Pokémon XD3: The Waves of Truth
by The Great Butler
Summary: When the Enigma Shadow organization returns for its third and most dangerous attempt at world domination, Rich, Anabel and Olivia must stop them once and for all. Part 1 and 2 available in author profile; Completed 8/9/11
1. Prologue

This is the third fic in a trilogy I've written. To read the other two, follow these links:

(First)

http://bmgf. (second)

I don't know if the coding will mess up because I originally wrote these for a forum. Hopefully it doesn't.

Until chapter 3, the romanized/Japanese names for the Diamond and Pearl Pokémon are used.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

CENTERButler Empire Films presents

An Enigma Shadow Production

Anthony Salerno

Rachael Lillis

Veronica Taylor

Eric Stuart

featuring Hilary Thomas as Elita

Sean Schemmel as Dr. Yung

Gordon Elliott as Gordor

and Frida Lyngstad as Maria

"Pokémon XD3:

The Waves of Truth"/CENTER

bPROLOGUE/b: Slipping Through My Fingers

IFour hundred ninety three.

A seemingly normal number, but it holds a great significance.

493 is the Pokédex number of Arseus, said to be the very first of many hundreds of wondrous creatures known as Pokémon. These creatures inhabit our Earth and share it with us.

Different people interact with the world's Pokémon in different ways. Some people simply live side-by-side with Pokémon. Some raise their Pokémon for tests of showmanship and talent known as Pokémon Contests. They are called Coordinators, and their dreams all lead to one place: the Grand Festival and its prize, the coveted Ribbon Cup.

But without a doubt, most people fall into the third category: people who collect, raise and train Pokémon as friends and partners for competitions against others known as Pokémon battles.

They are the Pokémon trainers of the world. Always looking to gain strength and skill, they take on all kinds of challenges, from random street battles with other trainers to tournaments at the most posh arenas in the world. One of the biggest challenges for trainers is the finally-resurrected Battle Frontier, back several years after collapsing on the news that it was being used as a front to raise money for an evil organization's designs on world domination.

There are seven facilities throughout the Houen Region, each with a unique challenge, in the Battle Frontier. Victory over a facility's leader, a Frontier Brain, earns a Symbol showing passage through that facility's test. Once six of the seven Symbols are collected, the challenger may take on the seventh and final facility: the Aeria Tower in high-tech Larousse City. Only the best of the best can make it that far, and awaiting them at the end of the road is the director of the Battle Frontier and its final Brain, the Tower Tycoon.

This is where our story begins. This is the story of the Tower Tycoon and his family, and their being drawn into a wicked plot by a sickeningly familiar face who refuses to give up on her dream of forcing the entire world --- if not even more --- to bow before her domination.../I

One could be blinded by the great sunlight glistening off the glass buildings making up the Houen metropolis of Larousse City. Not far from Slateport City and just a short ride from South City, Larousse was known as the place to go if you had any interest whatsoever in the highest of technology. The city's mayor, Prof. Lund, was the mastermind behind much of it---the city's transportation, security and sanitation systems all came from his mind.

As always, Larousse was busy that day. The city's main transportation for those heading in or out was twofold: hydrofoil yachts could take small groups of passengers between Larousse, Slateport and South City literally in minutes, while a monorail train system served as a second direct link between the towns. While in town, Larousse citizens and tourists usually didn't have to worry about getting lost or tired as they traveled about the city, for many of the sidewalks were motorized. Red, double-arrowed paths were the express belts, yellow single-arrowed the slower ones, better suited to sightseers or those with a more laid back temperament. If food was what you desired, there was technology for that, too. Robotic vending machines filled with burgers, hot dogs and ice cream were scattered throughout the city, ready to serve anyone's hunger.

Perhaps one of the more interesting things about Larousse was its great cleanliness. This too owed itself to Prof. Lund's mind: to solve the problem of littering, robotic trash pails were set up about the city, and with a simple scan, would dispose of your garbage. Of course, that doesn't cure all littering---and therefore, one more job for the main security system of the city: the Block Robots. These were flying robots made up of various interchangeable cubes, serving all kinds of purposes from punishing litterers (usually with a swift jolt) to displaying maps of the city for tourists. Tying it all up was the Passport system, requiring all tourists and citizens to present personal identification cards known as "Passports" to the Block Robots or certain places to gain access.

Noone can argue what the centerpiece, the pride of Larousse City, was. Right in the center, dwarfing the rest of the metropolis, was the Aeria Tower. A gorgeous architectural marvel, a spear of glass and ivory scraping the heavens, the Aeria Tower served as not only Larousse's chief tourist attraction but as the seventh and final stop for those trainers taking the challenge of the Battle Frontier in the Houen Region. To those trainers who had claimed the other six Symbols by besting the first six Frontier Brains, the Aeria Tower was their final stop on the quest for immortality. Standing between them, however, one final knockout tournament, then a battle with the disco-star trainer Miror B. to warm up, and finally...the Tower Tycoon.

Reigning over the Aeria Tower, challengers knew what they'd be up against if and when they managed to face the Tycoon in a battle. After all, he'd taken down an evil organization that corrupted the souls of Pokémon to use as weapons---twice.

But at the moment, he wasn't at the Tower. Instead, he was at his home: a humble yet elegant cottage in the woods just outside Larousse City. Its pale yellow stucco contrasted well with the blue window frames and blue shingles, as well as the heavy oak door.

Inside the house, most everything was quiet...save for one room, where a man with spiky bluegreen hair dressed in a matching blue sweater and pants sat on the plush orange carpet with a young girl whose purple, flipped-at-the-back hair matched her purple skirt. Also inside the room was a red-sheeted bed covered with Poké Dolls and green curtains covering the windows, but the only thing that mattered was the blue Nintendo Wii hooked into a small television that was sitting on the floor before them. Both of them held a Wii Remote, and on the TV screen, a Regirock and Flygon were facing off against a Raichu and Whiscash.

"Go, Regirock!" the man shouted with a chuckle. "Bury them with Earthquake!"

On the screen, the rugged, tall Regirock collected its energy and fiercely stomped the ground with its dots flashing. A shock wave penetrated the virtual earth, catastrophically damaging Raichu with a knockout blow as it hurt Whiscash. The words "FLYGON makes GROUND moves miss with LEVITATE!" appeared on the screen as well.

I"Raichu goes down! It's a one-hit wonder!!"/I an announcer's voice called as the Raichu's virtual trainer---a girl almost identical in look to the girl controlling her---recalled it.

"Daddy, you won't beat me! Whiscash, Surf!" the girl commanded.

On the cue from the Wii Remote, the virtual Whiscash swam over itself in a roll and opened its mouth wide, summoning a wall of harsh water. Whiscash rode the wave with the ease of a pro surfer as it smashed against Flygon and Regirock. The latter collapsed on the spot.

I"Regirock has fainted in one hit!"/I boomed the announcer.

"You're a little toughie, aren't you, Olivia?" the man laughed. "This isn't---"

A woman dressed in shades of purple and white with purple hair matching the young girl's stood in the doorway to the room.

"You two having fun? Rich? Olivia?" she asked with a smirk.

"Oh, Anabel, you better believe it!" the man, Rich, replied. "She's got battle skills from the both of us, that's for sure!"

"Well, I'm going to have to interrupt your little game," Anabel said, her face suddenly becoming dim. "There's a call for you."

"Okay." Rich stood from the carpet and turned to Olivia. "Daddy'll be back in a few, so don't cheat, ok?"

"Ok!"

Rich nodded and strode out of the room. There were several rooms between Olivia's room, where he'd been, and where the videophone was located. As he walked, Rich took summary of his domain: the dining room with its elegant woodwork, china and chandelier, the grand staircase at the entrance, and finally, the living room with its glass table, big-screen TV and black, cushy couch. It was here that the videophone was located, another big video screen with a keyboard in front of it. Rich walked up to it and pushed a button on the keyboard, activating the screen. On it appeared a beautiful blonde woman wearing egg-shaped glasses and a red business suit.

"Mr. Mistbloom!" the woman greeted. "I trust you've been well."

"Quite well, Jamie," Rich answered. "I was just playing some IPokémon Battle Revolution/I with my daughter...what's up?"

"Rich, you're needed at the Aeria Tower immediately. A challenger has arrived and he demands a match with you."

"Tell him to put it off," Rich grunted, slightly annoyed. "I have a life outside of giving out Ability Symbols. When I have some spare time I'll do it, but right now I need to be with Olivia and Anabel."

"Yeah, about that..." Jamie began to trail off, sensing that what she had to say wouldn't go over well. "The challenger is Brendan Birch of Littleroot Town. I know you've heard of him? The red-hot challenger who burned through all the other Brains like they were butter. We can't just deny him a match when he demands one."

Jamie's earlier premonition about her news not going over well was right on the money. Rich turned for a moment, then turned back with fury in his eyes.

"You're my manager, Jamie!!!" he shouted angrily. "It's your job to keep these greedy brats in line! If this kid can walk all over me, just waltzing into the Aeria Tower and getting us to swoon all over him like he's some movie star or something, they'll all be doing it soon enough!"

"..." Jamie was blank. "Mr. Mistbloom, sir...I'm sorry, but I can't...I just can't deny him his match when he wants it. This kid could be our biggest draw ever. People are talking about him like no other challenger. Have you been watching the Houen News Network? They've been following Brendan's Battle Frontier challenge like it was a Moltres sighting in Larousse City! This thing is huge, sir, and as regrettable as it is that I must tear you away from your family, there's nothing I can do about it. I'm sorry."

"...fine. Tell the organizers I'll be over there in a few."

Angrily, Rich slammed his fist on the hang-up button, turning off the screen and ending the call. Anabel had been watching from the other side of the room, and walked to his side as he held his face.

"Now, Rich...it's going to be alright," Anabel said soothingly and comfortingly. "One battle. One quick battle, then you can come back here and play with Olivia all you want."

"You don't understand," Rich replied, his voice split between anger and depression. "She's seven years old now, and I've barely been there for her. What's next? Next thing you know, she'll be going for the prom, getting married, having children, and at this pace I'll still not be there for her! She's slipping through my fingers, Anabel, and I want to catch as much as I can before it's all gone."

"Rich..."

Anabel could never finish her sentence, as Rich had stormed off in a huff. As he returned to Olivia's room, this time he didn't take note of the posh environment he'd surrounded himself in. All he could think about was how he was slowly losing his daughter to the merciless winds of time...and then, when he saw Olivia patiently sitting there in her room, waiting for his return to finish their game, he nearly broke down in tears.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Olivia could sense something wasn't right.

"Olivia...your father needs to go away for a battle in real life." Rich managed to choke out the words, though he was obviously struggling. "I'll be back soon..."

Without another word, Rich simply left. Anabel had come into the room silently, and together with Olivia, watched him leave in shamed anger.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Aeria Tower had many facilities including a shopping mall and a library in its massive structure, but of course, its main feature was the gigantic Pokémon battle arena on the top floor. The battlefield itself was circular, painted in a Poké Ball pattern, and had two smaller round holes for the competitors' elevators to come up from. Ringing the field was a pit several feet deep with lights shining straight up from it, and past that, stacked hexagonal video screens used to display trainer and Pokémon data during the battle. Past the screens, thousands of spectators cheered loudly from their seats. They wanted a battle, and a battle was what they were going to get. The referee, a man in a white and blue uniform that contrasted sharply with his long brown hair, flew in and over the arena in a zero-gravity booth.

"Ladies and gentlemen!!" the referee called out to the cheering crowd. "The official Battle Frontier match at the Aeria Tower is about to begin! Introducing the challenger...a young man who's shattered all matter of expectations and records on his way to the top, and now he stands here with Battle Frontier immortality just inches from his grasp! Hailing all the way from Littleroot Town, please welcome to the Aeria Tower our challenger --- Brendan Birch!"

One of the circular, Poké Ball-painted elevators came up on its cue, and the crowd began to go wild. Standing on it was a boy with long white hair, dressed in a black and orange shirt, black and yellow pants, and wearing a black headband and black and orange shoes. He waved to the crowd and basked in the applause as the spotlights shone down on him, but after a moment the lights went out, and the crowd became dead quiet.

"And now...here he comes!" The referee had barely finished one sentence when the crowd began to go wild again. "Now, let us introduce our champion, here to put Brendan's skills to the test! Here he is, the man of the hour! Your Tower Tycoon, Rich!!!"

The elevator opposite Brendan rose to the arena floor, bringing Rich into the spotlight. Now dressed in his battle attire of a blue suit with a black undershirt, matching black pants and shoes, and a blue hat with a spiked back, Rich ignored the crowd and all the celebration for his presence and stared dead ahead at his challenger. This was unusual---usually Rich was loose and had a lot of fun during battles.

"I certainly hope you're ready," Rich commented with a tone of great seriousness. "You may have beaten the other Brains, but that was just to get here. Nothing matters here except your own abilities, and if those are not up to snuff, you will fail."

"No need to be so serious!" Brendan countered. "After I lost in the Houen League I got the same way, but now I just love to battle."

"You have a good heart. Now let us see if that is enough for you to topple me and complete your belt with the Ability Symbol."

"Ladies and gentlemen! The battle between Brendan of Littleroot Town and Rich, the Tower Tycoon, will now begin! Each trainer will use three Pokémon in a Double Battle, but only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions during the battle. Trainers, send out your Pokémon!"

Tower Tycoon Rich ---vs.--- Pkmn Trainer Brendan

"Here we go...Lucario, Porygon-Z, I choose you!"

Rich plucked two red-and-white Poké Balls from his belt and gave them a mighty through. They burst open in flashes of light, revealing the purple-black-and yellow jackal-like Lucario and a red and blue Porygon-Z.

"In that case, I'll go with...Aggron! Shiftry! Let's do it!"

On Brendan's side, out came his steely Aggron and leaf-armed Shiftry.

"All right!" the referee called from his booth. "The battle is between Brendan's Aggron and Shiftry, facing Rich's Porygon-Z and Lucario! Begin!"

"Porygon-Z, use---"

"Shiftry, Fake Out!"

Brendan interrupted Rich's command, quickly prompting Shiftry to deliver a snapping blow to Porygon-Z's face with its leaf arms. The virtual Pokémon cringed as a result, unable to attack.

"Hmph...clever. Lucario, show him the way we do things 'round these parts! Blaze Kick!!"

Lucario needed no more directions. With its gaze locked on Shiftry, the Steel and Fighting type lept up into the air on its powerful legs, which both became burning columns of fire as it plummeted down towards its target.

"Intercept it, Aggron! Dynamicpunch!!!"

With speed defying its heavy, normally sluggish bulk, Aggron moved into position in front of Shiftry. It drew back its right arm, which began to glow red---then when Lucario came close, delivered a punch attack of explosive force. Aggron did take a blow from the flames of Blaze Kick, but the hit it had landed on Lucario more than made up for it. Lucario crashed backwards onto the ground and quickly lept up...however, it was not completely healthy. Besides the extreme damage it had taken, fury raced through Lucario's mind. Despite being an honorable fighter, the hunger for revenge held Lucario...a hunger not helped at all by the state of confusion Aggron's Dynamicpunch had left it in. Lucario stumbled about in a weak manner on its spot.

"Lucario!!!" Rich cried out, startled by how quickly the battle had taken a bad turn for him. "Gah, this is getting us nowhere. Porygon-Z, use an Ice Beam!"

Fresh and over its cringing, Porygon-Z rushed to the attack by launching a beam of freezing-cold ice from its blue beak. Shiftry took this blow and took it hard, tumbling backwards. Some ice had formed on parts of its body too, distracting it with thoughts of unpleasant cold.

"This isn't working out quite as I had thought. Shiftry, come back!"

Brendan raised the Poké Ball and a red energy beam shot out of it, enveloping and pulling Shiftry back into the sphere's safety.

"An early withdrawal from the challenger's side!" the referee announced. "What Pokémon will replace Shiftry?"

Already prepared to answer that question, Brendan had his next Poké Ball ready.

"It's time to rock and roll! Let's do it, Swampert!!"

Much to the crowd's delight, Brendan's choice was his Swampert, a Water and Ground type Pokémon. It had evolved from Brendan's Mudkip, his very first Pokémon, and had become the star of his squad for the Battle Frontier.

"It's Swampert!" cried the referee. "Swampert, Aggron, Shiftry: we've seen all three of the challenger's Pokémon now. From the Tower Tycoon's side, we've seen Porygon-Z and Lucario with one more still in reserve. Continue the battle!"

"Lucario, you can do it! Pulse Bomb now!"

Unfortunately for Rich, Lucario couldn't do it. Still confused from Aggron's Dynamicpunch, Lucario slipped and fell backwards onto the floor, then rolled over and loosed a Water Pulse attack into the ground, hitting itself in the process.

"Things are going quite well now...Aggron, finish this up with a Brick Break!"

Again targeting Lucario, Aggron simply dashed forward, wound up, and delivered a punch of crushing power. Lucario wilted and collapsed under its strength.

"And we have our first knockout!" the announcer declared as the crowd cheered. "Lucario goes down, so what will we see next from the Tower Tycoon?"

Rich had already recalled Lucario and had another Poké Ball ready.

"You're not taking my Symbol that easily," Rich growled with a hint of frustration in his voice. "I choose you, Slowki..."

Suddenly, and without much warning, a different Poké Ball still on Rich's belt burst open completely on its own. Out of it came his Roserade, an elegant Grass and Poison Pokémon.

"It's Roserade that the Tower Tycoon calls out third! Can it and Porygon-Z triumph over Brendan's tough team?"

"ROSERADE!!!!" Rich screamed in anger. "I didn't want you, I was trying to call out Slowking! Can't you EVER behave?!! Gaaaaahhh...Porygon-Z, Tri Attack!"

Rich was obviously losing his focus, the combination of Roserade's unexpected entry and the stress from his situation at home heavily weighing on his mind. Porygon-Z, despite being a bit confused itself about the command, attacked with a triple-beam shot at Swampert. When the beams hit their target, Swampert took several steps back but quickly recovered, its determination unfazed.

"This isn't working at all, this indirect attacking. Roserade, use Giga Drain!"

Despite its only having tiny legs, Roserade dashed bravely towards Swampert. Its goal: to latch onto Swampert and drain its energy, a sure knockout seeing how Grass-type Giga Drain was superbly effective on both of Swampert's types.

"An easily countered tactic. Swampert, Blizzard! Let's go!"

"Swaaaaaaaampppp..." the mud fish Pokémon opened its mouth wide. "Swaaaaaaaaaam...PERRRRRRRRRRT!!!!!!"

When it exhaled, an icy blast of wind came out of Swampert's mouth. Roserade was caught right in this barrage and never stood a chance---it fainted instantly. Porygon-Z, despite hanging back near Rich, caught some of the attack's power as well, crying out from the pain it inflicted.

"Roserade has gone down...!" The referee was almost stunned at what was happening. "What's gotten into our Tower Tycoon? If he doesn't capture lightning in a bottle with Porygon-Z, he's going to lose!"

The crowd was going wild for the battle as Rich, frustrated and by this point rather upset, recalled Roserade. He said nothing as he and Porygon-Z prepared to face the inevitable monstrous attack Aggron had coming.

"Let's begin to put the finishing touches on this, Aggron. What do you think?"

"Aggrrroooo!!!" the Steel and Rock type roared in reply to its trainer.

"Great! Aggron, Dynamicpunch! Go!"

This time it was Aggron who made the move with Dynamicpunch. Bearing down on Porygon-Z with miraculous speed, Aggron drew its arm back and swung with cataclysmic force...and missed. The crowd took a collective sigh after the high intensity of the moment.

"We must get this together, Porygon-Z! Thunderbolt!!"

At this point Rich was just sloppily and vainly ordering attacks, as he was completely unfocused and out-battled. Porygon-Z knew this when it jolted Aggron---though its attack was quite potent and left some electrical burn marks on Aggron's steel armor, for all intents and purposes the battle was over.

"Aggron, we're nearing the brink! Use Body Slam!"

With a fierce roar, Aggron dashed again in Porygon-Z's direction and when it got close enough, simply fell forward and dropped its full weight onto the much smaller Normal type.

"POOOOORRRRRRRRYYYYY!!!!!!!" Porygon-Z cried out as it was crushed under Aggron's bulk.

"Oh no!! Porygon-Z!"

"Enough, Aggron. Let it go." Aggron did as Brendan commanded, standing back up and taking several steps back. Porygon-Z lay prone on the ground, struggling to get back up. "Now finish it off, Swampert! FOCUS PUNCH!"

Even though it was a Water and Ground type, Swampert's agility made it look like it actually was flying. As Swampert drew back its fist, it began glowing with a bright white light, and Rich could only watch in horror as Swampert descended on Porygon-Z and loosed the catastrophic punch.

When the dust cleared from the attack, Porygon-Z lay bruised and battered on the ground. Rich had lost.

"It's all over! The winner is Brendan, the challenger! Our Tower Tycoon has lost!"

"...I lost..."

The crowd went even wilder than ever as Brendan and Rich stepped to the center of the arena, where all the spotlights were now directed. They shook hands...but Rich seemed rather detached from the whole situation.

"Congratulations, challenger..." Rich said spacily. "You've beaten me, so you have completed the test of the Aeria Tower, the seventh and final Battle Frontier facility. For your victory, you recieve this..." Rich took a gold token with a slightly oblonged pyramind shape on it from his pocket and handed it to Brendan. "The Ability Symbol. Congratulations again..."

With that, Rich simply turned and stepped on his elevator to leave the arena. Even though the crowd was cheering for him, Brendan seemed confused.

"That's...it?"

As for Rich, he had his face down to the ground as he stepped out of the elevator back down to the main lobby of the Tower. As he walked out of the Tower and into the sunlight, Roserade suddenly popped from its ball.

"Rose, rossseeeh, roserade? Raderose, rose?" The small Pokémon was trying to comfort its trainer.

"No, Roserade, it's your fault!!!" Rich screamed, snapping. "Had I won that battle I would've been home with Anabel and Olivia much faster! But no, you couldn't help yourself from coming out at a bad time and totally screwing up my strategy!"

"Roseh...raderoserose, roseradeeeee? Roserade."

"I don't care if you saw Swampert and thought you could win against it!" Rich's anger wasn't cooling down, and Roserade slowly recoiled in upset fear. "Slowking could stand up much better against its water, ice and fighting attacks, and that's why I wanted it! Not you!" Still getting angrier, Rich pulled Roserade's Poké Ball from its belt. "You stay in your ball until I want you, you naughty thing."

With great fury, Rich sent Roserade back into its Poké Ball and headed home...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Anabel and Olivia were sitting at the heavy oak dining table, under the light of a grand crystal chandelier, playing a game of "Go Fish." Olivia was winning, too, her four rows of Bulbasaurs, Roselias, Sudowoodos and Regices a healthy lead over Anabel's two, Munchlaxes and Bonslys. Also on the table was a stack of white envelopes.

"Got any..." Anabel peered over her cards, assessing the game. "Dusclops?"

"Darn! Three!" Olivia handed over her three Dusclops cards, which were promptly laid down by Anabel with her own Dusclops. Now the score was Olivia four to Anabel's three as Olivia examined her own cards. "Um...Rapidash?"

"Go fish!" Anabel and Olivia shared a good laugh.

That laugh didn't last long, though, as Rich came crashing through the door at that moment. He was clearly distraught and disheveled, causing Anabel to leap from her seat in shock.

"Rich!!" she shouted with concern. "What's wrong? What happened?!"

"I'll tell you what went wrong," Rich growled. He then clenched his fists, trying not to snap again...but failed to hold it back. "I have to face some kid when I don't want to, then I get humiliated by him, and now my daughter is slipping through my fingers while I waste my time screaming at Roserade for coming out when I didn't want it! THAT'S what's wrong!!!!!"

Anabel had been tense, but she relaxed the muscles in her body as Rich finished shooting off.

"Rich, let's go through this piece by piece, okay?" she asked comfortingly. "First, the battle. We all have bad days where battles go wrong, right?"

"Right..."

"So there's nothing to be upset about there. If you yelled at Roserade, though..." Anabel's expression changed to one of seriousness. "You owe it an apology. Right now. It did what it did because it wanted to help you."

Rich was silent for a moment as he thought through what Anabel had told him. It didn't take long for the answer to dawn on him: she was right. He had acted stupidly and cruelly toward Roserade, and needed to make it right. Without a word, he released Roserade from its Poké Ball.

"Roseeeeeeeeeh..." Roserade was nervous, understandably so. It thought Rich was going to scold it again.

"No need for that, Roserade." As soon as it saw Rich wasn't angry anymore, Roserade calmed down and relaxed. "I wanted to...I mean, I apologize for how I yelled at you at the Tower earlier. I understand you came out to try and help me win because you knew your Grass attacks would be lethal to his Swampert...you need to try working on your getting overexcited, Roserade, but I'm sorry."

"Rosee!!!! Roserade rose roserade!!" the small Grass and Poison type said happily as it lept into its trainer's arms. Rich couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Thank you, Anabel. I feel much better now." Rich then noticed the letters on the table. "Ah, I see the mail came while I was out. Anything good?"

Anabel picked up the letters and fanned through them, eventually selecting one sealed with gold foil and setting the others back down.

"Nothing," she answered, "except this. Here, read it."

Anabel handed the letter to Rich. He read over the envelope to see who sent it, and his eyes widened when he discovered their identity.

"Rosemary?!" he said in shock. "Prof. Willow's assistant?"

"That's her handwriting," Anabel replied, confirming Rich's question. "I really wonder what it is, but I wanted to wait for you to open it."

Without hesitation, Rich did just that, extracting the letter itself and discarding the envelope. He then unfolded it and began reading aloud in a clear voice.

i"Dear Rich and Anabel Mistbloom,

Hi, how have you been? It's been so long since I last saw you! I bet Olivia's grown into a fine young lady, too.

I've written this letter to let you know of something very exciting. Now that I am a Pokémon Professor in my own right without having to rely on cruel people like Willow, I have to have something to study, right? Well, I decided to move to the Aquane Region---which is paradise, by the way---and study its legend.

You see, the legend of Aquane is quite complex. It falls into the ancient civilization of Pokélantis, which tried to take over the entire world using Ho-oh's power. Well, long story short, I've made an exciting discovery! The two Pokémon sought by Pokélantis's emperor for their powers of time and space---that would be Dialga of time and Palkia of space---were thought to have vanished into thin air, but I think they just might be located somewhere in Aquane in their dormant states!

I can't tell you everything my research has uncovered in this letter. Therefore, I extend a most cordial invitation to you. Please come to Aquane at your earliest convienience and visit me at my lab in Floria Town.

Looking forward to seeing you,

Rosemary"/i

"How exciting!" Anabel exclaimed as Rich finished reading the letter. "I'm very curious to see what kind of discoveries she's made."

"Me too, but..." The thoughts going through Rich's mind were of the Aeria Tower. If they left on a vacation, a substitute Tower Tycoon would have to be named. That in and of itself wasn't a big problem, but it still was Rich's position. Then he saw Olivia, sitting at the table and looking up at him with those big blue eyes so reminiscent of his own, and decided. "Anabel, we leave immediately."

"...What?" Anabel was taken aback by Rich's sudden decisiveness. "We can't. All the arrangements have to be made..."

"I can do all that with one fell swoop. I AM the Tower Tycoon after all."

Rich gave a wink to his wife and daughter, then strode over to the videophone. After entering a code into the keyboard, Jamie appeared on the screen.

"Good day, sir. Has something come up? All the challengers for the day are done."

"Listen, Jamie...I'm leaving on a trip with Anabel and Olivia. Since you're my manager, it's up to you to keep everything running smoothly while I'm away."

"Okay, sir..." Jamie seemed confused as well, and adjusted her glasses before continuing. "This is rather sudden, though. Did something come up?"

"An old friend sent us an invitation to go visit her in another region. Jamie, get our private plane ready for takeoff at once. After you do that, put Steven in my place as the Tower Tycoon until I return."

"Very well. Have a good vacation, sir."

Rich hung up, and the screen deactivated. He then walked over to Olivia and kneeled down in front of her.

"We're going on a vacation, and it's going to be me, you and your mother. Nothing's going to interrupt us. We can spend all the time we want together."

"Yay! Vacation!!" Olivia exclaimed happily. "Thank you, Daddy!"

Unfortunately, not all was well...a tiny computer chip, unseen by all, had been recording the entire conversation. Outside the house, in a bush, there was a shady woman with curly blonde hair hiding and listening in with some sort of radio transmitter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere...

Somewhere far away, sinister events were brewing.

It was a darkened chamber in some place of evil dwelling far from the glitzy world of Larousse City and the Aeria Tower. One would enter this chamber through a rainbow-colored pair of automatic sliding doors, reflected in the well-polished dark blue floor tiles. At the other end of the chamber, opposite the door, a wall of video screens provided running statistics and observations on the rest of the palace and beyond. Just a few feet from the video wall, at the top of a short flight of steps, there was a tall-backed throne of sorts that provided complete shrouding for its occupant. The only characteristics noticeable were slender arms on the armrests and long black hair curling out from the edges of the chair, enough to identify the person in the chair as female. Two men, one in a white lab coat with spiky gray-green hair and the other an old man wearing a blue parade leader's uniform entered just as a ringing sound indicated an incoming transmission. The sinister woman in the chair pressed a button on the armrest, causing one of the screens to shift to that of the blonde-haired spy.

"Rogue Tulip to Shadow Leader," the spy whispered, obviously in code. "Come in, Shadow Leader."

"Shadow Leader responding," the woman in the chair replied. "What do you want, Domino?"

"Queen Shadow, our suspicions were correct," Domino explained. "I posed as the post girl and slipped a transmitter into the letter adressed to Rich and Anabel from Rosemary. Would you like to hear the recording itself?"

"Play it from the top."

"Okay, just a moment..." Domino fumbled for her transmitter. After she finally set it up, she clicked a switch to begin the recording.

I"That's her handwriting. I really wonder what it is, but I wanted to wait for you to open it."

i"Dear Rich and Anabel Mistbloom,

Hi, how have you been? It's been so long since I last saw you! I bet Olivia's grown into a fine young lady, too.

I've written this letter to let you know of something very exciting. Now that I am a Pokémon Professor in my own right without having to rely on cruel people like Willow, I have to have something to study, right? Well, I decided to move to the Aquane Region---which is paradise, by the way---and study its legend.

You see, the legend of Aquane is quite complex. It falls into the ancient civilization of Pokélantis, which tried to take over the entire world using Ho-oh's power. Well, long story short, I've made an exciting discovery! The two Pokémon sought by Pokélantis's emperor for their powers of time and space---that would be Dialga of time and Palkia of space---were thought to have vanished into thin air, but I think they just might be located somewhere in Aquane in their dormant states!

I can't tell you everything my research has uncovered in this letter. Therefore, I extend a most cordial invitation to you. Please come to Aquane at your earliest convienience and visit me at my lab in Floria Town.

Looking forward to seeing you,

Rosemary"/i

"How exciting! I'm very curious to see what kind of discoveries she's made."

"Me too, but...Anabel, we leave immediately."

"...What? We can't. All the arrangements have to be made..."

"I can do all that with one fell swoop. I AM the Tower Tycoon after all."

"Good day, sir. Has something come up? All the challengers for the day are done."

"Listen, Jamie...I'm leaving on a trip with Anabel and Olivia. Since you're my manager, it's up to you to keep everything running smoothly while I'm away."

"Okay, sir...this is rather sudden, though. Did something come up?"

"An old friend sent us an invitation to go visit her in another region. Jamie, get our private plane ready for takeoff at once. After you do that, put Steven in my place as the Tower Tycoon until I return."

"Very well. Have a good vacation, sir."

"We're going on a vacation, and it's going to be me, you and your mother. Nothing's going to interrupt us. We can spend all the time we want together."

"Yay! Vacation!! Thank you, Daddy!"

/I

"Wouldn't you know it!" Queen Shadow spat angrily. "We've spent seven years reforming after the collapse. We can't let them ruin our plans this time. Domino, continue to monitor the situation."

"Right away, Queen Shadow. Rogue Tulip signing off."

Domino vanished from the screen. Exasperated, Queen Shadow rested her head of flowing black hair on her arm and began mumbling to herself.

"Uh...Queen Shadow?" the scientist suddenly asked.

Queen Shadow lept up in a start then pressed a button to turn her chair around. Now fully in view, she could be seen as a very beautiful but wicked woman with a gorgeous face and deep blue eyes to go with her long black hair and virgin white gown.

"Yung and Gordor, don't EVER startle me like that again!"

"I do apologize," the scientist, Dr. Yung, answered. "It won't happen again. But we bring good news."

"Ah! I've been looking for good news. You two better have something."

"Oh, we do, believe me!" Yung had a lot of pride in his voice. "I believe my colleague Gordor here could explain the basics best."

The older, blue-suited man known as Gordor stepped forward.

"My Queen Shadow, a great leap forward in the technology available to Enigma Shadow has occured." Gordor's voice was even prouder than Yung's, something Queen Shadow quickly picked up on. "By combining my research into the Capture Stylers of the Ranger Union along with my own Power Styler design with the specs of Dr. Yung's Shadow System, we have created the ultimate Shadow Styler."

"I'm listening..." For once, Queen Shadow actually was being honest. She really did seem interested in what Yung and Gordor had to say.

"My system lends its power to the focusing of Gordor's Power Styler design," Yung proudly explained. In fact, he was so proud he sounded like a new father, his child being the wicked Shadow Styler. "It cannot capture Pokémon, I'll tell you that now. That function had to be sacrificed in order to accomplish everything else."

"Actually," Gordor continued, "we prepared a demonstration. Could you call Brandon, Queen Shadow?"

"Of course I can." Queen Shadow pressed another button on her armrest. "Brandon! Get up here now!"

Almost like magic, a tall brown-haired man dressed all in green explorer's clothes entered the room. He approached the Queen and took a bow before her.

"You request my presence?" Brandon's voice was indicative of his personality---serious and no-nonsense.

"Yes, Brandon. What is your role in Yung and Gordor's little 'demonstration' you prepared for me?"

"I'm glad you asked that," Brandon replied, stepping into position slightly off to the side. "As you know, Dr. Yung perfected a system to send more shadow energy into a Shadow Pokémon so it could use stronger attacks. What we have done is build this system into an efficient and simple way to use effectively: musical instruments, which we did with Gordor's help."

"We've completed the first Shadow Styler," Gordor added as he took a small box with a red button on it from his pocket. After setting it on the floor, he pressed the button---causing the box to burst and transform into a golden gong suspended on a wood frame. "This gong is our very first outputted Shadow Styler. When it is played, by banging it in this instance, shadow energy shall surge through the body of the Pokémon it is programmed to affect."

"I'm impressed so far," Queen Shadow praised---and praise was something rare to hear from her. "Now show me it in action."

"Very well." Yung and Gordor took their positions next to the gong while Brandon stood opposite them. "Gordor and I shall control the Shadow Pokémon this gong is programmed to control for the test. We'll show how it can cause massive power surges like we explained by battling Brandon."

Shadow Technicians Yung and Gordor

---vs.---

Shadow Commander Brandon

"I will send out the first Pokémon. Go, Aggron!"

Brandon threw a single Poké Ball, calling upon his Aggron.

"Queen Shadow, for this battle we're borrowing Brandon's Shadow Regigigas," Yung explained as he pointed up to the ceiling and banged the gong. "Regigigas, come!"

On its cue, a massive monster dropped from the ceiling. It was very tall, with a white, black-striped body, yellow joints matching its yellow chest/head, and green fluff on its shoulders and feet. On the white part of its chest were three pairs of eyelike dots colored red, silver and green and on the yellow part, black dots going up like buttons then four more on its face in a diamond pattern.

"GigAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" the beast roared, flexing its arms.

"Impressive," Queen Shadow commented. "Now let's see this in action."

"First we'll demonstrate the normal attributes of attack and defense," Brandon explained. "Aggron, Iron Tail!"

Aggron's tail began to shine lustrously like metal as it rushed Regigigas. With a quick spin, the iron beast whipped its tail around and smashed it against its enormous foe. Regigigas stood unmoved, its weight keeping it down, but moaned in pain.

"Now for offense." It was Gordor giving Regigigas the first command. "Regigigas, Shadow Rush!"

"Regiiiiiigig...aaaaaas..." Almost soulless, Regigigas simply dashed at Aggron as it gave off both a sinister black cloud from its body and yet another moan. This tackling attack knocked Aggron for a loop, but again, it wasn't severe. Aggron quickly recovered from the blow and forgot the pain it had caused.

"Now, that was normal power," Yung said as he readied the red-tipped beater. "Watch as we now send Regigigas's power...UP! INTO! OUTER! SPACE!!"

Spacing his words with a bang of the gong between each, Yung activated the Shadow Styler. With each note played, a visible surge of dark electricity shot through Regigigas's body from head to toe.

"REGGIIIIIIIIII!!!!! GIGGGGGAAAAAAAA!!!!!" it screamed, violently lashing back from the massive energy flowing through its body.

Then it happened. The miraculous power of the new Shadow Styler became apparent as a shady cloud began to emenate from Regigigas unlike any seen before...and then Regigigas completely changed color. Its body was now totally black except for the red dots that replaced its normal black dots.

"Whaaaaa..." Queen Shadow was literally floored.

"This is when what we can do ireally/i shows itself," Brandon said with a wicked smirk. "Aggron, use Focus Punch and aim straight for its face!"

Without question, Aggron went immediately for Regigigas. However, when it swung its arm to deliver the powerful Focus Punch attack, it seemingly hit a barrier. Regigigas's shadow aura actually blunted the blow severly, leaving it to take the equivalent of a Scratch attack, nothing even remotely close to that of Focus Punch.

"Fwahahahaha!!" Gordor spread his arms and laughed into the cold air. "Now, Regigigas! Our ultimate move---Shadow Break!"

This Shadow Break attack started normally---save for Regigigas's increased shadow aura---as it dashed as quickly as its large bulk allowed towards Aggron. When it got within reach of its foe, things changed in a hurry---Regigigas drew back its fist, and focusing all its power, smashed Aggron with a massive punch. Not a lightweight---it weighs seven hundred and ninety four pounds average---Aggron was sent flying across the chamber and hit the far wall with a sickening crash. It literally peeled off the wall and fell to the floor, the attack having more than easily defeated it.

Almost as magically as it appeared, the shadowy aura vanished from Regigigas and the Pokémon returned to its normal colors. Queen Shadow, meanwhile, actually stood up and applauded.

"Bravo! I'm more than satisfied!" she praised.

Brandon walked over to his fallen Aggron and recalled it as Yung and Gordor stood before Queen Shadow.

"So let us recap," Gordor said, taking a breath. "With each note played on a Shadow Styler, the Pokémon it is programmed to will have a surge of shadow energy sent through its body."

"This shadow energy can be used two ways," Yung continued. "One, it can act as a shield to blunt attacks of any strength, and two, the next attack used will summon up all the shadow energy for one massive strike. The only problem is that we don't know how to make the Stylers maintain shadow energy levels after an attack, or how to make them control more than one Pokémon. We hope to work out those problems in the general output of..."

"You fools haven't begun making more of these wonderful devices?!" Queen Shadow angrily interrupted. "What is wrong with you?"

"Oh, uh, my queen...we were waiting for your permission to go forward with production," Gordor offered meekly.

"...fine. I authorize general production of Shadow Stylers to begin at once. When will the first one be complete?"

"Not soon..." Yung replied glumly.

"So we can't use it to stop Rich and Anabel...Yung, Gordor, Brandon, you three are excused."

The technicians and Brandon took their bows before the Queen, and left the room. Once they were gone, Queen Shadow sat back down in her ivory chair, spun back around to the video screens, and pressed a button on the armrest. Quickly, a muscular, ape-like man wearing huge square work goggles, a red worker's uniform, steel boots and a tool belt with a wrench on it appeared on the screen.

"Queen Shadow! What is it?" the man asked.

"Gorigan. What is the status of...Project Genetic Manipulation?"

"Oh, it couldn't be better!" Gorigan beamed. "Fine tuning is still being completed, but man, this thing is gonna be a beast when we finish it."

"Say, Gorigan...what would you think of..." Queen Shadow's voice and expression suddenly changed, becoming even more sinister. "A itest run?/i"

"A test run?! On what? This thing's got so much power, it could easily crush a jet airplane!"

"Heheheh...a jet airplane, you say? Perfect. PERFECT. Prepare it for launch on my command...don't let me down, Gorigan."

"Hyahyahya! You won't be disappointed!"

Gorigan vanished from the screen, and then Queen Shadow gave a sinister laugh that echoed throughout her chamber...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Quite a while later, a small white airplane sliced through the skies over the sea separating Houen from the Aquane Region. On its tail was the familiar emblem of four Poké Balls---the Battle Frontier's symbol. This plane belonged to Rich and Anabel.

Inside, the three passengers sat in great luxurious comfort. Plush purple carpet lined the floor, and the windows on the white-with-purple-stripe walls provided a great view of the open ocean. A big, flat-screen television was mounted on the wall seperating passengers from cockpit, and on it was live coverage of a Pokémon battle somewhere being fought between a Gardevoir and a Sudowoodo.

i"Sudowoodo, Mega Punch now!"/i one of the trainers commanded. His Sudowoodo followed orders, rushing Gardevoir with its fist pulled back and ready.

i"Gardevoir, Psychic!"/i Almost immediately, the Gardevoir began to use psychic powers to lift the Sudowoodo into the air.

"Bah, he walked right into that," Rich remarked. "See, Olivia? You don't do that against Psychic types. They can easily protect themselves from direct attacks."

"I understand, Daddy."

"Who's up for drinks?" Anabel asked, coming in from the back with a tray on which there were glasses of lemonade.

"Me, Mommy!" Olivia was first to grab a glass.

"I'll take one, Anabel." Rich took the second, leaving the last for Anabel, who sat down in her seat and took a deep breath in and out.

"We should be there soon," she said. "Once we meet up with Rosemary, I'm sure the local Nurse Joy will----"

Suddenly, a great crash shook the plane violently. Rich and Olivia fell from their seats, Anabel barely avoiding doing so as well.

"What was that?!!" Rich shouted in panic.

His answer came in a tremendous roar from outside the plane.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIQUAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Whatever owned the ear-splitting roar shot by the plane's window, but only for a split second.

"Daddy, I'm scared!" Olivia began to cry as Rich held her close.

"I'm here, Olivia, everything's going to be---"

Again, Rich couldn't finish his sentence as another violent tremor shook the plane. The pilot, a man dressed in a sharp blue uniform and hat, came into the cabin frantically.

"Mr. Mistbloom, we're under attack by some creature! It looks like a Pokémon, and it's destroying the craft!"

As if the pilot's summary needed its final point accentuated, a third tremor indicated that the mysterious monster was indeed attacking the plane.

"Rich, Olivia." Anabel's expression became grim and serious as she pulled three backpacks from a chest in the back of the cabin. "Put on these parachutes. I have a feeling we'll need to make an emergency landing."

Rich and Olivia did so with much haste, following Anabel's example. The plane continued to shake violently...and then, the front end of it tore off and plummeted to the sea. Rich, Anabel and Olivia clung to the seats for dear life to save themselves from the vacuum pull of the wind, and the pilot tied one of the now-flapping-loosely seatbelts around his waist.

"We're going to make...an emergency crash landing!" the pilot screamed above the racket of the wind. "By the calculations we may be able to reach Aquane before crashi...?!??!"

As the plane continued its steady descent, the beast finally came into full view. It had the head and paws of a Raikou, but the long body of a Rayquaza and the tail of a red Gyarados.

"What is that thing?!!" Rich exclaimed, fear shooting through his mind. "Whatever it is, I'll die before I let it get either of you!"

"N-no!" The pilot stood steadfast between his passengers and the monstrous creature attacking them. "That's my job! Go, Manectric, Altaria and Dorapion!"

The pilot managed to bring out three Poké Balls, releasing the yellow and blue tiger-like Manectric, a beautiful Altaria, and the large, imposing purple Dorapion.

"Dorapion, Sludge Bomb! Go!"

Struggling to maintain its footing, Dorapion did manage to launch a blob of purple sludge from its fanged mouth at the beast, which splattered all over its eyes. Now blinded, the monster roared in frustration.

"RAAIIIIIIIIQUAAAAAAZZZZZZA!!!!!!!!!"

"Get...get back!" Anabel shouted to the pilot. "It's going to attack!"

"I can save this flight!" the pilot exclaimed defiantly. "It's my duty to do so! Now, Altaria, Dragonbreath! Manectric, Thunder!!"

With a thrust of his finger at the raging creature, the pilot ordered his attacks. Altaria and Manectric went forth with great courage to face the monster, and prepared to attack---but it was all too late. As its counter, the flying monstrosity positioned itself close to the plane and lashed out with its tail, slicing what was left of the plane away just before the seats---taking the pilot and his Pokémon with it.

"Oh no!" Rich was the only one who could manage any words as the horror simply got worse, although Anabel and Olivia were watching terrified also.

"QUUUUUAAAAAAAZZAA!!!!" The monster held the slice of the plane it had taken away in its coiled body and let out one of its deep, snarling roars to declare its supremacy.

A catastrophic mistake on its part. The three Pokémon inside weren't dead.

Without any warning, a sudden combination of attacks shot from the shard of the plane. First was a Hyper Beam, surely Dorapion's, that hit the beast right in the face. It was followed by Altaria's Solarbeam and Manectric's Thunder, the power of which combined to cause a large explosion, weakining the monster to a critical level and knocking it out of the sky.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAsize1IIIIIIIIQUAAAA.../size"

Rich, Anabel and Olivia could hear the roars of the beast trailing off as it plummeted, then a heavy splash that surely indicated its landing in the sea. Even though that danger was now gone, they suddenly remembered that they were still in less than half a plane that was making an equally quick descent toward the ocean. Something hard to forget, but these circumstances weren't normal by any means.

"Rich..." Anabel gasped, holding to her seat tightly. "We're going to have to let go."

"Are you crazy?!" Rich was shocked. Again thoughts of home filled his mind...but this time there were his friends, like Anabel's parents Venus and Ein, Aeria Tower disco madman Miror B., and such. How would they all feel if such a rash act resulted in three deaths? "If we let go, the pressure will suck us out of the plane and out into the ocean!"

"But if we don't let go..." Olivia was clinging to Anabel's midsection for dear life, making it difficult for her to talk. "Look! I can see land in the distance! If we let go and deploy our parachutes, we might be able to use the pressure as a catapult to fling us to land!"

Rich opened his mouth to argue, but words escaped him. And as he thought about it, Anabel was right. Letting go was a risk, but certainly better than going under with the plane and drowning for sure.

"We'll go..." Rich finally agreed, albeit reluctantly. "But one thing first...Olivia."

Olivia looked up at Rich with sad yet terrified eyes.

"Olivia, whatever happens to you will not happen unless it happens to me, too. Please trust me."

"I..." Speaking was hard for the young girl, as it would for anyone in such terrifying danger. Finally, however, she managed to put together the words. "...trust you, Daddy."

"That's my girl. On the count of three, we let go, and then when the air vacuum pulls us from the plane, we activate the parachutes. We either all make it, or we all don't. All or nothing...One. Two..." Rich almost choked on the last number. "...THREE."

The family let go of their holds, and as expected, the pressure from the air vacuum pulled them out of the plane. After screaming, which would be expected, they activated their parachutes and began a slower descent in the direction of the landmass Anabel had spotted...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, things were much more peaceful out on the land. Nothing was about, the air was still and quiet. A man was running with his rainbow-winged Chatot on the beach, long blonde hair, red jacket and gray khaki pants waving in the wind. On his belt, a familiar egg-shaped device---the Capture Styler. This man was a Pokémon Ranger, someone who worked to protect nature through sense and justice. There certainly wasn't any trouble on this beach he needed to deal with, though.

"Sure is a nice day for a run, eh, Chatot?" the man said to his Pokémon as he ran and it flew.

"Chaaaatot!! Nice day! Nice day!" Being a parrot Pokémon, Chatot possessed the ability to speak in human language, even if that ability was rather crude and rudimentary.

The man stopped running and looked around, sensing something odd. He didn't know why, but his Ranger instincts were flaring up---somewhere there was trouble. And it was nearby.

"It's too quiet right now, wouldn't you agree?" he asked Chatot, who had landed on his shoulder.

"Too quiet, Chatot! Chatot!"

"Something's wrong, I can tell. It's too peaceful." The man unclipped his Capture Styler and opened it, activating its cellular phone function. "Ranger Jackie to Floria Town Base. Come in, Floria Base."

"Mission Coordinator Judy clearing transmission," a female voice answered. "What is your report, Jackie?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Judy. I'm on the coastline east of Floria Town on a run with my Chatot. Have you got any reports of things unusual in this area? It is far too quiet here. I think something's up."

"Hmmm...let me check." The sound of a computer keyboard came through the Styler's phone as Judy searched the records. "Nothing...except one thing."

"What?" Jackie's voice showed extreme concern. He could tell something had happened.

"A large piece of metal plummeted from the sky into the ocean about a quarter mile from your present location," Judy briefed, her voice flat and emotionless. "It is presently unknown what----"

"Stop." Jackie cut Judy off in mid-sentence, as he had suddenly spotted something on the beach. It was a large white and blue sheet that almost looked like a parachute, and nearby was a hat lying on the sand.

A dark blue hat with a spiked up back end.

"Judy, there's something...or someONE here."

"Wait...what did you say? SomeONE?!"

Jackie ignored Judy's alarm for the moment and rushed to the scene, where he discovered two more similarly-colored sheets. He slowly and carefully lifted one of the sheets...

...and found Rich, lying face down and unconscious, underneath.

"Oh my Gablias. Judy, we've got three people here on the beach. One confirmed male, found either dead or unconsious."

"...it all makes sense!!" Judy exclaimed, nearly blowing Jackie's ear out through his Styler. "That wreckage that fell into the sea might have been an airplane, and those might be victims of the crash! Get confirmation on the other two!"

Jackie had already set about doing that, quickly pulling the other two parachutes aside to reveal the unconsious forms of Anabel and Olivia.

"Judy, the other two are confirmed to be both female and dead or unconsious. But..." Jackie choked up, and a tear came to his eye. "One appears to be a child. We may be dealing with the deaths of an entire family."

"Oh, Jackie..." Judy quickly choked up in much the same manner as Jackie. "This is awful. If only there was something we could do..."

Jackie spied something else washed up from the water onto the beach in the corner of his eye that moment. It was green, with a white top and what looked like flower bouquets of red and blue. It was Rich's Roserade.

"We might just have a solution yet, if they're not dead..." Jackie said with a wry smile. He then hung up on Judy, closed the phone flap on the Styler, and activated its capturing function. "Capture ON!"

A silver and blue top-like object---the Capture Disc---shot out of the top of the Styler and began circling Roserade. As it did so, an antenna extended from the Styler and Jackie began to move it around in a circular motion, making the Disc form a circle of energy around Roserade. Soon enough, the energy faded into Roserade's body, meaning the capture was successful.

"Capture complete!" Jackie announced to himself proudly.

"Capture complete!" Chatot comically mocked. "Capture complete, Chaaaatottt!!! Complete, Chatot!"

Roserade stood up and shook itself off as it regained conciousness. It then looked around at its surroundings, confused.

"Roooosseehhh? Roseradeeee?"

"Hi, Roserade..." Jackie was careful to not sound threatening. "Think you could do me a big favor? Please use Refresh on this man here."

Roserade cooperated, thanks to Jackie's skillful use of the Capture Styler. It walked over to Rich and placed its bouquets on his head, then began glowing a healthy green color.

"Roooooooooooosssse...roseh...raade..." Roserade hummed calmly as it transferred energy to Rich. Finally, Rich sat up with a start.

"Whuh?! Where...where am I?" Looking around, Rich saw Anabel and Olivia, still unconsious. He ran to them quickly. "ANABEL! OLIVIA! Oh no...my beloved wife, my dear daughter..."

"Rosseh!!!!" Roserade shouted in excitement, leaping onto Rich's shoulder. It was quite happy to see him back.

Rich quickly smiled at Roserade, but then collapsed to his knees before the still forms of Anabel and Olivia.

i"No...this can't be..."/i he thought. No, not after everything that had happened. He couldn't fathom the thought of being the only survivor of the attack. "A...Anab...el...Oliv..."

Jackie knelt down next to Rich and put his hand on his shoulder to provide comfort. Chatot, meanwhile, perched itself on Jackie's head.

"Sir...they may still be alive..." Jackie said calmly, trying to encourage Rich and make him feel better. "They may just be unconsious like you were."

"Just unconsious, Chatot!! Just unconsi..."

Rich lept up in anger and grabbed Chatot right off of Jackie's head.

"STOW IT, BIRD!!" he shouted in anger. "I don't need your parrot act right now!"

"Whoa!" Jackie was rather shocked at Rich's sudden outburst. "Please, sir, calm down! Please, things are going to be alright!"

After Jackie's urging registered in his mind, Rich calmed and let Chatot go. The bird flew to its keeper and hid behind his long hair.

"I'm sorry. Was that Chatot yours?"

"Yes, it is."

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry, both to you and to Chatot...did you help me? I see you're a Pokémon Ranger..."

"Yes. Ahaha, that Roserade sure seems to like you very much." Jackie smiled as Roserade nuzzled Rich's neck. Suddenly, the truth dawned on the Ranger. "Oh, is it yours?"

"Yeah, it is. How did you become familiar with it?"

"Long story," Jackie chuckled. "I was running on the beach with Chatot when I came upon you three out unconsious. I then found Roserade washed up nearby, so I captured it and had it use Refresh to heal you."

"Thanks, Roserade. Let yourself out when we were in danger again?"

"Rosseh! Roseradeeeeeeehhhh!!! Raderade!" the flowery Pokémon replied.

"Thank you! But now, what about..."

"I was about to ask you that myself," Jackie cut in. "Do you own any other Pokémon with Refresh? Roserade might be able to heal the child, but it definitely doesn't have enough energy to heal the older one."

"Hmmm...ah, yes, I do! Melodic, come on out!"

Rich pulled one of his dripping-wet Poké Balls from his belt and popped it open, releasing the golden, serpentine Water type Melodic. It hummed in a beautiful voice as the sun glistened off its golden body and mirrored tail.

"Melllooooooooooo?"

"Melodic, use Refresh on Anabel. Roserade, you use Refresh too, but on Olivia."

The two Pokémon followed directions, Melodic putting its tail on Anabel's face and Roserade healing Olivia similarly to how it healed Rich. For a few moments all were encased in a floating green aura, then finally, Anabel and Olivia sat up.

"Ugh...where am I?" Anabel wondered, dumbfounded.

"You're alive!!" Rich's excitement boiled over, and he dove into a tight embrace with his wife and daughter.

"Daddy! Mommy!"

"Rich, I'm so glad we're all safe!" Anabel exclaimed. "But...where are we?"

"I don't know," Rich confessed, "but we're alive and that's what matters. We owe a lot to this Pokémon Ranger for saving us."

"Aww, you don't have to," Jackie replied modestly.

"No, really, thank you, er..." Rich stumbled, realizing he never had asked the Ranger's name.

"My name's Jack Walker, most people call me Jackie. This is my partner, Chatot. Say hello, Chatot."

"Chattot!! Hello, Chatot, Chatot!"

All four shared a good laugh at Chatot's verbal antics, but the mood quickly dimmed again. After all, Rich, Anabel and Olivia still had no clue where they were.

"Thank you again, Jackie. I'm Rich, this is my wife Anabel and my daughter Olivia."

"Pleased to meet you!" Anabel said with a smile. Olivia, meanwhile, just nodded. "Jackie, could you tell us where we are?"

"Sure. This beach is the easternmost point of the Aquane Region. Not too far to the west of here is Floria Town."

"Floria Town...that's the place Rosemary said her lab is! Anabel, Olivia, let's get going. We need to let her know we arrived, even if not quite safely."

"Ah, you know Rosemary?" Jackie said, slightly surprised. "She came to our city a few years ago to research the legends of Dialga and Palkia. I'd be more than happy to accompany you on your way, but first we should stop at my Ranger Base in Floria Town so I can give in my report on what happened here."

"Fair enough. Come on, you two, we've got a ways to go."

"Daddy, can I see Dialga?" Olivia blurted out. Her question was a bit silly, but perfectly honest and innocent.

"Maybe Rosemary will show you later," Rich answered with a smile.

Satisfied that all were safe and accounted for, Jackie led the three off the beach and westward, towards Floria Town...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!!!" Queen Shadow roared at the on-screen Gorigan from her ivory throne. "Run that past me again!"

"I...I'm sorry, Queen Shadow, but..." Gorigan was speaking meekly, and for such a large man, was actually afraid of Queen Shadow. "We executed the plan perfectly. It...it...well, "It" failed. We only killed their pilot, the three of them got away. Radar shows they fell into the ocean and quickly washed up on Aquane's eastern beach."

"You promised, no, you SWORE that Genetic Manipulation was finished save for fine tuning." Queen Shadow's voice was now dead calm, and this only made her even more menacing. "Gorigan, I trusted you to get rid of Rich and Anabel with it and you failed me."

"I'm sorry, my queen! It was an unforeseen..."

"SILENCE! Do not EVER answer me back! Right now you're on thin enough ice as it is, understand?!" Gorigan didn't even have a chance to reply before Queen Shadow continued. "If I must, I will remove you from Project Genetic Manipulation and appoint Gordor or Yung to oversee its completion. Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal." Gorigan knew he had to choose his words carefully.

"Begone." With a slam of her fist, Queen Shadow disposed of Gorigan's virtual presence and left herself alone in the chamber. Soon, she was once again talking to herself. "Things will not be ruined again this time. Much has changed in these last seven years. Finally, Enigma Shadow will be able to rise from the ashes..."

An image of a Pokémon appeared on another of Queen Shadow's video screens. It had a horselike white body, growing out of which were yellow spears which curved to appear similar to a net or a spider web. Its appearance gave it the air of something...legendary...

------------------------------------------------------------------

Floria Town was a bustling small city, nestled in nature's wonders. There were no skyscrapers or the like, like what Rich, Anabel and Olivia were used to from Larousse---instead, the town was of small homes and shops, giving the place a very humble air. Trees lined the streets, and splitting the town down its middle was a beautiful creek.

i"This place is like paradise..."/i Rich thought as Jackie led the three Mistblooms into his Ranger Base.

The Ranger Base stood out from the other buildings in Floria Town, if not for any other reason than that it was much more modern and sophisticated than them. Topped by a satellite dish, the steel building glistened in the sun. Inside wasn't too different, the yellow metal floor polished to a brilliant, reflective luster. Inside were several other Rangers wearing similar uniforms to Jackie's, but the important people were away, at a long red desk. Sitting at the desk with a complex computer before her was a woman with curled-at-the-ends red hair, square glasses on her face and a white uniform with a blue stripe. Standing nearby was a large, imposing man cloaked in a red, spiked-end cape and similar red hat.

"You broke off communication with us before we had an idea of what happened," the man said dryly and gravely.

"I'm sorry, sir," Jackie responded, "but the situation called for an immediate response."

"Give me your report then. I can't know what you did going on just what you told Judy."

"First..." Jackie turned to Rich, Anabel and Olivia, but continued speaking to the intimidating man in the cape. "Sir, this is Rich, his wife Anabel, and daughter Olivia. They were the ones I found washed up on the beach when I broke off communication. Chatot and I had to help them immediately and I couldn't do that while sending a transmission."

"Chaaaaaaaatot, help, beach, Chatot!!!" the bird, now perched on the man's spiked red hat, squawked.

"Very well then," the man answered, not changing his tone but brightening his expression slightly. "I am Mason, the Leader of this Ranger Base. That makes me Jackie's boss."

"And I'm Judy, the Mission Coordinator," the woman added. "It's my job to keep organized our Rangers and their missions and Stylers."

"Are you new to Aquane?" Mason asked in a manner far too dramatic for the situation.

"Yes, we..." Anabel looked away for a moment, searching for the right words, then continued. "We kind of had a rough landing, if you will. Our plane was attacked by a mysterious monster, which caused us to crash just off the coast where Jackie found us."

"It was scary..." Olivia added innocently.

"Then I welcome you to the Aquane Region and to Floria Town. You see..." Mason turned away as he continued speaking. "...I've gotten personal notification of some kind of monster off the coast of this town myself. People who have seen it say it has the head and legs of a Raikou, the body of a Rayquaza, and the tail of a Red Gyarados."

"That's what attacked us!" Rich exclaimed. "It matches the description perfectly!"

"So it has attacked someone...I suspected as much. Now that you're on land you should be safe from it for now at least. But why would it attack your plane? Did you perhaps...provoke it?"

"No way!" Anabel shouted, becoming angry. "Are you trying to blame us for the whole thing?!"

"No, but..."

"You think I would endanger my entire family including my seven year old daughter just to provoke some random monstrosity?!" Anabel just kept getting angrier, and Mason couldn't do a thing to stop her. "You accuse us of provoking that...thing...one more time to my face and I'll..."

"Rich!! Anabel!!!"

Anabel stopped her tirade as soon as the familiar voice hit her ears. She and Rich turned around to see a dark-haired, bespectacled woman in a black sweater standing behind them.

"Rosemary?!" Rich was rather surprised. "Rosemary, is that you? It's been so long!"

"Indeed it has. The memories are flooding back to me...ah, crazy old Professor Willow and his Glitch Pokémon. I wonder what happened to that miserable old coot."

"Probably still in jail," Anabel ventured, albeit a bit cautiously.

"Yeah, most likely. Probably still raving insanely about how he's going to take over the world by turning all the Pokémon into drained Glitches too...oh?! Is this little girl who I think she is?"

"She is," answered a proud Rich. "Our Olivia...she's seven now, Rosemary. Probably doesn't even remember you."

"Daddy...?" Olivia's questioning tone confirmed Rich's statement.

"Oh, no worries!" Rosemary replied in a jolly tone. "Hello, Olivia. I'm an old friend of your parents, that's all. Pleased to meet you."

"Hi!" Olivia had regained her usual demeanor.

"Ahaha, she reminds me quite a bit of you two. Anyway, I bet you all need a place to rest. I heard everything about the monster and all. I've got plenty of space at my lab on the edge of town."

"Ah, thank you!" Rich said gratefully. After the entire ordeal, rest was just about the only thing he could think of. "Come, Anabel, Olivia. Let's get going."

"Right." Before leaving, Anabel turned to Jackie. "Jack...Jackie, was it? Thank you for helping us."

"You're very welcome. Do keep in touch if you're in town."

Anabel nodded to Jackie in agreement, then followed Rosemary, Rich and Olivia out of the Ranger Base and down the road to Rosemary's lab. The lab was the only other really modern building in all of Floria Town, sporting automatic double doors, shiny metallic walls and a satellite dish much like the Ranger Base. As the Mistbloom family stepped through its doors, their minds were blank from overload---after witnessing their pilot's death and nearly being killed themselves, seeing a freakish monster unlike anything they'd seen before, and then being washed up on the beach and saved by a Ranger with a hyperactive talking Chatot had left them just burnt out. They sat down on the metal chairs in the lab's front room in exhaustion, nearly asleep, and tried to just rest and make sense of it all.

Little did they know that their biggest, most dangerous adventure ever had already begun...

bEND of PROLOGUE/b


	2. Chapter 1

Let's dive into Chapter One...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BCHAPTER ONE/B: Crashed On Delivery!

A gentle wind rustled the trees outside Rosemary's lab as the Mistbloom family awoke the morning after their crash-landing in the Aquane Region. The kindhearted Pokémon scientist had generously set up a more-than-accomodating guest room well in advance for them, with a huge inflatable bed for Rich and Anabel and a giant round Voltorb pillowbed for Olivia. Perhaps a bit crude, but certainly accomodating nonetheless.

Rich got up out of bed and walked to a nearby mirror, rubbing his eyes as Anabel rolled over on her purple (surprise) pillow. He let out a yawn as she sat up. Olivia was already up and elsewhere.

"Is it morning already?" she asked him, completely confused. "Where are we? I had this nightmare we were flying to----"

"Stop right there," Rich halted, holding up his hand as he turned to face her. "I know where you're going with that. Yes, it all really happened, yes, we're at Rosemary's lab in Aquane already, yes, we were attacked by some monster..."

"Ugh..." Anabel stood up and undressed from her purple nightgown, changing into her usual clothes. "Where's Olivia?"

"I don't know," Rich responded as he switched into his usual suit from a blue robe he always wore at night, "but I trust Rosemary. She won't go off far."

Rich and Anabel nodded at each other, then walked out of the guest room and down the hall to the lab's kitchen, their shoes clicking against the polished black floor. Rich seemed at ease, but the same couldn't be said for Anabel; she knew Rich was right, that Rosemary was someone worthy of trust, but after the near-death disaster just one day earlier, she wanted her eyes on Olivia without fail. Thankfully, as they entered the kitchen---high-tech and polished to a brilliant luster just like the rest of the lab---Olivia was right there, chasing a flying wormlike Pokémon around the room. When she spotted her parents, she ran right to them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The ecstasy in the young girl's voice was quite obvious. "You're up! You're up!"

"Well, Rich, that's a load off my mind," Anabel said in relief. "I see you were having quite a bit of fun playing with Rosemary's Megayanma."

Hearing its name, the Pokémon---a Megayanma---flew over and landed on Olivia's head.

"Megggaaaaa!! Yanyanaaaa!!" it buzzed excitedly in its high-pitched voice.

Hearing the joy-filled cries of her Pokémon, Rosemary returned to the kitchen from a side room. She was wearing a checkered apron and carrying a basketful of various ingredients.

"Oh, good morning!" she greeted Rich and Anabel, pleasantly. "I hope you weren't worried about Olivia. She woke up before and wandered in, so I let Megayanma out to play with her while I prepared breakfast. I hate to say, but it's not ready..."

"Oh, that's no problem." Rich didn't seem concerned. "In about three seconds..."

After exactly three seconds had passed, Roserade burst out of its Poké Ball on its own, held its bouquets in the air, and shot shining leaves in the form of a Magical Leaf attack from them.

"Roooosssseehhh!!!!!" the flower Pokémon exclaimed as it stretched its arms.

"Olivia." Anabel knelt down in front of her daughter, who was now being nuzzled warmly by Rich's Roserade. "Go play with Roserade and Megayanma, but stay inside the lab. I'll call you when breakfast is ready."

"Okay!"

With her ever-present energy, Olivia skipped cheerfully into the next room, closely followed by Roserade and Megayanma. Rich smiled at the sight of his daughter's boundless cheer.

"She sure does take after you two, that's for sure!" Rosemary said with a grin. "Breakfast's eggs and bacon, should be up in a little while."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the secret headquarters somewhere in Aquane, Queen Shadow was doing something she did often, making demands. This time her targets were, as usual, her direct goons---Snattle and Brandon, with Dr. Yung and Gordor cowering in the back.

"You four are failures, you whole lot!" she raged. "I gave you a simple job. Yung, you and Gordor were supposed to oversee the production of Shadow Stylers, then you two, Snattle and Brandon---it was your job to program the Stylers to their specific Shadow Pokémon. Yet when I call for the first report, you've only finished and programmed ONE?!!!"

"The kinks aren't all worked out yet..." Gordor's excuse was a feeble one. When Queen Shadow was angry at you, there was no way to escape.

"SILENCE!! Not only have you produced only one Shadow Styler in the time you could've filled the entire quota, it was the weakest one. That is unacceptable...a SAXOPHONE?"

"We made it for Lovrina," Yung offered, showing a bit of courage in his boldly facing the angry Queen Shadow. "We figured, make the weakest Styler first, give it to the weakest Admin, and then work out the bugs from how it works for her."

"Pshh...fine." Queen Shadow wasn't actually conceding the point, she just didn't feel like arguing about it anymore. "The program, Brandon?"

"Her Togekiss," the green-clad archeologist replied.

"It'll work for now, I guess. You four better get your acts together, though, I mean it. There's going to be trouble if you don't."

"I will personally see to it that these three heed your command, my queen," Snattle said in his deep, yet drama queen-ish voice. He was brown-nosing Queen Shadow to earn her favor---something he did quite often---then he turned to Brandon, Yung and Gordor. "Well, kick it into gear, you fools! Get going! Back to the lab!"

And with that, Snattle was off like a shot. Brandon, Yung and Gordor followed behind him sullenly.

"He's pathetic..." Brandon mumbled as they left through the psychadelic-colored door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

None of this brewing trouble was known to the Mistblooms or Rosemary, though. Rich and Anabel were sitting at the silver table in the lab's kitchen as Rosemary brought out the breakfast she had prepared---steaming plates of eggs with bacon. Their mouths watered as she set the plates down on the table, then Anabel remembered one thing.

"Olivia!" she called out. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming, mommy!" the young girl announced from the adjacent room, from which she came bounding out with her Pokémon playmates a moment later. She sat down at the table while Roserade lept to Rich's shoulder and Rosemary sent Megayanma back to its Poké Ball.

"You want to stay out, don't you?" Rich asked his Pokémon, even though he knew the answer. A vigorous nod from the flower confirmed his expectations. "Rosemary, I'm sorry to be a burden, but it looks like my friend Roserade is hungry too."

"Oh, no worries! No worries at all!" Rosemary flung open a cabinet near her electric range, and Roserade's eyes went wide at its contents: special, homemade Pokémon food...huge jars full of it.

"Rooosssseeeehhhradeooo!!!!" it howled in joy before leaping off Rich's shoulder and rushing to the jars, which it promptly began nuzzling in its odd way.

"Oh no!" Rich stood up in a jolt. "Roserade, stop that! That's not----"

"It isn't a problem," Rosemary assured Rich. "There's plenty to go around. In fact, why don't you two let out all your Pokémon and they can have a breakfast meeting of their own?"

"Good idea!" Anabel's hands immediately went to her waist, where she pulled off six Poké Balls. When she threw them, her Pokémon appeared---she had a green haired, white-bodied Psychic and Fighting type Erlade, a heavy and large Metagross, her purple Psychic partner Espeon, the slick red-and-black Scizor, a Water and Dragon type Kingdra, and her big, burly Snorlax.

"Alright, seems good to me. Come on out, everyone!" Rich threw the remaining five Poké Balls on his belt, bringing out his other Pokémon: in addition to Porygon3 and Lucario there was his Dragon and Flying type Salamence, his vacant-looking-yet-intelligent-and-strong Slowking, and his partner Pokémon: the gorgeous, golden Water type Melodic which had been with him ever since the beginning. They all joined Roserade and Anabel's Pokémon awaiting the delicious food.

"Now..." Rosemary brought out three of her own Poké Balls from her lab coat. "Wouldn't it be a bit rude if my Pokémon didn't join us? Come out, Megayanma! Metang! Subomie!"

When Rosemary threw the Poké Balls, Megayanma returned along with the Steel and Psychic Metang---Metagross's previous evolutionary form---and a tiny green and yellow Pokémon that resembled a flower bud. This one showed an unusual interest in Rich's Roserade, waddling over to it on tiny legs and chirping curiously.

"Subomie? Miebusubmo?"

"Roseeeh? Roseh, raderose, rosreade."

"What's that?" Rich had obviously never seen this Pokémon---a Subomie---before, so he brought out a gray Capture Styler-esque device from his pocket. It was his PDA, a device able to report the data on any Pokémon it scanned through its comprehensive Pokémon Browser function.

i"Subomie, the rosebud Pokémon. Type is Grass/Poison. Subomie survives the cold of winter by closing its bud. When springtime arrives, it opens its bud to scatter pollen and absorb sunlight. Its habitat is usually near a freshwater pond, where it disperses strong sneeze-inducing pollen. When it evolves, the vines making up its bud turn into Roselia's roses and its small grass apron becomes Roselia's leaf skirt."/i

"Oh! It's so cute!" Olivia was up from her seat in a snap, hugging Subomie. Roserade didn't like this, however, as it wanted Subomie's undivided attention---so it used a Body Slam attack to knock Olivia down and Subomie out of her hands.

"Rosseh!!!! Raddeeee!!" Roserade screeched angrily, obviously not thinking of the consequences of its actions.

"That's IT!" Rich flew up out of his chair furiously, drew a Poké Ball from his belt, and pointed it at Roserade. "You can misbehave all you want but you do NOT lay one finger on my daughter!"

A red beam shot out of the center of the Poké Ball, enveloping Roserade and pulling it back into the red-and-white sphere. Rich just held it in his hand and stared, exasperated.

"What am I going to do with you..." he said emptily, apparently speaking to the Poké Ball. "Whatever. Olivia, are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Even after being attacked, Olivia hadn't lost an ounce of her energy. She bound right back up into the chair as if nothing happened.

"Things just keep happening one after the other..." Anabel seemed exasperated too...but then turned her starving eyes back to the food before her. "May we?"

"Of course! Dig in!"

On Rosemary's cue, Rich, Anabel and Olivia attacked the plates of food while their Pokémon---minus Roserade---dug into their own, which Rosemary had been pouring out during Rich's confrontation with Roserade. The scientist then sat and began on her own dish, and for a few minutes, noone said a word. Finally, the silence was broken by Anabel.

"So, Rosemary, about that letter. What kind of discoveries have you made?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Rosemary answered, clearly eager to discuss her findings. "There is a legend throughout the world of two Pokémon: Dialga, the guardian of time, and Palkia, the guardian of space."

"I still want to see Dialga, daddy!" Obviously Olivia hadn't forgotten her earlier demand.

"Uh...Olivia, your daddy can't exactly make Dialga appear, it's a Legendar--"

"I have a picture right here."

Rosemary took a photograph out of her lab coat and handed it to Olivia. On it was the image of a monstrously large Pokémon, blue in color with jagged silver edges framing it. On its chest, just below its intimidating fang-filled mouth, was a huge diamond. Olivia fawned over the picture like it was a piece of gold jewelry, much to Rosemary's amusement.

"You can keep that if you want, I've got plenty."

"Thank you!" Olivia exclaimed, clutching the picture even closer.

"So getting back to what you two asked about. Dialga and Palkia were said to have been resurrected from their dormat forms several years ago by the wicked Team Galactic in the Sinnoh Region. But my research...indicates otherwise."

"In what way?" Rich was enthralled with Rosemary's tale, having long forgotten the half-finished food before him.

"Well, it seems that the Dialga and Palkia awoken by Team Galactic weren't real...they were fakes, mirages."

"Dr. Yung and his Mirage Pokémon?!" Rich and Anabel both shouted at the same time. Seven years earlier, Dr. Yung had actually been the leader of Enigma Shadow, but when Rich defeated him he had escaped to an unknown location.

"Dr. Yung? Mirage Pokémon? I've never heard of either. The false Dialga and Palkia, I discovered, were manifestations of the powers of three other Legendary Pokémon that control the dimensions of past, present and future. I've discovered that those three, called the "Crystalline Legendaries" because of their crystal bodies containing their power, are actually hidden somewhere in this very region! Not only that, it would appear that the dormant forms of the real Dialga and Palkia are also here, explaining why the Crystalline Legendaries have a relationship to them. But that's a story in and of itself...do you two know of the ancient empire called Pokélantis?"

"Pokélantis..." As the name fell from his lips, an unpleasant, awful memory filled Rich's mind...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what are you doing down here, then? Answer me!"

"I wouldn't be making demands if I were you, Rich, but I may as well tell you anyway. Hidden in these ruins is an ancient artifact called the Emerald Rock. The Emperor has sent me to retrieve it, as it is an important part of his plan."

"Don't you know that Rich and I will just battle you, defeat you, and stop you?"

"Last time, at Diamond Rock, that was true. You caught me off guard last time. This time, however, things will be different. I've concocted a perfect plan, one that cannot fail."

Brandon took a Poké Ball made of stone out of his pack and held it out. It had many different symbols carved into it, and in its center was a blue gem.

"This Poké Ball is an artifact I collected during my research of the ancient civilization of Pokélantis. I came here not only to find the Emerald Rock but to continue my research, as this ruin is related to Pokélantis."

"Fair enough, but what's inside of it?" Anabel asked.

"Are you sure you want to know? It's the linchpin of my foolproof plan. Inside of it...is the soul of the evil Pokélantis Emperor!" Rich and Anabel stepped back in fear as a twisted smile took over Brandon's face. "Now! As your punishment for meddling in our plans so much, feel the wrath of the Pokélantis Emperor!"

Brandon held up the Poké Ball, and it began to glow very brightly. A black cloud floated out of it and massed above Brandon, then took dead aim and dove towards Rich. He stepped forward to take the blow, away from Anabel so any kickback wouldn't hit her. The cloud absorbed into Rich's body, and he fell to his hands and knees.

"Rich! Brandon, you creep! What did you do to my Rich?!"

"Oh, I just made him pay for what he's done."

A dark aura began to float around Rich's body, much like that of a Shadow Pokémon. He slowly got up, facing Brandon, and took a few long, deep breaths. He then turned around to face Anabel.

Anabel recoiled. This wasn't the Rich she knew at all. His eyes had become maniacal, the expression on his face that of pure evil.

"Wahahahahahahahah!!" he laughed. Even his voice had changed---it was now incredibly deep and evil-sounding. "So, Brandon, you've finally decided to let me out of that cursed trap. What have you summoned me for?"

"Emperor, the body I have let you possess is that of my organization's top enemy. He owns powerful Pokémon. I think you will enjoy yourself."

"Rich...Rich, it's me! Anabel! Wake up!"

"Now who is this little girl who addresses me as "Rich?""

"The body you now own was married to her. Her name is Anabel."

"Anabel...I like her. Come here!"

Rich held out his hands, sending clouds of the dark aura at Anabel. They surrounded her and pulled the Poké Balls off her armbands. but she grabbed them back out of the air and put them back in their places.

"Fool! You dare defy me, the almighty Emperor of Pokélantis?! Those Pokémon you have belong to me now!"

"No! NO! I don't know who you are anymore! Bring my Rich back!"

"Sorry, Anabel, no can do. Our leader wanted him dealt with, so that's what I have done. If you want to try and rescue him you could follow us deeper into the ruins...but I can't guarantee your safety if you do. Come, Emperor, we must find that Emerald Rock now."

Brandon and Rich fled back down the corridor, leaving Anabel on her own...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...Pokélantis..." Rich repeated, this time with a strong tone of barely-restrained anger in his voice. "I will never forget how Brandon intentionally possessed me with the soul of the evil Pokélantis Emperor..."

"He did WHAT?!!" Rosemary was startled. "I'm shocked, because that all ties into the legend!"

"It does?" Anabel was obviously angry about the memory too, but was able to suppress it better. "You mean that this whole thing is all related to itself?"

"Well, I'll tell you the legend and you decide for yourself. Pokélantis is rumoured to have been destroyed when it incurred the wrath of the Legendary Pokémon Ho-oh. That is not true. Pokélantis was an empire that spanned much of the world, and they DID capture Ho-oh, sealing it in a tomb atop Sulfur Rock in the Metalico Islands region. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

Pokélantis began right here, in what is now Aquane. The evil Emperor ruling it sought no less than global domination using Legendary Pokémon, and to that end he captured three crystalline Pokémon---the Crystalline Legendaries I told you about earlier. Once he had control of them, he used them to capture two more Pokémon, a time-ruling diamond Pokémon and a space-ruling pearl Pokémon---those would be Dialga and Palkia. Now possessing five Legendary Pokémon he attacked other nations, easily toppling them like dominoes until the Pokélantis Empire fell mysteriously after its battle with Ho-oh. The timing is why most believe Ho-oh defeated Pokélantis, but in truth, it was a man. A knight in Pokélantis's service named Sir Aaron, along with his loyal partners Lucario and Pidgeot, realized that the Emperor was going to destroy the world and had to be stopped. Secretly, Sir Aaron began working against the Emperor.

The first step in Aaron's plan to halt the mad aspirations of Pokélantis's Emperor was to eliminate his weapons. To that end Aaron sealed the Crystalline Legendaries in three secret temples throughout Aquane, but first used their powers to seal Dialga and Palkia. When the Emperor found out about this he decreed that Aaron would die by the hand of none other than himself, so the brave knight fled to the one kingdom that had resisted Pokélantis: the kingdom of Camaron in what is now Kanto. Rene, the queen of Camaron, enlisted Aaron, Lucario and Pidgeot to protect them from an imminent attack by Pokélantis's armies...but it was too late.

Not long after Aaron arrived in Camaron, the armies in pursuit of the renegade knight came. But by that time, the mighty Pokélantis Empire was splintering under its own weight, and the two armies turned on each other. This saved Aaron's life, but left Camaron to be destroyed in the civil war between factions of Pokélantis's armies. There was only one thing Aaron could do...

First he sealed Lucario inside his magical staff using Aura, an ability to control waves of energy that he possessed, a power that was also held by the Crystalline Legendaries. Once Lucario was safely protected from the war, Aaron went to a place known as the Tree of Beginning and met the Legendary Pokémon Mew. Aaron gave his Aura to Mew, resulting in his death---but at the same time, allowing Mew to use the crystalline structure of the Tree of Beginning to end the war and cause Pokélantis's fall.

That's not where the story ends, though. When Mew released Aaron's Aura into the Tree of Beginning, it flowed back to Pokélantis and infused itself into the temples where he had sealed Dialga, Palkia and the Crystalline Legendaries. So while they were still sealed, at the same time they were active---using their powers of past, present and future, the Crystalline Legendaries created another Dialga and Palkia, which were the mirages awoken by Team Galactic. The real ones still sleep somewhere in Aquane to this day, which is what I'm researching.

Whew, that was a lot. Did you get all that?"

Rich and Anabel looked dumbfounded, but Olivia still had her cheery demeanor.

"I did! I did!"

Rosemary laughed as Rich and Anabel took their facefaults, then stood and brushed themselves off. Before another word was said, Rosemary's PDA rang.

"Hmmmm, it seems I've got an e-mail." Rosemary brought out her white PDA and opened it, then mumbled to herself as she read the e-mail and put it away. "You three up for a little day trip?"

Rich, Anabel and Olivia all nodded, so Rosemary continued.

"I ordered a package of machine parts for my research...that e-mail was telling me that they've arrived at the shop in Okka Town, not too far from here. I wouldn't mind it if you'd...escort me there."

"Okay, I think Anabel and Olivia wouldn't mind. I'll go." Rich did seem eager in his volunteering.

"Well, thanks Rich!" Anabel added sarcastically. "I'll go too, but thanks for volunteering me anyway! Come, Olivia, we've got to get ready."

Things seemed peaceful, but again, they weren't. That strange blonde-haired woman who was spying on Rich and Anabel in Larousse City was back, listening in from a bush outside Rosemary's lab...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I"I ordered a package of machine parts for my research...that e-mail was telling me that they've arrived at the shop in Okka Town, not too far from here. I wouldn't mind it if you'd...escort me there."

"Okay, I think Anabel and Olivia wouldn't mind. I'll go."

"Well, thanks Rich! I'll go too, but thanks for volunteering me anyway! Come, Olivia, we've got to get ready."

/I

"Is that it, Domino?" Queen Shadow seemed bored, and her voice reflected that.

"That's the entire transmission," Domino replied from her hiding place.

"So they're heading off to Okka Town to pick up a package of machine parts, are they? Domino, you're my best strategic commander, so I'm going to send some peons your way. Make sure they hassle Rich long enough that I can develop a plan."

"A-OK. Agent 009, signing off." Domino vanished from the screen.

"Hmmmmm..." Queen Shadow rubbed her chin in thought, then pushed a button on her armrest. "Attila, Hun, get in here."

On the command from Queen Shadow, two people entered the chamber. One was a large, muscular man with wild yellow hair and hexagonal sunglasses, the other having her long bluegreen hair as one of the few indications of her gender. Both were clad from head to toe in jet-black uniforms emblazoned with the three-pronged Enigma Shadow insignia on their backs.

"Yo, what's up? What did you call us for?" the man asked, rather rudely. This was met with a slap upside the head from his partner.

"She is our leader, Attila! You NEVER address her with "Yo, what's up!""

"Calm down, Hun. I've got a job for the two of you."

As soon as he heard that they had a job, Attila smashed his left fist into his open right hand and smirked widely.

"Awesome. I've been hungry to get going and squash some fools like baby Wurmples! Who are we going after?"

"You two will like this. I'm sending you to Floria Town...for THAT."

"That?" Hun was surprised, a rare emotion among Enigma Shadow's top members. "This job is the beginning of...?"

"Yes, it is, Hun. This is the beginning of the Fire Opal Project. I expect nothing less than total success. Those meddling fools have gone to Okka Town, where I've already headed them off, so you won't be dealing with them. Surely you can crush the feeble Rangers there if they put up a fight. Now get going."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rich, Anabel, Olivia and Rosemary arrived in Okka Town about thirty minutes after their departure, lending truth to Rosemary's earlier claim that it was a short trip. Like Floria Town, Okka was a place well in tune with nature. Its homes and shops were built of rustic wood---there were even some log cabins---and trees full of berries lined the roads.

One thing was missing, though---people. The town was dead quiet, seemingly abandoned.

"What's going on? What is all this?" Rosemary wondered as she stepped into town and looked around at the dead calm surrounding her. "I come here for shopping all the time, and I've never seen it this quiet."

"Something isn't right..." Rich was taken aback by the odd situation too, and his senses were telling him there was a problem in town. "Anabel, wouldn't you agree that this seems awfully suspicious?"

Anabel nodded, agreeing, then pulled Olivia even closer.

"Listen to me, Olivia. Stay close by and don't go wandering off. Rosemary, is there anywhere in this town we could go to figure this out, like an information booth or something?"

"I'm friends with the mayor, Harlan...maybe he could help us out. His home is right down this street, to the left."

As the group walked towards the home of the Okka Town mayor, the dead quiet surrounding them enveloped them like a choking cloud of smoke. Not a single person was about---all the homes had their lights turned off, all the shops were closed and abandoned. But when they finally arrived at the mayor's home, this all changed. The front door had been left slightly open.

"Hmmmmm..." Rich put his hand on the door, but hesitated and didn't push it open. "What do you think? Do we go in?"

With nods of affirmation from Rosemary and Anabel, Rich pushed the door open and the group of four went inside. The office immediately through the door was lushly outfitted, with a grand rug surely from some faraway land covering the floor, plush velvet waiting couches near a large flatscreen TV, and a single leather chair sitting behind a wooden desk that was lined with pieces of paper, pens, books and other things. Another seemingly abandoned house---until some shouting could be heard from up the stairs. Rosemary immediately ran to the base of the staircase and shouted up.

"Mayor? Mayor, are you alright?!"

"Rosemary, is that you?!" a male voice replied from the above floor, seemingly pained to speak. "Help me! They're-----"

The explanation didn't need to be finished, as Rosemary flew up the stairs like a shot, closely followed by Rich, Anabel and Olivia. Greeting them at the top was a panicked situation in a bedroom decorated much like the office---a slightly overweight, gray-haired old man in a red business suit and clutching a cane was on his hands and knees, and standing over him was another man, identity completely cloaked by the black armor he was wearing.

"Harlan, what in the blue hell happened to you?!" Rosemary screamed, losing her composure.

"I...I..." the old man was completely winded and could barely talk. "This coward just barged in and...started beating me up..."

"Silence!" bellowed the mysterious crook towering dominantly over his hostage. "I told you what I wanted. Just hand over all of the town's money from the vault I know you have here, and I'll leave."

"But...I keep telling you, there's not a red cent on my person or in my home!"

"Stop lying to me. It's your dishonesty that's causing your pain. We might be a big organization, but every dollar helps. Now give me the money!"

Suddenly, and seemingly inappropriately, Rosemary began laughing.

"Hahahah, you're a fool! Where are you from? If you'd spent any time in this town you'd know he isn't lying!"

"How DARE you laugh at ------" The mystery man swung around angrily to confront Rosemary, but he quickly forgot about her when he spotted Rich and Anabel. "No! Rich and Anabel found us again?! Why can't we ever get away with a thing? But then again...if I knock you out here and now, I can earn myself a promotion AND more money than hustling this pitiful old man would. Count yourself unlucky, but this has to be done!"

Pkmn Trainer Rich ---vs.--- Hood Edward

"Come on out, Muskippa and Keikouo! Time to rock and roll!"

The crook pulled two Poké Balls from his belt and threw them, releasing a green, floating flytrap Pokémon with rootlike 'feet' and a huge-eyed goofy look, along with a small black and gray fish Pokémon.

"Hm? Two Pokémon I've never seen before. Better check them out."

Rich took out his PDA, opened it, and used the Browser to scan his opponent's Pokémon.

IMuskippa, the flycatcher Pokémon. Type is Grass. Its saliva has a sweet smell, which it uses to attract prey into its huge jaws. Once captured, a Muskippa will eat the prey completely within 24 hours. It moves around by tangling its roots around tree branches, then hunts by opening its huge mouth and waiting for prey.

Keikouo, the hop fish Pokémon. Type is Water. When a Keikouo is showered with sunlight, its fins glow with a deeper, sharper color. It swims by flapping its two fins in a wing-like manner, earning it the nickname Beautifly of the Sea."/I

"Not bad, a couple I didn't expect. Unfortunately for you, they won't last long. Salamence, Slowking, let's go!"

When Rich's Salamence and Slowking came out into the battle, Edward just laughed.

"We'll be seeing about that. You wont be running us over easy this time!"

"I don't know who this "us" is, but I've got a swift punishment coming to anyone who beats up an innocent old man for cash. Salamence, show him what I'm talking about! Fire Blast!"

With an earth-shaking, mighty roar, Salamence launched a blast of fire from deep within itself out through its fang-lined mouth, a blast that quickly reformed and took the shape of some sort of Japanese symbol. When this blast hit Muskippa, it exploded. The sheer heat of tha attack caused the air around Muskippa to warp briefly, and covered the flytrap Pokémon with burns all over its body. Surprisingly, though, Muskippa survived the attack and seemed not only angry but hungry for more.

"Told you. Keikouo, Ice Beam!!"

Despite its tiny size, Keikouo packed a lot of power, a fact Salamence found out the hard way. It struck with a surprisingly strong beam of ice, which surely would have caused Salamence's temper to explode----had it not frozen the dragon in the process of doing all its damage.

"No! Salamence!" Rich shouted, even though such shouting really couldn't help him.

"Heheheheheh. Wanna give up now? Or must I...Muskippa, use Energy Ball!"

"Muuuuussssss..." The flytrap growled in a menacing manner, ready to strike back for its having been cooked by Salamence's earlier attack. It formed a ball of green energy within its roots, then swung its whole body forward, flinging the orb straight for Slowking. Upon recieving the explosive hit, Slowking stumbled backward---but having been trained well by Rich, did it in its own slightly dopey yet stylish way. Edward was amused, but it was Rich who would have the last laugh.

"Not so fast there. Slowking, time to show him what a Water type...wouldn't be expected to do. Flamethrower now!"

"Sloooowwwwking" A simple yawn was all it took for Slowking---a Water and Psychic type---to actually use a fire attack, loosing a stream of white-hot fire from its mouth. Once again the target was Muskippa, and this time, the outcome was different; the flytrap fell to the ground, fainted as a result.

"I think the score's evened up now!" Rich taunted as Edward sent Muskippa back to its Poké Ball, seething silently.

"Nothing's set in stone...time for me to show you this awesome Pokémon I got from my boss. Go, Mitsuhoney!"

The last Pokémon owned by Edward was a Mitsuhoney, a small, honeycomb-shaped yellow and black bug Pokémon with three smiling faces. Something was odd about this one, though...its expression seemed empty, almost in an evil way. Nevertheless, Rich ignored that fact and scanned Mitsuhoney with the PDA.

i"Mitsuhoney, the baby bee Pokémon. Type is Bug/Flying. It is one Pokémon made up of three bodies, and diligently collects honey for a Beequeen. It carries all the honey it collects back to its living place. At night, many Mitsuhoney pile up and form a hive to stay warm while sleeping. Only female Mitsuhoney can evolve into Beequeen, and they are denoted by the red spot on the bottom face."I

"Hmmm...I've battled a Beequeen before, but never a Mitsuhoney. Salamence, try an Aerial Ace if you can break out..."

Rich's tone, however, told a different story: although he had commanded an attack, he knew nothing would come of it. Salamence stayed frozen within the block of ice from Keikouo's attack.

"Heheheheh. Now, Keikouo, finish it off! Ice Beam again!"

Rich already had the Poké Ball ready, for he knew Salamence wouldn't be able to stand another Ice Beam, even from the tiny Keikouo. He was right. After the hit, the ice shattered and Salamence fell to the floor, fainted.

"Salamence, return. This game's nowhere near over yet. Porygon3, you're up!"

Porygon3 replaced Salamence, and judging by the glint in its eyes, it was ready to fight...but noone was ready for the next trick Edward had.

"Mitsuhoney, Shadow Blitz! Go!"

In a shocking turn of events, Mitsuhoney cloaked itself within a wispy cloud of dark energy and flung itself recklessly at Slowking. Slowking didn't react much, owing to Mitsuhoney's weak strength, but Rich instantly recognized the attack---it was a move used only by Shadow Pokémon, creatures with their hearts forcibly shut that Enigma Shadow had used as fighting machines to accomplish their goals. Everyone had thought all the Shadow Pokémon were gone, but here it was right before Rich's eyes. A Shadow Mitsuhoney.

"A Shadow Pokémon?! But how can that be? They all were Snagged and purified seven years ago!"

"Not so mighty without your Snag Machine, now are you?" Edward teased Rich, snidely. "You see my Shadow Mitsuhoney and you can't do a thing about it. HAH!"

Rich's expression hardened. If he couldn't save the Mitsuhoney, he only had one other choice.

"Slowking, take it down! We've got no other choice! Fire Blast!"

Powering up from its past Flamethrower, this time Slowking loosed a Fire Blast from its mouth with another yawn. Mitsuhoney got hit dead-on.

"Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!" the Shadow Pokémon screeched as the flames burned its body---then it fell, fainted by one strike.

"Oh no! That can't be! How'd my Shadow Mitsuhoney...aww, forget it! Return!"

"It's all over for you. Porygon3, time to lay down the law! Thunderbolt!"

Sparks flew from Porygon3's streamlined body, and then a single bolt of lightning shot out to strike Keikouo. Just like that, the fish Pokémon fainted, and the battle was over.

"Ack!! Tripped up on an easy job!"

"Fine, I'll leave this stingy creep alone. What a pitiful town to elect him mayor. The others left me here while they went to fetch that package, and..."

"Package?" Rosemary quizzed Edward, suspicious of his words. "What kind of package?"

"Oh...you'll find out."

Edward was off in a flash, abandoning the scene as quickly as he appeared. Rosemary quickly went to the mayor's side and helped him to his feet.

"Are you okay, Harlan, mayor, sir?" she asked with great concern.

"I'm fine," the mayor replied angrily. "The nerve of that crook! He comes in here and starts beating up an old man? The NERVE!"

"Uh, about that..." Rich had a dumbfounded look on his face, and his voice reflected it. "Rosemary, why did you laugh when that guy said he wanted all the town's money?"

"That? Ahahaha, that's nothing. He was acting like a fool. Anyone who's lived in Aquane for even a short time knows that we idon't use traditional money!!/i Thanks to our lush connection with nature, we have so many berries that we use Pokéblock as currency!"

"You...what?! Hah, what a fool he was, Rich!" Anabel found the whole thing rather amusing, but only for a moment. She quickly turned serious. "But, now isn't the time to be laughing, if there was one of those crooks in town there are probably more."

"They're holding the whole town hostage," Harlan hissed under his breath. The old mayor clearly had paranoia clouding his mind, and thought more of Edward's comrades were in his home. "If they hear us they'll come and drag us all away. I think I heard him say that they went off to the Postmaster's Office..."

"Of course! MY package is what they want! Thank you for the help, sir, we're in your debt." Rosemary swung around to face Rich, Anabel and Olivia. "Well, what are you waiting for? Those machine parts are very important, and if they fall into the wrong hands..."

"We understand," Anabel said. "Let's go!"

The group of four shot down the stairs and out of the mayor's home...leaving the old man behind.

"Wait! Wait for this feeble old man!" Harlan began tottering forward on his cane, slowly...slowly...

Chapter 1, continued...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't too far down the road from the mayor's home that the Postmaster's Office was located. It wasn't easy to miss, either---you'd probably recognize a giant wooden Pelipper standing out among normal buildings. The Pelipper's bill was propped up and open by a pair of thick wood poles, normally to allow the staff of mail-carrying Pelipper trained by the workers to fly in and out. But like everything else in the town, the office was dead quiet outside...and like Harlan's home, loud noises were coming from inside.

"We've got to go in," Rosemary declared as she took a bold step toward the door of the office. "I'll explain later but those machine parts could cause total catastrophe if they fell into the wrong hands."

"We've been in THAT situation before, Anabel..." Rich mumbled.

"Don't you know it," she replied as she pulled Olivia close. "Time to knock up a few heads, I think. Let's do this!"

On Anabel's cue all four shoved into the door of the Pelipper building, crashing through and into the office. Inside, a man and woman dressed in the same armor as Edward's were holding the workers---clad in blue and white uniforms with Pelipper caps---hostage along with the Pelippers themselves.

"You know what we want!" the man shouted threateningly. "Hand over that package and noone gets hurt!"

"Of course," the woman added with a smirk, "if you'd rather not, we could always take it by force. It's your choice."

"You two!" Rich called out, taking a step forward to face the crooks. "What are you doing here?! You've no right to hold these people hostage and the package you seek isn't yours!"

"Mufufufufu..." Even though Rich's group had broken in without warning, the shady man was calm as he turned around to face them, his female accomplice turning quickly after. "Ah, Rich Mistbloom and his little travelling show. We've been expecting you."

"What do you mean 'we?' Who are you working for?" Anabel questioned pointedly.

"Mommy, what's happening? I'm scared..."

"It's okay, Olivia, nothing's going to happen. Daddy'll beat these two and we'll be fine." Anabel pulled Olivia even closer, and the young girl wrapped her arms around her mother's legs.

"We could tell you," the woman said, "but that would ruin the fun, I think."

"I concur. We came here to pick up an important package for our boss, so leave us be and we'll be out of your hair in no time."

"That package is mine!" Rosemary countered. "You know that, so you just stand aside and give it over!"

"Mufufufu...fine, I see we'll have to play some games. Janie!"

"Yes, sir!" the woman replied, standing at attention.

"Crush him at once! We won't be having any more fools cutting in on our plan!"

"Very well. Don't cry after I beat you, kid. It's your own fault for meddling!"

Pkmn Trainer Rich ---vs.--- Hood Janie

"Porygon, Unown, come on out!"

Janie's selections were a Normal type Porygon---the rough-edged early form of Porygon3---and a black Psychic type Unown in the shape of the letter 'G.'

"This one won't be too hard. Go, Lucario and Melo---"

As soon as Lucario came out of its Poké Ball, Roserade released itself and entered battle instead of Melodic. Rich could only put his hand on his face in exasperated frustration.

"Oh, what am I going to...bah, forget it. Lucario, Hi Jump Kick now!"

"LuCAR!!!" With its fierce battle cry, Lucario lept like a rocket towards Porygon with its right leg extended and ready to strike.

"Porygon, dodge with Agility!"

Just as Lucario's attack was about to make contact, Porygon began to use great speed in its escape attempt---but it failed and was caught on the foot by the Hi Jump Kick. Both Pokémon crashed into the tan-painted wall of the office with a sickening crunch. Porygon was injured but escaped, however Lucario fell to the ground clutching its leg and moaning in pain.

"Oh no! Lucario, are you okay?"

"He won't be for long. Unown, Hidden Power!"

Janie's command was laced with verbal venom, and her tiny Unown recieved it perfectly. As the oddly shaped creature focused its mind and body, orbs of energy began floating around it---and they were red, meaning that this Unown possessed a Fire type Hidden Power...the worst thing for a Steel type like Rich's helpless Lucario to take, especially when injured. Unown loosed the energy orbs, which exploded into fireballs when they hit their target.

"Luccccaaaar...IIOOOO!!!!" Lucario wailed as the flames scorched its body. It couldn't stand up and defend itself thanks to its injured leg, and was breathing heavily in weakness.

"Rich, do something!" Anabel shouted. "Lucario's hurt! Get it out of the battle right away!"

"You're right, I've got no choice." Rich pulled a Poké Ball from his belt and pointed it at Lucario, who was pulled back in by the red beam. "Take a good rest, Lucario. Now...go, my friend! Melodic!"

This time Rich was able to send out the correct Pokémon, his gorgeous golden Melodic. He wasted no time in going back into battle.

"Roserade, this isn't the best situation but we've got to make it work. Sleep Powder, go!"

"Rossssseh." With a gentle cry, Roserade lifted its bouquets and scattered a thick, pink powder from them. As soon as this powder wafted over Unown, the symbol Pokémon closed its eye and fell forward, dead asleep.

"Aaah!!" Janie screamed, what was visible of her face reddening in anger. "Don't think you're getting away with it that easily. Porygon, Zap Cannon! It's all or nothing!"

"Poooorrrry..." Porygon's humming got louder and louder as it charged, and a rapidly expanding ball of electrical energy formed before it. After a few moments Porygon let out one final cry and sent the crackling sphere thundering into Melodic.

Obviously, since Melodic was a Water type it was hurt quite badly, also taking paralysis from the blast. For some time it simply held its head back, eyes closed, as sparks shot from its body. Oddly, however, it soon began to glow a tender yet powerful purple shade.

"Huh? What is that?" Janie wondered, taken aback by this turn of events.

"It's me about to pummel you. Paralysis activates Melodic's Coral Scale ability, making it more defensive than ever, and it also powers up this---Facade!"

The purple turned into a red-green aura enveloping Melodic, and the beautiful Pokémon lunged forward with all its might to tackle its already-weakened opponent. Porygon reeled back, having lost its senses, then collapsed and fainted.

"Bah! Useless thing. Return, Porygon! Go, Shuckle!"

Like Edward, Jamie's third Pokémon was her last. Similar to his Mitsuhoney, Janie's Shuckle had an empty, soulless expression that gave Rich the impression that it was a Shadow Pokémon despite having no way of knowing.

"Looks like you creeps made more than just that Shadow Mitsuhoney. Let's deal with them quickly, Roserade----Leaf Storm!"

Suddenly, Roserade became almost hyperactive, leaping into the air with a shrill cry. It pointed its bouquet arms straight for the snoozing Unown opposite it, and launched a brutal blizzard of sharp leaves at its target. Unown did awaken as its body was buffeted by the attack---but just like that, it fainted. Janie recoiled in angry shock.

"None of this is working, none of it at all! Return, Unown! Shuckle, use Shadow Half now!"

"Shuckkkk..." With a dull cry matching its soulless look, Shuckle withdrew its wormlike head and legs into its shell, then began spinning around. This sent a wave of shadow energy floating sharply from its body and descending onto all the Pokémon in battle, halving their health.

"Perfect, we can do this. Melodic, finish this up with Water Pulse!"

Janie realized all too late that in her effort to weaken Rich's Pokémon, she had laid the groundwork for her own defeat---as Shadow Half cuts the health of its user, too. Despite its struggling with paralysis, Melodic managed to charge up and release a sonic wave of water in Shuckle's direction, scoring the super-effective hit necessary to defeat the Shadow Pokémon.

"I fell too? What's going on?"

"This isn't over! We'll meet again!" Janie shouted curtly before running away.

"Well good riddance," Rich said in the direction of the door before turning back to the remaining crook. "Now for you. Feel like giving up yet, or do I have to pound it into you?"

"Whatever," the criminal answered, seemingly disinterested. "Since you've beaten Edward and Janie, I might as well tell you the truth. We're Enigma Shadow!"

"You're WHAT?!!!" Anabel's face froze into a twisted expression of shock and fear.

"You heard me, Enigma Shadow. Ever since the temporary boss, Dr. Yung, got wiped by you fools seven years ago, we've been in hiding, nursing our wounds and preparing for our big curtain call. And you know what, this is it! After seven years of hard work, we're on the cusp of a breakthrough and there's nothing you can do now to stop us!"

"You'll be singing a different tune after a battle with me," Rich countered boldly. "Unless you're too cowardly."

"Hmph. I don't think so. Let's see you put your money where your mouth is!"

Pkmn Trainer Rich ---vs.--- Shadow Peon Larson

"Come on, boy, show me what you've got! Go, Naetle and Hikozaru!"

The two Poké Balls Larson threw released a tiny green turtle Pokémon with a single leaf growing from its head, and a red-and-tan monkey with a flame on its tail---both Pokémon Rich had never seen before, so he immediately went for the PDA.

I"Naetle, the young leaf Pokémon. Type is Grass. The shell on its back, made of soil, grows even stronger when it absorbs water. It lives in areas close to lakes. Using its whole body, it carries out photosynthesis, making oxygen with its whole body. If a Naetle becomes thirsty, the leaf on its head will wilt.

Hikozaru, the young monkey Pokémon. Tyoe is Fire. It climbs up cliff walls agilely and lives on top of rock mountains. The flame on its tail goes out when it is asleep. The gas produced in its stomach acts as fuel to the flame on its tail. The flame doesn't go out even in rain."/I

"I guess since you're the new Enigma Shadow, new Pokémon are what you'll use. Melodic, Slowking, here we go! Take the offensive quickly with Hydro Pump!"

Melodic uncoiled its long, golden, serpentine body, and focused on the Hikozaru seemingly cowering below it. It then quickly loosed a jet of pressurized water in an attempt to catch Hikozaru off guard, but at the last moment, the monkey Pokémon lept away and escaped harm.

"Good work, Hikozaru! Now, use Helping Hand to power up Naetle's Seed Bomb!"

"Hiko! Hiko! Zaaaaaruuuuu!!!!" With great energy, Hikozaru began jumping and clapping its hands. A red silohette of its form floated into the air and was absorbed by Naetle, who then used this red aura to power itself up and launch a bombardment of explosive seeds from its mouth. This attack caught Melodic---still in its attacking position---off guard, and pummelled it with hits.

"Meloo...melooo..." When the Seed Bomb attack finally ceased, Melodic was bruised in multiple places on its body and breathing heavily.

"I never thought tiny Pokémon could be so threatening..." Rich mumbled to himself as thoughts of anger over his partner and friend's pain filled his mind. He then thrust his fist forward to order his next strike. "Slowking, Surf! Wipe that monkey out!"

Yet again, all it took was a yawn to trigger Slowking's attack. A wave of water materialized and flooded the area, hitting every Pokémon save for Slowking itself. Melodic just shook it off, not hurt much at all, while Naetle---though resistant to Water attacks---got battered around a bit. Hikozaru, however, got its flame figuratively extinguished, screeching as it stumbled back, then fainted.

"Grrrr!" With a snarl Larson recalled his fainted Hikozaru, and threw a fresh Poké Ball. This one released another small Pokémon, a blue and white penguin with large, cute black eyes. "Pochama, go!"

"Ah, so that's a Pochama!" Rich had heard of Pochama from his brother Wallace, who was the Gym Leader of a Water gym at one time, but had never seen one. He went right to his PDA.

i"Pochama, the penguin Pokémon. Type is Water. Pochama have great pride and dislike having to take food from people. The long down on its body protects it from the cold. It is an excellent swimmer that lives in northern countries, on the coastline. To hunt, it can dive underwater for over ten minutes."/i

"I'll admit, you've got me there. Melodic, come back!" Rich pulled a Poké Ball from his belt and withdrew Melodic, then threw another one. "Porygon3, you're up!"

"It's too little, too late. Pochama, Brick Break!"

It would take great courage to do what Pochama did---it rushed the much larger Porygon3 as if it was a match on equal footing, flailing its tiny front flippers about. Once it came within range it lept up and smashed against Porygon3, knocking the virtual Pokémon aback.

"Naetle, Seed Bomb again! Aim for Slowking!"

"Naetle!! Naaaaee...tlleeeeeeeeee!!!!" The Grass-type turtle Pokémon loosed another barrage of exploding seeds, this one at Slowking. Strangely, though, Slowking simply sat there as it was hit.

"Sloooooh..." It almost seemed oblivious to the fact it was being attacked, causing Naetle to freeze in surprise. Rich smiled broadly at this, as it was a special strategy he had taught Slowking, using its naturally goofy demeanor.

"A tactic of sheer brilliance, my friend! Now, go and show your true colors with Ice Punch!!!"

The change was sudden and mystifying---in the blink of an eye Slowking went from vacant and disconnected to a battle-ready state. Defying its slow nature, the Royal Pokémon sprang forward and drew its right arm back. The same arm soon became like a bullet of ice, and finally Slowking swung it forth and smashed Naetle right in the face. There we no frivoloties about this strike---Naetle simply rolled over and fainted.

"Yes! Great move, Slowking!"

"Sloooooooww...!!"

Rich and Slowking high-fived as Larson pulled Naetle from battle and threw his last Poké Ball.

"This is it, the final round! Doomirror, go!!"

Out of Larson's final Poké Ball came a fourth tiny creature, about a foot and a half tall. It resembled an iron mirror of sorts, balls lining its circular body and two yellow eyes in the center---the empty eyes of a Shadow Pokémon.

"Hm, so he's pulling another new one. Let's see here..."

Out came the PDA, and Rich used it to scan Doomirror.

i"Doomirror, the bronze Pokémon. Type is Steel/Psychic. Items bearing a great resemblence to that of Doomirror have been found in ancient graveyards, however the relationship between the two is unknown. Scientists have tried using X-ray imaging to examine the inside of its body. However, the exams found nothing at the end."/i

Rich stared at the odd creature, trying to make sense of it, but no matter how long he looked, it just was too strange.

"That's an odd one, all right. Porygon3, this battle's got to be drawing down now. Take aim with Lock-On!"

"Poh, pory!" Porygon3's eyes flashed, and two red rings came out of them. These rings fused into one, then floated to Pochama and left the mark of an aiming sight on the penguin's chest.

"Pochama, Brick Break again!"

Following its trainer's command, Pochama again courageously rushed Porygon3 and struck with its tiny flippers. But once again, it couldn't do very much.

"Doomirror, Shadow Rush!"

Using its psychic power to levitate, Doomirror turned on its side before cloaking itself in the shadowy aura. It then spun like a ninja star into Porygon3, this time finally causing the Normal type to cry out in pain from the hit. A jagged line marked the place on Porygon3's chest where Doomirror had struck.

"No more of these games! Slowking, take Doomirror out with a Fire Blast! Give it all you've got!"

Slowking opened its mouth wide in one final yawn, and the telltale symbol of Fire Blast came jetting out with a mighty roar. The attack screamed like a jet plane as it flew through the air and enveloped Doomirror, burning it in the inferno it created. When the flames finally dissipated, a battered Doomirror with burn marks all over its body fell down face first, knocked out easily.

"Waaahh...Doomirror, return!" Larson could tell he had no chance now, for he knew what attack was coming by simply reading the expression on Rich's face.

"Time to take advantage of that Lock-On, Porygon3...ZAP CANNON!! Let's go!"

No matter how much effort it gave to dodging, Pochama couldn't escape. The effect of Lock-On made Porygon3's follow up attack---a large orb of electricity launched in a cannon-like manner---unavoidable. Pochama ran around the room frantically, the Zap Cannon tailing it doggedly, until it tripped on a curled up piece of carpet. It was then that the attack mercilessly assaulted it, finishing it off in an explosive manner.

"Aw, dammit! We'll have to retreat!"

"You are good," Larson said, a twinge of sarcasm poisoning the comment. "But I doubt you're good enough. Take the package. It's not like we won't be getting it back...farewell, until we meet again!"

Larson fled, and as soon as he was gone, the workers crept out from their hiding places. Cautiously they approached Rich as he stowed the Poké Balls containing Slowking and Porygon3.

"Is---is it safe?" one man ventured, clearly shaken.

"Everything's fine now," Rich answered with a strong tone, aiming to reassure the workers. "Just tell us what exactly happened here."

Another worker, this one a rather short woman, opened her mouth to answer but spotted Rosemary before she did.

"Rosemary, I knew it!!" the woman screamed. "Those awful men came here looking for your package!"

"They didn't get it, did they?" Rosemary questioned with great concern. "If those machine parts fell into their hands, time and space would..."

Before Rosemary could finish her sentence, a third worker thrust a large box into her arms.

"There it is. We were lucky you guys showed up when you did. We couldn't have held them off longer."

Rosemary wiped her brow in relief. Clearly her mind was eased a bit by the fact her important package was safely in her possession. After nodding to the postal workers, she turned back to Rich, Anabel and Olivia.

"Well, we'd best be heading back. Once we arrive at my lab I can explain wh----" A ringing sound interrupted Rosemary mid-sentence. It was her PDA's e-mail signal. "Oh, excuse me.

I'Rosemary, it's Mason from the Floria Town Ranger Base.

I know you went off to Okka Town, but I would like to see you right away. There is somet'/I

...huh?"

"What's wrong?" Anabel edged closer to Rosemary, trying to see the PDA screen. "Did something come up?"

"Yeah, Anabel, something isn't right. Mason, the Ranger Leader, sent me an e-mail asking me to return and see him, but it cut off in the middle of a word. That's not like him... You don't think that those crooks are behind this, do you?"

Rich's eyes widened. Time after time after time he had seen this scheme play out during his battles with Enigma Shadow: peons would be dispatched to one location to draw him there while a higher ranking member would direct an attack somewhere else.

"Rosemary, we have got to get back to Floria Town NOW," he finally said, dubiously. "If my guess is correct, Enigma Shadow attacked Okka Town only to draw us away from Floria Town so the real attack could take place there!"

"What?! It was all a ruse?"

"Rich's right," Anabel added. "I've seen them do this before. We've got to get back there and stop whatever trouble they're causing."

"I see, I see...but how do we get back there fast enough? We can't make it on foot."

"We don't make it on foot." Rich pulled out a Poké Ball. "We make it by air."

When Rich popped the ball open, his Salamence appeared, took a deep breath, and let out an earth-shaking roar.

"Yay! A ride on Salamence!" Cheerfully, Olivia climbed onto Salamence's back.

"Anabel, Olivia and I will ride Salamence back," Rich explained. "Can your Metang carry you, Rosemary? Salamence can't support four."

"Of course. Come on out, Metang!"

Rosemary released Metang, lept aboard with her package, and rode the Steel and Psychic type Pokémon up and out of the open Pelipper bill atop the building. Rich and Anabel followed, getting on Salamence.

"Hold on tight, Olivia."

"I will, Mommy."

"Here we go. Salamence, let's move!" On Rich's command, the dragon took to the air and followed Metang. "Floria Town, here we come! Enigma Shadow, you're going down!"

Salamence flew through the open Pelipper bill into the open air. Just as it did, Harlan stumbled through the door on his cane.

"I'm here! Those guys won't get away with it! Get them out of my---"

"Sir, they've already been run out of town," a male worker said, sweatdropping.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

If Okka Town was the very picture of disturbing calm and quiet under Enigma Shadow's thumb, Floria Town was now the exact opposite. The citizens had massed in the town square in an uproar melding anger and fear, watching a horrifying spectacle. A giant, mantis-like silver and gray robot with thin legs was towering over the Ranger Base. It had six arms tipped with grabbing claws, and jet engine on its back. Piloting the robot from inside its glass-covered cockpit were Attila and Hun, both clearly enjoying terrorizing the town.

"Hah! This dead-end place is like some of the redneck towns we ran over in Team Rocket!" Attila laughed cruelly. "I'm surprised the boss wanted us to do a job of such low caliber!"

"It does bring back memories, yes," Hun replied coldly and calmly, "but whether or not it's 'high caliber,' it's a job Queen Shadow gave us. You know what we're supposed to do. Kidnap those Rangers and----"

An electronic beeping noise from one of the robot's sensors interrupted Hun. She looked at the radar on the dashboard, and jumped in surprise. On the radar were two dots rapidly approaching their position.

"We've got incoming intruders dead ahead!" Hun shouted, her calm replaced by a sense of severe threat. "Get me a visual NOW, Attila!"

"Bringing up the visual..." Attila pressed some buttons on the control panel, but when the visual of the area where the dots were appeared, there was nothing there. "What? Must've just been a goof on the radar.."

"Salamence! Dragon Claw and aim for the legs!"

Attila and Hun looked around with the viewfinder, trying to find the source of the mysterious shout. Finally they found it in the form of Rich's Salamence, bearing down on them with its right claw cocked back and glowing red. Before anyone could react it delivered a crushing blow to the mech's legs, sending it stumbling back. When Salamence pulled back, Attila and Hun could see Rich, Anabel, Olivia and Rosemary on the ground.

"WHAT?!" Attila smashed his fist onto the control panel in rage. "Rich and Anabel!!"

"How did they...grrrrr, those peons failed us! Attila, we're making land!"

"Right away!"

Attila pressed a large red button, causing the robot to bend down. The cockpit windshield flipped open, and he and Hun lept out to face their foes.

"Well, well, well.." Hun rubbed her hands together with a sadistic smirk on her face. "We meet again, Mistblooms."

"I was right all along!" Rich shouted back as he recalled Salamence. "You guys had us fighting in Okka Town hoping you'd pull off your scheme here before we returned!"

"The kid ain't stupid, Hun. Looks like we'd better go into battle mode!"

"There's no 'we,' Attila. I'll be facing him alone this time." Hun stepped forward, the cold look frozen onto her face as she confronted Rich. "Be honest with me. You steamrolled those peons, didn't you?"

"If truth be told, I steamrolled them, mashed them, and shredded them. You're next."

"Oh! I wouldn't be counting on that, boy. I'm under direct orders from the none other than Enigma Shadow's leader to wipe you out. You sure you want to push your luck and challenge me? You can still step aside and be spared." Rich shook his head vigorously, refusing Hun's offer. "Fine. It is time, then. In the name of the Fire Opal Project and the great Queen Shadow herself, you will fall!"

Pkmn Trainer Rich ---vs.--- Shadow Minion Hun

"For this match, I shall choose ... Solrock and Glion! Go!"

Hun drew out two Poké Balls from a pocket on the back of her uniform and flung them out, releasing an orange and yellow Solrock along with yet another Pokémon unfamiliar to Rich. This one looked much like a purple scorpion with sinister yellow eyes and a thin body, but also with batlike wings enabling it to fly.

"Huh? Isn't that a Gligar? But it isn't..."

As usual, Rich went right to his PDA for information on the mystery Pokémon.

i"Glion, the fang scorpion Pokémon. Type is Ground/Flying. Evolved form of Gligar. Glion are predators with deadly accuracy and speed. They hang from tree branches with their tails to observe prey, and attack from the sky as soon as their chance appears. It is a species rarely seen in the wild."/i

"Hm, an interesting one. Finally a challenge for once. Salamence, Melodic, I choose you! Let's go!"

Most challengers would be intimidated by Rich's selections even with the amount of knowledge Hun had about him, but she stayed cool and calm.

"I won't be as easy as those peons you beat. Show me what you've got!"

"Alright, I will." Rich smiled and thrust his arm forward. "Salamence, Hydro Pump! Go!"

Salamence let its head fall back, facing straight into the sky, then with a great roar whipped forward and fired the pressurized water jet from its mouth straight for Glion.

"Use Agility into Ice Fang!"

Just before the Hydro Pump hit, Glion managed to escape at blinding speed. It was moving so fast, in fact, that it couldn't even be seen. Salamence dropped its attack to try and refocus on its target, and this was Glion's chance---it suddenly reappeared and bit down on the dragon's neck with icy fangs. Salamence thrashed about in pain, finally throwing Glion off but not before suffering heavy damage indicated by a row of iced-over fang marks on its neck. The two opposing trainers reacted in natural ways---Hun smirked wickedly, and Rich clenched his fists in frustration.

"So that's not going to work. I'd better try something else. Melodic, Iron Tail now!"

As Rich's loyal partner whipped its long golden body towards Solrock, it accentuated a key difference between Melodic and its previous evolutionary form, Milotic. Milotic were known for their striking beauty and mastery of water-based attacks, but not for the weak muscles in their bodies that made any type of physical strike by a Milotic nearly a joke. The evolution, however, brought great strength to Melodic's muscles and fueled the fierce power of Iron Tail to a new degree. Solrock certainly found this out the hard way as the metallic glow of Melodic's tail filled its eyes just before smashing it in the head so hard it fell to the ground.

"Sollllllllllll!!!!!!" Solrock moaned. Hun, meanwhile, tensed while still keeping her cool.

"Very courageous. Solrock!"

As soon as it heard its name, Solrock resiliently shot back up into the air with a look of fury replacing its usual dreamy expression.

"Sol rock! Rock!!" it cried fiercely, much to Hun's delight.

"Good show, Solrock. Sunny Day!"

If Solrock had a trademark attack, this would likely be it. The sun-like Pokémon spun its body around and flashed its eyes, and on this magical cue, strong sunlight cut through the clouds and flooded Floria Town.

i"So she's going to weaken my Water attacks,"/i Rich thought. i"I'll have to alter my strategy a bit./i Salamence, try Flamethrower on Glion!!"

This time it wasn't water but fire that shot from Salamence's fanged maw, quickly engulfing Glion in its sun-drenched strength. The flames cleared fairly quickly, but Glion was left breathing heavily with burn marks about its body.

"Time to take you to school," Hun taunted with an even more wicked look than ever. "Glion, Thunder Fang NOW!"

Rich was clearly caught off guard---he had expected another Ice Fang directed at Salamence, not a Thunder Fang at Melodic, and as a result he had no time to prepare a defensive maneuver. Just like it had done icily to Salamence, Glion crunched down on the back of Melodic's neck as sparks shot from the bite area. When Glion let go, Melodic's entire body was shaking and occasionally shooting off sparks---it had become paralyzed.

"No! Melodic, try and fight with an Ice Beam!"

Melodic really did try its best, but it couldn't attack. The paralysis had the majestic Pokémon crippled.

"You can weep if you want. Solrock ... SOLARBEAM!!!"

Absorbing the sunlight like a shower drain taking in water, Solrock became a beacon of light so bright that Rich had no choice but to shield his eyes behind his sleeve. When the light faded into Solrock's body, it sparked for a split second before firing it all in a massive beam directed straight at Melodic.

"MELLLLOOOOOOOO!!!!" Melodic screeched, the super-effective Solarbeam battering it as if it were a rag doll. "Mellllooodiccc!!!! Mel...melo..."

...And as soon as the beam faded, Melodic was out cold on the ground.

"Want to cry yet, boy?" Hun continued to taunt Rich. "There's more of that coming if you don't stop!"

Hun's taunting didn't intimidate Rich like it was meant to, though. His anger was clearly boiling, but he did well trying not to show it too much.

"You haven't beaten me yet. Melodic, have a rest. Return! Now.. go, Slowking!"

Anabel's jaw dropped when she saw Rich send out Slowking---another Water type.

i"What's wrong with him?!!!"/i she thought in panic. i"Solarbeam will wipe Slowking out just as easily!/i Rich, what are you---"

"Daddy, go! Beat that mean lady!"

Stopped cold by Olivia's sweet display of support, Anabel decided not to yell at Rich and to support him as well instead.

"Do it for Olivia!" Anabel shouted, a gesture met with a thumbs-up and a wink from Rich.

"Salamence, we've got no more time for any of these games. Use Crunch to finish off Solrock now!"

"Mencesalllllaahh!!!" In a flash Salamence bore down on Solrock and pierced right through its Rock type defenses using its sharp fangs. The sun Pokémon winced, then fainted even while it was still in Salamence's grip. The dragon dropped it shortly after.

"So you do have some fight in you after all," Hun said, still calm, as she recalled her fainted Solrock. "This might just be fun in the end. Go, Forretress!"

Next up for Hun was a blank-faced Forretress, obviously a Shadow Pokémon.

"My Shadow Pokémon, in fact," Hun announced. "Glion, Ice Fang on Salamence!"

Another Ice Fang from Glion was all it took to bring the mighty Salamence down. Rich didn't seem flustered, though.

"So you beat Salamence. That's not a big deal. You did a good job, my friend, rest awhile. Go, Lucario! Let's hit this pairing right away! Slowking, use Ice Beam to take out Glion!"

In a fit of poetic justice, right after Glion felled Salamence using Ice Fang, it found itself on the recieving end of an icy beam blasted at it by Slowking.

"GLiiiiioooooooOOOO ---- Guh...gilonnn..."

Rich's strategy paid off, as Slowking made Glion drop with very little effort by using Ice Beam. Now Hun was starting to show her anger, as she hadn't anticipated this much of a fight.

"Glion, return! Clearly you don't value the well being of yourself, your friends and your Pokémon if you're going to resist us this much. Lunatone, it's your turn! Go!"

"Now, you see, if I had the Snag Machine that Forretress would be a tempting target. But I don't, so like the other Shadow Pokémon I've encountered, it'll have to go down. Lucario, Blaze Kick! Let's go!"

"Luluuuu..CARR!!!" After using its powerful legs to spring up, Lucario aimed its right foot at Forretress and came down hard and fast, said foot becoming like a fireball.

"Forretress, use Shadow Shed on yourself to deflect it!"

A whirlpool of shadow energy surrounded Forretress as it used the Shadow Shed attack on itself, only intending to try and deflect Blaze Kick. For a few moments this unusual tactic did work, sparks flying as Lucario's attack pushed against the shadow energy, but in the end it failed. Lucario broke through and hit Forretress with a catastrophically strong blow, taking it down instantly. Hun seemed to be reaching her breaking point, all her expectations of an easy win long gone.

"My Shadow Pokémon was useless?!! Grr...return, now! Aggron, I choose you!"

"Feeling a little desperate, perhaps?" Now it was Rich's time to taunt, and he clearly got under Hun's skin easily. "I think we should offer her a little water therapy, Slowking. Water Gun, go!"

Even though it had 'slow' in its name, Slowking was anything but. Showing great agility in addition to courage, Slowking got right in Lunatone's face before spitting up a stream of water, knocking the Rock and Psychic type for quite a loop.

"Lucario, Pulse Bomb!" Rich wasn't letting up in his assault.

Having just returned to its mark, Lucario took a moment to prepare itself, but fairly quickly managed to form a ball of blue Aura energy between its hands and fling it at Aggron. The orb exploded on impact, hitting Aggron hard and causing it to cough due to the smoke.

"Aggr..! Gron!!"

"We don't have to take that from him! Lunatone, Rain Dance!!"

In the complete opposite of Solrock's earlier move, Lunatone spun around and flashed its eyes to cause clouds to gather. Soon, a steady rain began to fall.

"Aggron, hit Lucario with Brick Break!"

Lucario's limber form also could be a liability, as proven when Aggron lumbered forward and swung rather clumsily with its right arm. Somehow, under the comical air of this large beast tottering about, Lucario actually took quite a strong hit and was sent stumbling back a few steps.

"Ah, clever. Playing off type weakness, I see. Unfortunately your time is up. Slowking, use Water Pulse!!"

"Slooooooooow...slowking!!!!" The rain, falling heavily at this point, fueled Slowking's watery assault. Sonic rings of water blasted out of its mouth and pierced through the air, striking Aggron square in the chest. The Steel and Rock type stumbled ... then fainted.

"WHAT?!" Now Hun's cool facade was clearly cracking. "You insolent...RETURN! I've had just about enough of you and your fooling in our plans, Rich. It ends now! Steelix, destroy him!"

Hun's sixth and final Pokémon was her strongest: a silver Steelix that towered over all the others with its angry, toothy expression.

"I've got an ace up my sleeve, too." Rich stayed cool, with the ever-present grin still on his face. "Lucario, up the ante! FOCUS BOMB!"

Lucario prepared to attack in a manner much like how it did for Pulse Bomb, but the orb that formed between its hands was red and much larger this time. The air crackled as the ball of energy flew from Lucario's hands towards Steelix ... however, the imminent strike failed to move Hun to any kind of concern.

"Oh, please. Steelix, look alive!"

With a deep, guttoral growl, Steelix simply moved its head to the right. The Focus Bomb sailed straight past and into the cloudy sky, useless.

"AhahaHAH!! Now, taste my power! Steelix, Earthquake!"

Steelix shifted its bulk upward, then using its entire weight slammed down into the ground. A seismic shockwave was produced that sailed cleanly under Lunatone yet shattered the ground beneath Slowking and Lucario. Slowking was knocked to its knees but managed to recover; however, being a part Steel type, Lucario collapsed.

"Oh, my.." Rich was shocked by this turn of events, having been in control just moments earlier. He held up the Poké Ball so it could pull in Lucario, but put it away. He then helped Lucario to its feet and over to the side, where it would be safe. "You did good work, my friend."

"Lucaaah..."

"Don't you worry, we'll win this." Rich turned back to the battle and readied another Poké Ball. "I know I shouldn't be encouraging this ... but here's your chance to impress Lucario! Roserade, go!"

Roserade came bursting out of its ball with a flair, noticed how hurt Lucario was, then turned to face Hun's Pokémon with an expression so angry it was nearly comical.

"Hah! You think that little twerpy thing can beat me? Lunatone, drop that Slowking with Thunder!"

Several bolts of lightning shot up from Lunatone's body into the cloudy sky. A few moments later they came crashing down as one focused blast on Slowking, completely overwhelming it.

"SLOOOOOOOOOWWWW...ki--" Slowking collapsed from the power of the blast.

"I do believe the score is even now," Hun taunted cruelly. "Ready to give up yet, or must I apply the finishing blow?"

"Nothing's over yet. Return, Slowking! Porygon3, my hopes are on you now! Go and use Shadow Ball!"

A ball of dark energy formed around Porygon3's body. It took careful aim then launched the shadowy sphere at Lunatone, happening to score a critical blow. In an amazing stroke of luck for Rich, Lunatone fell.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Hun snarled as she recalled Lunatone. "Steelix, it's all up to you now! Don't you dare fail me!"

"This is all over. Roserade, prepare for the final strike with Sunny Day!"

Roserade waved its bouquets, ending the rain and bringing the sun back out.

"It won't help. Steelix, Iron Tail!!"

"Porygon3, use Protect!"

Steelix's tail glistened with a metallic glow in the sunlight as the Steel and Ground type bore down on Porygon3 with it like a whip. To counter, Porygon3 formed a shield of green light around itself, and sparks flew as the energy from the two moves clashed on contact. Rich's grin became a smile---this was his opening.

"Hurry, Roserade! Get in close while it's distracted and use Weather Ball!!"

Steelix could've never reacted quickly enough. Roserade lept up from the ground and landed right on its nose, quickly powered up an orb of heat between its bouquets, and fired the super-effective attack at point-blank range. Steelix roared in pain, keeled backward, and fainted.

"What?!! No! NO!!! This cannot be happening!!"

"This can't be right! No, it can't be right at all!"

Attila steered the robot down and pressed a button on the control panel to open the cockpit.

"You lost, Hun?"

"Damn right I did! We'd better cut our losses and flee!"

With great agility, Hun lept up all the way from the ground to the cockpit of the robot. Once she was in place, the window closed and Attila took control of the mech's claws.

"One Ranger Leader, coming right up!" the muscular man laughed as he directed the machine to break a hole right through the roof of the Ranger Base. The claws reached in and fumbled around a bit, then pulled out --- with Mason in their grip.

"Stop it! Let me go, you criminals!" the Ranger Leader was shouting, holding his hat on with one hand and flailing the other about helplessly. Attila and Hun ignored him.

"This is all we came for anyway," Hun announced coldly. "We'll be back for the rest later. Attila, time for us to leave."

"Right away!"

With the press of another button, Attila sent a blast of smoke out from the jet engines on the mech's tail -- and when the smoke cleared, they were gone. Judy came running out of the Ranger Base in a panic, waving her hand in front of her face to clear the smoke. She was still wearing her headphones and transmitter microphone, the cords to which had been ripped right out of their ports and were trailing behind her on the ground.

"Ma...Mason!! Bring him back!!" Judy screamed naively. "Oh no...what's going to become of...?"

Judy then began to fall, but Rich rushed to her side and caught her. As he held her up, she continued sobbing hysterically, saying something incoherently.

"Those miserable crooks," Rich growled to himself. "Judy, where's Jackie? In fact, where are all the Rangers?"

"They're all .. out on missions," Judy choked out. "We had no chance at all.."

"We'll be doing something about that, don't you worry. Hello there, Rich."

A tall man dressed in a sharp gray-and-blue lab coat arrived on the scene at that moment. His slicked-back hair of deep blue and its single jagged shock sticking up glistened in the sun, as did his rectangular purple glasses. Following behind him was a beautiful, orange-haired woman in a flowing pink gown.

"Ein and Venus?" Rich was very surprised to see Anabel's parents, especially in Aquane. "When did you come here?"

"Because of me," Anabel explained, stepping forward. "When we first encountered the Shadow Mitsuhoney, during that battle I borrowed Rosemary's PDA and used it call my father so he could deliver the--"

Without warning, Rosemary charged in, shoving Rich and Anabel aside, and got right in Ein's face.

"Oh my!! Are you really the famous Prof. Ein of Larousse City?!" Rosemary had gone into complete fangirl mode and was speaking in a very hyper manner. "I've read all the papers on Shadow Pokémon purification you wrote with Prof. Krane! You're my hero!!"

"Eheheh..." Ein sweatdropped, trying to hide his embarassment at the gushing adoration of his fan. "Yes, yes, I did write those papers with Krane. But that's not why I'm here. Rich, I understand you've seen Shadow Pokémon used by crooks bearing resemblance to Enigma Shadow?"

"Unfortunately yes," Rich responded with a sad tone. "And they don't just resemble Enigma Shadow -- they ARE Enigma Shadow, which has revived itself yet again after Dr. Yung's defeat seven years ago. They must've been in hiding as they recovered. The Shadow Pokémon I saw were a Mitsuhoney, a Shuckle, a Doomirror, and a Forretress."

"It's a sad world that this is all happening again," the woman, Venus, sighed. "It looks like we'll have to turn to you again, Rich."

Venus produced a briefcase, which Ein carefully opened. Inside was a machine designed to be worn on the arm, with a round silver shoulder pad connected to the silver-and-black glove by several wires. Anabel's father took this device and handed it to Rich, who, knowing exactly what to do, fitted it on his left arm.

"The Snag Machine is yours once again," Ein said to Rich.

"It's so shiny, Daddy!" Olivia exclaimed from Rich's side. "Can I have it too?"

"Hohoho, that's my daughter's child," Ein chuckled. "Sorry, Olivia, I can't give that to you, it is far too important and your father needs it. You know the mission, Rich: find all the Shadow Pokémon that Enigma Shadow has produced, engage them in battle, and take them from their criminal masters using the Snag Machine."

"I'll do it. I'll do it, if for no other reason than that Enigma Shadow's ruined the vacation I took to try and spend more time with Anabel and Olivia."

"Good." Ein turned to Judy, who had recovered a bit from earlier. "Now, I understand you're Judy, the Mission Coordinator of this Ranger Base, correct?" Judy nodded silently, so Ein continued. "The activities of the Floria Town Rangers cannot be interrupted by Enigma Shadow's heinous deeds. You should contact the Ranger Union at once and try to find someone to fill in as Leader until Mason can be rescued."

"Actually, that's already been done." Judy's expression quickly brightened. "When Enigma Shadow appeared they said they were going to kidnap Mason, right from the start, so while Rich was battling them, I contacted Prof. Hastings in Fiore. He told me a Ranger Leader from that region would be sent right away. I think you might know them -- some woman from Wintown, I believe it was."

Both Ein and Venus recoiled at the moment Judy mentioned 'a woman from Wintown.'

"W-Wintown?!" Ein seemed a bit shocked, and suddenly became rather reserved and nearly silent. "Well... good luck with that," he finally said before walking away.

"Rosemary, I hope you don't mind two more gate crashers at your lab. Ein and I will need a place to stay."

"Oh, no problem at all--" Rosemary was still fangirling, but stopped as soon as Venus turned and left after Ein.

"Anabel, what was all that about?" Rich asked curiously. "Why did he freak when Judy mentioned Wintown?"

Anabel, however, just raised her hands and shrugged. She didn't know.

"Oh. Well, now this thing's back on my arm again.." Rich took a long look at the Snag Machine. "Here we go ... again."

IEnigma Shadow has returned after seven years in hiding! Their attack on Okka Town ended in failure as Rich arrived just in time to chase off their members and make sure Rosemary's package was safe, but that attack was only a decoy -- on Queen Shadow's orders, Attila and Hun attacked Floria Town and kidnapped Ranger Leader Mason. At this point, there are more questions than answers. Why did Enigma Shadow want to kidnap the Leader of Floria's Ranger Base? Why is Ein so upset on the mere mention of Fiore's Wintown? What exactly is the intent of the wicked organization this time, what plans do they have for the Aquane Region? Stay tuned to find out!/I

BEND of CHAPTER ONE/B


	3. Chapter 2

Onward! Onward to Chapter 2!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

BCHAPTER TWO/B: Shadow Pokémon and All That Jazz!

A gentle wind blew from the open window through Rich and Anabel's room the morning after Enigma Shadow's dramatic return. Anabel was already up and gone, leaving a rather disheveled Rich to be stirred by the breeze. He sat up in bed and yawned, his bluegreen hair a mess.

Silently and almost sullenly he arose, shuffled to the mirror, and stared for what seemed like forever. After quite a while he quickly changed from his night robe into his suit and placed his hat upon his head to hide the mess atop it. His eyes then fell to the Snag Machine, innocently sitting upon the dresser.

"Aw, hell no..." he finally grumbled. All night he had hoped, wished and dreamed that the previous day's events were a bad nightmare, Enigma Shadow wasn't back, and everything was okay. The Snag Machine's presence shattered that facade. With a groan of acceptance, he put it on and walked out of the bedroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed like forever before Rich made it to the lab's kitchen. Surprisingly, Olivia was the only one there, playing with Rosemary's Budew.

"Oh! Good morning, Daddy!"

"Subo!! Budewe!!" the tiny green Pokémon chirped.

"Good morning, Olivia." Rich seemed uninterested in her and Budew, though. "Do you know where your mother is?"

"I'm in here, Rich!" Anabel called out from a side room, hearing and answering Rich's question. He promptly left Olivia and Budew to see what was going on, and found Anabel with Ein and Venus. All of them were watching Rosemary, who was kneeling on the ground repairing some sort of machine.

"Good day, Rich," Ein greeted, seemingly back to his old self after the Wintown oddity the previous day.

"What's she doing?" Rich asked, gesturing towards Rosemary, who stood, finished with her work and knowing Rich was referring to her.

"Good morning, Rich! I was just finishing installing the machine parts I ordered into this special computer."

"I see. What do they do?"

"Well, Rosemary explained it to us already," Venus said, "maybe if you woke up sooner, you'd know. But I guess I can sit through it again."

"Thanks for your permission," Rosemary replied sarcastically before turning back to Rich. "This, my friend, is not just any normal computer. It can detect the wave frequencies given off by all matter."

"That in and of itself is interesting, I think," Anabel added, "but the next part's the best."

"Not only can my computer detect wave frequencies, if I hit just the right frequency I can detect precious gems like DIAMONDS and PEARLS. Do you realize what that means? This computer right here before you can confirm the theory behind all my research---once on the right frequency it can tell us the location of Dialga and Palkia!"

"You can WHAT?!" Obviously, Rich was shocked, as anyone would be if they heard a machine could detect the locations of Legendary Pokémon.

"That's right. Remember when I said my research indicated Dialga and Palkia may be in Aquane in their dormant forms? This is the answer! If I can find an area where the readings of diamond aura or pearl aura are greatly exaggerated, that's where they are!"

Ein took a step forward and rubbed his chin in thought, an action he seemed to do more out of habit than actually needing to.

"Naturally, this device holds untold promise for us Pokémon researchers," the former Cipher scientist said dubiously, "but at the same time, it is a dangerous risk. We dodged the first bullet in not allowing them to steal the necessary parts, but if this machine were to fall into Enigma Shadow's control at any time, it could spell catastrophic distaster."

"If this thing could cause so much danger," Rich asked, slightly angry, "why did you create it?"

"Listen, Rich..." Rosemary's voice became serious, which was unlike her. "There's something I need to tell you. For several weeks prior to your arrival, members of a strange organization were going around asking about Dialga and Palkia. I didn't know who they were then, but now that I've seen identified members of Enigma Shadow, I know it was them because they had the same uniforms. I sent you the letter because I knew something bad was going on, and that you could do something about it."

"You know, Rich," Anabel cut in, "isn't it lovely she volunteered us for this without asking first?" Rich laughed, so Anabel continued. "Nothing we can do about it now though. We've got to work with Rosemary to keep Enigma Shadow in check."

"Precisely," Rosemary confirmed. "I devised a plan as to what we'll do. Rich, you and Anabel will distract Enigma Shadow by continuing to battle them and Snag their Shadow Pokémon. Since their attention will be drawn elsewhere, that gives me, Ein and Venus time to find Dialga and Palkia. Once we do that, we all can team up to try and protect them."

At that moment, Rosemary's PDA rang. She took it out quickly, opened it, read her new e-mail, and stowed it with equal speed.

"Come, we're wanted at the Ranger Base. All of us."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosemary led the group through the automatic doors of the Ranger Base just a few short minutes later. She walked with a strong step, and behind her, Rich and Anabel---the latter holding Olivia's hand tightly---followed upright behind her. Ein and Venus brought up the rear.

Inside, the wind howled through the huge hole that Attila and Hun's mech had left in the roof. Judy was sitting at her desk, plugged back into her computer.

"You got my e-mail," the Mission Coordinator greeted coldly. "I hope you're up for a job."

"I am," Rosemary answered strongly. "We all are. What's the word?"

"We were doing surveillance, like we always do, and we happened upon something..."

"Oh, come now, Judy. It was much more than just 'something.'"

All turned to find the source of the deep yet female voice. It belonged to a rather tall woman who was wearing brown boots and black pants that were covered by a blue-and-white apron. Her top was of the same color scheme, white with a blue stripe running up the center. Purple hair---startingly similar, no, identical---to Anabel's stuck out from under her white hood. Perhaps her most striking feature was her pair of cold, piercing gray eyes.

"YOU," Venus snarled, her face twisting into one of extreme anger. "I refuse to deal with...psssh, forget it."

With that, Venus stormed out of the Ranger Base, leaving the others speechless. It was Anabel's older lookalike that finally broke the silence.

"I see things haven't changed at all." The woman's tone stayed even. "Allow me to introduce myself to you who don't know me. I am Elita, the Leader of the Pokémon Rangers of Wintown in the Fiore Region, sent to hold this Ranger Base together after the kidnapping of your own Leader."

"Hello, Elita," Rich greeted warmly if not with a bit of nervousness. "I'm Rich. This is my wife Anabel, our daughter Olivia, and our friends Rosemary and Ein."

"I am pleased to meet you all."

"Mommy, you look just like her!" Olivia exclaimed, pulling Anabel's hand.

Both Anabel and Elita simply chuckled, though an odd look flashed in Elita's eyes for a brief second.

"Working with you will be a pleasure, I can tell. Ein, it's certainly been a while since we last met."

"Uh...yeah, yes it has. Quite a while, in fact."

"You know her?" Anabel seemed surprised.

"We're old aquaintances," Ein answered, trying to project an air of confidence. "Used to...go to school together. Yeah, that's it."

Elita smiled---a smile that betrayed her otherwise cold look.

"Still as much a ham as I remember. Ein, you've really got to shed that stuffy scientist personality more often and just enjoy yourself. But that's not important right now. What's important is the business at hand."

"Right," Judy said as Elita walked around the desk to the computer. "As I was saying, we were doing surveillance when we spotted something unusual on the coast just south of Okka Town. Upon further observance, we discovered it is some sort of Enigma Shadow research facility."

"And that isn't all," added Elita. "When Judy showed me the recordings this Ranger Base took, we were able to see Enigma Shadow's former leader, Doctor Mitchell Yung, delivering a saxophone to the head of the facility, a very tall and skinny young woman who had her hair down in two long ponytails."

"That's Lovrina," Rich mused. "We've met her before, in the Shadow Incidents of the past. But a saxophone? I don't understand it."

"We don't understand it either," Elita answered, "but it must mean something. I want you to go investigate the facility and find out what's going on there. I've already sent a Floria Town Ranger, he'll meet you there."

Rich closed his eyes, immersing himself in thought. Could he do this all alone? An Enigma Shadow research facility was no big deal, he'd beaten a great number of them before... but it had been seven years. That, and he also couldn't bear the thought of putting Anabel and Olivia into danger again. His mind was completely deadlocked as to what he should do.

"Rich, I know this is hard for you," Anabel broke in, "but we've got to do it. Olivia will be safe. If they wanted to get her, they'd have to get rid of both of us first."

"Stop reading my mind." Rich opened his eyes, turned to Anabel, and smiled. "I forgot, you really CAN read minds. Heheh... nevertheless, you're right. We'll fly back to Okka Town on Salamence, then head to the Enigma Shadow facility from there."

"Bravo! That's the spirit!" Rosemary cheered them on. "We'll wait here for word, so good luck!"

"Thank you." Rich tipped his hat to Rosemary, Elita, Judy and Ein, then led Anabel and Olivia outside. As soon as the doors closed behind them, he took out a Poké Ball and threw it, releasing Salamence.

"Salaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!" the dragon roared, happy to be out in the fresh air.

"Listen up, Salamence, we're gonna need your help." Rich directed his Pokémon in a firm yet gentle and kind way. "Anabel, Olivia and I need to get to Okka Town---remember, where we were yesterday---and you're our way there. You up to it, my friend?"

"Sala mennce!"

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on, let's hit the road."

Rich climbed onto Salamence's back, then offered a hand and helped pull Anabel and Olivia up. Salamence took over at that point, using its mighty wings to take to the sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere, some others weren't exactly having a good day. Those others would be Attila and Hun---cowering before Queen Shadow, who was completely outraged over their failure.

"You two disgust me!!" the wicked leader thundered. "I sent you to do two things: kidnap Mason and stop Richard Wallace Mistbloom dead in his tracks!"

"But, my queen..." Attila's voice, usually strong, was quivering in fear. "We did kidnap Mason."

"IS MASON THE ONE SNAGGING OUR POKéMON?!" Queen Shadow roared in response.

"If I may," Hun ventured, "why don't we just kidnap Rich and hold him here?"

"Too blatant. If we tried that and failed, several top operatives might fall into the hands of law enforcement, and at this stage we cannot afford that. You've given me an idea though... I propose we strike him with something that'll break his spirit. It worked once, when I faked my death in the Wishmaker Tower bombing, it should work again."

"That's a great idea, my queen! In fact, Hun and I could---"

"Shut up, Attila. I'm not giving you two any assignments right now. Go and train so you might actually get something done next time. Begone."

Attila and Hun saluted their leader, then left the chamber rather quickly. Queen Shadow slumped in her chair and sighed.

"I'm surrounded by fools... if this plan fails I'm in a lot of trouble myself." The queen spun around in her chair to face the video screens, then pressed a button to bring up Dr. Yung's lab on one of them. The doctor and Gordor were busy along with several white-coated scientists building various musical instruments. "Yung, Gordor, what is the status of Shadow Styler production?"

"It's coming along well," Gordor answered, looking up. "We're getting a good handle on what exactly these things can do and what we want them to do."

"Has Lovrina reported in with the field test stats for her saxophone yet?" Yung asked.

"Not that I've heard. Let me get into contact with Domino and see if she's heard anything." Queen Shadow pressed another button on her armrest, bringing up the blonde spy on another screen. "Domino, I want the latest report on the actions of Rich and Anabel."

"Oh! Hello there, Queen Shadow!" Domino's cheery demeanor didn't score any points with her rapidly-souring boss, so she took the clue and became serious. "Yes, yes, the latest report. First of all, our predictions were right about Rosemary's little invention...listen."

I"Not only can my computer detect wave frequencies, if I hit just the right frequency I can detect precious gems like DIAMONDS and PEARLS. Do you realize what that means? This computer right here before you can confirm the theory behind all my research---once on the right frequency it can tell us the location of Dialga and Palkia!"

"You can WHAT?!"

"That's right. Remember when I said my research indicated Dialga and Palkia may be in Aquane in their dormant forms? This is the answer! If I can find an area where the readings of diamond aura or pearl aura are greatly exaggerated, that's where they are!"

/I

"Now that is something that I'm pleased to hear!" Queen Shadow exclaimed. "You better keep an eye on that and get me some readings as soon as you can."

"Don't worry about it," Domino answered, "I'm working on a way to bug the machine as we speak. As for Rich and Anabel, they've left for Okka Town... it seems the Rangers found where Lovrina's lab is."

"Well, there's your answer, Yung. We'll find out soon enough, when Lovrina gets into a battle with them."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed to take awhile, but Salamence finally touched down in Okka Town right in front of the mayor's home. Rich recalled it, then started to approach the door when he heard shouting from inside.

"Oh no, not again...Anabel, you hear that?"

"All too well. Olivia, hold close."

Anabel pulled Olivia close to her as Rich slowly put his hand on the doorknob. He took a deep breath, then shoved it open. Inside, Harlan was sitting at his desk, a Shadow Peon with a Chatot on his shoulder standing before him.

"I'm telling you, Mr. Mayor, your cooperation is necessary in our tests." The peon seemed calm and cool.

"I ain't cooperating with you thugs on anything!" Harlan spat back.

Suddenly, the Chatot noticed Rich and Anabel.

"Rich and Anabel, Chatot!!" it squawked. "Rich Anabel, Chatchatot!!"

"So they've arrived," the peon said to himself in a startingly calm way. "Chatot, come! Back to the lab!"

Chatot landed on its master's shoulder, then the peon flew out the door in a huge rush.

"Has anything happened here?!" Anabel quickly asked the mayor, who was holding his chest and breathing deeply.

"No, nothing," was the response. "That guy just walked in here and started blasting me with information along with his Chatot. Talked my ear off but didn't lay a finger on me, thank goodness. An old man like me can't take their nonsensical abuse!"

"Did he mention anything about a research facility near this town?" Rich questioned, trying to get some information out of the mayor.

"Something about a 'Styler lab' on the southern coast or the like."

"That's all we need to know. Anabel, we've got to chase him, and Salamence can do the job. Let's go!"

In a flash, Rich, Anabel and Olivia were outside the mayor's home, on Salamence, and flying off in the direction the peon had fled in.

"Wait!" Harlan shouted after them, even though they were long since gone. "Stay awhile! I've got a bucket of fried chicken to share over some training stories!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Up in the sky, Rich and Anabel were watching the ground closely from their perch atop Salamence, looking for signs of the peon's track. Olivia was safely wrapped in Anabel's arms as they flew.

"See anything yet, Rich? We should be seeing--"

"Wait, Anabel," Rich cut in. He pointed downward to the ground, where a trail of empty Poké Balls had been dropped in the woods. "Awfully suspicious, is it not?"

"I agree. Salamence, follow it!"

Salamence grunted in response to Anabel's command; even though it belonged to Rich, the dragon knew and trusted Anabel enough to listen to her as well. The trail started out promising and soon turned red-hot: the Poké Balls led a perfect path right to a cliff overlooking the beach, where a rusted metal building sat.

"That's the lab, I bet. Salamence, land us here." When Salamence landed on the rocks, Rich returned it to its ball after helping Anabel and Olivia off its back. The three then approached the metal door marking the entrance of the facility. Rich pushed on the door and it gave way, having been left unlocked and open. Immediately greeting them inside the metallic gray room were the peon and his Chatot.

"Rich and Anabel and Olivia too, Chat chatot!" the bird Pokémon squawked in its comical voice.

"You followed me here?" Shockingly, the peon remained calm.

"Obviously we did," Rich answered, "and you're cornered, so give up whatever Shadow Pokémon you have and stand aside. We've got business in that lab."

"You're wrong on two counts, sir. First of all, I can easily escape like this." The peon turned to a digital number pad on the wall next to him and entered a passcode, causing a nearby door leading deeper into the lab to open. "That, and I have no reason to run in the first place."

Rich was about to shout at the peon for his arrogance, but his enemy's next move shocked him silent. With a firm, two-handed grip, the peon pulled his helmet off to allow his long blonde hair to fall---it was Jackie, disguised as a Shadow Peon all along.

"Jackie?!" Anabel screamed in shock.

"Didn't Elita and Judy tell you they sent a Ranger ahead?" Jackie said with a wry smile. "I'm supposed to be accompanying you as you clear out this facility. The Ranger Union wants me to gather information on Enigma Shadow so we can predict their movements."

"It'll be good to have you along," Rich answered, an answer that lifted a burden of sorts from his shoulders---after all, three was always better than two.

"Olivia, stay close to us."

"I will, Mommy."

Anabel pulled Olivia closer than ever, then followed Rich and Jackie as they took the decisive step through the now-open steel door into the lab.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere, deep in the bowels of the facility...

The aforementioned thin, tall young woman stood at a large computer keyboard, monitor mounted on the wall. Her long pink hair was the only bright thing in the room, which was constructed of the same sickly orange rust-covered metal that the rest of the facility was made of. Certainly, it was obvious that Enigma Shadow had not spent much of its funds on building the lab.

Displayed on the computer's screen was the saxophone-fashioned Shadow Styler, which was actually sitting against the wall nearby. Also on the screen was a picture of a Pokémon that resembled nothing more than a paper airplane, white in color with markings of various other hues on its body. As the woman read the statistics being run by her computer, a male scientist wearing a traditional lab coat and dark sunglasses rushed in.

"Miss Lovrina, we've got intruders at the gate!" the man shouted, panicked. "Not only that, remember our new recruit, the one who called himself 'J?' He's a Pokémon Ranger from Floria Town and is helping Rich and Anabel break in!"

"Oh, that is SO not what I wanted to hear right now!" Lovrina screeched in her high-pitched voice and distinctive valley girl manner. "Look, Tekot, you've been working for me for oh so long now, ever since we tried to break that awful Prof. Krane back in Orre, remember?"

"Yes, Lovrina, but how is this relevant to Rich and Anabel breaking in?"

"Do I have to report you for being so rude? Seriously, I am SO your boss! And I'm also so offended over the fact that Queen Shadow left us here with only two peons in addition to you and me, like they so needed to cut the budget and shortchanged us. So, you go do something about it! Like, NOW!"

"But, Lovrina..."

"No buts! I so told you to do something about it, AND I OH SO MEAN IT!"

The exasperated researcher hung his head as he turned and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rich was leading the way deeper into the lab, Jackie and Anabel with Olivia following closely behind. With each step they took, the metal stairs resonated with sound, which in turn echoed against the iron walls. The two men in the group had the mission of flushing Enigma Shadow from the facility on their minds, though Rich's thoughts were complicated by the fact he had to protect Anabel and Olivia from harm. In fact, Rich's thoughts so clouded his mind that on the fourth to last step, he tripped and fell. The others quickly rushed to him and helped him up.

"Rich, are you alright?" Anabel was clearly alarmed. "You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

"That was funny, Daddy! Do it again!"

"Olivia-!" Anabel was shocked at Olivia's remark and was clearly about to scold her when Rich held his hand up and smiled.

"No need, Anabel, she's just a child. I'm fine, let's keep going."

Rich took one step forward---and a female Shadow Peon jumped down from the ceiling to confront the group.

"So, J, you're really Ranger Jackie, I hear."

"You guys might be crooks, but you get info fast," was Jackie's response. He never lost his cool.

"I'll be teaching you lot a lesson now for intruding on this Shadow Styler lab. Queen Shadow will be pleased to have the Mistbloom family AND a Floria Ranger in her collection!"

Pkmn Trainer Rich ---vs.--- Shadow Peon Talia

"Starly, Minomutchi, it's time to go!"

Talia's two Pokémon were a small black-gray-and white bird with a sharp yellow beak, and a bagworm-type creature with a pink body and yellow eyes. The headset device that came with the Snag Machine---known as the Aura Reader---activated as it detected Starly's being a Shadow Pokémon.

"So it's a Shadow Pokémon. I'd better get my information on it first."

Rich took out and activated his PDA, then looked up the information on these two Pokémon in the Browser.

I"Minomutchi, the bagworm Pokémon. Type is Bug. To protect itself against the cold wind, it makes a coat from materials like twigs or fallen leaves to cover its body. After its coat is destroyed in a battle, a Minomutchi immediately creates a new one with the materials available nearby. Notable for its split evolution---male Minomutchi evolve into Garmeil, and female Minomutchi evolve into Minomadam."

Starly, the gray starling Pokémon. Type is Normal/Flying. These Pokémon move in numerous flocks. Their bodies are small, but their wings are very strong. They usually live in flocks and are rarely seen alone. Starly are known for their high-pitched, loud cries."/I

"Bug and Flying this time out, eh? Salamence, Slowking, I need your assistance! Go! Salamence, Aerial Ace right now!"

Again, Salamence took to the air. It had Minomutchi in its sights, and bore down on the tiny Bug type without a shred of mercy on its mind.

"Minomutchi, Harden!"

"Mino... mutchi?" Minomutchi seemed completely oblivious to the command its trainer had given and did nothing. This allowed Salamence to deliver its attack unhindered, sending the bagworm flying across the room into a wall. It fell to the ground a moment later, easily defeated from the blow. Rich laughed as Talia recalled it in seething anger.

"Is that the best you've got?" he teased as Salamence landed.

i"Minomutchi can only learn three attacks before evolution and no more,"/i Rich's PDA suddenly blurted out. i"Those attacks are Protect, Tackle and Hidden Power."/i

"Rich, do you realize what she did?" Anabel called out with a grin. "She ordered an attack iit can never learn!!/i If that's the ignorance they're going to field as resistance, we should have no trouble. Mow her down!"

Talia clenched her fists silently as Anabel and Rich laughed, but deep down inside, she knew they were right. Besides Minomutchi, her only other Pokémon was the Shadow Starly. Even as a new Shadow recruit she knew she had quite the tall order before her, taking down all six of Rich's Pokémon with one of the weakest Shadow Pokémon produced.

"Starly, Shadow Wave!" Talia finally commanded.

Shadow energy gathered in Starly's body. It glowed as the force moved to its wings, then let out its trademark piercing cry as it flapped about frantically. A thin, blade-like wave of the sinister purple aura floated out and struck both Salamence and Slowking, neither being hurt much.

"Slowking, use a Thunder Wave!"

"Slooooh ♪" Like it always did, Slowking just yawned as weak pulses of electricity came out of its body and shocked Starly into paralysis. The bird thrashed, but weakly and with half-movements.

Rich took a deep breath, then extended his left arm out straight from his body.

"Whew.. it's been seven years since I last did this, but..." A Poké Ball materialized in the glove of the Snag Machine. "Snag Ball, go!"

Balacing himself with the deftness of a dancer on the front of his shoes, Rich spun around and threw the ball. Normally, if a Poké Ball was thrown at a Pokémon already owned by a trainer it wouldn't function properly, but the Snag Machine's purpose was to override this code, but only for Shadow Pokémon. The ball hit Starly and absorbed it, then fell to the floor and began rocking.

After shuddering several times, the ball burst open, releasing Starly. The Snag had failed. Rich didn't seem worried, however.

"No big deal, I guess I'm a bit rusty at it. Slowking, use Confusion to soften it up!"

This time, Slowking's eyes glowed with a soft blue aura that quickly surrounded Starly. Soon enough, the bird was flailing about and striking---itself.

"Oh no! Snap out of it, Starly! Snap out of it and use Shadow Wave again!"

Talia's plea fell on deaf ears as Starly continued to batter itself with its wings.

"This time it'll work! Snag Ball, go!"

With much more confidence Rich threw another Snag Ball, which, after taking Starly in, quickly shuddered about and pinged---indicating that this time, the Snag had worked.

"Ooooooh.. so much for that promotion I'd hoped for."

"You bunch don't know what you're getting into. Miss Lovrina's going to throw a fit if she finds you here, and trust me, you don't want to be around for that."

"We've dealt with her before," Anabel replied, rather uninterested. "She doesn't scare us."

"Well in that case you should be scared of what Enigma Shadow's got in store for the world this time!"

Talia's plastic boots---standard issue for the Shadow Peon uniform---beat on the metal floor like a frantic drummer pounding his drums. She fled up the spiral staircase Rich, Anabel, Olivia and Jackie had just descended and out of view.

"That was sad," said Rich. "If that's the best they've got to guard this lab, we might as well just walk right up to Lovrina and demand she give over her Shadow Pokémon voluntarily."

"They've got another world domination plot." Jackie was stone-faced serious, ignoring what Rich had said. "Did you hear her? 'What Enigma Shadow's got in store for the world this time.' I think we'd best press on. There's no time to waste."

"Right."

With Rich leading the way, the group pushed across the room and eventually reached an elevator. Rich ushered Anabel, Olivia and Jackie inside, then entered himself and pushed the only button available---down. The elevator took them down a great distance, the screeching of metal rubbing on metal filling the shaft and causing all of the car's occupants to hold their ears. Finally it stopped, almost crashing against the bottom of the shaft, and the doors opened to allow the quite-shaken group to exit.

The floor the elevator had stopped at was more like a giant central chamber of a sewer system than an actual room. Giant pipes stuck out of the walls on all sides, water flowing out into a pool far below the metal platforms connected by bridges made of thick wood.

"Are we still in Aquane?" Anabel asked, however not allowing anyone to answer before continuing. "This looks like the halfway point between Brooklyn and the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Rich and Olivia broke up laughing at Anabel's joke, the former actually having to lean against the wall to avoid falling over. Jackie didn't seem happy about this.

"Come on, you three!" the Ranger scolded, a harsh tone adding to the cutting quality of his voice. "You've been in these situations before, you should know they're no time to be playing around!"

"Sorry," Rich said, a single chuckle escaping before he regained full form. "Look over there---could that be where we need to go?"

Rich pointed across the chamber, having spotted another elevator, this one an egg-shaped car in a clear glass tube shaft.

"I'll bet it is. Come, Olivia."

Anabel took Olivia's hand again, and together the group of four walked carefully across the wooden bridges toward the elevator. Just when they reached the metal platform on which the elevator sat, a male peon jumped out from behind the tube.

"I'll stop you from getting to Miss Lovrina, you intruders! Wait... you're that lot who messed with us in Okka Town! You beat me at the Mayor's home!"

"Oh yeah, you're that guy who had the Shadow Mitsuhoney, right? I guess I should be glad I get another chance to battle you so I can Snag it."

"Not so fast there, pal. Who said things are gonna be the same way?"

Pkmn Trainer Rich ---vs.--- Shadow Peon Edward

"Carnivine and Neorant, time to battle!"

Carnivine hadn't changed any since Rich's last battle with Edward, but instead of Keikouo, a different fish Pokémon appeared. It had a rounded body with dark blue stripes running across its normal pale white hue. Its most notable feature was its pair of winglike fins sticking from its back.

"A new Pokémon? Time to check it out."

Of course, Rich went right to his PDA and scanned Neorant.

i"Neorant, the neon Pokémon. Type is Water. Evolved form of Keikouo. It lives somewhere in the deep seas, luring its prey by flashing the patterns on its four fins. In order not to be spotted by its natural enemies, it uses the two fins on its chest to reach and move at the bottom of the sea."/i

"Should've expected that Keikouo would've evolved. Porygon3 and Roserade, it's..."

Roserade didn't even wait for Rich to call it, it just burst out from its ball and began giving its flaired poses. With a sigh, he just threw the second Poké Ball to release Porygon3.

"Porygon3, use Discha--"

And once again, Roserade began showing Rich why he needed to keep it on a tight leash. Without any orders, the Grass and Poison type simply shoved Porygon3 aside and lept at Neorant, latching onto the fish and using Giga Drain to sap its energy. Both attacker and target glowed with a green hue as Roserade viciously sucked energy from Neorant and Rich fumbled to try and find the Poké Ball needed to recall his disobediant Pokémon.

"Roserade, return!!" he choked, having finally found the ball. The red beam of light pulled Roserade back, but not before it had completely finished off Neorant in its vicious attack.

"And you say you fight fair?!" Edward spat angrily. "Neorant, return. You cheated!"

"First of all," Rich answered with a condesending tone, "making and using Shadow Pokémon makes you unable to talk about fairness. And second, I didn't order that attack, Roserade completely disobeyed me---and that's why I recalled it as quickly as possible."

"Whatever. I think it's time you learnt a lesson. Mitsuhoney, go!"

The Aura Reader activated the moment Edward's Shadow Mitsuhoney entered battle. Rich tensed; he was prepared for it this time.

"I won't be calling Roserade again. This time, it's up to you, Salamence!"

Salamence came out with a roar to replace the misbehaving Roserade. It was so fierce in its entry, in fact, that Edward's Carnivine shrunk back in fear. Mitsuhoney almost seemed like it didn't care about its fearsome opponent, though, so Edward just ignored it.

"Mitsuhoney, Shadow Rush! Let's go!"

A dark cloud surrounded the tiny bee Pokémon as it boldly flew forth, rushing straight at and tackling Salamence. Despite the courage shown in this attack, it did very little.

"Sludge Bomb!"

Edward continued his assault... or at least attempted to. A normal Sludge Bomb attack would've packed much more of a punch, but thanks to its being intimidated by Salamence, Carnivine barely managed to loose a tiny blob of sludge let alone a full attack. Porygon3 became stricken by poison, however, and this made things a bit more difficult.

""Salamence, we needn't waste our time with this foolishness. Wipe Carnivine out with a Fire Blast!"

If it weren't for the dark visor on his Enigma Shadow uniform's helmet, Rich would've seen Edward's eyes go wide as soon as the order was given. Edward actually reached to his belt in an attempt to recall Carnivine before it took the hit, but this was a futile effort. The huge flood of fire, shaped like some sort of Japanese symbol, swept over Carnivine and easily brought it down.

Just a moment after, Edward found the Poké Ball he had been looking for and silently recalled Carnivine, leaving only Mitsuhoney left.

"Thunder Wave!" Rich called out, making his play for Edward's Shadow Pokémon. Almost immediately Porygon3 let loose a weak electrical pulse from its body, which paralyzed Mitsuhoney as it flowed into its target.

"Enough of this! Snag Ball, go!"

Mitsuhoney flicked its wings weakly but put up no other resistance as the Snag Ball Rich threw at it absorbed it before falling to the ground. The ball wobbled multiple times...

...then pinged and locked, sealing and Snagging Mitsuhoney.

"Gah! He's gotten stronger?!"

"No," Rich replied as he recalled his Pokémon, "I didn't get stronger, you just stayed weak."

"Bleah! So you beat me again and took my Mitsuhoney. It doesn't matter. Miss Lovrina's gonna fix you good!"

With no battle-ready Pokémon left, Edward fled. He dashed back across the underground chamber to the creaky elevator Rich's group had taken down, and escaped back up. Rich turned to go on, but Anabel put her other hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Rich, wait." Anabel pulled, turning Rich around. "You heard his threat, right? That Lovrina was going to 'fix us good?'"

"Hmm, yes, I did. I think I see what you're getting at."

"I think we're close to a battle with her. You'd better heal your Pokémon," Anabel advised as she opened her bag, which was overflowing with various medicines and cures. "Especially Porygon3, since it got poisoned in the last battle."

"Good idea. Got an Antidote in there?"

Anabel nodded, then passed Rich a spray bottle full of some sort of medicine. He sprayed it on Porygon3's ball, then returned the ball to its place on his belt.

"I'm glad to see you're"

"Mommy, could I have some candy?" Olivia blurted out, having spotted a wrapped up sweet inside Anabel's bag. Jackie didn't seem thrilled that he had been cut off, but he held his tongue.

"Sure, why not?" Anabel replied, handing the candy to her daughter. "You've behaved very well today, so you can have it."

"A-HEM." Jackie almost lost his temper as he tried to restore his sense of order to the situation. "As I was saying, I'm glad to see you take important battles seriously. My Styler..." Jackie showed Rich and Anabel the screen of his Styler, on which there were rapidly fluctuating waves of black energy. "...is detecting high levels of the dark energy from Shadow Pokémon on the floor above us. Therefore, it's a safe bet that Lovrina is above, since an Enigma Shadow Admin would have stronger Shadow Pokémon that give off stronger shadow energy readings. Are you prepared to face her?"

Rich and Anabel both nodded confidently.

"We're ready," he answered. "Let's do this."

With a strong and confident step, Rich and Anabel entered the elevator with Olivia, Jackie following close behind. The doors closed and the elevator went up...

and finally stopped, dropping its passengers off in..

an empty room. Absolutely nothing was in it, just another door immediately across from the elevator.

"Wha?" Anabel was surprised, and thrown off a bit. "Didn't your Styler say..?"

"It says that the shadow energy is coming from the next room now. Lovrina's past that door there."

"Well then, let's go!"

Rich charged ahead and through the metal door, followed closely by the others, who were a bit taken aback by his boldness. Of course, when they arrived in the next room, Lovrina and her scientist Tekot were there waiting.

"Oh, the little pests that I so hate have arrived at last!" the valley girl scientist screamed. "You bunch have made me oh so mad, running about yet making me wait so long to crush you!"

Rich took a step forward to respond, but Jackie cut him off.

"The only crushing going on will be of you----" At that moment, Jackie noticed Lovrina's saxophone lying against the wall. "Why do you have a saxophone of all things here?"

"If you really must know, that's prototype model of our oh so new Shadow Styler."

"Shadow Styler?" Rich wondered aloud. "But isn't that---of COURSE! The Ranger Union's surveillance showed Dr. Yung bringing Lovrina a saxophone, so that was probably him delivering the Shadow Styler!"

"How did you make a new Shadow Styler? I demand to know!" Jackie was getting angrier.

"Oh, uncool! You shouldn't be so angry, Ranger boy, it's not like this Styler can actually capture Pokémon..."

"Miss Lovrina..." Tekot interrupted. "Isn't that something we should keep a secret?"

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!" Lovrina thundered in reply. "Oh, Tekot, you make me oh so mad! But it's okay. We'll see how that Styler works, then Yung and Gordor will take our data and use it to make stronger Stylers."

"Gordor?" Now it was Jackie's turn to be surprised.

"I've never heard that name," Rich said. "Who is that?"

"Gordor was the leader of the Go-Rock Squad, a crime gang in the Fiore Region up to several years ago. Under his direction they made dark Stylers with the goal of creating a "Power Styler," a device able to capture Legendary Pokémon for Gordor to use in his evil deeds. I thought he vanished after the Go-Rock Squad's fall, but I guess he joined up with Enigma Shadow to continue his Styler development. That must be how they have all the technology needed to make Shadow Stylers like this."

"You so know far more than we can afford for you to know," Lovrina continued. "Tekot!"

"Yes, Miss Lovrina!"

"We are so going to crush them, and we are so going to do it together! Get it together and help me win this!"

"You mean, a tag battle?"

"YES! Do I so have to spell it out for you?! Ugh, you make me oh so angry! But that'll wait until later. For now... we've got some meddling fools who so need to take a dive, like, NOW!"

Pkmn Trainer Rich and Tower Maiden Anabel

---vs.---

Shadow Admin Lovrina and Shadow R&D Tekot

Tekot simply steps forward and adjusts his metallic sunglasses, then puts his hands in the pockets of his white lab coat. Lovrina spins around with her hands clenched by her face, and somehow defying gravity, twirls in the air before winking and landing

"Mantyke, I choose you!" "Go, Chatot, my sweet! Go and wipe those oh so annoying losers out!"

Lovrina sent out a Chatot, while Tekot released a small blue manta-ray looking creature with watery black eyes and markings on its back that looked like a smiling face.

"Mantyke? I think I've seen that before, but.."

Of course, before he could make a move Rich went to his PDA.

i"Mantyke, the kite Pokémon. Type is Water/Flying. Pre-evolved form of Mantine. It uses its two feelers to catch plankton floating in the sea water. This Pokémon adores people. Scholars have discovered in their research that the special pattern on Mantyke's back varies with the region it lives in."/i

"I thought so. Anabel, didn't Lovrina herself use one of those a long time ago, when we first met her?"

"Under a different name, I think, but it does sound familiar."

"Tamanta! Now you two so better stop wasting time and send your Pokémon out!"

"Fine. Lucario, let's go!" "Go, my friend! Metagross!"

Rich's Lucario and Anabel's Metagross burst from their Poké Balls and faced their foes. Lucario braced itself in a fighting stance while Metagross let out a low, guttoral growl to signal it was ready for battle.

"Okay, Chatot, let's so demonstrate why Queen Shadow made us Admins! Blabber!"

"Chaaaa...Chatotot!! Chatot laugh at funny machine on Rich's arm!" Chatot said comically. "Funny machine throw funny balls! Hahahaha, Chatot say balls! Chat chatot!"

Even though this attack was completely over the top and ridiculous, it managed well enough to confuse Metagross.

"Lucario, use Dragon Pulse!"

Lucario cupped its hands above its head, and an odd whirring sound filled the room as a large orb of bluegreen energy formed. A moment later Lucario simply extended its arms forward at Chatot, and the energy did the rest---Chatot would have been blasted against the wall had Lovrina not used one of her long, thin arms to stop it.

i"Rich, mind if I give my commands telepathically this time?"/i

"Not at all."

Lovrina and Tekot seemed lost, having no clue who Rich was talking to and not knowing of Anabel's telepathy.

i"Metagross, overcome the confusion if you can and hit Chatot with Thunderpunch!"/i

Telepathy couldn't help, though, as Metagross fumbled and hit itself in its confusion.

"Rain Dance, Mantyke!"

"Manta! Tata!!!" Mantyke flapped its winglike fins about and cast out a dark blue burst of light, which quickly turned into room-covering clouds that began producing heavy rain.

"Hyper Voice, darling!"

Flapping about in the pouring rain, Chatot let loose with a series of high pitched screeches and squawks. Neither Lucario nor Metagross seemed very affected by it, though, much to Lovrina's frustration.

"And now, Mantyke, apply Hydro Pump!"

The purpose of Tekot's calling for Rain Dance earlier became apparent - Mantyke's speed became greatly increased thanks to its Swift Swim ability, and with its new, blinding speed, struck Lucario using a rain-fueled water blast, its power defying the logic of Mantyke's small size.

"Lucario! Are you ready?" Lucario grunted in response to Rich, so he thrust his arm forward and pointed straight at his opponents. "Then let it all go! Drop a Rock Slide now!"

"Luluuuu...CARIO!!" Again using its fists, Lucario drilled into the ground with an earsplitting crack, sending large rocks flying at its foes. Both Lovrina and Tekot shrunk back, realizing too late their fatal error---both Chatot and Mantyke were Flying types, critically weak to Rock attacks. They were both defeated easily.

"Ohhh!! Oh, Tekot, this is all so your fault!"

"What?! Lovrina, are you serious?"

"Don't you dare backtalk me! Ugh, this is oh so annoying! Chatot, return! Go, Beequeen!"

"Sigh... fine. Mantyke, return! Next up, Raichu!"

"Not so fast there. iMetagross, Hyper Beam!"/i

Upon hearing the telepathic command from Anabel, Metagross shook its head in confusion---then managed to return to its sense and lock its gaze onto Raichu. The orange electric rat shrank back in fear of the mighty iron beast bearing down on it, though it had not far to go and not much time to do it in as a huge beam of red energy fired out from the glowing steel cross on Metagross's face and hit Raichu with explosive power. Raichu flew across the room from the blast and smashed against one of the metal walls before falling down, defeated and fainted.

"What?!! That... that power, it's unnatural! Come on, Raichu, stand up and fight!"

"Tekot, you're just so wasting my time now!" Lovrina shouted. She didn't even notice Rich and Anabel snickering to themselves at the spectacle the two scientists were making. "Your Raichu, he's oh so weak, that's why it lost! Now send it back, I so haven't got all day!"

"Are you kidding me, Lovrina? I mean it in all due respect, but what have we got to do but sit in this dank lab all day?"

"YOU ZIP IT NOW!! If you insist on being oh so rude and butting into my business, I'll tell you---I've so got a manicure appointment after this battle. And after that I so need to go to the salon, because my hair has become oh so disgustingly drab from being stuck in this shed. IS THAT QUITE ENOUGH?"

"Whatever. Raichu, return. It looks like my Shadow Pokémon is my last. Go, Metang!"

Indeed, the Aura Reader went off and revealed the shadowy cloud around Metang as soon as it was released from its ball.

"Beequeen, let's go and change it up oh so much! Somersault!!"

On Lovrina's command, the honeycomb-bottomed bee turned into a sphere of deep green energy and threw itself at Metagross. Upon doing its strike---one that only inflicted slight damage---the sphere of energy that was Beequeen returned to its Poké Ball on its own, and a brown-and-white rabbit with long ears and fluffy fur around its arms appeared to replace it. This new creature was instantly identified as a Shadow Pokémon.

"Oh?" Rich stopped for a moment in surprise at the effect of Somersault, then reached for his PDA. "A new move AND a new Pokémon."

i"Somersault, an attack of the Bug type. When used, the Pokémon will strike against one opponent then withdraw itself from battle.

Mimilop, the rabbit Pokémon. Type is Normal. Evolved form of Buneary. A very wary Pokémon. When it senses danger, it covers its body with the fur at the fluffy tips of its ears. Mimilop always tends to its fur at the tip of its ears. It loves tidiness and never neglects self-care. It jumps and runs with agility and grace."/i

"Interesting, I'd never heard of that move before. Lucario, I think we need to lay into Metang a bit. What do you say?"

"Cario."

"I agree. Blaze Kick!"

Lucario backflipped up into the air, then came down with its red-glowing right leg pointed straight for Metang. When the attack hit---right between Metang's red eyes---the Steel and Psychic type let out a sickly moan as it backed away to try and escape Lucario's fury.

"I think it's time I made a change of my own." Anabel took out one of her Poké Balls and expanded it. "Metagross, you did well, come back. Now, go, my friend!"

After Anabel threw a second Poké Ball, her Erlade---a human-like Pokémon with a white body, green hair and green blades on its arms---appeared. Like Metagross it was part Psychic type, but instead of Steel its second type was Fighting.

"Mimilop, my darling, put that oh so annoying Lucario out of its misery and out of my hair right this moment! Shadow Rush!"

After the shadowy aura surrounded its body, Mimilop carefully balanced on its toes and began spinning, making its long ears like whips. With all the grace of a ballet dancer it spun around and smacked Lucario right in the face several times; the first hit knocked it back, the second down, and the third out.

"Hahaha!! I laugh at you, because I am so much stronger!"

"We've got a long way to go, Lovrina..." Tekot warned.

"SHUT UP! Every victory so begins with a first step!"

"I guess that's true." The scientist gave up arguing and shrugged his shoulders.

"Very good work, Lucario," Rich said as he returned his fainted Pokémon to its ball and readied its replacement. "Slowking, let's go!"

"Ah, Slowking, and a good specimen too. Metang, let us not be bad hosts. Show it your Shadow Rush!!"

Metang pulled back its right arm as the shadows cloaked its form, then thrust forward and punched Slowking. Unfortunately for Metang, however, its aim was off---it punched Slowking's crown of a Shellder, and therefore the attack did almost nothing.

"We shouldn't have much trouble from here, Rich. iErlade, put Metang to sleep with Hypnosis!/i"

Erlade focused its mind, and as it did, its eyes began to glow a soft blue shade. After a moment this same aura filled Metang's eyes, and the Shadow Pokémon drifted drowsily to the floor before falling asleep.

"Thank you, Anabel. Snag Ball, go!"

Because it was sleeping, Metang was a prime and easy target for a Snag Ball. Rich threw the ball, which quickly absorbed its target, rattled about on the floor three times, and clicked to indicate a successful Snag. Furthermore, it was Tekot's third and last Pokémon, so now Lovrina had to win on her own.

"Your power defies belief! I can't win!"

"What?! You'd so better be kidding me, Tekot! You are so not supposed to be impressed by them!"

"But-"

"No! No, no, no, no, NO! If I so have to do it myself, fine! Just prepare for a punishment when this is over! Mimilop, Shadow Down!"

By clapping its furry hands together, Mimilop cast a cloud of shadowy spores at its enemies. When the cloud struck, the defensive capabilities of Slowking and Erlade were lowered.

i"Rich, we've got this in the bag. Follow my lead. Erlade, Hypnosis!"/i

Erlade cast another Hypnosis attack, this one at Mimilop. Much like Metang, the spell took hold quickly and made Mimilop fall asleep.

"I get it. Slowking, Dynamicpunch! Let's go!"

"Sloooh♪" Slowking's airy demeanor actually served it well as a weapon. Mimilop never saw the attack coming, and when Slowking's right fist connected with its face, Mimilop rolled across the floor--amazingly staying asleep despite it all.

"M-Mimilop!! We so cannot lose! Shadow Rush now!"

Nothing. Mimilop's snooze continued, the Shadow Pokémon totally oblivious to Lovrina's command.

"Anabel, we've got this one wrapped up. Allow me. Snag Ball, go!"

Just like Metang, Mimilop was an easy and inviting target---after the ball sucked it in and wobbled, it locked. Lovrina had lost her Shadow Pokémon as well.

"Oh, boo! How dare you!! Beequeen, it's so about time we win this!"

Lovrina sent out Beequeen again more determined than ever, but the wry smile on Anabel's face spoke of other plans for it.

"iI don't think I need to keep this one silent./i Metagross, use Aerial Ace to finish this up!"

Tucking in its legs, Metagross went into its hovering form then threw itself across the room and into Beequeen. The power of the hit propelled the two even further, stopping only when Metagross's iron bulk crushed Beequeen against the wall. Anabel's Pokémon then backed away triumphantly, leaving Beequeen to fall down fainted.

"Oh! Oh!!! You---you two so will not get away with it!"

Lovrina began throwing a fit, stomping her feet against the metal flooring. As she did, Tekot slowly began to back away towards a previously-hidden door marked "EMERGENCY EXIT" in large red letters. Before he could escape, though, Lovrina became dead calm and closed her big green eyes.

"Tekot." Her voice had suddenly become calm to a disconcerting level.

"Y-yes, Lovrina?"

"You take one step through that door and I will see to it that Queen Shadow has your head for it."

As Tekot cowered in fear of Lovrina's threat, Rich and Anabel backed off a bit as well. Lovrina had become so serious that she lost the valley girl speech pattern she always had. After several tense moments, she opened her eyes and looked straight at Rich and the group.

"It is so almost a shame I have to do this," she said, relaxing a bit and falling back into her valley girl style. "Your daughter is oh so adorable. It's so too bad that once I crush you all of you will be prisoners of Queen Shadow."

"How can you fight us?" Rich answered smugly. "I don't know how you have a new Queen Shadow, but besides, we defeated all your Pokémon. You can't battle anymore, it's over!"

"Wait, Rich, we forgot something..." Jackie added cautiously. "Her Shadow Styler. If it can't capture Pokémon, the only thing it can do is..."

"Finally, one of you says something that so makes a little sense!" Lovrina was fully back in her hyper state now. "Tekot, pass me the Styler! NOW!!"

Without a word, Lovrina's punching bag of a scientist sidekick lifted the saxophone from the floor and gave it to his boss, who licked her lips to prepare for a performance.

"I so will now dazzle you with my starring performance! My musical talent combined with the raw power of Shadow Pokémon! Now, shine the spotlight on that brilliant star of shadows - Togekiss!!"

As Lovrina began playing an upbeat tune on the saxophone, a hatch opened up in the wall and the paper airplane-like Pokémon flew in. It glided around the room, and as it did so it gave off sparks of shadow energy to the beat of Lovrina's music.

"What is that thing?!" Rich shouted. "I--"

"What is that thing is right!" Jackie cut in, holding up his Styler at the creature. "The readings are going absolutely wild! I've never seen a Pokémon give off this much dark energy in my life!"

"It's pretty," Olivia observed innocently.

"That's not the kind of pretty you want," replied Jackie, who then activated his Styler. "I'd better try to get ahold of it. Capture on!"

The Capture Disk shot out of Jackie's Styler, followed by the device's antenna. Once the disk reached Togekiss's position he began spinning the Styler in circles to make it surround its target. A ring of energy formed, but Togekiss quickly dispelled it and broke the capture attempt with a musically-prompted blast of shadow energy.

"I am so laughing at you! None of your feeble Ranger Stylers can stop our Shadow Stylers! Togekiss!" Lovrina took a deep breath then blew a long, drawn-out note from her saxophone, forcing terribly strong waves of energy through Togekiss's body. "Teach him a lesson!"

"Tooooooogeeeeiiiiiiii!!" Togekiss squealed as the energy painfully coursed through its form. Something frightening then happened---its colors inverted, transforming the ordinarily white creature into a terrifying black hue with evil red eyes. All of Rich's group gasped in fear, and Olivia hid behind Anabel's leg---then Togekiss dove straight for Jackie in an absolutely frenzied state. The Ranger was only protected when his Chatot lept out and absorbed the instant-knockout blow. After it attacked, Togekiss reverted to its normal form as if nothing had happened.

"Chatot!!" Jackie screamed, looking in horror at his battered partner on the ground.

"I am oh so proud of my Togekiss. It does exactly what I want, and all I need to do is play this saxophone!"

"But did you notice what happened when you did that?" Anabel retorted harshly. "Togekiss went through horrific pain as you forced the shadow energy through its body! That's awful!"

"Duh, like I care? Pokémon are tools for battling, nothing more. That's so the mission statement of Enigma Shadow: take over the world by using Pokémon as our weapons! And it'll be oh-so-soon when the entire world is filled with our weapons, rendering us invincible!"

"Disgusting," Rich spat as he stepped forward to challenge Lovrina. "You lot haven't changed much at all. I'll take you on."

"You so only have five Pokémon with your Lucario being fainted," Lovrina reminded. "Knowing that, do you still challenge me?"

"Yes."

"Fine! Now I am so going to beat you into a pulp!"

Pkmn Trainer Rich ---vs.--- Shadow Admin Lovrina

As Lovrina plays a short tune on her saxophone, Togekiss glides around then cries out loudly

"Before I begin, I'd better learn about my opponent..."

As always, Rich brought out his PDA and scanned his new foe.

i"Togekiss, the blessing Pokémon. Type is Normal/Flying. Evolved form of Togetic. Togekiss's presence is a sign of happiness and peace, so it will not appear where there are disputes. There have been no documented sightings of it in the wild recently."/i

"You must've had it captured before all this began, then. Slowking, get going!"

Slowking burst forth from its Poké Ball with a fiery determination, but seemed to lose a bit of its will when it saw Togekiss being controlled like a marionette by Lovrina.

"I so do not fear you, so you may have the first attack!"

"Very well, it'll be my pleasure. Slowking, no messing around! Ice Punch!"

Despite the fact it only had short legs, Slowking dashed forward and cocked its right arm in preparation to deliver an icy blow. Right as it lept into the air to reach Togekiss's position, Lovrina blew a few notes from her Styler.

"Counter with Shadow Break!"

The speed was remarkable. Literally in the blink of an eye Togekiss was cloaked in the shadowy aura and dove right at Slowking, hitting its enemy's attack head-on with its own. An explosion occured from the overpowering clash of energy, sending both combatants back.

"Quickly, Slowking!" Rich's eye had caught a brief moment where Togekiss had fallen out of Lovrina's control, and he intended to capitalize on it. "Ice Beam!!"

Slowking caught the same thing Rich had, so it didn't waste any time in firing an icy beam from its mouth. This time, Togekiss didn't counter, and therefore took the blow directly. It cried out in pain, the tips of its wings freezing over slightly. Lovrina did not seem concerned, though, as an evil look washed over her green eyes.

"Feh, enough. I've grown oh so tired of these games. NOW!!" The Shadow Admin began playing a full song on the saxophone, and as she did, shadow energy forced itself into Togekiss's body anew. Clearly the Pokémon was suffering greatly, a fact made obvious by its pained whimpers and writhing, but when Lovrina hit the song's final note, it transformed into the Dark Togekiss form that Lovrina had used to attack Jackie. "Hit him with Shadow End!"

A sound like a rocket filled the room---appropriate, as Togekiss recklessly dive-bombed Slowking at rocketlike speed.

"Slowwwwlowwww!!!!!!" Slowking cried out, knocked down by the vicious attack. Nothing but pain was in its mind, and it almost wanted to faint so the battle would stop. Even as such, it managed to bravely stand up and continue to face Lovrina and Togekiss.

"Slowking! Are you sure you can hold up any longer?"

Slowking nodded in response, however its motions were weak. There was no denying that Togekiss had left quite a mark from its last attack.

"We're going to need something more. Thunder Wave!"

The electrical pulses were just as weak as Slowking itself, yet they still did the job of paralyzing Togekiss. Again Lovrina just snickered, then twisted out a few notes to prepare for her attack.

"You are so going to be blown away when I do this. Shadow Purge NOW!!"

Much to Rich's surprise, Togekiss seemed unhindered by the paralysis completely. It tensed up all the muscles in its body to gather power, then unleashed a blast of shadow energy all around the room. One wave nearly hit Olivia and would have if Anabel didn't push her out of the way; a second bounced off the floor right in front of Rich's feet. All the waves, however, hit Slowking - causing it to faint. Surprisingly, after it finished attacking, Togekiss seemed healed of paralysis. Reading Rich's shocked expression, Lovrina laughed.

"Are you surprised? That is so what our Shadow Stylers can do now! Shadow Purge so not only causes more damage when the user's afflicted, it heals as well! Now what are you going to do?"

"Grrr... looks like the only thing I can do is..." Suddenly, the solution became clear. "Of course, that's it! Slowking, take a break. Melodic, go! Hypnosis!"

The moment it came out from its ball and entered the battle, Melodic locked eyes with Togekiss and cast the Hypnosis aura. Just like in the previous battle, as soon as the glowing blue wisps filled Togekiss's eyes, it fell asleep and crashed to the floor.

"What?! That so isn't going to stop us!" Lovrina began furiously playing the saxophone, to no avail. "Shadow Purge, now! NOW!!"

Nothing. Rich's tactic had worked, and with a smirk of his own, he readied the Snag Ball.

"So much for your Shadow Styler, Lovrina. It can't save you now. Snag Ball, go!!"

Rich flung the Snag Ball at Togekiss and hit the mark perfectly---the Normal and Flying type was absorbed into the ball, which then began tottering about on the ground. Lovrina stared at it, her green eyes practically burning through the plastic sphere.

"Don't you dare, you little bra--"

A click. Togekiss was Snagged. Not only that, Lovrina's Styler began sparking and malfunctioning.

"You SO did not do that!"

"I'll so have to get it back, then!"

Lovrina tried to use her Styler again, but smoke blew out of it and it fell down, completely destroyed and useless.

"Not so fast there," Anabel said smugly. "You lost, there's no other way around it."

"Bah...I will so destroy you! You aren't getting away with---"

"Silence, Lovrina. Accept the fact that you've lost."

All in the room turned to Lovrina's computer screen. On it was none other than the terrifying visage of Queen Shadow, who had seen all the events unfold.

"Q-Queen Shadow!" Lovrina screamed. "I am so sorry!"

"Maria," Rich snarled, identifying Queen Shadow by name. "I guess you weren't satisfied with faking your death, coming back and nearly killing us all. How'd you get out of jail?!!"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Maria replied sarcastically. "Lovrina, I'm disgusted with you. You were supposed to defeat him and bring them to me. You have failed."

"My queen..." Lovrina's long, spindly legs were buckling, indicating how afraid she was of Maria. "We weren't ready. The Shadow Styler, it was so not enough. Blame Yung and Gordor for making it oh so weak, not me!"

"Oh, I am going to have a word with them, you may bank on that. HOWEVER, it was up to you to use it properly and you failed. I want you back at headquarters immediately for reassignment."

"Yes, Queen Shadow." Lovrina hung her head dejectedly. She didn't even notice that Tekot had long since fled.

"Now for you lot, Rich, Anabel. I see that your little Ranger friend is still hanging around you."

"Who is she, Mommy?" Olivia screamed from her hiding place behind Anabel's legs. "She's scary!"

"She's a bad, bad lady who tried to hurt me and your father a long time ago." Anabel tried to sound comforting, but couldn't do it.

"Don't hurt my mommy and daddy!!" Olivia turned her fear into anger and directly addressed Maria.

"So that's the little Mistbloom I've been hearing of." Maria seemed uninterested. "She's certainly got the spark, that's for sure. But I'm not concerned about that. Rich, even though you have beaten Lovrina you are nowhere near stopping our plans. Stronger Stylers and stronger Shadow Pokémon are being made, and you'd better be serious about training to face them."

"Oh, you can count on that. Really, you should just give up and turn yourself in. There's no way you can win."

"We shall see about that. I grow tired of talking... Lovrina, headquarters. Immediately."

She had been relaxing while Maria spoke to Rich, but as soon as she was addressed, Lovrina snapped to attention.

"Yes, my queen! I am so there!"

With that, Lovrina sprinted across the room to the emergency exit and made her escape. Once she was gone, Maria bowed her head, and deactivated the screen. Now it was just Rich's group alone in the room.

"That was Enigma Shadow's boss?" Jackie's jaw had dropped in disbelief. "How are you and her so familiar, Rich?"

"It's a long story. Many years ago, Enigma Shadow existed but their operations were clandestine. What needed to be done in public was done through a puppet organization in the Orre Region called Cipher. I was young and looking to make my mark on the world then, so I joined Cipher, but once I learned of their plans I became horrified and fled."

"I don't understand."

Rich sighed, his hopes of not having to recount the entire tale to Jackie dashed. With a deep breath, he continued.

"Enigma Shadow was working through Cipher to test the formulas for creating Shadow Pokémon, a fact I didn't know when I joined. Eventually I was assigned to work at a laboratory isolated in the desert, and it was there that I discovered their vile plot---from none other than Anabel's parents, Ein and Venus, who were founding members of Cipher. They stayed on, got knocked out, and have now reformed, but I fled immediately. I couldn't stay in Orre because Cipher's original boss, Evice, put a price on my head. I escaped to Hoenn while Evice, his chief executive Nascour, and later Cipher's Grand Master Greevil Verich were all arrested. Maria, the supreme leader of Enigma Shadow even then, swore revenge on me for abandoning them."

"I see. Now I think I'm beginning to understand."

"I found my place when I became champion of Larousse City's Aeria Tower, then known only as the Battle Tower, but this gave Maria the chance she wanted to get her payback. One night, she attended one of my battles and sought me out afterward. Since I had never met her before, I was receptive to her and bought her story about being one of my fans... but that wasn't what she wanted. As much as I love and cherish Melodic and all my Pokémon, what I really needed at that stage was a human companion---and that's what she did. We ended up becoming romantically involved..."

As soon as Rich dropped those words, Jackie turned to Anabel in shock.

"You know about this?!" the Ranger asked, his voice indicative of how surprised he was. "Are you alright with knowing that he had such a relationship before you?"

"It's fine with me," Anabel replied, shrugging. "He was looking for love then, so I can't hold him responsible. Today, we've both found what we were looking for in each other and our love is strong, so what happened in the past doesn't matter."

"She's right. Now, after a fairly short courtship Maria and I got engaged. I flew in my parents from our family's hometown of Sootopolis City to meet her, and they had several hours with her while I had a battle. That was the linchpin, the zero-hour for their plot. The tower the three of them were in was blown up by Enigma Shadow, and all of them died. Actually, only my parents died---the 'Maria' in the tower was a phony that the real Maria had created in another secret lab to fuel the illusion. She thought by breaking my heart and chasing me from the Battle Tower she could get revenge, and for a while she was right---I hid in depressed seclusion for four years. But she didn't count on me making a comeback at the Tower, uncovering their plot, and stopping it. In fact, I owe her a bit of a thanks because had it not been for me going on the adventure to stop her, I would've never met Anabel."

Jackie nodded and motioned for Chatot to come, and it landed on his shoulder.

"I get it now. I think we'd best be getting back to Floria Town, Elita is surely waiting on our report of what happened."

"Sure. Let's go."

With a surprising calm, Rich led the way through the emergency door. Past it was yet another spiralling metal staircase, the entrance chamber at the top. Rich, Anabel, Olivia and Jackie scaled it and left the building, walking back into the sun for the first time in hours.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

There wasn't much sun on Maria's face, however. She was sitting in her tall-backed throne furiously lashing Yung verbally for the failure of his invention.

"You promised, PROMISED me that this Shadow Styler of yours would work, Yung! Explain yourself!"

"My queen, that saxophone was only a prototype! It wasn't meant to show what a fully powered model can do!" Yung tried to shout with the goal of conveying some inner strength, but the shakiness in his voice combined with his buckling knees betrayed that facade to a painfully obvious degree. He was fearful of what Maria would do. "And besides, why am I the only one being punished? Gordor put just as much work into that Styler as I did, and it was Lovrina's fault she didn't use it properly."

"Oh, they're gonna get major dressing-downs themselves, Yung, you can bet on it. But you're the head of the project because YOU invented the Shadow Pokémon System and YOU came up with the idea of combining your system with the design of Gordor's Power Styler! You had better get in that lab and produce something that actually works, or I will be forced to seriously consider firing you from the project and putting Gordor in charge. Do you understand me?!!"

"Yes, but..."

"DISMISSED!!"

Realizing his situation was hopeless, Yung turned and stormed away, sulking to himself.

"She'll see... nobody spits on the work of Dr. Mitchell Yung. When my own Styler captures that thing, together we'll make her pay..."

---------------------------------------------------------------

As Rich and the group approached the gates of Okka Town on their way back to Floria Town, a pair of familiar faces were waiting for them: Rosemary and the mayor, Harlan.

"My friends!" Rosemary called out on sighting them. "I'm so glad to see you back! How'd it go?"

"There was an Enigma Shadow facility out there as we thought," Rich explained. "They were testing a Shadow Styler there."

"We've heard," Harlan replied. "I must thank you sincerely for protecting our town from those crooks!"

"Don't worry about it," Anabel said with a grin.

"There was a scary lady there too," Olivia burst out in her usual habit of speaking suddenly. "She had scary blue eyes and black hair."

"Well, there's nothing for you to be afraid of. Your parents will protect you. And look, I brought your friend!"

Rosemary reached for a Poké Ball on her belt and popped it open, releasing Budew. The tiny Grass type lept right into Olivia's arms.

"Budew! Dewdew!!" it chirped happily.

"Now," the professor continued, "we should be getting back to Floria Town. The Ranger Base is awaiting us."

With nods from the group, they all bid farewell to Harlan and began walking back to Floria Town, the memories of another Enigma Shadow encounter behind them but the expectations of even more awaiting them...

iEnigma Shadow's certainly been busy in the seven years since Rich last crushed their vile schemes. Even though it was only a prototype, the Shadow Styler used by Lovrina provided a frightening glimpse into what the organization plans to do. Our heroes managed to thwart the valley girl scientist's delusions of grandeur---at least for now---but Yung, Gordor and Maria are still hard at work improving the Shadow Styler, while Snattle and Brandon are ready to go at a moment's notice should Maria need their services in her attempts to stop Rich's quest. Can our heroes overcome the seemingly overwhelming odds to halt the wicked plot Enigma Shadow has cooked up? Stay tuned!/i

bEND of CHAPTER TWO/b


	4. Chapter 3

Apologies for the messed-up coding in the previous chapters. It will be totally removed starting in chapter 4.

American DP names for characters begin here.

I've also created a forum for this fic, please visit it! The links to XD1 and XD2 are there.

------------------------------------------------------------------

bCHAPTER THREE/b: It Will All Be Mine

The rising sun indicated the dawn of a new day over the Aquane Region, but Maria would've never known that from her position at the nerve center of Enigma Shadow's headquarters. She was sound asleep in her throne, facing the monitors. Brandon was on one of the monitors, trying to wake her up.

"Queen Shadow..." he said gently, but to no avail.

"Queen Shadow."

Still nothing.

"QUEEN SHADOW!!!" Brandon finally shouted, his patience shot. Maria's eyes snapped open and instantly, she was in a rage again.

"How dare you speak to me that way, Brandon!! It's the freaking crack of dawn and you're shouting at me?! I've got a good mind to demote you down to floor cleaning detail!"

"I am sorry. We discovered the key relic to uncovering the Aura Crystals, Queen Shadow. Roark and I are preparing for an expedition there right now."

"This sounds promising, Brandon. You'd better not screw it up!"

"I don't think they even know about the relic, so there shouldn't be anything to worry about."

"Are you sure you completely understand the magnitude of this?" Maria inquired further, her drowsy voice an indication of her boredom. "Those three Pokémon, their powers combined, would be able to pour strength of an unimaginable kind into Project Genetic Manipulation and eventually into every Shadow Pokémon we produce."

"I understand, Queen Shadow. Queen...Shadow?"

Maria had already fallen back asleep in her chair and flopped her arm onto the button to deactivate Brandon's screen, sending the archeologist away.

------------------------------------------------------------

Later that morning, the Mistblooms were already up, out and about in Floria Town. Finally having found some time to spend for themselves, they were going about the various shops in town, looking at the odds and ends available for sale. Nothing had really appealed to Rich or Anabel just yet, but in one shop something caught Olivia's eye---a handbag designed to resemble a small, white hamster-like Pokémon with fluffy green fur and a flower on its back.

"Oh! Mommy!" the young girl squealed in delight, pointing at the handbag. "Look at that, it's so cute!"

Anabel took the handbag up and examined it. She tried to recognize the Pokémon depicted by the design, but none of the names in her mind were correct. She drew a total blank.

"Uh...it is cute," Anabel was clearly feigning to cover herself, "but, I'll be honest, I don't know what Pokémon this is."

A short but swaggering salesman approached the family. His green hair and matching green sunglasses glistened in the artificial light thrown by the shop's lights, and his distinctively jagged chin stretched down past his yellow undershirt and white tie to the tip of his purple business suit.

"That, my cute lil' friend, is a Schoolgirl Shaymin Handbag." The salesman's voice reeked of sleaze---this one would do anything to make a sale, and it was painfully obvious. He made no effort to hide this fact. "Just $15.75 right now, so don't pass this deal up---"

"FIFTEEN SEVENTY FIVE?!?" Rich shouted. "Are you kidding me? Come on, Olivia, we can find that for a better price somewhere else."

The glint in the salesguy's glasses made it clear he wasn't about to give up.

"Aw, come on now, son, can't you see that this lil' angel really likes it? Say, I'll do this just fer you---droppin' the price to $11.99!"

Rich scoffed, but the big-eyed look Olivia was wearing broke him. With a sigh he took the handbag and reached into his pocket for a stack of bills.

The greasy salesman let one last comment slip before leaving. "A wise choice, my friend. She will love it."

i"Weirdo,"/i Anabel thought to herself.

Without a word, Rich paid the bill at the register nearby, then walked back and gave the bag to Olivia. At first he felt he had been scammed, but Olivia's warm reception to the fuzzy object made him feel better. He smiled, but before a word could be said, his PDA began to ring.

"I wonder who this is..." Rich mumbled as he took the PDA from his pocket and opened it, then read the message aloud.

i"Rich, I hope I'm not bothering you too much with this.

Something's come up. I've been testing my Diamond and Pearl computer system and I got a strange reading on it. I doubt it's a glitch, so I'd like you to return to my lab at your earliest opportunity to help investigate.

Rosemary/i

Well, Anabel, sounds like we'd best be getting back."

Anabel nodded and replied, "I agree. Come, Olivia, you got your handbag. We need to go."

"Yes, mommy!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

As Rich, Anabel and Olivia stepped into the room of Rosemary's lab where she had set up her system, they found not only the professor---who was sitting in her metal chair typing feverishly into the computer---but Jackie as well, both reflected in the well-polished floor. Rich was surprised to see the Pokémon Ranger.

"Jackie?"

Jackie's long hair breezed about as he turned his head.

"Ah, Rich. Come and have a look at this," the Ranger said as he gestured to the computer, "Rosemary's made quite the discovery."

"Dialga? I want to see it!" Olivia exclaimed joyfully.

This didn't seem to make either Jackie or Rosemary happy, though. Dead serious---quite the change of her normal personality---Rosemary simply lifted a Poké Ball into the air and released her Budew.

"Budd dewdewdew!!!" Budew chirped happily as it rubbed against Olivia's leg.

"Go play with Budew," Rosemary commanded, "your parents need to see something."

Olivia left the room with Budew, having understood Rosemary's order, then the professor motioned for Rich and Anabel to come closer. They did so, observing the readings coming out on the computer screen. Three bars---one red as flame, one silver as steel, and the third white as a cloud---were pulsing up and down violently. Next to them was a digital map of all of Aquane, with a pulsing circle surrounding something in the jungle just north of Floria Town.

Anabel scratched her head and commented, "I don't understand it, Rosemary. What does this all mean?"

"I don't understand it," was the answer. "I designed this machine to detect diamonds and pearls, but I'm getting ridiculously high readings of heat, metal and oxygen all from the same place!"

"Do you know the legend of the three Aura Crystals?" inquired Jackie. "It is a legend passed down through generations of Aquane residents. My father taught it to me when I was just a child." Rich and Anabel shook their heads, so Jackie continued. "It goes like this:

iIn the island land of the diamonds and pearls,

there rests a great power.

One with the Aura unlocks it...

Three Pokémon awaken in three temples...

The guardians of fire, metal and air.

Energy gathers in their crystal bodies...

They hold power over the Aura of fire, metal and air..."/i

Rich and Anabel stared, neither completely understanding what Jackie had said.

Rosemary became annoyed and cut in. "What Jackie's saying is that there are three Legendary Pokémon in this region besides Dialga and Palkia, one representing fire, one metal, and a third air. What my machine is picking up appear to be high readings of those three elements all coming from the same place. In the Cocoa Jungle just north of here I have heard rumours of some kind of ancient relic, and that appears to be where the readings are coming from. I've surmised that perhaps that relic is the key referenced in the legend, and it is responding because someone with the power of Aura has come to Aquane."

"Judy and Elita have assigned me the mission of accompanying you there," added Jackie. "I've already packed all the supplies necessary, so when you're ready to leave, meet me in the Pokémon Center so we can check in with Nurse Joy before departing for the Cocoa Jungle."

After brushing a shock of his hair out of his face with the back of his right hand, Jackie walked out of the room.

"I.. I don't understand it," were the words that broke the brief silence. All sorts of thoughts were racing through Rosemary's mind, but there was one emotion in particular that gripped her to the bone: fear. "What have I done? If I've set into motion events I didn't intend to, there could be catastrophic results! I am a shameful excuse for a scientist, that's what I am..."

Rich set his hand on Rosemary's shoulder and said with a confident voice, "Please, try to relax. Anabel, Jackie and I will go there to investigate the strange occurances and find the answer. Please trust us."

"Thank you, Rich.. you're awfully kind to say that. I feel bad for placing such a burden on you all."

"It isn't a concern," Anabel reassured. "Rich, I'm going to get Olivia, so meet me at the front door of the lab."

"Got it."

--------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long before Rich and Anabel, with Olivia (who was carrying Budew in her Shaymin Handbag) in tow, arrived at the Pokémon Center. The ever-present redheaded Nurse Joy was standing in her usual place, behind the shiny yellow front desk, chatting with Jackie. Many trainers and their Pokémon were in the glass atrium of a building, most notably a brown-haired man wearing a blue tuxedo and short white cape with his Alakazam near the desk.

Rich approached Jackie, tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention, and said, "Well, Jackie, are you all set to go?"

With a smile Jackie replied, "I don't know the meaning of the words 'not ready, Rich." He then turned to the door and added, "That relic's to the north, a ways into the Cocoa Jungle. I've packed plenty of provisions, along with a couple blades for us to cut through the brush."

By this time, the conversation had attracted the tuxedo-clad man's attention, and he had approached after recalling his Alakazam to its ball. A signal shock of his brown hair hung low over his face in a style not unlike Ein's, and a red bow tie held his suit and cape together.

"Excuse me, did I overhear you speaking of going to the Cocoa Jungle relic?" The man had a thick, exotic accent that added to his air of mystery.

"Why yes, you must have," Anabel answered, "that's what we were talking about. We've been sent by the Ranger Base to investigate odd happenings."

"Yet I only see one of you in a legitimate Ranger's uniform," the man said condescendingly, squinting at the badge on Jackie's shirt. "Jack Walker, is it? I'm sorry, but since you're the only legitimate Ranger of this lot, you are the only one I can allow into the Cocoa Jungle relic."

Rich's and Anabel's faces both fell. It was like they had hit a wall.

"You don't understand, this is a very urgent subject!" Rich struggled to explain. "There are crooks looking to unearth the secrets of the relic...and who are you to tell us where to go anyway?"

"My name's Eusine. I'm an expert on Legendary Pokémon, and I travel the world with the goal of seeing, battling, and capturing Suicune. Sorry, but I can't let you go into that relic and disturb the peace of the Aura Crystals."

"Listen to me, Eusine, we have to go there! Enigma Shadow might already be there as we speak!" Anabel said with panic.

"The answer is no! You are not worthy of standing in the presence of Legendary Pokémon!"

"I've battled and captured a Suicune myself," Rich growled, "are you going to tell me that isn't enough?"

"HOW DARE YOU! How dare you desecrate the name of the legendary and fantastic Suicune! I'm going to beat you into the ground in a battle to make you pay for that lie!"

Eusine pulled out a Poké Ball and thrust it into Rich's face. He'd have likely sprung its occupant to attack Rich had Nurse Joy not lept between them and pushed them apart.

"No! You two can take it outside, we don't have street battles in here!"

Eusine stowed his Poké Ball, turned towards the door, lowered his head and snarled, "You stay out of my way, Rich. If I see you at the relic there will be a serious problem. Consider yourself warned." With that, the mysterious man left the Pokémon Center.

"What was that all about?" Jackie stumbled. "I wouldn't take him too seriously though. Seeing as I'm a Rank 10 Ranger, I can authorize you to go and there's nothing he can do about it."

Anabel wiped her brow. "That's a relief. Who did that guy think he was, ordering us around?"

"It doesn't matter." Jackie unclipped his Styler from his belt, opened it, and showed Rich and Anabel the map on its screen. "See that mark there? That's where the relic is."

"Not too far," commented Rich. "Let's get going."

As Rich, Anabel and Jackie left the Pokémon Center, Anabel leading Olivia by the hand, a bush near one of the windows rustled---and a distinctive curl of golden blonde hair briefly appeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

i"This is utter humiliation! I am NOT a foot soldier in this damn gang!"/i

Yung was storming down the halls of the palace towards Maria's control room, past all the peons and scientists and their projects. He had been assigned a new mission, and he was extremely unhappy about it. Finally, as he bypassed yet another sliding steel door, he reached his lab adjacent to the control room---and Gordor was there.

"Where have you been, Mitchell?" the old bandleader grunted. "She's been working me to the bone while you were out in order to keep production on schedule!"

Yung shut his eyes, trying to hold back his rage. "You don't know the half of it," he finally snarled. "She's got me running all about on minor errands, next thing you know I'll be doing grocery shopping like a regular peon! Grrr...just...just get out of my way."

Yung shoved past Gordor---who shot an unnoticed evil look at him back---and entered Maria's room. The Queen Shadow was, as usual, sitting on her floating chair, and as usual, she was upset.

"It took you damn long enough, Yung. If you can't even do this I'll demote you to grocery duty without a second thought."

i"I knew it!/i I'm sorry, Queen Shadow. Here..."

With a flick of his wrist, Yung tossed his important package to Maria---a pack of cigarettes. She immediately took one of the white, orange tipped sticks out of the box, lit it, and took a deep breath.

"It's all your fault I've been driven to this. You fools are tearing me apart. Dismissed!"

Yung turned and stormed out, his mind aboil still.

i"You'll be eating those when I'm through with you, just you wait.."/i

Maria sat watching as the door slammed shut behind her angry minion, and now with the room all to herself again, she took another hit of the cigarette and let her mind wander as the tobacco's effects took hold. Her absentminded, incomprehensible mumbling was quickly interrupted when Domino appeared on one of her video screens.

"Rogue Tulip reporting in!"

Maria whipped around in the chair, took a third hit and replied, "I was resting, Domino. This had better be something important!"

"Oh, it is, it is!" On the screen, Domino readied her tape machine. "Are you ready to hear what I've got?"

"Let's go."

"Gotcha."

With a press of a button, Domino started the recording.

i"That relic's to the north, a ways into the Cocoa Jungle. I've packed plenty of provisions, along with a couple blades for us to cut through the brush."

"Excuse me, did I overhear you speaking of going to the Cocoa Jungle relic?"

"Why yes, you must have, that's what we were talking about. We've been sent by the Ranger Base to investigate odd happenings."

"Yet I only see one of you in a legitimate Ranger's uniform. Jack Walker, is it? I'm sorry, but since you're the only legitimate Ranger of this lot, you are the only one I can allow into the Cocoa Jungle relic."

"You don't understand, this is a very urgent subject! There are crooks looking to unearth the secrets of the relic...and who are you to tell us where to go anyway?"

"My name's Eusine. I'm an expert on Legendary Pokémon, and I travel the world with the goal of seeing, battling, and capturing Suicune. Sorry, but I can't let you go into that relic and disturb the peace of the Aura Crystals."

"Listen to me, Eusine, we have to go there! Enigma Shadow might already be there as we speak!"

"The answer is no! You are not worthy of standing in the presence of Legendary Pokémon!"

"I've battled and captured a Suicune myself, are you going to tell me that isn't enough?"

"HOW DARE YOU! How dare you desecrate the name of the legendary and fantastic Suicune! I'm going to beat you into the ground in a battle to make you pay for that lie!"

"No! You two can take it outside, we don't have street battles in here!"

"You stay out of my way, Rich. If I see you at the relic there will be a serious problem. Consider yourself warned."

"What was that all about? I wouldn't take him too seriously though. Seeing as I'm a Rank 10 Ranger, I can authorize you to go and there's nothing he can do about it."

"That's a relief. Who did that guy think he was, ordering us around?"

"It doesn't matter See that mark there? That's where the relic is."

"Not too far. Let's get going."/i

By the time the tape ended, Maria had already snuffed out her cigarette in anger and stood up.

"This is just LOVELY!! I guess I should thank you for finding it out, but..." Maria turned away, clenching her fists. "They don't understand what is happening, not one bit at all. If those fools knew the truth...iyes, if they only knew the truth...if ANYONE knew the truth.../i forget it, it isn't your problem, Domino. Alert Brandon and Roark that they're heading to the relic."

"Will do. Rogue Tulip, signing off."

Domino disappeared, and Maria immediately flopped back in her chair and lit another cigarette.

i"If they knew... if only they knew... if only someone knew..."/i

-------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed like hours since Rich's group had departed for the Cocoa Jungle relic. Certainly the blazing hot sun and dense underbrush choking the terrain didn't help, but after much effort, the group with Jackie at its head finally cut through to a clearing. In the center of the clearing was a large, tall structure of gray stone with a staircase reaching inside. Lines forming all sorts of symbols were cut into the sides of the relic, and atop it, a crystal sculpture that the sun shined brightly through, casting a near-blinding glow through the clearing.

Jackie, leading the group, turned back and nodded towards his companions, who nodded to him in reply. They approached the ruins, sized up the situation, and climbed the staircase. Once they were inside and out of the blinding sun, Rich rubbed his eyes.

"Ugh!" he grunted. "I felt like I was staring into a Lanturn's light!"

Jackie looked around and said, "It appears this is like a foyer-type chamber. We've got to find a way to get deeper inside, there aren't any answers here."

"Something is suspicious here," Anabel remarked mysteriously. She then burst open one of her Poké Balls, releasing her Espeon. "Espeon, use Flash to light this room up."

"Eeeefiii!!" Espeon focused its mind, then its body began to glow brightly. The light reached into the four corners of the room...then a female Shadow Peon lept out from a false wall covering a different staircase, frightening Olivia and Budew, who lept behind Anabel's legs in fear.

"Mommy!"

"Bud dew dewwwww!!!!"

The peon rubbed the visor on her helmet then said with some surprise, "Wait, you're that lot who bothered us at the postmaster's office in Okka Town! Brandon never told us you were coming!"

"Brandon, huh?"

Turning to Rich in surprise, Jackie inquired, "You know of this Brandon she works for?"

"I used to work with him back on the Battle Frontier," Anabel explained. "He's an archeologist and a top member of Enigma Shadow. He must've come here seeking the secret of the relic like we did."

"That guy who came through earlier, do you know him? He wiped me out with his Alakazam. But that won't happen again!"

Pkmn Trainer Rich ---vs.--- Shadow Peon Janie

"Porygon2 and Unown, let's go! This time we'll win!"

Janie's Porygon had evolved since the last time she battled Rich, but her Unown G was still the same. The two looked eager and ready for battle.

"Ah, so you've been training. Well done, let's have a good time! Lucario and Melo---"

Rich released Lucario, but just like the last time, Roserade felt the need to burst out voluntarily and block Rich's deployment of Melodic.

"Oh, Roserade, what am I going to do with you?!"

"Rrrrrose, roserade raderossse!!"

"I don't even want to know what you just said. Lucario, Shadow Ball!"

With a grunt, Lucario cupped its hands over its head. A ball of dark energy formed between them, and when it was fully charged, Lucario pointed at Unown to fire it. The tiny symbol Pokémon took a devastating blow, flipping over itself many times before finally coming to a rest, slumped and fainted, against the wall.

"Not exactly my plan. Unown, return! Shuckle, you're up next!"

As soon as the Shuckle burst from its ball, the Aura Reader activated and scanned it. Of course, this was the same Shadow Shuckle that Janie had used earlier.

"Let's show him we've got a few surprises up our sleeves this time, Porygon2. Psychic now!"

The ducklike Normal type was surrounded by the eerie purple aura of a Psychic attack, and soon enough so was Roserade, gripped by the attack's power. Roserade flailed about, but this was in vain---Porygon2 used its power to fling the Grass and Poison type across the room and into the wall. Roserade moaned as it stood, injured yet not ready to give up.

"You go for it, Roserade! Show her what we've got! Sleep Powder!"

"Rrrosse!" Roserade crossed its bouquet-tipped arms and launched from them a cloud of choking dust, which floated over Shuckle and immediately sent the Shadow Pokémon into a deep sleep.

"Sh-Shuckle!! Wake up and use Shadow Half!"

There was no reply, as Shuckle simply continued to snooze.

"Let's wrap this one up quickly, Lucario. Use In-Fight!!!"

Lucario's body glowed with a bright silver light. It rushed forth, arms drawn back, and struck Porygon2 over the head with incredible force. Porygon2 fell out of the air and fainted, while Lucario began breathing deeply from exhaustion.

"Porygon2!!! Oh.. return..."

"This one was a joke, honestly. Snag Ball, go!"

With a snap of his wrist Rich sent a Snag Ball flying in Shuckle's direction. Even while it slept it was absorbed, and the ball tilted three times on the ground upon doing so. It then pinged to indicate a successful Snag.

"Not again! My boss will not be pleased with me!"

Not another word was spoken. Janie simply escaped using the teleporting technology available to all Enigma Shadow members, even the peons. She left Rich and his friends slightly taken aback in the chamber, and a sudden chill blew through the room.

"That was... different," Jackie finally ventured to break the silence. "Unfortunately it also means they got here ahead of us.."

Anabel rubbed her chin in thought. "Wait. Didn't she say something about someone else defeating her, someone with an Alakazam?"

"Yes!" Rich realized the truth as he smacked his fist into his hand. "Eusine must've come here as well!"

"We've got to proceed with great caution," advised the Ranger. "Not only could Enigma Shadow trip us up, if we run into Eusine in the wrong place, he might present a problem too."

--------------------------------------------------------------

While Rich, Anabel, Olivia and Jackie were exploring the relic, Ein, Elita and Judy worked support at the Ranger Base back in Floria Town. Judy was at her computer, busily typing as always, when her phone began to ring.

"Should I?"

"No, Ein," Judy replied, "that's mine. Let's see here..."

Judy pressed a button on the desk near her computer to turn the phone on.

i"Ranger Base, Jack Walker checking in."/i

"Jackie, we expected a report sooner. You know better."

i"I apologize, Judy, but... P.E.S. is confirmed."/i

"Pokémon Extra Special?"

i"Presence of Enigma Shadow. They made it in before us."/i

"Oh dear... not good, Jackie, not good at all. I think you'd best prepare for possible mission failure."

i"I don't know the meaning of the word 'failure.'"/i

"Fine. Just be careful." With that, Judy ended the conversation. She then announced to Ein and Elita, "Bad news. Enigma Shadow made it to the relic before they did."

"That just complicates things even more," Ein grunted, turning away. "We've got to keep working on my latest upgrade to the Snag Machine if we're to keep up."

"And didn't you say you had developed an upgrade for Jackie's Styler, Judy?" questioned the purple-haired Ranger Leader. "I apologize, I'm still a bit out of the loop after arriving from Wintown, but I'm trying."

"Yes, that is correct. I was developing a device that would transfer certain Pokémon here if Jackie captured them. It isn't complete yet, but I have a feeling I may need to program it to transfer the Aura Crystals if they awaken."

Just as Judy finished her sentence, Venus suddenly burst through the front door of the base. She had an enraged look on her face, one that easily gave away her fury.

"I thought I told you to stay away from here!" Venus raged, not towards Elita or Judy, but at her own husband. "I forbade you to do anything here while ishe's/i around!"

Ein tried to stay cool as he replied, "You don't understand. We all need to work together right now to complete the new Snag Machine for Rich..."

"I don't care!" Clearly Ein's reasoning wasn't getting through. "You can do just fine working on it at Rosemary's lab as opposed to here. Now we are leaving. NOW!"

"But-" Ein sighed, threw his hands up, and followed his raging wife out.

"What in the world just happened?" Judy was shocked. "Why does she not want him around you?"

"It's a long story," answered Elita.

------------------------------------------------------------

As for the heroes, their trek through the jungle relic continued deeper and deeper underground. Jackie and Rich had long since found torches attached to the walls, taken them, and lit them to provide a source of light for the journey. Anabel, leading Olivia by the hand, followed, while Budew cowered in Olivia's bag, only peeking out periodically.

"How far down have we gone?" Rich coughed as he spoke, the dew and dust from the rocky walls of the hallway burning in his throat. "Something's got to be ahead. Are we lost?"

Just as the group finally found a chamber larger than the hallway, Jackie let out a chuckle. "See? I don't know the meaning of the word 'lost.'"

Without warning, all the torches in the room suddenly lit on their own, filling the chamber with light. Waiting in the darkness for the group was a male peon, standing hands on hips.

"Well, well," the grunt taunted sarcastically, "look what the cat dragged in. It's that sad Pokémon Ranger with Rich Mistbloom and the rest of the loser crew. Guess you bunch couldn't resist bothering us again after Okka Town?"

"You're that weak peon I beat at the postmaster's office, aren't you?" Rich retorted, standing his ground. "Is Enigma Shadow in that bad of shape that it can only pay a low number of weak members?"

"You don't even have the foggiest notion of what you're getting yourselves into. Maybe I should teach you!"

Pkmn Trainer Rich ---vs.--- Shadow Peon Larson

"I came prepared this time. Grotle and Monferno, let's go!"

Different Pokémon were in Larson's possession for this battle, a bright green turtle with four sturdy legs, a rock-hard shell, and green bushes on its back. Alongside it, a monkey with orange fur and a blue mask on its face, a flame on its tail as well.

"I guess you did. PDA time."

To know what he was facing, Rich brought out his ever-present PDA to look up the data on his new foes.

i"Grotle, the tree bush Pokémon. Type is Grass. Evolved form of Turtwig. It lives along water sides in forests. During daytime, it goes outside of the forests to let the trees on its shell take in sunlight. Its shell is strengthened by soil, therefore Grotle is known to roll in dirt and mud.

Monferno, the naughty Pokémon. Type is Fire/Fighting. Evolved form of Chimchar. By extending the flame on its tail to make its body look bigger, it scares off its attacking foes. It saunters in midair using ceilings and walls. The flame on its tail is also one of its weapons."/i

"Not a bad collection this time if I do say so myself. Unfortunately for you, it won't do much. Slowking and Salamence, let's do this! Salamence, we're looking like a bit of sun could help us out. Sunny Day!"

Rich's immense dragon Pokémon stomped its left front foot down and turned its head towards the ceiling. "Saaaaaaaalaahhh!!!" it roared, shaking the room.

In response to Salamence's cry, blinding light filled the chamber, glowing down from the top.

"What is wrong with you?" Larson snarled. "To my advantage. Grotle, Solarbeam!"

The bushes on Grotle's back began to glow as the sunlight was absorbed into them, then the turtle-like Pokémon fired a powerful beam of focused light to smash right into Slowking. Normally this was a slow attack to power up, but Rich's tactic of using Sunny Day had provided it an advantage.

"Hang in there, Slowking!" Rich clenched his fists as he shouted encouragement. "You can do it!"

The pain of the continual sunlight blast was definitely affecting Slowking, but nevertheless its trainer's encouraging words slowly seeped into its mind. It tightened up its muscles, then flung its arms out to break the force of the Solarbeam attack. Clearly Larson was taken aback by this, but he tried not to show it.

"Grr... good move, but it won't help. Monferno, use Rock Slide!"

Using its powerful fists, Monferno pulled up several large rocks from the ground and sent them flying at Rich's Pokémon. A few of them hit Slowking and did rather little, but when the others hit Salamence, the dragon thrashed about and roared in pain. After all, it was a Rock type attack on a part-Flying type Pokémon.

"Now it's time for our attack. Slowking, do it now! Fire Blast!"

The change couldn't have been more shocking. In literally the blink of an eye, Slowking's expression changed from that of its usually silly demeanor suffering a bit of pain to that of a warrior with nerves of steel. The fire in its eyes matched the burning flame that it exhaled, and Larson could do nothing but watch in horror as the fireball, fueled further by the sunlight, swept over his Grotle without mercy. Smoke from the attack obscured Grotle, but a pained cry could be heard---and when the smoke did clear, Grotle was long since fainted.

"Aw no, Grotle! After I evolved you and everything! Return... I guess it's Prinplup next! Go!"

The next Poké Ball released a penguin Pokémon, blue in color with a pink chest and yellow horns growing from its beak to wrap around its head. As soon as it appeared, Rich went right to his PDA.

i"Prinplup, the penguin Pokémon. Type is Water. Evolved form of Piplup. Each colony is founded by one of its kind only. Each Prinplup considers itself to be the greatest one. A single strike from its wings can be deadly, and even big trees will be bent with a snap. It searches for prey in frozen seas."/i

"Let's see how much that works out for you NOW! Salamence, Aerial Ace!"

Rich snapped his fingers, and as if on cue, Salamence seemingly vanished. Larson, Prinplup and Monferno all looked around warily, waiting for it to reappear.

"Stay on the ball," Larson hissed through his teeth at his Pokémon. "That thing could come out anywhere..."

And Larson's prediction did come true---Salamence shot down from the ceiling with a fierce roar, but Monferno, its target, had no chance to block because it was blinded by the sunlight. Salamence crashed all its bulk down on the flaming primate with such force that Monferno actually stuck fast to its chest for a moment before falling and fainting.

"What?! You've got to be cheating!"

"Must look that way, doesn't it? Good work, Salamence."

Salamence gave a happy grunt in reply as Larson recalled Monferno and prepared his final Pokémon.

"It looks like I've got to rely on the power of my Shadow Pokémon, then. Bronzor, go!"

Indeed, this was the same Shadow Bronzor Larson had used earlier, as confirmed by the Aura Reader.

"You may have me down, but I'm nowhere near out! Let's turn the tide with Rain Dance, Prinplup!"

Dark storm clouds gathered over the room, choking out the sunlight, then pouring rain began to fall.

"Now, Bronzor, go for it with Shadow Rush!"

Just like before, Bronzor cloaked itself in the shades then spun into Slowking's chest. Slowking grunted, the air having been knocked from it, but otherwise this attack was rather ineffective. It only left Slowking angered and spoiling for a fight.

"I hear you, Slowking, I hear you. Water Pulse!"

Slowking opened its mouth wide and yawned, "Slooooooh ♪." Rings of water shot out, gathered power from the rain, and struck Bronzor. The Shadow Pokémon let out a high-pitched squeal---after all, it was injured rather badly. Surprisingly, Rich's next move was taking out a Poké Ball.

"You've done all you can, Salamence. Return!" A red energy beam shot out from the center of the ball and pulled Salamence back in, then Rich stowed it, brought out another Poké Ball, and let it fly. "Let's see you in a real battle! Roserade, I choose you!"

i"Wow!"/i Anabel thought to herself in surprise. i"It's sure been a long time since Rich chose Roserade without even a slight bit of trouble. I hope she can do it."/i

"Go, Roserade!" Olivia called out in encouragement, Budew chirping from her bag. "You can do it!"

Hearing all this encouragement (even Anabel's mental words), Roserade turned to Rich, nodded, and let out a thickly-accented "Rrrrrose!!" to show it was ready.

"I'm sorry to have to disappoint your little girl so much," Rich's foe taunted wickedly, "but your time is up. Prinplup, Ice Beam! Let's go!"

A blue energy ball formed in Prinplup's open beak as it drew in air to collect power for its attack, and after a moment a similarly-colored beam of freezing ice launched out and hit Roserade directly. Terrible pain wreaked Roserade's form with a cold tingle numbing the Grass and Poison type, but it would take much more to break the brash creature's will. As Prinplup dropped its offensive, Roserade managed to shake off the frosty hurt and regain composure.

"Wha- what? That didn't do it? Bronzor, finish it off!"

Larson didn't even need to give a command, Bronzor simply went into another Shadow Rush and struck Roserade forcefully. Even this failed to take Roserade down, and Larson's eyes widened in terror under his helmet.

"About time to finish this up. Snag Ball, go!"

The red-and-white sphere materialized in Rich's glove, and he threw it at Bronzor. It tapped against the Steel and Psychic type, popped open and absorbed it, fell to the ground, and began shaking. Not much time passed before it pinged to signal another successful Shadow Pokémon recovery.

"Yes! Now to finish this up once and for all. Roserade, Solarbeam! Go!"

The white rose on Roserade's head opened slightly as it began to absorb what sunlight it could in the cloud-choked, rain filled room. As it did so, Roserade crossed its arms and closed its eyes.

"There's our opening! Prinplup, another Ice Beam and make it quick!"

Prinplup charged and fired another Ice Beam, and it bore down quickly on Roserade as the latter continued charging its own attack. Just before it hit, however, Roserade finished charging, pointed its bouquets forward, and loosed a massive blast of sunlight from them. The Solarbeam blasted straight through, literally melting the Ice Beam away, then hit Prinplup and ravaged it with catastrophic damage. Obviously, Prinplup fell.

"So you've beaten me again. My boss is up next!"

"You guys came way too late. I bet my boss has already disposed of that caped freak who beat me earlier, too, so you're about to find out what happens to meddlers!"

Larson fled, heading back up the way Rich's group had come. Rich went to chase him, but Jackie held him back.

"No, Rich," the Ranger advised, "not worth it. What we need to do is go forth and get the last of Enigma Shadow out of this relic."

Anabel nodded in agreement and said, "At least we haven't got to deal with any more peons for now. I was getting rather sick of them. Let's go on."

The two men of the group took their torches up again, and together, the team began heading even deeper into the ruins, towards the end.

Soon enough, they reached a large, dead-end chamber. A small underground river flowed through it, carving patterns in the rock floor. Glowing white, red and silver crystals were everywhere, but there was not a single person to be found.

"A dead end!" Rich gasped. "They tricked us into a trap!"

"A trap, eh?" The voice from up above had a familiar exotic accent to it.

"Wha?! Eusine, is that you?" Jackie raised his torch, revealing Eusine, clad in a purple cape, standing atop a nearby boulder.

"When it's the legends you're dealing in, you can't get a better man than me! Think you know more? I'd doubt it! I'm the master of all things legendary! I'm Eusine!" Eusine threw aside his cape after finishing his motto, then lept down from his perch to confront Rich. His taunting continued, "So you came out here after I warned you not to. Jack Walker, you're a disgrace as a Ranger."

Jackie, obviously offended, replied with a growl, "I'm rank 10, the highest rank of all in the Ranger Union! You're just some fan of Legendary Pokémon, so I have the authority to allow them to come with me on a mission. You can't stop me from doing so, and believe me, this concerns them just as much as it does me."

"You're not convincing me of anything. Rich! Was that your name?" With rather violent force, Eusine pulled a Poké Ball from his belt and expanded it while holding the sphere right in Rich's face. "Because you foolishly ignored what I told you and dared to corrupt this sacred place, I will now have to crush you as punishment..."

"GOOD!" a loud, booming voice suddenly echoed through the room. "Wipe him out for us! It makes our work easier!"

Everyone, even Eusine, looked around in confusion. Finally, the source of the threat appeared at the top of a short flight of stairs before the group---Brandon. Rich and Anabel easily recognized the familiar sight of the rather imposing archeologist, but the man next to him was a complete mystery. His long, messy, shoulder-length brown hair peeked out from under a red hard hat. Square glasses sat at the edge of his nose, and his look was rounded out by a white pair of gloves, a gray coat and pair of pants, a black sleeveless undershirt, and black boots.

"Who are you? I demand to know, for you are intruding upon..."

"Oh, shut up, Eusine. I've heard it all already." Brandon was angry and impatient---his usual demeanor.

"How do you know my name?"

"We heard your entire rant!" Brandon's sidekick shouted. "We heard it all while..."

Brandon put his hand in front of his apprentice's face and said, "Calm yourself, Roark. You asked why we are here?"

"You're damn straight I did! You are..."

Having finally found his voice, Rich interrupted, "I think I know. They're here because of the legend associated with this relic. They're members of Enigma Shadow, the organization I told you was heading here. But noooo, you wouldn't hear of it..."

"Forget them!" Eusine countered. "I still warned you, so now we will battle!!"

"NO!" the Shadow Commander's booming voice echoed through the chamber. "You two will not battle. Rich, Anabel, meet my apprentice, Roark." Brandon gestured towards Roark, then continued, "Rich, you will now battle him."

"Why should I?"

"Because my boss said so!" Roark took over at this point, and with an angry look on his face, came down the stairs to confront Rich face-to-face. "You look here. Enigma Shadow got to this region long before you did. It's your own fault for what happens, since you ignored that warning we sent to your plane..."

"Warning?" Anabel gasped. "You mean..."

"Whatever. Because we got here first these Legendary Pokémon are ours. You gonna try to do something about it? I can tell you'll try. Fine then, just don't blame me for what's going to end up happening!"

Pkmn Trainer Rich ---vs.--- Shadow Admin Roark

Roark takes a battle-ready stance by firmly thrusting his right foot forward, then he adjusts his hard hat and glasses. After pulling two Poké Balls from his pocket, he throws them to reveal a Kabutops and an Omastar

"Kabutops and Omastar, hm? I think I'll take a more...methodical approach to this one. I choose you, Porygon-Z and Roserade!"

Looks of anger were traded between Rich's Porygon-Z & Roserade and Roark's Omastar & Kabutops, but none of this even compared to the daggers being thrown between the two trainers. After a moment, Rich took the first move.

"Porygon-Z, use Discharge to get them both!"

The virtual Pokémon's beak glowed a bright yellow as electricity gathered in it, then a number of lightning bolts shot out at Roark's pair of Water and Rock types. Omastar couldn't dodge, the weight of its shell holding it down, but the agile Kabutops lept up into the air and perched like a spider on the wall. It only got nicked.

"Use that momentum for an Aerial Ace!"

Kabutops flexed its spindly legs and launched itself like a bullet off the wall at Roserade. Before it even had a chance to realize what was happening, Kabutops struck at full force, sending pangs of throbbing pain through Roserade's body. Rich tensed, but knew in a flash the counter.

"Roserade, Giga Drain on Omastar! We can take it out and heal!"

"Rrroserade!!" Roserade snapped to attention and lunged at Omastar, whose heavy shell once again proved to be its Achilles heel. The flower Pokémon latched onto it and began glowing bright green, draining Omastar's energy. There was little Omastar could do, and it fainted fairly quickly.

"Grrrr...well played, I admit, well played. Omastar, return. Bastiodon, I choose you!"

Out of Roark's next Poké Ball came an unfamiliar creature, a large triceratops-like Pokémon whose craggy yellow-and-black skin gave it an air of toughness. Its face only furthered that look, as it was a black shield covering everything except its yellow eyes, white horns and white teeth. As always with a new Pokémon, Rich scanned it with his PDA.

"_Bastiodon, the shield Pokémon. Type is Rock/Steel. Evolved form of Shieldon. It can deflect any attack that comes from the front. It eats grass or berries, and has a gentle nature. Under the siege of enemies, it creates a defensive wall with the shield on its face to protect the children in its herd."_

"That looks a little tougher...I think I should step up my tactics a bit. Porygon-Z, use Nasty Plot!"

"Powering yourself up isn't going to work with me!" Roark shouted firmly. "Kabutops, finish Roserade off! X-Scissor!!"

Kabutops let out its distinctive, hissing cry as it lept at Roserade with scythes crossed. The agility of Roark's fossil Pokémon was startling---even though it was totally alert and did try to dodge, Roserade's efforts were in vain. It took a catastrophically strong, direct hit, and collapsed. Shockingly, Roark raised and pointed a gloved hand at Roserade's still form, ready to order his attack from Bastiodon---on the fainted Pokémon.

"Bastiodon, Iron Head!"

Bastiodon's shieldlike head began to sparkle like steel as it charged like a bulldozer towards Roserade, much to Rich's horror as he fumbled for the appropriate Poké Ball.

"What are you doing?! Are you insane? Roserade, return!"

The red beam from the Poké Ball reached Roserade just before Bastiodon did. Roserade got away safely, while Bastiodon crashed into a wall and jarred several rocks loose.

"Coward!" Roark spat. "Let your Pokémon take their hits!"

Rich countered, "Roserade had its hits, it was fainted! You were attacking it when it was down! But... I get the feeling reasoning with you won't work. Slowking, go!"

"Reason? Hmph. Reason would be if you gave up."

"That's what you think! Porygon-Z, time for Solarbeam!"

A low hum filled the air as Porygon-Z looked straight up at the ceiling and began absorbing light. Thanks to the cracks in the ceiling, some sunlight did come through for it, otherwise this attack would have been fairly useless.

"Unwise. Kabutops, Brick Break! Let's go!"

Again using its powerful legs to propel itself, Kabutops rushed Porygon-Z with sickles outstretched. Seeing as the Normal type was stuck in its own attack, dodging was impossible, and Kabutops scored a clean, effective hit. Porygon-Z stayed focused on its charging, though, and the effect of the attack seemed to wear off quickly.

"I'll break that concentration! Bastiodon!" Roark thrust his left arm forward. "FISSURE!"

"Sttiiiii stiOOOOOO!!!!" Bastiodon roared, raising the front half of its massively heavy body up then smashing it down, creating a large crack in the floor. The crack slowly weaved its way through the ground towards Porygon-Z, but Rich was ready.

"Protect now, Slowking! Shield Porygon-Z!"

Rich's scheme worked. Slowking lept between Porygon-Z and the ever-advancing crack, then formed a shield of green light around its body. The crack hit the shield and pressed against it for several moments, then deflected and ceased progressing.

"Perfect! Time to blow that Kabutops away once and for all, Porygon-Z! GO!!"

Porygon-Z cried out, then let loose with a cannon-like blast of sunlight. Kabutops lept for the ceiling again, but its agility failed this time. It took a direct hit from the Solarbeam, suffered incredible damage, and fainted.

"This isn't over yet!" Roark growled as he recalled Kabutops. "Rampardos, you're up next!"

Roark next deployed another new, unfamiliar fossil Pokémon. This one towered over the others, its mighty black body marked in places with blue stripes and sharp spikes of bone. Perhaps the strangest thing about its appearance was its head---the bottom half was round, but the top was completely flat save for a blue dome in the middle and more spikes around the edges.

"_Rampardos, the headbutt Pokémon," the PDA recited. "Type is Rock. Evolved form of Cranidos. Its fierce headbutt attacks have the power to shatter anything in one hit no matter how tough it is. Its skull is hard like iron. Rampardos is a mischievous being who catches prey by knocking down and flattening trees in the jungle."_

"There! Now you see the kind of power I'm capable of? Let's drive that point home, Rampardos! Head Smash!!"

There was nothing spectacular about Rampardos's attack---it simply charged at Porygon-Z with its huge head lowered. The crushing impact from the blow sent Porygon-Z flying back and crashing into a wall.

"Finish it, Bastiodon---HYPER BEAM!"

Bastiodon moaned as it opened its mouth. A red orb formed, and after several seconds of charging a massive red beam of energy shot out right at Porygon-Z, still just in front of the wall it had hit moments earlier. Rich's Normal type had no chance to dodge, and got blasted into the wall by the amazing force of the attack. When the dust faded from the air, Porygon-Z literally peeled off the wall and fell.

"_That was painful... but it means he has to let Bastiodon rest now._ Porygon-Z, you did well. Have a rest. Melodic, I choose you!" After sending out Melodic, Rich looked up towards the ceiling and the sunlight coming through the cracks. "Hmmm...I think that if I... yes! That'll work! Rain Dance!"

Mimicking its trainer's actions, Slowking looked up and let out a deep, relaxed cry, "Sloooooooooooh♪" On cue, clouds gathered---not only over the ceiling but outside the relic too, making the following rainstorm even stronger. Rich's strategy of getting a stronger Rain Dance by exploiting the openings to the outside worked.

"Good work, Slowking! Melodic, follow it up with Surf!"

As it used its power, Melodic's blue eyes began to glow like beacons in the dark. A wave of water formed from the raindrops and crashed down over Roark's Pokémon, critically injuring them both.

"Hrrgh... can't hold up against that... Rampardos, Giga Impact! Give it everything you've got!"

"RaaaaaaaamppppAAAAAARRRRDDD!!!!" Rampardos roared as its whole body began to shine a bright red. It then charged with brutally powerful stomps that cracked the floor, heading like a bullet for Slowking. Of course, Slowking didn't earn its name by being swift, so it was hit head-on and collapsed as a result.

"Slowking, return!" Rich sent Slowking back to its ball, then took a moment to look at it. "Well done, my friend. Now, it's about time for us to finish this up. Salamence, I choose you!"

Salamence burst from its ball with a roar, just as Bastiodon began breathing heavily to regain its energy after using Hyper Beam. The rain continued falling, drenching the battlefield.

"Time to finish this, Melodic! Surf again!"

Once again the raindrops fused into a sheet of water, which in turn became a huge tidal wave. Melodic directed it towards Roark's team...

"Bastiodon, dispel it with Fire Blast!!!" 

Bastiodon let out a flood of white-hot flame from its mouth, but it wasn't enough. The fire simply steamed away to nothing against the water, then the wave crushed Bastiodon and Rampardos. Two fainted, drenched dinosaur Pokémon were all that remained.

"_A double knockout!"_ Anabel encouraged mentally. _"You've got him on the ropes! Keep going!"_

"I have no other choice now. Rampardos, return. Bastiodon, come back. Finally, my Shadow Pokémon get a chance to shine! Aerodactyl, Sandslash, I choose you!!"

Indeed, Roark's final two Pokémon---a large, gray dragon-like monster and a much smaller orange and brown sand mouse---were both Shadow Pokémon.

"It won't do for this rain to continue. Aerodactyl, Shadow Sky!"

Some shadow energy gathered in Aerodactyl's body, and then as it let out a screeching cry the energy burst out and smothered the rainstorm, replacing it with shadowy rain and bursts of light falling from ominous purple clouds.

"Now we're playing on MY terms," Roark said with a wicked smirk. "Sandslash, Shadow Rave, let's go!"

Sandslash lifted its sharp claws into the air. It then hissed, drew shadow energy into itself from the air, and jammed its claws into the ground, creating shadowy spikes that sliced through the stone like knives through butter and struck both of Rich's Pokémon with ample force, leaving several scratches on their bodies. More pain came down in the form of the bursts of light from Shadow Sky, still raining down on the battle.

"I think dividing and conquering might not be a bad idea here. Salamence, Hydro Pump!"

Surprisingly, even though it was a dragon known for breathing fire, Salamence was able to fire a jet of water up from its mouth with Sandslash as the target. Unlike Rampardos and Bastiodon, however, Sandslash was rather nimble, so it was able to crouch near to the ground and avoid taking a direct blow.

"Not good enough... Hypnosis!"

Melodic locked its gaze with Sandslash's, then its soft blue eyes began to glow hypnotically. Sandslash started to fall under its spell, but managed to shake it off and come out unaffected.

"Your weak skills worked on Lovrina, but they won't on me. Aerodactyl, Shadow Rush!!"

Finally, some real speed was being displayed on the part of Roark's offense. Aerodactyl clenched its wings and balled itself up then practically rolled itself through the air, all while giving off the shadowy aura. Conversely, Rich now had the power without the speed, much like how Roark's situation had been for much of the battle, so despite its twisting around and attempting to dodge, Melodic got hit and hard. Rich's partner was certainly showing the wear of battle, its golden body battered and scarred from Roark's attacks. Unfortunately, he wasn't done just yet.

"Shadow Down!"

This time Sandslash crossed its claws, then violently uncrossed them to send small orbs of shadow energy towards Rich's side. This was an attack impossible to avoid, and the spore-like objects attached themselves to then absorbed into the skin of their targets, weakening their defensive capabilities.

"Use Dragon Claw this time, Salamence! We've got to hit Sandslash NOW!"

After nodding curtly to its trainer, Salamence turned and lunged at Sandslash, its claws sparking with deep-green energy. This time the attack hit directly, leaving a number of claw marks on Sandslash's body.

"Try Hypnosis again, Melodic! It should work!"

Once again Melodic locked eyes with Sandslash, trying to work its spell. Unlike the last attempt, however, this one worked, and Sandslash slumped to the floor, sound asleep. Roark growled and clenched his teeth, frustrated at the way the battle was going.

"Oh, it doesn't matter! Aerodactyl, use your Shadow Rave!"

The attack came forth swiftly, called by Aerodactyl's screeching cry. Just like when Sandslash used the move, Shadow Rave sent spikes of energy shooting through the floor. This time Rich's Pokémon were stricken with more force, though, owing to the effect of the earlier Shadow Down.

"Salamence, Hydro Pump one more time!"

Rich used a rather clever tactic this time. Salamence looked toward Sandslash and charged its attack, but suddenly shifted its aim and fired the jet of water at Aerodactyl, catching it off guard and scoring a heavy hit.

"Now!" Rich extended his left arm and opened the fingers on his hand widely, cueing a Snag Ball to form in the glove. "Sandslash, you're mine! Snag Ball, go!"

With a spin Rich threw the ball, which had no trouble connecting with its snoozing target. Sandslash was transformed into red energy and sucked into the ball, which then sealed and began rocking back and forth on the floor. Roark stared at it intently, as if to will it back open, but it was no use. The ball pinged; Rich had Snagged Sandslash.

"NO! This cannot be... well, you still have Aerodactyl to go. Shadow Rush!"

"Salamence, use Protect!" 

Aerodactyl charged, but Salamence lowered its head, and just inches from impact Aerodactyl smashed head-first into the green wall of light protecting its target from harm. Sparks flew and then there was an explosion, pushing both Pokémon back. Aerodactyl glided back smoothly through the air, but Salamence's claws caused an unbearable scraping as they dug into the stone floor.

"Melodic, Ice Beam!"

After uncoiling its long, sinewy body, Melodic fired a beam of ice from its mouth at Aerodactyl. Like earlier, it had feinted a bit to throw Aerodactyl's dodge off, and therefore managed to strike with spot-on accuracy. Not only that, the attack completely froze Aerodactyl, its form dropping to the floor with a thud. Roark's eyes went wide in horror.

"No, Aerodactyl! No..."

"It is over, Roark. Snag Ball, go!"

There wasn't anything Aerodactyl could do to resist the Snag Ball that Rich threw at it. The frozen Pokémon, like Sandslash before, got sucked into the ball, trapped, and sealed after three easy tilts, ending the battle.

"Ugh...ugh...Brandon, I've failed..."

"It's no use!" Roark gasped weakly. "I cannot beat him!"

With a smarmy grin Eusine said, "That's what you get for crossing into this sacred place. Now give up and leave."

Eusine's command was met by Brandon's stomping forward.

"NO!" the Shadow Commander shouted. "Roark, what is wrong with you? Have you forgotten...it?"

"It? You mean..."

"Yes, IT!"

"Fine, Rich, now you're going to get it!"

"Bring it on, Roark!" Rich countered. "I've got plenty left of what you just saw!"

From one of his deep pockets, Roark produced a trumpet whose golden shine only contributed more to its sinister air. He played a few notes, then a brand-new XD-version Shadow Pokémon appeared. It looked a bit like a Magneton, but definitely wasn't---the center of its body was wide and flat, not unlike a UFO, and colored gray and silver with a red and black eye in the middle. Magnemite-like extensions, each with one magnet and their own eye, were positioned on each side, and finally, a yellow antenna up top and a third magnet on its rear. Whenever Roark played a note on the trumpet, his Shadow Styler, shadow energy surged through this creature's body and transformed it to the black, white and red colors of an XD-version Shadow Pokémon.

"Rich," Roark said with an evil grin, "meet my Shadow Pokémon, XD Magnezone."

"Maggneeee...zoooone..." Magnezone droned menacingly.

"You don't scare me with that!" Rich held firm, then searched out his PDA.

"_Magnezone, the magnetic field Pokémon. Type is Steel/Electric. Evolved form of Magneton. It evolved from exposure to a special magnetic field, and its three units generate magnetism. They are almost never found in the wild, and when they do appear, it is only at Mt. Coronet in Sinnoh. It feeds off of electrical charges, and they are known to gather at Mt. Coronet during lightning storms to absorb energy."_

"Ah, a Steel type after all Rock and Ground? Clever, Roark, clever..."

"Indeed it is. Let us begin!"

Pkmn Trainer Rich ---vs.--- Shadow Admin Roark

Roark crosses his arms and grins evilly as Magnezone spins its three magnets, sparks, and gives a droning cry

"Why don't we make this a duel of iron wills... with Steel Pokémon! Lucario, I choose you!"

The match was set---Rich's Lucario, the gaze of a fighter burning in its eyes, against Roark's soulless Shadow Magnezone. Rich didn't waste any time in ordering the first attack.

"Lucario, Blaze Kick!"

Swiftly, Lucario sprang up into the air and aimed its most effective attack squarely at Magnezone's head. The Steel and Fighting type's right foot began to spark with flames as it drew near, but Roark did not seem concerned.

"Barrier, Magnezone." He even sounded disinterested.

"Genezzzzone..." With one of its haunting drones, Roark's Pokémon encased its body in a shield of red light. Lucario hit a moment later, but it had little effect, then the shield absorbed itself into Magnezone's body.

"Now, use Thunderbolt!!"

Electricity shot between the magnets on Magnezone's body and the antenna on its head, then soon enough towards the still-near Lucario. Because of the close range, the attack's full effect hit Lucario, and forcefully too.

"We can pull this out still! Force Palm!"

As soon as Rich gave the command, Lucario drew back its right arm and froze, unmoving. This was all part of the attack, a feint meant to throw off the opponent's defense. After several tense moments of standoff, Lucario suddenly sliced forth.

"BARRIER!!" Roark ordered immediately upon seeing Lucario's attack begin.

The results were similar to before. Lucario's attack connected, but the shell of red light nullified much of its effect.

"Now, Magnezone..." Roark smiled, then played several notes on his trumpet---sending shadow energy surging through Magnezone and transforming it into XD mode. "It's about time we showed him a real atttack. Shadow Bolt!"

The massive amount of shadow energy in Magnezone's body flowed to its antenna, which sparked for a moment before a single bolt of black lightning shot out and zapped Lucario. Lucario stumbled back and fell, staying on its hands and knees for several tense moments as black sparks burst off its body while it trembled.

"Go for it, Lucario! You can do it!" Rich's encouragement brought Lucario back upright, ready for more. "Good work! Now, use Aura Sphere!"

Quickly, Lucario cupped its hands to form a ball of blue energy between them. It charged up and then was launched at Magnezone, however Roark was ready.

"MIRROR COAT!!!"

Magnezone encased itself again, but not in the red light of a Barrier---this time its surface glistened like a mirror, and when Lucario's attack hit, it was instantly reflected back and smashed into Lucario with explosive force. When the smoke from the attack cleared, Lucario was near fainting but not quite there.

"Grrrrr..._if I use any physical attacks, he'll use Barrier to block them, but if I attack with Aura Sphere, he'll use Mirror Coat and hit me with my own strike. There has got to be a way out of this..._ I haven't got any other choice. Lucario, Force Palm again!"

Resigning to the fact he couldn't do much to Magnezone with what little Lucario had left, Rich simply ordered another Force Palm---which, thanks to all the Barrier moves, struck Magnezone with almost totally nullified damage. However, it did inflict paralysis on the Shadow Pokémon, indicated by its sudden, consistant slight tremble.

"Time to finish him off, Magnezone!" A few notes came right before Roark's command. "Shadow End!"

Waves of shadow energy flowed into Magnezone's body as it powered up into XD mode. Focusing this power led to its becoming cloaked completely in darkness, a black cloud that threw itself through the air at breakneck speed into Lucario.

"Caario!!!" Lucario grunted, stumbling back violently before falling for good from the attack it had taken. Magnezone didn't escape unharmed either, however, suffering severe backlash.

"Lucario, return! _Let me think. If I send out Melodic, he will use electrical attacks to strike hard and fast. Salamence, though...yes. _I choose you, Salamence! Make me proud!"

"Proud?" Roark mocked. "You cannot win. Give up."

"I don't think so. _This is gonna take a lot of luck..._Salamence, Dragon Pulse!"

Salamence launched several circular waves of bluegreen energy out of its mighty maw, but Roark just laughed.

"Hah, pitiful. Have you forgotten this? Magnezone, Mirror Coa---wha!?"

Magnezone was actually shaking violently and writhing about, desperately but vainly trying to break its paralysis. It was no good, however, so it couldn't use Mirror Coat to block Salamence's attack, which only inflicted a small amount of damage due to Magnezone's natural typing.

"Snag Ball, go!"

Finally attempting to end the fight, Rich threw a Snag Ball at Magnezone. It was a risk because Magnezone still had a decent amount of fight left in it, but with every tilt Rich became more hopeful until finally, it clicked. Magnezone was Snagged, and Roark had lost.

"The shame of losing feels like an avalanche of boulders on me..."

"It...it can't...this isn't possible..."

Brandon walked down the stairs with heavy steps and grabbed Roark by the shoulders. Roark naturally recoiled, fearing what Brandon would do, but Brandon did nothing more than get in his apprentice's face.

"I trained you intensely for this moment, did I not?!" Brandon raged. "And then you just go and lose like Lovrina did! Not only that, you lost your XD Magnezone, which I had to fight to convice Queen Shadow to give you! What have you got to say for yourself?!"

"I...I'm sorry, sir..." All of Roark's cocky confidence was gone, replaced by sheer nervousness.

Rich, however, was growing impatient after all the battling, and said, "End this nonsense already. We've all had enough."

"NO!" Brandon shouted, advancing on Rich. "He might be a complete and utter weakling, but when it is all said and done it's all YOUR fault!"

When he was done shouting, Brandon rushed forward as if to beat Rich up. Naturally Rich jumped back, even though Brandon was bluffing, but he stumbled and fell backwards---and when he did, his hand touched one of the crystals, causing it to begin glowing. Rich could only stare in muted shock as all the crystals in the room began glowing as well, followed by violent shaking.

"What...what is happening?!" Anabel gasped in fear, Olivia and Budew holding her leg for dear life.

Roark obviously didn't know either, prompting him to ask with a quiver in his voice, "B-boss! I don't... what's happening?!"

"The legend is coming true..." Brandon mumbled in reply, shielding his eyes from the bright glowing of the crystals.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Rosemary's lab in Floria Town, Ein and Venus had long since busied themselves again working on the upgraded Snag Machine for Rich while Rosemary herself tinkered away, typing in her computer, trying to find more leads on the mysterious signals.

"How's it going?" Ein finally broke the silence by saying. "Got anything yet?"

"Nothing yet," Rosemary replied, not turning her head from the screen. "What about the thing you're working on?"

Venus answered, "We're coming along, but slowly."

"If we were still working with Elita, we'd have it done."

Venus turned to Ein with the fire of rage in her eyes.

"What did you just say?! I HEARD you mumbling!!"

"Errrr...nothing, don't worry about---"

Suddenly, a shrill sound filled the room. It was an alarm, and it was coming from Rosemary's computer. She frantically typed in a command, bringing up the monitor of the Cocoa Jungle relic that Rich, Anabel and Jackie were at. The red, silver and white signals were going wild, as were the meters measuring the aura energy in the area. Rosemary's eyes went wide behind her glasses, and her mouth fell open.

"Something's wrong at that relic!" she shouted.

Ein and Venus dropped what they were doing and rushed to the computer.

"What is it?" Venus wondered aloud. "I can't tell what this means!"

"Those strange auras I detected have gone wild," explained Rosemary. "There's a problem out there... what have I done, sending them to that place..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The violent quaking continued for several tense minutes, causing Roark and Brandon to fall down while Jackie held Anabel up by pinning himself between her and the wall. Finally, though, it stopped, the lights faded, and everything returned to normal. Brandon got up, shortly followed by Roark, and looked around.

"Whatever just happened, even I don't know."

"You mean this is unknown even to you, boss?"

"Cut it with the 'boss' nonsense, Roark. Rich! You'd better listen! Today's victory goes to you. Don't get cocky, though---Roark and I will both be training intensely for our next meeting. Farewell for now!"

Brandon snapped his fingers, and by using some sort of advanced technology, teleported himself and Roark out of the relic. Now alone again, the heroes and Eusine recovered and began their own run of processing the day's events.

"Do you see now, Eusine?" Jackie said harshly. "I told you there were crooks out to cause problems here and I was right."

Eusine scoffed and replied, "Crooks? Whatever. You did a good job, Rich, I will admit, but you still are not worthy enough in my eyes. I'm leaving."

Turning on his heel, Eusine left the chamber through the way he had come in, leaving Rich, Anabel, Jackie and Olivia to themselves.

"Good job, Rich!" Anabel said happily as Olivia and Budew peered out from their hiding place. "That guy... he really didn't stand a chance against you."

"I wouldn't say that. He put up a chall---" Rich's PDA began ringing. "Hmm, I wonder who this is?

_Rich!!_

_Are you guys okay? I just got completely out-of-control readings on the aura energy emenating from that relic you're in! They've calmed down now, but I'm very worried about you. Please come back as soon as you can._

_Rosemary_

Hmmm. I guess that she got the readings mentioned in this e-mail when the crystals went crazy."

"I agree," Jackie said with a nod. "We'd best head back. She might have a clue as to our next destination."

"Wait, what's that?" Olivia had spotted something---a dusty object lying on the floor. Roark and Brandon had missed it on their way out, so Rich walked over to it and picked it up.

"It's a book," Rich commented, dusting off the old tome. Its cover had five spheres on it, colored red, silver and white along with one a pearlish pink and the last a diamond-like blue. "I don't know what it means, but let's take it back to Rosemary. Maybe she knows."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in Queen Shadow's quarters deep within the palace...

"You WHAT?!!"

Maria had her floating chair facing the video wall, displayed on its largest screen were Brandon and Roark. Behind her were Gordor, Snattle and Yung---who was oddly clad in a wide-collared black cape, black medieval-like clothing with yellow edges and red cuffs, gray pants, and white gloves.

"Run that past me again!" Maria sputtered angrily. "You went to the relic in the Cocoa Jungle like you said, and they were there?!"

"Yes, my queen," Brandon replied, "I'm sorry. We didn't anticipate their presence at all. They had help from a mysterious man named Eusine, as well..."

"Lovely, now we've got more people interfering with our plans. Roark, what have you got to say for yourself?" 

"Queen Shadow, I..."

Obviously never really intending to listen to Roark's excuses, Maria held up her hand to interrupt him. "Enough. You two are not here right now only because you're the best archeologists I have in my service. Remember what your mission is: secure Dialga, Palkia and the Aura Crystals for Enigma Shadow WITHOUT FAIL. I expect better from you next time."

Maria slammed down on the screen's deactivate button, making Brandon and Roark vanish, then turned around to face her other three minions.

"You called us, your greatness?" Snattle ventured.

"Yes, Snattle , I did. With the news of Roark's defeat I needed to see all of..." Maria's gaze settled on Yung. "Mitchell, why in the name of Rayquaza are you dressed like that?"

Yung was enthusiastic with his reply. "I'm ready to move out, my queen! I've prepared myself in every way to face them, and I've even taken the time to prepare a very special surprise for them."

"You impudent FOOL!" Maria raged, sending Yung back. "Your mission right now is to fine-tune the Shadow Stylers with Gordor, not waste time cooking up 'surprises' in thinking you can go out without my command!"

Clenching his fists, Yung tried to hold back, but he snapped. "Listen to me, Maria!" Gordor and Snattle gasped in horror. They knew that no minion, no matter how high in rank, ever called Queen Shadow by her name. "I can defeat them right now! What is wrong with you? Do you not wish to see the success of Enigma Shadow's plan? When you act as foolishly as this I sometimes think you're on THEIR side!"

Maria's eyes were wide, not in fear, but in utterly shocked anger. She set her heels against the ground and slowly rose, becoming suddenly even more frightening than before.

"How DARE you, fool. You do not refer to me by name, and you WILL learn your proper place in this! Gordor!"

"My queen," Gordor replied with a bow.

"Take this fool away and put him back to work. He will learn his proper place in this society."

"Right away, my queen." Gordor turned to Yung and gestured with his finger. "Come on, you heard her."

Gordor walked out calmly, followed by Yung who was fuming and mumbling under his breath. When the stained-glass doors slammed shut, Maria's eyes fell to Snattle.

"Well, Snattle, I know I can trust you."

"I am honored, my queen. Any order you wish, I will carry it out."

"I wish all the minions were more like you and not that fool Yung. I want you to keep an eye on him. If his insubordination continues I will personally take disciplinary action to fix the situation."

"If I may ask, what of the project monitoring Rich and his movements?"

"I will personally head that up for now. That is all."

Snattle bowed then left, his white high-heels clicking on the floor with each step. As soon as she was alone, Maria turned back to the screens and gazed up at them blankly.

"Yes, we shall proceed as planned for now. But a storm rages on in my heart... I wonder if they are tough enough. My followers must be strong enough to truly prepare Rich for his battle with me...and his destiny..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unbeknownst to all, Yung was hiding just outside the door to Maria's quarters, holding his ear and listening to her musing via a wiretap device.

"Hahahaha! My, our queen has such deep thoughts when she's alone! I knew these teleportation devices and Wiretap Bugs I bought myself from Sigil Securities were a good investment. But for now, I must away to my work..."

_A mysterious legend has been set into motion. Could the book Rich found after defeating Roark and accidentally triggering some kind of aura energy overload in the Cocoa Jungle relic hold the key to it? Answers right now are few, but time is short---Maria's plan is swiftly progressing even as we speak. Could there be something else festering under Aquane's surface, however?_

**END of CHAPTER THREE**


	5. Chapter 4

Things seem to be proceeding nicely, so let us continue on to Chapter 4...

For this chapter, I owe special thanks to Uzamaki Hinata, a friend of mine from Serebii, for providing some of the basis for Misty's characterization.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER FOUR:** It's Been A Banette Year

"_Huh? Huh? Where am I?"_

"_I was about to ask you the same thing, Rich. How did we end up here?"_

"_Good questio---Anabel, where's Olivia?"_

Rich's eyes shot open suddenly. He was not having a conversation with Anabel in an unknown location, he was right next to her in their bed in Rosemary's lab. One thing about the dream was true though---Olivia was nowhere to be seen. He sat up in a start, throwing Anabel's head off his chest and waking her as well.

"Olivia? Olivia?"

"What's wrong, Rich... ?" Anabel questioned, half asleep still. "She's probably just playing with Rosemary's Budew again..."

Calming as he came to his senses, Rich took a deep breath then replied, "You're right. Something smells good..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sure enough, the smell was another of Rosemary's now-famous home cooked breakfasts, plates of sunny side up eggs. Rich and Anabel had gotten dressed quickly when they smelled the food and now sat at the table, Olivia and Budew seated as well.

"Here, you hungry explorers! Breakfast on me, again!" Rosemary set plates down before her hungry guests, then sat to a plate of her own. "We've got much to talk about, so I'll get right to it."

"Alright," Anabel answered, "what have you got to tell us?"

"First, something for Olivia."

"For me?" Olivia asked with a wide smile.

"Yes. Olivia, I have noticed that you have bonded with my Budew on a very deep basis. I know you are not old enough to be a Pokémon Trainer yet... but I have decided to let you keep Budew and raise it as your own partner and friend."

"REALLY?" Olivia's eyes were wide and starry in gleeful surprise, and her Budew wore a similar expression. "We get to be best friends now, Budew! That's so great!"

Budew rubbed up against its new owner's face and chirped happily, making Rich and Anabel smile as well.

"You've made her so happy, Rosemary," Rich said. "Thank you!"

"Anytime," was Rosemary's reply. She smiled, but quickly became serious again. "Now, a more serious matter. I've analyzed that book you brought me from the relic."

"What is it? Do you know what it said?"

"Yes, Anabel, I was able to decipher it. It is a book spoken of in the legends of Aquane... in fact, I do believe that it may contain the legend itself. Unfortunately many pages are missing except the first few. They're covered in arcane characters---the written language of the Pokélantis Empire, to be exact. When I translated it, it said this:

_Behold, these are the words of the ancients._

_On this land a great and mighty king has reigned._

_But, he has made us suffer by seeking to contain the power of Ho-oh._

_One man and one Pokémon have stood alone against the king's strength._

_Using his aura, the brave knight rescued the world from being plunged into darkness at the evil king's hand. _

_Now, our time is ending._

_But to protect the auras of the world, the brave knight with his last breaths created three Pokémon._

_A Pokémon each for the aura of wind, the aura of fire, and the aura of iron._

_Thusly we name them the Aura Crystals._

_We have scattered them to the winds and protected them with a secret mechanism._

_Only the true descendants of the great knight will be able to awaken them and use their power to stop an even greater evil..._"

Rich and Anabel sat dead still, jaws dropped, eyes large. Finally, Rich gathered himself enough to speak.

"Do you think that is what they were after?"

"Perhaps. If the other pages were added back to this book, it would reveal more of the legend of Pokélantis and Sir Aaron. Perhaps there is a secret that they desire to learn contained within the remaining lost pages?"

"I think it's likely," Anabel commented.

"Probably. For that reason, I think we MUST keep searching for the rest of this book. If it falls into their hands, who knows what kinds of unspeakable evil could be done with its secrets." Rosemary's mood shifted again, this time from dour and serious to sunny and happy again. "I have no leads for you right now though, but I do have an idea. A Pokémon Contest is being held here in Floria Town today, so why don't you head out and enter?"

Anabel stood up, smiling.

"I'm game for it! Remember Sorbera Island, Rich?"

"Yes, I do. You beat me out in that one and won the ribbon as I recall. Not gonna happen this time!"

"Budew dew budewdew?"

"Yes," Rich laughed, "you and Olivia can come. I'll get Ein to come along and look after you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They have the book? Now this is on a whole other level."

Once again conferencing on her video wall, Maria was speaking with Snattle, Brandon and Ardos.

"Yes," Brandon confirmed, "it appears Roark and I accidentally left the book behind when we fled the relic. We didn't know it was there."

"Fool!" Snattle spat from his screen. "Do you not know the value of that book? Written within it are the secrets of the Legendary Pokémon! If we had it, the world would already be ours!"

"SILENCE!" Maria thundered as she lit a cigarette. "I haven't got time for infighting, and..."

"Queen Shadow, if I may?" Unlike his colleagues, Ardos was formal and respectful...at least to Maria.

"Yes, Ardos?"

"Even if we got the book, many of its pages are missing, said to be scattered throughout the Aquane Region. We could not do much without those pages, so Brandon, you'd be well advised to learn some more about it first. You too, Snattle."

"Thank you, Ardos. Now, missions. Ardos, your mission is something I could only trust you with. Go to the Metalico Islands and break Adio from jail."

"As you wish." Ardos vanished from his screen.

"Snattle, continue researching the Legend of the Two Moons."

"Right away." With that, Snattle was gone.

"And Brandon, you and Roark keep up looking for the rest of the book."

"Sure thing." And Brandon was gone as well.

Now alone, Maria slowly took a hit from her cigarette and drummed her fingers on the armrest of her seat, seeming rather bored...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Contest Hall was a bright, lively place, certainly much more alive than the sleepy surroundings it had in Floria Town. It was like a big, silver stadium with a blue dome top, and outside, many Pokémon and their trainers were preparing for the competition. As Rich, Anabel, Olivia and Ein walked down the path to the big double doors leading into the hall, they spied many familiar Pokémon---Haunter, Dewgong, Slowbro, even a Vespiquen and Prinplup. There were many new ones as well, but these didn't concern them now. Rich and Anabel led the way inside and marched right up to the registration desk, manned by a rather beautiful woman with deepgreen hair and clad in a white, light blue and red business uniform.

"Welcome to the Floria Town Contest Hall!" the woman greeted pleasantly. "Are you here to register for today's Contest?"

Rich answered, "Both of us are, my wife and I."

"Okay, I'll need to see your Trainer Cards..."

Rich and Anabel each handed the receptionist a small identification card with their photographs on them, which she scanned before typing some data into the computer in front of her and returning the cards.

"All done, you're registered to compete the Aquane Region's Pokémon Contests. Here, you'll need these..." The receptionist handed over a tray containing two Ribbon Cases---one blue for Rich, another red for Anabel---and several transparent blue spheres. "These are your Ribbon Cases, obviously used to store any Ribbons you should happen to win. Also, these blue spheres are used as Poké Ball containers. Put the Pokémon you intend to use inside a ball contained in the sphere, then put stickers on the sphere to make it have a special pattern when it bursts open. Now that you have all your equipment, I'll have to ask you to go to the dressing room and get prepared for the competition."

Rich and Anabel bid their farewells to Ein and Olivia, who went off to get their seats, then left in the opposite direction for the dressing room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching all this was Maria, owing to Yung's skilled useage of spy devices. The doctor stood before her, still wearing his cape, along with three other Admins---a very large, muscular man wearing a face mask, yellow boots and blue and black pants with no shirt, a younger man with spiky yellow hair that clashed with his blue jacket and black pants, and finally, a brown-haired, brown caped man wearing pants similar to Roark's but tattered up a bit.

"So they're staying in Floria Town for now," Maria finally commented.

"Right," Yung confirmed, "so let's go after them! We can take them out now that we know their precise location!"

"No, Yung, that's too reckless. If we attacked the Contest Hall, we'd be seen. If we're going to do this, it will require great care. Do you agree, Byron?"

"I just want after that punk," the other caped man replied, "since he roughed up my son Roark's Pokémon!"

"You all have temper problems. Volkner, straighten this out."

"I'd be pleased to," was the yellow-haired Admin's answer. "Tactics are everything, my friends. Seven years ago, Enigma Shadow fell because you, Mitchell, did not understand that and tried to use brute force alone."

"Shut up!" Yung spat back. "You're the one who was stuck in a dead-end job as a Gym Leader while I was leading the group!"

"Aw, end it!" the third man finally spoke. "We'll just deal with 'em our own ways once the queen gives the word. So says CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHER WAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!!!!"

Maria held her hand against her head, exasperated at what she had to deal with.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Contest Hall's dressing room, Anabel was finishing up. From her normal purple and white clothes she had changed into an elegant purple ball gown, complete with frills and even a silver tiara.

"My, you look good!...says Baron Mistbloom!"

Rich sidled up to her from a side room, completely done up in a different look. His blue coat was gone, replaced by a shining white cape with a purple velvet inside. It had a tall-backed red collar held in place by a red gem. Completing the costume, a blue-brimmed, shiny white top hat sat atop Rich's head, a monocle over one of his eyes and a wand with a blue diamond on it was in his hand.

"What are you," Anabel joked, "an evil count who's going to end the world?"

"How amusing, scoffed Baron Mistbloom! But seriously, this is just a little alter ego of mine I created to have a little fun for the Contest. Like my costume?"

"It's certainly shiny, that's for sure. Like mine?"

"You haven't looked better in a long time, complimented Baron Mistbloom..."

"Rich? Anabel?!"

A young girl approached the masquerading pair. Her light brown hair hung down to her shoulders, and her costume shone like a brilliant green emerald in the light.

"I recognize you from somewhere," Rich said, "but I don't recall where."

"May? From the Sorbera Island contest seven years ago?"

"Oh yeah, I remember!" Anabel exclaimed in surprise. "How are you?"

"Great! I've been entering Contests all around the world, haven't won a Grand Festival yet, but I'm getting close."

"Good to hear! Rich and I... well, Rich, maybe it'd be better if you explained?"

"We went back to Larousse City and settled down after roughing up Enigma Shadow over in Orre. Since then, we've been raising Olivia---who is off with her grandfather in the stands as we speak---while I work as the leader of the Aeria Tower and head of the new Battle Frontier in Houen."

"Cool. I guess we'll be facing each other in today's contest, so best of---"

"Oh, May! May! Is that my little creampuff May over there?"

Another figure rudely intruded upon the reunion---a tall, thin one dressed in clothing meant to resemble Cacturne, a green Grass and Dark type Pokémon. His long purple hair spilled out from under his pointed dark green hat and curled around his shoulders.

"HARLEY?!" May gasped in horror. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, when I heard my little May-poo was going to be entering her sweet little head in the Aquane contests," Harley replied in his oddly feminine voice, "I so just had to follow and enter as well!"

"Anabel," Rich mumbled quietly, "I was hoping that noone else actually spoke like Lovrina does..."

Meanwhile, May was flushing red out of frustration and embarrasment.

"As long as you...don't try any of your tricks, Harley, I'm fine with facing you again."

"Oh, why would I need to play tricks? I can beat you without them now." May scowled in reply to this, but Harley continued. "Have any of you little dumplings seen that nasty Team Rocket who usually hang around Contest Halls? That awful little Jessie still has my precious Weavile that she stole from me!"

"I remember that," Rich answered, "but none of us have seen them. Sorry."

"Hmph, I expected nothing less than total failure from you wimps. See you on the battlefield, tata!"

With that, Harley waved his right hand, turned, and walked away while shaking his rear end rather conspicuously.

"Oh, I hate that Harley so much!" May shouted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short while later, the time for the Contest had come. The golden stage was brightly lit, lights of all kinds showering it in a rainbow of colors. The audience pit surrounded the stage. It was filled to capacity with spectators---including Ein and Olivia in the front row---who cheered with great volume when the emcee, a woman in a yellow and green gown that clashed with her orange hair and blue eyes, ran out with a penlike microphone in hand.

"Hel-looooo, all you Pokémon Contest fans!" Her voice was squeaky and high-pitched, not unusual for someone of her demeanor. "I'm Jillian Meridian, your host for the Aquane Region's contests, so I sure hope you're ready for a dazzling display of the most eye-popping appeals you can imagine!" Obviously this woman knew how to play to a crowd, as she had already whipped them up into a frenzy. "Let me introduce the three judges for today's competition. First, the head of the Pokémon Contest Committee, our very own Raoul Contesta!"

The spotlights shone on a white podium with a black square on it, seated at which was an older man whose graying hair reflected his age. He was wearing a loud orange suit, accented with a black bow tie.

"Thank you, Jillian. I certainly hope to see what the Aquane Coordinators can do when they're put to the test this year."

"We shall see! Our second judge is the beloved president of the Pokémon Fan Club, give a hand to Mr. Sukizo!"

The man sitting next to Contesta was wearing a plain dark blue business suit and red tie, a rather unremarkable appearance.

"Yes, it will be remarkable!"

"And finally, last but certainly not least in our hearts, Floria Town's very own Nurse Joy!"

The final judge was a familiar face to all Pokémon Trainers: the redheaded, white-clad Nurse Joy from the local Pokémon Center.

"Hello everyone! We're looking forward to your excellent appeals, so do your best!"

"Yes, all contestants are encouraged to do their best because of what is at stake---the lovely, one-of-a-kind Floria Town Ribbon! Let's hit the road and get busy with our first contestant, Dawn from Twinleaf Town!"

Dancing out on stage came a young girl with long blue hair capped by a powder blue hat. She wore a similarly-colored tuxedo, accented with a red bow tie and yellow buttons down the jacket.

Pulling out and throwing a Poké Ball, she shouted, "Come, Pachirisu, let's give them a show!"

Hearts glittered around the stage as a white squirrel-like Pokémon with stubby limbs, yellow cheeks and a long, fluffy white tail burst out. The crowd applauded as it cried out cutely.

"Pachirisu, use Thunderbolt on the corners of the stage!"

Wielding its electrical powers well, Pachirisu launched a flurry of electric bolts towards the stage's edges. When they hit the ground, the charges reflected and shot up into the air.

"Now finish it with a Sweet Kiss!"

"Chichirrisuuu!!" Dawn's Pokémon cried, looking up and calling out several bright red hearts. The hearts floated up into the air, then were stricken by the Thunderbolts and exploded in a brilliant pyrotechnic display.

"That's one shockingly cool appeal from Dawn!" Jillian announced. "Let's hear the input from our judges! Mr. Contesta?"

"I must be honest, pyrotechnic displays are not terribly original. However, Dawn did a good job incorporating the cuteness of her appeal Pokémon with its innate abilites into her performance. All in all, a good show."

"Thank you. Now, Mr. Sukizo?"

"Simply remarkable! Pachirisu's cuteness is just... remarkable!"

"Remarkable ratings from our second judge. And finally, Nurse Joy?"

"I agree with Mr. Contesta. Not the most original of appeals, but my heart just melts at the sight of that Pachirisu's cute little face!"

"All in all, Dawn gets a passing grade! Will it be enough to get her through to the battle round? We shall see!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many appeals had come and gone, and finally, Rich and Anabel had their turns about to come up. A few more remained before them, however.

"Moving right on down the line to our next appeal," Jillian called out, "we have... no hometown for this coordinator! Mysterious, but who knows? Here's Jessabella!"

As the next coordinator---a woman with huge red pigtails, garish glasses and a hideous orange gown---came out, Harley's eyes practically popped from his head when he saw her from his perch at the back of the audience.

"Jessabella?!" he growled. "So you HAVE come. Time for me to reclaim MY Weavile!"

Harley left the main arena in an angry huff as the target of his rage blew kisses to the crowd in a completely over-the-top display before freeing a Carnivine from her musical note-covered Poké Ball.

"Carnivine, it's showtime! Bullet Seed!"

Opening its huge jaws, the plant Pokémon fired dozens of glowing green seeds towards the ceiling of the arena. They hit the iron rigging high above the field and bounced about before falling down.

"Ingrain next!"

Now using its rootlike feet, Carnivine set itself down on the floor and "planted" itself, allowing it to draw nutrients from the ground. The falling seeds landed and sprouted into small flowers, which immediately wilted away as Carnivine consumed their nutrients.

"That one really DRAINED the enthusiasm from the room!" Few laughs at Jillian's joke were not forced, a fact she ignored. "Let's go to the judges! Mr. Contesta?"

"It's original, which was my favorite part. Unfortunately the appeal itself was not very exciting. Draining flowers that sprout from Bullet Seed... just not my cup of tea. But like I said, points for originality."

"Mixed review. Moving on to Mr. Sukizo."

"I disagree. It was remarkable!"

"I expected as much! Now, finally, Nurse Joy?"

"Must concur with Contesta. It was original and I like that, but still, it wasn't all that exciting."

"Very well! Will that be enough to get Jessabella into the next round? We shall see, but first, another appeal! Ladies and gentlemen, the coordinator known and feared as the Dark Mean Queen of Green! From Slateport City, Harley!"

Usually in his Contests, Harley would dance out onto the stage flamboyantly and show off, but owing to his fury over Weavile, he just walked out and quickly released his trademark Pokémon: the green, prickly Cacturne.

"Cacturne, my darling, let's show these fools a real appeal! Cotton Spore, then Needle Arm!"

"Cactuuuuuurne..." From its mouth, Cacturne loosed many white balls of fluff into the air, which floated around until it lept up and slashed them apart with the sharp needles on its arms.

"Now! Use Cut!" For the next stage of his appeal, Harley readied a huge radish. He flung it into the air as he gave the command, and Cacturne shredded it into perfect pieces before landing, to the delight of the crowd.

"Wow! Not only is Harley a totally cool customer when it comes to appeals, he's an iron chef too! Mr. Contesta, what did you think of that?"

"I loved it! Even though I get the feeling I've seen something similar before, it was great! The useage of vegetables in particular really gave this appeal a special flavor, I think."

"Hahahah, flavor. Cute. Sukizo?"

"Remarkable!"

"Not surprising. What do you think, Nurse Joy?"

Nurse Joy didn't even respond, as she was too busy eating the radish shreds Cacturne had made. She gave a thumbs-up. 

"I guess that's our answer. As Harley heads out to good reviews, we prepare for our next competitor! Coming up next, from Larousse City, Rich!"

Ein, Olivia and Budew all stood up and cheered as Rich swept onto the stage, holding his hat down slightly over his eyes.

"It is time for a watery exhibition of mirages and illusions...says Baron Mistbloom!" Rich threw open his cape, sending a Poké Ball flying out. In a burst of bubbles, Melodic appeared. "Melodic, use Whirlpool! Let's go!"

Melodic coiled up, then released a gentle cry along with a tornado of water from its mouth. The swirling vortex soon surrounded Rich's partner at the center of the stage.

"Now," Rich said calmly as he pointed his crystal-tipped cane forward, "Complete the illusion! Blizzard!"

The sound of wind emanated from the center of the swirling water, and soon, it froze from the bottom up. When it was completely frozen, the tornado fell apart in layers of icicles that shattered around Melodic, glistening on its mirrored tail to a beautiful effect.

"What a show!" Jillian squealed in excitement as Rich and Melodic bowed to the audience. "Rich sure knows his water attacks, that's a sure bet. What did you think of that?"

"Simply spectacular! That was truly a treat for the eyes. It demonstrates that the trainer has full knowledge and control of his Pokémon's abilities."

"I'd tend to agree with that. I have a feeling that I know Mr. Sukizo's rating..."

"Remarkable! Doubly so!"

"Of course. Nurse Joy?"

"If only all Pokémon were so graceful! It was a splendid combination of moves and physical attributes."

"That'll do. As we see off probably the header of the pack for this round, we look to our next appeal and see..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gordor was alone in the castle, carefully observing an odd machine set up near a railing over a deep pool of water. The room was filled with shadows, casting a rather eerie atmosphere. With each step sending a metallic tap through the chamber, he began checking the dials on a panel of gauges near the rail.

"I wonder sometimes if this invention will work," he mumbled to noone in particular. "I did work very hard on it, but..."

"Having trouble, Gordor?" a mysterious voice suddenly said, out of nowhere.

"A few doubts, yes... wait, who was that?!"

An answer never came. Instead, a figure jumped from the shadows and held a chloroform-soaked cloth over Gordor's mouth to render him unconsious before pushing him over the rail and into the pool. At just that moment, Yung stepped into the room and saw his colleague's grim fate.

"You!" Yung shouted. "Identify yourself!"

Ignoring Yung's demand, the mystery man snidely remarked, "Enjoy your last moments, Gordor, as that machine rips your DNA apart!" With a sinister laugh the figure withdrew, and Yung dashed out of the chamber in a panic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In her own chamber, Maria was conferencing with Ardos on her videophone.

"I expect good news from you, Ardos. You are one of the few minions I have that are competant."

"I live to please you, my queen. And yes, the mission was a complete success. Adio and I will be..."

Yung came crashing in the door suddenly, interrupting the discussion. Maria flung her chair around in panic, but grimaced when she saw the doctor.

"What happened?!" Ardos shouted from behind.

"Nothing, Ardos, it's just Yung. You'd better have a good excuse for coming in here when you were not called, Yung..."

"Mari---I mean, Queen Shadow, I've witnessed an awful event! Gordor's been murdered!"

"WHAT?!" Maria nearly fell as she stood up like a shot. "What in the world are you saying?!"

"I saw someone push him into the splicer, my queen! I demanded his name, but he simply laughed and disappeared into the darkness..."

"Ugh... I did not need more nonsense like this clouding my mind." Maria lit up a cigarette, her hand shaking as she did so, and continued, "I am going to personally find who is responsible for this act of treason and punish them in ways unimaginable to the human mind. As for the Styler project, you're going to have to take over that on your own for now."

Maria deactivated the screen to send Ardos away, then walked out into her private room in the back. Now alone, Yung turned and walked calmly towards the door, but at the threshold, he stopped and a wicked grin crept onto his face.

"Perfect. I now have complete control...to do as I please with no interference. Perfect..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"... one last appeal to go before our judges decide who moves on and who heads home! Our final coordinator hails from Larousse City and is an expert in psychic Pokémon. Will her appeal prove to us the power of the mind? Let's find out! Here's Anabel!"

Anabel dashed out onto the stage from the wings, a Poké Ball at the ready. She threw it, and in a burst of light her Espeon appeared.

"Zap Cannon!"

"Eeeefi!!!" Espeon squealed, using its power to form a multicolored orb of electricity near the red spot on its head. When it was fully formed, the orb shot up into the air in a spiralling motion. Espeon watched it carefully, awaiting Anabel's next order.

"Now take hold of it with Psychic!"

The same purple glow that filled Espeon's eyes soon surrounded the electrical orb, and using this power, Espeon manipulated it to float down near the heads of the crowd, much to their delight. It guided the Zap Cannon around and over the center of the stage, then used its psychic power to compress and destroy it, leaving a blast of sparks to shower the stage.

"Wow! If there are no other words in my vocabulary, that was fantastic! We go to the judges!"

"A very impressive display of the combination of two different energy forces," Contesta stated with a proud tone. "I am impressed."

"Quite a strong start, I say! Bet I know what's on Mr. Sukizo's mind!"

"Need I say it? Remarkable!"

"I guess. Last rating?"

"My sister knows someone with an Espeon. If only it knew that trick!"

"Which one of your sisters?" Nurse Joy didn't seem to appreciate Jillian's attempt at humor, so the host tried desperately to recover. "Well! Uh... yeah, whatever. Now we're going to take a recess from the competition to work out who moves on to the Battle Round, so the contestants may do as they please in the plaza until we make the announcement! Have fun!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though Jillian had called it a "plaza," the area immediately surrounding the Contest Hall was more of a park than anything else. Under the verdant, sweet-scented berry trees veiling the area under their canopies, quite a colorful cast of coordinators gathered with their Pokémon to unwind following the intensity of the appeals stage. As for Rich's group, Anabel, Ein, Olivia and May were sitting around a picnic table while Rich himself was using a nearby videophone to speak with Jamie, whose angular glasses were glinting in the light of an unseen lamp on her side of the call.

"Are you sure everything's going fine?" Rich was nervous, the kind of nervousness that led him to nearly jump down Jamie's throat at her each breath. He had his own problems, but still, the Aeria Tower was a part of him. "How is Steven doing in my stead?"

Jamie's reaction to the mere mention of Steven – another trainer, Rich's good friend, and the one who had replaced him as the Tower Tycoon for the time he was in Aquane – made it obvious something wasn't fine. Her glasses, almost like a pair of eyes themselves, dropped into a gloomy look.

"Yeah, uh... about that..."

"Jamie... what's the problem?"

"We kind of ran out of Symbols, sir..."

"You WHAT?" The fact that the supply of Symbols had run dry meant one thing: Steven had been losing. A lot. "I'm sure that as the manager of the Tower you understand what that means. Lot of trainers running around with easily-won Symbols... bleh, fine. It's not like I can ask Ashley or Wallace to do it. Steven's the best option I've got. Jamie, just tell him that he's got to put on his A-game, okay?"

"Yes, sir, I'll do that."

"I knew I could count on you. Good day." Rich hung up, making the image of Jamie disappear, then he went to the table and sat down with the others. "So, what's the conversation?"

"I was telling my granddaughter about her mother's family," replied Ein. "Quite a bit of history, you know."

Rich nodded in agreement and said, "He doesn't lie, Olivia. Both your grandmother and grandfather are brilliant minds and excellent battlers. I've faced them both."

"What about your daddy and mommy?"

Olivia's question was a very innocent one, but all the same, just the mere mention of it clearly horrified Rich. He barely choked out one syllable of a reply before pulling his top hat over his eyes and nearly breaking down in tears. Anabel whipped around in her seat to face Olivia.

"We speak not a word of that, do you understand?" she scolded. "Young lady, you will not—"

"No. Stop that this instant, Anabel."

Everyone at the table looked up, surprised that Rich, who only moments ago was paralyzed by terror, was not only talking but rebuking Anabel, something he rarely did even though he rarely needed to. He still had the hat over his eyes, but the small part of his monocle sticking out was shining brightly in the sun.

"Rich? Are you feeling okay?" was Anabel's return.

"Anabel... she must... she must know."

As he said that, memories began flooding into Rich's mind...

"_David Mistbloom, do you take Morgan Asuna to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"_

A wedding, and a lavish one at that. Two of the leading Gym Leader families in the Houen Region were coming together that day. The groom was a Gym Leader himsef; he presided over the Sootopolis City Gym and awarded the Rain Badge, while his bride was the sister of the Lavaridge Town Gym, run by a family of Fire type trainers. He was a tall, exquisitely handsome man, with wavy sky-blue hair running down over his fair face and matching his blue eyes and tuxedo. Appropriately for someone from Lavaridge's Asuna family, her appearance was the polar opposite, meaning everything – her long hair, her eyes and even the glasses she wore – was red. Only the traditional white wedding gown she wore didn't fit the theme.

"_I do."_

There was something more about these two, however. They were Rich's parents.

Rich and his brother Wallace were actually a twin-set of love children, something David and Morgan had tried to keep secret, but they couldn't forever. When the world found out, it created a scandal throughout the Houen Pokémon League. David was lucky to escape with his Gym Leader position intact, but Morgan wasn't – she was banned from ever taking the reins of Lavaridge's Gym under any circumstance for as long as she lived.

They never understood it. From the moment their eyes first met David and Morgan knew they'd love each other forever. It had happened at a gathering organized by the Houen League's Elite Four for the families of Gym Leaders to meet and greet each other. Naturally, seeing as he was the top of the line Gym Leader in the region, David attracted a lot of attention, but it was Morgan, the shy girl who stayed close to the punch bowl and never really spoke to anyone, who caught his eye. He decided to approach her and start a conversation. He did, and next thing they knew, they were mad for each other.

"_Morgan Asuna, do you take David Mistbloom to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"_

It wasn't long after their first meeting that their relationship turned serious. When Morgan discovered she was pregnant with Rich and Wallace, David actually resigned from the Sootopolis Gym for a while and allowed his friend Juan – who later became the mentor to his two sons – to take over. During the nine months was when the two first got engaged, but they agreed to put it off for a year or two so they could take care of their children---now the two two-year-olds in the front row of the chapel, adorably dressed up in their own tuxes.

"_I do."_

Wallace, the older of the twins by only a few minutes, seemed to have inherited most of his appearance from David's side, wavy and smooth hair matching his father's. Rich, on the other hand, had more wild hair like his mother. Both had blue eyes and fair skin like David did.

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife. David, you may kiss the bride."_

The home of the Mistbloom family was an impressive mansion on a ridge overlooking Sootopolis City's lagoon. The building's stone face, reflecting beautifully in the calm water, also reflected back into the grand windows to create a gorgeous effect.

Inside, there was a party going on. Cake and all other kinds of food lined a grand wooden dining table, seated at which were David, Morgan and several other members of the family. This party was for Rich and Wallace's fourth birthday. The two children sat at the table's center, wearing multicolored birthday hats and wide smiles.

"_Happy birthday, Wallace, Rich! Your mother and I made extra sure to make this year one to remember!"_

"_Yes, we even got you very special gifts..."_

"_What kind of gifts?"_

"_Let me show you, Wallace. Look!"_

"_Poké Balls? You're giving Wallace and me..."_

"_That's right. As is the tradition in the Mistbloom family, all children receive their first Water Pokémon on their fourth birthday. Here you go!"_

David handed a Poké Ball to Rich, then another to Wallace, then the two brothers walked over to the room's large fish tank and threw them in. A pair of Feebas appeared in the water.

"_Your father says that for generations, Mistbloom children have raised Feebas into Milotic and eventually Melodic. So... happy birthday!"_

A brown haired, bearded man in a white coat met David, Morgan and Wallace & Rich – who were both older – at the door of his lab.

"_Hello? Oh, yes, Mr. and Mrs. Mistbloom! We've been expecting you!"_

"_It's good to see you again, Professor Birch. The Gym has been keeping me very busy."_

"_I can imagine, David. Morgan, how are you doing?"_

"_Today's certainly a day I've been looking forward to for a long time."_

"_Yes, today's the day your sons receive their starter Pokémon and set out on their journies. Come in, please, come in."_

The elder Mistblooms entered Birch's lab first, followed right behind by Rich and Wallace. Professor Birch led them into a room filled with computers and up to a cylindrical structure topped by a glass dome, under which were three Poké Balls.

"_Wallace, Rich, I'm sure you know what we do now. It is time for you to select your starting Pokémon, the one that shall become one of your closest partners. Wallace, I do believe you are the older one, so you choose first. Will it be Treecko, the grass type, Mudkip, the water type, or Torchic the fire type?"_

"_Got to take Mudkip... it's only right for me to do."_

With a nod, Birch removed one Poké Ball from the dome and handed it to Wallace. A new Poké Ball quickly popped up in its place.

"_A good choice, it will one day evolve into the Water and Ground type Swampert. Now, Rich, you may take Mudkip as well, but Torchic and Treecko are still options."_

"_I want Torchic."_

"_What?! How can you say such a thing, Rich? Our parents are counting on us to be the next generation of Sootopolis Gym Leaders! We only train Water Pokémon!"_

"_I know... but I want to be different."_

"_Mom!"_

"_Wallace, it's your brother's right to choose what he wants. Leave him be."_

"_Awwww... fine."_

"_I never imagined I'd see this day... my little Richie is all grown up and getting married!"_

"_Come on mom, you know I hate it when you call me 'Richie!'"_

Vivid was this last flashback. It was the fateful night Rich had invited his parents to Larousse City to meet Maria, his fiancee... and the night his life changed forever.

David and Morgan, now older, were sitting with Rich and Maria in a hotel room in Larousse's Wishmaker Tower. Rain pounded the windows from the outside as thunder boomed and lighting pierced the sky.

"_What did you say her name was again?"_

"_Maria, dad. We met at the Battle Tower when... well, why don't you tell them yourself?"_

"_I was so inspired when I saw your son battling. No wonder he's the champ now. You might say I have... a thing for the strong, if you will? But I digress – when I first set eyes on him, I swooned!"_

"_That's our Richie..."_

"_Mom!"_

"_Sorry. That's our Rich for you. So how long have you been seeing each other?"_

"_Only a few months, mom. I guess it's similar to how you and dad were – when we met we knew right away it was true love, although we wanted to avoid some of the... hitches you had. But nevertheless, I have nothing to lose, and by having true love, I have everything to gain."_

"_Rich, dear, didn't you say you had a battle tonight?"_

As soon as Maria said those words, Rich jumped up in a start.

"_You're right! I have to go, see you later!"_

It was the last time Rich would ever see his parents.

"...that wicked woman took away from me something I loved dearly... yet by her hand I found something I love even more... but it was only after years of deep depression and suffering..."

Rich wasn't speaking these words to anyone in particular, he was just talking out loud to himself with the hat still pulled down over his eyes. The emotion of these memories washed over him, making him completely oblivious to what was happening.

"Uh, Rich?" Anabel finally ventured. "Are you okay?"

"What?" The sound of Anabel's voice snapped Rich back into reality, and he adjusted his hat. "Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine. Olivia, my parents were good people. Unfortunately they're not with us anymore... but wherever they are now, I'm sure they're pleased with what they see."

"Oh, hey! May!" a voice called from off to the side. "It's been a while!"

The voice belonged to a young man, clad in a black shirt with a yellow stripe that matched his messy black hair. He wore blue jeans and a red hat with a stylized Poké Ball print. With him there was Dawn, the coordinator from earlier, along with a slightly older man in an orange vest and other earth tones and a girl with fiery orange hair and yellow clothes.

"Ash!" May called out in surprise, greeting her old friend. "Brock, Misty, Dawn too! What a surprise!"

"I didn't expect to meet you in Aquane," Ash---the young man in the hat---said. "Who are your friends?"

"You don't remember us?" Rich cut in. "Rich and Anabel Mistbloom?"

"OH! Yes, I do! I'm so sorry, I didn't recognize you in your Contest costumes. Who is she, though?" Ash pointed to Olivia. "I don't remember her."

"That's our daughter Olivia," Anabel replied proudly. "She's grown since we last saw you."

"You still seem to have that glow, though. It's probably my imagination."

"So," Rich asked, "how have you guys been doing?"

"Traveling, mostly," was Misty's answer as she took a seat along with the others. "Dawn had been traveling around doing Contests for a while, then we all met up back in Kanto and decided to head out here. We didn't interrupt anything, did we?"

"Just talking about our families, Misty," was Ein's answer. Immediately, Misty grimaced.

"Ugh. My family's so messed up you wouldn't believe it... All I know about my mother's past is that she refused some role in an arranged marriage, nearly paying with her life, then she tried to shut down the one thing that gave me hope, my gym..."

"Wow, that's some story. I—"

Rich's sentence was interrupted by Jillian's sudden blaring over the stadium PA. Her image replaced the ribbon-backed "POKéMON CONTEST" logo on the big screen.

"Hey hey, people! The results are in for the first round of the Contest! Only twelve of the many Coordinators entering this Contest have moved on, so here are the brackets for the next round!"

On Jillian's cue, twelve faces appeared on the screen. Dawn's was there, matched up against a young boy with long brown hair. May was matched up with another girl Rich did not know, and Harley was against Jessabella. Rich and Anabel were matched up... against each other.

"Whoa!" Anabel exclaimed when she saw this. "Rich, we're facing each other! Rich?"

"So be it. Baron Mistbloom will not lie down easily!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first match of the second round was that of Harley against Jessabella. All the audience had filed back into the stands, and Jillian stood center-stage in the spotlight.

"Hi hi, all you Contest fans out there! I'm Jillian, in case you forgot, and this is the Floria Town Pokémon Contest! At stake today is the Floria Town Ribbon, which is the first step on the road to the Grand Festival! We've whittled the field to twelve during the appeals round, now it's time for the Battle Round! First up, we've got Slateport City's master of disaster, HARLEY!! ...facing off against the mysterious maiden of Beautifly, JESSABELLA!"

Jessabella entered from her gate in a dignified, elegant manner, contrasting Harley, who skipped out in his typical girlish fashion.

"Well, well, we meet again, Jessie," Harley mocked, hands on his hips. "About time you returned MY Weavile!"

Jessabella recoiled a bit, but maintained her composure. "I, uh...don't know what you're talking about."

"HAH! Well, we shall find out about that!" Harley then laughed heartily and added, "About time I put you in your place once and for all!"

Shady Guy Harley ---vs.--- Mystery Trainer Jessabella?

"I'll make the first move! Seviper, I choose you!"

A Seviper burst from the Poké Ball thrown by Jessabella, its scaly skin scratching against the stage floor.

"Just as I expected. Come on out, Banette, darling! Let's make tracks and get Weavile back!"

With his signature spinning flair, Harley sent out his Banette---then took an oddly-shaped object from his pocket and popped a glass lens from it. He peered through the lens at Jessabella, gasped, and stowed the lens.

"Weavile is with her, Banette!" he screamed. "Use Psychic to free it!"

Much to Jessabella's shock, Banette's eyes glowed blue, and it used that power to pull a Poké Ball from her belt and open it. A black Pokémon with long, white, sharp claws and a red "crown" appeared---a Weavile. As soon as it appeared and set eyes on Harley, Weavile squealed in delight and lept onto him.

"It's okay, Weavile, daddy's got you now. As for you, Jessie, payback's a bitch..." A wicked grin crept onto Harley's face. "... isn't it, Banette?"

Knowing what Harley wanted it to do, Banette raised its arms and launched a Thunder attack from them straight at Jessabella. She was fried by the blow, and when the dust cleared, her disguise was gone. In its place was a short white T-shirt with a big red "R" on it, very short white pants around her waist, and long black boots. This was the uniform of Team Rocket, an organization known for being thieves of Pokémon.

"Oh my!" Jillain exclaimed. "It seems Jessabella is a member of Team Rocket!"

With her disguise blown, Jessie threw her hands up in the air. "Aw, crap! How did they know us in this region?!"

A hidden bomb went off, filling the arena with a choking cloud of black smoke. When it cleared, Jessie had been joined by a blue-haired man in a unform similar to hers, holding a red rose. In between them was a short, tan catlike Pokémon with a gold coin on its head, a Meowth.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me, loud and clear!" added the man.

"Floating in the wind..."

"...past the stars..."

"...and in your ear!" Surprisingly, this was actually the Meowth speaking in human language. It had a rather mobster-ish accent even.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!" This was back to Jessie.

"Dashing all hopes, and putting fear in their place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When all is worse, our work is complete!"

"I'm Jessie!"

"I'm James!"

"And Meowth, that's my name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place..."

"We're Team Rocket!"

"And we're in your face!" Meowth finished the motto.

Harley was unimpressed.

"Whatever. Think you're threatening me? Come on out everyone, let's put on a show!"

With a flick of his wrist, Harley sent four more Poké Balls flying. From them came Cacturne along with the octopus Pokémon Octillery, pink balloon Wigglytuff, and the black, catlike Umbreon. These four Pokémon joined Weavile and Banette in staring down Jessie and James.

"Since you've exposed us," Jessie said rather haughtily, "I'll tell you that our mission here is to steal the Pokémon from the Coordinators. And since you're here, we'll begin with you, Harley!"

Countering Harley's move, Jessie threw three of her own Poké Balls, bringing out her Seviper, Dustox and Lickitung. Without a word James jumped into the fray as well, sending in Carnivine, Cacnea and Mime Jr.

"What are you doing?!" Jillian was shrieking now, her voice reflecting her panic. "This is a respectable Contest---"

"Well, we're not respectable crooks! Carnivine, use Bite now!"

Before anyone could react, James's Carnivine lunged forward and clamped its huge jaws down on Jillian's head. The audience gasped in shock, but again, Harley was unfazed.

"I might not be anywhere near straight myself, but you looooosers are still my enemies! Octillery, Fire Blast!"

"OooctILLL!!" Even though it was a Water type, a plume of fire launched from Octillery's snout and flooded over Carnivine, knocking it off Jillian (who fell to the floor) and across the stage.

"Carnivine!" James screamed in horror.

"We'll see about that! Seviper, Poison Tail!"

Leaping out from behind Carnivine with its tail glowing purple and ready to slash, Seviper took aim at Cacturne.

"Focus Punch, my boy! Return to sender!"

Instead of shrinking from the danger Cacturne sprang right up and at Seviper, arm cocked and ready to strike. When they drew near each other Cacturne swung, smashing Seviper square in the face, knocking it down and onto Carnivine. The audience, meanwhile, was enthralled by this battle.

"It's time to finish this up, darlings, for I've had much too much of this. Banette, use Will-o-Wisp!"

Blue flames surrounded Harley's ghostly Pokémon, and with a cry, it sent them flying at its foes. Fairly quickly, an explosion occurred, sending all of Team Rocket flying.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"Hmph," Harley scoffed as he recalled his Pokémon, "what fools. At least our lovely little contest won't be bothered again."

Harley's confidence was a polar opposite of Jillian's confusion.

"Uh... judges? What do we do now? Do we DQ Jessabella and give Harley the win?"

Contesta nodded. "Yes, we must consider that a disqualification and pass Harley onto the next round."

"Very well, uh, then! Harley moves on to the next round of the competition!"

Applause greeted this announcement, as did Harley's typical over-the-top playing to the crowd, this time blowing kisses.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rich, Anabel and the other coordinators sat in the backstage waiting room watching this whole scene unfold on a television screen. None of the other coordinators seemed worried except for May and Dawn.

"I remember those three," Rich finally said after a long silence. "Sorbera Island, right?"

"I've been thinking about Sorbera Island a lot lately."

"Huh?" Anabel's odd statement took Rich aback. "Why would you...?"

Before Anabel could answer, one of the stadium's workers entered.

"Rich and Anabel, your match is next," he announced before leaving as quickly as he came.

"Well, Baron Mistbloom offers you good luck," Rich said with a smile as he stood.

"I'll go ahead and meet you there."

Anabel stood and walked with a confident stride toward the door... only to be stopped by a red rose suddenly appearing in her face. It was being presented by a mysterious young man with shining green hair, a blue coat, and gray trousers.

"For you, my lovely."

The mystery person obviously didn't know what he had done, as his statement sent Rich into a rage. Soon enough Rich had him by the collar.

"My lovely?! You listen here, punk, she's MY lovely and noone else's! You'd be well-advised to learn that before I have to beat it into you!"

"Oh, come on, chill." The young man withdrew his rose as he wiggled from Rich's grip. "Don't you know it's an honor for a lady to receive my rose? Don't you know who I am?"

"Don't tell me you're related to that Juggernaut guy..." Rich answered sarcastically.

"NO! The name's Drew. Drew Carpaccio, to be exact. Surely you know Sigil Securities..."

"Who are they?" 

Drew's eyes practically cut holes through Rich.

"You DON'T know Sigil Securities?! No wonder you're so out of touch! We're a global firm specializing in all sorts of technology, from Poké Balls to security systems. Our slogan is 'we're hard at work watching your back...so it's easier to pick your pocket!' Or at least that's the slogan my relatives use. You see, I'm the heir to the multi-billion dollar fortune of Sigil Securities, but I'm the black sheep of the family. I chose to become a Coordinator over being a master thief, which is the effort many other Carpaccios have wasted their time on."

"You're a Coordinator? You better hope I don't meet you on the field during this tournament, or I'll run you through!"

"Take a chill pill! I'm not here to participate in this Contest. I was here to see an old friend of mine perform, but since you two clearly are gonna be squares about it, I'll go. See ya."

Drew snapped his fingers, then marched off with his hands in his pockets, leaving Rich steaming.

"That dirty little...Anabel, had he put one hand on you, I'd likely be in jail for what I'd do to him."

"Rich, just cool down. I wouldn't have done anything. Never before and most certainly not under the circumstances now either. Let's just go enjoy our match."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've got another match coming up, now that we've recovered from that awful scare earlier. Now put your hands together and welcome two of the highest-scoring competitors from our appeals round, Rich and Anabel!!"

Both Rich and Anabel entered from their respective gates slowly and deliberately. When Anabel reached her mark she spun around with a flourish, while Rich merely adjusted his hat and peered at her through its brim.

"Ready, Rich? It's been a while since we faced each other last!"

"Yes... only one of us can come out on top... Baron Mistbloom will see to it that it is he!"

Pkmn Trainer Rich ---vs.--- Tower Maiden Anabel

"Come on! It is time for Baron Mistbloom's victory! Go, Roserade!"

Rich threw open his cape, flinging out a Poké Ball that burst open and released Roserade.

"Hmhmhmmm...in that case, I call on Gallade! Go!"

Anabel's choice was Gallade, a tall Pokémon with a white body, a green chest and bladelike arms, and a blue bladelike horn atop its head.

"Let's get this contest battle started! Roserade vs. Gallade, and five minutes on the clock! GO!"

"Gallade, Psycho Cut!"

It was Gallade who made the first move, lunging towards Roserade while extending its arm blades and channeling purple psychic energy into them.

"Intercept it, Roserade! Use your Grass Knot!"

Roserade raised its bouquets, aiming them at the advancing Gallade. From them, thorny whips launched out, wrapping around Gallade's blades to nullify its attack before spinning it around. This knocked a small amount of Anabel's points off the scoreboard.

"I won't give up that easily, Rich. X-Scissor now!"

Again Gallade lunged, this time crossing its blades in preparation for a scissor-like cutting attack.

"Shadow Ball!"

This time Roserade formed a ballof shadowy energy between its bouquets and threw it at Gallade. Gallade did not take damage as its blades protected it, but its attack was nevertheless halted, costing both sides some points.

"Hmmmmm..._Gallade, use Captivate to throw Roserade off!_"

Suddenly pausing in response to Anabel's unspoken command, Gallade loosed a gentle red glow from its eyes. As soon as this glare hit Roserade, Rich's Pokémon became dizzy and weak.

"No! Roserade, don't give up! Use Poison Jab!"

Still dizzy from Captivate's effects, Roserade stumbled forward towards Gallade with its thorns extended.

"_Just what I wanted. Gallade, Psycho Cut again!!"_

Gallade showed no mercy. Now unable to defend itself, Roserade was sent flying into the air by Gallade's slashing strike. Rich's points plummeted, but it really didn't matter, as Anabel was ready to give the finishing blow.

"Zen Headbutt, now!"

This time the purple glow filled Gallade's head blade as it lept up into the air and delivered a crushing headbutt to Roserade. The rose Pokémon crashed down to the floor and fainted, sealing Anabel's victory over Rich.

"Blehhhh...We lost, Roserade..."

"What a match! Brains against brawn! Mind over matter! The winner of this battle is Anabel!"

The crowd cheered, but Anabel's concern was more with Rich. He had been expressing an interest in Contests for some time, and to be swiftly crushed in his first one in years she expected to be rather traumatic for him. This wasn't the case, however, as he quietly and respectfully sent Roserade back to its Poké Ball, looked across the stage at her, and tipped his hat before turning and shuffling out. She soon did the same.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria had summoned her two remaining Commanders to her chambers. Brandon and Snattle stood before her, awaiting orders.

"Ardos should be back soon with Adio," she announced. "He has fufilled his duties. What of you two?"

"I'm getting close to a breakthrough," Snattle replied. "It will require careful calculation and planning, but we may be soon able to bring both the dark moon and light moon under our control."

"Very well. And you, Brandon?"

"Roark's training has gone exceptionally well. For our next meeting with Rich, which I anticipate will be at the Iron Temple, we will be prepared. But..."

Maria rolled her eyes, anticipating bad news. "What?"

"I think I've discovered something even more promising. There's a place in the Sinnoh Region known as the Turnback Cave, a place where it is rumoured dimensions distort and the worlds of the living and the dead cross. If what I've uncovered is true, there may be a Pokémon there whose power is beyond our wildest imagination."

"I trust your words. Listen! Build an excavation team and head out there. See what you find. I'll place Roark in his father Byron's watch for now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much of the next hour was uneventful. Sitting backstage, Rich simply dozed while Anabel celebrated her victory with a rather large helping of cake. In the tournament, May and Dawn both won their battles and moved on. Dawn was now slotted versus Harley, May against Anabel, and two others in the third match.

The first battle of the second round was about to begin, and Dawn and Harley were on their marks, ready to start.

"Well, little girl, I do hope you're about ready," Harley taunted in his usual flamboyant way. "This Contest is going to be mine."

"We'll see about that!" answered Dawn. "I'm on a winning streak myself!"

"That won't last..."

Coordinator Dawn ---vs.--- Shady Guy Harley

"All right! Time for us to win! Lopunny, spotlight!"

Dawn's Lopunny was in noticeably better condition than the one Lovrina had used in her battle with Rich and Anabel. Unlike the dirty, matted fur of Lovrina's, Dawn's had a shiny, healthy coat and plenty of energy.

"Heheheheh. Go, my lovely Banette! Go and win one for Harley!"

"It's Dawn's Lopunny versus Harley's Banette! Five minutes on the clock, and... GO!!"

"Lopunny, Ice Beam! Let's go!"

Lopunny cupped its fluffy fur-lined hands, and launched a jagged beam of ice through the air towards Banette.

"Dodge and Sucker Punch it, my darling!"

With a quick maneuver Banette dodged the Ice Beam, then rushed up to Lopunny itself and used one of its oddly-shaped arms to deliver a powerful punch.

"Try Bounce!"

Something rabbits do well is jump, and that was what Lopunny did. It sprang high up into the air and aimed its powerful legs at Banette as it began to descend.

"Honey, enter my Trick Room!"

"BaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanETTTTEEE!!!!"

What happened next was rather startling. Banette raised its arms and screeched, and out of thin air dimensional boxes began to be drawn of white lines. These lines formed boxes that in turn formed a cage around the arena, glowing with Banette's dark power. Right in the middle of its attack, Lopunny suddely froze while still in the air, then descended to the floor and began stumbling around dizzily.

"Lopunny, no! Snap out of it!"

"It's too late, darling. Use Hyper Beam to finish this up!"

Banette held up its arms, formed a red orb of energy between them, and then used it to power a massive beam attack that hit Lopunny with explosive force. The rabbit Pokémon cried out as it flew back from the hit, then fainted.

"N-no...Lopunny..."

"It's Harley! We've got ourselves a winner!"

"Sorry, little girl. Had to be done."

With that, Harley recalled Banette and left the arena with his signature hip-wiggling walk. Dawn, silently fuming at her opponent's arrogance, followed shortly after.

"We have got two more matches left in this round of competition, so let's keep it going! Anabel and May are our next two competitors!" On their cue, Anabel and May entered from their respective sides and took position, so Jillian continued. "Only one of these two will advance to the finals. Which one will it be?"

"Hoping to go to the Grand Festival, Anabel?"

"I'd like to. I don't mind if I lose though..."

"Go all out, I know I will! So let's battle!"

Tower Maiden Anabel ---vs.--- Coordinator May

"Glaceon, stage on! Let's do it!"

May threw her Poké Ball, calling upon an azure-blue foxlike Pokémon with dark eyes and darker blue crystalline growths crowning its head. Rich, now in the audience with Ein and Olivia as well as back in his normal clothes, activated his PDA to identify this creature.

"Hmmm, that's one I've never seen before."

"_Glaceon, the fresh snow Pokémon. Type is Ice. Evolved form of Eevee when trained near Snowpoint City in Sinnoh. As a protective technique, Glaceon is able to freeze its fur, making each individual hair stand up like a needle. It controls snow and ice with great power."_

Rich smiled at this knowledge, knowing Anabel and Gallade had the advantage against an Ice type.

"Anabel, you've got the upper hand! Go for it!"

"Mommy, you can do it!"

"Thank you, I know." Anabel smiled as well, then readied Gallade's Poké Ball. "Gallade, let's do it! I'm counting on you!"

"Anabel has sent out Gallade, and May has chosen Glaceon! Five minutes, and...GO!"

"Gallade, begin with a Focus Blast!"

"Gallaaaa..." Shutting its eyes, Gallade focused its mind. It funnelled all its mental energy into its hands, then held them up towards Glaceon and loosed the power in the form of a blast of red energy.

"Use Mirror Coat to block!"

Glaceon's body shined like a mirror, and when the Focus Blast hit, it pushed against the Ice type for a moment before reflecting back into the air and not doing any damage. The failure of both attacks cost both competitors some points.

"_No need to talk this one out. Gallade, Focus Punch!"_

Anabel's Pokémon snapped out of its trans-like state and rushed Glaceon, arm cocked and ready to deliver Focus Punch.

"Block it with a Bite!" 

Bravely, Glaceon dashed forward to meet Gallade---and bit down with sharp fangs on its fist, stopping Anabel's attack and draining points.

"Gallaaaaadeeeeeee!!!!" it cried out in pain.

"_Don't worry, my friend, there's still much to go! Use your other arm for a Drain Punch!"_

Suddenly regaining its composure despite Glaceon still being locked onto its right fist, Gallade swung its left arm in an uppercut motion and struck its foe in the stomach. Glaceon screeched and let go, then Gallade glowed red as it regained a small amount of health from the blow. May's points were now only slightly lower than Anabel's.

"Quickly, Glaceon! Ice Shard now!"

About five or so small chunks of ice materialized around Glaceon's head, and with a shrill cry it launched them to buffet Gallade's body.

"_It's about time we drew this to a close, Gallade. Prepare with a Swords Dance!"_

Again Gallade shut its eyes, but this time it crossed its blades---which were glowing a bright white---and hummed lightly. May gasped, realizing she had no time left.

"We've got to end this now, Glaceon! It's time for Last Resort!"

A number of shining stars surrounded Glaceon's body on all sides, and it charged at Gallade. It wasn't long, however, before Gallade's eyes suddenly snapped open and focused on its advancing foe.

"Gallade, use Close Combat to finish this up!"

On Anabel's now-spoken command, Gallade simply threw itself at Glaceon, intercepting its attack and pummeling it with mighty punches. Finally, Gallade uppercut Glaceon into the air, and when it landed, it was out cold.

"Awww, I lost. Maybe I should ask Drew or Scott for some tips."

"All right! That sure was a doozy of a fight! And our winner in the doozy of a fight – Anabel! With our three winners from this round, the judges will now confer backstage and decide which two should face off for the Ribbon! Stay tuned!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right after the match, Rich, Ein and Olivia met Anabel in the competitors' room behind the scenes of the arena.

"You had that last match wrapped from the start, Anna," Rich complimented her, a wry grin creeping onto his face. "Gallade against an Ice type like Glaceon is a severe mismatch."

Anabel blushed, and replied, "Aw, thanks. It was really all Gallade's hard work, though."

"You sell yourself short, Anabel," Ein commented. "See, look how excited your own daughter gets by watching you."

As if on cue, Olivia sprung out from behind Ein with Budew in her bag and hugged Anabel's legs. "Mommy, mommy, you and Gallade were so strong before! Look, even Budew thinks so!" 

"Budew! Budewdew! Dew!" the tiny Pokémon chirped excitedly.

"That's my granddaughter, she sure takes after her parents. So anyway, I'm sure you'll--"

"Laaaaaadiiiies and gentlemen!!!!!" It was Jillian, letting loose with her screeching voice yet again on the video monitor in the room, attracting the attention of all there. "Our judges have conferred, and we have our two finalists!" Photos of Harley, Anabel and the other Coordinator appeared over the image of Jillian. "Our finalists are..."

After several tense moments, the third picture faded, leaving only Anabel and Harley.

"... Anabel and Harley!"

"Congratulations, my dear! You'll have no trouble wiping him out!"

"Oh really, kid?" Harley had suddenly sidled up to the group out of nowhere, and was setting his taunts on Rich and Anabel. "You watch me out there, little girl. Banette and I are sweeping up this Ribbon for ourselves, and you can't stop us!" 

Not falling for it, Anabel just smiled. "Confidence is good, but overconfidence leads to losses."

"Don't you take that tone with me, young lady! I'll clean your clock!"

"Well excuse me!" Anabel snapped back, suddenly becoming angry. "My clock won't be the one getting cleaned, and I'll---"

Rich grabbed her arm to hold Anabel from attacking Harley.

"Now, now, let's cool off the hormones and beat him ON THE STAGE..."

"Yeah, right." Harley walked off.

"Man I hate that guy..." Anabel growled. "On the stage, you hear me?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though Jillian was in her typical sunny, over-cheerful mood, the two competitors about to take the stage were shooting dirty looks at each other from the gates, giving a rather dark atmosphere.

"We're into the final battle now, ladies and gentlemen! Remember, the winner of this battle is the winner of the contest, and the winner of the contest gets the Floria Town Ribbon!"

Budew sat on the narrow wall between the seats of Rich, Ein, Olivia and everyone else, enraptured by the events unfolding. The rest of the crowd cheered along with them, eagerly anticipating the final match.

"Yes! That's what we wanna hear! Now keep those hands together as I introduce one of our finalists, Slateport City's green pride...HARLEY!"

"Oh yeah! That's right, my honeybunches!" Harley shouted as he dashed out on stage to thunderous applause before blowing kisses to the crowd. "Yes, yes! I love you all!"

"We can't have a battle without two Coordinators, though, so please help me welcome in Harley's opponent! She comes to us all the way from the Houen Region, Larousse City to be exact. Here's Anabel!"

Anabel entered calmly and slowly, nodding only to her rooting section as she walked to her mark. Nevertheless, the fact her applause was slightly louder---mostly because of Rich and Olivia---made Harley's sunny expression darken quickly.

"_Nobody tops MY entrance, you little brat!"_ he thought, seething. _"That's it. You think you can top the great Harley?! Dream on!_ Time to battle! Anabel, you're going down and I will win the day!"

Tower Maiden Anabel ---vs.--- Shady Guy Harley

"Come on! Go, my buddy, Banette!"

"Your buddy is about to meet my friend...go, Gallade!"

"The stage is set! Five minutes on the clock, and Anabel's Gallade versus Harley's Banette! Ready, and...GO!!"

"_Gallade, this one's gonna be tough, so go with Swords Dance to start."_

Gallade began charging its power with its eyes sealed tightly shut. Regardless of this fact, however, Harley just grinned wickedly as his sinister strategy played out in his mind.

"You might be psychic, honey, but we have ways of getting around that... don't we, Banette?" An evil laugh preceded the order, "Dark Pulse!"

After laughing evilly just like its trainer, Banette stabbed the ground with both its arms to send a powerful wave of dark energy through it. When the wave reached the still-meditating Gallade, the energy surged through its body with black sparks shooting around. Gallade tried to maintain its fortitude, but finally gave out and stumbled back, costing Anabel a small amount of points.

"_Gallade, hold strong! Try Night Slash!"_

Fighting past the energy ravaging its body, Gallade managed to focus some of its own dark energy into its blades before lunging at Banette and cutting it (and Harley's points) with the strike.

"Counter back with Thunder!!"

After drawing in close for Night Slash, Gallade had no way to dodge the electrical blasts Banette launched from its arms. It screeched painfully as the blast's force pushed it back, inflicting heavy damage and cutting Anabel's points severly.

"_This is no good! I'm too close to losing! Gallade, it's now or never---Swords Dance again!"_

Gallade again crossed its blades, shut its eyes, and began charging power. Harley laughed when he noticed this, his sinister strategy seeming to work.

"What's wrong, little girl?" he taunted. "Giving up so soon? Banette, use Nasty Plot!"

In an almost mocking fashion, Banette proceeded to cross its arms much like how Gallade had just before its eyes flashed a wicked dark blue. The effect of this was similar to Gallade's Swords Dance, powering up Banette in preparation for a massive strike.

"_One more Swords Dance! Keep going!"_

"Gallllllllll..." Gallade's humming became louder as its blades glowed even brighter, indicating more power than ever flooding into them.

"Finish it off, Banette! Shadow Ball!"

Fueled by Nasty Plot's effect, Banette was able to form a huge Shadow Ball between its arms with little effort. It then locked its evil eyes onto Gallade---which was still in Swords Dance---and fired the attack with great force.

"That is a massive Shadow Ball!" Jillian called out. "If that hits, Anabel is toast and this contest goes to---" Suddenly, Gallade's eyes snapped open. "... Harley?"

"Time for our victory, Gallade! Night Slash, let's go!"

When Gallade lunged forward, its blades went from glowing white to appearing like razor-sharp black comets shooting through the air. It met the Shadow Ball in the air, easily sliced right through it, and proceeded to deliver a critical blow to Banette. Harley's points plummeted to zero, but it did not matter as Banette had fainted. Harley's face fell as quicky as his Pokémon.

"I-I...I lost?"

"We've got ourselves a winner, folks, and she's really earned that Ribbon! It's Anabel from Larousse City!"

As Anabel and Gallade bowed to the wildly cheering crowd, Harley simply clenched his fists and with a snarl, recalled Banette and stormed out. Anabel, meanwhile, was waving to Rich, Olivia and Ein when Jillian came up to her.

"Congratulations, Anabel. As the winner of the Floria Town contest, it's my honor to present you with..." Jillian produced the Ribbon from seemingly nowhere. "...this! The Floria Town Ribbon! Congratulations again!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yung's spy devices certainly paid off, as Maria had seen the entire Contest from the safety of her inner sanctum. After deactivating her video wall, she turned to the doctor, who she had summoned along with Wake and Byron, all while lighting yet another cigarette.

"That's really bad for your health."

"Yung, shut up. I called you three here because I have come into some very important knowledge. First of all, you, Byron."

"Yes, Queen Shadow."

"Brandon has departed with a small troop of soldiers for Sinnoh to research a lead on a place called the Turnback Cave. Because of this, I will need you to join your son and continue pushing forward on the project involving the Aura Crystals. This cannot fail, do you understand?"

"Completely! I might not be the youngest of all your followers, but together Roark and I will set them straight!"

"I trust your words. Now you, Yung. How is the progression of the Shadow Styler project now?"

"It's going fine. Without Gordor, though..."

"Enough, I understand. Just keep working. You and Byron may now leave."

Right away, Yung spun around on his heel and left with a scowl, Byron following soon after. When they were gone, Wake looked up at Maria.

"You did call me for something, right?" he asked.

"You have the most important job of all right now. I have come into the knowledge that Rich's next destination will likely be Battle Mountain near Floria Town. Wake, I want you to go there and challenge him."

"Excellent! Thanks for giving me a shot at him, I was fixing for a fight!" Wake turned toward the door. "Get ready Rich, because Wake's gonna give you a crashing!"

With that, he sped out, leaving Maria alone. She rotated the chair towards her video wall, leaned on one arm, and sighed.

"I only hope Wake is enough of a challenge..."

Maria then stood, walked rather disjointedly to the door nearby, and left the room as well. A moment later Yung suddenly reentered, a wicked grin on his face.

"Sigil Securities' products prove their worth yet again. I never knew Maria had such doubts... yes, this is something I am fortunate to know..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the Contest Hall, the sun was setting on Floria Town as Rich and Anabel, now back together with Ein and Olivia, were bidding farewell to Ash and his friends.

"That was really good, Anabel!" Dawn said, gushing over in praise. "I hope we meet again in another Contest!"

"Me too."

Rich was next to speak. "So Ash, where are you off to next?"

Before Ash could answer, however, Rosemary came running down the road toward them.

"Rich! Anabel!" When she arrived, she panted for breath. "That...that Contest performance was very good, Anabel."

"I'm drowning in praise!" Anabel replied sarcastically. "What's gotten you so wound up?"

"Well, two things actually. While we were working, Venus and I made some interesting developments on the Snag Machine we want to show you. Also, Rich, while I know the Enigma Shadow thing kind of takes preference over this, I found a very good vacation activity for you. Look."

Rosemary handed Rich a rolled-up poster, which he unrolled and read it aloud.

"'The Go-Rock Frontier is open to all challenges! Do you have what it takes to clear the seven different hurdles standing between you and everlasting glory as a Go-Rock Champion? Visit Battle Mountain just off Floria Town and see!' Hmmm, sounds interesting."

"That's where I was planning to go!" Ash commented.

"You could teach Olivia all about the ins and outs of battling by taking the challenge too, and I know you came to Aquane to spend more time with her in the first place. So I assume you'll head off to Battle Mountain tomorrow?" Rich nodded. "Good. I've already made arrangements with Judy, so Jackie will be joining you as he works on his current mission for the Ranger Base. For now, why don't you come back to my lab so we can discuss plans over dinner?"

Rosemary turned and began walking back down the road, with Rich's group following closely behind. Right nearby, Drew had been listening to the whole discussion, as had Harley, even though they did not know of each others' presence. Harley mumbled something of which the only intelligible thing was a mention of revenge at the next contest, while Drew seemed more pensive and in thought.

"So she won the contest after all," Drew said to himself. "She'll be one to watch."

**END of CHAPTER FOUR**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so it finally ends. I apologize for how long this took and the relatively poor quality compared to other chapters. I am definitely going to try and improve in the upcoming ones.


	6. Chapter 5

With the Contest behind us we move on to the beginning of the Go-Rock Frontier...

-------------------------------------

**CHAPTER FIVE**: The King Of The Hill!

Surrounded by churning purple clouds, Rich was alone and frightened. He snapped his head around in different directions, frantically looking for Anabel and Olivia.

"_Anabel? Olivia? Where are you?!"_

No reply.

"_Help me! Where are you guys?"_

This time there was a faint sound from deep within the cloud. Rich took a step toward it, trying to hear what it was, then ran towards it.

"_Anabel! Olivia! I'm coming! I'm..."_

"_Good day, and welcome to the Gardenia Morning Program!"_

"Huh?!"

Rich was actually not in a swirling cloud but instead at the breakfast table in Rosemary's lab, the scientist along with Anabel and Olivia (with Budew in her lap) sitting in the other chairs. The "voice," as it turned out, belonged to a young girl with green hair and a green cloak that was on the nearby TV, sitting behind a bamboo-wood desk with a microphone and a stack of papers in front of her.

"Rich, are you alright?" Anabel's concern was genuine, and it showed. "First you had that nightmare the other day, and now you just had a hallucination or something. What's wrong?"

Rich shook his head, trying to make sense of it all. "I don't know. I'm probably stressed out from all this Enigma Shadow nonsense. Maybe once it's over and we can actually enjoy our vacation, I'll feel better."

"Yeah, uh, about that..." Rosemary clearly had something she was reluctant to say. She hesitated, obviously debating whether she should say it at all, but finally decided to. "I made a discovery. Remember that book you found some pages of after defeating Roark?" Rich and Anabel nodded. "I've found the whereabouts of another piece of it. It just so happens that Lyesainer, the leader of the Battle Mountain---ironically where you will be going later today---has it. I've already contacted him and he's agreed to talk to you about it."

"Can I take Budew with me to Battle Mountain?" Olivia asked rather suddenly, catching the three adults off guard.

Rosemary replied with a smile, "Of course you can! Budew is yours now. I gave it to you as a gift, remember? Why don't you go off and play while I talk to your parents?" 

"Okay! Come on, Budew!"

"Bud dewdewdew!"

Olivia lept up and ran into an adjacent room, Budew tottering after her on its tiny legs. After watching with smiles, Rich and Anabel turned back to Rosemary.

"So this Frontier Brain I'm going to face has the next part of the book. Have you got any more information on him?"

"There's only so much I can share about him. He lives in a cottage on the Battle Mountain most of the year, only coming down during holidays to visit his family in nearby Rindo City. He rarely battles outside of sanctioned Frontier matches, but he has a bit of a temper. He also likes to work out and physically train with his Pokémon, more than battling even. Everyone who wants to challenge him has to stop by Rindo City's Pokémon Center first to get a Battle Pass so they can compete."

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard. Where is this Rindo City?" Anabel inquired.

"Just north of Okka Town. You can't miss it. From there you can take a tram up to Battle Mountain."

Rich stood. "Okay, thanks for everything, Rosemary. I'm going to get Olivia, then Salamence will take us to Rindo City."

Rich walked out, but Anabel and Rosemary continued their conversation, Anabel drawing in close and whispering.

"Rosemary, I'm really worried about him. They say when a person starts having nightmares and hallucinations like that, a great tragedy is about to befall that person..."

"I know, I know. Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

"Well, I haven't told him yet, but..."

Right at that moment, Rich came back in with Olivia and Budew in tow, cutting Anabel off.

"Here we are! All set and ready to go!"

Anabel stood and bowed curtly to Rosemary. "We'll be seeing you, then."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake?"

Meanwhile, Maria was trying desperately to get in touch with Wake, who had already departed for Rindo City in an attempt to head Rich off.

"Wake, I know you're there, so answer!"

No reply.

"WAKE, IF YOU DO NOT ANSWER NOW..."

Suddenly, Wake appeared on one of Maria's screens, chocolate covering his face.

"Oh, sorry, boss, I was just getting a snack."

"Without your transmitter?! Grrr...oh, whatever. Forget it. Listen, I just found out something important."

"What?"

"The leader of Battle Mountain has the next part of the Book of Pokélantis. I am now tasking you with not only defeating Rich, but also retrieveing the book's segment and bringing it back to Castle Shadow."

"It'll get done, boss! So says CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

With a huff, Maria hung up on Wake, leaving him to finish his war cry alone.

"Why I must put up with these fools I will never understand."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While not as spectacular as Larousse City back home, Rich, Anabel and Olivia certainly found Rindo City pleasing to the eyes as they soared over on Salamence. Besides the red-roofed Pokémon Center on the city's outskirt, there were tall skyscrapers mixed with small shops and homes. Indeed, it looked like a combination of the two faces of the Aquane Region. Towering over it all was a huge silver building with several large satellite dishes atop it. This wasn't what was important to Rich and Anabel at the moment, though, so they flew right to the Pokémon Center and landed, then Rich recalled Salamence. After he wiped his brow (the sun was shining on them the whole way there) he went inside with Anabel and Olivia following shortly behind. He went right to the desk, manned by the ever-present Nurse Joy.

"Hello," the white-clad woman greeted, "can I help you today?"

Rich nodded. "I'm here to sign up for a Battle Pass so I can challenge Battle Mountain?"

"Oh! You must be Rich Mistbloom then!" Rich nodded again. "Rosemary told me you were coming."

"_Boy, Rosemary talks a lot..."_ Anabel thought.

"Well, I'll sign you up right away. Let me first scan your Poké Balls..."

Before Joy could do this, however, a rather shady looking young man dressed completely in blue and black slid up quietly from behind. When Rich looked at him, he shot back a dirty look, made even more menacing by the shade over his eyes from his long dark gray hair hanging over them.

"My Pokémon, Nurse Joy." The trainer's voice was cold and without emotion.

"Oh yes, right away." Joy stepped away for a moment, then returned with a tray containing six Poké Balls, which she handed to their owner. He snapped them on his belt after recieveing them. "Thank you for using the Rindo City Pokémon Center..."

"Whatever."

The young man simply walked away and out of the Pokémon Center without another word, leaving Rich stunned.

"Who was that?"

Nurse Joy shrugged. "His name's Paul. Arrived here a while ago to challenge Battle Mountain, and from the looks of things, he already won. So anyway, your Poké Balls, please."

Rich unclipped his six Poké Balls and placed them in a tray just like the one Paul's were in, which Joy promptly took behind the desk. She typed some information into her computer, and then scanned each of the Poké Balls one at a time with a handheld device. Pictures of Melodic, Salamence, Porygon-Z, Roserade, Slowking and Lucario appeared on the screen in small circles with three on top and three on the bottom, soon joined by Rich's name and picture on a black background containing a swirling blue vortex pattern. The computer printed out a plastic card with this same pattern, which Joy gave over to Rich along with his Poké Balls.

"That is your Battle Pass," she explained. "It's essentially your identification as a Go-Rock Frontier challenger. It keeps track of your name and Pokémon, and on the back, the stamps you earn by beating Frontier Leaders."

"Excellent. So I understand there's a tram that will take me up to Battle Mountain?"

"Yes, Rich, there is. You can catch it right outside here. You might need to wait once you get there, though, another challenger went up a short time ago and hasn't returned yet."

"That's fine."

"I wish you the best of luck, then!"

Rich turned and walked towards the door of the Pokémon Center, with Anabel and Olivia following him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luxray, no! Get up!"

"Luxray is unable to continue battling! The winner of this round is Gliscor, and Master Lyesainer is now ahead by two points to challenger Jordan's one!"

The top of the craggy mountain was the setting of Battle Mountain's arena, and just like Nurse Joy had said, a battle was going on right at that moment. The challenger, a girl with blonde-highlighted brown hair wearing a blue, Poké Ball-patterned shirt and black shorts on her tall frame, had just lost her Luxray---a tiger-like Pokémon with purple skin, a black mane and yellow and red eyes---to the leader's Gliscor. The Gliscor was also purple, and resembled a yellow-eyed scorpion with bat wings, while its trainer was a man with a well-built body and long, dirty-blondish hair over his fair skin.

"Very good, Gliscor!" the leader called out in a rough voice, one that equalled the rough atmosphere of his rock-ringed arena. He drew out a Poké Ball and sent Gliscor inside. "Return! You are aware of the situation now, challenger, correct?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, sir. Luxray, return!"

"Round four of this battle is about to begin! If the Mountain Master wins, the battle will go to him! Challenger, send out your next Pokémon!"

"It's all or nothing now..." the girl, Jordan, said to herself as she took out her own Poké Ball. After giving it a quick kiss, she threw it. "Buizel, I choose you!"

"And for my next Pokémon, I choose...Toxicroak! Go!"

Jordan had called upon her Water-type Buizel, but Lyesainer introduced a much stranger one on his side. It resembled an upright-standing frog, mostly blue in color. Its eyes were yellow, and black lines traced its body. The most notable feature, however, was the pulsing red sack-like growth on its throat region and the razor-sharp red claws growing out of its knuckles.

"Round four, Jordan's Buizel versus Lyesainer's Toxicroak! And...GO!"

"Buizel, Aqua Jet!"

Jordan's quick battle command sent Buizel into a bullet-like rush at Toxicroak while surrounded by water. It slammed head-first into Toxicroak's chest, but oddly, this didn't affect the frog one bit, a fact that unnerved Jordan visibly.

"You failed to take into account Toxicroak's Dry Skin ability, which makes it immune to water! Now, Toxicroak, Brick Break!"

Seeing as Buizel had only recoiled about a foot after bouncing powerlessly off Toxicroak's chest, the counterattack came at point-blank range. Toxicroak swung its fist and hit Buizel with enough force to send it right back to where Jordan stood.

"BUIZEL!! Oh...try Razor Wind! Go!"

Turning its back to Toxicroak, Buizel began spinning its forked tail like a propellor, kicking up a violent whirlwind. Toxicroak didn't have a resistance to this strike, and was battered by the twister.

"Very good, but you're not out of the woods yet. Poison Jab!"

Jordan recoiled at the order her opponent gave. She knew Poison Jab was Toxicroak's trademark attack, and one of its strongest. She could do nothing but watch as Toxicroak delivered another powerful punch to her Buizel, this one with a purple-glowing fist. Buizel did recover from the hit, but it seemed tired, black lines trailing down from its eyes. Jordan gasped as she came to realize that Buizel had been poisoned.

"There's not much time left... Buizel, Facade!"

A purple glint---indicating the poison---surrounded Buizel's body, and once again it dashed forward at Toxicroak. Great strength was poured into this attack, as Façade becomes overwhelmingly powerful when used by a Pokémon afflicted by poison, paralysis or a burn, so when Buizel slammed its head into Toxicroak's chest, it took a heavy hit.

"Toxxxiii!!!! Crooaa...croaa..." The sac on Toxicroak's throat bulged up and down as the Pokémon caught its breath.

"Finish this now, Toxicroak! Focus Blast!"

Toxicroak shut its eyes, cupped its hands and focused its mind. A ball of red energy formed in its palms, swelling to an immense size. It then snapped its eyes open, and with a fierce cry, threw the energy towards Buizel.

"Dodge it! Quickly!!"

Buizel lept up, but it was not enough. The Focus Blast hit a rock in the ground and also flew up, smashing into Buizel and sending it crashing down.

"Buizel!!"

"Buizel is unable to battle! The round goes to Toxicroak, and the winner is Mountain Master Lyesainer!"

"Awesome! Great work, Toxicroak!"

Jordan ran to her fallen Buizel, and took its head in her arms.

"Oh, Buizel, I'm so sorry! I should've known we weren't up to it!"

"Bui...bui..." the Water-type replied weakly.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of." Lyesainer had walked over to where Jordan and Buizel sat, and stood over them. "For someone on their first Go-Rock Frontier challenge, you gave me quite an enjoyable battle. With a little bit more training, you will surely defeat me next time."

While he consoled Jordan, one of Lyesainer's other assistants entered the arena with Rich, Anabel and Olivia.

"Master Lyesainer? I've brought the next challenger."

Lyesainer looked up, but before he could say a word, Jordan had lept to her feet and gotten right in Rich's face.

"You're Rich Mistbloom, aren't you?! The famous trainer!! I've been watching you on TV for the longest time! Oh my Groudon, this is awesome! I even saw you in person at the Battle Tower! Here, look!"

After fumbling in her pocket for a moment, much to Rich's amusement, Jordan produced an old event ticket. The yellow paper was creased in many places, but the words on it were clear: 'Larousse City Battle Tower presents: Double Battle Tournament, featuring champion Rich Mistbloom!' At the sight of this, Rich smiled.

"You're a fan, all right. It makes me happy to see people like you."

"And Anabel too! And is this your daughter, Olivia? WOW!"

"I take it you're a fan of him," Lyesainer said before turning to Rich. "Rich, I welcome you to Battle Mountain. My name is Lyesainer, and I am called the Mountain Master. As you know, this is the first stop on the Go-Rock Frontier."

"I know. And with that, I challenge you!"

The Mountain Master shook his head. "I must head to my cottage nearby first. My Pokémon have tired out, fighting Paul and then Jordan. I will be back in a few minutes."

Lyesainer excused himself, turned, and walked away. This left Rich with an opportunity to get to know Jordan better, so he took advantage of it.

"So your name's Jordan, huh? Where are you from?"

"I was born in Twinleaf Town, a small town in southwestern Sinnoh."

"And this Buizel is your Pokémon?" Anabel asked.

"Not only is it mine, it's my favorite Pokémon!" Jordan beamed in reply, petting Buizel's head.

"Buizel, bui bui!" it said happily.

"Would you like to meet my other Pokémon?"

Rich and Anabel nodded, so Jordan threw five Poké Balls into the air. "Luxray! Umbreon! Glaceon! Staraptor! Absol! All of you, come on out!"

Luxray reappeared in a flash of light, joined by an Absol, an Umbreon and a Glaceon along with a black-and-white bird Pokémon with a red-tipped mohawk-like feather on its head. Rich knew all the Pokémon except Luxray and Staraptor, so he scanned them.

"_Luxray, the gleam eyes Pokémon. Type is Electric. Evolved form of Luxio. It has eyes which can see through anything. It spots and captures prey hiding behind objects. When its eyes gleam gold, it can spot hiding prey--even those taking shelter behind a wall._

_Staraptor, the predator Pokémon. Type is Normal/Flying. Evolved form of Staravia. A Pokémon with a fierce nature. It will boldly challenge foes even if they are bigger than it is. The muscles in its wings and feet are strong. It can easily fly while gripping a small Pokémon."_

"Wow, Jordan, you have quite a collection," Rich complimented, just as he was pushed aside by Budew and Olivia.

"Look at all the Pokémon, Budew! I've never seen them for real before!"

"Bud budeww!!"

"She's a cute one, isn't she?"

Anabel smiled, but then a questioning look crept onto her face. "Jordan, all your Pokémon are fully evolved except Buizel. Why is that?"

"Well, I've always loved Buizel and I dreamed when I finally caught one of my own, I'd never evolve it. But actually, there's a second reason. I failed the first time I attempted to capture my Buizel. But I didn't give up, and I followed him to his home, Lake Verity. There I happened upon a bad scene---there was a group of Floatzels, Buizel's evolved form, attacking him. Me and my only Pokémon at the time, Eevee, tried to fight off the Floatzels to protect Buizel but we failed, and the Floatzels were just about to finish us off. But at just the right time, a strong wind blew, stunning the Floatzels long enough for Buizel to attack them and drive them off. I then tried one last time to capture my friend here, and succeeded."

"See, that's the kind of courage a good challenger needs." Lyesainer had returned while Jordan was telling her story.

"Thank you, sir."

"Now, Jordan, I'll have to ask you to return all your Pokémon to their Poké Balls and sit on the sidelines with Anabel and Olivia." Jordan nodded and complied, then Lyesainer continued. "Rich, here are the rules of the battle. We will battle in a series of one-on-one rounds, with each knockout counting as one point. The first of us to win three rounds out of five will be the winner of the battle, and should you succeed, I will place the Mountain Stamp on your Battle Pass. Are you ready?"

"Whenever you are."

Rich walked to the left side of the boulder-ringed arena, Lyesainer to the right. Both were calm and ready.

"This Go-Rock Frontier battle between Rich, the challenger, and Mountain Master Lyesainer is about to begin!" the referee announced. "And...GO!!!"

Pkmn Trainer Rich ---vs.--- Mountain Master Lyesainer

[Lyesainer steps forward, flips a Poké Ball into the air, and catches it. He then sends out Gliscor

"Whoa, what is that?"

"_Gliscor, the fang scorp Pokémon. Type is Ground/Flying. Evolved form of Gligar. Despite its size, Gliscor has no trouble hanging from tree branches upside down. While hanging inverted, Gliscor observes its prey carefully, and when the chance presents itself, it swoops down and strikes."_

"Ground and Flying, eh? Well then, Melodic, I choose you!"

"Round one is Rich's Melodic versus Lyesainer's Gliscor! Begin!"

"I'll test your nerve and determination first. Gliscor, Sandstorm!"

"Glissssssssss..." Gliscor's voice was sharp and hissing as it raked the ground with its huge claws, throwing up a large sandstorm. The sand obscured the battlefield, leaving Rich to counterattack blindly.

"Stay sharp, Melodic, it could be anywhere... Try to find it and use Ice Beam!"

Melodic fired an Ice Beam into the cloud of dust and sand, only for Gliscor to shoot out moments later unscathed, a rather discouraging turn of events.

"Very good, Gliscor, now use Double Team!"

One Gliscor turned into about a dozen in the blink of an eye. Melodic was surrounded, and things only got worse when the ring of foes caused the cloud of sand to cover both themselves and Melodic.

"Try Ice Beam one more time! We won't be stopped by a trick like that!"

Rich couldn't see Melodic, but he knew where it was based on the Ice Beam shooting out from the sandstorm. Unfortunately, another of Gliscor's hissing cries indicated it was unharmed.

"Yes! Now go in for the hit with Thunder Fang!"

The sandstorm suddenly abated, allowing Rich to see Gliscor dive-bomb and bite Melodic with its spark-emitting fangs. The flying Pokémon actually latched onto Melodic, and held despite its target's thrashing attempts to get it off.

"Grrrrr...Iron Tail, Melodic! You can reach it!"

Melodic's tail began sparkling with a silver sheen, and it swung at Gliscor. Smartly, though, Gliscor let go right at the last minute, causing Melodic to hit nothing but its own head. Rich held his head in his hand in embarrasment---the battle was not going his way at all.

"Let's finish this one up, Gliscor. Guillotine!"

"Melodic, dodge it! Hurry!"

Melodic tried its best to get away from Gliscor's advance, but it was in vain. Gliscor latched on again and delivered a crushing snap of its pincer claws, instantly knocking out its target.

"Melodic is unable to battle! The winner of the round is Gliscor! Master Lyesainer now leads one round to zero!"

Rich ran into the battlefield and took Melodic's head in his arms.

"Are you okay, buddy?"

"Melllooo..."

"You fought well. Have a nice rest."

Rich sent Melodic back into its Poké Ball and stood, walking back to his position. Lyesainer did the same with Gliscor, but without a word.

"_This challenger's of a good heart. I like him. _Are you ready for the second round, then?"

"Whenever you ar—"

"Kaiiiiiiiiiryuuuu!!!!" A howling cry sounded through the air, and a Dragonite appeared in the sky. Someone was riding it, but Rich could not see who it was until it landed---the rider was Jackie, who lept off and patted Dragonite on the back before sending it away.

"Thank you, Dragonite!" he called out. "You are in my debt!"

The Ranger sat down next to Anabel on the sideline bench.

"Jackie," she wondered, "what are you doing here?"

"Elita and Judy, working with Rosemary, have found a potential lead for my mission. While they investigate it, they told me to head out here and travel with you guys for a while. So Rich's challenging Lyesainer, eh? How's it been going?"

"One round so far, and Rich is losing. Melodic lost to Gliscor."

"Lyesainer's Gliscor is tough. He often uses it at the beginning of battles to test his opponents and gauge their strength so he can determine how hard he needs to battle himself."

"Next up, I'll be going with... Drifblim! I choose you!"

Purple seemed to be a theme with Lyesainer's Pokémon, as it was the predominant color on his second Pokémon as well. Shapred like a hot air balloon, the creature's body faded into a light blue and finally into yellow on the tips of the paper thin, leg-like extensions from its bottom part. It had beady red eyes, a yellow letter "X" between said eyes, and a white, fluffly cloud-like growth on its head. Of course, as with all unfamiliar Pokémon Rich scanned it right away.

"_Drifblim, the blimp Pokémon. Type is Ghost/Flying. Evolved form of Drifloon. It's drowsy in daytime, but flies off in the evening in big groups. No one knows where they go. Humans and Pokémon ride on it to fly, but it is solely carried by the current of the wind and no one knows where the destination will be."_

"Fine then. You're up, Porygon-Z!"

"Round Two is Rich's Porygon-Z versus Lyesainer's Drifblim! Go!"

"Porygon-Z, Thunderbolt now!"

Sharp, forked bolts of lighting launched from Porygon-Z's blue beak, jolting Drifblim at multiple points on its body. An effective attack, it rendered quite a bit of damage on the living hot air balloon.

"Drifblim, Rain Dance! Let's go!"

A blue energy gathered in Drifblim's "legs" as it raised them. Bolts of the same shade began shooting out, meeting at a point just above Drifblim's head, then finally all this energy shot up into the sky at once. Immediately, dark clouds gathered, and moments later it began pouring rain, soaking the battlefield.

Looking up, Rich realized he could use this to his advantage, and raised his arm. "Thunder!"

Again Porygon-Z took aim at Drifblim and fired lightning bolts, but this time its attack was many times more powerful.

"You counter with your own Thunder!"

Drifblim indeed did just that, countering by firing back an attack of similar intensity. The two blasts met and immediately produced an explosion, damaging both sides.

"Grrr...there's got to be a way he can't... That's IT! Porygon-Z, Thunder again!"

"You know how I'll counter. You use Thunder too, Drifblim!"

Again the two Pokémon fired their respective Thunder attacks, which like before met and caused a smoky explosion. Rich did not hesitate this time, however, and thrust his arm forth.

"Use Shadow Ball while the dust is still up!"

Porygon-Z launched a black orb of energy into the smoke, which was obscuring Drifblim and Lyesainer's vision. This meant they couldn't counter, so Drifblim ended up taking a severe hit.

"Drifblim! Oh, that's it... Giga Impact!"

Throwing itself forward, Drifblim was enveloped by glowing red energy as it charged Porygon-Z with brutal speed.

"Thunder, one more time!"

Porygon-Z prepared another Thunder, but did not manage to fire it until Drifblim was at point-blank range. Another explosion resulted, critically injuring both Pokémon --- however, only Drifblim fainted.

"Drifblim can no longer battle! The winner of round two is Porygon-Z, and the match is now tied at one round apiece!"

"Good work, Porygon-Z, now take a nice rest. Olivia, did you see that? That's how you take advantage of the situation and use it to get the upper hand."

"It's so exciting, daddy!" the little girl replied, nearly jumping out of her skin in excitement. "Do it again!"

Jackie turned to Anabel with a smile and said, "She's sure got a lot of spunk, your girl. When she gets older she'll make quite the trainer."

"You think?" was Anabel's blushing reply. "Well, I hope she can share the spotli ---"

"Keep watching!" Rich suddenly cut in. "Round three's about to start!"

"You're doing quite well. I'm enjoying this battle immensely. That doesn't mean I'll go easy, though! Metagross, you're up next!"

Unlike Gliscor and Drifblim, Rich was familiar with Metagross. Of course, this was mainly because Anabel owned one, but the knowledge was still comforting to him.

"All right! In that case, I choose... Salamence! Go!"

"Round three is Rich's Salamence versus Lyesainer's Metagross! And... GO!"

"Salamence, start this off with Flamethrower!"

"_What is he doing? Shouldn't he know Flamethrower becomes crippled in rain?"_

Seeming to know what he was doing, Rich ordered Flamethrower anyway, prompting Salamence to loose a plume of fire from its fang-lined mouth.

"Metagross, it's weakened! Charge right in and use Meteor Mash!"

Metagross boldly jumped right into the fire, the heat having an impact on its steel body but not injuring it severely, and raised its right claw in preparation for a monstrous counterattack.

Rich smiled. "Just as I hoped. Salamence, turn up the heat! Make it a Fire Blast!"

Salamence immediately increased the force of its blast by many times. This caught Lyesainer off guard, and despite the rain, the fire began to wear down Metagross's defenses.

"Metagross, Iron Defense! Now!!"

Aborting its attack attempt, Metagross instead planted itself firmly in the ground. Its body began to glow like highly polished, shiny metal, and the flames of Salamence's offense were repelled.

"Hmmmm..." Rich noticed and took note of how Metagross's claw legs were dug into the ground, then gave his order. "Earthquake, Salamence!"

Using its thin but strong red wings, Salamence lifted itself into the air --- then let its entire bulk crash down violently, producing a seismic shockwave.

"Quickly, use Agility!"

As quick as a flash, Metagross pulled its legs from the ground and was up in the air, completely ruining the effect of Rich's attack.

"It's so fast!" Anabel screamed, shocked. "How's he going to stop that thing?!"

"Zen Headbutt now!"

Its head aglow with the energy of focused determination and willpower, Metagross charged down on Salamence, delivering a crushing blow to the mighty dragon.

"_Earthquake is useless with that speed...but what else... _Try a Headbutt of your own, Salamence!"

Despite the attack being seemingly useless, Salamence charged.

"Just land, Metagross, and it won't hit."

Metagross's landing seemed to delight Rich, even though it meant another missed attack. With a wide smile he thrust both his fists forward.

"NOW use Earthquake --- right on top of it!"

This time Salamence dropped itself right on Metagross's head, jamming it into the ground with the force of the strike. As it was at the origin point of the quake, Metagross took critical damage, resulting in an easy knockout.

"Metagross is unable to battle! Round three goes to Salamence, and the challenger now leads by two rounds to one!"

"That was a brilliant move," Jackie commented.

Anabel nodded her head in agreement. "Indeed it was. I'd never have come up with that."

"Metagross, return. So, now I see why those crooks consider you such a threat. Your tactics are top notch."

"Thank you. You're not bad yourself."

"Hm. I might be down, but I sure am not giving up until the very end! Now prepare to face my final, most loyal partner... Starmie, come on and let's go!"

"A Starmie, huh?" Rich's fingers slowly went to one Poké Ball in particular on his belt.

Seeing this and realizing the reckless choice he was about to make, Anabel spoke telepathically. _"Rich, you can't go with that! Starmie can tear it to shreds!"_

"I know what I'm doing, Anabel." Making the fateful choice, Rich unclipped and threw the ball. "Roserade, it's all you now!"

Roserade burst from the ball in a flash of light, then looked around nervously.

"Rose, roserade roseeeeh?"

"It's okay, Roserade. I know it's been a while but I want you for this match," Rich said, trying to reassure his hesitating Pokémon. "Come on now! I know you can do this!"

"Round four is Rich's Roserade versus Lyesainer's Starmie! Begin!"

"Sunny Day, Roserade! Quickly!"

Roserade crossed its bouquets then pointed them straight up at the still-choked-by-rainclouds sky. Bursts of light shot up from them, and once they passed the cover, the clouds dispelled and strong sunlight began to shine.

"I see what you're trying to do, and it won't work. Rain Dance!"

Almost as quickly, a dark burst went up from the gem in Starmie's center and re-summoned the rainclouds, making Rich's effort a waste of time.

"Okay, that didn't work. Maybe we should try...Energy Ball!"

Roserade's blue bouquet was pointed at Starmie, and a green ball of natural energy blasted out and into Starmie, injuring but not badly shaking the Water and Psychic type.

"Okay Starmie, use Psychic!"

A purple glow filled Starmie's gem, a glow which soon enveloped Roserade and took control of its body. Using the telepathic power Starmie first manipulated Roserade into stretching violently, then smashed it against a rock.

"Rrrrooooooo..." Roserade said in a bit of a stupor.

"Roserade!!! Come on, I know you can do it! Get up and use Shadow Ball!"

Roserade's stance was similar to its previous attack, but this time a sphere of dark energy was launched. And once again, Starmie took noticeable damage but held fast.

"_That Starmie's got unnatural endurance,"_ Anabel thought. _"Rich is in for a lot of trouble..."_

"Ice Beam!"

The air around the top point on Starmie's body turned a pale white-blue as it flash-freezed its surroundings. A beam of this ice quickly shot out, pinning Roserade against the rock and inflicting a critical hit, eventually shattering Roserade right through the outcropping. When the dust from the shattering rock cleared, Roserade was down.

"Roserade, no..."

"Roserade is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "The round goes to Star---"

"Rooo...Roseeeeeeh!!!"

Interrupting the judge, Roserade suddenly sprang up. This meant the battle went on. Right at the same time, the sun came back out as the rain finally ended. Noticing this, Rich clenched his fists.

"Roserade, it's all or nothing now. Begin charging Solarbeam!"

Once more raising its bouquets, Roserade's entire body began to glow as it absorbed light from the sun.

"I give you credit for challenging me so boldly," Lyesainer complimented. "In fact, you are the boldest challenger in some time. But your game is up. One more Ice Beam, Starmie!"

On its trainer's command, Starmie fired another Ice Beam. The attack bore down on Roserade with startling speed, but it almost seemed like time slowed to a crawl to Rich. If Roserade didn't finish charging its Solarbeam and the Ice Beam hit, it was all over... but fortunately, just before the strike, Roserade's body flashed a bright green.

"Perfect! Now fire!!"

With equally amazing speed, Roserade pointed both its bouquets straight ahead and let loose with a massive burst of light. The attack tore straight through the Ice Beam, nullifying it, and struck Starmie with brutal force. Much to Lyesainer's shock, Starmie fell.

The referee seemed shocked as well, but he had to make the call. "Starmie is unable to continue! The round goes to Roserade, and Rich wins the match four to one!"

"My second loss today..."

Overjoyed at his victory, Rich hugged Roserade before recalling it, then embraced Anabel and Olivia while Jackie looked on from the sidelines with his Chatot, applauding lightly. With his Starmie back in its Poké Ball Lyesainer approached Rich, who broke off from his loved ones to face the rather intimidating man.

"I am impressed with you considerably. For the longest time I thought there were no more good challengers left out there, then today I met Paul and you. Paul is so cold and heartless though...eh, it doesn't matter. Let me see your Battle Pass so I may award you the Mountain Stamp!"

Rich produced the pass, which Lyesainer took, turned over and stamped with a mountain-shaped symbol before returning.

"Thank you!"

"Now I understand you're adventuring to gather the pieces of the manuscript known as the Book of Pokélantis?"

"We are," Anabel confirmed. "Can you help us with that?"

"Of course. Rosemary told me everything. I do have a piece of the manuscript in my possession, so let us return to my cottage here on the mountain to examine it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later, Rich and family along with Jackie and Jordan had gathered at Lyesainer's home---a rather old cottage nestled away on the cliffs, built fairly solidly out of wood and stone---to discuss the matter of his piece of the Book of Pokélantis. They were in his sitting room, which reflected the old air of the building in its pale stucco walls lined by dark wooden supporters. Sitting around an oak table in wide blue chairs, his guests watched as Lyesainer took a book from his bookshelf, opened it, pulled several old sheets from it, and returned the book to its place before sitting himself and handing the sheets to Rich.

"Here, Rich. I had hidden this in my bookcase for many years since I inherited them from my parents. They've been passed down in my family for generations. I still remember my mother's dying wish... she said "Lyesainer, you make sure those pages never fall into the wrong hands. A tragedy will happen if they will. Wait for the one prophesized and give them to him..."

Jordan looked puzzled. "A tragedy? Did she say what it was?"

"No. My mother was an expert in the ancient legends of this land, but she did not impart much of her knowledge to me."

"I know something," Jackie said. "Through the research on it Judy has been conducting, we discovered why it was torn into pieces and scattered to the winds in the first place. Not only was the Book of Pokélantis a written record of the downfall of the empire and a description of the powers of legendary Pokémon, it is also said to contain a prophecy intertwining all the information contained within it, one of great power. The primary reason that it was torn apart, though, is that not only is it a book, but it is imbued with a powerful magic placed on it by the ancient civilization that scribed it."

"Magic?" Olivia piped up. "Like Dimentio's?"

"Perhaps," was Jackie's answer. "We really don't know what the magic does, but should all the parts of the book be gathered, it is said to trigger an event related to both the prophecy and the rumoured tragedy Lyesainer spoke of. Surely this is why Enigma Shadow seeks the book, to gain its magic and trigger the tragedy prophesized. That is why we must be the ones to find the pieces of the book and keep them out of the hands of the evil ones who would use them to destroy us."

"To that end, my colleagues at the Battle Studio back in Rindo City are the ones for you to talk to. Their expertise in gathering information is without rival. But enough about that, let's see what this part of the book actually says."

Picking up and arranging the sheets neatly in his hands, Rich put on his reading glasses and started to read aloud.

"_The three Pokémon aligned form the bond between air, fire and steel that holds our world together._

_Using the auras given to them in the last moments of the brave knight's life, the three Pokémon bonded._

_In the last moments of his reign the evil king has tried to seize the power of the three Pokémon. To protect them we sealed them away. Only the true descendants of the brave knight will awaken and use their power..._

_Two other Pokémon there were, at the beginning. One embodied time, the other embodied space. The evil king sought their power as well, so we also sealed them away. _

_They will not be sealed forever... when a new evil awakens the Pokémon of time and space, the descendants of the brave knight will forge an alliance of five heroes to use the power of the Pokémon and avert the destruction..._"

Jackie looked straight ahead, at nothing in particular, with an ominous look in his eyes. "It sounds to me Enigma Shadow's obtaining Dialga and Palkia is a forgone conclusion. So where do we take it from here?"

"If they capture even one of those two," mumbled Rich, "we won't even be able to stop them. My only idea is that we gather and complete the Book of Pokélantis ourselves."

"WHAT?!" Jordan gasped. "And just make the problems even worse?!"

"What else can we do? Should Enigma Shadow gather and complete the book first, they will use its magic to destroy us all. This is a fact. And even if we complete the book first, it may trigger a great tragedy. This is also fact. However, our only hope is that should we manage to finish the book ourselves, perhaps, just perhaps, we can use the magic and the prophecy for ourselves and stop whatever it is Enigma Shadow plans to do with Dialga and Palkia. It's a risk but a risk we must take."

Silently, Lyesainer rose. He walked with heavy steps to a videophone installed in the wall, motioned for the others to join him (which they did) then dialed a number into the keypad. After several moments, Judy appeared on the screen, red hair glinting vividly in the harsh lights of the Ranger Base and computer screen reflecting in her small square glasses.

"Floria Town Ranger Base."

"Judy, it's Lyesainer from Battle Mountain."

"Oh, sir! I was just..." Judy hesitated for a moment, letting out what almost seemed like a snicker. "...thinking of you. What is it?"

"Is Rosemary around? We need to speak with you both."

"She's here at the base, in fact. Let me go get her."

Judy disappeared briefly, then returned with Rosemary.

"Oh, hello again, sir," the scientist greeted warmly. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I need the help of both you and the entire Ranger Union presence in Aquane. We've analyzed the portion of the Book of Pokélantis I possessed, and we've arrived at some shocking conclusions."

"Which are?"

Since it was Rich who came up with the plan, Lyesainer ceded the floor to him.

"Rosemary, Lyesainer's part of the manuscript has lead us to the conclusion that Enigma Shadow can and is going to awaken and capture Dialga and Palkia."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!! That can't be so!"

"It is," Rich said dubiously. "Between what we've gathered from the manuscript and the data Jackie shared with us that Judy found, we have determined that the Book of Pokélantis contains a powerful prophecy and is imbued with some sort of magic that may bring about a horrible tragedy in the wrong hands, hence why it was ripped apart. We thought long and hard about this, and we decided the only way we can stop Enigma Shadow if they wield the power of Dialga and Palkia is to gather and complete the book ourselves, in the hopes that we can use the prophecy to our advantage."

"I see," replied Judy ominously, taking in the information. "Fine. Jack Walker, I am now assigning you the mission of helping Rich gather the pieces of the Book of Pokélantis. As a Rank 10 Ranger you are perhaps the only one I can count on to do this for me. I will keep track of the pieces you find, and also alert the other Rangers in Aquane that assisting you is top priority."

"Your trust is well placed in me."

"Who's the girl, Lyesainer?"

"Oh, her, Rosemary? This is Jordan, another trainer whom I battled today. She has struck up a quick friendship with Rich."

"Alright then. Rich, Anabel, Jordan, I'm not a Ranger but I am going to give you a mission too. With Jackie's help you must---I reiterate---you MUST find and complete the Book of Pokélantis at any cost. Don't go around blindly searching, however. Judy and I along with Elita, Ein and Venus will continually search for leads and contact you when we have something. The fate of the entire world, no, of all dimensions of reality is in your hands. We cannot fail."

Judy took over from there. "Lyesainer, send me the piece you have. I will add it to the one we already have and continue to keep track over them as we go."

Lyesainer nodded, then ended the call and turned to his guests. All were rather glum, their minds heavy with their responsibilities, except for ever-lighthearted Olivia and her Budew.

"Daddy, can we go play with Budew now?" she asked, tugging on Rich's sleeve.

"Bud! Budew budew!"

"Huh? Oh, sure. It's getting late anyway. Lyesainer, you mind if we crash here for the night?"

"Be my guests. My home is your home. All four of you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Castle Shadow, Maria once again was conferring with Wake on his mission.

"I've just gotten word that Rich is staying the night at Battle Mountain. So, Wake..."

"Want me to go up there and blow the house up with a CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH?"

"Shut up. I want you to stop him as he leaves Battle Mountain tomorrow morning."

"But---"

"ENOUGH!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bright, flaming sun brought morning to Battle Mountain the next day. It was a quiet day---in fact, too quiet. Rich and the others were passing by the mountain's arena with Lyesainer on their way partially down the mountain to the tram station, where they could then return to Rindo City. 

"Pleasant morning, isn't it?" the Frontier Brain commented. "Nice sunny day, fresh air... so Rich, since Judy and Rosemary haven't given you any leads just yet, what do you plan to do from here?" 

"Well, you said the Battle Studio was in Rindo City, right? The big building with the satellite dish?"

"That's the one. Gonna go challenge it?"

"Sure, why not? It would be a good idea to meet the people there if we're going to rely on them to help us with leads on what we're looking for."

Anabel quickly grabbed Rich's hand, stopping him. "Rich, before we go, I---"

It was at that moment that with absolutely no warning, Wake literally exploded out of a huge rock nearby to confront the group.

"CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHEERRRRRRR WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!!!!!" 

Anabel fainted from the shock of the masked man's sudden presence while still clutching Rich's hand, pulling him down to the ground with her. She quickly recovered, but both lay on the ground dumbfounded at what was going on.

Rich's mind, of course, went to his collapsed wife first. "Anabel, are you alright?!" 

"I'm fine! But Wake, what in the world are you doing here?"

Wake laughed heartily as Rich and Anabel stood.

"Weren't expecting the mighty Pastoria Gym Leader here, were you? I'm here to challenge you to a fight, on Queen Shadow's orders!"

Anabel gasped. "Queen Shadow? Oh, please, no...don't tell me you're..."

"AHAHAHAHA! More of us are than you think! There's me, Roark, Byron and Volkner! We're all Shadow Admins!"

"It...no...Rich, remember when I went on a training journey to Sinnoh alone? They're all Gym Leaders I battled. But now..."

"What do you want with us?!" Lyesainer shouted indignantly. "You have no business here, so leave!"

"That's where you're wrong, little man. Queen Shadow sent me to crush Rich in a battle and also to relieve you of those important pages you have, so you wanna make something of it?"

"That's it! Let's go!"

Lyesainer dashed at Wake, arm cocked back in preparation for a punch. He easily escaped from Rich and Jordan, who had made an effort to hold him back, however Wake just laughed and tensed the muscles in his stomach. When Lyesainer hit him, it didn't do anything at all.

"You are pathetic for challenging me. Now, taste the true power of CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!!!!!"

Wake grabbed Lyesainer around the waist and lifted him into the air like it was nothing. This astounded the others, watching in horror. While his target flailed helplessly, Wake spun him around three times then threw him across the arena into a large boulder, knocking him out cold.

"A victory for CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!!!!"

"Not so fast!" Rich had stepped forward to confront Wake. "Nevermind the fact you're far too late to actually claim Lyesainer's part of the Book of Pokélantis, since you've caused so much trouble I've got to take you down. Let's battle now!"

"So it shall be. Now, prepare to be pulled under by... CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHERRRR WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!!!"

Pkmn Trainer Rich ---vs.--- Shadow Admin Wake

[Wake stomps forward in a sumo-like motion with his heavy boots, hits the ground with both fists, then extends his clenched fists into the air and screams his name. He then sends out two new Pokémon---a light orange beaver with a brown tail, puffed-out face and long front teeth, and a green sluglike creature whose shell was complemented with wavy ridges and possessed beady black eyes

"Whoa, those two I don't know. Let's look them up."

"_Bibarel, the beaver Pokémon. Type is Normal/Water. Evolved form of Bidoof. It builds its home by blocking rivers with dams made by berry trees or mud. It is known to be a hard worker. While its movements out of water are sluggish, it can swim as fast as any Feebas._

_Gastrodon, the sea slug Pokémon. Type is Ground/Water. Evolved form of Shellos. It has a soft and pliable body, with no bones. If any part of its body is torn off, it grows right back. It apparently had a huge shell for protection in ancient times. It lives in shallow tidal pools."_

"Very well, so it's Water Pokémon? Go, Roserade and Slowking!"

Even though it had been a while since the last encounter with them, Slowking and Roserade could tell their foes were Enigma Shadow's Pokémon, and as such, braced for a tough battle.

"Roserade, Sunny Day, let's go!"

Roserade called the sun into full force with a swing of its bouquets, hoping to reap its power for later attacks.

"Yeah, like Crasher Wake's gonna let that happen. Rain Dance, Bibarel!"

As quickly as it appeared, the sun was gone, a victim of Wake's Bibarel's Rain Dance. Black clouds choked out the sun and began pouring down cold drops of rain.

"You follow that up with Mud Bomb, Gastrodon!"

Using its own mudlike composition, Gastrodon scraped up mud from the ground and literally swallowed it. Moments later it vomited the mud back up in the form of a dripping ball, smashing across Roserade's face and marring it with brown slime.

"Thunderbolt, Slowking!"

Lazily raising one arm and pointing it straight ahead, Slowking sent a bolt of lightning cracking through the air at Bibarel. The point of contact was Bibarel's teeth, so the jolt shot right through its body and in a matter of seconds knocked it out.

"Good job, Slowking! That's the way to do it!"

Wake scowled as he raised the Poké Ball to recall Bibarel. "A good start for you, I will concede as much. Now meet my next Pokémon---Empoleon, I choose you!"

Wake's next choice was a much more intimidating Pokémon than the rather goofy Bibarel. Its down coat was a dark blue-black, accented by a rounded white pattern on its stomach. Blue steel lined its flipper arms and also ran down the center of its chest and back while forming a collar around its head, which had a golden mask of three horns resembling a trident on it.

"_Empoleon, the emperor Pokémon. Type is Water/Steel. Evolved form of Prinplup. The three horns that extend from its beak attest to its power. The leader has the biggest horns. It swims as fast as a jet boat. The edges of its wings are sharp and can slice apart drifting ice."_

"He really likes his Water Pokémon... Sunny Day won't work though because he'll just cover it with Rain Dance every time, so... Roserade, Energy Ball!"

Still reeling from the impact of Gastrodon's earlier attack on it, Roserade stumbled up and launched a shiny green energy sphere from one of its bouquets. Because of the mud covering its face, however, Roserade couldn't get a clear shot at Gastrodon, and missed by quite a bit.

"AHAHAHA! Now, take what you've got coming! Empoleon, Ice Beam!"

At the center of Empoleon's powerful beak formed a vortex of ice, out of which itself came a huge blast of ice. With the mud again impairing its vision, Roserade failed to see it coming, and took a knockout blow itself.

"You have been CRASHED by CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHER WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!!!!"

"Roserade, return. Don't count on your victory just yet, I'm far from done. Porygon-Z, you're up next, so don't let me down!"

"About time I showed you my trademark move. Crasher Brine, GO!"

After seeing it pucker its lips, Rich was expecting a powerful attack from Gastrodon... but instead, a weak trickle of cloudy water squirted out onto Porygon-Z. The Normal type barely even felt the blow.

"Huh? What was that? It didn't even do anything!"

"You'll see..."

"Oh, will I now? Slowking, power it up and use Thunder!"

Into the clouds Slowking launched a blast of electricity. While hidden from view, the blast reformed and came striking down with deadly accuracy on Empoleon in the form of a giant lightning bolt. Similar to how it aimed for Bibarel's teeth earlier, this attack hit Empoleon's tallest horn, sending the shock through its body.

"Porygon-Z, finish it! Thunderbolt!"

"Use BubbleBeam to go down fighting!"

After exchanging stares at each other, Porygon-Z and Empoleon launched their respective attacks. While Porygon-Z's electric blast was certainly stronger, Empoleon's move was not to be denied. The effect of the bubbles beating on Porygon-Z's body was small, not fazing it enough to stop it from bringing down the mighty penguin.

"Empoleon, return. Crasher Wake's just warming up, kid! Now you will experience the power of my next Pokémon...Lumineon, go!"

Next up from Wake was, as expected, another aquatic Pokémon: a light blue-with-black-stripes fish whose fins gave it the look of a butterfly. There were also two tiny, teardrop-shaped fins on its stomach that almost appeared like feet of sorts.

"_Lumineon, the neon Pokémon. Type is Water. Evolved form of Finneon. It lives somewhere in the deep seas. It lures its prey by flashing the patterns on its four fins. In order not to be spotted by its natural enemy, it uses the two fins on its chest to reach and move at the bottom of the sea."_

"Now, Gastrodon..." Wake said with a smirk, "show him the true might of my trademark move! Brine!"

Gastrodon spit up more of the cloudy salt water, but this time there was something different---it was glowing, and incredibly forceful. Porygon-Z cried out in pain on contact, then fainted.

Rich's face was covered in horror as he raised the Poké Ball to send Porygon-Z back. "What in the world was that?! What did you do?"

"See, that's the trick of Crasher Wake's trademark move! When the opponent is down to less than half of their endurance, it gets twice as strong to rub salt in the wound!"

"_Rich, find a way to counter that!"_ Anabel called out telepathically. _"If he gets the opportunity to abuse that move he'll rip you apart!"_

"I know..." was Rich's dubious reply. "Well, we've got to make a good effort out of this nevertheless. Lucario, you're up next! Slowking, use another Thunder!"

Even though at this point it had used such a forceful attack a number of times, Slowking showed no signs of tiring as it let yet another large thunderbolt loose into the rainy skies. Targetted this time was Lumineon, and like Wake's other Water Pokémon, it was hit hard.

"No matter, Lumineon! Come on back to Crasher Wake with U-Turn!"

There was something Rich had failed to take into account---Wake's Lumineon became much quicker in the rain, allowing it to strike much more efficiently. Swimming through the air like a knife through butter, Lumineon was able to tackle Slowking forcefully before fleeing back to its Poké Ball held in Wake's extended hand. To replace Lumineon, another Poké Ball burst off of Wake's belt, releasing a Shadow Pokémon with an appearance similar to that of Buizel. However, it was larger, and instead of Buizel's inflatable neck collar it had a similar yellow sac shaped as if it were a towel draped over the creature's shoulders. It also had larger blue arm fins than Buizel, and sharper fangs.

"Floatzel!" Jordan cried out angrily upon sight of the creature, her Buizel growling aside her.

"_Floatzel, the sea weasel Pokémon. Type is Water. Evolved form of Buizel. It floats with its well developed floater. This Pokémon is known to assist in saving drowning people. Its internal floaters are well developed for it to chase after prey in the water. It carries people around like a rubber boat."_

"Shadow Pokémon...been a while, I might be a little rusty dealing with these. But no matter. Lucario, Aura Sphere on Gastrodon! It's about time we started dealing with that thing!"

With a swift grunt, Lucario formed a ball of glowing white energy between its hands and flung it towards Gastrodon, impacting forcefully but not terribly damaging the slug-like creature.

"Mud Bomb again, but this time CRASH it into that Slowking of his!"

A pattern was developing---it seemed all of Gastrodon's attacks involved it sucking something up through its slimy form and spitting it up to strike. This time it was another sphere of mud, splashing across Slowking's eyes much like it had done to Roserade earlier.

"I know you can get through that, Slowking. Thunder Wave!"

For the first time, one of Rich's moves caught Wake off guard---he clearly didn't expect Slowking to see through the muddy veil on its face and be able to take aim at Floatzel. But it did, and Floatzel became paralyzed from the electric waves that pulsed from Slowking's hands.

"Lucario, Sky Uppercut!"

"Use Mud Bomb to counter, Gastrodon! Drag him under!"

Another intense faceoff---between Lucario and Gastrodon---ensued. The Steel and Fighting type rushed towards its foe with a fist held in the ready for a powerful uppercut, while Gastrodon responded by yet again vomiting up a ball of slimy soil. Wake's intention was to cover Lucario's face and blind it by using the mud, but he didn't count on Lucario's agility. With speed like that of a pro boxer, Lucario dodged the Mud Bomb and struck its target, inflicting critical damage yet still not quite knocking Gastrodon out.

"Floatzel, Shadow Sky! Change it up!"

Despite its paralysis, Floatzel was able to raise its arms and send a burst of shadow energy skyward. This quickly changed the weather from normal rain to harsh shadow rain, buffeting all but Floatzel.

Realizing he couldn't last with Slowking's vision blurred, Rich raised a Poké Ball and recalled it. "Slowking, take a breather for now. Salamence, it's you! Lucario, finish that Gastrodon once and for all with Close Combat!"

Rushing Gastrodon for a final time, Lucario barraged it with a rapid storm of full-power punches that nearly cut holes in the slug's pliable body. Instead of being destroyed, though, Gastrodon simply and finally fainted.

"Gastrodon, return! You've done well to make it this far. Few people can stand in the same ring with CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHERRRRRRRRRRRR WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!!!! But it's about time I applied my finisher, so let's go Crawdaunt!"

A Shadow Crawdaunt was Wake's final Pokémon. He was holding Lumineon in reserve for the very end.

"A very tempting target... I'll take it! Salamence, Brick Break!"

The Crawdaunt hadn't been out of its ball for even a few moments before it was set upon by Salamence's crushing claw attack. This attack was super-effective, critically injuring Crawdaunt right away.

"Gah! A good move... Crawdaunt, Shadow End NOW!!"

While continuing to fall normally everywhere else, the shadow rain actually began pausing around Crawdaunt's body and forming a dark sphere. All this energy then absorbed itself into the Shadow Pokémon before it veiled itself in a shadowy aura and charged right back at Lucario. The impact greatly injured Rich's Pokémon, while causing some backlash damage to Crawdaunt as well.

"Floatzel, Shadow Flood!"

This didn't come to pass, however; Floatzel was held in place by its paralysis.

"It's been a while since I last did this..." In his left hand, Rich produced a Poké Ball in the Snag Machine's glove. "Snag Ball, go! Go and get Crawdaunt!"

With a spinning jump Rich threw the ball, and on contact it sucked Crawdaunt in. It then fell to the ground and wobbled once...

Twice...

Three times, and pinged. Crawdaunt was Snagged.

"Take my Shadow Pokémon? Now you're playing with no code of honor, and if you want to play that way, be my guest! Lumineon, come on back out!"

"I'm not worried, in fact, I'm smelling victory now. Salamence, go! Use Thunder Fang!"

The dragon lunged forth, its sharp teeth crackling and sparking with electrical energy, to bite down on Floatzel. Despite its paralysis, Floatzel still flailed about frantically after being bitten on the arm.

"Crasher Wake will not lose! Brine!"

It was Lumineon's turn to use Wake's trademark attack, on Lucario. This proved to be a good choice on his part, as Lucario was already weakened and tired from using Close Combat and its other fighting moves and therefore fainted.

"Lucario, return. Slowking, come on back out!"

"Now Floatzel, Shadow Flood!"

Wake's luck didn't hold out for long, as Floatzel became frozen in paralysis once again. Not only that, Rich had already begun preparing a Snag Ball for it.

"I see you noticed this. Snag Ball, go!"

The results were very similar to the earlier Snag Ball on Crawdaunt. Rich Snagged the Floatzel with little effort at all, leaving Wake with only Lumineon.

"Time to pull through in the clutch, Lumineon! Silver Wind!"

By flapping its butterfly-like wings, Lumineon sprayed out a gust of glittery, sparkling powder all over Slowking. One watching it would not think it to be a powerful attack, yet the strike visibly injured Slowking greatly nevertheless.

"You can shake that off, Slowking! Finish it with one more Thunder!"

After recovering from its injury, Slowking shot an angry glance towards its sole remaining enemy---actually visibly frightening Wake---and cried out toward the sky, releasing the biggest bolt of lightning yet. A tense moment later, the bolt crashed down on and knocked out Lumineon, ending the battle.

"I've been craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaashed..."

"But---how can this be?! I am the great CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHER WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!!!! I cannot lose!"

"Well you did," Rich replied to his defeated foe, rather calmly. He then added, "It was a good match, however, but I think you should be running along now and leaving us alone."

Wake's expression suddenly changed back to his earlier cocky demeanor.

"Oh, no! I haven't delivered my finisher yet!" Taking a deep breath, Wake produced two maracas and began shaking them. "My Stylers I shake...Ludicolo, come to Crasher Wake!"

A black bolt of lightning shot down from the sky, leaving behind a Shadow Ludicolo in its midst. It danced in rhythm with Wake's shaking of the maracas.

"I'm guessing those maracas are actually your Shadow Stylers..." Anabel remarked dryly. "A lucha libre with maracas. Cute."

"How dare you mock the great Crasher Wake and his partner, Steven!"

"That's its name?" Jackie said. "Why is it named Steven?"

"Because it is! Now Steven, let's double team them!"

Pkmn Trainer Rich ---vs.--- Shadow Admin Wake

[The Shadow Ludicolo continues dancing as shadow energy pulses through it to the tune of Wake's maracas

"I intend to do this quickly and cleanly so I can get off this blasted mountain already. Slowking, we've got a little bit more to go, so let's finish it up!"

Even after the battle with Wake's other Pokémon, Slowking still had a lot of fight left in it. This much was visible from the way it stared down Ludicolo, ready for whatever was coming.

"Ludicolo, you show him the error of his ways with Shadow Rush! Go!"

"You go too, Slowking, and give it a good Thunder Wave!"

The fight opened with Wake's Ludicolo calling out the power instilled in it through being a Shadow Pokémon, cloaking itself in a dark mist before bouncing rhythmically forth toward Slowking, which countered by dashing forward itself and sending out a Thunder Wave from its hands. While Ludicolo's attack did make contact and damage Slowking, it couldn't avoid the paralysis from Thunder Wave.

"I'm feeling lucky. Snag Ball, go!"

Taking a chance, Rich pulled out and threw a Snag Ball early. While it did absorb its target, Ludicolo was still too healthy---it escaped after one shake.

"It's not gonna be so easy this time!" Wake began shaking his maracas, sending power surging through Ludicolo. "Power Shadow End!"

Tensing all the muscles in its body, Ludicolo drained all the darkness energy from the air around it---forcefully enough to create a vaccuum sound---then sprang at Slowking and bashed its body against its enemy. While this did significant injury to Slowking, Ludicolo did not escape without terrible backlash. Sensing this, Rich quietly formed a strategy in his mind, then readied another Snag Ball.

"This one should work...Snag Ball, go!"

The second Snag Ball saw more success than the first; it easily passed its first shake without effort. In fact, its second shake went well too, it was at the third where the ball failed and released its catch. Rich was visibly dismayed by this.

"What's wrong, kid?" Wake taunted, shaking the maracas some more. "Not getting the kind of success you wanted? Power Shadow End, one more time!"

After taking yet another violent hit from Ludicolo, Slowking finally gave out. After all the battling it had done, the injuries had stacked up, and it could take no more. Rich did not seem upset though, as this was all part of his strategy, taking into account the fact Ludicolo was now nearly down as well from all the backlash.

"Slowking, return. Have a nice rest, your sacrifice wasn't in vain. Salamence, come on out! I wish I could tell you to use an attack, but I have no need for it. Snag Ball, go!"

This was the final stage of Rich's strategy, and it paid off. The severe injuries Wake had recklessly inflicted his own Pokémon with got to be too much, and Ludicolo was so tired it could not resist capture. Three shakes and a ping indicated a successful Snag.

"St-Steven! My partner... dragged under?! But that should be HIS fate!" 

"Crasher Wake can't lose! This must be some kind of mistake!"

"You lost already, so..."

"Lost! Lost already!" Jackie's Chatot flew around his head, repeating his words, but the Ranger had more to say.

"Uh, Wake, you better throw those maracas away before they explode in your face."

Jackie was right---the maracas, much like Lovrina's saxophone, were sparking wildly.

"Argh! But they're my Stylers, the ones the good doctor made just for me... I guess I'll cooperate this time..." Wake threw the Stylers away, and just as Jackie had predicted, they blew up soon after. "How did you know they'd do that?"

"The Go-Rock Squad's bootleg Stylers did the same thing upon the capture of all the Pokémon controlled by a Ranger's Styler. Since you guys are using the designs of the Go-Rock Squad's former boss Gordor's Super Stylers and Power Styler, I knew they'd do the same thing."

Rich wiped his brow, sweaty from all the battling. "Are you done now, Wake? We want to go on."

"Uh...there's nothing more I can do. This time. You may have bested me now, but I will return, you can take that to the bank! But for now... CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHER WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!!!! Away!"

Almost like a frog, Wake sprang up over the top of the rocky hill capping the mountain and out of view. Just then, after he was gone, Lyesainer finally recovered consiousness from the blow to his head and stood, still looking for a fight.

"Where is he?! I'll knock his lights out! When I'm through with him he'll learn to have never touched the great..."

Anabel looked at him oddly and said, "He's gone. Rich beat him in a battle and he fled."

"Well, I guess that's good then. We should be getting back down to the tram now, shouldn't we?"

After nods of confirmation from all the others, Lyesainer turned and began again to direct the group down the path to the tram station, but he was quickly stopped again by the ring of Rich's PDA.

"Oh, sorry, that's me. I'll answer it."

Flipping open the device, Rich read the message aloud.

"_Rich,_

_It's Rosemary. I just wanted to let you know the whole lot of us---myself, Ein, Venus and Elita---are going to the Battle Studio in Rindo City to pick up some machine parts they imported for us that Ein needs for his new Snag Machine. We'll meet you there._

_PS: Tell Jackie that Elita's bringing something Judy wanted to give him, too._

Well then, Jackie, Elita's bringing something that Judy wanted to give you..."

"Something for me? That's odd, I didn't order anything from the Ranger Union and the Pokémon Ranger Monthly isn't due for this month yet. I guess I'll see when we meet up with them."

Jordan had already gotten far ahead of the others. She turned and shouted, "Come on already! I want to get to the Battle Studio!"

"I guess we'd best be going. Lyesainer, thanks for all your help."

Rich shook hands with the Master, then his group departed with Rindo City and the Battle Studio as their destination.

_As Rich, Anabel, Olivia, Jackie and their new friend Jordan leave Battle Mountain for Rindo City and the second challengte at the Battle Studio, questions still remain. What exactly is plotted by Enigma Shadow? Who was the mysterious trainer Paul? But most ominously, what will happen with the remaining pieces of the Book of Pokélantis? With both the prophecy and the knowledge that should they fail to beat Enigma Shadow to the book's shards that the world is surely doomed weighing on their minds, our heroes head ever onward, hoping...praying... that they can succeed in their goals._

**END of CHAPTER 5**


	7. Chapter 6

We head onward...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 6: **A Legend Forged in Iron

"_No, no... this can't be happening! You can't die!"_

Rich slowly opened his eyes... only to discover he was in another one of his nightmares. This one was different, however---while he was once again lost in the purple cloud, there was an image of Anabel right in front of him. She was leaning over something, crying.

"_Anabel, what's wrong?!" _Rich tried to run to her, but it was no use. The more he ran, the more the illusion of Anabel moved farther away. _"Please, stop crying! Tell me what's wrong!"_

"_No... don't die, please..."_

"_A-Anabel.."_ Another voice spoke in the illusion, telling Rich that Anabel was bending over a person who was lying down, but it was garbled, and thus he could not recognize it. _"I can't hold on... much longer. Please, finish what I...started. And also..."_

"_Also what? Oh no! Please! Not yet!"_

"_Ana...bel... the reason for all this....a secret..."_

"_A secret?"_

"_Yes, I kept a secret... from all of you... for so long... I could take no more and....ugh..."_

"_Please, hold on! What is it?"_

"_Anabel, it's about...."_ At this point the voice began fading in and out, cutting holes in what it was saying. _"...she's not.... I never... Elita..."_

Suddenly a strange creature appeared before Rich's eyes. Was it a Pokémon? He didn't know, but it was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. Its entire body, which resembled a tattered sheet, was jet black save for a jagged, chain-like growth around its neck and wild white 'hair.'

Just then Rich awoke from his nightmare and sprang up. Looking around frantically, he expected to still be in the nightmare, but to his relief, things were back to normal. He was in a darkened room in the Rindo City Pokémon Center, in bed next to soundly-sleeping Anabel, and everything was quiet.

"_I've got to get myself checked out,"_ he thought. _"These nightmares are really starting to get to me."_

Deciding it wasn't worth it to worry any more, Rich lay back down and closed his eyes... only to be awoken again moments later by the shrill cry of his Starly-shaped alarm clock.

"Ugh.. I forgot all about that..."

Anabel sat up a few seconds later, her appearance very different than Rich's---while he was rather disheveled, she seemed to have had a peaceful sleep and yawned as she awoke.

"Good morning, Rich. Sleep well?"

"Uh, yeah... why did we have to get up so early again?"

"We were supposed to go have your battle at the Battle Studio, and also meet up with Rosemary, Elita and my parents there. Remember?"

"I do now."

A ruffling sound and cries from Budew from the bunk above Rich and Anabel meant Olivia had awakened too, a fact confirmed when she sprang down to the floor in one energetic leap, closely followed by her Pokémon pet.

"Good morning!" Olivia greeted, her sunny disposition shining through.

"Budew, budew bud!"

"Morning, Olivia," Anabel replied. "We've got a busy day ahead of us, so hurry and get dressed. We'll need to leave right away."

"Okay, mom!"

Olivia ran off into another room with Budew following at her heels. Looking next to her, then across the room, Anabel found that Rich was already up and looking in the mirror, absentmindedly running his hands through his hair.

"I don't know anymore, Anabel. Things just keep getting worse and worse." As he had not turned around to face her, Anabel thought for a moment he was not talking to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking out loud. What with that book and the prophecy and everything... why can't our lives be peaceful? Why must Maria and her goons always insist on ruining everything? Look in there." Rich gestured towards the door of the room where Olivia was getting dressed. "There's a little bit of me and a little bit of you right there in the next room, and she's slipping through our fingers faster than we can manage. If only... if only things were normal, then we could actually savor the time we have with her while we still can. But, Anabel, the sands of time are cruel, and they are crushing us mercilessly right now..."

Anabel stood and pressed herself gently up against Rich's back, and held her left arm around him while running her right hand through his hair. Despite Anabel's best efforts, this romantic attempt didn't work on Rich. He just kept staring at the mirror with a stare that could cut holes right through it. This struck Anabel as odd, for every other time she did something like this, it caught Rich's fancy right away. Was he missing what she was trying to tell him?

"Rich, always know that you've got me. And even though I agree that I wish we had more time with our daughter, no matter how old Olivia gets, she'll be there with us too. And you never know, the sands of time may bring changes for the good, too..."

"Hmmm... I'm not sure I understand what you mean, but I'm not going to pursue it." Pulling away from Anabel, Rich headed for the door. "I just feel so conflicted and disconnected inside."

Rich then walked away, leaving a confused Anabel on her own.

"_I got as close as I could... how could he have not felt it?"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...and that's how you slipped up, Wake? That makes two pieces of that book in their hands!"

As usual, a meeting was taking place in Maria's chamber. She herself was in her floating chair like always, facing towards one of her screens, on which Wake appeared. Behind her stood Brandon and Snattle.

"I tried, Queen Shadow, I really did! He's just unstoppable!"

"Losing all your Shadow Pokémon says to me you didn't try very hard. You come back to Castle Shadow for now. I think a thorough retraining course would be well advised for you."

"Got it. For now, CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA----"

Maria slammed her fist on the off switch to bring an abrupt end to Wake's battle cry. She then spun the chair around, facing her two Commanders.

"I hope you two have brought me good news. I need it right now...." As she trailed off, Maria lit and puffed on a cigarette. "First you, Snattle."

After standing at attention for a moment, Snattle pulled from his cape a black laptop computer---conspicously marked with a double-S logo---and opened it.

"My queen, I have discovered that the secret to the Legend of Two Moons may rest in the Battle Museum, which as you know is located in Passho City."

"Tell me more..."

"Well, it centers around the Pokémon Darkrai and Cresselia. Surely you know that. It seems that the museum holds a painting of Darkrai that is known worldwide for being so realistic that it actually frightens those who view it. My anaylsis indicates that on clear nights with strong levels of lunar energy, that very painting responds with strong levels of energy itself. By hacking into the database of the museum, I've also found that some night guards have reported seeing the painting in different poses every time they turn away then look at it. In addition to that, on those same nights, a crystal in the museum known as the "Crescent Moon" was reported to glow with a faint purple light. I intend to investigate this further, for it may indicate the presence of Darkrai and Cresselia inside the museum."

"Very well. Now Brandon, you and your excavation team were in Sinnoh for quite some time. What do you have to show for it?"

"Something you will love, Queen Shadow. We discovered an ancient cemetary where we believe the people of Pokélantis made sacrifices to their guardians in order to gain their favor, and inside we recovered this." From the pouch he wore around his waist, Brandon produced a single large bone. Holding it up before Maria, he proudly declared, "This bone is a fossilized remnant of the legendary Pokémon Giratina, the guardian of the spirit dimension. Using it along with the scientific power we possess, it is quite possible to regenerate a living, breathing Giratina right here for ourselves!"

"Bravo, Brandon! Now THAT is truly what I want to see out of you! Take that bone down to the labs and let Yung examine it. He's interviewing some scientists expert in the field of cloning right now about joining us, so he may be able to tell us something right away."

Brandon and Snattle turned to leave, but at that moment, Ardos entered. Behind him walked a young man, sharply clad in a black leather jacket, matching black pants and slick black shoes. His long, spiky yellow hair hung over his face. Together, the two approached Maria and bowed.

"I have finally returned from my mission," Ardos said. "As you can see, it was a complete success."

"Yes," Maria replied enthusiastically, "I can definitely see that. Welcome back to the team, Adio."

"It is my honor, Queen Shadow. Actually, anything that lets me have another shot at that punk Rich is something I'd take!"

"Calm down, Adio. As much as I hate to say this to such a powerful member of my organization, many things have changed since you last worked with us. I have to make you go through a training course here at Castle Shadow before I can assign you any missions again."

"Fine, if that's what it takes."

"I'm glad we're all on the same page. You are all excused for now." Maria watched her four minions leave, then rested her head on her arm with a sigh. "When will it be the right time? If I wait too long, time will run out, but I can't do it without his help...."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, down in the Castle Shadow labs, Yung was showing around a group of three white-coated scientists. He led them past rows upon rows of computers, tanks filled with green fluid, and other scientific tools.

"Now, there is a reason we here at Enigma Shadow are pursuing you," Yung explained, continuing walking in front of the group. "You three are among the premiere minds in the field of Pokémon cloning. The knowledge that you possess would be an invaluable asset to us."

"What would you expect us to do?" This question came from a male scientist with green hair hanging over his bespectacled eyes.

"It is simple. We all know that the famous Dr. Fuji developed the first fossil restoration device as well as forging the path for future scientists in the new frontier of cloning. Our goal is to combine those two elements to produce Pokémon of such power never before seen on this planet."

"But, Dr. Yung," a redheaded female scientist in the group piped up, "Don't you know what happened to Dr. Fuji? He was killed in a disaster during the very first experiment!"

As soon as the scientist said this, Yung stopped, prompting the three to stop as well. He then turned his head slowly around to peer at her through the corner of his eye.

"Of COURSE I know what happened to Fuji," Yung snarled. "My parents were on the team for that project. They were both killed in the same disaster Fuji was. That is why we have already developed a reliable system that gives us total control over the Pokémon we create from day one. It guarantees that nothing, NOTHING like the New Island disaster could EVER happen again. Am I clear on that point?"

All three scientists nodded, but the third---a balding, elderly man---had a question. "So if we agree to work for you, what's in it for us?"

"I'm glad you asked that. We pay 32% more than any of the other science labs in Aquane, including the Ranger Union. We also give you full health care, a month of paid vacation weeks, AND free meals every day. Even though we've got designs on the world, we care about our employees! So, I will ask. Will you three join us in our grand undertaking?"

One at a time, the scientists nodded again. With a broad smile, Yung turned around and shook their hands. He then stood with his eyes closed for a minute in thought before reopening them, his face cloaked in shadows.

"One more question, doctor," asked the woman. "What is the ultimate goal of our research?"

An even more wicked smile crept onto Yung's face as he prepared the answer. He clearly savored in what he was about to say.

"We will capture Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. That will give us total control over all dimensions! Queen Shadow will at last be able to exert her rightful control over all realities.....and finally, my own dreams will come true! Ahahahaha!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though it was still fairly early in the morning in Rindo City, summer was certainly making its presence known. From a cloudless sky the sun beat down harshly on the morning bustle in the city's streets. Perhaps greatest of all, the sun shining on the metallic structure of the Battle Studio created a beautiful---if not blinding----shine, coating the surrounding area. In front of the high-rise building was the busiest place of all, and Rich, Anabel and Olivia had to shove through the crowd to reach the automatic double doors leading them inside. Once inside, things were quite different---there were still many people around, yes, but the environment was much more orderly... not to mention that air conditioning removed the heat. The group went up to the front desk, an elegantly carved marble piece with the Go-Rock Frontier logo on it. The attendant---a yellow haired, blue beret-wearing woman, looked up from her papers and greeted her guests.

"Hello! Welcome to the Battle Studio!"

"Yes, I'm here to see about having a battle?"

"You must be Rich Mistbloom, am I correct?" Rich nodded, so she continued. "We got a reservation for a battle in your name from Lyesainer about an hour ago. Come with me, I'll show you to the arena."

The attendant stood and began walking off to the right. Rich, Anabel and Olivia followed, but were soon stopped when Jordan ran through the front door with her Buizel following closely at her heels.

"Hi guys! I'm glad I caught up with you!"

While Jordan greeted Rich and Anabel, Buizel went right to Olivia.

"Bui buizel, bui?"

"Hi, Buizel! Budew, come out and say hello too."

Budew's head emerged from Olivia's Shaymin handbag.

"Budew budew!"

"Are we ready?" the attendant inquired. When she was met by nods all around, she again led the group---with Jordan now in tow---down the hallway to the right. The walls of white tile were lined with framed photographs of the various radio and television stars employed at the studio, and held up by the periodic white ivory pillar. Finally, the attendant reached a closed sliding door and turned back to her guests. "Here. I should tell you, though, another trainer got here before you, so he's having his battle first. Good luck!"

Opening the door, the attendant then directed Rich, Anabel, Olivia and Jordan inside before shutting it. Indeed, a battle was going on at the time in the blue-floored arena---and almost immediately, Rich spotted the challenger... it was Paul, the mysterious trainer he had encountered at the Rindo City Pokémon Center. In the battle, Paul had out a Kangaskhan. Against Paul and his Pokémon was a woman in a green jacket and white pants, with brown hair spilling out from under the Poké Ball-logo hat she wore. For her side, a Pikachu was battling. On the side bench sat Ash, Misty, Dawn and Brock, who silently acknowledged Rich's group as they sat down to watch the rest of the battle.

"Pikachu, go!" the woman called out. "Quick Attack, go!"

As Pikachu began sprinting at lightning speed, Rich turned to his P*DA to look up the Pokémon Paul was using.

"_Kangaskhan, the parent Pokémon. Type is Normal. It raises its offspring in its belly pouch. It lets the baby play only when it feels safe. The infant rarely ventures out of its mother's protective pouch until it is 3 years old."_

Looking up, Rich saw Kangaskhan dodge Pikachu's attack with great speed. It wasn't long before an evil grin crept onto Paul's face.

"Finish this, Kangaskhan! Dizzy Punch now!"

The combat really was close; after literally just steps, Kangaskhan was able to hit Pikachu with a crushingly strong punch that sent it down for the count.

"Lisa's Pikachu is unable to battle!" announced the referee. "The winner is Kangaskhan, and victory goes to Paul!"

Paul wasn't satisfied with his victory. "Hyper Beam!"

As directed, Kangaskhan kept attacking Pikachu without mercy, this time sending a pulsing red beam of great energy smashing into it. When it cleared, Pikachu was covered in burns and heavily injured.

"No! Please stop!" Lisa cried out, worried for Pikachu. "You already won!"

"Weak Pokémon are useless," Paul replied, emotionless, cold. "Giga Impact!"

As its next move, Paul's Kangaskhan tensed all its muscles, and sprang at Pikachu while glowing a blindingly-bright red----only to be halted moments later by a water blast from the sidelines. Seeing that Paul intended to utterly destroy Pikachu, Rich had sent out Melodic to protect it. Kangaskhan fainted and fell, and as it did, Rich ran over to Lisa and Pikachu while Ash confronted Paul.

"Are you okay?" Rich asked hurriedly, kneeling down to Lisa and Pikachu's level. "What about your Pikachu?"

"I'm fine... b-but... Pikachu!"

Rich looked up to see Ash standing in the middle of the arena floor, shouting at Paul.

"Paul, what are you doing?! You won the battle, and you know that! Why did you keep attacking?"

Paul was unmoved. "Oh, please. I thought you had changed after all these years but now I can see you're as lame as ever. Her Pikachu is even weaker than yours, so it's useless. And useless Pokémon like that deserve what they get."

"How could you say that?" Ash countered, his own Pikachu getting angry off to the side. "No Pokémon is useless! Some may be stronger than others, yes, but they're all useful in some way!"

"You give me this lecture every time we meet. Her Pikachu's useless, yours is useless, and so is that Melodic your pathetic friend used."

It took a moment for what Paul said to register in Rich's mind, but when it did, his fury became nearly uncontrollable. After all, Paul had tried to kill Lisa's Pikachu but then he had the nerve to call a superior Pokémon to his pathetic? Angrily Rich stood to join Ash against Paul, all while Lisa simply stared up at Ash and blushed.

"Excuse me, Paul? How dare you, how dare you call my Melodic pathetic! You don't know all the things we've been through! It's fought through the kinds of battles they write legends about!"

"So you're the famous Rich Mistbloom," Paul answered mockingly. "You're certainly not much in person. In this case the myth is certainly bigger than the man."

"You're pretty cocky for someone who gets their thrills by attacking defenseless Pokémon. Let's battle right now and find out if you walk the walk, Paul!"

Paul huffed, then raised a Poké Ball and sent Kangaskhan back inside. "What worth is it... when you know you'll lose? I'm off to get my stamp for this place. Couldn't be nicer to get away from you losers."

Paul turned and walked away, but at the door, Jackie came in just as Paul was leaving. After being shoved out of the way, Jackie approached Rich with a confused look.

"What was his problem, Rich?"

"You don't want to know. Ash, you know that punk?"

"Unfortunately. He's been following me ever since we met in Sinnoh years ago, and has sworn to one day get his revenge on me for beating him in the Sinnoh League."

"But for the time being," Dawn cut in, "Pikachu's really hurt! Lisa, you need to get it to the Pokémon Center right away!"

"I'll do that. Thanks, you guys...." Lisa picked up her Pikachu and ran for the door, but then stopped and turned back. "You know, while I'm at the Pokémon Center, you guys should all go to the studio next door where they broadcast the Gardenia Morning Program. It's starting in a few minutes, and since I'm giving you permission, you can have special backstage access. See ya!" With that, Lisa left.

"We could make our big debut in Aquane television," Anabel contemplated. "Let's hurry over there!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're on in two minutes!"

As was typical for all television studios, equipment largely cluttered the back of the Gardenia Morning Program's theater. There was a live audience, yes, but Rich and all the others stood watching from the muddle of large video cameras, audio cables and all other kinds of equipment thanks to their backstage permission from Lisa. However, even though the back of the studio could accurately be described as a mess, the stage itself couldn't be neater. Gardenia was already in place behind her tan wicker desk. The rest of the stage was neatly decorated with square window panels contained by well-polished brown wooden frames. A tan couch sat next to Gardenia's desk on the green carpet.

"Isn't this exciting, Olivia?"

"It is, daddy, it is!"

At that moment, the lights dimmed.

"On in three, two...."

When the director's countdown was complete a catchy theme song began to play as the audience began applauding.

"The Aquane Television Network welcomes you one and all to the Gardenia Morning Program!" a male announcer's voice called out. "Now, here is your host... here's Gardenia!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're too kind! Good morning! Of course, I'm Gardenia, and I welcome you to the Morning Program. There's not much else to say on this hot summer morning here in Rindo City, so right to business. We have some special surprise guests today!"

"Wonder who they are," Jackie pondered. "The listing had Marco Cannoli from _The Silver Zephyr_ but I guess we won't be seeing him now."

"Our special guests," Gardenia announced as she raised her hand, "are standing right over there, off camera as we speak. Rich and Anabel Mistbloom!"

Caught by surprise by Gardenia's applause-met announcement, Rich jumped. "U-us? Anabel, remember what you said about us making our big TV break?"

"Yeah, about that, I set this up," Anabel answered with a wry grin. "I knew all about it. Now, let's get up there!"

As the applause continued, Rich and Anabel walked up onto the stage, shook hands with Gardenia, and sat down on the couch.

"I bet the surprise really caught you, eh Rich?"

"It really did, that's for sure!"

"So this is the first television appearance for the two of you in the Aquane Region. I know you've been interviewed plenty of times elsewhere."

"Certainly. I mean, I AM used to the publicity and all, being the Tower Tycoon of Larousse City's Battle Tower."

"Is it any different here? I mean, new places, new faces, you know?"

"Yeah. I guess it is different a little..."

"What about you, Anabel? What's it like being a part of a media-favorite family like you are?"

"You should know, shouldn't you?" Anabel replied. "You're famous just like I am."

"But for different reasons, no?"

"I guess that is true."

"So I've got to ask... both of you. When you were younger, did you envision the kind of notoriety you'd hold today? Rich?"

"Probably should have, considering that I was the product of two prominent families. My father's family was the Gym Leader family of Sootopolis City, and my mother's was the family of Lavaridge Town. But to be honest, I always wanted to make my own name. Riding the coattails of my family was never something I wanted to do. That's why when it came time for the Sootopolis Gym to be passed down, I let my brother Wallace have it."

"I should note for viewers unfamiliar that we are referring to the Wallace who later became a League Champion of Houen, succeeding Steven Stone in the position. What about you, Anabel? What was your childhood like?"

"It was pretty peaceful, actually. For much of my younger years I grew up in the care of my aunt and uncle in the Fiore Region, didn't get to know my father and mother very well until... I think around when I was 20, which wasn't too long ago. We had a farm in the country, the foothills between Ringtown and Fall City... every year we'd go on vacation down to Summerland and go sailing. That was so much fun..."

"One more question for Anabel before we go to break. You said you grew up in the country. When did you decide to go for the big city life?"

"Probably about... ten years ago, I think. It was my father who first told me I was actually the title owner of the Aeria Tower in Larousse City."

"Alright. Now, we're going to take a quick commercial break, and when we return, more with Rich and Anabel. And later, a special performance by the Go-Rock Quads! Stay tuned!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria was watching all this from her headquarters. She actually was a habitual viewer of the Morning Program and didn't know about Rich and Anabel being on it, but once she saw them, she continued watching with her coffee, fascinated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So we're back now, interviewing some surprise guests in the form of Rich and Anabel Mistbloom. Before the break I was talking to Anabel about her younger years, so why don't I turn to Rich for a while. Rich, I know this is a sensitive subject for you, so if you don't wish to breach it..."

"No, no, it's completely fine."

"I'm glad. Surely as a famous figure yourself you can understand the pressure we broadcasters are under, when anything we say could be turned against us. But anyway... so your mother was from the Lavaridge Town family, your father from Sootopolis's. Where did you grow up, with such a mixed background?"

"Sootopolis. When she was alive she wouldn't have liked me sharing this, but as a result of Wallace and I being born out of wedlock my mother was ostracized from her family. Sootopolis with my father was really the only place she could go."

"Earlier Anabel noted that she enjoyed sailing with her family as a child, what about you? Considering you grew up in a city known for water..."

"We didn't really sail per se, even though we lived on a houseboat. My hobby was looking at the old carvings and tablets inside the Cave of Origin, which we were allowed access to as the Gym Leader family."

"If your parents were here today, what do you think they'd say, seeing how much you've accomplished?"

"First.... uh... I would hope they forgive me, that's first of all... on that night, I left them in the hotel when I went to battle and that's where they died...."

"Any happier things?"

"Well, I'd hope that I've sufficiently avenged them. At first all this fighting with Enigma Shadow was all for my one narrowminded goal of getting back at the people who hurt me so much. After a while, though, it became more than that. I realized that I wasn't the only one in their target and the more that realization came to me, the more I began feeling like I was chosen, so to speak, to be the one to try and put a stop to all of it. After that, I'd hope.... I'd hope that they are satisfied with the way we're raising their granddaughter, I guess, and then... b-but..." Rich began to choke up, as these memories were flooding back to him far too fast. They were overwhelming him.

Sensing this, Anabel gently took Rich's hand and placed it on her stomach, then spoke. "I can understand his pain. Even after over a decade, those wounds still won't fully heal, I don't think they ever will. It helps him in those times when I remind him of how much good actually ended up coming of it. Rich, remember that had it not happened, you probably would have married Maria and we would've never met."

"She's right..."

"That's how we met, when he was eating lunch in the Tower one day after the tragedy."

"I'm liking where this is going... the viewers sure eat up happy stories!" Gardenia remarked with a grin. "Tell us more!"

"Well, at that time it was just him and his friend Steven Stone wandering around, competing in the Tower's tournament. I met him there one day to give him information about Shadow Pokémon, but when we discovered the scope of their plot was much wider, I tagged along. After that, I guess time makes the heart grow fonder, as they say. I first realized I was hopelessly in love with him.... I think it was when I thought he died when we crash landed on the island of Enigma Shadow's research lab."

"Really? And what was the wedding like?"

"It was in his hometown of Sootopolis and was really, really nice."

"Heh, that's my Anabel, always sweet about things. I feel better now." Smiling, Rich absentmindedly patted Anabel's stomach (leading her to smile, as this was what she wanted) A moment later he froze, turned toward her slowly, and looked down at his hand. "Am I hallucinating or did I just feel..... nonono, it can't be that. You would've told me if you were, right?"

"I've only been trying to tell you for weeks but every time I try somebody interrupts me, and I couldn't exactly hide it forever."

"Wait, what? So you mean you really are---"

"Well I guess you could say Olivia better be able to share the spotlight!"

"Ahahaha! That's.....that's great!"

With great smiles on both their faces Rich and Anabel embraced, and after seeing their friends off to the side smiling too, Gardenia stood.

"Well we had a bit of happy news today on the Morning Program after all! Another Mistbloom is on the way, so watch out Enigma Shadow! We'll be right back with the Go-Rock Quads, stay turned."

Audience applause led the show to commercial. As soon as the director indicated they were off the air, Jackie, Olivia, Jordan and Ash stepped onto the stage to congratulate the happy couple.

"Well I'll be a Garchomp's uncle," Jackie said wryly. "You know, I kind of had a feeling something was up because Anabel made a comment to me about Olivia sharing the spotlight back on Battle Mountain, but I didn't think it'd play out this way!"

"You know my Buizel is going to want to meet....her? Him?"

"Her," Anabel said.

"My Buizel's going to want to meet her right away, then!"

"Pikachu too, and I wouldn't be surprised if Olivia's Budew joins them."

Anabel stood up, and when her clothes folded down the bulge in her stomach became more apparent. Olivia stared at it. "My sister.... is in there?"

Rich couldn't help chuckling. "Yes, Olivia. Right where you came from, in fact. But Anabel, I was wondering, how are you going to have enough clothes to..."

"Already taken care of. I contacted Jamie, and she in turn got in touch with Mimi to have plenty of clothes sent over. I've got so much of Mimi's stuff now I could BE Mimi..."

"Hey, great work you guys! We're all happy for you!"

All on the stage turned to see a group of four people standing near. Only one of the four was female, and had long, flowing blue hair, a blue top, and an equally long-flowing pink cape. The three males had very different looks; one of them was dressed all in dark blue shades and had downward-pointing white hair. Another---with blue hair matching the female's---was wrapped in a white, flame-patterned coat almost resembling a lab coat. The final, whose blue hair pointed out sideways from left to right, wore a black trench coat with a fur-lined collar and black pants. It was this one who had spoken. On sight, Jackie readied his Capture Styler and his Chatot jumped to the offensive.

"Oh, no you don't! You four try and pull anything here and I'll..."

"Chill out! My brothers and little sister aren't here for trouble. We gave that up years ago."

"Jackie," Anabel asked, "who are these guys?"

"They're the Go-Rock Quads, a bunch of troublemakers..."

"I said chill out! We're here to perform in promotion for our new album! Anyway, it's a pleasure to meet the two of you, Rich, Anabel. My name's Billy, and you might call me the leader of this little band. Over there's my brother Garret, in the white, and my other brother Clyde. And that sweet little thing over there's my sister, Tiffany."

"Well," Rich seemed a bit nervous, for Jackie still had his hand on his Styler, waiting for an attack. "I guess I should greet you nicely, too. Meet Anabel, our daughter Olivia, Jackie and our friends Jordan, Ash, Brock, Misty and Dawn."

"It's a pleasure." Billy's disarming demeanor finally won Jackie over, so he put the Styler away.

Stepping up behind Rich, Gardenia spoke next. "You guys should be preparing for your performance, which is on the other end of the commercial. Is something up?"

"Yeah," Billy answered glumly. "Our sax player just handed in his resignation, so we're short for one of our songs. We'll have to cut the performance short."

"Oh, you will, huh?"

Anabel was confused. "What do you mean, Rich?"

"I haven't played in quite a long time, but I am a good sax player myself. I bet you didn't know that, did you? Yeah well, we both have surprises up our sleeves. I'll play with you guys!"

"We're back on in one minute and counting!" the director called.

"Well, Anabel, enjoy the performance. I'll go backstage to get suited up with the band."

While Rich followed the Go-Rock Quads offstage, Anabel and the others went back to their seats and Gardenia sat back behind her desk. A moment later, the show was back.

"Welcome back to the Gardenia Morning Program! On the other end of that last break, we had some happy announcements from Rich and Anabel Mistbloom. What could continue our winning ways? What else! Ladies and gentlemen, the Go-Rock Quads!"

After a round of applause, the cameras focused in on a darkened side portion of the stage. When the lights went up, the Go-Rock Quads were in their places.

"Pokémon-a-go-go!" the four chanted together, before Garret stepped forth.

"Even if you're in a hurry, stop in your tracks!" With that, Garret whipped out a red-and-white guitar and played a few notes on it.

"Open your ears to our melodic attacks!" This was Tiffany, who swiftly played her violin.

"The rhythm of rock pounds the ground!" After his part of the motto, Clyde banged on the drum set he sat behind.

"Let the melody of ambition rise to the skies!" Billy produced a black-white-and-red electric guitar and frantically whaled on it.

All four siblings continued. "If you don't know us, we'll cure your ignorance!"

"Billy!"

"Garret!"

"Clyde!"

"Tiffany!"

Together again, "The Go-Rock Frontier's hot prospect band of key shaker and taker celebrities! The Go-Rock Quads!"

To finish their motto, all four siblings played one last symphony together, driving the crowd wild. Billy and Garret then stepped up to a pair of microphones at the front of the stage with their guitars, and began performing, with Clyde and Tiffany backing them.

"_Sitting in the darkest corner  
in the candle-light I saw her face  
she was looking so sad and lonely  
someone help me, someone save me  
I could see the look she gave me, oh  
oh yeah, and there was one thing only  
that I knew I could do_

_Let's go girl  
it's a beautiful place this world  
come on baby let's dance  
to the rock'n roll band  
let's go now  
let me show you that I know how  
come on baby let's dance  
to the rock'n roll band  
come on baby let's dance  
to the rock'n roll band_

_You've been sitting there for hours  
tryin' to hide behind the flowers now  
baby, we could have fun together  
come on, cheer up let's get started  
no use being broken-hearted now  
oh yeah, you're gonna feel much better  
yes I know that you will_

_Let's go girl  
it's a beautiful place this world  
come on baby let's dance  
to the rock'n roll band  
let's go now  
let me show you that I know how  
come on baby let's dance  
to the rock'n roll band  
come on baby let's dance  
to the rock'n roll band...."_

As Billy finished with one last rip on the strings of his guitar, the crowd cheered anew. Gardenia was certainly obviously pleased with the performance of her guests too.

"See? Told you these guys would put on a good show! But I wonder.... do they have a softer side too?"

By this point, Billy and Garret had moved to the back while Tiffany stepped up for her own show. She stowed her violin, indicating that this performance would play on her vocal talents instead.

"_The summer air was soft and warm  
the feeling right, the Paris night  
did its best to please us  
and strolling down the Elysee  
we had a drink in each café  
and you  
you talked of politics, philosophy and I  
smiled like Mona Lisa  
we had our chance  
it was a fine and true romance_

I can still recall  
our last summer  
I still see it all  
walks along the Seine  
laughing in the rain  
our last summer  
memories that remain

We made our way along the river  
and we sat down in the grass  
by the Eiffel tower  
I was so happy we had met  
it was the age of no regret  
oh yes  
those crazy years, that was the time  
of the flower power  
but underneath we had a fear of flying  
of getting old  
a fear of slowly dying  
we took the chance  
like we were dancing our last dance

I can still recall  
our last summer  
I still see it all  
in the tourist jam  
'round the Notre Dame  
our last summer  
walking hand in hand  
Paris restaurants  
our last summer  
morning croissants  
living for the day  
worries far away  
our last summer  
we could laugh and play

And now you're working in a bank  
the family man, a football fan  
and your name is Harry  
how dull it seems  
yet you're the hero of my dreams

I can still recall  
our last summer  
I still see it all  
walks along the Seine  
laughing in the rain  
our last summer  
memories that remain  
I can still recall  
our last summer  
I still see it all  
in the tourist jam  
'round the Notre Dame  
our last summer  
walking hand in hand..."

It seemed the Quads could do no wrong. Even as this was the polar opposite of their last song---quiet and slow with Billy and Garret gently strumming to back Tiffany's vocals---they continued to drive the audience crazy. By this point even Gardenia was giving them a standing ovation.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Walking over to their area, Gardenia continued her clapping, then turned to the audience. "It's been a good show today, right? Unfortunately like all shows we've reached the end of our time, so let's go out with one more! See ya!"

For the final number, Billy joined Tiffany at the front of the stage while Garret and Clyde hung back.

"_When you were lonely  
you needed a man  
someone to lean on  
well I understand  
it's only natural  
but why did it have to be me_

Nights can be empty  
and nights can be cold  
so you were looking  
for someone to hold  
that's only natural  
but why did it have to be me

I was so lonesome  
I was blue  
I couldn't help it  
it had to be you  
and I  
always thought you knew the reason why  
I only wanted a  
little love affair  
now I can see you are  
beginning to care  
but baby  
believe me  
it's better  
to forget me..."

While the audience clapped along with the music, out of nowhere Rich appeared alongside the band with a shiny golden saxophone, and broke into a solo that quite literally brought the house down.

"You never knew he played it that well?" Jackie said to Anabel in awe.

"I sure do now!"

"_Men are the toys in  
the game that you play  
when you get tired  
you throw them away  
that's only natural  
but why did it have to be me_

Falling in love with  
a woman like you  
happened so quickly  
there's nothing to do  
it's only natural  
but why did it have to be me

I was so lonesome  
I was blue  
I couldn't help it  
it had to be you  
and I  
always thought you knew the reason why  
I only wanted a  
little love affair  
now I can see you are  
beginning to care  
but baby  
believe me  
it's better  
to forget me..."

As Rich finished up the song with a second sax solo, the show went off the air. Pages for the studio ushered the crowds out through doors in the back of the room The Go-Rock Quads, meanwhile, took off their instruments to rest after their performance.

"That was a good, tight show, guys," Billy said to Garret, Clyde and Tiffany. "Of course, we owe Rich a big thanks for saving our hides on that last one."

"When did you learn to play so well? You could be one of our bandmates for good!" Tiffany added.

"Way back in the day, my brother and I used to play in a local jazz and rock band in Sootopolis City. Like I said, I haven't played for a while so I thought I would be rusty....not to mention my concentration was kind of on other things."

With that, Rich gave Anabel a big hug, much to the amusement of Billy and Clyde. Lisa, without her Pikachu, then entered from the back.

"Yeah, I liked it too."

Billy smiled. "Been a while since we last saw you, hasn't it? The rigors of the road sure take their toll. It feels good to be back home for a bit....well, as much a home as we can have, being a band that was born to tour. Where's Pikachu?"

"Rich saw what happened, he can tell you..."

"This punk named Paul who came before I did to challenge her brutally attacked it with his Kangaskhan. Thankfully Ash and I stepped in to stop him, or he would have killed it."

"Pikachu's resting at the Pokémon Center," Lisa added. "That means we cannot battle until tomorrow, Rich."

"Oh well. No big deal.... say, Billy, how do you guys know Lisa so well?"

"After we had burned ourselves out touring the world, the four of us, we came here to Aquane to make a new start of it. Looking at models including yours, we formed the Go-Rock Frontier to challenge the trainers of Aquane, since there were no gyms in the entire region. The Go-Rock Frontier.... Garret, Clyde, Tiffany and I gave up being trainers a long time ago. Our destinies were to be a rock band, nothing else. But we never lost that passion for seeing a great battle, either."

Garret continued the story. "There are seven facilities on our Go-Rock Frontier, just like there are seven on the other Battle Frontiers around the world. Battle Mountain and this Battle Studio are just the start. Lyesainer and Lisa are just the beginning of a long and arduous road.... many trainers never make it to the end. Billy, how long has it been since someone actually won at the Battle Casino?"

"Good point, bro. That Battle Casino, which is the final challenge, breaks a lot of challengers. They lose once and never wish to try again. Shame. Anyway, we'll be off. Good meeting you."

Billy walked off, motioning with his hand for his siblings and bandmates to follow him, which they did.

"I didn't properly introduce myself before. I'm Lisa, star reporter and the Frontier Master of this Battle Studio."

"I wish our meeting could've been under better circumstances than it was, but I digress. At least Ash and I were able to stop Paul. Anyway, meet Anabel, Olivia, and our friends Jackie, Jordan, Ash, Brock, Misty and Dawn..... oh yeah, and whoever's in there, if you catch my drift. Ahaha! I guess it's good we're not battling now anyway, I can't get my mind off the good news!"

"I can't say I blame you, either! Gardenia, thanks for helping them out while I was busy. I'll take it from here."

"Okay. See you guys!"

Gardenia took her leave as Lisa picked up from where she left off.

"I understand you had intended to meet up with Elita from the Ranger Union and a couple of scientists here?"

Anabel nodded. "Yeah, Elita and my parents, Ein and Venus."

"They're upstairs in my office. Come with me."

With that, Rich bid farewell to Ash and his group, then followed Lisa out of the studio with Anabel, Olivia and Jackie. They went a short way down the hall, stopping at an elevator, which they entered to go up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"We found something, Queen Shadow."

"What, Byron? You and Roark have been gone a while, it better be good."

"Not far from Rindo City... we think the Iron Temple's there, and something's inside it."

"Then go for it! What are you doing wasting time talking to me?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa's office, several floors up in the studio building, was more like a lab than an office. It was filled with all sorts of machines, many resembling those in Rosemary's lab and flashing lights of many colors and shapes. Rosemary, Ein, Venus and Elita were already gathered there around a large table.

"Here we are," Lisa said. "Make yourselves at home, and let's get to work."

The group moved towards the table with the others, but something caught Rich's eye and distracted him. Against the far wall, sitting on a marble pedestal, was a replica of a famous landmark---a tower with four spires, two short ones on the sides and two tall ones in the middle. A temple-like building sat at the base of the four towers, and on its back was a turnkey. Seeing this made Rich beam in excitement as he ran over to the model.

"Lisa, is this yours?!"

"Yes."

"A limited-edition replica of Alamos Town's famous Space-Time Tower! Anabel and I have one of these in our home too, but where did you get it?" As Rich asked this question, he turned the key on the model's back, making it play a bell melody.

"While I was on my training journey in Houen, I met a magician whose show I attended one night at a carnival. He was short-staffed so I helped him out, and as a gift at the end of his run there he gave me that."

"You know, Rich," Rosemary added in, "I'm a descendant of the designer of the Space-Time Tower. Myself and my brother Tonio, who lives in Alamos Town still, are the great-grandchildren of the legendary architecht, Godey."

"Ah yes, I've heard of Godey. Now, what are we all assembled here for?"

Elita stepped forward as Rich helped Anabel ease down into a chair at the table. At this time, he noticed there was a large, well-drawn and detailed map of Aquane on it.

"With Rosemary's help," the hooded woman spoke, "the group of us have gathered quite a bit of information, so we all came here to go over it with you. First of all, you, Jackie."

"Yes, Elita?"

"I have something Judy wanted me to give you. Here." Reaching into a pocket in her cloak, Elita produced a black Capture Styler, which she handed to Jackie. "Judy developed this Styler specially for you and for the mission you're on."

"What's different about it?" Jackie wondered, examining the device in his hands.

"That will become clear as we explain our findings," Ein announced. "First, Rosemary, if you would. Please show them what you found."

"Of course." Rosemary opened her laptop on the table and pressed several keys, producing another map of Aquane on the screen. "I was continuing my analysis of the auras given off by the various locations in this region, since as you know Aquane is strongly linked to Aura in a similar fashion to the land of Camaron far from here. Do you recall what happened at the Cocoa Jungle Relic when you touched the crystal?"

"Yeah, the whole place went nuts and there was a huge flash of light."

"Well, Rich, it seems that when you touched that crystal, you set off some kind of Aura-centric event in this region. It's almost like the relic is the key to unlocking what I discovered---soon after the incident there, I started picking up strong auras of metal, fire and air at three different points around Aquane."

"The Aura Crystals!" Anabel gasped from her chair.

"Right," confirmed Elita, "and that is what your new Styler is for, Jackie. I personally believe this goes against the usual rules of the Ranger Union, but Judy was right in saying these are extraordinary times. Since it is dangerous to allow the Aura Crystals to stay in the wild and thus leave them open to being claimed by Enigma Shadow, that new Styler I've given you is programmed to automatically transport a captured Aura Crystal to the Ranger Base for protection."

Turning to the large wall map on the table, Venus continued. "We've plotted out the points on this map of where Rosemary detected the three auras. Have a look. As you can see, one aura---the aura of metal---was detected very near to here, Rindo City. The aura of fire, meanwhile, was found to be about halfway between Rindo City and Passho City while the aura of air was located just off the north shore of Aquane. What must be noted, however, is that the aura of metal was much, much stronger than the other two, as Rosemary says."

"Right, that's what my findings indicated. Also, perhaps it is irony but each location pinpointed as a center of one of the auras is also the location of an ancient temple built to honor the Aura Crystals by the ancient people of Pokélantis. Therefore, I theorize that the Cocoa Jungle Relic acts as the key, and when you accidentally touched the crystal in there, you unlocked the appearance of the Aura Crystals in their respective temples, even though I think only Metistyl, the one at the Iron Temple near this city, is actually presently active."

Rubbing his chin, Rich slowly drank in all this information. He turned and walked to the window while he attempted to make sense of it all.

"While he's thinking," Anabel piped up, "Lisa, do you have any herbal tea here? I find that now, and back when I was pregnant with Olivia too, that it helps me get over some of the queasiness..."

"Sure, I'll go get some." Lisa excused herself, and went into a side room.

Moments later, Rich turned back around and spoke. "I understand what you're saying, but I do have one question. Why would my simply touching the crystal cause all of that to happen?"

"We don't know," Ein answered. "Ordinarily, the crystals only react to those who are in particularly good touch with their Aura, like how Sir Aaron was. Perhaps the presence of Enigma Shadow caused them to react differently, but to be honest, I'm puzzled too."

By this time, Lisa had returned with Anabel's tea. She rejoined the conversation after setting the white cup down on the table in front of Anabel.

"Or maybe it's because Rich has a Lucario," she suggested. "Lucario, after all, is the Pokémon known for having its own powers of Aura."

"I don't know," Rosemary answered, "but that's what we've got to do. Judy wants Rich and Anabel to accompany Jackie to the Iron Temple and investigate the possible appearance of Metistyl."

"We'll do it," said Anabel as Rich helped her from her chair. "It works out, since you can't battle Lisa now anyway. Come on, Rich, let's get going."

Anabel took Olivia's hand, and headed for the door. After taking another glance over at the rest of the group Rich followed her.

"Good luck...." Ein mumbled to himself. "Please don't fail us now."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Yung and his staff of newly-hired scientists were already hard at work in the dingy, dark labs on the floors beneath Maria's lair in the tower. While each was working on what seemed to be an individual project, they were actually all working towards a collective goal.

After typing a long chain of code into his computer, Yung turned to the others. "Come on! This project is vital to my success!"

"We're working as fast as we can, sir," the balding man answered. "When this machine is ready will be as soon as it possibly can be."

"It can't be soon enough. We must succeed in this. Developing the machine to successfully regenerate Giratina from that bone Brandon brought to us is a necessary task. You! How is your research coming?"

Yung's demand had been directed at the female scientist, who was working at a DNA analyzer that resembled a huge sewing machine. "In regards to loading the relevant data, things are going spectacularly, sir. I've already isolated the DNA from the Giratina bone into the system."

"Excellent... that thing'll be back to life before long..."

---------------------------------------------------------------

While Yung was plotting whatever he was plotting with his scientists in the labs, Maria was a bit busy herself up in her own chamber. Standing before her were two women; one was rather old but extremely made up in a poor attempt to hide it. She had her purple hair extravagantly done up in four huge petal-shaped protrusions and wore a puffy purple ball gown. The other was much younger, with brown hair styled into two segmented ponytails. She wore a white shirt with a blue ribbon tied around her neck, a blue sweater that was only tied around her waist, and extremely short green pants that left her legs largely uncovered except for her tall striped socks.

"Do you two know why I have called you here?"

"Ohohohoho!" the older woman laughed, spinning around with a flourish. "You call us to give us promotion, non?"

"NO! Fantina, maybe if you studied and trained more! Candice, do you know?"

"No..." the other girl replied.

"Candice, Fantina, I have called you because it is the two of you I need for the job. None of the other Admins are right."

"Ah, Commanders, they are not even enough good?"

"Do I need to buy you language tapes, Fantina?! Sigh.... listen. Fantina, the first job is for you. After Rich departs Rindo City he will likely head for Passho City next. Most certainly they will stop at Payapa Village between the two cities for the Payapa Pokémon Contest. That is where I want you to attack them."

"Your wish my command is! Enfin, I will Rich smash, and my promotion to Commander will be! Farewell, farewell I am bidding to you, Queen Shadow!"

After finishing her bizarre speech, Fantina rushed out, nearly tripping on her gown. When she was gone, Maria sighed and turned to Candice.

"Sometimes I think you and Volkner are my only two normal Admins, Candice, and even then....Volkner's kinda out there. Now, Candice, I want what I am about to tell you kept quiet, understand?"

"Mm-hmm..."

"The next job I am sending you on, Dr. Yung and I will personally be accompanying you. We will be going to the Pearl Tunnel near Passho City to find the legendary Pokémon Palkia."

"Oh my, that's a big one! You sure the three of us can pull it off?"

"I don't know. Yung says his prototype Styler is developed enough to do the job, so I guess I have to trust him. Let me tell you right now, Candice. If we succeed in capturing Palkia, I will promote you to Commander. You have my word."

"Awesome! We ought to focus and get to work then, right?"

"Right. This mission is going to take much preparation, which we should begin right away."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later, Rich, Anabel, Jackie and Olivia had made their way to the Iron Temple just outside the city. It was a simple stone structure, two pillars flanking the entrance on each side. Atop each pillar was an orb of what appeared to be pure iron, indicating the element the temple was dedicated to. After a short moment of examing the outside, the group moved into the cold stone innards of the temple, where there was only a staircase to be seen in the torch-lit space.

"Something's suspicious..." Rich said quietly. "This place is too quiet. I think something's up."

Jackie and Anabel nodded in agreement, then Jackie peered over the stairs. "It's dark down there. Rich, could you grab one of those torches off the wall and use it to light our way down? I'd ask Anabel but I don't think---"

"You don't think what?! What, is it that you think in my state I can't carry a torch or do anything useful? You little..."

"Anabel, calm down!" Rich had to grab Anabel around the shoulders from behind to keep her from attacking Jackie. "Jack, this is how she was when she was pregnant with Olivia too. Just try not to say anything that'll set her off.... for now, though, I think it would be a good idea if I led the way down there, in case there's a trap or something."

"He's right. Jackie, did you bring anything to eat at least?"

Jackie just glanced at Anabel---almost fearfully---then silently pushed Rich to get the torch and go on. He did so, and led the way down the staircase. The trip was much longer than it initially seemed, as the path led deep underground. Finally they reached flat ground again, and Rich waved the torch around to try and light the room. Little could be seen except a few unlit torches, and a puzzle of tiles on the far wall. Rich lit the torches and set aside his own, then the group examined the puzzle.

"This is a tile puzzle," Jackie observed. "I think it's a key. If we could figure out how to form the correct solution from this, we might be able to go on."

"Well, let's look at the markings," suggested Anabel. "This looks like a wing, so I think we can guess it's a flying Pokémon. But the rest of it..."

Rich suddenly noticed something. "Look at that! These all look like swords. Not only that, this is the Iron Temple, so perhaps it's a Steel type Pokémon. If we add all the clues up---flying, swords, Steel type---it's a Skarmory! See?"

Stepping forth, Rich began sliding the tiles about, and soon the shape of a Skarmory indeed formed with them. When the picture was fully complete, Rich stepped back to examine his work---and the wall slid aside with a mighty rumble, revealing another dark path. Just as Rich went to retrieve a torch for the next run, however, two female Shadow Peons lept from the darkness to strike.

"Hi, hi! Our Admins are in there doing an important examination now."

"That means you stay out! But of course, you won't. So we'll remove you by force!"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pkmn Trainer Rich and Tower Maiden Anabel

---vs.---

Shadow Peon Annette and Shadow Peon Bernadette

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Go, Happiny!" "Chingling, get out there!"

The peons sent out two tiny Shadow Pokémon. One resembled a Chansey, tiny and pink with curls atop its head. Instead of an actual egg it carried an egg-shaped stone. The other looked much like a yellow bell with black eyes and a red-and-white "string" attached to its head.

"_Happiny, the playhouse Pokémon. Type is Normal. It loves round white things. It carries an egg-shaped rock in imitation of Chansey. It carries a round, egg-shaped rock in its belly pouch and gives the rock to its friends._

_Chingling, the bell Pokémon. Type is Psychic. It emits cries by agitating an orb at the back of its throat. It moves with flouncing hops. Each time it hops, it makes a ringing sound. It deafens foes by emitting high-frequency cries."_

"This won't be hard. Slowking, let's go!" "You too, Gallade!"

The battle was set---Rich's Slowking and Anabel's Gallade against the only two Pokémon possessed by the peons, the Shadow Chingling and Shadow Happiny.

"Gallade, False Swipe, go!"

Springing into action, Gallade charged the Chingling and delivered a swift slash with its swords. Most of Gallade's attacks would have normally knocked out the Shadow Pokémon in one blow, but this one was restrained and left it with a tiny bit of endurance.

"Right! Now, Slowking, Thunder Wave!"

Following up Gallade's attack, Slowking used Thunder Wave to paralyze Chingling, making it primed for capture.

"Chingling, don't take that! Shadow Blitz!"

Chingling managed to overcome its paralysis and attack. Even as such, the shadowy tackle it struck out with did nearly nothing to Slowking.

"You too Happiny!"

Happiny's attack was even weaker than Chingling's, however. Gallade barely flinched upon being hit.

"Gallade, use False Swipe again, but on Happiny this time!"

Just like that, one swipe of Gallade's blade reduced Happiny to the same heavily injured state as its partner.

"Now, for Chingling! Snag Ball, go!"

By the time Rich actually threw the Snag Ball, its success was a forgone conclusion. With almost no effort Chingling was quickly sealed away by it.

"Oh no, my Chingling! There goes my pay bonus!"

"Don't you worry, sister, I'll avenge you! Happiny, Shadow Blitz!"

This so-called "vengeance" actually was little more than another weak tackle attack from Happiny.

"Gallade, you use Thunder Wave!"

Gallade crossed its blades and let loose with the electrical pulses, paralyzing Happiny the same way Rich had used Slowking to paralyze Chingling.

"Snag Ball, go!"

Just like that, with a swift toss, Rich snagged Happiny and ended the brief battle.

"Avenge me, boss! Please!"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"That was beyond pathetic. Get out of our way."

"You talk big now, Rich, but you'll see! You'll see!"

After finishing the threat, the two peons fled.

"That was wonderful work, Anabel," Jackie complimented. "I certainly was wrong about you. But for now, we need to go on. Rich, the torch."

"Right."

Rich took up the torch again, and led his group into the dark tunnel. It seemed to stretch on and on and on forever, until finally, some light began leaking into the inky darkness. When they emerged into it, they found a huge chamber filled with giant silver crystals and waterfalls pouring out of the walls. There was an altar of sorts in the center with the biggest crystal of all behind it, and standing before it were Roark and Byron.

"Well, well, well!" Roark said with a laugh, "Look who finally decided to show up!"

"Byron, you too?" Anabel was shocked and saddened by what she saw. "Does the corruption of Enigma Shadow know no bounds?"

Holding a shovel, the bearded man stepped forward. "It has been too long, Anabel, far too long. I'm surprised you even remember my name."

"You know him too?"

"Rich, he's another of the seemingly-normal Gym Leaders I battled in Sinnoh, but...."

"Yes, that is me, Byron. My son Roark and I have been working for many long years for Enigma Shadow. Our assignment in Sinnoh was to find fossils for our research, and along with Roark's also harvesting plenty of coal for our energy needs from the Oreburgh Mine, that mission was a complete success. Family is important to me too, though.... in fact, Queen Shadow told me you beat down my son at the Cocoa Jungle Relic, Rich! Don't try to lie, Commander Brandon was there too and told me everything. I dare to say that showing up here means you're ready to face up to the little score the two of us have got to settle with you! Roark, I---"

"You get out of here this instant! How dare you defile this sacred place!"

Surprising all by his sudden appearance, Eusine walked into the cavern. His face was the very image of rage.

"Awww no, Eusine, don't interfere now. Things are under control."

"When it's the legends you're dealing in, you can't get a better man than me! Think you know more? I'd doubt it! I'm the master of all things legendary! I'm Eusine!" Eusine brushed Rich's statement aside and instead turned his anger on Roark and Byron. "I knew when I saw Rich leading his little band of rescuers into this temple that your kind were here! Now leave at once before I am forced to MAKE you leave, you dirty thugs!"

This made Roark angry. "You listen to me! We're here on a very important mission from Queen Shadow herself. The ancient Pokémon said to sleep here is going to be ours, so get out of our way!"

"Roark, my son, calm down. Even though he lost his temper, though, he's right. This is the resting place of the first Aura Crystal, Metistyl. Its energy is incredible. We of Enigma Shadow will harness that energy and use it in our goal of shaping a brand new world order!"

"Oh no you don't!" Rich stepped forward, and thrust his fists out in frustration. "Don't say a word, Eusine. I've dealt with these kind before and I'll deal with them again. We too know of the great energy possessed by the Aura Crystals, but we don't plan to take it for evil! If you want Metistyl, you'll have to beat me down to get it!"

"Very well, I had hoped it would not come to this. My son, it is time. Go forth and redeem your honor in battle!"

Roark stepped forth angrily, accepting Rich's challenge.

"And you'll have to beat the two of us if you think you can stop us! Up to it? I don't think so! I got a taste of your potential as a trainer last time, but this time, you'll need to give me your power at full glory!"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pkmn Trainer Rich ---vs.--- Shadow Admin Roark

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

[Roark takes a battle-ready stance by firmly thrusting his right foot forward, then he adjusts his hard hat and glasses. After pulling two Poké Balls from his pocket, he throws them to reveal Rampardos and a Sudowoodo]

"Still using those Rock types, Roark? Not much has changed. Melodic, Slowking, let's get going! Hydro Pump, let's go!"

Unlike in his previous match with Roark, Rich didn't waste any time in jumping to the attack. Taking aim at Rampardos, Melodic fired from its mouth a powerful blast of water sure to inflict critical damage on the Rock type dinosaur.

"Deflect it, Rampardos! Sandstorm!"

Showing a speed not seen in its original battle, Rampardos quickly countered before Hydro Pump even hit by digging its claws into the ground and kicking up a vicious sandstorm to envelop the chamber. Hydro Pump was deflected and thus did not hit Rampardos, and both of Roark's Pokémon became obscured in the sandstorm.

"Now, Sudowoodo, Hammer Arm!"

With its new cloak of flying sand, Sudowoodo was able to dash up to Melodic without notice and swing its arm like a massively forceful club into Melodic's head. Rich could barely see his Pokémon take the hit but knew it was heavy from Melodic's cry.

"Come on, Slowking, don't let him get away with that! Use Focus Blast!"

The sandstorm failed to impede Slowking's vision. It formed a ball of bright red energy between its hands then flung it at Rampardos, scoring a strong hit.... but surprisingly, much weaker than it should've been.

"What? Why did Rampardos take such little damage?"

"When there's a sandstorm, Rock Pokémon take much less damage from non-physical attacks. I know what you're thinking, 'I'll just Rain Dance it away,' right? Go ahead and waste your time, I'll Sandstorm it over and over. HAH!"

"We'll have to try something different... Melodic, Iron Tail!"

Even if it provided some defense, the sandstorm didn't protect Sudowoodo from Melodic's slicing tail attack. Sudowoodo got hit right in the stem atop its head and stumbled back, heavily damaged.

"Rampardos, Rock Polish! Do it!"

Roark seemed to be restraining himself with Rampardos, for this attack also was not an offensive one. Instead, Rampardos simply looked up and roared loudly while its body took on a sudden shine.

"Sudowoodo, Double-Edge!"

Finally Roark was on the attack, calling a powerful tackle out of his Sudowoodo. The sandstorm seemed not to affect his Pokémon in the least as Sudowoodo was easily able to find and strike Slowking despite it. Sudowoodo also did not take the usual recoil damage of Double-Edge; this was due to its Rock Head ability.

"Brick Break, let's go!"

Sticking to the physical attack plan, Slowking waddled forth with its attempt to finish Sudowoodo. It found success, for the punch delivered right to Sudowoodo's stomach indeed knocked it out.

"Good work, Sudowoodo, return. I see you've been practicing, I'm impressed. I'm pulling no punches though! Go, Bastiodon!"

Roark sent out his Bastiodon, however, it wasn't the same one he had used before. This was a Shadow Pokémon.

"Now Rampardos, Head Smash!"

This caught Rich off guard. Rampardos had found in itself a remarkable speed that hadn't been shown before, and furiously roared as it charged at Slowking while surrounded by a blue aura. The strike did catastrophic damage, knocking out Slowking, while heavily recoiling on Rampardos as well.

"Whoa! Slowking, return... That.....that speed! But how did Rampardos do it?!"

"Rock Polish, my friend. That move makes its user attack with much greater speed. I don't just sit around reading comic books and watching anime, you know!"

"So be it... let's go, Lucario, we've got work to do! Melodic, you use Aqua Tail and try to knock a bit of that Rampardos off!"

With its tail glowing blue this time, Melodic made a move to hit Rampardos, but this time the sandstorm caused it to miss.

"Lucario, Aura Sph---wait, if I do that, it might knock Bastiodon clean out.... try Flash Cannon on Rampardos!"

Lucario focused, forming an energy sphere of silvery power between its hands, and blasting it at Rampardos. Unlike Aqua Tail this attack hit, and Rampardos was injured quite a bit.

"Bastiodon, Shadow Rave!"

Opening its big mouth, Bastiodon gathered power by deeply inhaling, then roared and loosed all its energy in the form of waves of shadowy spikes. These spikes sheared through the rocky ground, battering both Lucario and Melodic.

"Rampardos, go! Head Smash!" 

Once more Rampardos charged, its mighty headbutt bringing an end to Melodic's fight. The recoil was severe, however, and caused Rampardos itself to fall as well.

"Well done, Rampardos, you did your job. Return. So Rich, what will it be now?"

Rich gritted his teeth as he recalled Melodic. "You think you're slick, don't you? This is far from over. Salamence, you're up next!"

"So it's Salamence I'm facing! Can't say I expected it, so let me play my own ace in the hole! Staraptor, you're up!"

"A Staraptor.....I see. Well, Salamence, let's go for it! Brick Break on Bastiodon!"

Salamence smashed its right front claw into Bastiodon's castle-like face, inficting heavy damage. The iron dinosaur held firm, though.

"_Ugh... what is it gonna take to make that Bastiodon snaggable?"_

"Staraptor, go in for Close Combat!"

A shrill cry preceded Staraptor's taking flight. Its talons took on a furious red glow as it dove feet-first towards Lucario.

"Lucario, intercept it with Me First!"

"What?!"

Lucario shut its eyes, and using its aura sensing ability, predicted the movements of the rapidly-approaching Staraptor. It then reopened them and lept into the air, catching Staraptor by the talons and flinging it down before slamming itself down onto its target. Much to Roark's horror, Staraptor was fainted.

"Wha----but.... hmph. Not bad. Staraptor, return! Next, it shall be... Onix, let's go!"

Roark's Onix was no ordinary Onix; the Aura Reader tagged it as a Shadow Pokémon.

"Bastiodon, Shadow Rush!"

Cloaking itself in the shadowy aura, Bastiodon lumbered forth and used its bulk to tackle Melodic. However, owing in part to Bastiodon's weak attacking strength, this did very little.

"Not much else I can do here.... Melodic, try Sing!"

Rich had found his opening, and seizing it, Melodic attacked by singing a gentle song in its beautiful voice to Bastiodon. Despite its dark nature as a Shadow Pokémon, Bastiodon yawned and dozed off into sleep.

"Yes! Just what I wanted! Now... Snag Ball, go!"

Rich threw the Snag Ball, seeming to cause Roark visible distress as he watched his Shadow Bastiodon get absorbed into the red-and-white sphere. The ball fell to the ground and shuddered multiple times before sealing the Bastiodon with a ping.

"Grrrr!" Roark snarled. "I won't let this end up the same way as our last battle! Nosepass, it's up to you, don't fail me now! And for you, Onix, use Shadow Half!"

Onix looked toward the ceiling of the chamber and let out a mighty roar. This released cutting blades of shadow energy over the field, striking all four Pokémon and halving their health.

"That was a mistake, Roark. A big one. Melodic, you saw Wake use this---so now show me that you can top it! Brine!"

"_Brine?! He learned Wake's special move!"_ Roark thought in horror as Melodic blasted his Nosepass with cloudy water. Of course, since Nosepass had been weakened by Shadow Half, the attack gained strength---enough to finish Nosepass before it could even do anything. Roark sent it back to its Poké Ball without a word as he realized he was in an impossible situation.

"I'm sure you realize, Roark, that because of Shadow Half Onix can't attack again right now," Rich said, smirking. "So, Lucario, go easy on it. Shadow Claw!"

Even though Rich had called for an easy attack, Lucario took it on as a serious one anyway. It lunged with its right arm cocked back, fist surrounded in shadows, and struck Onix across the face. Onix let out a low-pitched growl---it seemed this Shadow Pokémon's emotion of pain could still come through.

"Melodic, use Sing again!"

The gentle melody of Melodic's song worked its magic on Onix the same way it did Bastiodon, bringing the great rock snake to sleep.

"Snag Ball, go!"

Much to Roark's visible dismay, the Snag Ball Rich threw had even less trouble with Onix than the previous one had had with Bastiodon. The Snag went off without a hitch, and Roark was defeated.

"What?! No!! Not again!"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"No!! NOOO!!! This can't be! I got new Shadow Pokémon and everything!"

"You can't win, Roark," Anabel said calmly. "Give up already, the two of you."

Roark was about to shout at Anabel, but his father took a firm step in front of him to take control of the situation.

"Shameful," Byron uttered, "utterly shameful. I'll put aside the fact that you've beaten my son yet again for now. Look at the two of you....so much power. So much raw, unrestrained power.... yet it is not being put to good use."

"You call what you do 'good use?'"

"Shut up, Eusine!" snapped Rich. "But he IS right. You call that good use? Do you even have a clue what will happen if Maria's plan comes to fruition?"

"Maria has promised that she will end all suffering in this world once we have secured the power of the Legendary Pokémon. She will eliminate all those who threaten peace and create a new world order in which no people or Pokémon suffer."

It was Jackie's turn to speak in disgust. "You actually believe that? Let me tell you something. If your Queen Shadow accomplishes her goal.... she may not even have control over what could happen!"

As the argument raged on, the huge crystal behind Byron and Roark began to glow and pulse with a heartbeat-like sound, unnoticed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Lisa's makeshift lab inside the Battle Studio, the scientists were well hard at work. Ein and Venus busily labored on their new and improved Snag Machine, which was starting to come together from the bits and pieces scattered on the large work table, while Rosemary sat at a nearby desk with her computer, analyzing all sorts of data to try and find secrets to help Rich. She had been working for quite some time, and, needing a break, stood and wiped her brow as she walked over to observe the Snag Machine's progress.

"Coming along good, I see."

"Indeed," Ein answered with a nod. "This device, once completed, will lend itself to much easier Snagging for Rich. We've done all we can to make the rate of success close to one hundred percent, so it should work."

Venus added, "A hundred percent on normal Shadow Pokémon, that is. Those XD-edition ones some of the Shadow Admins have used are too strong. We can't---"

Suddenly, an alarm began to sound in the room. It was coming from Rosemary's computer, to which she rushed back with Ein and Venus right behind her. On the screen, a map of Aquane was open and centered on the Iron Temple, where intense readings of Aura energy were being picked up.

"What...my system is picking up terribly strong pulses of an Aura from where Rich and Anabel have gone! What is this phenomenon...."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Byron, you've got to tell me. This has been eating at me since we battled Roark at the Jungle Relic. What was it that prompted all you Sinnoh Gym Leaders to join Enigma Shadow, and how many of you?"

"Anabel, I already told you. Queen Shadow dreams of giving us all a new world free of suffering and pain. As far as your other question, it's all of us except Gardenia and Maylene---meaning myself, Roark, Wake, Candice, Fantina and Volkner."

"Six out of the eight..." A tear came to Anabel's eye. "What a shame..."

"Well I don't care what Maria promised you," Rich said, firmly. "What she really intends to do is nothing like that, so I have every intent of stopping you!"

"That's it!" Suddenly, Byron had become enraged. "You speak disrespectfully about my queen AND her noble dreams?! That, combined with the fact that you beat my son twice... I'm taking you down!"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pkmn Trainer Rich ---vs.--- Shadow Admin Byron

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

[Byron sticks his shovel into the ground and props up his left foot on its head, then wipes his brow. He then sends out two Pokémon----a Steelix and a Shadow Pokémon with a geometric stone body, big eyes, and a big red nose and hat along with a black moustache]

"_Probopass, the compass Pokémon. Type is Rock/Steel. Evolved form of Nosepass. It exudes strong magnetism from all over. It controls three small units called Mini-Noses, and the moustache on its face is comprised of metallic filings drawn to its nose. To evolve, it was in the presence of a special magnetic force, so far only discovered at Mt. Coronet in the Sinnoh region."_

"So you're a specialist too, of Steel types. Let's do this, then. Melodic and Salamence, go! Salamence, Flamethrower!"

Going immediately on the attack, Salamence let loose with a stream of flames, critically injuring Steelix. Already, this battle wasn't going well for Byron, but he stayed fairly cool.

"I'm in the groove now. Melodic, Water Pulse!"

Quickly following up Salamence's attack, Melodic decisively finished Steelix off with a blast of sonic pulses of water. The iron snake toppled to the ground with a great crash.

"Ah, well done. You are just what the grunts have said you are. Steelix, return. I see I won't have to go easy on you, so... go, Bastiodon!!"

Byron sent out his own Bastiodon, however, unlike Roark's, this one was normal.

"Now... Probopass, Shadow Sky!"

The "mini-noses" attached to Probopass began floating on their own and spinning in a circle as the main body of the Pokémon tensed up and released a burst of shadow energy into the air, creating an aura that blanketed the chamber and dropped shadowy rain.

"Salamence, Brick Break! Go!"

Charging once again, Salamence brought its powerful claw down squarely on Bastiodon's steely head. The damage caused was great, though Bastiodon held on. Unnoticed by Rich, a smirk crept onto Byron's bearded face as Salamence withdrew.

"Melodic, Hypnosis!"

A glow filled Melodic's eyes as it tried to lock them with Probopass's, in an attempt to lull it to sleep. It almost worked too, but Probopass broke free at the last moment.

"Unlucky for you, Rich. Probopass, Shadow Bolt now!"

Previously red, Probopass's big nose became darker and darker shades of black as shadow energy gathered inside of it. When the energy reached a critical level, a black lightning bolt shot out of the nose's tip and zapped Melodic.

"Now, Rich, you are about to see the meaning of true power. Just because each of us Admins has a trademark move doesn't mean we don't learn from each other. Bastiodon, AVALANCHE!!"

Recoiling at the surprise of Byron's move, Eusine shouted, "Rich, watch out! That attack gets stronger if the user's been injured!"

"What?! Salamence, try and dodge! It's coming for you!"

Rich's effort was futile. The rocks had already been pulled up by some kind of energy, and right when Bastiodon roared, they suddenly all turned into boulders of ice and crashed down against Salamence. The dragon snorted, in great pain from the sharp rocks of frozen water buffeting its body, then collapsed.

"Salamence, no!! Damn you, Byron! Return.... _So anything that attacks it could be met right back with that Avalanche attack. I've got to get rid of Bastiodon before I focus on catching Probopass. _Roserade, go! Go and use Sleep Powder!"

As soon as Roserade burst out of its ball, it spread its bouquets and scattered glittery powder all over Probopass. Succeeding where Hypnosis had failed, this put Probopass to sleep.

"Melodic, now use Surf!"

As it turned out, Rich's deployment of Roserade had been quite a good strategic move, shown when Melodic's wave attack swamped the battlefield. As a Grass type, Roserade was not affected much, while Byron's Probopass and Bastiodon---both part Rock types---suffered greatly in comparison. Probopass, previously undamaged, survived the attack, but the weakened Bastiodon did not.

"Very good, Rich. Return, Bastiodon! Roark, I hope you're watching closely. This is one fun battle! Next up... well, for my next Pokémon I'll go with Bronzong! Do it!"

Next, Byron sent out a gray, bell-shaped creature. It was hard to tell just where its head and face were, though low on its patterned body there were what looked like red eyes with apparent teeth between them.

"_Bronzong, the bronze bell Pokémon. Type is Steel/Psychic. Evolved form of Bronzor. One caused a news sensation when it was dug up at a construction site after a 2000-year sleep. It can summon rain clouds. People long ago revered it as the bringer of plentiful harvests."_

"Steel and Psychic.... this one could be tricky. Let's try something slow for starters.... Hydro Pump!"

As commanded, Melodic blasted Bronzong right in the eyes with water---but it seemed to barely do anything. Bronzong didn't even flinch, as if it had merely run underneath a garden sprinkler.

"Whoa... that didn't do a thing! _I must be dealing with one of the Steel type's typical defensive powerhouses...it probably doesn't have much in the way of attack power, thankfully. _Snag Ball, go!"

Deciding to pick off Probopass while it still slept, Rich threw a Snag Ball at it. However, after only one rock, it burst open, freeing the Shadow Pokémon.

"We really don't just sit around reading manga, we do improve our Pokémon! Probopass!" Shockingly, at Byron's call, Probopass awoke. "Use Shadow Bolt!"

Still weakened, yet awake, Probopass fired another one of its dark lightning bolts at Roserade, which took the hit---still standing, but the numbing sensation of paralysis gripping its body.

"Perfect. Now, Bronzong, Calm Mind!"

Perhaps the red "eyes" on Bronzong weren't eyes after all, since it didn't close them. Instead, they stopped glowing red and became dull as it focused its mind, building strength.

"_Great. Now that thing's gonna be even tougher to take down..._ Melodic, put Probopass back to sleep!"

Again using Hypnosis, Melodic locked eyes with Probopass---and this time, succeeded in putting the Rock and Steel type to sleep.

"Good. Hopefully this one works. Snag Ball, go!"

Rich crossed his fingers on his right hand, and using his left, threw a second Snag Ball at the once-again-sleeping Probopass. This time, after the ball absorbed its target, fell to the ground and rocked thrice, it locked Probopass in.

With a snarl, Byron simply drew his next Poké Ball and threw it---revealing a Shadow Rampardos.

"You got through Probopass, I concede that much. But you will NOT succeed here! Rampardos, Shadow End!"

Staring at the black dinosaur, rapidly approaching with its head lowered and shadow energy coursing through it, Rich recalled Roark's normal Rampardos. That one had a head that glowed colors depending on the attack it was using, but this one, its head was as black as night, surely because of all the shadow energy inside of the Pokémon's body. He was taken aback. This Rampardos must've been suffering so much because of what Byron was forcing it to do... Rich only snapped out of his little reverie when Rampardos brutally collided with Roserade, knocking it out and causing heavy recoil damage to itself.

"_Ugh....I've got to snap out of this and concentrate. _Roserade, return! Now, let's see.... yes, that'll work. Slowking, you're up!"

Rich threw a Poké Ball and Slowking appeared, causing Byron to laugh.

"You think that dopey thing will be able to stop me?" This comment made Rich visibly angry, but he could not say anything before Byron continued. "Hah, he's mad! See, Roark? This is exactly what a foolish person does... defending the honor of a Pokémon that has none at all to begin with! Bronzong, Psychic!"

The lights came back in Bronzong's eyes as it began using its psychic power, quickly exemplified by the blue aura that surrounded and began pulling on Melodic's body. The Water type squealed and moaned, fighting the energy that tore at it for several moments before letting go.

"I don't know exactly what your problem is... but NOBODY calls any of my Pokémon dopey! Yet, this situation isn't terribly ideal. Melodic, come back!" Rich recalled Melodic and threw another Poké Ball. "Lucario, come on out! As for you, Slowking, use Yawn!"

"Sloooooh ~ " Slowking opened its mouth wide, and a big bubble floated out towards Rampardos. When the bubble hit, it burst---and Rampardos suddenly became visibly drowsy.

"No! Don't let that trick get to you, Rampardos! Shadow End!"

Rampardos charged once more, its head again pumped with shadow energy---but this time, probably due to its drowsy state, it missed.

"Grrr... Bronzong, Calm Mind again!"

As it focused its mind once more, Bronzong's power climbed to an even higher level with a glow.

"That is not going to help you. Lucario, Blaze Kick, let's go!"

With a snarl Lucario sprang up into the air and descended with its right foot extended down towards Bronzong and glowing a fierce red. This red indicated heat---and Bronzong, being part Steel type, was weak to that, as illustrated when Lucario struck it and caused it to fall to the ground.

"Come on, Bronzong! Don't let that puny wannabe Steel type beat you! You're stronger than that!"

Byron's encouragement did not help. Bronzong struggled to rise, then fainted completely. Its trainer sent it back to its Poké Ball and rubbed his bearded chin.

"So it's come down to this. Rich, you've driven me to the brink, and for that, I give you credit. But it's time to end this once and for all. My last hope, Electivire! Go!"

The sixth and final Pokémon called upon by Byron was a yellow-furred creature, muscular body covered in black stripes. It had two antennae, powerful black fingers, and two long, red-tipped black tails.

"_Electivire, the thunderbolt Pokémon. Evolved form of Electabuzz. Type is Electric. It pushes the tips of its two tails against the foe, then lets loose with over 20,000 volts of power. While rare in the wild, they may be seen feeding on electricity in power plants. They can absorb electricity into their entire body thanks to their Motor Drive ability, which converts electricity into speed energy upon contact."_

"Ahaha! Surprised?" Byron said with a laugh. "All Steel types then an Electric type, I guess it caught you off guard! Yeah, this guy used to work with me in the mines, powering my digging machines. Good fighter too. Electivire, Thunderpunch, go!"

"Electiiiiiiv....." The Electric type cocked its arm, charged it with power, and lunged forward at Slowking. "..vvviiirrree!!"

The size of Electivire's muscular arm was a good indicator for how strong its punch would be; indeed, Slowking recoiled in great pain the moment it made contact.

"Rampardos, finish it with Shadow End!"

Charging once more, Rampardos collided with Slowking, bringing it down. This didn't mean Rampardos escaped self-injury, though. Not only that, Rampardos suddenly gave in to its drowsiness and fell asleep.

"_Return... I'm down to my last one myself. This has got to turn around in a hurry..._ Porygon-Z, it's up to you now! Go! And... Snag Ball, go!"

With Rampardos severly weakened from its own attacks and asleep, the Snag Ball had little challenge in capturing it, giving Rich both of Byron's Shadow Pokémon.

"It's not over yet! Electivire, Cross Chop!"

Electivire crossed its arms and lunged forth. In its sights was Porygon-Z, and if this attack made contact, it would surely result in the Normal-type's defeat.

"Quickly, use Protect!"

Before Electivire could strike, Porygon-Z surrounded itself with a shell of green light. This caused the Cross Chop attack to fail, for it was deflected by the shield and never actually hit Porygon-Z.

"Perfect. Now, Lucario...." A broad smile crept onto Rich's lips as he raised his arm to give an order. "Earthquake!!"

Lucario raised both of its own arms and drilled into the ground with them, creating a vicious seismic shockwave. Porygon-Z, still in its green bubble, was unaffected, but Electivire, as an Electric type, was critically injured. It swayed around, then collapsed, signalling Byron's defeat.

"Wha.......what?! You managed to best me as well?"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"You... " Byron had his fists clenched and eyes closed in anger. "You defeated my son.... then you defeated me... in front of my son...." His eyes snapped open, rage filling them to the brim. "I will NOT allow you to dishonor us so much!"

"Please." Anabel was unusually smug. "I've seen plenty of you two. You can't wi—"

"Anabel! Look!" Jordan suddenly shouted, "Look at the crystal!"

At this point, the pulsing of the crystal had become much stronger, and it looked like the amount of energy in it could go critical at any moment. Seeing this, Byron laughed.

"Ah... I did not even notice this earlier, but the pulsing of this crystal can only mean one thing. Soon, the energy in it---being pushed by a strong Aura nearby---will reach a critical level. Once that happens, the arrival of Metistyl is imminent!"

Blinking away the horror in his eyes, Rich reached for the P*DA to inform himself on the coming Legendary Pokémon.

"_Metistyl, the iron crystal Pokémon. Type is Steel. Metistyl binds together the elements of solid matter in the world through its strong Aura. If this Aura was to be disturbed, terrible landslides and earthquakes could result."_

"N-no..."

"Ahahaha! All I have to do is stall you for a little longer! Once I take the fight out of you, even if you beat me, you'll be toast standing before the great Metistyl! And once Metistyl is weakened, it will be an easy capture for us to make!"

Eusine thrust himself forward. "No you won't! Metistyl stays here, and you'll have to go through me to change that!"

"Eusine, stay out of this already," Rich sighed. "Byron, I'd tell you to give up, but at this point, I know you won't... so just bring on whatever you've got left!"

"You're right, because I'm not giving up until the bitter end! So now....come to me, Metagross!"

From his cape Byron produced a shining golden harmonica, put it to his lips, and began playing it. The tune was not unlike a normal harmonica, however, by this point everyone else in the chamber knew it was a Shadow Styler. After several moments of Byron's song, two large, silver claws dug up from the ground and after them, they pulled up the form of a Shadow Metagross.

"This... this is my Shadow Pokémon, Metagross! With its power, controlled by the power of my Shadow Styler, I will defeat you! And after I defeat you, it's Metistyl next! But for now, we've got a score to settle. Metagross, go!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pkmn Trainer Rich ---vs.--- Shadow Admin Byron

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

[Byron enthusiastically blows out a tune from the Shadow Styler harmonica as Metagross writhes with the energy surging through it]

"This'll be a snap. Salamence and Slowk---"

"Ahaha, did you forget? All you've got left are two Pokémon! Now send them out... so I can cream them!"

"I'll send them out but don't be so sure of the outcome. Come on, Lucario, Porygon-Z! Go!" After sending out his only two Pokémon that were in any shape to battle, Rich rubbed his chin. "This fight is going to be quite a dangerous one, I can tell. That means I'll need to be as careful as possible. Porygon-Z, Thunder Wave! Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

The electric pulses that flowed out of Porygon-Z's body flowed right into Metagross's, rendering it paralyzed. As soon it was done Porygon-Z floated back, freeing up space for Lucario---already with an Aura Sphere formed between its cupped hands---to aim and fire the blast right at its foe. Aura Sphere hit Metagross square in the face, damaging it (albeit not terribly) and causing it to grunt in response to the blow.

"It's my turn now!" Byron took a moment to send some energy to Metagross with his Shadow Styler before giving the order. "Power Shadow Break!"

A pitch-black cloud appeared over Metagross's body just seconds before it threw itself forth, at Lucario. Lucario would've been able to dodge had the attack not been so swift, but it was just too quick. The Steel and Fighting type quickly had nothing but the pain from its blow on its mind but distracted itself equally as fast with the realization that Metagross had injured itself as well.

"_Yes, this plan'll work just fine. _Porygon-Z, Lock-On!"

A red light flashed for a split second in Porygon-Z's eyes as it took aim. Indicating this, a red crosshairs appeared in the center of the metallic cross on Metagross's face.

"Blaze Kick!"

Like earlier, Lucario sprang up and brought down its burning foot dead center on Metagross's head. Since this was a super-effective strike, Metagross took heavy damage.

"Again, Power Shadow Break!"

Lucario found itself again in Metagross's line of attack, and this time, the blow caused Lucario to faint while at the same time recoiling heavily onto Metagross.

"Lucario, return! This fight is pretty much over with now. Porygon-Z, you've got your aim, so do your worst! Zap Cannon NOW!"

A crackling sound filled the air as electricity shot out from Porygon-Z's legs, tail and beak, combining to form a giant sphere of power a few inches in front of it. A few seconds passed, during which Porygon-Z charged even more power into the sphere, then finally, it fired. Metagross had no chance of dodging---the Lock-On used earlier guaranteed the accuracy of the attack---and took an explosive strike, resulting in a clean knockout.

"NO!!! Metagross, get up!"

"Just as I predicted. Snag Ball, go!"

Since Metagross was defeated, it could not fight back. The Snag Ball flew through the air from Rich's hand, tapped against Metagross's head, and sucked the iron beast in. It fell to the floor and took to rocking...

One tilt...

Two tilts...

"Stop right there!"

Of course, it didn't listen to Byron's plea, instead it tilted the third time and pinged, sealing his defeat.

"Ugh... my body of steel failed..."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Like all the other Stylers, Byron's harmonica began sparking. He dropped it, yet it did not explode---instead, smoke simply rose from it.

"I don't believe it! Even my Metagross fell to you... what Queen Shadow says is true, you are absolutely not any ordinary Pokémon trainer. So today's victory is yours. Roark!"

"Father?"

"We're pulling out. Let's leave these fools to their fate of having to fight Metistyl... we'll come back after they lose and collect it then! Farewell for now!"

Byron threw a flash bomb down, creating a smoky veil for him to make his escape, along with Roark. When the smoke cleared, the two were gone---and the crystals were going wild with energy.

Rich was concerned, rightfully so. "What's going on? Why are all the crystals here just freaking out all of a sudden? I mean..."

Rich reached for the central crystal, to Eusine's horror.

"No, Rich! Stay back! Don't touch that thing!"

"Why not?" Ignoring Eusine, Rich touched the crystal...

...and then everything fell apart. The pulsing stopped, but in its place the crystal began to glow fiercely with a steadily-rising brightness until finally the formation exploded, leaving the normal-size crystals to fade.

"RICH!" Anabel screamed, frightened.

"A-Anabel.... I'm alright! But..."

In the place of the huge crystal formation, there was a strange pattern drawn in glowing lines on the ground. Instead of the crystals glowing, the pattern glowed until a split in the ground opened---and from that split rose a bizarre creature unlike any Rich had ever seen before. It had a spherical gray head with strange lines drawn where its face should've been, pointed angular arms, and a crystalline body, all of which were various shades of gray. It growled in a low, mechanical-sounding voice.

"What is that thing?!" Jordan shouted in fright as her Buizel hid behind her legs.

Jackie gasped in turn. "Th..that's Metistyl! The living incarnation of the solid elements! Enigma Shadow must've come here to try and capture it... and it's my mission to capture it myself! Capture on!"

The Ranger whipped out his Capture Styler and activated it, sending a Capture Disc at Metistyl. With its low growl continuing, Metistyl watched the disc form a circle around it... then flung its arms up and snapped the line, halting Jackie's capture attempt.

"It's no good....the thing's too strong. Rich, you'll have to battle and weaken it!"

"I can't, Jackie! All I've got left is Porygon-Z, and the poor guy's all worn out. What do you propose we do?"

Before Jackie could answer, Anabel stepped forth, a look of determination on her face. She drew a Poké Ball and braced for a tough fight.

"I'll handle this, Jackie. Stand back and get ready, you'll likely only get one shot to capture it."

"Are you sure you're in the state to do such a thing?"

"Jackie, just trust me on this! Now... go, my friend! Kingdra!"

From the Poké Ball Anabel threw emerged her Kingdra, primed and ready for battle.

"Kingdra, it's a Steel type, so while you're resistant to its Steel type attacks, it can't resist a good.... Hydro Pump!"

As Anabel directed, Kingdra launched a Hydro Pump that scored a direct hit on Metistyl---yet, it didn't seem heavily damaged at all. In response it once more raised its arms and shot lightning out of them, striking back at Kingdra with the kind of power Hydro Pump should've had.

"Anabel, be careful!" Rich called to his wife. "That thing is seven shades of strong!"

"I can tell. Kingdra, perhaps a tactical approach will work. Dragonbreath!"

Obviously, Anabel was trying to paralyze Metistyl using the glowing breath attack from her water dragon. It didn't work. Metistyl only took slight damage, then responded with another lightning blast that knocked Kingdra out.

"No wonder it's a Legendary Pokémon... this thing is TOUGH! Kingdra, return! Go, my friend... Gallade! I'll end this with one strike, if I can't do it any other way. Brick Break!"

Right after it burst from the ball, Gallade dashed forward and delivered a direct, forceful strike right to the crystalline portion of Metistyl's body. This time, it scored a critical hit, disabling Metistyl's offense temporarily.

"Perfect. Hypnosis!"

Gallade backed up somewhat, then locked its glowing eyes with the line pattern on Metistyl's "face." Most Pokémon would be obviously asleep, but given the unique appearance of Metistyl, the only indication that it had fallen into sleep was that its body stopped glowing and its arms descended.

"Jackie, now's your chance! Hurry!"

"Right. Capture ON!"

Jackie launched another Capture Disc from his Styler at Metistyl, and since it was asleep, it couldn't fight. He quickly created a circle of energy around it then manipulated the Styler to circle Metistyl's body many times. Finally, the energy absorbed into its target to complete the capture---then the special design of the Styler made Metistyl teleport away, to the Ranger Base.

"Capture complete!"

Wiping his brow, Rich said, "Whew. We've done a lot of hard work today. Come on, Anabel, everyone, let's head back."

With affirming nods from all the others, the team left the chamber on their way back to Rindo City. Rich suddenly ran back in for a moment, but only to pick up the Styler Byron had dropped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean you can't get in contact with Byron? Answer me, Yung! This instant!"

"The tracker just dropped, Queen Shadow. Last thing I saw was Byron about to fight Rich... at least right before I lost contact."

"Gah... that probably means Byron lost, just like Roark, Wake and Lovrina did! Yung, you are excused."

Maria hit a button on the side of her chair, boosting it upward through a hole in the ceiling. Once she was gone, Yung snickered.

"Yeah, he lost, and they got the first Aura Crystal too... or did they? Heh. I've got work to do..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having finally found their way up from the crystal-filled cavern, Rich's group was approaching the entrance of the Iron Temple---and sunlight.

"Whew..." Rich panted. "It feels like forever since we last saw sunlight!"

"Indeed," concurred Anabel with a nod. "I'm exausted... we sure gave it a lot of work in there."

"And in your state, you can't overexert yourself, right?"

"Well, Jordan, I wouldn't worry about it too much. I was through worse while carrying Olivia..."

Suddenly, Jackie froze. "Guys... who is that?"

Just outside the doorway into the relic stood a tall, imposing man with a Lucario by his side. The man was dressed rather oddly---a flowing blue cape hung over his shoulders, which were each protected by half of a Cloyster shell. Underneath the cape he was completely clad in other varying shades of blue with a green sash connecting top to bottom as well as playing host to a sheathed sword. He had long, flowing bluish-purple hair not too unlike Anabel's, but surprisingly, his eyes were a cutting red instead of the expected blue.

"I heard that Enigma Shadow was sighted here," the man spoke, "trying to capture Metistyl. Did any of you see anything?"

"Actually, we did. I defeated two of their top Admins in battles, then... well, my friend here can tell you better."

"Yeah. The name's Jack Walker, I'm a Pokémon Ranger based out of Floria Town. I had been on a mission to capture Metistyl, to protect it from Enigma Shadow. I guess the best thing to say would be that the mission was a success... the Ranger Union's taken Metistyl into protective custody until the situation with Enigma Shadow is sorted out."

"That is good to hear," the mysterious man replied.

"But who are you?" Anabel wondered aloud.

"My master's identity is not important!" Surprisingly, this was the Lucario speaking, in human language. "He only came here to ask you some questions and..." Turning its head, the Lucario saw his 'master' already walking down the steps from the temple, away from it. "Master, no! Wait for me!"

With that, the talking Lucario ran off, leaving Rich's group dazed and confused.

"What... was that? A talking Lucario and that creepy guy... jeez, Buizel, traveling with them sure is strange."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later, things were still busy in the lab inside the Battle Studio. Venus and Ein were still hard at work on their new Snag Machine while Rosemary was dividing her attention between her computer and a man she was speaking with over the videophone. The man looked quite a bit like her, except he had gray hair and wore a white, green and brown sweater.

"What are you seeing now, sister?" the man asked of her.

"Not much, Tonio... wait. The Aura readings being given off in that area have stabilized. I hope that means..."

"Yes, it does, Rosemary. We stopped them and Jackie was able to capture Metistyl."

All in the room looked up to see Rich's group standing in the door. Rich went to Venus and Ein to see the Snag Machine's progress while Rosemary helped Anabel into a chair, then turned back.

"Good work, then! Now, you guys, I'd like you to meet my brother. Rich, this is Tonio, who I previously told you about."

"Nice to meet you, Tonio."

"Pleasure's all mine. Rosemary's told me about you many times in the past..." Tonio noticed that Rich had suddenly become visibly upset by something. "Rich, are you okay? You seem troubled."

"I just remembered something... but it's not your problem."

"No, please tell me. I might be able to help."

"Well, I've been having a lot of strange, vivid nightmares lately, and this morning, I saw a really strange creature in it. It looked kind of like a ghost, but it was jet black and had what looked like wild white hair..."

"Darkrai!" Tonio gasped, shocking Rich.

"Dark...rai? You mean you know of this thing?!"

"Indeed I do, in fact, my family has had quite the history with it. You see... where do I start? I guess you should first check your P*DA."

"Good idea."

"_Darkrai, the pitch-black Pokémon. Type is Dark. It can lull people to sleep and make them dream. It is active during nights of the new moon. Folklore has it that on moonless nights, this Pokémon will make people see horrific nightmares."_

"But there was a half moon last night!"

"That's troubling. If Darkrai is coming out outside of its usual pattern... well, let me explain. There are multiple Darkrai throughout the world. Some are malicious and show people horrible nightmares for their own pleasure, but I have encountered one that actually used its powers to warn people of future events, which it did for several people including my great-grandfather, Godey. Although... that one seemed to only use its power for good because of my wife Alice's grandmother, who nutured it to health after it became injured, thus causing it to become protective of them... it all depends on the nature of the Darkrai causing your nightmares, Rich. If it's malicious, they're nothing to worry about, but if bad things are happening in your nightmares and the Darkrai is trying to warn you, those events may very well happen."

"Ugh... I don't feel good anymore. I'm going to take a rest."

With that, Rich walked out of the room.

"Sister, do you have any clue what he saw in those nightmares?"

"No. But it must be something awfully grim to elicit that reaction..."

Anabel stood. "Most likely, it's just some malicious Darkrai just causing him suffering for its own pleasure. He should be in top shape for his match with Lisa tomorrow."

"Yes, that," Ein cut in. "The two of you should get some rest. You did a lot today."

"Right. I'll see you all tomorrow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Tomorrow..."_ the voice hissed.

Rich slowly opened his eyes.... and once again, he was in a nightmare. This time, though, Darkrai was clearly floating before him.

"_Darkrai, you fiend! Why are you causing me to see such horrible nightmares?! Answer me this instant!"_

"_Tomorrow... tomorrow...."_

"_Tomorrow WHAT? Stop speaking in riddles and answer my question!"_

"_Tomorrow, she will..."_

"_She will..."_

"......WHAT?!" Just like that, Rich snapped awake. No longer was Darkrai before him, instead, Anabel slept soundly right next to him, her swelled stomach gently moving up and down as she breathed. "Ah, whatever. I'll worry about it another time."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was set and ready for Rich's battle with Lisa the next morning. The two of them stood on opposite sides of the Battle Studio's battlefield, with Anabel, Jackie and Jordan in the stands. Also attending were Gardenia and her camera crew, doing a special broadcast of her show covering the battle.

"Welcome to a very special edition of the Gardenia Morning Program! I'm your host, Gardenia, of course! Today we're bringing you a special edition of the show covering the battle between our very own Studio Master, Lisa, and her hot prospect challenger Rich Mistbloom! Let's go down to the action!"

"So, Rich..." Lisa said. "Things going well for you?"

"Sure are. How's Pikachu?"

"Couldn't be better. Are you ready to begin?" Rich nodded, so Lisa turned to the battle's referee. "Let's do this!"

"Right!" the referee responded. "This Battle Studio match between the challenger, Rich, and Lisa, the Studio Master, will now begin! Each trainer will use a full six Pokémon in this Single Battle but only the challenger may make substitutions. Ready, and....BEGIN!"

And so begins Rich's match with the second Frontier Master, Lisa of the Battle Studio! How will he fare against her Pikachu and other Pokémon? Not only that, Enigma Shadow may be down for now, but they're certainly not out, so he'll have to worry about them too. And what about the mysterious Darkrai? Stay tuned for the answers!

**END of CHAPTER SIX**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Chapter Epilogue]

_I remember that day well...._

_It was a peaceful afternoon as I wandered the forests of Aquane. That peace would not stay with me long, however..._

"_What is that sound? It sounds like some wild dog Pokémon....I'd better investigate. Dusclops, Lickilicky, come to me!"_

"_Cloppssssss...."_

"_Lickilickiiiiiiii!!"_

"_Dusclops, Lickilicky. Do you sense anything wrong? I do."_

_They nodded.... Dusclops and Lickilicky were my most trusted Pokémon, I had been with them since I was a child. I trusted their senses, so when they indicated trouble was ahead, we rushed forth, the three of us._

_There, in our way, stood a pack of wild Houndoom and Mightyena, mauling something like their prey. We thought it was just nature and nearly walked away, but then..._

"_H-help!! Someone!!"_

"_Did you two hear that?! Those Pokémon are attacking someone!"_

_With a leap I slashed down a small tree to garner the attention of the attackers, a gambit that proved successful. _

"_Dusclops, Mean Look! Lickilicky, Hyper Beam!"_

_This battle wouldn't be long. Dusclops simply locked the wild Pokémon into place, then my Lickilicky blasted them all away using its Hyper Beam. When they were gone, we could see the target of their rage..._

"_Oh, great flying Croagunk! They were attacking this girl!"_

_I could tell her beauty even then, despite the fact she was covered in bites and scratches. She had a staff firmly in her hand that I recognized, but that did not matter. I would help her._

_And thus our tragedy began...._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Next Chapter Preview---Narrated by: Anabel]

Next time...

Rich and Lisa face off!

[Pan shot of the arena; Rich's Roserade is facing Lisa's Totodile]

Sure, it seems like Lisa is using weak Pokémon, but you would be unwise to discount the power of these lower-staged evolutions!

[Rich clenches his fist as he recalls a Pokémon, clearly surprised by Lisa's strength]

Can my husband pull off what would actually be an upset against this tough opponent?

Not only that, but after the battle, Rich's nightmares take on a frightening new turn...

[Turning to a window, Rich wipes away a tear – then slowly realizes the truth about his nightmares]

Next time, _This One's For Sweeps!_ See you soon!


	8. Chapter 7

This is where the important stuff begins......

------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 7: **This One's For Sweeps!

"The battle between the challenger, Rich, and Studio Master Lisa will now begin! GO!"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pkmn Trainer Rich ---vs.--- Studio Master Lisa

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

[Lisa takes off her hat and flips it into the air, skillfully landing it on her head again. She then produces a Poké Ball and throws it, revealing her first Pokémon, a Totodile]

"So it's Totodile I'm facing... this should be good. Roserade, I'm calling on you! Go!"

Roserade burst from its ball and gracefully landed in the arena. Lisa's Totodile didn't show any signs of intimidation as it scratched the ground with its right foot, eager for the battle to start.

"Roserade, Energy Ball! Let's go!"

Jumping to the attack, Roserade took aim with its red bouquet at Totodile and from it launched a glowing green ball of natural energy.

"Dodge it and use Ice Fang!"

Totodile lept aside, leaving Energy Ball to sail harmlessly past and into the ground. While Roserade worked off the shock of seeing its aim fail, it suddenly found itself with Totodile's icy jaws forming a very strong clamp on its arm. Roserade flailed about desperately, crying out while shaking its arms violently, however, it failed to shake Totodile off. Totodile eventually let go on its own, leaving ice-lined bite marks on Roserade's arm.

"Roserehhhhh!" the Grass and Poison type snarled, hungry for a chance to lash back.

"I hear you, Roserade, I hear you! Giga Drain!"

This time Roserade aimed with both bouquets. A funnel of energy, once again green, formed from the tips of each and merged to form one large funnel, which promptly shot across the field and engulfed Totodile. It was Totodile's turn to cry out as the funnel sucked energy from its body and transferred the power to Roserade. Finally, the funnel faded, dropping Totodile down and leaving Roserade fully refreshed.

"Totodile! Can you go on?" Seeing that Totodile nodded to her, Lisa nodded back. "Good. Ice Fang again!"

Recovering, Totodile took another leaping bite at Roserade, again hitting the same point on its arm. Totodile let go much quicker this time, but the damage was done---not only were the bitemarks about doubled, a huge part of Roserade's arm was now encased in thick, heavy ice, weighing half of its body down.

"Oh no! Roserade!"

"Roseh....!" Rich's frustration was mutual with his Pokémon – with its arm held down, Roserade was vulnerable. "Rose, radeeee! Roserade!"

"I know, I see it too! Try an Energy Ball!"

Roserade launched another Energy Ball attack using its other arm, but its aim was off by quite a bit. With half of its body pinned down, getting a clear shot was nearly impossible.

"Ahaha. Perfect. Totodile, Dragon Dance!"

Instead of attacking again, Totodile spun around and briefly took on a bright red glow, its strength increasing. Rich was taken aback by this.

"A Totodile that knows Dragon Dance?! Now that's something I've never seen before... Roserade, please try and aim! Energy Ball!"

This clearly was a desperation move---and once again, with the combination of its weighted body and its frustration at that, it had no aim whatsoever. The attack breezed well over Totodile's head.

"Let's begin to wrap this up, Totodile. Ice Punch!"

Instead of its fangs, this time Totodile's right claw became encased in ice, and with Roserade continuing to be incapacitated, it had no trouble delivering a powerful, icy punch. Not only did this leave quite a mark on Roserade's chest, it also caused the rest of the flower Pokémon's body to freeze, leaving only its head unfrozen.

"R-Roserade, no!! Ugh... there's no other choice. Begin charging Solarbeam!"

Even though it was unable to move, light began filtering into Roserade's head at a rapid rate. If this attack succeeded in firing, it would surely melt the ice and, if it hit, defeat Totodile in one hit. Despite all this, Lisa didn't seem worried at all.

"They don't have enough time to charge, Totodile! Quickly, finish it with Blizzard!"

Totodile didn't need to move another step – it simply opened its big jaws wide to reveal its gaping mouth, out of which came a harsh blast of ice and snow. Roserade cried out, its head being buffeted just as cruelly as its body, as the blast seemed to be able to penetrate the ice encasing it. Finally the ice shattered and Roserade tumbled backward, fainted.

"Roserade cannot continue to battle! The winner of the round is Totodile!"

"Good job, Totodile! That was great!"

As Lisa praised her Pokémon, Rich ran out to Roserade, leaned down, and picked it up into his arms.

"Excellent work, my friend. Now have a good rest" Producing a Poké Ball, he recalled it and stood, then threw another. "We saw you deal with grass, but let's see how you deal with more water! Melodic, go now!"

"That's your trademark Pokémon! This is pretty exciting, I've wanted for a while to face it."

"And you'll get a good show out of it. Melodic, Dragon Pulse!"

A bluegreen orb of energy formed in front of Melodic's mouth and crackled as it charged, then pulses of this energy loosed from the orb in all directions, ravaging the battlefield in many places. One of the bolts of energy struck Totodile and sent it back, putting it right in the path of another. This chain reaction continued for several moments, ending with the swift defeat of Lisa's Totodile.

"Totodile is unable to battle! The winner of this round is Rich's Melodic!"

Lisa smiled as she recalled Totodile. "That's precisely what I expected out of you." She turned her head down. "Pikachu, I'm sending you in now."

"Pika, pikaaa!" it replied as it jumped into the fray.

"Very well, looks like I'll need to make a switch of my own. Melodic, come back!" After withdrawing Melodic, Rich threw out a new Poké Ball. "It's your turn, Lucario!"

"Ah, a Lucario! That'll be a tough one to fight... but I think we can pull it off. Pikachu, Brick Break!"

Pikachu bravely lept right for Lucario with its right arm cocked back, ready to punch. Seeing that Lisa was resorting to a direct attack, Rich closed his eyes and smiled.

"A direct attack, I see. Lucario......Drain Punch."

Attacking quickly as to not even give Pikachu a chance to reach it, Lucario stepped forward and swung its own glowing fist into the oncoming attacker. This completely stopped Pikachu's attack as well as hurting it, leaving a noticeable bruise where Lucario had struck. Rich seemed pleased that Pikachu had been knocked backwards, but that changed the moment he noticed electricity coursing around his Pokémon.

"Just what I wanted," Lisa said with a grin. "Pikachu's Static has paralyzed your Lucario, so now I can hit! Pikachu, DynamicPunch!"

Again, Pikachu jumped at Lucario, but this time, it was easily seen that a significantly higher amount of power was being put into the attack. Lucario had no way to counter this time and thus took quite a blow across the face, stunning it further as well as causing confusion.

"This isn't going well... Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

With the electricity coursing through its badly-beaten body, Lucario struggled to form an Aura Sphere. It didn't work, and Lucario collapsed down to its hands and knees.

"Aah!"

Sensing victory, Lisa made her move. "It's time to end this, Pikachu. Volt Tackle, go!"

"PikaAAAH!!!"

Pikachu began running towards its crippled opponent, and soon, electricity began to shoot out all over its body. When it was about a foot from Lucario it lept, and crashed its own head against Lucario's. Electric energy blasted all over the room and there was an explosion that emcompassed both Pokémon, but only Pikachu escaped---Lucario was on its back, out cold, its body showing the marks from the vicious fight.

"Lucario is unable to battle! The round goes to Lisa and Pikachu!"

As Rich clenched his teeth and recalled Lucario, Pikachu jumped onto its hind legs and made a peace sign with one of its small hands.

"Good going, Pikachu! I was worried about that one too! Now, Rich, what will you do next? It's been an exciting battle so far, but you are down two to one."

Rich drew a Poké Ball. "Nothing's certain just yet. It's far from over. Salamence, let's go!"

"Ah, Salamence! Another one of your all-stars!"

"_Pikachu is worn out from using Volt Tackle,"_ Rich thought. _"If I can weather one more attack, I should have no problem defeating it. _Salamence, Focus Energy!"

Salamence stepped back, taking a deep breath, and closed its eyes. A soft glow surrounded its body as it focused its mind to become stronger.

"Even a part Flying type shouldn't be able to take this. Pikachu, use Thunder!"

Leaping straight up into the air, Pikachu let out a shockingly loud cry before loosing a massive amount of energy from its body. Surprisingly, Salamence did not try to dodge the attack, instead, it simply stood its ground and absorbed it. When Pikachu ran out of energy, Salamence let out a roar to show it wasn't finished.

"Perfect. Now, Salamence, Zen Headbutt!"

As Salamence continued growling, the red growths on its head began to glow blue, creating a rather menacing wave, then it took to the air and dive-bombed Pikachu. Pikachu cried out before fainting, but it left its mark---another Static-induced paralysis.

"Pikachu is no longer able to battle! The winner of the round is Salamence!"

Lisa ran into the field and picked up Pikachu, lifting it back to her side. "Good going, Pikachu, you did what I wished for you to do. Take a rest. Now that we're tied at two all, my next choice is... Bayleef! Go!"

"A Bayleef? _Hmmmmm.....against Salamence, it's at a horrid disadvantage. Yet, I feel she has a trick up her sleeve. _Salamence, take it carefully, but use Flamethrower!"

Fire---the natural enemy of Grass Pokémon like Bayleef, yet even though a very large amount of it flooded out of Salamence's mouth and bore down on her Bayleef, Lisa actually didn't seem worried at all.

"Bayleef, Double Team!"

Just before the fire struck, dozens of Bayleef copies appeared all around the room. One of these copies was the one that took the Flamethrower, so the real Bayleef was still well-hidden within its illusion.

"Grrr... clever, very clever... Aerial Ace!"

Salamence hesitated, looking around. Only one of the dozens of Bayleef filling the room was the true one, the rest were fakes. It finally managed to spot the real one, quite far away, hiding at the far end of the room. After spotting its target, Salamence roared and dove through the air---only to suddenly have its body numb up, causing it to fall.

"No, Salamence!"

"Now I've got you. Bayleef, AncientPower!"

All the Bayleef, the real one and its doubles, summoned mysterious glowing rocks from the ground and pummelled Salamence's prone form with them. The dragon roared in pain, its body marked by the stones that had been crashing into it mercilessly.

"At least we've got the real one picked out... Fire Fang!"

With another mighty roar, Salamence thrust out its wings, knocking the rocks off of its body, then flew like a bullet for the true Bayleef with fire dripping off its fangs like a horrible liquid.

"It's not going to be that easy. Counter!!"

Bayleef stared right into the furious eyes of the mighty dragon that was bearing down on it – and when Salamence drew near enough, Bayleef cloaked itself in a red aura. Salamence came in with its jaws drawn wide to strike, but instead met the barrier that Bayleef had erected. It fought against the defense for a few moments, then there was an explosion----and both Bayleef and Salamence fell, fainted.

"It's a double knockout!"

Rich sent Salamence back to its Poké Ball and looked on in surprise as Lisa did the same with Bayleef before approaching him.

"Three all now. Now that we've reached the halfway point in our match, how about we break for lunch?"

"Lunch?" Rich flipped open his P*DA to check the time, and was surprised to see that it was much later than he had thought. "When did it get so late?"

Anabel walked out from the sidelines, holding Olivia by the hand. "You two got caught up in battling so much, the time just flew. But really, I agree with Lisa. Let's take a break."

"I guess so!" Rich concurred, smiling. "I think we all could use a rest before we finish this up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three Commanders---Snattle, Ardos and Brandon---and the soon-to-be Commander Candice stood before Maria in her chamber of Castle Shadow. The four servants all wore blank looks on their faces, as did Maria, who seemed unusually bored.

"Hmph...." Maria sighed, resting her head on her propped-up right hand. "There still isn't any word on the Giratina project, so things are going very slowly. What about you four?"

Snattle was the first to step forward, his shiny silver shoes clicking on the cold steel of the chamber's floor.

"Queen Shadow, my grand plan is nearing perfection!" he boasted, sweeping his arm around in a grandiose motion. "My research has solidified my belief that Darkrai and Cresselia reside in Passho City's Battle Museum. I'm glad you called me, in fact, for I was actually about to depart and make my attempt to capture the two of them for you!"

"Even though I sometimes question your sanity, Snattle, this time I trust that you will come through for me. Having Darkrai and Cresselia as Shadow Pokémon in our hands would be a spectacular advance for our plans. So....go and get to Passho City, already!"

"Right!"

Snattle bowed---again in an overly grand manner---then turned and ran out of the room with his trademark bizarre sprint. This caused the rest of the conspirators in the room to sigh deeply.

"He worries me, he really does. Ardos, have you been conducting any research of late, since you returned from the Metalico Islands?"

"I've mostly been keeping an eye on the movements of Rich's group, my queen. I have no specific aim at the moment, though I am planning to ambush them eventually."

"Hmph. Brandon... you know that Byron and Roark together could not accomplish their mission, correct?"

"Yes, my queen."

"I am going to give Byron one last chance to help Roark pull his act together. If he fails again, I'm putting you back on the job. Brandon, you and Ardos are excused."

After receiving their orders, both Brandon and Ardos bowed, then turned and left. After the door shut behind them, Candice spoke up.

"What about me, Queen Shadow?"

"Patience, Candice. Our plan to capture Palkia will soon be ready to be activated. Remember, if we succeed---and I have every confidence that we will---you are receiving promotion to Commander. Just be patient."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small room on the Battle Studio's third floor played host to the group's mid-battle lunch. The refrigerator, sink and dozens of cabinets lining the walls were fairly nondescript, but the same could not be said for the lunch table in the room's center---all sorts of foods from far and wide spread across it. This sight certainly delighted those sitting at the table, with Gardenia and Lisa having joined Rich's group for the meal.

"Ahaha, she always like this?" Gardenia asked with a smile, seeing Anabel completely immersed in eating just about everything in her path. "I'm still a little young yet to be having kids, but is that how it always ends up?"

Rich seemed a bit exasperated, yet happy at the same time with his reply. "At least with her it is. I remember when she was carrying Olivia. We were competing in a Pokémon Contest, and I swear, during every break between rounds she must've inhaled an entire cake. Each time."

Lisa got a good laugh out of this---especially when Anabel shot Rich a dirty look with a mouth full of food---then asked, "Now, what about this one? I know you only found out she was pregnant fairly recently. Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Mmmph, mmm..."

"Anabel, swallow first."

Anabel swallowed, then shot another dirty look in Rich's direction before replying, "Actually, Rich and I were talking it over last night."

"We decided," continued Rich, "that we will name her Morgan, after my late mother. She would have wanted it that way."

"That's so sweet! If I have any kids, I should name them after my mom, too. She was the one who helped me decide to become a Pokémon Ranger, after all."

"Really, Jackie?"

"It's true, Lisa. She was a big influence to me. In fact.....why don't you help me out with that?"

"Huh? Did you just...."

"Jackie!" It fell to Rich to keep the rather slick Ranger in check. "Behave yourself! Ahaha....." The silence was agonizingly awkward. "Uh... so, Lisa, after here, where do we go next?"

"Well, after here, you'll cross near the Allergia Gardens, a natural maze of wild plants. I wouldn't recommend going there, you'll get lost for sure. After that is Payapa Village, where a Pokémon Contest is going to be held."

This bit of news got Anabel's attention. "A Pokémon Contest?"

"Yes. We actually have a contact who's a traveling bard that's going to be heading out from here tomorrow in the direction of Payapa himself to participate in it, maybe you'd want to meet up with him and travel together? But whatever you do, not far from Payapa Village is Passho City, home to a number of great landmarks but to you, most notable as the home of the Battle Museum, your third challenge. You'd need to seek out a man named Joe there, he's the Master of that facility."

"That's good. So tomorrow we'll leave and---"

"Not so fast!" Lisa stood up. "What good is it to go to the Battle Museum... if you don't beat me first?"

"That's right! I forgot all about our battle!" Rich got up as well and headed for the door. "Come on, Lisa, we have to get this done!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria sat alone in the inky darkness of her chamber, what little light there was glistening in her deep blue eyes.

"I wonder what I am doing," she mused sadly. "Sometimes it feels like this was not my destined path in life, yet, I know no other way...."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the arena, Rich and Lisa stood on their respective marks, ready to start the second half of the battle. Both smiling, they each drew out a single Poké Ball and brought it to the ready.

"Currently, the match is tied at three knockouts apiece. Let the second half begin!"

"Go, Phanpy! I'm calling you out now!"

"Melodic, it's back to you!"

"This next round is Lisa's Phanpy against Rich's Melodic! Go!"

"I'm playing to win, now. Hydro Pump!"

"Playing to win, huh?" Lisa smiled and whispered a command under her breath.

As she did so, Melodic had taken charge and fired its Hydro Pump straight for Phanpy. If it connected, it would surely mean a one-hit knockout of the tiny Ground type... and connect it did, with such force that water blasted everywhere, obscuring the sight of the field.

"Yes! Great job, Melodic, that'll do..."

"Hmph."

"Huh?"

The water and steam from the blast began to clear – and shockingly, there stood Phanpy! The small, elephant like creature was clearly battered by the hit it had taken, but nevertheless, it still held on, much to Rich's shock.

"What?! But how did it do that!?"

"My command was to use Endure... and it worked perfectly. Now, Phanpy, Flail!!"

Phanpy reared back and let out a strong, high-pitched cry, then simply threw its body forward towards its opponent. One would never expect such strength from such a small creature, yet this tackle attack had so much force that Phanpy was able to press several inches into Melodic's golden skin before bouncing back, still leaving quite a mark on the wailing Water type.

"Melodic, no!! We got tricked... should've known there was an ace up her sleeve as soon as Phanpy came out, but they can't Endure twice! Melodic, Aqua Tail!"

Recovering from its injury, Melodic charged the energy of water into its tail, which took on a strong glow of aquatic blue. It swung its tail around, whipping Phanpy right in the face as it had absolutely no time to get away. This resulted in the knockout that should have been scored by Hydro Pump in the first place.

"Phanpy is unable to battle! The round goes to Rich and Melodic!"

"Melo! Meloooodic melodic!!" Rich's Pokémon cried happily.

"I'm happy too! Well, Lisa, I'm ahead now. What's your next move?"

"_He doesn't realize that Melodic is much weaker than he thinks. I can win this easily. _Cyndaquil, go now!"

"_Cyndaquil, a fire type?! She's up to something... _Melodic, be careful, I think there's a trap coming. Aqua Tail again!"

Melodic charged, its tail readied for another strike. Lisa did not seem worried one bit.

"Quick Attack!"

Just before Melodic could hit, Cyndaquil sprang out of its way, quickly worked its way up Melodic's body, and delivered a swift headbutt to the same point Phanpy had struck. This caused Melodic to double over in pain, then collapse, fainted.

"Melodic is unable to battle! The winner of the round is Cyndaquil!"

"M-Melodic!! My Melodic lost to a Cyndaquil?! This is proving to be much harder than I hoped it would be....Melodic, return. You've put me up against the wall, Lisa, pushing me down to my last two Pokémon like this, but enough is enough! Slowking, go! I'm putting you on the job!"

"A Slowking! This'll make the end of the battle just as fun as the rest!"

"Indeed it will. Slowking, use Surf! Go!"

By simply yawning, Slowking summoned a huge wall of water. Skillfully riding it much like a pro surfer would any wave, Slowking directed it to crash down on Cyndaquil---instantly knocking the fire type out.

"Cyndaquil is unable to battle! The round goes to Slowking!"

Finally, Lisa was beginning to get flustered. "Return, Cyndaquil! Well, I'm down to my last one... Go, Noctowl! Shadow Ball!"

Immediately upon its release from its Poké Ball, Lisa's Noctowl locked eyes with Slowking and flapped its wings violently, sending a sphere of dark energy blasting into it. Slowking recoiled, as this attack was strong against it, yet did not seem terribly hurt.

"Slowking, finish this up once and for all! Blizzard!"

"Protect!"

Opening its mouth wide again, Slowking this time let loose an assault of ice and cold wind. Unlike the similar attack used by Totodile earlier in the match, this one was much stronger, owing to the great difference in the power of the two Pokémon. Noctowl protected itself from the blast by encasing itself within a shield of green light, which the Blizzard attack simply bounced off of. The shield itself faded a moment later.

"You can't Protect twice. Slowking, use Hyper Beam to finish this up!"

A crackling sound filled the air as energy began to gather in the red gem on Slowking's shell crown. The gem itself glowed stronger and stronger as more energy gathered, and when the energy reached a critical level, it exploded out of the gem in the form of a huge, pulsing crimson beam. This beam collided with Noctowl in a great explosion, instantly defeating it.

However, after it was done attacking, Slowking was visibly weakened itself. It collapsed onto one knee, its gem still crackling from all the energy it had unleashed, then fainted due to exhaustion.

"It's a double knockout! However, Lisa has no more Pokémon left, so the round and the match goes to the challenger, Rich!"

"Ahaha! I lost, but that was a great match!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

While Lisa sent Noctowl back to its Poké Ball, Rich walked out to his exhausted Slowking and kneeled down next to it.

"You alright, buddy?"

"Slowking, slow..."

"You did good out there. Have a rest, I won't make you battle anymore today." Rich returned Slowking to its ball, then stood and approached Lisa. "Well, that was thoroughly entertaining."

"Indeed it was. Even a loss felt good, after a battle like that! Let me see your Battle Pass!"

Rich took out his Battle Pass and handed it to Lisa. She took the blue-and-black card, flipped it over, and stamped the mark of the Battle Studio on it, making Rich's total stamps become two. She then returned it to him as Anabel walked over, Olivia by her side and Jackie and the others right behind.

"Once again you impress me, Rich. I spend every day around you and you still find ways to surprise me!"

"That's me, eheheh. I guess we can kick back and relax for a while now, we don't need to rush to Passho City."

"Yeah..."

That idyllic fantasy became just that---a fantasy---when a Battle Studio employee came rushing into the room frantically. From the look on his face alone, something serious was going on.

"Lisa, Rich, Anabel, something....Anabel!!"

"What is it?" Lisa asked, her lighthearted tone immediately melting away in favor of a serious one. "What's gotten you so worked up?"

"A-Anabel, it's.... it's.... the hospital..."

"I've heard enough! I'm going!"

Anabel charged out of the room, leaving Rich and the others to follow, somewhat dumbfounded. None of them knew what was going on.... nor would they really want to.

------------------------------------------------------------------

In the back of the Battle Studio's Pokémon Center was a hospital for people, in case it was ever needed. All Pokémon Centers had one, in fact. Venus and Elita stood outside the door of the hospital as Anabel arrived, furiously arguing. Neither of them noticed her.

"It's all your fault!!" Venus raged at Elita, her orange hair violently flicking back and forth in her face.

"My fault?! You knew just as much as I did!" countered the Ranger. "Even if I'm partially at fault, so are you!"

"_What is going on here?"_ Anabel thought to herself.

"Silence, you! You got involved with him even after I'd taken him, knowing he was taken! That makes it your fault!"

"I've made mistakes, I admit. But what makes you so good?"

"Mistakes?! Giving up your two children and one that was left in your case is more than a mistake, you miserable thing!"

"How dare you! You're the one who's at fault for putting her and all her loved ones through the torment of Enigma Shadow by helping create Shadow Pokémon!"

"Well maybe if he goes, I'll just have to get rid of you too! Then she'll never know the truth!"

"ENOUGH!" Anabel had heard just about enough of the fight, and decided to step in. "What in the WORLD is going on here? Answer me!"

"Well..."

"Elita, keep your mouth shut! There's nothing going on, Anabel. Nothing at all...."

"Mom, don't lie to me. I know there's something going on right through that door behind you."

"Mom.... Anabel, she.."

"I told you to be quiet, Elita!"

"I've heard just about enough from both of you. If you won't tell me what's happening, I'll just find out myself."

Anabel shoved past the two women and pressed the button to open the door, despite the simultaneous cry of "NO!" from them both.

She gasped. What awaited behind the door she could've never been ready for.

"Whaaaaaaa....NO!"

In front of Anabel's eyes there was a single, solitary hospital bed.... and on it, lay Ein. Her father was laboring to take each of his heavy breaths, and the myriad devices he was connected to clicked, whirred and beeped along in a haunting, dubious melody. Anabel ran to her father's side and put her head down on his shoulder. Barely conscious, he turned his head slowly to meet her.

"Ana-bel..."

Tears were already rolling down Anabel's face. Hadn't he been fine just a few hours earlier, when she'd seen him working on the Snag Machine system that morning? How could things go so wrong so quickly?

"Daddy, I don't understand....what happened?!"

"I.. I.."

At that moment, a Nurse Joy stepped into the room. The instant Anabel saw her, she was in the nurse's face, shouting.

"Whatisgoingonhere?!" Anabel cried out, nearly incoherently. "Youtellmerightnow!"

Joy closed her eyes, clearly reluctant to speak. "Well, I may as well tell you the honest-to-Arceus truth. He hasn't got much longer to live."

"WHAT?!"

By this time, Rich and the others had reached the hospital and were standing silently in the doorway, dumbfounded. Elita and Venus had since moved inside and promptly ended their argument.

"What do you mean!?" Anabel questioned despondently. "He was just fine a few hours ago!"

"I don't know if you'll even believe this..." 

"Tell me this instant!"

"You better sit down. Rich, you too. This isn't very good news at all..."

Anabel followed Nurse Joy's advice and took a seat close to the bed, as did Rich, who sat right next to her with his arm around her to lend her support. She was certainly going to need it. Meanwhile, Lisa, Jackie and Jordan hung back, standing near the window.

Joy sighed, then began her tragic report. "Anabel, your father never told you, but on his side of your family, there is a history of very, very severe heart defects."

"No..." she answered, choking back tears. "He never did."

"That is why he was perfectly fine this morning, yet this is happening now. The incredible amount of stress he was under caused his heart to just give out..."

Finally, it was Rich's turn to speak. "Stress? But from what? If anything, we're under much worse stress than he ever---"

The discussion ended as quickly as it began when Ein hacked out several weak coughs, then some of the machines monitoring him began to falter. Nurse Joy quickly stood and ran to him, but when she turned back, her face was totally blank.

"Anabel....say your last goodbyes. It's time..."

"What?! No! It can't be!" Anabel shoved Rich off of her and ran to her father's side, the tears pouring down her face anew. "No, no.... this can't be happening! You can't die!"

Tears slowly began to roll down Rich's face as well, but he quickly gasped as he realized something.

He'd heard these very words before.

"No...don't die, please..."

"A-Anabel..." Ein was barely able to speak at this point, although it was incredible he could even speak at all. "I can't hold on... much longer. Please, finish what I... started. And also..."

After coughing again, Ein's entire body weakened. He definitely had very little time left, and this was breaking Anabel's heart.

"Also what? Oh no! Please! Not yet!" She put her head down next to his, her face completely red and swollen from crying.

"Ana...bel... the reason for all this... a secret....."

"A secret?"

"Yes, I kept a secret... from all of you... for so long... I could take no more and.... ugh..."

"Please, hold on! What is it?"

"Anabel, it's about... Venus.... she's..... she's not your mother.... I never told you.... Elita...."

A beep. A single long, drawn out beep. That one horrible, haunting sound pierced the air of the room, and to all, it held only one meaning. Ein was gone.

Anabel collapsed crying onto the side of the bed. Words couldn't describe the thoughts racing through her mind, the pain she was in – even though she hadn't known him for much of her youth, Anabel was very close to her father, and he was one of her rocks of support during the trying times of the Enigma Shadow incidents. True, he was the one who created the very first Shadow Pokémon, but he had since become a much different man. Once he was in her life, he was there for her all the time, from the first day she set foot in Larousse's Aeria Tower to the day she met Rich to the day Olivia was born and so forth. But now that was all gone, and there she was, in the middle of the worst battle against the criminals of Enigma Shadow yet and carrying a child who would never know her grandfather.....and she didn't even know who her real mother was anymore. It was just too much for Anabel to bear, yet she straightened up---then turned around with not sadness but a blazing fury in her eyes, a kind that Rich had never seen from her before.

"Venus, Elita...." Anabel was speaking in a low, pained snarl, clearly showing her pain and anger together. "The two of you will tell me just what went on, and you will tell me RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"Your father..."

"Venus, it's my turn to tell you to shut up. I'm telling her the truth." Venus shot Elita a dirty look, but Elita ignored it and continued. "Anabel, Venus is not your real mother. Your mother.... is me."

Anabel's jaw dropped, leaving her speechless, although she could definitely see this fact in her mind. Now that she thought about it, she bore much more of a physical resemblence to Elita than to the redhead Venus.

"Hmph." Venus had crossed her arms and looked away angrily. "When we were both in Cipher, your father went to the Fiore Region during his research into the design of Shadow Pokémon. In Wintown he met Elita, and he cheated on me with her. And of course, that one time resulted in you....actually, not just you."

Anabel's shifting of her furious eyes to Elita invited the rest of the story. "You have an older twin brother, older by only a few minutes. I named him Lucian.... but then, since I could not take care of the two of you, I had to send you both away." A tear came to Elita's eye, which she wiped off on her pale purple hood. "I don't think you can ever forgive me, but I'm sorry nevertheless..."

Anabel remained silent. She did not speak a word, instead, she closed her eyes and clenched both her fists in seething rage. Taking slow, deliberate steps forward, she approached Venus.....then she snapped and took a swing, punching Venus clean across the face.

"Whaaaaa..." Stunned, Venus stumbled back. A bruise appeared on her face, showing right through the thick coats of makeup she eternally wore. "What did you do that for, you little brat?!"

Anabel ignored Venus's question and turned to Elita, then delivered a swift smack right to the face of her own mother.

"Just shut up!" Anabel had finally had enough. "Both of you, just shut up! Don't even try to justify what you both did, because you can't! Just... leave me alone!"

And with that, along with a fresh round of enraged tears flooding down her face, Anabel turned and stormed out of the room. Aghast at everything that had just conspired, all were silent – until Rich stood and walked to the window.

"I don't believe this," he said in a trans-like state. "I don't even WANT to believe it...."

"What, Rich?" This question was from the other Ranger in the room, Jackie.

"What just happened was exactly what I saw in my nightmare."

The entire room gasped. When someone finally spoke again, it was Rosemary, who had slipped in at some point and remained quiet while witnessing the whole thing.

"That must mean that my brother Tonio was right. When you saw Darkrai, it was not trying to maliciously show you horrible nightmares, it was warning you about something that was about to happen."

Rich turned his head away, revealing the sadness in his eyes. "Indeed... if anything else goes wrong, I'm likely to see it in a nightmare again..." After wiping his eyes, Rich walked toward the door, stopping only briefly as he passed Venus and Elita. "The two of you ought to be ashamed of yourselves. You got what you deserved."

"....he's right," Elita mumbled to herself as Rich left the room. She then turned to Nurse Joy. "Did he leave anything behind?"

"Only this..." Joy produced an old, tattered purple book and handed it to Elita. The words 'Anabel's Diary' were written on it.

"Hmmmm.....I'll bring this to her." Elita stepped outside, only to run right into Rich again.

"What's that book?"

"Anabel's old diary...."

"Hmmmm... give it to me, I'll take it to her. Perhaps it will help her cheer up."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, after sunset, Rich and Anabel had gone back to their suite at the Pokémon Center. With nothing left to do, Rich was helping Anabel prepare a hot bath to try and help her relax. She leaned back in the warm water filling the tub, trying to let its heat take over her body and mind so she could forget about the day's many problems.

"There, doesn't that feel good?" Rich asked her, kneeling down next to the tub. "You just soak there and try to feel good...."

"Aaaaah.... thank you, Rich... for everything today."

"Think nothing of it at all. Isn't that the promise we made to each other seemingly so long ago? To love and to cherish... well, I should probably leave you alone now for a while, but if you need anything..." Rich took out one of his Poké Balls and opened it, releasing his Lucario. "Lucario, I want you to stay in this room with Anabel. If she needs anything, come out and let me know."

Something seemed to concern Lucario about this job, though. "Lucar, cario luca lucario luca?"

"Lucario!" Using her telepathic power, Anabel had understood what Lucario said, and seemed both shocked and amused simultaneously from it. "You don't stand over here and look in the water!"

Both Rich and Lucario laughed at the thought of the Pokémon peeping at Anabel's bath, certainly an amusing one at that, then Rich stood and headed for the door on the opposite side of the room. After taking a few steps, though, he stopped and turned back.

"Oh, Anabel, I nearly forgot. After you left before, Nurse Joy gave us this..." From his coat, Rich produced the old diary he had been given earlier in the day.

"That book....!! He had my old diary?!"

"I guess so. What do you want me to do with it?"

"Leave it inside.... and don't read it, please."

"Alright."

Rich stepped out and shut the door gently behind him, leaving Anabel and Lucario alone in the room. As Anabel slouched down in the the tub, trying to let the water's warmth simply erase all the pain of what had happened from her mind, Lucario leaned up against the far wall in a sort of lounging position.

"_Anabel..."_ Using its own sort of telepathy that all Pokémon of its kind possessed, Lucario was trying to communicate with the bathing woman. _"Are you sure you are alright, after all the events that have taken place?"_

"N-no, Lucario...." she was choking up again from the thoughts. "...I'm not okay. I'm not okay at all! I just don't know how I'll get along without him now!"

"_Anabel, you still have Rich and all of us. Think instead of all that you do possess. I agree losing your father is a terrible thing....but think..."_

Lucario's soothing words---or attempts at them---didn't work. Anabel had started crying softly again, tears gently rolling down her face and dripping into the bath water. They weren't just tears, each tiny, salty drop was like a little piece of of her life just melting away. Just dripping, dripping down her face and out of her very existance... each moment, another moment with her dear father was lost. She began crying even harder when she realized another implication of this fact---the more time that slipped away between her and Ein, the less time remained in her own life.

Anabel stared down at the water she sat in. It was somewhat cloudy, owing to the herbal soaking mixture she had put in, which obscured her sight somewhat. She could still make out the cloudy forms of her stomach and legs, though, and she stared into them blankly.

"Lucario," she finally spoke, "please leave me. I want to be alone for a bit."

Listening to Anabel's request, Lucario nodded and quietly left the room, taking care to shut the door behind itself. After leaving, Lucario found Rich standing at the desk in the room, staring at Anabel's diary, as if he was trying to make a decision.

"Lucario, come here." After Lucario drew closer, Rich began whispering. "I can't decide what I should do. I know Anabel said to not read her diary, but I think that if I do read it, I might be able to find something to help cheer her up. What do you think?"

Lucario shrugged.

"I guess it won't hurt to take a peek...." Rich sat down and flipped the book open. "Let's see here..."

_April 25__th_

_Weather: kinda rainy_

_School was good today, diary. Remember that test in Mrs. Harrison's class I said I thought I'd surely fail? I passed it!! _

_May 4__th_

_Weather: Sunny, really hot_

_Life is pretty quiet, eh, diary? Living on a farm like this, I guess it's to be expected._

_Abra and I went out today and saw all the Pokémon that live on our farm. We have some of Fiore's best Miltank, we've even won some awards for their milk! That's a good thing about living like this, we get milk and eggs and stuff fresh right off the farm. There's no substiute for fresh food like that._

"She seems like she had a great childhood, or as good as it could be," Rich said to Lucario. He then made a terrible mistake---turning to the next page.

_May 21__st_

_Weather: Overcast_

_I don't believe it, diary!!!! I'm so excited!!!_

_Riley asked me to be his prom date today!!_

_I don't even know what to say! What does some great guy like Riley even see in someone like me? I am just a girl, not the kind anyone would want to meet, yet he asked me to the prom! _

"Awwww, isn't that sweet, Lucario? Love is such a great thing. I remember my prom date..."

At that moment, Lucario sensed something. It grabbed Rich's arm in an attempt to keep him from turning the page and seeing it, but it failed. There, pressed into the page, was an old, somewhat-faded photograph of two people. One was a younger Anabel, in a beautiful purple dress and with her hair grown down to her shoulders. The other was a sharply dressed young man in a dark blue and black tuxedo, his blue hair spiked down under a similarly-colored hat, oddly featuring two upturned spikes on its back. The words _"Anabel 3 Riley forever!"_ were scrawled on the photograph in marking pen.

Rich gasped as he stared at the photograph. Riley, the young man who had been dating Anabel at the time of the picture's being taken, looked almost exactly like Rich himself. He was so taken aback and stunned that he didn't notice Lucario's frantic attempts to garner his attention.....until it was far too late.

"Rich, what are you doing?!"

Turning his head up from the book slowly, Rich saw something he didn't want to see---Anabel, dried and dressed, standing the doorway, having caught him reading her diary.

"Rich, how could you?!" Tears were welling up anew in her eyes. "I told you not to read it!"

"Anabel, I..... I meant..."

"I don't care what you meant! I told you not to read it!"

"_Anabel, calm down!" _Lucario was once again attempting to form a mental link with Anabel, but this time it failed. _"Damn it! If I could get through to her, I could tell her his true intention!"_

"I trusted you, Rich! I trusted you and you betrayed me!!"

"Please listen to me! I wanted to help you!"

"By breaking my trust?! First Elita and Venus wronged me, and now you too? How could you? HOW COULD YOU?!"

Rich's frustrations finally reached the boiling point, and he snapped. "I was trying to find something to use to cheer you up, and I get this? All I discovered was that you probably married me because I look like your high school crush!!!"

He gasped at his own words, immediately wishing he could take them back, but Rich knew he had done a horrible thing. The moment Rich's words hit her ears, Anabel melted down into an absolute tearful mess. Her own husband, the one she loved so dearly, hitting her with such words....it caused her mind to simply break.

"How could you say such a thing?! To love and to cherish! You just said it before yourself!! How could you even think I would betray those words for such a shallow purpose?!"

Immediately remorseful, Rich stepped forward and tried to embrace Anabel, but she shoved him away.

"You are a terrible man, Rich Mistbloom! I hate you! I absolutely hate you!! Just.. just get out! I don't even want you in my life anymore! In fact, I'm leaving you as soon as Jamie can get me a plane! We're through!!"

"But, Anabel...please..."

"You heard me, GET OUT!! NOW!!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a warm night in Rindo City, just like most nights in the Aquane Region. A light drizzle was falling, but it was so light, none of the people out and out in the city's streets bothered with umbrellas. Two of those people were Gardenia and Lisa, walking together towards the Battle Studio, each holding several shopping bags.

"Did you even know about this big sale on official Pokémon League merchandise, Gardenia?" Clearly the two had been shopping and were taking their spoils back to the Battle Studio.

"Yeah, I actually heard about it yesterday. Those Kanto Region gym badge replicas sure were a great bargain! My set was missing the Earth Badge for the longest time!"

"Me, I was looking for the hats. I've always collected them...." Lisa stopped suddenly as the front of the Battle Studio came into view. "Gardenia, look over there!"

Rich was sitting on a bench near the building with Lucario, holding his hands in his face as he wept over his horrible actions and the loss of Anabel. He was heartbroken. He loved Anabel so much and wanted to spend all of eternity with her, yet because of one stupid deed and a few poorly-chosen words, all of that had come shattering down. How could he have been so foolish to have done and said what he had? Rich hated himself for it. What about Olivia and Morgan, when she was born? What would happen to them? None of it could register properly in Rich's broken mind, so he just sat and cried.

"Isn't that Rich?!" Gardenia asked Lisa, stunned at what she was seeing.

"It is!"

The two women rushed to Rich, seemingly forgetting about the weight of their shopping bags. He didn't even acknowledge their presence, even though he definitely noticed them.

"Rich, what's wrong?" Lisa inquired. "What's gotten you into such a mood?"

"A-Anabel..."

"What about Anabel?"

"She's.....leaving me."

"WHAT?!" both Gardenia and Lisa screamed before Gardenia picked up the rest. "Surely you're joking! How could that be true?!"

"I-I....I read her diary when she told me not to.... then I got frustrated and accused her of marrying me because I look like her high school boyfriend Riley..."

"Hm." Gardenia's expression was unusually serious. "I'll be honest, Rich, you did a really bad thing."

"I know..."

"...but I think there just might be a way Lisa and I can help you out. Come on, come over to the Battle Studio with us."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Anabel wasn't faring much better. She was sitting at the desk in the dark room, crying her eyes out. She too knew she had done something terribly wrong, for she now realized Rich had good intentions in reading her diary and never would've said something so cruel and actually meant it. Having kicked her true love out of her life for such a ridiculous thing, she cried for all the joy she had erased from her future with a single broad stroke.

Someone knocked on the door, and Anabel called them in. It was Nurse Joy.

"Anabel...."

"Oh, Joy, I can't take it anymore!!" Finally, Anabel had a proverbial shoulder to cry on. "I kicked Rich out for nothing! Now he's going to leave me for good and...."

"Now, Anabel, please try to calm down. All you have to do is explain the situation and apologize. Surely Rich is sorry for what he did too."

"But what about Olivia? And..." Looking down, another stunning truth hit Anabel. With Rich out of her life, her swelled stomach was a reminder that she was now alone with both Olivia and Morgan. "Oh, Joy, I just don't know what to do!"

"Here. I received a call from the Battle Studio that requested I put on the radio for you."

Joy walked to the small console radio in the room's corner, and turned it on with the press of a button.

".......As though he'd only stopped a while for a chat  
But my secrets he learned  
Leaving no stone unturned  
Just Like That!"

"That was the Go-Rock Quads with their latest, "Just Like That," and I'm your Cousin Brucie! We've got a kinda rainy night here in Rindo City, but I've got a request that'll warm your hearts! Hopefully, it'll warm the heart of at least one lilac-haired lil' girl who this is dedicated to!"

"_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I wish on a star that somewhere you are_

_Thinking of me too_

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

_Wonder if you ever see me_

_And I wonder if you know I'm there_

_If you looked in my eyes_

_Would you see what's inside_

_Would you even care?_

_I just wanna hold you close _

_But so far all I have are dreams of you_

_So I wait for the day_

_And the courage to say how much I love you_

_Yes I do!_

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

_Corazón_

_I can't stop dreaming of you_

_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti_

_I can't stop dreaming_

_Cómo te necesito_

_I can't stop dreaming of you_

_Mi amor, cómo te extraño_

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I still can't believe _

_That you came up to me and said "I love you"_

_I love you too!_

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_

_Till tomorrow and for all of my life_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly_

_Dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room_

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

_Endlessly_

_And I'll be holding you tight_

_Dreaming...with you...tonight!"_

"_Once again, Cousin Brucie coming to you from the Battle Studio in Rindo City. That last one was a dedication, to Anabel from Rich....says here that he's really sorry and he hopes that helped you. Anabel, this Rich sounds like a good guy! I'd forgive him!"_

Anabel instantly stopped crying and looked up. Could it be? Could it be that Rich had really decided the best way to express his feelings was with a song---the song he had sung to her on a romantic evening during their honeymoon? She stood and turned to Joy.

"Where's Olivia?"

"In the main room of the Center, playing with her Budew."

"Thanks, I need to go."

With that, Anabel turned and ran for the door, her thoughts an incoherent jumble of rushing ideas. She realized the best times of her life had been those with Rich, and for all his flaws, she still loved him. She saw the song as Rich's plea to her, furthermore, she could actually see him mouthing the words to her in her mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rich was sitting on the front steps of the Battle Studio in the drizzling rain, silent, sullen. Gardenia and Lisa sat nearby, but didn't say anything... at least until Rich's Roserade decided it wanted to get out of its Poké Ball and burst out on its own, causing Gardenia to go into Grass-type fangirl mode.

"OH MY GOD, RICH, YOU HAVE A ROSERADE?!?!" She was instantly up and jumped at Roserade, embracing it in an embrassingly tight hug, which even Rich's strange Roserade didn't like. "Oh I love Grass Pokémon so much! And this Roserade is just a perfect one! I just LOVE IT!!!"

"Lisa, is she always like this?" Rich asked, his voice empty and head still down.

"Unfortunately, yes, every time she sees a Grass-type Pokémon...."

"Just look at her. Look at you, all of you. Such simple lives, filled with happiness... why can't it ever be that way for me?"

Gardenia let Roserade go (something that quite obviously pleased it) and walked up to Rich with her hands on her hips. "Come on now, snap out of it! Just from all the news stories I've seen about you two alone, I know this isn't going to last. And besides...." snapping her fingers and winking, she continued, "....you've got a Roserade, and that tells me that you're not the kind to let something like this beat you!"

"Yeah, that's nice." Gardenia's speech didn't work, and Rich stood and motioned to his Roserade and Lucario. "We failed, guys. She ain't coming back. Come with me, we're leaving..."

"Rosehh?"

"Lucari...."

Despite the sad protests of his two Pokémon, Rich turned and began to walk away. Where would he go? He didn't know, all he knew was that the biggest source of happiness in his life was gone. His steps were slow and deliberate, when suddenly a voice called out to him.

"Rich, stop!!"

Could it be? That voice---it was strangely familiar...too familiar. Rich turned quickly to see Anabel standing only a few feet away from him in the rain, clutching Olivia's hands, tears in her eyes.

"Anabel..."

No more words needed to be spoken, the feelings between the two did all of that themselves. Rich and Anabel ran to each other and embraced tightly while Olivia, the Pokémon, and Lisa and Gardenia looked on, all smiling.

"Rich, I'm so sorry!" Anabel was crying yet again, though these tears were significantly happier ones. "I couldn't live without you!"

"I'm the one who should be sorry..." Rich too was crying softly. "All the things I did, all the things I said...can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"I do... and do you forgive me for overreacting?"

"Of course! You're still my love, my life, and you always will be! Please, Anabel, don't ever leave my side again..."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart..."

With peace and happiness restored, Gardenia and Lisa approached the once-again-happy couple. They finally broke their embrace and turned to the two women, arms around each other.

"What did I tell you, Rich? Roserade trainers have that nature in them!"

"Now that things are back to normal, how's about Gardenia and I treat you up a nice dinner so we can put this all behind us?"

Rich and Anabel both nodded, so the entire group---Rich, Anabel, Olivia, Lisa and Gardenia, and the Pokémon---headed inside. Someone was watching them from a dark alley, though, and a glint of light off one of his blood-red eyes revealed his identity.

"I am happy for them...." he mumbled. "Yet, they blew it far out of proportion. They have not been through what I have been through..."

"Master?" a growling voice from next to the man spoke. "Why are we following them? Shouldn't we be searching elsewhere?"

"Patience, Luca," he replied to the talking Lucario. "I sense something about this man, Rich. He is no ordinary Pokémon Trainer. Yet, there's something else... for some reason, I can sense HER Aura on him....it defies explanation, yet he may know something."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The same room that had served for the earlier lunch now played host to a well-furnished dining table, covered in a tablecloth of fine linen, on top of which were already-prepared dishes with all kinds of delicious-looking foods. In the candlelight, someone could be seen already sitting at the table.

The man had a rather unusual appearance---long black hair hung down from under his brown cowboy hat, attached to which was a long yellow feather. His eyes had thick black eyelashes accentuating them, and he wore a flowing brown cape tied to his neck with a red gem and blue cloth. Underneath the cape, he wore a dark gray vest, lighter gray pants and tall black boots. His left shoulder was guarded by a golden shoulderplate, and he held a huge harp shaped like two curled Mews.

"Who are you?" Rich asked as he stepped into the room.

The man gently strummed his harp as he replied in a sing-song fashion with his thickly-accented voice, "I am the wandering Pokémon bard, Nando. You are Rich, correct? Lisa told me of you... "

Lisa herself continued the story. "Nando's both a trainer and a Coordinator, you see. He's traveling in Aquane to compete in both the Go-Rock Frontier and the Grand Festival, so I figured you guys might want to travel together for a while."

"That's a good idea, but....we're a bit sad right now," Anabel answered.

"Ah, that is no problem. I am called a bard because I know many stories....surely they will help bring joy to you once again. And the place I will take you, Passho City, has many beautiful sites. You will love them... "

"Nando tells the truth," Gardenia volunteered, "but for now, let's eat!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the group---Rich, Anabel, Olivia, Jackie and their new friend Nando---departed for Passho City. They were just on their way on the path out of Rindo City when Jordan and Buizel came running up.

"Wait, you guys! Wait up!"

"Bui, buibui!!"

"Huh?" Rich turned around. "Oh, it's you, Jordan. What's up?"

"Lisa was kinda worried about you guys, seeing that you just went through a lot last night. She wanted me to accompany you along with Nando to Passho City, just to make sure you're alright."

"That's nice," Anabel replied, "but don't you need to win your stamp for the Battle Studio still?"

"Don't worry, Lisa promised she'll battle me for it when I return to Rindo City. I can always do the Battle Museum first and come back later to get the Battle Studio."

"Well then, welcome to the group, Jordan." Nando was always calm when he spoke, and almost always strummed his harp along with his words. "Once again we meet, the threads of fate allow it to be. It is a gift to you, and to me. "

_Rich has won his second victory in the Go-Rock Frontier, but it is a bittersweet victory. Can he and Anabel overcome the loss of Ein, the one who started them on the path of destroying the Shadow Pokémon conspiracy? One severe test to their bonds has already been passed, but only more will come... Yet, at the same time, they have support from friends both old and new, with Jordan and the eccentric yet friendly bard Nando joining them on the road to Passho City. The Battle Museum awaits!_

**END of CHAPTER SEVEN**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Chapter Epilogue]

_I have previously begun telling you the tale of how I became what I am today. This is where it continues...._

_Several days had passed since I rescued a girl, who was knocked unconsious and nearly killed by a pack of wild Houndoom and Mightyena. I originally wondered why they'd attacked her, but the staff she held told the story for me..._

_The girl was still unconsious several days after I had brought her to my temporary "home," a quiet, sandy beach just past a cliff face on the eastern side of Aquane. I remember it well.... those occurances on that day. I was sitting, staring out at the ocean, pondering my existance as someone like I would when I heard a voice..._

"_Oooh....where....where am I?"_

_I turned. The girl had finally awoken from her pained sleep, so I greeted her._

"_Took quite a beating from those Pokémon, you did. You're lucky I was able to rescue you."_

"_You rescued me? Thank you!"_

_She seemed like a nice girl, but what I had to do pained me. I sat down on a rock next to her and handed over the staff I had found in her possession. She reacted in horror as she accepted it._

"_Thank you, but don't you know what this is?! Who I am?!"_

"_Of course I know. That is the mark of the people of the dark aura, which means you are one of them. I understand its importance to you... family is very important... once, long ago, I had a family too."_

"_But why did you help me if you knew I was of the dark aura? Just who are you?"_

"_I am but a lone wanderer, nowhere to call home..."_

_We exchanged names. Hers was quite nice and reflected her beauty well, yet she seemed puzzled at mine._

"_That's an odd name... where are you from? And how do you even know about the people of the dark aura?"  
_

"_The land now known as the GB Isles is my homeland. As for your other question, during my wanderings I have aquired knowledge of many legends and folktales. I know the entire story of the people of the dark aura."_

"_Are you one of those wandering bards, then?"_

"_No, but it's still a good story. Long ago....nearly a millenium...there was a massive war between two opposing factions of the great Pokélantis Empire. Their battle threatened to destroy the entire world, until a very brave man named Sir Aaron gave his life to stop the fighting. Aaron was allied to Queen Rene, the ruler of a land called Camaron. What wasn't known at the time was that Aaron and Rene were lovers, and at the time of Aaron's death, Rene was carrying his twin sons. But there was a problem...Aaron was originally a knight in the service of the evil Emperor of Pokélantis, thus, he had a dark side that he suppressed and hid from others. This manifested itself in one of his children, resulting in one being born with an unusually pure Aura, the other with an unusually evil Aura. From those two sons, the direct descendants of Aaron, two separate peoples grew as the centuries passed."_

_My new friend was enraptured. "Do you know the rest?"_

"_Yes. In the present day, it is prophesized that a 'bringer of destruction' will use the people of the dark aura to merge all dimensions into one and destroy them, bringing about the end of all realities. The prophecy describes that only a group of heroes led by one of the people of the light aura can rise up against the bringer of destruction and stop the end of all worlds. Unfortunately that is where the prophecy ends. It does not say whether or not the heroes will succeed in saving all dimensions."_

"_I am amazed you know all that. But, will you regret your actions when I tell you..." A tear came to her eye. "...my family believes I am the one, the one who will execute the prophecy and destroy every dimension! I don't want to do it, but they are forcing me to! Knowing all that, why did you help me?"_

"_Anyone with a heart would have done what I did. It was the right thing to do."_

_We looked into each others' eyes. She wore a look I hadn't seen in years---that of love._

_That of a love that would ultimately destroy me...._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

[Next Chapter Preview – Narrated by: Paul]

Can't I get any training done? Rich's group of fools interrupts me again!

[Rich confronts Paul near a cliff, over which a huge tangle of overgrown plants can be seen]

He decides to interfere with my training AGAIN, so we battle....

[Rich is using Melodic against Paul's Magmortar]

....but when a mysterious man appears that none of us seem to know, I end up lost with that loser in the great Allergia Gardens!

[A mystery man, completely disguised in a Raikou pelt with a head, throws a bomb. The explosion sends Rich, Paul and their Pokémon over the cliff]

Now, I have to not only put up with Rich, but also these weird spacemen lurking in the garden! And what is Drew doing here with all these Combee?!

[Drew flees the chamber, leaving Rich and Paul facing a horde of angry Combee]

Next time, it's _Honey, Honey, How You Thrill Me So!_ Come back for it!


	9. Chapter 8

We go on....

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 8**: Honey, Honey, How You Thrill Me So!

Things were quite peaceful in the wooded expanse playing host to Rich's ever-expanding group's path between the two biggest cities of Aquane, Rindo and their destination, Passho. Night had fallen, and a quiet quarter moon surrounded by a star-dotted sky hung over the travelers and their camp. For all his energy in his Ranger activities, Jackie had proven to be the quickest of the group to tire, and had long since gone to bed in his bright yellow sleeping bag. The others---Rich, Anabel, Olivia and Budew, Jordan and Buizel, and Nando---all sat around a crackling fire. There hadn't been much discussion, owing to the sadness still lingering around the group's leaders.

"So, Nando," Jordan said to break the silence, "you're doing both the Go-Rock Frontier and Aquane Contests?"

"Indeed I am, my friend. I also find myself attracted by the great legends and folklore of this nation."

"Would you tell me a story?" Olivia piped up. "One about Dialga?"

"I shall, for a friend with a Budew, I had one, and so do you. " Nando began gently strumming the strings of his golden harp, producing a beautiful song. "This is a tale from thousands of years ago.

Long, long ago, the people of the Pokélantis Empire worshipped the Legendary Pokémon spoken of in myths of creation. They built temples and regularly worshipped these beings during their daily lives. The two primary Pokémon worshipped in this fashion were Dialga of time, and Palkia of space.

Dialga and Palkia lived in an alternate dimension, as they are said to do now. From that dimension, they observed humans. Many people worshipped them, but a few had evil desires to obtain and control the power of the Pokémon called gods for their own benefit. In order to observe both sides closer, Dialga and Palkia crossed into our dimension and took on the appearances of humans. However, with those appearances came human emotions and desires, and the two soon replicated with two fair, pure-hearted human maidens, creating bloodlines of half-human, half-Pokémon beings.

Not all was well, however. In their dimension existed a third being. It did not possess any true form, but it possessed great jealousy and coveted the powers of Dialga and Palkia. This being escaped into the human dimension, seeking its own powers and body. It spoke to a third maiden, one that was not pure of heart, asking her to create a form for it to inhabit in return for becoming a goddess herself. This girl foolishly agreed.

The maiden crafted a sculpture of mud and soil for the body of the being from the other world. She then set an opal into it and placed an incantation on it, allowing the being to enter. When it took control of its new body and powers, however, it betrayed its creator. It consumed her, consolidating its powers, then took the name Giratina and vanished into another dimension, swearing to one day return to ours with its own human.

Today, Giratina's human is still unknown, but the bloodlines of Dialga and Palkia continue to this day. Isn't that right, Jordan?"

"What?!" The gasp from all but Jordan herself was collective.

Jordan laughed lightly and smiled, somewhat nervously. "I....kind of wish you hadn't have said that, Nando."

"Sorry. I just believe that we should be honest about who we are..."

"I guess you're right. I never told you guys, but Nando knows because I've met him before in Sinnoh. I am one of the humans of Dialga."

The reaction to this bit of news was restrained, except on the part of Olivia, who lept up and jumped right into Jordan's face in excitement.

"You're Dialga?! I wanted to see Dialga for so long! But, you don't look anything like Dialga... can you do that attack?"

"Jordan, perhaps you should explain..." Nando suggested.

"Good idea. See, I might have Dialga's blood in me, but I only transform into a sort of half-Dialga appearance when I get extremely angry or threatened."

"That's an interesting story, Jordan...." Rich's compliment was honest, but his voice was extremely dispassionate. His heart wasn't there at all.

"Ah, what is wrong, Rich?"

"Nando...." Anabel had the same empty tone Rich did. "After everything we just went through, we just don't feel into it anymore..."

Nando closed his eyes, and once again began strumming his harp. "Listen....the sounds of the Pokémon of the night will bring peace to your heart. It is quiet, yet powerful, and almost like an art ~ "

Indeed, upon listening, one could hear all the Pokémon of the night singing, all their voices combining to become one. Like Nando had said, it was beautiful... until that beauty was shattered by the shrill cry of a horrified Starly that shot over the campsite, only to be blasted out of the sky by not-too-distant Flamethrower attack. The burned form of the bird Pokémon fell to the ground at Olivia's feet.

"Eeeeeeeek!!! It's....it's dead!! Mommy!"

The young girl ran and hid her face in Anabel's arms as all the group jumped to their feet, including Jackie, who had been awoken by the commotion.

"What? What's going on?!" he yelled, his Chatot taking flight next to him.

"We don't know! But that blast came from over there, so let's go check it out!"

Abandoning the campsite, Rich led his group through a short path in the woods that ended at a cliff, and standing there on the cliff was the answer to the problem. There stood Paul with a large, orange-and-yellow Pokémon with a flame-shaped growth on its head, two more on its shoulders, cannon-like arms and relatively small feet. Over the cliff, Rich could see a huge, tangled thicket of vines and plants.

"Oh, wonderful," Paul sighed in angry disbelief. "You lot."

Before responding, Rich activated his P*DA.

"_Magmortar, the blast Pokémon. Type is Fire. Evolved form of Magmar. It blasts fireballs of over 3,600 degrees F from the ends of its arms. It lives in volcanic craters. Magmortar are known to fiercely duel with the Pyromar that also inhabit their volcano homes."_

"Have you bunch got a problem with me training here?"

"Yeah, Paul," Rich replied in an annoyed tone. "You attacking that Starly scared the living daylights out of my daughter and disrupted our peaceful night!"

"So?"

"Paul, you're a jerk, so just shut up and go away already."

Anabel's sudden words stunned even Paul. He quickly recovered, though, even while Anabel's friends stared at her in surprise, and was angrier than ever.

"I've about had it with you! Magmortar, Fire Blast!"

Paul's Magmortar waddled forward on its tiny legs, retracted its claws into its cannon arms, and launched a combined huge fireball out of them straight for Anabel, who screamed in horror along with Olivia. Rich, of course, wouldn't let this just happen, so he quickly threw Melodic out.

"Hydro Pump! Protect Anabel!" he called, panic racing through his mind.

Luckily, Melodic felt the same panic, seeing its friends under attack. It wasted no time in loosing a blast of water to null the fireball Paul had ordered.

"Oh, come on! Afraid of a little fire?!"

"Come on?!" Rich countered. "Come on yourself, Paul! Attacking a pregnant woman with a young child in front of her? Are you insane?"

"No.... but I can tell you are too weak. You fear my simple attacks."

"You're calling me weak, you little coward? I don't care if it's night, I'll battle you right now! Melodic vs. Magmortar, one on one, right this moment!" 

"Fine by me! I need to put you in your place!"

"Ahahahahaha!"

Pausing, Rich and Paul both looked around, unsure of where the sinister laugh had come from. They didn't have to look long, for the source revealed itself---a man, totally cloaked and disguised in a flowing Raikou pelt with a head to cover his face stepped out from behind a thicket. He was followed by three Beedrill, each with a strange coloration; one was blue, another yellow, and the third red.

"Go away!" snapped Paul. "Whoever you are, you're interrupting our battle!"

"Hahaha. Petty street battling. I knew you were annoying and sad, Rich, but Paul, you are too."

"Who are you?!" After everything else, Rich certainly wasn't in the mood for this.

"You know me well enough already. I actually only stopped by to give you a gift." The man produced a gray remote control from his cloak and pressed several buttons on it with his pale hands. "My insect minions, go forth! Hydro Pump! Flamethrower! Thunderbolt!"

The three Beedrill took their attacking formation with their spiky arms extended, but instead of normal Beedrill attacks, the blue one launched Hydro Pump from them, the red one Flamethrower, and the yellow Thunderbolt, all aimed at Rich, Paul and their Pokémon. All three attacks met at the same point on the ground, causing a huge explosion---one that threw all four of their targets over the cliff and into the overgrowth.

"RICH!!" Anabel screamed. She then turned to the cloaked man, whose only visible feature---his mouth---was twisted into a wicked smile with fury in her eyes and mind. "I don't care who you are anymore, or if you attacked Paul too! You've got a good whacking coming to you!"

Following through on her threat, Anabel shook loose from Olivia's grip, ran towards the cloaked man, cocked her arm back and took a forceful swing at him----only to have him seemingly teleport out of her reach.

"Fool. You cannot harm me."

"Then my Pokémon will have to do it!!"

Anabel went for her Poké Balls, but it was no use---the man quickly pressed another button on his controller to summon a glowing platform of pink energy, which he lept onto as it flew into the sky.

"I bid you all farewell for now! Ahahahahahaha!"

With his evil laugh trailing off into the air, the man flew away on his platform with his Beedrill minions following closely behind. Anabel just stared up into the sky for several long, painful moments contemplating what had happened, then turned to the others.

"I can't believe that just happened...."

"Neither can I," Jackie concurred. "Things just got really bad... that's the Allergia Gardens over that cliff."

"The same Allergia Gardens that Lisa and Gardenia warned Rich and I about?"

"Indeed," Nando replied, finally having become concerned. "There are many tales regarding it. The gardens were built as the court gardens of the palace of the Pokélantis Emperor, but there's another purpose---they were also designed to trap anyone the Emperor threw into them into becoming lost forever. It is said the garden is rigged from top to bottom with trapdoors to this day because it hides a great treasure."

"Treasure?" The mention of treasure had gotten Jordan's interest, as she was always up for a good treasure hunt.

"Correct... a crimson diamond, they say. I propose that we go into the gardens tomorrow to look for Rich and Paul, not tonight, so we have less danger."

All the rest of the group agreed with Nando's idea, so they returned towards the campsite for the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is Yung?!" Maria raged, slamming her fists on the sides of her chair in anger. The doctor had not shown up for a meeting she had called. Brandon and Ardos, the others called, were there as ordered. "I'm getting sick of his being late..."

Just as Maria was angrily ranting about his absence, Yung rushed in through the door. Surprisingly, he wasn't in his cape---instead, he had on his normal yellow shirt and lab coat.

"Sorry I'm late!" he panted. "I had some business to take care of."

"Better have been good business!" Maria snapped back. "You held us all up with your tardiness, and that's not going to look good on your record, Yung!"

Yung grunted angrily, but Maria ignored this.

"But anyway, you're all here now, so I guess this meeting can finally begin. Ardos, I've finally got a mission for you."

"You have my ear, my queen."

"Out in the western sea of Aquane there is a legend of a hidden underwater shrine containing some sort of valuable relic. I want you to investigate this. And Brandon, I want you to assist him."

"As I shall. I bid you farewell for now."

"Your trust is well placed."

Ardos and Brandon bowed grandly and took their leave, then Maria turned to Yung, the only remaining minion in the room.

"I'm curious, Yung, what were you doing that caused you to be late?"

"Just... working on an experiment. Testing stuff."

"Hm. Well, if it's for the good of Enigma Shadow, keep doing that... but don't be late for the next meeting. You are excused."

Yung turned to leave, but he managed only steps before stopping. He had something on his mind.

"Maria.... I mean, my queen," he said, turning only his head, "I have been wondering. I know that you originally began to hate Rich when he betrayed Cipher at the beginning of your reign, but why do you continue as Queen Shadow to this day?"

This seemingly harmless question actually took Maria visibly aback. She thought for several long moments about her response, then answered, "Honestly, that's none of your business, but I guess I can give you an answer..."

"You can, can you?"

"See, actually, I, uh..." A startling fact hit Maria just then---she didn't know. "Well, honestly, I guess it's because I still hate Rich."

Without allowing Yung another word, Maria activated the button on her chair to boost her up into the chamber far above. Making sure she was gone first, Yung snickered and an evil grin crept onto his face as he shut his eyes in wicked contemplation, his mind filled with all the factors of his own insidious plot.

"Ahaha, just as I suspected. That information I aquired was well worth it... and I will be able to exploit it much more against her. Not to mention, my three minions more than proved that my theory of genetic recombination CAN be used to produce ultimate Pokémon. I have much work to do..." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early the next morning, the group---now charged with a search-and-rescue mission of Rich and Paul---stood at the entry gate to the great Allergia Gardens. Thick vines grew everywhere, with all kinds of other wild plants around them. A stone path was defined within the overgrown grass and flowers, but it was deeply concealed by its surroundings. Nando stood under a vine-covered archway before the others.

"Now, my friends, I should warn you since I have trained here in the past, this garden can be a very dangerous place if you are unaware of your surroundings and are careless. It may look harmless, but it's very formidable. There are traps everywhere, designed by the ancients to terrorize those thrown into these gardens."

"The Ranger Union doesn't even send us here," Jackie added. "They don't even think anything is in this place, even though Judy's been talking about it a lot lately."

"I feel strange...." Jordan suddenly blurted out.

"Hm? Jordan, my friend, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, Nando, I just feel kinda lightheaded."

"I'll watch out for your safety, then. Now, let me illustrate why we need to be careful. Do you see all of these?" Nando pointed at several mushrooms on the ground. Several were green, a few blue, and one big red one. It was this big red one that he kneeled down to. "These are pivotal to defeating the traps here. They are rigged to the doors of the garden, and..."

During his explanation, Nando suddenly froze, then lept back and up onto his feet. His cautionary move was a wise one, for the red mushroom suddenly sprang to life in a flurry of Poisonpowder---it was not a mushroom, it was actually a wild Parasect, which Nando had disturbed.

"A wild Parasect!" Anabel shouted. "I think you made it angry!"

"Sadly, I believe you are correct. Kricketune, entry!" Nando threw a Poké Ball out from his cape, which burst open to release a red cricket-like Pokémon shaped somewhat like a violin. It had knifelike arms, small black wings, and a long black handlebar moustache dangling from its prominent round nose. "Aerial Ace, if you please."

Nando's Kricketune extended one of its long, sharp arms, then shot forward like a blur for the Parasect. It delivered a swift, cutting blow, slicing open a visible cut on the mushroom of its target. With Parasect significantly weakened, Nando took out an unusual Poké Ball, one colored pink with white stripes extending from its middle.

"What's that?"

"Anabel, it is a Heal Ball, which will totally heal this Parasect when I capture it. Now....go."

With a gentle flick of his wrist, Nando threw the Heal Ball, which tapped against Parasect and absorbed it before falling to the ground. It quickly rocked three times and pinged, indicating a successful capture that Nando had made look incredibly easy.

"Very good. Kricketune, please return now." Nando sent Kricketune back into its ball, then turned to the others. "Come, now, let us begin our search."

Following their caped leader, Anabel, Olivia and the rest of the group entered the grand gardens in search of Rich and Paul...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh..." Rich slowly opened his eyes, the blurred vision of nothing but more tangled vines and plants greeting him. He quickly gained total consiousness when the memory of being blasted off the cliff by the mysterious cloaked man came back to him. "Anabel?! Olivia? Jackie? Where are you guys?!"

"Pathetic," a voice came from below. "Utterly pathetic."

Only then did Rich actually realize where he was---tangled up and hanging in the vines about six feet above the ground! Melodic was similarly trapped, and down on the ground staring up at them were Paul and his Magmortar.

"Do you ever not totally screw things up? Magmortar, we can't just leave him there---use Fire Blast to cut him out!"

Magmortar raised its arm and let loose a pair of scorching red fireballs, burning away the vines restraining Rich and Melodic---as well as Rich's coat and Melodic's body. The pair fell rather hard to the grassy ground, wincing in pain on impact.

"Ouch.....oh, well..." Rich struggled to his feet. "Melodic, are you alright, my friend?"

"Mel, mello."

"Good. Stay in your Poké Ball, it's safer." After sending Melodic back inside the safe confines of the sphere, Rich turned to Paul. "I guess I owe you thanks for getting me out of that, so thanks, Paul."

"Whatever."

Ignoring Paul's rude response, Rich began setting about finding his own way out of the garden, only to be quickly stymied by a blue stone door with a looped yellow arrow drawn onto it. He pulled with some force on it from various angles but failed to make it budge an inch.

"Hmmm..." He rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "This is quite the formidable door. Perhaps there is a secret to opening it..."

"Are you serious?!" Paul suddenly cut in, attracting Rich's attention once more. "You came into this area without knowing all about the dangers of the Allergia Gardens?" 

"I've never been to this region before, Paul!"

"Hmph, you're more pathetic than I thought. Listen up. Do you see these mushrooms?" Paul gestured to the mushrooms dotting the ground, all but one colored green with one blue. "These mushrooms are the key. The green ones release the door if they are all pushed down, the blue one resets them if you need to for some reason. I'll show you."

Still angry about some imagined wrong, Paul began pressing down each one of the green mushrooms. Suddenly, as soon as he pushed down the last one, the door transformed before Rich's very eyes! It turned from blue to green, and the arrow drawn on it was now pointing straight up.

"What? What just happened?"

"Geez, you ARE clueless. That door's unlocked as a result of me pressing all the mushrooms. I don't know why I'm doing this, but I'll give you one more bit of information. They say there is a spectacular treasure hidden in this garden somewhere."

"A treasure?"

"Yes, didn't you hear what I said? It's said that it's a crimson diamond unlike any other gem."

"And unfortunately, I won't be able to let you have it!"

Rich and Paul were just then accosted by a shady looking young man who seemed to appear out of nowhere. The blazing sun glinted off his oddly styled silver hair, and his clothes were just as strange---a black-and-white vest over a silver undershirt, short black pants, and tall white boots pulled up over silver leggings. The most striking feature on him was the sharply-outlined yellow "G" emblem on the front of his vest.

"Team Galactic?!" Paul was dumbfounded – and still angry. "What are you losers doing here?"

"You two think you're the only ones in this garden looking for the Crimson Diamond, but you're wrong!" the man declared, a snide smile creeping onto his face. "I don't know why that guy commissioned Team Galactic to find the Crimson Diamond for him, but what I do know is that I get a reward if I stomp you down. Here goes!"

//////////////////////////////////////////////

Pkmn Trainer Rich ---vs.--- Team Galactic Grunt

//////////////////////////////////////////////

"All I need to do is knock you out, then I can make my delivery and everything will be set. Go, Glameow and Exeggcute!"

Of the two Pokémon deployed by the Galactic Grunt, Rich recognized only Exeggcute. The other, a gray cat with white-tipped paws and ears, yellow and blue eyes, and a long, curling tail with a fluffy white ending, demanded he turn to the P*DA.

"_Glameow, the catty Pokémon. Type is Normal. It claws when angered and purrs when affectionate. Some people love it for its fickleness. With its sharp glare, it puts foes in a mild hypnotic state."_

"Hmmm... none of these seem too hard to beat. Go, Salamence and Roserade! Roserade, send in Sunny Day!"

"Roseh, roserade!' Roserade raised its two bouquets, sending bursts of light shooting out of them up into the sky. Cutting right past the thick tangle of vines, the bursts flew out of sight, but still brought in intense sunlight.

"Now, Salamence!" Rich thrust his right arm out and pointed forward at the Grunt's Exeggcute. "Flamethrower!"

"Hurry, counter with Solarbeam!"

Simultaneously, Salamence let loose a plume of flame from its jaws while Exeggcute fired a pulsing beam of green light. The two attacks flew towards each other and met several feet in the center---and the Solarbeam was easily overwhelmed. Salamence's flames cut right through and smashed against Exeggcute, sending its multiple heads flying about but knocking out the collective entity.

"Ahaha. You didn't seriously think that would help you, did you?"

"I'm not finished yet! Exeggcute, return! Go, Clefairy!"

The Grunt surprised Rich by replacing his Exeggcute with a Shadow Pokémon, a Clefairy.

"What the?!" He recoiled, shocked to see a Shadow Pokémon. "What is a Shadow Pokémon doing here? Why do you have one?"

"That guy gave us some to help us with our mission. Glameow, Assist!"

Calling upon the power of its fallen partner Exeggcute, Glameow let loose its own Solarbeam at Salamence. This time, the attack hit, however it was not very powerful at all. Salamence's typing along with Glameow's lack of skill using other Pokémon's attacks contributed to the weakness of the blow.

"Hmph, that wasn't much. Roserade, Sleep Powder!"

Skipping around rather happily, Roserade scattered a fine powder about the area. Clefairy inhaled some of it, and immediately fell fast asleep.

"Perfect. Now, Salamence, Brick Break!"

Darting forward with great speed, Salamence delivered a crushing hit to Glameow with its front claws. The impact left quite a few scratches and other marks on Glameow's body, and left it knocked out.

"No! Glameow!!"

"You're through. Roserade, Grass Knot!" Thorny green vines shot out of Roserade's bouquets, wrapping around the soundly-slumbering Glameow, preparing just what Rich wanted. "Perfect. Snag Ball, go!"

The cables connecting the Snag Machine's shoulderpad to the glove began to glow brightly, sending energy into the Poké Ball that Rich held in it. He threw the sphere, collecting up the still-sleeping Glameow. The ball then tumbled to the ground, shook for a few moments, and pinged.

"Whaaaaa... what was that?! Was that a Snag?"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Are you done yet?" Rich was impatient. "I haven't got all day to waste with you fools. What are you doing here?!"

The Grunt just smirked. "You'll see. Gotta run!"

He fled, but in his haste to leave the Grunt left behind a shining yellow key. Rich picked it up and looked at it quizzically.

"What is this?"

"It's a key, genius." Rich had totally forgotten Paul was even there. "I bet he was delivering it to another Galactic agent in this garden. For now, I think it would be best if we teamed up to get through here."

"Hm? That sounds awfully unlike you, Paul."

"Even as much as I dislike you, my survival is unfortunately dependant on you fighting off these idiotic Team Galactic members. That alright with you?!"

"Fine. Let's go then."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yung stood at a door in the Castle Shadow labs, addressing his scientists, who were all sitting at their computers.

"You lot listen up. I have a really important project of my own to work on. You keep working on the Giratina thing."

With that, he went through the door into a darkened room. He slammed the metal door shut behind him and clapped his hands, bringing in some light. The room was as cold as the man using it, steel lining the walls, floors, just about everything. A huge computer sat on the far side of the room, its mulitcolored keyboard sticking out like a sore thumb against the silvery steel, and next to it stood a cylindrical tank filled with green fluid. Yung walked towards the computer, his brown shoes tapping loudly on the metal floor, and began typing while mumbling to himself.

"This is my spotlight moment. Once I complete this thing as a prototype, I can completely wipe the floor with Rich..."

A sinister glow filled the tank as bubbles floated through the murky green contained within. This brought an equally-sinister smirk to the doctor's face.

"Yes, soon my masterpiece will be complete... then my plan will truly come to fruition."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours had passed, and Rich and Paul were still lost, wandering aimlessly through the garden. Evening was now falling, and the sun was setting on them as they stumbled up to yet another door and weakly pushed it open. Waiting for them behind it, however, was a surprise.

The chamber itself was huge, and there were two doors. One was red and wide open, the other black and sealed with a large keyhole in it. Joy immediately came to Rich's face as he realized what the red door was.

"P-Paul, that red door! It's the exit!"

"Finally," Paul grunted, "I can get out of this place at last."

Without even so much as a thanks to Rich for helping him, Paul went for the exit.

"Going somewhere? I don't think so!"

Paul froze and looked up, as did Rich. Standing in front of the black door were two women in Galactic uniforms. One had rather sharply-done red hair and a cone-shaped skirt as part of her uniform, the other was purple-haired and wore stripes down one of her legs. Together, the two presented quite a bizarre sight.

"Who are you two?" Rich shouted up at them. "Can't you just let us go?"

"Afraid not," the redhead taunted. "You have something of ours."

"That key you collected from the Grunt earlier was meant to be delivered to us so we could open this door. Hand it over and you can go."

"No!" Paul suddenly cut in. "Rich, these two are two of Team Galactic's top agents. They won't go without a fight... let's team up and get rid of them!"

Rich stared at Paul for many long seconds before speaking. "You know, Paul, I know that you are using me. I know you intend to stab me in the back once this is over and collect that treasure after I did all the work to find it. But as you said earlier, we have a mutually-shared need for survival, so I agree to your proposal." He then turned to the Galactic members. "I demand your names before we fight!"

The redhead spun around and struck a sort of ballerina-like pose. "Galactic Admin Mars, at your service!"

"And I'm the Admin Jupiter," added the other with a snap of her fingers. "Team Galactic was commissioned by a very important client to recover the crimson diamond here. That is why we cannot let you have it!"

"Oh, shut up." Paul had heard enough. "We're wasting our time here talking. Prepare to be crushed!"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pkmn Trainer Rich and Pkmn Trainer Paul

---vs.---

Galactic Admin Mars and Galactic Admin Jupiter

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

[Mars steps forward and does her twirl while Jupiter simply smirks and snaps her fingers. Mars then sends out a Delcatty, Jupiter a Golbat. Both are Shadow Pokémon]

"Shadow Pokémon. I'm not surprised. Slowking, you're up!" "Hmph. Kangaskhan, standby!"

Rich and Paul threw their Poké Balls, the former calling out Slowking, the latter, Kangaskhan. These two were able to instantly identify their opponents as Shadow Pokémon---even though Paul's Kangaskhan had never met one---and braced for a tough fight.

"Wow, you two don't like fast Pokémon much, do you? Golbat, Shadow Half!"

By violently flapping its wings, Golbat sent out blade-like projections of its shadow aura. These blades flew around in the air momentarily before striking all four of the Pokémon in the battle.

"Follow that up with Shadow Rush, Delcatty!"

Delcatty couldn't attack right away. The impact of the Shadow Half on it had to wear off, but when it did, it quickly cloaked itself in the dark aura and began rushing Kangaskhan by springing forward on its thin legs.

"Pointless. Kangaskhan, Drain Punch!"

Before Delcatty even came close to making contact, Kangaskhan had cocked back its right arm, which glowed brightly red as it swung upward. The smashing blow hit Delcatty square in the jaw, knocking it out instantly and leaving a red mark at the contact point. Kangaskhan drained some energy from Delcatty with the blow, but Delcatty's dark aura recoiled and caused more damage than was drained.

"Paul, you're supposed to help me capture the Shadow Pokémon by weakening them, not just knocking them out!"

Paul ignored Rich and instead turned his anger on his own Kangaskhan. "That was the best you could do? Hmph, you are useless."

"What? Paul, how could you?!" Rich turned back to the battle to notice Mars had already replaced Delcatty with a Seaking. "I guess you can help me from this point on. Slowking, Thunder Wave!"

Electricity crackled around the gem in Slowking's crown, soon pulsing out to paralyze Golbat thoroughly.

"Seaking, Poison Jab! Go!"

Seaking's most prominent feature---its horn---began oozing a horrid toxin, one that quickly overwhelmed in the stench from its bubbling purple fluid. "Swimming" through the air, Seaking stabbed Paul's Kangaskhan in the chest, tearing open an ugly, poisoned wound that caused Kangaskhan to let out a pained cry.

"Grrrr, tough it out! Use Shadow Claw!!"

The shape of a sharply-hooked claw formed from dark energy around the physical claw that Kangaskhan raised. It tried to take a swing at Seaking... but the poison it was stricken with immobilized it. Paul snarled to himself under his breath, angry.

"Slowking, weaken Golbat with Confusion!!"

Ordinarily, Rich would've gone for a quick knockout with Psychic, but this time, as Golbat was a Shadow Pokémon, he resorted to the weaker Confusion instead. Like with Psychic, a purple glow filled Slowking's eyes, however this one was much weaker. Nevertheless the glow surrounded Golbat and pulled on its body from many angles, adding confusion to Golbat's injury.

Golbat could not attack right away anyway, after using Shadow Half, so this was not very significant.

"Horn Drill, Seaking! Go!"

This time, instead of becoming a poisonous thorn, Seaking's horn started to spin with violent speed. If this attack hit Kangaskhan, its intended target, it would surely cause an instant knockout. Kangaskhan stood frozen, fearful of the incoming strike.

"Bah, you are useless, Kangaskhan. Dodge it and use Giga Impact....or else!"

While Kangaskhan braced itself, Rich could only look on in horror. How could Paul be so callous, so uncaring about his own Pokémon? As Rich just stared at Paul's cold expression, Kangaskhan just barely dodged Seaking's attack, then literally crushed the goldfish Pokémon into the ground with all the might of its right arm.

"No, Seaking! Ugh!" Mars quickly took out the appropriate Poké Ball to send back Seaking, then readied another. "This is my last chance, so I'm calling out my long-term sidekick! Purugly, go!"

Mars threw her final Poké Ball, which released a rather repulsive-looking purple and white catlike Pokémon. Big ears formed a bowl shape atop its whiskered face, and it had an hourglass figure---if the hourglass was turned on its side. Both the front and back of its body were excessively large while the middle, which its tails were wrapped around, was thin.

"What is that thing?! It's hideous!" Rich stumbled as he grabbed for his P*DA.

"_Purugly, the tiger cat Pokémon. Type is Normal. Evolved form of Glameow. It is a brazen brute that barges its way into another Pokémon's nest and claims it as its own. To make itself appear intimidatingly beefy, it tightly cinches its waist with its twin tails."_

"Boy, that thing sure earned its name. And it evolves from Glameow?! Whatever. Snag Ball, go!"

As Rich prepared the Snag Ball, it was Paul's turn to be shocked---he'd never seen anything like a Snag take place before, and a mix of angry awe and wonder spread across his face. After being thrown, the ball easily sealed up Golbat, successfully Snagging it from Jupiter and making up for the loss of Mars's Delcatty.

"You.....you little thief!" Jupiter spat. "What makes you think you can just do that?!"

Despite his enemy's anger, Rich was calm. "If somebody from Enigma Shadow gave you Shadow Pokémon, he or she should've warned you that I would be actively trying to take them away from you. Sorry, but that's the breaks."

"You little smug brat, we'll put you in your place when it all is said and done! Go, Dunsparce!"

"Right, we will! Purugly, Sucker Punch!"

In the blink of an eye and with speed greatly betraying its size, Purugly rushed Slowking and slashed it across the face, leaving several dull scratch marks on its eyelids.

"_This is a big risk, but I have to take it. _Slowking, please try Hyper Beam!"

The energy gathered as it should in Slowking's crown's gem, but when the beam fired, the energy from it began to backfire and ravage Slowking's body all over again, just like at the Battle Studio. Purugly did get hit---with burn marks all over its body to show---but, with sparks shooting out of its crown, Slowking collapsed.

"Slowking!"

Rich went for Slowking's Poké Ball, concerned that it was in very real danger, when Paul suddenly stepped in front of him.

"Rich, stop. If you know what's good for you, you will let Slowking take whatever it has coming. There's no other way it'll get any tougher."

"What?!" The scowl on Rich's face became one of livid fury. "Paul, are you just freaking insane? Slowking's gonna get killed out ther---"

"Shadow Ball!"

Unfortunately for Rich and especially Slowking, Paul's little bit of interference had given Jupiter the opening she needed. Her Dunsparce launched a sphere of pulsing shadow energy at Slowking, and the explosive impact propelled Slowking back until it crashed into a nearby tree trunk. It was pretty much done already, but this simply finished it off. Rich ran to his battered Pokémon and knelt before it.

"Slowking, are you alright?" he asked, visually upset.

"Slow....slowk...ing..." Slowking was terribly weakened. It could barely speak, only able to struggle out a few pained words.

"I should've never told you to use Hyper Beam. Please forgive me..." Rich looked away, tears in his eyes, as he sent Slowking back into its ball. He then stood and turned his fury on Paul. "Paul, what in the name of Lucario is wrong with you?! Letting a Pokémon get battered like that....are you just insane?!!"

"Hmph." Paul didn't even answer. He just shut his eyes in disgust and turned away.

Rich, meanwhile, clenched his fists, almost as if he wanted to punch Paul, but he then remembered the battle and wordlessly threw a Poké Ball, releasing Salamence.

"Salamence, Brick Break!"

Immediately, Salamence brought its mighty front right claw swinging down on Purugly's head, finishing the job that Slowking had started. Oddly, though, when it fainted Purugly's tails released its midsection, revealing it to be even fatter than the rest of its body.

"I lost?! Blast it, you little..."

"Kangaskhan, Giga..."

Noticing Kangaskhan was breathing deeply, obviously exhausted from all the fighting as well as the poison, Rich decided to step in. "Paul, stop. As a Pokémon Trainer, you have the duty to treat your Pokémon with care. Kangaskhan is far too exhausted to battle anymore, let alone use Giga Impact. Do the right thing and call it back."

Paul stared at Rich for several long, painful moments before simply turning away. "Well? Get to it! I told you to use Giga Impact!!"

Gathering what little energy it had left, Kangaskhan managed to raise up its right arm again, and it began running towards Dunsparce.

"Feeble," Jupiter huffed. "Dunsparce, Poison Jab!"

A purple fluid similar to that of Seaking began to ooze from the drill-like tail at the end of Dunsparce's body. Just as Kangaskhan came within range to deliver its blow, Dunsparce suddenly thrust its hind portion up---jamming its tail into the wound from Seaking's Poison Jab. Paul's Normal type only barely managed to strike Dunsparce with a knockout blow before collapsing onto its knees.

"Paul, stop!" Rich cried out, now believing Paul intended to make Kangaskhan fight to the death. "You can't do this! Stop making Kangaskhan fight!"

At that moment, Paul did something that horrified Rich beyond anything else---he simply turned away, leaving Kangaskhan to suffer at the hand of Jupiter, who already had her final Pokémon ready.

"Looks like you're all on your own now, Rich!" the Galactic Admin taunted before throwing the sphere. "Skuntank, go!"

Like Mars's Purugly, Jupiter's final Pokémon was a new one, and an ugly one too. The purple fur lining the skunk's body was accentuated with some off-white, and its tail curled up over its head.

"_Skuntank, the skunk Pokémon. Type is Poison/Dark. Evolved form of Stunky. It sprays a vile-smelling fluid from the tip of its tail to attack. Its range is over 160 feet. The fluid smells worse the longer it is allowed to fester."_

"Grrr..." After shooting one last glance at Paul, Rich sighed. "I guess I am on my own. Salamence, Dragon Claw!"

Like Shadow Claw, an aura---this time a green one---formed the shape of sharply hooked claws around Salamence's actual claw. Skuntank did try to dodge, and showed quite a bit of speed for itself, but failed and ended up with green-tinged claw marks across its body.

"Rich, I know how to stop you cold in your tracks. Skuntank, go!"

Kangaskhan was still immobilized, so Skuntank was able to leap up onto its chest. It then began charging a Poison Jab attack in its tail.

"I have you right in the palm of my hand now, Rich. Make any move to attack me and I will Poison Jab Kangaskhan's wound, which will surely end its game. Now what will you do?"

Helpless, Rich looked over at Paul, but that was no good. Paul was still ignoring what was going on.

"Paul, you....." Realizing reasoning with Paul was pointless, Rich struggled to think of a solution. After a few tense minutes, one came to him. "Jupiter."

"What?"

"I don't intend to attack you, but I am very, very hungry. Can I ask Salamence to fly up and retrieve that Oran Berry bunch from up there?"

Rich pointed up. Growing on a thick vine far above the field, there was a bunch of egg-shaped blue berries on a bright green leaf. Jupiter saw them as well, so she nodded.

"As long as you don't attack me, I won't do anything."

"_Perfect."_ Rich smirked to himself, his plan working perfectly. "Salamence, go fetch those berries."

Salamence complied, taking to the air. It reached the berries with little difficulty, but seemed to have trouble getting them off the vine.

"Jupiter, Mars, can you see from where you're standing what the problem is? I can't from here."

Both the Galactic Admins looked up....a fatal mistake. Rich immediately seized the opening and ran towards the interlocked Kangaskhan and Skuntank, and, catching them off guard, was able to shove Kangaskhan forcefully enough to get Skuntank off it. By now Mars and Jupiter knew they'd been tricked, but it was too late.

"Salamence, Cut!"

Instead of getting the berries, Salamence had actually been positioning itself for the surprise attack. Using its claws it cut loose the vine, dropping it on Skuntank. Kangaskhan barely avoided being hit, but Skuntank was knocked out easily.

"No! We weren't supposed to lose, the two of us!"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mars was nearly in tears. "J-Jupiter, the boss is gonna be so mad with us now!"

"Yeah, we're kinda screwed. This was a big commission from that creepy guy in the Raikou pelt too..."

This bit of news shocked Rich. "Wait, guy in a Raikou pelt, you said?!"

"What was his name?" demanded Paul, having finally become interested again.

"We don't owe you any information!" Jupiter snapped. "Why should we tell you?"

"Because that guy in the Raikou pelt is the reason Paul and I were seperated from my wife and the others and are in this garden in the first place!"

Mars seemed puzzled. "Uh, Jupiter? You don't think that guy played us, do you?"

"Of course not!" was the swift reply. "It was just an accident. Rich and Paul were your names? Well, we of Team Galactic will step aside this time. But don't ever think to cross us again, or the consequences will be severe."

Jupiter turned, and with a rather haughty step walked through the exit to the garden with Mars close behind. When they were gone, Rich snapped at Paul.

"You little creep! How could you force Kangaskhan to fight the way you did?! Your actions nearly caused it to be killed!!"

Not without his usual anger, Paul snapped back, "You would never understand how the true power of a Pokémon is unlocked. Only through presenting danger can a Pokémon learn to defend itself and become stronger!"

Rich could only shake his head in sad disgust. Everything Paul was saying was untrue, and Rich knew it, but he couldn't convince the arrogant trainer otherwise. Still, Rich felt somewhat comforted by the fact that he knew better, even if he was worried for the safety of Kangaskhan, Magmortar and any other Pokémon Paul possessed.

"Well, I guess we oughtta find out if that treasure's real, then."

Rich took the stone key out and inserted it into the hole in the door. He twisted it, and the door slowly opened......

....but Rich and Paul weren't expecting to see what, and who, was behind it.

Though smaller than the last room, this chamber was quite large, made up of tangled overgrown plants just like the rest of the maze. Unlike the other rooms, though, at the far end of this one was some sort of giant stone structure with golden honey oozing out of it into pools dotting the ground. Just in front of the stone formation, there was an empty pedestal---with Drew standing before it.

"Drew?!"

"Oh, great!" Paul snarled, "more nonsense?!"

Keeping his usual casual air, Drew turned, flipped his hair, and laughed. "Well, look what the Skitty dragged in! You two having fun figuring out the secrets of this maze?"

"Drew, what are you doing here?" Rich asked, exasperated from all he'd been through during the day. "I can't put up with much more of this..."

"Are you from Team Galactic?" added Paul, demandingly.

"Team Galactic? I scoff at that! See, I was just traveling through the area and I saw you guys get blasted into this garden. I figured you'd be looking for the treasure since you were here, so I decided to act on my family name and do a little thievery!"

Drew reached into the folds of his suit... and produced a brilliantly glowing red diamond. The shine of this gem sparkled against his hair, but its mere presence caused looks of shock on the faces of both Rich and Paul.

"H-How...Drew, you dirty little sneak! Give me that!"

"Shut up, Rich, it's mine!"

Rich and Paul turned on each other, fury blazing in their eyes. A fistfight would've surely broken out if it wasn't for another of Drew's snide laughs.

"Don't bother, guys, it's going home with me. Although, it would be rather unfair of me to not leave you with a parting gift."

Drew threw a Poké Ball into the air, releasing his Masquerain. He then snapped his fingers. Masquerain, recognizing the command, fired a rainbow-colored beam---the Psybeam attack---from its eyes, hitting and violently shaking the stone formation behind the group. Literally seconds later, a harsh buzzing sound filled the air.

"Well, I'll be leaving you to deal with these guys now. See ya!"

After giving a quick wave and stowing the diamond away, Drew sprinted out of the chamber. He headed straight for the exit... but was impeded by none other than the purple-haired mysterious wanderer and his Lucario.

"I know who you are, Drew," the wanderer stated, rather harshly.

"Master, he's taken the---"

"Luca, I know. You had better have a good explanation for taking that diamond, Drew."

"If you must know, Shell Man, I'm taking it back to Sigil Securities' headquarters in Rindo City for investigation into its properties."

"Hmmmm... very well then. But if you pull anything unsavory, I will do something about it."

It was too late---Drew had already run off.

"Master," Luca wondered, "why did you let him go like that?"

"For as quirky as his family is, he himself I think is trustworthy. Besides, if he pulls any tricks, all I need to do is go to Sigil Securities and knock him around a bit. Come, we must depart."

Luca and the wanderer turned away from the garden's exit and began walking down the path leading directly to the next town.

Meanwhile, back in the treasure chamber...

"Rich, send out a Pokémon," Paul ordered as he readied a Poké Ball of his own. "I think we're in for a fight.

Indeed, he was right---a huge swarm of wild Combee flew out of the stone formation, which now obviously was the hive that they lived in. These Combee were different, though. Instead of the gentle dot eyes they usally had, these Combee had furious glowing red eyes. It was easy to tell they were infuriated about their home being disturbed, even if Rich and Paul weren't the ones that did it.

Behind the Combee, the last creature to emerge from the hive, came another yellow-and-black insect Pokémon. This one had a skirt-like bottom shaped with a series of honeycombs, a thin midsection and thin black arms, and an angular head with a red gem on it. Wings small in comparison to the rest of its body were on its back, and like the Combee, it had glowing red eyes.

"_Vespiquen, the beehive Pokémon. Type is Bug/Flying. Evolved form of Combee. Only a female Combee can evolve into a Vespiquen. Its abdomen is a honeycomb for grubs. It raises its grubs on honey collected by Combee. When endangered, grubs from its six-cell honeycomb strike back. There is only one in a colony."_

"Vespi, ves vespi vespiquen! Vespiquen!!" Taking command of its minions like a general leading an army, the Vespiquen raised its arms and called orders to the scores of Combee.

Responding to their leader's orders, the Combee interlocked their honeycomb-shaped bodies to form a huge wall, then began firing Psybeam attacks at Rich and Paul.

"Paul, what is this?!" Rich shouted as he jumped back, dodging the attacks.

"It's Vespiquen's trademark move, you fool!" Even though he was dodging as well, Paul was still able to be rude to Rich. "It's Attack Command, which makes all the Combee the Vespiquen control become one powerful unit! Well, we've got no other choice but to fight. Magmortar, standby!"

"You're right. Salamence, come on and help us!"

Salamence and Paul's Magmortar faced the huge wall of furious Combee. Both Pokémon seemed rather confident, as they both held significant type advantages over the Bug-and-Flying types.

"Salamence, Flamethrower!"

"Fire Blast!"

Both Salamence and Magmortar let loose with powerful fire attacks. They both struck the Combee wall with explosive force, knocking it apart---but all the Vespiquen had to do was call them again, and it reassembled as if nothing had happened.

"Paul!"

"Rich, I know, geez. This is like a trainer battle!"

"Ves, vespiquen vespi!!"

As a rainbow-tinged glow filled the faces of all the Combee at the same time, Rich and Paul knew what was coming---a massive, simultaneous Psybeam blast. Even still, they weren't prepared for the sheer intensity of the attack, which immobilized Salamence and Magmortar in confusion, also blasting Rich and Paul into one of the pools of sticky honey. This trapped them, as even their best efforts were in vain. Even Paul began to visually show fear as the huge Combee wall bore down on them to deliver the finishing blow.

"Rich, you idiot, this is all your fault!"

"How is it my fault?! I didn't do anything!"

Ready to finish its targets, Vespiquen raised one of its arms. "Vessssspiiiiii...."

"Metagross, Hyper Beam!!"

Shocking Rich and Paul, a Metagross appeared out of nowhere from behind them and fired a Hyper Beam, blasting right through the Combee wall and stunning Vespiquen. The two targets of the hive's fury turned their heads back, and there standing at the gate were Anabel, Olivia, Jackie, Jordan and Nando!

"Anabel!!"

"Rich, are you alright?" Anabel called out. "Nando led us here to save you!"

"Paul and I are fine!" Rich responded. "Can you get us out of this mess?"

"Of course," she said with a smile. "Metagross, use Psychic."

After it turned to face Rich and Paul, Metagross's eyes filled with the always-familiar blue aura, which also surrounded the two in the honey. Using this power it pulled them out and deposited them on the wooden path near the rescue group. Rich immediately ran to his loved ones and embraced them, while Paul simply recalled Magmortar and sulked away without thanking them.

"I am glad to see that you are safe ~ " Nando chimed while strumming his harp. This peaceful moment was interrupted when the Combee and their Vespiquen cried out again, having recovered into formation.

"Rich, don't worry about this, I'll deal with it." Anabel seemed confident.

"But unless we do something about the Vespiquen," Rich reasoned, "they'll keep attacking... I know. Break the Combee wall again, and I'll capture Vespiquen!"

"Right. Metagross, Hyper Beam once more!"

Just like before, Metagross's pulsing beam attack shattered the wall of Combee and hit their Vespiquen leader, battering and burning it.

"Now..." Rich took out an empty Poké Ball and expanded it in preparation to throw it. "Poké Ball, go—aaaaaack!!"

A lone Combee, with the red area on its bottom face indicating it as a female, had seperated from the wall and blasted Rich with its own Psybeam. Rich fell backwards and dropped the Poké Ball.

"Rich!"

"Daddy!!" Olivia ran out, and in frustration, picked up the Poké Ball and threw it without aim. It hit the seperated Combee and fell to the ground, and three tilts later, Olivia had _captured_ her own Pokémon. "Wait, did I just...?"

At least for Jackie, there was no time to answer her question as he got out his Capture Styler. "Looks like this is a job for me! Capture ON!"

Firing the Capture Disc, Jackie managed to ensnare the Vespiquen in its force ring. He circled it several times before merging the energy with it, completing the capture.

"Capture complete!" Jackie stepped forward to appeal to Vespiquen. "Vespiquen, these are good people. If they disturbed your nest, they did it accidentally. Please accept my apologies on their behalf and go back to your peaceful existance."

"Vesssss....." Though seeming unsure at first, Vespiquen eventually nodded. "Vespi, vespi, quen vespi vespiquen."

Vespiquen turned and flew back into the hive, its Combee following right behind. With the trouble averted, the group converged around Olivia, who was holding the Poké Ball containing her newly captured Combee and staring at it.

"Olivia," asked Rich, "what are you doing with that?"

"Daddy, I think I captured the Combee with it."

"You did? I'm very proud of you! You're not even old enough to be an official trainer yet, but you've already made your first capture? Anabel, remember this day!"

"Oh, I will!" Anabel chuckled.

"She is destined for great things, your daughter," Nando added. "Now, not far from here is a town called Payapa Village. We can stay the night at the Pokémon Center there. For now, let us be rid of this horrible place."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many hours later, the group had arrived at the Pokémon Center just outside Payapa Village. Exhausted from his trip, Rich lay next to Anabel in the top bunk of their bed, with Olivia, Budew and Combee all together in the bottom bunk. He wasn't asleep though. He was awake, silently pondering things to himself in the darkness.

"_I'm proud of Olivia's accomplishment today... yet, it makes me feel kind of strange, because just a few months ago we were still playing video games together and now she's all but a proper trainer in her own right. I wish she wasn't slipping through my fingers so quickly..."_

Taking a deep breath, Rich put his arm around Anabel and shut his eyes. Hopefully, the next day would bring much happier times to him.

_Rich might take care of his Pokémon properly, but if there's one thing the adventure in the Allergia Gardens taught him, it's that not everybody does. Paul's callous indifference to the suffering of his Pokémon because of his unethical battling style is horrifying, but what can be done? At least something happy happened in that Olivia captured her very first Pokémon, a Combee. Our heroes have so far travelled halfway to Passho City with Jordan and Nando, so what adventures lie ahead as they press onward?_

**END of CHAPTER 8**

[Chapter Epilogue]

_After several days, my guest had taken her leave of me. She had recovered nicely from the injuries sustained from being attacked, and went off believing her family would be looking for her. On my own again, things seemed rather quiet._

_I was shining my black boots while sitting on a rock near the ocean, my Lickilicky by my side. The day was quiet, and I had little to do. I didn't feel like leaviing the beach to wander elsewhere just yet, so I absently shone my boots to a brilliant luster while Lickilicky enjoyed the gentle lapping of the tides as they came in._

"_Hello? Are you there?"_

_I looked up. Standing just about a dozen feet from me was the girl I'd rescued! I stood, surprised to see her, and approached. _

"_Why are you here? I thought you went back home to your family."_

"_I did. But I really felt like I wanted to see you again. I want...to know more about you."_

_"You want to know my story? It's not a happy one..."  
_

"_Please?"_

"_Alright. Come with me." _

_I sat her down on my rock and took a seat next to her on the sand, then I began spinning my tale...._

"_I'm from the land known as the GB Isles, I believe I already told you that. Today that land is known as the center of Pokémon card dueling, but during my childhood there, it was a very different place. I was born into the ruling family of one of the land's most prominent castles."_

"_You? A castle lord?"_

"_I should have been. But....some very bad things happened. We were driven from our home, our country, and exiled to the land of Fiore. From there I began my wanderings, and....now I ended up here. I have no home. All I have are my Pokémon and myself."_

"_That's sad. I wish there was something I could do..."_

_She then put her hand on my shoulder, causing me to instantly scream and leap up in pain._

"_What?! What did I do?"_

"_My shoulders hurt agonizingly if they are touched. They were burned horribly in an accident at my father's swordsmithing shop when I was a boy."_

"_That's what I'll do! I'll help you find something to protect your shoulders!"_

_I looked at her. Why was this girl so interested in doing kind things for me? As I'd gradually find out, she was interested in much more than helping me...._

_Yes, much more indeed...._

[Next Episode Preview – Narrated by: Nando]

In the next installment,

A Pokémon Contest comes to Payapa Village, but Paul's here too. Looks like Rich is going to battle him at last... wait, what's this? Who is this person stepping to fight Paul in Rich's place?

[The mysterious wanderer speaks to Paul for a moment, then reaches into his sash, pulls out two Poké Balls, and throws them with his cape flowing in the wind. They release a Dusknoir and Skuntank]

Well, that was dealt with quickly. On to the contest! I'm entering along with Anabel, but so is another familiar face.

[Anabel, dressed in her Contest gown, is talking with Nando in the break room when another figure enters. It's Tiffany, her shoulders adorned with tall feather boas and a diamond breastplate pinned to her black cape]

Now with a three-way brawl for the top, who will win?

[Nando strums his harp as his Kricketune and Victreebel perform their appeal]

[Later on, Anabel appeals with Gallade and Scizor. Rich, Jordan and Olivia are watching from the stands]

[Tiffany sends out her Camerupt and Gardevoir, then takes a new Ho-oh shaped violin from one of her boas]

The next time, it's _Go-Rock Around the Clock!_ Please return for it, you will enjoy quite a bit ~


	10. Chapter 9

I can't believe we're up to Chapter 9 already!

**CHAPTER 9:** Go-Rock Around the Clock!

Dawn breaking brought light to the peaceful town of Payapa Village the morning after Rich's misadventure with Paul in the great gardens. It was just a small, quaint village, all the buildings matching each other with their tan bodies and blue roofs. The town's Pokémon Center---sitting just outside the village proper with a quaint fountain in front of it---was no exception, save for the huge red "P" logo on its side.

Inside, quite a few trainers and their Pokémon had gathered for breakfast, and Rich's group was among them. Nando was the only one absent, as Rich, Anabel, Olivia, Jackie and Jordan all had their seats around the table, plates of food in front of each. Like always, Buizel was right alongside Jordan, Chatot with Jackie, and Olivia had both her Budew and new Combee out.

"Ahaha, that tickles!" Olivia was enjoying the fact that Budew was trying to make a nest out of her hair.

"Olivia," Jackie said, "do you plan to specialize in a specific type of Pokémon when you become a trainer?"

"Not really... daddy, what did you do when you began?"

"I broke with my family's tradition, Olivia. For generations we'd only used Water Pokémon, rarely venturing outside the type... but while my brother Wallace took a Mudkip as his starter Pokémon, I took a Torchic. I've always trained all different types of Pokémon."

"I hope when I become a trainer I can meet a Legendary Pokémon like you have!" Full of enthusiasm, Olivia turned towards Jordan. "Jordan, I still want to see you be Dialga! Please, do that attack for me! What is it, Roar of Time?"

"It is." With his ever-present harp by his side, Nando approached the table. "Dialga, the Pokémon called the god of time, time for us all. It is its roar that can cause even mountains to fall. ~ However, Olivia, you must be patient. Jordan cannot perform Roar of Time for you right now."

"Yes," Jordan added, "if I even CAN do Roar of Time, it's only when I transform, which only happens under extreme circumstances."

"Nando, why don't you join us for breakfast?" asked Anabel. "You've been so kind to us the past few days."

"It would be my pleasure," the bard replied, smiling.

However, before he could sit, the sound of a woman screaming could be heard from the front door of the Pokémon Center.

"Oh my god, look what's going on out there!" The voice turned out to belong to the Center's Nurse Joy. "I can't believe he's doing that!"

"That's Nurse Joy!" Rich shouted. He stood and ran across the room to the white-clad woman, who was near tears in panic. "Joy, what's wrong?!"

"L-Look out there....that kid, he's beating his own Pokémon senselessly..."

Rich looked out through the glass double doors of the Center and was clearly horrified at what he saw. It horrified him so much he had to step outside to see it up close.

There, right near the fountain, stood Paul with his Magmortar and another Pokémon, a yellow beast with black stripes lining its body. It had muscular arms with black fingers, two antennae atop its helmet-like head, and two long, curling tails. Using these two Pokémon, Paul was mercilessly attacking his own Kangaskhan---Rich could tell it was his by the still-present Poison Jab wound---with electrical and fire attacks. Kangaskhan was cringing with its hands over its stomach pouch as it absorbed the attacks.

"Come on, you useless weak Pokémon!" Paul was raging, and Kangaskhan was the target. "It's not going to stop until you fight back! Now, Electivire, Thunderbolt! Magmortar, Flamethrow---"

"Paul, stop that this instant!" Rich snapped, garnering Paul's attention. Anabel and the rest of the group had by now come out with Rich, also. "I don't know why you're beating Kangaskhan like that, but cut it out right now!"

"Oh geez, you again? Listen, just leave me alone. I'm training here." Paul turned back to his so-called training and raised his arm. "Magmortar, Fire Blast! Electivire, Thunder!"

Magmortar charged up fire energy in its cannon arms while the yellow and black Pokémon, Electivire, powered up for a Thunder attack. Simultaneously, Magmortar loosed two huge fireballs while Electivire discharged a massive amount of electricity. The fury of these two attacks was all directed at Kangaskhan, which just cringed----

---until all of a sudden and out of nowhere, a Lucario jumped in the way, forming a large Aura Sphere to use as a shield for itself and the Normal type. Both of Paul's attacks simply hit the Aura Sphere and burst into nothingness. Seeing the Lucario completely enraged Paul, who turned angrily to Rich.

"You little weasel, I told you to stay out of my training! Now I'm going to have to beat you in a battle to shut you up for good!"

"That's all good and all," Anabel deadpanned, "but look, Paul, Rich didn't do it."

For once, Paul's rage actually was truly misplaced---all six of his Poké Balls remained on Rich's belt, meaning the Lucario wasn't his.

"Well if he didn't do it, who's the loser who did?!"

"I did it," a low and rough voice stated matter-of-factly. "That was good work, Luca. I will personally handle this from here."

Stepping out from the shadows of a nearby alley came the mysterious wanderer, prompting a stunned reaction on Paul's face. As the man stepped out from the darkness, the sun glinted in his purple hair and on the Cloyster shells armoring his shoulders, but his red eyes remained as dull and cutting as ever.

"Paul, you will halt this behavior immediately. You do not have a choice. No responsible trainer ever beats their Pokémon the way you are, especially a Kangaskhan. Can't you tell that it is trying to protect its baby from your attacks?"

"Listen, freak," Paul grumbled, "I don't know or care who you are, but mind your own business."

"Anywhere a Pokémon is being put into danger like this, it IS my business."

This caused Paul to finally lose his temper. He pointed at the mysterious man and gave an order to Electivire. "I've had enough of you! Electivire, Thunder....ON HIM!"

To the horror of Rich, Anabel and all others present, Electivire followed Paul's order and let loose with a flood of electricity aimed dead at the man, who shockingly made no effort to move out of the way.

"Get out of the way!" Jordan called. However, it was in vain, for the electricity hit the man with incredible force, causing an explosion.

But even more shockingly, as the glare from all the electricity died down, the man was still standing! Still without any emotion or expression on his face, the man was holding up his sword with one hand in front of him, and all the power of the Thunder attack was coursing into the blade's golden steel. When the attack subsided, sparks flew out of the sword for a few moments before its owner re-sheathed it. Paul, meanwhile, couldn't believe his eyes.

"Feeble. You forcing me to unsheath my sword against you will prove to be your last mistake. Even as such, your attack was feeble. I should not have been able to deflect it with only one hand."

"Whaa--- Who are you?! Just who are you?" Paul demanded.

The man shut his eyes and thrust his left arm out to the side. This allowed his long hair and cape to blow in the gentle breeze. "Whereever there are Pokémon in trouble, the wind cries my name... and I arrive on that wind to set it right... the name? Satsukoro. Whereever there is trouble, the scent comes to me, and the wind cries Satsukoro...."

"Whatever, you freak, spare me the speech. I've had enough of you, so I'll crush YOU in a battle instead!"

"A battle? I thought you'd never ask. Let it be two on two, no substitutions allowed. Those rules will allow us to discover which of us is truly better."

"You're on! Prepare to be creamed!"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Enigmatic Wanderer Satsukoro ---vs.--- Pkmn Trainer Paul

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Let's go! Electivire, Magmortar, standby!"

"Electivire and Magmortar, is it? Very well. Skuntank and Dusknoir, come to me!"

While Paul relied on the two Pokémon he already had out, Satsukoro reached into his sash and threw two Poké Balls out of it, releasing a Skuntank along with a very strange, ghostly Pokémon. This Pokémon had a wide round body, colored black with jagged yellow lines running across it. Its arms ended in thick, gray, five-fingered hands, and it had a somewhat conical gray head with a yellow knoblike antenna on top. On its head there was a sort of mouth with a glowing red circle inside.

From the sidelines, Rich scanned both Electivire and the ghostly Pokémon.

"_Electivire, the thunderbolt Pokémon. Type is Electric. Evolved form of Electabuzz. It pushes the tips of its two tails against the foe, then lets loose with over 20,000 volts of power._

_Dusknoir, the gripper Pokémon. Type is Ghost. Evolved form of Dusclops. The antenna on its head captures radio waves from the world of spirits that command it to take people there. Though rare in the wild, they have been found to haunt abandoned amusement parks, often using the leftover attractions for their own amusement."_

"Electivire, Cross Chop! Go!"

"Skuntank, Protect."

Electivire rushed Skuntank, its arms crossed in preparation for the double-chopping attack, but long before it could strike Skuntank simply encased itself in a shell of green light. Cross Chop ended up useless, bouncing off the shield.

"You won't beat me that easily, freak. Magmortar, Fire Blast!"

Even though the forceful fire attack Magmortar let loose swept over Dusknoir, the Ghost type shook it off like nothing, with so few burn marks they could be counted on one hand.

"Let's advance with our planned strategy. Dusknoir, Trick Room."

The sphere in Dusknoir's "mouth"---now obvious to be its eye---began glowing, and a glowing blue box outline spread out from Dusknoir's body to surround the entire area around the Pokémon Center. Paul actually reacted to this in fear.

"What?! Did he just say TRICK ROOM!?"

"Hmph, this is over already. Skuntank, Explosion." 

The effect of Trick Room was to reverse the speed of the in-battle Pokémon, allowing the slowest to act faster and the fastest to act slower. With its newfound speed, Skuntank tensed up all its muscles, and released an explosive blast of energy all over. While this completely ravaged Paul's team, leaving them both fainted with scars all over, it simply passed right through Satsukoro's Dusknoir.

"Wha...what?! I lost? But..."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Pathetic, utterly pathetic. Tell me, Paul, do you plan on challenging the Go-Rock Frontier? Have you already started a challenge of it, even?"

"I already have two marks on my Battle Pass, if you must know."

"Hmph. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you need to train much, much harder if you want to have any hope of winning. Especially at the final challenge, the Battle Casino. I personally know the Master of that challenge, and his skill level is far above yours."

"Why, you....!!" Paul was so enraged he couldn't even speak. He just turned angrily to Kangaskhan. "As for you, you've outlived your welcome with me. Go away already."

Paul dropped Kangaskhan's Poké Ball to the ground and crunched it apart under his foot. He then stormed off, leaving it with sadness as it realized it had been abandoned. Picking up on this, Satsukoro approached it, with his Lucario sidekick by his side.

"Kangaskhan, I understand you have suffered for a long time. But your suffering is over now that Paul has released you. Still, I understand you've become used to being around humans, so I have an offer." Satsukoro produced an empty Poké Ball from his sash and presented it to Kangaskhan. "Kangaskhan, come with me. I will take much better care of you than Paul did, and perhaps that will help you recover and begin to trust humans again."

Kangaskhan just stared at the odd man before it. Understandably, it was apprehensive of trusting another human after Paul had treated it so badly.

It was then that the Lucario spoke. "You can trust him, Kangaskhan. Lord Satsukoro-sama..."

"Don't call me that, Luca."

"Sorry. Master Satsukoro takes very good care of me, after all, I'm his top assistant."

This seemed to convince Kangaskhan that Satsukoro's motives were pure. It nodded, so he gently tapped the ball against it to capture it for himself. He then held it in his hand and stared long at it.

"Thank you for that, Luca. But I wonder if even I can rehabilitate this one..."

While Satsukoro mused to himself, Rich's group approached him from behind.

"That was impressive...." Rich praised. "But just who are you?"

"Hm? Oh...." Satsukoro turned to face the group. "Like I told him, my name is Satsukoro. This is my assistant, Luca."

"Pleased to meet you," Luca said with a bow. 

"Together, the two of us travel the world, searching..."

This intrigued Jordan. "Searching? For what?"

"Oh, it doesn't concern you. A very precious....thing that I lost long ago."

"Well if you lost it," Jackie reasoned, "wouldn't you then know where it is?"

"Back off!" Luca suddenly snapped. "Lord Satsukoro-sama does not have to answer that!"

"Calm down, Luca....and stop calling me that. I ought to be asking you questions, Rich. There is something about you... I sense something very unusual about you that may be related to why Enigma Shadow hates you so much."

"What? I don't understand. What is it about me?"

"I think you've.....met some people, and done some things.... that.... well, I'll be on my way now. May our paths cross again."

Satsukoro turned and threw a Poké Ball into the air, releasing a Rampardos. He climbed onto its back, and with Luca running alongside, rode off. Rich's group was left rather stunned by the whole encounter.

"Uh, Anabel?" Rich wondered aloud. "What just happened?"

"I have no clue, Rich. Now what?"

"Well," Nando ventured, "there is a Pokémon Contest in this town today that I plan to enter."

"There is?" Anabel was quite interested in this. "Well, I'll enter too! Let's head over there."

"Good idea."

All in agreement, the group began heading towards the Contest Hall in the center of town. It wasn't long, though, before they were stopped by the sight of a huge throng of people.

"What's going on? Buizel and I can't see anything!"

"Shhh!" one of the spectactors hissed. "They're going to perform now!"

"Perform?"

Rich didn't have to wonder long----the voices of the Go-Rock Quads soon floated out over the crowd.

"_Super Trouper  
beams are gonna blind me  
but I won't feel blue  
like I always do  
'cause somewhere in the  
crowd there's you_

I was sick and tired  
of everything  
when I called you  
last night from Glasgow  
all I do is eat  
and sleep and sing  
wishing every show  
was the last show  
so imagine I was  
glad to hear you're coming  
suddenly I feel all right  
and it's gonna be  
so different when  
I'm on the stage tonight

Tonight the  
Super Trouper  
lights are gonna find me  
shining like the sun  
smiling, having fun  
feeling like a number one  
tonight the  
Super Trouper  
beams are gonna blind me  
but I won't feel blue  
like I always do  
'cause somewhere in the  
crowd there's you

Facing twenty thousand  
of your friends  
how can anyone  
be so lonely  
part of a success  
that never ends  
still I'm thinking  
about you only  
there are moments when I  
think I'm going crazy  
but it's gonna be alright  
everything will be  
so different when  
I'm on the stage tonight

Tonight the  
Super Trouper  
lights are gonna find me  
shining like the sun  
smiling, having fun  
feeling like a number one  
tonight the  
Super Trouper  
beams are gonna blind me  
but I won't feel blue  
like I always do  
'cause somewhere in the  
crowd there's you

So I'll be there  
when you arrive  
the sight of you  
will prove to me  
I'm still alive  
and when you take  
me in your arms  
and hold me tight  
I know it's gonna  
mean so much tonight

Tonight the  
Super Trouper  
lights are gonna find me  
shining like the sun  
smiling, having fun  
feeling like a number one  
tonight the  
Super Trouper  
beams are gonna blind me  
but I won't feel blue  
like I always do  
'cause somewhere in the  
crowd there's you...."

The crowd went wild for the quartet's performance. Moments later, the voice of Billy could be heard.

"Thank you, thank you one and all for coming! I know this was an impromptu performance, but you've all been great! Have a good day!"

With the crowd dissipating, Rich and the others were able to push their way towards the stage. When they reached it and attracted the attention of the band, Billy smiled and jumped down from the stage with his guitar.

"Well, Rich, imagine seeing you guys 'round here! How's the little one growing inside darling Anabel here?"

Anabel patted her stomach and laughed. "Morgan's doing quite well."

"Morgan, that's her name?" Garret had climbed down to join his brother. "It's a pretty name."

"Thank you!" Anabel was blushing now.

Sitting on the edge of the stage, Tiffany spoke up next. "But what brings you all the way out to Payapa Village?"

"We're travelling to Passho City," Jordan explained. "Our mutual friend Nando and I joined up with Rich for the trip. We're taking a side stop here for Anabel and Nando to participate in the Pokémon Contest."

"The Pokémon Contest, eh? Interesting." Tiffany jumped off the stage to the ground. "Well, I'll see you guys around. I got some stuff I gotta do."

"Yeah," Billy added, "we all gotta run. Catch you bunch later!"

With Tiffany far ahead of the others, the Go-Rock Quads departed. Nothing standing in their way, Rich's group could now finish finding the Contest Hall, which wouldn't be hard in a town as small as Payapa Village.

Yung was still busy typing away at the computer console in his personal lab. There was absolutely no normal light in the room, just the glow from the tank to cut the inky darkness.

"It won't be long now, my darling creation...."

By pressing a wide yellow button on the keyboard, Yung made the tank glow even more brightly. Inside, the shadow of some strange creature could be seen. It had an almost human-like head with cat ears and a narrow, tense neck. The rest of its body was about nonexistant, all there was was what appeared to be a shoulder for the neck to be attached to and random stringy growths coming out of it.

Finally, the time had come. The Contest Hall---Payapa Village's biggest building by far---was packed to the brim with spectators, all filling the seats surrounding an arena stage on three sides. Pink curtains sat opposite the audience areas, above them a huge video screen.

"Excuse me, pardon me." Rich pushed through the crowds to his seat, followed by Olivia, Jackie, Jordan and Buizel. Finally, he reached the open seat, and sat, the others doing the same. "Well, you guys, Contest time."

"Last one in Floria Town was pretty awesome." Clearly, Jackie was excited. "Except this time, Nando's in it. I think he seems like a pretty tough Coordinator."

"He is. Right, Buizel?" Jordan's Buizel replied with an affirmative nod. "I've known him a while, and he's really good. Anabel's got her work cut out for her."

"If anyone can beat him, my mom can!" Olivia said enthusiastically.

Backstage, the Coordinators participating in the Contest had gathered in preparation for the competition to begin. Anabel, already in her gown, was speaking to Nando.

"So, Nando, you've done a lot of Contests before?"

"Indeed I have. I have even participated in a number of Grand Festivals throughout my career. What about you?"

"I've only recently gotten into Contests seriously. Originally, I did one about seven years ago on a lark....have you ever been to Sorbera Island in the Orre Region?"

Hearing that name caused Nando to smile. "I have! In fact, I have quite a few aquaintances there."

"I participated in a Contest there about seven years ago and won, even though it was my very first time in one. The Ribbon I won I kept as a sort of keepsake for Olivia, since I was pregnant with her at the time."

"And if you win here, you'll keep it for Morgan?"

Anabel and Nando turned their heads. Approaching them, none other than Tiffany, in a new outfit of her own. She still had her black cape, but now she had added two tall white feather boas, one on each shoulder. Her cape was now pinned down by a diamond breastplate, which had spiked armor extending upward over her shoulders between the boas and her neck.

"Tiffany, what are you doing here?" Anabel wondered. "Shouldn't you be with your brothers?"

"I should be, but I'm not. I'm participating in this Contest too, you know."

"You in the Contest?!"

"Ah. I knew as much... I did not want to ruin the surprise for you, Anabel, but I knew Tiffany would be joining us for the competition. Ah, the more the merrier, I always say, having you and her around surely brightens my day. ~ "

"Good luck, you guys," Tiffany said. "May the best one win!"

"Hey, hey people! Welcome to the Payapa Village Pokémon Contest!"

As hyper as always, Jillian had rushed the main stage to make her entrance. The crowd responded in kind, cheering loudly for the Contest MC.

"Yes! As you all know, the prize on the line today is this elegant Payapa Contest Ribbon!" To accentuate her point, Jillian held the Ribbon up, then continued, "But as you also know, only one Coordinator can take home the prize. So, let's get started with me introducing your Contest judges! First up, the head judge and Contest director, Mr. Contesta!"

"Pleased to be here in Payapa Village!" Contesta greeted the cheering crowd.

"Second, the president of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo!"

"It's a remarkable honor to be here!" More cheering greeted the second judge.

"And finally, Payapa Village's own Nurse Joy!"

"Hello, hi everyone..." Unlike her colleagues, Joy still seemed deflated, probably from the incident with Paul earlier in the day. "I'm looking forward to a great Contest."

"And those are your Contest judges! It's about time that we get to the first stage, the appeals stage, and to do that we need to meet our first Coordinator. From Alamos Town, please welcome Nando!"

The curtains spread open, and Nando stepped out onto the stage.

"Let us begin our show. Victreebel, Kricketune, entry!"

Nando threw two capsuled Poké Balls from his cape, releasing his Kricketune and a Victreebel in a burst of musical notes and treble clefs. The audience instantly went wild for this, but Rich still found time to scan Kricketune.

"_Kricketune, the cricket Pokémon. Type is Bug. Evolved form of Kricketot. It crosses its knifelike arms in front of its chest when it cries. It can compose melodies ad lib. It signals its emotions with its melodies. Scientists are studying these melodic patterns."_

With his Pokémon in place, Nando began to gently strum his harp.

"And now we begin our presentation. Kricketune, Sing, if you would."

Kricketune crossed its arms and began rubbing them together, producing a beautiful melody. Merging with the musical notes from Nando's Ball Seals, this created an utterly gorgeous mix of sight and sound pleasing to the audience's ears.

"Nando's starting his appeal with some music, and some great music at that!"

"Now, Victreebel, Energy Ball, please."

Raising the leaf that covered its mouth, Victreebel launched a series of transparent green spheres of nature power out of itself. Catching up with the musical notes, the spheres absorbed the notes and began floating around in the air.

"X-Scissor, please."

Kricketune flew into the air and, with its arms beginning crossed anew, slashed through the energy spheres and musical notes, sending sparkling confetti down on the stage and audience. Kricketune then landed and took a bow alongside Victreebel and its trainer, and the crowd went wild.

"And that's Nando's appeal for you! The crowd is eating this up, but what about the judges? Let's hear their calls!"

"A stunning useage of the natural traits of the two Pokémon. I am impressed!"

"Yes, it's remarkable!"

"Most people don't think of grace when it comes to Kricketune and Victreebel, but this performance proved otherwise!"

"Very good! And thank you to Nando for participating!"

After taking another bow, Nando recalled his Pokémon and stepped back behind the curtain.

"Well," Jackie said to Rich, "Anabel's got a tall order beating him. He's good."

"My mom will still win!" Olivia declared adamantly. "Isn't that right, Combee? Budew?"

Combee and Budew, on cue, popped out of Olivia's bag.

"Combee, combee comb!"

"Bud budew!"

"And now," Jillian announced, "we bring on our next Coordinator! Ladies and gentlemen, hailing from Fall City......Tiffany!"

When the curtains opened to reveal Tiffany, Rich and Jordan nearly jumped out of their seats in surprise.

"Tiffany's in the Contest?!" Jordan nearly shouted. "Why didn't she tell us?"

Rich became contemplative. "This Contest just got a lot more interesting."

"Here we go! Camerupt and Gardevoir, it's showtime!"

Tiffany released her Camerupt and Gardevoir from their Poké Balls---also marked with music note Ball Seals---then readied her own musical instrument, a finely crafted wood violin shaped like a Ho-oh.

"Camerupt, Flamethrower! And Gardevoir, use Psychic!"

Camerupt puckered its lips and exhaled a stream of bright red flames. Gardevoir took ahold of the fire with its psychic power, and began to manipulate it in midair.

"First movement, Rock Slide!"

Tiffany accompanied the order with a few notes from her violin, and moving in perfect tune, Camerupt launched rocks out of the two volancoes on its back. Gardevoir, meanwhile, turned the flames under its control into a series of hoops that the rocks flew through, to the crowd's delight.

"Tiffany sure knows how to use her moves, that's for sure!"

"And the finale..... ERUPTION!!!"

To finish her performance, Tiffany began whaling on the violin---and with every note she pulled, Camerupt released fireballs from its volcanoes in perfect sync. And moving in harmony, Gardevoir merged a bit of its fire with each fireball, creating a spectacular pyrotechnic display.

"Whoa! Talk about a fiery appeal! The crowd loves it! Judges, do you love it too?"

"Indeed I do! The music and the moves came together perfectly!"

"Another remarkable performance!"

"I guess I should have expected it from one of the Go-Rock Quads."

"Looks like another performance rolling up another great score! Thank you, Tiffany!"

"_She DOES have her work cut out for her...."_ Rich thought. _"That even impressed Olivia. With both Tiffany and Nando in the running with strong showings, Anabel had better bring her A-game..."_

"Next up..... well, we have an interesting one next. He won't tell us his hometown, only that he's from Sinnoh. We don't even know his full name, but here he is anyway! The name we have, it's B!"

The young Coordinator that emerged next from the curtains indeed was a mysterious one. He was completely cloaked in a black sheet, his face obscured by an Infernape mask and head covered by a tall top hat.

"Froslass and Floatzel, begin!"

The Coordinator threw two Poké Balls, releasing his Floatzel along with a white creature with icy horns atop its head. It had lazy yellow eyes underneath its blue and white skin. An orange area wrapped around the midsection of its hollow sock-like body, and it held its paper-thin arms gently in the air.

"_Froslass, the snow land Pokémon. Type is Ice/Ghost. Evolved form of Snorunt. Froslass can only evolve when a Dawn Stone is used on a female Snorunt. It freezes foes with an icy breath nearly -60 degrees F. What seems to be its body is actually hollow."_

"Floatzel, Aqua Jet! Froslass, Ice Beam!"

Floatzel's tails began to spin like a propeller as it cloaked itself in a veil of water. As Froslass took position at center stage, Floatzel shot around the area with great speed, and using its Ice Beam, Froslass followed Floatzel, freezing the water trailing it. When Floatzel was finished attacking, a spectacular ice sculpture had been created.

"It's a sculpture of ice! Quite an artistic move from this mysterious Coordinator..."

"Now use Whirlpool, Floatzel! And Froslass, use Thunderbolt!"

Looking up, Floatzel produced a whirling cone of water, to which Froslass added bolts of lightning from its cupped hands. The crackling tornado of water floated towards and merged with the ice sculpture, creating a brilliant glow as it melted.

"Wow!" Jordan said, applauding like the rest of the crowd. "Whoever this guy is, he's good too!"

"Yeah," Rich said before looking down and mumbling, "too good."

"We're just loaded with great performances today! Do the judges agree?"

"It was interesting, but I felt like it was lacking something."

The audience groaned and a few people even booed Contesta for this.

"Well, I thought it was a remarkably creative appeal!"

Sukizo's comment, meanwhile, brought the audience back to liveliness.

"And I liked it too. Creative useage of Aqua Jet."

"Well, Mr. Contesta wasn't too impressed, but will the other two judges make up for it? Thank you, B, and let's move on to our next appeal!"

Many other Coordinators and their Pokémon performed over the next twenty or thirty minutes. Surprisingly, very few of them did well. Among those that stood out were a young brown-haired boy and his Prinplup/Alakazam combo, and a girl who had a Chatot and Turtwig.

"I wonder when Anabel's gonna be up?" Jackie wondered. "There can't be too many Coordinators left..."

"I agree. Must be soon. Are you enjoying yourself, Olivia?"

Before Olivia had a chance to answer Rich's question, Jillian began shouting in her usual way.

"We're nearing the end of the appeals stage, with only a few more Coordinators to go! Next up, hailing from Larousse City, Anabel!"

"Go for it, love!" Rich called to Anabel as the curtains opened.

Anabel looked over and nodded to Rich and Olivia, then threw her Poké Balls. "Go, my friends! Gallade and Scizor!"

Gallade and Scizor appeared on stage, but something was different about the two---they were wearing blindfolds.

"Hm? It appears Anabel's Pokémon are blindfolded! What does this mean?"

From the folds of her gown, Anabel pulled out a remote control with a single red button on it. By pressing it, she caused several hatches to open in the floor, and giant ice cubes rose from the openings.

"Gallade, Psycho Cut! Scizor, X-Scissor!"

Because of their blindfolds, Gallade and Scizor had to rely on their senses as they lunged forth with their respective cutting attacks. Their senses did not betray them. Moving in opposite motions of each other around the stage, they sliced the ice cubes into bits and knocked them into the air.

"Psychic!"

Even though it was blindfolded, the glow of Gallade's eyes could be seen through the cloth as it manipulated the ice cubes to land in a series of shapes, like a castle and pyramid. The audience, especially Rich and the rest of the group, cheered as Anabel caught the last ice cube herself in a glass of punch. Gallade and Scizor, meanwhile, removed their blindfolds and bowed.

"That appeal was cool!" It took a moment to register, but when it did, the audience booed Jillian for her lame joke. "Uh....okay. Let's go to the judges!"

"Not a bad appeal, though after the earlier ice-based appeals this one is not as impressive."

"Remarkable use of sensory perception!"

"I really liked that little move she did at the end with the glass of punch."

"So we'll see if Anabel gets through! Thanks for your performance! Next up...."

"What do you mean? Tell me that all over again."

A scientist stood before Maria in her chamber.

"Yeah, we're falling behind schedule on the Giratina project. Yung's not been helping us lately... he locked himself up in his personal lab and hasn't been seen since. He's not come out for days."

"What could he be doing in there? If it's helping Enigma Shadow I'm all for it, but he's got assignments too! Geez....thank you, you're excused now."

The scientist bowed, turned, and left. Waiting until she was alone, Maria sighed and turned back to her screens..... one of which was tuned to the Payapa Contest.

"Hmph...."

A short time later, the appeals stage was finally over, and it was lunchtime before the winners moving on to the battle round were to be announced. Rich's little group had gathered together to share the meal in the backstage area, and were all sitting around a table.

"Mommy, your appeal was really great!" Olivia had been raving over Anabel's performance like this for some time. "You're going to win for sure!"

"Ahahah, there's no need to be so exciteable, Olivia," Anabel replied cooly. "I did what I had to do."

"The results will be quite exciting indeed, but for now, that plate of potatoes is what I need. ~ " As usual, Nando's request came as he strummed his harp gently, much to the amusement of the others.

"So, I haven't had a chance to really sit down and chat with you guys," said Tiffany as she complied with Nando's request. "I've kinda been thinking about it ever since you made your little announcement on the Morning Program back in Rindo City.... what's it like being...you know? I've always wanted to be a mom myself, hopefully one day that'll come true...."

"Hey, Tiffany..." The moment Jackie spoke, Rich and Anabel both sighed. They knew what was coming. "If that's what you want, I can help you out. Will you bear my child?"

Tiffany promptly stood, took her violin, and hit Jackie over the head with it, knocking him to the floor.

"I.....just....asked you....a question..."

Tiffany sighed as she sat down. "Fine. No, I will not bear your child, Jackie."

"Okay.."

"So anyway," the young woman said with a grimace, "back to the point. What's it like?"

"Well," smiled Anabel, "it's... interesting, to say the least. Having another living person inside of you, it's just... words can't really describe it."

Tiffany questioned further. "How do you prepare, then?"

"Ahaha." It was Rich, not Anabel, who answered. "Well for one thing, we gotta get her to eat a lot. Get her nice and fat so there's plenty of padding and Morgan grows healthi---"

Rich couldn't finish his sentence before Anabel smacked him in the forehead, knocking him down next to the still-prone Jackie.

"Ignore him. We're kinda just letting things happen as they come, like we did with Olivia. Only time will tell...."

"Buizel?! Buiiiiii......" Suddenly, Jordan's Buizel had begun growling at the door of the room.

"Buizel," Jordan wondered, "what's wrong?"

"Bui, buibui.........."

At that moment, the masked Coordinator B entered, and by his side was his Floatzel. Buizel immediately snapped and lunged for its evolution with fangs bared, causing Jordan to leap up in horror.

"No! Buizel, stop that this instant!"

Buizel ignored its trailer and instead bit down on the Floatzel's arm, but even with this, Floatzel didn't fight back.

"Oh dear.....Floatzel, return!" B recalled Floatzel, causing Buizel to fall down to the ground when Floatzel disappeared. "I'm terribly sorry this happened.......Jordan."

"I should be apologizing to you! My Buizel hates Floatzels so I guess it couldn't control itself....wait, did you call me by my name?"

"I did."

"Just who are you?"

The answer never came, for at that moment, the video screen in the room came on and Jillian appeared. All in the room turned to it, including Rich and Jackie, who had recovered from their respective hits.

"_Hey there, all you Coordinators! The Payapa Village Pokémon Contest is now going into its battle round! The judges have reviewed all the appeals, and they've selected four Coordinators to go on and fight it out for the Ribbon! But before we reveal them, I have an announcement. The judges for this contest will not be judging any more Aquane contests, as unforeseen circumstances have arisen. Don't you worry, we'll have new judges in place next time! Back to the winners......and here they are!"_

A black screen replaced Jillian, but it did not remain blank for long. The picture of the first finalist appeared on it.... and it was Tiffany.

A second picture appeared next to Tiffany's..... Nando.

The third of the advancing Coordinators...... the mysterious B.

The remaining Coordinators in the room all took a collective deep breath awaiting the last picture to be revealed, and moments later, it was......

....and the picture was of Anabel.

"Anabel!" Rich shouted in excitement. "You made it!"

"Great job, Mommy!"

Rich, Olivia and Anabel embraced to celebrate Anabel's victory in the first round, while Nando and Tiffany stood back and watched.

"That's good for them!"

"Indeed it is, Tiffany... yet, we cannot celebrate, for that means we shall face each other in the first battle. Best of luck to you."

"Eh? Oh, right. Good luck, Nando."

A short while later, the settings were in place for the battle between Nando and Tiffany. They were both standing on their respective marks on opposite ends of the arena when Jillian came skipping out.

"Hey all you people, here and out there in TV land!" As always, Jillian was far too hyper for the situation. "We've reached our battle round, where four semifinalists will fight it out and only one will emerge victorious! And remember, the one who comes out the winner gets the fantastic Payapa Ribbon!

Before we begin, let me explain the rules. These will be Double Battles with two Pokémon to each side, with a time limit of five minutes. Each Coordinator also has a point scale that will be adjusted by the judges as they see fit. The first Coordinator to either lose all their points or both Pokémon loses, and the winner advances to the finals.

Now, let's begin! The first match is between Nando of Alamos Town.... and Tiffany of Fall City!"

Tiffany and Nando stared at each other from their respective ends of the arena. Both drew two capsuled Poké Balls and awaited the signal to begin.

"Five minutes on the clock......and GO!"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pkmn Troubadour Nando ---vs.--- Go-Rock Quads Tiffany

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Shall we dance, Tiffany? Roserade and Parasect, entry!"

"Perhaps we should! Rapidash, Camerupt, it's showtime!"

Rich hadn't seen Nando with a Roserade before, but he had one, which he sent out alongside the Parasect he captured in the Allergia Gardens. Tiffany, meanwhile, had called out two Fire-types, her Camerupt and a Rapidash. Nando readied his harp and Tiffany set up her violin as the match got underway.

"Well, Tiffany's got a clear cut advantage type-wise! Can Nando overcome it to win?"

"I don't think so! Rapidash, Flare Blitz!"

"Protect, if you please."

Rapidash sprinted towards Parasect with its entire body aflame, but with a simple strum of his harp, Nando got Parasect to shield itself with green light. The nulling of Flare Blitz caused a small reduction in Tiffany's points.

"Now, Roserade.....please use Rain Dance."

Energy gathered in Roserade's bouquets, and using it, the flower Pokémon created a storm cloud over the arena. Soon enough, rain began falling even though it was indoors.

"I'm not through yet. Camerupt, Flash Cannon!"

Surpisingly, instead of fire, Camerupt loosed a blast of flashing light. This time, Roserade couldn't dodge and got knocked back, resulting in a small drop on Nando's point meter.

"Roserade, Weather Ball, if you please."

Nando's Roserade lept into the air and raised its bouquets, forming a ball of water between them.

"Not so fast there. Rapidash, Sunny Day!"

Before Roserade could strike, Rapidash sent light energy through its horn into the air, reversing the rain by bringing strong sunlight in. This disrupted Nando's attack by changing the type of Weather Ball to Fire from Water, so when Roserade let it loose and it struck Camerupt, it did almost nothing. The small amount of points Tiffany lost was nothing compared to the drastic drop Nando's took.

"Camerupt, we've got this in the bag! Flamethrower!"

Nando didn't lose his cool, but he knew he was in trouble when Camerupt attacked. The stream of fire went in Parasect's direction, and because of Parasect being both Grass and Bug type, savaged it. The creature fell over backwards onto its mushroom, fainted and covered in burns. Just like that, Nando's points fell by half of their remaining amount.

"Finish with Flare Blitz, Rapidash!"

"Roserade, counter with Sludge Bomb, please!"

Rapidash again let the flames of its mane consume the rest of its body and rushed Roserade. The flower Pokémon tried to counter by launching a ball of purple sludge from its right bouquet arm, but Rapidash simply charged right through it and struck. Like Parasect, Roserade was ravaged with burns as it fell back fainted and the rest of Nando's points dissipated.

"Well, that's the end......it seems we lost."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"That's it! Type advantage wins! Going on to the finals is Tiffany!"

The crowd cheered, a cheer for Tiffany's victory and an equal cheer for Nando's valiant fight against the odds, as the two Coordinators stepped off the stage and went behind the curtains.

"Well, you guys," Rich said, "one good battle down. Anabel's up next."

"I wonder if she can beat that B guy..." Jordan mused. "For some reason I think I know him..."

"Hm?"

"Are we all set for our second battle of this round? Yes we are! Let's bring out our next two competitors---Anabel and B!"

From the left side of the arena, Anabel entered, and B came in from the right, the crowd cheering to welcome them. They stepped onto their marks and prepared for battle.

"Go for it, my dear Anabel!"

"Yeah!"

Again, Anabel nodded to the encouragement of Rich and Olivia. Even if she didn't show it, their support meant everything to her. It even meant more than the Contest itself.

"Are the Coordinators ready to begin? Of course they are! Let's goooooooo!!"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Tower Maiden Anabel ---vs.--- Mystery Coordinator B

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Good luck to you, whoever you are....and, go, my friends! Kingdra and Espeon!"

"And good luck to you. Floatzel and Heracross, begin!"

"And it's Anabel's Kingdra and Espeon versus B's Floatzel and Heracross! Five minutes....and GO!"

"Espeon, Psychic! Kingdra, Hydro Pump!"

Espeon's eyes flashed, and it took hold of Heracross with psychic power. While Espeon held the Bug and Fighting type in the air and pulled at its body with its power, Kingdra blasted it down with a cannon-like shot of pressurized water.

"A stunning combo play by Anabel!"

"Don't think I'm down just yet. Floatzel, Crunch! Heracross, Megahorn!"

Floatzel and Heracross immediately lept to the attack, with Floatzel striking first, grabbing hold of Espeon's body with its razor-sharp fangs to hold it down. This was actually meant to assist Heracross, as the bug Pokémon simply needed to charge into Espeon with its horn thrust out. The combined impacts left a huge gash on Espeon's chest (from Megahorn) and multiple bite marks all over its midsection. The moment Espeon collapsed, half of Anabel's points drained away.

"Espeon goes down! Can Anabel recover from this and pull off an upset victory?"

"Come ON, Anabel!" Rich shouted. "I know you can get out of this!"

"_I can.... and I WILL. _Kingdra, Surf!"

While Anabel sent Espeon back to its ball, Kingdra called forth a huge tidal wave that swamped over its opponents. Floatzel, as a water type, was barely affected, but Heracross was knocked out, much to the detriment of B's own point scale.

"It's now a one-on-one bout between two Water Pokémon! How will this all end?!"

"Hmph, I'm far from finished. Floatzel, Ice Fang, let's go!"

"_Endure, Kingdra. You know what to do."_

Floatzel lunged, chilled, frozen air dripping off its fangs. Oddly, Kingdra made no effort to dodge, so it soon had Floatzel clamped on the fin on its back.

"Good work, Floatzel!" B called as Anabel's points declined slowly. He failed to notice that neither Kingdra nor Anabel even cared about this fact, in fact, they almost seemed to welcome it.

"Kingdra, throw Floatzel now."

Flipping over in midair, Kingdra managed to instantly throw Floatzel off its back and smashing into the ground, much to the surprise of the entire crowd, Jillian, and her opponent. Ice-lined bite marks dotted Kingdra's fin, but it was almost unaffected by them. Anabel was clearly in control now.

"Now, let's finish this match once and for all. Draco Meteor!!"

In a flash, Kingdra was bearing over Floatzel with a flashing energy sphere quickly forming inside its snout. Within remarkable time---it couldn't have been more than mere seconds---the sphere had reached a massive size, and Kingdra let it loose on its target. The resulting explosion smashed Floatzel even harder into the stage floor, easily knocking it out and removing the rest of B's points.

"I lost! Oh well......I won't lose next time!"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"It's Anabel! Anabel pulls it out after a tough fight over B! One for the record books? It could be! Congratulations, and stay tuned---next up, it's Anabel and Tiffany fighting it out in the finals!"

Backstage, Rich and Olivia couldn't stop raving over Anabel's performance, much to the exasperation of Jordan, Jackie and even Nando.

"Anabel, that was simply great! You really pulled that win out of nowhere! It would take you to do it!"

"Mommy, you're so amazing! Don't you two agree?"

On cue, Budew and Combee popped out of the bag and chirped happily, delighting Olivia even further.

"You guys," Jordan ventured, albeit a bit cautiously, "Anabel hasn't won yet. She still has to beat Tiffany."

"Yeah, they're right. I haven't won by a long shot just yet. There's much more to go."

"Indeed there is!" Tiffany approached the group, her boas ruffling as she walked. "Well, my worthy foe... your performance last round was superb. I thought Floatzel would have little trouble defeating you."

"You thought wrong then. But whatever, that's in the past.... good luck in our battle, Tiffany."

"Thanks. And the same to you.... may the best woman win!"

Just then, a brown-haired man dressed sharply in a gray suit---the Contest Hall's usher---stepped into the room.

"Tiffany, Anabel, we are ready."

The two coordinators nodded, then headed for the door.

"Good luck, Anabel!" Rich called.

Anabel turned her head, but she did not reply verbally---she simply winked at Rich on the way out.

Not long later, the stage was set.

The pictures were already up on the big screen, Anabel on the left, Tiffany on the right. They both had their respective circular green point gauges, and between them, the five minute clock was ready to go.

Having already lost, Nando had joined Rich's group in the stands. Unlike usual he was without his harp, having left it backstage out of the concern it would block the view of the people behind him.

Finally, the moment arrived, and Jillian came skipping out to huge applause.

"Thank you! We've reached that magic moment, the end of the Payapa Village Contest! Only two Coordinators remain, and they're about to battle it out with only one coming out the winner!

So, let us begin! Coming in first is the Coordinator from Larousse City... please welcome Anabel!"

From the left-hand gate, Anabel entered, the crowd cheering like always.

"Go for it, Anabel! Win that Ribbon!"

As she ambled up to her mark, Anabel took a moment, like always, to acknowledge Rich, Olivia and the rest of her supporters. But in her mind, there was only one thing, and that was battling Tiffany. She had to win.

"And now...." Even though Jillian had only turned to face the opposite gate, the crowd was already going crazy. "Yeah, the crowd loves her! She's from Fall City and you know her best as the lead vocalist of the Go-Rock Quads! Ladies and gentlemen.....Tiffany!"

Tiffany barely had one foot through the gate before the crowd went through the roof. If one didn't know of her fame in her musical act with her brothers, one could easily infer from the crowd's reaction to her presence that she was a music star.

However, Tiffany herself had a rather cool reaction to all this. She simply ignored the cries of "I love you, Tiffany!" and even one voice that asked her to marry its owner, because like Anabel, Tiffany had her mind totally focused on the task at hand, which was winning the Contest Ribbon.

"The Coordinators are set and ready, and it's all on the line! Who will win.... the clever, mind-bending techniques of Anabel, or the fiery determination of Tiffany? Five minutes are on the clock, and LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Tower Maiden Anabel ---vs.--- Go-Rock Quads Tiffany

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

[Tiffany leaps up and pulls her special Ho-oh violin out of one of her boas, then rips through several notes on it. She then releases Camerupt and Rapidash in a flurry of musical notes]

"And it's on! Go, my friends---Kingdra and Espeon!"

"Indeed it has begun! GO!!!" 

"Rapidash, it's showtime! Shine with Megahorn now!"

A green glow began emanating from the horn atop Rapidash's head, which it lowered and charged at Espeon.

"_Espeon, Protect!"_

Another green glow, similar to Rapidash's, pulsed out of the gem on Espeon's forehead, encasing it in a bubble. Moments later Rapidash struck the bubble head on, sending sparks flying everywhere as it labored to get through and Tiffany's points fell slightly.

"Kingdra, use Surf! Let's go!"

While Rapidash continued to try and break Espeon's shield, Kingdra ambushed both it and Camerupt with a huge wave of water, swamping the battlefield. Rapidash, its legs bracing it, was badly hurt but not knocked out, while Camerupt simply collapsed and Tiffany's points collapsed in a similar manner. This victory was shortlived, however---Rapidash just then broke through and smote Espeon with its horn, knocking the purple foxlike Pokémon across the floor with a huge gash below its head. With another knockout blow scored, the points fell to about even.

"A double knockout! You don't see those often in Contest battles! It's down to Kingdra versus Rapidash, and Anabel still holds a very slight lead!"

"Surf again!"

Tiffany began playing her violin, eyes closed tight. "Rapidash...jump with Bounce! Get over the wave!!"

Her move was right on the money---even though Kingdra brought down a bigger wave than the previous one, Tiffany's Rapidash had no trouble in simply leaping up high into the air over it. Having successfully captured Kingdra off guard, Rapidash came crushing down feet-first onto the water dragon, bruising the back of its neck. But there was more---Kingdra suddenly began to shudder, its body numbed by paralysis.

"Oh no, this isn't good for Anabel! Her points are plummeting... can she pull off the ultimate upset and overcome this?"

"_Not good? You're telling me. Kingdra, we've got to try to end this fast---Hydro Pump!"_

Things certainly weren't looking good for Anabel, as Kingdra barely could muster the strength needed to attack. It did manage to, but the spray of water was weak and barely affected Rapidash.

"The crescendo is building! It is time for the grand finale!" With her words alone, Tiffany had thrown the crowd into a frenzy. Clearly, they were on her side. "Rapidash, it is time for us to win! Horn Drill!"

The notes being pulled from Tiffany's violin must've sparked something unforeseen in Rapidash, as its horn didn't charge with any energy---instead, it began spinning at violent speed, and the fire horse Pokémon charged for its foe. Anabel could do nothing but watch tensely as a certain loss quickly came her way, but finally....

"_No other choice. Draco Meteor!"_

With no time left otherwise, Kingdra recovered enough to fire a point-blank Draco Meteor at Rapidash, causing a dusty explosion. The cloud hung over the stage for several tense moments as the audience took a collective gasp, but when it cleared, Kingdra and Rapidash both still stood, burned and battered. But it wasn't long---just like that, both collapsed nearly simutaneously.

"I don't believe this! We have a photo finish!"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The audience was almost unruly. How could this challenger from out of nowhere come in and dare to even tie their idol Tiffany? Sensing the unrest, Jillian did her best to keep things in line.

"Now, now, calm down, folks... we're just gonna take a look at the tape and whoever touched the floor first loses, alright? Let's go to the videotape!"

All in the Contest Hall glued their eyes to the big screen, on which a slow-motion replay of Kingdra and Rapidash fainting ran. Every second brought increased tension as the two approached the floor....

....but a second, not even a second before Kingdra's head fell, Rapidash was down. Anabel had somehow won, and the audience was shocked.

"Well, that's the tale of the tape, folks! The winner of the battle and the winner of the Payapa Contest is Anab---"

Jillian couldn't even finish her sentence, for the crowd---angry that Tiffany had lost, began booing and catcalling Anabel.

"Get off the stage, you hack!"

"Tiffany's the only true Ace Coordinator! How dare you defeat her!"

"Go back to doing your dirty deeds with your filthy boyfriend, you tramp!"

These comments, especially the last, reduced Anabel to tears right there on the stage. What had she done, she wondered. All she did was compete with her all, like Coordinators were supposed to do, and now, here were these people she didn't know just ripping her apart for beating a popular music star in a fair contest.

It broke Rich's heart to see this going on. Before Jackie, Jordan or Nando could stop him, he jumped the rail and ran onto the stage, embracing Anabel tightly before turning to the angry crowd.

"What's wrong with you all?!" the young trainer raged, his wife clinging to his back. "You don't even know this woman, what she's been through, and you're treating her this way? Consider this---this poor little thing just lost her father not long ago, and this Contest was her temporary escape! Consider that!"

Rich's plea, though, fell on deaf ears.

"Shut up! Who do you think you are defending the fool who dared to beat Tiffany?"

"Why don't the two of you just go off together and leave us tasteful people alone!"

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!!"

This wasn't what Rich or Anabel expected---the order was not coming from anyone in the crowd, it was coming from Tiffany! In an instant, the crowd fell silent, their pop star idol infuriated with them.

"Look at yourselves!" Tiffany fumed. "Does this stupid Pokémon Contest and my not winning it seriously mean that much to you? I have to say I'm ashamed to even have fans who act like this! If I knew this would happen, I would have forfeited!"

The crowd was taken aback. Certainly, they had not expected to see their own idol turn on them in such a way, and neither did Rich or Anabel.

"T-Tiffany..." Anabel struggled to say through her tears, "why are you..."

"Don't you cry another tear, Anabel. I've got control of this. Jillian!"

Unusually, Jillian had been silent for a long stretch of time, and was caught off guard by Tiffany suddenly addressing her. "Uh...uh.... what? What is it?"

"Let's do the presentation of the awards. We're not getting anywhere with this."

"Alright! Excellent idea! Would the top three finishers please line up on stage!"

Anabel took her place to Tiffany's left, and Tiffany, in turn, stood in between Anabel and Nando, who by this point had walked down from the stands to join them.

"Here are the top three finishers in the Payapa Village Pokémon Contest! In third place, Nando! Second place is Tiffany. And, the winner of the Payapa Contest.....your champion, Anabel!"

After Tiffany had knocked sense back into them, the crowd cheered---and cheered especially loudly when Jillian handed over the Ribbon to Anabel. Rich embraced her in victory, as did Olivia, who had come down with Nando and had Combee buzzing around her head while Budew nestled in her hair.

"Well...."

Yung was still alone in his lab, slaving over the keyboard to his machine. The being inside the tank had gained a bit more of a form---its shoulders were now complete, and arms accented with rippling muscles hung down from them, each ending in a hand with three bulbous fingers. Yet, again, the rest didn't even exist except for the stringy growths where a body should be.

"...any time now Maria's gonna come calling to go out to the Pearl Tunnel," the wicked doctor reasoned. "To prevent any problems, I should wrap up my work for now and resume it later."

After typing a bit more, Yung stood, pressed a button to shut down his computer, and removed a small, cylindrical flash drive from it.

"I know she'll have someone try to steal my data while we're out, but that won't be happening." He then grinned wickedly and turned to the tank, which had faded into darkness. "Sleep tight, my darling creation. Nobody will bother you until I return."

Yung then headed for the door and left the lab, stopping only briefly to glance at a framed photograph on the wall---a photo of a young boy appearing very similar to himself with an older man and woman in lab coats with red "R" emblems stitched onto them.

Evening was breaking on Payapa Village, the sun setting and creating a beautiful crimson sky. A small crowd had gathered outside the Contest Hall, comprised of Rich, Anabel, Olivia, Jordan, Jackie and Nando along with Tiffany and her brothers.

"I'm sorry I lost, you guys..." Tiffany said apologetically. "I let you down..."

"Don't say that!" countered Billy. "You got out there and you showed what a girl in the Go-Rock Quads can do, and there's nothing wrong with that!"

"Billy's right. It came down to a photo finish. I've never even seen a Contest end like that before." Garret then turned to Anabel. "As for you, I was very impressed by your performance, too. You almost have the stage presence of one of us."

Anabel blushed slightly. "Aw, thanks, Garret! You know, you four are so nice to us, I don't understand why Jackie was so upset when he saw you."

"Uh, about that....Tiffany, Clyde, Garret and myself don't really like to talk about it, but we were really misguided a while ago until a couple of Pokémon Rangers named Lunick and Solana set us straight."

"Solana?" Rich seemed surprised to hear that name. "We knew a Pokémon Ranger named Solana! She helped us out in Orre seven years ago!"

"I heard about that. So, the four of us are gonna be heading off to our next gig, what about you guys?"

"Well, Billy," said Jordan, "we're all heading for Passho City right now. Nando and I are accompanying Rich's little group here."

"Cool. Passho City's not far from here, in fact, I think you should probably be able to see it once you start down the path in that direction. Where are you staying tonight?"

Nando, as usual, strummed his harp as he spoke. "I have convinced them to camp outside between here and Passho City ~ "

"Ah, so you're leaving now then? Was kinda hoping you'd be sticking around so we could talk over tea or something later, but oh well. Have a good, safe trip." Billy then turned to his siblings. "Come on guys, I think there's a good steak with my name on it waiting. Let's hit the road."

As Billy walked off towards the dining hall of the Contest building, the other three Go-Rock Quads followed. Rich watched them leave, then led his own group outside, taking a deep breath of the crisp early evening air.

"Ah, what a nice evening. Nice and quiet...."

That quiet wouldn't last long, for the moment Rich took another step forward, a Shadow Ball attack came crashing down out of nowhere, nearly hitting him.

"Rich!" Anabel shouted, running to her husband. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine! Is Olivia hurt?"

"I'm fine," the young girl whimpered.

"I want to know who just tried to attack me...."

"Bonjour!" a voice called from above. Everyone looked up, and there floating down with a Drifblim over the Contest Hall was Fantina, her bizarre purple hair blowing in the evening wind. "Yes, I have been the one who is attacking you!"

As Fantina landed and faced the stunned group, Anabel could only gasp anew. "So it was true... Fantina, you as well?"

"Ahahaha!" the wicked woman laughed, spinning around flamboyantly. "Have I been working hard, yes, I have! Working hard, I have been, to secure Queen Shadow's favor for myself. Working hard, I have been, and long time it has been. Now, last obstacle that is impeding me from Commander promotion that I deserve is beating Rich, and that is you!"

Finishing her strange speech, Fantina pointed one of her gloved hands at Rich, calling him out for a fight.

"So you want to fight, you weird old hag? You're on!"

"Good! Battling, is something desiring I have been....wait, call me hag, you did? ARGH!! I am angry, so very angry now! Prepare, prepare yourself! For now, the time it is for you to fall!"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pkmn Trainer Rich ---vs.--- Shadow Admin Fantina

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

[Fantina takes several steps forward, then spins gracefully and strikes a ballet dancer-like pose. She then sends out her Drifblim along with a tiny, clear-bodied Pokémon with an orange, smiley-face sphere in its center and lightning bolt-like growths on its sides]

"_Rotom, the plasma Pokémon. Type is Ghost/Electric. Its body is composed of plasma. It is known to infiltrate electronic devices and wreak havoc. They have been found in televisions, computers, and even kitchen appliances like toasters and microwave ovens."_

"Ghost Pokémon....fine! Porygon-Z and Salamence, let's go! Porygon-Z, use Protect, and Salamence, use Earthquake! Get that Rotom!"

Rich had unintentionally made a mistake, not knowing about the Rotom he was facing. While Porygon-Z shielded itself from the backlash of Salamence's earth-shaking blast and Drifblim floated over it, Rotom also floated over it despite not being a Flying type!

"What?!"

"Its special ability," Nando advised glumly. "Levitate, it gives the trait of flight-like power to those that possess it ~ "

"Ahahaha! Laughing, laughing I am at you, who does not know enough to be able to hit my Pokémon! Rotom, be using Thunder Wave!"

The tiny, ghostly Pokémon took a deep breath, then let it out with its lightning bolts flapping on its sides, sending real lightning at Salamence. A weak pulse, yet it coursed into the dragon's body and numbed its muscles in paralysis.

"Good, that is good! And now, Drifblim, be continuing performance with Ominous Wind!"

Drifblim continued Fantina's assault on Salamence, puffing up greatly to gather strength before exhaling a gust of purple, glowing wind. This attack really didn't have any physical force behind it, yet, it still seemed to injure Salamence quite a bit somehow, making it thrash its head about.

"Alright, I messed up the first time, I admit it." Rich then buckled down, concentrating hard and steeling his nerves for the fight against Fantina. "But I won't mess up again. Porygon-Z, Shadow Ball, go!"

Like a flash, Porygon-Z had a sphere of shadow energy powered up before its very eyes, one that it launched at Rotom without hesitation. The attack knocked Rotom for quite a loop---its orange core actually bounced around within the confines of its plasma body---but it recovered quickly with a scowl, eager for revenge.

"Feel your pain, I am feeling... and I want you feel anger!! Thunder Wave, again, once more!"

Somehow, Rotom actually did respond to Fantina's angry encouragement, and wasted no time in using another weak pulse of electricity to afflict Porygon-Z with paralysis as well.

"Ahahaha!" Fantina spun around, celebrating the fact she had both of Rich's active Pokémon paralyzed. "Numbing, feel it, feel the numbing! Now, Drifblim, Giga Impact!!"

Proving she wasn't playing games, Fantina had Drifblim rear back and then throw its body forward like a bullet, surrounded by cascading air and crackling orange energy bolts. In a flash Drifblim had slammed into Salamence's chest, creating a slightly indented, circular purple bruise where it had made impact. A sputtering roar came out of Salamence when this happened, a roar that indicated pain.

"Salamence, I know you can get through that, I know! Shadow Claw!"

Struggling to fight through the pain of the strike it had taken---as well as the ever-present paralysis---Salamence managed to summon up enough energy to form the sharp, shadowy hooks around its claws and slashed Rotom with them. Again Rotom's core was sent bouncing about within its plasma form, except this time, it fainted and fell to the ground.

"Rotom, oh no! Oh no no no no!! Fantina calls you back, Rotom. Next, enfin, I get a chance try my Shadow Pokémon! Go, Dusclops!"

As Fantina had stated moments before releasing it, the Dusclops she employed was a Shadow Pokémon. Even though most Dusclops always had blank stares, the single eye of this one was even creepier than that. It was cold, emotionless... nearly giving the impression of a cold-blooded killer.

"Yes, Dusclops, go! Shadow Rave use!"

Dusclops's two human-like hands collected shadow energy when the Ghost type clenched them into fists. They took on a pulsating dark glow, then Dusclops released all the energy at once in the form of shadowy spikes, striking both of Rich's Pokémon.

"This is going to be hard with paralysis in play... Porygon-Z, Ice Beam!"

Nothing happened, though, nothing at all. Porygon-Z had become fully paralyzed.

"Ugh. More difficult than I'd thought... Ice Fang!"

Unlike Porygon-Z, Salamence was able to overcome its paralysis. It lunged forward with its ice-coated fangs bared and bit into one of Dusclops's hands, inflicting it with a number of ice-lined cuts. True to its stoic image, Dusclops absorbed the attack without much of any kind of emotion showing.

"Ahaha, my performance magnificent! Now, Drifblim, showstopper!"

Since Fantina hadn't ordered an attack by name, Rich couldn't defend against it, but it wouldn't have done any good anyway. Drifblim gathered its energy by taking an extraordinarily deep breath, then released the energy as a massive Explosion attack. As another Ghost type Dusclops was unaffected, much in the same way Satsukoro's Dusknoir was unaffected by Skuntank's Explosion earlier, but both Salamence and Porygon-Z took the full impact, the flames of Drifblim's assault singing their bodies as they, along with the balloon Pokémon, collapsed.

"No! Salamence, Porygon-Z!! Return... I guess this is going to go a different way, then. Melodic, let's go! Lucario, join it!"

Quickly throwing two new Poké Balls to replace his previous ones, Rich sent out his Melodic and Lucario. Fantina simply snickered, and without a word brought out her second Shadow Pokémon, Misdreavus.

"Dusclops, Shadow Half!"

Dusclops raised its hands, and again, shadow energy seeped out of them. This time, the energy gathered in the air, forming sawlike blades which came slicing down on Fantina's Pokémon as well as Rich's. Melodic, Lucario, Dusclops and Misdreavus all had their endurance halved.

"Dragon Pulse!"

A vibrantly-colored glowing purple mass formed in Lucario's cupped hands, and the Pokémon charged power in it. This required quite a bit of focus, but before long there was enough strength for Lucario to shoot a looping energy vortex. This left burns on Misdreavus's body in quite a few places upon impact.

"Good. Now, Melodic, use Sing!"

"No, nonono! Use Shadow Rush before his attack hits!"

Melodic inhaled, preparing to sing its hypnotic lullaby, however Misdreavus was the quicker of the two. After taking a tackle to the chest thrown by Misdreavus while it was cloaked in the shadowy aura, Melodic began singing, soon putting the Ghost-type to sleep.

"Just as I wanted," Rich said, smiling as Fantina looked on in horror. "Shadow Half is a strong move when used correctly, but it also forces the user to rest a while. With Misdreavus asleep and Dusclops unable to move, you can't do anything. Snag Ball, go!"

With his little explanation finished, Rich threw a Snag Ball, quickly collecting Misdreavus within the sphere. The ball made several tapping noises as it fell onto the cobblestone ground, then wobbled for a short while before pinging, sealing Misdreavus.

"Misdreavus, my Shadow Misdreavus... angry, so angry am I now! Sableye, go! Brick Break, Sableye!"

Seeing that Sableye had its arm back in preparation to hit Lucario, Rich was able to prepare an appropriate counterattack. "Lucario, Dark Pulse!"

As Sableye approached, Lucario cupped and lowered its hands, a crackling sphere of dark energy forming in them. Just when Sableye drew in close to strike, Lucario released energy rings in a stream, knocking back and dazing the tiny Dark and Ghost type.

"Melodic, Aqua Tail!"

"Dusclops, Shadow End use!"

Rich's Melodic and Fantina's Dusclops lunged for each other, the former with its tail dripping purplish-blue water, the latter throwing a tackle from inside a pitch-black shadow aura cloud. They met halfway between the two sides in a clash of opposing energies, blowing wind and dust out in all directions before an explosion occurred. Both combatants emerged from the dust scratched and battered, but clearly Dusclops was the more-weakened of the two, falling to its knees.

"Dusclops!"

"Perfect... Snag Ball, go!"

Rich let the advantage get to him, however, and he overplayed his hand---the Snag Ball he threw failed to seal Dusclops, releasing it after two tilts.

"Hmph, I guess I'll need to use Sing!"

Following up its trainer's lead, Melodic quickly went to work singing its beautiful, deep, resonant song. Hearing it, Dusclops became drowsy, then fell forward to lay on the ground face down and asleep.

"D-Dusclops!! Well, end this that does not, so Sableye, Shadow Claw!"

Sableye lunged out forward again, its arm cocked back and cloaked in a shadowy outline, aiming this time for Melodic.

"Stand your ground, Melodic!" In accordance with Rich's command, Melodic stiffened its body. Sableye did strike with its Shadow Claw, leaving a tiny, black-lined cut on the Water-type's chest, though otherwise it did not seem very effective. "Now use Iron Tail!"

In but an instant, Melodic whipped its tail around from behind it and hit Sableye in the head with crushing force. Much to Fantina's dismay, Sableye collapsed about a foot from Melodic.

"Noooo!! Sableye, be returning... there only one left," Fantina said, expanding her final Poké Ball in her hand. "Mismagius, go!"

Finishing off Fantina's team came yet another ghostly Pokémon, one with a rather shaggy purple body, not unlike an old, tattered cloak. Its top was shaped like a witches' hat, and two yellow-and-red eyes peered out from under it.

"_Mismagius, the magical Pokémon. Type is Ghost. Evolved form of Misdreavus. Its cries sound like incantations. Those hearing it are tormented by headaches and hallucinations. It chants incantations. While they usually torment targets, some chants bring happiness."_

"Another Ghost-type... but I have the upper hand. Snag Ball, go!"

With Dusclops still fast asleep on the ground, it was a prime target. After being thrown and absorbing Dusclops the ball fell to the ground, and after several moments of wobbling, pinged to indicate a successful Snag.

"Ahaha! Now what, Fantina? You only have one left!"

"Still, not done I am! Mismagius, Magical Leaf!"

"Alright, Lucario... counter with the strongest Dark Pulse you've got!"

Just as Mismagius summoned out a cloud of glowing leaves, Lucario jumped in front of Melodic and released a massive Dark Pulse. The rings of darkness blasted right through all the leaves and struck Mismagius, instantly sending it to the ground.

"This power, so powerful!"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"I...I.... am shocked, I am shocked! How could I lose?"

Rich sighed. "I'm getting sick of going over this with each and every one of you, but ONCE AGAIN... it's because the true strength of a Pokémon is in the heart and Shadow Pokémon..."

"Enough I have heard! Admit defeat so far, I do... yet, finished, I am not. Time it is for final Pokémon to make an entrance!"

Anabel sighed to herself. _"They really don't learn... I'm so sick of this 'one more Pokémon' nonsense..."_

While her semi-captive audience watched, Fantina pulled a brown flute from the folds of her purple gown, brought the wood-crafted instrument to her lips, and played it. Only a few of its hollow notes were necessary to draw out a Shadow Gengar that was, appropriately, hiding in a nearby shadow on the ground. The dark creature wore the toothy grin that was its species' trademark, yet like all other Shadow Pokémon, seemed empty, cold, emotionless.

"One thing learned I have, over long years of studying outside my home country. And that one thing is to never give up, never surrender! Gengar, go!"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pkmn Trainer Rich ---vs.--- Shadow Admin Fantina

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

[Gengar taunts Rich by sticking its tongue out, then laughs evilly, the air around its body warping slightly from the dark aura encasing it]

"This will not be hard. Come on out, Lucario, let's put a stop to this once and for all!"

As soon as Rich's Lucario reappeared from its ball, Gengar attempted to put fear into it by giving it a horrible stare, but it didn't work. In fact, this almost seemed to further Lucario's visible desire to fight the evil creature.

"Gengar!" Fantina called out, taking the first movie. "Shadow Down!"

Gengar extended its arms, and, focusing the strong shadow aura it possessed, released clouds of darkness from the tips of its fingers. Even though Lucario attempted to dodge and the clouds moved very slowly, they managed to home in on it and pass into its body, significantly cutting the defensive strength Lucario carried as a part Steel type.

"Dark Pulse!"

"Block that by using Shadow Down again!"

Showing swift recovery from the effect of being hit with Shadow Down, Lucario quickly took aim and released a dark attack of its own, Dark Pulse. Thinking it could block the energy spirals Gengar attacked again with Shadow Down, however, Lucario was able to manipulate its own attack into going around Gengar's, leading to a standoff in which Lucario's defenses got reduced even more but Gengar got hit hard and nearly dazed itself.

Seeing that Gengar was beginning to weaken, Fantina decided she had to make a move. "Shadow End, Gengar! NOW!!" 

"You go in too, Lucario! Use Shadow Claw!"

Lucario was the first to make its move, leaping forth with its right arm cocked back and completely surrounded by the shadowy shape of a rake-like claw. Just before it hit, though, a huge amount of shadow energy erupted from Gengar's body like a flame and the Ghost Pokémon threw itself forward as well, meeting Lucario's attack and creating an explosion. Lucario was thrown back from the clash and collapsed, while Gengar fell to its knees, all but knocked out itself and significantly weakened from using such a powerful attack.

"Lucario, return! This one's in the bag. Melodic, come on out and use Sing!"

The moment Melodic emerged from its ball, it began singing. Surprisingly, Gengar didn't fall right asleep, although the song definitely had a visible effect.

"Oh no! Hurry!" Fantina cried, seeing her time was running out. "Shadow End!"

Once more, the shadow energy erupted from within Gengar like a fiery cloak and it began dashing towards the Pokémon opposing it... but something happened this time. Not even halfway from where it had begun to Melodic's position, Gengar slowed, its energy cloak beginning to dissipate. It was Melodic's song finally getting through. Gengar drowsily stumbled forward a few more steps, then could hold out no longer and collapsed, asleep.

"Perfect!! Now, to end this! Snag Ball, go!"

With a great smile, Rich produced a Snag Ball in his glove, then lept into the air and threw it. The prone form of Gengar---sleeping and snoring rather loudly---was an easy target, and the ball collected it with little effort. The shaking that begun when it fell to the ground was violent, but before long, the ball pinged. Fantina was completely defeated.

"...!!! A loss, I take a crushing loss!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Stunned, I am completely and utterly stunned! Such power! I must admit, my Ghost Pokémon, I never expected for them to fall to you!"

"They did. Now you can go away and leave us alone, alright? Anabel and I want to be left alone by you fools already."

"And tell your bosses back at Castle Shadow," Anabel added, "to stop with their nonsensical plot. All it's going to get them is defeated more by us."

"Ahaha! Laugh, laugh I am at you! Return I will to Castle Shadow for now, but we will meet again! And do not think that Queen Shadow's plan is over, it's far from that! Bonjour for n--!!!"

Fantina had turned to run away, only to find her nose within inches of something nobody had expected, least of all her---the sharp tip of a sword of golden steel. Somehow during the battle, Satsukoro and Luca had entered from behind Fantina without notice and now held her to her position.

"YOU are not going anywhere until you answer my questions," the swordsman stated, flatly-voiced as ever but a hint of anger detectable in it. "What is the name of your Queen Shadow?"

"Uh, who you are? And besides, owe you any answers I do not! Now move aside!"

"Nobody speaks to him that way!" Luca snarled in response. "Answer Lord Satsukoro-sama's question!"

"Luca...."

"Sorry, but still. Answer the question!"

"Her name is no importance to you! It... ?!"

A green bubble suddenly formed around Fantina and lifted her up into the sky, taking aback all present, including the Shadow Admin herself. Nobody knew where it came from.... until Nando spotted three suspiciously colored Beedrill flying near the Contest Hall.

"Look, my friends... there are those odd insects that the gentleman in the Raikou pelt had."

Jackie gasped. "He must be behind this! But where is he?! Where is he hiding?"

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" a sinister voice---the one belonging to the Raikou man himself---echoed over the area. "So sorry I couldn't be with you today. I've had other things to take care of. My little friends the insects are here to collect Fantina and bring her back to Castle Shadow for me. Farewell for now, but don't think you've seen the last of us! Ahahahaha!!"

As the man's last laugh reverberated through the area, the bubble containing Fantina floated up to the insects, then away over the Contest Hall alongside them. Satsukoro quickly re-sheathed his sword and called out and lept onto the back of his Rampardos.

"Hurry, Luca, we must give chase!"

"Yes, Master Satsukoro!"

Showing surprising agility for a Pokémon of its size (and carrying a fully-grown man on its back, no less) Rampardos sprang up onto the roof of the Contest Hall and out of view, Luca following shortly behind. The heavy footsteps of the dinosaur-like Rock type could be heard thumping across the roof for quite a bit, until they finally faded from hearing...

"Daddy, daddy!" Olivia was the one to break the silence. "I think that man Sesshomaru is cool! His Lucario is like yours!"

"Uh, Olivia, his name's not Sesshomaru, it's Satsukoro....but eh. He should've just asked us what Maria's name was. After all, I think I know better than anybody just who she is..."

"Indeed, I'd think so," said Jordan in agreement. "So what do we do now? We finished up the Contest and beat Fantina, there's nothing left to do in this town."

"Let us begin on our way to Passho City ~ "

"Nando's right. Anabel, are you feeling up to camping outside tonight?"

"Of course, Rich. Let's hit the road."

"He said he was going ahead, Candice?"

"Yes, Queen Shadow. Yung said he would meet us at the entrance to the supply hangar."

Maria and her underling Candice were walking side-by-side down a metallic corridor inside Castle Shadow, heading towards the hangar where the supplies needed for their upcoming mission were stored.

"I wonder why he would need to go ahead," Maria mused aloud. "It's not like there were many preparations that needed to be made."

"I don't know either, Queen Shadow. He just said that...."

Just then, a Shadow Peon in a gold uniform came rushing up to them.

"Queen Shadow!" the man said, panting in exhaustion. "I'm sorry. Queen Shadow, the report has just come in. Fantina was defeated by Rich in Payapa Village."

"Hmph... I'm not surprised. I had a feeling I was wasting a good Shadow Pokémon by giving her that Gengar."

"Queen Shadow... you're not going to take away my Shadow Pokémon, are you?"

"What? Candice, I don't know where you even got that idea. If anything, you might get better ones, if this mission we're going on succeeds. Now come on."

Later that night, Rich, Anabel, Jordan and Nando all sat around a campfire in the woods between Payapa Village and Passho City. Jackie and Chatot, and Olivia and her two Pokémon had already taken to sleep.

"Two ribbons..." Nando said, plucking the strings of his harp. "Already there is only one left for you, then hopefully I can join you in the Grand Festival too ~ "

"Yeah, but still...."

"What's the matter, Anabel?" asked Jordan, as she petted the head of her Buizel. "Are you still...?"

"Yes, Jordan," Rich answered, "the two of us. We still haven't completely managed to get past all the things that happened in Rindo City..."

"You do not have anything to worry about," explained the bard. "When we reach Passho City I will be able to show you something that I think is more beautiful than most anything in the world. I think it will restore your spirits."

"Hopefully..."

_One day, only one day yet so many things happened to our heroes in it. Obviously the most important thing was Anabel's defeat of Tiffany to earn her second of three Contest Ribbons required to enter the Grand Festival, but the rest cannot be forgotten. From finally formally meeting the mysterious swordsman Satsukoro to Paul becoming a real threat to any Pokémon in his path, the events of the day will surely have bearing for a long time. But what about Enigma Shadow's insidious plot? What does it mean for our heroes, and what awaits them next?_

**END of CHAPTER 9**

[Chapter Epilogue]

_My new friend had been staying with me for several days now. I didn't understand why. All I knew was that she seemed fascinated by the way I lived, perhaps even by me myself. _

_Early one morning I was sitting with my Lickilicky companion enjoying the gentle lapping of the tides at my feet. The girl, as far as I knew, was asleep in a nearby cave that I had turned into my quarters._

"_It is such a peaceful morning, my friend. Things like this nearly help me forget the pain... would you like me to play a song for you?"_

"_Licky, lickiiii."_

"_I shall take that for a yes."_

_I then took out one of my few treasured possessions, a set of pipes crafted out of seashells, and began playing them. My mother had given them to me as a boy and taught me how to play them...they remained as one of the few memories I had of her, and I loved the sound they produced. Even more, it seemed my Lickilicky did as well. We sat enjoying the sounds spreading across the quiet beach..._

"_You're a musician? I thought you said you weren't one of those Pokémon bards."_

"_Hm?" During my reverie, it seemed my new friend had awoken and come outside. "Oh, it's you. To answer your question, no, I don't consider myself a Pokémon bard, I just enjoy legends and the music I can produce with these pipes."  
_

"_You're very good at playing them. You've practiced?"_

"_Mm-hmm. My dear mother gave me this as a gift when I was a boy... I have few things to remind me of her memory now except them. She taught me everything about how to play them. I'd need to know, since my family has the... oh, nevermind. Pay that no mind."_

"_Alright. Your mother sounds like she was a good person."_

"_She was. I am....still scarred by witnessing her death. The rebellion of my father's subjects claimed her life, but she could've lived if she didn't give herself up so I could escape..."_

"_That's terrible! Is that why you live the way you do now?"_

"_Partially. What about you?"_

"_Oh, my family? I don't get along well with them at all. I've already told you, they all want me to fufill this silly prophecy and destroy all worlds or something. I just want to live in peace, I have no interest in doing such a thing."_

"_I understand. Maybe we do have some things in common, all I ever wanted to do was live a peaceful live in my father's castle..."_

"_Would you play a song for me?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Please play a song for me. I'd like to hear something on your pipes."_

"_Hmmm, alright. This song... it is called Oracion. It has been handed down for centuries as a song that fosters peace and friendship."_

_I began playing the song, as she had requested. She just sidled up next to me, and before I knew it, her head was gently on my shoulder, so gently it didn't even hurt...._

[Next Episode Preview – Narrated by: Rich and Anabel]

"Next time, it's a very special episode!"

"That's right, Rich. We've reached the big one-zero, the tenth episode of Pokémon XD^3: The Waves of Truth!"

[The logo flies in, then flips over and morphs into a big multicolored number 10]

"And for our big number 10, we've prepared something very special indeed!"

"We head forward towards Passho City when we suddenly get joined by Jordan's old friend Michael and detoured to the Pearl Tunnel... but someone has made it there before us, and now there's going to be trouble!"

[Rich is yelling at Yung and Candice, when suddenly they both step aside and Maria herself enters from the shadows, further upsetting him. Nando appears confused that this is, in fact, Queen Shadow]

"But while I fight it out with Maria, something much more sinister is about to happen..."

"A fierce battle ensues, but things only get worse upon its conclusion---the mythical Pokémon called a god, Palkia, awakens!"

[Clearing dust from an explosion reveals the giant Palkia, its eyes glowing a fiery red color. Yung laughs, and encases himself and Candice in a bubble shield from his UFO-like Dark Styler to protect them as they attack it]

"And just when things seem to get as bad as they can....what's wrong with Michael?!"

[Michael, burned and battered, is unconsious on the ground.... when suddenly, his body begins to pulse. Seeing this, Jordan cries out in despair]

"Will we be able to protect Palkia from Enigma Shadow and stop their horrible plans once and for all? Stay tuned to find out!"

"Next time, _Like A Walk in the Palkia!_ See you soon!"


	11. Chapter 10

Well, this is it, the big number 10.

**CHAPTER 10:** Like A Walk in the Palkia!

"_Beware.....beware the master of space...."_

"_Whuh....what?"_

Another one of Rich's nightmares, which he hadn't gotten in some time. This one was different, though. He was standing alone, in what appeared to be a cave. Ancient etchings and writing covered the walls, but he couldn't read it---there was a sort of dull gray haze filling the tunnel he was in. He then extended his arms and looked at his sleeves, gasping when he saw that his own body had turned shades of gray itself.

"_Beware the master of space...."_

Rich recognized the voice: Darkrai's. Yet, this nightmare was more vivid than the ones before. Was Darkrai perhaps trying to warn Rich of an even more dreadful occurance? The thought passed through his mind as he slowly walked forward in the hazy tunnel. Suddenly, he found himself in a much larger chamber, still surrounded by mist. In the darkness, he heard a deafening roar, one more powerful than any he'd ever heard before, one that sent chills down his spine.

He then heard a scream. Anabel's scream.

"_Anabel! Where...where are you?! Please, hold on!"_

Moments later Rich awoke, nestled comfortably with Anabel in a thick purphe sleeping bag at their campground. All the members of the group were in their own bags, Olivia in a green one, Nando in a brown one. Jordan and Buizel had a yellow one but were already awake and up. The remnants of their fire from the night before lay in the center of the circle of sleeping bags. As Rich stretched, careful to not wake Anabel, a ringing began to sound through the site, waking her and the others up anyway.

"Sorry!" Jordan said, smiling as she fumbled in her backpack. "I didn't expect my P*DA to ring at this early hour. I wonder who it is..."

Jordan finally found the device in the mess of things her backpack contained. Flipping it open, she read the message aloud.

"_Dear Jordan,_

_Having fun challenging the Go-Rock Frontier? I came into Aquane a couple days ago and I saw you on TV at the Pokémon Contest yesterday, so I figure you must be heading from Payapa Village to Passho City. I'm heading the other way out of Passho, so I'll meet up with you guys for a while! See you then!_

......oh, it's from Michael!"

"Michael?" Anabel yawned as she stood and stretched. "The Michael from Orre who runs the museum in Pyrite Town?"

"Yup, that's the one! Him and I went on a big adventure a while back together. It's been a while since I've seen him last."

"I wonder how he has fared since..."

"Since what, Nando?"

"Hmmmm...Rich, it's nothing. Please don't worry yourself about it."

"Well!" a voice called out unexpectedly, "I didn't expect to run into you guys so soon!"

Approaching the campsite was a young man whose blue headband and goggles snapped nicely over his wild, spiky red hair. The colors of his black undershirt, yellow sleeveless overshirt and deep blue pants all clashed, and a gray hip bag hung loosely around his waist.

"MICHAEL!" Jordan immediately lept to attention and rushed into an embrace with the object of her affection, squeezing him so tightly that he nearly choked. "I'm so happy to see you! But how did you find us so quickly...?"

"To tell the truth, Jordan, I knew you'd be here. I just decided to tease you by sending you that e-mail. Ahaha! Rich, it's nice to see you and Anabel again...hmm, Anabel, are you...?"

"No need to ask the rest of that question. The answer's yes."

"Oh, well that's great then! And who's the girl? I don't remember her being with you when we last met in Orre."

"This is my daughter Olivia," Rich explained. "Olivia, this is Michael, an old friend of myself and Jordan."

"Pleased to meet you!" Olivia greeted Michael, bowing gently.

"She's cute, too cute! So I guess I woke you guys up. Sorry about that... I'm kind of freeloading, but could I join you for breakfast before we heard our separate ways?"

"Sure, I don't think anyone would disagree." Just as Jackie sat down, however, his Styler began ringing, signifying a text message. "Hmmm? Let's see here...

_Jackie, it's Judy. I've got an important new mission for you. There is apparently heavy Enigma Shadow activity in and around the area of the Pearl Tunnel, which is not far from your current location. Check it out._

... the Pearl Tunnel?"

"They invaded the Pearl Tunnel?!" Michael gasped. "This is bad...we'd better skip eating and get going now."

Rich seemed confused, as did Anabel. "Why is that?"

"The Pearl Tunnel is a ruin, the sacred ruins of a temple that was used to worship Palkia, a Pokémon called a god in ancient folklore," Nando said, adding, "and quite a mysterious place as well. Enigma Shadow's presence there can only mean bad things. Michael is correct, we should depart immediately."

Now it was apparent to all in the group what was likely going on. With the knowledge of the sacredness of the site, it probably held a secret---a powerful secret, one that Enigma Shadow would desire to obtain at any cost.

"Are you okay with that, Olivia? Can you wait to eat?" Evidently, Anabel still had other concerns in mind than just going to the assigned location. The thoughts of her daughter's well-being hung on her as well, as she looked down to the girl to find her deep eyes looking back up.

"I'll be fine, mommy. But, will we see a Legendary Pokémon?"

"I don't know, but let's go."

The group's trip was not a long one. Not far northwest from their campsite, they came upon a clearing in the woods. Old stone steps, plates and other articles littered the area, grass growing thickly around the tiles on the ground and green, stringy moss fouling the tops and sides of the structures. In the center of the ruins stood a gray stone pillar with an inscription written on it, and it was this pillar that the group approached.

"What is this?"

"Anabel, it is an ancient writing describing the powers of Palkia, written in Unown," Nando explained.

"And thankfully, I happen to be able to read Unown writing."

Rich put his hand up to the tablet and used his finger to guide through the bizarre Pokémon shapes lining it.

"Birth of Palkia, the creator of parallel dimensions

Its soul is alive, yet not alive

Its coming brings rifts in space

To arrive in the same universe is the blessing of Palkia."

Jackie looked puzzled. "But what does that mean? To arrive in the same universe...?"

"Dialga and Palkia live in a dimension away from us, otherwise, their presence would create quite a fuss ~ Remember that story I told you when we were near the Allergia Gardens. For aeons people have coveted the powers of the Pokémon called gods, Dialga and Palkia. For that reason, they have concealed themselves in a pocket dimension parallel to ours, to protect themselves from those who would use them for evil. That is not to say they cannot or will not appear in our world, however, which is what this writing means. For Palkia to appear of its own accord in our world is considered the blessing of the guardian of space."

Staring, but with a serious look on his face, Rich let this information pass through his mind, carefully analyzing it in an attempt to understand its meaning. That's if it had a meaning. Parallel dimensions? The blessings of a mysterious and powerful creature? None of it made any sense. If such things were true, would there not be many millions of other worlds all parallel to each other? Perhaps there even was a world where right then there was someone who, like Rich, was pondering the existance of dimensions outside their own.

Rich opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by an unxpected event: the ear-splitting blast of an underground explosion, one strong enough to shake the stony ground under their feet violently enough to send Olivia falling to the ground. The young girl cried out as her mother ran to her; everyone else simply tried to get their bearings back to normal.

"Are you alright?" Anabel asked Olivia, helping her up. "Did you get hurt?"

"No, but that was scary..."

As if to prove Olivia's point even further, Budew and Combee had retreated to the inside of her bag and were cringing, barely visible, in it.

"That's good." Turning to the others Anabel then inquired, "What about all of you?"

"I think we're all fine!" Jordan replied. "But what was that explosion?"

"Hmm?" Michael had looked off to the side and spotted something---an opening in the ground leading down into an underground cave. "Look," he said, pointing to the stairway in the ground, "is that the entrance to the inside of the Pearl Tunnel?"

"I don't know," answered Rich, "but we'd best head in and find some answers, especially if Enigma Shadow truly is active here. Come on!"

Rich ran to the stairs and descended down into the darkness of the pit, followed closely behind by Anabel and Olivia, who themselves had the rest of the group behind them.

Some time later---about fifteen minutes had to have passed since they entered---the group, led by Rich, found itself deep inside the underground ruins. From the front of the pack Rich walked cautiously, ready to protect his friends from anything that could possibly attack them from the darkness. He felt his way along the walls, which were covered in Unown symbols and etchings of various Pokémon, to guide his way through the tunnel.

Finally, some light came into view, and soon the group reached an area that had lights set up throughout. String lights hung from the walls, and large, boxy-topped spotlights stood in various places around the room. It didn't take long for Anabel to gasp and notice something shocking, however; there was a huge hole blasted in the far wall of the chamber, creating an opening to a further tunnel.

"So now we know what that explosion was," Jackie sighed. "Somebody got here before us..."

"Unfortunately, you're right. This can't be good..."

Advancing toward then through the hole, Rich led his group into a passage taking them even deeper underground. It wasn't long before they reached light once more, but things were different this time: they had reached an absolutely massive chamber, filled with marble pillars---most cracked, fallen or otherwise damaged---and shards of ancient tilework dotting the ground. However, nothing could compare to the feature of the chamber that stood out the most: in the center of the room stood a gigantic stone statue, one of a sort of Pokémon unlike any other. The creature stood on powerful, muscular legs and possessed bladed arms attached to disc-shaped plates on its shoulders, which were in turn attached to longer blades behind them, and a long tail that stretched from its undersection down and around. Set in the discs on its shoulders were glittering pearls, identifying the beast without a doubt.

"It's Palkia!" Jordan gasped.

"Ahahahaha! Indeed, it is!" an unseen voice taunted, then adding, "And you've finally arrived... it's been long enough!"

Looking down, Rich and the rest of the group spotted Yung and Candice standing side by side just in front of the left leg of the statue. Yung's cape hung in the dirty dust of the ground while Candice's exposed legs and high socks were fouled with dirt as well.

"Candice!" Anabel shouted, her memory reminding her about the girl from Snowpoint City, "and you, Dr. Yung! What are you doing here?!"

"What do you think, girl?" was Yung's sneering reply.

"We've been ordered here by Queen Shadow herself," Candice added, "because of this place's relation to the legendary Palkia. If we can do what we plan correctly, Palkia could very well appear here!"

"You fiends! Palkia appearing for you here would be..."

"A blessing, would it not, Rich?" At that moment Maria herself emerged from the dark shadows between the Palkia statue's legs, visually shocking the entire group opposed to her. "To arrive in the same universe is the blessing of Palkia. You surely read that on the ancient tablet near the entrance to this place."

"M-Maria...." Rich snarled, clenching his fists in rage. Calming down some, he turned to Olivia, who was cowering against his leg. "Olivia, stay close to your mother."

"Yes, daddy!"

Olivia ran to Anabel, terrified of both Maria and the giant statue looming over her. With an incoherent mess of emotions---anger, fear, sadness---going through his mind, Rich stepped forward.

"Maria, I don't know why you've come here or what exactly this place even is, but I do know this. You're here for something bad, and I have every intention of stopping you."

"You, stop Queen Shadow? That is hysterical!" Yung taunted, laughing sadistically. "Of course you believe you can, though... you're the one who actually thought she was capable of emotions like love and pity. Hmph."

Maria actually froze herself, stunned and trying to process the words Yung had used to taunt Rich, leading to several seconds of silence before she spoke again.

"Um....if you must know what this place is, these are the ruins of a temple that was used to worship Palkia in ancient times."

"Nando, is that true?"

"Yes, Jordan, it is. This site is one like the ones I told you of. It was used by the ancient people of Pokélantis to worship Palkia, the guardian of space, and now it has fallen into underground ruin."

"Why do you think Palkia will appear here though?!"

"Oh, we have our ways, Rich... Yung, Candice, get to work!"

"Right away!" both minions responded.

Using his ever-present remote control, Yung called from the darkness of the chamber a shining, silver UFO-like craft. He jumped into the cockpit in the top of it and settled into its tall-backed leather pilot's seat, then began pressing buttons across the device's control panel.

"As for myself... while Yung prepares to help Candice and I present you with the ultimate show, to bide time, I'd like to note that it's been a long, long time since we last met, Rich. Almost like..." Maria's expression suddenly changed, but quickly changed back to cocky and confident. "...something that I really can't remember, but it's not terribly important if I can't remember it. Since it's been so long, to buy them time, I, Queen Shadow, challenge you!"

"You think I'm going to turn a challenge from you down? Hell no! It's another chance to rub your face in it for all the things you did to me!"

"Fine! I see you have confidence in yourself... but soon you shall learn that your confidence is grossly misplaced! Now, who of the two of us will emerge the victor from this clash? Let us dance!"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pkmn Trainer Rich ---vs.--- Queen Shadow Maria

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

[Maria takes several steps forward, spins around, twirls her staff in her hand and finally holds it up in the air, making the gem at the end glisten in a sinister way. She then pulls two Poké Balls from her gown and throws them, releasing a Shadow Empoleon and a Magmortar]

"You think you're so tough.... well, Melodic and Porygon-Z will have something to say about that!"

The moment Maria saw Rich's Melodic come out, she instantly held up a Poké Ball.

"That thing again... it's been a long time since I've seen it last. Magmortar, come back! I'll go with Torterra instead! Torterra, to battle!"

The ball Maria threw out in Magmortar's place unleashed a beastly Shadow Pokémon, one resembling a huge green tortoise with a powerful beak and grass, white spikes and a tree all growing out of its rock-hard shell.

"_Torterra, the continent Pokémon. Type is Grass/Ground. Evolved form of Grotle. Small Pokémon occasionally gather on its unmoving back to begin building their nests. Groups of this Pokémon migrating in search of water have been mistaken for "moving forests"."_

"Fine, it won't help you! Porygon-Z, Thunder Wave!"

"Dodge and use Shadow Rush!"

Porygon-Z pointed its blue beak at Empoleon and charged electricity through it at the Shadow Pokémon, however Empoleon was able jump out of the way by charging up its Shadow Rush before tackling Porygon-Z across the chamber in midair.

"Cover it, Melodic! Sing now!"

Empoleon didn't have long to stand after landing from its attack, for Melodic began singing a tune that brought sleepiness to the grand penguin Pokémon. It tottered back and forth a bit, then stumbled to the ground, fast asleep.

"That's making it harder than I wanted it to be... Torterra, Shadow Storm!!"

The tree on Torterra's back took on a sinister black glow, as did the spikes, and soon enough shadow energy came pouring out of them to form a vicious tornado. As it whipped his two Pokémon into the air and ravaged them around violently, Rich could only stand back and protect his eyes while the wind from the twister blew his hair (Anabel and Olivia's as well) and coat back. When the tornado finally dissipated, the battered forms of Melodic and Porygon-Z fell to the ground.

"Hmmm, this isn't going quite right. Empoleon, return! Mamoswine, to battle!"

Maria held up her Poké Ball to send her sleeping Empoleon back into its confines, then threw another. In a burst of light, a new creature appeared---its wooly brown body towered over the other Pokémon. A lighter, whitish-tan area on its face played host to its eyes and pink pig nose, and it possessed huge, majestic white tusks that granted it a somewhat regal appearance.

"_Mamoswine, the twin tusk Pokémon. Type is Ice/Ground. Evolved form of Piloswine. Its impresive tusks are made of ice. The population thinned when it turned warm after the ice age."_

"You guys, don't let that thing get to you! Porygon-Z, get up and use Ice Beam!"

Summoning up its courage to face the towering Mamoswine, after gathering enough ice energy into itself, Porygon-Z released a frigid beam towards Maria's latest Pokémon. The attack scored a clean hit, however, Mamoswine was unfazed – it only left a slight, ice-encrusted mark.

"Ugh, that thing is going to prove more trouble than I thought. Hydro Pump!"

Quickly leaping from where it had been thrown, Melodic let out a shrill cry followed by a flood of pressurized water, only to somehow completely miss Mamoswine.

"What's the matter, Rich? Isn't Mamoswine big enough to see?" Maria's taunting only caused Rich to grit his teeth and clench his fists in rage. "Torterra, Shadow Down!"

This time, Torterra shook its shell back and forth, releasing spore-like spheres from its tree. These shadowy orbs floated through the air, attaching themselves to Rich's Pokémon, causing weakening in both Melodic and Porygon-Z's defensive strength.

"Protect, Porygon-Z! And Melodic, use Surf!"

Porygon-Z sealed itself inside the protective shell of light and took cover behind Melodic, which called down a giant wall of water on Maria's two half-Ground types. The huge splash created by the wave went everywhere in the cavern, even to the top of the Palkia statue despite its height. As a part-Grass type, Torterra had a slight resistance to this, and was only knocked back a bit. Mamoswine, on the other hand, possessed no such defense and was hit into a dazed state by the attack's sheer force.

"You are clever, I'll give you that."

"Did you expect anything else?" Rich said in a smug manner, adding, "You of all people should know me by now."

"And I would think you'd know me. Torterra, Shadow Blast!"

Maria's call for this attack caught Rich completely off-guard, as it was the strongest shadow attack he knew of and also knew only the strongest Shadow Pokémon could learn it. Porygon-Z was the target of Torterra as it released a pressurized vacuum blast of air charged with shadow energy from its mouth. The blast hit Porygon-Z square in the chest, and it cried out in pain while falling to the ground and tumbling over itself a number of times. Briefly it struggled to get up, but fainted.

"Ahahaha! I won't be needing to worry about Thunder Wave from that thing anymore!"

"But you're far from being out of the woods. Return, Porygon-Z! Lucario, take its place!"

"A Lucario?!" Maria seemed shocked to see Rich using the Steel and Fighting type. "Now that one I didn't expect at all. Not at all! Mamoswine, use Double Hit on Melodic, and make it quick!"

With speed greatily betraying its bulky appearance, Mamoswine rushed forth with its brown fur ruffling in the air and swung its head violently to the side, striking Melodic with its left tusk. It then threw its head in the opposite direction, hitting with the right tusk. Now bruised on both sides, Melodic wailed in anguished pain.

"Melodic, my friend! Can you hold out?" Seeing that Melodic was on the brink of falling, Rich had little other choice. Resigning himself in his mind, he gave the order, "Recover."

With no strength to attack, Melodic instead shut its eyes and let out a gentle hum, focusing its remaining energy and making its body glow a bright golden color. Along with the glow its strength returned, and moments later it opened its eyes again, nearly fully recovered.

Seizing this chance, Rich decided to go on the offensive. "Lucario, Flash Cannon! Go!"

A bright sphere of silver energy formed between Lucario's cupped hands. The light from the sphere was blinding, forcing both Maria and Rich to cover their eyes. Neither could see what caused it, but upon the event of the sound of an explosion in the chamber, there was no doubt that Flash Cannon had hit Mamoswine, and hard. The mammoth Pokémon roared angrily, eager to fight, to the death if it had to.

"I hear you, Mamoswine! I can hear and feel your rage... and it gives you the strength I need. Mud Bomb!"

Mamoswine dug its tusks into the ground and dug out with an upward flick of its head a huge ball of mud, which flew through the air and hit Lucario with a resounding, sickening sort of splash. Having exploded like a bomb, the attack left Lucario's body covered in brown dirt, especially over its eyes, infuriating it in its near-blindness.

"Torterra, Shadow Storm!"

Torterra's tree and spikes went into action once more, releasing another tornado of shadow energy. And once again, there was nothing Rich could do but watch as his Pokémon got battered.

"Use Surf again, Melodic! And Lucario, Protect yourself!"

In a fashion similar to the combination used by Porygon-Z earlier, while Lucario carefully set up a barrier shield around its body, Melodic called down a tall wave of water into both of Maria's Pokémon. Clearly Torterra was becoming much weaker as it was struggling to stay standing, but the hit from the water sent Mamoswine reeling back and roaring before falling to the ground and fainting.

"It did its job. Return. Now, Infernape, to battle!"

A Shadow Infernape was next out for Maria. It left huge footprints in the dusty ground when it landed from its ball, and let out a shrill battle cry as well, yet Rich was paying less attention to it than he was to the weakened Torterra.

"Lucario, Torterra is nearly down! Use Drain Punch to get it there!"

After briefly bending down onto all fours, Lucario lept for Torterra with its right arm cocked back and glowing a vivid red color. When its tightly clenched fist connected with Torterra's face this glow was transferred to the Grass and Ground type, indicating that Lucario had succeeded in draining energy from it. The bruise left on the left side of its face spoke for itself.

"Torterra! I'll need to start thinking ahead now. Shadow Down!"

Torterra shook still more shadow spores from its tree. Like before, their purpose was to make Rich's Pokémon less able to defend themselves, and by absorbing into Lucario and Melodic's bodies, their purpose was accomplished.

"Shadow End, Infernape! Let's go!"

For a brief moment, the fire on Infernape's head dimmed to nearly being out. Seconds later it came roaring back as Infernape prepared a Shadow End more terrifying than one ever seen before. Its entire body, from its head to its arms and legs and long tail, simply turned black, the result of the absolutely incredible amount of shadow energy charged in the attack. Finally Infernape simply threw itself forward, a pitch-black comet streaking through the air, and effortlessly struck down Lucario with a decisive blow. Rich's beloved partner could only manage a brief wail before collapsing, but he did not miss the fact that Infernape greatly injured itself as well.

"Lucario, my friend... your brave fighting will not prove to be in vain. Return. So, Maria, I bet you're feeling confident with yourself right now."

"I am, in fact... though I do wonder something. What is it that keeps you continually fighting against me? You've already settled the score for what I did."

"I...I..."

"Rich, don't give in to her!" Anabel called out. "You know the answer to that question!"

"I..." Finally, Rich managed to conquer his hesitation, and looked at Maria with an intense, burning fury in his eyes. "You know it as well as I do! Sure, I may have paid you back and then some for you killing my parents! But look at this," he continued while gesturing to Anabel and Olivia, "Trust. Friendship. Love. That's what I'm fighting for now. I'm fighting so that everyone has a future where they can have those things and be happy! Surely you must have some humanity left in your worthless body to understand that!!"

It was now Maria's turn to hesitate. Trust, friendship and love... why did those things seem so familiar suddenly, while also being completely unfamiliar still?

Seeing his opportunity to strike, Rich quickly flung a Poké Ball into the air, releasing his Salamence. The dragon, upon taking a mere glimpse of its all-too-familiar foe, slammed its mighty front legs into the ground while letting out an angry roar so powerful it shook the floor and walls of the cavernous underground temple.

"Salamence, I know seeing her makes you mad, but try to keep a level head. Ember!"

Opening its great jaws again, Salamence released from deep within a flurry of fireballs. The fireballs pelted Torterra harshly and without remorse for a short while before ceasing, leaving many small burn marks dotting Torterra's head and shell.

"Hypnosis!"

The moment Torterra reopened its eyes, it found its gaze unwittingly locked with Melodic's own eyes, two glowing blue orbs shining brightly into the face of the great tortoise Pokémon. Instantly, Torterra became dizzy and stumbled, and soon, unable to support its own weight, it collapsed into sleep.

"Ahhhhh....Torterra, no! Get up!! Grrr.. fine then. I'll fight without it. Infernape, Shadow End!"

Again taking on the horrible black glow, Infernape attacked Salamence in much the same way it had attacked Lucario earlier. Unlike the first time, though, a wide gash in Salamence's chest was the worst end result. Faiting was pretty much out of the question, barring any exact strikes to Salamence's weak points. However, Infernape quickly fell to its knees in weakness from using Shadow End twice.

"I think Torterra's my prime target now. Snag Ball, go!!"

Much to Maria's dismay, the years between the current and her last battle with Rich hadn't dulled his Snagging skills one bit. Still stuck in its deep slumber, Torterra put up no resistance to being absorbed into the Snag Ball, which shook violently before being able to seal its target.

"Yes! How does that make your little plan feel now, Maria?! One more Shadow Pokémon out of your hands!"

"It's only a minor setback," Maria reasoned, readying her next Poké Ball. "Empoleon, come back out!"

Empoleon was released from the ball still asleep. Despite this, it stood without falling.

"Salamence, Earthquake!"

Roaring loudly and fiercely, Salamence lifted itself a short distance into the air with its wings and then let itself crash to the ground, creating a vicious shockwave. Melodic was little more than shaken by it, and Empoleon was jarred awake, but the significantly weakened Infernape could take no more and collapsed.

Wordlessly, Maria raised the Poké Ball to collect Infernape, but smirked as she lowered her arm to stow it away and get the next one. "Even though you defeated it, at least you failed to Snag it. Now, Magmortar, come on back out! I think you have slept enough, Empoleon... awaken and use Shadow Rave!"

Amazingly, Maria's order actually got through to Empoleon, and the regal penguin Pokémon awoke from its slumber. It stood and released a Shadow Rave of energy spears through the ground, which caused both of Rich's Pokémon to grumble in discomfort when they struck.

"Magmortar, Solarbeam!"

Magmortar began absorbing what little sunlight there was in the dark underground chamber into the flame on its head. Rich smirked, thinking he had plenty of time to strike while Magmortar charged up, but he was caught off guard when the Fire-type consumed a green herb it had been holding and instantly went to full power. It raised its conical arms and retracted its claws, then let loose two beams of pulsing sunlight upward. The beams curved through the air and came crashing down with explosive force on Milotic, instantly knocking it out.

"Well there goes your sleep maker," Maria sneered.

"I'm not done yet. Melodic, you did well. Return. Next, it's time for Slowking! Get going!"

"Ahaha, Slowking? That pathetic thing can't do anything against me. You should've learned that a long time ago."

Maria's taunting didn't bother Rich at all---he was used to it, and it just rolled off his back---but it did bother Slowking, who became visually angry, letting out an infuriated cry and stomping its feet.

"Sure, whatever. You can bring it. It's not like it's going to make a difference in the outcome."

"If you want me to bring it, I have no problem with that! Salamence, Hydro Pump!"

Salamence opened its mighty jaws, and from them released a blast of high-pressure water like a twister. Magmortar was its target, but the Fire type had little trouble leaping out of the way in time, with speed betraying its size.

"I bet you didn't expect that, now did you? Now take another! Thunderbolt!"

After landing and firmly planting its relatively tiny feet in the ground, Magmortar tensed all the muscles in its bulbous body and released a great burst of blue electricity down on Slowking. Slowking moaned, not moving much, and its body crackled with sparks of the leftover voltage.

"Empoleon, Shadow Rush!"

Empoleon summoned out its shadow energy by crossing its flippers, then lowered its head and simply charged right into Salamence's chest. The three horns protruding from Empoleon's head jammed into Salamence's skin, gouging out three pointed holes that began to ooze blood as the dragon let out an agonized roar.

"S-Salamence! Maria, you are terrible..." Rich's thoughts had instantly changed. No longer was he focused on battling, now he was concerned about Salamence's well-being, and thus, he recalled it and handed the ball to Anabel. "Take care of Salamence's wounds while I battle, Anabel. As for you, Queen Shadow.... Roserade, I'm calling on you now!"

Roserade burst from its ball with a flair, setting itself down gently and gracefully on its spindly feet with the grace of a ballet dancer.

Maria just snickered at this spectacle. "A dancing Roserade, now? You really don't know what you're doing, do you? That pathetic thing can't lay a scratch on me!"

This angered Roserade, and Rich picked up on that fact. "Angry about being insulted, Roserade?"

"Roseh, roserade roseRADEE!!"

"Right, I'm feeling it too. Roserade, please use Rain Dance."

Roserade crossed its arms, then raised them and released bursts of hazy energy from both. The energy floated to the top of the chamber and spread out like clouds, and rain began falling from up above.

"Slowking, ready for revenge? Water Pulse!!"

The gem on Slowking's crown began to glow bright blue, its owner using the rain as well as its intense mental focus and drive to win as fuel to power its attack. It opened its mouth wide, and a ball of water formed near it. The sphere took on quite a great size before Slowking released it and it dowsed Magmortar. Instantly, the flames surrounding Magmortar's body were gone, and it collapsed.

"Well, Maria," Rich said smugly as she collected her fainted Pokémon, "down to your last one now. Not looking too good, is it?"

Surprisingly, instead of looking upset, Maria had her eyes closed in silent contemplation. Finally, she opened them and spoke. "I have not yet begun to fight. Not yet, not at all. You have not seen the kind of power I am capable of... but now you will." Maria expanded a jet-black Poké Ball in her hand, stood deadly still for a second, then threw it. "Lucario, to battle!"

With that, Maria threw the dark Poké Ball, which burst open in a cloud of pitch-black vapors. A kneeling figure appeared in the cloud's center, and Rich gasped when the vapors cleared to reveal its identity---a Shadow Lucario, unlike any other Lucario. It was yellow and black, not blue and black, and a shine seemed to hang around its body for several seconds.

"Rich!" Anabel called out, clearly horrifed. "There's...something about that Lucario! I can tell that it isn't a regular Shadow Pokémon!"

"It isn't," replied Maria. "While it is not controlled by a Dark Styler, this Lucario was the first Shadow Pokémon created using a new method that makes them more powerful than ever. Now, let us begin! Lucario, Shadow Rave!"

Standing slowly and deliberately, Maria's Lucario brought its hand to its chest and shut its eyes. After several moments of intensely focused thought the 'ties' on the back of its head shot up, and a supercharged Shadow Rave pulse of energy spikes sliced through the ground violently and into Rich's team, cutting up their bodies and making them cry out in pain.

"Shadow Sky!"

This time, the shadow energy gathered into the points of the three horns on Empoleon's face, then shot up into the sky. The clouds immediately took on a shadowy, purplish tone, and the rain turned into harsh shadow rain, buffeting Rich's Pokémon but not effecting Maria's Shadow Pokémon.

"Slowking, she did us a favor by removing our rainfall. Use Flamethrower!!"

The cuts on Slowking's body were numerous, a number of them slowly oozing blood after Maria's brutal attack. Even moving slightly caused them to radiate throbbing pain anew, yet seeing the one who had done this standing so near pushed Slowking to fight through its suffering. It opened its mouth wide, and searing fire flowed out and engulfed the dark Lucario. Burn marks appeared on its body, yet, it still was completely unfazed and in its zone.

"What? That looks like it didn't do anything at all! Ugh... Roserade, while I worry about that, put Empoleon back down with Sleep Powder!"

Roserade's injuries were similar to Slowking's, but the fanatic zeal the Grass and Poison type had to fight helped it ignore them and focus on the battle. Leaping forward, it swung its arms back and forth to spread a fine powder over Empoleon, which brought the grand penguin Pokémon back to sleep.

"That's no big deal at all," Maria stated confidently. "Empoleon, rest all you want, Lucario can do well enough on its own. Shadow Mist!"

Still showing absolutely nothing in the way of emotion or personality, Lucario blankly brought its hand to its chest again, releasing a cloud of dark haze. The haze mucked up the movements of Rich's Pokémon, making them less able to dodge future strikes.

"She's preparing for something big..." Rich thought to himself. He then called out, "Slowking, use Flamethrower again!"

Slowking replied, exhaling another blast of fire to further singe Lucario. But still, Lucario remained steadfast, much to Rich's visually obvious shock.

"Still?! But how?"

"I told you that my Lucario was unlike other Shadow Pokémon, didn't I?"

"Oh, whatever. I'll just work on Empoleon instead. Roserade, Giga Drain!"

After stretching out its arms, Roserade took aim at Empoleon with them, then launched whirlpools of pulsing green energy from them. Fast asleep, Empoleon got caught up in the violent twisters, its energy draining away rapidly. The drained energy went to heal Roserade, a number of the cuts on its body closing.

"It's time for our ultimate attack, Lucario... Shadow End!"

Previously, Lucario's movements had been slow and deliberate, but that had now come to an end. With the speed of lighting, it lunged for Slowking while completely sealed in a shadowy aura, and with that speed, it couldn't be dodged. Rich could only cringe at the horrific crunching of Lucario's body slamming against Slowking's, followed by a pained moan and the sound of Slowking collapsing to the ground.

"_Such power! How can I stop it? _Slowking, return!" Rich sent Slowking back inside its ball, then stood still and pondered for several moments before turning around. "Anabel, you healed Salamence, right?"

"Yeah, I did. Here."

Anabel handed Rich the ball containing Salamence, and he promptly turned back around and threw it to release the dragon back into battle. The spot where its skin had been punctured by Empoleon's horns was still raw, but Salamence itself had a renewed energy for battle despite this.

"I guess I'll take my chances... Ein, wherever you are, don't let your invention fail me now. Snag Ball, go!"

With the fingers on his other hand crossed, Rich brought out and threw a Snag Ball, snatching up the snoozing Empoleon, which didn't even come close to waking up. Its target now contained within, the ball fell to the ground, tilted three times, and miraculously, pinged.

"Well, at least THAT'S over. Now to Lucario... Extrasensory, Roserade!"

"Rosehhh..." Roserade's eyes quickly flashed a light blue, the same light blue that then surrounded Lucario and pulled at its body for a moment. Surprisingly, this seemed to do nothing.

"Shadow End again!"

Resuming its assault, Lucario lunged once more... but halfway through its attack, simply collapsed, fainted from exhaustion. The Extrasensory attack, despite not having an immediate effect, had pushed it over the edge and broken its endurance.

"Wha-what?! Lucario, get up! You couldn't have lost to something like that!!"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

As Maria seethed in anger, furious that she had lost even though two of her four Shadow Pokémon went un-Snagged, Anabel and Olivia both embraced Rich warmly while Jordan, Michael and Nando looked on.

"You beat her, Rich!" Anabel exclaimed happily, nearing tears of joy. "I knew you could do it!"

"That battle was great, Daddy! Even if you didn't get all her Shadow Pokémon!"

"Ahaha, thanks, thanks....well, I couldn't just let her get away with her plan, could I?"

"Rich."

The happy group turned in response to Nando's voice... and something was clearly wrong. The ordinarily mellow bard's tone was one of dead-on seriousness, and his face showed none of the usual lighthearted attitude he normally had.

"Wha---"

Rich couldn't even finish his sentence before Nando gestured upwards and resumed talking. "Look what Yung and Candice were doing while you were battling."

Upon closer inspection, something shocking became apparent---there were what appeared to be transmitters of some kind, dozens of them, attached all over the Palkia statue. Evidently Yung---using his UFO of course---and Candice had been using Maria's battle to distract Rich while they set the devices up.

"Yung!" Rich shouted, back into a serious state. "What are those things?!"

"They are what we will use to awaken Palkia." This answer came from Maria, while Yung just ignored the question altogether. "Those devices transmit an energy whose frequency is similar to that of the Lustrous Orb, the fabled treasure of Palkia."

"Lustrous....Orb?" Michael said fearfully.

"Yes. I would've thought your minstrel friend would have told you about it. The Lustrous Orb and the Adamant Orb were created in ancient times, and amplify the power of Palkia and Dialga respectively. They disappeared years ago... but using this energy that is similar to the Lustrous Orb, we can awaken Palkia, for the statue is a touchstone between this place and the pocket dimension Palkia lives in! Yung, you need some time to fire it up, right?"

"Right!" Yung called back down from his UFO. "I think if you use THAT to stall some more, we'll be set."

"That? What is THAT?" Jordan demanded.

"Patience, little girl," replied Maria in a taunting manner, "You're about to find out."

With that, Maria produced an old-looking set of pipes from within one of the folds of her gown. She brought the tubes to her lips and blew, creating a hollow, haunting melody. Soon enough a tiny patch of what appeared to be green grass sprouted up in the ground.

"What is that?" Anabel wondered.

"Is it a Pokémon?" Rich reached into his pocket, removed and opened his P*DA, then scanned the mysterious being.

"_Shaymin, the gratitude Pokémon. Type is Grass. It lives in flower patches and avoids detection by curling up to look like a flowering plant. Shaymin can dissolve toxins in the air to instantly transform ruined land into a lush field of flowers."_

"That's a Shaymin?!" Rich exclaimed in surprise. "Like the thing Olivia's handbag is modeled after..."

One more note from Maria's pipes cued the creature to pop up completely from the ground, revealing that it was indeed a Shaymin. Like Olivia's Shaymin bag, this Shaymin had a back of fluffy, verdant grass, a flower attached to the side of its head, and a petite white body. However, there was no expression or emotion in its black dot eyes, clearly meaning it was a Shadow Pokémon.

"A Shadow Shaymin..."

"Yes, but not just your ordinary Shadow Shaymin! My pipes are part of the first prototype of the Dark Styler, which can make battles with the Pokémon it controls very, very interesting! Rich, are you prepared?"

"I've finished healing my Pokémon. I'm ready whenever you are!"

"Yung, fire up the system to call Palkia! As for me, I have a date with destiny! Shaymin, to battle!"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pkmn Trainer Rich ---vs.--- Queen Shadow Maria

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

[Maria blows in her Dark Styler pipes, and Shaymin accordingly shakes its body]

"Alright. Shaymin's a Grass type, so.....Slowking and Salamence, let's do it!"

"Slowking? And your Salamence still has a bit of an injury. I question the wisdom of your choices..."

"I question a lot of your wisdom too. Salamence, Fire Fang!"

Despite Rich's healing, the wound on Salamence's chest was still present. Salamence winced in pain from it, but managed to still carry out its assault of fire-coated fangs. Shaymin's body was instantly charred by the attack, but seconds later, it recovered to near-perfect health.

"What?! How did it heal like that?"

"Its ability is called Natural Cure, and like it would imply, it cures Shaymin naturally of all status problems. Now, I think I will show you what a Dark Styler can do."

When Maria played some more notes on her pipes, a change occurred to Shaymin. Shadow energy coursed into it from the air, then it turned completely black with red eyes, startling Rich.

"Yes, that is the effect of the Dark Styler! Now go, Shaymin! Dark Secret Power!"

Shaymin let out an ear-shattering squeal of a cry as it released its accumulated shadow energy into the ground, cracking the surface beneath Salamence's feet and blasting it with shards of rock.

"It... turned a regular attack into a different attack?"

"The Dark Styler puts the power of darkness into any attack it controls, thus making that attack dramatically stronger. It's still a prototype, but soon enough, we will have unstoppable Dark Stylers!"

"I'll have to stop you before that happens then. Slowking....." Rich hesitated, but then decided he had no choice and made the fateful order. "Hyper Beam!"

A crackling sound filled the air as energy began gathering in the red gem on Slowking's crown. Sparks shot out of the gem momentarily, then Slowking released the pulsing, roaring red energy beam from it, smashing into Shaymin with explosive force. However, like earlier times, the attack backlashed, sending shocking pulses of energy through Slowking's body, causing it to fall to its knees while Shaymin recovered with only a few minor burns.

"Still can't master Hyper Beam?" Maria taunted, scornfully. "My, my, what a pathetic sight this is."

"Be quiet!" Rich snapped in reply, his patience quickly running out. "Slowking is anything but pathetic, you....you....!!! Salamence, Fire Blast! Go!"

Salamence lept in front of Slowking, obviously attempting to cover it, and loosed a burst of searing flames from its great mouth. It seemed for some time that the flames had decimated the tiny Shaymin... only for the ultimate truth to be that Shaymin dug into the ground, and the fire had flown over it.

"Small size can work to my advantage... well, I think it's about time I stopped playing around with you. It's time I showed you the true power of my Dark Styler! Shaymin, use Dark Seed Flare!!"

The amount of black light emanating from Shaymin's body became so intense it was blinding. Not only that, some sort of twister began blowing outward from around the tiny Grass type, wind that got more and more violent by the second. Rich put his arms up to protect his eyes as the back of his coat flew like a cape in the brutal gusts.... and then, a deadly calm.

The proverbial calm before the storm.

Shaymin suddenly let out another ear-shattering cry, and hundreds of seeds encansed in shadowy aura flew out from the grass on its back. The seeds took hold in the ground, then in one great simultaneous blast, released an excessive amount of energy into the ground. Salamence was knocked aside when the ground crumbled beneath its feet, and the shock wave caused great injury to Slowking, enough to make it collapse.

"S-Slowking!!" Rich rushed to his fallen Pokémon, only to find it unconsious. "Maria, what was that?!"

"Seed Flare is Shaymin's ultimate attack. With shadow power added, it becomes quite fierce, as you just saw."

Rich sent Slowking back inside its Poké Ball and stood up. "That may be so, but you are still far from winning. Porygon-Z, come on out and use Ice Beam!"

A burst of light heralded Porygon-Z's arrival into the battle, and as soon as it entered, it formed a sphere of icy energy in front of its beak. From the sphere launched a beam of ice, which collided with Shaymin forcefully, kicking up some dust. The dust cloud concealed a surprising turn of events---Shaymin had become frozen and thus incapacitated.

"Shaymin!!!" Maria screamed. "This....this can't be!"

"Alright! Now you're completely crippled, and I can do what I please! Salamence, Brick Break!"

Although it had been shaken up by Shaymin's attack, Salamence recovered fairly quickly and swung its muscled leg around like a baseball bat, knocking Shaymin's frozen form skidding across the floor. Maria could only watch, horrified at this turn of events.

"No! Come on, Shaymin! Break free of that!"

"It's hopeless now, Maria. Porygon-Z, Signal Beam!"

Warping space, Porygon-Z followed up its earlier attack with another beam, this one a beam of light that flashed red, green and blue alternatively. Interestingly a Bug type attack, this nevertheless phased right through the ice and blasted Shaymin further.

"And Salamence, Fire Blast!"

There was no dodging Salamence's Fire Blast like earlier this time. While in Maria's favor the ice was melted, the fire still seared Shaymin, burning up its floral body.

"Well, at least the ice was melted by that, but I'm still on the ropes... Dark Seed Flare, once more!"

Despite being a Legendary Pokémon, Shaymin was clearly being tired. This second Dark Seed Flare was definitely not a weak attack, it was still much weaker than the earlier one. The shockwaves that coursed through the ground shot up and impacted Porygon-Z while Salamence went largely unharmed.

Still, Rich held up a Poké Ball. "Salamence, come back and take a rest. It's up to you now, Melodic, so go! Porygon-Z, Tri Attack!"

A beam of fire coursed from Porygon-Z's left arm, a beam of lightning from the right, and a beam of ice from its tail. These three energy forms met in front of its chest and created a churning sphere, which it launched at Shaymin. The sphere exploded on contact, leaving burn marks and icy cuts dotting Shaymin's white skin.

"Dark Seed Flare!" Maria ordered again.

This third attack was even weaker than the second one, barely cracking the ground at all. Melodic did feel the hit as a Water type, but still, it was very slight. Shaymin was clearly exhausted.

"Aw, tired, Shaymin?" A smirk crept onto Rich's face as he whispered the order, "Hypnosis, Melodic."

Melodic actually had to lay down on the ground to get on eye level with Shaymin, but when it did, it flashed a soothing blue light in its eyes, hypnotizing Shaymin. Soon enough, the tiny Grass type fell asleep.

"This is it! Shaymin, you're mine – Snag Ball, GO!!!"

The fateful moment. Rich threw his Snag Ball, and as it sucked Shaymin up, there was nothing he nor Maria could do but watch.

First tilt...... Rich clenched his fists. Only on his mind was the possibility of capturing Shaymin.

Second tilt... Maria winced. Her Dark Styler was on the brink of complete failure.

......and the third tilt, followed by the resonant ping.

"NO!!! No, no, no! My Dark Styler can't have failed!"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Rejoicing, Rich heartily embraced Anabel and Olivia, laughing in joy at his success. Maria meanwhile could only stare down at her failed Styler, now useless in her hands.

"Pipes..." she mumbled to herself. A thought came to her mind---for some reason, she felt like she had seen the pipes before, though she couldn't place them nor had she seen the Styler before the present day. "Why can I not remember this?"

Suddenly, an explosion cracked the air. Maria stumbled back towards Rich and looked up, as did Rich himself and the rest of his group.

The battle with Shaymin had bought Yung and Candice the time they needed. Pink electricity was flowing between the many generators attached to the statue, causing it to glow another strange shade of gradually-brightening pink. Yung sat back in his UFO and laughed, proud of his work.

"Yung! Stop that this instant!" Anabel shouted up. "Do you even know what you're going to cause?!"

"Yes I do!" the mad doctor replied gleefully, not even bothering to turn and show his ecstatic face to the ones addressing him.

"This isn't good!" Nando remarked in panic, a state very unusual for the ordinarily calm minstrel, as he shielded his eyes with the brim of his hat. "That energy is quickly reaching a critical level, and if that doesn't stop, Palkia will come!"

As Yung's laugh echoed throughout the chamber, the light got brighter and brighter....

As this all went on deep underground, Satsukoro and Luca had reached the entry point of the Pearl Tunnel themselves. The swordsman was reading the inscription on the pillar just as Rich had earlier in the day.

".....to arrive in the same universe is the blessing of Palkia."

"Master Satsukoro," Luca said uneasily. "I don't feel well... something is wrong."

"Hm... Luca, you are correct. Something is going on here, but what it is......" Suddenly, Satsukoro froze. "Luca, I think.......I sense..."

"I feel a strange Aura myself. Could it be...?"

"We must go down there right away!"

With that, Satsukoro released his Rampardos and jumped onto its back, riding down into the tunnel with Luca sprinting behind.

By this time, the bright light in the main chamber had reached an utterly blinding level, forcing all present to protect their eyes in any way possible. Rich pushed Anabel and Olivia down to the ground so he could cover them with his body.

"Rich, what's happening?"

"I....I don't know... I don't know what they've done..."

Olivia looked up at her father, tears in her eyes. "Daddy, I'm scared..."

Rich opened his mouth to reply, but a sudden, ear-shattering roar from behind made him silent again. When he spoke, it was with great fear. "I am too, Olivia..."

The light finally began to fade as Rich stood up again to look at what was happening.... and it was quite a horrifying sight. Dirt crunched and flew with each step the great beast emerging from the light took, and bright pink beams shot out from the dust as the creature first drew breath. There, standing before them all, was the Pokémon called the master of space, Palkia.

"_Palkia, the spatial Pokémon. Type is Water/Dragon. It has the ability to distort space and is said to live in a spatial gap parallel to our dimension. It is described in mythology as a deity and the master of space."_

After hearing his P*DA's words, Rich finally realized the truth. "My nightmare! It was a warning!" 

"What? What about a nightmare?"

"I didn't tell you, did I? I had another nightmare with Darkrai this morning, and it was warning me to 'beware the master of space.' It was a warning Palkia would be summoned by Enigma Shadow!"

"Ahaha! Palkia!" Yung laughed, quite pleased with himself. "I see you have come, just as we wanted!"

Even though Yung was addressing Palkia, the great beast didn't respond right away. It stood facing down and completely still for some time before raising its head and speaking without moving its mouth.

"_Mere mortal... why have you done this, desecrating my temple and forcing me into your dimension?"_

"Palkia, there is no need for me to be a bad host, so allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Dr. Mitchell Yung, loyal servant of the great Queen Shadow, Maria. You have been summoned to this dimension because we plan to capture you. We are your new masters."

"_Masters..."_ Palkia's telepathic voice was resonant and deep. It took some time to look over the humans standing before it, and saw Rich's group huddling back in fear and Maria standing dumbfounded. _"I serve no mortal 'master,' especially one who causes harm as you clearly do. You would be wise to learn that lesson right now!"_

The pearls on Palkia's shoulders flashed briefly a deep pink, and Palkia exhaled a ring of water aimed right at Yung. Shockingly, the doctor merely smirked, and the reason he did so soon became apparent. He had put up a bubble shield around himself and Candice, and the attack was absorbed harmlessly into it.

"I already warned you, Palkia, you obey us now." Despite the intensity of the situation, Yung was calm and collected. "I do not want to have to do this physically."

"Yung, give it up now!"

Hearing an unexpected voice finally caused Yung to turn around, and he saw that Michael was the one addressing him.

"And why should I listen to you? My plans are much too grand for someone like you to comprehend."

"Palkia is written in mythology to be a god, and you see this truth before you! There's no way you can hope to harness that kind of boundless power with---"

Without warning, Yung shot a powerful bolt of electricity from the beacon on the bottom of his UFO, electrocuting Michael into unconsiousness. Jordan gasped in horror, and hurriedly took to his side.

"Michael! Michael, wake up!" she pleaded. This proved to be in vain, so she turned her head to Yung. "How could you do this to him?!"

"I had enough of hearing him talk," was Yung's snide reply.

"_You are inhuman, mortal,"_ came Palkia's bellowing voice. _"There is nothing redeeming in you, you are nothing but a product of pure evil. As such.....I must punish you!"_

Palkia raised its right arm and began absorbing pink energy into it. Its pearls glowed more brightly than ever, a screeching sound filled the air, and the pillars around the ruined area began to warp.

"This is Palkia's ultimate attack," Nando said, wide-eyed. "Spacial Rend!"

"Get down!!"

Just as Palkia began to pull its raised arm back, Jackie shoved Rich and Anabel down to the ground, and Jordan crouched voluntarily. It was lucky that these measures were taken, for mere seconds later, Palkia swung its arm forward, releasing from it a curved blade of raw, pink, pure spatial energy Yung's shield amazingly held back the blast, but the sheer power contained within it created a windy malestrom throughout the chamber as it fought to break the barrier. Finally, just as decisively as its creation, the Spacial Rend exploded, vaporizing the immediately surrounding pillars into thin air, the empty nothingness of a space-time void.

Rich coughed on the dust that had been kicked up by the violent blast, and he could hear Maria, Jackie and Jordan choking as well. Of course, he was happy to know that they were safe, but other people were more on his mind. "Olivia! Anabel! Are you two alright? Where are you?!"

"I'm fine!" Anabel called out, hidden herself in the dusty cloud. "Olivia's with me!"

"Good!" Rich waved his hand around, clearing some of the dust from the air. A shocking sight greeted him---Yung and Candice were untouched by the attack! "What the--?! How did they do that?"

Yung ignored him, and instead offered up his smarmy explanation of these events to Palkia. "For one said to be a god, you are not very intelligent, Palkia. I'll explain it to you then. This device I am piloting? It's called a Dark Styler, and it is what I'm going to use to capture you. One of its functions is a shield that absorbs any kind of energy, including the spatial energy you just tried to hit me with. Good luck breaking my barrier!"

"_That is foolish arrogance speaking," _growled Palkia, _"arrogance that will soon spell your demise."_

Rearing back and roaring, Palkia let loose with a stream of bluegreen fire from its mouth. This was a Dragonbreath attack much like the one known by Rich's Salamence, yet of course, Palkia's take on it was very obviously much stronger. But still, Yung just sat there smiling as his shield absorbed all the flames. When Palkia finished attacking, Yung reached to the control panel casually and pressed a button, making a bolt of lightning shoot from the UFO's antenna and shock the Pokémon.

Palkia let out an earth-shattering roar, actually having been hurt by Yung's attack. _"That infernal energy! What....how did you do that?!"_

"We know of Darkrai's relation to you and Dialga," Yung sneered. "Did you think I came unprepared for this battle?"

Rich's group could only silently watch as this exchange carried out. Jordan, looking up at Yung with tears in her eyes, could take no more and stepped forward.

"Yung, please stop! Palkia is---aaaaah!!"

Nobody had been looking at Jordan, so nobody saw her suddenly get grabbed by a figure from the shadows. Whoever it was, they were holding her at the bottom of her neck.

"Do not move, Dialga," the shadowy figure growled. "Clearly you thought you were safe around me... I will deal with you later."

Jordan's eyes went wide. "M-Michael?"

When the light shifted, the rest of the group could see that Jordan's captor was in fact Michael, shockingly enough. Something was wrong though. His body was pulsing, and his eyes were completely devoid of emotion.

"Michael!" Rich shouted. "What are you..."

"Stop," Nando cut in, putting his arm in front of Rich. "We can do nothing about this, for he is a human of Palkia, just like in the legend I told you."

Stepping further into the light, Michael now spoke directly to Palkia. "Lord Palkia, you have called me..."

"_Yes. Do you see this fool before me? He believes that he can capture me by exploiting my weakness to Darkrai's energy. You will help me show him the error of his ways."_

"Yes, my lord...."

A bright pink light suddenly surrounded Michael's body, and he levitated several feet into the air. The others just stepped back in fear and awe.

"Nando..." Anabel whispered, "what is happening?"

"I have never seen anything like it in my life..."

The light that had surrounded Michael now completely enveloped him, almost like a Pokémon in evolution, and surprisingly, that would be an accurate comparison for the changes that took place to him. The disc-shaped shoulder blades of Palkia appeared on Michael's shoulders, as did Palkia's arms in the place of his human arms, and pinkish lines began to pulse, carving patterns on his skin.

"_Do you think you can defeat us both?"_ Palkia challenged.

"Bring it on. But, considering that it is two against one now, I think it's only fair if I get some help as well. Candice?"

"Right away, doctor!"

Finally, Candice had something to do besides stand around and look nice, so she pulled two of her Poké Balls out and threw them. They released a bluish, fox-like Pokémon with two long, diamond-shaped bangs over its face, a similarly diamond-shaped tail and ears, and a tall creature with thick white fur covering much of its bulky body. Its piledriver-like hands were tipped with green, as were its feet, and its blue eyes cut a startling appearance from its stark fur.

"_Glaceon, the fresh snow Pokémon. Type is Ice. Evolved form of Eevee in the presence of an Ice Rock. As a protective technique, it can completely freeze its fur to make its hairs stand like needles._

_Abomasnow, the frost tree Pokémon. Type is Grass/Ice. Evolved form of Snover. It whips up blizzards in mountains that are always buried in snow. It is known as the abominable snowman and the Ice Monster."_

"Let's go!" Candice wasted no time going to the attack and issuing orders to her Pokémon. "Abomasnow, Seed Bomb!"

The lumbering beast took a few heavy steps forward, then spat dozens of explosive seeds all over Palkia. By themselves, an individual hit wouldn't have caused much damage if any at all, but together the combined force of the many small explosions managed to crack Palkia's defenses.

Palkia roared and responded by loosing a Flamethrower attack from its mouth while Michael held his arms back to form and throw a glowing Aura Sphere. The pair of attacks hit Yung's shield from opposite ends, but were absorbed into it harmlessly.

"I think this is a trap..." Jackie mused.

Jordan nodded her head in agreement. "I think you're right."

"Come on, Palkia! Hit me with another Spacial Rend!"

"_He WANTS Palkia to use Spacial Rend?"_ Rich thought to himself.

"Don't resist your anger, Palkia..." Yung coated each syllable of his taunting with a thick layer of sinister intonation. "Come on! Hit me with Spacial Rend right now!!"

"_I'll hit you with what I choose to!"_

Palkia quickly followed up its gruff reply with an Aura Sphere of its own, supplemented by Michael using Water Pulse, but yet again, Yung's shield rendered the attacks useless. Now Palkia was showing emotion, angry frustration. This couldn't have been any better for Yung, and the mad doctor laughed maniacally.

"AHAHAHA!! Just a little more, Palkia! Just a little more of your miraculous energy!"

"Miraculous energy? Now what is he rambling about?" Jackie muttered.

"That barrier, and the energy...." The realization of what was happening suddenly hit Rich, and he began to panic. "Palkia! Don't attack him again! He's stealing your energy!"

The legendary Pokémon ignored Rich and launched a pulsating red Hyper Beam from its mouth into the barrier. Michael, meanwhile, used Water Pulse again, but STILL the attacks failed to do anything.

Yung quickly countered with another of his lightning bolts, further enraging Palkia as the current flowed through its body. Candice's Glaceon and Abomasnow assisted him by launching their own Hyper Beams, which burned marks onto Palkia's chest.

"_I have had enough! Now I'm going to finish you off!"_

At that moment, Palkia did something that Rich had been hoping it wouldn't---it cocked its arm back again, in preparation to use Spacial Rend. Furthermore, Michael pulled his Palkia arm back as well, meaning he was also going to attack with it.

"No!!" Rich screamed, his eyes tearing up with fear and dread. "Palkia, please stop! It's a trap!"

Sadly, his plea fell on deaf ears. The screeching was even more ear-shattering than before as the two Palkias powered up, followed up by two blasts as they released their spatial-energy blades from opposite angles. Just like before, the Spacial Rend blades slammed up against the boundaries of Yung's barrier, pushing vainly against it. This time, however, since there were two Spacial Rends hitting the shield, the backlashing energy became even more violent. The powerful winds actually began tearing rocks out of the ground, and when a dreadful scream pierced the air, it became apparent that someone had been hit.

"What?!" shouted Anabel. "Who was that?"

"It was Jordan!" Jackie replied, desperately trying to clear the smoke from the air. When he did, he found Jordan unconsious on the ground and knelt down to her. "Jordan? Jordan, wake up!"

Jordan did begin to stir, but this wasn't a good thing, as her body began to pulse the same way Michael's had when he had transformed. She suddenly lept up, her eyes blood red, and began shouting.

"Palkia, how dare you stab me in the back and attack me when I was down! I'm going to..."

Seeing what was happening, Jackie grabbed Jordan from behind and held her back with his arms "Stop! Jordan, don't do this!"

Terrified, Olivia had her face buried in Anabel's pant leg. "M-Mommy, what's going on?"

Anabel put her hand on Olivia's back in an attempt to comfort her, but in truth, she was just as afraid as her daughter. That was what hit Anabel right in the heart: her daughter was in very real danger and turning to her for help, and she couldn't do a thing about it. It broke her to think of just how useless she was in an actual emergency.

Nando, meanwhile, had run over to Jackie and Jordan, and begun playing a strangely soothing melody on his harp.

"Nando, what are you...?"

"Rich, I'll explain later. This is a song meant to calm people and Pokémon, and it can hold Jordan back from transforming."

Upon closer observation, Nando was proven correct---Jordan had calmed and slouched unconsious in Jackie's arms. Michael was too far gone, though, not to mention that the battle quickly resumed when Yung began taunting Palkia again.

"Had enough yet, so-called god of space? I think I've had enough."

"Have you gotten the energy you needed?"

"Yes, Candice, the dials are off the charts! We're filled to the brim with power!" Grinning wickedly, Yung reached down and pressed a yellow, square-shaped button on the panel. "Palkia, I've taken down my shield. You may now strike me at your leisure."

"_Your arrogance will be your demise, foolish mortal."_

"Oh it will, will it?"

A crackling noise filled the air as an energy sphere began to form at the tip of the UFO's antenna. The majority of it was a pinkish white, but it had black electricity sparking from it as well. Though it started out small, it quickly gained size and was soon the size of an oversized and overinflated beach ball.

"This sphere is comprised of the energy from your own attacks, which I have collected and absorbed using my special shield. And now, Palkia," Yung said with an eerily calm tone, "you shall fall."

With the press of a button, Yung sent the sphere flying off the antenna towards Palkia. Although Palkia probably would have ignored it anyway, it flew far too fast to be dodged. The real terror came when it hit, for all the intense energy contained within it came blasting out. Palkia screamed in agony, as did Michael, and the explosion was so violent that the wind sent Rich and Jackie back across the floor, while Anabel and the others only stayed grounded by holding on to one another. The energy blasts ravaged the room, annihilating all the pillars into the space-time void.

Meanwhile, Satsukoro was still riding his Rampardos deep in the tunnel with Luca alongside him. It had been quiet for quite some time, but Luca suddenly began to feel uneasy again as a faint rumble passed through.

"Master, that rumbling....I have a bad feeling about it."

"We haven't got time for any games, Luca. Something very serious is at the end of this tunnel...."

The cause of the rumbling soon was revealed when the spatial energy from Yung's attack came blasting up the tunnel, breaking it to bits. Several large boulders were dislodged and fell from the ceiling, falling less than a foot in front of Rampardos. The shock of the boulders falling knocked Rampardos back, and Satsukoro off of it. Luca immediately lunged to his aid.

"Lord Satsukoro-sama! Are you injured?"

"I'm fine," the swordsman answered as he stood, "but I already told you to stop calling me that."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, this isn't good. A delay wasn't in my plan... Rampardos, use Head Smash to break through. Luca, you help."

In the now completely destroyed main chamber, the air was finally beginning to calm down as Yung's blast gradually ran out of power. The intense light, however, took much longer to fade. Despite this, the light did eventually fade out, dimming into Palkia's stunned body, which burned and sparked with electricity from the blast as it stood still in shock.

"_M-My body... it is burning..."_

"Now have you seen what I am capable of?" Yung said smugly. "Face it, Palkia, your arcane 'powers' are useless now. Humans have advanced science so far that we possess far more strength than a supposed deity like you."

"Yung, shut up." Rich stepped forward and shouted up to the doctor. "You didn't fight Palkia in a fashion anything close to fair. You cheated to steal its power and then use that power against it! You couldn't come close to winning a fair fight!"

"You're probably right. But who ever claimed I fight fair? Maria? Hmph! Candice, I think we have some unfinished business with our friend Palkia."

"Huh? Oh, right. Abomasnow, Glaceon, both of you use Blizzard now!"

Candice jumped back, and her two Pokémon used a combined Blizzard attack with such power that they were pushed backwards as well. Their combined blasts of ice, snow and wind pummelled Palkia's still body, causing it to wail in pain. Finally, having taken the Blizzard attacks on top of everything else, Palkia collapsed forward.

"No! Palkia!" cried Anabel.

"Yes, Palkia! Capture ON!"

Yung slammed his fist down on a big red button. This caused rows of paired hatches to open up on the UFO's back, releasing about a dozen dark Capture Disks. These cut streaks through the air like black comets as they flew around Palkia's body. Soon enough, they formed circles around it, and then absorbed into Palkia like a normal Capture Styler.

That was it. Yung had captured Palkia.

"Capture complete!" he gloated. "The Dark Styler is successful!"

"P-Palkia....." Jackie was stunned. "This can't be...."

"Well, it IS." Finally, Maria was speaking again. "Yung, our purpose here has run out. Let's go!"

"Right away, my queen."

Using the controls of his UFO, Yung formed energy bubbles around Maria, himself and Candice, and Palkia. Together, the three bubbles floated up a ways into the air, then Yung used another of his energy bolts to blast a hole in the ceiling so they could escape.

Literally seconds later, before Rich or Anabel or anyone else could fully process what had happened, a Hyper Beam attack came blasting through the rocks covering the entrance tunnel. From the dust emerged a Lucario.....followed by a Rampardos, and finally, Satuskoro.

"Where is she?!" he shouted. "I know she was here!"

"I don't know who 'she' is," Rich answered, "but Enigma Shadow already got what they came for and left....."

"Got what they came for?"

Satsukoro looked around the room, assessing the damage, then put his head down in silence.

"Master Satsukoro?" Luca said.

Satsukoro ignored the question. "This is the Pearl Tunnel, a place once used for the worship of Palkia. And looking at this damage, is it correct to assume Palkia itself was here?"

"Well..." Anabel hesitated, but then felt Olivia still clinging to her and found the confidence to continue. "It was, but thankfully we are mostly unhurt..."

"If Palkia was here.... where is it now?"

"They.......captured it and took it away."

The moment these words left Rich's lips, Satsukoro suddenly snapped. He ripped his sword out of its sheath and placed it dangerously close to Rich's face.

"You miserable ingrate!" he raged. "Palkia is the god of the spatial dimensions! Did you hear me?! Palkia is a god, and you let Enigma Shadow just up and take it? I have a good mind to run you through right now! You let them escape, and with Palkia! You're just a thorn in the side of my plans!"

"Lord Satuskoro-sama, please calm down!" Luca begged.

"I told you to stop..."

Taking advantage of the opportunity presented when Satuskoro turned his head, Rich seized his arm and pulled it down, moving the sword out of his face.

"I don't even know if you're our ally or another enemy, but you listen here. I totally understand the implications of Enigma Shadow capturing Palkia, and I most certainly DO NOT need you lecturing me on it! However..." Rich looked back at Olivia and Anabel before continuing, "...I have other worries too. I have a wife and daughter I love very much and they were placed in mortal danger a short time ago. Do you understand how that feels? DO YOU?! Of course you don't!"

Taken aback by Rich's angry rant, Satsukoro for a moment almost seemed as if he was going to cry. He then looked over Rich's shoulder and noticed Michael, laying face down on the ground. Suddenly snapped back into reality, Satsukoro ran to Michael and knelt beside him.

"This boy is barely breathing. What exactly happened here?"

"He's my friend!" Jordan said tearfully. "He....he is one of the Palkia bloodline humans written in the legend! When the real Palkia appeared, it turned him into a Palkia and he got hurt when they captured the real one!"

"He's barely clinging to life. The battle that took place here must have been tragically violent." Satsukoro stood and gestured to Luca. "Luca, carry this boy on your back."

"Yes, master."

Satsukoro then turned back to Rich. "We are not far from Passho City here. I will take the boy to the Pokémon Center there, assuming that it is your next destination."

"It is."

"Good. Rich, your name was? I will take him there and see to it that he is tended to with the utmost of care. Farewell!"

After re-sheathing his sword, Satsukoro jumped back on Rampardos and rode off into the tunnel, his cape blowing behind him. Luca followed, having hefted Michael's still body onto his back.

"I think we should leave too...." Rich mumbled. "I need to get away from this place...."

Later on that night, the group had made another campfire in the woods outside the Pearl Tunnel. The general mood was a very down one, reflected in the faces of those sitting around the fire.

Rich sighed. "We screwed up today.... we let them get Palkia, Michael's probably gonna die, who knows what's up with Satsukoro..."

"I wouldn't worry much about Satuskoro right now," Anabel replied, "though I do wonder myself whether he is an ally or an enemy. I'm more worried about Michael."

Olivia, meanwhile, had seemed to have gotten past the horrible events she'd witnessed, and was again talking eagerly to Nando. "Nando, Nando... will you tell me another story?"

"That's a good idea! Maybe it'll help us through this night. Nando, can you explain more about Dialga and Palkia?"

"And what about that song you played?"

"Well, Jordan, the song is called Oracion. It is a tune to calm a great wrath, passed down through generations for over a thousand years. Using it on my harp, I was able to stop your transformation into Dialga. Michael, unfortunately, was too far gone to be saved by it. Only the Space-Time Tower in my home of Alamos Town has the capability to use Oracion on that level. It's what the brilliant architect Gaudy designed it for.

And yes, Anabel, Olivia, I shall spin a tale for you, hopefully, it'll feel new ~ Dialga and Palkia are beings of immense power, and sometimes, that power boils over. That incident happened several years ago. Dialga and Palkia met within a pocket dimension, and they began a terrific battle. Eventually Palkia crossed into Alamos Town, followed closely by Dialga. Their clash was terrible, and when the opposing powers of their Roar of Time and Spacial Rend attacks met, Alamos Town began to dissolve into the empty void of space and time. Your friends Ash and Dawn were the ones who saved Alamos Town and all its people and Pokémon, by installing the record containing Oracion in the bell machine atop the Space-Time Tower. All the damage was reversed, and the battle was at least temporarily halted, Dialga and Palkia returning to their own dimension."

"That was a great story, Nando!" Olivia raved, stars in her eyes. "I still want to meet Dialga someday."

"Even after what happened with Palkia today?"

"Yes, Daddy! I want to meet Dialga!"

"Well, maybe in the future we will have a chance to do that. Tomorrow we'll reach Passho City, and their Battle Museum might hold important information for us."

Anabel stretched and yawned. "Well you guys, Rich and I are gonna hit the sack. Hopefully tomorrow is the dawn of a happier time for us."

_Good news, bad news---Palkia was taken by Enigma Shadow, but our heroes have gained valuable insight into Yung's inventions and their plans on the whole. Passho City is near at hand.... what events await there and at the next destination, the Battle Museum? Stay tuned to find out!_

[Chapter Epilogue]

_After being around her for several days, I felt more at ease. It was a difficult thing for me, considering the terrible seperation from the first and only woman I held in my heart during my entire life, my dear mother._

_One day, she suggested to me that I introduce her to my collection of Pokémon. I agreed that it was an excellent idea._

"_Lickilicky, Dusclops, Gastrodon, come to me, all of you!"_

_I threw the Poké Balls out on the beach, and my three dearest Pokémon appeared from them._

"_I want to introduce you all to my new friend."_

"_Hi!"_

_All three Pokémon responded enthusiastically to her with greetings of their own. I can only guess that they felt at ease with her because of me, unlike the Houndoom and Mightyena. _

"_Could you introduce me to each of them?"_

"_Oh? Oh, of course._

_Lickilicky was my father's. She is very important to me because of that. He used her and his Magmortar in his swordsmithing craft. Specifically, Lickilicky served to help him find the choicest of minerals and metals to shape his blades._

_Dusclops was the first Pokémon I caught of my own. I met him... let's see, it was a long time ago when a lonely Duskull came to live under the front gate of my family's castle."_

"_You know, you could evolve your Dusclops into a Pokémon called Dusknoir by using this."_

_She took out the purple cloth ribbon that had been stuffed into the neck of her dress and showed it to me._

"_No thank you. I like him just the way he is. Now, let me introduce you to Gastrodon..."_

"_That's an unusual Gastrodon. Where did you get it?"_

"_During my travels, I found a strange fossil in Houen. I brought it to a lab, and they told me it was the husk of an extinct variation of Gastrodon. Using science, they resurrected it, and it's now another one of my most loyal partners. Isn't that right, my friend?"_

"_Gastro, don gastro!"_

"_Pleased to meet you all!"_

[Next Episode Preview – Narrated by: Tonio]

Next time....

Rich's group arrives in Passho City at last, and lo and behold, Alice and I are there to greet them!

[Tonio and Alice are waving to Rich's group from the gates into Passho City]

Together with Nando, we give them a tour, ending at the Battle Museum, but then Darkrai appears!

[Joe, Anabel and Tonio are looking up from the front of the Battle Museum, looking at Darkrai standing atop one of the building's spires on its long prosthetic legs]

What is the meaning behind Darkrai's appearance? Unfortunately, just when we need him, Rich vanishes! Now, it's up to me and Anabel, with some help from Ash, to discover the secret of Darkrai's power!

[Blue strips of energy flow up the Battle Museum. The two statues in front of it suddenly melt and fall, while the clock above the front entrance begins to spin out of control]

Next time, _Nightmare in the Museum!_ See you then!

Coming soon from Galactic Hourglass Enterprises.....

A mysterious book, written in the language of the ancients...

_"What is this? It's all in Unown writing!"_

_"Thankfully, I can read it."_

The words written lead to a ravaged kingdom...

_"My name is Count Fernando. I am the heir to the throne of La Ciudad Dorada... please, I implore you to come and try to help me save my city. We have been ravaged by a terrible drought, and my father and mother, the king and queen, have disappeared along with my sister. Please, you are the only ones who can help us."_

....but underneath it all, there lies a secret....

_"...And with the gratitude of the people, the path to La Ciudad Dorada will be thrown wide to the pure-hearted one... the path to the legendary city of gold."_

_"A city made of gold? Could such a thing really be true? I thought La Ciudad Dorada was this city, Count."_

_"It is, but it was named after the legendary city of gold said to be buried beneath. The true La Ciudad Dorada is the city built entriely of gold... if it exists."_

A great treasure hunt along the way to saving an entire kingdom! But, during the hunt, a Pokémon of unseen power emerges!

_"What did the book say about that thing?"_

_"Let me see.... 'The city of gold was prosperous. But one day, an evil trainer came to the city with his Pokémon, Heatran, a being embodying the all-consuming and uncontrollable rage of fire. The land was scorched bare, to the point where once again, not a thing would grow.'"_

_"Heatran... but why would it be awakened today? Do you think it's the cause of the drought now?"_

After the grand finale, a new adventure begins! The new special installment of the Pokémon XD series, _Heatran's Fury in the City of Gold!_


	12. Chapter 11

Finally, Passho City at last! Thanks to Morpher01 for a character that appears here.

**CHAPTER 11**: Nightmare in the Museum

It was early to rise the morning after the Pearl Tunnel debacle for Rich's group. Their campsite had served its purpose, and by nine AM, the entire group was up and out, walking through the woods towards Passho City.

Olivia definitely was the least awake of the lot, stumbling forward half-asleep while clutching Anabel's hand. Comically, Budew sat atop her head, half-asleep as well, and Combee was completely asleep in her bag.

Nando, meanwhile, calmly plucked the strings of his harp as he walked, trailing the rest of the group. He also was humming to himself rather cheerily, strange for someone who'd just seen such a tragedy. This caught on to Rich's attention fairly quickly.

"Nando, what is with you?" Rich's voice had an annoyed tone, though he kept it slight. "How can you be so happy after yesterday?"

"I am trying to embrace my life with glee, for it is the best emotion, to me. ~ What happened yesterday is in the past. I always try to live looking towards the future... and I believe that what I will be able to show you in Passho City will help cheer you up."

"You know, Rich," Anabel said, "he's got a point. That is a good way to look at life... though I shouldn't be talking. I'm still upset about..."

She began to choke up, recalling the events of Rindo City, so Rich quickly took her in his arms to comfort her.

"Now, Anabel, don't think about that... though if you do, I'm sure he's still with us...."

As the group reached a clearing ahead, they got a fantastic view of the land before them. A great, green grassy expanse spread out before their eyes, sliced by a crystalline blue river. There also was no missing the most notable feature: Passho City, right before their eyes. The joy in Rich's face was unmistakeable, as this place was just like home: a gleaming metropolis, yet one clean and unpolluted. Towering above it all stood a gigantic tower, just like in Larousse City, this one shaped like a sideways blimp and built with three carefully-sculpted Milotic wrapping the outside.

"This city.... it's just like home!" Olivia exclaimed happily. "Larousse City! Larousse City!"

"Come on!"

Unable to contain himself at the sight of their destination finally coming into view, Rich broke into a joyous dash, followed closely behind by Anabel, then Olivia, and finally Jackie and Jordan. Nando just chuckled to himself and casually walked after them, still plucking his harp.

Meanwhile, another kind of homecoming had taken place at Castle Shadow. The party of Maria, Yung and Candice had finally returned to the palace after their raid on the Pearl Tunnel. Having taken their catch to the main lab, they had Palkia restrained and subdued with another of the doctor's inventions---a machine comprised of a number of plates electronically keeping Palkia's body in check---and were examining it.

"I am thoroughly satisfied with the Dark Styler's performance," said Yung proudly, like a father speaking well of his son. "A capture of Palkia, that's a successful test."

"Well," Maria cut in dully, "you owe Candice some credit too."

"Yeah, Yung, you know, I helped you out and all by weakening Palkia."

"Whatever. What has gotten into you, Mari—errr, Queen Shadow? You've been acting strangely... and the way you lost Shaymin back there yesterday, with my Dark Styler, that should not have happened! I do not want to believe that you are not skillful enough to wield it, my queen...."

"Oh, I just had a strange....feeling there. That's all. And, uh.....don't even think to suggest again that I can't handle your damn inventions. Hmph. Candice, as for you...."

"Yes, my queen?"

"I was very impressed with your performance today. I've been impressed with you for some time. You have earned your promotion....so now, I hope you will be honored to be called Shadow Commander Candice."

Candice squealed in girlish delight and jumped in the joy washing over her, but Yung's reaction couldn't have been any more of a polar opposite.

"What?! You're promoting her to Commander and not me, when I was the one who captured Palkia?!"

"Silence! Yung, you're practically already a Commander with all the things you do for me...."

"_Like buying you cigarettes?"_ he thought ruefully.

"....and of the Admins, Candice has been showing the biggest degree of improvement, so she has earned the promotion. I'm tempted to send you up to the Shadow Pokémon Factory with Volkner as a punishment for your insubordination, but I won't."

Yung sighed, relieved he didn't have to go to the Factory, for even though the Shadow Pokémon Factory was largely built with his technology and inventions, it was also located in the shockingly cold polar regions of Aquane, where it was strangely frigid and snow-cloaked year round. They had built the factory there knowing that the harsh weather would keep prying eyes away from it, which it did, but conditions also made Volkner's trips there to monitor the plant difficult. Its only permanent residents were a group of scientists and Gorigan, who directed day-to-day operations. Not even the Shadow Peons were stationed there.

"Speaking of Volkner, I need to get back to the control center and send him up there to examine the factory, so I will be taking my leave of you now."

Maria bowed, then turned and left. Candice followed her, so Yung, still scowling, was left alone.

"You wait. You'll get yours."

The group had since descended from the hill. Rich still was running towards the city, towards the big wooden post board with "Welcome to Passho City, the Capital of Aquane!" written on it.

"Hey Rich!" a familiar voice suddenly called from just inside the city's limits. "Imagine seeing you here!"

Rich stopped and looked around. "Who was that? Who's calling me?"

"Hi! Over here, Rich!"

Looking around, Rich finally spotted who was talking to him---there, standing near the welcome sign and waving, was Rosemary's brother Tonio! With Tonio, there was a beautiful young woman whose blonde hair hung down from the sides, accentuating her blue eyes and sky-blue scarf. She had on an orange skirt with a brown belt that matched her brown pants, and orange shoes.

"Oh, hey! Tonio!"

Breaking his stride, Rich approached Tonio, followed closely by the rest of his group.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, Tonio."

"The feeling's mutual, Rich. I see you've got quite a little party assembled."

"Ehehe, I kinda do." Rich turned and began to make introductions. "This is my dear wife, Anabel, our daughter Olivia, and Jordan, Jackie and Nando, some friends of ours."

"Pleased to meet you, Tonio!" Anabel said with a smile.

"The pleasure's all mine. Allow me to introduce my wife, Alice."

"Hello, all of you."

"So, Tonio," Rich wondered, "what are you doing here? I thought Rosemary said you lived in Alamos Town."

"I do, but I came out to this region to assist her in studying the Aura-related anomalies currently taking place. We've based our studies out of Auraline City, but Alice and I came to Passho City to pick up some books from the Battle Museum. When we heard you'd be in town at the same time, we hung around to see you."

"How about we give you a little tour of town?" Alice added.

"Alright, but we have to stop at the Pokémon Center first," Jordan replied. "Michael..."

"Oh, that's no problem at all," Tonio said. "Come, let's get going."

About an hour had passed since arrival at the Pokémon Center. Out of respect for Jordan, Rich and the others had let her go in to see Michael alone, while they waited outside. She'd been in with Nurse Joy for quite some time. To pass the time, Tonio had taken out his laptop computer---a durable black device with rubber bumpers on its edges---and was working intently on it.

"Mr. Tonio," Olivia piped up, "could you show me what you're working on?"

"Of course. Let me explain it to you all. Beginning at late afternoon yesterday, a bizarre spatial distortion came over much of the planet. I was able to trace the origin of the distortion to Aquane...."

"I understand," Jackie said, realizing what had happened. "When Enigma Shadow captured Palkia, the spatial dimension warped as a result."

"Enigma Shadow captured Palkia?!" Alice was horrified at this news. "That is horrible for all of us!"

"I had feared it involved Palkia." Tonio typed a bit, then continued. "The dimensions have become unstable. There is no danger of a dimensional collapse, at least not right now, but the crack in space will cause unusual occurances. Don't be surprised if you see dreams manifesting, for example."

"What's this about dreams?"

All the group turned to see Jordan, finally done with her meeting with Nurse Joy. Her face was like a cipher. Noone could read it, so they couldn't make any assumptions about what had happened.

"Is he okay?" The bluntness Nando showed was unusual for him.

Jordan sighed. "He'll be fine, thankfully. Satsukoro showing up saved him, he wouldn't have made it if he wasn't rushed here."

"That's a relief!" Tonio said as he stood and folded up his computer. "So, shall I show you this town's landmark?"

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to stay here with Michael."

"Oh, ok. See you later, then, Jordan."

After waving lightly, Rich turned and followed Tonio and the others out of the Pokémon Center.

"_Joy said Satsukoro left right after bringing Michael,"_ Jordan thought to herself. _"I really do wonder if he's on our side or not."_

There was little doubt what Tonio was talking about when he mentioned the city's landmark: the gigantic tower Rich's group had seen from outside of town, of course. It was even more impressive close-up. The main structure of the tower was built up on a diamond-shaped base that itself was at least two or three stories tall, and above the front entrance of the tower was an oversized, rustic clock with digits written in Roman numerals.

"It's so big!" Olivia raved. "Not even the Aeria Tower at home is this big!"

"Are you impressed?" Tonio said proudly. "The pride of all Aquane and the most luxurious hotel in the world, the Milokaross Tower, so named because of the three Milotic that wrap around its body."

"It's beautiful." Seemingly stunned, Rich could only stare up at the heights of the tower. "Whoever designed this must have been a serious genius."

"Thank you."

"What, Tonio?"

"Rich, this hotel was commissioned from and built by my great-grandfather, Godey. It's only natural that I feel proud to be descended from such a brilliant mind."

"Shall we go inside?" Alice proposed. This suggestion was met with affirmative nods, so she nodded herself to Tonio, and he led the group inside.

In describing the inside of the tower's base, 'cavernous' would be an understatement. A full-size Pokémon battling colosseum could have fit into the space and still had some room left over. The light green metal walls reflected well in the lustrously polished floor of yellow, green and blue tiles. Tonio walked up to the front desk, a finely crafted piece of heavy oak woodwork, smiling to the suit-wearing receptionist who more closely resembled a butler.

"Good day, sir," the man greeted. "Welcome to the Milokaross Tower, the shining jewel of all Aquane. How may I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to check in on a reservation I phoned in. The name is under Tonio Cypress."

"Ah, Professor Cypress, we are honored to be able to serve you. Here is your guest pass." The receptionist handed Tonio a card key and continued speaking, "I hope you will enjoy your stay with us."

"I will, thank you." Tonio gestured for the rest of the group to follow him.

They did, and soon came to the golden doors of an elevator. When the car arrived on their floor, prompted by Tonio touching his card key to an electronic sensor, the doors opened to reveal a chamber completely patterned in white marble. One by one the group entered, and when all were present inside the elevator, Tonio pressed the button to close the doors and begin their ascent.

"I am going to show you something absolutely ravishing," he said. "There's absolutely nothing like it, I think." 

The elevator seemed to have been going upwards forever, though in reality, it was probably about fifteen or twenty minutes, albeit still a long time to be in an elevator. Combee was now awake and deliriously flitting about Olivia's head, infuriated by the closed space it found itself in, and its owner seemed frustrated by the environment as well. The adults, however, were understandably more composed, though Rich seemed to be getting a little uneasy.

Luckily for them, the elevator soon stopped, having finally reached its destination. The doors opened, and the group began exiting, immediately in awe at their surroundings. They were inside the glass-encased sphere at the very top of the tower, suspended between the heads of the three Milotic sculptures. This observatory was incredibly high in the sky, so high that bird Pokémon like Altaria and Pelipper were roosting on the cables suspending the sphere. Above where the elevator door was, at the top of a fairly short flight of stairs, there was a giant telescope, and the entire chamber was encased in a dome of glass, allowing the sun to shine through.

"Well?" Tonio said as Rich and Anabel rushed to the glass. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? We love it!"

"I expected that kind of reaction from you, Rich. Welcome to the Milokaross Tower planetarium, designed by Godey as the premiere location for stargazing in Aquane."

"That would be if it wasn't daytime, of course," Alice continued. "But the view from here is still absolutely gorgeous. You can see for miles."

"Nando, is this what you wanted us to see?"

Plucking his harp, Nando replied, "Yes, my dear Anabel, it is... the sight of all this before your eyes ~ I had a feeling that once I showed you just how grand the world around us is, you would be able to forget your troubles and smile again. That, and I have something to tell you about."

Nando began to play Oracion on his harp, filling the air with its calming melody.

"Friendship.... all lives touch other lives.... together, they create something new and alive. Think not of those whose lives are lost, but remember how they touched you, for they have changed your life to create something new." Rich and Anabel were staring out at the vast landscape as Nando spoke. "Think more of the love shared between two people, which is the action of two lives touching each other on the deepest level. And when that takes place, something new and alive is indeed created... Olivia is a testament to that. So let your brow not be weighted by the misery of sorrow but let it be lifted by the joy of togetherness."

Rich and Anabel just stood, staring out the huge dome over the rest of Passho City and out into the grassy expanses beyond. They just stood and stared as Nando peacefully plucked his harp, until Rich turned and gave Anabel a tight embrace.

"No matter what happens, we'll get through it together, Anabel." Looking down at the shiny purple hair of the girl nestled in his arms, Rich realized that Nando was right, not everything was as bad as he had thought. He had Anabel, and even though it wasn't how he intended, he was spending a lot of time with Olivia too.

"You're right. I love you, Rich."

"Love you too."

"Now!" Nando's suddenly raising his voice made Rich and Anabel jump as they turned. He stood up, then removed some tattered old pieces of paper from his cape. "I didn't tell you this before, but as you can see, I possess a piece of the Book of Pokélantis."

"Well, let's have a look at it then."

"Not yet. First, I challenge you to a battle. I must see if you're truly worthy of this mythical book."

"After everything I've already done?" Rich sighed. "Fine, Nando, I accept your challenge, now that I'm back feeling like myself again. One on one?"

"Yes, one on one. Let us begin!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pkmn Trainer Rich ---vs.--- Pkmn Troubadour Nando

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

[Nando adjusts his hat, then puts up his harp and begins strumming its strings calmly. He then throws one Poké Ball, sending out a Smeargle]

"A Smeargle? That's a pleasant surprise, to be sure. I think this will be good practice for... Slowking, come on out!"

Slowking burst from its ball and immediately locked eyes with Smeargle, grunting to indicate it was ready to battle. Seizing the opportunity for the first attack, Nando strummed his harp anew.

"Smeargle, let's begin with Shadow Claw, please."

Shadowy energy formed around Smeargle's green-paint dripping tail. Initially it was formless, but quickly took the shape of a sharply hooked claw. The painter Pokémon then rushed forward with its tail in its hand and swung to take a swipe at Slowking with the claw, creating some minor cuts on Slowking's body.

"Hurry, Slowking! Counter back with a DynamicPunch!"

Recovering quickly from the blow it had taken, Slowking swung its arm around, delivering a brusing hit to the side of Smeargle's face, with such force that Smeargle rolled over backwards for several feet before regaining its stance.

"Very well. Smeargle, Substitute, if you would."

Smeargle waved its tail , spraying out a substantial amount of its green paint. The paint splattered on the floor, then congealed into a Rhydon doll that Smeargle hid behind.

"Water Pulse!"

By yawning, Slowking was able to form and release a sonic pulse of water from its mouth towards Smeargle. When it got within range, however, the wave was suddenly diverted to and absorbed by the Substitute, which took the damage instead of Smeargle.

"Now, Smeargle, X-Scissor ~ "

Leaping out from behind its Substitute, Smeargle swung its tail in two sharp cuts to form an X-shaped blade of green energy. Slowking got knocked back quite a bit from the impact of the blade, but did not fall.

"DynamicPunch again! Please!"

Once more Slowking swung its fist forth. Although it had been aiming above the Substitute's head, for the real Smeargle, the Substitute somehow drew Slowking to it, causing the blow to strike the doll instead. Smeargle had been protected again from harm, but the Substitute could last no longer and vanished.

"I think we have played long enough. Smeargle, please use Mind Reader!"

Smeargle's eyes briefly flashed a light blue, and like a hawk, it locked its gaze onto Slowking.

"His next attack won't miss.... I guess we have no choice. Try Hyper Beam!"

"Slooo...h? Slowking, king?" Slowking was justifiably hesitant, and turned in doubt to Rich.

"I know it hurts, but pleace try to do it!"

This seemed to largely alleviate Slowking's apprehension about using the attack, as justified as it was due to the pain it had experienced in prior times. It nodded and turned back to the battle, then began charging up energy in the gem on its crown.

This, however, gave Nando the opening he needed.

"Let us finish this, Smeargle! Sheer Cold!"

In an instant, the paint dripping from the end of Smeargle's tail turned into pale blue ice. By stabbing its tail down into the ground, Smeargle was able to create a creeping shock wave of this ice, which wasted no time in homing in on Slowking thanks to the power of Mind Reader.

Yet, before Slowking could be hit with what would surely be a knockout blow, a spark shot out of its gem---its Hyper Beam was fully charged.

"Fire, Slowking!"

All at once, Slowking loosed the accumulated energy, releasing a pulsing beam that pierced the air. It hit Smeargle with explosive power, causing a blast similar to that of a small bomb, and when the dust faded, Smeargle was down, its attack failed---and Slowking still stood, looking stunned at what it had done.

"Smeargle! Ooh... that's the end, then. I guess we lost."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

As Nando quietly recalled his defeated Smeagle and spoke some soft words of consolation to it, Rich happily embraced Slowking, which itself was proud of its apparent achievement.

"I'm so very proud of you, Slowking! It would appear you've mastered Hyper Beam at last!"

"King, slowking slohh."

"Perhaps that is so," Nando said as he walked towards Rich, "but true mastery comes upon repeating the feat, so we shall see. Whatever the case may be, you've certainly proven yourself in my eyes, so let's have a look at what of the Book of Pokélantis I possess."

Rich and Nando sat down next to each other on the stairs leading up to the giant telescope. Anabel and Olivia took to looking over Rich's shoulder while he sifted through the sheets of paper Nando handed him.

"Let's see here....

_.....the descendants of the great knight will fight to prevent the collapse of worlds, however, alone they will fail._

_Another great knight will emerge at that point to aid them, and only with his help can the disaster be halted._

_But before they can do anything, the words of the four siblings will ring true."_

"That's it?" Anabel wondered aloud, scratching her head. "It seemed like there was more."

"There is."

"Tonio?"

"Anabel..." Tonio's face was dark despite the sunlight radiating through the room, reflecting the dark thoughts clearly burdening his mind. "My great-grandfather, who you know to be the genius arcitecht Godey, kept a diary that I now possess. In it he has written some terrifying things... I believe I told you about how he had seen nightmares from Darkrai warning him about the pending battle of Dialga and Palkia in our time, prompting him to create the Oracion for his Space-Time Tower.... I thought after he did that he would have been cured of these terrifying nightmares, but it seems the truth is that he only began having even more frightening dreams, judging from the later entries in his diary that I have since read."

"We should have a look at them, then," Jackie ventured.

"I agree, however, this isn't the place. Let's head back down and towards the Battle Museum. We'll do it there."

Although they shouldn't have expected it to be any different, Rich, Anabel and Olivia all became fazed by the equally-long trip back down from the top of the tower to the bottom. They stumbled out of the car when it arrived back at the lobby, gasping for air rather comically.

"Fresh air!" Rich exclaimed, only somewhat sarcastically. "Fresh air at last!"

"Combee, are you okay now?"

"Combee, combeecombee comb combee!!" The tiny bee Pokémon flitted excitedly around its owner's head, happy to be free once again.

Suddenly, Alice froze. "Hey guys, what's going on over there?"

The rest of the group turned to look at where Alice was pointing. Nearby there was a fruit stand built out of white wood, all kinds of exotic fruits lining its counter. The owner of the stand, a middle-aged balding man with a gray beard and a similarly-colored apron, was chasing something around behind the stand.

"Get back here, you miserable thing! Give back my fruit!"

A squeaky voice could be heard from behind the stand as well, and its owner soon revealed itself as an Aipom, which had a bunch of bananas clutched in the hand on its tail. The Aipom ran about near the stand, tormenting the owner---who was trying desperately to catch it---but then ran towards Tonio and around his legs, causing the man to crash right into him.

"Tonio!!" Alice screamed.

"I'm fine, heh......just fine!"

The man didn't even apologize, he just jumped up and took off after his tormentor again. Chuckling, Tonio stood and brushed himself off.

Aipom led the rather large man on quite the chase, clearly to the amusement of Rich's group. He was finally led outside the tower, and moments after he exited its interior, a gruff and harsh voice could be heard shouting.

"Watch it, you damn hand-tailed baboon! You shouldn't just go running into people like that, someone might hurt you....and I'll probably BE that someone!"

Hearing the voice gave Anabel pause. "That.......it can't be! What would HE be doing here?!"

With that, Anabel began running towards the front gate of the tower. Rich, not knowing what was going on, immediately gave chase, and Tonio and the others followed him.

"Anabel, stop! Where are you going?!"

"That voice!" she called back without turning. "I know that voice!"

The sunlight outside the tower was blinding at first, but Anabel's eyes quickly reaquainted themselves in it, as did those of Rich and all the others. Outside there was quite a scene developed; many people had gathered in a wide circle, forcing Anabel to push through them to see what was going on... and when she did, she gasped.

The Aipom had not run afoul of a human, it had incurred the wrath of a Pokémon: a Marowak with a very obviously unusual anger issue that could actually speak. It and the Aipom faced each other, both ready for an all-out brawl.

"Ai, aipom ai ai!!"

"No, I was NOT walking in your path, ape," was the Marowak's snide reply. "For a monkey, which is supposedly the closest evolutionary stage to humans, you sure are dumb. And considering how dumb most humans are, that's saying something. Do I need to drive my point home by doing this?!"

Raising his bone in his hand, the Marowak prepared to strike, but before he could, Anabel stepped forth.

"Skull, please stop!"

The Marowak, evidently named Skull, froze and turned to her. "That voice.... Anabel?!!?"

"Skull, what in the world are you doing here?"

Rich had finally caught up to Anabel, and leaned down, panting. "Ana...bel... how did you know that...Marowak's name?"

"Oh, Rich, this is Skull," Anabel said pleasantly, "the Marowak I trained with during my journey in Sinnoh. Skull, this is my husband Rich, our daughter Olivia, and our friends Jackie, Tonio, Alice and Nando."

"A spoony bard with a huge harp, a blonde, some nerdy scientist, that miserable Pokémon Ranger---don't think I've forgiven you for what you tried to do to me---and some guy who looks like Riley. Geez, Anabel, is there some special reason you're attracted ONLY to males wearing Lucario-ear hats?"

"Ahahaha... sorry, Rich, forgot to tell you that Skull's got a bit of a... sharp wit, if you will."

"He's a Shadow Pokémon," Rich said, completely ignoring Anabel's apology. "And that means I can Snag and purify him! Come on out, Roserade and Lucario! It's battle time!"

By throwing the two Poké Balls, Rich sent out Roserade and Lucario with the intent of battling. They, however, had other plans, as seen when Roserade tackled Lucario in a violent embrace, much to Rich's dismay, causing him to send Lucario back into its ball.

"Come on, Roserade, there's better times for glomping. We need to get busy and capture that Marowak first!"

When she saw Rich preparing to attack, Anabel nearly jumped in to stop him, but she couldn't---Skull immediately sprang at him and smashed him to the ground, then stood on his neck and pointed the bone in his face.

"Let's get one thing straight. I don't need a human 'trainer' telling me what I can and can't do. Since--to your chagrin--I have free will, I can use it. And I'm gonna use it to drive my bone right through your freakin' head."

"Skull, please!" Anabel pleaded. "Rich isn't all that bad of a person, he just doesn't know that you don't want to be purified... he's really quite kind when you get to know him."

"Yeah, I am..." Rich added, gasping as Skull slowly backed off of him.

"You? Kind? If you don't let your Roserade and Lucario express their feelings for one another, forcing them to be the emotionless slaves I'm sure you want them to be, you're the EXACT OPPOSITE of kind."

"You don't understand. Roserade has been having dependancy issues since I captured it," he explained as he stood back up. "As soon as it first saw my Lucario, it became obsessively attached to the point where sometimes neither can function. And I guess you have had bad experiences with humans before, but not all of us are bad...Anabel and I don't treat our Pokémon as slaves, for example."

"Oh, yeah, like I haven't heard that line before," Skull sneered.

"Seriously, Skull, please give me a chance." Skull's response was to just roll his eyes, so Rich continued. "Anabel and I, with the help of Jackie and Nando and Tonio and many others, have been working very hard for the good of all Pokémon for a number of years now, fighting the organization behind Cipher and the creation of all Shadow Pokémon, Enigma Shadow."

"Enigma Shadow? You mean that that miserable old coot Greevil wasn't the big boss?"

"You don't know the half of it. Come with us, I'll explain it as we walk to the Battle Museum."

The next fifteen minutes or so passed as Rich led his group on a stroll through Passho City, following road signs directing to the Battle Museum. Skull was walking next to him, still scowling but listening intently as Rich explained the background of Enigma Shadow.

"I'm still amazed that Greevil wasn't really the big boss," Skull growled. "Bastard never seemed the type to take orders to me, especially from a woman."

"Yeah. Not only that," Rich added, "but now six of the eight Gym Leaders of Sinnoh are working for her, too."

"So, most of the Sinnoh Gym Leaders have gone nuts, have they? All they do every day is lose matches, so to be honest I can't really blame 'em. I've seen Gardenia on TV, who's the other one who hasn't gone insane?"

"Maylene, apparently."

"I should've known goody-goody Maylene would be the one to bail on the evil plans."

Walking behind the two, Anabel leaned over to Alice and whispered, "They're getting along very well. I'm impressed."

"Skull," continued Rich, "I'm very surprised you didn't know anything about Enigma Shadow, having belonged to Eldes, such a high-up official of Cipher."

"Hey, I hadn't heard of Sinnoh before Anabel told me, so I obviously would NOT have heard of Enigma Shadow. Oh, and NEVER say the name Eldes around me again if you value your life and do not wish to see it end through the wrong end of this bone."

Rich laughed uneasily, but before he could speak again, he felt a tugging at his pant leg. He looked down to find an Aipom, obviously the same Aipom from earlier, clinging to him.

"Oh? And what do you want?"

"Ai, aipom ai! Aipom aipom!"

"Oh, this is disgusting," Skull sighed, rolling his eyes. "It wants to go with you, seems as thanks for protecting it from me."

"Well, I didn't really do much protecting.... are you sure that's what you want, Aipom?"

Aipom nodded, then began leaping up and down while making a punching motion with great excitement.

"What is it saying now, Skull?"

".....utterly disgusting. Aipom wants you to battle with it and enslave it 'properly.'"

"I disagree with you saying 'enslaving,' but whatever. Anabel, Olivia, should I?"

"Go for it, daddy!" Olivia blurted out. "Capture Aipom!"

"Alright, Aipom, you're gonna be mine! Roserade, let's go!"

Roserade burst from its ball again and landed, striking an elegant pose before taking a moment to size up Aipom.

"Roserade, there's no time for any games, so let's wrap this up quick. Sunny Day!"

"Roseh!" Roserade raised its bouquets, releasing bursts of light that flew up into the sky. They eventually vanished over the sun, which became much stronger.

To counter, Aipom did something unexpected---as it dashed towards Roserade, its tail hand clenched as a fist, that fist became enveloped in fire. It was using Fire Punch, and when it struck Roserade across the face, it left a blackened burn mark. This weakened Roserade's vitality considerably, but also made it angry.

"Roseh, roserade!!" it growled, furious and awaiting a command to strike back.

"What, Fire Punch?! I didn't expect that... Roserade, we can still win! Solarbeam!"

Once again, Roserade pointed its arms to the sky, and absorbed the intense sunlight into them. Moments ago, the sunlight had strengthened Aipom's Fire Punch, but now, it poured energy into Roserade's Solarbeam. Only a second later Roserade released the energy upward as a thick, pulsing beam that curved in the air and came crashing down on Aipom, knocking it out cold.

"That's it! Go, Poké Ball!"

Rich pulled an empty Poké Ball from his coat and threw it at Aipom. After tapping against the monkey-like Pokémon and absorbing it, the ball fell to the ground and wobbled for a minute before pinging, indicating Rich's successful capture of Aipom.

"Yes! I captured Aipom!"

"Good going, Rich!" Anabel said as she hugged him.

"Congratulations," Skull growled, "you've just enslaved a Pokémon. What demeaning labor task are you gonna give it first? Making it clean out your toenails?"

"Skull, that was uncalled for!" scolded Anabel.

"Well geez, sorry then.... but it's the truth."

"Let's not argue," Rich reasoned as he recalled Roserade. "Instead, let's get to the Battle Museum...." 

Finding himself in agreement with the others, Rich resumed leading the group towards the museum....

"Are you sure this is going to work, Yung?"

"I don't understand where all your doubts are coming from, Maria, but this WILL work! This is the only way to turn Palkia into a Shadow Pokémon!"

"If you say so...."

Yung reached out from under his cape and pulled the handle on the silver machine before him, causing shadow energy to course into Palkia's body. The giant Pokémon roared in agony and thrashed against its bonds.....

It wasn't long before Rich and the others reached the Battle Museum, and finally seeing it, they all agreed that it was definitely worth the wait. The building towered up over much of the rest of the city, an architectural marvel of white marble, with three short spires protruding up into the air. The front of the building had a grand entrance with many doors, above which was a beautiful stained glass display and giant Roman-numeral clock. Finally, in front of the entrance, there was a long and wide staircase with statues of Dialga and Palkia facing each other before it.

"It's so big!" Olivia said excitedly. "I bet there are lots of neat exhibits inside!"

"I'm sure there are," Rich replied, "and I'll have great fun seeing them with you."

"Tonio, you said you were coming here? Why was that, again?"

"To pick up some books from the library inside the museum, Anabel. They have all kinds of old manuscripts here relevant to my studies on..."

Alice suddenly spoke up, pulling Tonio's arm. "Tonio!"

"Alice?"

"What's going on over there?"

A fairly short distance from where the group was, there was another group of people gathered. A cameraman was present, as were a young man with his blue hair combed over to hang over his face somewhat dressed in a sharp black tuxedo, and another, odd man wearing light-blue glasses and a huge black afro that totally mismatched against his completely white outfit.

Also in the group, Rich recognized the Studio Master, Lisa, and saw Satsukoro standing nearby but not involving himself in the group's affairs. Their discussions could be heard as Rich and the others approached.

"We're here in front of Passho City's famed Battle Museum," said Lisa, holding a microphone and facing the cameraman, "where a strange and unusual occurance has taken place. We had been here to cover Rich Mistbloom's challenge of the Battle Museum, but evidently that won't be happening."

"What?!" Rich gasped. "I won't get to do my challenge?!"

"Now with me is the Museum Master and head of operations, Joe." Lisa turned to the man in the tux before continuing. "Joe, thank you for taking the time to speak with us. Can you explain what is going on?"

"Yes, I can," the elegantly-dressed Joe replied. "Two nights ago, one of the most famous paintings in our museum, a painting of the Legendary Pokémon Darkrai, vanished and was replaced by an empty frame. And now, noone can enter the museum, as anyone who approaches will be strangely turned back away from the building."

"Would you demonstrate for us, please?"

Joe nodded, then turned and began walking towards the museum. When he reached a point a few feet from the beginning of the stairway up to the main building, he suddenly stepped into an invisible barrier, which rippled as he passed into its bounds---and immediately right back out.

"What?!" Jackie gasped.

"Let me have a look at that..." Tonio said, unpacking his computer.

"So as you can see," Joe explained to Lisa, "there's no way to enter the museum, and with one of our most priceless works missing, there is no way I would allow it to be open right now anyway."

"And that is why you are here?" asked Lisa of the strange man with the afro.

"Indeed," replied the man in a laughably fake British accent. "Name's Charles Nattle, I'm a professor of art at the prominent Pokémon Academy."

"Mr. Nattle, can you tell us about the painting that has vanished from the Battle Museum?"

"It's quite mysterious, actually. Nobody knows exactly who created it, but it probably dates to at least the mid-1800s, with some estimates placing it around 1853. I think the viewers know about all the mysteries surrounding it..."

"They probably do, and we'll get to those after this short break."

"Cut and print," said the cameraman, indicating the shoot was done for the moment.

"Hey Lisa!" Rich called out as he approached the group. For a moment, he thought he could see the enigmatic Mr. Nattle recoil at seeing him and scowl...

Lisa, however, seemed happy to see her old friends. "Oh, Rich! Anabel! It's good to see you all again!"

"The pleasure's all ours," Anabel said, smiling.

"Tonio, Alice? I had heard you were in town..."

Tonio didn't even notice Lisa, instead, as he typed on his computer, he suddenly shouted, "I've got it! I know what's causing this phenomenon!"

"Oh?" Lisa motioned to her cameraman to begin filming again, then raised her microphone to her mouth. "We're back in Passho City. Right now, Professor Tonio Cypress, the prominent architect and scientist from Alamos Town in Sinnoh, is about to tell us what is causing the bizarre phenomenon around the Battle Museum. Professor?"

"This phenomenon, to put it simply, is a distortion of the space-time continuum. The museum is encased in it, and whenever a human or Pokémon attempts to enter, the distortion ejects them from the area."

"What could have caused something like this to happen, then?"

"It couldn't have been the capture of Palkia, at least not alone. Someone or something put the barrier specifically around this building...."

"Darkrai."

"What?" Tonio, along with all the others, turned to Joe.

"Look up there, there's the culprit!" Joe shouted, pointing upwards.

Everyone looked upwards, towards the spire directly above the entrance of the museum, and indeed, standing atop it on a pair of long, needle-like prosthetic legs, was Darkrai itself.

"Darkrai!" Alice gasped. "It's here after all..."

"Darkrai is surely the one who has ruined our museum!" Joe declared, readying a Poké Ball. "And I will be the one to get rid of it! Empoleon, take your place!"

Joe threw his Poké Ball into the air, and it burst open to release an Empoleon. Unlike the Empoleon Maria had used, though, Rich was able to notice right away that this one was very well taken care of---its black down had a nearly polished luster, and its muscles could be seen tensing beneath its wings as it prepared for battle.

"Empoleon!" called its trainer, pointing at Darkrai. "Hydro Cannon!"

Responding to this order, Empoleon launched from its mouth a wide column of water with violent strength. It pierced right through the dimensional barrier and headed straight for Darkrai, but Darkrai simply dodged by retracting its legs and floating over the attack.

"_Get out! Get out!!!"_ the black Pokémon screamed.

Darkrai's next move was surprising. It raised its arms in front of itself, and began gathering energy into a deep blue sphere. A roaring sound filled the air as blue energy ripples charged through the ground and up through the museum to Darkrai, the energy causing the clock just below Darkrai's position to spin wildly out of control.

"I don't believe it!" Tonio shouted in horror as alarms went off on his computer due to the energy. "That attack.... it's Roar of Time!!"

"What?!"

"Roar of Time?" This had grabbed Olivia's interest. "It's Dialga's attack! The one I wanted to see!"

The sphere before Darkrai suddenly enlarged by several times, then blasted down at Empoleon. It hit the ground just inches away from the penguin Pokémon, causing an explosion that threw Empoleon back several feet to the ground. Not only that, the grass near the place where the attack landed instantly shriveled and died, and the stone path crumbled, all due to the effects of warped time.

"My Empoleon!!"

"Tonio, how did Darkrai use Roar of Time?" Rich asked, panicking. "That's supposed to be Dialga's attack!"

"It's due to the spatial distortion caused by Palkia's capture. Normally, Darkrai has the powers of time and space on a lesser degree, but they are latent. In this unstable dimension, Darkrai has become able to use those powers!"

"Empoleon, hurry!" Joe urged as his Pokémon stood back up. "Ice Beam!"

"_Do not interfere!"_ Raising its arms over its head, Darkrai formed a sphere of darkness between its hands, which it threw at Empoleon.

Empoleon did launch its Ice Beam, but Darkrai's counterattack nullified it without any effort while it approached its target. On contact Empoleon briefly became encased inside the dark sphere, then when it faded, Empoleon collapsed, asleep and thrashing.

"What?!"

"That is Darkrai's trademark move," Nando said to Joe. "Dark Void is its name, putting to sleep and giving nightmares its claim ~ "

"Enough. It's about time I got involved in this. Lickilicky and Tangrowth, come to me!"

Satsukoro suddenly entered the fray from wherever he had been hovering, throwing two of his own Poké Balls into the air. One of the Pokémon they released was a large, pink creature with rubbery skin, two black dot eyes on its head as well as a curl atop it, and club-like arms. Its most prominent feature, though, was the gigantic tongue that hung from its mouth.

The other, about the same size as its counterpart, didn't have much to talk about as far as features---it was completely covered in thick blue vines, only allowing a small space for its eyes to peek out from the darkness. Two long arms ending in pinkish fingers extended from underneath the vines.

"_Lickilicky, the licking Pokémon. Type is Normal. Evolved form of Lickitung. It wraps things with its extensible tongue. Getting too close to it will leave you soaked with drool._

_Tangrowth, the vine Pokémon. Type is Grass. Evolved form of Tangela. It ensnares prey by extending arms made of vines. Losing arms to predators does not trouble it."_

"Lickilicky, use the skill with fire that you have mastered so well. Flamethrower!"

Lickilicky pulled its tongue back into its mouth, then, much to Rich and Anabel's surprise, exhaled a stream of burning flame upward toward Darkrai. Darkrai again dodged, but that didn't make Rich any less impressed.

"Wow, Satsukoro, I'm surprised your Lickilicky can do that!"

"It has had special training for years."

Satsukoro and his two Pokémon turned to face Darkrai as it finally floated down to face them head-to-head, leaving the safety of its protective barrier.

"Darkrai!" called the swordsman. "You will take down the barrier around this building and return the painting!"

"_No! That's not the reason!"_

"I didn't want to have to use force to do this, but I'm left with no choice because of your disruptive behavior. Lickilicky, Power Whip!"

On Satsukoro's order, Lickilicky pulled its head back, then swung it forward while at the same time letting its tongue go. Its tongue came out of its mouth and swung around with great speed, extending to quite a long length as it smashed into Darkrai, knocking the Dark-type down.

Quickly recovering, Darkrai growled, _"I said, don't interfere!"_

After its warning, Darkrai flung another Dark Void, sending Lickilicky collapsing to the ground in tortured sleep. The ground shook when the heavy Normal-type fell.

"I've had enough," Satsukoro said, scowling. He then threw open his cape and shouted, "Luca, do it now!"

Suddenly, Luca burst in out of nowhere and delivered a powerful uppercut to Darkrai's jaw, badly bruising it and leaving Darkrai stunned.

"Now, Tangrowth, Poison Jab!"

With speed greatly betraying expectations, Tangrowth lept for Darkrai, its right arm cocked back and fingers glowing purple. Tangrowth jabbed Darkrai in the stomach, causing it to fall over to the ground while groaning sickeningly. What Satsukoro had been trying to do did happen---Darkrai clearly had become poisoned, significantly weakening it. Not being able to effectively fight anymore, Darkrai fled by descending into a shadow and going back inside the museum.

"The barrier's gone," Tonio said seconds later. "Darkrai lost the strength to hold it."

"Lord Satsukoro-sama, what should we do about Lickilicky?"

"Stop calling me that, Luca. As for Lickilicky, we'll take her to the Pokémon Center. Joe, I'd recommend you do the same with Empollllllll...."

"What?"

Satsukoro had trailed off because he was shocked at what he was seeing. Right before his very eyes, a glow had enveloped Joe's body, and within seconds, he'd turned into an Empoleon, even still wearing a bow tie! Even worse, Joe didn't know what had happened to himself, as he was still preoccupied with concern for the real Empoleon.

"Why are you all staring at me?" he said. "What's going on?"

"J-J-Joe..." Lisa finally managed to say. "You turned into an Empoleon!"

"I WHAT?!" Looking down, Joe moved around his Empoleon arms where he could see them, and immediately screamed, "How can this BE?!!?!??!?"

"Tonio, what is happening?"

"The nightmares are manifesting within the unstable dimension, Anabel. This same thing happened in Alamos Town. Empoleon is obviously having a nightmare where it became Joe, or vice versa."

"Do you realize what a disaster this is?!" Joe was hysterical. "I cannot appear to my fans like this! The Museum Master appeals to women because of his charming appearance, not by looking like a giant penguin!!"

"But what about Lickilicky?" Olivia wondered aloud. "It looks like it's in so much pain..."

"I can't tell what kind of nightmare Lickilicky is having...."

Tonio didn't need to wait to find out, as a shadow of none other than Maria mysteriously came walking near the group.

"What?" Rich said. "Why is Lickilicky having a dream about Maria---?"

Satsukoro wouldn't provide any answers. He seemed to immediately lock up upon seeing the image of Lickilicky's nightmare.

Continuing, a shadow of Lickilicky appeared nearby. When it saw Maria, it began to run happily to her, but she turned and walked away, soon vanishing. The dream Lickilicky looked around for her, then began crying before disappearing as well.

"Satsukoro, what is going on?"

He ignored Rich's question. "Our business here is done, Luca. You and Tangrowth carry Lickilicky and follow me to the Pokémon Center."

While their trainer just walked off, Luca hefted Lickilicky's head and shoulder region up onto his back, while Tangrowth took up Lickilicky's bottom portion. Together, the two Pokémon carried their fallen comrade off.

"This is great," said Skull, annoyed. "first I have to see that pompous human complain about being turned into his Empoleon slave, then that miserable Cloyster man's fat freak of a slave needs to have a nightmare where I see the boss of Enigma Shadow yet cannot kill her? Pathetic."

"You've funny," was Olivia's response to Skull, a cute smile on her face. "You say funny things."

"You're only a child so I don't hate you as much as I hate most other humans."

"Um, now that the barrier's gone," Rich said to Joe, who was still panicking over becoming Empoleon, "can you show us around the museum or something, since Tonio needed to go in anyway?"

"Huh? Oh, sure, I guess. Lisa, can you arrange for Empoleon to be taken to the Pokémon Center?"

"Of course."

"Well then, the rest of you, please follow me and I will show you around our Battle Museum."

Rich couldn't help but laugh as he followed Joe along with his friends, as because of his webbed Empoleon feet, Joe waddled instead of walking normally.

The initial sight to greet the group in the museum was its atrium, a huge room of white marble with a grand stained-glass dome overhead. Because of its cavernous size and the fact that there were no other people inside, it felt extremely empty. Motioning with his flippers, Joe managed to quickly usher his guests down a short hallway, leading them into a smaller room.

Inside this room was a very beautiful display, centered around a sculpture of a tall horse-like Pokémon with a thin body and legs and a wheel attached to its midsection. It was atop a fountain, water streaming down out of its base to three more sculptures, of Dialga, Palkia and Darkrai.

"This is a section of the museum called the Hall of Origin," Joe explained. "We've dedicated it to the mythology of the Legendary Pokémon Arceus."

"Arceus?"

"Yes, Rich, I am surprised you do not know of it," Nando said, beginning to strum his harp. "In the beginning, there was only a churning turmoil of chaos. And at the heart of the chaos appeared an Egg, which gave rise to the Original One. From itself, the Original One created two beings. Time began to spin, and space began to expand. From itself again, the Original One made three living things. Matter was born by way of communion between the first two, and spirit was born by way of communion between the next three. Our world was formed, and the Original One fell into a deep, unyielding sleep. That is a legend that has been passed down since ancient times ~ "

"I see," said Anabel, letting all this information sink in. "But where do Dialga and Palkia and Darkrai fit into it?"

"I can tell you that," Jackie answered. "The two beings created by Arceus were Dialga and Palkia, the god of time and the god of space. Darkrai was created later on, to act as a medium between the two, because due to their overwhelming power, Dialga and Palkia were fated to fight each other if they ever met."

"Indeed," agreed Tonio, nodding. "That is what took place in Alamos Town. Dialga and Palkia fought, and it fell to Darkrai to help stop them. After that incident, I researched Darkrai further, and I discovered that the jagged red 'teeth' around its neck actually forms what is known as a Red Chain."

"A Red Chain is a powerful artifact," Joe said, continuing the explanation. "Darkrai possess the only natural Red Chains, but an artificial Red Chain can be created using crystals extracted by the 'three living things,' who are the Legendary Pokémon Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf. However, doing so will cause terrible suffering to the three, so humans must only create an artificial Red Chain if Dialga and Palkia are not stopped by Darkrai."

"Wow..."

While the adults stood in awe, Olivia and her Pokémon had climbed onto the sculpture of Dialga.

"It's Dialga! I've wanted to see you for so long, Dialga, and now I am!"

"Olivia, get down from there!"

Listening to her mother's demand, Olivia did so, then said, "Sorry mom, I just got excited!"

"I'm sure we'll be seeing a real Dialga soon enough," Anabel comforted.

"Over in this corner," Joe said as he directed the group's attention to a far wall, "we have another display...."

This display was a glass case containing a number of stone tablets of different colors, sixteen of them, and written on a gold plate in front of the case, an engraving. Rich approached the plate and read it aloud.

"The story told by the elemental Plates –

_When the universe was created, its shards became this Plate._

_The power of defeated giants infuses this Plate._

_Two beings of Time and Space set free from the Original One._

_Three beings were born to bind time and space._

_Two make matter, and three make spirit, shaping the world._

_The Original One breathed alone before the universe came. _

_The powers of Plates are shared among Pokémon._

_The rightful bearer of a Plate draws from the Plate it holds._

....Joe, what is this?"

"These are called Plates. It is said that at the time of the universe's creation, Arceus made the sixteen Plates as embodiments of the elements it created. That story you just read was found inscripted over eight of the Plates and describes how a Pokémon of a certain type can gain power from its respective Plate, such as a Ground-type Dugtrio using the Earth Plate to power itself up."

"But there is more. They say Arceus itself can use the Plates to transform its own type ~ "

"Now, come." Joe gestured towards another hallway. "There's more for me to show you."

Next, Joe escorted his guests to another massive chamber, this one a huge stadium in the back of the museum. Thousands of seats surrounded a circular golden stage with a blue Poké Ball pattern on it, with a giant video wall hanging over it on one side. Stained glass windows of many colors dotted the outer walls of the stadium, and a stained-glass dome topped it.

"This is our excellent stadium, the locale for all battle challenges in the Battle Museum!" he said, gesturing around grandly with his flipper arms as Rich's group looked around in wonder. "This brilliant arena was not part of the original structure of the Battle Museum. It was added on to the building in 1988 as a donation to us by the Pokémon League, and when the Go-Rock Frontier formed, became the stadium used for this facility. And it is here that I show off my skills to my..." Suddenly, Joe doubled over and began to cry. "....fangirls.....who are my fanclub....who call themselves Joe's Groupies....BUT NOW I AM NOT JOE!!! I'M AN EMPOLEON!! How can this BE?!!"

"Joe, from all my research, I can tell you when you'll turn back..."

Joe turned and got right in Tonio's face. "Tonio, turn me back RIGHT NOW!"

"I can't do that, but I can tell you that as soon as the real Empoleon wakes up and stops having the nightmare, you'll turn back."

"Awww, GREAT! Oh well.... next stop's the library, so let's go."

As the group arrived in the library, they immediately found it to be very different than the other chambers. The floor was made of well-polished brown wood, as were the walls and ceiling, and large bookcases filled with volumes lined the walls. Scattered around the room there were several large tables with chairs arranged neatly near them, and Tonio went right and sat down before beginning to unpack his bag.

"This library is very nice, Joe."

"Why thank you, Alice. This was one of the first rooms completed for the museum, and as such, we have tried to maintain its original appearance as much as we can. The books here were largely donated, though a few were purchased by the directors."

"Ah, I found it!" Tonio shouted, having found an old, tattered brown book inside his bag. "Now to find the correct entry...."

"What is that book?" Rich asked.

"It's the diary kept by Godey," Alice explained. "Tonio found it in his study some time ago, and he has been combing over it looking for clues as to what needs to be done to stop Enigma Shadow."

"Ah, found where I wanted to begin.

_Tuesday, 18__th__ July 1906._

_I do not know how much longer my life will continue. I am now completely bedridden and in terrible pain all over. From my bed, I can see the garden and the construction of the Space-Time Tower. I don't think I will live to see its completion._

_Seeing Alicia is now one of the few joys I have. She visits me daily and brings me tea and food, and talks to me. The Pokémon of the garden come by often as well. Having these friends during these times is comforting to the sick old man I have become._

_The nightmares have resumed again, and I keep seeing the same terrifying vision. I see a great Pokémon being consumed by its own power... and as it vanishes, the entire space-time continuum collapses and everything falls into an eternal darkness. Yet, I can feel a strange sense of hope..."_

"Who's Alicia?"

"Jackie, that's Alice's grandmother. When she was a child, she was a close friend of Godey. The one who inspired him to create an Oracion for the Space-Time Tower. I understand this passage well enough---during the end of his life, Godey suffered from terrible bone disease that eventually completely paralyzed him, and during that time, he saw horrific nightmares of some kind of apocalyptic event taking place in our time---but I just cannot process the entry made only days later."

Tonio turned several pages in the diary, and upon seeing the last page, Anabel jumped in surprise.

"The handwriting's different! Who wrote that?"

"It's Alicia's handwriting... and it's the last entry made in the entire diary. I can only imagine what happened that day..."

Many Pokémon had gathered around the small house in the garden. Ivy covered its tan stone walls, nearly growing over the windows, on the edge of which perched a Roserade and two Budew. Many more Pokémon surrounded the house, all of them wailing in sadness.

Running down the cobblestone path towards the house came a young, blonde-haired girl with bright blue eyes, her white apron and light-blue blouse dusty with dirt kicked up as she ran.

"I wonder why all the garden's Pokémon are here crying," the girl said to herself as she ran up to the door of the house. "Usually they only come by when Uncle Godey feeds them."

After using the golden Entei-head door knocker several times to no avail, the girl turned the knob of the door herself and, finding it unlocked, went inside. She walked past rows upon rows of Pokémon paintings in the narrow, darkened hallways.

"Uncle Godey?" she called as she wandered. "Uncle Godey, are you home?"

A faint moaning caught the girl's attention, prompting her to run into a nearby room. The room was filled with all sorts of sketches on giant sheets of paper, detailed sketches of the designs of different buildings and architecture. Little furniture was in the room save for a desk and a bed, on which lay an old man with gray hair and a beard. He was wearing a simple black suit with a red bow tie, and tiny spectacles perched on his nose.

"Uncle Godey!" shouted the girl in panic, running to the man's bedside.

"A...Alicia...." Godey struggled, "...thank you for coming..."

"Uncle Godey, why are the Pokémon all so upset?"

"They're upset because I am on my deathbed..."

"NO! Uncle Godey, please don't die!"

"Be strong, Alicia... please, help me with.. one last thing."

"What?"

"Go fetch out my diary and pen...."

Alicia nodded, then walked over to the nearby desk and removed Godey's diary from a drawer, then took a blue quill pen on the desk out of its stand and turned to a blank page.

"Alicia, write down what I am about to dictate to you....

They say that when someone is on their deathbed, they will see a horrifyingly clear vision of something. I can honestly vouch for that now.

When I awoke this morning in agonizing pain and realized my time was running out, I closed my eyes and I had a vision that revealed to me the meaning of my nightmares.

I saw the Pokémon called the Original One, Arceus. Arceus was being consumed by its own power after using an attack so strong it rended the space-time continuum. All matter and antimatter was dissolving into eternal darkness.... but then, I saw an angel. An angel dressed in white appeared, and using the song passed to humans by Arceus as a sign of love---the Oracion---she reversed the damage and restored all dimensions to normal.

Yes, the Oracion! The lovelight of Oracion is the answer! Yet, it won't work with just any instrument. Not even my Space-Time Tower would work. There's only one instrument that will do, the mythical instrument also given to humans by Arceus, the....."

Suddenly, Godey trailed off and stopped speaking.

"Uncle Godey?"

Having written every word so far, Alicia returned to the bedside, where Godey lay with his eyes closed. She shook him gently, but there was no reply, nor when she shook him violently.

"Uncle Godey, no! UNCLE GODEY!!!!"

"....so, from that," Tonio deduced, "we know that Alicia was with Godey at the time of his death, and on his deathbed, Godey dictated to Alicia what he had seen in a dream, yet, Godey died before he could say the last and most important part of the dream, just what it was the angel he saw was playing. If we knew that, we could find the instrument and play it, and then all the crisis would be averted!"

"Not necessarily, Tonio.. As a Ranger they teach you to think these things through. Could it be that only this supposed angel can play it to save everyone? And besides, who's to say playing the instrument now would stop the crisis anyway?"

"Good points, Jackie. But still, I can't help but think how much farther ahead we'd be if we just knew what the instrument was...." Tonio then stood and shouted, "I must get more data!!"

Closing up Godey's diary and returning it to his bag, Tonio headed for the door---and walked right into it, cursing his ignorance under his breath as Alice giggled.

"That's my Tonio," she said. "Gets his brain wrapped around something and forgets everything else."

"Aha....Joe, is there anything else?"

"No, Rich, just my office...and I don't think you have any reason to want to see that. Let's head back to the Pokémon Center... I'm concerned about my Empoleon."

"And Sesshomaru's Lickilicky!" Olivia piped up happily.

"Olivia..." Anabel said gently, "I don't think he would like that if you called him Sesshomaru to his face."

Arriving back at the Pokémon Center, the first sight to greet them wasn't a good one: Lickilicky and Empoleon were both still fast asleep on the floor, thrashing in their nightmares. Satsukoro and Luca were tending to the two Pokémon while Lisa and her cameraman were conducting an interview with several girls wearing black skirts and bow tie-shaped badges. As the group entered the Center, Lisa and her cameraman immediately turned and saw them.

"Well, what do you know! We were just interviewing the top members of Joe's Groupies, and in comes Joe himself! In a different guise, of course, but it's still Joe!"

This horrified the human-turned-Empoleon. "Did you say you were interviewing Joe's Groupies?! NO! I can't let them see me like this! How can this BE?!!!"

"Joe, sir? Is that you?" one of the Groupies, a black-haired girl with brown highlights, asked.

"Did that Empoleon just talk?!" another exclaimed.

"Joe, I understand you have since gone into the museum and vetted it fairly thoroughly. Have you found anything regarding the appearance of Darkrai and disappearance of its portrait?"

"No. There was no sign of Darkrai inside the museum, nor the portrait. Darkrai is likely in hiding, nursing its wounds from the battle with Lickilicky and Tangrowth. I think when it is fully healed, it will appear again, and likely put the barrier around the museum back up. We will need to be vigilant until then..... but for now, I'm so humiliated my fangirls saw me like this! This is awful!"

Rich, Anabel and Jackie all looked on in exasperation as Joe shouted his dismay to the sky before turning and running away, out of the Pokémon Center.

"So now what?" Rich wondered.

"Just enjoy the city," suggested the reporter. "You can easily get a room in the tower to stay in, and there's plenty to do in the city during the day."

"Sounds good to me... Anabel, where's Olivia?"

"You're right. Olivia, where are you?"

"She's over there."

Lisa pointed across the room, where Olivia was kneeling next to Satsukoro and Lickilicky.

"Sesshomaru, is Lickilicky going to be okay? She's a funny looking Pokémon and I don't want anything to hurt her."

"First of all, my name is Satsukoro, not Sesshomaru. To answer your question, though, Lickilicky will be fine. She is only having a nightmare because of Darkrai and Dark Void, same with Empoleon. Once the nightmares end and they wake up, everything will be fine."

"Good! I was concerned because Lickilicky's nightmare had Queen Shadow in it."

"Queen...Shadow?"

"Olivia!" shouted Rich. "Leave him be for now, he's got enough concerns with his Lickilicky suffering. If we leave now, I'll buy you cotton candy and we'll head over to the city's walking park."

"Okay, daddy. See you soon, Sesshomaru and Lickilicky!"

"_My name isn't Sesshomaru..."_

Later that night, Rich and Anabel had succeeded in getting a room inside the tower. Up on the 72nd floor, the room had a wonderful view of the city through its windows, covered by floral-patterened sashes. The walls were off-white and gray carpet covered the floor, while the large and regal four-post bed had deep red sheets.

Anabel was laying on her side on the bed, watching TV, when Rich entered from a smaller adjacent bedroom, where he had been putting Olivia to sleep. While he was wearing his usual blue robe, Anabel only had on a white T-shirt and shorts, which were stretched to nearly tearing because of her swelled stomach.

"Comfortable in those?" Rich asked jokingly.

"This was all I had left that would fit me now. I don't remember being this big when I was six and a half months with Olivia."

"Morgan's really kicked your appetite into high gear... she's gonna be big, surely. But hey, doesn't bother me, all that food goes to other good places too." Rich winked, then asked, "What are you watching?"

"News on the latest Pokémon Contest."

Jillian's voice was speaking on the television while the image showed a girl wearing a white hat, light blue shirt and red skirt standing on a Contest stage, holding a Ribbon and waving. She was with her two Pokémon, a Dusknoir and Typhlosion.

"_And the winner of the Pokémon Contest held today in frosty Yache Village was Trista, who wowed the crowd with a stunning Double Performance using her Dusknoir, Nazar, and her Typhlosion, Nova! Alexandra was the runner up, her Gallade putting on a valiant show of force, nearly defeating Nazar and Nova on its own!"_

"I wonder if I'll run into that girl in a Contest down the road. She looks like she's good."

"She does. Her Typhlosion in particular looks very, very well trained. But that's not important now, what's important is that we get some sleep."

"Of course. Good night, Rich," Anabel said, kissing him.

"Good night to you too." Rich returned the kiss, then gently stroked Anabel's stomach for a moment before closing his eyes and dozing off into sleep.

Some time during the middle of the night, a mysterious shadow leaked into Rich and Anabel's room underneath the door. As if it knew where it was going, it floated over to their bed, then slowly dissolved as something emerged from it. Whatever it was used a pair of slender black arms with clawed hands to gently lift Rich, still asleep, out of the bed before opening the door slightly and carrying him out.

"So you're saying you want to cover me while I pursue Darkrai?"

Joe, still guised as Empoleon, was standing looking out the grand windows in his office on the top floor of the museum. Lisa and her crew were with him.

"Yeah. _'Empoleon Joe's Hunt for Darkrai!'_—picture it now! It would be a ratings bonanza!"

"Well, I can't say I'm exactly thrilled about the idea of the world seeing me in this state. But if such a report would ultimately bolster my image by showing me capturing that wicked Darkrai, I'll do it."

"Thank you!"

"Think nothing of it. I couldn't possibly turn down an offer like that..."

Suddenly and without any warning, reality completely warped, simply teleporting Joe and Lisa's crew outside the museum. There was a chill in the night air as they were deposited in the dark courtyard.

"What?!" Joe shouted. "How can this BE?!!"

"What just happened?"

"DARKRAI!! Lisa, it was that miserable Darkrai again! Ugh.... that's it. I'm off to fetch Tonio so he can put an end to this."

Joe stood and waddled off towards the Tower, fuming under his breath.

"_And Anabel wins the Aquane Grand Festival in a stunning upset over the odds-on favorite, Nando!"_

A spectacular Contest stage unlike any other was where Anabel found herself at the moment. Dressed in a purple floral-print yukata with a lilac in her hair and holding a giant paper fan, she'd just bested Nando in a double battle, her Espeon and---for some reason in her possession---Rich's Slowking against the minstrel's Roserade and Kricketune.

"_Yes! Anabel is the winner!"_ Jillian exclaimed, herself dressed in a flowing black evening gown and having strangely dyed her hair white. _"Listen to that crowd, they're going wild! Anabel, how are you feeling right now?"_

"_Pretty good, I think."_

"_She feels pretty good now, but she'll feel even better when we present her with the coveted Ribbon Cup in our awards ceremony later today! Stay tuned!"_

Waving to the crowd, Anabel spotted Rich and Olivia and smiled at them. They smiled back, but then the entire crowd began screaming in horror, seemingly randomly.

When she looked up, Anabel could see why. The ceiling of the Contest Hall was literally dissolving into thin air, causing tiles to fall onto the crowd. There were literally only seconds before a giant beam fell, and all she could do was watch in horror as it fell right on the spot she'd just been looking at... the spot where her family was.

"_Rich!! Olivia!!"_

Anabel suddenly felt a chill in the air, and turned to see another bizarre vision: Jillian had begun morphing, ultimately turning into Darkrai.

"_This will happen... take warning now, for soon it will be too late..."_

"_What? Darkrai, you've been tormenting Rich in his sleep long enough! Don't start this with me now!"_

"_Take heed... the darkness you are about to feel.... will soon come true."_

With that, Darkrai sank into a shadow on the floor and vanished. Suddenly realizing that the stage was the only thing left in a sea of darkness, Anabel realized she was alone---and had mere moments before the floor dissolved from under her feet and she began falling.

".....Rich, HELP!!!!!"

As it turned out, Anabel wasn't at any Pokémon Contest at all. She was still safely in bed, having just had a nightmare. She awoke covered in sweat and gasping for air, trying to come to grips with what had happened.

"Oh..." she said thinly, staring up at the canopy of the bed, "...it was just a dream. Rich, have you still been having those nightmares?"

When there was no answer, Anabel turned her head over on her fluffy pillow only to see that Rich wasn't there. Shocked, she immediately jumped up and started shouting his name, panicking more and more as the absence of response grew longer. Anabel finally ran off into the side rooms where Olivia's bed was.

Some number of floors down, Tonio and Alice also had a room, one much like Rich and Anabel's. Alice was sound asleep in the bed but Tonio was still up, sitting at the desk with the lamp on, creating a glare from his glasses.

"Yes, the Oracion! The lovelight of Oracion is the answer! Yet, it won't work with just any instrument. Not even my Space-Time Tower would work. There's only one instrument that will do, the mythical instrument also given to humans by Arceus.... Godey's diary, what a treasure!" the young scientist whispered to himself with a smile that soon faded. "But I just can't figure out what this instrument he saw was. That's the key. If I knew what the instrument was, the mystery would be solved..."

At that moment, Tonio heard his stomach growling, so, laughing to himself, he closed the diary and began walking to the door. Just when he turned the knob to open the door, though, Anabel came crashing through it with Olivia behind her, knocking him to the ground.

"Toniiiiiiiiooooooooooooooooo!!!! Tonio, help me!"

"Help me first..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tonio! I'm just so upset...."

"What's going on...?" Alice had awoken from all the commotion.

"Well, I had a nightmare, and when I woke up, Rich was nowhere to be found! Did he come here?"

"No," Alice said. "The only thing unusual here has been the fact Tonio's been up all night reading, but for him, that's not too strange..."

"A nightmare, you say? I have a sneaking suspicion that this was related to everything that's going on in the museum... let's go. I need to see Lickilicky and Empoleon at the Pokémon Center."

"What's going on? Are Lickilicky and Empoleon alright?"

Ash, Brock, Misty and Dawn had arrived at the Pokémon Center some time during the night. Having found Satuskoro's Lickilicky and Joe's Empoleon still in the throes of their nightmares, they were quizzing the swordsman and his Lucario partner on the situation.

"Please, Ash, they're going to be fine. Their afflictions are merely nightmares. The bigger problem is that Darkrai is still running wild inside the museum and presenting a hazard to anyone who tries to enter."

"Hey Ash?" Dawn said. "I wonder if this Darkrai is the same as the one from Alamos Town."

"It's not, I can assure you," answered Satsukoro, cutting off Ash before he could reply. "This Darkrai was already living in the Battle Museum before it began to run wild."

Behind Ash's group, the doors of the Pokémon Center opened, and Tonio entered, his computer already out and running. Anabel, Olivia and Alice followed behind him.

"Ash?" Anabel said in surprise. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Hi, Anabel."

"Where's Rich?" Misty asked, confused. "Shouldn't he be with you?"

"My daddy disappeared!" Tears were coming to Olivia's eyes. "He just disappeared in the middle of the night!"

"That's horrible!"

"And that's why we're here, Ash." Tonio continued tinkering on his computer. "I really believe Darkrai caused the nightmare Anabel had, and is related to the disappearance of Rich. What I'm doing is analyzing the Auras of Lickilicky and Empoleon."

"The Auras? Why?" Luca looked puzzled.

"Simple. Lickilicky and Empoleon have a signal in their Auras that indicates they've been shown a nightmare by Darkrai." After turning to Anabel, Tonio continued, "If Anabel has seen a nightmare because of Darkrai, she will also have the signal. Anabel, stand stilll for a moment....... yes, just as I suspected."

"Darkrai?" 

"Darkrai. But for you to have seen such a vivid nightmare, Darkrai must've been in the same room with you..."

"Darkrai?!!! Darkrai's behavior won't be tolerated, Tonio!!" This was Joe, screaming at the top of his lungs as he came crashing through the door. "Tonio, I walked all the way to the Tower looking for you, and you were already gone!"

"That Empoleon just talked?!" exclaimed Dawn.

"What about it? I am Museum Master Empoleon! Errr......no! I'm Joe!"

"You're the Museum Master? I'm Ash Ketchum, I had a battle with you scheduled..."

"It's postponed! Everything is postponed until my Empoleon wakes up and turns me back!" Joe waddled over to the real Empoleon and leaned over it. "Wake up, Empoleon! We have to go and beat Darkrai now!"

Empoleon's only response to this was to spit up water in Joe's face while it thrashed.

Shaking his head, Satsukoro said, "That won't do you any good. Dark Void's power combined with the instability of the spatial dimension has locked Lickilicky and Empoleon into sleep that will only end when Darkrai is defeated, just like the barrier it held around the Battle Museum."

"Guys," Tonio suddenly said, with a panicked tone, "we need to get to the Battle Museum now!"

"What? Why?"

"Anabel, I can detect Darkrai's presence, which means it's awakened and active as we speak. Not only that, the barrier is down, and there are other people inside the museum with it!"

"Someone else is in my museum?! Clear the way!"

Charging forth, Joe ran right through Tonio---again knocking him to the floor---past Lisa and out of the Pokémon Center. Ash immediately followed while the rest of his group stayed behind, while Anabel, Olivia, Tonio and Alice left as well.

As the enlarged group ran into the entry dome of the museum, everything seemed normal at first. They all stopped and looked around.

"Tonio," Anabel asked, "do you know where Darkrai is?"

"Hmmm...not quite. I can't seem to detect its Aura presently, so it must be in hiding. But... I see the presence of humans and other Pokémon in this room..."

"Let me see that!" Joe shoved Anabel aside and looked over at Tonio's computer. "That room is where the painting of Darkrai is kept, along with a very valuable crystal! They're trying to steal it!!"

Seeing his museum in danger, Joe immediately went charging down one of the nearby hallways, and seeing Joe being bullheaded, Tonio immediately gave chase.

"Wait, Joe! We don't know what's down there!"

"Tonio!!" Alice ran after her husband, and the rest of the group followed her.

The hallway that the chase took was narrow and filled with various glass cases containing a number of artifacts. Equisite paintings also lined the walls, but noone was paying any attention to them... until two bolts of blue lightning suddenly shot out of the shadows and struck right at Joe's feet, halting their progress.

"A Thunderbolt attack? How can this BE?!!"

"_Get out! Do not interfere!!!"_ There was only one being that voice could have belonged to---Darkrai, who rose up slowly from a shadow to confront the group. _"Leave this place now!"_

"No, Darkrai! You will be the one to leave! But first.... change me back, please?"

All the others could do nothing but grimace shamefully at Joe's vain and bizarre priorities silently. However, the silence was soon broken when Luca walked up from behind.

"Darkrai," said Luca, "please, tell us what's wrong. We're not your enemy! We want to help!"

While Darkrai pondered Luca's plea, Olivia had completely broken from the entire situation and was nagging at Joe's side.

"Mr. Joe, are you like Jordan? Can you do any attacks with that body?"

"Oh, leave me alone right now, kid........hey, wait, you're right! I'm Empoleon now, so I might as well have some fun! Hydro Pump, go!"

Demonstrating that the transformation was indeed a full one, Joe easily and readily attacked Darkrai by blasting water from his mouth. Darkrai dodged, and Joe raised his arms in preparation for his next attack.

"Metal Claw!!"

Dashing forward, Joe took a swing with his iron-hard claws and managed to scratch Darkrai, but barely. In immediate retaliation Darkrai released another of its blue Thunderbolts from its hands, and another fact of Joe's transformation became apparent---he clearly had inherited a Water-type's weakness to electricity, and fell backwards, having been knocked out.

Taking the offensive, Ash quickly intervened. "Darkrai, I don't know what you're trying to do, but it's going to stop! Pikachu, Thunder!"

Pikachu lept off Ash's shoulder, tensed all its muscles, and released quite a large blast of electricity upward. When it hit the ceiling the blast curved downward and struck Darkrai dead-on, creating an explosion.

"That'll do it!" Joe cheered, having recovered already. "You are FINISHED, Darkrai! Ahahaha!!!"

"I have doubts..."

Skull looked up at Luca. "What's YOUR problem? Has that shell guy been messing with your head?"

"Do not talk of Lord Satsukoro-sama that way!" Seeing Skull's extreme annoyance with that statement, Luca quickly added, "But he isn't relevant here anyway. I've got doubts Darkrai is the villain here..."

Suddenly, the smoke from the blast cleared, revealing that Darkrai not only survived but managed to release a massive counterattack with Dark Pulse, defeating Pikachu in one forceful blow and still having enough power left over to strike Joe again.

"_For the last time, DO NOT INTERFERE!!!"_

Darkrai formed a Dark Void above its head and cast it towards Pikachu, then dropped into a shadow and escaped down the hallway. The moment Pikachu fell into its tortured sleep, Ash ran to it and picked it up.

"Pikachu, old buddy, are you..." Seconds later Ash found himself mysteriously eye level with Pikachu, looking up at the others, who were all staring at him. "Uh, what's wrong, guys?"

"Ash," Anabel tried to venture, "you..."

"Turned into Pikachu!!" Olivia exclaimed happily, finishing her mother's sentence. "It's Ashachu!"

Indeed, Joe's fate had now befallen Ash, as he had become a Pikachu. Only his hat remained to distinguish him, like Joe's bow tie.

"Oooooookkkayyyyyy......this isn't good."

"Can I hit him with my bone now?" Skull said sarcastically. "It'll be super effective!"

"Guys, come on," Tonio cut in, trying to act as a voice of reason. "We need to pull our acts together and do something coherent here or whatever's going on is going to beat us. I suggest we follow where Darkrai went, it might be trying to lead us somewhere."

"You're right..." Anabel replied, nodding.

With the group in agreement on a course of action, they resumed heading down the hallway in the direction of the room Tonio had pointed out, albeit at a much less hurried pace. Before long, a light began shining in the distance, and not long after that, they reached the room at the end of the hall.

Fitting in with the grand scale of the rest of the museum, this room was magnificently crafted in white marble with a floor so sharply polished, the decorations on the walls could be seen in it. In the center of the room sat a giant purple crystal on a pedestal, above it on the far wall, a giant picture frame with no picture inside of it.

None of this mattered, though, for unexpected events hit immediately---standing in the room was the mysterious art professor Mr. Nattle from earlier in the day, clutching a black laptop computer with an antenna. He was battling with a Misdreavus, attacking a large purple Pokémon nearby whose head was framed with elegant, yellow crescent moons. Transparent curved wings were on its rounded back, giving it a swanlike appearance. However, most startling of all, Rich was there standing between the two.

"RICH!!" Anabel screamed. She tried to run to him, but Tonio grabbed her by the shoulder to stop her.

"Anabel, wait! Something isn't right... look at his eyes!"

Indeed, upon closer examination, something was wrong. All the color had been drained from Rich's eyes, leaving only two empty white spheres with outlines seemingly drawn on them. Not only that, he was standing slouched, as if he were asleep even though he wasn't....or was he? It was impossible to tell.

Just then, he raised his right arm limply up and pointed it at the mysterious professor. "Leave now...." His voice, like his eyes, was completely empty and devoid of any emotion or soul.

"Why should I leave when what I came for is so near to me?" Unlike before, Mr. Nattle was speaking without his false accent. "I came here on a mission to capture Cresselia and Darkrai for Queen Shadow. I'm not leaving until I succeed!"

"He knows Queen Shadow, and that voice.....I know who that is!"

"Ah, Anabel, so we meet again," the man said without turning. "Unfortunately, I've no time to play with you right now. Misdreavus, Shadow Ball!!"

A sphere of dark energy formed in front of the Misdreavus, which it fired straight for the purple swan-like creature opposite it, which seemed injured. Just before the Shadow Ball hit, though, Darkrai came leaping out of a nearby shadow.

"_GET OUT!!!!"_ Darkrai screamed, releasing an explosive Dark Pulse down on Misdreavus.

Misdreavus surprisingly survived the blast, but its impact revealed something else: with his false afro gone, the mysterious art professor was actually none other than Snattle!

"Snattle!" Anabel shouted in dismay. "So it was YOU! Explain what's going on here, this instant!"

After feeling his head for his wig and realizing it was gone along with his disguise, Snattle sighed. "I already told you, girl. I came here to capture that Pokémon, Cresselia, along with Darkrai. Don't get in my way unless you want to get hurt...."

"Shut up. And what did you do to Rich?"

"Oh, your little lover boy? I didn't do ANYTHING to him, he just showed up here like this and started annoying me. What's it to you? I see you've gotten a bit fat again, did he have his way with you once more?"

"....I have a good mind to smack you for that, but I remember what you did the last time I hit you. If you didn't do it, then..."

"L-Look at that!" Alice suddenly said, pointing.

Darkrai had floated over to Rich, and was now slowly descending into him. Rich just stood still until it was completely fused with him, then Darkrai's white hair came spilling out from under his hat.

"_Get out!!"_ Rich snarled at Snattle, in Darkrai's voice. _"I won't warn you again!"_

"It all makes sense now," Tonio realized as he typed frantically on his computer. "Darkrai wasn't the enemy, Snattle was, and we misunderstood because Snattle was disguised. When Darkrai attacked at the square---that was Snattle it was talking to. Indeed, that was the purpose of the barrier Darkrai erected. It was trying to keep Snattle out. None of us realized that..."

"Why did it eject Lisa and I from the museum earlier tonight then?" Joe asked.

"Probably to remove anyone who might complicate its effort to defeat Snattle since it could no longer keep him out. And the reason Rich disappeared tonight was that Darkrai came and took him away in order to help protect itself and Cresselia. Because Darkrai was in your room, Anabel, that was why you saw such a vivid nightmare."

Anabel nodded, gradually understanding that Darkrai was really their ally, but Snattle just threw his hands up in the air.

"I've had enough of this nonsense! Rich or not, I'm finishing what I came here for. Misdreavus, Shadow Ball again!"

Misdreavus formed another Shadow Ball and launched it at Rich and Cresselia, but Rich, now possessing Darkrai's attack capabilities, was able to release an even bigger Dark Pulse to counter it. The force of Dark Pulse combined with Shadow Ball's and began pushing an immense energy wave backwards towards Misdreavus, leaving it helpless.

Or only seemingly so.

"Destiny Bond," Snattle whispered seconds from the impact, prompting Misdreavus to flash a sinister purple light from its eyes. When the force of Darkrai's shockwave hit, Misdreavus fainted, but then the purple light surrounded Rich's body and drained all of his endurance away.

"_Ugh.. that..."_ Falling to his knees, Rich was panting heavily as Snattle looked over him with a smug expression.

"So tough, are you, Darkrai?"

"_You.. your..." _Rich smiled. _"Foolish human, your makeup is running."_

That comment seemed to set Snattle off. "M-Makeup?! This is NOT makeup, it is very expensive skin cream that I need to look as good as I do! Oooooh, you've got it coming now. Metagross, come out and use Meteor Mash!"

Snattle threw a Poké Ball. The red and white sphere burst open with a flash of light to release his Metagross, which immediately focused its power into one of its mighty iron legs, using it as a club to beat Rich across the room.

"Rich!!"

"Daddy, no!"

With Rich now subdued and lying on his back near the rest of the group, Snattle turned his attention to Cresselia.

"Metagross, Hyper Beam!"

Opening its cavernous mouth, the metallic spider-like creature began to collect a great amount of energy. This energy manifested quickly in the form of a gradually-growing red sphere, and it wasn't long before the sphere became a pulsing beam, a blast that struck the prone Cresselia with explosive force, leaving it burned and battered all over its body, in terrible pain.

"About time," Snattle grunted, "I was getting tired of working for this. You're mine, Cresselia!!"

By pressing a button on his computer's keyboard, Snattle caused a white beam to launch from its antenna straight for Cresselia.

"NO! The big purple Pidgeot is going to get hurt!"

"Olivia, stop!"

It was too late for Anabel to stop her daughter, who had lunged and grabbed onto Cresselia's back. Upon contact the energy from Snattle's computer enveloped Cresselia and began pulling against Olivia, trying to pull it from her grasp and into the computer. Olivia put up a valiant resistance against it, but in the end, she failed, losing her grip and falling backwards with only a single lilac-colored feather in her hand, Cresselia itself being sucked into Snattle's computer.

"Kids. Always so damn sentimental. But you know, as I was doing that, I realized something." Snattle fixed his glare on Rich, who had begun to recover, from behind the blue tint of his glasses. "I could probably try capturing Darkrai while it's wearing Rich's body. If I did that, I could bring Queen Shadow both Darkrai AND Rich, thus earning double the reward! It's a perfect plan!"

"_I've had enough of you!"_ Rich snarled, launching Darkrai's blue Thunderbolt from his hands to shock Metagross. Though the Steel and Psychic type definitely showed visual signs of being effected by the numbing electricity, it managed to quickly shake off its jamming and recoup its strength.

"Well, well, well, Darkrai, you're sure a feisty one. But you know what? I hold the trump card in any match with you. No matter what body you wear, you can't change the fact that biologically, you're a Dark type, and while I might not really be an art professor, I did study Pokémon biology in college. Ah, those were the days.... I still think of you at night, my dear Miss O' Hara...." Seeing that his little reverie had everyone else in the room staring at him, Snattle quickly tried to regain his composure. "Ah, ah, schoolboy fantasy, nothing more! But getting back to the point, I know enough to know just what your bane is, Darkrai. Metagross, go forth and use DynamicPunch!!!"

The moment the order left Snattle's lips, Anabel began to lunge out to protect Rich, but Metagross was just too fast. Before she could do anything beyond raising her arms in preparation to move, Metagross had already hit Rich in the stomach with crushing force. In Darkrai's voice he let out a sickening groan as he slid across the floor, ultimately falling unconsious.

"Rich!" 

"Daddy!"

"Now this is the way things SHOULD be! Hello, promotion!"

With a wicked, wide grin plastered on his overly made-up face, Snattle held up his computer and sent the capture beam straight for Rich. Anabel and Olivia both let out desparing wails of dismay, but surprisingly, it was the young girl who was the one to take action. She jumped out and wrapped her arms around her father, naively trying to protect him---but then, something strange happened. When the purple feather of Cresselia that Olivia had clutched in her hand touched Rich's body, it began to glow along with his limp form. The soft purple light actually began to force Darkrai out of Rich's body, and when the beam from Snattle's computer hit, it hit Darkrai's head, not Rich, and absorbed it. Thus, Snattle had succeeded in capturing Darkrai, but he missed his chance at getting Rich.

"What in the world was THAT?!" Tonio exclaimed.

"Hmph. I should have known something like this would happen. Cresselia's feathers are known individually as Lunar Wings. They counteract Darkrai's power of nightmares, and in this case, shook Rich out of the nightmare of being possessed by Darkrai. I'm not terribly upset though. My promotion will have to wait, but at least I captured Cresselia and Darkrai like I intended to."

"You won't get away with it!" Anabel shouted, readying a Poké Ball. "Espeo—"

"Don't do it," Snattle sneered. "I've got what I came for, so I'm not interested in a battle today, but I won't hesitate to have Metagross blast this room apart if you attack me." Anabel hesitated and clenched her teeth in frustration, so Snattle knew he'd won. "Wise choice, girl. Metagross, return. And now, I shall be bidding you all adieu for the time being. May we meet again – or not!"

Throwing his cape, Snattle vanished, having used some kind of teleportation device to escape.

"They've gotten smarter," Ash said grimly. "He knew enough to quit while he was ahead and get away..."

"Pi........pikachu?"

At that moment, Pikachu began to awaken, thrilling Ash. Still in the form of a Pikachu himself, he ran over to his partner happily.

"Pikachu, you're alright! I'm so glad that you're not hurt! But....shouldn't I be.....?"

As if on cue, a soft light surrounded Ash's Pikachu body, and he transformed back into his normal self.

"Yes, Ash," Tonio said, "Pikachu's nightmare is over, so you are no longer a Pikachu yourself."

"Well, isn't that great! Now tell me when I get to stop being an Empoleon!!"

"...that's the only thing the nightmare Lickilicky saw could have meant. There's no way she's still alive. Lickilicky's nightmare was confusing her with whoever that woman was..."

"Li....licky? Lickilicky?"

Satsukoro turned his head to see that his beloved Lickilicky had finally awakened from its own nightmare, as had Joe's Empoleon. Lickilicky, meanwhile, was looking around, seemingly searching for something.

"I know what you're looking for, and it's not here. Believe me, it would make me happy if it were here."

Furious that he hadn't turned back yet, Joe was in Tonio's face, screaming.

"Do you even understand what a major problem this is, Tonio?! How do you expect me to EVER go before my fangirls again looking like this? My career is over!!"

"Joe, please, calm down... I'm sorry I can't explain why you haven't changed back, but I think we've got more serious problems right now..."

"I've got the most serious one of all, are you kidding me?!"

Just as Joe's frustration reached the breaking point, however, he suddenly and unexpectedly transformed back into his human form. It took him a minute to realize this had taken place, but when it did register in his mind, he immediately ran to a nearby glass case to look at his reflection in it.

"I...I.... I don't know how, but I turned back! I'm Joe again! I'M JOE AGAIN!!!"

"Ugh....what is that racket?"

Finally having regained consiousness, Rich sat up, rubbed his head, and looked around.

"Rich!!!"

Anabel embraced Rich tightly, an embrace he returned, but he was still clearly confused at what was going on.

"Hi, Anabel. Where am I? Just what happened? All I remember is going to bed..."

Tonio stepped forward, still working on his computer. "During the night, you were taken away from your room by Darkrai, possessed in a nightmare, and taken here. Darkrai was using you to help protect itself and Cresselia from a man named Snattle, who had been posing as that art professor we met yesterday."

"That was....oh, it makes sense. What an unoriginal alias he used. Where is the scum now?"

"He just got away, and with Cresselia and Darkrai too. But look at me, I'm not an Empoleon anymore!"

"I think there are more important things to think about," said Rich as he stood up, "but we won't worry about it too much right now. I just want to go back to sleep..."

"Can't say I blame you," Joe said slyly, sidling up beside Rich with a mischevious grin on his face. "I would want to be in bed with her all the time, too."

"Shut up, you wish..."

"Heh heh, sorry. Guess now's not the time. Although, for what it's worth, I guess you have had a rough bit of it tonight. Tell you what, I'll give you a break since I'm nice like that."

"What do you mean?"

"When you get up tomorrow morning, meet me in the plaza outside the museum. I'll give you a special one-on-one battle for the mark as a bonus chance in addition to the show tomorrow afternoon."

"And if I win?"

"You'll get the mark, of course, and we'll just do the show as entertainment. Sound good to you?"

"Yeah... come on, Anabel, I want to go back to bed. Good night, guys."

Bidding farewell to the others for the time being, Rich, Anabel and Olivia began to head out of the museum, back to where they could finally find comfort and safety once more with each other.

_After an encounter with the mysterious, seemingly evil Pokémon Darkrai, many new questions were raised just as an equal number were answered. Yet, once again Enigma Shadow succeeded in abducting not one but two Legendary Pokémon, this time Darkrai and Cresselia. What will become of those two as our heroes press onward? A showdown for the mark of the Battle Museum awaits, next time!_

**END of CHAPTER 11**

[Chapter Epilogue]

"_Aren't the stars quite lovely tonight, Rosina?"_

"_They are. Thank you for taking me here."_

"_It was the least I could do for you before you left. This is my favorite spot for stargazing... I come here very often and lose myself in thoughts."_

"_Thoughts? What kind of thoughts?"_

"_Oh, like... well, I often wonder what it would be like if I hadn't lost everything I held dear to me and been cast away as nothing more than a common vagabond. Would I have been as great as my father was? I often wonder..."_

"_You really shouldn't be worrying about that, Koronaku. Why, when you get to be around the beauty of nature all the time?"_

"_You're right, but my mind still wanders... you know, it'll be awfully quiet around here once you leave. Maybe I'll go somewhere else again."_

"_There's no need, I can still come back and visit."_

_It was then I decided: this girl could be trusted knowing my deepest secret._

"_Have a look at this."_

"_A.....purple flute? It's so pretty though... it can't be just any flute."_

"_It's not. I'm sure you know what this is. It is known as the Azure Flute, or Heaven's Pipe among some."_

"_That's the thing in the legend!! How did you get it?!"_

"_It kind of got dumped on me when my mother and father died. They were the guardians at the time... now I have to carry this thing around and keep it safe until the time described in the legend. 'When the time comes that everything again becomes one...'"_

"_I know it. 'When the time comes that everything again becomes one, the pipe will choose its player. A heart encased in darkness will be broken open by the song, and the light released will lead the prayer.'"_

"_Yeah... I've often tried to play it myself, but I can produce no sound from it. I wonder if I will even live to see this supposed 'time when everything again becomes one...'"_

[Next Episode Preview – Narrated by: Joe]

Next time on Pokémon XD^3: The Waves of Truth...

It's the Battle Museum at last when I face Rich!

[Rich and Joe are standing outside the museum, ready to battle; Rich sends out Slowking, Joe a Feraligatr]

Yet, things don't turn out so well, and deep troubles arise...

[At the top of the Milokaross Tower, Rich stands staring out the dome, then down at a Poké Ball in his hands]

But in the end, the show must go on, and go on it does when two other challengers appear!

[Inside the Battle Museum's arena, Paul prepares to face a young boy with spiked-up yellow hair who is dressed in a green and white striped shirt]

Who'll win that? And will Rich ultimately get his mark, or will he fail for the first time in the Go-Rock Frontier?

Next time, _Taking a Trip Back in Time!_ Wait, it's chapter 12 already? How can this BE?!!


	13. Chapter 12

And now, Chapter 12.

**CHAPTER 12**: Taking a Trip Back in Time

"...hm? What's this?"

Still having not taken a single moment of sleep the whole night, Tonio was back in his room digging into Godey's diary all over again. Alice, of course, was sound asleep and snoring rather loudly, but this didn't distract him from his work at all. As he was flipping through the pages of his great-grandfather's journal, Tonio had discovered a loose piece of paper, which he withdrew from the book and unfolded. On it, there was a drawing of a number of small spheres surrounding a much larger sphere, with lines sketching out diagrams around them.

"A drawing of a model of the solar system? Why would Godey have this?" Putting the sketch aside, Tonio began reading the words written beneath. "Let's see here...

'Today I made an interesting discovery in a book Alicia brought me. It was an ancient legend said to have been passed down from the people of the society called Pokélantis and went like this: 'When the time comes that everything again becomes one, the pipe will choose its player. A heart encased by darkness will be broken open by the song, and the light released will lead the prayer.'

What does this mean? A prayer? Oracion is a prayer, but does it have any relation to this?'

...Oracion... a pipe? Maybe the instrument that Godey dreamt of on his deathbed is a pipe...hmmm..."

Later on that morning, when Passho City was once again bathed in the warmth of the sun's light, business was back to normal for the Battle Museum. Many people from near and far had gathered there, lured by the promotion of a great battle tournament to be held that day with the main event being Rich's battle with Joe.

Except, of course, there was the matter of Joe's promise to Rich for a battle before the tournament, so to that end, he was already present and waiting outside his museum for Rich to arrive. Only, however, there was one problem – Paul had made it to Joe first.

"What? What do you mean that someone else made it here before me?" the purple-haired trainer complained. "My battle was supposed to be TODAY!"

"Look, Paul, you just didn't make it in time. The earliest I can slot you in is tomorrow. I'm sorry."

"Oh, this sucks. The only thing that could make it worse is...."

"Hey, Joe! Sorry I'm late!"

Looking over Paul's shoulder, Joe spotted Rich, who had arrived in the plaza along with the rest of his group following closely behind. The moment Paul saw them, he shut his eyes and scowled.

"...that the person who got here first would be HIM. I hate it when my sentences get completed for me."

"Well, well, well, Rich!" Joe said haughtily, stepping forward. "About time you showed up."

"Yeah... oh, hi, Paul. Did I interrupt something?"

Rolling his eyes, Paul replied sarcastically, "No, of course not."

With that, Paul began to walk off, but out of nowhere, another young boy appeared from a side road, running at a speed like he was being chased. He crashed right through Paul in his haste and came skidding to a stop in front of Joe, only then allowing his upwardly-spiked yellow hair, green-and-white striped shirt, and cutting orange scarf to be seen clearly. Slung over his shoulder was a brown bag that matched his shoes.

"Master Joe! Did I make it in time for my challenge?!"

"Sorry to say it, but no. Two people already made it here."

"What did you do that for, punk?!" Coming unexpectedly, Paul grabbed the boy by the collar and got right in his face, fuming. "I have such a good reason to want to punch you right now, you little..."

"Paul, please stop!" plead Anabel.

"She's right." Getting in between the two, Joe managed to separate them. "Paul, Barry, I'm sorry the two of you can't challenge me today, but I can still make arrangements so you have something to do. As part of the show, I'll have you two battle each other, then the winner can battle a special guest opponent we're having make an appearance. It won't be for anything, but hey, at least you get to battle. Alright?"

The younger boy, apparently named Barry, nodded enthusiastically. Paul, however, had already stalked off somewhere. With the situation placated for the time being Joe turned his attention back to Rich.

"So, are you ready to begin?"

In one of Castle Shadow's laboratories, Snattle and Maria were standing before two large polygonal tanks filled with blue fluid. The tank on the left contained Cresselia, while the tank on the right had Darkrai inside it. With his hands on his hips, Snattle seemed proud of his work.

"There they are, Queen Shadow. One Cresselia, one Darkrai, just like you ordered. All set and ready to go for the Shadowing process on your command."

"I'm impressed, Snattle. For the longest time I really believed Rich was going to show up and mess you up somehow."

"Snattle failed..." Out of nowhere, Yung had appeared in the shadows nearby. "I saw it. Sure, he captured Cresselia and Darkrai, but he..." Ignoring Snattle's desperate motions to stop talking, Yung continued, "...had a chance to get Rich too. And failed."

"Is this true?" Maria snapped.

"Unfortunately it is... but wasn't the mission to capture the Pokémon? As far as that goes, I think I succeeded quite nicely."

"Just because you didn't fail totally, I'll let you off easy this time. Leave us."

Bowing, Snattle began to leave, but he hesitated for only a brief second to shoot a deadly glare at Yung, who was snickering to himself. Seconds later, he was gone, leaving Maria alone with the doctor.

"Yung... tell me right now why you were watching Snattle."

"I didn't trust him to accomplish the job, my queen. If things got ugly, I was planning to step in... but I don't think that would've worked. Rich wasn't the only one there. I also saw this rather dashing fellow in a purple cape..."

"A...dashing fellow in a purple cape? Anything else?"

"Not much, really. He fought Darkrai with a Tangrowth.... and a Lickilicky. That, and he kept mumbling to himself about finding something, or someone. I'll be taking my leave now..."

Having said all he wanted to, Yung vanished into the shadows. Maria sat for quite some time after that, just staring blankly.

"Someone looking for something with a Lickilicky?"

"And now, we begin!"

The plaza outside the museum had become a makeshift battle arena as Rich and Joe faced each other from opposite ends of the area. Anabel stood in the middle as the referee, while Olivia, Jackie, Skull and Barry sat on a nearby bench.

"This battle will be one-on-one, between Rich and the Master of the Battle Museum, Joe! Now, send out your Pokémon!"

"Rich! How's about we each use a Pokémon from Johto?"

"Sure, and I've got just the one for the job. Ready to go?"

"Whenever you are."

"And.......GO!!!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pkmn Trainer Rich ---vs.--- Museum Master Joe

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

[Joe brushes aside his hair from his face before pointing to himself with both thumbs. He then pulls a Poké Ball from his suit coat and throws it]

"Feraligatr, take your place!"

"Feraligatr, is it? Well then, Slowking, here we go!"

There was no denying that Joe's Feraligatr definitely looked fit and ready for a brawl, yet, a kind of confidence surrounded Slowking too.

"So," Skull growled, "a Slowking against a Feraligatr...two Johto Water-types going at each other's throats. I vote for the Feraligatr: they learn moves like Bite and Crunch, and we all know those are pretty effective against Psychic-types like Slowking...along with the fact that for SOME REASON that Slowking STILL can't master Hyper Beam."

"Feraligatr, Mega Punch! Go!"

Taking the initiative of the first attack, Joe's Feraligatr began lumbering forward, its thick and muscular arm levered back in preparation to strike.

"Dodge and use Thunderbolt!"

Feraligatr swung downward and smashed its fist into the ground, but Slowking had already jumped back to avoid the punch. Now having the advantage of its opponent having to recover from crushing its hand into a rock-hard surface, Slowking released a small cluster of lightning bolts, delivering a body-numbing shock to the big blue alligator.

"Very well then, I'll ramp it up a bit. Dragon Claw!"

On Joe's command Feraligatr raised its arm again, but this time, its claws became surrounded by an aura of purple energy, and when it charged Slowking, it had suddenly become much faster than before. Slowking couldn't dodge this time, and ended up with several claw marks across its body as a result of the hit.

"I want to wrap this up quick, and now that you've pretty much mastered it.... HYPER BEAM!"

Slowking dug its feet into the ground, bracing its body as it started to gather energy into the gem on its crown. A few seconds later, with a bright flash, it fired the Hyper Beam... and then, to Rich's horror, collapsed to its knees right after Feraligatr absorbed it with little more than a burn mark on its chest.

"Slowking, no!!"

"See, I told you," Skull said smugly to Anabel.

"_He mastered it yesterday in the battle with Nando, though!"_ she thought to herself. _"What went wrong?!"_

"Time for me to claim victory! Feraligatr, Crunch!"

In the blink of an eye, Feraligatr had lunged forward and picked Slowking up in its powerful jaws. As its prey flailed helplessly, it swung its head around, finally ending by thrusting its upper body out and flinging Slowking across the square. When it landed, the pink creature was completely out cold.

Rich had lost.

It was quite visually obvious Anabel couldn't believe it either. "S....Slowking is... unable to battle... Feraligatr wins, and the victory goes to Museum Master Joe!"

"Yes! And now you know, Joe works to earn his fangirls!"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Rich's entire group was stunned.

"He lost..." Tears were coming to Olivia's eyes.

Rich himself, however, was saying nothing. He quietly recalled Slowking, then turned away.

"Rich?" Anabel said softly.

He wasn't listening, though, and began walking off, down a road out of the square. Ironically, from that road, Paul had been watching.

"How pathetic. He should just give up."

A short while later, Anabel had taken Olivia and the others back to the Pokémon Center for breakfast. Rich still wasn't around, though, and this left them dispirited, silently mulling over their respective plates of food while letting all kinds of thoughts fill their minds.

"Heheh, morning, Anabel!"

Thinking this was Rich, Anabel immediately lept out of her seat---and found herself face to face with Tonio and Alice. "Oh, good morning, you two..." she said quietly as she sat back down. "Feeling well?"

"We are," Alice replied as they sat as well, "except for the fact I found Tonio sleeping on the floor AGAIN."

Tonio simply laughed. "No need to worry, really. I just worked too far into the night, that's all. I was busy researching Godey's diary, and I found something pretty interesting. One of the entries described an ancient writing Godey had read, which spoke of a time when 'everything again will become one' and some kind of pipe would be the answer to saving everything. I'm willing to bet that the instrument in the last entry might be this pipe."

"It wouldn't surprise me," said Jackie, taking a moment to let it sink in. He then noticed something outside. "Oh hey, it's Rich!"

Everyone at the table stood and turned to look outside, and indeed, there stood Rich, an absolutely miserable look on his face. It wasn't long before he reached to his belt, pulled off a Poké Ball and threw it, releasing Slowking in a burst of blue light. He then turned away from his Pokémon and walked inside, ending up standing before Anabel and the others.

"Oh, hi..."

"Rich, what's wrong?" Anabel asked, the water welling up in her purple eyes reflecting the concern filling every facet of their depth. "You know more than anyone else than I'm here for you..."

"Oh, no problem! None at all!" Even though he was saying this, it was obvious he was lying. "The problem's all taken care of. I released Slowking."

A massive group jaw drop greeted this, but it was only Skull who had anything to say about it---by tackling Rich to the ground, standing on his chest and pinning one end of his bone against Rich's neck.

"That's it?! You just give up and let it go? Not that I don't think any Pokémon is better off wild than with a miserable slave driver like you, but I thought I could at LEAST hold you in higher regard than Paul! If it wasn't going to break Anabel's heart, I would jam my bone right through your neck right now. Consider yourself lucky that you're married to the only human I have any respect for!"

"Skull, that's enough!" Anabel snapped, prompting the Marowak to step off Rich and let him sit up. "Although, Rich, I can't say I'm happy with what you did, either. Why did you just give up on Slowking like that?"

"I failed it, okay?! I should probably just release all my other Pokémon, since I've failed them! And I failed you, too!"

Only realizing his words after they had left his mouth, tears suddenly welled up in Rich's eyes. He quickly turned and again ran outside, where Slowking was still standing. It began to follow him, but his pace was too quick, and he disappeared down a side road. Just then, Slowking felt a firm grip on its shoulder and turned to find Anabel kneeling next to it with a Poké Ball in her hand.

"I don't think Rich meant to hurt your feelings, Slowking. Either way, you don't need to worry. Come with me and I'll help you."

Slowking initially greeted the offer and presentation of Anabel's empty Poké Ball with hesitance. Of course, this was to be expected, as it had only minutes before been sent away by the one whom it had been around for as long as it could remember. Eventually, though, after receiving reassurance from Anabel in the forum of a smile and a calming nod, Slowking accepted the offer and tapped the Poké Ball with its hand, allowing itself to be absorbed. Anabel then stood and stared at the sphere in her hand.

"I've helped you... now to find Rich..."

It was now several hours later, and evidently, Anabel hadn't found Rich anywhere, as the group minus him was standing amongst the large crowd gathered in front of the Battle Museum. People were everywhere, and the report Lisa and her crew were filming in the square gave an accurate reason as to why.

"We're here reporting live from outside the Battle Museum in Passho City! Just yesterday there was a big to-do here when the Legendary Pokémon Darkrai appeared right where we're standing now, but there's only one thing on the minds of the people here now, and that's battling. A show is scheduled to begin in a little over an hour in the Battle Museum's arena, with two battles serving as warm-ups to the main event. In the first battle, two Go-Rock Frontier challengers from Sinnoh---Paul of Veilstone City and Barry of Twinleaf Town---will face off, and the winner of that match will then face someone we know only as a 'special surprise guest.' After that, the main event: Rich from Larousse City in Houen, a challenger who has already dominated the Battle Mountain and Battle Studio, facing the Museum Master, Joe, for the title of the Battle Museum! We've actually been trying to track him down for an interview all morning but we haven't been able to find him..." Lisa then noticed Anabel and the others nearby and said, "But wait! There's his wife, Anabel, right over there! Let's get a word from her! Excuse me, Anabel?"

"Huh? Oh, hi Lisa. What's up?"

"I was wondering if we could get a word from you about the battle Rich will be having today?"

"Well, he..." Anabel stopped, as more thoughts were beginning to enter her mind. She realized Rich had been through a lot that day already---losing to Joe once already, feeling so low afterward that he actually released Slowking, then yelling at her when he never did that. Anabel came to the realization that battling Joe was probably the last thing Rich needed to worry about. "I think he's actually going through a more difficult battle right now, to be honest."

This took Lisa back a bit. "Hm? What do you mean?"

"I would like to know myself what she means!" a proud voice came from nearby. Completely unnanounced, Joe arrived on the scene, crashing the interview.

Lisa clearly wasn't pleased at this, but she let the cameras keep rolling. "Well, if it isn't our own Museum Master himself! Do you have anything to add to the story?"

"Do I? Of course I do! Rich is actually inside, at the preparation room as we speak. He got there quite a long time ago and hasn't come out." A sly look crept onto Joe's face as he came closer to Anabel and Lisa. "Of course, I can't imagine why he'd want to leave a couple of cute little ladies like you two alone, either."

Both Anabel and Lisa recoiled in disgust, and Jackie actually became angry. "Back off, Joe! You know I like Lisa, and I like her more than you do!"

"And you know I'm TAKEN!" Anabel shouted, all while Lisa simply looked back and forth in horror.

"Well fine then," snorted Joe, "Anabel will settle for Rich, then, but Lisa's going with me!" Turning to the target of his overblown affection, he then said, "Now, Lisa, come on with me. I'll get you special seats in the arena for the show..."

Lisa, however, would have no part of this. Seeing Ash's group nearby, she pulled away from Joe's grip, ran to Ash, and grabbed his arm. "No! I like Ash!"

"Uh, what?!" Ash said in shock, obviously having been caught off guard.

"What's going on?" Misty screamed.

"You're funny, Lisa! Funny enough that I'll leave you alone for now. Don't forget to make me look good on TV! Pretty faces bring in big ratings!"

After giving a rather disturbing wink to Lisa, Joe walked off towards his museum, leaving her and everyone else dumbfounded. Suddenly, Lisa snapped to attention when she realized the camera was still rolling.

"You filmed all of that?!" she cried out in horror.

"Well, you did say to keep rolling," the cameraman replied. "Just doing what we're told to."

"This better not end up in the report..." Lisa mumbled as she stormed away. Her crew followed closely behind.

"Mommy, was he really the guy who was the talking Empoleon last night? It sounded just like him!"

"Yeah, it was," Anabel said while grimacing, "it sure was..."

"Are you sure about this, sir?"

"Don't be insubordinate!" Yung snapped to his team. "This is the only way to turn Palkia into a Shadow Pokémon. When I count three, all of you need to pull down on those switches simultaneously."

Yung and his three scientists were standing before Palkia, which was totally encased in some kind of metal armor. Dozens if not hundreds of electrical cords connected it at points all over its body to ominous machines surrounding it. The three scientists each were assigned to a single pump-like switch, and evidently, if they were all pulled at the same time, something would happen...

"Ready? One.... two... THREE!!"

...and happen it did the moment the scientists activated the switches. The machines lining the walls roared to life, spitting sparks everywhere as they transmitted supercharged shadow energy through the wires into Palkia's body. Instantly, Palkia began roaring in agony and desperately trying to thrash against its bonds, however, there was no escape. The raw energy radiating from Palkia did, however, blast the armor covering its shoulders off---just in time to see its pearls go from pink to black.

"What?! What is this?"

Standing with Alice in line waiting to get into the stands of the Battle Museum's arena, Tonio had his computer out and was frantically typing as it detected wild energy spikes in the area.

"What's wrong?"

"Energy fluctuation, Alice! I'm detecting absolutely insane spatial energy spikes! It must be Palkia..."

"They must be doing something terrible to it... something is very wrong."

One person who this whole matter with fluctuating energy didn't matter to was Rich. Still quite obviously moody from the events of earlier, he was alone in a finely designed room that was pleasing to the eye with its many wood tones, yet bare boned in terms of actual features, possessing only a rather spare brown desk with a very basic PC, and a plush red couch.

"All done," Rich mumbled to himself as he typed something on the computer. "I'll have to repay the good professor for doing me this favor somehow."

Just as Rich stood up from the desk, the door of the room opened, and Anabel came in with Slowking by her side.

"Rich, can we talk? Please?"

"I know, I gave up on Slowking and I yelled at you. I'm a horrible person..." Rich had said this about himself before, but this time, he actually believed it. "You don't deserve something like this..."

"As far as Slowking goes, you needn't worry. It agreed to join my team, so I'll take care of everything on that front." Anabel then embraced Rich very tightly, placed his hand on her stomach, and softly said, "And you'd have to do something way more rotten than just yelling at me once to lose me. We're stronger than that, and I think you can feel a really good example of how we are."

"... You're right," Rich finally said, returning Anabel's contact twofold. "Thank you so much, Anabel..."

"Just have more confidence in yourself! I've always been telling you, a lot of the time you are your own worst enemy, seriously. Have you decided what three Pokémon you're going to use to battle Joe?"

"I'm using that Aipom I caught, first of all. I think it could prove very worthy if given a chance. I also pulled up Tyranitar, but as a trump card, I brought back... something else. It'll be a surprise."

"You won't even tell me?" Anabel playfully teased. "I guess I'll just have to see for myself. Come on, Slowking, we've got to meet up with Jackie and Tonio and the others."

"Slow, slowking."

After Anabel left the room with Slowking and shut the door behind herself, Rich took three Poké Balls from his belt and stared down at them in his hand.

"I'm counting on you three. It's gonna be a rough fight, but we can do this."

"_Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome, welcome one and all!! Welcome to another spectacular battling show at Passho City's cherished Battle Museum!!"_

Completely in tune with the boomingly-voiced announcer, the massive crowd gathered in the festive colosseum responded with a mighty cheer.

"_I hear you! What do you all want today?!"_

"Battles!" the audience shouted in response.

"_That is right! Battles so hot that they burn you right down to the soul, and that's what we're gonna deliver here today!_

_Let's introduce the competitors for the first match on today's card. Coming out in the blue corner, a challenger who's taken part in the Pokémon Leagues of Kanto, Johto, Houen AND Sinnoh, and he's the brother of both a current Go-Rock Frontier challenger and a past Go-Rock Frontier champion! Please welcome Paul from Veilstone City!!"_

The audience followed that direction and gave Paul a remarkably warm welcome as he stepped onto the stage, yet, he just kept scowling.

"I'm better than both my loser brother and Miley..." he mumbled quietly.

"_And now, challenging Paul... he also took part in the Sinnoh League and has come to make his mark on Aquane in the Go-Rock Frontier! Now entering the arena, Barry of Twinleaf Town!!"_

Continuing the impression that he was a total polar opposite to Paul, Barry entered from the opposite end of the stage and immediately began playing to the crowd, who ate up every last bit of his showmanship. But when he stepped into his box, he immediately became all business.

"So we meet again," Paul growled. "You were a thorn in my side last time, back in Sinnoh. Let's see if you've gotten any better."

"Oh, I think you'll find I've gotten quite a bit better, Paul! Things aren't gonna be like what they were back then!"

Out in the stands, Anabel and Olivia were with Tonio and Alice. Jackie had been seated elsewhere, with Ash's group.

"What are they talking about?" Anabel wondered aloud.

"A past battle in the Sinnoh League." As always, Tonio had his computer out, this time looking up information on Paul and Barry. "According to this, they had an amazingly close battle one year at the Sinnoh League championships. Paul won, but it was so close that it nearly derailed his bid to make it to the Champion League and challenge Sinnoh's Elite Four."

"This will be a Single Battle with three Pokémon to each side!" the black-and-white clothed referee announced. "The winner will be the one to first eliminate all three of their opponent's Pokémon. And.....begin!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pkmn Trainer Paul ---vs.--- Pkmn Trainer Barry

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Alright! Torterra, standby for battle!"

"Torterra, is it? I'm calling on you, Froslass! Begin!"

"A Torterra and a Froslass, eh?" Skull said. "Well, Paul's at a disadvantage as his grown-up ninja turtle is doubly weak to the haunted kimono, but knowing Paul, he's got something up that miserable sleeve of his."

"The first matchup is Paul's Torterra versus Barry's Froslass! And.... GO!"

"Froslass, Hail!"

"Froooo..... laaaaahh..." Froslass hummed gently, raising its arms into the air. A chill surrounded its body, creating a small area of frost around it, but the true effect of this move brought clouds in to cover the arena, from which small hailstones began falling.

"I'll admit I didn't expect that. Leaf Storm NOW!!"

A green glow began to emanate from Torterra's tree. Raising its head, the tortoise let out a mighty roar as that glow kept getting brighter and brighter.

"That's Torterra's ultimate attack!" Alice's eyes had gone wide. "Froslass better hope to avoid it or..."

With the glow in its tree having reached a blinding level, Torterra roared once more, then leaned down and released a tornado of shimmering, sharp-edged leaves directed straight at its foe. Shockingly, Froslass didn't even seem to be making an effort to dodge, and moments later Leaf Storm appeared to strike, causing an explosion.

"Is this it for Barry's Froslass already?! That was one major Leaf Storm, and if that made contact... well, Paul knows, you can tell by the smile on his face!"

"Or maybe there should be a smile on MY face," Barry said with his eyes closed. Opening them, he then cried out, "Froslass, use Blizzard!"

A sudden wind blew through the hall, clearing the explosion's smoke---and revealing that Froslass hadn't even taken a scratch! Paul gasped in shock, and his Torterra, frozen in shock itself, could do nothing but take the full force of the icy blast Froslass unleashed upon it. This attack weakened Torterra so much, it fell.

"Snow Cloak! Froslass's ability, activated by the Hail, caused Torterra to attack an illusion, and then Froslass countered with a Hail-powered Blizzard!! Is this the end of Paul's Torterra already?!"

"Torterra is unable to..." Suddenly, the referee stopped his call, as Torterra had risen anew, still ready to battle!

"Wait, what's this?! Look at Torterra's leg---it's wearing a Focus Sash, allowing it to survive a knockout blow! What a turn of events!"

"Rock Polish!!"

This time, a metallic shine covered not only the tree but all of Torterra's shell, reflecting the bright spotlights of the studio.

"Blizzard again, before he..."

"Stone Edge! Go!"

Froslass formed another Blizzard as Barry had ordered, but Torterra---using its newfound speed from the effect of Rock Polish---acted more quickly, pulling several sharpened stones out of the ground with its power and flinging them across the battlefield. The stones blasted right through the Blizzard, rendering it useless, then went on to crush onto Froslass, sending it to the floor.

"Froslass is unable to battle! The victory goes to Torterra!"

"Unbelieveable!" the announcer shouted as the entire crowd shared in the collective shock, "Froslass has gone down in one hit! What will Barry do?!"

"F-Froslass... sorry... return."

"Why don't you just give up now?" Paul taunted. "You can't win."

"I'll wipe that arrogant smirk right off your face, Paul! Infernape, begin!"

"And now it's Barry's Infernape bringing us to a showdown of Sinnoh Region starter Pokémon! Where will this battle go now?"

"_A Froslass and an Infernape? ...Nah, can't be. It's just ironic."_ Anabel thought quietly.

"Paul's Torterra versus Barry's Infernape! GO!"

"Infernape, Flare Bli..."

"Earthquake!!"

A collective gasp rose from the crowd as Torterra showed just how fast and powerful it had become---fast enough to not even allow Infernape to begin its attack before sending a forceful seismic shockwave through the ground, making the stage floor erupt underneath Infernape's feet and sending it into the air.

"Infernape, no!!"

Barry's desperate plea did nothing, and when Infernape landed, it was already out cold, a barely audible groan coming from its mouth.

"Infernape is unable to battle! The victor is Torterra!"

"He...he did that in just one move..." a shocked Anabel said weakly. "Tonio, what is all of this?"

"'A native of Veilstone City in Sinnoh, Paul trains his Pokémon to be as strong as possible and his starter Pokémon was a Turtwig.' That's what it says. If that Torterra is the Turtwig he got as his very first Pokémon, no wonder it's so strong!"

"What will Barry do now?! His Infernape is gone and he's down to his very last Pokémon, while Paul is still on his first!"

"Infernape..." Barry could say no more. He simply and silently sent Infernape back into its ball, then threw another, releasing a Floatzel.

"Paul's Torterra versus Barry's Floatzel! GO!!"

This time, Paul didn't even wait for Barry to open his mouth before giving his own command, clasping his hands before himself momentarily before throwing his arms open wide. "LEAF STORM!!!!"

From that moment on, it seemed as though time nearly froze.

The tree taking on its green glow.

The bladelike leaves forming a twister above Torterra's body.

Barry just shut his eyes, unable to stand any more of Paul's brutal crushing of his team. His mind was literally blank until he heard Floatzel cry out in agonized pain, followed seconds later by its body slamming down to the floor and the referee making his call.

"Floatzel is unable to battle! The victor is Torterra, and the winner of this battle is Paul!"

"Pathetic. I didn't expect things to be different at all."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

With tears coming to his eyes, Barry shamefully walked off as Paul soaked up every bit of the crowd's adoration for him.

"_And that's it! Paul has wrapped up a dominating performance over Barry in today's first battle! No need to even talk, since he was so dominant the first time, let's just move into the second match! Challenger, are you ready?"_

"I'm always ready!" Paul arrogantly declared to the crowd. "Bring whoever this special guest is on! Is there not anyone who can give me a good challenge?"

"_And we have some big words from Paul! Now, let's see if there's reason for him to be so confident in his abilities. The special guest is now entering..."_

Instead of an impressive and grand entrance, however, a simple burst of purple smoke appeared in the box upon Barry's exit, with a purple top hat covered in gold stars appearing with it.

"That's the surprise guest?" Paul said angrily. "A hat?"

"_Not just any hat, mind you! This hat belongs to one of the most highly regarded Pokémon Trainers in the world! He's the head and owner of the theme park Pokétopia, too, so please welcome the one, the only... Pokémon Master Mysterial!!"_

Another purple bust appeared from under the hat, revealing its owner---a very short and chubby man, his short blue hair kept neatly beneath the hat while his similarly-colored moustache extended a good distance off his face. A red necktie could be seen underneath his black vest, which was complementing a pair of red pants and a purple suit. The moment the audience saw him, they erupted into wild cheering. Turning his back to Paul, Mysterial played to his admirers by doing a variety of magic tricks, making various objects appear from thin air and the like.

"Tonio, who is this guy?" Alice asked, rather exasperated by the sudden appearance of the strange little man.

"'Mysterial, the owner, founder and top trainer of the Pokémon battle park called Pokétopia. Is known as one of the most diligent trainers in the world, having captured Pokémon much rarer than many have ever even seen.''

Paul shut his eyes. "Completely pathetic. Are you ready yet, you fancy-pants magician?"

"Oh ho ho, I certainly am!" the man replied, his voice thickly accented and only adding to his bizarre flair. "I think you might be mistaken writing me off as a mere magician, though... they say my battles are the stuff of legend!"

"All talk and no bite. Let's go already!"

"As before, a Single Battle, three Pokémon to each trainer! Begin!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pkmn Trainer Paul ---vs.--- Pkmn Master Mysterial

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

[Mysterial makes a gesture across his face, then snaps his fingers to make a Poké Ball appear in his hand]

"You shall go for me, Uxie!!"

The crowd gasped as Mysterial called forth a tiny, fairy-like Pokémon, one with yellow ripples on its head to match its closed yellow eyes. There was a bright red gem on its forehead, and similar gems on each of its two long tails that dangled as it floated in the air.

"WHAT?!?!" Paul screamed, his jaw dropping. "How did...."

"Ah ha ha. I told you my battles were the stuff of legend, and I meant it literally."

Knowing he'd been outmaneuvered, Paul clenched his teeth in anger and threw his own Poké Ball. "Honchkrow, standby for battle!"

To counter Uxie, Paul deployed a rather fat black bird Pokémon. Its head appeared to be in the shape of a long-backed hat, with a fluffy white "apron" spilling out beneath its long yellow beak. It had a pair of powerful-looking wings, and puffed-out tail feathers with red tips.

"This first round is Paul's Honchkrow versus Mysterial's Uxie! And.... GO!"

"Uxie, use Calm Mind!"

A soft, gentle glow surrounded Uxie like an aura as it let out a quiet cry. There wasn't any obvious effect to this attack, yet everyone knew that Uxie was actually powering itself up.

"Night Slash and make it quick!"

Honchkrow's two talons became enveloped in darkness as it took to the air and quickly locked onto Uxie for a rapid descent. In a flash Honchkrow struck and left searing claw marks across Uxie's body, yet, the tiny Pokémon barely seemed fazed.

"Now use Charge Beam!"

While Uxie itself still did not move, it encased itself within a sphere of crackling yellow electric energy. From that sphere, a narrow beam of power shot out right in Honchkrow's direction, needing little effort to strike the bird right out of the air.

"Get up right now, Honchkrow! Night Slash!"

Any other trainer, seeing how Honchkrow's feathers were all burnt and frayed from taking the first Charge Beam, yet Paul ordered it back up, and once more it dove for Uxie in an attempt to strike again with Night Slash.

"What is Paul doing?! He's just ordered a kamikaze attack!"

"So be it, if that's the way you want. Uxie, another Charge Beam!!"

Just as Honchkrow drew near to it, Uxie's electric shield flared even brighter before firing a bigger beam at point-blank range. Honchkrow was completely engulfed by it, with only its shrill, pained cry able to be heard. The beam did eventually fade, leaving behind a hideously burned Honchkrow out cold on the floor.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle! The victor is Uxie!"

"This isn't good for Paul," Tonio suddenly said. "I just realized Mysterial's strategy. First, he used Calm Mind to boost Uxie in both attack power and defensive power, then he used Charge Beam twice....and a side effect of Charge Beam makes the user's offensive strength even higher!"

"You're useless," snarled Paul at the Poké Ball he recalled Honchkrow into. "Torterra, standby!"

"Torterra?!" Anabel gasped. "It's still pretty tired from fighting the last battle!"

"Paul's Torterra versus Mysterial's Uxie! GO!"

"Uxie, use Hidden Power!"

For its next attack, Uxie shed its electric shield and formed a number of energy spheres around itself... which soon became clearly terrifying to Paul, as they turned into ice spheres before pummeling Torterra one at a time. Each sphere struck in an individual place, leaving a small coat of ice on the area they hit, the last one striking Torterra right in the face and making it collapse.

"Torterra is unable to battle! The winner is Uxie!"

"I don't believe this!! Paul's lost two in the exact same way he took down two of Barry's Pokémon in the last battle! Can he recover?!"

"Torterra, I'll deal with you later. Nosepass, standby!"

"When did Paul get a Nosepass?" Alice wondered.

"Paul's Nosepass versus Mysterial's Uxie! And GO!"

"Let's wrap this up, Uxie. Energy Ball!!"

Finally, Uxie came to life. Although it still didn't open its eyes, it stretched out all its limbs and let out an echoing cry as it formed a green sphere in front of itself.

Moments later, Uxie released the sphere, yet Paul didn't give Nosepass any order to dodge, so it just stood still. When Energy Ball struck it exploded into a violent blast of dust, which in turn faded shortly thereafter to reveal Nosepass out cold on the floor.

"Nosepass is unable to battle! The winner is Uxie, and victory in the battle goes to Mysterial!"

"Ah ha ha ha ha.... my legend continues to grow!"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"The victor is Mysterial!! He's sure shown this crowd just why he earned the title of Pokémon Master.... and with that, we've completed the first portion of our show! When we return later this afternoon, it's time for the main event, Rich challenging Museum Master Joe!"

"Wow... " Anabel said in amazement. "I didn't think Paul would get beaten so badly."

"Ah! Here it is!" Apparently, Tonio had found something using his computer. "I found Mysterial's old profile on the Pokétopia website."

"What does it say?"

"Not much anymore, Alice, but it does have what appears to be his complete team: Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Lucario, Infernape, Gliscor." 

"The three Pokémon of the lakes?! Even from the short time I was in Sinnoh I know about them... how did he get them?"

"That I don't know."

"So now that we're done with Palkia, we can get back to working on the Giratina project. What was the last status on that before we got sidetracked?"

"Eighty percent of the DNA analysis was complete, sir. This project should be done fairly soon."

"Very good. I will trust you three to finish it up while I deal with my own.....business."

A short time later, much of the crowd had transplanted itself from the arena to another large and elegant place in the museum. The dining hall, filled with people, was quite a festive area, with banners and balloons in all concieveable colors hanging from the ceilings and many heavy wood tables set up all throughout the floor. At one of these tables sat both Anabel's group and Ash's, with Rich still missing.

"I just can't get over how Mysterial has the three Pokémon of the lakes. Ash, did you ever go to Pokétopia and battle him?"

"I've never been there, Anabel. I don't think any of us have..."

"Actually, I did go there once to participate in a Pokémon Contest," Dawn corrected. "A really good Coordinator was also a Colosseum Master there at the time."

"And she's in my little book of girls!" Immediately going into overdrive, Brock pulled out his small blue book and began frantically thumbing through it, until he found the page he was looking for and stopped. "'The elegant master of flowing dance moves, Sashay! Both a champion Pokémon Coordinator and expert trainer, Sashay is skilled in having her Pokémon use techniques that blend together styles of both dance and combat to amazing effect!!' Oooooh... she can use those techniques on me any time..."

"Ah aha..." Desperately desiring to change the subject, Jackie looked toward the entrance of the hall, and spotted Rich loitering there. "Oh hey, look, it's Rich."

Anabel immediately jumped up. "Over there? It is!"

Without any further hesitation the young woman began running at a brisk pace towards the door, Olivia and Skull bringing up the rear behind her. She didn't speak at all, only panting until she reached the point she was aiming for.

"R..Rich... where have you been?"

"Oh, around," he replied nonchalantly. "I was watching the battles from the waiting room. Mostly been trying to get myself back into the mindset I need to be in for this."

"Come on, don't be a wimp," Skull snapped. "Even with the amount of hate I have for you, I would rather see you win instead of some fancy-pants idiot who can't stand being one of his slaves."

Anabel suddenly felt a tug at her arm, and looked down to see Olivia staring at something nearby. "Mommy, look!"

"Hm?"

Coming down the hallway at that moment was Paul, eyes shut, head down, and hands in his pockets. Behind him there was a short blue object that eventually came into focus as his Nosepass.

"Nosepass nose pass pa--??"

"Look, I told you to GO AWAY!" Paul snapped, turning back to face Nosepass. "Your performance out there just now was terrible, and I have no use for you!"

"You released Nosepass?!"

With the fire suddenly back in his eyes, Rich stepped forward to confront Paul while behind him, Anabel had to pick Skull off the floor and hold him in order to keep him from attacking violently, momentarily reducing him to violent thrashing in her arms before he realized he'd probably hit her stomach if he continued to do so.

"What do YOU want?"

"I asked you a question! You seriously released Nosepass?"

"So what if I did? The thing was useless and pathetically weak. Don't get on my case."

Turning his back to both Rich and Nosepass, Paul grunted and walked off. Rich could only stand there, his fists clenched as a seething rage flowed through him. Every time he encountered Paul this seemed to happen, that the cold-hearted young man always seemed to be able to top himself in acts of outright cruelty. He also couldn't manage any words while so infuriated, so things were silent until the sound of someone walking in heavy boots echoed down the hall, accompanied by a gentle tapping indicative of the presence of a second entity.

A few short moments later, the source of the noises became apparent as Satsukoro and Luca came walking down the hall, the latter nodding only briefly to acknowledge the presence of Rich and the others before coming alongside its master, who had kneeled to Nosepass's level.

"Oh great," Skull growled, "it's the shell freak and his brainwashed slave again. Alert the media."

"You don't have to feel bad, Nosepass. Your previous trainer, he has no sense of right and wrong so his actions should not be taken into account in any shape." Satsukoro then produced a Poké Ball and said, "Come with me. I've adopted into my care another Pokémon that was abused and abandoned by your previous trainer. You don't have to worry, I promise that I will take good care of you."

Seeing that Nosepass was hesitant, Luca began speaking. "We're nothing like Paul, I can promise you that one hundred percent. Of course, I'm his number one servant, but Lord Satsukoro-sama...."

"Luca....!!"

"Sorry... Master Satsukoro takes excellent care of me and all the Pokémon in his collection. We all get an excellent home in his garden on Subtropolis Island..."

"Luca, that's enough. Let Nosepass decide for itself."

With the offer represented by the Poké Ball still presented to it, Nosepass took quite some time to reflect on what was being requested of it and what the outcomes would mean. It was plain that Nosepass had much grief in its mind from its movements and the strain in its eyes. Finally, however, it nodded, indicating that it agreed and accepted Satsukoro's offer. He tapped the Poké Ball against Nosepass in order to absorb it into the sphere, then stood.

"Well done, Master! Will you be sending it to the garden right away?"

"No, Luca, I will be keeping this Nosepass with me for now." Suddenly, Satsukoro turned to Rich's group. "And you lot should be going to your places for the battle against Master Joe?"

Rich jumped. "You're right! Wish me luck, everyone, I'm off!"

"And we'll be going too. Come, Olivia."

Leading Olivia by the hand, Anabel began heading down the hallway as well, with Olivia stopping only briefly to shout back, "Please root for my daddy, Sesshomaru!"

"My name isn't Sesshomaru..."

About fifteen minutes later, the crowds had all shifted back into the arena and to their previous seats, ready for the show to resume. Thousands of small conversations and casual bantering sessions were taking place amongst the members of the audience, including Anabel's group.

"Anabel, are you okay?" Alice had taken notice of the fact that Anabel seemed quite listless.

"Oh, it's nothing. I guess women in my situation are just prone to moodiness. Hopefully Rich wins so he'll be snapped out of his funk."

"_I get the feeling she isn't seeing this fight as being only Rich's,"_ Tonio thought to himself as he stared at Anabel from the corners of his light-reflecting glasses. _"Somehow I get the notion that she sees him battling to try and free her of some grief as well as freeing himself."_

At that time, the lights in the arena dimmed, leaving only the main stage illuminated, and the announcer began to speak anew.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to our show here at the Battle Museum of Passho City! Earlier today, we saw two dominatingly one-sided battles when Paul crushed Barry, only to be crushed himself by the Pokémon Master Mysterial. Now, it's time for the main event! At stake in this battle is the mark of the Battle Museum, one of the seven emblems required for entry into the Go-Rock Frontier Grand Prix tournament down the line!

The first one to enter will be our challenger. He's been a very popular challenger on the circuit in previous events, owing to his fame in the Houen Region as the top trainer in the Aeria Tower of Larousse City. With a big following behind him, can he win it all here today and go on to take the crown at the big show? We'll find out, but for now, please welcome the challenger to the Battle Museum, Rich!"

From one side of the stage, opposite of where Anabel and the others were, Rich came walking out with slow, deliberate steps. Even though the crowd responded enthusiastically to his entrance, he was oblivious to it all. For all he cared, the audience could have been completely empty, as only Anabel and Olivia mattered. His expression did soften a bit upon seeing them in the stands, which reassured him that they were still there for him.

"And now.... the moment you've all been waiting for! Now that our challenger has entered, we need to meet the man he will be facing off against in hopes of winning. He needs no introduction, so here he is, the man and the myth, your Museum Master, JOE!!"

The crowd immediately came to its feet as Joe emerged at a brisk pace from the gate opposite Rich on the stage. Obviously loving the adoration, Joe waved and blew kisses to his fans as cannons of streamers and confetti shot out to accentuate his over-the-top flamboyance.

"Well, Rich, we've reached the critical moment!" said the Museum Master once the hullabaloo calmed. "I know you've had plenty of time to warm up and decide how it'll go, so I know you're ready."

"I'm beyond ready. There's a lot on the line here, so I'm ready to go and put everything I've got into trying to win."

"Excellent, most excellent! Let's begin then!"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pkmn Trainer Rich ---vs.--- Museum Master Joe

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

[Joe brushes aside his hair from his face before pointing to himself with both thumbs. He then pulls a Poké Ball from his suit coat and throws it]

"Meganium, take your place!"

"Alright, we'll follow my plan then. Go, Aipom!"

"And it is Rich's Aipom versus Joe's Meganium! Let the battle begin!!"

As the two Pokémon squared off against each other, waiting for their trainers to give them their commands, Tonio gasped, having noticed something on his computer.

"Whoa! Alice, Anabel, look at this!"

"What, Tonio?"

"What is it?"

"I think the spatial anomaly caused by Palkia's capture has affected that Aipom Rich is using! The list of known attacks I'm seeing on it is completely whacked out....Fire Punch? Thunderpunch? Ice Punch? PAY DAY?!!!"

"It all makes sense now..." Anabel said to herself as she turned back to the battle. "He was figuring out a way to use this unique Aipom the entire time..."

Skull, however, was less than thrilled at this news. "Aw great. Another psycho Aipom. If the thing evolves I think I'm gonna hang myself."

"So it is an Aipom, is it?" Joe said, finally breaking the silent tension down on the stage. "Fine then, I'll take the first move. Meganium, we'll start off strong.... Frenzy Plant!"

Taking on a bright green glow, Meganium shifted its weight and then threw all its energy downward. Only a split second later, five gigantic spiked roots tore up from the ground and barrelled down towards Aipom, which held still. At the last minute Rich threw his arm to the side, a motion followed immediately by the dusty explosion of Frenzy Plant's impact.

"What a hit from Joe's Meganium's Frenzy Plant! If that struck, Aipom is surely out! ...Wait!!" Much to the surprise of Joe and the crowd, when the dust of the explosion cleared, Aipom was unharmed and hanging by its tail from one of the roots! "I don't believe this, ladies and gentlemen! Aipom parried it PERFECTLY!!"

"Aha, I knew that would work! Good job, Aipom! Follow it up with a Fire Punch!" 

By rocking back and forth to build up speed, Aipom began to swing on the root, and once it had enough push to swing all the way around, it let go and began flipping through the air at the exhausted Meganium, its clenched tail-hand becoming coated in fire just before impact to leave being a round burn mark on Meganium's head.

Seizing the chance left open by Meganium's resting, Rich then ordered, "Follow up with Ice Punch!"

Aipom immediately whipped around, and with its tail now encased in ice, struck Meganium with a bruising uppercut to the jaw.

"What will Joe do to get out of this?!"

"Hurry, Body Slam!!"

Now recovered, Meganium finally counterattacked by simply dropping itself onto Aipom. The monkey-like Normal type wailed beneath the bulk of its foe at first, but quickly regained its composure once Rich called out to it.

"Pay Day!"

Even though it had the crushing weight of Meganium lying on top of it, Aipom managed to be able to flick its shining tail back and forth, flicking glowing gold coins into Meganium's face. These didn't do much at first, but soon enough they began leaving nicks and cuts on impact, finally forcing Meganium off of Aipom.

"Rich and Aipom are pulling some surprising moves on us! Will Joe be able to make it through?!"

"You're a crafty one, Rich, very crafty indeed. Alright, Meganium, let's go into action! Razor Leaf!"

Sharp-edged leaves began to fly from the flower petals around Meganium's neck as it shook them. After being shaken into the air the leaves plummeted for Aipom, returning the favor of Pay Day with their own cuts and scratches. Both visually and mentally, Aipom was obviously becoming tired, although, Meganium was seeming exhausted also.

"This is it, Aipom, finish it with Ice Punch!"

"It's our last chance! Frenzy Plant!"

While Aipom lept into the air with its tail hand clenched into an icy fist, Meganium charged and launched a second Frenzy Plant.

"Two decisive attacks have been launched!! Who will win?!"

Rich, Joe, Anabel, Olivia, Tonio and Alice were all staring at the two attacks slowly moving towards each other, a huge clash pending...

And then, a miraculous turn of events for Rich. Instead of aiming for Meganium directly, Aipom swung for the root of Frenzy Plant. At the point of the collision, icy sparks shot everywhere as the two attacks fought each other, but finally the energy from Frenzy Plant backfired into itself along with the energy of Ice Punch. The combined energy traveled down the root and seconds later erupted underneath Meganium, knocking it high into the air. After a short air time, the wailing, pained Grass-type came crashing to the floor and collapsed.

"Meganium is unable to battle! The winner of the round is Aipom!"

"Unbelieveable!" the announcer shouted as the crowd went wild. "I don't believe my eyes! That Aipom is so amazingly strong, strong enough to stand up to our Museum Master's Meganium and come out on top!!"

"_My theory must be right. That Aipom is unnaturally strong. The dimensional anomaly has got to be the reason..."_

"I'm impressed, Rich. That's quite the Aipom you've got. Return, Meganium! Now, Typhlosion, take your place!!"

"And now Joe's Typhlosion joins the battle! Where will it go from here? Let's find out!"

"Typhlosion, Focus Blast!"

Immediately going to the offensive, Typhlosion cupped its hands, forming between them a pulsing red sphere of energy, much like how a Lucario or other Pokémon might use Aura Sphere. In that same vein it put the sphere in front of itself, releasing it straight for Aipom with explosive force. The attack hit like a cannonball tearing into a ship's wooden hull, tearing a hole into the stage and piledriving Aipom down into that hole.

"Aipom! NO!!"

"Aipom is unable to battle! The winner of this round is Typhlosion!"

"And just like that, we have an even match once again!" the announcer called out as Anabel, Olivia, Tonio and Alice all stared in shock. "One Focus Blast from Typhlosion did Aipom in!"

"Aipom, return. I didn't anticipate that, Joe, I'll give you that much. Let's see what happens when I send out...Tyranitar! Go!!"

"And Rich sends out Tyranitar, but what was he thinking? Typhlosion just used an attack that has four times the normal effectiveness on Tyranitar!"

"I don't think your mind was working quite right when you made that call. Focus Blast!"

Typhlosion charged up and released a second Focus Blast, one bigger and more powerful than the last. Despite this, though, by ducking its head Tyranitar managed to dodge.

"Stone Edge, Tyranitar! Let's go!"

Letting out a mighty roar, Tyranitar sent energy waves through the ground, causing sharp boulders to erupt from underneath Typhlosion. The fire type got battered all over its body, many scratches being left from the rocks, as it fell down backwards from the impact.

"Go for it again! Focus Blast!"

Typhlosion stumbled to its feet and roared in rage, forming another Focus Blast and sending it flying for Tyranitar.

"Dodge it and counter with Dark Pulse!"

As the Focus Blast came towards it, Tyranitar actually began running forward, while holding its hands together in front of its body itself to form the energy needed for its Dark Pulse. At the very last second before impact, it lunged out of the way of the Focus Blast, then released a blast of glowing darkness from its own hands, striking Typhlosion in the stomach and sending it back to the floor with a sickening thud.

"Typhlosion is down and unable to attack! Joe's really in a lot of trouble!!"

The expressions on the faces of the two trainers couldn't have been more different. As he was now riding a bit of a hot streak, Rich had a wide smile and a fire in his eyes, ready to seize the victory within his grasp. Joe, however, had both his fists clenched in frustration along with his gritted teeth, the difficulty of the situation giving him such annoyance in his mind.

"Use Dark Pulse to supercharge Stone Edge this time!"

Halting its advance, Tyranitar immediately drilled into the ground with both its arms, but after that, it seemed as if nothing was happening... at least until a blast of dark energy came erupting out of the ground beneath the prone Typhlosion, creating another flurry of stones to crush down on the Fire-type as well. Surprisingly, though, Typhlosion managed to rise again from the rubble, battered and bruised but still ready and willing to fight.

"I think it's about time we ended this, Typhlosion. Focus Blast!"

"You go in for it too, Tyranitar! Shadow Claw!!"

As Typhlosion began charging up what seemed to be shaping up as the final Focus Blast, Tyranitar readied its final attack as well. Once more charging for its foe, Tyranitar drew its right arm back and cloaked it in dark energy similar to that of Dark Pulse, taking aim straight for Typhlosion's chest.

Just at the literal last second before Tyranitar's strike, though, Typhlosion released its Focus Blast, and Tyranitar actually failed to hit its target, instead hitting the counterattack! This caused quite a large explosion, the windy kickback so strong that both Rich's coat and Joe's tuxedo along with his hair blew wildly in it.

Before the dust had even cleared to reveal the winner of the clash, Joe already had a mirror out and was horrified at how mussed his hair had become. "M-My hair!! How can this BE?!!?!!"

Rich simply shook his head at this and shouted back, "Joe, pay attention to the BATTLE! Your hair can be dealt with later!"

With his head snapped back into the reality of the situation, Joe turned forward just in time to see the smoke clearing... and both Pokémon still standing! Both were very badly battered and showing many physical signs of their injuries, and breathing heavily.

"I don't believe my eyes, folks! Both Tyranitar and Typhlosion...." Just then, both Pokémon collapsed onto each other. "...just went down simultaneously!!!"

"It's a double knockout!" the referee shouted, raising both his arms.

"Oh my...Anabel, do you think he can pull this off?" There was a definite hint of worry in Alice's voice.

"I have faith in him. But I still don't know what his secret weapon is..."

"Shall I go first, Rich? I'll take that as a yes. Return, Typhlosion, you did well. Now, Rich, I think you know who my very last Pokémon is going to be. Feraligatr, take your place!"

"Out comes Joe's Feraligatr to the crowd's delight! What will be the trump card Rich plays to try and win this match?"

"A card," Rich said to continue the announcer's speech, "that I have not played in far too long. Now, you take YOUR place!!"

The Poké Ball Rich produced was very unusual---he pulled it from the collar of his coat instead of from his belt, and it was blue and yellow, colors unlike any other Poké Ball.

"That's....!!" Anabel gasped. She recognized the sphere that she saw her husband throwing.

The light that erupted out of the ball shimmered in the air for a second before falling to the ground and taking shape. Another second, and the light faded, finally revealing for the first time what Rich had taken as his trump card.

An Alakazam wearing a blue scarf.

"What's so special about it?" Skull asked Anabel, disinterested.

"Rich left that Alakazam with Prof. Krane in Orre seven years ago along with my Alakazam because the two of them had fallen in love. I guess he called it back from Krane after so long for this battle."

"Remind me to club him for that later, then."

In the Pokémon Center, Jordan was sitting next to a hospital bed that Michael was in, and the two of them were watching the battle on TV.

"That's the Alakazam that Rich left with my stepfather!" Michael said with a cough.

"Take it easy, Michael! Just enjoy the battle..."

"And now, the clash that shall determine the winner, Rich's Alakazam versus Joe's Feraligatr! Let the battle begin!!"

"Alakazam, you've learned some new moves in the last seven years. Show me them! Charge Beam!"

"Mega Punch, Feraligatr!"

Feraligatr almost seemed like a different Pokémon than before, as somehow now, it possessed much greater speed. It swung its arm down like a club on Alakazam's position, but its newfound speed was still too little, as Alakazam was already in the air above it, releasing a crushing bolt of electricity down on the Water type.

"Shadow Claw!"

Shaking off the effects of the Charge Beam attack, Feraligatr lunged upward with its arm surrounded by a shadowy aura outline. Surprisingly, Rich didn't give any immediate order for a dodge.

"Double Team, now!" he called at the last possible moment.

In an instant, one Alakazam became dozens, surrounding Feraligatr on all sides. Its Shadow Claw struck one of these decoys and ended up useless, while Feraligatr itself looked around in befuddlement at all the fakes surrounding it.

"Confusion! Go!"

Blue light filled the eyes of all the copies of Alakazam. It also surrounded Feraligatr and pulled at it from all sides for several moments, before releasing with a flash. As a side effect of this, Feraligatr seemed to have become confused.

"No, Feraligatr, don't you give in yet! Shadow Claw!!"

Joe's pleas were useless, for Feraligatr merely flailed about and struck itself. Some members of the audience were actually beginning to murmur, wondering if Joe could reverse his fortunes.

"Now use Charge Beam once more..." Strangely, Rich pointed upward. "...towards the dome!!"

Following a gasp from the crowd the announcer shouted, "What is he doing? He's aiming for the stained glass dome of the arena, not at Feraligatr!"

"What is he doing?! Anabel, what is..."

Tonio was silenced, however, when he saw Anabel just staring up intently. Apparently, this set his mind to the fact that Rich did know what he was doing.

All the Alakazam illusions took the same action, crossing their held spoons and aiming them upward towards the ceiling, towards the shining glass dome over the arena. They all released blasts of electric energy from the spoons towards the same spot on the glass. The blasts all converged into each other on contact, then came thundering back down on an Alakazam near the back of the arena---evidently the real one---which raised its spoons and absorbed the energy.

"That is quite the unorthodox strategy, Rich. Unfortunately for you, attacking your own Pokémon is a bad idea, and I will have to show you why! Shadow Claw!"

Shaking its head, Feraligatr seemed to overcome the confusion that had been gripping it. It lunged forth for the true Alakazam with a renewed sense of power and delivered a crushing strike, flattening the Psychic-type into the ground. When Feraligatr landed, it growled, as if declaring victory.

"A brutal strike by Joe! It looks like the end for... wait a minute! I don't believe this!"

By some shocking twist of fate, Feraligatr had failed to defeat Alakazam. The yellow fox slowly rose from the ground, terribly scarred and scratched, but with a fire in its eyes unlike any other. Releasing only a slight grunt, Alakazam raised its burnt and slightly bent spoons up and held them together anew.

"Alakazam, it's time to end this now! Energy Ball, let's go!"

Alakazam's entire body began to shine with an odd, almost marble-like green glow, and at the point where its spoons crossed, a green sphere started to form. The air around it crackled and warped as the sphere took on a greater and greater size, until finally, it ceased growing and simply hovered. Without much hestitation, Alakazam then drew its spoons apart, sending its attack flying for Feraligatr, who could not dodge due to the size of both its body and the attack. Upon the explosion of impact, the audience gasped.

"I don't believe this, people! Is it the end of Joe?! Could our beloved Museum Master have fallen in defeat?"

Though Feraligatr's last known position was, at the moment, covered completely in smoke, the sound of an ear-shatteringly loud crash made the audience gasp once more. Not only that, Joe lept back in shock, moments later being greeted by a simple sight as the air cleared before his eyes.

Right in front of him lay Feraligatr, on its back and out completely cold. He gasped, not wanting to believe what had happened.

"Feraligatr is unable to battle! The round goes to Alakazam, and the victor in this battle is the challenger, Rich of Larousse City!!"

"H-how can this BE?!! I lost!?"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The crowd went wild as the announcer practically choked into his microphone. "Unbelieveable! Folks, I just can't believe what's taken place! Joe, the Museum Master, has fallen in defeat after a spectacular clash!"

"Well done," Rich mumbled to himself, holding up the Poké Ball to recall Alakazam. "Thank you, my old friend."

Rich then turned toward the space where Anabel, Olivia, Alice and Tonio were sitting, but he was stopped and reversed by a strong hand on his shoulder, which belonged to Joe.

"You did really well, Rich, I mean it. With everything you've been through the last couple of days... the thing with Darkrai and all, you know? But that's behind us now, and what matters is that you've very much earned this prize. Let me see your Battle Pass."

After Rich handed him the card, Joe wasted no time in turning it over and applying his mark to its appropriate place, and after returning the pass to its owner, took Rich's left arm in his hand and raised it high into the air.

"A challenger has become a Battle Museum champion!"

Once again, the gathered crowd broke out into deafening cheering, many individuals rising to their feet in heartfelt applause. Within this jungle, one couldn't have noticed the young blue haired woman and her companions shuffling through the rows and out of the arena...

"What do you mean you can't locate Yung anywhere in the castle?!" Maria fumed from her seat as Volkner and Brandon stood before her. "One just does not simply go missing like this, especially from a place like this!"

"I wish I could explain it, my queen," the archeologist uttered, "but it's beyond even me. He's just gone, vanished."

"And his tracker is completely dead," Volkner added. "No sign of him anywhere."

"Well, that's just great. We've got a top operative potentially gone rogue at a time when we can't afford it. I guess it can't be helped... Brandon, keep up your work trying to determine which of the Aura Crystals will appear next. As for you, Volkner, I'm sending you on a longer-term job to the Shadow Pokémon Factory. I want you to keep watch that everything there is going perfectly according to my orders."

Both of the minions nodded, then they bowed and left. Now alone, Maria turned her floating chair around, and with her arm shaking, began to light a cigarette.

"Unless he's trying to help me...."

The next day began bright and early for Rich and his friends. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, allowing the sun to bathe Passho City completely in its warm light. The group of friends had gathered outside the entrance to the Milokaross Tower to meet and discuss their next moves.

"I was awfully impressed by your battle plan," Tonio said to Rich, who was smiling and had his arm around Anabel's shoulder. "Can you explain what you did when you made that move aiming Alakazam's attack for the dome?"

"Sure. What I was doing was I used the dome to recombine all the Charge Beam attacks from the many Alakazams into one large mass of energy, then I had the real Alakazam absorb it through the metal spoons. That allowed Alakazam to collect the beneficial effect of all those Charge Beam attacks at once, and drastically boost its attacking power."

"Clever, very clever..."

"What did you do with Alakazam?" Alice asked.

"After I finished, I healed him and sent him back to his home with Prof. Krane in Orre. Tyranitar also went back into my PC Storage, but now that Slowking is with Anabel, I decided to keep Aipom on the team."

"_Great,"_ Skull thought, _"eventually I'll have to put up with another kook Ambipom."_

"So where are you two heading for?"

"Well, Anabel, I'd set up a temporary lab in the clock tower of the Lumiere Cathedral in Auraline City, so that's where Alice and I are heading. We will meet again, as you'll need to go to Auraline City for the Go-Rock Frontier anyway. That said, we really gotta run, so I'll be seeing you!"

Tonio and Alice turned and began walking away. Behind them, the rest of the group waved, but Olivia was the only one to speak.

"Good bye, miss Lopunny!"

"Olivia!" Anabel scolded. "Mind your manners!"

"So...." Rich turned to Nando. "Where are you going? That said, why weren't you at the battle?"

"Ah, try I did to get in, but alas, the seats were full... a foul twist of fate it is ~ As for what I am doing now, I will be staying here in order to earn my own mark of the Battle Museum. I should see you again..."

"That's what I'm doing too," added Jordan.

Just at that moment, the sound of two voices screaming could be heard down the road. Without any deliberation Rich began to run in the direction of the voices, followed closely by Anabel, Olivia and Jackie.

As soon as they turned the nearby corner, they found the source of the noise---a young and rather short girl, with red hair done up in a large loop on one side and a long ponytail on the other, bawling with violent intensity. Her tears fell all over her red neck ribbon, ball-sleeved white shirt, and tiny brown shorts. Joe was with the girl, leaning over her as she wept.

"Oh great," growled Skull, "now he's trying to put the moves on a ten year old. Disgusting." 

"I don't think that's the case, Skull.... Joe!"

As soon as Rich approached him, Joe stood up straight and looked right in his eyes.

"You want to know what's going on? This little girl came to me just before, crying her eyes out. Apparently her Pokémon was taken away, but I haven't been able to get everything out of her. Do you think you can?"

"I'll try." Rich leaned down to the girl's level. "What's wrong?"

"The...the thing... it ate my Pokémon..."

"A thing that ate a Pokémon? What kind of thing?"

"I.. I don't know! But this creepy man who looked like a Raikou challenged me to a battle, and he used it, and then it took my Sableye!"

"Who looked like a Raikou? Anabel, did you hear that?"

"Yeah. Whoever attacked this girl is that guy who's been following us."

"Well, we want to help you. What's your name?" 

"M-Mira... I don't know the name of the man who... or the thing that..."

"I've heard enough!" Skull snarled, charging forward. "What ate your Sableye?! If you're not gonna put out more details, I'll have to bash them out of you!"

"Skull! You shouldn't speak that way to such a young girl!"

"Hmph... you're lucky I have some little respect for you, Anabel."

"Look, Mira," Rich said compassionately, "can you show us where this happened?"

"That's the thing," interrupted Joe. "She says it happened in a town just outside of this city.... but there IS no town for miles. Still, I don't think she's lying, so..."

"Mira, my name's Rich. I can help you. Will you take us to the place you say your Sableye was....eaten?"

"Y-yes..."

"Alright, everyone, time to move out. We've got to help Mira out and get her Sableye back from whoever that miserable creep is."

Responding to Rich's stirring words, Anabel and Jackie gave vigorous nods of agreement, and with Mira in tow, the group set out for the mystery of Mira's story.

_With his third victory on the Go-Rock Frontier in hand, Rich now begins to delve into the mystery of the enigmatic Mira and her lost Sableye. It's a seemingly minor diversion, but could there be more answers and more mystery waiting?_

**END of CHAPTER 12**

[Chapter Epilogue]

"_Dusclops, come to me!"_

"_Dussss.... clo?"_

"_I understand that it's been lonely since Rosina left to go back home, Dusclops. That's why I called you. Let me see what will happen to her! Future Sight!"_

_Using its extrasesnory power, my Dusclops began to create a dimensional warp between its outstretched hands. Soon, a mirror-like window between dimensions opened, allowing me to see shortly into Rosina's future, where she stood trembling before a gaunt and balding old man in robes not unlike those I had been accustomed to myself._

"_Don't think I don't know where you were, Rosina! I have ways of seeing through your lies!"_

"_So what if I was there? It doesn't make a difference!"_

"_Yes it does! No daughter of mine will be running around with some charmer like your "Lord Koronaku." You know what the prediction says... a person will use the dark side of Aura to cause a magnificent event, yet, one will rise to stand against it. He is that one, just like you are the one who will cause the event in the first place! But since we have that knowledge, we can cut it off at the pass."_

"_Or maybe I don't want to be in this prophecy anymore...."_

"_What did you say, you impudent brat?!"_

_And then, the man---who was apparently Rosina's father---stood, walked at a deathly slow pace towards his daughter.....then raised his hand and smacked her across the face. I became physically ill._

"_Dusclops, no more..."_

_It was then I decided I had only one course of action, and I reached for my other Poké Balls._

"_Lickilicky, Gastrodon, come to me!"_

"_Liii lickiiii!!!"_

"_Guh..."_

"_Alright, all three of you. We're going on a journey, a journey to help our friend, Rosina. I expect you three to put your best to everything... can I trust that you will do that?"_

_The trio nodded. _

_And thus began my journey._

[Next Episode Preview – Narrated by: Mira]

Next time on Pokémon XD3: The Waves of Truth....

Rich takes charge as he tries to help me find my lost Sableye, yet we literally drop into another problem!

[Underground, near a sunken in hole above, a young man appears with light shining on the lenses of his glasses. With him are a Magnezone and Blaziken]

Then Team Galactic appears....

[Two Galactic Grunts, one male and one female, throw Poké Balls, the female's releasing a Probopass, the male's a Kricketune]

But finally, after all that hard work, the cloaked man finally reappears, and with him is some kind of mutant monster!

[The man in the Raikou pelt snaps his fingers, and a pair of eyes light up in the darkness near him]

Will. I ever get my Sableye back? Will we ever learn who lurks behind that Raikou pelt?

Next time, _Advanced Recombinant Generation!_ Come back and see us!

[quote=New chapter summary][b]16: The Wrong Arm of the Law![/b]

Rich's group reaches Port Haban, launching point to Auraline City, only to find Tonio and Alice in jail for a variety of alleged crimes! Satsukoro also appears to help solve the mystery when the crimes don't stop despite the arrest of the accused crooks, however, he must deal with some turmoil inside himself when a strange young girl takes a liking to him.[/quote]

25: The Two Faces of the Split Heart

26: Frontier's Conclusion! The Battle Casino!!

27: Sleeping Legend in the Fire Temple


	14. Chapter 13

It's the big 13 now.... a long time ago, I never would have imagined it'd come this far.

**CHAPTER 13**: Advanced Recombinant Generation!

Though not even an hour had passed since Rich and Anabel had taken their group from Passho City to follow Mira, yet, at the pace they had been walking, the city was now far behind them. They had reached and been walking down a well-run dirt dirt path cutting through a moderately-wooded area.

"Didn't she say that this place was right outside of the city?" Skull mumbled angrily.

Anabel nodded, seeming to agree. "Mira, where are you taking us? This has been much farther than you made it sound."

"Yeah, uh..." It was clear the young girl was puzzled as well. "It should have been around here, really! I swear there was a small town here last night, and that's where I was attacked!"

'There must be a miscommunication somewhere. Jackie, doesn't your Capture Styler have a map function?" 

"Oh? Oh, it does. Let me get it out."

Responding to Rich's request, Jackie unclipped his Styler from his belt and opened it. With the pressing of only a few buttons, he was able to bring up a map of the region on the screen inside the device, then narrow it in on their present location.

"Nothing. Not a thing at all," the Ranger said dejectedly. "No town for miles. I think we're lost."

Mira wouldn't stop whining, though. "No! We're not lost! I SWEAR that there was a town here!"

Suddenly, Rich stopped walking, prompting the others to do the same.

"Look over there," he said, pointing forward. "A clearing... and what is that thing?"

A clearing in fact did lay straight ahead. Sitting on the far end was some unusual kind of vehicle, mostly painted black but with sideways triangular blue extensions where wheels might go and a long, down-dropping windshield in front outlined by yellow. Rather large in size, the vehicle presented quite an odd sight.

"It appears to be... some kind of vehicle?" Jackie was as puzzled as the others. "Well, if there's a vehicle here, its owner must be nearby."

"We could get directions from whoever that would happen to be," Anabel went on to suggest.

"_Humans are so freaking SMART...._" thought the Marowak.

With no other real options, Rich began to walk towards the vehicle, the others following not all that far behind. However, when he drew nearer to it, a strange and low rumbling sound started to fill the air, prompting them all to stop.

"What's that?" Rich turned back to Anabel as he asked this. "Anabel, you hear that?'

"I do," she replied with a nod, "but I don't---"

Anabel never got a chance to finish her sentence, as the ground cracked and gave way beneath Rich's feet, sending him plummeting into a deep hole below.

"RICH!!"

"Magne?"

"Zero, I heard it too. I can't.... think when I have these things bothering me. Let's check it out."

Elsewhere in the tunnel, a pile of rocks marked the place where the ground had given way and sent Rich tumbling down. It wasn't long before some of the rocks shifted, and Rich's battered form appeared among them. With dust all over himself, he slowly worked himself free of the dirt and stone and managed to stand up again.

"Great... I'm not hurt, but I'm a mess," he said, looking over his filthied appearance. He then looked upward at the hole a number of feet above his head. "At least Anabel or Olivia didn't fall."

"Did you say Anabel and Olivia?"

Turning around in surprise, Rich found he wasn't alone. A tall figure had appeared in the shadows nearby, with a Pokémon of some kind next to him. As the figure drew nearer, it took on the shape of a young man whose light-reflecting glasses covered his eyes. His sandy, brownish-yellow hair hung down somewhat over his right eye. As for clothing, he was dressed fairly plainly, in a gold-buttoned blue coat with a red undershirt and black necktie, dark purple pants, and a pair of brown shoes that matched the brown laptop bag slung over his shoulder. Next to him, the Pokémon was revealed to be a Magnezone, electricity coursing from its antenna to its side magnets.

"Who are you?!" Rich shouted, frightened. "Don't you threaten me with your Magnezone! Lucario, come on out and...."

"No! Stop!" the figure replied as Rich began to draw out Lucario's Poké Ball. At the same time, the Magnezone backed off its threat as well. "I can't say I'm happy that you came crashing down into my tunnel, but what can you do? Did I really hear you say the names Anabel and Olivia?"

"Yeah, I did. So what?"

"Well that would then make you Rich Mistbloom, would it not?" The young man took another step forward, allowing the light to pass from his glasses and reveal his large blue eyes for the first time. "I know all about you..." 

"You would, whatever you do for Enigma Shadow..."

"No! Listen, you have it all wrong!"

Suddenly, with no explanation and little if any warning, a Blaziken sprung from the darkness and tackled Rich, picking him up by the collar and pulling back its arm in preparation to punch him. Shortly after it came another human, a young girl with long, wavy red hair. She wore a buttoned-at-the-collar green T-shirt complemented by blue pants. Her brown eyes glinted with a powerful energy suggesting she wasn't one to be messed with.

"Torkie, no!" the girl cried, prompting the Blaziken to hesitate and turn around. "Put him down right now!"

Then, something strange happened---the Blaziken spoke, albeit in a very rough voice but still speaking like a human.

"Isn't he threatening Matt? Now isn't he?"

"No, he isn't, Torkie! Put him down!"

After sighing, the Blaziken simply released its hold on Rich, sending him crashing to the ground again. The girl went immediately to scold it, while the young man gave a helping hand to assist Rich in getting back up.

"Hello? Rich, can you hear me?" Anabel's voice came echoing down from above. "Are you okay?"

Rich was obviously relieved to hear the sound of her soothing voice, and turned his head upward to respond. "I'm fine! Just gotta find a way back up!"

"Oh, we can help you with that easily," said the young man with a jovial smile. "Of course, surely you know about how high a Blaziken can jump. Torkie'll just carry you up!"

"Whuh....what the?!"

Keeping in tune with the pattern of surprising and rash actions being taken, the Blaziken grabbed Rich around his stomach and immediately sprang upwards, shooting through the ground-level hole as if it were a simple matter of stepping over an obstacle.

A short while later, with everyone above ground, a much more peaceful situation reigned. Rich's group, joined by the young couple and the Blaziken, sat around a small fire created nearby the robot-like vehicle. Not only this, the idea that food could be a good icebreaker proved correct, as the red fondue pot on the fire was frequently being drawn into from all sides.

"Ahaha. I owe you all an apology for this incident," the young man said remorsefully between bites of the steaming hot cheese. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Matt, and this is my lifelong friend, Cassy."

"We're pleased to meet you, and I apologize too for my little drop-in all of a sudden... eheheh. I guess you probably know who we all are, since you knew our names... my wife Anabel, daughter Olivia, and our friend Jackie the Pokémon Ranger. And then this girl, Mira, who's actually the reason we're here."

"Oh? And why would that be?" Cassy questioned.

"Right in this spot last night, there was a town here. I swear it's true! And I was here when this creepy man in a Raikou pelt challenged me to a battle... he used some kind of monstrous Pokémon I've never seen before, and it consumed my Sableye!"

Right as Mira finished her sentence, a Poké Ball on Cassy's belt suddenly burst open, releasing her talking Blaziken again.

"Consumed your Sableye?" it huffed. "I find that unlikely! Even so, I would love to get a crack at this guy!"

"Torkie, calm down! I'm sorry, you guys... this is my Blaziken, Torkie. He's been with me for as long as I can remember."

"He talks!!" There was a sparkle in Olivia's eyes as she gushed adoringly at Torkie. "A talking Pokémon!"

"As if you haven't seen one already. Forget about me? I'm superior to that big chicken..."

"What did you call me?!"

"Now, now, please, everyone be calm...wait, a talking Marowak?!" In an instant, Matt had his computer out of its bag and open, its camera lens pointed straight at Skull. "Fascinating.... it can talk AND it's a Shadow Pokémon? Why don't you..."

Skull had heard enough, and clubbed Matt over the head with his bone. "I'm a HE, not an it, and if you were gonna say purify I'll be decapitating you next."

"I... I can't say I understand..." Matt struggled to say as he sat back up, "...why you desire to remain a Shadow Pokémon, but it's your choice...hm?" With his computer now pointed at Rich, Matt noticed something unusual being registered on it. "This is odd. My computer is detecting an unusually strong Aura around you."

This news caused Rich to hesitate a bit. He certainly did know of Aura, and how everyone and everything had it, but the discovery of his own Aura being unusual caused quite a jumble of emotions and thoughts to enter his mind. Of these thoughts he quickly picked out one to be concerned about---if the fact something about himself was unusual could hurt Anabel, Olivia or even Morgan.

"Whuh....what the?!" Matt suddenly exclaimed, snapping Rich out of his little reverie.

"What?"

"When you were perfectly still and I looked into your eyes... that look... you've met Darkrai, haven't you?"

"Not too long ago, both of us had an encounter with Darkrai," Anabel answered.

"I don't see it in your eyes, though. The dull look in Rich's eyes... he's become bonded to Darkrai just like Cassy and I."

Jackie's face showed his surprise. "You two have also met Darkrai?"

"Indeed, we have. I'll never forget that day.... it was when we were both children in Lavaridge Town in Houen..."

"Come on, Matt!"

Running down the peaceful dirt road near the boundary of Lavaridge Town's city limits came a younger but similarly-appearing Cassy, wearing clothes much like her present day ones. Behind her, desperately trying to keep up and showing great exhaustion, was the younger Matt, still with his thick glasses but wearing a simple green T-shirt and shorts.

"I'll race you to the hot spring!"

"Cassy, please wait!" Matt begged, panting for air. "I can't keep up!"

"Then get in shape!" she called back, running off even further.

Matt could only sigh and continue pursuing her. They tore a path throughout the town and eventually ended up on the outskirts, near the famous Lavaridge Hot Spring. The main building in the area was large and wooden, housing the main spa area of the hot springs. Outside, a number of small wooden sheds dotted the area, and it was near these where Cassy finally stopped and turned around.

"Come on! I'm over here!"

Finally, Matt caught up with his friend, soon doubling over in an effort to catch his breath. "Seriously, Cassy... soon I won't be able to keep up at all with you..." At that moment, an odd, cold breeze began to blow through the area, causing both children to shiver. "Cassy, that was strange.."

"Look there!" she suddenly exclaimed, pointing towards a block of sheds. The sun, pointing angularly at the wooden structures, caused long, ominous shadows to be cast. "Look at that shadow! It's moving!"

"What?" Indeed, one of the shadows---darker than the others---was in fact moving around within the others, causing Matt to jump, both physically and to action. "You're right! What are we standing here for? Let's make sure it's nothing serious!"

With seemingly reinvigorated energy, Matt began running again, Cassy following closely behind, their footsteps leaving a jagged line of shoeprints in the dirt. It almost seemed as if the shadow consciously knew it was being followed, as when Matt and Cassy drew near, it retreated into the space behind the sheds.

"Matt, did you see that? The shadow just fled from us..."

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

Nevertheless, Matt slowly led Cassy into the dark space between sheds. It was quiet, and the darkness prevented them from seeing the shadow. In fact, it was too quiet.

"_Get out!!!!"_

The voice came roaring out of nowhere, and from the shadows emerged Darkrai. The ghostlike monster clearly terrified Matt and Cassy, as they both screamed loudly in fright when it suddenly appeared. Once they realized it was before them, fear began to race through their minds.... the classic fight or flight scenario.

"M-Matt! That Pokémon, it's..."

"It's the Legendary Pokémon, Darkrai! It... it...D-Darkrai, what do you want from us?!"

"_Get out!! Leave this place immediately!!!"_

"Why?" Cassy said confusedly. "We haven't done anything."

"_GET OUT! This is your final warning!"_

"The space behind these sheds is one of total darkness," Matt reasoned, deducing the problem. "Thus, Darkrai inhabits it and is fiercely protective of it. I can't say I totally don't understand its rage, but we need to protect ourselves! Sally, make your mark!"

Matt threw his sole Poké Ball, sending out a small and blue Bagon. Without hesitation Darkrai raised its arms and launched Dark Pulse with crushing power, instantly defeating the dragon.

"Sally!" 

"_I have warned you for the last time, GET OUT! Dark Void!"_

A giant Dark Void sphere formed over Darkrai's head, which it flung down onto the two young humans and the one Pokémon that challenged it. Right on contact, the energy sent them to a deep sleep, a world of neverending darkness.

"...ever since that day, Cassy and I have been haunted by terrifying nightmares. My mentor, who is an expert on Darkrai, told me of how sometimes a Darkrai will show nightmares to warn of a future occurance, while other, more malevolent Darkrai will simply cause terrible nightmares for its own enjoyment, yet while still others will employ a mix of the two..."

"Anabel and I were told the same thing, ironically enough by an expert on Darkrai, too. We determined that the Darkrai we saw was trying to help..."

"Well that's good for you, I guess. How about I introduce you to the rest of my group?"

Rich, Anabel and Olivia all nodded, so Matt stood and reached for his belt.

"Alright, everyone, come on out and make your mark!"

After Matt threw the six Poké Balls, each one gave rise to a different Pokémon in their respective bursts of light.

Besides the Magnezone that appeared earlier, there was a Salamence, an Infernape and a Kricketune. The other two Pokémon were ones Rich didn't recognize: a mostly blue one that bore great resemblence to Aipom, except that it was both much bigger and had two hand-tipped tails instead of one; the other was a very large hippo-like creature, all black in color, sporting menacing red eyes, a gigantic, gaping mouth, and a number of holes dotting its back along with one on each side of its nose.

"I think you already met Zero, my Magnezone. The rest of the crew is Sally, my Salamence, Bjorn, my Infernape, Fernando the Kricketune, Agnetha the Ambipom, and Sandy the Hippowdon."

After making a quick wave to the six Pokémon, Rich hastily brought out his P*DA to analyze Agnetha and Sandy.

"_Ambipom, the long tail Pokémon. Type is Normal. Evolved form of Aipom. To eat, it deftly shucks nuts with its two tails. It rarely uses its arms now. They work in large colonies and make rings by linking their tails, apparently in friendship._

_Hippowdon, the heavyweight Pokémon. Type is Ground. Evolved form of Hippopotas. It blasts internally stored sand from ports on its body to create a towering twister for attack. Its huge mouth is almost seven feet across. It has enough power to completely crush a car."_

"Well," Rich said, stowing the P*DA, "that's quite the collection you've got."

"Thanks. They help me with.... oh, I forgot to completely explain what Cassy and I are doing here! We're both students on an exchange scholarship sponsored in the name of my mentor's great-grandfather, the brilliant architect and inventor Godey...."

"Godey? That means your mentor is..." Anabel's eyes widened. "...Tonio!!"

"You know him!? Professor Tonio Cypress?" It was obvious that the shock on Anabel's part was returned tenfold from Matt. "You guys are so lucky! I've never even met him in person yet! Okay, uh, where was I... yeah. We're in Aquane on an exchange scholarship from the Rustboro School in our home region of Houen."

"Not too many people get the Godey Scholarship," Cassy added. "We got really lucky."

"Indeed. So we're here investigating further into our area of expertise, energy studies. Come on, let me show you inside my transportable lab.... I invented it, and its name is HR-E. I'm very proud of it."

Recalling his Pokémon, Matt walked over to the giant robotic vehicle and slid open a door on its side. He beckoned his guests inside, then shut it.

The interior of the machine was very much the polar opposite of its exterior. In contrast to the deep black of its outward siding, the inside was completely stark white. Some small tables and stools of varying appearance lined the perimeter of the central room, with a pair of whiteboards standing in a corner to the right.

"My lab... small, but useful for what I need. HR-E was created to provide just the right amount of space for my work while still being highly mobile on land or water."

While Matt had his audience quite captivated with his explanation of the mobile lab he'd invented, Olivia had wandered over to the other side of the room and climbed up on a chair to reach the table, where a small gray robot with a binocular-shaped head, a pair of clamp-like outstretched arms and a wide base with several pedestals sat.

"Look, look at this thing! He's got a robot!"

"Olivia, don't touch that!" Although she had yelled the moment she turned, Anabel quickly became interested in the robot as well. "Wait, isn't that...?"

"An R.O.B., yes. I have taken several of them and modified them into my assistants. They're really quite helpful. Now, let me show you over here..."

Matt guided the group to a table which had a wide assortment of things on it, among them odd, glistening spheres in many colors, heart-shaped gems, and other assorted items. His guests took care in looking the items over, all pondering just what they might be.

"These items are what you can find by digging in the Underground. Most valuable to my studies are these multicolored orbs, which are known as Spheres."

"For what do you study them?"

"I guess you'd only know basic information... these things don't really concern Rangers. As you might know, Spheres are commonly found in the Underground regions of all lands. They have worth as barter items, but I'm not interested in any of that. I'm much more interested in their unusual property of growing if reburied after being dug up."

"They grow after being reburied?" Rich said in wonder.

"Indeed, and that's the focus of my study. As they grow, the Spheres give off great energy. My aim is to develop a way to harness this energy, for a cause that's very dear to me... have any of you ever been to Snowpoint City in Sinnoh?"

Anabel was the only one to speak up. "Once, not too long ago. Why?"

"Even though I grew up in Lavaridge Town, Snowpoint City is where I was born, so I feel a close bond to it still. A problem there is that many people can't always afford heating for their homes in the endlessly cold climate, causing them to suffer. My goal is to use the energy of growing Spheres to create an economical and clean source of energy for heating that all the people of Snowpoint can use."

"He's been working on this project for so long," continued Cassy, "but now it seems like we might be nearing the finish. We've discovered a way to harness the energy, all that remains is to discover a way to convert it into the energy necessary."

"We're close... so very close. Now let me show you over where, where we keep the..." Matt reached for a nearby doorknob, and, turning it slowly, began to open the door---only for it to suddenly fall open as a big stack of pizza boxes came crashing down from inside onto him. "....This is where we keep the....pizza boxes Torkie was supposed to have dealt with..."

Rich offered a hand to help Matt up, and while the latter got back to his feet, Cassy said, "I'll have to let Torkie know I'm very disappointed in him. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, but this is terribly embarrassing... please accept my apologies. Because we're always in the field, we end up eating pizza often due to its convenience."

"Oh, don't worry about it..." Anabel replied, smiling.

Elsewhere, both Mira and Olivia had found another table and were looking over its content. On it were cracked ceramic chips in various colors, like red, blue and yellow.

Mira was gushing. "Look at these Shards! They're all so well taken care of!"

"Mommy, Daddy, come here and look at these!"

After turning and seeing where the two young girls were, Rich and Anabel walked calmly to their area, with Jackie, Matt and Cassy behind them. As soon as they peered upon the brightly colored Shards, both of their minds filled with wonder.

"What are these? Did you find them in the Underground?"

"I'll answer your second question first, Anabel, and tell you that yes, these did come from the Underground. They're Shards."

"Of what?" questioned Olivia, sparkles as bright as the treasures themselves in her eyes. "Are they perhaps... shards of a jewel, or something?"

"Ahaha, we don't really know, though we theorize that they may be shards of ancient tools. I only collect and sell them as novelties to make some extra money. That's pretty much it for the lab, so would you like to see the driver's area?"

With the nodding approval of his guests Matt proceeded to the far end of the lab and pushed another door open, revealing not pizza boxes (though there was one on the floor) but a small chamber much like the cockpit of an airplane. Two tall-backed black leather chairs sat side-by-side, with a complex instrument panel between them and the arcing windshield. Also, though they were out of view at first, two giant golden R.O.B.s stood parallel to the entryway.

"This area houses everything needed to pilot HR-E, though most of the time, we operate it on autopilot. In those cases, these two special R.O.B. units I created do the work... I've dubbed them R.O.B. Zero-One and, obviously, R.O.B. Zero-Two. Very good artificial intelligence programs were used in their development."

"Very impressive! You're quite clever... not even my employers at the Ranger Union have some of this technology."

"Aw, thanks. I think I've shown you all enough of my inventions in here for now. How about I give you a demonstration of the work I do?"

"You'll do that?!" Olivia beamed hopefully. "Please! Please!" 

"No need to worry! Just come back outside and I'll take you down."

Matt turned, heading out towards the entryway, with Cassy, Torkie and Rich's group all following behind. They wasted no time in heading through the lab and back outside, where the only remaining indicators of the fondue feast earlier were the burnt sticks left over from the fire.

Stepping out in front of the others, Matt threw one of his Poké Balls into the air, releasing Sandy, his Hippowdon.

"Now, Sandy, use Dig so we can go down!"

"Poooowowooow DON!!" roared the Pokémon in enthusiastic response. Immediately, it began to apply hundreds of pounds of pressure to the ground by shifting its weight downward, rather quickly opening a hole and crushing deeper downward until a shaft was formed.

"Alright, see you down there!"

With that, Matt lept into the hole, while Cassy first let out Torkie before having him carry her down. At first, Rich and his companions only looked at each other in wonder – there was no apparent safe way for them to get down. This was resolved, though, as a few short moments later a ladder came poking up from the hole, followed by Torkie leaping back out.

"Olivia, is your name? I will help you down, then Anabel. You others, use the ladder."

"Be gentle with her!" Rich snapped.

"Quiet, you. Don't make me regret not roughing you up."

Torkie's threat suitably subdued Rich, and the tall Fire and Fighting type gently lifted Olivia in its arms before leaping back down the hole. Shrugging, Rich followed suit, with Jackie and Mira close behind, all being extremely careful on the ladder. Torkie soon returned as he promised, and carried Anabel down by cradling her in his arms.

Yet, when all the gathered assembly was gone, rustling in a nearby bush indicated the presence of someone else---two Galactic Grunts, a male and a female, hiding and watching the scene. They were dressed in the same familiar Team Galactic uniforms, but unlike the other Grunts, both had brown hair instead of the standard silvery blue.

"We've waited long enough, Clyde," the female agent uttered to her companion as she edged outward from the bushes. "They're underground, so we can sneak into there and rob them blind."

"Good plan, Bonnie. Let's move out."

Leaping from the bushes, the two crooks, Bonnie and Clyde, quickly moved towards the HR-E, stopping momentarily near the hole dug by Sandy to make sure noone was near. They then made for the entrance door of the mech and examined its lock.

"Clyde, look at this lock. You think your Kricketune can open it?"

There wasn't any question in Clyde's confident mind. "Of course. Come on out!"

From the Poké Ball that Clyde threw into the air came a Kricketune, just like Nando's in every way. If it wasn't for the dark intent of its trainer, there would be no difference between the two.

"Kricketune, use your arm to pick this lock."

"Krrrrrrrii."

Showing great care, Kricketune slowly and deliberately began to insert its knifelike arm into the lock of the door. Once it could push inward no further, it began to twist the arm back and forth inside the hole. Nothing happened at first, but it wasn't long before a click indicated that the lock had become undone.

"Very good, Kricketune. Return."

"Time to get rich!"

Standing straight up with great confidence in their hearts, Bonnie and Clyde shoved the door open and stepped into HR-E...only to be met by the sudden, blue-glow stares of all the R.O.B.s.

"W-What is this?" Clyde said nervously.

"So as you can see...."

The group had reformed into an orderly fashion quite quickly, and now, Matt was leading them down the tunnels of the Underground with Zero lighting the way. Matt had his computer out, and was working quite busily on it as he walked.

"This is another device I've invented. Underground Exploring was originated in the Sinnoh Region, so originally, all the map programs and data were only relevant there. It's been one of my projects to develop the mappings and radar of other regions' Underground systems......."

Suddenly, an alarm began to go off on the computer, startling Matt out of his dreamlike state and making him jump.

"Is something wrong?" Rich asked, concerned about the impact of the sudden events on Matt.

However, he did quickly recover, and was alert again nearly immediately.

"Something set off my security system inside HR-E. I'm not concerned, though... I still haven't totally debugged and programmed it yet. It goes off all the time for no reason. Anyway, this spot's as good as any for me to show you some of the basics of exploring the Underground."

Cassy came to Matt's side and took his computer as he kneeled down and began to look through his bag. He didn't take long to find what he was looking for, and stood back up with an orange tile with a black oval on it in his hand.

"Alright, for the first part of the lesson, I'll show you a Trap. Agnetha, make your mark!"

With the tile tucked under his left arm, Matt used his right to release his Ambipom, Agnetha, from its Poké Ball. The monkey-like Pokémon danced around a bit before turning up to its trainer, its two tails extended upward behind it.

"Agnetha, we're showing these guests around the Underground. Help me demonstrate how to set a Trap." Turning to Rich and Anabel, Matt then said, "Now, I'm going to give Agnetha this tile, which is the Trap itself---this one's a Hole Trap, which when stepped on causes the offender to fall into an instantly-generated pit."

"Do any of those Traps make candy appear?"

Olivia's innocent question only made Cassy laugh. "I've got plenty that you can have when we head back up, if you can wait until then."

"Okay..." Leaning down once more, Matt gave the trap to Agnetha, who held it in the hand on the end of one of its tails. "Set that up so I can demonstrate."

Nodding shortly, Agnetha began using its free tail hand to dig into the ground. It obviously wasn't intending to make a big hole and stopped quickly, then carefully placed the Hole Trap tile into the tiny opening before using both tails to cover it up again.

"Now what?" Rich wondered. He then did something rather stupid – taking a step forward, right for the place where the Hole Trap was buried.

Immediately, Matt lunged out to push him back. "No! Don't step on it! Like I said, it'll open up a hole beneath you instantly!"

"Uh, okay...." Still, Rich was dumbfounded, and couldn't make sense of things. "What was the purpose of burying that thing then?"

"It was just a demonstration, and the Hole Trap was the only one I have." Matt then turned away and went back to his computer. "Now, let me check this device, which will show us the locations of treasure in the walls. All I need to do is press this button and..." Right at the moment that he did so, several stars flashed on varying locations of the Underground regional map on the screen. "Just like that! ~ See, all those stars that lit up were locations of treasure. The nearest one to us appeared to be the strongest, so let's head there."

Back above ground, Bonnie and Clyde---having obviously been roughed up---lay in a burnt heap on the ground outside HR-E.

"Those robots...." Clyde mumbled sullenly. "Those damn robots..."

"How would we have known he put LASERS in their eyes?!"

"Okay, so..." While he stood, Clyde took Bonnie's hand and helped her up as well. "We aren't gonna get anything out of trying to rob his lab. Now what?"

"How about we follow them down there and see if we can just hold them up to their faces?" 

"Good idea, but how do we get down there?"

"That's a fair poi....."

Clyde could not finish his sentence, as the answer to Bonnie's question presented itself very quickly and unexpectedly---the ground immediately surrounding them began to crack, then collapsed into the hole, sending the two Galactic Grunts plummeting into the hole. This happened so suddenly that they couldn't scream, only allowing them time to gasp before they crashed downward.

Further down the tunnel, the sound of a great crash echoed through the passageways, startling Matt, who was kneeling before a wall with his computer.

"Whuh? Did you guys hear that?"

"I heard it," Rich said in agreement, "but it's not worth getting worked up over, I think. Probably just a falling rock."

"Yeah. You're probably right. Anyway, here's what I was trying to show you. That star that lit up on the screen earlier indicated that this area of the wall contains treasure, remember?"

Anabel nodded slowly. "Right, that's what you said."

"Well, now I need to switch windows like this... this part of the program will help me figure out the best way to get whatever is in there. Now let me run the checker..."

A gentle whirring sound filled the air upon Matt's entering the code to run the program, followed by some soft chimes a few moments later when it was done. Whatever the results of the scan were, they clearly surprised the computer's owner, as he gasped at the sight of them, the screen reflecting into his glasses.

"What is it?" Cassy asked.

"In this wall... there's a tremendous amount of treasure! I must get at it immediately!"

Shoving the computer to Cassy, Matt rushed into his bag and quickly withdrew a well-polished pickaxe and a heavily weathered hammer. He immediately went to the wall and began striking, alternating between taking a swing of the hammer and several hits with the pickaxe.

"How far are you going to have to dig before you reach the treasure?"

"Don't bother," Cassy cut in, "once he gets lost in something like that, you're never going to pry his attention away from it."

"And....." Matt raised his arm for one last swing, and brought it down to deliver a mighty strike to crack the wall completely open. "...done! Let me just sweep out these last loose rocks and..."

Once again Matt gasped, prompting Cassy to run to him and look at what he'd unearthed. She gasped as well, though, leaving Rich and the others no option but to approach and look as well. When the treasure came into view, they all understood why the two young scholars were so shocked---lying before them was a pile of brightly sparkling heart-shaped jewels, each and every one with a brilliant luster unlike all the others.

"H-H...." Because of how surprised he was, Matt could barely speak. Finally, he exclaimed, "Heart Scales! Dozens of them!! This is such a great find!"

"They're nice to look at, but what is so great about them?"

It wasn't Matt that answered Rich, but Anabel. "I know about them. A lot of collectors value them, and some even trade them for move tutoring services. I've met people in.... Fallarbor Town and Pastoria City, if I'm remembering correctly, that did that."

"Yeah, that's correct. Anyway..." As he stood back up, Matt produced a small brown sack and handed it to Agnetha. "Agnetha, gather those up for me. Since there's so many of them, Rich, I'm not going to keep them all. You're free to have some if you'd like."

"Thanks!" Obviously, Matt didn't need to be so generous, so the gratitude Rich felt could easily be sensed in his voice.

Meanwhile, while the others were talking, Olivia had wandered over to the hole Matt had dug and was peering inside.

"I think there's something still in there," she said finally, curiousity ringing her tone.

"You seriously believe that something didn't fall out?" Matt kneeled back down, put his hands deep into the hole, and began to pull on something. "I feel something... but it's stuck tight... Torkie, I could use your help here!"

As soon as the request was made, Torkie walked calmly over to Matt and put his arms around the young scientist's body. The two then pulled simultaneously, exerting such great force that the object nearly flew out of the hole while Matt fell backwards. Not only that, the object then flew out of Matt's hands and hit Jackie in the head, sending him to the ground.

"Headshot! Headshot!!" exclaimed the Ranger's Chatot.

"What in the world?!" Rich shouted. "What just happened?!"

Matt remained silent, at least until Agnetha brought him the object, which upon closer examination was a brown stone with a crack in its surface shaped like a frowning face along with two circular, eye-like holes.

"This is... an Odd Keystone!" he said in excitement. "These are so very rare...do you actually know what this thing means?"

"No..."

"You really need to brush up on Sinnoh, Rich!" Anabel jabbed. "I know what an Odd Keystone does and is, but I'll let Matt explain it."

"Thanks. This stone actually contains a Pokémon, called Spiritomb. Spiritomb are very, very rare, as every single one that exists must have an Odd Keystone to go with it."

"Hmmmm... let me look this Spiritomb up."

Rich flipped open his P*DA and turned it to the page on the mysterious Pokémon.

"_Spiritomb, the forbidden Pokémon. Type is Dark/Ghost. A Pokémon that was formed by 108 spirits. It is bound to a fissure in an Odd Keystone. It was bound to a fissure in an Odd Keystone as punishment for misdeeds 500 years ago."_

"Punishment for misdeeds five hundred years ago?"

"I don't understand it either. But I'd say we've had a good day today with the finding of all these Heart Scales and this Odd Keystone, so how about we start heading back?"

"Yeah, good idea. I'm tired," Cassy said in agreement, wiping her brow.

"Tired from all the things you do down here, just the two of you?"

Skull's sarcasm couldn't have come at a worse time or been directed at a worse person – Torkie suddenly came bursting out of his ball, fire ringing his wrists and ready to fight.

"What did you just say about Cassy?!" he roared. "You say that to my face and see if that skull is still attached to your head after I'm through with you!"

"You talk tough for such a big chicken!" Skull countered. "And besides, I'm a Ground type, which means I've got an advantage over you.... unless you're too stupid to understand type advantages!"

The flames on Torkie's arms burned with greater force as his anger grew. "You're going to be set straight, you braggart of a...."

Both of the talking Pokémon slowly edged nearer to each other, making a brawl more and more likely. But at that moment where they were just about to begin attacking each other, another loud crash came echoing down the tunnels, stopping them. The noise also startled the humans, furthermore when an alarm began to go off on Matt's computer, drawing his attention.

"Why is this alarm going off... what?! It indicates someone set off that Hole Trap!" Confusion clouded his mind, mixed in with a bit of fear. "W-who could be down here with us?"

"It demands investigation!" Cassy announced forcefully.

"Then let's go!"

With his computer tucked under his left arm, Matt took off down the tunnel with Cassy and Torkie by his side. Not wanting to be left behind, Rich quickly followed them, holding Anabel's hand with his right hand and Olivia's with his left. Jackie, meanwhile, took quite a bit of time to regain consiousness and realize where everyone had gone.

"I hope you three have a good reason for bothering me," Maria sneered over her shoulder from her chair.

"Yeah, we do, Queen Shadow!" fumbled one of Yung's scientists from the shadows. "We've come to tell you that the DNA extraction of Giratina has been completed. The regeneration process is ready to take place at any time."

"Is that so? Have Yung begin the process immediately, then."

"About that..." another of the scientists said nervously. "We... don't know where he is."

This news instantly set off Maria's temper, and she whipped the chair around. "What did you just say?! He's gone missing AGAIN?!"

"I don..."

"Don't bother trying to explain, it's not your fault. I'll have to figure this out myself later..."

Not long after they'd left the digging site, Matt, Cassy and Rich's group arrived back at where they had entered the Underground. Yet, as had been predicted, one thing was different---the land where the Hole Trap had been buried was now a sinkhole, and moaning voices could be heard coming up from it.

"Matt, there are people down there!" Cassy shrieked upon hearing the groans. "What should we do?"

"What else can we do? Torkie, go help whoever's down there up."

With little more than a grunt, Torkie lept into the pit. He emerged again seconds later, clearly annoyed as he held both Bonnie and Clyde in his right hand by their necks.

"Look who was following us. Two people from Team Galactic."

"So you followed us all this far?!" Rich spat in frustration. "What is your problem?"

Anabel noticed something, however, and cut in. "Wait. Are you guys totally sure these two are Team Galactic? Their uniforms are different, and though they have the usual Galactic bowl cuts, they have brown hair instead of the silverish blue all other Galactic agents have."

"Oh, I can assur--"

"Not only that," Matt added, completely interrupting Clyde, "I thought Team Galactic collapsed some time ago after their boss Cyrus was arrested."

"As I was saying--"

"No, Matt. Rich battled several Team Galactic members in the Allergia Gardens a short time ago."

Finally, Clyde had had enough. "LET ME TALK ALREADY! Ah, um, excuse me. My name is Clyde, and with me, my partner Bonnie. We're on orders from the boss of Team Galactic himself to take whatever information, you, Matt, have about the whereabouts of the legendary Pokémon Dialga. It's futile to resist, so give up the data now without a fight."

"Why should we give any data to the likes of you?" Cassy snapped back.

"Because we'll stop you in a battle if you don't? Clyde, let's go!"

Quickly, Bonnie and Clyde went for their Poké Balls, throwing them into the air to release Kricketune as well as a Probopass. Rich wasted no time in rushing to the front line, a Poké Ball of his own in hand.

"If you're from Team Galactic, I'll deal with you two mysel..."

"Wait." Showing a confidence unlike his usual self, Matt had stepped up alongside Rich. "You don't need to go this alone. If their issue is with me, let's team up for this!"

"You two are going to tag battle us, then? Fine! Go, Probopass, let's get moving!"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pkmn Trainer Rich and Pkmn Trainer Matt

---vs.---

Galactic Grunt Bonnie and Galactic Grunt Clyde

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

[Probopass and Kricketune both growl angrily, both spoiling for a fight]

"So we're going to tag team, eh? If that's the case, Aipom, You're up!" "Alright! Agnetha, get out there and make your mark!"

Rich threw his Poké Ball and released Aipom, while its evolution stepped up next to it. Aipom looked up at Agnetha in awe, sensing its power already.

"There isn't any time to lose, Agnetha! Go in for Double Hit!"

Agnetha set its sights on Kricketune and shot forward at blinding speed. Once within range, it swung its body around to use its tails like whips, striking Kricketune twice in the face. The Bug-type winced, having taken a noticeable hit.

"Keep up the pressure! Aipom, Fir...huh?"

Strangely, Aipom had turned around and was yapping excitedly to Rich. However, he didn't understand what this meant.

After a moment, Matt did, though. "Rich, it wants to try to use Double Hit like Agnetha did. Give it a try."

"Uh, alright." Despite being puzzled and a little bit concerned, Rich had decided to try. "Double Hit!"

Aipom had watched Agnetha closely, and rushed Kricketune, attempting a near-perfect mirror of its counterpart's attack. Kricketune was an easy target as it was still stunned from the two hits it took from Agnetha, so Aipom was able to strike once with its clenched tail hand easily. The second hit, though, didn't go off as well---when Aipom attempted to swing around and strike again, it slipped and fell down right in front of Kricketune.

"Aha, pathetic Aipom," Clyde sneered. "Kricketune, use Brick Break and pin it down!"

Shaking its head to get off the numbness of being hit, Kricketune suddenly shrilled loudly and swung down its arms to crush Aipom on the ground before it. The Normal-type screamed out in pain as its antagonist's sharp blades cut into its back.

"Thanks for the setup, Clyde."

As Bonnie said this, Rich silently thought, _"A double team setup. Great."_

"Probopass, Flash Cannon!"

The air filled with a great sucking sound, while at the same time, Probopass's ample nose began to shine brightly as light energy from the surrounding space was pulled into it. While powering up its voice started out as a low hum but quickly escalated to near-roaring until it finally let loose with a huge and crackling ball of bright light. Exactly at that moment, Kricketune also let go and jumped back, escaping while not allowing Aipom enough time to do so as well. The blast hit and exploded, kicking Aipom back to Agnetha's side, burned and bruised and moaning weakly.

"Aipom!!"

"Rich, wait, it's not over yet. Keep going!"

"But.... fine, if you say so, I guess. Fire Punch!"

"And Agnetha, you use Fling to help Aipom!"

Like usual, just after Aipom clenched the hand on its tail, flames enveloped it. But before it could attack, however, Agnetha used its own tails to pick Aipom up and hurl it at Kricketune. The force that its teammate used to fling it lent a more intense punch to Aipom's attack, delivering a crushing blow right to Kricketune's face. A terrible burn mark was left as Kricketune let out one last shrill cry before going down.

"Kricketune!! The one the boss gave me, no less... I'm in trouble..." Clyde's feeling sorry for himself didn't last long, however, and he quickly turned his newly-determined eyes to his partner. "Come on, Bonnie! Pull this one out for me and the team! I believe in you!"

This took Bonnie aback a bit, but she quickly smiled. "Thanks. We'll pull this out against all odds! Probopass, Discharge!"

Instead of humming, this time Probopass simply let out a great roar, one that echoed down the tunnels of the Underground. Arcing bolts of electricity shot from its body in all directions, and while plenty of these bolts struck their two targets, others went wildly off-target, hitting things such as rocks off walls and nearly striking both Clyde and Cassy, who both jumped out of the way.

"Agnetha, it's time to..." Just then, Matt stopped. He'd noticed that Agnetha was now struggling to stand, with electricity still cracking off its fur. "Paralysis. Okay, I understand. Agnetha, time for you to get some rest. U-Turn!!"

Managing to fight off its paralysis one last time, Agnetha sprung for Probopass and tackled it back about a foot, then immediately lept back for the Poké Ball that Matt had raised, returning inside it.

"Very good work, my friend. Now, Bjorn, make your mark!"

When Matt threw his new Poké Ball, his Infernape, Bjorn, appeared from it. It immediately took on a stance that indicated it was ready to go all out at the drop of a hat.

Bonnie had no time to wait, however. "Probopass, Thunderbolt!"

Once again, electricity fired from Probopass's nose. This time, however, it was aimed specifically at Aipom, as opposed to Discharge, which had hit both Aipom and Agnetha.

"Aipom, use..."

"Bjorn, intercept that with Protect!"

Cutting Rich off mid-sentence, Bjorn lept in between Aipom and the oncoming electric blast, then formed around itself a shield of green light. Probopass's Thunderbolt came crashing into this shield, blasting sparks everywhere---but as the surge faded into nothingness, its effect was completely nulled. Neither Bjorn nor Aipom were hurt, and the attack was a total failure.

"Matt..."

"Don't worry about it," Matt replied, smiling back to his battle partner. "I've got this taken care of. Bjorn, Focus Blast! Finish this!"

Bjorn extended its arms at a seventy-five degree angle in front of itself and used its aura to form a pulsing, sparking red energy sphere between its hands. Moments later Bjorn brought its arms forcefully down, sending the sphere flying right for and crashing explosively into Probopass. The blast sent dust and smoke flying everywhere, with the only indication of events being Probopass's pained cry followed by a loud crash. Though it was obvious what this meant, it was only confirmed when the smoke cleared to lift the veil on a burned Probopass lying fainted on the ground.

"I guess faith wasn't enough..."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Now what do we do, Bonnie? We haven't got any Pokémon left to defend ourselves!"

Bonnie's facial reaction clearly indicated she hadn't realized this. "Uh.... you're right. Now....what..."

Of course Bonnie could do nothing but trail off, with both Team Galactic members getting a quickly increasing sense of impending doom in their minds. Matt, Cassy and Torkie were all edging closer to them, all with angry looks on their faces.

Only a few short minutes later, the entire crew had reassembled above ground, the two Galactic agents cowering quite pathetically before them as Torkie towered over their heads, ready to strike at will.

"W-what are you going to do to us?!" stammered Clyde. "We haven't got any money!"

"Or food..." Bonnie sulked, "we haven't eaten in days."

"Food? Money? HAH!" The two grunts were obviously indignant about Matt laughing at them, but they stayed silent. "You think that such petty things are what this is about? Ahaha.... you wanted me to give you information on Dialga? Hmph. You're pathetic... so I'll give you what someone that pathetic deserves."

Both Bonnie and Clyde winced and held their breath as Matt raised his right hand into the air. They obviously believed that they were going to be struck, but then Matt simply flicked his hand in the air.

"Just go away," he finally said. "Get away from here now."

This stopped both Galactic Grunts cold.

"What?" Clyde said dumbfoundedly. "You're letting us go?"

"After what we did?"

"Sure," Matt replied with a sudden smile. "After all, you two are so pathetic, there's no danger in letting you go. Now beat it before I have to use force."

Still surprised, Bonnie and Clyde stood, but didn't leave right away. Matt snapped his fingers upon seeing this, cueing Torkie to release the flames on his wrists, and as soon as they realized there was still a danger of physical harm, the grunts fled like people fleeing a disaster zone, off into the bushes and out of sight.

"You idiot!" Skull immediately began chiding. "Why did you let them go? Me and Chicken Legs could have torn them both a new one!"

"Well... aaah!"

Without warning Torkie had smacked Matt out of his way, and now was again towering over Skull.

"Did you just call me Chicken Legs, you living skullhead?"

"I wouldn't get too arrogant. Have you forgotten your basic type matchups, or does my Ground-type bone have to beat them back into your head for you?"

"Guys, stop it!" Anabel finally cut in. "I'm not going to let the two of you fight like this! If you each want to hit the other, you'll have to do it through me, and I think both of you have enough decency to not hit a pregnant woman....." Anabel then shut her eyes and let out a forced giggle, "I hope."

This strategy worked, as both Skull and Torkie backed down from their threats, albeit reluctantly. With that situation defused, Rich wiped the small amount of sweat that had formed from his brow and turned to Matt and Cassy.

"So, uh.. why did they want information on Dialga from you? Do you guys really have something like that?"

"We only have very little," replied Cassy. "Like, we know that Dialga is somewhere in this region."

"The only other real thing we know is that there's a link between Dialga and the Allergia Gardens. I think that my mentor Tonio knows more, though... he rose to great acclaim with papers involving Dialga......" Matt then looked up and noticed that the sky was beginning to darken with ominous clouds. "Looks as if it's going to rain. Let's go back inside and wait it out... my R.O.B.s have plenty of recreational programs, too."

One by one the other members of the group nodded in agreement to Matt's plan, and they went back inside HR-E. Everything seemed normal and peaceful, yet only a few feet away, something had happened unnoticed---Bonnie and Clyde were hiding behind a tree and listening to the conversation.

"Clyde, what did he say the name of his mentor was? Tonio?"

"Yeah. I think that's got to be Tonio Cypress, the descendant of the genius architect Godey and well-regarded professor."

Bonnie took a deep breath at this news. Perhaps their mission hadn't been a total waste after all. "We should take this news back to the boss. I get the feeling that we're going to be looking to this Tonio for answers on Dialga."

Many hours later, the final call to go to bed went through the group, and as a result, Matt was taking them to see something else in HR-E. At the very rear of the lab room, he revealed a sturdy ladder, leading up into a hatch above. The young man was the first to go up, followed by Rich and Olivia.

"This is the sleeping area," Matt explained. "Unfortunately, there are too many of us for everyone to fit here. I'm fine, I can sleep in my chair in the cockpit, but..."

"I'll do that too," volunteered Rich. "Olivia, if we left you up here with your mother and Mira and Cassy, would you behave?"

"Of course, daddy! I have to be good for the man with the glasses!"

"Ahaha, Rich, she's adorable. So we'll make it a little sleepover for the girls, me and you can sleep in the cockpit, and I'll give Jackie some room in the lab. Time to hit the sack, I think."

"Yeah," Rich said, nodding. "Today was pretty tiring."

"_It's such a lovely night tonight, Matt. Thanks for taking me here."_

"_This is a great park, Cassy, great for nighttime walks like this. And the lake... it's so pleasant."_

"_Aww... is something on your mind? You did say you brought me here to tell me something."_

"_Cassy... it's complete. My system is complete... and now, energy can be harnessed from the growth of Spheres. My dream..."_

"_Your dream came true, Matt! Now you can help the people of your hometown! Oooohhhh... I'm so proud of you!"_

"_T-there's more."_

"_More?"_

"_I've been waiting for a special occasion to tell you this, and the completion of my system is the prime chance. Cassy, I....I... I like you, Cassy. I like you, and I want to be with you."_

"_Hmhmm... Matt, I'm flattered that you feel that way, but the two of us? It can't work. We're from such different origins... and they'd never accept it if someone from Lavaridge was with someone from Snowpoint."_

"_What? But..."_

"_No buts! Torkie!"_

"_No! Please, Cassy, don't do thiii..... uugh...."_

".......What!!?!"

Suddenly, Matt sprang awake, nearly sending his glasses flying across the room. With a dark-colored blanket over him, he'd been sleeping in the left-hand chair in HR-E's cockpit. Evidently whatever had surprised him to this point had been a dream, a nightmare. Sweat was pouring down his head, which was rocking back and forth from his heavy breathing.

"Something wrong?" Over in the other seat, Rich had a similar setup, but was awake.

"I...I had another nightmare.."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No... why are you still up?"

"I've been thinking."

"About?"

"I don't know. I feel like although I have everything I could have ever wanted with my life, there's still something wrong. I just want to be left alone to live my life, but Enigma Shadow and these other assorted villains continue to mess it all up."

Rich's eyes became glassy, his emotions coming to the forefront. Obviously, he was exposing his core feelings, and it was taking a toll on him.

"I..I... I mean, I have everything. I have an excellent home in Larousse City, and a job that lets me have fun and isn't terribly difficult. I have so many invaluable friends... And of course, I have a daughter who I'd give my life for, and my wife---who I'd also die for at the drop of a hat---is sleeping up there swollen with a second daughter. I have all of this, yet Enigma Shadow's constant interference still makes me miserable."

For some time, Matt just stared over at Rich, who was in turn staring blankly into space. Finally, though, he spoke. "My nightmare was the same one I've had for years, ever since I encountered Darkrai. I'm in a park at night with Cassy, and I tell her that I completed my system... and then I confess that I have feelings for her. But in reply, she calls out Torkie and kills me by having him punch through my chest. It's the same every time."

"I knew it," Rich said with a slight smile.

"What?"

"I could tell from the start when I met you that you were taken by her. I saw it in your eyes."

"No! No, not at all!" Hearing Rich's words put Matt in a state of panic, his mind racing to cover his tracks. "It's not like that at all!"

"Oh, be quiet. It's obvious how you feel, and I know---it's how I felt when I was first around Anabel, too. Just take my advice... don't fool around, let her know how you feel. If you wait too long, the cruel hands of time will take her away from you."

As he tried to take in the meaning of Rich's words, Matt just stared at his counterpart with his mouth open. Deep down inside Matt knew that Rich was right about everything, yet, he also knew the crushing fear that his nightmares had given him. In order to reveal how he truly felt, he'd have to face and overcome the terror haunting him.

The quiet peace was suddenly interrupted by rumbling and shaking, startling both Matt and Rich out of the seats.

"What?! What's that?"

"Jackie," Rich called as he ran into the lab with Matt, "can you see anything? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the Ranger replied. "Looks like everyone's fine upstairs, too. What's going on?"

"I don't know!"

Anabel's voice could be heard from up above, while Mira, Cassy and Olivia came down. "Rich, I don't know what's happening, but help me! I can't get down!"

In order to help Anabel, Rich climbed about halfway up the ladder and took her in his hands to aid her in slowly descending. While the two of them did that, Jackie and Mira had stepped outside to see the reason for the chaos.

"R-R-Rich, there's something..." Jackie had become tongue-tied in surprise. "Something has happened! It isn't possible!"

Having just gotten down with Anabel, Rich answered with a hurried, "I'm coming! Just wait a minu---"

Although HR-E had not moved once the entire day, Rich found himself standing before a vastly different area outside. A number of bizarre, conical-shaped houses now dotted the landscape, all in deep brown and red colors. The realization came to Rich that Mira hadn't lied about the town's presence, but somehow, the town had disappeared and reappeared from thin air!

"See?!" Mira came pushing through to the forefront and then looked around. "I told you there was a town here! I told you!"

"I can't believe it... when Cassy and I arrived here earlier today, there was nothing. But there's no denying that there's now a town here..."

Slowly, the group---with Matt and Rich at its head---moved forward away from HR-E and into the mysterious town. It was quiet... too quiet. The air around the strange buildings was dead.

"Huh?!"

Anabel turned around. "Skull, what is it?"

"I heard something..." Slowly turning his head, Skull looked around---and suddenly, his eyes widened in horror. "Anabel, get down!!"

With a charge of sudden agility Skull lept out and tackled Anabel, pushing her away several feet---and right out of the way of a jagged white blast that came flying out of the shadows, striking at where she had been originally standing, then with equal speed retracting back into the darkness.

"What the hell was that thing?!" Rich's voice cracked as he shouted. He nearly yelled at Skull for pushing the prengant Anabel, but he realized quickly that Skull did it to protect her. "Something is here!"

"Something and someone, to be precise!"

Everyone turned in the direction that the voice had suddenly come from. Moments later, a figure stepped out of the inky darkness, soon taking the shape of a walking, upright Raikou pelt.

"You again!" snapped the swollen young woman. "What is... you're behind this, aren't you?"

"He's the one! The one who took my Sableye!"

"So it WAS you. What's going on with that, and what's up with this disappearing city? Just what are you up to?"

"Rich, Rich, Rich..." the mystery man said condescendingly, "what makes you think I owe you any answers? Since I'm feeling generous though, I'll answer your questions. This is a Mirage Town, an illusion created and controlled by me, which I can make disappear and reappear as I wish. I've used Mirage Town to bait trainers from Passho City to come here, where I take their Pokémon."

"So you're just a petty croo...." Something then came into Jackie's mind that gave him pause. "You steal Pokémon... your purpose is in question, but your methods... Mira said you used something that ate her Sableye..."

"Oh, you know about that already? Fine, that makes it much more fun to mess with you. Come!"

The man reached up into the air and prepared to snap his fingers. His lips curled into a smile, and he just was about to call for his backup, when suddenly a Lucario wearing a yellow sash lept into the fray out of nowhere and a voice came booming down from above to command it.

"Luca, Vacuum-Cut!"

"Right away, master!"

Luca drew both arms back, and both began to take a brilliant white glow as air pulled into them. Mere seconds later, it brought them both cutting forward with a great snarl. Dozens of energy blades were released heading straight for the cloaked man, who lept high in the air as an attempt to dodge. He couldn't, though, as the blades quickly curved upwards and exploded upon striking him.

"Graahhhh!" he screamed from the smoky cloud.

Then, as the cloud began to clear, the head of the pelt had been cut away and fell to the ground, and the man landed---his face revealed to be a bespectacled one, two bangs of his bluegreen hair hanging over while spikes stuck out of the sides.

"It was YOU, Yung?!" Rich cried out in frustrated anger. "How... I should have known!"

"It's sad you didn't recognize me. But who was the one who just attacked me?!"

"It was I, despicable villain!"

Yung looked up and gasped, and since whoever was speaking was behind them, the rest of the group turned and looked up as well, observing a figure wearing a flowing cape standing atop one of the buildings. They all recognized who it was, but before anyone could say his name, he came leaping down in a single sweeping move to stand between Rich's group and Yung.

"So it's you," spat the evil doctor. "I've been watching you very closely... now, I see that we will do battle. But before we fight, I demand your name."

Seizing this invitation, Satsukoro extended his arms sideways just like he had done when he introduced himself to Paul, allowing his cape to blow freely. "I arrive on the wind... and wherever there is trouble, the wind cries out to me... it cries my name, Satsukoro..."

"Spare me the theatrics. Satsukoro's your name? Very interesting... I think Queen Shadow would like to know that name."

"Queen Shadow... you are Dr. Mitchell Yung, are you not? One of the top servants of the one called Queen Shadow. You have demanded something from me... and now, before we battle, I demand something from you. What is your master's name?"

"My master's name is...." Suddenly, Yung paused as if stopping himself from saying something. "...Maria."

"Maria... so, what he said was true. Maria's taken her place... I've heard enough. Rich! Anabel!"

"Yes!" Neither of them had been paying perfect attention to the back-and-forth, but both snapped to attention when Satsukoro called them.

"It's time. We're going to crush Yung once and for all!"

The doctor laughed. "Crush me? Hah, I'd like to see you try. I invite all of you to try and stop me. Let's see what you've got."

"Alright, then, so be it. Lickilicky, come to me!"

"Melodic, let's go!"

"Go, my friend, Metagross!"

"Sandy, make your mark!"

"Tropics, time to shine!"

Satsukoro's Lickilicky was the first to appear, followed closely behind by Rich's Melodic and Anabel's Metagross. Matt called out Sandy, his Hippowdon, while Cassy used her Tropius, Tropics. Together, all five Pokémon stood before Yung as the force he was going to have to defeat, yet despite facing seemingly overwhelming odds, he was smugly confident.

"A well assembled force if ever there was one. I'll give you credit for that. Now, meet my Pokémon."

Before anything else, a pair of blue, rectangular eyes lit up in the darkness behind Yung, putting his enemies back right away. But as if this menace wasn't enough, there also was a sudden and terrible stench in the air.

"Disgusting!" Jackie said as he recoiled. "What is that stink?"

"Heh heh... well, I guess I haven't worked all the bugs out yet. It might smell, but now let me introduce you to the strongest of all Pokémon. Mewtwo, come out!"

Slowly, deliberately, something emerged from the shadows...something strange. It definitely had the head of a Mewtwo, which itself was contained within an iron helmet, yet the rest of its body was just a flowing white blob, giving it the appearance of some kind of worm or slug.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Rich screamed.

"It's the Pokémon I battled! That's the thing that took my Sableye!"

Rich opened his P*DA and pointed it at the creature in near panic.

"_Searching data.. no matches found. Not recognized as a Pokémon."_

"Not a Pokémon?"

"Rich, wait." Matt had his laptop out and was working furiously. "I've seen papers on this before. It's the principle of recombinant generation---that thing consumes other Pokémon, such as Mira's Sableye, then adds them to its own being, gaining their abilities and powers."

"But then what? Are the consumed Pokémon lost? How do we even beat this thing??!"

"Don't panic! They shouldn't be lost, merely contained within the recombinant Pokémon's body. To defeat it, we just have to hit its body with enough force to totally sever it."

"Lickilicky!"

"Satsukoro, wait!" Anabel shouted.

It was in vain, though, as Satsukoro ignored her. "Lickilicky, Giga Impact!"

"Lickkyyyy!!!!" Lickilicky began charging at 'Mewtwo,' red bolts of energy surrounding its body as it ran. Just before making contact Lickilicky lunged forward, and its hit tore an entire portion off of Mewtwo's body.

"Yes! That's it..."

Cassy had to stop, though, as her declaration of victory was premature---the pieces torn off of Mewtwo's body suddenly returned to it and regenerated, and the creature turned around angrily to face down Lickilicky, lying prone behind it.

"Mewtwo, Hammer Arm! Go!"

The moment that Yung gave his order, things got even stranger---a huge, crooked arm emerged from Mewtwo's sluglike form, complete with a giant fist on the end. The arm extended high into the air before Mewtwo simply let it drop onto Lickilicky, crushing the pink blobbish Normal-type into the ground.

"Lickilicky!" Satsukoro cried out.

Mewtwo lept back to stand in front of Lickilicky's still, fainted form, awaiting its master's next order.

"Focus Blast now, Mewtwo!"

This attack didn't involve any extensions of Mewtwo's body, just it using its mind to form a pulsing crimson sphere for it to unleash on Lickilicky. The explosive force that the strike had blasted Lickilicky into the air, despite its weight, before crashing it in front of Satsukoro.

A wicked smirk came to Yung's face, as he knew in his mind that the worst hadn't yet been done. "It's done, Mewtwo. Take your prey."

Again, Mewtwo loomed over Lickilicky. A thick tentacle emerged from its front, and without warning engulfed Lickilicky completely. It only took seconds of the tentacle seeming to suck on Lickilicky before it simply retracted and pulled Lickilicky into Mewtwo. Everyone allied with Satsukoro let out screams of horror at this development.

"My Lickilicky got taken... does that mean..."

As if on cue, Mewtwo's body took on the shape and appearance of Lickilicky's, indicating that it had truly assumed its target's powers.

"You were foolish to try and take me on singlehandedly, clown. My power is greater than you can imagine..."

"Is it over nine thousand?" Olivia suddenly said.

"Of course it... what?! Shut up, you little brat! I'm glad you're not old enough to know Rick Astley... whatever. You all will have to do much better than that! Mewtwo, Power Whip!"

Emerging from Mewtwo's body this time came a pair of tentacle-like thorny vines. Taking aim at Sandy and Melodic, Mewtwo wasted no time in bringing both vines down in a forceful and coordinated effort.

"Tropics, use Aerial Ace and intercept!"

In a flash Tropics was in the air with its leaf wings, intercepting the vine meant for Melodic. It couldn't do so for Sandy, though, and the Hippowdon got its cheek gashed open.

"Sandy! I am not going to let you get away with that... use..!!!"

Anabel flung her arm in front of Matt to stop him. "Wait. Lickilicky's defeat just showed us we're not going to win this without a coordinated effort. We've got to figure out some way to weaken it and then strike when it's at its most vulnerable."

"I guess that's what a former Frontier Brain should know. Well, Mewtwo's a Psychic-type, right? So let's use what works against Psychic types. Sandy, go and use Crunch!"

"That appears to be a sound strategy. Dark Pulse, Luca!"

Considering its large bulk, the fact that Sandy couldn't leap right to the attack was obvious. Luca instead was the first to act, releasing a blast of dark rings from its palms aimed for Mewtwo's right side. Meanwhile, Sandy finally got going and lunged with its mouth opened wide, biting violently on Mewtwo's left side at the same time Dark Pulse hit the right. Strangely, though, these attacks didn't seem to faze Mewtwo at all, much to the horror of Yung's opponents, who could only gasp, then stand and watch.

"Did you think that you'd be able to win so easily? You should know me better by now, Rich. I'll deal with this using Focus Punch!"

From where a normal Lickilicky's arm would be on its body, a thick, jagged tentacle with a fist on its end emerged. Using it in a coordinated manner Mewtwo delivered a swift and horribly powerful punch to Sandy's face, throwing it back in a way that it would hit Luca too. An area of Sandy's prominent nose swelled up from taking such a hit.

"Why did it not work?" Rich growled to himself in frustration. "The type matches should have.."

"I've got the answer!" Matt exclaimed, cutting in. "So far we know of two Pokémon that Mewtwo has absorbed: Sableye and Lickilicky. Absorbing other Pokémon doesn't just give Mewtwo their bodies and attacks, but also their types. What I'm saying is, this thing isn't a Psychic type, it's some kind of Dark and Ghost mix!"

"That's what I had thought!" squealed Mira, who had suddenly produced another of her own Poké Balls. "Here's something I bet he CAN'T counter, though! Go, Shedinja!"

Mira threw the ball and it burst open, releasing the bizarre, ghostly and almost possessed-looking Shedinja. Of course, everyone else knew the reason Mira had chosen it---Shedinja's special ability was called Wonder Guard, and allowed it to not be injured by anything less than a super-effective strike.

"Anabel!" Rich called out. "Attack Melodic with Hyper Beam!"

"_Can't say I understand it, but, whatever._ Metagross, use Hyper Beam on Melodic!"

Metagross appeared confused for a moment, too, but it did what it was instructed to do and turned and fired its bright red energy beam straight for its teammate.

"Melodic, Mirror Coat! And Mira, follow my lead!"

"Huh?"

Just as the Hyper Beam hit Melodic, its skin took on a mirror-like glow. By using this glow it was able to capture the energy of the attack, then, with a great cry it turned towards Mewtwo and intensified the blast.

"Now, Mira! Satsukoro, you too!"

"But what?" whimpered the girl.

"No! I understand! Attack into the reflected Hyper Beam, like this---Dark Pulse!"

"You're right! Shedinja, Shadow Ball!"

Even though Luca and Shedinja were charging different attacks, they weren't all that terribly different. Luca's was just another Dark Pulse, though, this time it seemed a bit stronger than before. Shedinja, meanwhile, had prepared a blacklit sphere of energy before itself. Both attacks were sent into the vortex of Melodic's stored Hyper Beam, and the combination of all three finally was unleashed upon Mewtwo. Surprisingly it didn't even make an effort to dodge, and the attack caused a massive, smoky explosion on contact.

"That's it!" Jackie gasped. "There's no way it could have survived that!"

There was no way Mewtwo could have survived such a blow...

...but then a Dark Pulse of ridiculously high magintude came blasting back out of the smoke, eliminating it instantly and striking Luca, Melodic and Shedinja all with enough force to send them down, each one covered with burns.

"Mewtwo's counterattack was horrific.." Satsukoro growled to himself, feeling his possible options quickly reducing.

Before he could say any more, another of Mewtwo's tentacles rose from its body and lunged for its three latest victims, engulfing them like flood waters swallowing a city during a hurricane. It was only mere moments before Melodic and Shedinja were gone, yet something strange happened---Luca was able to pull free before being completely consumed.

"Luca, how'd you get out?"

"I.. I just escaped, Master! I don't get..."

"That's it! Rich, you have a Lucario, do you not?" When Rich nodded, Satsukoro said, "Hurry, send it out. I have a plan."

"Well, if you say so. Go, Lucario!"

Appearing right next to the injured Luca was Rich's own Lucario, and when it noticed its partner's suffering, it instictively began to tend to those injuries. This would have presented a problem otherwise, but there was a bit of downtime as Satsukoro whispered his idea to Rich. Rich obviously liked it from his nodding, and shortly, the two stood ready.

"Lucario, I want you to use Foresight!"

Lucario grunted and locked its gaze onto where Mewtwo's glowing eyes could be seen under the helmet. Briefly, a flash filled Lucario's eyes as well, but beyond that, nothing seemed to have happened.

"Luca, your turn! Aura Sphere!"

Before Luca could even move, Yung snickered. "You think that's going to work?"

Luca's body and arms were shaking from how weak it had been left. Slowly and painfully it raised its arms and managed somehow to form an Aura Sphere between its hands. Mewtwo was long set to counter, however, and had no trouble in lashing away the sphere with a tentacle well before it struck its target.

And just then, Luca collapsed.

Even while his opponents looked on in shocked horror, Yung was clearly pleased. "Alright, Mewtwo!!" he roared. "Take that Lucario!"

A dreadful, slimy dripping sound filled the air as not one but two very large tentacles lurched out of Mewtwo's amorphous body. High into the air they rose, reaching high above the head of the target, then came crashing down onto it. Instantly, Luca was lost to the horrid, congealing masses consuming it. The struggle was an obvious mismatch, and before long Mewtwo absorbed Luca.

"Hahaha, had enough yet? Give up before you lose any more Pokémon!"

Satsukoro's expression was appropriately gloomy. "Yes.. you captured my beloved partner... I wonder if Luca can hear me still..." A smirk crept onto his face. "But it won't matter. Luca, use Vacuum Wave!!"

"That won't..."

Yung's taunt got cut off when a blue glow suddenly began emanating from the core of Mewtwo's form. It took Mewtwo by surprise too, making the creature pause and look down at itself, but before long, a sucking sound started coming from it too.

What happened next was rather shocking – Mewtwo's body began to implode into itself, then a great swirling blast shot out from all sides, completely shattering its body. While its helmet-covered head fell off to the side, the various bits of flesh torn off turned back, one by one, into the Pokémon that had been absorbed, including Mira's Sableye.

"Oh, Sableye! You're okay!" Tears immediately came to the young girl's eyes, and the mud from the rain earlier in the evening splashed on her shoes as she ran to her beloved Pokémon. "I'm so happy..." Clearly, she was struggling to talk. "I'm so happy you're okay..."

"Sa...eye, sableye!!" came the happy response, the Pokémon returning its trainer's embrace.

It probably could be guessed that all the others who had temporarily lost Pokémon to Mewtwo shared Mira's emotions, although they were all much more discreet about it, simply recalling their Pokémon after making sure they were all okay. Of course, though, for all the trainers and Pokémon representing the good side, there was still the matter of Yung, who had walked over to the head of the barely-alive Mewtwo and taken it up in his arms.

"Mewtwo... so you still live. My theory must have had a flaw somewhere." The doctor's voice was listless and cold. "You will be improved and one day become unbeatable. This was just a minor setback." Yung then turned his head up towards his opponents. "I might not understand what happened..."

"It's not that hard to explain," Matt said, cutting Yung off. "I analyzed it during the battle. That recombinant Mewtwo's body possessed very, very weak molecular binding. I think it's due to the fact that it was a purely artificial form, with no real soul inside of it to hold its body together."

"No real soul..." Strangely enough, Yung actually seemed to be listening. "You know, maybe you're not so bad after all, even if you can't come close to your grandfather's genius. Rich, let's call this battle a draw on account of one side being ill-prepared. I assure you, next time will not be the same. I'll be ready. So, until next we meet!"

It appeared Yung had lost the need for his holographic platforms, as now he just lept upward and actually took flight, soaring through the nighttime sky and out of view over the trees in mere seconds.

His company had been left baffled and disturbed by the night's events. The air was still and silent until Satsukoro stepped forth from helping Luca back up and spoke.

"That could have turned ugly, but I'm proud of each and every one of you." Accordingly, his tone was much like that of a proud father. "You all followed my lead perfectly."

"Okay, um... I know the part I did by having my Lucario use Foresight, but could you explain the rest?"

"Surely. As we were battling, we determined that his 'Mewtwo' was using the Ghost and Dark types. That blocks every possible type weakness. Mewtwo then absorbed Mira's Shedinja, gaining its Wonder Guard ability, which blocks all damage except for super-effective hits...which were impossible on a Ghost and Dark type. You using Foresight made it possible to hit at its Dark type with a Fighting type move."

Anabel sighed. "But what about what Luca did?"

"Luca... did what the Lucario species does. Luca's Aura was just too strong for Mewtwo to completely absorb, so once it had pulled Luca into itself, Luca could get a clear shot upward at Mewtwo's head."

"And what did you call that attack? Vacuum Wave?"

"Yes, Rich, Vacuum Wave."

"Is there a way for me to teach it to my Lucario?"

"Hm. Well, I do not have enough time on my present travelling to give you a very detailed tutorial, otherwise I'd do that. Really, it should come naturally once your Lucario focuses its Aura in its hands while holding them both outstretched forward. Just try to master that, and then it should not be difficult at all. I wish you luck. Now, I shall be leaving for my next destination, wherever the call of the wind takes me..."

As if Satsukoro's words cued it, a gust of wind came blowing through the clearing, throwing up a cloud of dust in the eyes of Rich and everyone else. They all were blinded temporarily, and when they were able to reopen their eyes---in between bouts of coughing at least---it was seen that Satsukoro was gone.

"Bizarre," Cassy said in wonder, "but I guess he means well. I think we're done here... so what now?"

"Well," said Matt as he turned to Rich, "you're doing the Go-Rock Frontier, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Cassy and I were going to the Battle Hatchery, which is the next challenge if you've done the previous ones in order. We can give you a ride there, I can set HR-E on autopilot to head there over the night."

Anabel bowed slightly to show her gratitude. "Thank you. You're very kind."

"We ought to get going now. Come on, let's head back in. I'll program my artificial intelligence system to run our trip." Matt then turned to Cassy and smiled widely. "We can do that, right?"

Somewhere quite a far distance away, Yung was still using whatever machine he had on his person and under his cape to fly, and he still had Mewtwo's head nestled lovingly in his arms.

"That was an eye-opening experience," he said to himself. "But it was all ultimately part of the plan. What I needed to do was test what Mewtwo could already do and what it couldn't, and that battle was perfect. Not only that, that boy's research during the battle proved conclusively what I suspected about my formula. For now, I'll pull back and send J in. It won't be long before it's my time..."

Matt was in the cockpit of HR-E again not too much later, calmly entering data into the R.O.B.s in order to set them to drive to their destination over the night. He was doing his work quietly when the door opened and Rich came in.

"Oh, hey," Matt said without looking up from his work. "It's too bad what happened... I'm sorry the peaceful night got so interrupted."

"It's not your fault. That freak has been following us everywhere..."

"The guy with the Lucario?"

"No. He's on our side..." Rich paused, with dubious thoughts entering his mind. Only now did he realize that he truly didn't know Satsukoro's motivations. Perhaps he had stood up against Yung, that was true, but that only proved that he opposed Yung's actions, not necessarily those of Enigma Shadow on the whole or Maria herself. Come to think of it, what had been his problem when the shadow of Maria appeared in the square during Darkrai's attack?

"Rich?"

"Huh?"

"You alright?"

Rich sighed. "I guess. Just kinda spaced out for a minute. But no, it wasn't the guy with the Lucario, it was the other guy. The one who used that freakish Mewtwo. He's been following us for some time and making trouble."

"Well, I'm glad I had the help to protect...everyone... what about Mira?"

"Mira went back into town, I think. She just left not too long ago."

"Okay, that's good." Turning, Matt took off his coat and laid it over a nearby rail. He then extended his arms widely and let out a great yawn, a drawn-out one that lasted for several seconds. "Time to go back to sleep!"

Rich just watched, eying Matt suspiciously. _"He's innocent.."_ he thought to himself. _"He's got a pure heart, and love, but that kind of innocence could easily be twisted..."_

Somewhere far away, a great airship soared through the air, its tracks covered by high-tech cloaking devices. Built like a tank and the size of a city block, it was a veritable fortress and certainly did its job well in that function.

Inside an expansive chamber that actually was its cockpit, three men in heavy black uniforms sat at computers towards the front, while in the rear of the room, sitting in a chair contained on an elevated platform, was a platinum-haired woman in a black trench coat and skin-tight crimson leggings. She was looking up to a large video screen above the computers, on which Yung's face was displayed.

"So you finally got back to me," sneered the woman, showing no noticeable respect towards the doctor. "I grew irritated waiting, Yung. What's your offer?"

"I came to you, the great Pokémon Hunter J, for this is a job I need done. You saw the pictures I sent you earlier. The boy with the glasses has a Hippowdon that I want you to capture. For that, I will pay twenty thousand. If you can capture any other Pokémon, do so, and I will pay two thousand for each one you bring."

"Twenty thousand guaranteed and an additional two thousand for extras?" J shut her eyes, pondering the offer. The value was good, but she still had doubts about accepting Yung as a client, owing to his association with Enigma Shadow. Eventually she did open her eyes again. "I accept your offer, you have a deal."

"Very good. Do the job well. I'll be in touch to arrange a pickup."

Yung disappeared as the screen switched off. With a breath, J lifted herself from her seat, then placed a pair of high-tech goggles on her ahead, she mumbled quietly to herself.

"And the hunt begins....now."

Elsewhere, yet another airborne battleship was making its way through the sky. This one, unlike J's, was shaped like a big bronze UFO. As if it needed to advertise its owners, there were big Team Galactic logos in several places on it.

The raised part in the center of the UFO played host to the headquarters room of the ship, in which Bonnie and Clyde were both seated together at the same large computer, with Mars behind them and a picture of Matt with Rich from the underground tunnel on the screen.

"This is the one who accompanied Rich in defeating us," Clyde explained. "We checked the Team Galactic database on him..."

Bonnie continued, "We found one complete match. Matt Chiaki, born in Snowpoint City in Sinnoh, raised in Houen's Lavaridge Town. Currently residing in Jubilife City, Sinnoh and a student at the Jubilife Academy."

"This is all we've got on him, Bonnie?!" Mars snapped. "The Galactic databases can't be this empty!"

"We do have a little bit more. He's the grandson of the legendary archeologist Sutter Chiaki, and..."

A great laugh came from behind the two grunts, and they turned to see Mars doubled over in hysterics. "Sutter Chiaki! That kook who thought the legends about that Golden City were real! We're dealing with a lot who believe in fairy tales! This is..."

"Mars, silence," a chilling voice said from the nearby shadows, instantly making Mars straighten up. "Let them finish."

"As I was saying.... he's Sutter Chiaki's grandson, and the student of Professor Tonio Cypress of Alamos Town. Tonio Cypress, as you know, is the great-grandson of the legendary and revered genius architect, Godey Cypress."

"Yes, that is what we'll focus on for now..." Part of a face appeared in the shadows to back the voice. Frightening would be an understatement, as it possessed terrifying pale eyes on even paler skin blotted with bizarrely effeminate purple eye shadow, along with strands of stark white hair hanging over it. "Godey Cypress kept a diary, now in his descendant's possession, that contained prophetic predictions for the future. It is relevant to our interests. So, that is the goal right now.. we will capture Godey's diary from Tonio."

_The race for Pokémon knowledge in Aquane has just gotten a lot more intense. Besides Yung, who seems to be working on his own projects outside of Maria's orders, the bounty hunter J has joined the chase. Not only that, Team Galactic's looming figure just got a lot more intimidating, too. Now with so many figures all vying for the same knowledge and power, what will result from the clashing of such great powers?_

**END of CHAPTER 13**

[Chapter Epilogue – Godey's Diary]

~*Dialga*~

Dialga... the Pokémon called a deity, the emperor ruling over the temporal dimensions.

I have already seen in my nightmare the coming of Dialga and Palkia to our dimension, and their clash threatening to destroy dear Alamos Town. But what happens after?

I see Dialga returning to this world, in another city no less.

Why would I feel this? It must be that the city is one I am tied to.

[Character Profile]

~Matt Chiaki and Cassy Natsuka

Hometown: Snowpoint City, Sinnoh (Matt) Lavaridge Town, Houen (Cassy)

Voice Actor: Kirby Morrow (Matt) Moneca Stori (Cassy)

Pokémon on Hand (Matt): Salamence, Magnezone, Ambipom, Infernape, Kricketune, Hippowdon

Pokémon on Hand (Cassy): Blaziken, Sharpedo, Flygon, Linoone*, Tropius

Matt and Cassy are a pair of students from the Jubilife School in Sinnoh. They are recipients of the Godey Scholarship, owing to the excellence in their studies, and Matt is the understudy of Godey's grandson, Tonio. Both specialize in energy research, though of different kinds; Matt's field focuses on force and power while Cassy's is centered on the energy of Pokémon attacks and evolution.

Matt is also an enthusiastic archeologist, owing to the fact he is the grandson of legendary archeologist Sutter Chiaki.

On a personal level, while Cassy's feelings about Matt are not completely clear, it is plain that he harbors strong feelings for her, even if he cannot confess them yet.

[Next Episode Preview: Narrated by – Rich]

Next time on Pokémon XD^3: The Waves of Truth:

It's the Battle Hatchery! But there are more pressing matters before my match with its Master...

[A Gallade stands in a grassy field facing downward, clearly depressed. Rich with Lucario and Anabel with Slowking walk up to it]

Not only Gallade is in need of help, we're trying to teach Lucario, Slowking and a rebellious Crawdaunt some things, but suddenly another threat appears!

[Standing on a Salamence, J points the gun mounted on her left arm at Matt's Hippowdon. A beam fires from it, turning the Pokémon into gold on contact]

We'll have to solve those problems while solving the biggest one of all: getting our Pokémon back from J!

Next time: _Love Me, Love Me Not_! See you then!

[quote=Episode Preview]17: Spiritomb Raiders!

On their way to Auraline Island, Rich's group comes to a small island where a festival honoring the recently departed is going to take place. After reuniting with Satsukoro there, they learn the lore behind the Odd Keystone. Soon, however, Hunter J returns with the intent of stealing the Odd Keystone and the Pokémon inside it for Dr. Yung![/quote]

28: Primal Dialga's Time-Rending Roar!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14, coming up.....

**CHAPTER 14**: Love Me, Love Me Not

A sound like an air lock opening rang through the unusual silence to enter Maria's ears from somewhere behind her. She knew, of course, that it was the sound of the entry to her room opening, and the sound of heavy footsteps on the metal floor made it plain who was approaching Enigma Shadow's leader.

"Well, Yung," she said with an unusual quietness in her voice, "I guess you've been pretty busy, haven't you now?"

A slight huff came from the doctor before he answered. "Busy, yes. Successful, not so much. But getting there."

"Something keeping you busy enough to sneak out unauthorized?" Maria was now peering with her head turned sideways.

"Huh..." For a brief moment, Yung was stunned, but he quickly recovered. "You're sharp, my queen. I apologize that I've been leaving unauthorized, but the project I was working on---which is nearing completion---will give us a weapon of unrivaled might once it is complete."

This news got Maria to turn the chair around and face Yung. "A weapon of unrivaled might, you say?"

"Indeed," replied the doctor, nodding. "Shall I show it to you?"

"You may as well."

Maria rose, and with her gown dragging on the iron floor tiles, followed her minion through the doors of her room. Not far from there was an elevator, which the two quickly swept into, with those doors closing behind them. A faint motor could be heard running at the time the elevator was taking its passengers downward.

Mere minutes later, Yung came crashing through the doors of the lab with Maria in tow. He didn't stop as he moved towards his private work area, but his face did show a slight sign of surprise that none of his scientists were present. Still, saying nothing, he approached and opened the door of his private lab and beckoned his leader into the dark room.

"Yung, what is this?"

"You have not yet seen the real show. And...here...we....GO!"

By snapping his fingers on both hands at the same time, Yung brought light into the room---revealing his complete workspace, including the tank in which the incomplete body of Mewtwo floated.

"WHAT?!" Maria screamed. "Yung, what in the hell is this thing?!"

"I present to you, my masterpiece. A Mewtwo created using the principle of recombinant generation."

"I'm guessing it's not totally.....generated yet? It looks like a damn snail."

Yung laughed gently. "Yeah, that's been the snag so far. Earlier tonight I tried giving it a body by having it absorb the Pokémon of Rich and his friends, but that didn't work out quite right. I'm researching other energy sources in order to make a body for it."

Just then, the door flew open again, and one of the scientists came rushing in.

"Queen....Queen Shadow! Dr. Yung!!"

"What do you want?" The irritation in Yung's voice was easily apparent. "We were busy."

"I apologize. But the Giratina restoration machine is completely prepared."

"Say what?! Ah... so, Queen Shadow, you have pulled things together nicely, even in my absence. Shall we go have a look at the machine, then?"

"Let's."

Maria, in a manner fitting for the organization's head, led the way from the room while the scientist and Yung followed behind. Just as he was leaving, though, Yung turned back and let a slight snicker escape.

Of course, getting around in a building the size of Castle Shadow wouldn't be quick, so it was at least fifteen minutes before the three reached their destination. The scientist had to part from his two bosses and head for a door that was on a continued straight path from the route they were taking, while Maria and Yung had to break off to a side hall to reach their entrance.

This chamber that they had been led to, built out of cold steel like most of the rest of the castle, was like a stadium of sorts. From where they'd entered, Maria and Yung were in a box high above the floor, while the scientist had entered a ground-level door to join his colleagues on the stage. A large group of Shadow Peons had gathered as well. The stage itself was square with a big gray diamond shape on it, featuring transmitters at the corners.

"Council of Enigma Shadow!" boomed one of the other scientists, who was standing at a lectern. "This is a very important presentation. For some time we have been involved in the development of a system to form a living example of the mythological Pokémon Giratina from a fossil. The results of our studies and development shall now be show before you all!"

As the speaking scientist raised his hands above his head, a spherical silver object came down from the ceiling over the stage. A clear portion in its middle revealed the Rare Bone unearthed by Brandon in a clamp, and there were three jagged prongs pointing down from the sphere's bottom.

"And now, with the miracle of technology, prepare to witness the resurrection of a god!"

One of the other scientists pulled a switch, and electricity began to crackle from the ends of the prongs on the machine. A few sparks shot out, then jagged blue electrical bolts flooded down. Initially these went in all directions but were quickly rerouted to the transmitters at the diamond's corners. As this occurred and the transmitters absorbed the energy, a humming sound filled the air, and six large black circles, arranged in two rows of three, formed in the center of the diamond.

"Now, power level one!"

One of the other scientists nodded, then threw out two Poké Balls, releasing a Magneton and Magnezone. The silver bodies of these Pokémon created quite the glare from the spotlights shining down on them.

"Magneton and Magnezone, Thunderbolt!"

More electricity, this lot yellow, flowed from the bodies of Magneton and Magnezone. Regardless of the color, though, this electricity was also meant for the transmitters. The overflowing amount of power heading into them caused the transmitters to emit a sound similar to that of a jet engine, at a steadily increasing volume.

"Power level two!"

This time it was the final scientist's turn to contribute some power, and without hesitation he released a Jolteon and a Raichu.

"Jolteon, Raichu, I want both of you to use Discharge!"

The electric blasts loosed from the bodies of the two Pokémon were not as focused as the others, and initially went in all directions instead of being aimed. Nevertheless, the pull of the transmitters was too great, and all the energy was sucked in anyway.

"Now, for power level three, there is only one person I can call upon..." With a crazed look in his eyes the scientist looked up to the box where Maria and Yung were standing. "My queen, please! Complete the powering-up process for us!"

"V-very well," Maria stammered, readying one Poké Ball of her own. "Come out, Porygon-Z!"

From Maria's ball came a Porygon-Z, which floated forward a few feet from its owner before turning to face the frenzy down on the stage.

"Shadow Bolt!"

Revealed as a Shadow Pokémon, Maria's Porygon-Z faced down and released black lightning blasts from its body. When these made contact with the transmitters along with all the other energy being sent into them, the transmitters finally began to overload. Smoke covered the stage, followed by a quick and dramatic spike in both the volume of the engine-like roaring and in a bright, blinding light that obscured the vision of everyone in the room. Few, if any of the people in the chamber knew what was happening... until a great roar cracked the air.

The Pokémon ceased their attacks, and the glow began to fade. In its wake stood a stunning sight---a creature towering nearly fifteen feet tall, built like a vicious dinosaur. it had six legs with sharp golden spikes forming claws. Furthermore, its wormlike body had a sort of ribcage around the chest region made of these golden spikes, which framed black and white stripes. More gold plating formed a pointed shell around its head, its beady red eyes and black turtle-bill face sitting inside. Finally, from its back unfurled two large batlike wings, each with three red spikes on them. On sight, most of the minions in the room released a collective gasp.

"I give you... Giratina!"

Even Maria could only look on in stupified wonder at the behemoth now before her eyes. The Giratina was probably stunned too, but only fot a second, as it let out another ear-shattering roar before lunging forwards---only to be rebuffed by some kind of energy barrier. Again, the gathered crowd gasped.

"Aha, you do not need to worry at all!" the head scientist said proudly, his creation violently thrashing within the boundary surrounding it. "Giratina is safely confined. And now, we'll deal with that violent rage."

With the press of a small green button on his lectern, the scientist activated a separate system. The transmitters split open, and from them arose iron rods. Not a moment later, even more electricity than ever shot out of these rods, this time aiming for Giratina. Surrounded with nowhere to go, Giratina could do nothing but take the attack and writhe in agony under the relentless assault. After many long, tortured minutes, the blasts abated, and Giratina collapsed.

In an instant, Yung was at the rail of his and Maria's box. "Bravo! Well done, all of you! I am proud that you have all pulled things together and succeeded!"

"Yes. Thank you, Dr. Yung!" exclaimed the scientist over the cheers of the minions present. "We shall bring Giratina to the main labs for further research and development now."

"Very well. Good work, again!"

Meanwhile, Maria stood back a bit, staring at Yung's shadowed face as he looked down to the stage. Doubt clouded her mind.

"_They succeeded, but... he was so enthusiastic about this just now. Why didn't he stay to actually work on the development then?"_

"Uh... ugh...whuh... WHAT!?!"

Slowly opening his eyes, Rich found himself face-to-face with another big pair of eyes, divided by a red upside-down "v" shaped nose.

"Am! Ambi, pom ambipom pom!!"

"Why is there an Ambipom in my face at something like nine in the morning!!" Rich screamed, shaken and somewhat alarmed.

From the other room, Matt's voice called, "Agnetha! Don't go getting yourself into any mischief now! Leave our guest alone!"

Squealing in agreement, Agnetha lept off Rich and ran into the other room. Although he was still somewhat in a stupor, he managed to push himself out of the lush chair and onto his feet as well. Stumbling about to the door of the vehicle's cockpit, he soon found himself in the company of not just the Ambipom and its trainer but Cassy and Jackie as well.

"Good morning, Rich!" exclaimed the Ranger, cheerfully. "Feeling up to your next challenge?"

"I guess so," was the woozy reply. "I think I need some coffee... where are we now? Where is everyone?"

Turning, Cassy said, "We arrived at the Battle Hatchery about an hour ago. Anabel's outside along with everyone else. We were actually about to wake you up and start breakfast..."

"Tell me later."

Rich worked past Cassy and out the door. Spread before him was a great expanse of green grass, stretching just about as far as the eye could see. In the distance he spied numerous Pokémon including Buizel, Roselia, Kricketune and Drifloon. Closer to him, though, were the ones he was looking for. Anabel sat in a wooden chair while a few feet away Olivia played with her Budew and Combee. Not only that, Anabel herself had Slowking and Gallade out alongside her.

"Isn't it a nice morning?" said Anabel, turning her head. "Matt said you'd be up soon, so I asked the Hatchery's Master to bring you some tea."

"The Hatchery's Master, you say?" Rich had since walked next to Anabel's chair. "I guess he or she must be pretty generous to do that for me."

"I don't do it for everyone. But you're an old friend, so how could I refuse?"

Rich and Anabel both turned, in the direction of a small and humble-looking white house which was a few meters away. Walking towards them from the house was a stout young man, bearing a big brown ten-gallon hat over his brownish hair. His entire appearance was that of a cowboy, featuring a long tan coat, red shirt, roughed-up blue pants and finally, black boots with spurs on the heels. In his hands he carried a simple tray with a single cup of tea on it.

As soon as Rich set eyes on the Hatchery Master, he began beaming. "Wait, I know you from somewhere! We've met before, I know it... and it's right on the tip of my tongue..."

"Joseph. We met a few years ago, battled a couple of times in Orre, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" The memories were coming back now. "I guess you've already aquainted yourself with Anabel and our daughter Olivia then?"

"Indeed I have. Delightful people all around. So, you guys open to a little outdoor breakfast before we get down to business?"

Castle Shadow's hallways were quiet and empty that morning, so while Ardos walked with Snattle, Brandon and Candice, none of them were bothered by any distractions. Ardos was walking slightly ahead of the others, and had been talking for some time.

"So yeah, the Giratina project finished. I guess that's a step in the right direction given all the blasted disruptions we've had of late. Still, I can't help but imagine that it should have been done quicker."

"Um, Ardos?" Candice's voice was restrained, meek. "I might be out of line for saying this... but doesn't it strike you as odd that Dr. Yung was absent so often during that project?"

The blue-haired man stopped and slowly turned, the light from above glistening in his pitch-black sunglasses. "Candice.. that's a good point. I hadn't considered that. Brandon, what do you think?"

Brandon shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't given it much thought either."

"Oh, come now, you three haven't heard?" Snattle said sarcastically. "They say Yung was out testing some kind of new super-weapon he created. Further, if the rumours are true, and if he completes it correctly, it will make us invincible."

"Invincibility..." Ardos worked the word around in his mouth a bit. He liked the taste of it... the taste of unlimited, boundless power. "If that was the case, it is no matter that he was away."

Ardos's trust was the most precious thing Yung could have wanted.

It was not long before everyone was up and out. Joseph and Matt were the most busy ones, standing at a large grill and preparing a wide assortment of foods. Rich, Anabel, Olivia, Jackie and Cassy all sat at a wide table nearby, plates and utensils ready and awaiting the delicious breakfast coming to them.

"Oh man, I'm so hungry..." Anabel whined. "I wish it would be ready already!"

Rich grimaced. "I hope Morgan takes that voracious appetite out of you along with her. You two could eat me out of house and home."

"Rich, don't make me tie your throat in enough knots that you CAN'T eat the food," she deadpanned back, only half-joking, while the others all sweatdropped in a fit of awkwardness.

Thankfully, that awkward silence was quickly broken by the two young men working on the meal, who arrived at the table each with a tray piled high with many kinds of food. They both were smiling, but for different reasons---Joseph was just proud of the work he'd put into the haul, while Matt's pride was in providing for his friends. Once they had the food all placed on the table, they sat down as well.

"Dig in, guys!" Matt announced, smiling widely.

His invitation wasn't taken lightly, either---immediately, every person seated at the table attacked the food trays, each picking out for themselves just what they wanted while stumbling around the hands of the others.

Finally, once some sort of order had been restored, Joseph spoke. "It's such a small world. How unlikely, yet all of us know each other already."

"What do you mean?" Jackie questioned, his face curling up in wonder.

"Well, Jackie, you're the only one I hadn't met already. Oh, Olivia too, but that's kind of a technicality. It's funny that I've met all of you, but at different times so that your groups wouldn't even know. Of course, Rich, we met in Orre seven years ago. At that time, you only knew me to be a challenger of the Colosseum circuit much like yourself. I was actually training to take over this Battle Hatchery."

"Wait," Matt cut in, "you knew them that far back? Well, I guess it makes sense considering I haven't seen you for so long."

Seeing Rich's curious face, Joseph explained, "Ah, you see, Matt, Cassy and myself are old schoolmates from Rustboro City. I transferred, though, so this is our first time seeing each other in probably well over ten years. Since we haven't talked yet... what HAVE you been up to?"

Once again, Matt smiled. "I've been working very hard on an important project. It's a system that harnesses the energy given off by Spheres as they grow in the soil. I intend to use this system to create a cheap and nearly unlimited energy that can provide the people of my Snowpoint City hometown with heat."

"Yeah," Cassy added, "he's been working on this for quite some time."

"I know, I know. He always talked about how he wanted to go home and do something good for Snowpoint City. I admire that."

"Joseph, what exactly have you been up to yourself?" This question came from Rich. "Like, how have your recent battles been?"

Immediately, Joseph's face fell. Gloomily, he confessed, "I had three battles yesterday. Lost all of them."

"Can you tell us about them?"

"Alright, Anabel. The first was against a man who was one of the most polite and well-mannered challengers I've ever faced. His name was Nando..."

"Nando?!" both Anabel and Rich spat simultaneously. It was he that continued, "Oh yeah, we know him. We left him behind in Passho City though..."

"Guess he got ahead of you guys somehow. Anyway, that was a very good battle. I thought I'd pull it out in the end with my Glaceon over his Grass Pokémon, but his Roserade pulled a great move and won.

The next battle was against a trainer named Conway. He was a...unique, let's say... young man who used a well-researched strategy. He seemed to have researched every one of my strategies and my Pokémon, and developed a plan to face specifically what I'd use. He definitely deserved his mark.

But then the last one..." Joseph's face became dark. "Well, he was from Veilstone City and his name was Paul."

Instantly, that darkness on Joseph's face claimed the faces of all the others, even Olivia.

"Paul, huh?" said Anabel gloomily. "We, unfortunately, know him too..."

"I know, geez! His methods were terrible. He completely destroyed us... but I don't have an issue with that. My issue was with how brutally he controlled the Pokémon he used. No good trainer should do that... sure, he won, but there's a right way and a wrong way..."

"I agree!" Matt blurted out, jumping to his feet. "And that's why we should start training right now!"

The rest of the group seemed a bit stunned at Matt's sudden energy. They just watched, all somewhat dumbfounded, as he ran off.

Cassy stood next. "What a handful," she sighed before walking away in the direction Matt had gone.

Shrugging, the others began to follow. Olivia and Jackie were up with the most speed, while Rich hung behind to assist Anabel.

"I'm worried about him."

The voice had come from behind, and both Rich and Anabel turned to see Joseph next to them with a worried look on his face.

"What?" Now Rich was concerned too. "What do you mean? Who are you talking about?"

Joseph sighed. It was obvious that there was a great stress on his mind, and his face reflected it darkly. "It's Matt. Back when the three of us were going to school together, he was... a different person. Seeing him this happy and upbeat almost alarms me..."

Neither Rich nor Anabel really understood what this meant, but they also had the sense to know better than to pursue it. With doubt now in their minds they began to follow where everyone else had gone.

The excitement of Giratina's resurrection had put a tired feeling on Maria, so she had retired to her quarters in hopes of getting some rest. Of course, this couldn't happen, as Yung had returned and with a large red for her.

"Yung, you bothered me for a box?!" she fumed. "I'm tired, leave me alone already!"

"Oh, but please do accept it, my queen. It's a gift from me. A new dress, in fact."

"New dress?" answered Maria in slight amusement.

"Yes. You put it on now, I'll step outside until you call."

"Fair enough."

Yung turned, and with his cape sweeping around, walked to the door and exited, then sealed it shut behind himself. He then leaned against the nearby wall and tapped his fingers on its metal surface, waiting.

"I'm done!" Maria called after far too many long minutes.

With a nod and adjustment of his hat Yung reopened the doors and re-entered.

Standing before him was a sight even he could consider beautiful---Maria's new dress, featuring a frilly white undershirt, was primarily comprised of a long and sharp-edged lace gown colored deep blue and black. Almost all the middle was open and tied together with the lace. Her sleeves, like her undershirt, were also frilly, completing the look.

"Oh, wow! You look great!" It was plain Yung's enthusiasm was faked.

Maria ignored this, and simply replied with a dull, "Yeah, I guess it is. Something different after that old white one I'd had for so long."

The group had walked quite some distance away from the house, into a wide and open field broken only by a small handful of trees. Rich, Anabel, Olivia and Jackie, who were all following behind the others, only stopped when their leaders did. Anabel's Gallade and Slowking, walking beside them, followed their lead.

"Okay," said Joseph, projecting himself firmly, "I understand we have some training to do, is that right?"

Anabel nodded. "It is. Luckily we were coming here, so we knew you'd help us..."

"We're both gonna help!" Matt exclaimed with great enthusiasm. "Let's see who we're training with, first off."

"Alright. Come on out!"

Throwing a Poké Ball, Rich called out his Lucario in a burst of light. It immediately stood next to Anabel's Slowking and Gallade. Together, it was plain that they all were ready to do some hard work.

That is, at least until Rich's Roserade released itself from its ball and began hugging Lucario with great energy, prompting Rich to facepalm with exasperation.

"Oh, now what is this?" Joseph said with curiousity. "Rich, I didn't know you had a Roserade."

"She's a little troublesome," came the irritated response, Rich walking over and attempting to pry Roserade off Lucario. "She does this all the time..."

"'smatter, Mistbloom? Gonna try to put the love your slaves have for each other to rest today?"

Rich just turned and glared at Skull, who had emerged from nowhere and now was standing nearby. The stare-down between them lasted several tense seconds before Joseph spoke again.

"I can help you get control of that, if you want. I can connect with her on a deeper plane of understanding thanks to all my years as a breeder."

"Please do," Rich replied as he stood up and backed away. "I'd like this to be resolved."

With Rich stepping away, Joseph approached Roserade. He knelt and set his hand on its shoulder, and looked it straight in the eyes.

"Roserade. From what I see, you have quite a strong bit of feelings for Lucario, is that correct?"

"Ro," said the flower Pokémon. "Roserade rose."

"I understand, but you see, those feelings... Lucario can't return them, it's a biological fact, I'm sorry to say."

Skull scowled. "If he says Egg Groups, I'm going to jam my bone through my head."

"See, there are what are called Egg Groups..." Skull brutalized himself while Joseph kept going, "...every Pokémon species is in one. While that doesn't affect any feelings at all, you have to realize that the bare fact simply is that you and Lucario are in different ones. Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

Roserade first stared at Joseph, then looked away for a moment, clearly in thought. A quick minute later, it looked back up and began flailing its arms.

"Roseh, roserade!! Ro, rade rade, roserade!!!"

"That...." Joseph turned his head upward. "...I couldn't understand."

"Can you do it, Skull?"

Skull stopped beating himself long enough to respond, "You want me to help you keep your Roserade from expressing its true feelings? Are you freaking insane?"

"Do it for me?"

"...Geez, Anabel, you know how to get me to do things. Fine. What Roserade said was that it understands Joseph's explanation, and will try to just act as Lucario's friend from now on. Translating that garbage made me sick..."

Joseph wiped his brow and stood. "I'm so glad that went over fairly easily. I was concerned it wouldn't. Now, are you two ready to work hard?"

"Rosehhh!!"

"Lucari."

"Alright then! Actually... Rich, why don't you fill me in on what we need to work on?"

Stepping forward, Rich spoke, "First off, I'm trying to teach Lucario to use Vacuum Wave. I think Anabel's still trying to help Slowking master Hyper Beam."

"Hyper Beam... I think I can help you with that," Matt volunteered, readying a Poké Ball. "Sandy, make your mark!"

In the burst of light, Sandy lumbered forth, opening its gaping mouth to let out a great bellow of a yawn. Clearly the morning hadn't been kind to it.

"Sandy, how do you feel about helping Anabel and Slowking learn Hyper Beam?"

After Matt patted its back gently, Sandly let out another lazy "Hippow.."

"I'll take that as a yes. Joseph, should we begin?"

"Be my guest, Anabel."

Anabel began to step forward to command Slowking, but Matt cut in front of her.

"Hold on," he said firmly. "Let me show you an example first. Ready, Sandy? Show Slowking your best....Hyper Beam!"

After opening its great, gaping mouth wide, Sandy began to form a crackling red ball of energy in its center. Seconds later that sphere became a flood-like blast, cutting through the air and across the field, eventually striking down with a burst of dirt in a point a fair distance away.

"Good one, Sandy!" the hippo's trainer exclaimed proudly.

"Now, Slowking, do you think you can try to match that?"

The Water and Psychic type looked up at its trainer nervously. Anabel, though, exuded confidence, and Slowking quickly picked up on that. Slowking turned forward and began charging its own Hyper Beam in the gem on its crown. When it let the beam loose a smaller attack than Sandy's was unleashed, and like every other time, Slowking lost control of it quickly and fell to the ground.

Rushing to her Pokémon's side, Anabel shouted, "Oh no, Slowking! Are you alright?" She then turned upward to Rich. "Hurry, you've got Roserade out."

"Oh, you're right. Roserade, use Refresh on Slowking!"

Roserade approached Slowking, set one of its bouquet arms against its pink skin, and let out a gentle cry. Both Pokémon took on a slight glow, and with energy restored, Slowking arose after a few short seconds.

"I see what the problem is here," Joseph stated as he stepped forward. "Hyper Beam's an attack that requires the user to wield great energy. What Slowking is having trouble with is focusing that energy to deliver a controlled attack. Here."

Walking over to the rather depressed-looking Slowking, Joseph reached into his coat and produced an orange headband patterned with red flames. He worked it around Slowking's crown and tied it on, then stood up again.

"That headband will help Slowking focus its energy more successfully. Try using Hyper Beam again."

"Alright, thanks, Joseph. Slowking, you head the man... Hyper Beam, one more time!"

Slowking's face showed a renewed sense of confidence and courage. It tensed all its muscles and began charging energy in its crown again.

Then, something shocking occurred.

Like before, the Hyper Beam fired from the gem, but this time it shot straight. Perfectly straight, and not only that, it was well under control, and hit its target area perfectly.

"That's it! They did it!" exclaimed Rich, Matt and Jackie all together joyfully.

Anabel was overjoyed too, and embraced Slowking tightly. "I knew you had it in you, Slowking! I'm so proud!"

"Slow, slow, slowking slooooow..." the Pokémon answered back lazily, as if nothing had happened.

"Well, well, I'm impressed!" Joseph's tone of voice matched his words, conveying his satisfaction with the exercise. "I'd say that the effect of that headband, coupled with Slowking's own determination, helped it overcome the difficulties it was facing. If you keep that headband, you'll be fine, but don't fall behind in practice."

Satisfied with the results of Slowking's training, Joseph then turned to Rich and Lucario.

"You had something you wanted to train Lucario in, did you not?"

"Yeah, the move Vacuum Wave."

Joseph nodded. "I see. That shouldn't be too hard either, I don't think. Lucario, are you ready to follow my instructions?"

"Car," grunted Lucario with a curt nod.

"Okay. First, just extend your arms forward." Lucario did so, so Joseph went on, "This is very much like using Aura Sphere in some ways. Focus your mind on bringing your Aura to the palms of your hands, Lucario. Just feel that and focus it."

Lucario followed these instructions, and sure enough, small amounts of Aura appeared around the palms of both its hands. Moments later, though, Lucario lost control over the energy and it went shooting into the sky---colliding a bit violently with a Gliscor, which was knocked from the air and crashed into the ground near the group.

Joseph immediately ran to the Gliscor. "Oh no! Gliscor! Gliscor, are you alright?"

The Gliscor rose, and instead of answering Joseph, let out an annoyed hiss and eyed Lucario. As soon as Lucario looked back---essentially confirming that it was the source of the misfired Vacuum Wave---Gliscor sprang out, its right claw hung back and seemingly soaked with water, hitting Lucario with a forceful blow.

"Raaah!! Luca!" snarled Lucario in reply, immediately beginning to prepare an Aura Sphere in response.

"Lucario, stop it!" Rich's order defused the crisis, as it prompted restraint on Lucario's part. "I'm disappointed that it didn't work right away... but I'm also intrigued by that Gliscor. Did it just use Crabhammer, a move it shouldn't?"

"Yeah, it's strange. This Gliscor had lived here for some time, and it always seemed normal." The flying scorpion continued to sneer at Lucario from Joseph's arms. "Then a short time ago, it suddenly began having behavior problems and could out of the blue use Crabhammer."

Mild surprise came over Rich's face. "That's funny. I captured an Aipom just recently with the same bizarre traits. Unusual behavior, and the ability to use Fire Punch, Ice Punch, ThunderPunch and Pay Day."

"It's due to the spatial distortion." Matt had his computer out and was at work on it.

"Huh?"

"The spatial dimension is damaged. Not long ago Palkia was captured by Enigma Shadow, Darkrai too. These captured caused their balance of power to become irregular, resulting in a spatial warp. This is the cause of all the bizarre happenings with the Pokémon."

"A spatial distortion due to Palkia's capture by Enigma Shadow..." Just a second ago bright, Joseph's face morphed into a dark and serious expression. "I think we're going to stop training for a little while until I can learn more about this incident. If something dangerous is occurring, the Masters should know about it. Let's head back."

The group began walking back in the direction of Joseph's house on the other side of the field, the Hatchery Master himself leading them with his tense stride. As they approached the house, though, a Gardevoir came walking out towards them from behind it, carrying a basket of vibrantly colored flowers.

"Gar, gardevoir. Voir garde," said the Pokémon calmly, presenting the basket to its owner.

"Oh, Gardevoir, good work finishing up the garden maintenance. You did well."

What Joseph nor any of the group noticed was that Anabel's Gallade, standing behind them, had become instantly smitten by Gardevoir. Its feelings couldn't be doubted after seeing how Gallade was blushing, along with the expression on its face and in its eyes. Within seconds Gallade began heading towards Gardevoir, pushing past Skull in the process.

"Oh great, more love drama."

Gallade's movements were slow and deliberate. It obviously did not want to startle the object of its affection, so it was taking its time.

And it took too much time. Before Gallade could make a move, disaster struck.

An attack---Draco Meteor, to be precise---came raining down from the sky like many furious orbs of destructive rage, blasting and scattering the group apart. Anabel luckily avoided any direct hits and was caught from falling by Rich, but one of the fireballs struck literally a razor's edge from directly hitting Olivia. With her small frame, she was too light to avoid being sent airborne, however, Matt and Cassy managed to catch her. Joseph, Jackie and the Pokémon all avoided anything worse than just being dirtied up with dust.

"Who did that?!" Rich roared in rage, using his body to cover Anabel. "Do they even realize what they just did?"

"Whoever did it," answered Joseph, "probably didn't care anyway! Wait... look up there! What is that?"

The attack had actually been a herald of a bigger crisis coming---a gigantic black airship had come looming in the sky over the Battle Hatchery, led on by a pair of similarly-colored helicopters and a Salamence, on the back of which stood none other than J.

"Look up there... is that someone standing on the Salamence's back?!" Cassy shouted.

Ignoring what her victims were saying, J merely raised her left arm, a signal to the pilots of the two helicopters flanking her.

"Target aquired. Move in!"

The helicopters advanced as J commanded, making forward motions before adjusting their rotors and landing. Between the two, J's Salamence landed as well, and its owner jumped off its back to confront her targets.

Fearing what was about to happen, Olivia hid behind Anabel's leg.

"Who are you?!" Rich spat angrily. "And what do you want? You lot look like common crooks..."

While Rich ranted, Matt thought to himself, _"No. That's no common crook. I know her..."_

"I said, who are you?!"

Finally, J spoke directly to the group, but in a flat tone. "I am someone you should fear. That Hippowdon... I shall be taking it!"

J suddenly thrust her left arm in the direction of Sandy, and pointed the gun affixed to her bracelet straight for it. A small point of light appeared inside the gun and burst forward in a straight and narrow beam. As soon as the light hit Sandy, the Pokémon became frozen like a statue, much to the horror of Matt and the others. A platter-like disc quicky appeared and slid underneath Sandy before forming a case around it.

"Sandy!!" cried Cassy screechingly. "Matt, do something!"

That order was meaningless as Matt already had begun taking action, pressing a hidden button on the strap of his bag. A secret compartment on the bag sprang open, and a thin silver robotic arm came out and curled around to hold a lens over his left eye.

"That energy... I must find what it is..."

J wasn't wasting any time. As soon as the jar containing Sandy was safely returned to her ship, J looked around quickly for another target and found one right away---Gardevoir. Joseph managed to catch this immediately.

"Gardevoir!" he boomed. "Teleport away! Hurry!"

Not only Gardevoir followed this order, but Gallade did too, and they both escaped less than a second before J's gun fired.

"Now, Leafeon, let's ride!"

Having decided to launch a counterattack, Joseph threw a Poké Ball and released a green, foxlike Pokémon. Its ears and especially its tail had traits that resembled fresh leaves, while a leaf-like curl topped its head between its ears. Rich went for his P*DA, but before he could turn it on, J had already scowled and brought out her own Poké Ball.

"So you're going to try and resist. Not a wise choice. Go!"

From the light that burst out of J's Poké Ball came a blue creature with a big red bulge on the bottom of its neck. Somewhat humanoid in shape, the Pokémon also had red, hooklike claws on its knuckles and menacing, glowing yellow eyes. Not only that, it was a Shadow Pokémon.

"_Toxicroak, the poison mouth Pokémon. Type is Poison/Fighting. Evolved form of Croagunk. Its knuckle claws secrete a toxin so vile that even a scratch could prove fatal. The toxin made in its poison sacs is pumped to the knuckle claws through tubes down its arms._

_Leafeon, the verdant Pokémon. Type is Grass. Evolved form of Eevee near a Moss Rock. Just like a plant, it uses photosynthesis. As a result, it is always enveloped in clean air."_

"Leafeon, Aerial Ace!"

"Shadow Break, Toxicroak."

Both of the Pokémon lept for each other with primal snarls. The curl atop Leafeon's head gathered energy during its lunge, taking on a blue aura, while Toxicroak's entire body began emitting the shadowy purple vapors. They crashed against each other, a clash of great power from both sides, but neither side could overwhelm the other.

With Joseph and the others distracted, J touched a button on her lenses that activated a scanning mechanism of her own. She looked carefully over the terrain around her, settling on a spot near a tree not far from her position.

"You thought you could escape, Gardevoir?"

J readied her gun and shot in the direction of the spot she had noticed, despite there seemingly being nothing there. Surprisingly there was, as Gardevoir had teleported there and remained seemingly invisible. The blast still hit, and Gardevoir was captured in much the same fashion as Sandy.

"What?! Gardevoir!"

"Oh, I'll take your Leafeon, while I'm at it."

J quickly pointed her gun towards Joseph's Leafeon and fired again. Her Toxicroak lept out of the way just in time to allow the light to strike Leafeon, claiming it as J's third capture.

"Enough!" Anabel screamed, cutting in. "We're intervening! Gallade, use Psycho Cut!"

Gallade dropped its invisibility, then quickly followed with pulling back its right arm and swinging it forward, releasing a purple energy blade to hit Toxicroak. It did so with deadly efficiency, leaving Toxicroak with a large and long cut on its body.

Joseph turned. "Gliscor, Fire Fang!"

The flying scorpion sprang out from behind several of the humans with its mouth wide open, its fangs aglow with a burning red. It was targeting Toxicroak, still reeling from being hit by Gallade's attack.

"Toxicroak," J growled under her breath, "don't dare let that hit you."

It was as if J's warning set off a switch in Toxicroak's mind. Immediately it sprang back up, a renewed energy in its croaking voice, wasting no time in clubbing Gliscor down. Gliscor, in turn, was left stunned, a great welt on its head and groaning sickly.

"Punish it further. Shadow Break."

By now it seemed Toxicroak had totally shrugged off the effects of Psycho Cut. It raised its arms and let out an enraged cry as shadow enegy flowed through its body, followed by a sweeping underarm punch delivered straight to Gliscor's face. The blow sent Gliscor tumbling backwards over itself many times, ultimately landing on its back, fainted.

Yet, J was still not satisfied, and readied her gun to take a shot at Gliscor. "He promised to pay for extras, so why not. Gliscor, you're mine."

"N-No...no you don't!"

Desperate to stop J, Rich took advantage of the fact that the Hatchery's Pokémon were wild and simply threw an empty Poké Ball out. Due to its need to charge J's gun failed to fire immediately, creating a window of just a split second---enough time for the ball to hit Gliscor first. Gliscor was sucked in and the ball rolled away just inches from the laser's strike, then pinged shortly thereafter.

"Another Psycho Cut! Go!"

Leaping from behind Rich, Gallade came out and tore its purple blade right into Toxicroak's neck, all but goring into its flesh to finish the job that the first attack started. This time, Toxicroak couldn't recover from the intense blow it took, and collapsed.

"Nice shot, Anabel!" Cassy called out.

J, meanwhile, scowled, then produced Toxicroak's ball and recalled it before leaping back onto Salamence. "We got what we came for! Retreat!"

Having already collected their captured targets, the hunters took flight again and returned to their mothership through a hatch that opened in its front. Once she was inside, though, J got off her dragon Pokémon again and turned to face her victims.

"I'll tell you one thing. None of you know what's really going on. And, don't bother trying to follow us."

With that, J retreated into her battleship, and the hatch closed up. Everyone gasped quickly thereafter, as a shocking event followed---the giant craft simply turned invisible, just fading from view, and could be heard flying off. Its departure left behind a stupefied, stunned and all but defeated group in its wake.

"N-now what...?" struggled Rich weakly. "What do we do now?"

Matt's lens was retreating back into his bag. "We have to go back to HR-E. I need to work with some data..."

The group had hurried back to HR-E and Matt had gone right to his computers. Working furiously while the others stood over him and watched, he had quickly managed to bring up multiple screenfuls of information on J, including pictures.

"This is that woman?"

"Yeah, you Rangers never knew about her? This person is a criminal known only as "Pokémon Hunter J." She's a bounty hunter who knows no alliances and only honors ties to the person currently contracting her work. Been one of Sinnoh's most wanted fugitives for years, appears to have recently expanded her rule to other lands."

"You know what I don't get?" Rich said blankly.

"What?"

"If this J is an independent bounty hunter, who is she contracted to.... when she possessed that Shadow Toxicroak?"

"I'm concerned about that too," Anabel dubiously added.

"I can't figure it all out. I think this might be the first time she's appeared on a contract job in Aquane, so I don't know who her employer is. However, I did have a look at that energy... what I discovered is this. That gun mounted on her arm uses magnetic pulses to create an energy that temporarily changes the molecular composition of the Pokémon it hits. I think those jars that collected the Pokémon she captured are related to it."

"Well, come on," Jackie sighed, "how are we going to find an invisible airship?"

"There was a flaw in her plan. All good evil plans have flaws, remember? I could still hear the engine of the ship after it vanished. That will help us find it."

"But first we have to find the noise of the engine," announced Cassy gloomily.

"Hah. Ahaha. Ahahahahaha!!!" This maniacal laughing was coming from the floor of the room, not from any human but from Skull. "As humans, your brains are twice the size of mine, but you all have only a third of the content. None of you noticed what went on before, only I did, and I know how we find J. I'm only telling you idiots this because I hate that woman-whose-parents-wouldn't-buy-a-vowel as much as you. Anabel's Gallade slave was approaching Gardevoir to proposition it when J attacked, and was nearby when Gardevoir was captured. Gallade can sense where Gardevoir---inside J's ship---is, and use Teleport to get us near. Then the Gliscor that Rich enslaved can read the air currents to pinpoint exactly where the ship is, and then we enter so I can drive my bone through her head the wrong way."

"That's actually not a bad plan, Skull," Rich complimented. "But... I say only me, Matt and Joseph should go."

Simultaneously, Anabel, Cassy, Jackie and Olivia all cried out, "What?!"

"Listen to me. Anabel, you should know the reason it's not safe for you to go, and ditto for you, Olivia.....as much as it pains me....but this has to be done. The three of us can go with Gallade and find J's ship, then battle through and save the Pokémon she stole. I'll put Gliscor in my team for the work. The rest of you should stay and hold down the fort here just in case they try a sneak attack."

"Aw.....fine," Cassy answered dully.

"Yeah, he's right though. I've already altered my party a bit in preparation for this, so let's get going."

In J's ship over the Battle Hatchery, the hunter stood in her booth atop the main chamber of the craft while several of her black-vested agents stood in a row beneath her. One of them had bright pink hair that hung over his face and obscured his features, with a Croagunk sitting on his shoulder.

"Our mission at the Battle Hatchery was a complete success," J declared to her followers. "We not only captured the target, but also two others. That will increase our reward quite handsomely. Seeing at how well the job was done, the payment will be evenly split amongst you as a reward."

Most of the minions celebrated this turn of events with high-fives and a couple of hugs, but the mysterious pink-haired Croagunk trainer merely walked away.

"Looks like our mission isn't done yet," he uttered to his partner.

The outer expanses of the Battle Hatchery were much, much more heavily wooded than the entry area was. When Gallade rematerialized along with Rich, Matt, Joseph and Skull, they found themselves in piles of leaves and various broken branches.

"Damn it!" Skull spat. "Do none of you know Grass trumps Ground?!"

Rich ignored Skull. "I hear it. That rumbling, that's got to be J's ship."

"Indeed. Joseph, you ride with me. Sally, come out and make your mark!"

"And for me, I guess it's Gliscor!"

Rich and Matt threw a Poké Ball each upward into the air, releasing Sally and Rich's new Gliscor. Sally, being used to having passengers on its back, did not seem to care about Matt, Gallade and Joseph getting on. This wasn't the case for Gliscor, and it thrashed and struggled while hissing angrily as Rich tried to get onto its back.

"Having trouble, Rich?" Joseph somewhat sarcastically asked. "Be a little less rough, the result will change."

"He won't listen," Skull sneered in addition.

Surprisingly, though, when Rich actually did take into account Joseph's advice, Gliscor calmed down and allowed him to board. Clearly surprised, Skull let out a huff before climbing on behind him.

"Are we ready?" Joseph and Rich both nodded, as did Gallade and surprisingly enough Skull. "Very well then. Sally, let's hit the air!"

Sally and Gliscor both spread their wings wide, catching the air currents and swinging upward to the sky. Once again Sally showed ease in flying with passengers, while Gliscor struggled but still held its own.

"Rich!" Joseph called out once both Pokémon were at the sufficient hieght. "Now is the time! Have Gliscor use its wind-reading ability!"

"Gliscor, you heard the man!"

"Glissssss!!" Gliscor opened its sharply-fanged mouth and released pulsing currents of air. Shifting its head around, it searched the area nearby using these currents---until, off slightly to the left, it found something and began hissing even more.

"What? What is it, Gliscor?"

Skull hit the back of Rich's head with his bone. "You imbecile, it found J's ship! Gallade, hurry, in that direction! Teleport us in!"

Gallade nodded, looked towards the requisite direction, and shut its eyes. Seconds later the group disappeared.

"Mistress J?" said one of the minions, who was sitting at a computer.

"What do you want?"

"Have a look at this. Intruders in the cargo bay."

Indeed, the screen displayed the intruders---Rich, Matt and Joseph, sending their flying Pokémon back to their Poké Balls, along with Skull and Gallade, all in a wide metal room containing countless crates of many sizes.

"What shall we do? Should we attack?"

"No..." An evil grin crept onto J's face. "Let's see what they've got."

In the cargo hold, the group pushed through endless rows of boxes in search of a door or any other marker... a search not going well.

"Thanks, Skull," Rich growled impatiently. "You couldn't have had Gallade send us somewhere more OPEN?!"

"Don't provoke me, human. Your head is looking awfully like a bullseye right now."

"Guys, cool it!" Joseph intervened. "You're just making it worse."

"Hey, look over here!"

Evidently, Matt had been the one to find something---and when the others joined him, they found it was a computer sitting on its own against a wall.

"So?" was Skull's dry remark. "What does that computer have to do with.... oh no, he's one of THEM."

It was clear that whatever Matt was doing, he knew how to do it. In the matter of just seconds he had run to the computer, unpacked his own, and connected the two with a cable, now working with great effort.

"Let's see. If I can hack into their central database, I might be able to find some indication of where what we want is located, or at least maybe an idea of who hired J to do this mission."

"Is he always like this? Skull asked of Rich. He then grunted and answered himself, "Oh, I'm asking YOU. Not even worth it."

"Come on, Skull. Didn't you hear how I've known Matt since the two of us were schoolmates? You should have faith in him, he'll get you what you wa---"

Joseph's use of logic was a mistake, as he soon found himself on the receiving end of Skull's bone.

"Don't you EVER tell me to have faith in a worthless human again! Next time I'll make it so a witch doctor can use YOUR skull in his hut!"

"Ah....aw....oooh..." Joseph was actually drooling on the floor from being hit so hard. "I...I get it..."

"Stop fighting!" Matt snapped, unplugging the computer. "I found some data, but it's heavily encrypted."

"That's not good, I guess?" ventured Rich dejectedly.

"It isn't necessarily bad, either. I can decipher it, it'll just take more time than is available now. I did find, however, a map of this craft, so we will have no trouble finding the bay where the Pokémon are being kept. Also, I found who commissioned J on this mission....sadly, it explains why she has that Toxicroak..."

"Not good?" both Rich and Joseph mouthed.

"Sure ain't good to me. She's working for Yung."

Rich's face fell. "Yung? I should have figured. I guess Maria has him wanting to steal Pokémon now, too."

"Hold it!"

Turning up, the three men and Skull found that they were no longer alone in the cargo dock, as the enigmatic pink-haired agent had discovered them along with his ever-present Croagunk. A scowl could be seen on his face, but nothing above the very end of his nose was visible underneath the shadow cast by his hair.

"So J sent you to get us, didn't she?!"

"Maybe. I personally don't have any issue with you guys. I just do what my boss says." The man turned his head towards Matt. "Hey, blondie! You look like you might be weak. Let's battle!"

"Weak? Weak?! Oh, I'm about to take you on a real trip for that!"

"Matt, are you gonna be..."

"Rich, stay out of this. It's between me and this pink guy!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Scientist Matt ---vs.--- Hunter Goon ???

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Alright, Joker, come on and make your mark!"

Matt didn't throw the Poké Ball, he flung it with seeming aim at his opponent's head. Regardless, a curve-bodied red-and-yellow Magmar emerged from it.

"So it's Magmar, is it? Go go, Cloyster!"

"A Water type against my Fire type. I bet you think you're smart, don't you? Joker, Thunderpunch! Go!"

Leaping forward, Joker clenched its fist as electricity began to crackle out of it. It swung and connected forcefully to Cloyster's shell, yet, Cloyster seemed less than rattled by the blow.

"Bubblebeam, Cloyster."

Cloyster shook off the rest of Joker's Thunderpunch and counterattacked by loosing a stream of glittering bubbles out of the depths of its shell. Joker got buffeted heavily, the bubbles leaving behind a number of irritated injury marks on its heated skin.

"Wait, Cloyster's still part-Ice, I forgot! Joker, Flamethrower!"

After shaking its head, Joker released burning flames from its puckered lips. The fire enveloped and burned Cloyster's shell up, yet it STILL did not appear to be hurt much, as the usual sneer on its face was still present.

"Hydro Pump!"

A hissing sound echoed through the room while Cloyster gathered energy with its shell closed. Seconds later the shell was snapped back open, and a highly pressurized water blast came gushing out. Joker tried to get away but couldn't, and found itself on the receiving end of a terrible beating. The powerful force of the blow sent the Magmar crashing backwards through several crates before stopping slouched on the floor.

"Joker!"

"Oh, is this all you can muster versus me? How disappointing. You should be defeating me easily. You know what? Here, take this."

The man produced a red cube from his uniform, a red cube with a striking yellow circle on its side, and tossed it over to where Joker lay still. Instantly the box began to glow, as did the Pokémon near it, and in mere moments the cube disappeared while Joker had evolved into a Magmortar.

"Wait..." Matt needed a moment to take this all in. "You just gave me a Magmarizer and helped me evolve my Magma.....errr, Magmortar? Just whose side are you on?"

"The side of wanting to have a good challenge. Now don't you blow this opportunity! All the new moves at your disposal should help you!"

"New moves?" Intrigued, Matt pressed his button to bring out his robotically-held viewing lens, then peered through it at Joker. "Earthquake? Sunny Day and Solarbeam? Thunderbolt? Well, this really could be something. Go and use Thunderbolt!"

Leaping up with renewed energy, Joker became encased in a shell of electric energy that it soon unleashed on Cloyster mercilessly. For the first time Cloyster definitely could be seen as hurt, as its shell was now thoroughly covered in burn marks.

"Now that's what I want to see! But, Cloyster, you can't just take that. Whirlpool!"

This attack never got launched, as Cloyster had become completely paralyzed by the Thunderbolt attack.

"I think it's time we finished this up, if that's going to be the case. Let's have a Sunny Day!"

Starting with the left one, Joker raised its two conical arms upward towards the high ceiling of the cargo bay and released shafts of light out of the insides of them. After reaching a high altitude the shafts burst open and spread over the room like a blinding blanket.

"Our last chance now....Hydro Pump!! GO!!"

"Solarbeam!"

Both sides prepared their finishing assaults, and seconds later a watery blast and a pulsing ray of sunlight barrelled towards each other. When the opposing attacks collided, initially Cloyster's Hydro Pump seemed to win out, pushing Joker's Solarbeam far back into its own territory. Not to be discouraged, Joker tensed and forced back even harder, managing to overcome Hydro Pump, force it away, and finally cut through to hit Cloyster. There was an explosion, and Cloyster came crashing to the floor, fainted.

"Oh my... I guess this case is closed!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Yeah, I expected that to happen. Not really a big deal."

"You helped me win... just who are you?" Matt questioned weakly.

"Someone who you should be glad you ran into."

Turning to Rich, the man removed a rectangular card from his vest and tossed it over. Upon examination, it was an identification badge for members of J's gang.

"Why are you giving me th..."

"Cloyster, Teleport!!!"

Suddenly, Cloyster arose from the floor, its eyes glowing a bright purple. In less than a second both Pokémon and trainer vanished clean away.

"What?!" All three of the group gasped.

Joseph then stepped forward. "He used the Teleport move to escape... clever. Nevertheless, Matt, you did a good job, my friend."

"No!" Matt snapped, turning away. "He helped me. I should have never succeeded in winning that battle...."

"I disagree. However, we're not going to get anywhere doing this. Please show Rich the map of this craft you found, so that we may progress."

Silently, Matt edged over to Rich and showed the map, which was displayed on the screen of his computer.

"I see. There is a room clearly marked as "Capture Bay." I say that we investigate it first."

Back at the ranch house, Cassy and Jackie were busy keeping watch over the Battle Hatchery in the others' absence. Olivia was playing in with her Combee and Budew, while her mother lay stretched out in a chair nearby. Anabel was breathing rather heavily and visibly sweating.

"Are you okay?" Jackie inquired, momentarily turning from the window he stood at.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't think I have much longer left to go... carrying Morgan's been a lot more challenging than when I was carrying Olivia."

"What will you do when all of this ends and Morgan is born?" This question was Cassy's.

"I am a simple girl. I want to go home and be with my family so we can live in peace. That's what Rich wants, too. It doesn't make sense to me why Maria wants to ruin us..."

"It'll be fun to have a new sister!" Olivia exclaimed gleefully. "I can't wait!"

Anabel smiled down at her daughter's enthusiasm. Just then, there came a sudden and sharp knock on the door.

"Who is it?" shouted Jackie.

"It's....what? Master, please, let me do it! You do not need to knock on doors yourself!"

Anabel recognized the voice---Luca's. "Alright, Satsukoro, you can come in."

Luca gently pushed the door open and entered. Only a few steps behind was the imposingly tall swordsman himself, still carrying the typical mystic air around him.

First, Satsukoro took a slow and deliberate look around, taking in the surroundings for himself. Then, he spoke, "Where are Rich and Matt?"

"They went to stop a Pokémon thief and recover some stolen Pokémon," Cassy answered. "We stayed behind."

Strangely, Satsukoro visually recoiled at this news. For whatever reason, it displeased him---and seemed to anger the normally stoic man, too. "They left you behind? What fools. They do not understand the basic truths of this reality. There are no constants in life, except for change. Change is an inevitable result of the endless flow of time."

The harsh gaze of Satsukoro's eyes came to rest on Anabel, then he continued, "Rich has made a fatal mistake. He has ignored the effects of time and the two of you are going to pay for it. The correct way is to spend every possible second together... and he has neglected that."

Still not allowing anyone else to talk, Satsukoro pitched three Poké Balls into the air, revealing his Lickilicky, Dusknoir and Tangrowth, all of which let out energetic cries.

"I will be taking on the responsibility of protecting you."

With that, Satsukoro turned for the door out to the fields, followed closely by Luca, and then Lickilicky, Dusknoir and Tangrowth, leaving the three females and Jackie staring in baffled amazement.

Matt still had his computer out, allowing the group to follow his map. The trail had led them down numerous long hallways and through several elevators. After such a seemingly long time, they finally were coming within their destination.

"We're coming up to it," he announced without looking up. "That identification card that Rich got should allow us in."

Joseph meanwhile was seething to himself. "Leafeon, my poor Leafeon... they're going to pay for what they did to you..."

"I'm more concerned," Rich said, "about Sandy and---and I'm sure Gallade agrees---Gardevoir."

"You all disgust me!" Skull snapped. "You're putting values on the lives of Pokémon? You're as bad as these hunters!"

Matt just grimaced, then went back to his computer. "We're here...."

And just then, the stamping of boots on steel could be heard. The door, a few feet in front of Rich's group, suddenly flew open, and a large, stout blue-haired man in one of J's uniforms came storming through.

"Aha! The boss said you boys were coming. And I guess it's for what's through this door too. AND I know you're gonna tell me to step aside. Well, guess what? I'm not!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pkmn Trainer Rich ---vs.--- Hunter Goon Grey

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Come on! Ninetales and Shelgon!"

By pulling two Poké Balls from his vest and throwing them, J's minion sent into battle a vibrantly yellow colored Ninetales along with a stout and hardy looking Shelgon.

"I guess I have no other choice. Melodic and Porygon-Z, come on out! Porygon-Z, Ice Beam!"

"Endure!"

Acting hastily, Porygon-Z formed before its beak an icy sphere from energy flowing out of the tips of its arms and tail. Once it had reached about the size of a soccer ball, it shot forth as a beam in the direction of Shelgon---which, having long since braced itself firmly, got battered about but survived a deadly hit.

"I see. If you're going to play it that way, I'll need to continue going for strong hits. Melodic, Aqua Tail now!"

The portion of Melodic's tail that ordinarily was mirrored silver turned to a rippling, aquatic blue, and when the Pokémon lashed out to strike its foe Ninetales, water began flowing from it. Despite the fact that Ninetales took a bruising hit to the head, though, it too survived by nary a thread.

"Such defense!" Rich gasped, surprised.

"Indeed. You might not expect it, but Mistress J has done a good job of teaching us how to raise our Pokémon to be all-around tough in combat. Time for me to have my say. Ninetales, Energy Ball!"

Much to the shock of Rich and his friends, Ninetales actually had the Grass-type Energy Ball, demonstrated when it held up its tails to form a glowing green orb, which it flung straight for Melodic. There was no dodging, and the explosiveness of the strike left numerous burn marks on Melodic's heavily injured body.

"Melodic, no! Oh, this is not good... Porygon-Z..."

"Flail, Shelgon! Go!"

On this order, Shelgon produced a concealed green berry with rough, cactus-like skin. As an effect of consuming this Salac Berry, the encapsuled dragon gained great speed, and then lunged for Melodic. As the Water-type was still recovering from Ninetales's strike, that of Shelgon came completely unexpected, and the blow powered by Shelgon's own injuries was enough to bring down Melodic.

"Wha...what?! How did you do that?"

"That Salac Berry's made Shelgon faster," Grey said smugly. "Let's see you keep up with it now."

"Ugh...I'll work on it... for now, return, Melodic. I do believe my next choice... for its battle debut, go, Gliscor!"

The moment Gliscor emerged from its ball, it began hissing angrily. Rich turned, knowing only one way to decipher this.

"Skull, what's it saying?"

"Oh, it just wants to know where Lucario is so the two of them can fight. Again."

"I can't worry about that now. Porygon-Z, Ice Beam!"

The intent was to hit Shelgon with this Ice Beam, which would surely make it faint on contact. This wasn't so simple, however, as Shelgon's newfound speed made it able to escape damage readily.

"As for you, Ninetales, an X-Scissor should do the trick! Go!"

Using its tail as a prop, Gliscor sprung at Ninetales with its arms crossed. Once it came within range it pulled its arms out to strike Ninetales with a crossed cutting attack. The wide gash left on Ninetales's chest---one that even drew some blood to taint the fox's golden fur---showed that the use of X-Scissor did do the trick.

"Aha, I'm impressed," snorted the minion as he recalled his Pokémon. "The next one will be just as tough. Golduck, go!"

Ninetales's replacement was a Water type, the sleek blue Golduck. Immediately upon appearing it was plainly ready to go into battle.

"Let's do it right away, Golduck! Ice Punch!"

Golduck clenched the webbed hand on its right arm into a tight fist, which was soon encased in frigid ice. The target was Gliscor---a Ground and Flying type---and by punching Gliscor in the abdomen, Golduck was able to leave behind a disproportionally high amount of damaged symbolized by a small frozen patch.

"Flail again!"

Still running off the might of the Salac Berry, Shelgon lunged again, aiming for Gliscor. As the Flail attack's strength was based on how hurt Shelgon was, it carried great might, yet this just failed to completely penetrate Gliscor's formidable defense. The flying scorpion, however, was reduced to gasping for breath on the ground, battered.

"_What do I do... I can't keep up with Shelgon, Golduck's got Gliscor finished.... wait. There is a way out. I know this'll work. _This is it! Porygon-Z, it's time for our finishing blow!"

"You're going to try and win now? Foolish!"

"Discharge!!"

Porygon-Z curled up, allowing energy to flow into its body. Seconds later it thrashed open, and a deluge of electricity came flooding out all over the room. There literally was no safe place, as all Pokémon besides Porygon-Z itself got hit---however, being partially Ground type, Gliscor was totally unaffected, all while Shelgon's speed was no use in trying to escape and the Water-type Golduck simply was outpowered. Both of Grey's Pokémon collapsed as the frenzied blast abated.

"I'm cooked! Mistress J's combat training was for naught!"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Okay, you beat me... does that mean I have to stand aside now?"

"Yes," answered Joseph firmly. "Stand aside. Now."

"Fine. But you boys better believe that you have no clue what you've started. Mistress J is merciless and cruel, and once she locks onto a target, it never escapes. Consider that your fair warning."

Having said his piece, Grey showed unusual courtesy and bowed slightly before excusing himself. With Matt still sullen in his computer and Joseph proud of telling J's minion off, it fell to Rich to approach the door. Without a word, he produced the access card key he had been given by the mysterious hunter and swiped it through the checkpoint on the door.

"_Hunter J Gang membership confirmed,"_ a robotic voice droned. _"Entry permitted."_

The silver doors proceeded to slide open quietly, revealing a surprisingly long hallway.

"Well, you two," Rich said over his shoulder, "let's go get your Pokémon back."

Back at the Battle Hatchery, the group had moved outside. Anabel now lounged in a lawn chair within a few feet of her amusingly preoccupied daughter, who was playing card games with Jackie and Cassy. Not too far away, Satsukoro stood guard vigilantly with his three Pokémon.

"Boy, what a nice day," Anabel said to herself lazily. "Too bad Rich isn't here to share it..." She then peered down at the almost mountainous bulge before her and sighed. "Won't be a lot of time for lounging soon, not with all the new guests."

"Ahaha!" came a giggling Olivia from the nearby card table. "Mommy, I won Go Fish again! Jackie and Cassy just aren't as good as me!"

"Now, now, don't brag too much, Olivia!" was Anabel's scolding response.

"Nah, it's okay," Cassy said, smiling. "I was the same way at that age."

"All of you!" a voice suddenly called out. "I've come looking for someone!"

The visitor was a woman of an unusually chilly aura, one with pointed gold hair resembling the shape of Giratina's head, who wore square glasses and dressed in relatively normal business attire. Before anyone could answer the woman's question, Satsukoro, Luca and his Pokémon were there.

"Who are you?" he snapped. "I've been assigned to protect this area, so I hope your reason for being here is good."

"Pardon me. My name is Fumika. I am a businesswoman based out of Snowpoint City in Sinnoh, specializing in... energy research. I came here because I had heard that the young student named Matt Chiaki was here... and I see his little girlfriend Cassy over there, so I suspect that is true."

"How do you know my name?" Cassy questioned. "Are you related to Matt?"

"I am... an old aquaintance. You might say we know each other."

"Well," grumbled the swordsman, "you're out of luck. He left on a trip, therefore, he's not here."

"Okay, sorry for bothering you... oh, that Lickilicky, that Tangrowth, that Dusknoir, are they yours?" Satsukoro nodded, so Fumika continued, "They look very strong. Before I leave, may I have a one-on-one battle with you?"

"How dare you show such impudence to Lord Satsukoro-sama!" Luca raged.

"Luca, stop it! Because it will not compromise my duty, I will accept your challenge." Satsukoro drew out three Poké Balls and recalled his trio.

"How about right here?"

"I accept. Now, draw out your warrior and let us duel."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Enigmatic Wanderer Satsukoro ---vs.--- Executive Fumika

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"I'll take the first move. Bastiodon, liftoff!"

Fumika, unusually, threw her Poké Ball straight up into the air. When it burst open, her rugged Bastiodon appeared just a few feet from her, growing in a guttoral manner.

"Very well. In that case I shall call upon... Tangrowth, come to me!"

With his cape blowing behind him, Satsukoro flung out the ball that gave rise to his Tangrowth, which in turn ruffled in the afternoon wind.

"Tangrowth, Focus Blast!"

Raising its two stringy arms, Tangrowth formed a sphere of pulsing red energy above its head. In a matter of seconds this had given rise to a fearsome and powerful attack, and furthermore, it was particularly effective here as both of Bastiodon's types, Steel and Rock, were weak to this Fighting type move. It hit like a bomb, the explosion covering Bastiodon's steely skin in burns and damage, all while knocking it out in one hit.

"Struck like a supernova!"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Wow, that was... eye-opening. Really, my eyes didn't decieve me, you're powerful."

"That's Master Satsukoro for you, Fumika!" Luca shouted in an inappropriately loud voice.

"Satsukoro, your name is? We will be keeping an interested eye on you. Seeing as my work here cannot be accomplished, I now bid you farewell."

Fumika bowed curtly, then spun on her heel and walked off through the house in a brisk fashion. After a few moments, the sound of a motor vehicle driving off could be heard from that direction. It was only then that Anabel suddenly looked around in a panic.

"Olivia?" she screamed. "Olivia!! Where are you?!"

There was no need for alarm though, as the reply came right from the house. "I'm here!" The young girl then came running out with her Pokémon. "Mom, mom, I saw it! That Fumika lady, she left in a truck with a big yellow "G" on it!"

"A big yellow "G"?!" Cassy gasped. "That can only be one thing---Team Galactic!"

"I am afraid we must consider the possibility that the seemingly innocent Fumika was really a member of Team Galactic," grumbled Satsukoro. "It is a good thing Matt was not present or we all may have been in danger."

"F-Finally," Matt gasped at the end of the ridiculously long hallway. "I never thought it would take this long."

"Let's just forget about that. We made it, didn't we? Rich, use your access card."

Rich nodded to Joseph's suggestion. "Right, of course."

Producing the card, Rich ran it gingerly through the narrow reader affixed to the wall next to the door.

"_Access granted. You may proceed."_

With that, the doors slid open, and the group quickly moved into the enclosed room. This was a smaller room, but still a large one, having only one table inside.

On that table were the jars containing Leafeon and Gardevoir.

"Those jars!" Even Skull was left stunned. "They left them sitting out!"

Joseph wasted no time in rushing to the jar in which his Leafeon was imprisioned. Looking over it, he found that the base had a small red lever attached to it, and by pressing this level down, he dissolved the jar and released Leafeon from the freezing spell. Seeing its trainer again, Leafeon gleefully lept into his arms.

"Leafeon leaf!!"

"Oh, Leafeon!" Joseph actually was near tears. "I was so worried!"

Next to Joseph, Gallade knew enough to release the bonds on Gardevoir's container. The feminine Pokémon climbed off the table with the assistance of its male counterpart, who by now was crazily blushing.

"Oh geez. This is gross. Wake me when the love fest is ove----" Skull turned, and his face immediately froze. "You idiots...look behind you."

Everyone else whipped around---and their following gasps of fright were in unison. There in the doorway stood not only the mysterious pink-haired grunt and another small-framed female one with white hair, behind them stood J herself.

"You boys have been causing all sorts of trouble, haven't you?" snarled the hunter. "Even going so far as to sneak into my capture bay and attempt to steal what I stole from you. That takes some nerve."

"We had help," Rich countered. "Pink-hair next to you gave us the access card to get in here!"

"He did....?"

"Wait!" Matt suddenly cut J off before she could finish. "Leafeon and Gardevoir were stored here, but not Sandy! J, where is Sandy?!"

"Do you think I'm going to tell you while your friends rob me of my quarry? First, I'm taking them back!"

J readied her gun and pointed it for Gardevoir, but---in a fit of quick reflexes, Matt managed to throw out a Poké Ball before it fired, releasing his Magnezone, Zero. Instantly, sparks began shooting from J's gun, and soon, it backfired and began releasing thick black smoke.

"What?! What is this? What did you just do?!!"

Matt snickered. "Your weapon uses magnetic waves. Zero emits a magnetic field. Do the math."

J clenched her teeth. It infuriated her, but Matt was right---by introducing a magnetic field into the area, it had made her gun malfunction. Now unable to make any more captures, J raised her finger into the air.

"You two!! I'm ordering you to battle and defeat them, then take them hostage!"

On their boss's orders the two grunts took a step forward.

"Well, Joseph," Rich said, "Matt's busy keeping J at bay. What say we take these two down ourselves?"

"A tag team? I'd love to! Let's see what we can do together!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pkmn Trainer Rich and Hatchery Master Joseph

---vs.---

Hunter Goon ??? and Hunter Goon Meryl

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"I'll pick my partner this time. Go go Croagunk!" "I'll open my attack with Dugtrio!"

"Croagunk and Dugtrio, eh? I'm seeing potential with Gliscor!" "And who else could I go with but Leafeon?"

While Croagunk lept off its master's shoulder and was joined by Meryl's Dugtrio, the Poké Balls thrown by Rich and Joseph called forth the former's Gliscor and latter's newly-rescued Leafeon.

"So the spatial distortion affected you, Gliscor? Let's see it. Crabhammer!"

Immediately lunging directly for Dugtrio, Gliscor pulled its claw back, and indeed, it did infact become a watery club just like Rich had wanted.

"Ignore it," Meryl deadpanned. "Aerial Ace."

Bafflingly, somehow Dugtrio was able to perform Aerial Ace by simply moving forward rapidly. Its speed was too great for Gliscor and Crabhammer struck bare metal, while Leafeon found itself on the receiving end of the ramming attack. Aside from a few minor scratches, though, Leafeon's injuries were minor.

"Leaf Blade! Get going!"

Not allowing Dugtrio time to retreat, Leafeon extended the long green leaf on its head into a swordlike shape and swung down forcefully, smashing right into the top of the center triplet's head. Unlike its own attack, Dugtrio got completely and utterly overwhelmed by this, and fainted instantly.

Meryl said nothing. She simply scowled, returned Dugtrio to the confines of its ball, and flung out another. "Octillery, your turn!"

"And now, it's time for you to show your own talents, Croagunk! Use your Croagunk Gunk Shot!"

The pink-haired grunt became even stranger---he clearly had been using the tongue-twisting phrase "Croagunk Gunk Shot" to keep his opponents off-balance, so when his small blue froglike Pokémon spat up a huge ball of slime, neither Rich nor Joseph was ready to counter. It splattered all over Leafeon, and the force of the hit pushed the green fox downward before it collapsed seconds later.

"That didn't last long. Leafeon, return! Espeon, come on out!"

"Boy, Joseph, you sure haven't changed your habits at all, but hey, if it works, run with it. Gliscor, Aerial Ace!"

Turning ninety degrees, Gliscor sprung from its position left over from Crabhammer towards Croagunk with its claws extended. Anticipating the strike, Croagunk also turned before leaping upwards, but this was not enough, as Gliscor was able to curve upwards and strike anyway. The impact hit Croagunk upwards all the way to the ceiling before it came crashing right back down, fainted.

"C-Croagunk! My partner!" Quickly, the pink-haired man ran out to retrieve his fainted Croagunk, then returned to the sidelines with a Poké Ball ready. "Go go, Wigglytuff!!"

"Zap Cannon!" 

Just as soon as the mystery man's Wigglytuff hit the field, a sparking and crackling ball of electricity formed in front of the red gem on Espeon's head. Waiting a few moments for it to expand, Espeon finally leaned down, cried and released the attack, however, it flew well over Octillery's head and missed.

"Nice shot, loser. Octillery, use Blizzard now!"

Octillery sucked cold, frigid air into its mouth, followed shortly by exhaling a gusty blast of ice and wind at both of its opponents. A harsh attack, this struck both Pokémon strongly. Espeon took the lesser hurt of the two, clearly losing energy but while simply only getting some snow on its fur, however, Gliscor fell down immediately after being stricken, falling to a doubled type disadvantage.

"I had it coming," Rich said through his gritted teeth. "Gliscor, return. Aipom, I'll give you a chance next!"

"Heh heh.. an Aipom... Wigglytuff, welcome it. Mega Punch!"

"Tuff wigglytuff!!" spat the pink Normal type, leaping to the attack using its right arm. Certainly Wigglytuff did try its hardest, yet the feeble power in that arm was only enough to slightly faze Aipom.

"Espeon, try another Zap Cannon!"

Quickly forming and launching another Zap Cannon attack, Espeon had much better aim. This time the attack hit its mark perfectly and explosively, with its black cloud wake lifting to reveal a very charred and defeated Octillery.

"Well, my clock's cleaned..."

"Aipom, Double Hit now!"

Rich crossed his fingers, knowing this was a gamble. It went well at first, with Aipom spinning upside down and using its tail as a whip. The first strike hit Wigglytuff's face easily, but Aipom fell before being able to land the second.

"Your Aipom is clearly lacking the talent needed before it can even entertain the notion of being an Ambipom! Wigglytuff, Body Slam!"

Towering over Aipom, Wigglytuff needed to do nothing more than simply fall forward and crush the monkey-like Pokémon.

"Hurry, Espeon, rescue it with Psychic!"

Espeon's eyes took on a purplish tint as it lept forward to try and protect Aipom. A similar purple aura appeared around Wigglytuff's body, lifted it into the air and threw it aside, however underneath Aipom had already been defeated.

"Oh well... that really didn't go very well... Aipom, return. Lucario, I'm calling you out next! Use Vacuum Wave!!"

Lucario kneeled, then extended its arms forward and pointed its palms at Wigglytuff's still form across the room. It then began tensing and growling in an attempt to launch Vacuum Wave, but nothing happened.

"That's IT?"

"Come on, Lucario, ignore him! I know you can do this!" Unwittingly, Rich raised his arms to a similar position of Lucario's.

And then, something strange happened.

An odd light-bluish glow appeared on Rich's hands and let out a small amount of bright light. At that moment Lucario found its strength, and spiraling beams of energy shot out from Lucario's palms. These beams instantly homed in on Wigglytuff---who had since revived---but even though their target made a valiant effort to escape, it was no use. It was battered about by the intense waves of energy, falling to the ground with bruises all over its pink body.

"Not only is the case closed, the court won't hear my appeal!"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"I've been bested by you kids twice... " the pink-haired man said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "And you guys beat Grey and Meryl too.... by no means are you ordinary trainers."

"I'm not concerned about that!" J shouted, pushing herself through her two minions. "During that battle, I swear I saw what looked like Rich using Aura. And if that is in fact what I saw, we've got a much more serious issue on our hands."

This news visibly took Rich aback, as he calculated it with what Matt had said previously. "Wow, I... used Aura? I didn't do anything unusual... but that's for later. J, are you done yet?"

"No! I'm still stopping you from taking away my captures!"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pkmn Trainer Rich ---vs.--- Pkmn Hunter J

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

[J presses several buttons on her gun, then holds it up with her arm bent at the elbow. She then throws two Poké Balls, releasing her Ariados and Shadow Toxicroak]

"We meet again, Toxicroak. I'll be needing some careful help here, so let's bring out Roserade and Porygon-Z! Go!!"

"So that is what you're putting against me. Toxicroak, Shadow Dash!"

The shadowy aura began glowing around Toxicroak's body, granting it temporary super speed. It targetted Roserade and charged head-on like a battering ram into it, knocking Roserade several feet across the room.

"Hurry, Porygon-Z, cover Roserade! Charge Beam!"

An orb of electric energy encased Porygon-Z, and from the inside the Normal-type used its beak to direct a beam of electricity from the sphere at Toxicroak. Despite the electrocution resulting from this, and the boost Porygon-Z gained from using the attack, Toxicroak managed to stand fast against the strike with little injury.

"Weather Ball!"

Standing back up and regaining its posture, Roserade raised its bouquets upward and brought out multiple balls of energy, swirling around its body. By spinning on its pointed feet, Roserade sent the spheres flying for Toxicroak, and these succeeded in fazing the poisonous frog. A number of burn marks appeared on its blue skin while it croaked in shock.

"I haven't begun yet. Ariados, use Spider Web!"

Ariados hissed and spat out a blob of sticky string from its mouth. It landed at Roserade's feet, and instantly had the Grass and Poison type stuck fast to the spot it had been standing on.

"Toxicroak, Shadow Dash again! Now!!"

Right immediately after Ariados bogged Roserade down, Toxicroak lept out and tackled it again. This time, though, Roserade couldn't be sent flying, so it instead bobbled back and forth like a punching bag, with its feet stuck down in Ariados's Spider Web.

"This isn't working," Rich growled, "time for a course change. Thunder Wave!"

Porygon-Z's electric sphere vanished into its body, replaced shortly by pulses of electricity flowing out steadily. As these pulses flowed into Toxicroak's body, its muscles numbed up in paralysis.

"Roserade," hesitating, Rich realized that Roserade couldn't actually move. "Fine then, use Weather Ball once more!"

Instead of circling Roserade's body, the Weather Ball spheres rotated in a circle in front of it. They floated outward towards Toxicroak and battered it, inflicting more damage.

"Ariados, show them what you've got. Toxic Spikes!"

The thin, leglike extensions rising from Ariados's abdomen stood upward, pointing into the air, and released what looked like balls of purple poison. These globes splattered about and took on the form of haze-emitting purple spikes, representing a consistant danger.

Ignoring this, Rich already had a Snag Ball ready in his hand. "I haven't really said this in a while, so I hope I'm not rusty. Snag Ball, go!"

By simply flicking his wrist, Rich threw the ball at Toxicroak, which was absorbed by the sphere upon being hit in the forehead. However, Toxicroak fought, and the ball broke open after barely rocking one time.

"I should have warned you this wouldn't be easy!" J taunted while Rich gritted his teeth. "Shadow Dash!"

A sort of greater power emenated from Toxicroak during this attack, during which it battered Roserade so forcefully that the flower Pokémon snapped out of Ariados's Spider Web and smashed against the nearby wall. That was it for what Roserade could take, as it didn't rise after falling.

"Oh, fine. I guess it was guaranteed to happen at some time. Roserade, return. Aipom, go!"

Rich threw the Poké Ball to release Aipom, but something happened as it took its place---it got pricked by one of the horrid purple thorns scattered about, and clearly became weaker nearly immediately.

"Wait, what was that?!" Rich shouted in dismay.

"You really thought a weak Aipom like that could take me? It's the effect of Toxic Spikes. Any Pokémon you send out for the rest of this battle will be instantly poisoned and have their health drained slowly away into nothingness! Now Ariados, Bug Bite!"

Finally making a move, Ariados lunged for Aipom with its mandibles spread open. Aipom's arm was the target and Ariados bit down violently, sending the monkey into convulsions of pain.

"Hurry, Aipom, use Double Hit to get it off!"

Aipom threw itself into the air and moved its lower body forward in an attempt to make its tail swing up and strike Ariados. Like before, it managed to hit once, but failed to connect a second time, so Aipom collapsed to the floor with Ariados still biting it.

Flailing his arms in frustration, Rich next shouted, "Porygon-Z, put a stop to this... use Psybeam on Ariados!"

First Porygon-Z looked behind itself at Rich to make sure it was hearing the command correctly, then completely turned to the side and launched a beam of rainbow colors aimed with careful precision to mow Ariados off Aipom and smash it into the wall, defeating it.

"So you do have some fight in you," said J snidely as she brought her Ariados back in. "Let's see how you deal with this next one!"

J didn't name her next Pokémon as she threw its ball, but there was no need to, as her immense Salamence lumbered out of the burst of light with a harsh growl.

"Now, Toxicroak, Shadow Break!"

Waves of purple shadow energy formed in the air and began coursing into Toxicroak's body, but before it could get any kind of attack going, the paralysis took hold and numbed its body still.

J gritted her teeth to this turn of events but did not lose her composure. "Fine then. Salamence, it's your go---Hyper Beam!"

Roaring insanely, Salamence let loose a terrifyingly powerful beam straight from its mouth, aimed precisely for Porygon-Z. Furthermore, it hit its mark perfectly, blasting apart the Normal-type's body into a broken pile of parts on the floor.

"Had enough yet?"

"Not by a longshot. Return, Porygon-Z....and go, Melodic! Aipom, use Pay Day on Toxicroak!"

Leaping out with a renewed energy---despite the fresh bite marks on its arm---Aipom swung its tail back and forth and flung shining gold coins that struck Toxicroak in a number of places. The coins did leave slight bruises at their contact points but did not actually inflict much damage on the already-hurt Toxicroak.

"Snag Ball, give it another try!"

Rich threw---or more flung---another Snag Ball directed at Toxicroak. Seeing as he'd weakened it a bit more, the Shadow Pokémon put up less of a fight, and soon, was Snagged.

"That's IT? The client promised me a better Shadow Pokémon than I got! That is, unless he was speaking of this one. Dragonair!"

The next ball thrown by the evil hunter unleashed a long, sinewy blue Dragonair, one that was quite clearly afflicted as a Shadow Pokémon.

"_She must be using rare Pokémon...fitting,_" Rich thought upon seeing the Dragonair. "Aipom, use Ice Punch!"

J had actually created a problem for herself---Salamence couldn't move after using Hyper Beam. As a result it was left defenseless, defenseless against the icy fist on Aipom's tail, which was used to smack the dragon's head.

"Now Melodic, while it's still stunned... ICE BEAM!"

"Don't stand for that! Counter it with your own Hyper Beam!!"

At once, Melodic opened its mouth, formed and fired an intense and freezing beam of ice, while Salamence utilized yet another Hyper Beam. Both attacks launched at the same time, and for a moment seemed destined to clash, but they barely missed hitting each other and instead both hit their targets. Even more surprisingly, when the smoke from the twin explosions cleared from the air, both mighty Pokémon had fallen, eliciting shocked reactions in the body language of both opposing trainers.

"Salamence, you useless....!!"

"But...but how... Melodic had just come out!"

As the two sides recalled their fainted fighters, a bitter smile came onto J's face. "You've pushed me this far, and for that, I give you credit. It has been a long time since I've battled like this... but now it ends." J reached into her trench coat, much deeper than before, and pulled out one last Poké Ball. "This last one... my longtime partner in hunting... now, face its absolute wrath!"

Flinging the sphere, J gave rise to a fearsome sight to behold---a towering Drapion, its arms unfolded widely and fangs dripping in anticipation of a kill. Drapion's appearance alone made Rich take a step back in muted fear.

"_Okay... something isn't right with that Drapion... it's stronger than others I've seen before. I can see it." _Rich then prepared his own next fighter. "Gonna have to call on Gliscor now!"

"You'll have to step up your game. Dragonair, Shadow Storm!"

A sudden flash of sinister appearance glinted in Dragonair's eyes as it took a terribly deep breath. The shadow energy around it reacted in a similar manner to its motions. When it let go of the breath, all the energy released in the form of a tornado-shaped blast which buffeted both of Rich's Pokémon. Gliscor wasn't hurt much, but the already-weakened Aipom collapsed.

"Aipom!!" Seeing how battered his Pokémon was, Rich rushed to it and picked it up in his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Aiii..." said the Pokémon weakly.

Nodding, Rich stood and sent Aipom back to the safety of its ball. "You're good too, J. Better than I'd think a crook like you would be. Let's see where this goes....Lucario, let's do this!"

"Lucario!" J bellowed rather condescendingly. "Impressive. I'd take it if your friend hadn't broken my capture gun. So, let's play. Drapion, Cross Poison!"

Instantly, Drapion lunged for Gliscor and struck with a cutting, cross-armed slash while its claws dripped purple poison. While Gliscor groaned painfully, the wound left behind on its chest was clearly poisoned.

"We can deal with that, Gliscor, I believe it. Use Ice Fang on Dragonair!"

Gliscor's fangs became ice-encrusted as it approached Dragonair. Knowing and expecting a counterattack if it directly struck, Gliscor instead approached carefully and made a bluff to trick Dragonair into lunging out the wrong way. This gave Gliscor the opportunity to bite on Dragonair's neck, leaving behind an ice-covered wound.

"Lucario, it's your turn now, so use Close Combat!"

That speed that Gliscor didn't use seemed transferred to Lucario, who just lunged for Dragonair, flailing recklessly. For such a seemingly careless attack many kicks, punches and scratches landed on Dragonair's body, making it groan weakly with every hit.

"Dragonair, you're useless! You might as well do something before you go, so Shadow Half!"

Once again, shadow energy vapors appeared in the air, which Dragonair absorbed hastily. Moments later, the energy returned out of its body in the form of purple blades, the waves of which cut through all four Pokémon including Dragonair itself.

"Gliscor's my target now. Drapion, Ice Fang!"

The way Drapion used Ice Fang was not unlike how Gliscor had, except this time, Gliscor was the target. When Drapion crunched down with its icy, spear-like fangs, Gliscor could only let out a pained wheeze before falling.

"What are you gonna do now, huh?" boasted the hunter. "I've got you right where I want!"

"I'll fight to the bitter end, J, you can count on it..." Rich's voice was shaking, though, betraying the confidence he'd attempted. "Gliscor, have a rest now. There's only... one thing left to try..."

Having been reduced to such a listless state, Rich didn't show any energy in preparing the Snag Ball, he just threw it. Obviously Dragonair was the target, but it was likely J had planned to sacrifice it, as the Shadow Half attack weakened it considerably. The ball touched against Dragonair, absorbed it, fell to the ground and rocked three times, all quickly.

"So what?" J said with a broad smile. "Lucario's mine. Drapion, BRICK BREAK!!!"

A crazed fire could be seen in Drapion's eyes, burning with the hope of a brutal kill, that of showing no mercy to Lucario. It lunged, roaring madly with its arms raised, then brought both down like heavy clubs right on Lucario's head. Like with Gliscor, the pained groan of defeat was all that remained before Lucario hit the floor.

J again cocked her gun and smirked widely. "I warned you. Now will you hand the rest over peacefully?"

"...I lost..." Rich's words were hollow and weak. "I lost... to her..."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"This can't be happening..." Tears of horror were coming to Rich's eyes as he backed up slowly.

"This is the last time I'm going to warn you!" spat J. "Give me the rest of your Pokémon or Drapion will take them by force!"

"No."

Not one of the people in the room expected him to talk, so surprise was on many faces as their owners turned to the suddenly-angered Matt.

"What did you say, kid?"

The young blonde took a defiant step forward. "You're not taking anything... We're missing a Pokémon... Sandy, my Hippowdon! You hand her back and let us go!"

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" J's voice had a tinge of snide amusement in it.

"...I'm going to stop you."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Scientist Matt ---vs.--- Pkmn Hunter J

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

[J's Drapion roars again, weakened but ready for another fight]

"I guess I might as well keep on with what I've got out. Go in, Zero!"

Following Matt's command Zero floated out to face Drapion.

"Hmph. This will be easy. Drapion..."

"Zero, begin."

"...Fire Fang!"

Before Drapion even began its attack, Zero started humming lightly and pulling light from the room into its body, soon taking on a bright glow. Eventually Drapion did lunge out with its fangs burning furiously. Yet, when it approached Zero...

"Now, Zero! Fire the Flash Cannon!"

"Agne....ZOOOOOOOONNNE!!!!" Zero shrieked. A sphere of light formed instantly before its central eye, followed by a simply massive blast of the light Zero had absorbed. Drapion had no chance of escape and got caught in the center of the assault, resulting in catastrophic damage done. When the light finally faded, Drapion was left behind---slouched to the floor and looking as if it had been lit on fire.

"That one Flash Cannon! It did that much?!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Good work, Zero," Matt said, patting the side of his Pokémon's steel body. He then turned to J and became more serious. "Now, you've been beaten, and we've recovered Leafeon and Gardevoir. Why don't you just give me back Sandy and we'll call it even?"

"That would be fair, wouldn't it?"

"Yes," Rich answered, "it would be."

"Well guess what? I don't play fair."

With that, J reached into her coat and produced a white, rectangular remote control. When she pressed its largest, highest-up button, a glass shield descended in the room, seperating Rich and his group from J and her minions.

"What did you just do?!" Joseph shouted.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," responded J with a wicked grin. "You should be more worried about what's going to happen to you now."

J pressed the button again---and the part of the ship where Rich, Matt, Joseph, Skull and the Pokémon were detached from the rest and began falling from the sky. While laughing maniacally, though, J didn't notice that her enigmatic pink-haired minion and his Wigglytuff had teleported away.

"I wonder what Rich and the others are doing now," Anabel wondered aloud as she sipped a drink in her chair.

"Think they've beaten J yet?"

"If I know my daddy," Olivia replied energetically to Cassy, "he's beaten that J three times by now!"

Just then, a surprise – a bright light flashed right near the relaxing group, depositing Rich and the attack party in the fields nearby in its wake along with Gardevoir.

"Ugh..." said Rich emptily. "What just happened?"

"That alphabetically-challenged villain tried to kill us!" Skull raged.

"Rich!!"

Anabel tried to jump up, but it fell to Cassy to keep her from doing so and instead help her up. Once that was done, the three approached Rich's group, whom had all reached their feet by then.

"What happened up there?" inquired Cassy.

"I don't....don't know," was Matt's answer. "She just ejected us from the ship and then...SANDY!! She never gave Sandy back... we failed!!" Just like that, Matt had gone from being dazed to helplessly angry.

"You can't be serious," Cassy droned in reply. "You let them get away with one Pokémon....YOURS?!"

"Cassy, calm down!"

Heeding Anabel's advice, Cassy relaxed from yelling at Matt and shrunk back from being in his face. Olivia just then sprang out from behind her mother and embraced Rich.

"Oooooh, are you alright, daddy?! That mean J tried to hurt you, didn't she?"

Rich smiled. "She did, but I'm okay. We're all okay. She got away though..."

"Wait..." Though she'd calmed, Cassy still had a trace of annoyance in her voice. "If J ejected you from her ship, how did you...teleport here?"

Matt never had a chance to speak. The answer instead came when another flash deposited the pink-haired J minion nearby along with his Wigglytuff. As soon as he appeared, Rich and Matt groaned.

"Won't you go away already?"

"Oh ho... the truth hasn't become apparent to you yet, has it, Rich?" This was met with a number of stupefied stares. "Fine, so be it. I'm not who you think I am... you may believe that I am a member of J's gang, but the truth is..."

Ripping off his "hair," the man revealed that his true appearance was actually very different; he had a narrow face dotted by two wide eyes with short black hair on top.

"...I'm a member of the Global Police, codename Handsome. The world is at stake and I have been assigned to investigate these events."

"He was a cop all along," Matt sighed, rolling his eyes. "I should have known. Noone that bad at battling would be in J's gang so easily."

"So let's hear it then. What have you discovered?"

"It might be better if we went into the house for this..."

A short time later, the gathering had moved to inside Joseph's house. Except for Satsukoro, who was conspicuously missing, they'd taken seats at a grand oak table to listen to Handsome's presentation.

"So what's happened..." the agent spoke in a strikingly clear voice. "A small handful of months ago, you three crashed on the shores of Aquane after being attacked by a strange creature."

"That's right," Rich said, nodding. "Really, months already?"

"After that incident, you met with the staff of a Ranger Base near the crash site. It was at this time that the Global Police were first alerted to these happenings, by way of that Ranger Base. I was assigned to the case.

Once I was assigned and arrived here, by using my mastery of disguise, I infiltrated not only J's gang but the ranks of Enigma Shadow and Team Galactic. What I've gathered thus far from my investigation is that all three groups are working together in a terrible collected effort."

"This is grim," observed Joseph, grimacing as he clenched his hands together and rested his head on them. These events clearly weighed on him. "If it's necessary, I can put in a report to the Go-Rock Frontier management to postpone all challenges until the case is closed."

Handsome's manner stayed oddly cheery. "That won't be necessary. If we do that, they'll know we've stepped up the investigation. Rich's challenge of the Frontier can serve as our cover."

"Are you sure?"

"Anabel, don't worry! I am the top undercover agent in the Global Police after all. Hmmm.. Rich, actually, I did have something to ask you."

"What's that?"

"During your battles, I noticed you have an Aipom that's struggling to learn Double Hit and evolve. Would you care to trade?"

"Trade?" Clearly, this request surprised its recipient. "Well, I like trading but this one is kinda attached to me. What would I be getting?"

"Do you know the Pokémon Rotom?"

It took Rich a moment, but eventually he recalled the battle with Fantina. "Yeah, I've seen it. It seemed pretty ordinary."

"This one is anything but."

Handsome produced and opened a single Poké Ball, but what it contained caused everyone in the room to jump in surprise. It had Rotom's face, but the body was completely different---it looked like an orange washing machine encased in blue plasma.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Anabel screamed.

Olivia was the only one not startled. "It's cute! I want to hug it!"

"This is what's called Wash Forme Rotom. From its base form, there are five others: Wash Forme, Spin Forme, Heat Forme, Cut Forme and Frost Forme, which are respectively a washing machine, fan, oven, lawn mower and refrigerator possessed by Rotom. Rotom can possess anything with a motor.

This one Rotom is odd though. It seems stuck in Wash Forme, but even more bizarrely, it can use the special attacks of all five formes: Hydro Pump, Air Slash, Overheat, Leaf Storm and Blizzard. I think it might have something to do with the spatial distortions caused by Engima Shadow experimenting on Palkia... so, do you accept my trade offer? I will trade you this Rotom in exchange for you allowing me to train your Aipom---which I will return to you once it's mastered Double Hit."

Turning, Rich took out Aipom's ball and stared intently at it, pondering the offer. "I do kind of hesitate giving you up at all after how eager you were to follow me... yet, perhaps this guy can help you do what you need to do...." Raising his head, Rich then said quietly, "Handsome, I accept."

"Very good. I hope you will not be disappointed."

The two men faced each other, exchanged the two Poké Balls involved in the trade, and then exchanged a firm handshake.

"Matt Chiaki," came a rumbling voice from the doorway. The sound of heavy boots on the floor made it plain the speaker was Satsukoro. "I've something to inform you of."

"Oh?" Matt had been packing away things in his bag, and didn't look up.

"During your trip," Satsukoro said flatly, "a woman named Fumika came looking for you. We believe she may have been a member of Team Galactic."

"Wha...?!" Now Matt did look up---and the look of utter horror in his face was easy to read. "I...I... um... I... I don't know anyone named Fumika. Sorry."

"Oh, she was a poor battler anyway. I shall now take my leave."

As Satsukoro began heading to leave, with Luca right behind him, Anabel suddenly remembered something.

"Rich, how did Lucario fare in those battles? Did it get better at Vacuum Wave?"

Smiling, Rich replied happily, "Yes, it did! Mastered it, in fact."

"Hey, Rich?" Matt had shaken off his terror. "Did my glasses fail, or did you use Aura up there?"

That one word made Satsukoro freeze. "Aura..." Following that, he whipped around. "Aura?! Did you just say Rich used Aura?!"

"Whoa, whoa! Come on now, all I said was I thought he did..."

"This...could it be... I don't believe this at all."

While Luca, Matt and all the others stared, Satsukoro gently withdrew a chair for himself, sat, and produced from his sash a finely crafted wood flute.

[[ED NOTE: mood music.]]

"Aura... a tale I must tell.

Long, long ago there lived a man who possessed powers of Aura. By nature he was a peaceful man and his Aura reflected this, allowing him to become viewed as a holy man of sorts.

However, this man was lonely, very lonely. For all his powers, all those he loved had disappeared from his life. He was left to wander the world, knowing only that his purpose was to guard a fantastically powerful treasure called the Azure Flute...the key of space and time.

A skilled flutist, he wandered the world. People far and wide were drawn to him by his music, but he preferred solitude and shunned the crowds.

Then, one day, his Aura led him to another bearer of Aura. However, this woman's was tainted by darkness... yet she seemed innocent, and after rescuing her from danger, the woman did something no other person could do: she opened his heart, and the two fell in love.

Fatefully it was never meant to be. They were soon seperated by the woman's cruel father, and she ended up no longer drawing breath in this world. With her dying wish the woman used her Aura to curse her lover, cursing him to forever remain young and never age, forever to wander the world in hopeless search for the only one who could free him from his cursed destiny...."

Finishing with a flair on his flute, Satsukoro opened his eyes and stood as he was met with numerous amazed eyes and dropped jaws.

"That story... what is it about?"

"Rich, what did you THINK it was about? Did you listen at all? ..Actually, I have something to say. I want to challenge you to a battle tomorrow."

"A battle?" Rich and Anabel said together in surprise. "Why now?"

"I must... test you. Especially after the information I have learned. Now, let us adjourn for the night."

As mysterious as ever, Satsukoro then swept grandly out of the room, leaving Luca to frantically rush after him. The humans, meanwhile, still felt stunned from his sudden powerful presence.

"Does ANYONE understand what just happened?" Jackie inquired half sarcastically. "I don't know how you guys get along with him sometimes."

"Oh well." Anabel shrugged. "At least we managed to get two of the Pokémon back....wait, Gardevoir!"

Anabel turned on her heel, having suddenly remembered the whole incident before Gardevoir was captured by J... only to find the Psychic-type approaching her Gallade and blushing. Smiling, Anabel immediately knew everything had worked out for the best, and approached the two.

"I suppose you became impressed with Gallade coming to save you?"

A nod answered this. "Garde. Gardevoir."

"Well then... how'd you like to stick around?"

The moment Anabel held out an empty Poké Ball, Gardevoir lept at the chance, tapping the ball's button with its hand. This made the ball open, and a flash of red light pulled Gardevoir into its confines.

"I think Gardevoir will be happy with you, Anabel," Joseph said calmly. Even though it was the second of the Battle Hatchery's Pokémon to be captured fairly that day, he knew they had good homes.

Some time later that day, when the evening had brought sundown, J had landed her ship in a valley far from the Battle Hatchery. While three of her men carried the huge jar containing Sandy, the hunter herself walked calmly out in front. 

"I am here," she announced, stopping. "Show yourself and bring the payment."

"Hmhmhm. You've done well, J."

A rustling sound came from the bushes nearby as Yung---eyes closed and mouth twisted into a smirk---stepped out of the shadows.

"You got the one I wanted... so your failure to keep the others is not important."

"Whatever. Where's my money?"

"So impatient." Yung's manner, that of deadly calm, could easily shake the nerve of even the strongest man. He slowly produced a rather oversized briefcase and handed it to J's minions, who opened it to find it stuffed with cash. "That is the price I agreed to pay in exchange for this Pokémon."

"Fine. You kept your end of the deal. Let's go."

With her money in hand, J wasted no time in retreating back to her ship with her minions, leaving Sandy's jar behind as the ear-shattering roars of the ship's engine took it into the air and away from the drop site. Once he was alone, Yung approached the jar and gingerly released the lock on it.

"Hiiii.....pow? POWWW!!!!" Sandy roared, blasting sand from the holes on its back in rage.

Anticipating this, Yung jumped backwards, then snapped his fingers. "Here's your meal."

Out of nowhere, a white tentacle shot from the darkness, engulfing and consuming the Hippowdon.

Late that night everyone had gone to bed in their borrowed spaces in Joseph's ranch house. Everyone, that is, except Matt, who was sitting at a computer inside HR-E and sweating profusely. He was shaking as he typed and moved the mouse around, and his eyes were nervously darting around.

"I've spent far too long... I've... I've spent my life running. It can't end up like this. This nightmare just won't stop..."

He then turned to look at a framed picture on the nearby wall. The picture contained the image of two smiling young children standing outside a snowy house. One of the kids, the older one, was a tall and rail-thin blonde male wearing thick-rimmed glasses, while the younger was a girl with wide eyes and blue hair dressed in a ruffled white skirt.

"Sister... where are you..."

Right at that same time, the Commanders of Team Galactic were all gathering in just one of the many rooms of white metal inside their UFO, this one featuring a giant video screen on the wall. Mars and Jupiter were present, as was a third Commander, an old man in a lab coat whose balding head had little trace of his gray hair left on it. Underneath his coat was a standard Galactic uniform, but still, his appearance was bizarre, owing to his hunched posture. He also wore orange-tinted spectacles which hung off his nose.

"Do you know why the boss called us here?" the man growled.

"Nope," Mars said, shrugging. "I think he said something about all four of us, though."

Just then, the doors on one end of the room slid open---and Fumika entered. She was no longer wearing her business suit, instead, now she was clad in a white-and-gray Galactic uniform like the other three Commanders. A pair of gold bat wings was affixed to the neck of her uniform, while a green gem was on her belt buckle and her white moon boots banged harshly on the floor. Attached to her belt was a holster with some sort of rectangular digital device.

"Commander Mercury!" both Mars and Jupiter exclaimed, standing at attention.

"Mercury... it is good to see you again..." mumbled the man.

"Yes, Commander Pluto, it is good to see you, too."

"How did your mission go?"

Mercury looked down. "He... was there. He was with them. I didn't see him, but I know he was with them."

"I imagine that must be difficult for you."

"No! No, it's not, Pluto... he means nothing to me now. What of your mission? Did YOU succeed?"

"Heh heh heh... oh, you can bet we did. We have the device for you all ready."

Pluto produced and opened a small steel briefcase. Inside was what appeared to be a gray wristwatch with a digital screen, which Mercury immediately put on her left arm.

"It looks impressive."

"Indeed it is!" Pluto exclaimed. "That special-edition Galactic Pokétch has all the regular apps, plus an energy analyzer, GPS, a camera, a music player and a built-in Galactic Communicator."

"It IS impressive," said Mercury, inspecting the device.

A sound of static on the video screen suddenly snapped all four Commanders to attention. The lights dimmed, and when black darkness covered the entirety of the screen, the sinister pale face appeared.

"My Commanders," hissed the face, "you've all assembled as per the order. Well done. From what I see, Pluto, you completed your mission of gathering the Pokétch Company's data and implementing it into the Galactic Pokétch."

"Yes, sir."

"You may now rest. Jupiter, Mars, I am not assigning you two work after your spectacular failure in the Allergia Gardens. Therefore, Mercury, you are the one to take on this latest mission. I am ordering you to Port Haban, where our recon has detected Prof. Tonio Cypress to be heading. Your mission is to secure the prophetic Godey's Diary from Tonio."

"Yes, sir. I will assemble a force and plan my attack." Mercury's face darkened, and she then began to mumble. "And this mission is personal."

_Now with Hunter J in the running and under Yung's direction, things aren't looking great for our heroes. Yet, while Rich heads on to face Joseph, he also has a fated battle with Satsukoro to deal with---and his teammates don't have it much easier. Who is Commander Mercury of Team Galactic and why does her presence so upset Matt? And while Yung works to his own ends, what's really going on with Maria?_

**END of CHAPTER 14**

_[The sound of a bell ringing, echoing through the air]_

A new land, one once called....golden...

_[The bell is a Bronzong-shaped implement at the top of a sparkling stone temple. however, around the temple and surrounding stone buildings is a sea of burned, ruined land]_

While this once blessed land is now in peril, some familiar figures....

"_Mr. Chiaki, Ms. Natsuka, I welcome you to my kingdom."_

"_Matt and Cassy, please."_

"_Matt and Cassy. Your grandfather, Matt, was an important figure in this kingdom's history."_

....and some new ones...

"_I'm pleased to meet you! I'm Eleanor Laplace, and I operate a doll shop in Auraline City..."_

...along with the help of a very special Pokémon....

"_Aw! Matt, it's cute!"_

"_No, no!! Don't eat me!!"_

"_....IT JUST TALKED!! Tell us your name!"_

"_....Don't eat me! Don't eat poor Shaymin!"_

....shall come together to solve the puzzles of this kingdom and answer the true meaning behind the lost city said made of gold!

"_I went through all this trouble to capture Heatran in order to combat Shaymin's power. I will not be stopped this far in my plan to take that fortune for myself!"_

Coming soon, a very special feature...._ Pokémon Ranger and the Gardener of Gratitude!_

[Next Episode Preview: Narrated by Anabel]

Next time...

Rich and Joseph are ready to face off, but first, it's Satsukoro's turn!

[Melodic and Lickilicky lunge at each other and clash]

And after that, it's on to the main show, where Rich must use everything he's learned to combat Joseph's sneaky Pokémon!

[Rich's Lucario trades blows with a Bonsly, but cannot land a hit]

Next time, _Windtunnel of Love!_ See you soon!


	16. Chapter 15

_The story thus far..._

_Rich Mistbloom, the Tower Tycoon of Larousse City's Aeria Tower, along with his wife Anabel and daughter Olivia, traveled to the Aquane Region on the invitation of an old friend. _

_Disaster struck soon after with the sudden return of a resurrected Enigma Shadow, once again led by the sinister Maria._

_With the help of some old friends and new ones like the young scientist Matt and Pokémon Ranger Jack Walker, along with the careful watch of the odd wandering swordsman Satsukoro, Rich splits his time between dismantling Enigma Shadow's operations, challenging the region's Go-Rock Frontier, and handling the fact that his family is ready at almost any time to expand all over again._

_Yet for all the help he recieves, the forces of evil are strong---Maria has in her custody not one, not two but three Legendary Pokémon, those being Cresselia, Darkrai and Palkia, and with the help of Team Galactic, she is seeking to capture the god of time, Dialga, next. Meanwhile her top follower has been operating increasingly on his own, creating a monstrosity of a Mewtwo to act as his personal weapon and hiring the services of a bounty hunter in order to advance his plans._

**CHAPTER 15: **Windtunnel of Love!

"What do you mean, FIRED?!"

Looking down from her throne, Maria sat in front of Adio. The young yellow-haired man was stomping his foot angrily and screaming with surprising nerve at her, all owing to some news she'd just delivered.

"Fired means fired, Adio," she said nonchalantly. "Just like unyuu is unyuu."

"How can you fire ME, though?!" he raged. "I'm your best agent when it comes to fighting him! I know everything about him, and..."

"No. You are a noob," came a cool, calm voice from the shadows. "You know nothing compared to what I do."

"Who are you?" Adio demanded in the direction of the voice. "And how dare you call me a noob!"

"Adio," Maria said calmly, "please meet the man taking your job. Ice, show yourself."

"Of course, Lady Maria."

Following that response, the voice's owner stepped from the darkness---a tall, thin man, pale in complexion. The sky-blue color of his wildly spiky hair was complemented by his long blue coat, which itself was accentuated by a pattern of white flames matching the white ribbon around his neck.

"Are you friggin' serious," was Adio's deadpan reply to seeing the man. "You're firing me for this fa---"

"SILENCE! If you keep talking, it'll just be because you don't value your life. Ice, introduce yourself."

"Yes. My name... Ice Mistbloom. It is a pleasure to make your aquaintance."

Adio's mouth fell open. "Ice....Mistbloom. Now I've heard everything. Where'd you dig this clown up?"

"So, you are that Adio noob. Spying on my brother revealed to me a lot about you. But for a veteran of this group, you sure aren't much in person."

"That's enough, Ice," Maria interjected. "As you can see, Ice is the third of the Mistbloom triplets, the others being Rich and Wallace. This means he knows our enemy with a much deeper understanding than you do, therefore, you are fired and he is taking your place."

Adio attempted to curse Maria, but his anger forced the words out of his reach. He instead just slammed his foot to the ground once more, turned on his heel, and stormed for the door.

"This isn't the last you'll hear of me!" he spat before the steel gates slammed shut behind him.

"Are all your followers this tempermental, Lady Maria?"

"You haven't met Yung yet," came Maria's sarcastic reply.

"Master Satsukoro?"

Luca, immediately upon awakening that morning, had been searching for Satsukoro with little success. This was even after turning the entire house inside out, leaving Luca alone in the kitchen with the humans.

"Come on, Luca, he couldn't have gone far. He did challenge me to a battle, remember?"

Looking up at Rich in panic, Luca answered, "But he's still not around!"

"Hey, Rich!" Joseph came banging in the door, carrying a rolled up newspaper. "Didn't you say you wanted the paper? Here it is."

With a strong snap of his wrist Joseph flung the paper to Rich, but Anabel, who was sitting next to him, instantly snatched it away.

"Ladies first. So let's see here," she said, unrolling the paper as Rich grimaced in his seat next to her. "Oh, this looks interesting. 'Angel Corporation Announces Clean-Water Initiative, 'Suicune Project' to Bring World Cleaner Water.'"

"Clean water, huh?" Jackie had quite an impressed tone in his voice.

"Sure. Let me read the story here...

Goldenrod City, Johto: The Angel Corporation, a worldwide company based in Goldenrod City and specializing in electronics and clean energy, has announced a new initiative aimed at cleaning the contaminated portions of the world's water supply.

Announcing the initiative, dubbed the 'Suicune Project,' the Angel Corporation President Gabriella spoke of its potential to bring hope to impoverished people.

"Too much of the world suffers from the lack of a basic human need, and that is clean drinking water," Gabriella said in her speech on the steps of her company's Angel Tower. "This initiative shall produce a drastic increase in the clean water available to the world. As a side effect of that, we hope that it will in turn lead to more peaceful relations between states once they do not have to fight for a small supply of water."

Gabriella went on to announce the initiative will begin with the launching of a newly-built research ship named the Empoleon Phione from the harbor of Vermilion City in Kanto."

Rich nodded his head, having gotten a strong sense of surprise from the story. "This Angel Corporation... I've only heard of them in passing before, but they sound like a good group of people. It's nice to have good people to counteract the Enigma Shadows of the world."

"I know them," Matt interjected. "I've done remote research for them a number of times, but I've not been to their building and I've never met that President Gabriella."

"Hey, Rich, let me see that paper," said Jackie. "Something came across my Styler in the Ranger Net yesterday that might be in there."

Rich nodded and handed over the newspaper. Jackie then thumbed through it, mumbling to himself until he found the correct page, one with a picture of a relatively young but strong-postured young blonde man wearing dark sunglasses and a Ranger uniform like Jackie's..

"Aha, here it is in the World section.

'Top Ranger of Vientown Sets World Capturing Record.'

Vientown, Almia: Yesterday morning, a breathtaking achievement was made that will go down as one of the greatest accomplishments in the history of the Ranger Union. Ross, a Pokémon Ranger hailing from Vientown, has along with his partner Pokémon Riolu captured one hundred thousand Pokémon.

When asked about his achievement, Ross was modest. "I set a regimen for myself," he said. "I strictly followed a rule of capturing at least twenty Pokémon a day, beginning with the day I enrolled in Ranger School."

Ross went on to say that he hadn't missed his goal a single time in his entire career. Upon being asked what he'd do to celebrate his one hundred thousanth capture, he was quoted as simply saying he'd take a vacation for the first time."

"One hundred thousand captures?" Anabel said in wonder. "That's really something."

Luca, meanwhile, was in the corner stewing angrily. Just then Skull came in, took one look at Luca, and walked right over to whisper something. Whatever Skull said made Luca get up and go outside.

Seconds later Satsukoro's voice could be heard roaring, "I told you to NEVER CALL ME THAT!!!"

While Skull snickered, Cassy inquired, "What did you tell Luca to do?"

"Said to go outside and call for Lord Sesshomaru. I knew that would get him out."

Skull's bold declaration led the assembled humans to collectively grimace. Moments later the swordsman himself came sweeping in, and though he had no words for Skull, he simply shot the Marowak a death glare.

"You. Rich Mistbloom," he thundered, drawing his golden blade and pointing it squarely at Rich's face. "You and me... outside... now."

"Are you serious? Now?"

"I said NOW."

Rich shrugged. "Now it is, then."

Minutes later, the group had adjourned to the grassy battlefield out in the Battle Hatchery's meadows. Rich and Satsukoro had taken their marks on their respective sides of the field, while Anabel, Olivia, Jackie, Matt, Cassy and Skull all sat on benches nearby.

"This battle..." announced Joseph, standing in between the sides and acting as referee, "...shall be a best two out of three match, between Rich of Sootopolis City and Satsukoro of Subtropolis Island!"

As soon as those words left Joseph's mouth, Satsukoro shot him another of his death glares, causing its target to tense up visibly.

"Oh...okay then! Let us begin!"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pkmn Trainer Rich ---vs.--- Enigmatic Wanderer Satsukoro

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"I want to start this match strongly. And for that, there's only one I can go with. Melodic, let's go and win this!"

Immediately after erupting from the Poké Ball, Melodic landed gracefully on the grass, lowered its head, and let out a gentle but serious growl.

"So it has come..." Satsukoro reached into his sash for the Poké Ball he wanted. "I have searched long and hard, and now I may have found... the one... but first, we battle. Lickilicky, come to me!"

Like Melodic, Lickilicky burst out of its ball in midair---except unlike its Water-type opponent, Lickilicky possessed little control over its three hundred and eight pounds, and as a result caused the ground to shake when it landed, albeit on its feet.

"So, the first match will be Rich's Melodic versus Satsukoro's Lickilicky! And...begin!"

"Melodic, Hydro Pump, go!"

"Just stand your ground!"

Rushing to the first attack, Melodic coiled up and shot out a forceful blast of water. Yet, true to the command issued, Lickilicky didn't attempt to get out of the way, instead digging its feet into the ground and taking the hit head-on.

"That's good, Lickilicky. Now, use Substitute!"

"Liiiii.....ckiiiiiii!!!"

Lickilicky raised its arms, releasing a bright glow that emenated out from its body and blinded all standing before it. The light persisted for several seconds before fading to reveal a giant doll of Lickilicky sitting in front of the real one.

"It's Substitute!" Anabel gasped. "And judging by how strong his Lickilicky is, that's gonna be a tough one to break..."

"Yeah, I know that. Try Iron Tail!"

Melodic lashed its body forward with its tail sparkling like finely polished metal, aiming towards the stomach of the Substitute. The strike hit, but the doll barely moved, indicating that it was not significantly weakened.

"Thunderpunch."

Catching Melodic completely by surprise, Lickilicky sprang out from above its Substitute with its fists crackling with electricity. Considering the close range, the Water-type didn't have any time to get away, and Lickilicky struck two burning blows on its stomach.

"This isn't going to end this way! I'll just have to make it end NOW to stop that... Hyper Beam!"

Humming loudly, Melodic began forming a burning red sphere of energy at its mouth. Seconds later that sphere turned into a pulsating beam and fired right into the Substitute, tearing it to shreds.

"No matter. We'll finish up with Power Whip!"

From the smoke of its Substitute's ruin Lickilicky emerged, its tongue already glowing green and lashed back in preparation to strike. By swinging its head around it sent its tongue in the same direction at great force, slamming the immobilized Melodic in the face. After a weak moan, Melodic fainted.

"Round one goes to Satsukoro and Lickilicky!" Joseph announced while Rich slowly sent Melodic back into its ball.

"I can't lose like this... not after yesterday... so I'll have to go with one of my best. Lucario, let's go!"

"This is... not what I had hoped. Dusknoir, come to me!"

"The second round shall be Rich's Lucario versus Satsukoro's Dusknoir! And... begin!"

"Dark Pulse!"

"Very well. Counter with Brick Break."

Lucario extended its arms in front of itself and cupped its hands, launching a flood of black energy discs, however, Dusknoir countered this by simply karate-chopping through the attack with its right arm. That chop then landed on Lucario's shoulder with a horrid cracking sound, causing enough injury to make Lucario fall to its knees, clutching the afflicted shoulder.

"L-Lucario!" Rich cried out in dismay. "Try to use Shadow Ball!"

All the energy seemed to have been drained from Lucario's body, though, and it couldn't move. It was only then that Rich noticed the crown-shaped rock sitting on Dusknoir's head surrounding its yellow knob antenna---a King's Rock.

"Yes, you see it now... but it's too late to stop its effects. Dusknoir, Seismic Toss!"

Moving forward quickly, Dusknoir seized Lucario in its gigantic hands and sprang upward, then slamming downward to smash Lucario into the ground. This only served to further break Lucario's body, as it was now on its knees shuddering and moaning.

"Lucario, no...don't give up! Dark Pulse!"

"It's over," Satsukoro said quietly as Lucario writhed. "Dusknoir, our closing move, if you would. Focus Punch!"

Dusknoir reeled back its right arm and made a tightly-clenched fist, which then began to burn with an energy that made it look like a fireball. Strangely, though, it hesitated from swinging and instead stayed back, building up strength.

That was, until Satsukoro gave another order.

"Do it NOW!!" he roared, his eyes widening in fury.

At that, Dusknoir brought its fist down like a sledgehammer on Lucario. The sound of the blow was a sickening crushing noise, and it was accompanied by a cloud of dust. When Dusknoir withdrew its fist and the cloud cleared, Lucario was fainted in a hole with its body practically snapped in two.

Rich's jaw dropped as he stared in shock, and even Joseph, for all his experience, was visibly shaken.

"The...the winner of the round... Satsukoro's D-Dusknoir! That makes... t-two victories, and Satsukoro has... won the match..."

"Another loss...."

"So that is how it is."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

"A loss..." Rich sobbed to him, near the point of tears, as he stared at the Poké Ball in his hand. "Yet another crushing loss..."

Satsukoro had already begun walking away, but he stopped upon hearing these words. "Wait. You said, another loss? Who was the first to?"

"Oh, it was to J yesterday."

"To... J?!" This was the worst thing Rich could have said, as it enraged the usually even-tempered knight. "You mean to tell me that the one I truly believed to be the bearer of Aura I have hunted for my entire life actually lost to a crooked bounty hunter before losing to me? No, no, no! This just can't be! Just when I thought that maybe all the time I spent thinking I'd be on this wretched hunt for all of eternity might be wrong, I was testing the wrong person all along! This search... this blasted search, I am doomed to never be freed from it!"

"Master, I..."

Satsukoro cut Luca off. "No. No more words need be wasted on this farce. Luca! We are leaving."

Having finished his rant, Satsukoro turned on his heel and stormed off in the direction of the house, therefore the exit of the Battle Hatchery. Luca looked around in panic for a moment before running after him, leaving the others rather stunned at what had happened.

"What was that for?" Rich whimpered.

Anabel stepped over and put her around around him in consolation. "Ignore him. Just rest for a few hours, battle Joseph, you'll feel better."

"I guess so."

"I must say that was pretty rude," Matt said. "We didn't have to be so nice to him over the past day or so for THAT."

"It's alright," Joseph added, shrugging. "I like Anabel's idea. We'll rest up and then have a better battle later.

Yung was sitting at his computer in his private lab, working busily. As he typed, the image of the Team Galactic Commander Mercury appeared on his screen.

"Dr. Yung? I've aquired the data you've requested."

"On the Shadow Crystal? So you WERE able to recover Altru Inc.'s old files on it, then. Ice knew surprisingly little about it."

"From what I've gathered, Blake Hall kept even his highest-ranking executives in the dark regarding the specifics of the Shadow Crystal itself. No matter, though. I'm transferring the files to you now."

A progress bar appeared on the screen, but it quickly ran up to 100% and vanished. In its place materialized a window containing an image of a black crystal with specific information pointed out around it. Seeing this, Yung smirked.

"Perfect, just perfect... this data will make possible the greatest invention in history. A revolution will soon begin..."

Some time later, Rich and Joseph stood on their respective sides of a battlefield painted on an area of the field's grass, much like a football field. Continuing the resemblence, Anabel, Jackie and Cassy all sat on bleachers on the sidelines while Matt stood in the middle, acting as referee. Though noone noticed, Luca was lurking nearby in the shadows, too.

"Gentlemen, the rules for your battle are as follows," Matt announced. "It will be a double battle, and each side will use four Pokémon. There will be no substitutions on either side, and the battle is over when all four of one side's Pokémon go down."

"Well, Rich, I know you had it rough up there yesterday, and your last battle today didn't go so well. But as trainers, we have to get past it, right?"

"I'm hearing you," Rich responded, sounding a bit more upbeat than before. "I remember when we last battled. Have you improved since then?"

"I think so. Of course, we won't know that until we actually start, so let's get this thing going!"

Matt raised both his arms. "The battle is between the challenger, Rich of LaRousse City, and Joseph, the Master of the Battle Hatchery! And now...commence battling!"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pkmn Trainer Rich ---vs.--- Hatchery Master Joseph

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

[Joseph tips his hat, then crosses his arms as his coat blows in the wind. He then throws two Poké Balls, releasing an Espeon along with his blue-skinned Glaceon]

"Interesting foes," Rich said quietly through his gritted teeth. "Looks like I'll need to take a few pages out of a new playbook myself. Rotom, Gliscor, you're both up!"

Anabel cringed. "He's going with his two new acquisitions? Rotom could work, considering that its Ghost type has an advantage over Espeon, but Glaceon is going to eat Gliscor alive!"

"The initial matchup: Rich's Rotom and Gliscor against Joseph's Espeon and Glaceon! Let this battle begin!"

Rich didn't waste any time in leaping to the attack. "Gliscor, Fire Fang! Go!!"

Gliscor lunged out at Glaceon, baring its heat-radiating fangs fiercely. However, when Joseph took the simple step of snapping his fingers, Glaceon stepped aside and dodged it easily.

"Rotom, Discharge!"

"RooorororororoooTOMMMMMM!!!" the washing machine-inhabiting Pokémon cried out. It released a great burst of electricity from its body, shooting bolts everywhere and hitting every other Pokémon in the battle. Gliscor, being part Ground-type, was immune to this; however, both Espeon and Glaceon got zapped.

"Espeon, you use Calm Mind, and Glaceon, attack with Avalanche!" 

Joseph's commands resulted in his two Pokémon taking a well-rehearsed formation. Espeon dropped back, shutting its eyes while it focused its mind to gain strength, while Glaceon took the lead, summoning forth a crashing surge of icy boulders on Gliscor. Crying out, Gliscor got injured severely, and fainted rather quickly.

"That...that's not good...." Anabel thought to herself. "One down that quickly and Joseph's pair are barely touched..."

"Gliscor, return!" Rich hissed bitterly. "Looks like I'm gonna have to play the odds here. Lucario, let's go!" After sending out Lucario, Rich got ready to give his next command. "Aura Sphere!"

As it formed the ball of Aura energy within its hands, Lucario growled, and soon, it threw the sphere like a baseball at Glaceon. Again, Glaceon attempted to dodge, but this time the attack homed in on it and hit with explosive force, leaving the burned and battered Glaceon out cold on the ground.

"And with that, he ties the score. Now I know why I married him," thought Anabel with a smile, gently running her hand over her stomach.

"Very impressive!" Joseph said with admiration as he recalled Glaceon. "You definitely have improved since last time, but things are far from over. Leafeon, let's ride!"

Seeing that Leafeon was Joseph's next choice, Rich shut his eyes momentarily. "I don't want to get overconfident. I have to take this carefully. Rotom, Blizzard!"

Shifting its weight, Rotom pointed the pipe on its side towards its foes, then loosed a blast of icy wind from it. Both Leafeon and Espeon got hit, Leafeon moreso owing to the combination of its natural weakness to Ice type moves and Espeon's powerup from Calm Mind.

"Clever, but now is when I strike! Espeon, Shadow Ball! Go!"

'Eeeeeeeeeffff...." Espeon's voice was like a terrible screech as it charged up a sphere of dark energy in front of the gem on its forehead. When it launched the sphere at Rotom, the Ghost and Electric type had no ability to evade thanks to the weight that the washing machine body gave it, and was struck down in an instant.

"How do you keep beating my Pokémon down so quickly?!" Rich snapped, quickly sending Rotom back to the confines of its ball and readying another. "It looks like I'll have to try to do the same. Roserade, you're up next!"

"He's sending Roserade and Lucario out together?" gasped Jackie, shocked. "Is this really going to work?"

Rich had picked up on this, and tightened his expression. "I know it's crazy, but I have to make this work... Lucario, Shadow Claw!"

Lucario jumped at Espeon, its right arm pulled back with the hand on it enveloped in a shadowy aura shaped like a claw. Using this claw it slashed across Espeon's face, leaving glowing black-and-purple cut marks. Espeon moaned, then, with its legs quaking beneath it, fell to the ground in defeat.

"This..." Joseph was stunned, but quickly regained his composure. "This is a great battle! Quick, but heated! I'm loving this!" With no hesitation he recalled Espeon and threw out his final Poké Ball. "But now you meet my loyal sidekick!"

Out of the ball burst a small brown Pokémon, one that resembled a tiny potted tree with three knobs on its head.

"_Bonsly, the bonsai Pokémon. Type is Rock. It looks as if it is always crying. It is actually adjusting its body's fluid levels by eliminating excess. It prefers an arid atmosphere and leaks water that looks like tears when adjusting its moisture level."_

"This has gotta be a trick," Rich thought. "He wouldn't send out something so deceptively weak unless he had a trick up his sleeve." He then called out, "Roserade! Lucario! Don't let down your guard!"

"Letting down your guards would be an unwise choice," remarked Joseph, smirking. "Leafeon, X-Scissor on Roserade!"

Leafeon let out a shrill cry and lept headfirst at Roserade, the leaf on its head glowing brightly. Once it was within range it used the leaf to cut Roserade across the chest in an X-shaped motion, leaving red, inflamed scratches on its target's flowery body.

"You two can't take anything here for granted! Lucario, use Blaze Kick, and Roserade, you use Sludge Bomb!"

By pointing its two bouquets at Leafeon, Roserade released blobs of poisonous sludge from them, but before they could hit, Leafon lept up into the air – right into the path of Lucario's flaming kick attack. Injured greatly, Leafeon moaned in a rather sickening manner as it fell to the ground with burn marks on its body.

"Not gonna go down easily, are you? Fine, looks like I'm gonna have to take matters into my own hands. Leafeon! Use Hyper Beam!"

The green fox let out a great cry of "Leeeeeaaaaaaaffff!!!" as it launched a pulsating red blast of energy from its mouth. This was meant for Roserade, though taking the hit from Lucario's Blaze Kick had disoriented Leafeon's aim, making the attack sail harmlessly over Roserade's head, an event that extracted a gasp of shock from Leafeon's trainer.

"Nice one, Roserade!" shouted Rich, wearing a broad smile. "Now, Lucario, take Leafeon down with one more Blaze Kick!"

Without hesitation, Lucario attacked Leafeon once more using Blaze Kick. Had this been even a little bit earlier in the battle, Leafeon would have been able to escape, but seeing as it was exhausted from using Hyper Beam, it was unable to move and fainted upon taking the hit.

"Leafeon, return! Well, well, Rich, you've pushed me to the edge." A faint yet almost sinister smile crept onto Joseph's face at that moment, as he stated quietly, "but don't even think for a moment you've won yet."

This took Rich aback. "He isn't losing confidence. That must mean he's got something up his sleeve... Roserade, be careful! Use Energy Ball, but be careful!"

Roserade let a transparent, green-hued ball of energy fly from its two bouquets. It cut through the air towards Bonsly at quite high speed, however, showing speed belying its small size, Bonsly was able to dodge rather easily, leaving Rich agape at its agility.

"I told you not to get overconfident! Bonsly, Double-Edge! Go!"

After returning to the ground from its leap, Bonsly charged head-first and rammed into Roserade's chest, forcing a pained wail from the Grass and Poison type.

Rich winced as the full meaning of Bonsly's amazing agility began to sink in. "If that thing can dodge my attacks, then... I guess I'll have to use an attack that can't miss. Aura Sphere! Magical Leaf"

A ball of blue Aura energy formed between Lucario's cupped hands while Roserade used its arms to rustle up a cloud of glowing leaves, but before either attack launched, Joseph stepped in with his own command.

"Protect!"

Instantly, Bonsly tensed up, a shield of green light forming around it. Lucario's Aura Sphere was the first attack to head for it, but despite this both the sphere and Roserade's leaves bounced off the shield harmlessly.

"So what will you do?" Joseph taunted. "Can you break my defenses?"

Shutting his eyes, Rich tried desperately to think of a solution, his frustration embodying itself in the sweat dripping down his face. After several long, tense moments, though, something came to him – an odd vision of Lucario and Roserade in an attack formation he'd never thought of before.

Without opening his eyes, he gave the command. "Lucario, get behind Bonsly! Use Vacuum Wave while Roserade uses Magical Leaf from the front!"

As Lucario flipped over Bonsly's head to get behind it, the group on the sidelines let out a collective gasp at the unorthodox tactic.

"What is he doing now?" Anabel called out. "Is this actually going to work?"

"No," growled Skull in reply. "Just another idiotic human with a foolish last-ditch plan. He should have thought of this when that woman with the stupid initial name beat him up."

Skull's complaint didn't reach the ears of Rich nor his Pokémon, so they continued to carry out his plan. Once it had gotten behind Bonsly, Lucario extended its arms and released a swirling vacuum of energy, while Roserade began attacking with more of its glowing leaves.

Without skipping a beat, and without even an order from its trainer, Bonsly used Protect again. When Lucario's and Roserade's attacks met, they formed a swirling vortex with the leaves whipping around Bonsly's shield like saw blades.

"Very clever, Rich," Joseph said, smiling. "Very, very clever indeed. Don't you know, though, that even that kind of trick won't crack my Protect?"

Ignoring Joseph's comment, Rich simply kept his eyes shut in silence. The vision of Lucario and Roserade attacking continued to grow in clarity, and as it did, Rich began feeling a strange sensation in his arms. Not thinking, he wordlessly raised them slightly, hands opened fully. This sight alone caused Luca's eyes to widen from its hiding place.

"It... it cannot be! He's actually using Aura!" Luca exclaimed before running off.

Anabel and the others watched in amazement as a blue glow began emenating from Rich's hands, one that matched a similar glow coming from Lucario's. Seemingly out of nowhere, the Vacuum Wave became much more intense, and just then, Bonsly's focus failed and its Protect went down. Joseph's smug look immediately turned to one of horror as his Pokémon was battered about in the vacuum, wailing in pain. As soon as the attack finally ceased, Bonsly fell to the ground, let out one last cry, and fainted.

"Bonsly is down, it cannot battle!" Matt announced. "The winner of this match is the challenger, Rich of LaRousse City!"

Joseph tipped his hat, a show of respect to the trainer that bested him. "I played all my cards, but I guess you've proved the truth – the winner takes it all!"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Wow, he did it!" exclaimed Olivia. "That's why my dad is the best!"

Rich's daughter ran to hug him, while Anabel slowly stood and followed. Cassy, Jackie and Skull followed behind her.

"What was that move you used at the end?" Anabel inquired. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"I...don't know," was Rich's confused reply. "I just did what I felt was right. Followed my instincts."

"Following your insticts sure proved rewarding, now didn't it?" Joesph said, chuckling as he approached. "I haven't had a battle that good since... well, pretty recently, but my point stands! Let me see your Battle Pass, because I believe I owe you a stamp."

Rich produced the Battle Pass, which Joseph promptly took and marked with the stamp for the Battle Hatchery before returning it. The four stamps, despite being only just stamps, seemed to shine, the accomplishments behind them readily apparent.

The reverie Rich was in was broken, however, when Matt snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Rich? You awake?"

"Oh...yeah? Yeah. What?"


	17. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16: The Wrong Arm of the Law!

The trip to Port Haban had been a peaceful one. After his one nightmare, Matt was able to sleep the rest of the way, and no one else had any problems.

The town itself was also peaceful. Rows of quaint wood houses formed straight, narrow streets of cobblestone. There was only one really notable feature of the town, that being its seaport. Rich, Matt and the rest of the group had already visited it, only to find the ship to Keystone Island was not leaving until that evening.

To pass the time, they had gone to the Pokémon Center, where they all sat at a large glass table, drinking tea.

"So, Rich," Matt said between sips, "this one's your second?"

"Yeah. I think it's going to be a girl."

"Got a name picked out yet?"

Rich put his hand on Anabel's, which was resting in her lap, and smiled. "Probably Morgan or Liane, as those were my mother's first and middle names."

"That's cute," muttered Cassy, who was staring into her teacup. "I always had a feeling that I'd help change the world. Maybe she'll be a part of that."

"That would be nice," Anabel replied with a smile.

At that time, the large-screen televisions throughout the Pokémon Center came on, all of them displaying a news report featuring Jillian sitting at a desk with the words "CONTEST DIGEST" on a graphic next to her.

"Good day, Contest enthusiasts! This is the latest update on the Pokémon Contests of the Oceannia Region. The most recent Contest was held in Sitrus Village near Passho City, and it was won by Nando, who claimed his second of three Ribbons necessary for Grand Festival entry."

An image of Nando with his Smeargle and Parasect appeared on the screen in place of the graphic.

"Also, another Contest was held in Persim Town, and winning her second Ribbon in that competition was Trista, the winner of the Yache Village Contest."

Jillian stopped speaking again, long enough for an image of Trista and her Sneasel to appear in the graphic. It soon disappeared, being replaced by a satellite image of a large island.

"The next Contest is going to be the annual Tag Team Contest, to be held in Auraline City. This competition is notable for being one of very few Pokémon Contests in the world to use the tag team format, and certainly is the most prestigious."

"Oooh, that sounds neat!" beamed Rich. "Won't you enjoy entering with me, Anabel?"

Skull cut in, growling, "Not if that freakish hellspawn in her stomach has anything to say about it. You think that…thing… wants you to have her attention?"

Rich scowled at Skull, and probably would have said something in countering, if it weren't for the fact that Skull's attention was diverted by another Marowak sitting against a nearby wall.

"…You. You aren't a real Marowak, are you?" The other Marowak didn't reply, which caused Skull to become angry. "Fine then!"

A shadowy aura surrounded Skull, and pushing its bone club out like a spear, it charged into the apparently false Marowak.

"Ouch!" cried the creature. "Stop! Don't attack me!"

In a burst of smoke, the Marowak disappeared – and Handsome appeared in its place.

"What I was doing was using that disguise for observation, and now you ruined it!"

"Handsome?!" cried Anabel, Jackie and Olivia.

"His name's not Handsome, it's Looker," Skull growled in response. "I had forgotten about him before."

"Looker?" Matt said, puzzled. "If it's not Handsome… wait. Just what is your name?"

"Ah, you see, both Handsome and Looker are code names I am using. If you must know, however, I prefer Looker, as it is what they all call me. I am pleased to be seeing you again!"

"What are you doing here?" Cassy inquired. "And why were you disguised?"

"I am working on the case of the Team Galactic. There were rumors that perhaps one of their agents had been spotted in this town. Distracted I became by something else though."

"Something else? What would that be?"

"Matt, was it? Matt, my investigation was interrupted when I happened upon an apparent strike by the Team Galactic right under my nose! I managed to apprehend two members though. Wait…Matt…Matt Chiaki?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"That member of the Team Galactic, when I arrested him, he asked to speak to you. I will take you to where they are being held."

The look of confusion and almost terror on Matt's face couldn't have been any more obvious.

A fat, balding man in a blue policeman's uniform was lounging in the reception area of the town's police station, which was a squat log cabin in the central square. He was half asleep and had a fat cigar hanging out of his mouth.

He was jolted out of his drowsy state when Looker came smashing through the door, Rich's group following behind.

"Hey, man, what's your problem?!" the officer snapped, nearly dropping his cigar. "You can't just come in here like that! Who are you anyway?"

Without skipping a beat, Looker flashed his badge. "I am a globe-trotting elite of the International Police. My code name, it is Looker – that is what they all call me. I am having a pair of suspects held in this building."

"Whatever, dude, go. I don't care."

Looker stowed his badge, then began to lead his guests through a door in the back of the room. He stopped and returned momentarily, though, ripping the cigar from the policeman's mouth and stomping it out on the floor.

"Smoking Paras mushrooms, it is illegal, dude. I will however be letting you off, this time."

A stupefied look met this, even after Looker left. Moments later, Skull clubbed the officer over the head, knocking him out.

"Pig. Mutilating Pokémon to get high. If you weren't a cop I'd kill you."

With that, Skull joined the others, and moments later they came to where the jail cells were. Looker turned to face Matt and Rich, blocking the path.

"Warn you, I have to, I have no clue why the Team Galactic is asking to speak to you. Do you have ties to them at all?"

"…no. I have absolutely no ties to them."

Suddenly, a strangely familiar voice could be heard shouting in the cell room. "Matt?! Matt, is that you? Come here and help us!"

"That…!"

Matt pushed past Looker and entered the room, only to find his suspicion confirmed – sitting in the cell were not two Team Galactic members, but Tonio and Alice.

"Tonio?! What are you and Alice doing here?"

"It's terrible!" Alice shrieked. "We've been framed as being members of Team Galactic!"

"What?" Rich inquired, puzzled. "What happened?"

"They are sinister operatives of the Team Galactic indeed!" beamed Looker proudly. "Allow you I will to hear their story, if you really care."

Tonio stood up and walked to the cell bars, a look of frustrated panic on his face that telegraphed his thoughts perfectly. "Matt, you have to listen to me. Alice and I were just walking through town, minding our own business, when this woman attacked us."

"Woman? Who was it?"

"I don't know. She was this odd-looking person in a business suit. She was wearing glasses and had unusual, kind of egg-shaped blonde hair…"

"Glasses and…egg-shaped…blonde hair?" All the color had drained from Matt's face as he turned to Looker. "You… you idiot! You captured the wrong ones! The real Galactic members are still at large!"

He didn't allow Looker the chance to answer, instead, Matt simply ran out of the room like a shot. Rich attempted to run after him, only to collide with Rosemary, who had unexpectedly arrived, causing each of them to drop a Poké Ball.

"Ouch!"

"Ro-Rosemary?! I didn't expect to see you here!"

"I say the same, Rich. I came because my brother called me. What was Matt's problem?"

"He is thinking that I was arresting the wrong suspects!" Looker answered haughtily. "Rushed outside saying that the real ones, they are still at large!"

"If that's the case, something bad could be happening. Rich, I'll take care of things here, so you go and help Matt!"

"Uh…okay!"

Rich picked up one of the Poké Balls and rushed out of the police station. He then looked around the empty square, unknowing of where Matt had gone.

This changed, however, when Matt could be heard screaming a short distance away, "Stop! Freeze right there, Team Galactic!"

Running towards the sound, Rich quickly found quite a scene – four Galactic Grunts standing in formation, Matt confronting them. A sense of panic quickly came into his mind, as he had a feeling that things were about to get much, much worse.

"Matt!" Rich called. "Don't get in over your head!"

"But these guys… Looker let them go! Right under his nose, they got away!"

Rich approached Matt and put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax. I'm here now. If anything gets ugly, we can take these guys."

"Sure, you can take the Grunts, no problem. But what are you going to do about me?"

The row of Grunts parted, and Mercury appeared between them. Instantly, Matt became pale and silent.

"Oh, hey, that's that Fumika woman we met at the Battle Hatchery," said Anabel as she walked up with the others.

"Anabel…" Matt's voice was blank and soulless. "Anabel, this woman is not who she appears to be. She is Commander Mercury of Team Galactic."

Anabel, Jackie and everyone except Cassy gasped at this news. Obviously, they had not suspected much of anything about Mercury when they met her previously.

"I am unmasked. So be it!" A burst of smoke came from nowhere, and when it faded, Mercury was wearing her Team Galactic uniform instead.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Jackie.

"Oh, it will be my pleasure to tell you everything you wish to know. We came to this town looking for something very important. Let me show you."

One of the Grunts produced a steel briefcase, which was opened to allow Mercury to extract its contents – Godey's diary.

"Godey's diary?! How did you get that?" Matt snapped.

"It was simple. Under disguise, we waylaid Tonio and Alice in this town. When the cops came, we pretended they were Team Galactic, and nobody knew we took this. We need it for the secrets it contains on Dialga."

"The legendary Dialga? You do realize that it's a myth, even among us Rangers! Only one Ranger in history has ever captured a Dialga!"

"Mythical, yes," came a croaking voice from the shadows. "But with that diary, we can summon it."

Rich's prediction that things would get worse came true as Pluto stepped out of the shadows, to Mercury's visible dismay.

"I thought the boss only assigned me to this mission," the woman said, pure annoyance in her voice. "Couldn't you have stayed home, Charon?"

"My name is no longer Charon, it's now Pluto! You know that…Fumika!"

"Touché, Char…um, Pluto. Whatever. Why did you come here anyway?"

"Come on, Mercury, think about it. I heard Zero's report to you. Did you really think you could deal with our disobedient son alone?"

That was it. These words hit Matt like a ton of bricks, and the amount of fear he felt in his mind became too much to bear. He broke down in tears, unable to face the truth.

"SON?!!" Rich screamed, equally shocked. "Matt, you mean to tell me that they are…"

"I'm… I'm sorry, Rich…everyone…" he sobbed frantically. "I never… told you…"

"As pathetically weak as ever!" Pluto spat. "You really do take after your grandfather. It almost makes me ashamed to carry the Chiaki name!"

"Wait, wait…just what is going on here?"

"You seriously want to know, Miss Anabel? That boy you call your friend is really the son of Commander Mercury and myself. He should also be called Commander Janus of Team Galactic, but his betrayal is why I was forced to join!"

"Matt, he is being a Commander of the Team Galactic?" Looker had arrived at just the wrong time, as usual.

Mercury ignored Looker and continued her attack. "Matt, why did you betray Master Cyrus? After he took such good care of you… if he didn't save you, you would have died in the blizzard outside Snowpoint City!"

"I am no longer on a first name basis with either of you!"

"So bold and cocky. Maybe you do have a bit of me and your mother in you after all."

Just then, Mercury looked at her Pokétch and frowned. "Why are we wasting time here? We got what we came for, so let's beat it!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Rich had a Poké Ball out. At this point, what was about to happen was a foregone conclusion.

"So you want to fight, huh?" The look on Pluto's face was unmistakable – pure sadistic glee. "Mercury, the boss can wait. Let's mix it up a little with these two."

"You're right. Who would have ever thought that the Team Galactic turncoat would appear to be on the same side as the man who made Shadow Pokémon possible?"

"What are you talking about?" Anabel demanded.

"Oh, he never told you? I guess we're in for a little history lesson." Now Mercury was wearing the same sadistically thrilled look that Pluto had. "You, Anabel, know that Shadow Pokémon were initially created by your father, Ein, for the Enigma Shadow offshoot group Cipher, whose job was to research the technology for Queen Shadow. What you don't know is that three men were responsible for the founding of Cipher. One was your father. Another was that freak Evice Wardack, who acted as the head of Cipher and directed their operation until his arrest. Can you guess who the third man was?"

Anabel clearly wasn't in the mood to play games. Though she thought Mercury was being gutsy to egg on a pregnant woman, she ultimately decided to humor the Galactic Commander. "No. Who was it?"

"Evice was the manager. Ein was the brains. The third man acted as the muscle, using his battling talent to defeat and recruit the greatest trainers from around Orre. The third man who founded Cipher, who made Shadow Pokémon possible… your husband, Rich Mistbloom."

Though a bit of panic now crept into her mind, Anabel tried to remain calm, her widened eyes the only betrayal of her emotions. "Rich, come on. Surely that's not true."

Rich, however, reacted differently – with his head drooped down, his long hair provided enough shadow to cover his eyes completely. A single tear rolled down his face. "It's true."

"What do you mean?!"

"It's…it's true. A long time ago… I was just a reckless young renegade trainer in Orre. All I cared about was finding, battling and defeating the toughest opponents possible. One day I met Ein and Evice, and they told me they were forming a new association for powerful trainers in the region. They asked me if I'd be interested in working as a scout for them…so I said yes." Utter shame filled Rich's mind. "So I did. But, once I found out what they were planning, I quit and fled. Even as such, I could have done something to stop this from happening, but I didn't…"

"Rich, I…" Now tears were coming to Anabel's eyes, much to the sick pleasure of Mercury.

"The muscle of Cipher and the Team Galactic turncoat teaming up… somehow it seems appropriate. I've had enough talk – Pluto, I hope you're ready, because now we're going to take them down!"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pkmn Trainer Rich & Researcher Matt

---vs.---

Galactic Commanders Mercury & Pluto

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

[Mercury holds a Poké Ball in front of herself in her right hand, while Pluto pulls a test tube filled with a murky green liquid from his coat and stares into its glass. She then sends out an Absol while Pluto sends out his Armaldo]

Matt, meanwhile, silently sent out a Pokémon that strongly resembled a Rhydon, however, it was much larger and covered in yellow armor plates. As it burst from its Poké Ball, a shining glimmer surrounded it.

"A shiny Rhyperior!" Pluto exclaimed, actually showing some admiration for his son. "I have to admit, that is pretty impressive, boy."

"A Rhyperior?" uttered Rich as he opened his P*DA.

"_Rhyperior, the Drill Pokémon. Type is Rock/Ground. Evolved form of Rhydon. Rhyperior can launch a rock from the holes in its hands by tightening and expanding its muscles. Rarely, Geodude will be shot."_

"I see. Well, in that case, let's go with Gliscor!"

Just then, something strange happened. Rich had intended to send out his Gliscor, but something else came out of the Poké Ball – namely, Rosemary's Yanmega. Naturally, this shocked him, but once he had a moment to think, it made sense. He realized that they had simply unwittingly traded, something that would have to be dealt with later.

"Well, fine then, I'll improvise." Rich thrust his arm out. "Yanmega, use Bug Buzz on Absol!"

The wormlike bug flew right into Absol's face, then beat its wings violently to produce a buzzing shockwave. This clearly tormented Absol, hurting its ears greatly, which was obvious due to it writhing around in agony.

"Don't you dare let that go, Absol! Night Slash!"

A shadow gathered around the horn on Absol's head, giving it a sort of glow as the energy of the darkness collected into it. Although Absol put plenty of force into using the horn to slash at Yanmega, the Bug and Flying type didn't seem terribly injured by it.

Pluto snickered. "So weak. Oh so weak. Show her what a real attack on a Bug-type is like. AncientPower!!"

"Arrrrmaaaaaa!!!" the Bug and Rock type roared, raising its blade-like arms. A collection of rocks rose from the ground, all having taken on a purple aura, and flew with crushing force into Yanmega.

Though this attack was much more effective against Yanmega than Absol's was, it still survived – and much to the shock of not only the Galactic members, but Rich, Matt, Rosemary and just about everyone else, Yanmega began to glow. It was evolving.

"Evolving?!" Rosemary shouted. "That can't be, Yanmega is fully evolved!"

Rich just stared, dumbstruck by the sight before his eyes. Yanmega had turned into an even bigger flying worm, purple in color, possessing sharp-edged wings and red eyes resembling crosshairs.

"_Dramega, the jumbo dragonfly Pokémon. Type is Dragon/Bug. Evolved form of Yanmega. Dramega possesses powerful teeth and wings, and has developed dragon-like traits. As such, it is considered dangerous when it is encountered in the wild."_

"A new Pokémon? But how?" uttered the Dramega's owner.

Matt just ignored this turn of events, however, and blankly gave his command. "Rock Wrecker!"

Rhyperior mimicked the motions that the opposing Armaldo had made, but there was one key difference – only one rock was pulled from the ground, and it was easily at least five times as big as the ones from AncientPower. Matt's Rock and Ground type let out a mighty roar and threw the boulder right into Armaldo, resulting in a violent explosion. The explosion's blast force sent Pluto's lab coat, Matt's hair and the tails of Rich's jacket blowing in a mighty wind, and moments later, a fainted Armaldo collapsed from inside the smoke. Seeing this power, Pluto's jaw dropped.

However, it was Mercury who spoke first, with a malicious and spiteful tone in her voice. "You're talking about me being weak, Charon?! All your Pokémon did was force his to evolve! You're as weak as ever!"

"How dare you…Fumika!" Pluto spat back, now enraged. "You haven't really changed at all either! All those years and you're still a miserable person to be around!"

On the other side of the battle, Rich and his friends all seemed to be enjoying the spectacle, albeit as a sort of guilty pleasure… except for Matt, who just stared. His eyes were empty, almost soulless… he had seen this sad scene all too many times before, and a particularly bad incident began to replay in his mind…

Whatever was outside the quaint log cabin could not be seen, as a heavy snowfall completely whited out and cancelled any potential visibility. Several red rugs lay on the floor while hallways and staircases connected the cabin's foyer to its second floor and other rooms.

Standing right at the stairs were Mercury and Pluto, then Fumika and Charon. Mercury, looking exactly the same, was in a gray and white uniform that definitely was Team Galactic's, except for the fact it lacked a "G" logo. Pluto, however, wore a simple sweater and looked much younger, sporting a blue mullet. Both were completely furious.

"You're leaving me to take care of them both?!" Pluto raged. "I have enough trouble dealing with that headstrong son of yours who wants to take after my miserable father! You think I can take care of a fricking cripple too?"

"He's your son too!" countered Mercury. "Besides, it's your fault she's a cripple. You're the one with deformed legs!"

"I can walk, so it's not my fault, you! And that STILL doesn't give you any excuse to leave them with me!"

"You care about them no more than I do. If you hate them so much, just leave them somewhere. It's not like your daughter can simply walk away!"

As the petty bickering continued, a nearby door creaked open slightly, revealing a circular spark of light. It had come from the glasses of a much younger Matt, who, despite the fact his hair then barely hung over his right eye and wearing glasses almost bigger than his face, looked much like he did presently. Behind him, only half visible in the darkness, was a young girl with long, wavy blue hair seated in a rather cheap-looking wheelchair.

"They're fighting again, aren't they…."

"I'm afraid so, my sister." Matt turned from the door, looking frustrated. "But what can I do? There's nothing I can do to stop this…"

"Please promise me something, big brother." 

"What?"

"Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll always be there for me."

"I promise, Amanda. I will die before something happens to you."

"Matt? Matt??"

Though Rich was practically in his face, Matt didn't respond. His mind was too preoccupied with the terrible flashback, leaving him without function in the battle.

"Hmph! Same as always!" By this point, Pluto had stopped fighting with Mercury long enough to send his Armaldo back to its ball and ready another, his final. "It's about time I showed you what I really can do. Rotom, let's go!"

Pluto threw the Poké Ball and from it emerged a Normal Forme Rotom. However, this one wasn't quite like the ones Rich had encountered previously – other Rotom had always been smiling a mischievous smile, while this one just stared blankly ahead in an almost soulless fashion. He didn't even need to consult the Aura Reader, as he could tell this was a Shadow Rotom.

This Shadow Rotom appearing was what was necessary to put Matt back in the present. His eyes locked onto it, and he scowled, as he knew this Rotom. "You DIDN'T! After everything that Rotom did for you!"

"It's just a tool," Pluto deadpanned in response. "We studied it until we couldn't study it anymore."

"Don't you mean *I* studied it? Come on! You and I both know you stole credit for all the research I did!" Matt's anger was clearly escalating.

Picking up on this, Rich turned and said quietly, "Calm down. There's plenty of time to rage about that after we beat them!"

"After you beat us? Don't make me scoff! Rotom, Shadow Bolt!"

Shadow energy appeared in the air around Rotom and soaked into its body, granting it increased power. That energy was then discharged from Rotom's front as a black lightning bolt that made contact with Rhyperior's horns, electrocuting it and making it wail agonizingly.

"For once you have made a good move, Charon! Finish it with Water Pulse, Absol!"

Another glow surrounded Absol's horn, this one blue. A blade of water emerged from the horn when Absol swung its head forward, and this water was all it took to send Rhyperior down in a splashing mess.

"Finally she does something sensible..." Pluto uttered, and even though Matt could hear him, Mercury didn't.

Ignoring this, Matt silently recalled Rhyperior and released Sally, his Salamence, from its ball.

"Okay, Dramega, let's see just what you are capable of. Signal Beam!"

Dramega's eyes flashed, and a rainbow-colored beam of light shot out from them at Absol. When it collided with Absol, there was a bright, blinding flash – however, despite the lack of visibility, the screeching cry that unmistakably belonged to Absol told the tale of what had occurred.

"Fine then!" Mercury whipped out Absol's Poké Ball with a flare, anger in her eyes. Immediately after the ball's red beam pulled back its occupant, Mercury readied another. "Now, Crobat! You're next!" After sending Crobat out, Mercury lowered her head, allowing light to reflect out of her glasses and obscure her eyes. "Brave Bird!"

With blinding speed, Crobat shot straight upward into the air, becoming enveloped in flames. Seconds later its path crested and it dove at Dramega. The flames gave way to a blue aura shortly before the strike, which left a matching blue welt on Dramega's head. Though Dramega was clearly injured badly, it still managed to hold up a defiant look. Matt appeared to be the only one to realize that such a violent strike had left Crobat with a considerable amount of damage as well.

Despite this, he continued to deadpan his orders. "Thunder Fang...."

Sparks flew from Sally's mouth as it bore down on Crobat. Any normal biting attack would have definitely crippled Crobat's frail upper left wing when the dragon struck, but as Salamence's fangs were voltage-coated at the time of the blow, combined with the kickback damage from Brave Bird, Crobat couldn't handle it.

"Your recklessness is your downfall, Fumika..." Pluto choked, halfheartedly attempting to hide his words behind a snicker.

"Shut up! I heard that, CHARON!" fumed the woman as she sent back her Crobat. "At least I still have a shot at this battle, unlike you. Electivire, you're my last shot!"

The final Pokémon deployed by Mercury was quite buff in stature, with black stripes covering its yellow fur. The creature had two long black tails with red tips, and knobs atop its head.

"_Electivire, the thunderbolt Pokémon. Evolved form of Electabuzz. Type is Electric. Heedless of enemy attacks, it will get into close range and shove its tails into the foe. It will then attack by loosing over twenty thousand volts of power."_

"So you're still training that thing? Feeble indeed! Rotom, hit them both with Shadow Rave!"

More shadow energy coursed into Rotom's body, which it used to create a blast of aura spikes that tore through the ground. Both Salamence and Dramega were afflicted by this, though neither one got hurt badly.

Recognizing that the final remaining threats needed to be dealt with quickly, Rich decided to make his move. "Dragonbreath! Go!"

A single bluegreen sphere formed in front of Dramega's mouth. Dramega took a moment to charge it with energy, and once it had reached a crackling glow, it was fired in Rotom's directon. Rotom cried out shrilly as its body was ravaged by the blast's energy, which in the end began to numb its target's ghostly body in paralysis.

Even though his side had the upper hand, Matt didn't give an order, instead seemingly acquiescing to the creeping void overtaking his mind.

Mercury noticed this and decided to seize her chance. "If you're still as weak in mind as always, take this Ice Punch!"

Evidently Electivire had picked up the same apparent weakness that its trainer had, and promptly rushed Sally with its fist taking on a chillingly low and harsh temperature – the natural enemy of a Dragon and Flying type such as Salamence. Sally, however, made no attempt to move. Perhaps this was due to the fact its trainer was still locked up and not giving any orders, but whatever the reason, it earned the dragon a swift, bruising blow to the chest.

"Sally..." Finally, Matt spoke, his half-visible eyes reflecting an almost psychopathic rage. "Use Earthquake....SMASH THAT THING INTO THE GROUND!!!!"

Sally's maneuver was one Electivire didn't expect, and Electivire's look of sudden terror reflected this. The Salamence sunk both its front claws into the beast's body (itself an action that garnered a bit of a pained cry) then flew several feet into the air before smashing down front-end first into the ground.

Mercury's Electivire, though buried a few feet in the ground and still, was still consious, as could be told from the guttoral moaning coming from the hole. The shockwave that the impact produced did also hit Dramega, but minimally, whereas Rotom simply floated over it.

"I think I've had just about enough. Rotom, use Shadow End on Electivire!"

Any semblance of a coherent battle strategy between Pluto and Mercury vanished as Rotom, cloaked in its shadowy aura, shot downward into the hole left by Sally's Earthquake, delivering an unseen but very obviously strong blow to the buried Electivire. The weak, pained sound that came from the hole made it plain that Electivire's last bit of energy fell apart because of the hit.

Of course, this caused Mercury to snap. "Charon, you absolute jackass! Why are you attacking me?!"

"Heheh... it's because of your sheer weakness, Fumika. We stand no chance against these kids anyway. At least I was smart enough to see that!"

"Smart? You? Don't make me laugh! The only smart thing you ever did was marrying me for my money. You even had to steal your son's research on Rotom and take credit for it all!"

While Mercury and Pluto bickered bitterly, Rich had been running some calculations in his head. After figuring that Rotom had taken some heavy damage from his Dragonbreath attack, then factoring in the paralysis and the recoil damage from Shadow End, he determined that Rotom could easily be Snagged, and simply just tossed a Snag Ball into the hole in the ground.

Seconds later, the telltale ping sound rose from the pit, completely throwing both Galactic Commanders.

"I lost because of you!!" they both spat at each other.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"What in the name of Arceus were you thinking, attacking my Electivire?!" Mercury raged, her eyes nearly bursting from her head as she screamed. "You think this mission is a joke? There's a reason why the boss sent me and me alone!"

Pluto just snickered, remaining surprisingly calm. "I already told you, we didn't stand a chance. And besides, you're lucky I came, because if I didn't, you would have had to battle Matt right after defeating Rich... if you even managed to put a scratch in him!"

"If I even managed to....WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!!!"

Rich sighed. He'd heard enough from these two. "Hey, over here? How's about you two stop fighting long enough to hand over that diary? You've lost utterly."

"Yeah..." Much to the visible surprise of Rich, Anabel and especially Looker, Matt was finally speaking again. Though his mind was clouded with many different emotions, one stood out – anger, an anger that manifested itself in his eyes, which were barely visible underneath the shadow that had overtaken his face. "Give it back, you two....we beat you. If you don't give it back right now... don't think I'll hesitate to destroy your little airplane and leave you for the International Police!" As if to accentuate his point, Matt briefly glanced to Looker as he said this.

Pluto began to open his mouth to reply, but Mercury stopped him by thrusting forth a cane with a button on its top. "We factored in the International Police, boy. When we came here, we came prepared." With that, Mercury slammed her thumb down on the button.

The button had no immediate effect, which confused Team Galactic's enemies. However, though it took a few moments, something eventually did happen – a red lens on the front of Mercury's aircraft lit up and came to life, then projected the image of a girl dressed in very plain gray and white onto the side of a building. The remarkably frail girl's long, wavy blue hair hung over what appeared to be a wheelchair, and her eyes were sealed shut, blinding her to the world.

The second Matt saw this image, he let out a blood curdling scream and turned as white as a sheet. All those emotions that had been in his mind simply vanished. "You took her?! What...does your evil know absolutely no bounds? Your own flesh and blood, and she can't even see or walk, for Arceus's sake!"

Evidently the video also had an audio feed, as the girl replied blindly in her wavering voice, "Big brother? Big brother, is that you?! Come and help me! They took me away from Thorton..."

"The flesh and blood thing doesn't work on me," Mercury said with a wicked sneer. "I have obligations on much deeper and important levels. I know you let yourself get bogged down by such ties, though, and that's why I've done this. Take one more step forward or make any effort to get this diary from me and she goes bye bye, you understand?"

Clutching the diary in the crook of her left arm and holding the cane with the button to do in Matt's sister in her right hand, Mercury took three steps back, her grunts and Pluto watching carefully to see if Matt or Rich made a move. When they all agreed that their threat had worked, Mercury backflipped agilely into the cockpit, and Pluto followed the grunts into the lower entrance. When they were all aboard, the image of Matt's sister vanished, and the aircraft took off, flying swiftly out of sight.

Staring into the sky, Matt could only take a few weak, pained steps forward in defeated silence at first, then he just ran off towards HR-E.

"What's with him?" Anabel wondered aloud. "Who was that girl?"

Cassy stepped forward. "That was his sister, Amanda. She's blind and crippled...born with deformed legs and blinded in an accident by their father. He always felt attached to her and left her in the care of an old friend after they both graduated from the Rustboro School..."

"I didn't know..." Looker's hard expression had finally softened, as the details finally began dawning on him. "Oh, Looker, you have made a grievous error this time, thinking the boy, that he was a member of the Team Galactic! Now, now, I must be off, as other investigations beg my attention! Tonio, Alice, you are free to go!"

Leaving everyone absolutely baffled, Looker ran off like a shot – only to return moments later, an apologetic look on his face. Almost blushing in embarassment, he removed an envelope from his coat pocket, which he handed to Cassy.

"That, it is a letter for the Chiaki boy. My department was receiving it today from a city in the center of the Oceannia Region. Now, I really must be off!"

And once again, Looker dashed off. Rich and Anabel looked at each other, and Cassy just looked down at the envelope, all of them wondering in their minds just what was happening.

This uneasy silence was interrupted by a loud ringing sound.

"What's that?" Olivia said inquisitively.

This was answered when the group noticed Jackie talking on his Styler's cell phone.

"Yeah, Ranger Jack Walker here. Really? You don't say. I see. Well, I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye." Seeing the baffled looks staring back at him, Jackie decided to explain. "That was a call from Judy, my boss at the Ranger Base. She told me that there's an urgent mission in another region that the Ranger Union wants me for, so it looks like we're parting ways here."

"Oh well..." This news actually seemed to bring Rich down a bit. "Well, I have to say that I thoroughly enjoyed our time together. I think you Rangers do an important job, and you set a good example for my daughter."

"I'm flattered," Jackie replied with a modest smile. "Hopefully we'll see each other again sometime soon."

Turning towards the town gate, Jackie took a deep breath, then departed. At that moment Rich realized something and turned to Rosemary. He started to say something before noticing that his Gliscor was hugging her enthusiastically.

Seeing this, he smiled. "I guess our accidental trade came out good for us both, didn't it?"

"You seem to be right," answered Rosemary, smiling as well. "What do you say, want to make it permanent?"

Rich only had to think for a moment. He quickly determined that Gliscor seemed much happier with Rosemary than it was during its short time with him, and nodded.

Hours later, a gentle, orange evening sunset had washed over Oceannia's west coast, bathing Port Haban in tender sunlight.

The ship to Keystone Island hadn't yet departed, and as a result, Rich's group had time to kill. The father and daughter had taken to playing computer games against each other on the machines inside HR-E, whereas Anabel simply reclined and relaxed in a plush chair situated in the lab's far corner. Cassy, meanwhile, had been spending much of her time attempting to reach Matt, who had simply locked himself in the cockpit and refused to come out.

"Come on, Matt, come out!" she plead, though her voice's tone gave away that she wasn't totally serious. "I know you can hear me in there!"

What Cassy didn't know was that Matt was actually doing something – sitting in the pilot's chair staring at an old photograph he had brought up on the lab's mainframe. It was a depiction of a group of people in blue hexagon-patterned school uniforms. Matt himself was present in the photo, as was Cassy and the wheelchair-bound blind girl, indentified as Matt's sister Amanda. With them were a remarkably tall and lithe young man whose wild white hair covered his right eye, whose belt was bucked with a zero instead of the diamond buckle the other male uniforms had, and a comparatively short, droopy-eyed boy with his black and green hair fashioned into a strange, sharp style.

Looking at this photo filled Matt's mind with longing, longing for a more peaceful time where he could simply lose himself in science and history while still being able to look after his beloved sister. He had few true connections with other people. Cassy was one, and he was quickly warming up to Rich's family, yet he still felt largely alone in the world. From the time they were both children, Matt's deepest connection had been to his sister, whom he always cared for. His mind began to wander once again back to that dreadful day she lost the world around her....

At this point in time, Mercury had already left. Reflecting his gradual descent into madness, Pluto's hair was beginning to thin, and the hunch in his back had become more pronounced. He was working on some sort of machine that had a Rotom restrained in its center with lasers pointed at it from all angles. Amanda, who looked a bit older than before but still remarkably frail, sat helplessly by in her wheelchair.

A slightly older-looking Matt, his glasses finally beginning to look normal on his face, entered the room and immediately recoiled in horror when he saw what Pluto was doing.

"Are you insane?!" he screamed, mortified at what stood before him. "I didn't build those electromagnets for you to torture Rotom!"

Pluto didn't turn from his task. "Then what did you build them for, boy? I'm using them to experiment with creating a limitless energy source! By charging Rotom's body with power, I will be able to create such a thing!"

Matt's face contorted into a look of anger as he took a step back. He had known that Pluto was up to another of his unethical experiments, but had been kept in the dark until now as to just what it was. While he did actually agree with the idea of creating a limitless energy source, the way his father was going about it drove Matt mad.

"And what do you think to accomplish by making Amanda witness this?" he yelled angrily.

"I will demonstrate to the world my genius! I am Charon, and I will be the world's greatest genius! Rotom is the key!"

With that, Pluto pressed a key on the machine's keyboard, and rays of electricity shot out of the laser generators and barraged Rotom. The tiny Pokémon squealed in pain and tensed up its body as its cells filled with the high voltage, and a bright glow began to emenate from it.

"STOP!" Matt shouted, having seen enough. "This is unethical and unsafe! Can't you see that?!"

Pluto ignored his son's righteous complaints and continued charging Rotom's body with power. The glow got stronger and stronger still....until suddenly, the machine began shooting sparks. Matt lunged forward, attempting in his panic to seize the control panel from his father.

"Shut it down!"

"Try and stop me, boy!" Swinging his arm like a club, Pluto struck his son to the ground, then turned and looked up at his malfunctioning machine. "Go, Rotom! Realize my dreams of scientific supremacy....!!!"

And that was the moment when everything fell apart.

The machine completely overloaded, and unable to withstand the agonizing pain it was in any further, Rotom released all the electricity in its body. Pluto's machine exploded from the blast, knocking both he and Matt to the ground and sending shards of glass shooting all over the room.

The explosion itself had caused Matt to lose his train of thought for a second – but the blood-curdling scream that suddenly pierced his eardrums snapped him back into reality. Unfortunately, he knew exactly who the scream belonged to and looked around in utter panic, trying to find its owner.

He located her lying on the floor helplessly in front of her wheelchair, clutching her face over both her eyes and screaming in agony. Immediately, he stood and rushed to her side.

"Amanda, are you alright?! What happened?"

Amanda didn't even need to answer – when she looked up, even though her eyelids were tightly shut there was blood coursing down her face from behind them. The twin streams of blood were almost like the faces of their neglectful parents, mocking him with what they had done to her, and it caused his entire being to simply shut down. He could do nothing but embrace her tightly for a moment before turning to his father, who himself was recovering from the blast.

"We have to get her to a hospital!" Matt commanded.

"Yeah, yeah, after I clean up this mess..." Clearly, Pluto didn't care, and this only made Matt even more upset.

"Listen to me, you old fool! Your daughter is lying on the floor here with shards of glass lodged in both her eyes, and it's your fault! You think she can just walk to a hospital?! She's freakin' CRIPPLED, for Arceus's sake! Do you not have one ounce of decency in that decrepit old body of yours?!"

Pluto slowly approached Matt. Despite the overwhelming difference in their ages, Pluto's frail, hunched body was already a bit overshadowed by his tall, lithe son, who was clearly trying to intimidate his father. Ignoring this, Pluto simply swung his fist upward and punched Matt in the face with such force that his glasses cracked and he fell backwards to the ground, groaning weakly.

Matt's blood ran cold as he gripped the control handles of his transport. Though he stared in the direction of the old photograph, he wasn't actually registering seeing it; instead, everything just seemed like empty space as one thought repeated itself in his mind.

"_...I failed her."_

Over and over.

"_I failed her."_

"_I failed her."_

That simple phrase continued to repeat itself to Matt until a loud banging on his door snapped him back into reality. Cassy's voice could be heard on the other side of the door.

"Matt, open it up already! I have a letter to give you!"

"Oh, um...sure, whatever."

With the press of a button, Matt unlocked the door, and Cassy came storming in.

"You cannot keep doing that!" she fumed. "How do you expect us to accomplish anything?" After that, she calmed a bit, and handed Matt the envelope. "Looker gave me this to give to you."

"Who's it from?" Matt wondered to himself as he stared at the envelope. It was no ordinary piece of stationery – it had fancy, ornate lettering on it, and even had a lace border. Intrigued, he opened it carefully and read the letter aloud.

"_Greetings, Mr. Chiaki,_

My name is Fernando, the eighth Count of La Ciudad Dorada. Our kingdom is in dire straits right now. Two years have passed since the mysterious disappearance of King Fernando VII and Queen Cassandra, my parents, and owing to the fact I cannot claim the throne until that case is solved, we are suffering without a ruler.

Furthermore, a terrible drought has recently stricken our land. The once-verdant land has become ravaged, and our people are suffering.

Mr. Chiaki, I know of your deep connection to our city. Please, I implore you, come at your earliest convenience. You can catch a train here from the station in Passho City.

Please, come and help us. I will be waiting.

Yours,  
Count Fernando VIII"

When Matt looked up, Cassy's jaw was dropped. "La Ciudad Dorada? Isn't that the legendary place that your grandfather searched for?"

"Yeah. Looks like we're gonna be splitting up from Rich for a while."

Although Matt didn't show it outwardly, inside he was actually becoming quite excited at the prospect of an adventure of his own. He hadn't gone on any expeditions since his grandfather was killed, so the idea of it helped lift his spirits.

Feeling a bit better, Matt followed Cassy out of the cockpit room to see Rich's group.

However, his nerves locked as he tried to speak, and he could only choke out a pained "Ahem," prompting Cassy to scowl before taking over.

"That letter we got from Looker is summoning us to another part of Oceannia at once. That means here is where we part, for now."

Rich stood from the computer he was sitting at (in the process allowing Olivia to notch a quick victory in her game against him), wearing a bit of a confused look. "It's that important?"

"Yeah, it is," said Matt, finally regaining his composure. "You guys might not know, but I'm the grandson of a famous archeologist from the past. The letter is from the prince of a kingdom my grandfather had ties to. So in short, Cassy is right – we're going to split paths here."

"Wait, aren't you guys going to Keystone Island?" When Rich nodded in response to this question, Cassy turned to Matt and said, "We should give them that Odd Keystone then."

"Oh, good idea!" Turning to his bag, Matt withdrew the oddly-shaped rock and thrust it into Rich's hands. "Take it with you. Keystone Island is said to have a strong connection with the spiritual world, so perhaps you may discover its secrets there."

Staring at the rock in her husband's hands, Anabel showed visible confusion. "But what do you want us to..." At that moment Anabel touched the stone, and strangely, the stone glowed weakly in response, causing her to recoil in fear. "What the?!"

Matt only smiled, albeit quite obviously halfheartedly. "Didn't I say you needed to unlock its secrets?" He then turned to leave, but quickly realized something and turned back to Rich. "Oh, I'm gonna need you to do something for me. I need that Shadow Rotom you Snagged from Charon."

"Why?" Rich asked, cocking his head.

"That Rotom... was an important Pokémon to me. I studied it extensively as a boy but Charon stole all my research and took credit for it. I must purify it at any cost..."

"Fine. I understand. Transfering ownership of it to you will be a small matter of simple processing, which I can do on the boat. Is there anything else?"

"No, I don't think so. We'll have to get going now, as the train we need to catch leaves from Passho City. Good luck on your trip."

"Thanks," Anabel said with a smile. "Good luck on your trip too."

Rich, Anabel and Olivia departed HR-E into the waning light of the day, while Cassy and Matt returned to its cockpit and prepared to leave for Passho City.

_Godey's prophetic diary has now fallen into the hands of Team Galactic, being apparently led by the sinister Mercury and Pluto who are also Matt's parents. Powerless to stop them due to the fact they have his beloved but defenseless sister Amanda in their clutches, Matt can only answer the call from the equally-mysterious Count Fernando to investigate the kingdom of La Ciudad Dorada while Rich's group heads on to Keystone Island. What will happen there?_

**END of CHAPTER 16**

Next time...

In the night, a new day is dawning! At the beginning of the new adventure on the islands outside Oceannia, a mysterious Pokémon appears!

[A Spiritomb emerges in a violent flash of light from the Odd Keystone, knocking back Rich, Nando and Satsukoro while scattering the pot-shaped urns surrounding it.]

What is the secret of this mysterious Pokémon called Spiritomb, and why does it seem to hate Satsukoro so much?

[Satsukoro leads his Pokémon, Lickilicky, Dusknoir, Tangrowth, Skuntank, Probopass and a strangely-shaped Gastrodon into battle against the Spiritomb. Spiritomb launches a large Dark Pulse at them, which they counter by all using Hyper Beam]

It gets worse, though – not only is Spiritomb a threat, J returns hunting it as well!

[J points her wrist gun at Spiritomb and begins charging it. In response, Satsukoro thrusts out his left arm so a blade of blue crystal can emerge from his sleeve, then he rushes and leaps up between Spiritomb and J as she fires. An explosion of light occurs when it hits him]

Next time: _Spiritomb Raiders! _See you soon!

[Chapter Epilogue]

Long I had trekked, over mountains and deserts and through jungles and swamps. I knew where she had gone and I had every intention of getting her back.

Finally, after all my traveling, I came upon their home, the sinister Castle Shadow. I turned to my companions, Lickilicky, Dusclops and Gastrodon.

"Are you three ready for an intense battle?" Of course, I was easily able to observe the multitude of guards standing watch, with their Pokémon – Sceptile, Gallade, Marowak, Scyther and Weavile. My own Pokémon seemed confident. "Now here's the plan. We'll do a full-frontal attack. Take the opponents nearest you and keep a tight perimeter around me. Understood?"

"Lickiii!" "Dusssss..." "Uh, guh!!"

"Excellent. Now...charge!"

I drew my sword and rushed the castle's gate with my Pokémon. To enter, they aided me by simply using Hyper Beam to blow the gate away.

"Invaders!" The guard with Weavile cried out.

"We're under attack! Gallade, Night Slash!"

The guard's Gallade lept at me, its blades glowing a sinister black. Just in time, though, my Dusclops counterattacked, downing the Gallade by striking it in the stomach with Shadow Punch.

Meanwhile, Gastrodon and Lickilicky had easily eliminated the Scyther and Weavile and now were beating on the Sceptile and Marowak.

It was then that someone commanded the fighting to stop, and looking up, I found myself standing before Rosina's father, the lord of the castle. My hands clenched in fists of rage, but I didn't act.

"Lord Koronaku, I have been awaiting your arrival. My daughter has not stopped speaking of you."

"I know you harmed her!" I countered. "What kind of father are you?" During this exchange my Dusclops vanished, following an earlier instruction I had given it.

"The kind that knows people are destined for bigger things. My daughter is going to be the central figure in reshaping this world, and I am not going to let you stop that from happening."

"Look how easily I disposed of your guards. You think you will fare better?"

"No. That's why I'm not going to fight you. You can search this castle from top to bottom, be my guest. You'll never find her."

As if on cue, portals opened beneath me and my Pokémon, sucking us out of the castle and back into the surrounding jungle, just as planned. Where I landed, I found Rosina waiting, along with a Pokémon I didn't recognize.

She embraced me. "You came for me! I knew you would!"

"I promised, didn't I? Who is this Pokémon?"

"Your Dusclops evolved when it came into my room to rescue me." She produced the purple cloth from earlier. "By touching this as it took me away, it evolved into Dusknoir."

"Good going, then, my friend. And Rosina... I'm relieved you're safe." I then realized I hadn't planned past this point. "What do we do now though?"

"Koronaku, take me!" she cried out, tears filling her eyes. "Take me and we'll run! We'll run to the ends of the Earth if we have to!"

"Rosina... although I am a wanderer, one who has no home anywhere, do you really think we can do that?"

"Don't say those things! Koronaku, I love you! With everything you've done for me, I love you! I want you to take me whereever you go, anywhere in the world! I want to be with you!"

As she lept weeping into my arms, I mentally panicked. Love...I hadn't felt love since my father was killed. I had long since become a simple wanderer, reliant mostly on myself. Yet here I was, with this lovely girl expressing a heartfelt wish to simply be by my side.

I couldn't resist. At that point, my fate was sealed – Rosina and I were destined to run to whereever we could be safe and together. I told her this, and we began making our plans to escape.

[quote]

21: The Tragic Pokémon Contest

When Anabel suddenly falls ill, Rich must enter the tag-team Pokémon Contest in her place in order to find a cure for her. However, he doesn't know that his world will change drastically by the Contest's conclusion....

[/quote]

32: Castle Shadow Invasion! Admin Battles! (Part 1)

33: Castle Shadow Invasion! Admin Battles! (Part 2)

34: The Final Countdown! VS. Shadow Commanders!

35: Rich VS. Maria – The Waves of Truth


	18. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17: Spiritomb Raiders!

The boat from Port Haban had taken to sea that evening, shortly following the clash with Team Galactic and the departures of Matt, Cassy and Jackie.

It was a relatively small craft, constructed of well-polished metal that glistened in the silvery moonlight. The darkened water of the sea lapped at the boat's sides, providing a gentle, constant song to the passengers.

That song, however, wasn't getting through to Rich's mind. As he sat alone at a small table, staring at the water, he thought about what had happened earlier that day.

Following Galactic Commander Mercury's attempt to cause dissension in his ranks by revealing the brutal truth about Rich's past to his loved ones, the very facts of that past had begun to gnaw violently at his mind. He could only grimace, barely avoiding crying, as those images continued to attack.

The one image that stuck in his mind the most was how it all began...

A long, long time ago, the younger Rich looked quite different than the way he looked in the present. He still had his sky-blue hair, but it was slicked down and much neater, and was not confined under a hat. He wore a light brown bomber jacket, black gloves, a big gold belt buckle and dark blue pants.

As for his environment, he was battling in a huge dome Colosseum built from gray stones. Water was pouring out from many openings in the walls, pooling around the stage to create a lake-like area. On the stage itself Rich was using a Milotic and Gardevoir against his opponent, a huge, muscle-bound man with a white mohawk who had on a rather ugly red shirt with a white lightning bolt on it, who was using Seviper and Doduo. The thug's two Pokémon had just fallen to Milotic's Ice Beam and Gardevoir's Psychic.

"But, but...this can't be happening!!" The man angrily stomped his foot against the ground, producing a loud thump.

"Zook's Pokémon are defeated! The winner of this knockout battle is Rich!"

Rich walked calmly over to his Pokémon and embraced them, then waved to the crowd, which was roaring its adulation. He soaked in their applause for many minutes before departing the arena on a long catwalk.

Upon returning to the reception area of the Colosseum, the young, attractive blonde secretary greeted him.

"Congratulations, sir! Your victory means you have won the cash prize of $9,020! Also, you win this TM22 for your efforts!"

Rich maintained a good natured façade behind his annoyance at the woman's overly perky manner. He graciously accepted the cash and the computer disk, then said, "Battling at Phenac Stadium was very fun. I will make sure to return."

As the receptionist returned to her desk, a wide silver table with a big Poké Ball floating behind it, Rich headed for the exit. Near the exit, though, there was a man in a trench coat and fedora leaning near some posters that approached.

"Hey, wait." The man reached out and grabbed Rich's arm, making him jump. Rich was going to yell at him but was spoken to before he could do so. "You're Rich Mistbloom, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"We know all about your exploits. You're very famous in the Orre Region. How would you like to have a dinner, on me?"

Rich faltered, as he had never gotten an offer like this before. Usually, after winning a tournament like he had, he'd take the relatively modest winnings and blow them on a cheap dinner and drink. "Uh.. fine, I guess, but I usually just go and have a cheap meal and a few drinks..."

"You need not worry about that," the man said, smiling broadly. This also caused a pair of parallelogram-shaped glasses to glisten under the man's hat, but his face was still obscured. "My employers are very well funded. The charge account will suffice for anything. Mwahaha... how about Lucky Victreebel's?"

Now, Rich gasped and took a step back. He didn't believe what he was hearing – he was no criminal, but he was close enough to the underbelly of Orre culture to know that having a seat in Lucky Victreebel's, a high-class gentlemen's club and restaurant in Phenac City, was a sign of extreme respect among the less lawful population. Common crooks and street thugs didn't get in, only the higher up, professional criminals -the shipping magnates, Pokémon traffickers and money launderers - got membership there.

"I...I guess?"

"Very well then! Let's go now!"

Turning, the man exited the Colosseum, and Rich followed, not knowing what else to do.

They emerged into the night air of Phenac City, a desert town that was like an oasis. Clay walls encased the city, guarding it from the desert winds. These walls also served as aqueducts, carrying water downward from the Colosseum through narrow streams and ultimately between the sandstone roads back underground. During the day Phenac was a quiet city, but the sun was down, and the nightlife had begun. Rich and the mystery man entered the club district, where many patrons milled; though the sleaziest clubs were in neighboring Pyrite Town, not all of Phenac's were exactly legitimate either.

Some time later, Rich found himself in front of Lucky Victreebel's – a huge wood-panel building with a giant neon Victreebel shape on its front – wondering how he'd suddenly graduated to the high life. He followed the man to the door, where they were both greeted by a muscle-bound bouncer wearing a black suit, black fedora and black sunglasses.

"You two got credentials?" the bouncer snapped.

"The boy's with me," answered the man.

Thinking he was helping, Rich smiled meekly at the bouncer, however, this was an awful mistake. As soon as he realized he was looking at Rich Mistbloom, the bouncer lost his temper.

"Youuuuuu!!! You're that guy! Because you beat me, I didn't get any prize money AND I got chewed out for being late to my shift! It's time to even the score!"

The bouncer tore off his sunglasses and hat, and when his white mohawk shot up, Rich realized the bouncer was Zook, the man he'd beaten just before at the Colosseum. Wearing a sadistic grin Zook threw one of his Poké Balls, releasing his Zangoose.

Rich started to go for a Poké Ball as well, but the trench coat-clad man stopped him. "You'd be best advised to let us in," he said calmly to Zook, "or you'll have to pay a very steep price."

"What?! Are you serious? This gets better by the minute! Let's see you do anything about it!"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mystery Man ??? ---vs.--- Bouncer Zook

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

[Zook hits his fists together as his Zangoose cries out in fierce rage]

"Very well, if that's the case... Manectric! Come together!"

The man pulled a Poké Ball from his trench coat and threw it, releasing a Manectric. Immediately he pointed at the Zangoose and ordered, "Thunder!"

A giant lightning bolt shot out of the Manectric's body into the sky, where it arced and came smashing down on Zangoose with explosive force. Zangoose instantly collapsed with a whimper, its body crackling with electricity.

"Arrrrgh!! Now I'm going to be chewed out again!!"

///////////////////////////////////////////////

Humiliated, Zook fell to his hands and knees. His grandstanding had attracted a crowd, but the entire crowd then saw his defeat. The man accompanying Rich approached him, but he didn't notice until he felt himself being pulled up by the collar.

"You listen, and you listen here," the man threatened, "you let us in now and there is a small chance your boss doesn't find out what you did. Want any more proof I'm supposed to be here?"

Reaching into his coat, the man flashed some kind of identification to Zook. Rich couldn't see just what it was, but it must have been important, as Zook instantly rose to his feet and began displaying respect, albeit grudging.

"Allow me to show you and your guest in, sir..." Zook said bitterly.

The large man stepped aside and opened the club's double doors, allowing Rich and his ever-increasingly-mysterious companion to enter; Rich could hear Zook snarl "I won't forget this" quietly as he passed but paid it no mind.

Though the club's interior was dark, visibility was provided through the lights glaring down from numerous glass chandeliers on the ceiling. The tables were packed with patrons – all male and affluent looking, of course – and though they all appeared to be enjoying themselves at the time, Rich could easily see any one of them being extremely furtive about their visit later on.

The patrons were being served drinks by the club's employees, who were all beautiful young women in revealing Victreebel-styled bodysuits that lacked leg coverings, exposed their midsections almost completely, and placed the 'eyes' of the Pokémon directly on the breasts of the outfit. Besides the waitresses, the only other woman in the club was a rather attractive, probably mid-20s singer up on the stage, a woman whose purple hair mixed well with her similarly-colored bodysuit but clashed with her dark red and black sunglasses. She was quite obviously drunk.

"Well I can dance with you baby, flirt a little maybe, but does your mother know that you're out?" In her stupor, the woman stumbled over to the nearby piano and began trying to flirt with its player, an older bearded man in sailor garb. "Hey there handsome, wanna sit in my palm tree?" She them tottered back to the spotlight and again attempted to sing. "Let's go boy, it's a beautiful place this world, come on baby let's dance to the rock'n'roll band...let's go now, let me show you that I know how..."

Rich looked at this in utter shock, then attempted to erase the sight from his mind by focusing on the much more attractive waitresses instead. However, he found himself quickly ushered to a door on the club's far side marked "VIP ONLY" and guarded by two more barrel chested, suited men. Rich's companion quickly flashed his identification to the guards, who promptly stepped aside.

"Welcome to Lucky Victreebel's, sir."

One guard continued to watch the door while the other guided Rich and his companion into the smoky air of the VIP room. This room, though it structurally resembled the other room quite closely, was actually quite different – it was quiet, and each booth was much larger and more like a small private dining room. Both men were quickly shown to one, where they found elaborate menus waiting for them on the table.

"So what is it you want with me?" Rich finally asked as he took his seat.

The man raised his head and removed his hat, finally revealing his full face for the first time. "My name is Michael Ein, but you shall call me Professor Ein. I am working with a group of Pokémon trainers on a mission to change the world."

Rich's mouth curled at its end. "Change the world, you say?"

"Yes. I am a representative of Cipher, an organization for ambitious trainers. Our goal is to establish a competitive battling league for trainers in Orre and serve as a sort of governing body over said league."

Before Rich could say more, a waitress arrived to take the pair's orders.

Her appearance was like beautiful music to him. The woman was quite tall – Rich did some quick figures in his mind and guessed five feet, nine inches – and her long, silky black hair stretched all the way down her back to her quite shapely and appealing posterior. Her significantly curvaceous figure was barely conealed within the outfit she wore, which was little more than two strips of blue fabric attached to a pair of short shorts.

"Can I help you boys?" the woman asked, rather seductively.

"Caprice, let's have a couple of rounds of Long Island Iced Tea for me and my friend here." Ein ordered, not skipping a beat. It was a good thing he had his head about him, as Rich was completely stupefied by the woman's appearance. Once she had gone, Ein flashed a wide smile to his companion. "You like what you see, don't you?"

Rich, however, was in a perpetually stunned state. "Who was that?" he managed to ask, though his mind certainly wasn't functioning properly at the time.

"Her name's Caprice. She's been a waitress in the VIP section of this club for as long as I've come here. You know... one of the perks of the life I'm offering you is that you get women like that."

"You've had her?!" Rich gasped.

"Psssh, no, I'm actually in a committed relationship with a co-worker. I know if you play your cards right she could be yours, though."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, though it won't be easy. For as long as I've been coming here, I've seen all the waitresses get picked off except her. I think she has some kind of criteria or something, but I never really tried to find out."

Just as Ein said this, Caprice returned with the drinks on a tray. She seemed to intentionally be walking seductively, wiggling her hips with every step. After carefully setting down the glasses on the table, she turned to leave, but a sudden ringing sound coming from Ein's pocket startled her into stopping.

The professor quickly reached into his pocket and withdrew a silver electronic device with many extensions and windows – the early model P*DA. He pressed several buttons on it and then began reading a message on the screen.

"Professor... the data... we need you... test..." Ein suddenly looked up and smiled nervously. "You will have to excuse me. There are several important tests going on at my lab right now, and one of them requires my immediate attention." Standing, Ein put his hat back on, then drew a piece of paper from one of his pockets and handed it to Rich. "Contact me later tonight or tomorrow, that's my P*DA number. Now, please excuse me."

Ein positioned his hat so that it once again was covering much of his face. He then turned sharply on his heel and walked out of the room, his shoes tapping loudly on the hardwood floor. With him gone, Caprice stepped back to the table and began speaking to Rich.

"Have you got room for one more?" she asked in her sweet, attractive sounding voice.

"Oh, uh..." Rich tried to stay calm but failed completely. "Sure, uh...sit right down."

Caprice flopped herself onto the chair and immediately sidled up close to Rich, visibly exciting him. She seemed to be conducting herself in a very casual, almost airy fashion. After taking a sip from the now-extraneous glass of alcohol, she said, "What's a good boy like you doing in a place like this?"

"Well, I...um... I battled at Phenac Stadium, then that guy, Ein, he took me here..."

"Oh, so you're a Pokémon trainer, huh? I like Pokémon trainers..." Caprice got even closer, enough to make Rich's face begin turning red. "What kind of Pokémon do you keep on you?"

"I, um... water Pokémon, mostly."

"Water Pokémon, I see... I wonder if a man like you would have the Pokémon I like most?"

"What is it?"

"It's something that none of the men from Orre who come in here have, so I haven't seen one in an extremely long time. I might reward you if you show me it with something nobody else has..."

"Well you have to tell me what it is."

"It's a big flying Pokémon that leads the crews of shipwrecks to safety."

Instantly, Rich's eyes lit up. "You mean this?"

The moment Rich pulled out one of his Poké Balls and released a Dragonite from it, Caprice squealed, threw her arms around him and planted a huge kiss on his cheek, much to his visible delight.

"Dragonite! I love Dragonite! Now, about that reward..." Caprice winked seductively and whispered, "Come with me to my house and I'll give you it."

A quite obviously ecstatic Rich wasted no time in following the woman out of the club.

"And so what happened after that?"

Rich jumped in surprise, and turned to find Anabel sitting next to him with her hand on his. It took a moment for him to realize that she probably saw the whole thing.

His eyelids lowered weakly. "You saw all that, didn't you."

"Did you forget I'm empathetic?" Anabel answered, smiling. "So that's how it happened, I guess. That's how my father pulled you into all that."

"Yeah... What do you think about it all?"

"Huh?"

Rich stared out over the open, empty sea – a sea that was as empty as the feeling Rich had. "Everything. Your father pulling me into Cipher. How irresponsibly I used to live. A lot of what is happening to the world now I could have stopped back then..."

"You don't have to worry. I can tell you never really loved that woman, you were just in it for the hedonistic pleasure of it all. There's nothing wrong with that, considering you changed." Anabel took her husband's hand in her own and looked deep into his eyes. She pitied him, as she saw a man tormented by his past. "You can't fault yourself for the world's troubles. You only did what you felt right at the time. There's only one thing I want to know."

"What is that?"

"Let me see what happened when you decided to quit Cipher."

"Okay... when that happened...."

Ein's lab could very easily be described as dark. Its environment was just a mass of computers, wires, tanks of water and cold steel, allowing the scientists that worked there little to think about besides their work.

Ein himself now looked much more like himself, dressed in his usual lab coat and sporting his signature shock of hair. He was standing at a blocky, somewhat rudimentary-looking computer with a large-buttoned keyboard when Rich suddenly stormed into the room, looking furious.

"Ein! There you are!"

"Oh, hello, Rich." Ein barely even raised his head from his work to acknowledge Rich's presence. "What is it?"

"I know what you freaks are doing in this lab!" Rich fumed, nearly completely overcome with rage. "I saw the testing battles on the R&D floor!"

This gave Ein justification to turn around, and he did so quite smugly. "Yes, isn't it quite wonderful? Soon enough, the true power of all Pokémon will be in our hands. With it, we will enlighten this region and the entire world."

"You are insane! Abusing Pokémon is not how you unlock their true power, I saw them suffering... it's just torture!"

Ein scoffed, then began to slowly walk towards Rich. "Torture? You aren't really one to talk. After all, look at the luxurious life we have given you. You have fame and fortune. Every night there's a gorgeous woman you get to go sleep with. All of that is because you joined us, and we are very close to our goal."

"What is wrong with you?" Rich recoiled away from Ein, then took a Poké Ball out of his coat. "I don't care how much you've given me, I will not participate in this! Gardevoir, come on out and use Thunderbolt!"

"No you don't! Manec—"

Because he was not quick enough in sending out Manectric, Ein failed to counter when Rich's Gardevoir appeared and used Thunderbolt to destroy one of his computers. The console's explosion provided Rich a chance to use Teleport and escape.

"...That's it. After that, there's only the last fling I had... and I can't bear to even think of this anymore..."

Anabel felt pity in her heart. Just by having her hand on her husband's, she could tell all the inner turmoil he was going through. He was a man who had been to the edge and stepped back at the last moment.

"Are you afraid I don't love you?"

It was as if Anabel had pulled a gun and shot Rich in the elbow. He quite literally jumped about an inch off his chair before turning to her in surprise. "What?! Are you serious? You think that I'm afraid you no longer love me?"

"I see I have my answer then."

As she stood, Anabel slowly released her grip on Rich's hand. Thinking he'd said the wrong thing and effectively destroyed his marriage, he looked up at her despondently, but when her emotional purple eyes locked with his, he understood. He rose to match Anabel's gaze, their love for each other flowing freely like electricity. They both drew their heads closer to each other for a slow, deep kiss.

It was at that moment they were interrupted by harp music.

"Well look who it is, it's my dear old friends ~ Their love for each other, it never ends ~ "

The thickly-accented voice, despite being familiar, caught Rich and Anabel off guard and provided a startling interruption to their romantic mood. They found Nando walking up to their table with Olivia following cheerfully at his heels.

"Mom, Dad, look who I found on the boat with us!"

Rich put on a slight smile in a feeble attempt to hide his annoyance at being interrupted. "It's good to see you again, Nando," he said, somewhat sarcastically. "You seem to be keeping well."

"And the same goes to you and your lovely Anabel. To what do I owe the pleasure of reuniting with you on this evening?"

"We're heading to Keystone Island as a stop-off point on our way to Auraline Island," Anabel explained.

"I see. Well, it just so happens that I too am heading for Auraline, for the festival they will soon be holding."

"Festival?"

It was Olivia, not Nando, that answered her father's inquiry, with even more of her usual cheerfulness. "Their festival is gonna be a lot of fun, he told me! There'll be costumes and games and a tournament and even a Pokémon Contest!"

Nando chuckled gently at his young friend's enthusiasm. "Yes, and it is for those reasons that I am traveling there. While I am still in possession of only one Ribbon, I have been busying myself with gathering all the marks of the Go-Rock Frontier. The Battle Court where the festival's tag battle tournament shall be held is the last remaining one I do not possess."

"You have six of the stamps already?!" Rich's annoyance at Nando vanished, becoming replaced by surprise and just a little jealousy. "If that's the case, then let's have a battle right now!"

"Sadly I will have to decline your challenge for the moment. My Pokémon and I just went through a difficult test at the Battle Tower on Montgame Island, and we require rest. Perhaps we shall battle when we reach Keystone Island..."

Snattle and Ardos, walking side by side, entered Maria's control room and approached their leader slowly and deliberately. They each bowed before her before anything else.

"What do you two want?" Maria angrily questioned, half-ignoring her subordinates to concentrate on her cigarette. "I'm not in a good mood right now, so this best be important."

"My apologies, Queen Shadow..." Snattle's face, usually animated and full of his bizarre personality, was surprisingly serious. This matched the frame of mind he was in as he prepared to deliver some disturbing news. "We have reports of a break-in at the research and development department."

The cigarette was sent mercilessly flying because of Maria's spit-take reaction. "A BREAK-IN?! Where the hell was security?"

"It appears that all security was dismissed for a unit-wide break approximately forty five minutes prior to the estimated time of the breach," Ardos stated flatly. However, he knew that what he had to say next could potentially be disastrous, and as such, it brought pause even to his resolute will. "Queen Shadow... the dismissal of security was in your name."

Maria's eyes narrowed to miniscule slits as she tried to contain the explosive rage that this news evoked in her. "I never issued such an order, and the only one that could have forged it was..." Suddenly, she began to panic, and stood up quickly. "Snattle, Ardos, give me a report right now. What was taken from the department?"

The two Commanders looked at each other nervously, prompting Maria to add, "One of you better speak or I'll kill you both."

"The preliminary report... aw, damn all the formalities!" No longer could Snattle keep his composure. "Queen Shadow, the intruder released Raiquazados and stole the program necessary to control it. They knew all the passcodes necessary to obtain both."

"Raiquazados was a top secret experiment still in the development stages," Queen Shadow growled in fury. "The truth about it was unknown outside only the highest ranking members of Enigma Shadow and the R&D department. Therefore, this is nothing less than... BETRAYAL!!!"

The boat reached Keystone Island in the middle of the afternoon the next day. Upon disembarking, Rich and Anabel had decided to head for the town's Pokémon Center to get a meal, and Nando had stuck with them.

This group now communed at a table in the Center that sat bathing in the orange sunlight of the approaching evening. Rich was eating a plate of sushi, while Anabel worked at a huge plate of spaghetti. Olivia had a dish of macaroni and cheese, and Nando calmly ate a basket of fried chicken.

"So, Nando, why'd you stop here instead of going directly to Auraline Island?" Rich asked of his friend in between bites of the sushi.

"Because of a story I will now tell you ~ " Nando put down the piece of chicken he had in his hand and began stroking his harp gently. "Long ago, in a time five centuries past, the land now called Oceannia was taken up by a rich kingdom in its center. This kingdom sought to expand to the rest of the region and thus sent settlers out to found a new colony in its name.

However, these settlers soon fell upon terrible misfortune. They encountered a large group of malevolent spirits, one hundred and eight in total. These spirits terrorized and tormented the settlers, causing them to run out of supplies and fear for their very lives.

It was at that time that a hero appeared to them, a holy man in a white cape with a Rampardos. The man's name and face remained hidden by his mask, but to the settlers, he was a hero, an angel – therefore, owing to the flute he carried, he became known to them as the 'Azure Angel.' The Azure Angel did battle with the evil spirits, and when times looked their darkest, he banished them to eternity inside a keystone, which he then hid away.

It is said that after defeating the wicked spirits, the Azure Angel traveled to Keystone Island and began an annual festival to honor the departed, in the hopes that spirits would never turn evil again. It is for that festival that I have come here."

"It is for the festival that I am here as well."

Rich and his friends all turned in surprise, finding Satsukoro and Luca approaching. The two were wearing gray cloaks, and instead of his usual soldier-like uniform, Satuskoro had adorned himself in a stark white kimono patterned with red flower petals.

"It's Master Sesshomaru!" Olivia exclaimed happily, still ignorant of her mistake in identifying the mysterious man.

Satsukoro masked his annoyance with a forced smile. "I was expecting you to come here, Rich. Is it so that you are headed towards Auraline Island?"

"It's the next stop on the Go-Rock Frontier, after all."

"I see. Before you go further and face the difficult challenges waiting for you, allow me to suggest that you stay on this island tonight for our festival. It's something very dear to me, and I would appreciate your attendance." Rich nodded after looking to Olivia and Anabel, so Satsukoro turned to Luca and asked, "Are the Goryo urns fully prepared yet?"

"No, sir. They will require several more hours."

"Very well." Turning back to Rich, Satsukoro suddenly smiled broadly again. "I believe you and Nando already had an arrangement to have a battle? I would like to watch."

This caught Rich off guard; he had no idea just how Satsukoro knew about what had been discussed on the boat. He didn't have time to think about it, though, as his opponent had already drawn out a single Poké Ball and gotten ready for the fight.

"I accept the challenge that has been given to me ~ How will this turn out? I guess we will have to see ~ "

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pkmn Trainer Rich ---vs.--- Poké Bard Nando

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

[Nando shuts his eyes and strums his harp gently. He then throws the Poké Ball to release his Victreebel.]

"I guess I'll go with my newest addition, then. Dramega, go!"

The purple dragonfly and socklike yellow and green plant faced each other, a cool but gentle wind caressing their battleground which, in just a few moments, would probably be destroyed.

It was Rich who seized the opportunity for the first strike. "Air Slash!"

Dramega lashed forward, sending a white energy blade cutting through the air. Surprisingly enough, though, Victreebel didn't react and merely sat still, waiting for its trainer's command.

As he spoke, Nando plucked the harp's strings gently. "Leaf Blade, then Sleep Powder ~ "

The long, thin vine growing from the leaf in Victreebel's mouth formed the weapon it used for its first strike. After cutting away Dramega's Air Slash using the vine, Victreebel opened its mouth wide, allowing a cloud of green dust to drift out.

"Avoid that using Detect!"

Dramega disappeared after its eyes briefly flashed a green color. It reappeared about a foot from its previous positions after allowing enough time for the cloud of Sleep Powder to dissipate.

Nando lowered his head slightly and narrowed his eyes, slightly frustrated by his tactic's failure. "Stockpile, please."

Victreebel's body took on a purple glow, and it inhaled deeply to increase its statue. Besides that, however, this had no apparent effect.

"Air Slash again!"

Once again, Dramega used its wings to cut through the air, and once again, Victreebel stood fast against the strike. It seemed though that Victreebel was hurt little, the burn on its front the only indication of damage suffered.

"It worked after all," Nando said with a wry smile. "Now, Victreebel, kindly use Spit Up."

As part of using Air Slash, Dramega had to throw itself a foot or so forward, so it was fairly close to Victreebel. This allowed Victreebel an open opportunity to barrage Dramega with the energy spheres it choked up from within its body, causing the Bug and Dragon type to wheeze weakly.

Even though Nando had gotten off a hit, Rich grinned. "Did you forget that your increased defense from Stockpile disappears when you use Spit Up?" Thrusting his hand forth, he called out, "Air Slash, one more time!"

Dramega got up close to the now-weakened Victreebel and ripped into it with yet another Air Slash. This time, Victreebel had no defense, and as such the force of the blow cut a wide slash off of its body. The plant Pokémon wailed in pain, its high-pitched voice shattering the air.

"Victreebel, no!" Nando had finally lost his composure. "Please, hurry and use Sleep Powder!"

Victreebel couldn't respond to its trainer's plea, though, all due to the aftereffect of Air Slash – flinching.

Tasting victory, Rich thrust his fist into the air. "Now, Dramega, finish it! Dragon Pulse!"

Having closed the distance between itself and Victreebel to nearly point-blank range, Dramega drew open its powerful jowls and let loose with a blast of pinkish energy that consumed Victreebel. The wounds previously opened by Air Slash burned intensely when exposed to the energy, sapping Victreebel's strength rapidly and, before long, making it collapse.

"Oh dear, I've lost again..."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Nando stepped forth and knelt down to his fallen Victreebel, which looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Don't be sad, my friend, you put up a brave fight. Please, have a rest." After returning Victreebel to the safety of its ball, Nando approached Rich, who had already congratulated and recalled Dramega. "Well done, Rich. Your skill is sharp as always."

"Thank you," Rich answered, smiling graciously. "I want to get in as much practice as I can."

"You're doing a good job." Clapping, Satsukoro walked towards Rich. Even though he too was smiling, the air of it made his praise seem sarcastic. "Perhaps I underestimated you after our battle. Keep going like this and you might have a chance against me."

"That's pretty backhanded praise coming from a person like you."

"Why you..."

Before Satsukoro could verbally lacerate Rich for his impudence, Luca came up from behind him and tapped him on the side.

"My master, the Goryo need to be readied now."

Initially Satsukoro didn't realize it was Luca, so he jumped and looked around before turning his gaze downward. "Oh, it's you. Thank you for informing me." Turning back to Rich, he said, "I have to go work on an important part of the festival. I expect to see all of you there... but get into more appropriate clothing first or I will have you removed."

As Satuskoro walked off, Rich and Anabel, both stunned by the sudden threat made against them, looked at each other in confusion.

"What was that about?" she wondered, her eyelids lowering in puzzlement. "Appropriate clothing?"

Nando suddenly appeared right behind the two and sang in a voice loud enough to startle them both, "This festival requires traditional wear like the kimono he had ~ "

What made it worse was that Nando was smiling broadly as he did this, as if he was taking pleasure in it.

At the same time, J's airship was quietly, and – owing to its invisibility mechanism – peacefully jetting over the seas towards Keystone Island.

Because of the sun beginning to set, the cockpit's shades had to be lowered, otherwise the henchmen piloting the craft would have been blinded. Other than that minor detail, though, little was going on in the spacious control chamber. The insidious Pokémon Hunter herself sat in her booth overlooking the subdued bustle of her minions, watching their activities over her crossed legs.

A door on the nearby wall behind J's control chair slid open smoothly to allow two henchmen to enter; one of them had shaggy brown hair and an unkempt beard, the other pink hair covering his eyes and a long moustache.

Instantly noticing the two enter her area but not turning to them, J said simply, "What is it you two want?"

"Sir!" the scruffy-looking minion replied with a start. "We should be arriving at the appointed location in point five hours. The briefing on the target is ready."

The video screen above the henchmens' work area buzzed to life, and Dr. Yung appeared on it.

"Well, Pokémon Hunter J, this is quite the honor to be working with you again!" His voice was jovial, but not in a good way – it was clear that whatever he had planned, it wasn't for altruistic reasons. "I understand you have already begun moving into place on Keystone Island. Is this correct?"

"Yes, Yung, it is," J snapped in response. "Get to briefing me on the target. I haven't got all day."

"Very well then. Your target is the Pokémon Spiritomb. It is a Ghost and Dark type with capabilities expected of those types. However, it is particularly dangerous because of its composition of one hundred and eight evil souls." Yung clasped his hands in front of himself and rested his chin on them, allowing his glasses to take on a sinister shine. "A chain of events has begun that leads me to believe Spiritomb will appear on Keystone Island tonight, and I need that Spiritomb to complete my latest experiment. I trust that you will be able to complete this mission for me."

"Depends. What kind of reward are we talking?"

A smile peeked out of the corner of Yung's mouth. "I'm willing to pay up to seven hundred and fifty thousand for a flawless capture of Spiritomb. I hope that offer shows you I'm serious. We'll arrange a drop when you've accomplished the mission."

The conversation ended on a terse note as Yung simply cut the transmission, turning the video screen to black. J scowled before issuing another command to her two henchmen standing nearby.

"Begin arraging a battle squad to take Spiritomb when we encounter it. This is a mission I will not tolerate failure for."

"Sir!"

Both henchmen turned and exited J's booth without hesitation, however, once the door had slid shut behind them, the pink-haired minion stopped in his tracks, a long frown drawing over his face.

[i]"She knew that there were being exactly two of us without ever turning to look in the direction we were being..."[/i] he thought to himself. [i]"My suspicions I was having about her true nature were correctly right..."[/i]

The festival took place that night. Torches dotted the spacious main area of the island, which, aside from a few straw huts here and there, was devoid of residence.

The island's environment was anything but sleepy during the festival, though. Many people, all dressed in the various pastel-colored yukata demanded by Satsukoro, busied themselves with food and various activities.

Most popular among the festival's attractions was a riverside booth offering people the chance to leave prayers for their loved ones; anyone who wished to do so was given a paper lantern to write a name on, which would then be set adrift in the water. It was here that Rich, Anabel, Olivia and Nando, clad in their respective blue, purple, silver and green yukata, had ventured.

"Who are you writing on yours?"

"My parents, of course..." Rich was about to ask Anabel the same question in response, but when he glanced over at her, he decided not to. It was clear that she was writing her father's name on her lantern. Feeling profoundly saddened by this, Rich set down his lantern and put a hand on Anabel's shoulder. "If this is too hard for you to deal with just yet..."

"No!" Anabel lashed back, almost hitting Rich in the face as she thrust his hand off. "I have to face this... even though he did some very bad things, he was still my father."

"You're wrong. We have to face these problems together, not just because I stood alongside your father in knowledge of what he was doing, but because I promised to stand by you eight years ago. One thing I've learned through all of this is to keep my promises. We'll bring Maria down for good in the name of everyone she's wronged, including Ein."

"Oh, Rich..."

Anabel embraced Rich firmly and lovingly before turning to the river and setting down her lantern in its cool waters. Rich promptly followed suit, and the two lanterns drifted lazily downstream alongside each other.

Watching from behind, Nando plucked one wave of notes from his harp quietly. "Now, as they say, those lanterns will come to represent the deliverance of lost souls to salvation."

The sound of feet on the dirt behind the group attracted their attention. Skull had approached, and using his bone to point, said, "That freak with the cape is over there doing something pretty weird. I figured I should tell someone before I kill him."

"No, Skull, don't kill anyone!" Anabel shouted. "There's no need to do that. We'll go look."

Following Skull's direction, Anabel – followed by Rich and Olivia, with Nando trailing behind – arose and began walking towards a crowd that had gathered not too far from the riverside. She carefully pushed her way through the ring of onlookers to find a surprising sight – an intricate pattern had been carved into the ground, and urns shaped like giant seashells stood positioned in smaller circles around the edges of the altar. In the center of it all, Satsukoro worked slowly and deliberately, touching each of the urns and uttering a prayer as Anabel and the rest of the crowd looked on in wonder.

"May your long voyages all be peaceful and serene," he could be heard to say at each urn.

"What's he doing?" Rich whispered.

"That's a traditional prayer ritual of the people from his country ~ " the bard explained. "Those urns, called Goryo urns, are said to contain the souls of the recently departed. He's blessing them so that their afterlife will be a peaceful one."

With Rich's family and all the others looking on, Satuskoro nodded to an unintelligible comment from Luca, and made his way to the center of the altar.

He spread his arms and opened his hands to their full width before he spoke.

"All of you have traveled different roads to get here, and your departures will take you in different directions. For this one night, please arrive all at this same point so that I may give you my wishes for the future."

Satsukoro brought his hands together before himself and closed his eyes firmly in prayer.

That was the moment when things suddenly went horribly wrong. Just as all the urns began glowing in response to Satuskoro's prayer, a spark of energy from one of them knocked him down.

"My lord!" Luca cried out, making a move forward in panic.

Luca's advance was checked, however, by the fact that the urns continued to glow. Not only that, a glow was now emenating from Rich's bag, revealed to be coming from the Odd Keystone once he took it out to observe it.

"Put that thing away!!" Satsukoro roared the moment he saw the keystone. "It can't be near the urns!"

Unfortunately, neither Rich nor Anabel or anyone else was able to react quickly enough to Satsukoro's words. A deep, sinister laugh cut through the air as the Odd Keystone inexplicably levitated from Rich's arms. It was floating about six feet off the ground when a purple phantom burst from it, forming a vortex-like shape and materializing crooked eyes and a jagged grin, surrounded by green orbs.

Narrowing his eyes, Satsukoro set his hand upon the sword at his waist. Seeing this creature's appearance shocked him, but that emotion quickly gave way to a gritty, disgusted determination.

"So we meet again, Spiritomb," he said, his voice a cold and cutting counter to the creature's wicked laughs. "You've appeared here to seek your vengeance on me. So be it!"

Unnoticed by Spiritomb, Satsukoro had slipped his hand upward into his cloak and grasped a Poké Ball, which he then flung straight at the ghostly menace. The sphere erupted with light mere feet from Spiritomb to reveal Satsukoro's Dusknoir, which quickly aimed a punch for Spiritomb's face.

However, with agility betraying the fact it was little more than a ghost face attached to a stone, Spiritomb dodged this attempted strike, and promptly counterattacked with a flood of black energy rays. Its Dark Pulse, though missing Dusknoir, hit the ground with enough force to cause an explosion that stunned Satsukoro and Luca.

Sensing an opportunity, Spiritomb turned and flew away towards the path leading into the mountains. As for most of the crowd, they'd had enough danger and begun fleeing in terror, leaving just Rich's family, Nando, Satsukoro and Luca behind.

"Damn it! My attack wasn't quick enough... it got away!"

"Satsukoro, what was that?" Anabel called out.

"Don't even talk to me right now!" he responded with vicious anger. "It's the fault of you guys that that menace is even born into this world once more! I'll have to banish it like I did the last time I met it. Luca, come!"

"Yes, my master!"

Satsukoro, Luca and Dusknoir rushed off in the direction that Spiritomb had flown. Hesitating only a moment to silently assess the situation, Rich led his group in pursuit.

Deeper in the woods up the mountain, J stood, alongside her Salamence, giving orders to three of her henchmen, including the mysterious pink-haired one.

"Spiritomb may be appearing any time now, and we need to be ready. Surely that bastard Rich will show up again. I want you, and you..." - J punctuated this by pointing to the two other henchmen – "...to go down the path and intercept him. The two of us will wait here for Spiritomb's appearance."

"Rich, I can't walk much further..."

Quite a ways into the forest heading up the mountain, Anabel found herself exhausted. It didn't help that she was already in a way that rendered her barely able to walk, and it certainly would have been helpful for Rich to have remembered that a lot earlier. As a result she was not exactly thrilled with him as she trailed behind her daughter and Nando in addition to him, but as they approached a clearing, something exciting to her could be heard – the voices of Satsukoro and Luca.

"Have you found Spiritomb yet, Luca?" Satsukoro's voice could be heard to have much irritation in it.

"Not yet, my lor..."

"Don't call me your lord!!"

"Satsukoro, what's going on here?" Rich asked in puzzlement, making his way into the clearing.

The glare that Satsukoro shot Rich's way barely scraped the surface of the annoyance he felt at having further intrusion, but as usual, he managed to do a relatively fair job of masking it. "We lost Spiritomb as we chased it up the mountain. Luca is using Aura to get us on the right path again." Looking behind Rich, Satsukoro caught a glimpse of Anabel, who was now doubled over. Instantly, his face softened. "Is she okay? I don't think it would be a good idea for her to do a lot more walking. Dusknoir, come to..."

"Hold it right there! Mistress J was correct in thinking you'd be here, Rich!"

Just as Satsukoro threw the Poké Ball containing his Dusknoir into the air, the two hunter henchmen that J had sent down the mountain appeared behind him. He didn't turn around, instead preferring to shut his eyes quietly.

"Dusknoir, take care of Anabel for me. And Rich, don't even bother fighting these guys."

Rich had begun to take out a Poké Ball, but he stopped upon hearing Satsukoro's advice, unsure of what was going to happen. Just as Dusknoir took Anabel up in its arms, the two henchmen armed themselves with their own Poké Balls.

"Now, we'll get rid of you! Go, Hariya...AGHHH!!!"

In the blink of an eye, Satsukoro had disabled both henchmen. He used the blade concealed in his sleeve to cut off their fingers in one single, nearly-invisible motion. With blood spurting from the stumps that were once their fingers the henchmen collapsed, wailing in pain. The Poké Balls that had been in their hands simply rolled away.

"That's what you get," he declared smugly. "Stop crying. Those aren't fatal wounds."

Almost as if by magic, the wounds on the hands of the henchmen healed, ceasing their bleeding. It didn't make any difference to the fainted minions, though.

Satisfied, Satsukoro turned from his victims, allowing the blade on his arm to fade away into nonexistance. Rich was left speechless by this whole episode, but by the time he was able to collect his thoughts enough to attempt to say something, Luca interrupted him.

"I've located Spiritomb, master! Just further up the hill!"

Without turning from the path, Satsukoro quickly replied, "Fine, let's go. You guys come too if you so care!"

It wasn't like Satsukoro even gave them a choice, the way he just rushed off with Luca. Even though nobody really comprehended what had just happened, the group followed him with little hesitation, Anabel carried firmly by Dusknoir.

In a clearing quite far up the mountain, J stood by with Salamence, waiting for her target to arrive. She appeared bored, simply pacing and staring up at the sky.

"Oh come on..." she complained, not addressing anyone but the empty sky, "I've been standing here for too long after detecting Spiritomb's presence. This better not be a false lead."

An explosion nearby snapped J out of her malaise, and she turned in its direction. Her visor came to life in front of her eyes to scan the area.

"Well, hello there, Spiritomb," she said to herself, smirking.

Just as J performed an amazingly acrobatic backflip onto Salamence, Spiritomb appeared in the clearing. Without hesitation Spiritomb fired off its Dark Pulse at her, roaring in its deep, echoing voice as it did so.

"Not so fast there! Salamence, use Flamethrower!"

Spiritomb's Dark Pulse brushed Salamence's underside as it lifted into the air. As a counterattack, Salamence released a jet of fire from its mouth that was surprisingly harmful to Spiritomb; even though Spiritomb's body was largely transparent, it suffered a clean, dead-on hit.

Spiritomb's next move caught J off guard – instead of aiming for Salamence, it turned directly up at her and shot out a powerful red beam. This Hyper Beam caught the side of her face and burned off part of her hair, revealing several tiny wires going from her visor into her head. Even with this happening, J didn't seem terribly hurt; in fact, it almost seemed as if she didn't even notice her own injuries, her attention more on throwing out one of her other Poké Balls.

"You miserable thing, take this! Drapion, Night Slash!"

J's Drapion erupted from the ball and immediately lunged for Spiritomb with both its claws glowing with sinister black light. Drapion struck far too fast for Spiritomb to dodge, and the Ghost-and-Dark type quickly found itself lying injured and groaning on the ground. Broadly smiling as she saw this, J readed her bracelet gun.

"Rest in peace, you wretched ghost."

The gun fired, sending a narrow orange beam towards Spiritomb.

Just at this moment, however, Satsukoro and Rich's group reached the clearing, and the second that Satsukoro saw Spiritomb lying helplessly before J's attack, he drew the golden sword at his waist and flew into action.

"No you don't!" he roared, rushing between Spiritomb and J. "Only I banish this monster!"

The beam struck Satsukoro's raised sword, and just like other types of energy it had encountered in the past, the sword absorbed the beam and rendered it useless.

"Good going!" Rich called out to Satsukoro, relieved at his success. He then turned up to J, who was standing on Salamence's back and scowling, with fire in his eyes. "J, I have a hunger for revenge after the last time! Melodic, let's..."

Satsukoro turned partially, his anger building. "Stop it right there! This is my fight! I banished Spiritomb once and I will do it again, taking down any who dare interfere!"

However, Satsukoro turning his attention to Rich had opened the opportunity J was waiting for. On a silent command Salamence rained down a Hyper Beam on the swordsman, its explosive power knocking him several feet from Spiritomb, who was finally starting to recover. The moment Spiritomb looked up, though, it saw J's gun pointing straight at it.

"You're mine!"

J fired the gun a second time, and this time, nobody was ready enough to stand in its way. Its beam struck Spiritomb, and Spiritomb froze up helplessly, squeezing out one last pained gasp before fully solidifying.

Pleased that her mission was now over, J put her hand to her ear. She finally noticed the wires hanging from her head but paid them no mind. "Target acquired. Send the caps..."

"No! I'm being of the too late!!"

These words were spoken by the pink-haired henchman, who had suddenly appeared from the bushes. He had a rod-like device with unfolded panels at its tip in his hand, and when he activated it, J suddenly froze up and became unable to move.

"You..." Skull growled, sniffing the air quickly. "You're not a member of her gang, are you? Your scent is..."

Not allowing Skull to finish, but confirming his suspicions, the man ripped off his disguise, revealing Looker of the International Police.

"I am being Interpol Agent Looker, that is what they all call me!" he cried out to J, who was looking down on him with hatred from her paralyzed mind. "Pokémon Hunter J, you are being of the arrest!"

"Looker, what is going on?" Anabel asked from Dusknoir's arms. "What's that machine?"

"This is a machine that is using an electromagnetic pulse to disturb the workings of other machines. I was having a suspicion about J so I then remembered to be bringing this... and the fact that it is working, that is meaning I was right! J is being a cyborg!"

"A cyborg?!!" all the members of Rich's group cried in unison. Of all their theories about J's abilities, none of them had come up with this one.

"Yes, she is being a cyborg," Looker confirmed. "Once a while ago Pokémon Hunter J, she was dead after an accident. Her body was seemingly recovered by an unknown group and they were transforming her so she could be living again!"

As if the situation could get no more bizarre, a Hyper Beam used by an unknown party suddenly shot down from the clouds and struck J's Salamence, knocking its owner down to the ground. J's body crashed forcefully, but that was not what any of the others were paying attention to when Yung unexpectedly appeared on an airbike with his formless Mewtwo-like creature following him.

"Well hello there, my old friends!" he announced as a grand greeting to the unhappy faces looking up at him. "Did you miss me? Well, we couldn't have a chapter without me appearing, now could we?"

While Yung gloated, Rich and Anabel looked at each other in confusion. Neither understood what he meant.

"What's he talking about, a chapter without him appearing?"

Anabel shifted herself slightly in Dusknoir's arms. "I don't know. What does he think this is, some kind of story on the internet or something?" 

"Anyway, I've come here for a reason, of course. Go, Mewtwo!"

Yung thrust his hand out, and in perfect synch, Mewtwo lashed out with one of its tentacles, which it used to engulf and absorb Spiritomb's still body. Its own body began to glow soon thereafter.

"What is it?"

"Well, Rich," Yung boasted, his voice and mind full of swagger, "I was researching just what it was that my creation was missing to make it complete. That's why I commissioned Pokémon Hunter J to steal Matt's Hippowdon... I believed that maybe its strong luster would help. That didn't really work out so I researched more to find out what it needed, and lo and behold, I found it here." His mouth twisting into a smirk, he said, "Souls. My lifeless puppet needed a soul, so I figured, why not take 108 of them? J did her job and got me this Spiritomb, and now, I give you... my newly upgraded Mewtwo!"

With a flash, the blob began to mutate – first, its body expanded, reaching about eight feet in height. A vague torso formed next, tapering into a long tail-like appendage. This was followed by two powerful legs ending in paw-like feet and a pair of arms with three-fingered hands. Once its body was fully formed, Mewtwo extended out all four of its limbs before its awestruck foes. Light floated out from its body as well; truly, it was a dynamic lifeform unlike any seen before.

"It's BEAUTIFUL!" Yung cried out, even if nobody agreed with him.

"The work of men like you repulses me in ways I cannot describe..." Satsukoro took one firm step forward, fixing his gaze on the new threat in the skies above. "Therefore, I, Satsukoro, shall be the one to banish that abomination!"

Looking down from his airbike, Yung regarded his challenger with a look of disdain; the fixation on Mewtwo, however, distracted from his secretly entering the word "AUTO" into a keyboard concealed on the handles.

"Satsukoro, huh? That's your name? I see... well, let's see what you've got."

Satsukoro readied himself by assuming a combat stance that would allow him to escape quickly if attacked. He only turned briefly, to quietly tell Dusknoir to protect Anabel, before flinging a Poké Ball from his cape. "Probopass, come to me!"

With its large red nose, scruffy black 'mustache,' red top and bug-eyes, Probopass was a rather bizarre Pokémon in appearance, but looks weren't what struck Rich about it – it took a moment, but he realized and noted to himself that this was actually Paul's Nosepass, having evolved under Satsukoro's care.

"I'm not interested in playing games with you. Probopass, Stone Edge!"

Probopass remained in place but was still able to attack, using a storm of small, jagged stones it materialized as an offensive against Mewtwo. Mewtwo simply took every hit, resulting in a number of large open wounds on its strangely-composed body, but this was not an act of error – the wounds simply regenerated and healed shortly after they were opened, much to the horror of Satsukoro and the others.

"Thing's got damned regeneration powers..."

"Well then, this is where I come in," Skull cried out, leaping onto Probopass's head. "Ain't nothing I enjoy more than beating senseless these Shadow Pokémon guys! Let's go for it, nose boy!"

Satsukoro initially appeared confused, but he understood quickly enough. "Very well. Probopass, Giga Impact!!"

Now, Probopass roared to life, shooting itself skyward towards Mewtwo using its magnetic forces. A purple aura cut up by streaks of orange energy surrounded it as it drew near its target.

Yung maintained his unflinching smugness as he coolly ordered, "Show them a Focus Blast like no other."

Mewtwo's chest suddenly ripped open, exposing its churning insides, and some kind of red blast came shooting out of it. Probopass and Skull were mowed down in midair, but that wasn't the end of the attack's damage. The beam continued on its path downward – straight for Rich.

"Get out of the way!" Anabel shrieked. She attempted to pull herself from Dusknoir's grip to protect her husband, but the ghost Pokémon had no intention of not following its master's order to protect her.

Rich didn't need to be protected, though, as he was able to jump out of the way just in time. His left arm, however, wasn't so lucky – the only reason he didn't lose it was because the Snag Machine got hit instead, shattering into pieces.

"NO!!" he screamed despondently, looking down at the shards of the machine with a frenetic panic in his eyes. "I can't do anything against them without that!"

While all this was happening, Looker had made his way over to the still-paralyzed cyborg known as Pokémon Hunter J. He was kneeling down next to her quivering form.

"You poor thing of being poor... to be deceased and forced back to life by those seeking to be exploiting you through the technology, it is an unfortunate fate. We can be helping you if you are cooperating, though."

"You think..." J was barely even able to move her mouth to speak, but she managed to do so, snarling with sheer hatred at the agent looking down on her. "You think... that... you can... take pity... on me?!"

Suddenly, a strange sound pierced the sky. Part of it sounded like a high-pitched dragon's roar, while another part sounded like the roar of a lion. Yung smiled to himself while all the others looked around in confusion.

"It's finally here." he muttered to himself.

Cresting over the mountain and trees, the chimera Raiquazados – the head of a Raikou, body of Rayquaza, tail of red Gyarados – appeared in the sky, releasing its ear-shattering roar.

Standing down on the ground beneath the great beast, Rich could only stare up at it, dumbfounded and silent. Unpleasant memories were flooding back to him – the plane ride to Oceannia, the one where he and his family came within a hair's width of death. He had met this abomination then. Anabel remembered it too, and the feeling of terror was mutual between them. The last thing they wanted to see was this thing, just when they'd forgotten about it.

"It's...it's that monster!" Obviously, Olivia remembered it too. She immediately began crying and ran to her father. "Daddy, make it go away!"

Those words made Rich feel empty inside. "I can't, Olivia... we can't fight that thing..."

"Just protect your family, Rich! I'll take care of this!" Satsukoro's confidence hid an unfortunate truth – he, obviously, had no clue what Raiquazados was either, and nobody knew he was burying an immense feeling of dread deep inside. "Probopass, Flash Cannon at that beast!"

Probopass narrowed its eyes and charged up a sizable blast of silvery light in its big red nose. Appropriately enough, the shot it released was also nose-shaped, but that didn't make a difference. Raiquazados simply screeched once more and rained down a storm of thunderbolts, which not only annihilated the comparatively-feeble Flash Cannon but struck the ground explosively just in front of Satsukoro. He was thrown several feet backwards into the trunk of a tree, prompting Luca to quickly lunge to his aid; other parts of the attack barely missed Rich, Anabel and Dusknoir, and Skull was hit, but unaffected due to his Ground type.

"It's going to take more than that to hurt me, Frankenstein! Take this, my Shadow End..."

"Skull, stop!" Anabel's plea reached Skull, and he heeded it, as she was the only human he had any respect for. "Remember everything we went through together? I taught you not to get in over your head, and this is one of those times!"

"She's... right..." Though still paralyzed, J was at least able to drag herself along while Looker pulled her with him towards the others. "That thing... it can't... be... stopped..."

Piercing the heavens with another of its shrieking roars, Raiquazados began preparing another attack. An immense ball of electrical energy, mainly black with arcs of yellow power crackling around it, formed before its mouth and quickly began growing in size.

Down on the ground, Rich's eyes widened as he gasped, "That's Zap Cannon..."

"All of you, get out of its way!!" All Satsukoro could do was scream this order at the others. As he was slow to recover from being hit into the tree, he was unable to get in the way of the attack quickly enough.

Rich felt as if time ground to a crawl the moment the Zap Cannon began moving towards him. He knew there was no way to protect himself from such a truly awesome strike and felt his time running out. Though he failed to hear the horrified scream of his daughter Olivia, his only and final impulse was to cover her with his arms.

That life-ending blow never came. Whatever intercepted it was unseen at first – all that the people saved could see right away was the Zap Cannon exploding in midair for what seemed like no reason. A reason did come mere moments later though, when enough smoke cleared for the glowing figure of Yung's Mewtwo to be seen, arms crossed, having taken the hit head on.

"If he saved us, does that mean he is on our side?"

"Nando...I don't...." Anabel shook her head weakly. She'd had her share of drama for the day and yet another brush with death didn't help. It certainly complicated things in her mind for her savior to have been the man she'd spent such a long time fighting.

Regardless of his enemies' opinions, Yung flew down next to them on his airbike. "Do you see? Maria sent this creature to kill you! Only I can stop it!"

"Yung, I don't trust you as far as I can throw you!" Rich called back.

"Trust isn't necessary..." answered Yung, narrowing his eyes. "I will take it upon myself to get rid of this violation of the sanctity of life! Mewtwo, Rock Blast!"

Mewtwo extended its right arm in Raiquazados's direction, then that arm congealed and reformed as a cannon shaped like one of Satsukoro's urns. Brown energy blasts shot out of it and struck Raiquazados repeatedly, riddling its body with injuries. Rich and the others looked on in awe at this clash of godlike entities.

Raiquazados's counterattack came in the form of a blast of pink energy rings. Despite the monster's speed Yung was able to quickly order his next move.

"Ice Beam!"

This time, a thick, solid streak of ice launched from Mewtwo's arm cannon. Even with its bizarre mix of types, Raiquazados found itself vulnerable to this, and let out a pained roar as it was pushed back.

Satisfied, Yung smiled briefly, then ordered his finishing blow. "Now, use Draco Meteor!"

A new cannon twice as large formed when Mewtwo brought its left arm together with its right. Immediately upon forming, this new weapon fired about fourteen or fifteen sizable red energy spheres into Raiquazados. Each hit broke some of Raiquazados's bones in the area of the impact, and by the time it abated, Raiquazados had no energy left. It simply groaned sickeningly and collapsed onto the ground, allowing Mewtwo to extend a number of tentacles and absorb it.

"That's it..." Rich droned in startled wonder as he watched the beast get pulled into Mewtwo's body. "He just annihilated that thing..."

"Well done, Mewtwo. I'm impressed with how this experiment turned out..." Though he didn't turn, Yung lowered his airbike enough to be within earshot of Rich and Satsukoro when he said, "You saw what kind of weapons Maria is developing. Redouble your training or you won't be able to keep up."

This comment puzzled Rich, but Yung took off into the sky before he could investigate it. An awkward silence hung over the clearing for a moment until Satsukoro turned to him.

"Whether you like it or not, he was right. Our enemies are getting stronger and more dangerous very quickly. We both will have to get stronger ourselves if we are to readily fight this threat."

"But what do you suggest?!" Rich shouted in frustration. "I have a young daughter and a wife that's about to burst open with another one. You don't have to worry about any of that!"

Satsukoro recoiled, the words he was hearing stinging him. He managed to keep his composure, however. "That... that is why you need to be preparing for the coming battle more than anyone. Listen carefully. I sense potential in you but that potential is not realized. Go to the Battle Court on Auraline Island as well as the Battle Tower on Montgame Island. Get the certifications from winning in both places. After you do that, you will..."

"Master Satsukoro!" Luca had suddenly appeared from the brush and begun to tug on Satsukoro's cloak. "There is an emergency. I sense trouble in La Ciudad Dorada..."

"That's where Matt is!" exclaimed Anabel as Dusknoir deposited her on her feet next to Rich.

"I see... Luca, I want you to go back to the shrine and await my return. Rich, Anabel, I will be returning to my home on Subtropolis Island following my investigations of La Ciudad Dorada. Defeat the Battle Court and Battle Tower, then come see me there."

"Al..." Satsukoro was off like a shot before Rich even had the chance to get one word out. "...right. Well that's lovely, he's gone."

"Rich, I think we should be getting back to town... I don't feel so good..."

Nando noted the slight green color in Anabel's face. "She's not looking one hundred percent presently, Rich. I'd advise we take her suggestion."

"That would be a good idea. Salamence!" Rich's Salamence appeared from the ball he threw into the air and landed next to Anabel. "Help us out, Salamence. Carry her back to town on your back."

Salamence grunted a brief acknowledgment to Rich's request, then lowered its back so he could help Anabel aboard.

The doors of Maria's chamber slid open with an electronic hiss as Yung stepped through them, his black boots banging noisily on the metal floor. He was visually taken aback when he found not only Maria but Snattle, Ardos and Brandon looking back at him.

"Well, Yung, did you have a nice day out?"

The doctor's overconfident mindset soured a bit because of Snattle's question, although it was mostly because of the effeminate, sarcastic way he asked it. "Whatever do you mean?" He knew exactly what Snattle meant.

Maria stepped off her electric throne and advanced menacingly towards Yung. "Oh, I don't know, what about staging a break-in at the R&D department, an unauthorized usage of a project you're not in charge of, and actions against our enemies without any clearance from your superiors?"

"That's oversimplifying it," Yung answered with a shrug. "That Raiquazados project was doomed to failure. I simply... took it off your hands and replaced it with something better."

"You still took unauthorized actions, and your loyalty is in..."

Yung ignored Maria and continued talking, though he raised his voice a pitch so he would be louder than her. "...Seeing those guys again was interesting, though. Before I got rid of Raiquazados there was this guy with them I fought with... I think his name was Satsukoro, or something."

"Huh?" Something deep within Maria's mind snapped at that, though she didn't fully understand or know just what it was. "You said his name was Satsukoro?"

"Yeah, why?" Yung drew out the second word of his question, making it sound more sarcastic than anything else.

"Oh, nothing, forget it.... just go."

Yung smugly turned and walked with long, deliberate steps out of the chamber. Once the door had closed behind him, his mouth contorted into a wide, manic grin.

"Check."

[i]The threat of Pokémon Hunter J is now neutralized, but questions remain. Just who is Dr. Mitchell Yung and what are his motives? How will Rich fare against the new power Maria is accumulating? Great mysteries and greater dangers await....[/i]

[b]END of CHAPTER 17[/b]

Next time...

Rich and his group arrive on Auraline Island, a beautiful place with many sights!

[Rich, Olivia and Nando walk through the festive streets of an old-European city, with Rich pushing Anabel in a wheelchair and Skull walking alongside her.]

Things look up for them at first...

[Rich and Anabel stand in a beautiful garden overlooking the ocean; Rich is wearing a blue formal jacket with a white undershirt and black string tie, Anabel a purple silk dress simplified to fit her]

...but then, Team Galactic strikes for its revenge!

[While facing a horrified-looking Tonio and Alice in the top of a clock tower, Rich is suddenly ambushed by a man with long white hair dressed in gray and white robes, who comes at him from the ceiling; he barely avoids being hit. The man's face is remarkably pale, and his eyes are cutting]

Next time, [i]A Two-Ring Circus![/i] See you soon!

[quote]23: Every Roserade Has Its Thorn

On Montgame Island, Rich encounters Miror B. After some revelations, Rich proposes a startling trade with Nando, who then enters Miror B.'s dance-themed Contest. Meanwhile, Rich meets Barry's father and challenges him in a tag-team match.[/quote]


	19. Chapter 18

Before I begin this chapter, I want to thank my friend Bluntasaur for generously allowing me to use Auraline Island.

CHAPTER 18: A Two-Ring Circus!

J didn't know how long she had been sitting in the dingy, dark room Looker had taken her to. All she knew was that she was bound up twice over, first by the white straitjacket the police had dressed her in and again by the cord tying her to the chair. Hearing footsteps in the next room, she looked up, and spied Looker and another officer through the window opposite her.

In that room outside J's holding area, Looker and the other officer were carrying on a quiet conversation.

"Is there being any sign of a change with her?"

"No, sir. She's just sulked there for hours since we bound her up there. Do you think she'll take to questioning yet?"

"There is only one way for us to be the ones to find out."

Looker reached down and collected a coffee cup from a nearby table, then sauntered into the room where J was. She shot him a death glare as he walked towards her, but otherwise remained silent until he was seated at the table and looking at her.

"Why do you have to have me bound up so tightly?" she snarled.

"Well, you are having been judged as a severe flight risk," Looker answered indifferently.

"Flight risk? Hmph. I'm perfectly willing to talk."

Intrigued by this, Looker set down his cup and lowered his head slightly. "Willing to talk are you?"

"How could I not be?! Look what they did to me! They turned me into a machine!"

"Who? Who is being they?"

J did something unexpected as she attempted to answer – she started to cry. "It was an old man and a kid with long white hair... they're the ones who turned me into this monster..."

"If what you're saying is being true..." Looker hefted a briefcase from the floor onto the table and flipped it open. He sorted through the papers within as he said to J, "Pokémon Hunter J, or should I say, the woman whose real name is being..."

"NO!" J cried out. "Don't say my real name... please just call me J..."

"Fine, it is J then. J, please be listening to me. You are yourself in a situation where you are being guilty of many crimes of seriousness. However..." Seeing J get even more emotional as he spoke, Looker tried to soften his tone. "J, J... please be listening. We of the International Police are positioned in a position where we can be protecting you from those who have put you in hurting. All we are of the asking is that you be cooperating with us in identifying the suspects of criminality."

"I'll tell you everything I know..."

"That is of excellence. Now..." Looker pulled out a paper and showed it to J. The document had several faces on it – those of Mercury, Pluto, Mars, Jupiter and Zero. "We are having reason to believe that those responsible for making you into your cyborgification may be being members of the Team Galactic."

"It's them," J choked through her tears, pointing to the images of Pluto and Zero. "They were the ones."

"I was suspecting of much... now, please, be telling me what you are knowing."

"Well, it was some time ago..."

The feeling of cold steel greeted her as she awoke. Somehow, though she didn't know why, J had awoken lying in a pool of broken glass and warm green liquid. Feeling drowsy, she looked around, discovering she was in an underground laboratory. This puzzled her, as the last thing she remembered was her ship crashing into a lake while she was aboard it.

"Ugh... it... hurts..." Another baffling aspect of the condition she found herself in was that her insides felt strange. She couldn't place why, though it felt as if there were cold objects inside of her. Glancing around a bit more, she suddenly caught sight of Pluto and Zero, both wearing lab coats with black shirts and neckties underneath, looking down on her. Instantly, her eyes widened. "Team Galactic! Where have you taken me?!"

"Don't be presumptuous, Pokémon Hunter J, do you see us wearing our Gs?" Pluto answered, sarcasm coating his every word. "After you captured Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf for Team Galactic, your ship crashed and you perished. We have resurrected you!"

As Pluto cackled like he always did, J tried to move, and found she was almost completely immobile. It was then that she glanced at her arm.

Her arm was completely mechanical now, and several thick wires led from it into some computers nearby.

"You insane fools! What have you done to me?!!"

"What we have done is a groundbreaking experiment in the field of biomechanics that will blaze new trails for medical science," Zero calmly explained. As he said this, he walked to and flipped a switch on a console to his left.

The moment Zero flipped that switch, J felt pulling on both of her arms, and also on her back. She was forced upright and found herself standing before a full-length mirror, which showed her much more startling news – not only were both her arms mechanical, she had four thick tubes connected to her spine, and her organic body seemed to end just below her midriff, where everything below her hips was blantantly and grotesquely artificial.

Horrified, she barely was able to choke out the words, "What have you done..."

"All we could recover from the wreckage at Lake Valor was your torso, chest, shoulders and head. Even then, most of your internal components were destroyed. We had to rebuild you essentially from the inside out. But I wouldn't worry... not only have we given you new life, we have made you better. Your physical agility is now without comparison, and we have enhanced your mental capabilities to near superhuman capacity as well."

"You should have just... let me die!" J raged, feeling an unstoppable anger surge through her. She tried to take steps toward Pluto and Zero, and every one of her movements was accompanied by the sickening whirr of her mechanical body.

With one more cackling laugh, Pluto said, "That'll be enough explanation, Zero. Pump the sedative."

Zero silently complied with this order by tapping several keys on his computer. Yellow fluid began pumping into J's nervous system through the tubes in her spine, and she immediately began to feel drowsy again.

"You belong to us now, Pokémon Hunter J!"

The last thing J heard before she collapsed was Pluto laughing insanely.

"But nobody... nobody owns Pokémon Hunter J..." J's tears were by now staining the white of her strait jacket. Her mind was a blur, completely turned inside out by having to recall the horrifying memories she'd explained.

It was actually such a tragic story that Looker was beginning to feel emotional, but he masked it. "J... that is tragic to be very tragically happening to you. With what you have told to us, we will have the ability of the power to arrest those responsible and bring down the Team Galactic."

"What's going to happen to me?"

"You still have to be suffering a penalty for your crimes, but because you had the decision to cooperate with our investigation, you will be put in place at a facility where we will be taking care of and protecting you. You will not be suffering at their hands for any much longer."

The overnight ferry ride from Keystone Island had been uneventful, and the next morning was brisk. Nando, being the only of the group intimately familiar with the city, was leading his companions down its marble streets, through rows of elegant houses of gothic architecture.

"I love this city. There's so much to take in." Nando didn't turn as he spoke to Rich, who was supporting a hobbling Anabel, he just spoke loudly enough to hear. "There's the Garden Hall, which is where this town's Pokémon Contest is, and the Battle Court. Competitions at both of those places are held in the tag team format."

"That's interesting. Maybe we'll get teamed up with each other," Rich replied. He then looked up, and spied something coming into his view over all the other buildings – an extremely tall clock tower made of dull gold bricks, with a separate clock face on each of its sides and huge swinging pendulums beneath them. "That's..."

"Indeed it is, Rich. That building is the world-famous Lumiere Cathedral. It has stood here for centuries. Also, the famous architect Godey designed the gardens behind it."

"Can we go see it, Daddy?!" Olivia blurted out.

Rich looked down at his daughter, who was walking to his left, and smiled wryly. "In a little while. Your mom has to rest first."

"I know just the place for it, please follow me down the street a bit ~ " Nando chimed in, his singsong manner prompting a laugh from Rich.

Without further discussion, the group walked further down the street. They soon found themselves facing a stately red brick building with an elegant wood awning. Hanging down from that awning was a powder blue banner reading 'Glacia's.'

Looking up at the banner, Nando smiled and said, "Ah, Glacia's. This inn has been in the city for years, and I always visit it when I am here. It's famous for three things: its view of the harbor, its fine food and drink, and the fact it's managed by a former Elite Four member of Hoenn."

"So it IS her!" Anabel exclaimed. She then began coughing, as her outburst was too sudden for her body to take, prompting Rich to hold up even more of her weight.

"We should get you inside..." he uttered with great concern for her.

Rich nodded to Nando; picking up on it, the minstrel walked calmly to the wooden door of the inn, turned its golden knob, and gingerly pushed it open.

A room full of lively guests, seated around white cloth-draped tables on the main wood-paneled floor of the hall, greeted them. As Rich helped Anabel hobble towards the bar in the back, he could see the inn's proprietor Glacia – a prim blonde woman in purple formal attire – serving drinks in wine glasses to two other women. One of them, a purple-haired, sunglasses-sporting woman of middle age, clad in body-hugging red as well as black pump boots, was visibly quite drunk, much moreso than the other woman, a redhead wearing simple white. As Rich drew closer he could overhear their conversation.

"We should get the band back together, you two!" the drunken woman could be heard saying quite loudly between sips of whatever drink she was indulging in. "Just you and me and all the old girls, we could be real terrors!"

"The only terror in the clubs would be you, Kate," replied the redhead, a bit snidely. "You couldn't stop drinking enough to sing."

"That, and we've both moved on. I've got this inn I'm responsible for now."

"Awww, look at the two old maids! Ariana the ex-con and old housewife Glacia! Whatever happened to the old showstoppers you guys used to be? Did you forget who we were? We were the Three Dynamos...!!!" Sensing something behind her, Kate turned and found that Rich had shuffled into the seat next to her, with Anabel next to him. She got right into his face and said, "Hey handsome, looking for some fun? These old party poopers seem to have lost their wild sides..."

Rich didn't respond, as a feeling of terror was washing over his mind. It wasn't that this woman was someone he recognized, specifically the drunken singer from the gentlemen's club back in Orre. That didn't bother him in the least. She smelled strongly of alcohol, and such an odor was causing Rich's inner demons, the ones he thought he'd defeated and buried long ago, to roil anew.

"Errr, no, I'm married..." he finally managed to say.

"Oh, I see it now! The little toaster over there with the bun in her, that one's yours, isn't it? She's a real cutie!"

"Kate, stop it!" Glacia finally shouted. "Sir, I'm sorry my friend has been rude to you. Accept my deepest apologies."

"Don't worry about it..."

"Hey, wait, Kate," Ariana cut in, "isn't that the guy you told me you would be working for in Johto soon? Rich Mistbloom?"

Upon hearing this and realizing Ariana was right, Kate's face instantly flushed with embarassment. "Oh no no no no no... C-Commissioner! I'm sorry!"

"Commissionner?" Anabel said quizzically.

"Yeah... I'm surprised Jamie's not here already. She called me last night to say she would be in Auraline City with the final papers I need to sign to start moving the Battle Frontier to Johto. This woman, now that I think, is actually one of the Frontier Brains we'll be picking up. She's Kate Argenta, known as the Hall Dynamo of the Battle Hall."

Anabel's first thought was 'This old drunk is a Frontier Brain?,' but she effectively masked it with a slight grin. "Pleased to meet you, Kate... I'm Anabel, Rich's wife."

"Comissioner Mistbloom? Really?" Suddenly, and quite unexpectedly, Rich found himself being approached by a young man in an elegant black tuxedo, sporting square, blue-framed glasses and a triangular blonde streak through his brown hair. This young man also spoke with a soft, polite British accent that flavored his speech. "Consider me surprised and very honored to be meeting you here."

"Yes, me as well," droned another voice, male and bored-sounding.

Rich turned. Sitting at a table right nearby, mixing a drink with a straw and looking remarkably bored, was a droopy-eyed boy of about seventeen with horribly combed-over green hair and a gray necktie over his black shirt.

"Castle Valet Darach and Factory Head Thorton, imagine seeing you guys all here!" Though Rich's voice contained an element of surprise, it sounded forced. "I wonder just what's going on here?"

"Yeah, Rich," Anabel could be heard saying sarcastically from behind him, "just what is going on?"

Rich turned to Anabel smiling, but that smile disappeared when he saw the vicious scowl across his wife's face. Her eyes were cutting right through him and to the staircase at the end of the room – where Venus and Elita were standing, with Jamie behind them in a black cocktail dress.

She slowly and angrily raised a finger in their direction. "What are YOU TWO doing HERE?!"

"Ask your husband, my lucky daughter," Elita replied casually.

Anabel shifted her furious gaze from Venus and Elita back to Rich, but what she saw then was unexpected. With his eyes closed and a broad smile on his face, he was holding out a small box before her.

"What...?" she said, puzzled.

"I planned it all out, except for Darach, Kate and Thorton being here. Don't think I didn't do my research on Auraline City – Nando informing us of its existance wasn't the first I'd heard of the Lumiere Cathedral."

Rich pushed the button on the side of the box and it flipped open, revealing a ring with a beautiful gem on it made out of a colorful seashell. Instantly, Anabel's anger melted away, and her eyes lit up.

"So how about it? Wanna get married to me all over again?"

She couldn't have stayed angry a moment longer. "Of course!" she cried out, throwing her arms around him.

A light fluttering of admiring applause broke out in the room.

In Team Galactic's UFO, Mercury was quietly preparing a briefcase of equipment in a small room. She only looked up when she heard the doors behind her slide open, and when she turned, she found Pluto, Mars and Jupiter standing behind her.

"Oh....you," she drawled, seemingly disturbed by Pluto's presence. "What do you want?"

Pluto cackled as he usually did before he answered. "Relax, Fumika, I'm not here to bother you myself. The boss just ordered me to inform you of a slight change in your mission. You won't be going it alone. These two..." Pluto gestured to Mars and Jupiter, "...will be going with you. Not only that, the boss says he's personally leading this mission."

"The boss says he's going out?" Mercury's eyes widened in nervous surprise. "What could possibly have warranted that?"

"The extraction of information from Godey's diary has progressed at a slower clip than we would have liked. Therefore, the boss wants to ensure we capture Tonio Cypress as well."

Pluto turned to leave, but Mercury's speaking stopped him. "I heard Pokémon Hunter J was disabled and captured. I guess your little cyborg science project didn't go so well, huh?"

"It was an early stage experiment, and considering the damage she'd suffered, I'd say it was still quite successful. Why, with the data we gathered, we might soon be able to make a fully functioning cyborg with almost-completely-internalized body parts." Pluto turned his head back just enough for a light to shine in his spectacles. "After all, our son deserves at least that much gratification for his work, doesn't he?"

The old man's mad laughing echoed through the chamber as he stepped out.

Rich, Anabel and the entire group of friends he'd gathered traveled to the cathedral that afternoon. The ceremony wasn't taking place inside the cathedral itself, instead, it was occuring in the spectacular garden behind the building, on a cliff overlooking the sea.

The garden's gate was where Godey's genius first became truly apparent. Great arches of honeysuckle vines wound their way through the thatches above, the yellow and white bellflowers hanging loosely from their vines.

Past the gate was a terrace where the party had assembled. Much like the gardens of the cathedral, the terrace reflected Godey's admire of nature. The pure white gazebo stood among a beautiful sea of flowers---purple globe amaranths that were framed by pink malva petals, violet roses, and deep purple lilacs. Fittingly, each had a meaning: immortal love, consumed by love, love at first sight, first emotion of love.

They were all there – Jamie, Darach, Thorton, Kate, Elita, Venus, and Nando. Rich and Anabel - he wearing a brown suit with blue string tie, and she a sky-blue dress large enough to fit along with a long purple silk veil – stood at the front of the gazebo hand-in-hand. Olivia stood next to them, wearing her own dark blue dress and holding a bucket of flowers.

"I promise to always be there for you whenever you need me," he said, looking deep into her eyes. He felt his soul stir with every word. "I promise to love you, to support you, through all of life's difficult times."

"And I promise the same. I swear I will stand by you no matter what, and love you until time itself ends."

With the vows done, Rich slid the ring onto Anabel's finger, and the two embraced tightly. Both of them felt overcome with their emotions for each other, a tear sliding down Anabel's face. She was all he needed; at the end of the day, he could live with having to deal with all the criminals and abused Pokémon in the world as long as he had Anabel and their daughter in his life. Though he didn't verbalize this, Anabel picked up on it, and mentally agreed. Before meeting him, she'd had a dull, boring life of business meetings punctuated with the occasional battle. Once Rich was in her life, it restored a sense of adventure and spontaneity that had been sorely missing.

They embraced for what seemed like forever.

That night, with Anabel retired to the family's room at the inn, Rich sat at the bar speaking with Elita and Venus. Only the two women had drinks, and Glacia was nearby cleaning glasses for the next day.

"I can't believe you broke the Snag Machine!" Venus was fuming. "With Ein gone we can't replace it!"

Rich sighed. "I know, I know all about it. That's a reason I called you here. I need to know if there are any other ways to purify Shadow Pokémon."

"Well..." Elita had her head down, so she didn't see Rich and Venus turn to her. "...I remember Ein telling me one way. You have to awaken the good memories sealed in that Pokémon's heart, and it'll revert right back to its original state."

"That's easier said than done though," Venus continued. "Back in the original days of Cipher, that boy Wes purified them by having them meet Celebi and use its time travel powers. It had to be done one by one, though, and it still involved use of the Snag Machine. What we need is a way to alter the time of the Shadow Pokémon on a mass scale..."

Rich slammed his fist down on the bar, making Elita and Venus jump. He had an answer. "We have to find Dialga, the Pokémon called the god of time. Dialga would be able to alter the temporal flow of all Shadow Pokémon, snagged and unsnagged, all at once. It won't be easy to do, but since I've already run into Palkia of space, I'm feeling lucky."

"You know, that might just work. Tell you what. Elita and I will research a way for you to find Dialga and contact you if we get anything."

Venus had barely risen from her seat when a weak but familiar voice uttered from the direction of the inn's entrance, "Rich... help..."

Rich knew that the state the voice was in could only mean bad news, so as he turned, he was already running through the possible situations he was about to find himself in. Standing at the door, as it turned out, was Alice, her clothes torn up and her blonde hair visibly burnt in a number of places.

"Alice?!" he shouted. The barstool crashed nosily to the floor when he kicked it aside to run to her.

She was shaking. Whatever had happened had clearly upset Alice on a deep, mental level.

"Rich... they came and..."

None of this made sense to Rich. He firmly set his hands on Alice's shoulders and looked at her in a way that attempted to make her look into his eyes.

"Alice? Alice, look at me." When she finally turned her tear-filled eyes upward, he asked, "What happened? Who are they?"

"T-Team Galactic..." she answered shakily. Rich's heart sank a bit, as he suspected that would be her answer. "Tonio and I... we were in the bell tower at the cathedral... suddenly they came..."

"That's enough for me to hear," Rich said as he rushed out the door.

Alice, meanwhile, walked slowly over to the bar and collapsed onto one of the stools, shaking all the while.

"He didn't listen... Team Galactic's boss... that man will hurt him badly..."

Up in the sepia-colored confines of the tower, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter stood before a grand double door with an elegant pattern carved into it. The sound of gears turning could be heard even though none were visibly nearby.

Suddenly, Mercury's attention was taken by a beeping sound coming from the Pokétch at her wrist. The moment she checked it, she groaned and rolled her eyes. "Damn it, that fool Rich is here. He's coming right now."

"What should we do?"

"You and Mars wait here for him," Mercury replied, pointing to Jupiter. "Damn it, damn it, damn it, we didn't need this complication... I'm going to help the boss."

"Well it seems Fumika's hit a snag in her mission!" Pluto cackled, sitting at a computer. Zero was standing stoically behind him. "That annoying pest Rich showed up to bother her. How amusing!"

"Is it not in our best interest to have no interference?" the white-haired scientist asked of his superior.

"Actually, Zero, this mission doesn't matter much. Even if we fail to get what we want from Tonio, what really matters is that Diana gets that little trinket she's after. You know that."

Rich didn't know for how long he'd been running up stairs. Reaching the clock tower was the easy part, now all he had to do was reach its top by scaling the long stairway heading up it. He barely noticed the giant pendulums swinging only about ten feet from him, focusing only on reaching the top and finding out what Team Galactic was up to.

Finally, after what seemed like forever of scaling stairs, he found himself before a large, ornate door. Without a second thought he set his hand on its knob, but didn't get a chance to open it before he was interrupted.

"It took you long enough to get here."

It was then that Rich looked to his right and saw Jupiter approaching. Instinctively he turned to the left, and saw Mars sitting on a column, sound asleep and snoring loudly.

He shut his eyes and sighed. "Well, looks like we're gonna have to resolve this, doesn't it?"

"It sure does. Hey, Mars! Wake up!"

"Wha...what...?" A lengthy strand of drool fell from Mars's mouth as she awoke. She licked her lips drowsily and glanced around the room with half-open eyes. "Jupiter, be quiet, I'm tired..."

"You've got more things to worry about than sleeping! Like your job!"

Mars finally noticed Rich's presence and opened her eyes wide. "What? You! When did you get here?!"

"A few minutes ago," Rich answered coyly, as if playing a game with the two Commanders. "Why don't you tell me what's going on in there?"

"Our boss and Mercury are after Tonio because he knows about..."

Before Mars's sleepy state caused her to reveal any more information, she found Jupiter's hand covering her mouth.

"Shut up, you!" the purple-haired woman raged at her colleague. "Do you want to blow the boss's mission?!"

"I guess not," Mars replied with a yawn. "What are we even here for?"

"We're here because the boss knew he was gonna need extra muscle for this mission!"

Rich just stood by, watching the two Team Galactic members fight. He was feeling rather bored by the whole affair, and finally shrugged his shoulders.

"Listen, you two. We all know what's gonna happen here, so how about we get it done so she can go back to sleep?"

"Sad to say, I have to agree with you. Let's go..." Jupiter reached down to her waist – and suddenly realized that she only had one Poké Ball with her. "Where are my Pokémon?!" she cried in panic. "Mars, did you take them? This isn't funny!"

Much to Jupiter's surprise, Mars was searching her waist in a similar fashion. "Mine are gone too! What's going on?"

Pluto saw all of this on his computer and laughed sadistically.

"That'll show Fumika!" he chortled. "Let's see her be so overconfident when her subordinates only have one Pokémon each! Taking them was a brilliant plan!"

Mars and Jupiter spent some time searching for their missing Pokémon, much to Rich's visible irritation. He found himself growing more and more impatient with their incompetence, briefly considering just pushing past them into the room beyond. He thought better of that plan, though, and decided to just confront them outright.

"Look, you two, fight me or I go through unopposed. I'm sure your mysterious leader wouldn't like that."

"Oh, fine, if you insist. Mars, wake yourself up enough to do this."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pkmn Trainer Rich

---vs.---

Galactic Commanders Mars & Jupiter

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

[Mars steps forward and does her twirl while Jupiter simply smirks and snaps her fingers. The former sends out Purugly, the latter, Skuntank]

"This'll be easy. Lucario, Porygon-Z, let's go!" After releasing both Lucario and Porygon-Z from their Poké Balls, Rich thrust his arm forward. "Porygon-Z, use Lock-On!"

A green light floated out of Porygon-Z's eyes and drifted towards Skuntank. Once over the Dark-and-Poison type's body, it formed the shape of an aiming sight.

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

"Use Dig!" both Mars and Jupiter called out simultaneously.

Lucario didn't have time to finish forming its attack before both Purugly and Skuntank went beneath the floor, so its blue energy sphere simply flew over where they were, completely missing. This didn't bother Rich at all though; as he had a plan.

"Fine, then. Zap Cannon!"

Electricity flowed from Porygon-Z's beak to form a crackling yellow sphere. Mars arrogantly assumed to herself that her Pokémon and her partner's were safe, but Jupiter knew better, and simply pouted, knowing what would come next. Indeed, the attack curved downward into the hole Skuntank had dug after it was fired. Some smoke rose up out of the hole, followed by a cough-like cry.

"Attack, Purugly!" Mars screeched, seeing what had happened to Skuntank. "Hurry!"

"Oh no you don't! Lucario, hit them with Earthquake now!"

Lucario struck the ground with both of its fists, snarling viciously as it did so. This produced a shockwave that traveled through the floor and struck both underground Pokémon, knocking them upward out of the holes. Skuntank was already fainted, but somehow, despite all the visual damage it had taken, Purugly was still conscious.

"Mars, do something!" Jupiter screeched at her partner.

Caught off guard by how fast things were happening, Mars fumbled. "S-Shadow Ball, then!"

It was useless, though. Mars knew well enough to not aim this Ghost-type attack at the Normal-type Porygon-Z, as it would be immune to it, but Lucario merely shrugged it off as if it was nothing. The dark sphere felt like little more than a tickle on Lucario's chest.

"I think it's about time we finished this up. Hyper Beam!"

Porygon-Z's gaze locked onto the weakened Purugly, and it wasted no time in letting loose with a great blast of crimson energy. The resulting explosion threw Purugly across the room and into a wall, where it moaned one last time before collapsing onto the ground.

"Whatever, you know... I'm too tired for this..."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Rich put his hands on his hips and looked at the two Commanders in exasperaton. "Are you two finished yet?" he asked with a cutting tone.

"Well..." Jupiter glanced at Mars, and found a pair of sleepy-looking red eyes staring back. At that, she understood that the two of them were finished, and stepped away from the door. "...fine. Let Commander Mercury and our boss rough you up then."

"We'll see about that. I've already taken Mercury down once, and if this boss of yours is as big a joke as you two are..."

Rich noticed a slight smirk creep onto Jupiter's face, but he chose to ignore it. He simply walked past the two slowly and set his hand on the doorknob, pushing the entryway open with a single deliberate motion.

Behind that door was a wondrous room full of machinery. Giant gears reached from the clock faces on all four sides of the tower, working their way back to an immense pillar in the center. Wiring for the tower cluttered much of the wooden floor.

It took Rich a moment, but he did eventually spot Mercury standing near a large bank of computers, towering over a battered, clearly terrified Tonio.

"Hold it, Mercury! I think you might want to get out of here!"

Without turning, Mercury closed her eyes and sighed. Rich's presence didn't anger her, it annoyed her more than anything else. She remained cool, though, and took a breath before answering. "I figured you'd show up here," she said, turning slowly. "I'm not the one who should be worrying about leaving, though. You are."

"Really now? I already stomped Mars and Jupiter down."

"I figured that much. Those two aren't useful for anything."

Rich looked downward from Mercury at Tonio, who was merely staring back, his eyes full of terror. "What'd you guys do to him and Alice? Something scared the hell out of them."

Mercury laughed; neither of them noticed Tonio mouthing the words 'get away' to Rich. "I guess you aren't going to leave quietly?" she asked, her hand going to the lone Poké Ball she possessed.

"Mercury, don't move another inch."

Both Mercury and Rich froze at the sound of the sinister voice coming from the shadows. They both wanted to ask questions of it, namely Rich wondering its identity and Mercury wondering why it was interfering, but neither needed to, as the figure owning it drew out of the darkness almost immediately.

The voice belonged to a large man with long limbs who moved with vaguely simian-like motions and stood hunched over. He wore flowing gray robes with the Team Galactic symbol scattered all over, a pale face whose eyes were accented by purple eye shadow, and white hair that went down to his backside. His bizarre appearance caught Rich off guard, however, he did find a slight hint of fear forming in his stomach.

"Who are you? Are you the one who beat Alice and Tonio up?"

"You might say that..." The man's voice was deep and almost soulless; also, some of his words were extended by a menacing hiss. "I would advise you to not interfere in our business here, Rich Mistbloom... this man has information on Dialga required by Team Galactic, and I will stop at nothing to obtain it."

"Dialga, you say? Funny, I'm looking for Dialga too..." Almost the moment that he said this, Rich realized his mistake in admitting this to the man, and he cut himself off with a terse gasp.

"You say you are looking for Dialga too, then... if that is the case, then you are an enemy of me, and as the leader of Team Galactic... I, Apollo, will destroy you!"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pkmn Trainer Rich ---vs.--- Galactic Leader Apollo

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

[Apollo thrusts his arms out to his sides, sending his robes flowing out in a grand fashion. He then flings out two Poké Balls from it, releasing a Kabutops and Shadow Scizor.]

Noticing the Scizor, Rich lowered his head. His expression darkened considerably. "I figured you were in with Maria and her group. Unlike your pathetic underlings back at that door, you give me some motivation to fight you. Lucario, Dramega, let's get going!"

Rich's two Pokémon emerged from their Poké Balls and immediately apprised the situation. Apollo's Pokémon weren't particularly menacing, but upon seeing their owner's disturbing appearance, both Lucario and Dramega shrunk back slightly in fear.

Sensing this, Rich called out, "Don't let him intimidate you, he's just a thug like the rest of them! Dramega, Air Slash now!"

"Do not flinch before him. Shadow Rush."

Apollo's Scizor cloaked itself in darkness and rushed for Dramega before the dragonfly Pokémon could fully execute its own attack. The blade of air that Dramega flung from its wing did hit Scizor directly, but other than a burn on its torso, it seemed unaffected as it lunged upward and delivered a blow that hit Dramega to the ground.

"Dramega!" Rich cried out, dismayed at how easily Apollo had reversed his plan. "Don't take that, Lucario! Aura Sphere!"

Smirking, Apollo whispered, "Ignore it. Iron Head, Kabutops."

The moment Lucario threw the ball of energy it had formed, Kabutops lowered its head and charged right into it. There was an explosion from the impact, but seconds later, an apparently uninjured Kabutops flew from the smoke and struck – not either of Rich's Pokémon, but Rich himself. He choked out a sick groan as he was flung across the room and into a nearby wall, which he hit with a forceful thud.

It took him a moment to collect enough strength to stand back up. "You coward, attacking me directly!" he spat. "Have you no sham...." Rich never even bothered to finish that question once he realized who he was facing. "Forget it. Dramega, U-Turn!"

"Draaah!!" Dramega let out a deep roar and dive-bombed into Kabutops, barely inching it back by perhaps a few steps. After it hit its foe it immediately curved back in the air directly to its original Poké Ball, seemingly recalling itself.

"Rotom, now, it's your turn!"

Rich threw the Poké Ball containing the altered Rotom he'd received from Looker to release it. The moment its washing machine-shaped body appeared before his eyes, Apollo had already decided how to attack.

"Scizor, Shadow Rave."

Shadow energy from the air gathered into Scizor's claws for a few moments until it had enough to send out a wall of the pulsing power. Not having yet adjusted its consciousness to the battle, Rotom was easily stricken, but Lucario made a valiant effort to escape by leaping aside. The wave was just too wide, though.

"Now, Blaze Kick!"

Instantly, Lucario sprang into the air and descended towards Scizor, the air around its foot distorting from the heat it was emitting. Apollo's unflappable demeanor remained, but he was beginning to get a bit annoyed under the surface.

"Protect Scizor, Kabutops."

Kabutops jumped in between Scizor and raised one of its scythes, blocking Lucario's kick from making contact with its intended target. While his attack had been blocked, though, Rich smiled, as he'd set up something else.

"Perfect. Rotom, use that Overheat of yours!"

It was the perfect situation. Lucario had Kabutops occupied, so Scizor was wide open. Rotom aimed its tailpipe at the Bug and Steel type and promptly released a great burst of fire from it.

This, finally, cracked Apollo's facade. "Enough! Scizor, Shadow Rave!"

Scizor prepared a Shadow Rave once more, not as an attack – it was using the wall of shadow energy to dilute the flames of Rotom's Overheat. Despite this, Scizor still found itself agonisingly engulfed in fire, but the makeshift shield lessened the blaze's intensity just enough to allow Scizor to survive.

"I've had enough of this nonsense," Apollo declared, raising a Poké Ball. "Scizor, return to me! Infernape, come out and use Flare Blitz!"

The exact instant that the new Poké Ball thrown by Apollo cracked open, a blazing red blur emerged and smashed itself into Lucario with flash speed. It was only after knocking Lucario clean out and bouncing back towards its trainer that the flames dissipated and took on the familiar features of an Infernape.

Rich, meanwhile, noted something in his mind as he sent Lucario back to its safe spherical confines. _[i]"He pretty much knocked out Lucario in one hit, but that impact clearly hurt Infernape extensively... I think his strategy is pure offense with little mind paid to any kind of defensive technique..."[/i]_ With this in mind, he spoke not another word until his next Pokémon, Melodic, was out of its ball. "Come and get me."

"With pleasure. Kabutops, Night Slash!"

With ninja-like speed, Kabutops dashed towards Rotom, its right arm scythe drawn and glowing pitch black. Ordinarily, this would have been a menacing attack, but at that moment Rich had snared Apollo in a trap of his own making.

"You're finished. Leaf Storm!"

This move took Apollo by surprise. He knew of the peculiar effects the increasing spatial distortions were causing on Pokémon nationwide, but he had not yet met one in battle. As a result, he failed to give Kabutops an order to escape, and the fossil Pokémon just rushed headlong into the blast of shrubbery Rotom loosed towards it. Even though it had rock skin, the leaves were sharper than knives and cut up Kabutops's body to the point where it was bleeding as it collapsed.

"Don't even give him a chance to recoup!" Rich screamed as Apollo merely raised up a ball to call back his fainted Kabutops. "Down that Infernape with Hydro Pump!"

Rotom jumped aside, allowing Melodic to take the offensive; the sheer speed of Rich's frenzied attack left Apollo – powerful in terms of strength but not the sharpest tack when it came to strategy – helpless. There was little he could do to prevent Infernape from meeting its watery fate.

Finding his two Pokémon lying before him in a pile of unconsciousness was enough to sow a seed of desperation in Apollo's mind. The strategy he had, which he believed to be foolproof, had been figured out. Not only that, he was down to only one Pokémon before he even had time to think, and even worse, that Pokémon had already been weakened quite a bit. Seething with silent rage he brought Infernape and Kabutops back in and sent his final Pokémon, the Shadow Scizor, back out.

"Scizor, I have had enough of these games! Use Shadow End NOW!!"

Shadow End, one of the most powerful Shadow attacks. Even though it was a simple tackle, its power came from all the shadow energy the user's body became charged with prior to execution. Apollo was pinning all his hopes on this one last move.

But he made a fatal flaw in his calculations. Shadow End was an attack that would inevitably result in grievous damage to the user as well.

With all his years of experience dealing with Shadow Pokémon, Rich was easily able to identify Apollo's lack of knowledge about their characteristics.

"Melodic, just take that hit, then finish it off with BubbleBeam."

Scizor hitting Melodic's body resulted in a spectacular blast of shadowy sparks flying all about the room. It would be incorrect to say that Melodic was unhurt, but it still weathered the pain it was taking with relative ease. Once an opening appeared, the Water-type counterattacked by releasing a vortex of bubbles, riddling Scizor's body with hits. The combination of this, the significant backlash of Shadow End and the existing damage Scizor had taken earlier resulted in it collapsing onto Melodic before very long.

"Unbelieveable... This shouldn't..."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Apollo shrank as he struggled to come to terms with his stunning defeat. Prior to this very moment, he'd never lost as leader of Team Galactic, not even when one of the former Commanders under the previous leader rebelled.

"This cannot be happening... I'm the sacred leader of Team Galactic..." he incoherently muttered, his eyes wide and glassy with shock. "I cannot lose..."

Mercury, who had done a surprisingly good job standing by and doing absolutely nothing to help, strode over and tried to help her much-taller boss up. "Master Apollo, sir, we should be leaving..." There was concern in her voice, but Rich was easily able to tell that she was forcing it. "This mission is a wash. Chances of recovering the target are now close to zero..."

The door to the chamber suddenly burst open, surprising everyone inside. When they turned they all saw an unexpected sight – standing there, with Mars and Jupiter tied up on the floor behind him, was Looker. Mercury's face immediately turned to one of horror.

"I am having you now, leaders of the Team Galactic!" he cried, thrusting his arm forward dramatically. "I am placing you under the arrest, for I am being Looker of the International Police! That is what they all call me!"

"This isn't good! Master Apollo, let's hurry!"

Now panicking, Mercury grabbed Apollo – still mumbling incoherently – around the waist and pulled him across the chamber towards a wide airbike that had been hidden out of view. Looker chased after them, but he was unable to catch up in time, and the two escaped through a large window. Apollo could be heard screaming, "Rich Mistbloom, I will strike revenge against you one day!" as they flew off.

Not truly paying any mind to Apollo's rant, Rich instead rushed to Tonio's side. The young scientist was finally recovering from what Apollo and Mercury had subjected him to, and looked with tired, thankful eyes at Rich as he was helped to his feet.

"What did they do to you?"

"He had that Infernape beat Alice and I up. I guess Alice went and got your help... he was demanding we tell him where Dialga is."

"Tonio... I know that this is probably a bad time to say this, but I really need you to tell me that exact information."

"Don't worry about it, Rich. Dialga's actually hidden by quite an elaborate puzzle. I don't know if you saw the statue of it in Passho City..." Rich shook his head, so Tonio continued, "...that statue is necessary to the appearance of Dialga. It has a keyhole in it, but there's only one type of key that will work. It's a crimson diamond from the Allergia Gardens..."

The moment Tonio said this, Rich smashed his right hand into his own face. "Great. That damn crimson diamond. Drew got away with that thing already."

"Drew? Are you meaning that blonde hair kid from the Sigil Securities?" Looker had approached without notice, and was now standing close to Rich and Tonio. "I have been looking about for that person too. Last I was hearing, he had been being sighted in one of these very islands here."

"That's good. We can work together to track him down. We must aquire that crimson diamond from him before Team Galactic and Enigma Shadow get it."

Meanwhile, in a meeting room inside Team Galactic's UFO, Mercury and Apollo had made it back. The latter had disappeared.

"Well, Fumika, your mission didn't go so well, now did it?" Pluto asked of Mercury with his trademark sarcasm.

"I'm actually a little worried about the boss," she replied, again forcing concern. "He's been locked up in that room of his since we returned."

"Hey, what's up people?!!" boomed a familiar voice. Mercury and Pluto turned to the large video screen in the room, where Yung's face was now displayed. "How did it go?"

"You're amazingly rude, Yung," Mercury said snidely. "We failed anyway. No information was recovered due to Rich's interference."

"Rude, me? Do you even know what I was doing that I interrupted to talk to you? I was taking potato chips and eating them! Does your boss even know how rude you've been to ME?"

"What about YOUR boss, doctor?" inquired Pluto, dropping his sarcasm for once. "Where is she?"

"I'm acting on her regard. And on both of our regards with concern for both of YOUR regards, you better get your acts together next time you run into him, because if you don't, I can't guarantee the readers will keep liking when you show up in this story."

"Yeah, we get it. We're working on a special surprise for Rich next time."

"Mark that, Mercury. You best be right. Well, I'm off."

The moment Yung's face vanished from the screen, a puzzled Mercury turned to her ex-husband.

"What in Arceus's name was he talking about? The readers of the story? What?"

Pluto smiled broadly. "Why, the very readers who are the reason we exist still, Fumika! If there were no readers, there could be no story!"

Having returned finally to Glacia's, Rich quietly entered the room he'd rented for his family and shuffled over to his and Anabel's bed. She was sleeping peacefully.

_[i]"Like an angel,"[/i]_ he thought as he gently brushed her face with his hand. _[i]"I'll protect you from all of them. I'll make a world where we can be safe. Don't you worry.[/i]"_

Rich shut the room's door and went to bed.

_[i] Team Galactic's leader has revealed himself, but Rich firmly defeated this menacing man. Are things really this simple, though? Tomorrow is the beginning of the Partnership Festival, but could something worse be developing in places nobody would ever suspect? [/i]_

**END of CHAPTER 18**

[Chapter Epilogue]

Rosina and I had been running for what seemed like forever, even though it was only about three days.

Our goal was the northern settlement of Yache, where we'd be able to get a boat away from Oceannia and escape the wrath of Rosina's father, finally. To do that, we had to cut through the thick underbrush of the Olive Jungle.

It was late one night in the jungle when we stopped for rest.

"We have to be careful, Rosina. The mushrooms here, some of them are poisonous."

"How can we tell?"

I smiled at her innocence.

"It's a vital survival skill for a wanderer such as I. The smaller mushrooms are the most poisonous, especially these little tiny ones. If you eat them you will go into a hallucination and possibly die."

"I get it! I wouldn't want you to die on me, after all."

I chuckled. This girl's cheerful nature was growing on me... and I was beginning to fall for her.

It would be my fatal mistake.

[Next Chapter Preview]

Next time,

Old and new foes appear as the Partnership Festival begins!

[Rich, Nando, Paul, Barry, Anabel, and the Frontier Brains appear, as do a green-haired boy with glasses, a wisened redhead wearing sunglasses and a cape, and a pretty girl also with green hair]

It's the beginning of the Tag Battle tournament that will determine who gets the mark of the Battle Court!

[Rich and Nando face off against Barry and the bespectacled boy. Later, Anabel and the caped redhead battle Thorton and a middle aged woman carrying a purse]

Who will survive these preliminary rounds? Next time, it's _[i]Tag and Release![/i]_ See you soon!


	20. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**: Tag and Release!

The next morning, a drowsy Rich walked slowly and heavily down the wood staircase connecting Glacia's first floor bar and second floor inn. The battle from the night prior still hung in his mind however much he tried to get rid of it, even if it was just a murky blur of memories by now.

"Nando, Nando! Another story, please!"

The sound of his daughter's sweet, innocent voice followed by the calming sounds of Nando's harp brought ease to Rich's mind. He reached the bottom of the stairs and found Anabel and Olivia sitting with the minstrel at the bar, the latter of the three sporting a somewhat new outfit; an open-necked blue top, a new cape with gold embroidery, and a long yellow feather in his hat.

"I'll tell you the story of the cathedral in this city ~" Nando said to Olivia, strumming the harp gently. "Many centuries ago, Auraline City was just a small town on this island. That town was not particularly successful. It wasn't a failure, but they weren't doing spectacularly.

One day a small group of holy men came to the town. These men were well versed in the ways of a mystical force called Aura, and, feeling pity for the villagers suffering through their meager existance, shared their knowledge. That was the turning point for the town, which soon became prosperous as the villagers used their newfound knowledge to enrich their land and develop new technology.

Not all was well, though. The peaceful town of Auraline was invaded by members of a cult that worshipped a being of darkness. These people were not all inherently evil themselves, many of them had their hearts manipulated by the being which they served, as the being could transform itself and create illusions. The servants of this dark being viciously attacked the peaceful people of Auraline in an attempt to force them into subjugation to their master.

The battle for Auraline was violent, and many on both sides perished."

"You can't tell me that's the end of the story," Rich said as he sat down, having heard all of it.

Rich's sudden presence surprised Nando, but he stayed calm and strummed his harp a bit more. "Of course that is not the end of the story ~

The holy men that had helped the town gathered again. Using their formidable powers of Aura they entered the battle against the servants of the dark entity. Unfortunately, this only resulted in the battle becoming a stalemate, both sides evenly matched in power. Finally, the villagers who had learned the most from these men, despite being taught to only use their powers for peaceful purposes, joined the battle. This group wasn't just men, either, it included women and yes, even children. One among those children was a boy named Aaron. Yes, the one who would grow up to be the hero of legend Sir Aaron.

With the help of Aaron and the rest of the villagers, the holy men finally vanquished their enemies. Peace once again reigned, but much of the town of Auraline had been destroyed in the battle. Reconstruction began immediately. Despite all that the townspeople had gone through, the teachings they had learned led them to never give up on their hopes for the future. To reflect that optimism, the leader of the holy men began constructing a great cathedral in the city which eventually came to bear his name. It took centuries to complete, but even in its unfinished state the Lumiere Cathedral became a beacon that drew people to the newly refounded city of Auraline."

"That's a great story, Nando!" Olivia beamed cheerfully.

"Indeed it is. I always enjoy telling it when I visit this city."

Rich smiled. Seeing his daughter so happy from something as simple as a story warmed his heart. It made him realize even more just how lucky he was – only a scant several years ago he was little more than an angry, lonely man lashing out at some presence in the shadows he'd been wronged by, but now he had stability in his life that helped keep him happy and sane.

"Rich... I've just been telling dear Anabel..." Nando said evenly, "Today is the Tag Battle tournament that begins the Partnership Festival. You should all go to get costumes, as dressing up is customary."

"Does that explain the getup you're in?" Rich shot back, with a wry, good-natured smirk.

Nando chuckled gently. "No, this old outfit of mine was from my very first Grand Festival. I thought I would bring it out and wear it again." After adding a note from his harp, Nando turned his head towards Glacia, who had been standing quietly at the opposite end of the bar wiping glasses. "Before we head to the Battle Court, I'd like to get some spirits into me. Glacia, dear, may you please fetch me a small goblet of absinthe?"

If words were weapons, Nando had just pulled an AK-47 out of his cape and shot Rich clean through the heart with it. His blood ran cold and all the happy things he'd just felt disappeared, all due to just the mere presentation of that old demon from his past. Feeling a rushing need to get away from the temptation at any cost, Rich slowly stood up, trembling as he did so. 

"Olivia... go help your mom into her wheelchair... We should get going."

Without even waiting for his wife and daughter or even answering their quizzical stares, Rich hastily turned and headed towards the exit. He was so preoccupied with escaping that he tripped right over Skull, drawing the Marowak's ire as he fell face-first to the floor.

"Watch where you're going, fool!" Skull snarled. "I'm not in the mood to be tripped over after listening to that spoony minstrel for hours. Do I need to run a bone through your head to make you get it?"

"Skull, stop...ack!" Anabel coughed out in dismay. "There will be no bones run through anyone's heads today."

Skull leveled his sight on Anabel's midsection. "You mean like the bone he ran through YOUR head, girl?"

Suddenly, Skull felt a firm, tight grip take hold of his head.

"Do you feel like keeping your skull, bonehead?"

Rich had Skull's head in such a tight grip that he couldn't turn it, and he was being held off the floor too. "Put me down, you damned human! I'll kill you!"

"Don't make me kick you across this room, Skull. Calm the hell down."

After flailing his arms and legs for a minute, Skull stilled his movements, but remained scowling and angry.

-:-

Maria was gripping the armrests of her floating throne with such force that her palms were becoming bloodied. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't just rage that was surging through her as she looked down at Brandon, Ardos and Snattle. Somewhere deep in a section of her heart she wanted to deny existed, she felt fear and confusion.

"We're sorry that legend about the sea turned out to be false, Queen Shadow..." Ardos cowered. "We tried..."

"It's not that, you fools! Are you seriously telling me that Yung disappeared AGAIN and none of you know where he is?"

"I do apologize, Queen Shadow... our squads are trying to locate him as we speak..."

"Save the brown-nosing, Snattle, I'm not in the mood for it. Listen up, you three. I'm making some changes to the command structure around here while this mess gets sorted out. Snattle, you're now being posted to duty here at Castle Shadow as my chief executive."

Snattle clenched his hands into fists and let out a bizarre-sounding cry of pride at the news of his promotion. This was even as his fellow Commander Ardos jaw-dropped in dismay.

"You're promoting Snatty-kun over me? I'm your longest-serving and most loyal Commander!" the blue-haired man fumed angrily.

"Snatty-kun?" Snattle peered over his glasses at Ardos, his voice carrying a strong hint of annoyance. "Now, now, Ardos, you know what happens when we use rude nicknames."

"I'll tell both of you what happens!" Maria thundered from above. "Ardos, I don't care about your senority, this is my decision, and if you question it, I can make it so that you regret ever having done so."

Some unknown word of defiance formed in Ardos's throat, but he stifled it before it escaped his lips. It was impossible to see behind his pitch-black sunglasses but in his eyes burned a hatred like no other. Ardos considered it a disgrace how Maria treated him, he who had been the son of Cipher's Grand Master and the one man who held the group together through the instigations of Rich and all the others who had opposed them. Wisely, however, he said nothing, just letting the anger seethe inside himself.

"Now, Brandon, Ardos, I want the two of you to go out into the field. Work with Candice and keep up all current investigations."

"Your will shall be done, my queen," Brandon answered with a bow.

Ardos departed the chamber alongside Brandon without saying one more word. Just as the door closed, a beeping sound from behind their heads caught the attention of Maria and Snattle. It was the large video screen in the back of the chamber, which crackled to life as Queen Shadow and her chief executive turned to it. It took a second, but Ice's face soon appeared.

"Yo, Snattle-noo....errr, Queen Shadow! I do apologize, m'lady..."

Maria sighed in exasperation. "Forget it, Ice, I don't care about your rudeness right now. What is it?"

"I've finally arrived at Montgame Island, m'lady. Preparations are underway for my most elegant attack on the noobs at the Battle Tower!"

"Most excellent!" Snattle replied, impressed by Ice's achievement. "If it pleases Queen Shadow I will dispatch the Hexagon Brothers to assist you."

"Those noobs?" Ice curled his face in disappointment. "I've already analyzed the security systems of the Battle Tower. It's totally automated, yet, completely amateurish. The only human employee there is the Tower's leader, who I can take down easy as pie! I don't need the help of those noobish brothers!"

"Ice..." Maria intoned in a fashion that made it sound as if she was uninterested, "...accept their help. You can't be too safe."

"Oh, fine..."

Without even signing off formally, Ice disappeared from the screen. Knowing that Snattle could not see her from the angle where he was standing, Maria lowered her head and looked at the floor.

"Snattle, go to your quarters and await my call. I want to be alone."

"Uh... yes, of course, Queen Shadow!"

Snattle turned to leave, and when he did, Maria instructed her chair to go upward to her own quarters.

He told himself that he was imagining it, but Snattle thought he heard her cry.

-:-

The Battle Court was a grand stadium not terribly far from Glacia's and the cathedral. Its stands were packed to capacity for the tournament about to unfold.

The stadium's battlefield was a vast area with the geography of a meadow, featuring a well-trimmed surface of grass along with some hills and rocks. Parallel to the battlefield there was a stage, which Jillian entered from behind the curtains at its far end.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Auraline City!" she announced cheerfully to an ecstatic crowd. "It's the beginning of why you all came here, the Partnership Festival! This is a two-day extravaganza where we show you the best of the bond between people and Pokémon! Today's our battling contest, a Tag Battle competition in which teams of two compete. Have a look at this big screen above me! There are our thirty-two participants who soon will become sixteen teams!"

Gesturing to the screen above her head, Jillian called the crowd's attention to a view of a back room in the stadium where the contestants for the tournament had gathered.

-:-

All thirty-two contestants in the back room came with their own outfits. Besides Nando, there was Rich, wearing a black peacoat and a combination cap with the words "SEA STAR" written on it in yellow; Anabel, confined to a wheelchair, made do with a simple flowing pink gown and butterfly-shaped choker.

It was quiet when suddenly Anabel felt a chill run down her spine. "Well, well, look who we have here. If it isn't the cutie pie Anabel Mistbloom... heh heh heh."

When Rich turned to confront the owner of the mysterious voice, he found himself staring at a bizarre sight: the figure leaning over Anabel's wheelchair was unmistakably male, sporting green hair and glasses that seemed to conduct light, yet, this character was wearing a clearly feminine costume, a long, frilly green and white gown complete with a white lace headdress to boot. Rich realized he wasn't the only one staring at this person either – most of the people in the room, even Nando, were.

"Who are you?" Anabel cried out. Unable to turn very far, she could see little of what was standing behind her.

The strange boy adjusted his glasses. "The name's Conway, desu... the pleasure of meeting you illustrious types is all mine... desu. Heh heh heh..." 

Before he knew it, Conway found himself being held up by the collar.

"You stay away from her, creep," Rich growled right in Conway's face. "That's my turf and noone else's."

"I don't want her anyway, desu...!" Conway's voice quivered with panic. "My heart rests with only one, that coordinator named Dawn, des--"

"Oh, hey, Rich!" a young-sounding female voice suddenly shouted from across the room. "Yoo hoo, over here!"

The voice belonged to a girl with bright green hair of about nineteen. Like Conway, she was wearing a long, frilly dress, but hers was pink and white, and instead of a headdress, she had a big pink bow atop her head.

Of course, Conway wasted no time in writhing out of Rich's grip and approaching the girl.

"My name's Conway, sweet thing..." he whispered while shifting his glowing glasses. "I see you have a certain affinity for series about fighting dolls like I do, desu..."

Horrified, the girl couldn't choke out a single word before Rich shoved Conway aside. "It's been a very long time, Lynn!" he greeted her cheefully. "You're challenging these facilities too, I guess."

"I have. How many of the marks have you gotten? I've won five."

Rich took his Battle Pass from his pocket and presented it to Lynn. "I've got four. This one will be my fifth."

"That's great!"

A collective gasp accented by a scattering of screams suddenly broke out behind Rich and Lynn. Behind them, a redheaded man in a long blue tailcoat and white pants was defending himself from being struck in the head by Skull using swift, ninja-like movements. Somehow, not only was he evading Skull's frenzied assault, the transparent star-shaped mask he was wearing stayed perfectly still on his face, too.

"I never wanted to see your ugly face again, human!" Skull could be heard raging as he attacked. "You are the person I hate more than anything and this time I'm going to KILL YOU!"

"Skull, stop it!" Anabel cried out as Nando wheeled her up, horrified at what she was seeing.

"You know better than anyone else, Anabel, how much I despise this man for what he did to me! He will die!"

Anabel distracting Skull, however, gave the man the opening he needed, and in a flash he had a Flygon out and pinning Skull to the ground.

"Skull, you have learned from all of our previous encounters that you cannot best me through sheer violence," said the man as he crossed his arms. "I will give you credit though, you have bettered your ability since last we met."

"I want none of your fork-tongued compliments!" Skull shot back, writhing underneath the Flygon's grip. "I hate you!"

"Well what do you know," Rich chimed in, sounding somewhat amused, "I hadn't connected the dots in my mind, Eldes. Anabel told me about your history with a Shadow Marowak but I never quite digested that it was Skull."

Having not seen Rich until he was spoken to, Eldes reacted with a small amount of surprise. "Oh, Rich, hello there! I'm sorry you had to see that..."

"Is he calming down yet?" Anabel asked. She was clearly concerned not only for Eldes's well-being but for Skull's safety as well. She knew Eldes was very skilled, far beyond anything Skull could manage, and that getting into a brawl with the man would be a big mistake for him. "Skull, can you go to the stands and keep Olivia company?"

Initially rejecting Anabel's request, Skull began gathering power for another Shadow End attack, but his body finally gave out and the energy floated away. "Fine. I'll go. Let me up, you bastard."

Eldes nodded curtly, and, noting that Skull no longer had the physical capability to fight, recalled his Flygon. The Marowak stood and walked toward the exit, stopping only briefly to glare viciously one last time at his hated foe.

Once Skull was out of the room and things were peaceful again, Eldes turned back to his old friends. "I overheard you discussing your Go-Rock Frontier challenge with Lynn, Rich. It seems you're doing quite well. We've been traveling together, Lynn and I, and I decided to enter this tournament as well, to test my skills." Eldes then removed the sunglasses-like mask from his face, revealing his gentle, world-weary red eyes. "Anabel, are you doing okay? It seems you're not in the best of shape right now."

Anabel laughed weakly. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. Things are going to be okay before long."

"Now it's the moment you've all been waiting for!" Jillian's voice boomed through the room from the video monitor. Rich and the others had forgotten about her, but luckily, she had been entertaining the crowd, or at least trying to, for the past few minutes. "We're now going to announce the formulation of the sixteen teams that will compete in the tournament!"

A tournament bracket tree appeared in Jillian's place. The tree featured sixteen spaces, each with two rectangular cards that would soon be filled with the faces of the competitors. A collective hush came over the room of contestants as they anxiously awaited their fates.

"And now, without further ado... your Tag Battle teams!"

Thirty-two faces simultaneously lit up on the screen.

In the first bracket, Rich saw himself, paired with Nando. _[i]"Not bad,"[/i]_ he thought. _[i]"This can work."[/i]_

He wasn't so amused, however, when he spotted that the first team he was going to face featured Conway. Rich did recognize Conway's partner – Barry, the boy from the Battle Museum.

In the bracket next to his, Rich noticed that Kate and Darach had been paired up. He was surprised to see Paul's face in one of the other brackets as well, coupled with a boy with long red hair and cutting red eyes. Lynn found herself teamed with an elderly bearded man, while Anabel and Eldes were a team, immediately facing Thorton and a middle-aged brunette woman.

"There are your teams! Aaaaand... up first, we have the battle of Team Rich and Nando versus Team Conway and Barry!"

As if by magic, the moment Jillian made this declaration, an usher in a black tuxedo appeared at the entry to the room.

"Rich, Nando, Conway and Barry, please!" he called out.

"Good luck out there!" Anabel said to Rich, hugging him from her chair before he headed for the door.

Of course, just like the last time they met, Barry ran right into Rich seconds later.

"Hey, hey hey!" the hyperactive blonde boy screeched. "I'm gonna have to fine you ten million for tha... oh hey, Rich! I haven't seen you in a while!"

"It's a pleasure, Barry," Rich replied through a half-forced smile.

Conway sidled up to Barry, who was dressed up in a sharp red coat, with all black underneath as well as white gloves on his hands. After spying the strange symbol drawn on the coat's back, which looked like a cross with a snake coiled around it, Conway did what was quickly becoming apparent as his signature, the glasses shift.

"Well, well, partner, it's too bad that you're a bit too tall for that costume, desu... I was looking forward to mocking the shrimp that dressed up in it, desu. Heh heh heh..."

"Hey!" Barry shouted back in indignance. "Don't make fun of my costume! You're the one dressed up like a girl, man!"

Rich rolled his eyes and wondered just how the team he was going to face would actually work.

-:-

"It's finally time for the very first battle in our tournament!" Jillian continued to whip the crowd into a frenzy ever more powerful with every word she spoke. "Now entering the blue corner of our arena, the first slotted pair! Give it up for Team Rich and Nando!"

The curtains behind the left-side box of the arena drew open, and Rich and Nando stepped out together to a storm of cheers. Rich delighted in this admiration and played up to the crowd, waving in all directions, while Nando coolly walked alongside him.

Once they were stationed in their box, Jillian turned to the opposide side of the battlefield. "Now, in the red corner, their opponents! Team Conway and Barry!"

The crowd went wild anew as Conway and Barry entered. Conway, like Nando, walked slowly and deliberately, but Barry immediately rushed to the box in front of him.

"Hurry it up, Conway!" Barry called back.

"Sorry, sorry, desu..."

With all four competitors in their places, Jillian faced the crowd and tilted her gaze slightly upward.

"And the rules! Every battle in this tournament will have each team send out two Pokémon, one from each half of the team. There will be no substitutions allowed and there is no time limit. The battle will progress until one side loses both Pokémon!

Now, are you ready!" 

The crowd began cheering again, but evidently not loud enough for the hostess.

"I asked you a question! ARE YOU READY?" Once the cheering was sufficiently loud enough, Jillian raised her right arm into the air. "I thought so! Now, the battle of Team Rich and Nando versus Team Conway and Barry! BATTLE ON!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pkmn Trainer Rich & Poké Bard Nando

---vs.---

Super Nerd Conway & Pkmn Trainer Barry

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

[Conway snickers as he holds the frames of his shining glasses; Barry flails his arms about in some sort of dance.]

"Let's get started, desu! Aggron, appear!" "You're up, Empoleon! Hit the field!"

Two Steel-types appeared on Conway and Barry's side; Aggron, which was part Rock, and Empoleon, part Water. Rich noted this in his mind before selecting a Pokémon for himself.

"Melodic, set sail!"

Without skipping a beat, Nando threw a Poké Ball of his own out from his cape. "It's entry, Lapras!"

In sending out Melodic, Rich had banked on Nando sending in one of his myriad Grass-types to deal with Empoleon, not once suspecting or even knowing that Nando possessed a Lapras instead.

"Rich, follow my lead and this will be an easy battle ~" Nando said with a strum of his harp.

"Oh, okay..." Obviously Rich wasn't sure what kind of strategy Nando had, but he decided not to worry about it. "Melodic, use BubbleBeam on Aggron!"

_[i]"Just what I needed,"[/i]_ Nando thought to himself.

Conway smirked broadly, a shine still hiding his eyes. "Protect!"

The instant that Melodic launched its bubble assault, Aggron encased itself in a shield of green light. As a result, the bubbles bounced harmlessly off, and Aggron took no damage.

"He cannot keep it up for very long ~ Hydro Pump!"

Responding to the gentle note Nando played, his Lapras throttled Aggron's shield with a blast of water. Aggron struggled to hold the shield up but ultimately failed, and suffered great damage when it fell. It was left trembling in pain, its rocky skin soaked.

"Oh, no, no, no! You're not getting away with this that easily! Empoleon, Flash Cannon!"

"Shield Lapras with a Mirror Coat!"

Lapras didn't even move, even as the burst of silvery light from Empoleon's beak bore down on it. It didn't need to – Melodic, its own body glowing like a mirror, lunged in the way and took the hit. Less than a second after being struck, a flash of light twice as strong repelled back from Melodic's body into Empoleon, leaving it with similar burns on its iron armor.

"Lapras, please lend me some more of your power!" Nando announced, running his fingers over the strings of his harp. "Rain Dance!"

"Laa...praahhh!" Lapras cried to the skies above, sending a blue sphere of energy upward. Once it had reached a specific height, it exploded, producing a layer of clouds that, in turn, created rainfall.

"Aah..." The shine finally vanished from Conway's glasses, revealing eyes that clearly communicated the frustration he was feeling. "This is angering me, desu! Aggron, SolarBeam, desu!"

Even with the lack of sunlight, Aggron managed to begin gathering solar energy into its body, its metal plating taking on a green shine as it did so.

Knowing his partner's attack would take a long time to charge, Barry decided to act. "Empoleon, use Rock Slide!"

Eight orbs of light appeared around Empoleon's body and quickly turned into large, jagged boulders that it used as projectiles to barrage both of its opponents. Melodic wasn't affected much and held fast under the attack, but Lapras, owing to its part Ice type, took much more severe injuries. It wailed each time its body was stricken by one of the rocks.

Just as the rocks disappeared, Aggron's SolarBeam finished charging, and the beastly Pokémon fired it directly into Melodic's chest. It left quite a burn, but didn't hurt Melodic all that much in truth, despite the fact that the damage was beginning to pile up.

"BubbleBeam, Melodic!"

"You know the drill, desu... Protect!"

Once again, Melodic found itself stymied by Aggron's Protect. This was despite the fact that the rainfall intensified the force of its bubble blast.

However, if Rich was annoyed by this, it clearly was what Nando expected.

"Let the heavens rain down from above! Lapras, please use Thunder now!" he called out, playing a crescendo with his cape blowing dramatically behind him.

The notes were like cues for Lapras, who, much to the horrified surprise of Conway and Barry, launched mass amounts of electrical energy into the sky. Nothing happened for a moment, but then all that energy came crashing back down from the rain clouds onto Empoleon.

"NO!" Barry shrieked in terror, watching his Pokémon cry its last shrill cry before collapsing.

"I guess it's up to me now, desu..." Conway snickered, once again adjusting his glasses. "There's no way I can win without taking the fight to them, desu. Aggron, Head Smash!"

Aggron lowered its head. A ribbon of streaks of red energy formed around it, and with a mighty roar, it charged.

"Rich, this is it. Lapras, I beseech you, please use Sing."

In response to the gentle song its trainer began to play, Lapras began singing with a beautiful voice. Musical notes of all colors appeared around it, but seemingly nothing else happened as Aggron continued its lumbering charge.

_[i]"What's he... I SEE IT!"[/i]_ Finally, Rich realized that Nando knew Melodic's attacks and was setting up a combination more like something you'd see in a Contest. "BubbleBeam, and aim for Lapras!"

Luckily, Melodic had already anticipated this, and was ready to follow the command. A few bubbles hit Lapras's body, but they healed it instead of hurting it thanks to its Water Absorb ability. Most of the bubbles hit the musical notes, which became encased inside the bubbles and began floating in front of the two Water Pokémon.

All too late, the strategy dawned on Conway. "Stop charging, desu! STOP!"

Unfortunately, Aggron's weight made it unable to stop in time. It charged right into the cloud of bubbles, which burst and released the musical notes – exposing Aggron to their sleep-inducing effect at point-blank range. The Rock-and-Steel type collapsed and began snoring loudly.

"Wonderful, now's our chance! BubbleBeam!"

"Hydro Pump, Lapras, if you would ~ "

Both Melodic and Lapras loomed over Aggron's slumbering body, and the combined deluge of their attacks sent Aggron from a sleeping state to simply being knocked out.

"We... lost, desu...? Argh ~"

"You have to be kidding me! I might have to fine you THIRTY million for this!"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

As Conway and Barry slunk down in defeat, Jillian pumped her fist in the air to a wildly cheering crowd.

"That's it, battle over! The victory in this first round match goes to Team Rich & Nando!"

Conway and Barry, almost unable to accept their defeat, both fell to the ground in humiliation. Of course, the team that defeated them felt the polar opposite; while Nando just played a simple song for the crowd, Rich went back to hamming it up. When he spotted Olivia in the front row, screaming what appeared to be "Daddy, you're the best!" alongside the ever-scowling Skull, he couldn't help but have a feeling of warmth wash over him.

He waved back at her and mouthed "That was for you."

-:-

Because he and Nando were done with their first match, Rich was free to do whatever he wished until the next round. As a gesture of goodwill Rich and his partner invited both Conway and Barry along to a quick meal, and of course, the two young men accepted.

It turned out that Conway and Barry had both met Nando once before, at a Pokémon League tournament in the Sinnoh Region, so much of the conversation between them was an attempt to catch up. Rich didn't mind being left out, as he was more interested in the other battles going on anyway. Coverage of the tournament, much to his luck, was running continuously on all the televisions in the city, so of course the restaurant within the Battle Court had it.

The first battle after Rich's was one of the ones he cared about the most. One team was Kate and Darach, dressed respectively in a slinky, black, cleavage-revealing dress and a maroon knight-like military uniform with yellow stripes and a blue sash across its front. They were facing a young girl in a one-piece swimsuit and another girl dressed as a camper, and won decisively using Dragonite and Staraptor against Jumpluff and Butterfree. As a result, they would be the team Rich and Nando faced next, something both anticipated eagerly.

Rich was surprised at the battle immediately following that. It was Paul's, and he was teamed up with a young man named Silver whose build was very similar to that of Paul himself. Some kind of animosity was brewing between them, apparently beginning with their costumes – Conway explained to Rich that Paul's, blue formal wear accented with silver along with a black cape, was a character directly opposed to the one Silver was playing, represented by a fancy white uniform with gold tassels across the chest. Rich didn't understand it much but decided it didn't matter during the course of the battle, in which the mismatched team overcame their portly karate and fire themed foes with Electivire and Tyranitar.

Lynn's battle wasn't even funny – she, along with the elderly gentleman she was paired up with, utterly annihilated the kimono-wearing man and female painter they were against. Lynn's Luxray shined greatly in the quick battle, but the old man's Houndoom carried its weight nicely.

Rich was burying himself in a dish of fried chicken when Jillian's voice could be heard on the televisions announcing, "And now the fifth of the first tier battles, Team Anabel and Eldes versus Team Thorton and Alaina!"

Hearing that got Rich's attention out of the food and to his real responsibility. "Nando, grab the tab for me on this, I'll pay you back later!" he said quickly as he stood and ran off, panicked that he was failing his duty as a good husband by not being there during Anabel's battle.

Conway stared incredulously at Nando behind his ever-glowing glasses. "You're gonna let him get away with that, desu? I never let anyone get up from the table without paying their share first..."

"Do not worry. It's more for me ~ "

While Nando simply began picking the leftovers away from Rich's abandoned plate, Barry turned to Conway with a look of wild surprise in his eyes.

"You mean to tell me you've actually been on enough dinner dates to say that?"

"Hey!"

-:-

Rich did manage to reach the arena in time, but it took him far too long to fight through the crowds to where Olivia was.

"Daddy, you made it!" she happily exclaimed when he finally reached her. She embraced him tightly, to the annoyance of Skull, who detested such demonstrations of affection among humans.

"Looks like I got here just in time, too," Rich added as he caught his breath and looked over the field.

Thorton, wearing a pink wig and some kind of pink lab coat, was already in his box alongside his partner, a woman who appeared to be a teacher. The two were standing in serious, contemplative stances while awaiting their opponents.

"And now, the team that will face Thorton and Alaina... please give it up for Team Anabel and Eldes!"

The curtains drew open, and Eldes appeared, pushing Anabel's wheelchair in front of himself. While the crowd did give them a rousing reception, Rich thought he percieved Anabel searching for something amongst all the fans as she looked around herself. Realizing that she was searching for him, he called out her name, and the moment the sound of his voice hit her ears, she smiled peacefully.

"We've got our two teams together now, so..." Like before, Jillian raised her arm into the air. "Team Anabel and Eldes versus Team Thorton and Alaina! BATTLE ON!"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Tower Maiden Anabel & Vagrant Trainer Eldes

---vs.---

Factory Head Thorton & Teacher Alaina

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

[A sudden gust of wind blows back the tails of Thorton's coat and ruffles his fake hair.]

"After calculating my chances, I've determined that the best odds of my victory will come if I use you, Rapidash. Go."

"Please come out for me, Clefable!"

There was little remarkable about Thorton's Rapidash that would distinguish it from any other Rapidash, but Alaina's Clefable looked surprisingly powerful for its species. It stood in front of its trainer in a stance that suggested it was just waiting to see what it was up against.

"I like what I'm seeing from you two. Gallade, go, my friend!"

In a beautiful flash of light, Anabel's Gallade appeared from its Poké Ball. The crowd waited for Eldes's choice with bated breath, as did his partner... but nothing happened. He was standing with his arms crossed and eyes closed in silent contemplation.

"Eldes?" Anabel uttered quietly.

On the other end of the field, Thorton was visibly livid. "Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!" he was screaming. "Get this show on the road already!"

"Hm..." Eldes, however, was ignoring the angry young man. "Over the past seven years I have lived as a vagrant, bettering my skills and gathering wisdom. Perhaps it is time I finally showed the fruits of my training." At the same time he finally chose the Poké Ball he was going with, Eldes opened his eyes. "And so, we shall begin! Latias, enter battle!"

A red-and-white, vaguely dinosaur-like Pokémon that floated in the air appeared alongside Gallade; it floated without even using its airplane-style wings. The moment the Pokémon called Latias appeared in the battle, just about every person not named Eldes, Rich or Anabel in the stadium took a gasp of shock.

"A Legendary Pokémon!" Jillian shouted excitedly. The fact she interjected herself into the battle after not doing so for the past four showed just how much impact Latias's presence held. "With the presence of Latias on the field, what will happen?"

_[i]"I'll be damned,"[/i]_ Rich thought. _[i]"He actually used it."[/i]_ He could only remember one time in the past he'd ever seen Eldes use his Legendary Pokémon – an instance seven years ago when Eldes battled his own brother, Shadow Commander Ardos.

"Now, shall we get started? Latias, Water Pulse!"

It took a moment, but Latias drew up a veil of sparkling water around itself. It then used its psychic power to cut a circular wave from the veil and send it in Rapidash's direction.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit! Not fair! Rapidash, Sunny Day!"

Rapidash failed to act before it was hit by Latias's attack. The water doused its flaming mane, creating a great deal of steam, and as it soaked into Rapidash's skin the Fire-type's muscles weakened. Nevertheless, Rapidash propped itself back up and shot a beam of light from the horn on its head into the sky, which greatly intensified the sunlight.

"I thought that would do it in one hit... oh well, I guess I have to do more than just sit here, right?" Anabel chuckled. "Close Combat, Gallade!"

With the fists on the ends of its blade arms aglow, Gallade began dashing towards Clefable.

Alaina had been caught off guard by Latias's presence just as much as her partner, so her reaction to her own predicament was delayed. "Uh...oh, fight back! Meteor Mash!"

Just as Gallade reached it and prepared to strike, Clefable swung its own fist upward and met Gallade's. However, the Normal-type was easily overwhelmed – not only was its attempt at a counterattack pushed back, Gallade still had a free arm to use in delivering a massive blow right to its stomach. Clefable let out a pained wheeze and collapsed, then looked up at Gallade towering over its body triumphantly before finally fainting.

In her mind, Alaina had already accepted that she was hopelessly overmatched against Anabel and Eldes, but the same couldn't be said for her partner. Thorton's face was red with anger, and he was flailing his arms up and down in a rage.

"No, no, no, no, no! It's not going to end that easily! Rapidash, Megahorn! Go!"

Despite Thorton's words, as his Pokémon began rushing towards Latias with its head lowered so it could use its horn as a weapon, Eldes did find himself wondering if victory could actually be that easy. He thought about it and quickly concluded that Thorton's attack was little more than desperation, a conclusion Anabel had also reached.

"It's over. Latias, Draco Meteor."

Latias formed a small red ball of enegy between its arms and threw the sphere into the air. After reaching an altitude of about thirty feet, it exploded, creating a shower of meteor-like blasts that rained all over the battlefield. Many of these 'meteors' hit Rapidash even as it galloped, crushing it into the ground. Once the smoke from all the impacts faded, it was very clear that Rapidash was finished off.

"So that's how it is, then. I knew we couldn't win."

"Whoaaa! NO!"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Wow, what an impressive performance by Anabel and Eldes! They have just rolled up and tossed Thorton and Alaina aside! Well done!"

The victorious team accepted their win quite gracefully, with Eldes even going as far as to wheel Anabel on the field so the two of them could thank Alaina for her battle. Thorton, meanwhile, wasn't so gracious – he was on the ground with tears flooding out of his eyes, cursing his luck.

Before leaving the battleground, Anabel made sure to have Eldes turn her towards Rich and Olivia so she could blow kisses to them both.

-:-

In the relatively short amount of time the last three battles took to complete, Rich simply relaxed with Anabel in the backstage area. They discussed the fine details of their respective battles with their partners.

That conversation had gotten cut off when Rich and Nando were summoned for their second round match, and just like that, they found themselves back in the arena, facing down the lavisciously-dressed Kate and her partner, Darach.

"It's the first of the quarterfinal matches!" Jillian announced with her trademark enthusiasm. "Team Rich and Nando turned out a dominating performance in their first round match, as did Team Kate and Darach! So, what will happen when these two mighty teams meet in battle?"

"Well, well, I get to battle the Commissioner before we even open!" From the sound of her voice and her uneven swaggering, it was evident Kate still had some alcohol in her from the previous day, though it seemed to not affect her battling. "I should count myself a lucky girl!"

Meanwhile, Darach stood next to her in a rigidly formal manner. "Now, Kate, let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"What's with youuuuuuu?" the purple-haired woman slurred. "Is that the formality your master whips into you every night?"

"Don't insult her reverance Lady Caitlin like that!" Darach answered back angrily.

However, Kate smiled wryly and said, "That's the spirit. Now, focus it into our battle!" 

"..." After contemplating that sentiment for a moment, Darach turned back to facing Rich and Nando and lowered his head, allowing light to cover his glasses. "That's what her reverence Lady Caitlin would tell me to do, so it is right."

_[i]"Not that damn glowy-glasses crap again,"[/i]_ Rich thought.

"Let's get it on, then! Team Rich and Nando versus Team Kate and Darach! BATTLE ON!"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pkmn Trainer Rich & Poké Bard Nando

---vs.---

Hall Dynamo Kate & Castle Valet Darach

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

[Kate flashes a light in her glasses, then pulls them up above her face. Darach puts his hand on his heart and bows politely.]

"It worked out last time, so let's see how it works this time! Dragonite, it's your curtain call!"

"If the strategy is the same as last time, then I shall do the same. Staraptor, I call you."

The same two part-Flying type Pokémon from Kate and Darach's previous battle returned to fight for them again; Dragonite, typed Dragon and Flying, and Staraptor, whose Flying type was complemented by the Normal type.

"So they're Flying types, then. Melodic, I'll go with you!"

"I see, so this is how it will be ~ Lopunny, entry!"

Melodic appeared from the Poké Ball Rich threw, and a brown-and-cream colored Lopunny appeared next to it.

Continuing to strum his harp, Nando called out gently, "I'll take the first move. Lopunny, Jump Kick!"

"You cannot let them strike first, Staraptor! Counter with Close Combat!"

On their respective trainers' commands, Lopunny and Staraptor dove in for what promised to be a vicious exchange of attacks. Lopunny was the first to attempt to connect with a hit by thrusting out one of its legs, but Staraptor agilely shifted out of its way and countered by smashing its talons into Lopunny's chest.

Ordinarily, this would have sent Rich into a frustrated panic, but in Lopunny's reeling back through the air towards him, he saw a sudden opportunity.

"Melodic, use Aqua Tail on Lopunny!"

Just before Lopunny could fall to the ground, Melodic swung its tail around and struck the Normal-type, stopping its backlash and flinging it back towards the surprised Staraptor with renewed force. Staraptor suddenly found itself with the wind knocked out of it.

Even the normally unflappable Nando briefly looked shocked at his partner's surprising move, but he quickly understood it and smiled. "Wonderful. What an excellent tactic."

"Oh, you! No wonder you're the Commissioner, then. You can really think on your feet! But, let's see if you're still standing after this – Thunder!"

With a howl, Kate's Dragonite released a blast of yellow electrical energy from its body, directed squarely at Melodic, whose ability to dodge was impaired due to having just performed an attack.

As the lightning bore down on his partner's Pokémon, Nando leaned forward and lowered his head slightly. "It's time for me to pay back my debt. Lopunny, Mirror Coat!"

Just like how Melodic had done for Lapras in the previous battle, Lopunny jumped in between it and the Thunder attack, wrapped itself in its ears, and began glowing like a mirror. It took the hit instead of Melodic, but like before, it sent back a doubly-strong blast at Dragonite. Both Pokémon involved in the exchange were left gasping for air, their bodies burned from the energy.

"Melo..." Melodic looked down to its weakened partner and nodded in appreciation. "Mel."

"Lolo, lop."

"Color me very impressed!" Darach said from across the field. "In my years of glorious servitude to her reverence, I have participated in many battles, but rare it has been to see tactics such as these. In the name of her royal reverence Lady Caitlin Euphemia Colchester XVI, I order you forth, Staraptor! Brave Bird!" 

Darach's enthusiasm for the battle flowed through his every word, and Staraptor obviously shared that sentiment.

"Stara! Staaaaaarrrr!" it shrilled, tensing its body. It was gathering power, and soon, a cloud of blue aura erupted around it. At that point, Staraptor couldn't contain the power within its body any longer, and flew like a rocket at Melodic.

"Lopunny, please protect Melodic with Jump Kick!"

Once again, Lopunny jumped in the way of an attack meant for Melodic, meeting Staraptor's mad charge just in front of its intended target with another of its ballerina-like kicks. The sheer energy of Staraptor's attack was instead unleashed against Lopunny, resulting in an explosion.

In a shocking turn of events, the aftermath revealed both Staraptor and Lopunny fainted on top of each other.

The battle was now one-on-one between Rich and Kate, pitting Melodic versus Dragonite.

"Ohhhhh yeah! That's what I'm talking a-bout! Serving you as an employee of the Battle Frontier is gonna kick some ass if this is the kind of company you keep! Dragonite, give him a little gift, won't you? ExtremeSpeed!"

The instant Kate gave this command, Dragonite seemed to vanish into thin air, surprising Rich and putting Melodic on edge.

"Where is it... be on alert, Melodic, it's gotta come out somewhe-"

Unfortunately for Rich, the 'somewhere' that Dragonite emerged was right in front of Melodic, literally at a distance no more than ten inches. That left the surprised Water-type absolutely no time for an evasive maneuver, so it had to bear the full force of a power-packed tackle head on.

However, that also gave Rich the opening he needed. "She's in close range now, Melodic! Use Blizzard and take her out!"

Recovering quickly from the ExtremeSpeed, Melodic reared its head back and began taking in a deep breath. The air around it began to cool rapidly, and, as it was caught in that area, Dragonite's eyes widened – it knew what was coming.

Kate plainly saw her fate, too. "Dragon Pulse! Fight it back!"

The attacks were simultaneous. Dragonite's volley of pink energy and Melodic's freezing gust clashed viciously, the wind from the sheer intensity of the two forces meeting making Nando's cape and the tails of Darach's uniform blow completely behind them.

"Gaoooooohhhh!"

A telltale howl finally revealed the outcome – Dragonite, having landed to try and dig its feet into the ground for support, lost out in the battle of attrition and reeled backwards to the ground, out cold.

"Soooooo... that's it then. Don't be ashamed, Dragonite, we done good."

"What a battle... a shame her reverence couldn't be here for it."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"I believe that's the end of the battle! And in that battle, the victory goes to Team Rich and Nando! Well done!"

Once more the crowd erupted as it watched the four trainers who had just fought shake hands in the center of the battlefield.

-:-

Lynn's battle against Paul and Silver immediately followed once Rich and Nando were done. It pitted her Persian and the Girafarig owned by Clifford, the old man she was teamed with, against Paul's Heracross and Silver's Kingdra. The fight was tough, but mostly only because Paul and Silver still couldn't get along. In the end, they did win, with Paul's Heracross doing most of the work by defeating both opponents.

"That was a pretty ugly match, wasn't it, ladies and gentlemen?" As if she hadn't been expending any energy at all throughout the day, Jillian was still showboating around the stage to an excess. "As a result of that battle, the first of the two semifinal matches will be Team Rich and Nando versus Team Paul and Silver! We've still got two more quarterfinal matches to go, though, so let's get our teams out here for the C block's showdown! First, coming into the blue corner, Team Izumi and Toki!" 

A beautiful young woman in a golden kimono sauntered out into the blue box on one side of the battlefield, accompanied by a young man with long blonde hair carrying a guitar strapped around his shoulder. They made an odd couple, but seemed to be working out as a team.

"With the blue corner set, let's introduce our red corner... Team Anabel and Eldes!"

Sitting with Nando, Olivia and Skull in the stands while Eldes wheeled Anabel out for their second match, Rich thought he percieved something odd about the attitude of the crowd – it seemed to him that they supported Anabel's team just a little more than their opponents, as if expecting something from them.

"Your wife is quite elegant," Nando said, breaking Rich from his daydreaming. "Truly, you were lucky when you got her."

"That's nothing! My mom is a great trainer, too, and you're gonna see that!"

Rich chuckled at Olivia's enthusiasm. He longed for the days of his own youth, when his innocence shut out all the pain of the world, but then he thought a bit more and realized Nando was right – with Anabel, he didn't have to worry about any of that. He relaxed in his seat and began to anticipate the coming battle.

"A greetings to you both!" Eldes called out across the field to their opponents. "I am pleased to be able to meet you two on the field of battle."

"This is my debut performance as a Kimono Girl..." the young woman, Izumi, replied with a nervous voice. "I mustn't disgrace my pedigree."

"You're telling me," Toki added. "This is my chance to earn lead guitarist in my band! I can't mess this up!"

"It is time! The C Block quarterfinal happens now! Team Izumi and Toki versus Team Anabel and Eldes! BATTLE ON!"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Tower Maiden Anabel & Vagrant Trainer Eldes

---vs.---

Kimono Girl Izumi and Guitarist Toki

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"I enjoyed burnishing my skills in the last battle, so we shall continue upon a similar track. Enter battle, Latios!" 

"If you're using Latios, I feel lucky. Come on out, Slowking, my friend!"

Rich's old Slowking, which now belonged to Anabel, materialized on the field, but it was overshadowed by the presence of Eldes's Latios, a Pokémon very similar to its sister Latias but blue and white instead of red and white.

Izumi and Toki looked intimidated by their opponents.

"Please go and battle for me, Leafeon!"

"Electabuzz, get yourself out there and win!"

Izumi's Leafeon appeared first, shaking out its green, grasslike fur just as it was joined by Toki's Electabuzz. Just like their trainers, they presented a rather odd pairing.

"Allow me to begin. Latios, Ice Beam!"

The air in front of Latios's mouth flash-froze, and by projecting psychic energy into it, Latios was able to create a concentrated blast of ice that was aimed squarely at Leafeon.

Having never faced such a tough Pokémon before, Izumi panicked. "Well, uh... Leafeon, fight it off with Leaf Blade!"

That was Leafeon's fatal mistake. With its leaflike horn aglow, it charged headlong right into the Ice Beam. Of course, Latios's power won out, and Leafeon was throttled so hard that it fainted instantly. It never even got a chance to strike one blow.

"Leafeon!" Izumi cried out in dismay, tears welling up in her eyes over her embarassing defeat.

"It's... it's up to me now, I guess... let's do it, Electabuzz!" Though he was putting on a brave face, in his mind, Toki knew he was hopelessly overmatched. With a sense that he was heading straight for his doom, he played a chord on his guitar and called out, "Hit Slowking with a ThunderPunch!" 

Electabuzz had the same thought, that anything it tried to do was merely delaying the inevitable, as it sprinted across the field towards Slowking with its right arm cocked back and emitting a great amount of electrical power.

"Slowking, are you feeling ready to give it another try?" When Slowking turned back and nodded to her, Anabel felt much better about giving the subsequent command. "Very well. Slowking, Hyper Beam!"

First, Slowking spread its stubby legs, steeling its stance in preparation for the move. It then tensed up its body, focusing all the energy in its muscles towards the gem on its crown, where red light was beginning to gather.

Finally, just before Electabuzz was in range to strike, Slowking howled and let the Hyper Beam loose. The power in the move was clearly greater than before, but it was apparent too that Slowking still hadn't quite mastered it. Its aim was off, and as a result Electabuzz was only grazed by the beam.

However, the difference that Anabel quietly noted was that Slowking didn't collapse to its knees after using Hyper Beam. It only had a look of temporary exhaustion, which was a big step up. Rich noticed this too, from his place in the stands.

After it recovered from being shaken by Hyper Beam, Electabuzz completed its own attack, swinging down its fist and striking Slowking, bruising its pink skin.

"Latios, finish this off. Dragon Claw!"

Electabuzz turned to put distance between itself and Slowking, only to run right into Latios, who was blocking its way with a red, hook shaped aura glowing around its arm. Before anyone even knew what had happened, a sparking sound followed by a small explosion told of Latios's powerful blow against Electabuzz.

The Electric-type was hit on its chin, and knocked over Latios's head through the air back towards its trainer. When it hit the ground, it moaned weakly, then fainted.

"Oh... oh.... ohhhh! I am disgraced...."

"My amp's been unplugged...."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The crowd was going wild for the performance Anabel and Eldes had just shown. Without a doubt, it was the most dominating performance of the tournament thus far.

"Wow, amazing! A truly incredible performance handed in by our victors, Team Anabel and Eldes! Congratulations, you amazing trainers!"

"I'm... I'm disgraced... Never can I show my face in Ecruteak City again..."

Izumi shrank to the ground with tears running down her face. Having already started to walk off the stage, Toki only realized that his partner was still on the field after he was halfway out, and turned in place to look back at her.

A moment later, Izumi noticed a shadow standing over her.

"Stand up. Stand up and move forward."

Looking up, Izumi found Eldes standing with a hand extended to her, smiling. Anabel, also smiling, was sitting next to him.

"Y-you..." she whimpered.

"You mustn't let defeat break your spirit," Eldes said compassionately. "Defeat is but one part of the road to true power. Let this illuminate your heart, and look inside – find what it is that makes you, Izumi, a trainer, and bring that to the forefront. Then you will find your true power."

Izumi just stared up at Eldes's face for a minute, pondering his words. Once she understood their meaning, she stopped crying.

"I will. Thank you!"

Once again, the crowd erupted in cheers, this time as Izumi took Eldes's hand and stood up, a new woman from when she entered the arena.

-:-

"So, looks like Slowking's almost mastered Hyper Beam, finally."

Rich and his family were sitting around a table in the Battle Court's café with Nando, Eldes and Lynn accompanying them. They were enjoying a good round of conversation along with a meal of cheeseburgers and french fries from the burger chain within the building, which Eldes had generously purchased for them all.

"Yep!" Anabel replied to Rich cheerfully. "It shouldn't be too much longer in the lea....ugh..." After grimacing from the brief feeling of sickness she felt, Anabel suddenly began beaming. "Rich! You guys... it kicked!"

Almost immediately, Olivia and Lynn both jumped to feel Anabel's stomach, and lo and behold, they both felt the kicking.

"Wow, she isn't kidding!"

"That's gonna be my little sister soon, Lynn!"

While Olivia and Lynn fawned over Anabel, Nando gently strummed his harp, as he was so accustomed to doing.

"Rich, the beauty of your family continues to awe me every time I see it. Like I said earlier, you are truly a lucky man."

"Thank you, Nando," a grateful Rich said back, smiling all the while. He then turned back to his daughter, his wife and his friendly rival. "Olivia, did you know? Your middle name came from Lynn, because she was present when you were born."

"Is that true?" Olivia inquired enthusiastically with wide eyes.

"Yes, yes it is..." Lynn answered. "It's hard to believe that I witnessed your birth seemingly so long ago."

"It is quite hard to believe. Seven years can pass like a bolt of lightning," Eldes added. "I was there too. It was quite miraculous."

Just then, Jillian's voice came booming out from all the televisions throughout the building. "That's that, we've got our semifinal matchups! With the victory of Team Genbu and Marcus through their Victreebel and Lickilicky, we now have only four teams remaining! In the first semifinal matchup, Team Rich and Nando versus Team Paul and Silver! And in the second, Team Anabel and Eldes versus Team Genbu and Marcus!"

"Well, Anabel," Rich said as he stood and put on his "SEA STAR" captain's hat, "Wish me all the luck in the world, because seeing who I'm against, I'm gonna need it."

"I heard that, you irritating piece of trash!"

Rich turned in surprise, only to see a scowling Paul standing behind him. Paul raised his finger and pointed at the man who would be his foe.

"You listen to me and listen well. I'm going to win this tournament, and nobody, especially not you and that flaming bard, are going to stop me."

"That's something that's going to be determined on the field of battle, Paul. Don't be so cocky!"

"I'd like to see you try and defeat me this time."

Angered, Rich clenched his fists as Paul stormed off.

_The Tag Battle tournament is halfway done, and both Rich and Anabel are still in the running! However, the upcoming battle is shaping up to be the toughest yet. In this contest of skill, which of these truly expert trainers will reign supreme?_

**END of CHAPTER 19**

-:-:-:-:-

[Chapter Epilogue]

The air was getting colder, and with natural reason – Rosina and I were nearly at the northern village of Yache, where we could finally stage our escape from Oceannia.

When we were just a few miles out of the village, Rosina complained to me about her tired feet and suggested we stop and rest in the frosty forest.

"Koronaku, listen, if we push ourselves, we'll get sick. Look at that cave over there, we can rest in there."

"Good point," I replied, adding, "Staying in the village might be dangerous, as that could be a place they'd look for us."

As we were in agreement, we stole away to the cave for the night, building a fire for warmth.

-:-:-:-:-:-

[Next Episode Preview]

Next time....

It's the finale of the Tag Battle tournament!

First, Rich and Nando face off against Paul and Silver in a battle of sympathy versus hatred!

[An angry looking Nando gives a command to an Altaria while Rich commands his Lucario. They are fighting against a Magnezone and Nidoking]

After that, Anabel and Eldes battle against the Sage, Genbu, and the Poké Maniac, Marcus!

[On the field are Slowking and Latias, as well as a Mismagius and Rhydon]

And finally... in the finals.... it's the battle you have all been waiting for!

[On one side of the battlefield stands Rich and Nando. On the other, Anabel and Eldes]

Next time, _[i]A Red Tag Sale![/i]_ See you soon!


	21. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20: **A Red-Tag Sale!

"It's time for the first of our semifinals! Coming out to the blue corner, Team Rich and Nando!" Jillian was starting to lose her voice from all the screaming she had done during the day.

The sun was beginning to set by the time Rich and Nando made their way to the battlefield for their showdown with Paul and Silver. As the two made their way out onto the field, Rich looked up, noting that clouds were beginning to gather in the sky.

_[i]"Not surprising,"[/i]_ he thought. The weather reporter on the television had already predicted rain from the night into and throughout the next day.

"And now, their red corner opponents... Team Paul and Silver!"

The audience's reaction to Paul and Silver was much less than the fanfare Rich and Nando got. Neither Paul nor Silver cared, though – they just walked to their positions without hesitation, the former scowling and the latter wearing an emotionless face.

"Come on Paul, cheer up!" Rich taunted. He knew he was pressing Paul's buttons, and was doing so deliberately. "A battle like this should be a thing to be savored!"

"Just shut it already. I'm sick of talking to you."

"It's the semi-finals! Who's going to the finals? Team Rich and Nando versus Team Paul and Silver! BATTLE ON!"

/

Pkmn Trainer Rich & Poké Bard Nando

-vs.-

Rival Paul & Pkmn Trainer Silver

/

[While Paul simply stands without changing his scowl, Silver pulls his hand from his pocket and points toward Rich and Nando.]

"I don't know about you, Paul, but I fight to win. You should do nothing other than that. I choose you, Magnezone!"

Angered by Silver's seemingly innocent remark, Paul turned to him with rage in his eyes.

"Fight to win? You think I don't fight to win? You shouldn't even be talking!"

"You aren't fighting to win right now. Where's your Pokémon?"

Magnezone heard its trainer and his ally arguing, and turned back in confusion. It turned just in time to see Paul furiously whip a Poké Ball in its direction.

"Grr... Nidoking, standby for battle!"

At first it appeared to be an unfortunate incident due to Paul's poor aim, but both Silver and Rich realized that when the Poké Ball containing Nidoking hit Magnezone before releasing the Poison-and-Ground-type, it was because Paul had intentionally tried to hit it.

"Throwing a Poké Ball just to hit your partner's Pokémon out of spite? For shame! Lucario, set sail and teach him a lesson!"

Nando plucked out one note from his harp before sending a Pokémon out. "Altaria, entry ~ "

Lucario appeared, alongside a blue-bodied bird Pokémon with cottony white wings. However, almost immediately, Lucario's body began to tremble, and Altaria glanced to it in concern.

"That's the effect of Magnezone's ability, Magnet Pull," Rich whispered to his partner. "We have to work on getting rid of Magnezone first or Lucario won't be very mobile in its magnetic field."

"Magnezone, use Hidden Power!"

"Earth Power!"

Simultaneously, orbs of fire appeared around Magnezone's body while Nidoking summoned a yellow aura around its body. Magnezone launched the orbs at the same time Nidoking used its aura to create a glowing fissure in the ground, and both attacks were headed for Lucario.

_[i]"They're stepping on each others' toes..."[/i]_ Rich realized. This gave his side a wide opening. "Lucario, Protect!"

Just before the attacks reached its position, Lucario crossed its arms in front of its chest, summoning the strength to surround itself in a case of green light. Magnezone's Hidden Power just bounced right off of it, and when the fissure hit the shield, it simply disappeared.

"For the last time, Paul, stop interrupting my attacks!" Silver angrily growled. "This is why we're not working as a team!"

"You shouldn't be talking, son of Team Rocket! That's right, I know about you and your history, fuming all about how teams are weak and strength comes from the individual. I agree with that, but look at the soft piece of waste you've turned into right here and now!"

Silver recoiled. The sting of what Paul had thrown up to him truly did hurt. "I know about you too, always feeling so inferior in your own father's shadow. Did you ever beat him? I never heard about that happening, so I assume the answer's no."

"WHAT?" Paul's eyes widened. The look of pure rage in them was increasing to a level that would frighten any normal person. "How dare you stand here and lecture me! I've got more badges than you can even count! And look out there, your USELESS Magnezone is failing to do a thing... it's not helping that weak Nidoking at ALL!"

"Useless? Weak...?" Something about this angered the normally unflappable Nando, and he actually scowled as he gave the command, "Altaria, Earthquake!"

Altaria flew up about fifteen feet into the air, then turned to face the ground and forcefully ejected an orb of green energy from its beak. Because of the force Altaria had put behind it, the orb created a shockwave when it hit the ground, which spread across the battlefield rapidly. Lucario, still contained within its shield of light, was safe from its effects, but the same couldn't be said for Nidoking and Magnezone – the shockwave ultimately caused the ground to crack beneath both, critically injuring them. Both fell down as a result of the withering blows they suffered, but only Nidoking got back up.

"See? I told you, Silver, your miserably pathetic Magnezone is making this even worse!" Paul's anger continued to exponentially increase as the tide of battle turned against him. "Nidoking, don't you DARE be as pathetic as that Magnezone was OR ELSE! Use Horn Drill on Lucario NOW!"

Though Nidoking obeyed Paul's order without question and began lumbering towards Lucario with the largest of its horns spinning like a drill, it feared what would happen if it was to fail. It had seen how Paul reacted to failure from many other Pokémon over time.

"You can counter, Lucario! Aura..."

"Rich, stop," Nando interrupted. "I'm going to do this myself, but I'm going to need your help. Use the combination we did before with Melodic and Lopunny."

"Uh, okay..."

"Very well. Altaria, please... Dragon Rush!"

"You know the drill, Lucario. Iron Tail!"

A bright blue aura surrounded Altaria as it flew high into the sky. After a few moments it curved downward and began dive-bombing towards the ground. It was at that time that Lucario's tail took on a silvery glow.

"DO IT!" both Rich and Nando shouted together, the latter using his harp to play a dramatic crescendo.

Within eight feet of the ground, Altaria began to change course again, curving back in the direction of its opponent. At the exact second it did this, Lucario backflipped upward and hit Altaria in the back with its tail. This combination put so much force into Altaria's attack that a whistling sound could be heard as it screamed at incredible speed towards the hapless Nidoking, which had absolutely no chance of escaping such a well-devised move.

There was a great explosion that rocked the entire stadium when the two met, along with a blinding flash of light. Unable to see Paul's surely-angry reaction, Rich and Nando could only look into the light in anticipating, wondering if their gamble actually paid off. But when Rich glaced briefly over to his partner, he saw something that put his mind at ease.

After a brief moment of shock, Nando lowered his head and smiled contently.

Seconds later, the triumphant cry of Altaria resonated like a church bell from the blinding storm, which soon dissipated to reveal Nando's Dragon-and-Flying-type standing dominantly on the still form of its vanquished foe.

"...well, okay..."

"Are you KIDDING ME? Losing to THEM!"

/

"It's over! The first semifinal is OVER! The winners and our first finalists are Team Rich and Nan..." Jillian became confused and hesitant when she saw Paul already beginning to storm off the stage. "...do?"

"Listen, Paul!" Nando called out, showing a surprising amount of emotion that was very unusual for him. "I hope sincerely that you have learned something from this battle. The way you treat your Pokémon is..."

"SHUT UP!" the young man screamed back. "Just shut it! I'm going to be the greatest trainer this world has ever seen, and nobody, not an annoying wannabe Gym Leader and ESPECIALLY not an irritating, showboating minstrel like YOU who whines about the way I treat my Pokémon will stand in my way! Neither of you understands what true power is and what motivates me in my quest for it, and neither of you EVER WILL!"

With that, Paul finally turned and stomped off, like a child whose toy had been taken away. His sudden outburst and incredibly cruel behavior had literally left an entire sporting complex silent in disgusted surprise. Finally, Rich took a step as if to follow Paul, only to be stopped by Nando's firm hand on his shoulder.

"It isn't worth it, my friend ~ Just let him go. In time, he will learn the error of his ways."

"If you say so..."

-:-

Before long, Anabel and Eldes were back out on the field, ready to take on their opponents in their semifinal match. They were two males; the elder of the two, Genbu, was a man of about thirty sporting a short haircut, black robes and wooden clogs, while Marcus was a teenage boy in a blue trench coat whose long black hair hung over his right eye.

The meaning of this match wasn't lost on Anabel. If her team won, she would move on to face Rich's team in the final battle. As far as she could remember, they had never battled, not even once, throughout the eight years they knew each other. They hadn't even battled to settle an argument as many couples who were both trainers were apt to do – they simply didn't argue all that much to begin with. Eldes knew this, too, and he had made an oath to himself to do whatever he could to make that dream a reality for his companion.

"And this... this is it, ladies and gentlemen! Our second semifinal battle, pitting Team Anabel and Eldes against Team Genbu and Marcus! The winners will go on to face Team Rich and Nando in the championship battle!"

"I wish you two the best of luck! May we have a wonderful battle!"

Surprisingly, both Genbu and Marcus remained with dark, serious expressions on their faces despite Eldes's hospitality.

"From all my training under the Elder of Sprout Tower, my soul has become one with my Pokémon. Let me test if your raw skill is able to break our bond."

"Heh... I've analyzed everything about your battles up to this point, Team Anabel and Eldes. This team with the amazing Marcus will not be defeated!"

"It's the second of two semifinal matches! Team Anabel and Eldes versus Team Genbu and Marcus! BATTLE ON!"

/

Tower Maiden Anabel & Vagrant Trainer Eldes

-vs.-

Sage Genbu & Poké Maniac Marcus

/

[Marcus lets his coat blow in the wind, while Genbu wields a set of prayer beads with a Poké Ball linked into them.]

"Our bonds shall not fall! Mismagius, engage in combat!"

"Now let's see if my calculations are correct... go, Rhydon!"

Eldes already had his Poké Ball at the ready before Mismagius and Rhydon even appeared to oppose him.

"Anabel, you can handle Rhydon, I'm sure. I'll deal with Mismagius... Latias, enter battle!"

"Oh? Yeah, you're right, I can take Rhydon no problem. Slowking, go, my friend!"

With Latias and Slowking taking the field, the stage was set for the battle to play out. Eldes wasted no time in thrusting his arm forth and giving his first command.

"Shadow Ball, Latias!"

A murky, pulsating blob of energy appeared in Latias's hands, but during the time it took to gather strength, Genbu smiled menacingly.

"Now, is that the best you can accomplish? Mismagius, shut them down. Imprison!" 

Mismagius's eyes flashed, emitting a number of white beams of light. Instead of shooting directly towards Latias and Slowking or anything to that effect, the lights simply drifted over them instead.

Their true effect was much more startling than any direct attack. Once the lights faded, so did Latias's Shadow Ball, leaving it writhing in pain with no attack to show for the effort.

"He's disabled my attack..." Eldes said in exasperation, a bead of sweat running down his face. "Not only that, he disabled any and all attacks Mismagius knows... which has taken out a good few of mine and probably some of yours too, Anabel..."

"I did my homework researching the battling styles the two of you use," Marcus revealed, taunting his stymied foes with a wicked smirk. "Anabel, from your time as the Salon Maiden of the Battle Tower I knew your prefered type was Psychic. And for you, Eldes, the former Cipher Admin, all I had to do was look at your records after Cipher collapsed to determine you would likely use either Latias or Latios. Once I came to those conclusions my partner and I... heh, we cooked up a special little surprise for you."

Anabel gritted her teeth. Everything about Marcus's research was correct in the end. "Slowking, just use Water Pulse then!"

"Do you really believe I will go down that easily after all my research? You underestimate me. Megahorn, Rhydon..."

Rhydon roared, lowered its head, and charged toward Slowking, who was in the process of creating a ring of water to use as a counterattack. Slowking was able to launch its Water Pulse ahead of Rhydon, but Rhydon just charged right through it, shrugging off the damage, and headbutted Slowking with all its might. After crashing backwards into a nearby rock, Slowking struggled to its feet, revealing a large gash on its chest.

"Eldes..." Anabel growled quietly, "this is really bad. With our best attacks locked and our effective ones being countered, what is left for us to do?"

"I was hoping to end this battle quickly and decisively... but it looks like we're going to have to scrap this one out. Latias, Dragon Pulse!"

"Counterattack it with Shadow Ball, Mismagius!"

Latias found itself on the receiving end of a Shadow Ball about twice the size of its own, and quickly shot back with some pink energy. Both attackers were left burned a bit, but Latias's injuries were visibly more significant.

Anabel's confidence and concentration were becoming shaken, which was unusual for her. For the first time, she was truly unsure of whether she could win. "Slowking, try..."

"Anabel, wait!"

After stopping her command mid-sentence, Eldes leaned down and began whispering into Anabel's ear.

"You saw that combo move that Rich and Nando used. It's a gamble, but if you can use your Slowking's Hyper Beam on Latias in a similar fashion, it might work."

The wheelchair-bound girl considered this for a minute. Slowking still hadn't mastered Hyper Beam, but had performed it with much improvement last time. _[i]"Slowking, what do you think?"[/i]_ she finally asked using her empathic abilities.

Anabel was able to perceive a sense of nervousness from Slowking, but that quickly turned to a resolute confidence. Once she saw Slowking was ready, Anabel turned and nodded to Eldes.

"Very well then. Go, our super combination! Use Zen Headbutt!"

"And Slowking, you use Hyper Beam on Latias's back!"

Latias floated to a position in front of Slowking and then began advancing forward quickly, with its head glowing brightly blue. Behind it, Slowking focused and gathered all its strength, sending every ounce of power it had to the jewel in its crown. Finally, after many tense moments, it launched the Hyper Beam into Latias.

It took a second for Anabel to realize, but Slowking actually remained standing, steadfast and resolute, throughout the whole attack. Finally, after so long, it had mastered Hyper Beam.

The effect of the combination was devastating and effective. It turned Latias from a mere battering ram into a bullet screaming through the air.

"No, it can't be!" Genbu screamed, seeing everything of his team's plan falling apart. "Destiny Bond!"

Just before Latias made contact, Mismagius's eyes flashed once again. There was a bright burst of light when the Zen Headbutt hit its target, but because of the effects of Destiny Bond, when it faded both Mismagius and Latias were fainted.

"Anabel, you can do this on your own now!" Eldes said in enthusiastic encouragement. "Slowking's mastered Hyper Beam, and it's a one on one fight!"

"I won't stand for you disgracing my brilliant battle strategy!" Marcus raged. Unfortunately for him, his rage was also the undoing of any strategy he had left. "Rhydon, Giga Impact!"

If one thing could be said about Rhydon as a species, it would be that while strong, they are very slow. Marcus's Rhydon was no exception, for even while it cloaked itself in a menacing red aura, its charge was still at a lumbering, slow speed. This afforded Slowking all the time it needed to regain its vigor after using Hyper Beam.

"You can end this once and for all, Slowking! Surf!"

Summoning up all its power, Slowking turned up to the increasingly-cloudy sky and howled. As if by magic a huge wave of water surged up from underneath it and crashed right over Rhydon.

There was little question about the outcome. When the water abated, Rhydon lay prostrate on the ground, not moving even a little.

"Our bonds... how can this be..."

"My strategy got bested? But, but... my research!"

/

The crowd was going wild from the second that Rhydon collapsed, completely pleased with the spectacle they'd just seen.

"Battle over! Battle over! After an exciting performance, we now have our second finalist team – Team Anabel and Eldes!"

Anabel was not paying attention to the accolade she was receiving from the crowd. She was thinking of only one thing.

_[i]"Next, I battle Rich..."[/i]_

-:-

After Anabel and Eldes's battle, the staff of the Battle Court threw a spectacular banquet to honor all who participated in the tournament. Of course, Paul was not present for this and Silver was keeping to himself, but most all of the others were gleefully enjoying the luscious spoils laid out for them.

At one table sat Rich and Anabel along with Nando, Eldes and Lynn. They were also joined by the Kimono Girl, Izumi.

"Yup, you sure did great out there, Anabel. I'm really proud of you," Rich muttered, dedicating half his mind to praising his wife and the other half eating. "You really did what I couldn't, helping Slowking master Hyper Beam."

"Yes ~ " added Nando in a sing-song fashion. "I knew Slowking was having challenges, but you really overcame them."

"It's nothing, really!" Anabel answered, blushing ever so slightly at the gushing praise.

"That's because my mom is a really amazing person! So is my dad, too, so you guys all just watch. The two of them are gonna have a really incredible battle!"

Everyone at the table chuckled at Olivia's playful eagerness, which earned her a pat on the head from her father.

"You know, Olivia, that optimistic nature is gonna help you a lot when your sister is born. You'll have to help me and mom with the chores from then on!"

Jillian's voice reverberated throughout the hall at that time, "NOW! Ladies and gentlemen, you've all waited for this... the FINAL BATTLE! May the two teams please assemble in the arena now!"

Rich stood up. "Well, Anabel, this is it, then. Don't think I'm going to go easy on you."

"I wouldn't want you to!" Anabel replied, laughing.

"Um, Mr. Mistbloom..." for the first time since sitting down at the table, Izumi spoke up. "I really admire the style of trainers like you... is it okay if I watch this battle to learn how I can improve?"

"Of course! That's one of the great pleasures of battling, passing on knowledge to others."

-:-

During the banquet, the sky had become a solid layer of clouds. There was no rain just yet, but the darkness had given reason for the stadium's spotlights to be turned on.

"I promised you a thrilling day and I've delivered on all counts!" Jillian announced excitedly from her perch. "We've reached that magic time where everything climaxes... it's the final battle! Now, please allow me to introduce your finalists. In the blue corner is the artist of water from Sootopolis City and the minstrel of Alamos Town... Team Rich and Nando!"

Walking out to the box designated for his team, Rich could feel the energy in the air. The thousands gathered for the tournament were waiting with bated breath for this moment, and he didn't intend to disappoint them. Yet, on a deeper level, he felt he owed it to Anabel to battle as hard as he ever had done before, at least partially because he didn't know how much longer she'd be able to battle before having to take a well-justified break.

"Very well! In the red corner, a team coincidentally featuring the wife of one of the blue team's members...it's the Battle Tower Maiden and the renegade master in red! Team Anabel and Eldes!"

Anabel had the same thoughts in her mind as Rich as Eldes wheeled her out onto the battlefield. However, being more in tune to knowing when that time would come, she knew already that this battle was going to be her last one for a long while. With that in mind she steeled her determination to do her absolute best.

"Well, well, Anabel, after eight years of marriage the inevitable finally happens! I want to really see what you're capable of!"

"I won't disappoint you! Eldes and I intend on taking this title, even if I have to defeat you to do it!"

"Some tough, tough words from both sides of this battle! Will we see a definite beatdown from one team, or will this showdown write its own entry in the history books? We're about to find out! It's the final battle!"

Master versus master.

"Team Rich and Nando..."

Husband versus wife.

"...versus Team Anabel and Eldes!"

History was indeed about to be written.

"BATTLE ON!"

/

Pkmn Trainer Rich & Poké Bard Nando

-vs.-

Tower Maiden Anabel & Vagrant Trainer Eldes

/

[While Anabel sits in her wheelchair smiling, Eldes pirouettes on his right foot and strikes a ninja-like pose.]

"For this battle, I can think of no better Pokémon to use than this one. Go, my friend – Gallade!"

"Honor... I see. Yes, Rich, you are someone I hold great respect for. To show that respect, I will use my greatest power against you. Enter battle, Hikarijask!"

Anabel's Gallade appeared on the field and immediately struck a warrior's stance, but it was Eldes's strange, unfamiliar Pokémon – an insect-like creature sporting a pale white body with a yellow abdomen along with angelic, red-tipped wings, a golden halo and a white aura around its form– that attracted the attention of all in the stadium.

"That thing?" Rich exclaimed in surprise. "I forgot all about that!"

Like its trainer, Rich hadn't seen even one Hikarijask in the past seven years since the last Enigma Shadow incident, so he had no choice but to consult his P*DA about it.

_[i]"Hikarijask, the savior Pokémon. Type is Bug/Flying. Evolved form of Ninjask. Hikarijask is an exceedingly rare species that will only appear to those truly pure of heart. As a result, sightings of it in the past ten years number less than one dozen. It has the power to touch any Pokémon's heart with its pure light."[/i]_

"Very good, Eldes, you caught me off guard. But let's see how you handle this! Dramega, set sail!"

Dramatically strumming his harp, Nando flicked a Poké Ball towards the field while announcing, "And you please make your entry, Kricketune ~ "

The stage for a truly epic showdown was set. All four Pokémon had the look of a fighter in their eyes, as did the four trainers.

"I think I'll act first here... open with Air Slash, Dramega! Hit that Hikarijask!"

Screeching its high-pitched cry, Dramega attacked first, lashing its body forward so it could let off a blade of air from its wings.

"We've practiced this strategy, Hikarijask. Protect!"

Eldes's words were not inaccurate – Hikarijask's skill was such that it was able to deflect the Air Slash by just using a frontal shield, instead of the typical all-around version of Protect.

"Gallade, go in now! It's your turn! X-Scissor!"

"Kricketune, please counterattack with X-Scissor as well!"

Almost faster than one could blink, Gallade was lunging through the air, its blades crossed. Kricketune was the intended target, and it was aware of this fact, so it also crossed its blade-like arms. The two met, exchanging the energy of their power in a spectacular shower of light.

In the end, both were forced back with small cuts to where their bodies had touched.

"Dramega, I want you to..."

"Aerial Ace!"

There was a good reason for Eldes to interrupt Rich's command – before the last words could even leave its trainer's mouth, Hikarijask had seemingly vanished into thin air and tackled Dramega at such high speed that it was almost completely invisible. Dramega was smashed into the ground, much to Rich's horror.

"You failed to take something into account, my friend," Eldes said, picking up on Rich's shock and thus allowing some measured arrogance into his voice. "You failed to factor in Hikarijask's Speed Boost ability. Its speed will continue to steadily rise throughout this battle!"

Dismayed, Rich clenched his teeth. He hadn't banked on Eldes using anything other than Latias or Latios and was paying the price for his assumption. Considering Hikarijask's current speed, if it managed to reach its full potential, Rich knew he'd have no chance of winning against it.

Meanwhile, Anabel was liking her chances of coming out victorious, and with a smile, raised her arm to give the order, "Psycho Cut!"

Having long since regained the composure it had briefly lost in the clash with Kricketune, Gallade turned its gaze to Dramega – barely yet off the ground – and charged again, this time with the blade on its right arm glowing purple.

"Kricketune, use Bug Buzz if you would ~ " Nando coolly countered, his eyes shut and his fingers running over the harp's strings.

Responding quickly, Kricketune began vibrating its wings, producing an ear-splitting sound and waves that reverberated through the air. The sounds caused great pain to Gallade, whose fragile ears couldn't stand them. Gallade stopped its attack and put its hands to its head, tormented by the horrible racket.

"Hikarijask, use Aerial Ace and take it out!" Eldes commanded with a cutting motion of his right arm.

Still gaining in speed, Hikarijask shot right through the sound waves Kricketune was generating and struck it with a sharp tackle. The musical Bug-type was sent reeling back, crying out all the while.

"Kricketune!" For once, Nando was actually beginning to lose his composition due to the intensity of the battle.

"We've got to stop that Hikarijask somehow, or there's no way for us to win... Dramega! Take aim and try to shoot it down with AncientPower!"

"Then use Protect!"

Dramega called upon some of its energy to send a flurry of rocks flying in Hikarijask's direction, but it was all for naught, as Hikarijask simply used Protect again to deflect it. Rich was beginning to get annoyed with its persistence.

"Gallade, my friend, I want you to use Thunderbolt!"

Electricity in the air began crackling around the horn protruding from Gallade's chest as it lowered its head and tensed up all its muscles. Then, looking up to the sky and screaming, it shot out a lightning bolt from its chest right into Rich's unsuspecting Dramega, making it writhe in pain as its body got burned.

"Kricketune, it's now time for Mud-Slap!" This command was accompanied by yet another dramatic bit of music.

Unlike its previous, more elaborate attacks, for this one Kricketune needed only dig its arms into the ground and then pull them up rapidly, flinging dirt into Gallade's face.

"Clever, but you'll need more than that," Eldes challenged. "Finish Dramega off now, Hikarijask! Use Return!"

Once again Hikarijask tackled Dramega, this time squarely head-on. The attacks were beginning to take their toll on Dramega, who was now panting and covered in injuries.

"We have to do something, Nando!" the thoroughly flustered Rich exclaimed. "That thing is unstoppable!"

"I might have a plan... but first, take your shot."

"If you say so. Dramega, Air Slash, go!"

"I won't let you hit me that easily, Rich. Psycho Cut!"

"Take Kricketune out with Aerial Ace!"

"Counterattack with Night Slash ~ "

Simultaneously, all four Pokémon went in for attacks. Dramega lashed forward to hit Gallade with Air Slash but found itself met by Gallade's glowing-purple arm blades; meanwhile, Hikarijask and Kricketune exchanged blows in a similar stalemate, the latter fighting with its arms having become cloaked in darkness.

It went on like that for some time, with every trainer continuing to issue commands and every Pokémon continually moving, yet, little headway being gained by any side. It was truly a battle of equals. Watching this all unfold from front row seats were Olivia, Lynn and Izumi.

"It's... this is remarkable..." the Kimono Girl said in wonder. "Is this truly what a skilled Pokémon Trainer can accomplish? This isn't just a battle, this is art..."

"It makes sense, when you have trainers who are also skilled at Contests. Their styles will bleed together..."

"I told you they were both amazing, didn't I?" Olivia nearly completely cut Lynn off in her enthusiasm. "My parents are the best!"

Lynn smiled, then added, "You have to admit though, this is much more than just between them right now. Nando is a champion trainer and Coordinator who has participated in a number of Pokémon League tournaments and Grand Festivals, and Mister Eldes is known and feared in the Orre Region as possibly that nation's greatest trainer of the modern era."

"I see!" Izumi exclaimed. "Not only are Rich and Anabel excellent in their own right, their partners complement them perfectly... Rich Mistbloom, of the prestigious Sootopolis Gym Leader family, and his wife Anabel, the Frontier Brain whose soul is one with her Pokémon... it is the dream of every woman who carries the title of Kimono Girl to produce art such as this with their Pokémon..."

The conversation between the three was cut off by an explosion down on the field caused by yet another violent clashing of attacks.

"Kricketune, use Mud-Slap once more!"

During the melee, Kricketune had continued to throw dirt into Gallade's face, and at this point, it was nearly completely blinded, especially after the Bug-type added a bit more. With its sight severely limited Gallade swung its arms about while snarling in desperation.

"Hikarijask, Aerial Ace!"

Knowing he was running out of time and options, Rich did the only thing he knew for sure would stop Hikarijask from hitting and inevitably defeating Dramega. "Protect, then!"

Dramega was barely able to shield itself in time, as by this point, Hikarijask was just about at its highest possible speed.

As for Anabel, the initial joy she felt about the battle had given way to a cold, steely determination to win, the kind she hadn't felt in years. "Fire Punch!"

A great heat began to flow from Gallade's fists, giving it the ability to go after Kricketune with something else Bug-types feared, fire. Fortunately for Kricketune, though, its continuous Mud-Slap attacks had another benefit – Gallade's vision was so impaired by all the mud and dirt on its face that it just swung and punched the ground, missing its mark by a wide margin.

"Kricketune, it's showtime!" Nando called out, playing music while posing dramatically with his cape blowing behind him. "Please, use Sing!"

Moving itself to only about a foot from the still-recovering Gallade, Kricketune crossed its arms like a violin and its bow and began rubbing them together, producing a beautiful melody. The song took the form of multicolored musical notes that Kricketune then used like projectiles when it directly attacked Gallade.

At first, the Psychic-and-Fighting-type warrior was simply pushed back, but without much warning, it fell down, fast asleep.

"Gallade, no! Not now...!"

"Anabel, it's okay," Eldes said quietly in reassurance. "I can finish this on my own. Hikarijask, hit Kricketune with Aerial Ace!"

However, the small amount of arrogance Eldes was carelessly get into his strategy would be his undoing.

Hikarijask followed its order flawlessly, continuing to show off its amazing speed as it once again hit Kricketune with its flying tackle attack. Eldes was expecting this to be the end of Kricketune – but he expected wrongly. Kricketune, with a renewed sense of vigor in its mind, somehow endured the attack, standing resolute before Eldes's eyes.

"What?" Now it was Eldes's turn to express shock at the turning tide of battle. "Hikarijask, just keep moving and they won't be able to hit you!"

As indicated by his sudden smile, though, Hikarjask continuing to move was exactly what Nando wanted.

"Rich," he said quietly, "I know your Dramega can do what I need it to do. Spitting silk is something it should be able to do."

Rich pondered what Nando meant for a moment, as he didn't fully understand it. That confusion didn't last long, though, as the name of one attack came to the front of his mind.

"I get it. Now, Dramega..."

"Kricketune, I need you to use..."

"STRING SHOT!" the two men yelled at once.

Facing slightly away from each other, both Dramega and Kricketune began spitting gooey silk strings all over the battlefield. This string adhered to anything it touched – the ground, the rocks scattered about the field, the light fixtures, anything. All the string formed a huge, sticky web over the arena, and before long, Hikarijask's amazing speed became its worst liability.

Hikarijask was now stuck in the web of silk its foes had spun. Robbed of its speed and mobility, all it could do was writhe and wail in vain, its trainer watching almost helplessly.

Anabel, however, refused to be helpless. "Come on, Gallade, get up! We can still win this!"

With a yawn, Gallade finally awoke and began to stand back up. Seeing this, Rich knew he had to act.

"Dramega, Hikarijask's frozen, so..."

"Rich, you handle Anabel... it's only the right way for this to happen. I'll take Hikarijask... Kricketune!" One last time, Nando struck an epic pose accented by his cape and his music. "Please, Kricketune, this is it ~ Night Slash!"

Sensing his victory slipping away, Eldes began to finally lose his cool. "Hikarijask, you must break free! X-Scissor!"

Hikarijask's claws began glowing, and it was able to cut itself from the string. However, by the time it had done so, Kricketune was already about to deliver its strike, so all Hikarijask could do was use X-Scissor as a defense. The two met in a shower of sparks, and the combined power quickly caused a small explosion.

Two pained cries could be heard, and lo and behold, both Kricketune and Hikarijask fell away from the clash fainted.

With a serene look in his eyes, Nando said out loud without turning, "Rich, as it should be, this is your fight now."

On the other side of the field, Eldes had a similar sentiment. "I have fallen in defeat. Perhaps it is fated that you, Anabel, be the one to fight Rich in the end."

Husband and wife exchanged a long stare between themselves. Perhaps Eldes was right. It was fate that left the outcome up to this.

Not wanting to let fate decide the actual outcome, Anabel seized her chance to attack. "Gallade, Thunderbolt! GO!"

"Dramega, counter it with Dragon Pulse!"

With another of its skyward screams, Gallade shot another Thunderbolt from its chest. At the same time, Dramega inhaled and then launched a wave of pink energy as a counterattack. Most of the power from both attacks was deflected away from each one's respective target when they collided, so neither Dramega nor Gallade was knocked out even though both were, by this point, severely weakened. What did happen, though, was that the mud on Gallade's face blew away due to the Dragon Pulse.

Both Rich and Anabel saw that their Pokémon were exhausted, and they both knew that one more attack would decide the battle. They both began to raise up their right arms with the same thought in mind – that after seven years, their long-awaited battle was finally about to end.

"Dramega, end this now! Air Slash!"

"One more Psycho Cut should do it, Gallade!"

Dramega's wing and Gallade's arm blade, glowing white and purple respectively, met when the two clashed in the center of the battlefield. The energy being given off by the exchange was immense, creating mighty gusts of wind and flashes of light that consumed the entire Battle Court.

The light and wind continued to intensify as all four trainers looked on in silence, anticipating finding out just who would win. It finally got so bright that they had to close their eyes.

And then, a bang, followed by the sudden stopping of the wind gusts. As the four trainers slowly opened their eyes, a surprising sight greeted them.

There stood Gallade, still holding its blade up to resist Dramega, who still had its wing pressing down on its foe.

For a brief, tense moment, the two Pokémon continued to stare down each other. Then, as if resigning itself to a loss in a well-fought battle...

...Gallade smiled to its opponent, then shut its eyes and collapsed. With the fight finally over, Dramega let out a relieved sigh, and collapsed on top of Gallade.

"Rich, thank you..."

"Fufufu... so, I think I can respect you even more..."

/

"IT'S A PHOTO FINISH!" the overexcitable host of the tournament screamed. Yet, her voice was nearly flooded out by the crowd, which was going absolutely crazy. "Yes, if you didn't catch that, Gallade fainted first, so our winners of not only the battle but of the entire tournament... Team Rich and Nando!"

Cannons concealed in the stage began firing confetti as the two teams made their way to the center. Rich wasted no time in embracing his wife while Eldes and Nando shook hands; he actually let his emotions get the better of him and nearly crushed her until she made him stop.

"I love you, Rich," she said with teary eyes.

"I love you too. And, who knew you had it in you? That was intense!"

"Mom! Dad!" In the confusion, Olivia had jumped the rail and rushed the stage, practically leaping into her parents' arms. "I kept telling Lynn that you guys were the best!"

"Now, Olivia," Rich replied while broadly smiling, "Lynn is better than your dad, but I don't think she can beat your mom here."

"Don't sell yourself short, Rich," Eldes added with a chuckle. "You're better than you think, that battle just now was proof of that."

The sound of gentle harp music broke up this family moment, and Nando began to sing. "Happiness through battling is wonderful, it shows us how the bond of trainer and Pokémon brings us all together ~ "

That peacefulness didn't last long, though, as Jillian suddenly appeared.

"Please give it up one last time for our final winners, Rich and Nando!" The crowd didn't need any further plying, but Jillian continued to stoke their enthusiasm anyway. She turned to the two men and commanded, "Show me your Battle Passes, you two!"

Following the request, both Rich and Nando turned over their Battle Passes; Jillian quickly marked each one with the Battle Court's stamp and returned them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, with the prizes now awarded, Rich possesses five of the Go-Rock Frontier's marks, while Nando has all seven and now qualifies for the Grand Championship at the end of the season! How will this all turn out?" Suddenly, a bolt of lightning flashed through the sky and thunder cracked the air, making Jillian jump in startled surprise. "Well, I guess, uh... I guess that's Arceus in the sky up above telling me I better start shutting up! It was a blast, people... good night!"

Jillian ran off the stage just as the rain began to fall.

-:-

_[i]"You're saying THIS is the Jewel of Life? The Jewel of Life is a part of me, it cannot... AND WILL NOT BREAK!"_

"_Sheena!"  
_

"_Aiyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_

_..._

"_You're watching OceanniaNet. Tonight's film, "Arceus and the Jewel of Life," will be right back."[/i]_

Cuddled up closely with each other under a blanket, Rich and Anabel were in their hotel room watching a movie on television. Olivia was sitting by the window, watching the pouring rain buffet the glass.

_[i]"Tomorrow, the second part of the Partnership Festival takes place in the spectacular Garden Hall of Auraline City! When two Coordinators join up for tag-team appeals, what kind of spectacular shows will occur? Find out, tomorrow! The Tag Team Contest of the Garden Hall!"[/i]_

"I'm not a Coordinator by trade, so are you gonna enter that? If you do, you could win your third and final Ribbon." 

Anabel smiled and adjusted her hand under the blanket so that it was on her stomach. "I went through enough stress today, and besides, I don't think Morgan would want to be shaken up anymore."

"You don't have to worry, Dad, me and Mom already talked to the people about it. I'm gonna get to enter tomorrow in Mom's place! Mister Nando even suggested an appeal he would help me with!"

A warm feeling came over Rich's entire being. "That's good. Do a good job and earn that Ribbon for your mother, okay?" 

"I will!" Olivia replied in her typical bubbly manner.

_[i]"This is OceanniaNet. We now return to "Arceus and the Jewel of Life."_

_..._

"_A forgery? How is that possible?"_

"_I don't get it, Sheena. What's going on?"_

The family went back to watching their movie serenely.

_Nando is now qualified for the Grand Championship tournament and Rich is only two facilities away. Immediately ahead awaits the Tag Battle Contest, where Olivia will enter in her mother's stead. Will she be able to win the final Ribbon Anabel needs for the Grand Festival?_

**END of CHAPTER 20**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

[Chapter Epilogue]

Even though I'd built a fire for warmth, the cave was unbearably cold that night. In order to retain what heat I could I took off my cape and fully unfurled it for use as a blanket.

I was sitting underneath the billowing fabric playing a quiet, serene song on my flute when I suddenly felt a presence next to me. At first I thought it was one of my Pokémon but it was actually Rosina.

I asked the girl why she was there and she told me that she liked the song I was playing.

_[i]"It is a traditional song from my homeland. Those from my land would play it as a prayer for peace."_

"_Your homeland sounds like a very nice place. Tell me, really, why did you leave?"_

"_..."[/i]_

I was reluctant to remember this story. But when I looked into Rosina's eyes, I saw someone who earnestly wished to hear my tale.

_[i]"...in my homeland, much of the region was cut up by a number of lords who controlled vast pieces of land. Those lords were very powerful men, living in castles and having many servants... often, their land would even have villages built on it outside the lord's castle. My father was the lord of a castle, and my family possessed great influence. He was a kind and benevolent man who taught me everything about the art of swordsmithing. There was noone equal to him._

_However, not everyone revered him as we did. One day a group of vassals from a village just outside our castle rebelled. They stormed the castle and lit fire to it in an attempt to kill us, and ... I ... I witnessed my beloved mother claimed by this senseless violence. My father and I escaped._

_We were both wracked with guilt that we lived and yet she did not, so we went into self-imposed exile and departed the land. Our travels ultimately took us to the region known today as Fiore, where we settled in a small town at the base of a mountain range. Things were peaceful again._

_One day, my father left with our swordsmithing shop's Pokémon on a trip into the nearby wilderness to hunt for new materials to use in our craft. He did not return. After he was gone for several days, I took my one Pokémon, Dusclops, and traveled out in search of him. _

_I eventually reached an icy cave, the entrance to which I found footprints matching his. Yet, after extensively exploring the inside, I couldn't find him... not until I discovered the Tangela that had gone with him. From Tangela, I learned the horrible truth – my father, as well as our Magmortar, was killed in a horrific rockslide within the cave. _

_I couldn't handle it anymore. Distraught, I gathered supplies, then set out on a trip. I had no real destination, I only wanted to erase my loneliness by wandering the world, spreading music and story of my culture to those I could."_

"_I...I'm really, really sorry all of that has happened to you..."_

"_Please, Rosina, don't worry yourself about it. Your culture knows my kind as a Pokémon Bard or Pokémon Troubadour... in my culture, we don't have a formal name. We are just vagrants on long, lonely journeys to share our stories and music."_

"_Your journey doesn't have to be lonely anymore."_

"_Hm? What do you mean?"_

"_I'm a princess, so I have all the wealth and comfort I could possibly want in life. Yet, the time I have spent with you has been the happiest, most exciting period I have ever lived. Please, Koronaku, be with me forever. We don't have to suffer anymore – together, the two of us can wander the world in happiness, not desolation. I want to give up all the luxury I have because I love you and I want to live in your world of adventure, not my world of useless languish!"[/i]_

__I was stunned by these sudden revelations. Love... that was something I hadn't felt in what seemed like forever. I loved my dear mother, and I loved my father, who was always a stern but kind and caring role model. After the two of them passed on I shut my heart off to that emotion called love.

Yet, I felt myself becoming attached to this strange girl more and more.

Love?

Maybe it wasn't gone from me after all.

_[i]"I accept your proposal, Rosina. This world of ours is a wondrous place, and we'll keep running forever..." [/i]_

We drew closer under the cape's warmth...


	22. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**: The Tragic Pokémon Contest

"Wake up, you sleepyheads!"

"Ugh..."

Olivia wouldn't stop jumping on the bed until Rich and Anabel awoke. Rich was used to it through his lifetime as a sailing buff, but Anabel wasn't so accustomed to it, especially not now.

"Olivia, stop jumping on the bed!" he finally had to say. "Do I have to use Magnet Rise on you?"

Laughing, he jumped up from the bed, wearing only a light blue t-shirt and boxer shorts, and seized his daughter, waving her through the air in his firm grip. The young girl giggled madly all the while.

"Look what time it is!" Anabel suddenly exclaimed, having finally gathered her thoughts and looked at the clock on the table next to the bed.

It read 11:03 in red, segmented digits.

"The contest is at 12:30, you sillies!" Olivia commanded, waving a finger sarcastically at her parents. "We can't be late!"

-:-

About fifteen minutes later, having once again assumed their costumes, the three were running through the still-pouring rain down the street from Glacia's. Thankfully for them, the distance from Glacia's to the Garden Hall wasn't that far – everything important in the town was fairly centralized. Rich had installed a makeshift cover on Anabel's wheelchair for her; Olivia, meanwhile, had a small umbrella. Because she would be participating in the Contest itself, Olivia now had her own costume, comprised of a black coat with gold buttons, a black cape and a boxy black hat with gold trim.

The Garden Hall itself was an immense structure, not nearly as large as the Lumiere Cathedral but still quite massive. Its courtyard was beautifully decorated with many lush flowering plants and fountains, but because of the rain, nobody was outside enjoying it, and Rich certainly had no intentions of staying outside himself.

The three rushed inside and stopped at the door to catch their breath. Suddenly, the unexpected sound of gentle harp music from behind garnered their attention.

"Hello, there you are, my friends ~ I almost thought you would not arrive in time."

When they turned, Rich and his family found Nando standing serenely with his back against the wall next to the entryway. A small brown-and-yellow Bug-type Pokémon with hammer-like antennae rested on his shoulder.

"Mister Nando!" Olivia exclaimed happily, approaching her father's friend. "I'm ready to learn the appeal you wanted to teach me! Is that the Pokémon you'll use?"

"Yes. Olivia, please meet my Kricketot ~ "

Nando continued strumming his harp gently while Kricketot lept off his shoulder and onto Olivia's head.

"Kricke! Kricke!" it cried happily. Like its trainer, Kricketot seemed to make friends easily.

"Kricketot likes you, that is nice ~ I think it will like your Budew, too."

"Nando, do you mind if we watch your practicing?" Rich asked of him, stepping forward alongside Olivia. "We obviously don't have a terribly large amount of things to do until the Contest."

Before Nando could answer, Olivia's stomach growled, answering the question for him.

"I think the answer has been given for me!" he laughed as Olivia clutched her midsection in embarassment. "Do not worry. This Garden Hall has fine meal facilities, just like the Battle Court did. We shall go eat first."

The group all turned to head for the building's cafeteria, but quickly found their path impeded by an all-too-familiar face.

"Well, well, lookie at what the Persian dragged in! If it isn't lovely little old Anabel and her group of boy toys here to be in another Contest!"

There, standing in their way with a look of sadistic glee on his face, was Harley. Instead of his usual Cacturne costume, he was wearing a simple suit comprised of white pants, a white jacket with a black undershirt, and a white fedora.

"Hello there, Harley," Anabel uttered, making her dismay clear through her voice. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"To these two Ribbons I've got, that's what! How many have you got, little girl?"

"Two, and my daughter is going to win the third for me today because I'm not feeling well."

"This little squirt?" Harley cruelly laughed. "Who's she teaming up with?"

"She is partnering with me," came the surprisingly firm answer. "I am the Pokémon Bard, Nando ~ Unfortunately, I only have one Ribbon right now. Who is your..."

Before the full question could leave Nando's lips, an eerily familiar shine appeared behind Harley, answering it.

"Heh heh heh... I promised that I would get my revenge, desu..." Conway whispered, peering around Harley's back with his glasses aglow. "Looks like I'll have to only get it on one of Rich's team though... desu."

Anabel rolled her eyes. She'd already had enough of this sideshow.

"If you two are gonna cause trouble, at least get out of our way and cause it on the actual field of competition."

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper. But fine, we'll leave you alone for now. Mark my words, though, you will all be crying when you fall before us!" Harley then turned to his partner and commanded, "Come, Conway! I'm going to show you something that you need to know!"

With that, Harley flounced off, his comparatively meek and quiet teammate following closely behind. Not one of the group knew just what to say about what had just happened.

"Well, uh..." Even Nando was speechless, ultimately deciding to disregard and ignore Harley's swaggering. "How about we go get something to eat now?" he finally asked, accompanying the question with a quick harp strum.

"That's a good idea," came the quick answer from Anabel. "Let's get away from here."

As the entire group was in agreement, they began to saunter through the entry hall of the building, following Nando's directions to head for the cafeteria. Like its courtyard, the Garden Hall's interior was absolutely lush, almost like the interior of a greenhouse with all the flora it featured. The multitude of trees, vines, bushes and colorful flowers in every conceivable color also found a complement in the gold-and-black tile floors, which were polished so well that everything reflected in them.

-:-

In Castle Shadow, Snattle had been given his first major assignment as Enigma Shadow's new chief executive – standing in front of Maria's door so nobody would go in and bother her.

_[i]"How utterly dreadful,"[/i]_ he was thinking. _[i]"This is Peon work, not something befitting of a fine Chief Executive such as myself."[/i]_

Snattle really didn't know just how important his job was. Inside the chambers he was guarding, Maria was within her quarters, searching desperately on a computer for something.

"I make them keep records of everything we do here so our budget is in line..." she murmured worriedly to herself. "...so why can't I find any records of our actual founding?"

Something that Yung had said to her a few days ago had been eating at her. It seemed like an innocent enough question – he asked her about why she founded Enigma Shadow. Yet, when she tried to answer, she found herself unable to recall why – or just about anything from more than ten years ago. She reasoned that if she had forgotten those things a long time ago, she simply hadn't paid it any mind before – but now, it truly perturbed her.

-:-

The cafeteria was in the Garden Hall's lower level, and though it was still richly decorated, it wasn't quite as opulent as the rest of the building. Many stalls offering different kinds of food were present; their cuisine ranged from simple fast food to pizza to foods of faraway lands.

Rich and his group had selected a sandwich shop for their meal. He and Anabel had ordered their sandwiches and gone to a table ahead of the others when she suddenly remembered something.

"Rich, could you wheel me back over there? I forgot to get salt."

"Oh, of course."

Leaving her opened sandwich on the table, Rich took Anabel back over to the stall, a distance of less than fifteen feet, and quickly returned. They were shortly joined by all the others.

"Nando, Nando," Olivia said, cheerful as always, "could you tell me some more about this appeal you've created for me?"

"Mm, of course I can, my friend," Nando answered between bites of his cucumber sandwich. "Where I come from, we have a ritual song, which is called Oración."

"I think Tonio mentioned that," Rich interjected. "Aren't you from Alamos Town like he is, Nando?"

"That I am. The great genius architect Godey showed us all how Oración was a prayer for peace, and the appeal I have planned will show that."

"I'm looking forward to seeing what you can teach Olivia, if such beautiful music is involved." Anabel then raised her turkey and cheese sandwich to her mouth and bit into it once more.

And then it happened.

Anabel didn't even finish swallowing, chewing or even fully biting the piece off the sandwich. She just froze, and her eyes widened in sick horror while her hands began trembling violently.

"...Anabel?" Rich could tell something was very, very wrong almost instinctively.

"Mom? Mom, what's wrong?"

"Miss Anabel, if something is the matter..."

She didn't answer. Instead, her trembling increased, taking over her whole body. After dropping the sandwich suddenly, she began coughing as if choking and then fell out of her chair.

"Anabel!"

"MOM!"

_[i]"Rich ... help me."[/i]_ That was the last thought she could form before the world seemed to close completely around her.

-:-

"We have to see Queen Shadow, sir. It's important."

Two Peons were having a discussion with Snattle in front of Maria's doorway. They clearly wanted to enter, but Snattle, despite his disdain for the mission's triviality, refused to budge.

"Sorry, you two, but you're gonna have to tell me and I'll relay it to Queen Shadow. She ordered me to accept no visitors."

"Well then, you gotta tell her that Dr. Yung still hasn't returned. We can't track him down anywhere."

Snattle's face darkened. "I thought that's what it would be about. Go back to your posts but stay vigilant and keep me apprised of any changes."

"Sir!" Both Peons saluted before leaving.

-:-

After her sudden collapse at lunch, Anabel had been rushed to the nearby hospital by Rich and Nando. Olivia and the minstrel were left waiting outside the room she'd been taken into on Rich's insistence – he didn't know what happened but he knew Olivia probably wouldn't be able to handle it in person.

"I hope Miss Anabel is okay..." Nando muttered glumly while picking sad notes from his harp. "I am worried..."

"M... My mom is really strong! You know that, you got to battle her! She'll be fine!"

Olivia's voice was missing the usual perky confidence it had, and Nando could feel that. He knew that whatever was happening was outside of the young girl's comprehension and that she was trying to cope with it to the best of her understanding. It broke his heart but he forced himself to humor her with a quick and curt nod; whatever she had to learn could not come from a friend.

Inside the room the mood was even worse. Despondant, Rich could only sit in the corner with his head in his hands while the doctors attended to his still-unconscious wife.

_[i]"I failed her... I promised on that day to protect her! That should be me on that table, not her!"[/i] _All rational thought was gone from his mind and replaced by a senseless jumble of fear and self-hatred, the kind of which he hadn't suffered through since the murder of his parents at Maria's hands. _[i]"How do I explain it to Olivia if she dies? ...Oh, dear Arceus please NO! I can't even think that she might..."[/i]_

"Mister Mistbloom..."

The doctor's dour voice snapped Rich back into reality, if for even a moment. "What is it..."

"I... don't know how to tell you this. Your wife went into sudden cardiac arrest due to a genetic heart ailment she appears to have inherited from a parent."

Rich thought back some number of months and recalled Ein's death. That was due to a similar problem.

"Is she... going to make it...?" he finally choked out.

"She should, but I have to ask you something. Do you have any enemies who might have wanted her dead?"

"What?" This question came out of left field so much that it confused Rich greatly. "I suppose. Why?"

"This wasn't a natural occurrence. She didn't inherit enough of that genetic defect for it to happen on its own. Her system had poison introduced into it, likely from something she ate." Seeing tears come up in Rich's eyes, the doctor tried to soften his tone. "I'm sorry, this is very difficult. It wasn't a freak accident either – we've been able to isolate some of the poison from her bloodstream and analyze it. It was a toxin specifically engineered for the sole purpose of sickening her, composed mostly from the various spores of Grass-type Pokémon including Gloom and Cacturne."

"Cacturne, you said...?"

Everything was shoved out of Rich's thought process and replaced by a single name.

_[i]"Harley. That bastard poisoned her food to eliminate her from possibly defeating him in any future Contests!"[/i]_

A newfound vigor filled Rich's body as he stood. With a suspect in mind who had a clear motive for the crime, a near-bloodthirsty zeal for revenge consumed him.

"You," he growled, pointing to the doctor. "I gave you my contact information, ring me at once if anything changes. I have something I need to do..."

Before the doctor could respond, Rich was out the door – and right into the waiting presence of his daughter and Nando, who he'd forgotten to take into account.

"Daddy, is Mom alright? Please tell me that she's alright!"

Words escaped him. The burden of the news he had crushed every ounce of his soul. Helplessly he just put an arm around his daughter and held her close to him. When he looked up, his gaze met Nando's, and the two instantly knew what had to be done.

"Your mom is just a little sick, but she's gonna be fine. Probably gonna give you your sister soon, that's all. Also, slight change of plans – I'm gonna be entering the Contest too, if I can find a partner."

"Okay! Let's hurry there, then!"

Seeming to accept her father's halfhearted lie as the truth, Olivia, her mood brightened considerably, skipped off down the hall. Once she was no longer within earshot Nando sidled up alongside Rich and spoke quietly to him.

"Am I correct in assuming there's more to it than that?" When Rich didn't answer, Nando took it as a yes. "I'm sorry... I shall do what I can."

-:-

Some time later, after Olivia had gone off with Nando to practice, Rich stood alone in the parlor of the Garden Hall. Despite being surrounded by scores of people, he felt lonely and detached.

"I thought this was going to be so simple," he mumbled despondantly to himself. "Every participant already has a partner... I should have thought of..."

His train of thought was interrupted by the convenient tones of two familiar male voices nearby.

"I'm not a professional Coordinator, Harley. Even for my skill level, some of this stuff is above me, desu."

"Come on, kid, you approached me about this, don't you remember? And seriously, lose that desu thing, you ain't wearing that well at all."

Rich's blood began to boil. Of course he recognized the latter of the voices as belonging to Harley, but he didn't want to have a confrontation here. He clenched his fists, desperately trying to fight back the angry urges that were welling up inside, but when the image of Anabel lying unconscious in the hospital bed appeared to him, he snapped. Without even thinking he rushed across the room in the direction of Harley's voice, and once he'd located the flamboyant man, grabbed him up by the collar.

"Rich, what the hell are you doing? I order you to put me down!"

"You've got a real nerve to be giving me any kinds of orders when I should be killing you," Rich snarled out of the corner of his mouth. "You got one chance to come clean. Why'd you do it?"

Surprisingly, instead of laughing, smiling, or doing anything else that would indicate pride, Harley simply furrowed his brow. He looked confused. "Boy, what are you talking about? Why'd I do what exactly?"

If Rich was able to think rationally, he would have realized that with Harley's personality, he wouldn't lie about doing something he could take credit for and get pleasure from rubbing in other peoples' faces. But, he wasn't thinking rationally, so instead he tightened his grip.

"You're the only one I know who's got a Cacturne and they told me the poison was made out of Cacturne spores. So I'll ask you again... why'd you do it?"

Harley was truly oblivious to the near-murderous rage building in the man holding him up. "What are you talking about? Cacturne spores can be used as poison, yeah, but they aren't toxic on their own and would need to be mixed with those of other Pokémon, none of which I have!"

Feeling suddenly stymied, Rich finally abandoned all pretense and simply punched Harley in the face, knocking him several feet across the floor. Voices were beginning to murmur in the crowd, which had noticed a scuffle going on.

Harley quickly rose to his feet, rubbing the bruise on his cheek intently. "Whatever, you know, at this point, I don't really care. Conway, this crap is for squares, let's go discuss our plan somewhere else."

While Harley and Conway flounced off for the second time, Rich's mind finally caught up with his emotions, and for the first time he actually realized what he'd just done. Suddenly hopeless and depressed, he collapsed into a nearby chair and buried his face in his hands.

"What do you mean you can't make it? What a time to be telling me, minutes before the Contest!"

The tomboyish-sounding female voice nearby attracted Rich's attention, and he looked up. Sitting four seats down from him, oblivious to everything that had just occurred, was a girl whom Rich quickly recognized as Trista, the Coordinator who had been on television when she won the Yache Village Contest some time ago. Now having substituted a black skirted pantsuit with a white cravat and gloves for her casual attire, she was fuming at someone speaking to her via a pink-and-white cell phone-like device with a Poké Ball logo on it.

_[i]"I told you, I'm sorry,"[/i]_ the male voice on the other end of the line said. _[i]"I had to go back to my hometown because of an emergency... aren't there other Ribbons you can try to win as your final one?"[/i]_

"Yeah, there are," Trista replied, putting her hand on her forehead. "But, ever since I won Yache Village's Contest I've been stuck at two Ribbons, and that was a few months ago! This Tag Team Contest was my best chance!"

_[i]"I don't know what to tell you! I'm sorry!"[/i]_

Rich recognized this opportunity almost immediately. Regaining his composure, he rose to his feet and walked over to her.

"Um, hello, aren't you the Coordinator named Trista who won in Yache Village?"

Trista initially jumped, as she hadn't seen Rich approaching, but once she realized she was being spoken to, she quickly terminated her phone call and turned. "Yeah, that's me. Wait, aren't you Rich, the winner of the Tag Battle tournament with Nando yesterday?"

Nodding, Rich replied, "Yes, that's me. Are you having a little bit of trouble with this Contest?"

"My friend was supposed to meet me here to be my tag team partner but he just bailed on me," she said dejectedly. "What about you? Shouldn't you be teamed up with Nando again?"

"My daughter is entering on my wife's behalf with Nando, actually. I'm in need of a partner myself, in fact... dare I ask if we can team up?"

Rich extended a hand towards Trista, and after a moment's hesitation, she accepted it and he helped her up.

"We'll have to try our best, then, but we don't have any time to practice up."

This was true – the large clock in the room's center now indicated 12:25, five minutes from the Contest's actual start.

"Forget that, we have to go register!" With much haste, Rich grabbed Trista's hand and rushed her out of the parlor.

-:-

The time had come.

A crowd probably numbering about one thousand strong packed into the Garden Hall's main arena, a domed chamber lined with flowers all around the walls and even hanging off the ceiling. A large video screen currently displaying the words "Pokémon Contest" in an ornate font hung over the golden battle stage.

Down on the stage, Jillian – looking visibly tired out from hosting the battle tournament the day before – stepped out from behind the blue curtains, causing the crowd to applaud.

"Thank you! Thank you, and welcome to day two of the Partnership Festival, the Auraline City Tag Team Contest! We've traveled all the way to this opulent Garden Hall with the goal of awarding not one, but two Ribbons today!

Of course, to get started with such a show, we need judges, and today, this Contest is bringing you a very special trio! First off, a man who's actually traveled here from Sinnoh just to be a judge in this Contest, the president of the Sinnoh Ribbon Society, Dexter!"

Jillian gestured widely towards a panel of three lecterns off to the side of the stage. Sitting at the first was an elderly, bearded man in a sharp brown suit and fedora, who smiled for a moment at the accolade he received from the crowd before raising his hands to silence them.

"It's very good to be here in Auraline City again," he said in his rough yet dignified voice. "Every year, we see many flawless combinations and I hope this year will be the same."

"Our second judge is also from Sinnoh. She's the Top Coordinator who won the 1986 Ribbon Cup of Sinnoh, Johanna!"

At the middle lectern sat a middle-aged woman with distinctive bowl-shaped blue hair. Unlike Dexter, she was dressed plainly, wearing simply a white top and blue pants with an apron slung over them. Surprisingly enough, for such a seemingly plain person, she got a near-deafening standing ovation when introduced.

"Thank you! Oh, please, that's enough... it's good to be back doing Contests as a profession again. I miss this atmosphere."

"And finally, any Pokémon trainer who's gone through the Johto region knows her as the Steel-Clad Defense Girl of Olivine City's Gym, but in her spare time, she's taken up Contests too! Please give a warm welcome to Jasmine!"

Finally, the far-right lectern was occupied by a much younger brown-haired girl. The cheering clearly unnerved her, as she could be seen trembling beneath the pink silk dress she wore.

"...th-thank you... It's very kind of you to welcome me in this way..."

"You don't have to be so nervous, Jasmine! You're among friends!" Jillian's attempt at soothing Jasmine's nerves quite plainly failed, as the girl kept trembling. Noticing her failure, Jillian turned away from her and held up a Ribbon with four red streamers attached to a golden disc. "And here it is, the award Ribbon that will go to each member of the winning team today!"

The crowd applauded once more upon the display of the Ribbon. Just as they did so, a fork of lighting broke the sky over the dome, illuminating everything with a dramatic, ominous light.

"That's it! It's time for us to begin!"

-:-

A great number of appeals were performed. Among the pairs competing were a Glaceon and a Mime Jr., a Pidgeot and an Absol, a Charizard and a Torkoal, a Delibird and a Snorunt, a Granbull and a Gardevoir, and finally, a Munchlax and Sudowoodo. Even though some of these teams seemed oddly matched, all of them scored quite well in the eyes of the judges.

"We're having an exciting Contest so far! Will the teams continue to impress us? Next up, it's the team of Nando and Olivia!"

The curtains spread open, and Nando calmly stepped out onto the stage with Olivia alongside him. He was showing his typical peaceful face outwardly, but inside, he was roiled by doubt for Olivia's well-being once she found out about Anabel.

Finally, he opened his eyes and threw a Poké Ball upwards into the air. "Kricketot, it's entry!"

"Um...oh, it's my turn now!" Olivia missed a beat but managed to recover quickly; being on this side of a large crowd was still a foreign thing to her, and it made her somewhat nervous. "Combee, come out to play!"

Kricketot appeared from the ball thrown by Nando along with lines of multicolored musical notes, while Combee's entry was accompanied by many hearts that swirled around it. Both effects were because of the Seals placed on the Poké Balls.

"Kricketot, please use Sing."

"Combee, you get to do Sweet Scent!"

While Nando plucked the strings of his harp in time with it, Kricketot began chanting and tapping its antennae together, producing a xylophone-like sound manifested in more musical notes. Combee, meanwhile, cheerfully flew around the air near Kricketot while spreading a pleasant-smelling pink vapor.

"It's an appeal to hearing and smell!" Jillian said while allowing herself to soak in the sounds and scents just like everyone else.

Without stopping his song, Nando gave his next command. "Silver Wind."

"And Gust, Combee! Like we practiced!"

Kricketot and Combee made their way to the center of the cloud of mist and music, and, positioned back-to-back, carried out their commands. Both of them beat their wings to produce wind, but Kricketot's wind had a silvery shine to it. The twin gusts turned the formless cloud into a pair of beautiful, glowing wings.

"Amazing!" Johanna squealed from her seat. "It's so beautiful!"

When the wings of light and song faded away, the audience rewarded Nando and Olivia's hard work with a standing ovation.

"What an amazing appeal! Truly lovely! Let's see what the judges have to say!"

"It's the song from Alamos Town, Oración," Dexter commented while smiling, "and you used it flawlessly. Well done."

"That technique with producing wings, that isn't something I've seen in a long time!" raved Johanna.

"...um... I think... I think that was very impressive. You really did a good job..."

"And it's high marks from our judges for Nando and Olivia! Good going to you two!"

Nando bowed to the still-cheering crowd, but as he did so, Olivia suddenly lept up and hugged him.

"My mom is gonna be really happy with how we did! Thank you!"

The crushing guilt Nando felt at that moment made a single tear fall from his eye.

-:-

Harley and Conway went up after Nando and Olivia. They did a rather unusual performance, using the former's Octillery and the latter's Heracross, and despite the sheer oddity of it all, they also did relatively well.

Now, there was only one team left.

"Are you all enjoying the many appeals we have shown? Guess what? There's only one appeal left before the battle round, and that goes to the last-minute entry of Rich and Trista!"

His nerves completely wracked, Rich stepped out onto the stage alongside his sudden teammate. He was completely oblivious to the loudness of the crowd and even the presence of the judges. All he could think of was how Anabel was doing – that is, if she was still there when he got back.

_[i]"NO! I can't even think that!"[/i]_ he repeated to himself. Realizing that he had over a thousand pairs of eyes staring at him as he stood there with tears running down his eyes, he made a halfhearted attempt to appease them by throwing out one of his Poké Balls. "Porygon-Z, set sail..."

"Come on, Rich, I know you can pull this out." Even though she didn't know what precisely was troubling him, Trista tried to soothe Rich's nerves. She then sent out her own Pokémon, calling out, "Cupid! Come in!"

After Porygon-Z materialized in a burst of bubbles, Trista's Pokémon appeared – a shiny yellow Togekiss nicknamed Cupid, which was accompanied by multicolored stars to accentuate its luster. However, when the audience began to show interest in it, Cupid seemed to shrink back in fear.

_[i]"This is the first time I've ever used Cupid in a Contest,"[/i]_ Trista thought. _[i]"Maybe this was a bad time to try his debut.."[/i]_

Unfortunately, Trista made this realization too late; she'd failed to warn Rich of Cupid's stage fright. He was already making a move. "Tri-Attack!"

Pointing its head skyward, Porygon-Z cried out, then fired a trio of energy beams, one icy blue, one fiery red, and one yellow like electricity. The beams arced far upward, nearly hitting the dome roof itself.

The beams were already coming back down when Trista realized that Rich had acted. "Cupid, hurry! Aura Sphere!"

Cupid hesitated. He did follow his trainer's direction at first, but immediately upon seeing the crowd, he locked up again. He didn't manage to throw an Aura Sphere upward until Porygon-Z's Tri-Attack almost hit him, and even then, it only deflected the blue beam fully. The red and yellow beams exploded too close to Cupid's body, knocking him back.

"Porygon-Z, use Shadow Ball then!" Rich ordered through gritted teeth.

Floating downward, Porygon-Z faced right towards Cupid and began forming a dark sphere in front of itself.

"Cupid, hit the Shadow Ball with Flamethrower when Porygon-Z launches it!"

The plan was good, but it had a fatal flaw – now with Porygon-Z staring him down as well, Cupid completely lost his composure and froze up. Porygon-Z had no way of knowing that this wasn't part of the strategy, and just fired off the Shadow Ball anyway. Cupid took the hit head-on; he didn't suffer much injury, but for a Contest appeal, this didn't look good.

"Well, uh... that was an interesting appeal. Let's see what the judges think..."

_[i]"Great, my gamble ended up costing him...[/i]_ Trista thought as she looked up at Rich's empty expression. _[i]"It looks like I picked a horrible time to do it, too..."[/i]_

-:-

Shortly thereafter, most of the Coordinator teams in the Contest had once again gathered in the parlor to await the results of the appeals round.

"Dad, I had a lot of fun!" Olivia was beaming to her sullen father in the back of the room. "Mister Nando was really good in teaching me!"

"That's good..." Rich mumbled in response. He was crestfallen and barely coherent, just staring straight ahead of himself emptily. Despite all of Olivia's optimism, he just knew what was about to happen. _[i]"I failed you two once again,"[/i]_ he thought. _[i]"But... if Harley truly did not do it, then who did?"[/i]_

Meanwhile, Olivia was finally beginning to pick up on her father's anguish. She nearly said something out of concern, but was stopped by Nando's firm hand on her shoulder. Nando knew that he had to keep her from finding out about her mother for as long as he could.

"Let us just await the results, Miss Olivia."

As if on cue, Jillian's face appeared on the television screens in the room. The moment it did, Rich's heart sank even further.

"You've waited long enough, haven't you, all you Coordinators out there? Well, the wait is now over! Our judges have deliberated and made their decisions. Here are the four teams that will face off for the Ribbons!"

Jillian's face was quickly replaced by the "Pokémon Contest" logo, which in turn was covered by four pairs of faces.

Nando and Olivia, Harley and Conway, and two other pairs, neither of which were Rich and Trista.

That was when Trista began to truly regret taking a risk on her untested Togekiss. She was mainly regretting it due to her own loss, but a small, nagging part of her conscious kept telling her that she messed up something big for her partner.

"Rich, are you oka..." she started to ask as she turned to him.

But when she turned, he wasn't there. Rich had already left, without even Olivia noticing at first. She became worried about him and turned to Nando, who was sitting with his eyes closed in uneasy contemplation.

"Do not worry about him. Worry about the upcoming battles, Miss Olivia."

-:-

Rich dragged himself through the town for some time before making his way back to the hospital. En route, he was lost in a sea of depression and self-hatred.

_[i]"How could I have let this happen... This is because I was too amibitious. It's like the old myth about Icarus and Daedalus. Daedalus built wings for his son to fly from their prison, but the boy became so caught up in this newfound freedom that he flew too close to the sun, melting his wings and dooming him to drown in the sea. Likewise, I was lost in a prison of anger and despair until I met Anabel, who gave me wings to fly again... and now, because I got too ambitious, she's..."[/i]_

Rich probably didn't realize it, but tears were once again flowing down his face as he stole aimlessly through the streets. He definitely didn't realize how soaked he was from the ongoing storm.

Desperate for consolation, he was trying to forcibly recall all the good times he'd had with Anabel. There was their entire first adventure together, in which she selflessly supported him as he obsessively stalked revenge against Enigma Shadow for the deaths of his parents, and also where he spent a chance to have absolutely any wish granted to bring her and many others back from a frosty death at Maria's hands.

Then there was their wedding, an opulent affair in his ancestral hometown of Sootopolis City in the Houen Region. That was something he'd never forget, even though he'd made the mistake of letting some of his friends set up the reception party at a sleazy disco instead of a more suitable location.

The next memory nearly brought him to his knees – Anabel's courage in Orre while carrying Olivia, facing down the evil ambitions of Yung even when it had briefly appeared that Rich himself had died in self-sacrifice during one of Yung's ambush attacks. During the battle in a harbor town, she was inadvertently exposed to an overdose of shadow energy from Yung's mecha and nearly died along with Olivia. She barely survived in the end and Olivia was born with Eldes and Lynn as witnesses, the latter giving her name to Olivia for a middle name.

That was the beginning of some of the happiest days of his life. For the next seven years the family of three lived happily just outside the Houen metropolis of LaRousse, where he worked at the Battle Tower he and Anabel owned. He had it all – a loving family, a job he loved, and a peaceful, serene home.

As he found himself walking through the doors of the hospital, he peered up at the televisions, spotting Nando and Olivia in the final battle against Harley and Conway, so he stopped to watch.

Nando was using Kricketune and Olivia Combee; it was unclear what Pokémon Conway had used because it was already fainted and gone from the battle. Harley had Cacturne out, but was clearly not pleased at the proceedings.

_[i]"As we go into our final minute, Nando and Olivia have rolled up a massive lead on Harley! Will there be an upset or will we see Olivia win her mother's way into the Grand Festival alongside Nando?"_

"_Combee, it's time for our final move! Use Gust like we practiced!"[/i]_

With a dramatic plucking of his harp, Nando added the finisher. _[i]"Go, Kricketune! X-Scissor!"_

Combee flew to a position behind Kricketune and began blowing a gust of wind generated by its wings. Kricketune, meanwhile, opened its own wings, caught the wind, and lunged with extra force towards Cacturne with its blades crossed and glowing. Without allowing Cacturne time for a counterattack, Kricketune struck with a cross-cutting blow, slashing open a wide gash on the Grass-and-Dark-type's body. It moaned sickly, then collapsed.

_[i]"WHAT? I can't lose to this pretender bard and the kid of that annoying Anab... ARGH!"_

"_That's it! This Tag Team Contest is over! Our winners are Nando and Olivia! Their winning means that both Nando himself and Olivia's mother Anabel now have the three Ribbons they need for the Grand Festival!"[/i]_

While watching his friend and his daughter receive their Ribbons to a storm of applause, Rich smiled to himself, having realized they won with a combination similar to the one he styled during the Tag Battle tournament. He thought that maybe things weren't as bad as he feared. Anabel would recover, and they could busy themselves taking care of Morgan when she was born.

Then he walked into the back room of the hospital, where he was confronted by a tearful Elita and Venus, both of whom were sitting by the door to Anabel's room until he came in. At that point they both rushed to him.

"Rich, I'm sorry..." Elita choked through her tears. "I'm sorry I haven't been a good mother to her all these years..."

"What?" Now Rich was becoming fearful again. "What's happened?"

"You have to go in there and find out..." Venus answered, sobbing viciously. "It's not something two failed women like us can tell you..."

Suddenly terrified, Rich turned from Elita and Venus and ran through the door into the next room. There, the doctors were still attending to Anabel, who, while still unconscious, was breathing more heavily than before. However, it looked like she was sweating.

Noticing Rich come in, one of the doctors approached him and lowered his surgical mask. There were tears in his eyes, too, which made Rich even more afraid.

"Mister Mistbloom," he said slowly, "I'm sorry."

"What? What is happening?" The terror was consuming Rich at this point. "Tell me she's going to live... I'm begging you..."

"She will live..." Seeing the obvious relief on Rich's face, the doctor quickly added the most ominous word he possibly could have. "...but..."

"But what?"

"This is a very difficult thing for any doctor to say, so I'm sorry... we couldn't save them."

Rich's mind suddenly blanked. "...Them? Who's them?"

That was when the doctor finally lost his composition and began crying.

"She... she never told you, did she? Oh dear Arceus this is hard... I'm sorry... she... she was carrying twins."

It was as if time and space suddenly ground to a screeching halt.

"T...wi...ns?" Rich weakly mouthed, feeling every ounce of any strength he ever had disappearing.

That was why. That was the reason for everything.

Anabel's mysterious, coy behavior every time they talked about their new addition.

Twins.

Rich knew something was odd about her stomach swelling so much compared to when she was carrying Olivia.

Twins.

Everything. She was trying to surprise him... to make him happy.

Twins.

At five-thirty-six PM that day, the spark of life keeping Rich Mistbloom going vanished.

-:-

The storm never stopped that day. It kept on drenching Auraline City under thundering skies for hours on end.

Some time after gaining his third Ribbon alongside her, Nando had taken Olivia back to Glacia's. Sensing that it would be best to keep her out of the way for the time being, he'd instructed her to return to her room and watch television, which she was glad to do. With no other ideas of what to do after that, Nando simply went to the bar, and instead of ordering his absinthe, he asked for a double shot of vodka. He needed it after everything he'd gone through.

Nando and Glacia were carrying on a conversation in the otherwise empty bar room when two loud bangs shook them. The first was an abnormally loud crack of thunder, while the second was the front door of the inn slamming open.

"Hello," Glacia greeted. "Can I... help you...?"

Standing in the doorway, obscured by shadows, was a single figure – a figure that looked like a man wearing a captain's hat and a suit.

Rich took slow, deliberate, heavy steps into the bar, one at a time. His clothes looked completely disheveled, but the truly terrifying thing was his face – he had a ghastly white pallor, and his eyes were wide and empty. Without a word he stumbled up to the bar, then froze.

"Rich, what is wrong?" A fear took hold of the bard like none he'd ever felt before. "Please, Rich, what has happened?"

There was no real response at first, just some strange gurgling and choking noises that were Rich's hopeless attempts at forming words. "Twins..." he finally uttered. "She was carrying twins and they both are gone..."

Nando's eyes grew to unnatural size as the meaning of those words sunk into him. Realizing that she should stay out of it, Glacia quickly excused herself to a back room, but soft crying could be heard coming out right after.

"Please, that can't be the case... she was really... no... oh, to all deities above us, no..."

Rich didn't even answer. While Nando was talking, things had gotten even worse, as the worst possible thing for Rich to see at the moment was staring him in the face in droves.

Alcohol bottles.

_[i]"Come on, drink us!"[/i]_ his broken mind heard them saying, taunting him, terrorizing him with their allure. _[i]"You feel sad right now, right? We can make that go away and make you feel all nice and warm inside!"[/i]_

All his willpower and concern about his life was gone. Rich Mistbloom was a truly broken man, and feeling he had no reason reason left to go on living, he lost control and relapsed.

"You think you're going to escape me? No way, Rich is gonna get every single one of you!" he screamed insanely, apparently addressing the non-sentient bottles. He then lunged over the bar, collected a full bottle of rum, and rushed back outside into the storm.

Nando was crushed by what had just happened, but what happened after that truly broke his heart – Olivia came walking down the stairs just as soon as Rich was gone.

"Was my dad just here? I thought I heard him."

Silvery tears began to run down Nando's face, and he replied with great sadness, "Something truly profound and tragic has happened to this family..."

-:-

Rich didn't know how long he wandered throughout the city. All he knew was that hope was lost, and under that note, he had dropped himself on a park bench in the gardens outside the Lumiere Cathedral. The rum was taking hold of him, and the warm sensation filling his body was the only reason he hadn't broken the bottle and stabbed himself with it already.

He was just sitting there in the pouring rain, his "SEA STAR" hat half-fallen off his head and his hair soaked, when suddenly he heard footsteps followed by an umbrella over his head, stopping the rain. That was followed by the most unwelcome voice he could possibly have heard.

"What's someone like you doing outside in a storm like this, boy?"

Rich limply looked upward and found, of all people, Dr. Yung standing over him holding the umbrella.

"Go away," he spat. "I hope you're just a figment of my imagination spurred on by the booze right now. If you're not I'm going to kill you."

Ignoring the threat, Yung sat down on the bench next to Rich and looked at him. The doctor's eyes were filled with an emotion totally unexpected of him – pity.

His voice was filled with pity too. "I'm real, and I heard what has happened. Let me truly say to you that I am sorry, from the bottom of my heart."

"Bullcrap," Rich shot back angrily. "You don't have a sorry bone in your damn body."

"Let me prove it to you. I think... actually, I'm quite certain someone in Maria's inner circle besides me poisoned your wife and killed your twins, and she probably ordered it herself."

"Oh big fricking revelation! Ya think she had a hand in it?"

"She's destroyed your life, I can tell... it's not the first life she destroyed. She crushed me as a boy, too..."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"My parents... they were both scientists, and I loved and adored them immensely. It was because of them that I became a scientist... they were employees of the cloning expert, Doctor Gendo Fuji, at the time he was commissioned by Team Rocket's boss, Giovanni, to create a clone of Mew... which you know, obviously, as Mewtwo. They went off on a long trip to the oceans of Kanto to work with the doctor on Mewtwo..."

~:~

A young boy slept in his room inside a spectacular, opulent mansion. His bedsheets had a Porygon pattern on them, and his walls were covered with various charts including a map of the solar system and a periodic table of elements.

When there came the sound of a loud knocking on a door outside the room, the boy sat up with a start, revealing his messy gray hair. He quickly put on his round-framed glasses and jumped out of bed, rushing down the hall towards the mansion's foyer.

"Mom and Dad are home, finally!" he called out, with his voice echoing in the hallway.

However, when the boy got to where the banister allowed him a few of the foyer from the upper floor, he spied his family's maid speaking to two men in black suits and sunglasses, giving him pause. He watched as the leader of the pair, who had short gray hair, addressed the maid.

"Is this the Yung residence?" he inquired. When the maid answered in the affirmative, he continued, "My name is Archer, Executive Staff member of Team Rocket. I am here regretfully to inform you of the deaths of Richard Yung and Mallory Yung, two staffers on Doctor Gendo Fuji's cloning project."

"Oh dear!" the maid cried out. "Young Master Mitchell won't be taking this well at all..."

"Their son? I apologize. However, we of Team Rocket are here to make sure that Richard and Mallory Yung did not leave any data relating to the project on their servers in this home. We have come here to extract all related data to our own computers and wipe it from theirs."

"Oh, oh... um... please let me serve you some tea, and then I will gladly take you down to the laboratory floor. This way..."

Archer deposited his thick, black, suitcase-like computer on the table in the foyer and, along with his companion, followed the maid into the adjoining tea room.

The boy, Mitchell Yung, had heard all of it, and was silently crying in his hiding spot. However, his sadness quickly turned to a thirst for revenge when he spied the computer sitting all by itself, and he rushed back to his room.

"I can get a signal from that computer up here," he muttered while operating his own PC. "Bingo! There it is!" For about twenty minutes, his hands flew over the keys, typing with near godlike speed. Finally, there was a beep to indicate that he had successfully hacked Archer's computer and stolen all the data on it.

With the flash drive containing all the data stolen from Team Rocket in his hands, Mitchell Yung smiled insanely. "Mom, Dad, I swear to you, I will finish your work and avenge your deaths!"

~:~

"...and that is why I began working to create a Mewtwo."

"Nice sob story," Rich snapped drunkenly, "what does it have to do with Maria?"

"Maria bankrolled Gendo Fuji's initial research. Because of her, he had the machinery necessary for Giovanni to commission Mewtwo, which led to my parents' deaths." Yung then got right in Rich's face despite the smell of the alcohol, looking him right in the eyes with amazing sincerity. "Richard Wallace Mistbloom, listen to me. Queen Shadow Maria plans to awaken Arceus and destroy the world with it. That's the last straw... I'm going to do something about it. I am going to betray Queen Shadow."

This stunning development disarmed Rich's anger somewhat, but he was mainly mellowing due to all the rum he'd drank.

"You're betraying Maria?"

"Yes, and I want you to help me. What she has done to you is irreparable and she must pay. Join me and together, we will see to it that Queen Shadow is overthrown and there is ... peace."

"I'm in no mood to bargain with you right now..." was Rich's dejected answer.

"Fine," Yung said, standing. "The offer will be open whenever you want it."

-:-

About forty-five minutes later, Rich struggled to make his way back to the hospital. Elita, Venus and Nando were in the reception area waiting for him.

"What happened to you?" Venus squealed in shock. "You're a mess!"

"Don't worry about it. Olivia... does she know...?"

"Rich..." Nando fought back tears in his reply. "...I had to tell her. Miss Olivia is very upset and has retired to your room to find herself... but please know that she doesn't blame you for anything that's happened."

"That's good..."

Leaving the trio behind, Rich listlessly made his way into the room where Anabel was. She was now sleeping peacefully, her face and body illuminated by the eerie red glow of the various machines still helping to keep her alive. After running his hand over her midsection, which was now nearly flat once more, Rich gently brushed her milky face.

"This crime won't go unpunished..." he whispered to her, even though she probably couldn't hear him. "I will seek out the people responsible for murdering my family and harming you like this... and I will personally exact justice and revenge upon them. This I swear to you, on the ring that bound us together..."

**END of CHAPTER 21**

-:-:-:-:-:-

[Chapter Epilogue]

Rosina and I decided to dedicate our lives to each other that night. Once we were one, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

It was the most pleasant night of my tortured life, and I awoke the next morning finally optimistic and looking forward to a new day.

However, something was very wrong. Rosina was gone.

I frantically searched all over the cave, and all I found were footprints that matched neither my boots nor her sandals. None of my Pokémon saw anything, either.

It was then that I approached the entrance of the cave. Lying on the ground was a crudely made scroll stuffed into a cylinder. I immediately opened it and read what was written on the parchment.

_[i]'We warned you to stay away from our daughter and you two disobeyed us. Rosina has been taken back to where she belongs and where she will stay, we left you alone because we wish not to start a war with you. Consider yourself warned, however, that if you show up to try and rescue her again, you will find yourself in combat against our armi...'[/i]_

The rest of the parchment's message was muddled under the tears rolling down my face. To the sky, I screamed one word, the name of the woman who I would not let be taken away from me like all the others I ever loved. I swore revenge and immediately left for that castle again.

That day was when my heart split in two, and the man once known as Lord Koronaku of the GB Islands ceased to exist.


	23. Chapter 22

Thanks to Uzamaki Hinata for Montgame Island.

**CHAPTER 23**: Every Roserade Has Its Thorn

The next two weeks were like a fog to Rich. Morbidly depressed and heavily drunk throughout them, he barely even got out of bed each day and had very little awareness of the events surrounding him.

During those two weeks, Anabel had recuperated enough to leave the hospital, but because of the poison's effect on her body, she was very weak. To remedy this, the hospital supplied her with a high-tech respiration aid machine that could be worn like a jacket underneath her clothing. It was a very expensive device but Rich didn't even care about the cost when he signed off on the bill. He also spent a great deal of money on a new dress to fit her altered frame, a purple dress accented with white lace frills down the torso and around where the shoulder and arm connect.

As for Olivia, she was actually seeming to take everything as well as one could expect. A lot of her usual cheerfulness was gone, but she was still managing. Luckily Nando was still on hand, and he was able to busy her by telling her stories and helping her train; she had become even more interested in the ins and outs of raising Pokémon after entering the Contest with him.

Sometime during those two weeks, the group bid farewell to Auraline Island and headed for their next destination, Montgame Island, the home of the Battle Tower.

~:~

[i] _"Rich! You're finally back in town again!"_

"_Yeah, those guys got me running ragged out in the desert. They wanted me to do some work at the Colosseum in The Under, and then I had to stop by Mt. Battle."_

"_Sounds like mean old Ein and his goons ain't being too nice to you, honeybunches. Tell you what, come by my place later after my shift. I'll have some drinks and a couple of bottles for you..." [/i]_

Rich's eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed with a start. Ever since the tragedy two weeks earlier, he'd been having the nightmares again, on an almost daily basis. What was most troubling about them was that they often involved Caprice, the waitress from the gentlemen's club he had a torrid affair with years ago. He tried drinking the memories of her away but they only seemed to come back harder with every sip.

"Are you ... okay, Rich?"

The sound of Anabel's somewhat-labored speech snapped Rich into reality. Even though it was relatively late, she was awake, staring out a window next to the bed. Her breathing was heavy and the quiet humming of the respirator suit could be heard. In the course of the past two weeks, Anabel had also started wearing her hair down to her shoulders, and discovered she liked it.

"I'm having those nightmares again..." he muttered, depressed at what they contained.

"About your past?"

"...I guess you could percieve that. I can't go on like this anymore..."

"Rich, please, listen to me..." Anabel tottered over from the window and climbed onto the bed, and began stroking her husband's hair lovingly. "We're strong enough to get through this. Lots of miscarriages happen every..."

"But how many are because someone deliberately put poison in the victim's food?" Rich snapped back angrily. He instantly realized the problem with this action, though, and became more sympathic. "I'm sorry... lashing out at you was wrong. It wasn't your fault... so, where is Olivia?"

"She's outside. Nando's been entertaining her and all the wild Pokémon with music for quite ... some time."

"Maybe we should go outside and talk to them. It would help clear my mind..."

-:-

Nando and Olivia were sitting on rocks in the small park outside the hotel. He was playing music not just to Olivia but to a large group of Pokémon, including wild Pokémon like Bellsprout, Shellos, Ralts, Aipom, Pichu and Pachirisu along with his own Kricketune and Gardevoir.

"The nighttime's cool air shall make you happy ~ " Nando was singing to the Pokémon. "With your comfort you will go on to face a sunny new day ~ "

Rich could hear Nando's singing as he walked up to the gathering, an arm around Anabel to support her. "Enjoying your show?"

"Oh, Dad, Mom! I didn't see you coming!" Olivia said, with a small amount of her old cheerfulness back once again. "Mister Nando's been playing some music for us all."

"Yes, the sounds of music are what soothe the strings of the heart. It is a gift from me to you ~ " Climbing down from his perch, Nando walked up to the couple, with Olivia following. "I am preparing myself for tomorrow's special Pokémon Contest by taking in some of the night air."

There was a Pokémon Contest coming up the next day. Rich had forgotten about it until Nando reminded him.

"What Pokémon will ... you be going with?" Anabel wheezed.

"Gardevoir, my Gardevoir, she is the one I have selected ~ " Nando replied in song, prompting Gardevoir to blush slightly. "The Contest taking place tomorrow has a special theme, a rule that all appeals must be musical in some fashion. Gardevoir and I have practiced a special performance just for this occasion."

"It sounds really exciting and interes..."

"Hey! You!" a youthful male voice cut across the park, interrupting Olivia and breaking the serene peace of the gathering.

The owner of the voice was a diminutive boy in a yellow shirt, white shorts and a blue baseball cap; he didn't appear to be much older than ten and his small size made him hard to see.

"What do you want, kid?" Rich asked in annoyance as the boy approached. Not only was the interruption not something he wanted to deal with, but the swagger with which the boy carried himself irrritated the tired Rich to no end.

"You're Rich, right? The guy who won the Tag Battle tournament with this freaky looking cape dude?"

"My name is Nando, and I am the Pokémon Bard at your service ~ "

The boy wasn't interested in getting Nando's name, though, and that much was clear. He was present seemingly only to harass Rich, who wanted badly to get rid of him.

"Yeah, that's me. Who are you?"

"The name's Joey..." the boy said, taking out a single Poké Ball, "...and I challenge you to a battle!"

Almost reflexively, Rich rolled his eyes. This kid Joey couldn't possibly be much more than a beginner, yet he had just arrogantly put out a challenge to someone much stronger. Perhaps gaining a bit too much arrogance himself, Rich decided to accept the challenge.

"I accept, Joey. Don't expect any mercy."

"Oooh, Dad's gonna battle right now!" Olivia raved as she rushed over to Anabel's side.

"One on one will be the rule of this battle! Winner is the one who knocks out the opponent! Let's get this show on the road!"

/

Pkmn Trainer Rich -vs.- Youngster Joey

/

"Let's go, let's go, let's go! I choose you, Rattata!"

Rich almost did a spit-take when the foe he had to face appeared before him. It was just a simple Rattata with nothing remarkable about it at all.

"My Rattata is in the top percentage of Rattata," Joey bragged. "You won't win!"

"Let's see about that then, kid. Set sail, Luc..."

Suddenly, though Rich was trying to send Lucario out, Roserade's ball burst open instead, and the Grass-and-Poison-type glared at Joey's Rattata with a bloodthirsty zeal in its eyes.

"Can't control your own Pokémon? Now I know you won't win against my Rattata."

Rich wasn't paying attention to Joey's continued boasting, though; he'd long since given up listening to it. He was more concerned about the fact that Roserade seemed almost ready to lunge at the Rattata and tear its eyes out.

"Rosehh..." it kept growling.

Deciding that it would be best to let Roserade have some kind of action before it went wild and attacked on its own, Rich cried out, "Energy Ball!"

Roserade jumped into the air and raised up its two bouquets, forming a glowing ball of green energy between them. Yet, just when Roserade flung the sphere downward at Rattata, Rich thought he saw Joey smile.

The Energy Ball hit Rattata a second later, causing a smoky explosion. Rich was initially confident he'd won, until the smoke cleared – and Rattata was still standing. It wasn't before then that Rich noticed Rattata was wearing a red-and-orange sash around its midsection. The Focus Sash.

"That Focus Sash protects my Rattata from being knocked out immediately!" Joey shouted, though Rich was already aware of this. "Now, Rattata, strike back with Endeavor!"

Sweating profusely from the pressure of surviving the hit it had just taken, Rattata sprang towards Roserade and tackled it before it even landed. For such a seemingly weak Pokémon, Rattata struck Roserade with almost godlike force, reducing it to a groaning mess that could barely stand up with merely one blow.

"Roserade! Come on, Roserade, you don't have to take that! Finish it off with Sludge Bomb!"

"I don't think so!" Joey swiftly countered. "YOU finish IT off with Quick Attack!"

The moment that order left Joey's lips, there was nothing Rich could do to prevent his loss. Rattata landed from its previous attack and immediately shot towards Roserade a second time at even greater speed, so fast that Roserade had no chance to ready a counterattack. Even though it was only a weak tackle, it was enough to send Roserade collapsing downward.

It felt like Roserade's fainting took a century to play out to Rich.

"...Roserade, no... how did this..."

"Haha! I told you, my top-percentage Rattata cannot be stopped!"

/

Joey wasted no time in recalling Rattata and beginning to brag about his victory. "I warned you, didn't I? I guess the great Rich isn't much of anything in the end after all. How disappointing."

Rich watched in silent depression as Joey walked off. Once the arrogant young boy was gone, he walked to his fainted Roserade, leaned down and collected it in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Roserade..." he muttered with a single silvery tear rolling down his face. "I failed you as your trainer..."

"Rich, don't ... say that!" Anabel said, trying to encourage him while setting a hand on his shoulder. "That boy played a dirty trick on you, and you would have defeated him if you saw it coming."

"Yeah, but I didn't see it coming. So, I failed." Roserade suddenly awoke in Rich's arms and began wailing loudly, evoking more sadness in its trainer. "I'm sorry, Roserade. Please have a rest..."

However, when Rich took out the Poké Ball to attempt to send Roserade back to its confines, the Pokémon rebelled. It began thrashing wildly in Rich's grip, smacking away the ball with one of its arms before writhing free. Once out of its trainer's arms, Roserade let out a blood-curdling scream towards the sky and ran off crying.

"Great... now we have to chase it..." Rich sighed.

-:-

Snattle was sound asleep against Maria's door when the sudden sound of heavy footsteps on the metal floor roused him. When he sleepily opened his mascara-lined eyes, he found himself staring right into Yung's face.

"Waaaaah! Why are you sneaking up on... what are you doing here now?" 

"My emergency field experiment has finished up. I want to report to Queen Shadow about my return and the results I obtained."

"I have to get her approval to let you in. Hold on."

Snattle turned and walked through the doorway, unaware of the death glare Yung was shooting him from behind; he was preoccupied with his own worries, namely how Maria would react to the doctor's return.

It didn't help his mindset any that Maria turned around and scowled at him the moment he got near her.

"What do you want?"

"Um, Queen Shadow, Yung is back and he..."

"Send him in!"

As he began to return to the door to let Yung in, Snattle couldn't help an ominous feeling deep in the pit of his stomach.

-:-

Rich, Anabel, Olivia and Nando spent the better part of an hour scouring the park for Roserade along with Nando's Kricketune and Gardevoir. Just when they were about to give up, though, they managed to locate the Pokémon, who had returned right back to where they'd started. They found Roserade there with a rather surprising companion.

"Oh, there you are, Rich. What's happened to you?"

Seeing the talking Lucario standing there with his still-sobbing Roserade surprised Rich greatly. "Luca? Why are you here?"

"My master sent me to extend an invitation to you to visit his home on Subtropolis Island... hm? Are you paying attention to me?"

Rich was, in fact, not paying attention to Luca. The first question Luca had asked – "What's happened to you?" – was sinking in, and Rich was beginning to take a hard look at himself. Ever since the miscarriage of his twins, he'd let himself go, leaving himself with a haggard appearance furthered by his unkempt hair and the sky-blue five-o-clock shadow forming on his face. He tried telling himself to get cleaned up for the Battle Tower, but then an urge saying 'give up, it's not worth it anymore' pushed into his mind, much to his anguish.

While he fought with himself mentally, Anabel unexpectedly stepped up and flicked him on the face, snapping him into reality once more. "I think Luca asked ... you a question."

"He did?" Rich took Luca's visible discomfort at those words to mean an affirmative. "Could you repeat what you just said, Luca?"

"Master Satsukoro has sent me to extend a formal invitation for you to visit his home on Subtropolis Island, the next and final island in this chain, where he periodically returns to live in peace with all of his Pokémon."

"Subtropolis Island, huh?" Rich answered while nodding slowly. "That is where the Battle Casino is, right? If that's it, then I accept. Send him my words."

"Actually..." Luca said with closed eyes, "...he is a little worried about you, and after seeing this, I am too. He has also requested that I accompany you until you reach Subtropolis."

When Rich didn't answer, Anabel did instead. "That is fine ... for us. It will be helpful to have ... you around."

"Most excellent." Luca then turned to Roserade and said carefully, "What is wrong with this Roserade of yours? I found it crying here a short while ago."

"I don't know," replied Roserade's trainer weakly. "It lost a battle against a Rattata and..."

The moment Rich said the word 'Rattata,' Roserade began crying even harder. Sensing that something was amiss, Luca seized both of Roserade's arms.

"Allow me to use my Aura powers to a higher extent than I usually do. I think I may be able to reveal to you what is troubling Roserade."

Luca didn't even allow Rich time to answer. He simply shut his eyes and began focusing all while continuing to grip the arms of the obviously uncomfortable Roserade.

Then, something seemed to flash in the minds of not only Rich but Anabel, Olivia and Nando as well.

~:~

Underneath the thick canopy of the trees comprising the Viridian Forest, a tuft of long grass rustled as something moved around inside. A Budew emerged from the grass, and after stretching out its body, waddled over to a clear stream nearby.

"Bud, budew," it said happily, beginning to drink from the stream.

However, this peaceful scene didn't last long. A Rattata appeared from the underbrush and growled, attracting the Budew's attention.

"Budew?"

Suddenly, and for no real reason, the Rattata lunged at the Budew and viciously attacked it. It kept biting the Budew despite the Grass-and-Poison-type's pained crying, causing profuse bleeding from its fragile body. Finally, the Rattata threw the Budew aside, then took a drink from the stream and ran off.

Gravely injured, the Budew lurched up. It had a look of sheer anger on its normally-mellow face.

"Buddeewww..."

~:~

"...and from that day forward, Roserade trained itself in Viridian Forest as a Budew until it was captured by you, Rich."

Luca released Roserade's arms once he was done explaining its past. All four humans were moved by its tale, but Roserade's thirst for revenge especially resonated with Rich, who picked up his Pokémon.

"Roserade, I understand everything now. I apologize for not seeing your pain... but now that I understand it, I can help you overcome it."

"Rich," Nando said calmly, "allow Roserade to observe the Contest tomorrow. Perhaps it will regain some confidence."

"Okay. What do you think of that, Roserade?"

"Roseh!" Roserade replied, seeming excited.

-:-

"What do you mean she nearly died and her twins passed ...?"

Having just been informed of Anabel's fate by Yung, Maria could only sit with her eyes widened in shock. She knew she had never ordered such an act, yet Rich would blame her for it. That wasn't her primary concern though – she was actually fighting back the urge to cry, feeling that even an enemy didn't deserve such a cruel twist of fate.

"You heard me," Yung replied casually. "Someone poisoned her."

"You have to be kidding me... now he's going to come here for revenge... you saw how he was back the last time, and that time we actually did it!"

"What, are you afraid of facing him again if he's in a rage?"

"No, it's not that..." Maria was in such a daze that not only did she not go off on Yung for questioning her, she barely noticed how he was beginning to slowly approach her. "If someone here did it they did it without orders..."

Yung was nearly on top of Maria now, and smiling broadly. His eyes were obscured behind an eerie shine in his glasses. "Someone here must have done it without orders," he said calmly, "and I shall be the one to find out who."

"I am Queen Shadow! I lead this organization, not you..."

"Let me tell you a secret," Yung whispered in Maria's ear. "I know about your dirty little secrets and your past, and if you don't want all that baggage getting aired out for all to know, I think it best for you to do what I tell you."

As her treasonous subordinate drew away from her face, she could only sit in still, horrified panic. Yung knew about her past, the very thing she herself had realized she could not remember.

Never before had Queen Shadow Maria looked so tiny and weak than at that moment, with Yung towering over her.

-:-

While not as spectacular as Auraline City's Garden Hall, the Contest Hall of Montgame Island was still impressive enough, featuring elegant baroque architecture in its white stone walls. The lines of gold leaf running through the building's outsides curved around its grand entrance to create an arch, above which a giant television screen was placed.

While Nando had gone on ahead to prepare his performance, Rich and Anabel were in the square outside the Contest Hall with Olivia and Roserade, eating ice cream with their daughter. The square was a busy place, lined with sales stalls pushing many different confections and pieces of merchandise. Appropriately, many trainers and their Pokémon were present too.

The three were walking aimlessly through the crowds when Olivia suddenly piped up, "Dad, isn't that that Go-Go guy? The guitar player?"

Indeed, Olivia's instinct was not steering her wrong – when Rich and Anabel looked in the direction she indicated, Garret of the Go-Rock Quads was there, talking to several fans. He looked beaten up, as his white coat was torn in a few places and his face was swathed in bandages.

"Oh, hey ... Garret!" Anabel called out upon seeing him.

Garret's head perked up when he heard Anabel's voice, but it took him a moment to place where it came from. When he did see them, he smiled and cut away from his conversations to talk to them, despite the fact that his fans followed right behind.

"Fancy running into you three here," the guitarist said cheerfully. "What's the occasion? Is dear old Anabel going for her final Ribbon?"

"I've already got all ... three of mine. We're here to support our ... friend Nando."

"What happened to your face?" Rich asked suddenly. "Why are you covered in bandages?"

"And to think, I was about to ask why you look so run-down. You guys know that Chiaki kid, right? Matt Chiaki?"

"We haven't ... seen him for a while. You ran into him?"

"And how, Anabel, and how. My siblings and I were booked by the prince of La Ciudad Dorada in central Oceannia to perform at his supposed coronation. Turned out he was carrying out a coup d'etat and using Chiaki as part of his scheme. Chiaki had an epic final battle with him when he resurrected a Regigigas, and we got caught in the crossfire. Before you ask, we're all fine, just banged up. Wish I could say the same for that poor young fool though..."

"Something happened to the glasses man?" Olivia gasped.

"Chiaki's alive, my little Olivia. He just got fried up much worse than we did. At least he succeeded in finding that Golden City he was after."

"So he succeeded..." Rich mumbled in consternation. He was concerned about Matt's fate, but his overwhelming emotion was to try venting to someone. That someone just happened to end up being Garret. "Answering your question about me... do you notice anything different about Anabel?" Without giving Garret a chance to answer, Rich blurted out, "Some prick poisoned her back in Auraline City and she nearly died! Of course, she survived, but the poison caused her to have a miscarriage... of twins!"

Now crying once more, Rich lost his willpower and collapsed forward, forcing the surprised and saddened Garret to hold him up. Garret's cheery mood was now gone, not from having to recount his tale but from hearing of Rich and Anabel's tragedy. He had difficulty finding words to say.

"I... I'm sorry, Rich, Anabel... I guess it's a good thing you have all three of your Ribbons now, then..."

"Rich has been ... taking it worse than I ... have," Anabel wheezed in response. "I've always ... had a live and ... let live attitude, just taking things in stride..."

However, telling Garret this forced Anabel to confront her own suppressed emotions regarding the tragedy. Now that she was thinking about it, she couldn't shake the feeling of literal emptiness inside, and that feeling made her whole body hurt. For the first time she realized just how much of a mistake it had been to hide the truth for so long, to make everything a surprise.

That was the fatal error, keeping it all a secret. If she had told Rich or anyone else sooner, they would have protected her and the tragedy would have never happened. Unaware that Rich, Olivia, Garret and even Roserade were staring at her, Anabel felt herself becoming consumed by that sudden sensation of guilt.

But then, Anabel heard a voice talking to her. It wasn't any of the people around her, no, it was her dead father. She could hear Ein's voice speaking soothing words to her, assuring her that what happened was because of Enigma Shadow, not any of her loved ones. Hearing that made her feel quite a bit better.

"Anabel?"

Garret's voice caused Anabel to stop daydreaming and see the situation around herself again. "Huh?"

"Sorry, so sorry. Anyway, I'm here to support my sister as she goes for the final Ribbon she needs in this Contest. My other two brothers are off in Passho City preparing for the Grand Championship and Grand Festival."

Just as Garret finished his statements, Jillian appeared on the giant television screen in place of the "Pokémon Contest" logo.

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to the Pokémon Contest of Montgame Island!"

Olivia grabbed Rich's arm and screamed, "Dad, we're gonna be late to see Mister Nando's performance!"

"Right, right..."

Rich pushed his way through the crowd, and with his group, attempted to run to the Contest Hall. However, before he got far, someone ran right into him and knocked him down.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Dammit, Barry, YOU watch where YOU'RE going..." Rich growled, standing as he rubbed his head. It took him a moment, but then he realized that the person who ran into him was not Barry – the voice was far too deep. Instead of Barry, there was a tall, spiky-blonde-haired man in a long green coat standing before him; recognizing the man, Rich could only utter, "Wait, you're..."

"Palmer from the Sinnoh Battle Tower!" Anabel finished. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been working towards challenging my hot girlfriend Cynthia for her title as Pokémon League Champion Master, but that's neither here nor there. Right now I'm supporting my son, who's participating in the Contest! ...Oh no, the Contest! Gotta fly!"

Just as quickly as he appeared, Palmer was off, leaving Rich and the others stunned in his wake.

"It might be a good idea to follow him," Garret suddenly commented, breaking the awkward silence.

-:-

By the time Rich, Anabel, Olivia and Roserade had found their seats in the Contest Hall's arena, Jillian had already announced two of the three judges, the returning Dexter and Jasmine.

"We have a very special guest judge here today for this music themed Pokémon Contest, one like you've never seen before!"

"I wonder who it is," Skull growled, suddenly appearing alongside Roserade in the stands. "Probably isn't anyone impressive."

"Yes, a very special judge... Ladies and gentlemen, let me introd-"

A huge explosion on the stage cut Jillian's sentence right off. The sheer amount of smoke from the blast obscured whoever was within, but the shrill, high-pitched voice coming out was unmistakeable.

"I'm babababababack baby! It's time to LET THE MUSIC PLAY!"

_[i]"Oh good lord,"[/i]_ Rich thought. _[i]"It had to be him."[/i]_

A skinny arm wrapped in a form-fitting denim sleeve reached out from the cloud of smoke and seized the microphone from the startled Contest hostess, and soon, it was revealed that the arm belonged to a remarkably tall and lithe man, dressed all in denim and also wearing sunglasses and tall-heeled black boots. Of course, all of that paled in the shadow of his most distinguishing feature – the disproportionately huge red-and-white afro atop his head.

"Yuh-yuh-yeaaaah baby, you know it's me and you know you love me, baby! It's me, Miror B., the disco clown of Pokémon!"

Almost inexplicably, the crowd cheered Miror B.'s antics. It was a testament to his charisma, that he could act so strangely and still be received well.

"So, yeah, baby, this Contest here... it's the final Contest before the Grand Festival, and it's also my Contest, so we're gonna have some special rules! Everybody's gonna be takin' their shots in this one but only two will advance past the appeals st-st-stage. That means this Ribbon here is sudden death all the way baby! Now!" Performing an incredible backflip, Miror B. jumped to behind his judges' podium while also throwing the microphone back to Jillian. "Let's get this music Contest started!"

"Yes, uh... thank you to our special judge, Miror B.," Jillian said, awestruck. "Thank you... and yeah, let's get started with our very first performance! Appealing first is the Pokémon minstrel hailing from Alamos Town, Nando!"

"Go for it, Mister Nando!" Olivia called out in encouragement as Nando walked calmly to the stage.

Once he was on stage, Nando stood with his eyes closed in quiet reflection for a moment, then plucked a note from his harp as he readied the single Poké Ball he needed. "Gardevoir, entry!"

Nando threw the ball over his head, and it erupted in a cloud of multicolored musical notes, releasing his Gardevoir. A light piano melody then began playing on the arena's PA systems.

"Gardevoir, please carry out our steps while using Sing."

_[i]_ _"I'm hearing images, I'm seeing songs  
No poet has ever painted  
Voices call out to me, straight to my heart  
So strange yet we're so well acquainted" [/i]_

As the song began, Gardevoir started to sing in its beautiful, gentle feminine voice, creating more musical notes of various shapes, sizes and colors around it. At the same time it also began to sway elegantly around the stage in a carefully-rehearsed ballroom dance.

_[i] "I let the music speak, with no restraints  
I let my feelings take over  
Carry my soul away into the world  
Where beauty meets the darkness of the day_

Where my mind is like an open window  
Where the high and healing winds blow  
From my shallow sleep the sounds awake me  
I let them take me  
Let them wake me, let them now, let them take me" [/i]

Gardevoir continued its hypnotizing sashay around the stage, and accenting its swaying movements, Nando played a melody that complemented the music already being broadcasted. The crowd seemed hypnotized by it all.

_[i] "Let it be a joke  
Let it be a smile  
Let it be a farce if it makes me laugh for a little while  
Let it be a tear  
Let it be a sigh  
Coming from a heart, speaking to a heart, let it be a cry_

Some streets are emptiness, dry leaves of autumn  
Rustling down an old alley  
And in the dead of night I find myself  
A blind man in some ancient valley" [/i]

"It's beautiful..." Olivia said in complete astonishment. "He's a genius..." 

_[i] "I let the music speak, leading me gently  
Urging me like a lover  
Leading me all the way  
Into a place  
Where beauty will defeat the darkest day_

Where I'm one with every grand illusion  
No disturbance, no intrusion  
Where I let the wistful sounds seduce me  
I let them use me  
All illusion, no disturbance, no intrusion" [/i]

While Gardevoir continued dancing and singing, both Rich and Anabel took note of the words to the song Nando was using. "I let the music speak, leading me gently, urging me like a lover, leading me all the way into a place where beauty will defeat the darkest day" – they suited the bard perfectly.

_[i] "Let it be a joke  
Let it be a smile  
Let it be a farce if it makes me laugh for a little while  
Let it be a tear  
Let it be a sigh  
Coming from a heart, speaking to a heart, let it be a cry_

Let it be a tear  
Let it be a sigh  
Coming from a heart, speaking to a heart, let it be a cry

_Let it be the joy of each new sunrise  
Or the moment when a day dies  
I surrender without reservation" [/i]_

Some faint murmurs in the crowd flared up as the music built to its grand finale. Sensing that the end of its performance was at hand, Gardevoir redoubled the elegance in its dancing, and Nando strummed right along.

_[i] "No explanations  
No questions why  
I take it to me and let it flow through me  
Yes, I let the music speak  
I let the music speak" [/i]_

The beautiful, sweeping finish to the song lent itself perfectly to Gardevoir's dancing, allowing it to make one last twirl before finishing right next to its trainer.

And then, the crowd went wild.

They didn't just applaud Nando, they gave him a standing ovation. Every single person was on his or her feet, Rich, Anabel and Olivia included. Even Skull seemed halfway impressed. As for Roserade, Nando's performance made it realize something – that simple all-out offense wasn't always right.

"Incredible! It's even more impressive than your last performance!" Dexter raved.

"Um... I really liked it..."

"Kuh kuh YEAHHHHH, that was some grade-A stuff right there, boy! Color me a f-f-fan!"

-:-

During the course of the Contest's appeals stage, many entrants took their turns at musical appeals. The mysterious masked Coordinator 'B' had made an appearance with his Infernape, in which they danced together to a disco song. When Tiffany later appeared, she selected her Gyarados for a performance set to a hard rock song from the late eighties. Her appeal involved combining Flamethrower and BubbleBeam to create firecrackers that burst in tune with the music, which was something the judges greatly admired.

However, as the appeals stage drew nearer to its end, Rich could have never been ready for what was about to come out on that stage.

"Looks like we've only got a few performances left, so let's hope we keep seeing the action we've seen so far! Next up, let's see what this Coordinator's got! From Slateport City, Harley!"

The moment the curtains opened and revealed Harley, still wearing his white suit from Auraline City, Rich knew what was coming, standing up in sickened shock.

"It's time to strike them all, my darling Cacturne!"

As soon as Cacturne appeared, Harley lowered his head and grabbed the tip of his hat, an action Cacturne mimicked. Just after that, a beat began to play.

_[i] "As he came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo  
He came in her apartment  
He left the blood stains on the carpet  
She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down, it was her doom" [/i]_

Rich knew what was coming next. He was paying no attention to Harley and Cacturne's swaggering dance.

_[i] "Annie are you okay?  
So, Annie are you okay?  
Are you okay, Annie  
Annie are you okay?  
So, Annie are you okay..." [/i]_

Unable to take anymore of the images the lyrics were putting in his mind, Rich fled, crying. Just hearing that one phrase over and over, it evoked the terrifying memories of just how not okay Anabel was two weeks ago.

"Rich?" Anabel weakly whimpered as he ran off. She knew exactly what was bothering him and felt helpless to do anything about it.

_[i] "So, Annie are you okay? Are you okay, Annie?" [/i]_

-:-

It wasn't long after Harley's performance that the appeals stage came to an end; appeals featuring a breakdancing Lickilicky, a hula Bellossom and an Electivire that used rhythmic thunderbolts followed him. Rich never returned, but Anabel tried to not worry about him.

"Finally, we've finished the appeals stage!" Jillian announced, her voice cracking from how loud she was trying to be. "Like said at the beginning of this Contest, only two Coordinators will advance this time, so it's going to be about the best of the best!"

"Roserade ... watch carefully. The two who win this will help show ... you good techniques."

"Roseh," Roserade answered with a curt nod.

"First, let's bring up our top four finishers in the judges' scoring!"

On Jillian's cue, four faces appeared on the screen above her – Nando, Tiffany, B and Harley. Each face had a black box next it that was currently empty.

"Nando, Harley, Tiffany and the ever-mysterious 'B' – they finished as the four highest scorers, but only the two highest of them will have the shot at the Ribbon! I can feel the tension in the air, so let's see those scores!"

The crowd waited with bated breath as digits shuffled rapidly across the four boxes, as did the final four Coordinators, who were sitting just offstage.

Then, there was a bell, and the final scores lit up on the board.

Nando, 99. Tiffany, 92. B, 84. Harley, 91.

While the crowd cheered the results, Harley was down in the waiting area, stupefied by his one-point loss and resulting denial from the Grand Festival.

"WHAT! I lost by one point and now the bard and that purple haired girly girl can make it to the Grand Festival over little old me? How can this be, even with my special appeal?"

"Cool your jets!" Tiffany spat back while she headed up on the stage with Nando. "Everybody wipes out once in a while, you're no different!"

Of course, this didn't soothe Harley in the least, it just shut him up and sent him into a silent sulk. B, meanwhile, just stole away behind the scenes while Nando and Tiffany climbed the stage for their grudge match.

_[i]"I hope Rich is watching this, whereever he is..."[/i]_ Anabel thought.

-:-

Rich was watching from their hotel room, in fact, but the horrible memories he'd recalled caused him to end up with an alcohol bottle in his hand as he did so. He was already in a bit of a haze and not really processing what was going on on the TV.

-:-

"That's right, ladies and gentlemen, it's a grudge match from the Payapa Village Contest seemingly so long ago! On my left, it's the Pokémon minstrel hailing from Alamos Town, Nando! And on my right, the rock star violin player of the Go-Rock Quads who calls Fall City home, Tiffany!

When these two last met in Payapa Village, Tiffany's Fire types brought her to victory, but she lost in the final round to Anabel. However, now that Anabel's in the Grand Festival, nothing's stopping Nando and Tiffany from facing off once more, but this time, the very last Ribbon hangs in the balance! Whoever wins this match will be going to the Grand Festival, and whoever loses will be going home!"

"Well, well, well, dear Tiffany, so we meet in a Contest once more. Dare I say it, the stakes are much higher this time."

"You got that right, Nando. Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you! I'm coming into this harder than I've ever fought before!"

"And now, we've got five minutes on the clock, and the judges are set and ready to go. Let's get it on! BEGIN!"

/

Poké Bard Nando -vs.- Go-Rock Quads Tiffany

/

"Here we go, it's time to rock! Magmortar, it's showtime!"

Tiffany's Magmortar appeared in a burst of smoke and flame. Its stout body looked to be in pristine condition, meaning it was ready to fight.

"Very well then," Nando countered with a strum of the harp. "I've prepared for this very scenario. Ludicolo, entry!"

Nobody, especially not Tiffany, expected to see the Water-and-Grass type Ludicolo sent out by Nando for this battle.

"This fight just got a lot more interesting," Garret commented in the stands. "Tiffany was very confident the plan she devised with her Fire-types would win the day, but now that we know Nando has a Ludicolo, he can fight back against her."

"You just wait and see, guitar man," Olivia said with a smile. "Mister Nando is almost as amazing as my dad and mom are! He's going to win for sure!"

"It's going to be an ... even fight either way, Olivia."

Seizing the opportunity for the first attack, Nando played a note and called out, "Water Gun!"

"Not so fast there! Fire Blast!"

Moving with great agility, Ludicolo flipped over itself and then released a gushing stream of water from its mouth. Before being hit, Magmortar readied one of its arm cannons and launched a single pressurized fireball from it. The two met and created a cloud of steam, nullifying both attacks. As a result, Nando's points fell to 90 from 100 while Tiffany's decreased to 95.

"Hmph, that tells me what you're capable of. Ludicolo, please use Drain Punch!"

Ludicolo jumped into the steam with its right arm pulled back and glowing a bright green. Because of the cloud Magmortar was unable to see the attack until it was too late, and suffered an uppercut right to the jaw. Tiffany's points became equal to Nando's, while Ludicolo's body appeared to strengthen a small bit.

Unfortunately, Ludicolo coming in close presented Tiffany with an opening. "Very well, take your shot! Lava Plume!"

"Mor...tar!" Magmortar roared fiercely. A boiling hot wave flowed out of its body, accompanied by a burst of fireballs.

With no way to escape, Ludicolo was caught up painfully in the blast, squeaking as it was battered back. Afterward, the haze of fire faded away with a sparkling aftereffect, adding to the appeal of the move. The crowd cheered Tiffany on as Nando's score declined sharply to 80.

"You go, Tiffany! Show him what you're made of!"

"You've got this in the bag, girl!"

"Surprising... you're very good," Nando complimented, though with stunned, widened eyes.

"I should think so, Nando!" Tiffany answered back proudly. "I had a feeling I would face you again, maybe not until the Grand Festival but still. Therefore I spent every moment I could training Magmortar, knowing that I could teach it the techniques I would need to defeat you!"

"Impressive. Your work ethic is to be admired, however, I shall not lose. Ludicolo! Uproar!"

Instead of attacking directly again, Ludicolo stood in place and began cheerfully singing and dancing. This created Nando's trademark multicolored musical notes as well as soundwaves that clearly hurt Magmortar's ears, stunning it and causing Tiffany to lose five more points.

"Oh that's totally b-b-BEAUTIFUL!" Miror B. screamed in adulation. "I love me some Ludicolo dancing, yes I d-d-dooooo!"

"It is rather nice..." Jasmine demurred.

"Come on, Magmortar, fight that noise!" Tiffany pulled out the bow for her Ho-oh violin and played a few tense notes in an attempt to fire up her Pokémon. "Thunderbolt!"

Magmortar struggled against the sounds of Ludicolo's Uproar to release a blast of electricity from its body. The attack looked powerful but Nando seemed unconcerned.

"So, a battle of music is it? Fine!" With an amazingly dramatic plucking of his harp accompanied by an equally dramatic pose, Nando commanded, "Nature Power, please!"

Halting its dance, Ludicolo clapped its hands together, then raised them towards the ceiling. Because Nature Power was being used inside a building, it transformed into Tri Attack, resulting in beams of red, yellow and blue light coming out of Ludicolo's palms. After forming a triangle, the beams simultaneously shot upward like laser lights, not only deflecting the Thunderbolt but also creating a spectacular glow off of the musical notes.

"A-ma-ma-MAZING!" Miror B.'s voice could barely be heard over the roars of the crowd, which, surprisingly, was beginning to support Nando, if even a little bit.

Seeing her points plummet from 85 to 70, Tiffany reached a decision that she accompanied with some suspenseful violin music. "It looks like we're going to have to go in close, then. Fire Punch!"

"Counterattack it with Focus Blast!" 

At the same time that Magmortar began rushing towards it with burning arms, Ludicolo cupped its own hands to form a glowing ball of energy, which it then threw at the oncoming attacker. However, Magmortar simply sidestepped past the sphere and easily struck Ludicolo over the head, eliciting a pained groan.

"We're now down to two and a half minutes!" Jillian announced. The score at the midway point of the match was tied – Nando 70, Tiffany 70.

"Looks like we've got a winning formula, Magmortar! Keep throwing those Fire Punches!"

"If she wants a sparring partner, a sparring partner she shall have. Ludicolo, Drain Punch!"

With both letting out loud war cries, Ludicolo and Magmortar lunged at each other, exchanging blows in a vicious struggle for dominance. With each hit landed, the respective scores were slowly trickling away – 65, 60, 55, 50. They remained dead even.

Up in the stands, Anabel, Olivia and Roserade watched in awe as the two Pokémon continued their intense yet stunning dance.

"Mom..."

"What is it, Olivia?"

"Mom, is this what really good trainers and Coordinators like you, dad, and Mister Nando really do?"

"It ... depends. Not every battle is beautiful or exciting. But when ... you have someone truly capable of it, a Pokémon battle can ... be a showcase of beauty and strength together. That can only happen ... when you truly love and believe in ... your Pokémon."

Starry-eyed, Olivia then declared, "Then that's it! I'm going to be a great trainer and Coordinator just like you, dad and Mister Nando!"

"Your father would be so proud of you..."

While Anabel and Olivia conversed, Roserade's eyes were locked onto the battle. Watching Nando's Ludicolo and Tiffany's Magmortar fight so forcefully and elegantly was striking chords in its heart and making it realize just what potential it could have.

-:-

Meanwhile, Rich was also watching, stunned at what he was watching. He too was feeling something about this match resonating in his heart – it was making him recall something good about Auraline Island, the Tag Battle tournament. He was beginning to remember the excitement, the strategy and the sport behind battling.

-:-

As Ludicolo and Magmortar skidded back from yet another exchange of blows, Jillian called out, "We're now down to the final minute! Who's going to win?"

Indeed, the scoreboard's countdown was now below one minute. The scores were still tied, now at 25.

"Ludicolo, it's time for our final crescendo. Rain Dance!"

"I've got a final crescendo of my own! Magmortar, Sunny Day!"

Harp and violin music clashed as the two Pokémon carried out their respective orders. Both of them launched bursts of light upwards into the middle of the arena; Ludicolo's was blue, and Magmortar's was red. When the two met, they created a vicious windstorm.

"Oooh..."

"Agh!"

The capes and hair of both Coordinators blew wildly for several long seconds in this newly-created wind. Then, there was a flash of light and what sounded like a rumble of thunder, followed by the formation of a huge black raincloud over the arena that began pouring precipitation.

The crowd was stunned by this development, and so was Nando. "A thunderstorm, resulting from the mixing of rain and sun..."

"The air... it's still extremely humid, so this might work! Magmortar, it's time!" Playing out her signature melody, Tiffany exclaimed, "Go, Flaming Whips!"

With a low growl, Magmortar withdrew both of its claws into its arms and lowered its cannons alongside itself. It then released jets of fire from both of them; at first, the fire flowed unchecked, but once Magmortar adjusted its power, the two streams formed streamlined whips of flame that defied the heavy rainfall.

"What is that?" Nando gasped.

"What an amazing improvised strategy!" raved Dexter.

"Yes... taking advantage of the humidity in the air is quite creative..." Jasmine added. Her expression was beginning to become one of fascination instead of disinterest.

"I see you like my new move, then!" Tiffany boasted to the raving crowd. "Let's see how much this minstrel likes it. Go, Magmortar!"

Magmortar raised up its right arm, with the fiery whip following right along.

"Stunning... so beautiful and strategic," Nando said gently before pulling out another harmony. "Ludicolo, Waterfall!"

The weather wasn't just benefitting Magmortar. Ludicolo gained a great boost of speed from the heavy rain, allowing it to envelop itself in water and dart away from Magmortar's whip long before getting hit. After escaping from the attack, Ludicolo began to repeatedly launch itself at Magmortar, forcing the Fire-type to use the whips for defense instead; as the scoreboard was now hidden by the raincloud, it was unknown what effect this was having on the standings.

Finally, Ludicolo broke the two fire whips and took a battle stance to await its next command.

"Please, Ludicolo, do it now! One more Waterfall!"

"Whip it away, Magmortar! I know you've got it in you!"

Just as Ludicolo threw itself towards Magmortar one last time, Magmortar countered by crossing its arms and shooting out fire to form two smaller whips for defense. With both Pokémon exhausted, this was sure to be the final clash, and when the two met, they pushed against each other for what seemed like forever before there was a massive explosion.

The force from the blast began to blow away the thundercloud, and as it faded away into nothing, Nando and Tiffany could only stare up in tense wonder.

And then, the scoreboard became visible.

"Time is up!" Jillian cried, only seeing at first that the clock had hit zero. "And the winner of this Contest is..."

The scores couldn't have been any closer.

Nando, ten.

Tiffany...

five.

"...Nando of Alamos Town!"

"I... lost... my song is conquered, the dream is over..."

/

"Yes, the winner of the Montgame Island Pokémon Contest, and going to the Grand Festival, Nando of Alamos Town!"

Something strange then happened, as Nando and Tiffany slowly walked towards the center of the stage.

The crowd began cheering for Nando over their idol Tiffany.

In the center of the stage, none of that mattered to either of the Coordinators, who firmly shook hands as a sign of respect.

"Thank you for a most excellent fight, Tiffany. Your courage was commendable."

"Yeah, and yours too! I don't feel so bad about missing the Grand Festival, since I realize I got to lose to someone truly more deserving. Just promise me you'll go the distance for me!"

"I shall."

"Yeah, yeah, woot, baby!" Miror B. screeched as he suddenly appeared between Nando and Tiffany. "Lookie here at these two! What a show, ya gotta give 'em both a h-h-hand!"

A storm of cheering erupted at Miror B.'s declaration, as the excitable disco dancer held up the hands of both Nando and Tiffany for their moment of glory. Nando was then approached by Dexter and Jasmine, the latter of whom held a small case in her delicate hands.

"Many congratulations on your excellent performance in this Contest, Nando. As your prize, you receive this special Mirror Ribbon."

"Yes, this is yours..." Jasmine opened the case, revealing the shiny foil Ribbon contained within it. "...With this Ribbon you now possess the three Ribbons you need to enter the Grand Festival... and if I may say, your performance was very impressive..."

"Thank you, Miss Jasmine!" Nando replied happily, leaning down to collect the Ribbon from the case.

While the smiling minstrel held up his prize, the crowd continued its adulation of him. Jillian cut in from the side, though, to make her final announcement.

"Yes, congratulations, Nando! We'll be seeing you in the Grand Festival! And I hope all of you will join us for that Grand Festival, coming very soon from Passho City! Stay tuned, people!"

-:-

A short while later, Nando was walking out of the Contest Hall with Anabel, Olivia and Rich's Roserade. He was conversing with them about the Contest and plans for the future.

"Mister Nando, I think you were really awesome back there! Your battle style... it makes me want to be like you!"

"Oh, thank you, Miss Olivia. You're too kind," Nando answered with a gracious smile. "You give me far too much credit."

"I think it's cute..." Anabel added, coughing. "You've given her a good example ... to look up to."

Before Nando could reply to that compliment, the voice of Rich echoed down the hall. "Anabel! Olivia!"

"Dad! Dad, did you see the Contest?"

"Yeah, I saw Nando win and..."

Just as Rich came into view, he was suddenly crashed into by not one, but two people, one from his left and one from his right.

"Aw, come on, not two at the same time..!" he shouted in exasperation.

"You stepped into my way first!" both shouted back, almost instantly. "Hey wait, you're..."

The two were pointing at each other. On Rich's left was Palmer and on the right, B, still wearing his mask.

"What are you doing here?" B shrieked, clearly horrified at Palmer's presence.

"I was about to ask you the same thing! But, I don't really need to..."

"Oh, Palmer..." Anabel wheezed, with the group catching up finally. "...are you familiar with this ... B?"

"Of course I am, Anabel! He's my son!"

"WHAT?" came the collective gasp from everyone not named Palmer. The mysterious B was the son of the Sinnoh Tower Tycoon – perhaps that was the reason for his mask.

"You... you know who I am?"

Palmer's expression softened with familial sympathy, and he reached downward. "Come on now, you don't have to hide behind that old thing..."

B put up no resistance as Palmer slipped his fingers under the mask and pulled it off – revealing Barry's wide-eyed face underneath.

"BARRY?" Rich was incredulous, as he'd never suspected Barry of being the mysterious Coordinator. "You're a Coordinator? What is the reasoning behind all of this?"

"I didn't want any of you to know about it..." the blonde-haired boy said dejectedly. "After I lost in the Sinnoh League, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do anymore... and with my dad going out with the Champion Master of the Sinnoh League, I thought that if he knew I had begun doing Contests..."

"You thought I would be disappointed in you?" Palmer chuckled, putting a firm hand on his son's head. "Kid, I knew it was you all along, and besides, your mom was a Coordinator back in the old days anyway! I'm not ashamed of you in the least, in fact, I'm proud of you!"

"So you aren't disappointed I failed to make the Grand Festival?"

"Just aim higher in what you've got, and you've got your six Frontier stamps, right? Go get that last one! Aim higher until the drill of your ambition pierces the heavens above!"

The sound of mellow harp music floated through the air as Nando stepped forward. "Yes, the Grand Championship of the Go-Rock Frontier is still within your reach. But, do not be ashamed. The path of battles and Contests together is a thing of glory."

"And that's why I'm gonna do just that when I get older!" Olivia suddenly exclaimed.

"You're your father's daughter, that's for sure! Now, how about we all go get some dinner, huh?"

"Are you paying?" Rich snapped, answering Palmer's question with another question.

"Of course I am! Just who the hell do you think I am anyway? Ahahaha!"

_[i] Having procured his final Ribbon, Nando is now eligible for the Grand Festival as well. How will it all end up? [/i]_

**END of CHAPTER 22**


	24. Chapter 23

I can't remember who came up with the idea for the Tower Tycoon's design. Whoever it is, thanks.

-:-

**CHAPTER 23**: The Towering Inferno

-:-

_[i] "Huh? Where am I? ...Oh, Olivia! Olivia, come here please!"_

"_Olivia, please, I am here ~ Come to me, I will shelter you..."_

"_Okay!"_

"_Olivia, no! Please, come here!"  
_

"_Mister Nando, please tell me a story..."_

"_No, please, don't go away... don't leave me..."_

"_Hey, honeybunches... are you feeling down? Let me make it all better..."_

"_What? No, Caprice... please go away..."_

"_Awwwww, don't feel down. Let me make all the sadness go away..." [/i]_

"...!"

Rich gasped as he awoke in a start from another of his disturbing nightmares, this time involving Olivia and Nando in addition to Caprice. He was deeply bothered by what he saw, but as he glanced around his darkened hotel room, ultimately settling his eyes upon Anabel, he began thinking about it. Just watching his wife drawing in labored breaths as she slept next to him made him ponder just what was going on.

_[i]"Before we even left for Oceannia, I was feeling as if Olivia was gradually slipping away from me. Now, with everything that's happened, she's growing closer to that minstrel than she is to me... I can't bear losing her at a time like this..."[/i]_

-:-

Later that morning, the group was gathered around a table in the hotel's elegant dining room for breakfast. The room was large enough to be considered a hall, and accented with walls of fine marble outlined by strips of gold foil. Golden chandeliers hung from the woodgrain ceiling, and a huge bay window took up a good half of the far side's wall.

Though initially enjoying his spinach omelet, Nando began to perceive some tension in the silence around the table. He turned to Rich and saw the man sitting there, looking almost as if he was defeated at something. "Rich, are you feeling okay? Is something the matter?"

"I..." Rich hesitated to finish his sentence. He was still bothered by the feeling of losing Olivia to Nando, but he also knew that if he just out and said this, he'd probably lose both Nando's friendship and Olivia's trust.

"Rich..." Even while Nando remained in the dark, Anabel was able to sense what Rich was feeling, and just thinking about those emotions saddened her. She quickly found herself wishing she could do something to help him feel better, but had no ideas.

"Dad, you're going to the Battle Tower today, right?"

Olivia's innocent question afforded Rich the out he needed to escape the situation, and he wasted no time in seizing it. "Yeah, that's what I'm planning to do once we finish breakfast, anyway." Rich looked down at his still-nearly-full plate of eggs and bacon and grimaced. "That is, if I ever get to finishing this."

"I'll help you, Dad!" Without warning, Olivia reached over to her father's plate and pulled a large amount of his bacon into her own dish of sausages. "Now you have less!" 

A round of laughs went around the table, but this only served to temporarily reduce Rich's sadness. He absently poked at the remaining food on his plate while staring at Anabel, who was eating a croissant, completely unaware she was being stared at.

-:-

About an hour later, the group was making its way down the cobblestone streets of Montgame Island, past all the quaint shops, towards the Battle Tower. The tower itself, which was located outside of town, loomed over the hills seperating it from the populated area, its neoclassical columns providing an interesting complement to the old town.

It didn't take the quartet long to go through the foot tunnel piercing through the hills and find themselves standing in the large square outside the Battle Tower itself. Before any of them knew what really was going on, though, Roserade suddenly burst out of her ball in a rage.

"Roserade! Roseh!" she snarled.

"Roserade, what's your problem?" Rich didn't have to wait long for an answer, as Roserade simply gestured with her bouquets towards the corner of the square, where Joey was standing. "Oh, great, it's him again..."

At about the same time, Joey spotted Rich, prompting him to assume his swagger once more. "Look who it is! It's the guy who can't beat my top-percentage Rattata and his fail Roserade! What are you doing around here?"

_[i]"He doesn't need this right now..."[/i]_ thought Nando, still unaware of Rich's concerns about him but worried over the events of the previous weeks.

Surprisingly, though, after a moment Rich began smiling broadly, much to the surprise of his three companions. "Joey! Just the man I wanted to see!" he exclaimed with false cheer. "I kinda wanted to run into you again!"

"What are you talking about, weirdo? Did you forget about how I stomped you the other day?"

"No, and in fact, that is why I wanted to see you again. I think Roserade wants a little bit of revenge on you."

"You? Revenge on ME?" Joey said with a snide, prideful laugh. "My Rattata is in the top percentage of all Rattata, did you already forget that?"

"Don't be so confident until you give me a shot."

"Fine then!" the youth snarled, whipping out his Poké Ball. "You! Minstrel! Referee!"

"What?" Nando hadn't really been paying attention to Rich and Joey's argument, so when Joey demanded he mediate the match, it caught him off guard. "Oh, oh, that shall be fine. The battle is going to be between Rich's Roserade and Joey's Rattata." He then added a few notes before saying, "Begin ~ "

/

Pkmn Trainer Rich -vs.- Youngster Joey

/

"Hit the field, my top-percentage Rattata!"

As soon as Joey's Rattata, still wearing its Focus Sash, appeared from the confines of its ball, Roserade jumped into battle to confront it, growling in anger.

"Calm down, Roserade, you have to focus. Use Toxic now!"

The moment Rich made that order, a look of stunned terror swept onto Joey's face. Roserade waved her bouquets around wildly, shooting purple liquid from them; this liquid landed on the ground and produced poisonous clouds. Once it inhaled some of this noxious gas, Rattata became visibly ill.

"Don't just sit there and let that stupid Roserade parade over you, Rattata! Use Super Fang!"

Fighting off the effects of the poison at least temporarily, Rattata flung itself at Roserade while bearing its red-glowing fangs. Rattata's speed, however, was impaired due to how sick it was feeling.

"Is that all you got, kid? I'm disappointed. Roserade, finish it off with Sludge Bomb."

Roserade didn't even give Rattata a chance to strike. She just pointed her right-hand bouquet towards it and released a shot of purple sludge right into the Normal-type's face. Because of the poisoning, Rattata's Focus Sash was useless, and the Pokémon was easily defeated.

"Rattata is unable to continue battling ~ " sang Nando, strumming his harp. "The winner is Rich..."

"My percentages are all out of whack!"

/

"Rattata!" Joey screamed in horror. "Hurry, get back inside!"

Though Joey immediately took out the Poké Ball Rattata belonged in and attempted to recall it, Roserade wasn't finished – she kicked Rattata some distance outside of the ball's range, then pinned it to the ground with her right foot.

"Roseh!" she snarled dominantly. "Radeh roserade ro-seh!"

"Most impressive, Rich. I do not think my master made an incorrect judgment when it came to you." Luca's sudden presence surprised the quartet; they'd forgotten all about him and left him behind at the hotel, and evidently, he'd only just caught up. "You showed him a thing or two, that's for sure... what the hell is going on?"

"Roserade, stop this!" Rich cried out.

Even though Roserade was still quite clearly very angry, she heeded Rich's plea and freed the unconscious Rattata from her grasp. Almost instantly Joey recalled the Normal-type and turned to Rich in a rage.

"I hate you! I hope one day you pay for this!"

"I've payed far more than you can even imagine," Rich countered, but it was for naught, as Joey ran off crying before he could even finish.

"I would dare to guess that Roserade is over her anger at the Rattata species now," Luca ventured. 

"You're probably ... right..." gasped Anabel, shuffling up to join Rich. "You did ... a good job. Be proud of ... yourself."

"Anabel?"

The rough voice came suddenly, and to most of the group, it was of unknown origin. Only Anabel knew who it was, and as that long-buried name emerged anew in her mind, it seemed like time stopped, even while they all turned around.

_[i]"It can't be...!"[/i]_ she thought, and soon, her suspicions were confirmed.

Standing in the gateway at the entrance to the square was a man in a blue suit with a hat that had a spiked-up back. He looked exactly like Rich but with a different hair color, and seemed stunned at what he was seeing.

"Hey, you look just like my dad!" a blissfully unaware Olivia proclaimed. "He's so awesome, he has a double!"

"More like your dad is a double of me. What's going on here?"

"So you're Riley, then..." uttered Rich, dismayed and dejected all over again. "You look just like you did in that picture in her diary."

"And I guess you're her husband Rich, then. Wanna tell me why she looks so sick?"

Riley's question was innocent enough, but it still sent Rich reeling back several steps. While that happened, Nando stepped next to Anabel.

"Miss Anabel, would you please fill me in on what is going on? I seem to recognize this man, but I cannot remember who he is."

"Riley is... my ex-boyfriend from my school ... days." Anabel's voice wasn't labored only because of her weakness now; the utter shock of Riley's sudden arrival was taking its toll on her. "What are you ... doing here, Riley?"

"Business. I'm challenging the Go-Rock Frontier and I need only the Battle Tower's stamp to complete my goal. I should be asking you the same thing, though. What's wrong with your voice?"

"I..."

"Someone poisoned her and she got really sick!" Rich interjected, interrupting Anabel completely. "She has a special respirator to help her breathe now! That's all you need to know!"

Picking up on the angry defensiveness in Rich's voice, Riley also became a bit defensive himself. "No need to yell at me, I was just asking. I mean, the last time I saw her on TV was on the Gardenia Morning Program when she announced her pregnancy, and..."

That was it. The moment Riley brought that up, he triggered a weakness in Rich that he had no way of knowing about, causing Rich to begin crying all over again.

"Rich..." Anabel put her hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off and turned away.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds to catch up," he muttered bitterly.

"Anabel, please explain to me what's going on." Riley was genuinely puzzled. 

"Riley... please meet my daughter, Olivia..."

"Hi, Mister Clone!" Olivia said cheerfully, masking her confusion well.

"Pleased to meet you," replied Riley with a smile. "You're definitely your mother's daughter, you look just like a younger version of her." Turning up, he then inquired, "And who might you be?"

Of course, a bit of music greeted that question, and it was answered in song, "The name is Nando, your Pokémon bard ~ I am traveling with Miss Anabel and her loved ones because I am fortunate enough to be able to participate in both the Go-Rock Frontier and Pokémon Contests." Nando extended a hand in a gesture of goodwill.

"Well met there, Pokémon Bard." Riley took the offer and shook Nando's hand firmly. "So can anyone actually tell me why he's so upset?"

"Riley..." Dredging up these memories again was painful for Anabel, but she did her best to remain strong. "He isn't lying when ... he said I got poisoned. But... the poison killed ... my unborn children. I was going to... have twins..."

"Twins?" Riley's eyes widened at this news; even though he hadn't seen Anabel in years, he wished no ill fortune on her and felt pity in his heart. However, he made a fatal mistake in what he said next. "If you would have stayed with me I would have protected you."

Hearing those words come from Riley's mouth prompted Rich to turn back around, but now, he had a look of madness in his eyes. "How DARE you!" he raged.

Before anyone knew anything, Rich had tackled his doppelganger to the ground and was halfheartedly punching him in between his hysterical crying.

"How dare you! Nobody could have stopped it! Not me! Not you! Nobody! It's not my fault!"

"Rich, stop it! Ack...!" Anabel's screaming strained her respirator and made her choke. However, just from that, she began to understand something about Rich's anguish – that he was blaming himself for the tragedy, even while it had nothing to do with him.

Anabel's words got through to Rich, though, and he released Riley. However, he didn't get up, instead just lying on his hands and knees sobbing.

-:-

Up in the Battle Tower, a Shadow Peon clad in gray armor was observing the scene in the square from the windows.

"Hey, boss," he called to someone behind him. "Rich is out in the square crying about something. What do you want us to do?"

"So the noob finally showed himself, huh? Things are going to get very thrilling around here! Send in your brigade of noob brothers and harass him!"

-:-

Moments later, the large video screen over the Battle Tower's entrance cracked to life, displaying the gray-clad Peon's face.

"Richard Wallace Mistbloom!" he boomed out over the square.

"Is someone calling me?" Rich staggered to his feet, then turned – and his heart sank once again when he saw the Peon. "I remember you! You're that guy... Grayuno, yeah! From the SS Athena!"

"So you remembered, seven years after Orre!" Grayuno taunted. "Very impressive. But, even though I'm impressed, I'm not impressed enough to let you in here. Me and my brothers are taking this tower on our boss's orders, so if you want to see the Tower Tycoon, you'll have to go through us Hexagon Brothers first!"

Having finished issuing his threat, Grayuno's visage disappeared from the screen. Once again baffled by what was happening, Nando turned to Rich and Anabel.

"Who is this person, Grayuno?"

Anabel was the one that answered. "Nando, he is... the leader of a group of Shadow Peons... called the Hexagon Brothers. There are six brothers, then... he acts as the leader, the seventh. Evidently they've taken over the Battle Tower..."

"Then we have to go in and fight them!" Rich boldly declared.

He was stopped, however, by Riley's hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want?" he snapped back.

"Rich, listen. I might not understand exactly who you are or why what happened to Anabel happened, but I think we have a common cause here. If there are in fact seven members of Enigma Shadow occupying that tower, we need to team up as a group to fight them." Sensing no resistance from Rich to the idea, Riley turned to Anabel and Nando. "Nando, you can battle, right?"

"Yes, I can."

"Anabel, are you feeling up to it?" When Anabel nodded weakly to him, Riley decided his plan was set. "So then Anabel, Nando and myself will battle the Hexagon Brothers. Rich, you go on ahead of us with Olivia and make sure the Tower Tycoon is safe."

"Aren't you feeling all high and mighty, making all the plans..." Rich mumbled.

Despite any misgivings between the group, they then rushed through the double doors and into the Battle Tower.

-:-

"My plan is going perfectly so far..."

Yung was sitting at his computer bank in his darkened lab, with his hands clasped in front of him and his chin resting on them. The light from the screens was illuminating his glasses.

All of the screens depicted Maria's throne room from various angles, and they quite soon showed Maria talking to someone on her own video link. Noticing this, Yung pressed a button on his keyboard several times to increase the volume.

_[i]"I thought I told you not to bother me unless you had something significant to report!"_

"_I'm sorry, Queen Noo- I mean, Queen Shadow, but this one is a big one! My annoying little noob of an older brother is here!"_

"_So? I figured he'd turn up. Deploy the Hexagon Brothers and follow your commands."_

"_Sir!" [/i]_

Yung leaned forward towards the monitor as Maria turned away from her communication with Ice and nervously began lighting a cigarette; she was nearly unable to do so because of the nervous twitching overtaking her body, and the look of distress on her face was unmistakable.

"It looks like my plans may be further along than I thought..." the doctor said with an evil smile. "I best prepare for my starring turn, then."

-:-

The sounds of many footsteps echoed up the winding staircases of the Battle Tower. Strangely, when the group had entered, the lobby was abandoned. The elevators were seemingly deactivated, too, so they were left ascending the tower on foot to track down the Hexagon Brothers. Every floor seemed empty, however.

Empty, that is, until they hit the thirteenth of seventy floors and found the stairs ahead shuttered off.

"What?" gasped Rich as he nearly crashed into the steel wall before him.

"Hah! Clever little trap we devised for you fools, now isn't it?"

Because of the way the staircases bisected with each floor, Grayuno's voice could be heard, but he couldn't be seen until the group moved into the actual battling chamber on the level. In that room, which had silvery walls and an astroturf battlefield on a blue tiled floor, stood not only Grayuno but his six brothers, Shadow Peons in red, blue, yellow, green, purple and brown outfits.

"Hey, it's the Power Rangers!" Olivia declared instantly upon seeing the brothers.

This remark seemed to offend the green brother, who angrily shouted, "Power Rangers? That is an understatement of our sixfold power! We have spent six lifetimes together, training with sixfold intensity! You only have five, that's not six!"

"Greesix," Grayuno snapped, "shut up. Rich, Anabel, you know who we are, but for bard boy and your little twin, we have to do our introduction. Resix!"

The red Peon stepped forward. "We are sextuplets! We are! We are! We strike terror throughout the land, for we are the Hexagon Brothers! Count off!"

"One!" called out Greesix.

"Two!" followed the blue brother.

"Three!" This was the brother in brown.

"Four!" the purple-clad Peon said loudly.

"Five!" announced the yellow-dressed brother.

"Six!" Resix said by himself.

For an inexplicable reason, the count then cycled back around to Greesix, who shouted, "Seven!"

"Eight!"

"Nine!"

"Seven years later and you fools STILL can't get this motto right?" Rich interrupted angrily, hitting his hand against his forehead. "There are seven of you, yet you still call yourselves the Hexagon Brothers and talk about sixfold power?"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter," Grayuno dismissed. "We've been tasked with keeping this tower under Queen Shadow's control, so if you want to see our boss, you'll have to beat all nine...errr six... I mean, SEVEN! All seven of us!" 

"Your boss? Who would that be?"

"None of your business!" snapped the blue Peon. "When we get serious, things for you will get really bad! That means you'll never see our boss!"

"Rich..." Anabel had sidled up close to her husband while the henchman was ranting so she could whisper in his ear. "Look over there, there's ... the elevator. Go up top and fight ... their boss. As per the plan ... we'll fight them."

"Right," Rich answered with a quick nod.

While Rich darted in the direction of the elevator at a ninety-degree angle to both his own group and the Hexagon Brothers, Anabel, Nando and Riley moved themselves in such a way that the three of them always seperated the seven Peons from Rich. Olivia remained safely behind Anabel's protecting arm.

"So you're going to help him pass us?" Grayuno laughed arrogantly. "So be it, let him go. We'll parade over you three with our Shadow Pokémon then rejoin our leader on the top floor! Hexagon Brothers, commence battle mode!"

On their leader's command, each one of the Hexagon Brothers threw a single Poké Ball into the air. Each ball released a different Shadow Pokémon that corresponded to the color of the Peon sending it out: Grayuno's was a Delcatty, while his brothers sent out Crawdaunt, Magmar, Luxio, a grass-cloaked Wormadam, a Golbat and a Dugtrio. All had the dull eyes common amongst Shadow Pokémon.

"Well, this is inviting..." Skull uttered, smirking widely. "Let's beat them all down!"

"I agree, Skull... Go, my friends! Gallade and Espeon!"

"So that's how it is, then. Roserade and Ludicolo, entry!"

"Hey! Don't exclude me from the fun, Anabel! C'mon out, Lucario, Absol!"

-:-

The elevator was housed within a glass tube protruding slightly from the tower's side, affording Rich a grand view of both Montgame Island's developed areas as well as the flowing meadows of its countryside. Having this solitude while the car rode steadily up the shaft allowed Rich to become introspective during the trip.

_[i]"Are you really honestly afraid she's going to leave you and go back to him?"[/i]_ he asked himself. _[i]"Nearly a decade of blissful marriage and a very happy family... that's not going to easily go to waste. I had schoolboy crushes too, and who cares if he looks just like me? His personality is different, and Anabel's not the kind of woman who would fail to notice that. I have to clean myself up for her sake."[/i]_

Newly reinvigorated, Rich braced himself as the elevator stopped, feeling ready for whatever awaited him on the other side of the door.

And then he found himself staring into the cold, hateful eyes of his forgotten younger brother, who was standing there solidly, his hands in the pockets of his coat.

"...What are you doing here?" Rich gasped, his blood running cold. Of course, he knew the answer to this question already, but it was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"Always slow on the uptick, eh, my nooby older brother?" Ice chuckled menacingly. "Lemme spell it out in simple old black and white for you. Queen Shadow brought me aboard as a last-ditch defense against you, considering I know more about you than most of them do."

"Didn't our parents raise you better than that?" Rich was moving out of the elevator area and slowly towards Ice, who was standing on the floor's battlefield. "Come on, Ice, you know what you're doing here is wrong!"

"I'm doing it because I believe it to be ri..."

"Ack! Help!" a voice suddenly interrupted from a nearby closet. "Is someone there? Help me!"

"You locked someone in the damn closet, Ice? You know better than to resort to that!"

"I guess the cloak didn't keep that noob's mouth shut. Oh well, I'll let him out but I won't untie him."

Seemingly without a care, Ice strode over to the closet, unlocked the door with a key from his pocket, and opened it, allowing a tied-up, black-haired young man in a black leather jacket to fall out. After coughing for breath out of the cloud of dust that accompanied his entry, the young man looked up at Rich with widened eyes.

"Are you here to save me?" he gasped. After a moment, a realization slowly came into his mind as he recognized who he was looking at. "Wait, aren't you Rich? Anabel's husba-"

"Shut up, noob," Ice snapped, kicking his captive in the face.

This was about enough for Rich. He didn't know who this person was but he knew Ice was going over the line. "That's enough, Ice. Just what do you want from me?" he pleaded.

"Oh, not all that much in the end," Ice answered coolly. "It would be nice if you just surrendered to me. Then I could cart your nooby hide back to Queen Shadow and get a nice, fat paycheck for my work. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Ice, seriously?" came the clearly disgusted reply. "Have you forgotten everything about what Mom and Dad taught us?"

~:~

A bright crescent moon hung in the strangely starless sky over the ashen hills of Sootopolis City. Fog was rolling in from the ocean, and not a soul was out.

Not a soul, that is, except the much younger Rich and Ice, who were quietly sneaking down the staircases that allowed citizens to traverse the rough landscape. Ultimately, they stopped in front of a cave entrance beneath a golden awning.

"The Cave of Origin..." Ice said flatly. "...ready to do this, brother?"

"There's two thousand dollars in it for us if we go in there and catch that guy a Mawile, so yeah, let's do it."

The two brothers silently crept up to the entrance of the cave. After looking to each other once more to confirm their plan, they prepared to enter...

...only to be interrupted by a sudden, booming voice behind them. "Richard and Ice Mistbloom! What are you doing!"

Standing behind the two clearly-terrified brothers was a towering man in a bluegreen suit who looked very much like them.

"You two know very well that residents of Sootopolis City are NOT allowed to enter the Cave of Origin!" the man roared. "Explain yourselves this instant!"

"Well, Dad, uh..." Rich fidgeted, knowing he was in deep trouble.

"Don't lie to me, son. I heard what you two were saying. What is this about catching a Mawile for someone?"

"This guy asked me and Rich to go catch him a Mawile in the Cave of Origin, Dad. He offered us two thousand dollars to do it."

Hearing that made their father smack Ice upside the head. "Ice, you should be ashamed of yourself! I have taught you boys plenty of times about the value of good hard work, and one of the core principles of that is to not break the rules to gain material wealth! Doing anything for money is outright wrong. Don't you boys know that?"

"We sure do now..." Ice mumbled.

"Don't you be smart with me!" their father snapped, having heard Ice's remark. "As your father, I can be either you boys' best friend or your worst enemy. It would be wise of you to heed what I have to tell you. Doing absolutely anything like this just to make money is wrong."

"...I understand, Dad. I'm sorry."

"Good boy, Rich. Ice, be more like your brother."

~:~

"See, Ice? Don't you remember that? Don't you remember what Dad told us then?"

Ice sniffed bitterly, clearly unmoved by the memory of his childhood. "Yeah, I do. I remember him favoring you and that flaming twin of yours."

"That's not what I meant!" Rich wailed in response. "Look into your heart, Ice, you know what Maria is making you do is wrong!"

"Then was it wrong when you worked for Cipher?" Seeing this comeback clearly disarm his brother brought Ice a sense of smug satisfaction. He reached into his coat and slowly withdrew a brown file folder. "You thought I didn't know about all that, huh? Let's see here, huh..." Ice thumbed through the folder's contents and ultimately settled on one particular document, which he set his finger upon. "Cipher Member 1160342 Performance Evaluation, Third Quarter."

Hearing those words was sending Rich into a mental tailspin. Desperate to stop him, Rich whimpered to Ice, "Please... brother, don't do it..."

Ice ignored that plea. "Cipher Member 1160342 Performance Evaluation, Third Quarter," he repeated, then adding, "Author: Professor M. Ein. Employee's role is fundraising as well as field research for the R&D branch of the organization. From my observations, employee is driven to perform above expectations. Employee was given quota of sixty-four thousand dollars to win in competitions across the Orre Region. This quota was exceeded; employee earned in excess of seventy thousand dollars for the quarter. Therefore, employee earns high marks for his performance evaluation."

Ice knew exactly what he was doing to Rich by subjecting him to a reading of the file; unable to handle being forced to recall his past once more, Rich had tensed up and shrunken back several feet.

"Just... stop it..." he begged.

"I'll stop it when you surrender to me, noob. Clock's ticking, because if you don't give up, your goose is gonna be cooked well done when your nooby friends fall to my minions downstairs."

-:-

Ice was being truthful when he implied a fierce battle was raging on the lower floor, but the outcome wasn't exactly what he expected. The Shadow Magmar, Luxio and Golbat were already defeated, and on the heroes' side only having lost Riley's Absol and Anabel's Espeon.

"Delcatty, Shadow Break! Dugtrio, Shadow Rush!" Evidently, Grayuno was able to control all of the Shadow Pokémon, even though only the Delcatty was his. ""Wormadam, Shadow Rave! Crawdaunt, Shadow End!"

While all four Shadow Pokémon began powering up for their next attacks, Nando lowered his head, thinking intensely about the situation of the battle. _[i]"This is the true power of the Shadow Pokémon. No matter what kind of techniques we use against them, they keep coming back for more... What will it take for us to truly defeat every one of them?"[/i] _Seeing Dugtrio rushing towards his Pokémon while completely cloaked in shadow prompted him to call out, "Roserade, Magical Leaf!"

Nando's Roserade beat the Dugtrio back with a barrage of glowing multicolored leaves, but the Shadow Delcatty was right behind it with its own attack. Luckily, Nando's Ludicolo was wise enough to intercept it almost immediately with a Drain Punch. Both Pokémon fell down from taking these attacks.

"Gallade, use X-Scissor... on Wormadam!"

With his arms crossed, Gallade lept over the wave of dark energy Wormadam had released, then hit it with a slashing blow using both of his blades. That defeated Wormadam, but didn't stop its rapidly advancing attack.

"Protect!" Riley cried out.

Lucario quickly stood in front of the other Pokémon and created a shield of green light around itself, completely nullifying the effect of the Shadow Rave. However, the shield fell just as Crawdaunt arrived with its Shadow End, making a direct hit on Lucario seem a certainty.

"Take this, brainwashed slave!" Skull roared as he lept over Lucario's head, his bone charged with the energy needed for his own Shadow End attack.

Crawdaunt's claw met Skull's bone club, and the two opposing forces clashed against each other for a brief time. The Water-and-Dark-type, not nearly as strong as Skull, was repelled back, leaving Skull the opportunity to smash it in the face repeatedly. At the end of the bloodthirsty assault, Crawdault was left bruised, bloodied and fainted.

With all of the Shadow Pokémon at his command down, Grayuno began to panic. "All seven went down? That isn't possible! Even still, we have more..."

"Go, go, Toxicroak!" an unknown but familiar voice in the room suddenly cried out.

Quite unexpectedly, a Toxicroak jumped out of the corner of the room. It jabbed Grayuno in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain, then extended the blade on its right knuckle to cut down Resix, Greesix and their blue-clad brother. Rich's friends could only watch in awe as this happened.

"You won't stop our stunning appeal!" the purple Peon roared. "Weezing, come ou-"

He never had a chance to send his Weezing out, however, as the Toxicroak lept to the ceiling, then threw itself back downward and headbutted him to the floor. Before the last two Peons remaining – the yellow and brown ones – could react in any way, they too fell victim to the vicious Toxicroak, being knocked out by the poison gas it spit up.

"You are being have done a good job, Toxicroak!" the voice said, coming from the Rhydon statue at the corner of the room. "Oh, you three are being looking at me as if the strangeness is something I have. Allow me to be taking a second to remove this disguise."

A blast of smoke appeared around the statue. When it faded, Looker was standing in the statue's place, smiling broadly. Nando was surprised by this, as was Riley, but Anabel quickly realized that in hindsight she should have known it was him immediately.

"Thank you for taking the time to be giving me assistance with my investigation," the detective praised. "I could not have possibly been taking them all down all by my own."

"Looker, please, we have to hurry... Rich is upstairs... on the top floor. We need... to help him!"

"What is being happening on the floor that is on top?"

"He went upstairs to challenge the leader of the Hexagon Brothers' mission," Nando replied glumly.

"Then a-hurrying we must be going!"

-:-

Volkner was walking slowly around the perimeter of the cold office, his shoes banging nosily on the reflective marble floor. Finally, he stopped and looked into his reflection in the steel wall while rubbing his chin in thought.

"Gorigan, does it not seem strange to you that we have received no word from headquarters in quite some time? Not even to check in on my evaluation of the factory's performance?"

Gorigan, who was sitting at a wide desk nearby, slammed his fist down on its metallic surface. "You're right, Volkner! I wonder if something's up back there. We're just about out of resources to make more Shadow Pokémon!"

As if being cued by the complaints of the two Admins, the video screen in the room crackled to life. However, the face of their leader Maria was not on it – Yung's face was there instead.

"Well, doctor, this is quite a surprise," Volkner muttered. The disgust he felt over seeing Yung could not have been more apparent in his voice. "Why are you contacting us and not Queen Shadow?"

"Yeah, and what's the deal with you guys abandoning us here?" Gorigan crudely added.

Yung remained calm even in the face of the hostility from his fellow henchmen. "I'm here on Maria's behalf. I'm supposed to give the order to finish your Shadow Styler Pokémon and shut down all further Shadow Pokémon production."

"Shut down production? Are you mad?" roared Gorigan, leaping from his seat. "How do we know you're not trying to sabotage us?"

"You'll have to take my word for it. Maria is having a crisis of conscience right now and is in no shape to be issuing orders, so it's up to me. Finish up your personal Pokémon and shut the factory down."

"Forgive me for being skeptical," Volkner interjected, "but I find it hard to believe Queen Shadow told you to have us shut down the factory."

"You can choose to believe me or not to believe me, it's up to you. But you also have another choice – obey this command or I will personally come down there and shut you down myself, then have you both detained for insubordination. Am I making myself clear?"

Volkner and Gorigan were both put aback by Yung's threat, and they became silent for a tense moment. It was Gorigan who finally spoke up, "That means I still get my Shadow Heatran, right?"

"Yes. And Volkner, you can keep your Raikou, too."

"Then what is the purpose of shutting down the factory?" Volkner inquired.

"We're going to lure Rich's crew into a trap. He'll go to the factory thinking that he's stopping production, and then we'll nail them there."

At that, Yung's visage vanished from the monitor. Volkner and Gorigan gave each other puzzled glances.

"Why does something about this not feel right?" the blonde-haired man wondered aloud.

-:-

Back in the battle stage within the top floor of the Battle Tower, Ice had continued on torturing Rich with the various bits of information stored within the file, bringing his older brother to the point of trembling hysteria.

"Ice, please..." Rich begged through the tears running down his contorted face. He was no longer thinking clearly, as the stream of horrible memories had destroyed his rationality. "Just stop with the crap already... I'll surrender..."

That news made Ice smile broadly. "A wise decision, noob. Just shuffle yourself on over here and let me bind you up a smidgeon on the tight side." What Ice said next, though, would be his undoing. "Now that I've got you, I can bring in your girl and little daughter too. Get a nice fat bonus off it all...ah, life is good."

"What did you just say?" Rich roared, suddenly becoming angry and recoiling back from Ice. "I agreed to submit myself! You lay off of my family!"

"Ah ha ha ha. Always so sentimental. That was always your fatal flaw, you know that, noob? Hanging on to such foolish things when all that matters in life is the clothes on your back and the money in your pocket."

"You're wrong! If that's what you truly believe, then I can't even call you my brother anymore!"

Ice brushed off this threat, simply closing his eyes and drawing a Poké Ball from his pocket. "Such noobish emotion... fine. If that's how you insist on being, I'll have to do this the hard way. Froslass, Shadow Ball..."

"Melodic, come out and use Iron Tail!"

Rich's motions were faster than Ice's, so his Poké Ball left his hand first. As a result, just as Ice's Froslass materialized from its spherical home, it was struck down by Melodic's shimmering tail, without even having an opportunity to prepare to attack.

"Froslass!" Ice cried out. "Fine then, you beat Froslass but you won't beat this one! Garchomp, let's..."

"MEMORIZE THIS!" a male voice suddenly screamed as something broke through the door.

While the voice startled Rich as well, it left Ice unable to avoid the Toxicroak that lunged his way from the shattered door. Without warning he found himself getting punched in the stomach, then kicked and pinned to the floor by the Pokémon.

"What... what is this..." he mumbled, cutting off when he felt a shoe on his head.

"I am called Agent Looker of the International Police. Commit that name to memory, criminal, for that is the name of the man who defeated you!"

Shifting himself from stepping on Ice's head, Looker ushered his Toxicroak aside and knelt onto the villain's back as he strapped Ice's hands into a pair of cuffs. As he did so, Riley, Nando and Olivia filtered into the room, followed by Anabel.

"What are you doing here?" Anabel wheezed in surprise the moment she saw the bound-up Tower Tycoon lying helplessly on the floor. She rushed to him and began undoing the ropes, asking, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine... Anabel, thank you for coming with your husband to help me..."

"Wait, Anabel, you know this guy?" Rich said, incredulously. "Is he another one of your past boyfriends?"

"I wish!" the young man sighed as he stood and brushed himself off. "I think it's time we formally met. My name is Krad, the Tower Tycoon of this Battle Tower. Years ago, I was Anabel's rival in school, as while she trains Psychic-types, I train Dark-types. It pleases me greatly to see she's in good, caring hands. Right, Riley?"

"Indeed it is..." Riley answered as all eyes turned to him. "I must confess, just earlier today I had my doubts about whether or not she was really being taken good care of, but now I can clearly see she is."

"Isn't that a great compliment coming from the womanizer," Rich snapped.

"Calm down, I complimented you!" Riley countered back. "Anyway, Rich, who is this sad sack on the floor?"

Rich lowered his head, causing his eyes to become covered by the brim of his hat. "That guy is my black-sheep younger brother, Ice. He was born after Wallace and I, and from the looks of things, he joined up with Enigma Shadow to get revenge on me."

"Revenge is not his name, then!" Looker cheerfully declared as he marched Ice up and to the door. "Interrogating this man will I, and he will be giving me the information that he will willingly help me with!"

"Remember this!" spat Ice, trying feebly to fight Looker's pushing. "My name is Ice, you f**king lunatics! I might be on you noobs' most-wanted list now, but you watch me crush you all!"

As Looker finally forced his prisoner out the door, every single person except Olivia sweatdropped at Ice's rant.

"I did not need him saying that in front of my daughter. Olivia, don't say that nasty word your so-called uncle just used. Ever."

"I won't, Dad! You can count on me!"

Seeing his friend's daughter's upbeat attitude brought a smile to Krad's face as well. "Anabel, your little girl is going to grow up to be something wonderful, I can tell already. For that... hey, Rich."

"Huh? What?"

"Rich, for showing me that you took such good care of my old rival, and also for rescuing me in my time of need, I would like to give you the stamp for the Battle Tower right now."

"I didn't earn it, so I can't accept it..." Rich was genuinely surprised at this offer but reflexively had to turn it down.

"Come on, I insist. You earned it much more today than anything you could have proven by defeating me in a battle. Anabel, am I right?"

"Yeah, you are... Rich, take the stamp. He's giving to you... as a gesture of goodwill."

If it was Krad insisting on his own that he accept the stamp, Rich would have turned it down still. But with Anabel agreeing to the Tower Tycoon's proposal, it made him reconsider, and finally hold out his Battle Pass. "Fine. I accept."

"An excellent choice, my friend!" Krad took the Pass, administered the stamp to it, and then returned it. "Looks like you've got six out of the seven stamps now, and judging by your score, the Battle Casino on Subtropolis Island should be your next destination."

"We need to travel there on my master's invitation," Luca chimed in from nearby.

"Right, you heard that talking Lucario over there. I was going to Subtropolis anyway."

At first one would think Krad's obvious unease was over the surprise of Luca being able to speak, but it was actually something else. "I should warn you though..."

"Warn me? About what?"

"They tell stories of the Battle Casino. The stories go that there is a legendary, almost mythical Frontier Master who appears there only to challengers deemed worthy of facing him. I have never seen him nor do I know his name, but the legends of him tell of a terrifying battling style that utterly destroys everything in his path before the challenger ever knows what happened. Furthermore, they say that this legendary trainer has never lost a battle, and that trainers who challenge him are defeated so completely that they resign from their participance in the Go-Rock Frontier immediately... but hey, you probably won't see him, if he even exists."

"Still, that's good knowledge to be armed with going into my challenge there. Thank you."

Rich tipped his hat to Krad and prepared to leave with his group, but Anabel stopped him. She approached her old friend and looked him deep in the eye.

"It's good to see ... that you came so far, Krad. I wish you luck on ... your continuing path."

"The feeling is mutual, Anabel. May you find happiness and success with whatever you do... and may we have one of our battles again, like the good old days!"

The two childhood rivals bid each other farewell with a firm handshake, then Anabel joined Rich and Olivia to leave the Battle Tower.

"You really think they're gonna be okay?" Riley asked once the group was gone.

"I don't know, Riley," Krad answered. "I do know that if anything goes wrong, she couldn't be in a safer place."

_[i] Rich has now earned his sixth stamp, by saving the Battle Tower and Anabel's old friend Krad from the clutches of his evil younger brother. The Battle Casino now beckons, but with Yung making his move behind the scenes and the mysterious legendary Frontier Master lurking in the shadows of Subtropolis Island, what will the future hold? Stay tuned to find out! [/i]_

**END of CHAPTER 23**

**-:-**

[Chapter Epilogue]

That old castle. That accursed, familiar place rested before my eyes once more.

My Pokémon were ready. Lickilicky, Dusknoir, Gastrodon – the three of them and me, we'd been here once before.

"Show no mercy!" I cried out. "Take out anything in the way! Find Rosina at all costs and rescue her alive!"

We charged. The gate held no match for our combined strength, easily breaking before us.

Surprisingly, there were no guards present, not one. The only person in the courtyard was that despicable man... Rosina's father.

"Surprised to see me back?" I taunted him. He remained unmoved. "You know why I'm here. Let's not play games."

"Oh, I'm through playing games too. My disobediant daughter and the snake-tounged minstrel who led her astray... what you don't know, my dear Lord Koronaku, is that I have won this war already."

"What are you talking about, you fool? I possess supreme weaponry and power over you."

"What I have, though, is foresight. Search this castle from top to bottom – this time I guarantee you will not find her. Why is that, you ask? Because we sent her away to another world."

"You did what?" My horrified mind couldn't handle this development.

"Our clan worships the Legendary Pokémon Giratina. Because of our bond with Giratina, we have banished Rosina to Giratina's distorted realm until her time to reshape the world is at hand. She no longer exists in this world."

Hearing those words, I snapped. I lunged at the man and punched him in the midriff, knocking him to the ground. I then lowered myself to his level and grabbed his collar.

"You listen to me. If you do not hand her over right now, I will burn your castle down and find her myself."

He smiled the most disgusting smile I'd ever seen and said simply, "Burn it. She's gone."

With despair claiming me, I extended my left arm, allowing a blade of pure crystal concealed in my sleeve to extend out from it.


	25. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**: Aura of Heartbreak

-:-

_[i]_

"_Isn't Orre beautiful from up here, honey?"_

"_It is, Caprice, it is. I'm so glad you suggested this. Flying on a Dragonite over the sandstorms is a brilliant idea."_

"_Look, over there on the horizon! What's that thing?"_

"_That's the tower my employers are building. It's going to be a hotel and casino as well as the world's most spectacular Colosseum when it's done!"_

"_Oh, Rich..."_

_[/i]_

The moment Caprice embraced Rich in his dream, he snapped awake. It was as if Darkrai was still inside his mind, constantly terrorizing him with visions of his shameful past like this nightmarish memory of Caprice still wearing her waitress outfit while riding in the sky on a Dragonite. He groaned, wishing those pains would just go away.

"Rich, are ... you okay?" 

Sitting up in his bed, Rich glanced around his cabin of the ship, realizing that it was morning from the light filtering through the porthole windows. Anabel and Olivia were both already up, and mother was helping daughter brush her hair in front of a mirror not far from the bed.

"Good morning, you sleepyhead!" Olivia squealed happily. "Did you forget to set your clock last night?"

"Haha, no, Olivia, it's okay," Rich answered with a small smile. "Are we still out on the ocean?" he then asked Anabel.

"Yeah, we are. The captain ... said that we should hit Subtropolis Island ... by early afternoon. Are you going to ... go right to the Battle Casino?" 

"I think so," he said, nodding slowly. "I would like to just get this battle over with already."

-:-

The captain's prediction held true; the ship made landfall on Subtropolis Island at 2:40 that afternoon. Rich, his family and Nando had lunch before disembarking.

The island itself seemed relatively small in area. A tall mountain, covered in lush vegetation, took up most of the land; the only developed area seemed to be around the tiny harbor, and even then, most of it was just straw huts dotting the landscape.

"This is it?" Rich seemed surprised at the near-abandoned state of the island. "You're going to tell me that the final Go-Rock Frontier facility is here?"

A bit of harp music accompanied Nando's correction, "That's not all there is to see of Subtropolis Island. This is what's called Old Subtropolis, a traditional place of peace and solitude. Down below us is the division called Subtropolis Downtown, and that is a high-tech city as well as the home of the Battle Casino."

"A city underground?"

"Not quite, Rich. Subtropolis Downtown, under the earth is not where it would be, where you must look is under the sea ~ "

"Under the sea?" Rich screeched, thoroughly shocked at what he was hearing. "How is that even possible, and how do we reach it?"

"It's contained within a giant mechanical bubble... when I was here last, I accessed it by taking an escalator nearby here."

While her father and Nando conversed, Olivia had turned to Luca. "Where's Lord Sesshomaru, Luca? Can he show us where to go?"

"His name is Lord Satsukoro!" Luca growled back angrily. "But yes, he can show you..."

The sound of soft flute music interrupted Luca's sentence. It brought calm not only to the talking Lucario but to its human companions, and they found its source nearby – Satsukoro himself, dressed in a simple yet elegant floral-printed white kimono, was sitting on a rock playing his flute for a small crowd of Pokémon, which included Azumarill, Exeggcute, Ralts, Aipom, Budew, Roselia and even a few Eevee.

"My lord! There you are!"

Luca rushed off to rejoin his master, and seeing that Satsukoro was there, Rich, Anabel, Olivia and Nando followed. Satsukoro did not notice them at first, however.

"Lord Satsukoro-sama, I've brought them as you..."

The man snapped his eyes open in a startling manner and snarled, "Do not call me that, it is the last time I am going to warn you!"

While Luca shrunk back, Rich stepped forward. "Satsukoro, it's good to finally see you again."

"Ah, Rich, seeing you is something I have been looking forward to. You need not rehash all the tragedies you've seen since we last met, I know of it all. You have my deepest sympathies. For now, though, I believe you have some business to attend to. Luca, please bring them to the Battle Casino. I will rejoin you later."

"Yes, sir." Luca turned to Rich and others and directed, "Follow me. I shall take you to the Battle Casino."

Rich almost couldn't contain his excitement and anticipation for the upcoming battle as he followed Luca off.

-:-

Maria was sitting alone in her throne room like always, but felt infuriated at what she'd just found out. Despite those feelings, she was limp and weak while she called up the transmission on her screen.

When Yung's face appeared before her, she just sighed. "What the hell are you doing, Yung?" she snapped.

"Whatever could you mean? I'm working." came the smart reply. Yung knew exactly what Maria meant.

"Don't play wise with me, Yung, I know you ordered Volkner and Gorigan to shut down the factory. You know that means a 74% drop in the efficiency rate of the operation, right?"

"Do you even know what the operation IS?" Yung snapped back. He then leaned closer to the monitor and hissed, "Don't forget my warning. If you don't want all your secrets getting out, you will sit down and do EXACTLY what I tell you."

Yung cut off the communication at that point, leaving his now-ineffective leader to light a cigarette with her shaking hand in the cold darkness of her chamber.

-:-

Luca had long since taken Rich's group down the immense escalator, which was contained within a glass tube, to Subtropolis Downtown. That place was even more stunning than Nando described – it truly was a massive, densely populated city located underwater, within a mechanically-generated, thick-coated bubble. Its so-called skyline was brightly illuminated with many billboards and spotlights calling attention to the city's many activities, such as its large park right in the center.

Of course, the main attraction was the gigantic neon-lit building on the city's north side. The Battle Casino was built on risers that boosted it well above street level. Through its gaudy, bright entryway lie a brilliant, gold-and-marble encrusted reception room lushly decorated with exotic plants of all kinds, and from there, one could reach the slot parlor, the poker room, the spa, or any other of the many facilities the casino offered.

Even though many people were cycling through all those places, however, one location in the building stood above the rest – the arena where challengers of the Battle Casino had their battles.

Every seat in the immense hall was filled by the time Luca guided Rich and his group inside, but for reasons unknown to them, Luca took them to a special box overlooking the stage instead.

While they were getting seated, Anabel peered over the guardrail and was completely shocked by what she saw. "Rich...!" she gasped. "Look down there, it's Paul!"

"Are you serious?"

Rich immediately went to the rail, and indeed, down below them on the stage was Paul, locked in a battle of his own. He had out a Hariyama that was sparring with the Breloom owned by his opponent, a tiny redheaded girl with bare feet and a bandage across her face. The scoreboard hanging over the field displayed the number four and the word "SINGLE," and also indicated that Paul had also used Torterra and Ursaring while his opponent had lost Lucario, Machamp and Hitmontop.

"Breloom, Mach Punch!" the girl commanded.

A slight blue aura surrounded the Breloom's right fist, and it began rushing towards Hariyama at incredible speed.

"Hold your ground!" Paul ordered in respone. When Breloom struck Hariyama, the tall, heavy-set Pokémon barely shifted, much to the redhead girl's horror. Smirking sadistically, Paul then called out, "Fire Punch now!"

Hariyama's arm became engulfed in crimson flames as it delivered a heavy, club-like blow to Breloom's head. The Grass-and-Fighting-type groaned in agony before collapsing to the ground before its opponent.

"Maylene's Breloom is unable to battle!" announced the referee. "Hariyama is the winner, and the victor of this battle is Paul of Veilstone City!"

A light outbreak of applause accompanied Paul and Maylene recalling their Pokémon and walking to the center of the stage, where the girl laughed and rubbed the back of her head in nervous modesty.

"You've improved since the last time we battled, Paul," she said with a quivering voice. "I did my best, but you still performed dominantly... may I see your Battle Pass?"

Without a word, Paul thrust his Battle Pass towards Maylene, who quickly stamped and returned it. He then turned and began to leave.

"Good luck in the Grand Championship!"

Maylene's words prompted Paul to stop and glance over his shoulder. "I don't need luck from a weaking like you," he snarled rudely before storming off for good.

Up in the box, Rich and Anabel were utterly disgusted at Paul's cruel behavior, which was so revolting that even Nando was visibly disturbed by it.

"That boy, Paul, he must come to learn about the true bonds between Pokémon and people."

"You can say that again, Nando," Rich concurred. "I wouldn't mind being the one to wipe that smugness off his face."

"Rich, it's your turn now..." interrupted Luca. "I must stay here by my master's orders, so I'll tell you – to get to the stage, go out the door we came in and down two flights of stairs right by here. The attendants will guide you."

"Good luck, Rich," Anabel whispered while pulling him close for an embrace.

"Yeah, Dad, go beat them and win! Show that meanie Paul what you're made of!"

"Thank you..." Rich answered with a smile. "I love you all."

-:-

Just before Rich reached the corridor directly linking to the stage, he saw Paul coming down the hallway in the opposite direction, his ever-present scowl still on his face and his hands jammed into his pockets.

"Hey, Paul, why were you so nasty back there?"

Paul initially ignored Rich and walked past him, but stopped after putting a few feet between himself and Rich and spoke without turning. "That girl used to be the Gym Leader of Veilstone City. When I battled her back then she was weak and she's still as pathetically weak now."

"Give her a chance. Stay and watch my battle with her."

"Why should I do that? You two are so pathetic that you're custom made for each other! Just don't get in my way at the Grand Championship!"

Without another word, Paul walked off, leaving Rich to just stare at his back, dumbfounded. Rich recovered quickly, though, and made his way into the adjoining corridor where a brown-haired woman in a green business suit awaited.

"You are Rich Mistbloom of LaRousse City, correct?"

"That's me."

"Best of luck to you, then, Mr. Mistbloom."

The woman stepped aside, allowing Rich passage into the arena. At the same time, the crowd began cheering wildly, unnerving him for just a second before he went in.

"And now entering the stadium is our next challenger, Rich Mistbloom of LaRousse City!" cried the deep voice of the arena's male announcer. 

Though he couldn't be heard, Rich was saying 'thank you' to the crowd repeatedly as he made his way up onto the battlefield, waving in all directions as well. When he stepped into the box designated for the challenger, he turned upward and blew a kiss to Olivia and Anabel.

And then, the lights dimmed.

"Lyesainer of the Battle Mountain... Joseph of the Battle Hatchery... Lisa of the Battle Studio... Joe of the Battle Museum... the Battle Court... Krad of the Battle Tower... our challenger has conquered all six of these challenges along his road here, but now... the greatest battle stands before him still!"

Spotlights in many different colors began to course around the hall, striking a sense of nervousness into Rich's heart. At the exact moment the lights turned on, the shrieking from the girls in the audience became deafening.

"Oh my God! It's him! Our hero!"

"That dreamboat is here! He's going to battle for us!"

"I've waited my whole life for this show!"

-:-

Paul had just about reached the lobby of the Battle Casino when he heard the cheering. It caused him to double back, his eyes widened in shock.

"Are you screwing with me? How did HE get that privilege?"

Without hesitating Paul actually ran back towards the arena.

-:-

The spotlights roaming around the arena were joined by smoke rising from fog machines embedded in the floor, and the box where Maylene had been standing mere minutes ago began rising up. Seven showgirls dressed in revealing Lopunny-themed costumes then walked out from the sides to gather around the platform.

_[i]"Wouldn't you know, with my luck this happens..."[/i]_ Rich thought, quickly realizing the situation he had found himself in.

"Yes, you all know it to be true!" beamed the announcer. "It's the once in a lifetime chance to see the greatest spectacle of Pokémon battling the Battle Casino can produce! Six facilities have fallen to this challenger... but now, no more! Now entering the arena... the man called a legend! The trainer known as the impenetrable roadblock to anyone he faces, and the Frontier Master with a flawless record of victory in the heat of battle! Now entering the arena... your Casino Knight!"

There was a small explosion at the ceiling overlooking the Master's platform, and a blue blur dropped from it precisely onto the risen floor. A burst of pyrotechnics made it impossible to discern who the blur actually was at first, but when it uncurled into its full, over seven-foot height, there was no mistaking it.

"Oh crap, it's YOU?" Rich blurted out.

Standing tall among the smoke, the showgirls and the raving fans in the crowd was a man in a blue cape, a sash thrown over the shoulder of his light-blue undershirt to support the sword at his waist. Practically the only thing not some shade of blue on him was his black boots, as well as his disconcertingly intense red eyes.

The man known as the Casino Knight was none other than Satsukoro himself.

"I can see you are surprised to see me," he said, reading Rich's utterly stupefied face like a book. "I have looked forward to this day since we first met. I knew that you would stand before me here."

"But how..." Rich's mind was a jumbled mess of thoughts, mostly wondering how Satsukoro could have concealed his identity for so long and why.

While Rich and Satsukoro conversed, his family and friends up in the luxury box were equally shocked at the truth about the enigmatic swordsman.

Yet, even while her mother and her friend Nando looked on in silent surprise, it was Olivia who summed it up best. "Master Sesshomaru is the Casino Knight!"

Back down on the stage, Satsukoro's platform had descended back into the floor, once again making him level with Rich.

"Very well, that's enough talk," the imposing man declared, the seriousness in his voice not wavering a bit. "Would you care to learn of the special rules we honor here at the Battle Casino?"

Still shaken, Rich managed to choke out a weak response, "Sure..."

"Excellent. Here at the Battle Casino, the challenger is tested by not knowing the terms of the battle until just before it starts. Obviously, I do not know them either. The terms of our battle shall be determined by the grand wheel to my right..."

Satsukoro gestured towards the wheel, which had risen out of the floor to his right and become surrounded by the showgirls. A ramp with several obstructing pegs led upward from the wheel's top, and one of the showgirls was standing at its end holding a giant marble. On the wheel itself were twelve slots just the size necessary to accommodate the marble; two of them read '1', two said '3S,' two said '4D,' and the remaining ones read '2S,' '2D,' '5S,' '5D,' '6S' and '6D.'

"In just a moment," Satsukoro continued, "the ball will be dropped into that wheel, and where it lands will determine how many Pokémon we battle with and whether it is a Single Battle or a Double Battle. Are you ready to begin?"

During the explanation, Rich had steeled his resolve, and with a steady glare, he pronounced strongly, "Let's do it."

"I like your ambition. Now, let's set the wheel in motion and find out our battle!"

First, the showgirl standing immediately to the wheel's left took hold of a peg behind the main surface of the device, pulled it upward, then spun the wheel as forcefully as she could. The other woman at the top dropped the marble, which rolled down the ramp before entering the perimeter of the revolving disc.

The crowd gasped in anticipation as the sphere bounced around the confines of the wheel. It first dropped into the '5D' space, but quickly fell out. Shortly thereafter, as the wheel began to slow, it fell into one of the ones, then rolled out into a '3S' before finally settling in the '2D' slot.

"This battle is going to be a Double Battle with two Pokémon on each side!" announced the referee, who stepped up to his platform amongst an excited cheer from the audience. "With a limit of only two Pokémon to each side, switching in this battle is forbidden. Now, this battle between the challenger, Rich of LaRousse City, and the Casino Knight Satsukoro shall begin!"

A mighty cheer went through the crowd. At long last, their hero had returned to battle for them once again.

/

Pkmn Trainer Rich -vs.- Casino Knight Satsukoro

/

[Satsukoro sweeps his right arm in front of himself, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. He then throws out a pair of crystalline Poké Balls, releasing his Dusknoir and Lickilicky]

"He went with the two Pokémon I've seen him use the most," Rich said quietly to himself while taking in the jubilant reception of Satsukoro's Pokémon. After several seconds of consideration, he settled on his two Pokémon for the battle. "Porygon-Z and Lucario, set sail!"

The Normal-type and the Steel-and-Fighting-type materialized on Rich's side of the battlefield from twin bursts of light and struck dramatic poses.

Reviewing the options at his disposal, Rich quickly noted something about Satsukoro's Pokémon. "They're both quite slow, while my two are comparatively fast. That should give me an edge." Thrusting his hand out, he commanded, "Porygon-Z, Dark Pulse! Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

Feeling the urgency in their trainer's words, both Porygon-Z and Lucario wasted no time in leaping to the attack. Lucario went first, forming a blue ball of energy between its cupped hands that it threw Lickilicky's way, while Porygon-Z followed by releasing a blast of black energy rings toward Dusknoir.

"Your strategy is simple," Satsukoro droned. "Lickilicky, Protect."

Lickilicky didn't even have to move a muscle to create its shield. That wall of green light was effective for its purpose, effortlessly deflecting the Aura Sphere of Lucario. Meanwhile, the Dark Pulse engulfed Dusknoir, but it only grunted slightly, weathering the attack with just a few slight burns on its body.

"Is that all the power you've brought to this battle? How sad..." Closing his eyes, Satsukoro called out, "Dusknoir, use Trick Room!"

The yellow lines around Dusknoir's body flashed brightly, and a blue aura grew from it. That aura ultimately came to encapsule the whole battlefield, and within it, the movements of Porygon-Z and Lucario suddenly became sluggish and labored while Dusknoir and Lickilicky gained agility.

"What?" Rich cried out in horror. "Hurry, you two, attack again!"

"It is futile..." Satsukoro pointed in Rich's direction and gave his final orders. "Dusknoir, Helping Hand. Lickilicky, Explosion."

First, Dusknoir floated upward several feet then clapped its hands together, creating a yellow glow around both itself and Lickilicky. The rotund Normal-type followed by letting out a fierce cry and blasting an all-consuming wave of energy from its body – Dusknoir, being a Ghost-type, was unaffected, but the intense blast, boosted by Dusknoir's Helping Hand, overtook both of Rich's Pokémon.

Rich shrieked the names of both Lucario and Porygon-Z in sheer terror, but the sound of the explosion combined with the already-erupting crowd made him inaudible.

In the end, when the wave from its Explosion finally ceased, Lickilicky, Lucario and Porygon-Z had all fainted, rendering Satsukoro's Dusknoir the only Pokémon remaining.

"Lickilicky, Porygon-Z and Lucario are all unable to battle!" declared the referee. "The victor is Casino Knight Satsukoro!"

"..."

Satsukoro effortlessly spun his sword around in his hand dramatically before sheathing it. "How mundane and disappointing... my hopes were so high..."

/

"And there you have it!" cried the announcer while the crowd went utterly wild. "Our beloved Casino Knight has crushed yet another challenger, maintaining his flawless record!"

While Satsukoro drank up his accolades, Rich, despairing in his utter defeat, stumbled around and down off the stage, where he found Paul standing right at the gateway, having seen the entire brief battle.

"I don't know what you did to get that guy to battle you," Paul uttered coldly, "but it just is a testament to your weakness that you lost so completely to him. I'm sorry I wasted my time watching this."

Paul then turned to leave, but he was stopped by a sudden, deep and familiar voice behind him. "Stop. Do not depart."

Turning back, he found Satsukoro standing behind Rich, dramatically towering over both of them. Rich also turned, but his attitude remained blank.

"What do you want?" snapped the young man clad in blue and black. "The only thing I want to say to you is that you were afraid to battle me!"

"Of the two of you, Rich was the one with the most promise in my eyes. You are not weak, Paul, but you have things you are yet to grasp. For that reason I am going to have to insist that you come along with Rich and I to my temple up on the wooded mountain in Old Subtropolis."

"Why would I want to go with you?"

"You don't have a choice." The sudden darkness in Satsukoro's face was terrifying, and though Paul would never have admitted it, it shook him enough to get him to agree to go.

"What about my family and Nando...?" Rich mumbled.

"Don't worry about them. Luca has gone ahead with them and will meet us there."

-:-

It took at least a good thirty minutes for Satsukoro, Rich and Paul to trek back out of Subtropolis Downtown, get topside, and traverse the path up the mountainside. When they finally reached their destination, Rich and Paul were both clearly exhausted, but Satsukoro looked like he had more vigor in him than before they started.

"We're here," the swordsman declared to his two followers.

Rich looked up and found himself in awe of what he saw. The lush woods around the clearing were stunning enough, but what truly made the area beautiful were the numerous pale blue crystals jutting from the ground in spots all around it. A small stream flowed through the clearing, too, and finally, a large, pagoda-like white building whose edges were accented by brown framing stood opposite of the trio.

"How beautiful..." Rich commented while gasping for air.

"This is where I live between journeys," Satsukoro explained. "I bring all my Pokémon here, where I can be in peaceful solitude for awhile."

"And why did you bring me up here again?" snapped Paul. "Just to tell me that?"

"Despite what you believe right now, there IS a reason I have summoned you here..."

Just then, Anabel – dressed in a purple yukata with a pink floral print and a green sash around its midsection – stepped out of the building. When she saw Rich, she said, "Oh, Rich! Come on ... come on inside!"

Rich began to do just that but found himself stopped by Satsukoro, who commanded, "Before you set foot in my dwelling, we must all change into appropriate clothing."

"We have to dress up?" Paul shouted in dismay. However, he quickly found himself staring right into the intense, disturbing red eyes of Satsukoro.

"You will do as I tell you."

Paul gulped, knowing well enough not to question the menacing man, even if he didn't want to do what he was being told to.

-:-

A short while later, the group had all assembled in the central chamber of Satsukoro's home. All of them were kneeling on tan-colored tatami mats, and they all wore differently-colored yukata – besides Anabel's purple one, Rich had a blue one, Olivia a teal one, and Nando a green one. Paul, meanwhile, wore a dark blue yukata but looked anything but thrilled about it, while Satsukoro was at the head of the group in his white kimono. Luca was next to his master, and nearby, Skull sat against the wall quietly. The fires burning in several small lanterns dotting the walls provided some light to the gathering.

Each person had a traditional bowl of carefully-prepared white rice and tea resting before them. They had to eat the rice with chopsticks, which Rich was struggling with; however, Olivia was able to pull it off effortlessly.

As he finally got the hang of using his chopsticks, Rich glanced around the walls of the room. Artifacts of many different shapes and sizes were mounted all about, but what particularly caught Rich's eye was a helmet-like mask with a cross shape cut out of its front.

"I was waiting for you to ask me about that," Satsukoro said quietly, anticipating Rich's question. "I'll get to it in a second. First, I think Paul actually wants to know something."

Paul jumped. He did have a question in mind, but was totally unprepared to have it come out like that. "How did you know I wanted to... oh, forget it. Just tell me why you killed a Cloyster and split it in half to wear as armor."

"This armor is not merely ornamental. Luca, help me show them the true meaning of these shells."

Now it was Luca's turn to be shocked. "Master! Master Satsukoro, you do not need to tell them why you..."

"It's an order, Luca."

Sighing, Luca stepped over to Satsukoro's right shoulder and carefully lifted the half-Cloyster-shell armor off of it. Once it was off, Satsukoro lowered the part of his kimono covering it, revealing grotesquely disfigured skin, some of which was burned completely off, revealing the muscle tissue and bone beneath.

Though all the others were clearly disgusted by this sight, it was Anabel who blurted out, "That's disgusting! Why did ... you have to show us that? What ... happened?"

"I was horribly disfigured in an accident in my father's swordsmithing shop as a boy. He was teaching me the intricacies of the craft, but while I was attempting to forge a blade using our shop's Magmortar, I accidentally hit it with the hammer, causing it to discharge fire that gravely burned both of my shoulders. It was... someone important to me who first suggested I use this armor to protect them."

"Someone important to you, who would that be?" asked Nando.

Satsukoro lowered his head and closed his eyes. "It is a long and tragic story," he said sadly. "Even if I tell you the truth, none of you will believe me."

"Try me," Rich challenged. "I've heard just about everything up to this point. It can't be any more unbelievable."

"Fine... My injuries, along with everything I'm about to tell you, happened over five hundred years ago."

Paul spit out the tea in his mouth at this. "Five hundred years ago? That's it, you've gone mad! I don't have to sit here and listen to your ramblings when I could be training for the Grand Championship!"

"How dare you insult Master Satsu..."

"Luca, behave! Paul, I do not have anything that will definitely convince you that I am telling the truth. All I can tell you is that it was through the power of Aura that I cheated death and escaped from the flow of time."

"The same Aura that Lucario can manipulate, and that was used by the legendary hero Sir Aaron?" When Satsukoro nodded in response to his question, Rich then uttered, "I can believe it then..."

"Like Sir Aaron," Satsukoro continued, "my Aura is much stronger and more unique than most. It enhances my perception, and I can form blades and other tools using it. Now, let me completely answer your question, Nando, by telling you a sad story that crosses centuries...

I was born to the king of a castle and large plot of land in the faraway nation of the GB Islands over five hundred years ago. My father was a noble, honorable man as well as a master swordsmith, and my mother was beautiful, caring and passionate. With them, I was raised happily and with much opportunity. At that time, my name was not Satsukoro – I was known then as Lord Koronaku, the prince of the land. My childhood was happy... happy, that is, until the day the vassals rebelled...

~:~

The strong smelling fumes of burning pine created a choking, ashen cloud in the air of the rustic castle's hallways. A menacing red glow floating in through the openings in the walls indicated that the danger of the inferno was near.

In that chaos, three people crashed through the hall. The first was quite obviously the young Satsukoro, his hair even longer back then. He was followed by a towering, green-eyed man that was clearly his father, and a beautiful, jet-black haired woman, his mother.

"Father!" the young man shouted. "Why are we retreating? This is our home!"

"Koronaku, do not be foolish!" countered his father. "The castle is lost! For the sake of our own lives, we must escape!"

"I can hear them! They're nearby!" called a voice from the outside. A crowd could be heard approaching shortly thereafter. "Torkoal, Eruption!"

Flaming boulders came crashing down on the building from the outside, causing it to quake violently. The family fleeing was knocked down by all the shaking and separated, but before any of them could react, a flaming column fell atop Satsukoro's mother, crushing her. Her last word, if it could even be called that, was the first syllable of her son's name.

"MOTHER!" Satsukoro cried out in vain. There was no hope – the column that crushed her was so large that it was an impossibility for her to have survived. "Mother, no! Please!" Tears were streaming down the young prince's face.

"Koronaku, we cannot linger!" plead his father. "It's sad but she is lost too!"

~:~

"That is very sad indeed," Nando stated, having heard what he believed to be the entire story. "Unfortunately, such occurrences were common in the world at that time."

"That's not the end," Satsukoro corrected, "there's plenty more. After that, my father and I fled to the region of Fiore, where we settled in the area now known as Wintown." Anabel scowled at the mention of Wintown, as that was where Elita was from, but Satsukoro did not notice. "We opened a small swordsmithing shop in the village, and things were peaceful for a while. One day, though, my father decided to go out on an expedition to a nearby cavern, and he never came back. My Dusclops and I set out to search for him..."

~:~

Satsukoro, now looking about nineteen years of age, was trudging through the icy cave with a thick cloak wrapped around his body for warmth. His Dusclops was following closely behind, shivering ever so slightly from the cold.

"Father? Father!" he was calling out. "Father, are you anywhere nearby? You haven't come back and I'm getting concerned... Father, where are you?"

The ice crystals covering the ground crunched beneath the weight of Satsukoro's boots, providing just about the only sound in the underground tunnel. Suddenly, though, Dusclops's frantic cries started echoing through the area.

"Dusclops, what is it?"

The mummy-like ghost had shuffled over to a large pile of boulders, where it was madly gesturing towards something on the ground. When Satsukoro approached and bent down, he gasped in horror.

Lying partially buried under the rock was the broken hilt of his father's sword.

Instantly his mind flashed back to the horrible memories of his mother's death. Just like the fiery pillars back then, the icy boulders had claimed a loved one of his, all by simply following the laws of gravity.

It was too much for the man to handle, and he collapsed in a storm of tears and despair.

~:~

"...I had lost everything at that point. I could not, by myself, live up to the high standard of our shop that my father had set. Therefore, I closed the shop, took my Pokémon and became a vagrant, as I am today, wandering the world spreading the stories of my homeland."

"So you're like Mister Nando then!" Olivia ventured with disproportionate enthusiasm.

"Somewhat. Though we are similar in origin, the Pokémon minstrels find their beginnings in Sinnoh and Johto. People of my homeland are merely considered storytellers. Where Nando has his harp, though, I have this..." Satsukoro reached into his kimono and removed a strangely shaped pipe made of glowing purple crystal, which attracted the interest of everyone but Paul. "This is called the Azure Flute. It's a treasure that is said to be linked to the god Pokémon Arceus, and my family has protected it for generations."

"Why not play it, then?" Rich asked, seeming confused.

"It isn't that simple. While the flute does seem to require a user of Aura to play it, it also seems that it needs a specific person. I've tried and gotten absolutely no sound out of it."

"And what does any of this have to do with that mask?" Paul snapped, cutting into the conversation. "You still haven't answered that question!"

"How dare you speak to-"

Satsukoro raised a hand, stopping Luca's angry confrontation of Paul. "Yes, I'm getting to that. After I became a vagrant, I traveled the world, and ultimately arrived here in Oceannia. While traveling here, I encountered a beautiful young woman named Rosina, whom I saved from a vicious Pokémon attack. She had beautiful black hair and blue eyes as deep as the ocean... and against my better judgment, I ultimately fell in love with her."

Rolling his eyes, Paul spat out, "Great, it's a love story. Why am I wasting my time here..."

"That reminds me of a woman I once loved but regretted deeply in the end..." Rich commented, ignoring Paul. "Her name was Maria. Like Rosina, she had gorgeous black hair and the most entrancing blue eyes you could imagine. I fell in love with her when I first arrived in LaRousse City and won my way to the top of the Battle Tower, but she was killed in the terrorist bombing of the Wishmaker Tower by Enigma Shadow, along with my parents. I later discovered that she had faked her death, as she was their leader, Queen Shadow, all along."

"That is quite sad, and not too far off from my tale. We ultimately made plans to run away from Oceannia and wed against her father's wishes. We came so close, making it to the frigid north of the region, but while we rested in a cave for a night, her father and his armies appeared, abducted her, and took her back to the family's castle."

"What ... happened after that?" questioned an entranced Anabel.

"I went there, obviously... I intended to rescue her as I had done once before, but I learned the horrifying truth..."

~:~

"Oh, I'm through playing games too. My disobediant daughter and the snake-tounged minstrel who led her astray... what you don't know, my dear Lord Koronaku, is that I have won this war already."

"What are you talking about, you fool? I possess supreme weaponry and power over you."

"What I have, though, is foresight. Search this castle from top to bottom – this time I guarantee you will not find her. Why is that, you ask? Because we sent her away to another world."

"You did what?"

"Our clan worships the Legendary Pokémon Giratina. Because of our bond with Giratina, we have banished Rosina to Giratina's distorted realm until her time to reshape the world is at hand. She no longer exists in this world."

"You listen to me. If you do not hand her over right now, I will burn your castle down and find her myself."

"Burn it. She's gone."

His mind broken, Satsukoro extended his left arm, and a blade of pure blue crystal emerged from his sleeve. Feeling his heart completely break, he took vengeance upon Rosina's father in the first way he thought – he plunged the blade attached to his arm into the man's chest, killing him almost instantly.

"No-ir?"

"Licky?"

"Guh, growth...?"

Satsukoro turned. His vest and pantaloons, usually blue in color, were stained a ghastly red from the blood of Rosina's father, the same blood that dripped off the blade of crystal once he withdrew it from the body. What was even more terrifying to the three Pokémon, though, was the look of sheer, uncharacteristic insanity in his eyes.

"What are you three waiting for?" he roared. "Find her! Search the whole castle! Whereever she isn't, burn! Burn everything!"

~:~

"...That was the only time I ever used my abilities to harm another human being. Of course, she wasn't there, and I kept my word – I burned the entire castle to the ground. I couldn't cope with what I had done and why after that... so I donned that mask and created a new identity for myself."

"That's heartbreaking..." Nando whispered, noticeably strained after processing the story.

"I cut a path of madness through most of Oceannia," Satsukoro continued, "when I ultimately came upon a group of settlers beleaguered by a group of one hundred and eight spirits. I battled the spirts using my holy powers and banished them to the Odd Keystone, creating that Spiritomb you battled on Keystone Island."

"No wonder you ... yelled at us then!"

"Indeed, Anabel. In their gratitude, the settlers took me to their kingdom... a city made entirely of gold."

"La Ciudad Dorada!" all except Paul exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, that is what it was called. In that kingdom, I was showered with their bounties for forty days and forty nights, but when I departed and later tried to return, the city was completely gone... Although, that's what they believed for centuries. That Chiaki boy found it."

"So he did find it after all..." Rich intoned. "What exactly happened to him? Garret told us something bad happened when he found it."

"The genocidal dictator who attempted to seize power there had brainwashed the Legendary Pokémon Heatran to serve him. Matt Chiaki battled Heatran and was burned horrifically, just like me, while fighting it. He's alive, but his face is scarred up and he lost an eye as well as an arm, but he got a prosthetic to replace that at least."

"At least he's alive..." Anabel murmured.

"And what does this all have to do with me?"

Paul's rising indignation finally got indulged by Satsukoro when he replied, "It's the tale of how I met Luca... shortly after my departure from La Ciudad Dorada, I fell terribly ill in the middle of the Cocoa Jungle. What it was, I never knew, but I became so feverish that I could no longer walk. I eventually passed out in the middle of the jungle, thinking it was finally the end for me... but then I woke up, probably a week later, in the care of a highly intelligent pack of Lucario who had found me. They were like people... they lived in the wild, foraged for food and carried on just like you and I do.

It was incredible to see this pack of Lucario and their sense of honor. I came to understand that the reason why they saved me was because of their belief in never leaving a suffering life behind... these kind souls, these Pokémon, nursed me back to life over the course of several weeks. Once I had regained my strength and was ready to leave, a young Riolu of the pack expressed a wish to travel with me. That Riolu, you know him today as Luca."

Every one of his audience was listening intently to the story, but it was Paul, wide-eyed and mouth agape, that Satsukoro then turned to. "Now I believe something similar has happened to you, Paul, has it not?"

Paul couldn't quite understand how Satsukoro knew about the incident, but nevertheless, he found his anger replaced by a simple state of shock. "Y-yeah..." he stuttered, "it's true, something like that happened to me once... It was during my journey through Kanto, when I was still starting out as a trainer. I had just won my Earth Badge from the Gym Leader of Viridian City, so I had to get to the Indigo Plateau for the Indigo Plateau League Conference tournament. I set out through the path known as Victory Road in a winter storm and became lost... I tried to get my Pokémon to take me to a Pokémon Center, but they were incapable of doing so. I finally fainted from exhaustion in the snow, only to wake up in a cave, having been brought there by my Torterra, which had..." Paul's eyes widened as a sudden realization came to him. "...evolved just to save my life."

"That's the kind of tale I wanted you to tell me." Satsukoro rose to his feet and turned halfway toward a corridor leading out of the room. "All of you, I want you to follow me. I have something to show you all."

-:-

Maria was sitting in her floating throne trembling violently. The ground around her was not only covered in spent cigarettes but a few alcohol bottles.

Tears were running down her face... and she held a dagger in her hand.

"I don't have to sit here and take this anymore," she said to the emptiness in the room with a hysterical voice. "I don't know who I am anymore and my station in life has been seized by that...that madman! No... no more. I'm ending this now..."

Maria raised the dagger to her chest and rested it against her left breast, feeling out a spot just over her heart. Once she had found just the place she wanted, she raised it up to strike...

"Whoa, what in the hell are you doing?"

Yung had entered the chamber just before Maria had a chance to stab herself, startling her to the point of inaction. Without hesitation he rushed up to her and seized the dagger.

"What kind of Queen Shadow would be trying to kill herself?" Yung demanded.

"What difference does it make... you're in charge now anyway..."

Quite unexpectedly, Yung flashed a broad smile. "That's right, I'm in charge..." Reaching into his cape, he partially withdrew a remote recording device, then said, "...and when your former henchmen see what you just attempted to do, I'll be completely in control."

"Why, Yung? Why are you doing this?" Maria plead as Yung stepped down from being in her face.

"Because I have a purpose. Something much more significant than you could ever aspire to."

-:-

Satsukoro had led his guests to a large garden in the back of his compound. Rich, Anabel, Olivia and Nando all gazed around in awe at the garden's beauty; not only did it have plants of many different types, there were also blue crystals jutting from the ground all over that ranged in size from tiny to larger than a man.

Paul, however, was interested in something else – the numerous Pokémon dwelling in the peaceful garden. A Mamoswine, Hippowdon, Machamp, Glalie and Bronzong were frolicking in the garden, while a Snorlax slept against one of the crystals and a Kingler rested near a small stream. What particularly caught Paul's eye, though, was the Kangaskhan and Probopass right in front him that were staring him down with angry looks.

"My old Kangaskhan and Nosepass?" Paul gasped.

"Yes..." answered Satsukoro, stepping forward. "Kangaskhan, Probopass, regard him not with anger. You have grown since being abused by him, and I believe he has grown to where he would not make those same mistakes." While Satsukoro turned to the others, Paul regarded him with a sense of stunned gratitude, for Satsukoro's sticking up for him. "Rich, this is where I go for prayer in peaceful solitude. The crystals contain Aura power, and they help me reach a heightened sense of awareness and clarity. Rich... based on my observations of you, I believe you possess significant Aura abilities yourself."

"Me?"

"What are you ... talking about?" Anabel coughed in shock. "Rich has ... your special abilities?"

"Told you my dad was awesome," Olivia declared smugly.

"Yeah... I've been watching you for most of your time in Oceannia. I've observed that you tend to use some Aura powers, particularly heightened awareness, without being completely aware that you're using them. After analyzing my observations of you, I've come to the conclusion that you have the potential to excel in using Aura for heightening your awareness as well as creating barriers."

"Creating barriers?" Rich said quizzically. "What are you talking about?"

"Look." Satsukoro outstretched his right hand, and a sword of the same blue crystal formed from thin air in it, surprising his guests. "It's not a magic trick. My Aura gives me the ability to create and manipulate crystal to make blades and other weapons. What you need to do is spend some time looking into yourself, and become more aware of your own place in the universe."

Rich took several moments to absorb all of this information. He was interrupted by a loud yawn from Olivia, though.

"Looks like someone's sleepy," he ventured modestly. "That would mean it's bedtime."

-:-

Later that night, long after everyone had gone to sleep on the mats provided by Satsukoro and Luca, Anabel shifted and awoke beneath her indigo sheet.

"...Rich?"

To her surprise, she was alone in the room. Rich had been sleeping next to her, but judging from the fact that the sheet was pushed aside, he'd gotten up and gone somewhere.

Anabel struggled to her feet, gasping for breath all the while. After slipping on her yukata over her body, she felt out the room's exit.

"Rich, where are you...?"

Locating another room, she quietly slipped inside. However, this room was Satsukoro's chamber, and he was asleep beneath a stark white sheet. Luca was sleeping standing up against the wall on the far side of the room.

"He's so pale.." Anabel murmured, observing Satsukoro's face in the weak candlelight.

She then left the room, respectful of Satsukoro's privacy, and came to a realization about where Rich might be. Armed with that knowledge, Anabel made her way to Satsukoro's garden.

Indeed, Rich was there, sitting Indian-style in the center of the crystals, which were all glowing. Anabel quietly watched from the doorway.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing..." Rich could be heard saying to himself. "Can all of this really be true? I know Satsukoro told me to find my place in the universe but... I'm really this important?" Standing, he then declared to himself, "If that's my part in the grand scheme of things, I'm going to have to accept it and use my abilities to fulfill it."

_[i]"Sounds like things are going to get interesting,"[/i]_ Anabel thought to herself as she slunk back to her own bedchamber.

_[i]_

_Satsukoro is the legendary, undefeated Casino Knight of the Battle Casino! Rich lost to him, but he seems to have imparted important lessons not only to Rich but to Paul as well. The stage is setting up for the grand final act... but what turns will the show take along the way?_

_[/i]_

**END of CHAPTER 24**

-:-

[Next Episode Preview]

Next time...

Rich challenges Satsukoro once again in the Battle Casino!

[Satsukoro throws a single Poké Ball, and in response, Rich does the same]

Armed with the knowledge of Satsukoro's tactics, Rich puts up a valiant fight against the Casino Knight! But, Satsukoro has many more tricks up his sleeve!

[Satsukoro's Kingler uses X-Scissor on one of Rich's Pokémon, making him shout in dismay. Later, Satsukoro's Probopass uses Flash Cannon, and still later, his Dusknoir uses Trick Room]

Next time, _[i]Casino Knight, Zone 2![/i]_ See you soon!


	26. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**: Casino Knight, Zone 2

-:-

Mid-morning the next day, Rich, Anabel, Olivia and Nando gathered for breakfast at the rustic Pokémon Center at the base of the mountain. Skull was with them, eating from a bowl of fruit while the humans ate their larger meals. Paul had seemingly disappeared.

All of them had their attention centered not on the food on the television near their table. On that flat, high-definition plasma screen, two trios of Pokémon – one comprised of a Lopunny, a Delcatty and a Dodrio, the other being Toxicroak, Swalot and Arbok – were competing in a grassy field within a stadium, attempting to capture a rapidly spinning, top-like object and kick it into a goal floating around the field. Before long, the Lopunny succeeded in doing this.

_[i]"And the White Knights from Alamos Town win this Pokémon Backer match!"[/i] _cried the TV announcer. A scoreboard showing the pictures of the competing Pokémon as well as each team's score appeared; it initially said 14-14, but the score next to the White Knights then rose to 15. _[i]"With this victory over the Sludge Bombers, the White Knights have positioned themselves strongly for the season-ending championship match, and maybe even the Pokémon Backer World Cup in the future! We'll be back after this break with analysis and an interview with the owner of the White Knights."[/i]_

"Well that was quite an interesting match ~ " Nando chortled while plucking the strings of his harp.

"Yeah, it was!" Olivia beamed in agreement. "I'm not really familiar with this Pokémon Backer yet, but it's a lot of fun to watch!"

"It's really exploded in popularity over the past few years, especially with the media coverage at the last Pokémon Backer World Cup," the bard explained.

"Ah yes, Pokémon Backer... it's not battling, but it still has entertained me as well."

Making an unexpected appearance, Satsukoro approached the table, Luca present by his side like always. He was already dressed in his blue cape, vest and pantaloons, and he had an air of calm about himself.

"Oh, hello, Satsukoro..."

"Good day to you, Anabel. I decided to stop by here and see what Rich intends to do about his Battle Casino challenge."

"I'm going to challenge you again, of course!" Rich boldly declared.

This visibly surprised Satsukoro somewhat. "Almost every challenger that has come before you has turned down a second chance at battling me and challenged my apprentice Maylene instead, that is, if they even came back at all. You do fully understand that I will not go easy on you, right? That I will use my full power and do everything I can to win?"

"I understand," replied Rich with a slight nod. "I deliberated on it and decided I must challenge you again." Thinking of something else, he then asked, "Satsukoro, where has Paul gone? I had actually hoped to talk to him this morning."

"He's gone ahead to the Battle Casino in anticipation that you would challenge me again. Let's not disappoint him and the crowd, alright? Come on, it's time to settle this."

Rich stood up like a shot. "Of course. I'm ready."

-:-

Volkner and Gorigan were asleep in the factory's office; they were the only ones left staffing it, as the other workers had been let go after Yung's order to shut the facility down. They were awoken when the video screen in the room buzzed to life.

"Whuzzat!" Gorigan screamed in a start.

The voice of Yung on the screen quickly provided an answer. "This is a message to all Enigma Shadow members throughout Oceannia. Last night, I witnessed Queen Shadow attempting to take her own life."

"Impossible..." intoned Volkner, unable to believe such a ridiculous statement. "He must be lying."

As if he could hear the complaints, Yung added via the message, "This is footage shot last night clearly showing Maria attempting to commit suicide. It is not for the weak of heart."

As the series of images from the previous evening played out in front of them, Volkner and Gorigan could not believe their eyes. Gorigan even took off his trademark work goggles in shock, revealing for the first time his tiny black eyes.

"I don't believe it..." they both whispered, unable to say anything else.

The video clip then ended. "I have already shown this footage to the head Commanders of Enigma Shadow, and they have agreed that in order to carry out the smoothest operation at this stage, I shall take acting control. That is all for now."

As Yung disappeared, the two last men left to work the deserted factory looked on with a sense of dread in their hearts.

-:-

On Satsukoro's order, the formalities were dispensed with, and he and Rich stood on opposite sides of the battlefield in the Battle Casino once again, ready to face off.

"Welcome back to the Battle Casino!" the announcer called out, whipping the crowd into a frenzy. "Yes, many of you were here last night for the stunning show provided to us by our Casino Knight, but what you didn't expect was that the challenger is back for more! Once again introducing the courageous challenger, from LaRousse City, Rich!"

The crowd cheered enthusiastically for Rich, and he responded by waving to them. They appreciated him, as the announcer was not lying about the courage it took to stand before Satsukoro a second time.

"And yes, he is really back for another go! He's really back to give his beloved fans another spectacle even greater than the last! It's the man of the hour, your Casino Knight, Satsukoro!"

Of course, the crowd's accolade of Satsukoro was much stronger than that for Rich. He took it calmly though, simply standing in his box with his eyes closed in contemplation.

After the crowd calmed, Satsukoro opened his eyes and said to Rich, "I do not think we need to bother with discussion. Words are not what will resolve what is about to happen. It would be foolish to ask you if you're ready because I know you are, so tell me, what's going through your mind right now?"

"I'm just really looking forward to this battle. I'm not afraid of possibly losing."

"You're being quite terse, aren't you?" Satsukoro chucked, smirking slightly. "Very well then, let's do this. First, the wheel of fate! Let it decide our fortunes!"

Like before, the showgirl at the top of the wheel followed Satsukoro's direction and dropped the ball into the chute after the wheel itself was spun.

The anticipation from the crowd was palpable as the ball entered the hot zone of the wheel. After hitting several spaces in quick succession, the ball briefly rested in a space marked '3S,' followed by '6D.' That, in turn, was followed by a seeming stop in a '1' slot, but as the wheel slowed to a halt, the ball dropped out and landed in its final resting place – '5S.'

The referee stepped forward and announced, "This battle will be a Single Battle with each side using a total of five Pokémon. Unlike before, with that many Pokémon available, both sides are now allowed to switch. And now..."

As the referee raised both of his arms into the air, the sense of anticipation reached a breaking point. The crowd erupted in joyous cheering, while Anabel, Olivia, Nando and Skull watched with Luca from their special box, and Paul stood against one of the entryways to watch furtively.

"...battle begin!"

/

Pkmn Trainer Rich -vs.- Casino Knight Satsukoro

/

[Satsukoro sweeps his right arm in front of himself, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword.]

"Now, Dusknoir! Come to me!" Satsukoro cried, throwing the crystalline Poké Ball.

Observing Dusknoir burst from the ball, Rich smiled. "I had a feeling this would happen. And for that reason, I say... Porygon-Z, set sail!"

In a flash of light, Rich's Porygon-Z appeared. Even though it had received such a horrid beating the last time it met Dusknoir, it appeared confident.

Satsukoro, on the other hand, looked disappointed. "The same thing all over again? I do not understand why you are so confident. Dusknoir, Trick Room, go!"

Gesturing widely with its arms just like before, Dusknoir flashed light from its body, creating the bizarre cage of energy around the battlefield again. Like before, it immediately seemed as if Dusknoir gained speed while Porygon-Z slowed down.

"I expected as much!" However, Rich seemed unconcerned about this development.

"Why are you so confident? Dusknoir, it looks like we have to do this the hard way. Brick Break!"

Dusknoir cocked its arm and flew toward Porygon-Z at a high rate of speed. Instead of trying to dodge, though, Porygon-Z stood fast, awaiting an order.

"It's my turn now... Trick Room!"

"What?"

The entire audience gasped. Rich's plan actually worked – Porygon-Z used the same light that Dusknoir did, but its effect was opposite. The Trick Room already surrounding the arena cracked apart and shattered, removing its effect and leaving Dusknoir nearly immobile right near its target.

"Now, Porygon-Z, Dark Pulse!"

Seizing its chance, Porygon-Z attacked by blasting Dusknoir at point-blank range with a storm of black discs of energy. Dusknoir howled and was knocked back; it wasn't severely injured, but the burns on its body told clearly of what it had taken.

"I'm impressed! You've strategized cleverly. Perhaps this might be fun! Dusknoir, come back!" Satsukoro used one Poké Ball to recall Dusknoir, then stowed it and threw another. "Probopass, come to me!"

Dusknoir was replaced by Probopass, a statue-like Rock-and-Steel-type with a red magnet for a hat and nose, wide eyes, and a bushy moustache made of steel filings.

Without wasting a moment in his attack, Satsukoro called out, "Thunder Wave!"

Rich was caught off guard by the speed of this, so he failed to react immediately to the arcing blue lightning floating towards his Pokémon.

"Counterattack with Thunderbolt!" he ordered finally.

Unfortunately for Rich, his hesitation created a window of opportunity for Satsukoro and Probopass. Porygon-Z was overtaken by the blue electricity before it could act, and left writhing with sparks crackling around its body. It only managed to get off a slight counterattack that barely fazed Probopass.

"Flash Cannon!" Satsukoro yelled, thrusting out his right arm.

Light began to gather in Probopass's magnetic nose, quickly growing to blinding magnitude.

"Pro-BO!" cried the Rock-and-Steel-type. Releasing the shot of light threw Probopass back several feet, but that was nothing compared to the impact Porygon-Z took from the explosive blast.

"Porygon-Z!" Rich's frantic plea was in vain, however, as when the smoke cleared from the blast, Porygon-Z was lying on the ground, swirls in its eyes.

"Porygon-Z is unable to battle!"

The crowd went wild once again for their hero while Rich brought Porygon-Z back to the safety of its Poké Ball.

"You fought bravely, Porygon-Z." Taking a moment to assess his options, Rich ran several situations through his mind. Clearly, Satsukoro would not hesitate to switch again if he needed to, and he probably had backup plans for anything. Finally arriving at a decision, Rich threw out a new ball. "Rotom, set sail!"

Satsukoro's eyes widened when the Wash Forme Rotom appeared on the stage before him; he hadn't thought Rich would use it. "Very well, Thunder Wave once more!"

"Counter that with Thunderbolt!"

Simulatenously, Probopass released another pulse of blue electricity, while Rotom countered with a high-voltage yellow blast. Rotom's attack was drastically more forceful, so it met Probopass's right in front of the latter's face, creating an explosion that once again forced Probopass back.

Watching from his hiding spot in the doorway, Paul thought to himself, _[i]"Maybe it really was a mistake to release Nosepass..."[/i]_

"Rotom, Hydro Pump!"

Rotom pointed the tailpipe of the washing machine body it inhabited in Probopass's direction, then discharged a highly pressurized flood of water from it.

"Use Magnet Rise to evade!" Satsukoro commanded in response.

Just before the water hit, Probopass levitated off the ground through use of an electromagnetic field. As a result, its bottom only got nicked by the Hydro Pump.

Satisfied with this, Satsukoro then pointed forward with his left hand and said, "Power Gem!"

A number of glowing, jewel-like energy bursts appeared around Probopass's body. It kept them close for a moment to gather strength, then thrust its head forward so they would fly towards its opponent.

"If he keeps using evasive moves, I'll never have a chance to hit," Rich rationalized. "Rotom, go in close and take the hit, then attack again with Hydro Pump!"

"Ro!" Rotom chirped. Carrying out its trainer's command, it hovered right into the path of Probopass's Power Gem, leaving itself wide open to the multiple hits it delivered. Rotom came out of it with scars on several places of its body, but also with a clear, close-range shot at Probopass.

"Block it with Hyper Beam!" Satsukoro cried.

Probopass began to charge power for a Hyper Beam attack in its nose, but there wasn't enough time. It took a point blank hit from Rotom's second Hydro Pump, and groaned in agony as it fell down, shivering from the water on its rocky skin.

"Probopass is unable to battle!"

Even though Satsukoro was thoroughly shocked at losing Probopass as he recalled it, the crowd was utterly mystified – their hero's Pokémon had fainted. It didn't matter that Probopass was a newly-caught Pokémon compared to Satsukoro's others, the fact that anything in his party had been defeated was almost incomprehensible. A murmur went up among the crowd, wondering just who Rich thought he was, notching even a single victory against their Casino Knight.

Satsukoro's mythos was broken – and the true battle was about to begin.

"So you beat Probopass, then... we're tied now, one to one. I think I may have underestimated your strength..." This was not entirely true, as while Satsukoro had high hopes for Rich, he didn't expect them to be fulfilled. "Okay, then, I'll have to release a little bit more of my power against you. Kingler, come to me!"

From the next crystalline Poké Ball came Kinger, the red-and-cream colored, Water-type crab Pokémon.

Rich felt a bit confused at Kingler being chosen; a Water-type was a poor match against Rotom, an Electric-and-Ghost-type. Putting aside his concerns, though, he called out, "Thunderbolt!"

"Kingler... Mud Sport!"

While Rotom charged up its Thunderbolt, Kingler used its claws to throw mud into the air, ultimately coating its body with a thick layer of film. As a result of this, when Kingler was struck by Rotom's lightning attack, it barely felt the effects, eliciting a cheer of admiration from the crowd.

"So electricity won't work, then. Fine! Shadow Ball!"

Retracting its tailpipe, Rotom inhaled deeply, summoning up the strength to form a sphere of shadowy energy.

"Now, Kingler, use Agility!"

The pulsating lump of darkness flew right for Kingler, but the Water-type remained calm. A light blue glow surrounded it, and it relaxed its body. A moment later it was hit by the Shadow Ball and covered in smoke, but no sound could be heard to indicate its level of injury.

"It's time!" Satsukoro called out, once again thrusting his arm forth. "Night Slash!"

A red blur emerged from the smoke, darting right for Rotom. It was Kingler – the usage of Agility had granted it greatly exaggerated speed, and it used its giant left pincer, which was engulfed in darkness, to viciously slash Rotom.

Much to Rich's horror, his Electric-and-Ghost-type was smashed to the ground with a wail, and with its body ravaged by Kingler's attack, it collapsed.

"Rotom is unable to battle!" declared the referee, much to the audience's delight.

Up in the box, Anabel was clearly worried about Rich. "He's lost two... and Satsukoro has barely lifted... a finger."

"You know how Dad is, though!" Olivia boldly countered. "He'll find a way to pull this out, just you watch!"

"Sadly, Olivia," Nando said gently with his eyes shut, "I think this time he may be in over his head."

"You're wrong! My dad is better than everyone else! You'll see!" With that, Olivia turned in an exaggerated huff back to the battle.

For Rich's sake, it was unfortunate that he could not hear what Olivia was saying. He needed the confidence boost. In his mind, he knew he really only had one option, and shouted, "Roserade, set sail!"

"Roseh!" screeched Roserade the moment she landed on the stage from her ball. Even though she had just entered the battle, she could sense what was happening and knew she had to perform like never before.

"Roserade, Energy Ball!"

"Cut through it with X-Scissor!"

Continuing to exploit its great speed, Kingler rushed Roserade, its pincers both glowing brightly. It got a crackling green Energy Ball launched in its face but shrugged off the burning blow and hit Roserade with a crossing strike.

"Roserade!" Rich screamed, horrified to see the wide wound cut into his Pokémon's torso. "That's enough, come ba-"

The Grass-and-Poison-type turned back to its trainer and snarled defiantly; she refused to surrender, even though she could barely stand.

"What valiant courage!" Satsukoro complimented. "Let's see if it gets you anywhere, though."

Quickly running through the options at his disposal, Rich arrived at an unorthodox, but possibly effective strategy. "Use Sunny Day!"

Raising her bouquet arms skyward, Roserade released a burst of shining light from them, which in turn rose in the vast air of the arena before bursting open, creating intense sunlight.

"A clever play. Very well! Kingler, use X-Scissor again!"

"Just what I wanted," Rich said with a smirk. Even though the crab Pokémon was bearing down on Roserade once more, he seemed undisturbed. "SolarBeam!"

Owing to the sunlight she had created, Roserade got a rush of vigor of her own. She was able to swiftly collect solar energy in her bouquets, then fire it in the form of a wide beam long before Kingler had enough range to strike. As a result, Kinger was a sitting duck for the attack, and was blasted back through the air, hissing all the while. When it landed on its back with a great crash, it was clearly knocked out.

"Kingler is unable to battle!"

A great silence hung over the arena. The crowd was coming to understand that the battle unfolding was something profound and not just the average clash.

With widened eyes, Satsukoro recalled his fainted Kingler and uttered incredulously, "This is far beyond my wildest expectations. I am known as the Frontier Master with an undefeated record, yet you are pushing me to use all of my longest-buried skills... Lickilicky, come to me!"

The mere presence of the rotund Normal-type was enough to put Rich's confidence back. He knew that Lickilicky was one of Satsukoro's longest and most powerful partners, and nothing he had would make defeating it easy.

First, though, he had to complete his strategy. "Roserade, use Synthesis!"

Roserade became still, and her body began glowing. She was absorbing energy from the light once again, but this time to recover her health, which became clear when the wounds on her body closed up, leaving her in near-perfect condition.

"That's a very creative strategy, but let's see what you do when I shut it off. Lickilicky, Disable!"

Blue rings floated out of Lickilicky's black-dot eyes, surrounding Roserade and coursing into her body. There was no visible effect, but Rich knew what had happened – he couldn't rely on Synthesis again.

"Fine then, make it so I can't heal. I'll win with offense! SolarBeam!"

Bundles of light gathered again in Roserade's bouquets, and this SolarBeam was twice as intense as the last. Lickilicky didn't stand down, though – it just took the attack square against its blobbish chest. It did hit, but aside from a darkened patch of skin where the attack left a burn, Lickilicky was unfazed.

"You've entertained me thus far, Rich..." Satsukoro snapped his eyes open. "...but your time is up! Lickilicky, Fire Blast!"

It only took a glimpse of the huge fireball forming in Lickilicky's mouth to make Rich realize he had to do something. He'd inadvertently handed Satsukoro a huge leg up, as the sunlight that was so vital in bringing down Kingler had a completely different effect for Lickilicky – powering up its Fire-type attacks.

Yet, there still remained one choice, the proverbial 'panic button' option.

"Hurry, Roserade! Before he launches, use Rain Dance!"

Speed would always be the one advantage Roserade had over Lickilicky, so well before her opponent could bring out its incindiary assault, Roserade launched glowing black orbs into the air. These orbs burst open when they got to the core of the glowing sunlight and overrode it, creating a cover of dark clouds that quickly produced a pouring rainstorm.

In turn, when Lickilicky finally let loose with the star-shaped Fire Blast, its intensity was tempered by the rain, reducing its power to where Roserade was able to weather it fairly well. There were new burn marks on the Grass-and-Poison-type's body, but she had plenty of stamina left.

"It looks like we're gonna be in this one for the long haul, Roserade. Try a Sludge Bomb!"

Curling his right arm upward, Satsukoro countered, "Get in close and use Ice Punch!"

Lickilicky acted first, cocking its arm back and rushing in Roserade's direction, prepared to deliver an icy punch to Roserade's flowery body. However, Roserade was able to land her own blow before that, slathering goopy sludge all over Lickilicky's body. This not only drove Lickilicky back and prevented Ice Punch from landing, it inflicted visible signs of poisoning, such as dark bags under Lickilicky's eyes.

"Now, Weather Ball!"

"Gyro Ball!" Satsukoro roared, stymied by Roserade's surprising resilience.

While an orb of water formed at the end of one of Roserade's bouquets, Lickilicky began spinning around rapidly. Launching her attack at close range caused Roserade to lose sight of Lickilicky in the explosion, and as a result, she had no way of avoiding it when Lickilicky came twirling through the smoke.

Rich was able to see clearly that Roserade was getting tired out, but he could also tell that the poison was affecting Lickilicky badly, too. "Roserade, Energy Ball!"

"Lickilicky, use Ice Punch now!"

Once again, Lickilicky lunged, but this time, Roserade had enough opportunity to get herself out of the way. She lept all around the stage, firing spheres of green energy every chance she got, but Lickilicky was surprisingly agile and dodged every one. The two Pokémon sparred like this for some time, until they hit each other at point-blank range simultaneously.

Both Roserade and Lickilicky were driven back. They stared into each others' eyes intensely...

...until Roserade cracked a weak smile, and Lickilicky crashed to the floor.

"Lickilicky is unable to battle!"

The awed silence of the crowd was in another world separate from Satsukoro by now. All he saw was one of his oldest partners lying fainted before him. With rage building inside, he recalled Lickilicky and shouted, "That's it, Rich! I've had enough of this tomfoolery, it ends NOW! Glalie, come to me!"

The appearance of the spherical, Ice-type Glalie meant two things. Not only was Satsukoro down to his last two Pokémon, Dusknoir would be last after Glalie.

Knowing this didn't put Rich at an advantage, though. Roserade was extremely weakened, and he didn't have a lot left in reserve. He decided that he had to let Roserade go out with the best move possible, and therefore, he ordered, "Leaf Storm!"

Roserade extended her glowing bouquets in front of herself and let loose a vicious storm of sharp-edged leaves from them. Glalie got caught right in the middle of it, and got chips taken off its body all over.

"Glalie, use Avalanche!" Satsukoro cried.

"Glalallll!" shrilled the Ice-type. It broke loose from Roserade's Leaf Storm, then brought down a crushing rush of icy boulders onto her, made all the more powerful by the damage Glalie had already taken.

The blow sent Roserade reeling back to Rich before she collapsed.

"Roserade is unable to battle!"

Satsukoro had tied the match back up, but even that was beyond the crowd now, as he'd already been pushed far beyond anything before – some of the crowd were even entertaining the notion that Rich might actually win now.

"Go, Dad! You can do it!" Olivia screamed from the box.

As for Rich, he had knelt down to Roserade and picked her up in his arms. "Very brave battling, Roserade. You should be extremely proud of yourself."

"Radeh, roseh..." she replied weakly.

"Have a good rest. my friend." After recalling Roserade, Rich stood. "At this point there's no point in talking much anymore. Dramega, set sail!"

Paul was shocked at this development. "Sending in a Dragon-type now? What is he thinking?"

Rich knew just what he was doing, though, as the rain ended just then. "Dramega, use Flamethrower! Hurry!"

Dramega released a burst of flame from its mandibles, but once again, Glalie just weathered it despite getting burnt up, seeming determined to not go down.

"Gah! Such pests! Glalie, I'm sorry... but, use Explosion!"

Glalie complied, blasting a huge wave of energy throughout the battlefield. Both Rich and Satsukoro had to shield their eyes from it, and when the light from the blast finally went down, Dramega was knocked out and Glalie had collapsed, sacrificing itself to defeat its foe.

"Both Dramega and Glalie have fainted and are unable to battle!"

This was it – the final battle. Satsukoro wordlessly set out his Dusknoir again, as it was his only Pokémon left, and awaited Rich's selection.

To Rich, there was only one Pokémon left in his party who could stand up to Dusknoir. He shut his eyes and declared, "I'll be taking into account what you've taught me now. Lucario, set sail and use Foresight!"

The moment Lucario erupted from its ball, it flashed a red glow from its eyes.

Satsukoro knew what this meant. That move rendered Dusknoir's usual Ghost-type immunity to Normal and Fighting-type moves null, meaning Lucario's full capabilities could be used against it.

"Dusknoir, use..." As he raised his arm to order an attack, Satsukoro suddenly froze. _[i]"Wait,"[/i] _he thought to himself, _[i]"what is this? What are these emotions welling up inside me... awe? Nervousness? Fear? Am I actually afraid of losing?"[/i]_ Finally, he commanded, "Dusknoir, use Brick Break!"

Dusknoir hesitated for a moment, sensing its trainer's inner turmoil. Even though he had his eyes closed, Rich was able to percieve this.

"Take advantage of that, Lucario," he directed. "Close Combat!"

In a flash, Lucario was right in Dusknoir's face, barraging it with punches and kicks. Due to Foresight's effects each blow pained Dusknoir greatly, and it wailed in frustrated pain as it began swinging its fists wildly in an attempt to counterattack. However, Lucario seemingly was able to sense every single movement it made, and evaded accordingly.

"What is this? He's anticipating my moves?" Satsukoro growled. "Dusknoir, Fire Punch it NOW!"

Even while Lucario did not let up, Dusknoir ceased its attempts to strike back for a moment. It let fire envelop its right fist before swinging again, this time catching Lucario's leg and swatting it back.

"Okay, that isn't bad. Use Aura Sphere, then!"

"I've had enough of you!" fumed Satsukoro. Extending his arm out again, he commanded, "Dusknoir, put up Trick Room!"

After shrugging off Lucario's Aura Sphere with little effort, Dusknoir flashed the all-too-familiar light from its body, creating a Trick Room space around the arena once again.

Even with his eyes closed, Rich knew what Satsukoro had done, and gasped. He knew he was in trouble this time – with Porygon-Z fainted and only one Pokémon left for the battle, he had no way of counteracting the Trick Room this time.

Thrusting his pointing finger towards Rich, Satsukoro boldly ordered, "Finish this fight with Focus Punch!"

It was at that point the solution became clear to Rich.

As he perceived Dusknoir's rapid advance toward Lucario, he said simply, "Follow my lead. ExtremeSpeed!" 

Much to the shock of just about every person in the arena, Lucario defied the influence of Trick Room and jumped out of Dusknoir's way with incredible speed.

"Don't let up! Focus Punch!"

"Every time he attacks, use ExtremeSpeed to dodge!"

The two Pokémon engaged in a vicious yet almost elegant dance, Dusknoir punching and Lucario leaping to evade. The fury in both of them was palpable in the air, especially to their trainers.

Watching this engagement from their luxury box in awe were Anabel, Olivia and Nando.

"It's almost like a technique from a Pokémon Contest," commented the stunned minstrel.

"What do you... mean?" Anabel asked of him.

"Look at it," Nando replied, pointing down to the stage. "Every move is in perfect sync on both sides. Dusknoir's attack pattern could not be any more solid, yet, Lucario has perfected an elegant dodging move."

"Go, Dad, go!" the overjoyed Olivia shouted. "Put him away once and for all!"

Down on the stage, Satsukoro was going through an assessment of the battle himself. Noticing that Rich was swaying very slightly along with Lucario's movements, he thought, _[i]"What is he doing... is he using his Aura? I don't believe it... yet I see it... that man has taken to heart everything I advised him of and begun teaching himself to use his capabilities..."[/i]_ Looking down to his own hands, Satsukoro realized they were shaking. _[i]"What is all of this? Winning, losing... words I thought I had long forgotten the meaning of... there came a point where my life stopped being life and became merely existance, but... once again, is there a meaning for me in this endless plane called life?"[/i]_

A single silvery tear rolled down Satsukoro's face as once more, he pushed out his arm. "Dusknoir, get behind it and stop this foolishness! Shadow Sneak!"

In the blink of an eye, Dusknoir sank down into its own shadow and popped back up behind Lucario.

"Counteract it with Blaze Kick!"

While it was still in midair, Lucario stuck its leg out behind itself, managing to hit Dusknoir in the chest with a flaming kick. The two Pokémon were driven apart, and both were breathing heavily in their clear exhaustion.

It was at that point Rich opened his eyes and smiled broadly. "Thank you, Satsukoro. You've given me exactly what I needed."

"What?" Satsukoro was initially confused by that statement, but then its meaning hit him like a ton of bricks.

Cracks were coursing through the aura surrounding the battlefield, and within seconds, it was shattering away.

_[i]"That move wasn't just evasion, he was stalling out until Trick Room ended!"[/i] _the Casino Knight realized, his eyes becoming panicked. "Dusknoir, there is no more time for anything! We must end it now! Focus Punch!"

"You heard the man, Lucario, we have to end this. Shadow Claw!"

The spikes on Lucario's paws extended into three-pronged claws that were then surrounded by darkness. Meanwhile, Dusknoir cocked its arm in preparation for its strongest punch yet, and finally, the two rushed each other. Lucario and Dusknoir met in the middle of the stage and swung at each other simultaneously, but the dust kicked up by the sheer force meeting there made it impossible to tell who had won.

Everyone in the arena waited with bated breath for the outcome; Anabel, Nando and Olivia, Paul, and Rich and Satsukoro themselves all could feel the tension.

And then, the dust settled.

Dusknoir's Focus Punch had in fact connect with Lucario – but just on the corner of its ear. Lucario's claws, however, were lodged squarely in Dusknoir's stomach, and when it pulled them out, the Ghost-type collapsed to the ground.

"D-Dusknoir is... unable to battle...!" The referee sounded as dumbfounded as everyone else. "The winner of this battle is... the challenger, Rich!"

"I don't believe it, I won...?"

"Magnificent... simply, unbelievably, magnificent..."

/

There was an awkward silence in the arena of the Battle Casino. The legend was shattered – their hero, Satsukoro the Casino Knight, once known as the man who had never lost a battle, no longer could lay claim to that title.

A completely dumbstruck Paul stood with his jaw dropped in his doorway. "He won? I don't believe this... I know what I must do now..."

As Paul turned and left, the awkward silence continued for what seemed like forever.

And then, the sound of one person clapping broke out. That one person soon became two, then four, then eight, sixteen, thirty-two... before long, the entire crowd was consumed by raucous, admiring applause.

Rich stumbled toward center stage, only partially aware of his actions. He only snapped back into reality when he found Satsukoro towering in front of him.

"Satsukoro, I..."

"Say nothing. It is not needed." The tall, caped man's eyes were surprisingly free of doubt. "Today, a legend has been rewritten, and it was you, Richard Wallace Mistbloom, who etched your name in the history books. You and I battled with every ounce of talent, skill and ability we possessed, and our Pokémon did likewise. As a result, we had a battle that pushed one unstoppable force against another, and in the end..." Satsukoro extended his hand. "...we stand before each other now as equals. Congratulations."

Rich was silent for a moment, then put his hand in Satsukoro's. "Thank you for a truly remarkable battle."

Lost in the storm of cheering, up in their luxury box, Anabel and Olivia were hugging each other in joy at Rich's improbably victory. Skull was standing by, gagging, while Nando simply watched over the side of the railing.

_[i]"You continue to amaze me, Rich,"[/i]_ he thought, smiling. _[i]"Your wife and daughter are lucky to have someone like you in their lives."[/i]_

-:-

Mars and Jupiter, both bound up in straightjackets, were sharing a dank cell space with the similarly-bound J. The three had been trading insults in the cell for some time, as J despised everything and everyone associated with Team Galactic.

Their bickering was interrupted, though, when Looker and his subordinates opened the iron door.

"Making lots of noise are you," he snapped. "Silent you must be, or talking you have to. Being ready to talk you are?"

Jupiter spat across the room. "Fine, Looker, we'll talk. We hate what's going on just as much as you."

-:-

Immediately after the battle, Rich, his family and Nando spent the rest of the day celebrating.

When dusk fell, however, it came time to say goodbye to Subtropolis Island. While the group was walking to the ferry, they were conversing about the day's events. That is, they were until Paul suddenly appeared in their way, with his typical scowl.

"Paul!" Rich gasped in surprise. "Were you at the Battle Casino? I didn't see..."

"I saw all of it," Paul said, interrupting Rich. "You listen to me, Rich. The score between us is not settled yet. We will battle one more time at the Grand Championship, and I will be spending my time before then training from the ground up. Don't you dare lose to anyone before me."

The sound of clapping disrupted this somewhat tense exchange. "That's the spirit. That's how I wanted you to be leaving here."

Rich, Paul and the others turned to see Satsukoro approaching them with Luca by his side once again.

"Hello again, Lord Sesshomaru!" Olivia greeted cheerfully.

Satsukoro chuckled and brushed that comment off. "I am very impressed with all of you, Rich, Paul... all of you, listen to me. The Grand Festival and Grand Championship will be held in six weeks in the Go-Rock Gardens Arena, which is located in Passho City. I'm not heading there now, but I will be there."

"I'll see you around, then," Rich replied.

"Very well." A horn sounded through the building, signifying that the ferry would leave soon. "I guess you have to get going. I wish you all the best of luck."

Waving goodbye to Satsukoro, Luca and Subtropolis Island, Rich and his group headed for the ferry that would take them back to mainland Oceannia.

_[i]_

_Having pulled off a miraculous upset victory over Casino Knight Satsukoro, Rich has now qualified for the Grand Championship! What awaits in the future? Stay tuned to find out!_

_[/i]_

**END of CHAPTER 25**

-:-

[Special Preview]

Coming up this summer in Pokémon XD^3: The Waves of Truth...

The push to the grand finale begins! And it all starts with the appearance of the Legendary Pokémon Dialga!

[In the Passho City gardens, Dialga towers over Rich, Anabel, Nando, Olivia, Apollo and Mercury]

The battle takes on a startling new shape when the true intentions of Team Galactic come to light, along with their most terrifying member!

[Rich looks on in horror as his Lucario is defeated in one hit by a massive Fire-type attack in some kind of lab]

And then, after the deity of time's appearance, it's time for the Grand Festival!

[Nando stands on stage strumming his harp, surrounded by snow and music notes created by his Roserade and Abomasnow. Later, Anabel appeals with Metagross and Espeon, and still later, Trista is seen with Delibird and Togekiss]

Finally, when the Pokémon Contest series has reached its end, the Go-Rock Frontier Grand Championship arrives!

[Rich, Conway, Paul, Barry, Lynn, Izumi, Riley, Nando and Silver all stand in a stadium, watching their faces move around on a screen that will determine matchups. Rich is later seen battling a Ditto, Paul a Heracross, Lynn a Parasect, and Nando a Lopunny]

Stay tuned throughout 2010 for the thrilling conclusive battles of Pokémon XD^3: The Waves of Truth!


	27. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**: Dialga is a Girl's Best Friend

-:-

Mars and Jupiter sat restrained in narrow, folding metal chairs inside the interrogation room. Both were sulking until Looker came in with a mug in his hand.

"I give! I swear I'll tell you everything!" Mars blurted out without warning, startling both her fellow prisoner and Looker himself.

"Oh? Now what is it I can be crediting for this sudden change in your attitude?"

"Something really freaking bad is about to go down," Jupiter muttered bitterly. "Either we cooperate with you and maybe it's stopped, or we all die."

That statement made Looker sit down hurriedly. "Or die we all shall? What exactly you are talking about are you?"

"You really don't know anything," was Mars's coy reply.

"What I am knowing is that your boss of after Cyrus is named Apollo, and..."

"HA! Jupiter, get a look at this clown, he thinks Apollo's the real boss."

Seeing Looker's puzzled expression, Jupiter decided to volunteer the rest. "Apollo's just a puppet. He's just having his strings pulled by the real people in the shadows – Mercury and Pluto."

"Mercury and Pluto?" Just the thought of that made Looker panic. Some time ago, he had previously encountered Pluto in another region, planning to make a volcano erupt to extort money from the citizens around it. He was arrested and the plan foiled, but the evidence against him was all circumstantial, and he was aquitted at trial. The case had haunted Looker ever since. "What exactly is it being that Pluto is acting up to that will be making us all die?"

"They're after Dialga," Jupiter explained, "but that's not the lot of it. I don't think they're acting on their own – it seems like something bigger is going on here. Either way, they're in their endgame now... Passho City, right now."

In a flash, Looker was up from his seat and out through the door, surprising his assistant. "Mr. Looker, what is it?" she asked.

"Having to get to Passho City right now, we are! Call in forces of specialness from other districts, this one's the big one!"

-:-

"Goodbye, Lord Sesshomaru!" Olivia called out to the ocean.

"You know, Olivia, by now you should teach yourself his real name," Rich advised.

"I know what his name is, I just like calling him that."

Olivia walked over to where her parents and Nando were standing. The group was just leaving the small marina where their ship back from Subtropolis Island had dropped them off; it was their first time back on the mainland in quite awhile.

While the quartet sauntered into the main district of Passho City, Rich reflected on just how much had happened since their last time there. The sheer enormity of it all gave him pause – everything was so carefree back then, what with events like Museum Master Joe and his bizarre metamorphosis into an Empoleon. Back then there was only Ein's death to worry about, but together, Rich and Anabel had gotten through that crisis. Now, however, Rich felt as if there was a cloud hanging over him that he just could not foil.

This train of thought was suddenly interrupted when Rich crashed right into what seemed like a wall, but after getting a better look, he discovered it was not any kind of inanimate object, but a Pokémon. The creature before him was quite tall and toadlike, with a red body dotted by silver and yellow blotches, a silvery steel shield on its permanently-smiling face, and four stout armored legs. It growled at Rich in a deep, menacing voice while Anabel, Olivia and Nando looked on in horror.

"Go, kill him!" Skull half-whispered sadistically.

"No, Tanya, stop it!" cried out a familiar voice from nearby. "He's a friend, don't hurt him!"

The Pokémon, apparently nicknamed Tanya, stood down reluctantly, and soon after, Matt caught up. He was wearing a handsome brown jacket with matching pants, and just like how Garret and Satsukoro had described, the left side of his face was scarred, his left eye was covered by metal armor plates, and his left arm was clearly mechanical.

"Matt, what's happened to you?" Rich blurted out before he could even think. As soon as he realized what he had said, he panicked and attempted to backpedal. "I didn't mean it! I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it, Rich," Matt dismissed, raising his mechanical hand, "I'm way past the point of caring. Anyway, it's good to see you all again... I knew you'd be back here eventually, so I waited. You all look well."

"Couldn't be farther from the truth..."

Noticing Rich's moodiness, Matt quickly offered, "If something's wrong, join me for tea at the Pokémon Center, and we'll talk it over."

-:-

A while later, Rich's group, now including Matt once again, were sitting around a glass table inside the packed Pokémon Center deep in the city. Each of them had a cup of tea in front of them; meanwhile, Tanya was standing nearby.

Rich had just finished explaining to Matt everything that had happened in his absence, from the good – his qualification for the Grand Championship, Anabel getting into the Grand Festival, Paul's gradual reformation – to the obvious bad. Matt just quietly took all this in, sipping his tea in thought, until Rich was finished, at which point he simply sighed, his remaining eye dull with the sadness he felt.

"How tragic," he finally said, quite weakly. "I'm sorry for everything you have been through... you are good people, and good people don't deserve any of this... If I may, though, based on what you've told me... that respirator suit Anabel has been supplied with is one of my designs."

Anabel's eyes widened, and she coughed, "It... is?" 

"Yeah. While I was a student in Rustboro City, I was in my school's prestigious robotics and cybernetics program. Together with my mentor, Doctor Newton Graceland, we made many advances, and that suit is one of them. Of course, Dr. Graceland is one of the most prestigious surgeons in the world, too, so that helps... having him as a mentor really helped me out just recently, as you can see."

"What happened in La Ciudad Dorada, exactly?" Rich asked. He then added, completely innocently, "...and where's Cassy? She was practically glued to you before."

"Ugh..." Matt suddenly choked up, visibly alarming Rich and Anabel. "She's... she wasn't what I thought she was. I was a fool all along... what happened in La Ciudad Dorada, let me tell you. A Pokémon called Heatran was assailing the kingdom, ravaging their land. Cassy and I were summoned to help investigate by the prince of the kingdom, but in reality, everything – Heatran's appearance, my being summoned – was an elaborate gambit devised by said prince and Cassy to find the Golden City and seize the throne. Along with a Pokémon Ranger named Ross and a girl named Eleanor, I managed to capture Heatran, who is standing before you as Tanya now, and thwart their plans... but, right at the end... just when I felt a bond between myself and Eleanor, she was swept off this mortal coil in a swift motion I could have prevented... it's my fault she died..."

While Anabel and Rich sat stunned at all this, Nando put a reassuring hand on Matt's shoulder. "You cannot blame yourself for any of that. If you had no way of knowing Cassy was treacherous, that is not your fault. Also, blaming yourself for Eleanor's death is a mistake. I don't know everything that happened, but you have to move forward."

"That's right, Matt, I keep telling you that."

A girl in a cream-colored peacoat had approached the table during the exchange; she had deep blue eyes, thick eyebrows and light brown hair done up in a trio of buns.

"Matt, who is ... who is this?"

"I'm sorry. Nando, thanks for reassuring me... you guys, this is my friend Sheena, who I recently met here in Passho City. She shares a passion for history like I do, and she introduced me to the religion she is a priestess of, which helped me through some very dark days recently."

"Religion? Is that like some kind of club?" asked Olivia sweetly.

"Not quite, my young friend," Nando answered as Sheena sat down next to Matt. "Sheena, I would guess you are a Tenganist priestess?" Seeing Sheena's affirmative nod, Nando continued, "I expected so. Tenganism is an ancient, widespread religion that at its peak in the nineteenth century encompassed much of the world. Primarily, it teaches one to have love and compassion for everyone and everything around."

"Our myth of creation is related to the Original Story," Sheena added. "We believe that after the creation of the universe, the first organic lifeform, Arceus, came to the planet we now call Earth. Where the Spear Pillar on Mt. Coronet in Sinnoh is now located, Arceus used the immense lifeforce inside itself to create a great tree. That tree's roots spread all throughout the single landmass on the planet, invigorating the world and helping to create the first micro-organisms. At the same time, Arceus realized that these lifeforms could never progress into better things, so it also used its power to set time and space into motion and create spirit."

"Dialga and Palkia, right?" Rich ventured.

"Not quite. Arceus first attempted to create a trio of creatures to embody the flow of reality and spirit, but it went wrong... these three failed creations, which we believe to be the Pokémon Giratina, Reshiram and Zekrom, were banished to other worlds, and Dialga and Palkia, along with Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf, were created to take their place. That compassion, that Arceus cared enough about life to take a second try at creating it, is one of our core beliefs."

"Resh...Reshiram and uh, Zekrom? What are those, candy bars? Dad, I want them!"

Rich had to laugh at his daughter's naiveté, but truthfully, he didn't know what they were. "Olivia, I think you have it wrong..."

"I have heard of Reshiram and Zekrom," Nando said. "They say that Reshiram was a godlike being of fire that controlled flame so deftly that it could cause atmospheric shifts by using its power. Likewise, Zekrom is told to be a lightning god that created so much electricity in its body that it carried thunderclouds with it whereever it went."

"Thunderclouds like ... those?" Anabel wondered, pointing towards the door.

Even though less than an hour ago it had been bright and sunny outside, now it was pitch black and beginning to rain. That wasn't the only surprise, though – there was a flash of lightning, and as it faded, the doors of the Pokémon Center opened and a figure in a blue suit, burned and battered, stumbled in.

"Is that...?" Rich stood up in a start and bound over to the man. "Drew! Drew, wake up!"

"Rich... is that you?" Rich's initial suspicion, that Drew had been struck by lightning, was false; it now appeared the young playboy had been physically beaten up. "They took it..."

"Listen to me, Drew. Listen. Who took what?"

"Team... Galactic... they ambushed me in the gardens and... took the Allergia Gardens diamond..."

"Rich!" Anabel was now standing right behind Rich with the others, which startled him. "That diamond ... remember what Tonio said...? It summons Dialga..."

"DAMN IT!" Rich screamed in frustrated anger. "Let's go, you guys, we've got to do something about this!"

Rich rushed out immediately, followed by Anabel and Olivia, then Nando, Sheena and Matt, who had sent Tanya back to her ball.

"Who's gonna take care of me?" Drew wondered aloud before fainting.

-:-

Riding on a hover scooter towards Passho City with his Mewtwo by his side, Yung could see the growing storm for himself.

"Blast it, don't show up before I get there! I don't want to miss this party!"

-:-

The sounds of a Pokémon battle echoing through the Passho City garden reached the ears of Rich and others long before they had discovered where it was or what was happening; those sounds helped direct them towards whereever the trouble was. Even with that help, though, navigating the mazelike paths within the garden was a challenge, and every second that passed led to increased amounts of fear over what was going on.

When the quintet finally found the clearing where the Dialga statue was, though, even their wildest fears didn't reach what was actually there.

Museum Master Joe was there, using his Empoleon and Typhlosion in a vicious battle against Galactic Boss Apollo, who had out his Kabutops and Shadow Scizor. Also present with Joe was the Pokémon Ranger, Jackie, and near Apollo, Mercury.

"M-mother!" Matt gasped, horrified that he was once again face-to-face with such a hated figure from his past. "Why..."

"Oh look, it's my delinquent son," Mercury said bitterly, looking upward. "As if I didn't expect you and your goody two-shoes friends to show up here and ruin this."

Apollo was distracted from his battle by the sudden appearance of Matt, Rich and the others, which afforded Joe the opportunity to knock out both Kabutops and Scizor. As soon as the Galactic Boss realized this, he screamed. "I lost again, and to you of all people? Damn it!"

"Rich, thanks for showing up to support me, but I've got things under control," Joe boasted as Rich approached him. "I've brought down Team Galactic!"

"Same old Joe..." Anabel sighed. "Jackie, hello again..."

"Glad to see you, Anabel!" the Ranger beamed, immediately turning on his trademark lecherous charm.

"Lay off her, Jackie, or I'll give you one upside the head. Just tell us what's been going on."

"I've been working on Judy's orders to gather up pieces of that Book of Pokélantis, which is what I was doing when I came here and found Joe and Team Galactic. They beat the crap out of that kid Drew and stole a jewel from him."

"A jewel?" Rich was exasperated. "That was the crimson diamond from the Allergia Gardens, you fool! Who knows what evil they may have unleashed by obtaining it..."

As if it sensed what Rich was saying, something behind Apollo and Mercury emitted a flash of a red glow. It wasn't just light – it was some kind of strange energy that made Sheena double over in pain when she felt it.

"Sheena!" Matt cried out. "Are you alright? What is it?"

Clutching her left eye, Sheena choked, "That wave of energy... the temporal power coming from it can only be that of..."

"If you speak of temporal energy," a wide-eyed Nando speculated nervously, "then the only solution is..."

"Yes! That is exactly it, behold!" Mercury stepped back, pulling Apollo aside while doing so. She gestured with her hand toward an opening in the Dialga statue behind them, where the crimson diamond was firmly affixed. "We've already accomplished our goal here! You're too late!"

The look of collective terror on the faces of everyone but Sheena – who was still slumped over – was unmistakable. Even though Mercury had not explained anything, they all knew what the diamond already being in the statue meant.

The only option was to prepare for what they knew would be one hell of a fight.

"The UFO isn't in place yet!" Apollo protested. "This is too soon for..."

"Shut up." Mercury silenced Apollo by pushing him to the ground and jamming her heel into his face; her treacherous nature became instantly clear. "Awaken, Dialga! Bring forth your awesome power into this world once more! Come to me... APPEAR!" 

Another blast of energy shot out of the statue, crippling Sheena. Matt rushed to her and propped her up, but he could do nothing to soothe the agonising pain she felt from the statue's aura. Rich and Anabel, meanwhile, were preoccupied with protecting Olivia from the ever-increasing winds in the area.

A blinding flash of light consumed the entire garden, followed by an earsplitting roar, and a gigantic, blue-and-silver, quadruped dinosaur-like creature with an elongated head and beady red eyes appeared before the nine.

Dialga was an awesome sight, regarded with a mix of fear and admiration by all around. Its body simply exuded power like air, and looking up at its full seventeen-foot height could make one dizzy.

Olivia seemed to be the only one not unnerved by this creature's mighty presence. "It's Dialga! Finally, I've wanted to see it for so long!"

Anabel had to use her arm to check her overly-enthusiastic daughter's advance. "Olivia, this is ... very dangerous! Stay back!"

_[i]"Why has my sleep been disturbed?"[/i]_ Dialga's voice was so loud it shook the ground, and it had an odd hissing quality to it. Looking down at Mercury, who had sent out her Electivire furtively, the great Pokémon boomed, _[i]"You! Are you the one who disrupted the slumber of my opposite?"[/i]_

Surprisingly, Mercury did not seem unnerved by Dialga at all, simply saying back, "I was not responsible for Palkia's awakening. However, I do have a few bones to pick with you... Electivire, Focus Blast!"

"Stop it! Delcatty, use Ice Beam!"

Before Electivire had the chance to use the red orb it had formed between its hands, it was clipped from behind by an Ice Beam attack directed its way by Nando's Delcatty. The minstrel stood firmly behind his Pokémon, clutching his giant harp and looking quite angered.

"Do not linger, all of you! We must stop Team Galactic at all costs!"

"You think you can stand up to me, bard boy?" Mercury taunted. "Let's see you try. Electivire, ThunderPunch!"

"You can fight, Delcatty! Zen Headbutt!"

-:-

Elsewhere in the city, the Team Galactic UFO had flown to the Battle Museum. The craft was now hovering over the dome roof of the building with its cargo bay open; Pluto and Zero were in the doorway, the latter bent down working on some kind of device that looked like a computer in a heavy, armored briefcase.

"Hurry it up, Zero," the old man demanded impatiently. "Mercury's got a hot zone already, we have to do our part."

"This device requires perfect programming to function properly," Zero countered, "and you know full well that I'm not the original designer of it. Are you sure this is even going to work?"

"Silence! Our plan is flawless. We already captured the magician and his illusionary Pokémon, the next step is to recover the man who can make all of this function just how we want it. And you believe me, he'll do exactly what we want!" At that, Pluto began his trademark menacing cackle.

Zero spent another minute busily entering programming codes into the device. When he was done, he closed up the case and said, "Alright, one Galactic Bomb ready to go."

"Do it!" Pluto never stopped laughing.

Without another word, Zero tossed the case out the cargo bay door. It could be heard crashing nosily against the roof of the Battle Museum. Still laughing loudly, Pluto reached into his lab coat and withdrew a small remote device shaped like a trigger.

"Kaboom!" he said, crushing down the trigger's button.

-:-

The explosion was so powerful that it could clearly be heard by the assembly in the garden. Dialga seemed to not notice it, but the brief battle between Nando and Mercury was quickly disrupted.

"That was the Battle Museum!" Joe shrilled, realizing quickly which direction the blast had come from. "Someone blew up MY museum! How can this be?"

He hadn't noticed the color completely drain from Matt's face. Matt recognized that explosion. "Joe, I..."

Something snapped in Matt's mind, and he shoved Sheena in Rich's direction before rushing off for the Battle Museum.

"Come back here, you!" Joe cried out, beginning to follow. "It's MY museum!" 

"Matt! Joe!" Not getting any answer from either, Rich turned down to the girl who had been thrust into his arms. "Sheena, what's with him?"

"I don't know... his face, he looked like he was terrified of something..."

_[i]"Enough, foolish humans! Enough of your pathetic games! Reveal your reasons for summoning me!"[/i]_

Mercury, smiling broadly, turned on her heel – the one that was still jammed into Apollo's face, making him groan. "For a god, you're pretty dim, aren't you?" Rich and the others regarded Mercury's brazenly defiant attitude with stunned looks. "I, Mercury of Team Galactic, have summoned you forth to capture you!"

_[i]"An idiot you are, Fumika Chiaki!"[/i] _Dialga's powers of time granted it the ability to see everything in Mercury's past instantly, so of course it knew her real name. _[i]"Dare you believe you can accomplish what your failed boss Cyrus could not? Humans like you amuse me!"[/i]_

"And overly arrogant creatures like you amuse ME. Electivire, use Focus..."

A sudden bootstep on the ground nearby interrupted the attack. "It is being International Police time!"

Looker had arrived with his female assistant and several male officers in tow, much to the obvious relief of Rich's group.

Twirling a pair of handcuffs around in his hand, Looker declared, "Being under arrest you are, members of the Team Galactic! Knowing everything I do!"

Mercury chuckled; she turned away from Dialga, but never took her foot off of Apollo. "So I guess Mars and Jupiter sang like the little jailbirds they are, huh? That doesn't surprise me... but I'm not done yet. Electivire, Teleport!"

"STOP!"

It was useless – just like that, Mercury and her Electivire were gone, vaporized into thin air by the Pokémon's unexpected move. There was no way of knowing where she had gone.

On the other hand, though, she left Apollo behind. Seeing the bright side of the situation, Looker had his men on the so-called Galactic Boss in a flash, handcuffing him and reading his rights before anyone knew it. As for the detective himself, he calmly sauntered up to the group.

"Proud, I am. I did have thwarted the Team Galactic, and now, they not shall be causing trouble anymore!"

Rich sighed. He knew Looker was smarter than this. "One of them got away and there's surely more of them elsewhere. This isn't over."

"Well, over it is here, not so?"

"I'm worried about Matt..." Sheena intoned nervously, writhing out of Rich's arms. "He shot off like a crazy person before, and if you saw his face..."

Away from the conversations of the adults, Olivia – having summoned up surprising courage – had wandered up to Dialga. She was staring straight up into its powerful eyes, and in turn, the time god was looking down upon her with curiousity.

_[i]"You have sought a meeting with me for a long time, Olivia Lynn Mistbloom,"[/i]_ observed Dialga to the awestruck girl. _[i]"You know what I am capable of, yet, you approach me without fear and with a pure heart... you are a curious one, child..."[/i]_

"You're really cool to look at, Dialga. Whoever designed you, he did a really good job."

-:-

Matt and Joe were rushing down the halls of the Battle Museum so fast that they nearly slipped and fell on the well-polished floor. They could see smoke floating out of a certain hall, and knowing which one it was just made their worries worse.

"We have to protect those Plates at any cost!" the Museum Master gasped while he ran. "You know how valuable they are!"

"Not only are they priceless treasures, they are important links to ancient times that may well be irreplaceable. If Team Galactic gets their hands on..."

Matt's thoughts were replaced by a garbled, nonsensical mix of fear and panic when he set eyes on what was inside the now-ravaged Plate display hall.

The Arceus statue that had been in the room was destroyed, as was the roof over the chamber. A number of clawed crane arms, slinking in through the massive hole in the ceiling, were slowly working to collect each Plate, and overseeing the operation from a large red hoverboard was Zero.

"Ze...ro..." Matt mouthed. He didn't even have the strength to speak.

"So we meet again at last, Matt Chiaki. Seems you haven't changed much since our old days."

"Stop burglarizing my museum, you!" Zero's words took a minute to catch up with Joe, but when they did, he turned his wild eyes to Matt. "You know this guy?"

"Viktor Zerossen..." uttered Matt, feeling sick to his stomach. "...but we always called him Zero because of his name. A classmate without compare from my days in the Rustboro School's robotics and cybernetics class."

"I see you haven't let go of some of your old research, Matt," Zero said, pointing to Matt's prosthetic arm. "I always knew that one day you would be consumed by your own inventions."

"Aren't you the one who took the special research that we did with Dr. Graceland and used it for evil?" Matt countered angrily. "You knew the rules – only use machines to advance the good of mankind!"

"The concept of 'the good of mankind' is subjective. That's why I've joined Team Galactic – I feel that their goals will advance the best interests of..."

"Yourself? Come on, Viktor, do you really think Synni would have wanted this?"

Zero looked hurt by Matt's comment, and he became flustered. "Infi's life is worth any price I pay to obtain it!"

"Uh... someone wanna fill me in on what's going on here?"

"Joe, when Viktor and I were attending school together, we were in the same robotics and cybernetics class along with Dr. Graceland's daughter..." Remembering all this made Matt wistful. "She was a beautiful girl named Synni, with long strawberry blonde hair highlight so many different colors you couldn't keep track..."

"STOP IT!" Zero roared. "She was mine! Not yours, mine! Stop speaking of her in such ways!"

"Viktor, calm down! You know I never wanted her! That's just paranoid delusion talking!"

"It was still your fault she died!"

"Are you kidding me? It was YOUR experiment! I told you it wasn't a good idea!"

"You didn't tell me hard enough then!"

"Either one of you tell me what all of this means, or I kick both your asses!"

Both Matt and Zero rolled their eyes; they both knew that Joe had no ability to back up that threat. Despite that, Matt decided quickly to explain the circumstances to him anyway.

"He created an experiment that was meant to make a limitless power source. It was to work by infusing massive amounts of energy into a Plate shard. Synni was working with us on that. However, the machine malfunctioned and exploded, pelting Viktor with glass... and killing Synni by way of an errant power cable. An early build of my cybernetic respirator saved his life, but there was nothing we could do to save Synni, and Viktor has always blamed me because I was the only one to come out of the accident unharmed."

"Wow..." Joe's anger had faded somewhat, being replaced by partial guilt. "Is that why this guy joined Team Galactic?"

"Ever since that day he's looked for a way to resurrect her, settling on artifical intelligence and cybernetic bodies. I've always tried to convince him that that is doing nothing but creating puppet imitations of her..."

"Isn't that no different than what you've done to yourself?" Zero cut in. Tears were rolling down his face from his one functioning eye, and he had become despondant from having to hear the story over again. "She kept me going... Infi was everything to me.. I went to other worlds to try and find her, and yet you still stand here and criticize me for it..."

"Viktor, please, listen to me." Matt was softening his tone in an attempt to show genuine pity for his former classmate. "Whatever Team Galactic told you is wrong. They are not leading you down a path that will ever reunite you with Synni. I know my parents are top executives in the team... but that alone should tell you they're lying. You know how much I hate them. Viktor... leave Team Galactic. You're not a bad person. If you leave Team Galactic and come back with me, maybe if we work together again, we might be able to find a real answer."

Zero regarded the hand generously extended toward him with surprise. He knew that he didn't deserve a second chance at a fair outcome, having been a part of unsavory activities for so long, yet Matt was offering him just that – the opportunity to redeem himself and validate everything he'd done.

Finally coming to terms with himself, Zero smiled wryly. "You were always a sentimental fool, Matt. But you also were good at cutting deals, too, so..."

"Say you accept the offer and I'll have no chance but to execute you right here, Zero."

The almost-idyllic peace the situation had come to was shattered in an instant. The voice – female, clearly quite young – broke through the chamber like a sledgehammer through a pane of glass.

It was not only the fact that an enemy was standing behind him that horrified Matt beyond all limits. It was also that he recognized the voice, and the cold stare he knew he was getting was familiar too.

The voice belonged to the one person he had prayed would never become an enemy like this.

"Okay, I'm going to turn around," he said out loud, not addressing any one person. "If I turn around, and the person standing behind me is who I think it is... Viktor, say you accept the deal, and then make her kill me first." With that, he whipped around.

The color drained from Matt's face in less than a fraction of a second – the one answer he dreaded, the possibility that never should have happened – was true.

There, standing in the doorway of the hall wearing the familiar Team Galactic colors, was Cassy.

"No amount of begging is going to make me kill you," she said flatly. Her eyes were like daggers of the coldest steel, cutting and heartless. "Zero is disposable trash. We can replace him in an instant. You, however, are necessary. Zero was supposed to bait you here with your Galactic Bomb and recover you."

"You created the bomb that blew up my museum?" Joe yelled angrily. "Now you're gonna pay the bills for all of it! ALL! OF! IT!"

There was no response from Matt. He just stared blankly ahead at Cassy for a brief moment, then lowered his head and began trembling violently.

"Great going, Diana," Zero called over to Cassy, using her Team Galactic code name, "you broke him. Now Pluto's gonna be pissed at us both."

Suddenly, Matt pulled his head up. There was an unfamiliar, murderous look in his eye. "It's time for our grand performance then, isn't it?" His voice was also different – it had become vicious, with an almost palpable bloodlust in it. "I hope my work stations are ready. Team Galactic's greatest genius needs his space to work his magic!"

"Jackpot," Cassy said with a wicked smirk. "Welcome back to our fold, Commander Janus."

-:-

"Wow, I'm really getting to hang out with Dialga! This is so cool!"

With Team Galactic at least momentarily gone from the garden, a sense of calm had returned to the area. Olivia was sitting on the grass in front of the great blue Pokémon, cheerfully conversing with it, while the adults watched from a respectful distance.

_[i]"You are a curious one, child. I see no trace of hatred or wicked intent in your heart. Why is it that you have sought me?"[/i]_

"Well, Mister Nando told me a really interesting story about you a long time ago, and I just really wanted to meet you."

_[i]"I see. This Nando... he is called a Pokémon Bard. Naturally, he would know many tales about me. I am looking at your accomplices... he who is this girl's father, please step forward."[/i]_

As he was only halfheartedly paying attention, Dialga's sudden request for Rich's presence jolted him. He quickly recovered, though, and stepped forward as requested.

_[i]"Richard Wallace Mistbloom, I am looking at you and looking into your past... you too have wanted to find me, is that not the case?"[/i]_

"That is true, Dialga." Rich's voice was shaky, indicating the great nervousness he felt. "I was asked to seek you out because you have the power to..."

_[i]"...purify all the Shadow Pokémon,"[/i] _Dialga finished. _[i]"Yes, I am capable of that. I can create a temporal distortion that will reset all current Shadow Pokémon to their original states."[/i]_

"Spare me!" Skull pushed his way to the front to declare. "I am perfectly happy being a..."

_[i]"Your nobility is admirable, Skull. That is an excellent quality... you are truly at peace with yourself, and I respect that decision. Now..."[/i]_

A soft blue light enveloped Dialga's body, and the air around it warped slightly. This was all an effect of it using its time-manipulation powers; Rich, Anabel and Nando all knew that somewhere, Shadow Pokémon were being instantly purified.

All that was interrupted, however, when a laser beam shot down from the sky and struck Dialga, causing it to writhe in pain.

_[i]"I have... been... decieved!"[/i]_ the god Pokémon roared while the humans around it screamed in horror.

"Look, you two! Up there!"

Following Nando's outstretched arm, Rich and Anabel discovered that the source of the laser was Team Galactic's UFO, now floating over the city not far from the garden. A giant, gun-like weapon was mounted to the bottom of it, and that weapon was where the beam was directly coming from.

At this, Rich groaned in exasperation. "Not them again! I TOLD Looker this wasn't over!"

"How do you propose to go up there and stop this?" Nando inquired, genuinely puzzled.

Rich shut his eyes and thought for a minute. If Matt was around he could have borrowed his Salamence, but that wasn't an option, and Dramega wasn't strong enough to carry him on its own.

"Do any of you have a Pokémon with Teleport?" Sheena suggested meekly.

"That's it! Anabel, Slowking can use Teleport!"

"You're right ... Slowking, come out, my friend!"

With the entire group in agreement, Anabel threw out the Poké Ball, releasing Slowking in a burst of light. Even the normally apathetic Psychic-and-Water-type knew something terrible was happening when it saw Dialga's suffering.

"Slowking, please listen to me," Rich said, getting on eye level with Slowking. "I need you to teleport me up into that UFO, to where Team Galactic's mastermind is."

"Wait, Dad. I'm coming too."

Rich was surprised beyond all belief at this; Olivia was showing remarkable maturity and seriousness, much more than he ever knew she had. She was standing right behind him with her fists clenched and her eyes burning with courage.

"Olivia, I'm not letting you go," Rich firmly told her. "It's too dangerous."

"Dad, they're hurting Dialga! This is absolutely wrong and I have to stop it!"

Olivia's mind was clearly made up. It took Rich a moment to realize this, but once he did, he knew there was no way to convince her otherwise. "Fine then, hold onto my hand as tightly as you can."

While doing so, Olivia said, "Okay, Dad."

"Alright, Anabel, it's time. Do it."

Anabel nodded, then commanded, "You know what to ... do, Slowking. Teleport!"

Slowking's eyes glowed a bright blue, and it pointed at Rich and Olivia, which caused a similar aura to surround them. It then swept its arm around to point at the UFO, and the two vanished into thin air.

"Good luck to you both..." Nando whispered.

-:-

Instantaneously, father and daughter appeared within the cold steel hallways of the UFO. Slowking had sent them to the end of a corridor, right outside a door which they could hear noisy footsteps on the other side of.

Leaning down, Rich whispered to Olivia, "Stay close to me at all times. Don't do anything stupid."

"Dad, don't be silly. I'll be fine."

"Very well then." Rich reached for the button to open the mysterious door, but suddenly found himself wishing he had help – Nando, Satsukoro, even Paul would have worked. It was just up to him alone, though, so he sighed, resigned himself to do what he had to do, and pushed the button.

He was completely stupefied to discover a strangely familiar Heatran staring at him from the other side of the door.

Slowly Rich realized what he was facing. The chamber was clearly a lab of some kind, and the Heatran was off to the left; it was pinning Mysterial, the squat magician from the Battle Museum, in place against the wall. Towards the center of the room, Mysterial's Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf were restrained in machines that were draining their power at great pain to them, and next to those three, an odd, cylindrical device slowly filling with a red fluid.

Presiding over this all was a man with messy blonde hair, dressed in a white labcoat and walking around the room manically.

"Hey, Dad, look!" Olivia called out, completely oblivious to the truth of the situation. "Matt went on ahead and infiltrated the lair of the bad guys!"

"Infiltrated, you say?" The difference in Matt's voice now was clear. "How pitiful the foolishness of youth is. With my genius spread before you, you cannot tell that I AM your so-called enemy?" 

Matt whipped around on his heel, revealing physical signs of his inner transformation – his hair was completely wild and unkempt, and the one eye he had left reflected a look of complete insanity, a madness on the level of that of a mass murderer. This terrified Olivia, who screamed and lept backwards, practically into her father's arms.

"Stay away from him!" Mysterial shouted in warning. "That man is crazy!"

"SHUT UP! Prisoners have no right to speak!"

All Rich was able to do was look on, stunned, and say weakly, "Matt, you were one of them all along...? How did you manage to fool... no, wait, how is this even possible with your hated parents your superiors?"

"One, Pluto and Mercury are NOT my superiors," Matt ranted. "They are nothing but inferior lifeforms that, in their pathetic attempts to feel valid in life, tell themselves that they are superior to me. I also must correct you, for Matt is the name of that sad little weakling inside of me. My name is Janus, and I am the chief executive and greatest genius of Team Galactic."

"Come on, Matt, this isn't funny." Rich just could not believe what was happening was actually true. "You shouldn't joke like this."

"Who's joking? Look around you!" Gesturing wildly with his arms, Janus kept going, "This lab, these machines, they are my children. The Galactic Bomb that destroyed the Battle Museum was a creation I contributed to. As we speak, another of my inventions, the data download system called Megarig, is sucking up the power of your precious Dialga and emptying it into that tank over there."

"You're hurting Dialga?" Olivia screeched, courageously writhing from Rich's grasp. "I don't care who you are, if you were my friend! Stop hurting Dialga!"

"Heatran!" Tanya took a step forward and growled, as a warning to Olivia to stand down. "I will give you two credit, though. It took guts to come here and witness the show first-hand, so I guess I owe you an explanation of my plans." Janus calmly walked to a computer console on the right side of the room; it displayed a graphic of Dialga as well as Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit, with a progress bar and digital readout below it. Currently, the readout displayed '24%.' "It's quite deceptively brilliant, actually. The Megarig system is currently downloading not only Dialga's abilities, but those of these three as well, and combining them in that tank of red water, which has already been cultured with various Pokémon DNA to promote bonding. Once we've got all that power contained, we can condense it into a solid form... the Red Chain. Infi, bring that up for me."

"As you wish, Commander Janus," a disembodied and mechanical-sounding female voice said.

As Janus requested, a projection appeared at the forefront of the platform where he was standing. It displayed images of a chain made of linked, polygonal red stones.

"The Red Chain..." narrated the mad scientist, "...its power is considered to be that of the god of creation, Arceus. As believed by many religions, Arceus delegated much of its power to its incarnations at the beginning of existance. These Pokémon... the gods of time and space, Dialga and Palkia, as well as those who govern spirit... they are all living pieces of Arceus's might, and therefore, when brought together, that power can be extracted and reformed into a Red Chain.

Throughout history, men have sought this power. All the great scientists, alchemists and astronomers desired it for a greater understanding of the universe. The only man to come close to attaining it was Cyrus, the founder of Team Galactic. He managed to forge what appeared to be a Red Chain, but it was incomplete, as it only contained the Lake Trio's power, and shattered away when he used it."

The projection faded at that point. Sweeping his arms out in a grand pose, Janus then completed his insane rant. "I shall be the one to succeed where the others all have failed! I shall forge the true Red Chain and bring about a revolution in this world!"

"I have one question for you, Janus," Rich uttered with sheer disgust. "You mentioned alchemists. I know and I'm sure you know that the core tenet of alchemy when it was practiced as a science was that something had to be sacrificed in order for something to be gained. What is the price you are planning to pay as equivalent exchange for this atrocity?"

Leaning forward, Janus said simply, "The lives of the four Pokémon. Their lives will be sacrificed and put into the Red Chain."

"You are SICK!" spat Rich, his suspicion confirmed. "Sacrificing Pokémon? I don't know where those thoughts got into your mind but I damn sure well know your friend Sheena wouldn't like that. For her sake, I'm going to..."

"I think not! Heatran, Flash Cannon!"

Any other of Matt's Pokémon would have known this command was completely out of character and disobeyed it, but Tanya was too new in his party. She had no idea about what she was ordered to do, and simply carried out basic loyalty, absorbing light into her mouth and then firing it off like a shot.

Rich raised his arms in a feeble attempt to shield himself. He heard Olivia screaming, then felt the blast detonate in front of him, meaning someone else took it – and he instantly assumed it had been Olivia.

"You monster, I'm going to come up there and tear you a new..." Rich's assumption was actually wrong, as he learned when the smoke from the explosion faded; Olivia was still standing to the side.

It was Roserade who had jumped in the way, sacrificed herself and was now writhing on the floor in pain.

"Roserade!" Quickly kneeling and collecting his injured Pokémon in his arms, Rich said, "Roserade, thank you... Matt! I don't care what you're calling yourself now, that was out of line!"

"Nothing's out of line in the world of mad science! Come on, attack! Let's fight!"

Rich sighed. "I'm not going to fight you. You just want me to attack so you'll have justification to rip into me... that, and I'm not convinced that you're really evil. Wouldn't your sister object to this all?"

Surprisingly, the mention of Amanda seemed to disarm Janus somewhat; he became angrier, but also noticeably flustered. "Don't you bring her up! In the end, what I'm doing will save her!"

"So there is still a little part of you alive in there," Rich said with a smirk. He began to ready a Poké Ball outside of Janus's line of sight. "You really think that killing Legendary Pokémon in order to rend space and time is going to save your sister's mobility and sight? For someone who is supposedly such a great scientist, you're not very bright."

"Don't say another word about my sister..." Janus growled, lowering his head. "This is your last warning..."

"Just what I wanted. Rotom, Thunderbolt!"

Having been furtively sent out while Janus was distracted, Rotom leaped over Rich's head and electrocuted the computer controlling the Megarig system. Sparks shot out of it, then the entire console exploded messily.

"You bastard! How dare you blow up my system!"

-:-

Back down in the garden, Anabel, Nando, Sheena and Jackie, who had been left watching helplessly while Dialga's power was drained, were surprised to see the beam torturing it suddenly break off and fade.

"Is that it?" Nando wondered. "Did Rich manage to stop it?"

"It looks that way. And ... that's good. Please, Dialga..."

Dialga wasn't responding. It was just standing there, completely still, like it was frozen in a block of ice.

Then, something happened that was obviously not perceivable to anyone but Sheena. Whatever it was caused her to tense up and scream in pain.

"Sheena!" Jackie called out in alarm.

"No... not this..." Once again, Sheena was shaking. "That pulse, it can only mean one thing..."

A sudden, piercing roar from Dialga shattered the relative tranquility of the garden. Turning back to it, the group quickly noticed a strange red aura surrounding it – but even more bizarre, Dialga's colors had changed. The diamond in its chest was now blood red, and the previously silver lines on its body had changed to golden orange.

"What is happening now?"

"N-Nando..." Sheena uttered weakly while Jackie supported her, "...Dialga's power was disturbed by that beam, and now it's transformed into..."

Sheena was cut off when Dialga roared again, this time to create a blue light that quickly expanded completely around the city. The Steel-and-Dragon-type then lifted off into the air and fired a Hyper Beam randomly, hitting a far-off building.

"That's called Primal Dialga!" the girl finally finished. "It's a form of Dialga whose time-control powers have become unstable. Team Galactic's machine must have caused it..."

"I can try capturing it then. There's nothing a Pokémon Ranger can't do!" 

"It won't work," Sheena said with clenched eyes. "Dialga's heart has been cut off, which means your Capture Styler won't work. We need to calm it down somehow... if I could just get through to its heart, I could stop this, since I am able to bond with the heart of any living thing..."

"I can do something ... similar to that," commented Anabel. "When a Pokémon is angry, you can't... reach its heart."

-:-

Joe was climbing through the wreckage of the Battle Museum when a strange feeling came over his body.

"Hmm... I wonder why I suddenly feel so off... maybe the smell of the paint in all these ceiling tiles..."

He stopped walking for a moment due to an overwhelming sense of dizziness. Unable to shake the nauseous feeling he had, Joe took several deep breaths, stretched his back, and then stretched his arms out in front of himself.

His arms had become Empoleon flippers again.

Just seeing this for a second sent Joe into a loop. "I have to be Empoleon Joe again now, after everything else? How can this BE?"

-:-

The smoke from the explosion of the Megarig console was finally dissipating in Janus's lab, clearing the air for the tense confrontation to continue. It would continue without Mysterial, as the magician had teleported out immediately with his Pokémon.

"How dare you, how dare you, how dare you..." Janus kept repeating. "Destroying my beloved Megarig system like that..."

"It's you next if you don't surrender this ridiculous façade," Rich said coolly. "What's your decision?"

"Surrender? SURRENDER? Just who the hell do you think I am? Team Galactic's greatest genius ALWAYS has a backup plan!"

Janus thrust his right arm forward in Olivia's direction. A gripping claw attached to a long, tendril-like cable emerged from his sleeve, and in the blink of an eye, snatched up Olivia in its grasp.

Olivia's terrified scream made Rich sick to his stomach. "Come on, Matt, put the girl down," he plead. "You don't want to hurt her."

"What good is a damaged hostage?" Janus taunted while bringing Olivia towards himself with the claw. "Now that I've got your mouth shut, let me explain my plans further. Even though the system only completed 67% of the download, the red water still has enough power in it for use. If we condense and purify it, it can be made into an injection that can grant the user all the powers in the water!"

"You're a madman, Matt, that will never work! Just put my daughter down and stop with this already!"

"You can't stop the march of progress," Janus said snidely.

"Then you leave me no choice. Rotom, Thunderbolt!"

"Heatran, Flash Cannon!"

Rotom's arcing shot of electricity and Heatran's blast of light energy collided in yet another explosion. This obscured Janus's sight of Rich temporarily.

"Give me my daughter!" Rich roared. He lept through the smoke, landed right in front of Janus, and delivered a powerful punch to the scientist's face.

Janus was repelled back from the punch, allowing Rich the opening to grab him by the back of the neck and smash his head into one of the other computers. This knocked Janus out, and Rich freed Olivia by stomping on the cable and breaking it.

"Dad!"

"Come here, you're safe now..." Rich embraced his daughter firmly. He was completely relieved that Olivia was not harmed. "You're okay, right?"

"Right."

"Oooh, my head..." groaned the voice of the one other person in the room. He breathed heavily as he slowly sat up, rubbing his head where Rich had bashed him into the computer. What was worth noting was that his voice was gentle again. "Ugh... where am I..."

"In your so-called lab where you just tried to kill four Legendary Pokémon," Rich said, towering over him.

"Oh no... I didn't... Did that side of me come out...?"

"I knew it. Janus is just a split personality of you. But, Matt, why were you working with Team Galactic anyway?"

Before Matt could answer, a large screen nearby buzzed to life. Pluto and Cassy were displayed on it, and seeing them made Matt begin to cry.

"Keep your mission in mind, my son," threatened the old man.

"Cassy, you're a member of Team Galactic too?" Rich blurted out in surprise.

"Matt, I do not need to remind you of the consequences if you disobey," Cassy drawled, ignoring Rich altogether. "Allow me to show you a certain guest we have."

Cassy shifted the camera that was shooting Pluto and herself downward, revealing Amanda, Matt's crippled, blind and frail little sister, held hostage.

"Help me, Matt! Get me away from them!" she cried out in her weak voice.

"Your situation is quite grim, isn't it?" Pluto taunted. "Now, cooperate and go back to fixing the problem."

Matt could only glare at the screen in panicked consternation, desperately trying to figure out a solution to rescue Amanda. Rich's thoughts were on the same subject. While the two men tried to solve the problem, Amanda turned up to her captors, even while she was unable to see them.

"Father, Cassy, why are you doing this? Good people don't need to resort to such horrible things..."

"Good is not something that will save the world," Cassy answered coldly. "Sacrifices have to be made and sometimes that won't be a pretty thing."

"Can someone at least explain to me exactly why we're here in the first place?" Rich suddenly blurted out. "Why is Matt in Team Galactic?"

"Yeah, son, why don't you tell your friend here the true story!"

The shadows on Matt's face made him look much older than he actually was. They also gave him an omnious, troubled look. "Fine, I'll tell the truth... it all started back when I was just a boy... you know how we were abused by our parents, Mercury and Pluto... Finally, one day, I had had enough. I packed up the research papers I wanted to keep along with spare clothes and plenty of food, and the two of us ran away from home. However, because of the surroundings near Snowpoint City, things got bad..."

~:~

The blizzard on Sinnoh Route 217 was fierce, blinding in its relentless fury.

Fighting through this angry, malicious cloud of white, trudging through the knee-high drifts with every ounce of energy he had, was the younger Matt. His winter gear – thick coat, heavy boots, and so on – wasn't doing much to protect him from the storm, but he wasn't worried about that. He was carrying Amanda on his back, and he had much more concern for her well-being than for himself; in order to ensure her comfort, Matt had wrapped her with so many blankets and scarves that she almost looked like a mummy confined within multicolored bandages.

Matt didn't know how long he had been walking or how far he had gotten. All he knew was that any sign of civilization seemed impossibly far off, and the storm was not letting up. He was just glad that Amanda could not see or fully perceive the situation.

After what seemed like an eternity, his vision began clouding up from exhaustion and hypothermia. A sense of failure washed over Matt's mind, not for himself, but for Amanda. All he had wanted to was save her from a life of suffering, and now, he had brought her to death's door instead.

"Amanda, I'm sorry..." was the only thing Matt managed to say before blacking out.

~~:~~

Matt expected to see clouds and angels with harps when he opened his eyes later, but much to his surprise, neither he nor Amanda was dead. They both had been taken to a large, industrial-size camping tent by a tall, blue-haired man who was sharing the space with them. He had already given Amanda a bucket of warm water to soak her feet in before Matt woke up.

"I see you're finally awake, kid," the man said. "Found you out there with the girl in that horrid blizzard, and I couldn't just leave you out there to die."

It took a moment for the meaning of everything to register in Matt's mind, but he finally replied, "I am grateful. Thank you for saving my sister and I from our fates out there, Mister..."

"Cyrus, just call me Cyrus." Sitting down with a mug of hot chocolate, Cyrus inquired of his guests, "Why were you two children out in such weather, anyway? Especially one who clearly is blind and crippled."

"We are running away from our hometown," Matt confessed. "Our parents have been abusing and neglecting us, especially with Amanda's needs."

"That's because of the flawed hearts people possess," scoffed Cyrus. "I abhor it. Because of the weaknesses of the human heart, there is war, famine and plague in our world."

"Mister Cyrus," Amanda interrupted in her weak voice, "I'd like to know, why did you come here?"

"I am hiking to Lake Acuity, which is west of Snowpoint City. I wish to conduct some research on the legends of the area, particularly the lake's guardian, Uxie."

"So you're a scientist and historian, then? I like those fields myself..."

"Oh, I don't believe I got your name, kid."

"Matt. Matt Chiaki, and that's my sister Amanda."

"So you are related to the great Sutter Chiaki?" Cyrus seemed quite surprised at Matt's possible lineage.

"He is our grandfather, actually."

"...Matt, let me give you an opportunity then. I will personally fund your education at the Rustboro School in Houen so you can study with your grandfather, if you will assist me in my own research."

Matt's eyes lit up in excitement at this possibility. "I'd love to do it!"

~:~

"...however," Matt continued explaining in the present, "that man was Cyrus, the founder of Team Galactic. I was fooled into working with him, during which time I unknowingly developed the first Galactic Bomb prototype... soon, however, I discovered that my mother was working for Team Galactic. That caused the Janus personality – which developed from the years of abuse – to emerge for some time, like it did here..."

"Yeah, that's exactly the case!" Pluto cackled, reveling in his son's agony. "Almost all the technology Team Galactic possesses came from his mind! Knowing that, do you still trust him?"

Rich hesitated in answering, though it was not because he was afraid to give his response. He knew right away that he could forgive and trust Matt even after what had happened, but Pluto being so forthright about his hatred for his own son was what caught Rich off guard. To Rich, the relationship between parent and child was one of utmost importance, and he struggled to understand how Pluto, and by extension Mercury, could be so cruel.

Just as Rich opened his mouth to answer, however, the UFO was rocked violently, sending Olivia and Matt tumbling along with him.

"Big brother, help!"

"What was that?" Cassy could be heard screeching out of the screen's view.

In order to answer that question, Mercury's face appeared in the corner of the screen. "What the hell is going on up there, you two? Dialga's going on a rampage out here and it just hit our headquarters!"

The screen broke into static briefly as another attack hit the UFO. Even with the loss of visual contact for that short moment, both Pluto and Cassy shouting in dismay about something could be heard. It didn't take long for the answer behind their anguish to literally drop in – Amanda and her wheelchair, dislodged by the impacts, came crashing through the glass ceiling of the lab, leaving the fragile girl sprawled on the floor.

"Amanda!" Matt cried, rushing to her side His instincts as a protective older brother were in full effect. "Amanda, please, talk to me. Are you hurt?"

Amanda did not reply at first, as she was too shaken up to speak. Once she felt the familiar, comforting touch of her brother's hand, she opened up. "Matt, I'm so scared... please tell me it's going to be okay now..." 

"Yeah, things are fine no-"

Dialga's rampage outside obviously was continuing, as the UFO suffered another direct hit. This time, the quaking was so violent that Olivia fell off her feet.

However, not only did Olivia fall, she stumbled backwards into the machine holding the cylinder of red water. The impact of her body hitting the machine dislodged the cylinder, and when the UFO was hit again, the container fell out.

It fell out directly on Olivia, glass shattering everywhere and its contents soaking her. She screamed in pain, as the red water gave her skin a horrible burning sensation while it soaked in. Not only that, her eyes began throbbing and her vision became cloudy.

"OLIVIA!" Rich shrieked, running to his beloved daughter's side. He panicked ultimately immediately, as Olivia had all but blacked out. "Olivia, please, be okay..."

"The red water spilled on her?" Matt gasped as he made his way back up the platform, Amanda holding onto his back like in the past. "You have to get her to a doctor immediately, the burning from that stuff is gonna make her sick..."

Matt was trying desperately to mask it, but he felt responsible for the disaster. It was his fault Team Galactic had all this technology, and it was his fault that the red water had even been created. Though it was not noticed by anyone, he clearly was shutting down emotionally.

"Engines three and six are offline!" Mercury revealed to her allies on the screen. "Crash landing danger rising!"

"Bah, I had hoped it wouldn't come to this," spat Pluto. "Matt! Listen up!" Once Matt turned back to the screen, his wicked father continued on, "This is the end for you. Within the bowels of this ship is a Galactic Bomb unit eight times larger than the one that destroyed the Battle Museum. It is now being set to self-destruct mode, which will cause the whole ship and all inside to be consumed in a fiery blast of light!"

"You need no real explanation of the danger you're in," Cassy added, "however, you get a choice."

A circular tile on the lab platform lit up.

"That warp tile will take anyone on it to the precise point in the city outside the ship, but... one of you must stay behind."

At that, the broadcast from the two Galactic Commanders disappeared, leaving the four in a frenzy. At first, the problem of who to leave behind was excruciatingly difficult; but before long, Matt had a solution.

-:-

Outside, Dialga wasn't just rampaging blindly, it was fighting. Yung had arrived with his Mewtwo and engaged Primal Dialga in combat, and even though they didn't trust him, the remaining heroes accepted his aid.

The battle between the god Pokémon and the homunculus Pokémon was extremely fierce. During their vicious exchanges, many buildings had been hit, and both sides had taken significant damage.

Finally, with Anabel, Nando, Jackie and Sheena watching from the ground, Yung decided to finish the battle.

"Mewtwo, we've messed around here long enough. Engulf it and take what is yours!"

Using its amorphous tentacles, Mewtwo grabbed hold of Dialga's body and began to drain a different sort of power from it.

"You, Tenganist girl!"

Surprised that Yung was addressing her, Sheena jumped. "What?"

"You have your power or whatever it is you do. Dialga's still now – hurry and touch its heart!"

"...That makes sense. Now..." Clasping her hands, Sheena announced, "Transcend the confines of time and space!"

In her mind, Sheena saw herself within another dimension, a word of embodied emotion. All around was wispy blue clouds, but red clouds surrounded Dialga, indicating its anger. Mentally approaching it, Sheena attempted to get through to its sense of self.

"Dialga, your torment has ended," she explained. "Team Galactic has been stopped. Please, I beg you, calm down and become benevolent once more."

Nothing happened at first, but gradually, the red around Dialga changed to blue as its anger faded. It stopped writhing and relaxed its body, letting go of its temporarily-vicious nature.

Once Dialga was completely calmed, Yung had Mewtwo release its grasp. The abilities he needed were already copied – Mewtwo's body was now outfitted with diamond armor plates, providing it with a neigh-impenetrable shield. Now free of its bonds completely, Dialga quickly warped away.

Down on the ground, Rich materialized with Olivia and Amanda on his back. He looked completely upset, and for good reason. As a result of this, he did not notice Yung's presence.

"Anabel, Nando, we've got an emergency!" he panted in panic.

"What's going on?" The manner in which Rich was acting startled Anabel and made her worry.

"Olivia got some kind of nasty slop thrown on her and it knocked her out, and..."

If the relatively calm air of Passho City was a pane of glass, the explosion in the sky was a twenty ton weight being dropped through it. The blast generated such brightness that it seemed as if the sun had come back out in full force.

"BIG BROTHER!" Amanda blared in desperate, helpless and infinite fright.

The pieces of wreckage rained down on the city in a radius of six whole blocks.

**END of CHAPTER 26**

-:-

[Next Episode Preview]

Next time,

At long last, the nation's top Coordinators gather, and the Grand Festival begins!

[In a backstage area packed with Coordinators, Anabel, dressed in her purple yukata and holding a fan, meets up with Trista, who is wearing a red-and-gold variation of her usual outfit. A suited, lavender-haired man looks on]

The competition is fierce, with spectacular performances all around...

[Musical notes float around through frozen vines during Nando's appeal, and Cupid, Trista's Togekiss, flies through rings of water created by her Delibird]

And finally, when the battle round comes, Anabel finds herself facing Trista. Trista's relentless assault quickly forces Anabel into a corner, with seemingly no way out!

[Trista orders an attack by thrusting her hand forward. Her Dusknoir, Nazar, moves out of the way of her Typhlosion, Nova, who blasts a wide stream of fire out of its neck]

Can Anabel survive against Trista's furious battle technique?

Next time, _[i]"Setting the Giar into Motion!"[/i]_ See you soon!


	28. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**: Setting the Giar into Motion

-:-

The explosion of Team Galactic's UFO caused significant damage to a portion of Passho City. One city block suffered damage from the initial blast itself, while the shower of wreckage hit as far as six blocks away.

Probably the only reason there wasn't a death toll in the dozens, or even a death toll at all, was because the bomb itself had been contained within the UFO's weapons bay, as well as the fact it detonated quite a distance in the air. There were plenty of injuries to both people and Pokémon, though, and the city's Pokémon Center had become a makeshift base for emergency operations.

Nando and Jackie had gone out to help bring victims of the explosion back to the Pokémon Center, leaving Rich, Anabel and Sheena tending to their own personal problem: Olivia. Along with a doctor from the center, the three stood over her bed inside one of the hospital rooms.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Rich asked of the doctor, though his voice was more of a dispassionate mumble. "That stuff that fell on her, I don't know what it was..."

"She looks fine to me," answered the doctor, removing his hand from Olivia's forehead. "I think it was no worse than having peroxide poured on her – she seems to have only been knocked out by the pain of its stinging. Give her a few hours tops, and she should be fine."

Anabel found this a little hard to believe, but accepted it nevertheless. "I thank you ... for your time, doctor."

"No problem. It's my job, after all. Now, I think I have to go help Nurse Joy with the others..."

The doctor calmly walked to the room's door and opened it. He left it open after he left, and as a result, the sounds from outside filtered in. In the confused mass of voices talking and feet striking the ground, one thing stood out to Rich – the sound of a girl crying.

Stepping out of the room, Rich discovered Amanda, sitting right where she had been left outside the door, weeping. The tiny tears leaking from her eyes were tinged with blood.

"Amanda..." Knowing the source of her sadness, Rich could only lower himself to the girl's level and set a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

"Why did he have to volunteer to be the one to stay behind..." Amanda said while continuing on crying. "My big brother is far too gentle to deserve this... he always... he always took care of me and watched out for me and..."

"Amanda, I understand why you're devastated. I'm not trying to minimize this, but... he is at peace now. Matt was tormented by the things he'd done as a member of Team Galactic and now he is liberated from that agony. He would want us all to..." The words he was about to say made Rich choke up. "...he'd want us all to face forward and try to move on..."

"Rich, thank you, but it isn't..."

"Rich! Anabel! It's an emergency!' Just then, Nando came tearing into the Pokémon Center in a hysterical fit, a state unlike any he'd been seen in before. "A doctor! I need a doctor over here now!"

What came in the electric double doors behind Nando was so horrifying to see that Anabel almost fainted.

Propped up by Nando's Roserade and Lopunny, Matt lurched into the building. His clothing was nearly completely burned off, revealing his body covered in wounds and soaked in a ridiculous amount of blood. The worst part of it was his right arm and left leg, which were both hanging limp and useless at his side.

"A...man...da... Ama...nda..." Matt kept desperately forcing from his throat. Finally seeing her, he smiled with his last bit of energy, and then collapsed.

"Big brother...?" Amanda said, wondering just what was going on behind the absolute curtain of her sealed eyes.

-:-

Over the next six weeks, the recovery effort continued. Before long the bulk of the wreckage was collected and moved out of areas where it was disrupted, opening up the city again, and all the injured Pokémon recovered quickly.

Matt's survival of the UFO's explosion baffled the doctors who examined him, as well as his condition; it was not until Dr. Newton Graceland himself – a rugged man with orange hair and beard – was called back in that things made more sense. He explained that Matt always possessed extraordinary willpower when he cared about someone or something, so it was likely the case that he held on through sheer force of will to not leave Amanda on her own.

Even with all of that in his favor, Matt's body was nearly destroyed. His right arm and left leg had all their nerve fibers damaged beyond repair, and Dr. Graceland explained not only to his friends but to Matt himself that there was only one option for him to regain his mobility. Understanding this to be true, Matt requested for Dr. Graceland – recognized worldwide as one of the foremost experts in biomechanics as well as an excellent surgeon – to outfit him with prosthetics to regain mobility.

Amanda and Sheena stuck by Matt's side throughout the surgery and subsequent rehabilitation, providing him with much-needed support. Thanks to their encouragement, he pulled off a miracle, being able to walk again with a cane within those six weeks.

As for Rich and his family, the doctor's prediction came true, and Olivia was back to one hundred percent in only a few hours, with no apparent harm done to her from the accident. Rich and Anabel were obviously very thankful for that. It was a load off both of their minds, and not having to be overly worried about Olivia allowed Anabel to make her preparations for the Grand Festival.

The Grand Festival competition came up quickly on the city...

-:-

The Go-Rock Gardens Arena was a spectacular and lavish place, containing not one but two cavernous competition areas, as well as a five-star restaurant and lodging for all the competitors.

Fitting in with the extravagance of the rest of the building, the waiting room for the Coordinators in the Grand Festival was luxuriously outfitted. Fine carpet of red, blue and green covered the floor while the walls were made of woodgrain panels bisected by strips of white marble; the room was filled with black leather couches and at least a dozen huge plasma screen televisions faced in all directions.

In the midst of all this, Anabel, now wearing her purple floral-pattern yukata, was standing and watching coverage of the upcoming event alongside Nando. She was holding a green paper fan with a purple flower petal pattern in her hand.

On the television, a redheaded female reporter was interviewing a man with long, flowing blonde hair.

_[i]"Going into this Grand Festival event, Ace Coordinator Robert, what is it that you expect to see?"_

"_Well, one thing I certainly expect of all Grand Festival level Coordinators is that they are finely in tune with their Pokémon. That is one of the keys to victory."_

"_Are there any surprises to you in the field of thirty that have made the cut to this championship battle?"_

"_I had most certainly expected Tiffany of the Go-Rock Quads to make it in. However, I am not disappointed that she lost to Pokémon minstrel Nando, because the two of them demonstrated a near-perfect definition of a Contest battle during their final meeting. I'm really liking the potential from Trista as well." [/i]_

"Wow, I didn't expect an Ace Coordinator of Robert's skill level to talk about liking my techniques."

Both Anabel and Nando jumped; neither had realized that Trista herself had come up next to them. Like all the other Coordinators, she had a new costume; it was comprised of a red blouse with three silver circles within golden diamonds down the midriff, a lengthened skirt patterned with red and black, and a golden tiara around the centerpiece of her red hat.

"Don't sneak ... up on me like that..." Anabel coughed, though she quickly resumed a smile. "I take it you've gotten your third Ribbon, then?"

"Yup, I got it in the Contest right before the dance competition. I don't know if I could have beaten Tiffany or you, Nando, so I'm glad I did."

"Do not sell yourself short, Miss Trista," the bard gently advised. "The possibilities in the world are infinite. Had you been entered into the dance competition the Contest would have played out differently."

"I suppose that's true," Trista said. "Oh yeah, there's been an interesting rumor going around... people have been saying there's a Coordinator who's entering with a Pokémon none of us have ever seen."

"I can believe ... that," agreed Anabel. "There are so ... many different Pokémon in the world. That said ... I do wonder what it is."

"You'll find out come appeals time," a high-pitched but male voice stated.

Nearby, a glasses-wearing, lavender-haied man in a brown longcoat was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He also had white gloves on, and there were gold buttons on his jacket as well as yellow shoulder ruffles and a feather pattern on his left-hand black lapel. The light was shining in his glasses, obscuring his eyes.

"You're that guy, then?" Trista asked flatly.

"You could say that. I'm no pro or anything, I'm just relaxing and having some fun doing this." Uncrossing his arms, the man stepped away from the wall, allowing his lavender eyes to be seen through his glasses. "The name's Lloyd. I'm normally a military contractor in a faraway nation, but I've taken some leave and come here to try my hand at these Contests. I've amassed three Ribbons, so I entered the Grand Festival."

Strumming his harp, Nando managed to get in a few words. "Where one life meets another, a greater entity is formed... if that is the result of one plus one, imagine what will result from four ~ "

At that moment, all the televisions switched to views of the arena.

"And now, it begins," uttered Trista.

-:-

The Contest Hall within the Go-Rock Gardens Arena was immense in size and extremely festive in color; the main stage was gold with a blue pattern while spotlights of red, blue, green, purple and yellow shone down from all around.

Sitting in a series of front row seats among the 30,000 or more spectators were Rich, Olivia, Matt and Sheena, Jackie having left to investigate something on Judy's orders. For the occasion Sheena had a new outfit, an extremely low-cut red silk dress with a long slit going up to her thigh and a diamond-shaped cutout around her navel.

The lights dimmed, and an announcer's voice came over the loudspeakers. "After so long, the wait is now over. The greatest show in all of Oceannia is about to unfold. Before the battles begin, to warm you up... ladies and gentlemen, the sponsors of this facility... the Go-Rock Quads!"

Pyrotechnics on stage exploded spectacularly as the quartet were raised into place. They all had bandages, but that didn't take away one bit from the rousing reception they received.

After allowing the applause to continue for a minute, Billy began by playing several loud notes on his guitar, while Tiffany stepped up to the microphone.

_[i]_

"_You feel bad, let me tell you, we all get the blues  
Sometimes life is a burden, weighed down in your shoes  
When it's bad, worse, worst  
(And when you're feeling so bad)  
And you think you're cursed  
(And you've got it sad)  
Well, if there's one thing for the better that can turn you loose_

It's gotta be rock'n roll  
To fill the hole in your soul  
There's gotta be rock'n roll  
To fill the hole in your soul

My friend Sam is a chauffeur, Annie goes to school  
Jerry works at the office, Sue lies by the pool  
But on all weekends  
(Together again)  
When I meet my friends  
(I'm gonna see them now)  
And we're lookin' round for the action we sure play it cool

It's gotta be rock'n roll  
To fill the hole in your soul  
There's gotta be rock'n roll  
To fill the hole in your soul  
Ah-haa (ah-haa, ah-haa)  
You paint your world and use all colours  
Ah-haa (ah-haa)  
And then you find it all comes out too bright  
You know it's only a lie  
Ah-haa (ah-haa, ah-haa)  
The songs you sing are too romantic  
Ah-haa (ah-haa)  
And when you want the truth  
They only spit in your eye  
Oh yeah, they're only telling you lies  
Oh yeah, there's gotta be rock'n roll  
To fill the hole in your soul

You feel bad, let me tell you, we all get the blues  
Sometimes life is a burden, weighed down in your shoes  
When it's bad, worse, worst  
(You know you're feeling so bad)  
And you think you're cursed  
(And you've got it sad)  
Well, if there's one thing for the better that can turn you loose

It's gotta be rock'n roll  
To fill the hole in your soul  
There's gotta be rock'n roll  
To fill the hole in your soul

There's gotta be rock'n roll...  
To fill the hole in your soul  
There's gotta be rock'n roll...  
To fill the hole in your soul  
There's gotta be rock'n roll...  
To fill the hole in your soul..."

_[/i]_

As the music faded out, the cheering from the crowd got so ear-shattering that the band's words of thanks were impossible to hear. It took Billy practically waving his arms like a madman to subdue the raucous adulations.

"Thank you! I'm so happy to be back!" he exclaimed once he had the chance. "Thank you for welcoming us back to Oceannia after some time away. It couldn't be under better circumstances, either."

"Hey, don't speak for us all, Billy!" Tiffany said with mock indignation. "I lost, remember?"

"It's alright, Tiffany. There's nothing to worry about."

"If you say so. Anyway, like my jerk of an older brother says..." Tiffany's wry smirk betrayed her sarcasm. "...it's time for what all the Coordinators and Contest fans of Oceannia have been waiting for, the Grand Festival! For that, let me now cede the spotlight to your host, Jillian. Thanks again, Oceannia!"

The stage that the Go-Rock Quads had been on descended back into the floor while Jillian stepped out onto the main stage

"Thank you, Tiffany, and thank you to the Go-Rock Quads! And finally, thanks to all of you! Without you all, we could not have this spectacular event created for your enjoyment. So, shall we get right down to it?" A loud, disorganised shout answered this question; Jillian took it as a yes. "Then what we'll need to do first is introduce our special four-judge panel. Our first two judges are familiar faces to anyone who has watched a Contest recently, Sinnoh Ribbon Society president Dexter and Olivine City Gym Leader Jasmine!"

Dexter and Jasmine appeared from behind the curtains side-by-side, much to the delight of the crowd. The two waved to spectators all around as they made their way to their desks.

"I've been looking forward to this for quite a long time," Dexter declared. "The talent on display by the thirty Coordinators who made it here shall be quite stunning."

"I believe Dexter is right..." Jasmine added. "I want to be blown away by what happens on this stage..."

"And now," Jillian called out, retaking the spotlight, "it's time for our two very special guest judges for this competition. First, she's been recognized as one of the world's greatest Coordinators... she's a pop idol with star power to burn! Hailing from Johto, please welcome Marina!"

The crowd went wild anew for the girl who walked out next, her blue hair done up in two protruding ponytails and concealed partially under a white bandana. She cheerfully blew kisses all around the arena, ruffling the loose white clothes she was wearing, before sitting.

"You guys called me in from Johto just for this Grand Festival, and I'm especially honored to be here! Let's have an amazing show!"

"Now, finally... We've got one more judge, as you know... and that judge is THE currently top-ranked Coordinator in the world!" The cheering had already erupted despite Jillian not being done speaking. "She's a Colosseum Master, too... so give it up for the Little Queen of Pokétopia, Sashay!"

Confetti cannons around the stage fired their payloads, and a girl lept over Jillian's head to land right at their center. then striking a pose for dramatic effect. The girl had purple hair and dark skin, and was quite scantily clad, wearing only a silver tube top and shorts. Much of her body was ensared by rainbow-colored ribbons.

"A new Ace Coordinator shall be crowned here!" Sashay cried out while rushing to her seat. "Excited, I'm very excited! Not only will I get to watch the crowning of an Ace Coordinator, I now am getting to participate in crowning him or her! Let's get this show on the road!"

"Hold up, Sashay, we need to explain the rules first. In this first round, every appeal shall be a Double Performance. The eight highest scoring appeals will move on to a special second round so the top four can be determined.

And what is at stake? Why, only this beautiful Ribbon Cup here!" A spotlight went up on a nearby pedestal, on which a large and elegantly-crafted golden trophy rested. This prompted appropriate applause. "That's not the only prize, though. Lay your eyes right next to the Ribbon Cup!"

Next to the trophy was a white-and-gray egg, resting in a carefully bunched up cloth. Its smooth surface reflected the lights shining down on it.

"We don't know just yet what Pokémon is in that egg, but let it be known that it is thanks to Professor Lilicia Araragi of the Isshu Region that we have it! Both the Ribbon Cup and the egg will go to the ultimate winner of this tournament.

With all that out of the way, let's get started with our Double Performance appeals round! First up on the stage, it's Nando from Alamos Town!"

"Go for it, Mister Nando!" Olivia called out as Nando calmly sauntered into position.

"I will not let you down. Abomasnow and Roserade, make your entrance!"

Nando's Roserade appeared in a carefully-designed cloud of musical notes alongside his Abomasnow, a Pokémon previously unknown to be in his possession. Both looked ready for their performance.

"Roserade, use Leech Seed, please! Abomasnow, I ask you, follow it with Blizzard!"

While sweeping its right arm through the air, Roserade jettisoned a number of round seeds from its bouquet. These seeds burst open in midair to spread vines all around the stage. Abomasnow followed this up by exhaling a blast of icy wind that swept across the stage, freezing the vines and creating a vast ice sculpture.

Running his fingers over the strings of his harp, Nando said in a sing-song voice, "Now, both of you, I'd like for you to use GrassWhistle."

Both Roserade and Abomasnow put their hands to their mouths and waited for the right time to continue, which Nando indicated by beginning to play a song on the harp.

The two Pokémon created flute-like sounds along with their trainer's music, putting together a familiar, calming song. Green musical notes were formed as a byproduct of the GrassWhistle attacks, which further visually accentuated the music by reflecting off of the icy vines around the stage.

Once their song was finished, the ice vines melted away, leaving Roserade and Abomasnow surrounded by sparkling droplets of water. Nando took a curt bow as the crowd began cheering for him.

"Let's see what the judges think of Nando's beautiful appeal!"

First in line and smiling broadly, Dexter opined, "Combining music and a fine visual effect is a very good strategy for a quality appeal. It was very well planned out."

"The Poké Flute song...it worked excellently," agreed Jasmine.

"That's the kind of rock star sensibility I love seeing on the stage!" Marina beamed.

"I have to concur with my fellow judges. You covered everything necessary to ensure a passing grade in this stage of the competition, and you really showed that you earned your place here at the Grand Festival. Well done."

"Thank you to our judges for their wise words, and thank you to Nando for a stunning performance! Next up..."

-:-

Seven more appeals went by after Nando's. They featured some extremely eclectic pairings – Shuckle and Ludicolo, Drifblim and Snorlax, Rampardos and Cherrim, Spheal and Chatot, Wobbuffet and Wormadam, Milotic and Aipom, and finally Hippowdon and Swellow.

"So far we've seen some amazing appeals," Jillian exclaimed, "but things are still only getting warmed up! With eight Coordinators under our belts, number nine is now ready to go! Ladies and gentlemen, for your enjoyment, hailing from Whitegold City in Kanto... Trista!"

Trista took the stage with slow, deliberate steps, ultimately coming to a stop square in the middle of the box for the Coordinator to stand in. She reached into her bag, withdrew two capsule-encased Poké Balls, and threw them, declaring, "Cupid, Nikki, come in!"

Two part-Flying type Pokémon emerged from the clouds of confetti generated by the Poké Balls. One was familiar – Trista's shiny Togekiss, Cupid – and the other was a red-and-white Delibird.

"Hm..."

"What is it, Rich?" Matt asked.

"I didn't know she had a Delibird, first of all... but the last time that Togekiss appeared in a Contest, it was terrified to even look at the audience. I hope she figured that out..."

"Cupid, use ExtremeSpeed!" Trista cried, throwing her right hand upward. "Nikki, Water Pulse!"

Cupid started to dart all around the vast airspace of the Contest Hall with incredible speed, moving so fast that he became a pale yellow blur. Nikki, meanwhile, positioned herself at center stage and raised her arms, creating a sphere of water between them.

Rings of water flowed from the sphere in rhythmic pulses after that, creating an airborne obstacle course over the stage. Cupid showed off the great control hr had over himself by flying through the rings with great ease.

"Now, let's finish it up. Nikki, Present! Cupid, Brave Bird!"

A small gift box materialized in Nikki's grip. She threw it skyward, allowing Cupid – surrounded in an intense blue glow – to dive-bomb into it, causing a bright, multicolored explosion. Cupid then emerged from the smoke, landed on the stage, and bowed right to the audience.

"So I guess Cupid overcame his stage fright..." Rich said to himself while the rest of the crowd cheered loudly. He was greatly impressed by the improvement in rapport between Trista and Cupid as well as Cupid's increased courage.

-:-

After spending a good ten minutes pounding on the keys of the computer in the desk of the Shadow Pokémon Factory's main office, Volkner sighed in frustration.

"Something's wrong, Gorigan. I can't get into contact with headquarters at all." When there was no response, Volkner looked up. "Gorigan?"

The muscular man was standing in the middle of the room staring at a television screen on the wall, much to Volkner's annoyance.

"Gorigan! What in the name of ... what are you watching?"

"This Grand Festival thing is actually quite amusing," Gorigan said with a silly grin. "I wish I had discovered it sooner."

Volkner facepalmed in exasperation, but upon giving the idea a moment of thought, his position softened. "I guess if we can't contact headquarters, nobody would know if we're goofing off."

Pulling his office chair around from behind the desk, Volkner joined his cohort in watching the Grand Festival broadcast.

-:-

It did not take long for most of the remaining appeals to occur. The twenty-eighth performance featured a Lickilicky using its tongue to catch rocks from its partner Dugtrio's moves.

Only two peformances remained.

"And that was Sandra's appeal. Thank you! Up next, we bring you Lloyd from Pendragon City!"

The curtains reopened, and Lloyd smugly stepped out onto the stage. He merely stood there for quite some time, taking in the energy of excitement flowing through the air.

When Lloyd took too long to do anything, Jillian prompted him quietly by saying, "You have to send out your Pokémon."

This prompted Lloyd to finally open his bright lavender eyes. Smiling even more, he shouted, "I'm sorry I delayed the show, then! Enter the battlefield, Magneton and Giar!"

-:-

"What is that?" Nando gasped, watching the video screen backstage with Anabel and Trista.

One of the two Pokémon Lloyd had called upon was easily recognizeable. The three metallic orbs with magnets mounted on their sides and eyes in their centers could only be one Pokémon.

However, the overwhelming consensus in both the waiting room and the crowd was that the other was completely new. It was called Giar, and true to its name, it was comprised simply of two silver gears, on each of which was a face with the left eye crossed out by an X.

"He did say he came from a faraway place, right?" Trista guessed.

-:-

A murmur was going through the crowd, with almost every member of the audience surprised at the appearance of such an exotic new Pokémon. Rich's group was no exception to this.

"Giar? What kind of Pokémon is that?" Rich wondered, taking out his P*DA as he spoke.

_[i}"...Giar... this Pokémon is not yet officially listed in the standardized National Pokédex. Information is unavailable..."[/i]_

"He must have brought it from REALLY far away then..." Matt commented carefully, leaning on the cane in his left hand. "It won't be listed until it is more widely documented around the world..."

"Well, I think it's cute!" Olivia squealed in adoration.

Down on the stage, Lloyd was smiling so broadly that if he widened his expression any further, it would fall off of his face. He loved the stunned, enraptured reaction he had elicited simply by sending Giar out – but now, it was time to blow the audience away.

"Buckle in, my lovelies, for now is when the real show starts! Magneton, Zap Cannon! Giar, Flash Cannon!"

Both Pokémon turned their multiple faces to the ceiling. They both launched multiple spheres of energy upwards; the only differences between their moves was that Giar's shots were spheres of silvery light while Magneton's were comprised of yellow electricity.

"Yes! Yes!" Lloyd screamed in delight, waving his arms over his head while observing his Pokémon's attacks. "You know the drill now – Magneton, use Thunderbolt on Giar, and Giar, you use Gear Saucer!"

Magneton leveled off, while Giar stayed facing up. As Lloyd had directed, Magneton discharged a great amount of electricity into its partner's body; however, Giar weathered this quite well, and through focusing, pushed the bulk of the energy into the teeth at the end of each gear.

Giar's dual faces began revolving like the gears they were meant to be, and the energy being charged into its body shot out, taking on the form of one lightning bolt arcing from each gear tooth. These twelve streaks of lightning were attracted to the previous attacks still in the air and joined them; they formed electrical chains that made the spheres of energy revolve along with Giar's movements.

"Wow, what a genius combination!" raved Jillian as she took a step closer to the center of the stage, despite the fact that the crowd's cheering nearly drowned her out.

-:-

Anabel, Nando and Trista were still watching Lloyd's performance on the television screen as he was receiving his scores.

"I find myself wondering what the abilities of other Pokémon from his homeland are," uttered the bard while he played light, plaintive notes on his harp.

"There must be many more kinds out there," Trista added in response.

Anabel was rather detached from the others. She was thinking about the new possibilities a land of new Pokémon could offer Olivia.

"Anabel Mistbloom, you're up next!" called a finely-dressed valet from the doorway of the room.

"Miss Anabel, please do your best," Nando bid to her as she stood and turned.

-:-

"Mom's up next! Mom's up next!" Olivia was nearly jumping out of her seat in excitement.

"Be calm, Olivia. Mom's not going anywhere."

"How nice it must be to have a family who loves you..." Matt muttered.

"What?"

Having not expected to be heard, Matt jumped. "Rich, uh... don't pay it any mind. I'm just talking out loud."

The two probably would have argued further, but Jillian's announcement stopped them from doing so.

"We've seen twenty-nine up and twenty-nine down... and now, only one remains! Ladies and gentlemen, our final Coordinator, Anabel from LaRousse City!"

For Anabel, who was waiting behind the closed curtains, every second felt like an hour. Here it was, the big competition she'd worked so hard to reach. So much had happened over the course of gaining those three Ribbons that she felt like a completely different person than she was when she began. Even though she'd competed in countless tournaments before, this one felt more imperative than the rest. It was as if she needed to win here to prove she could still hold her own.

She reached into the sash of her yukata and clutched the Ribbon that Olivia had won with Nando's help at the Partnership Festival. That one Ribbon meant more to her than any other, simply because her daughter had won it. It had helped her hold on to reality so many times over the past few months that she didn't know what she would have done without it.

Anabel almost didn't even realize the curtains had opened and it was time for her performance. She nervously stepped out on the stage and glanced around the audience while searching for the Poké Balls she needed in her sash. When she saw Olivia and Rich smiling at her, though, she got a boost of confidence.

"Go, my friends ... Espeon and Gardevoir!"

"It's a Psychic-type duo from Anabel!" Jillian announced while Espeon and Gardevoir descended in a flurry of flower petals. "I wonder what kind of performance is in store?"

"Gardevoir, please use ... Future Sight. Espeon, Charm."

Gardevoir stood behind Espeon and clasped her hands together in prayer. Besides her eyes flashing blue though, nothing much happened. Espeon, meanwhile, purred cutely at the crowd, creating purple hearts that floated from it and around in the air.

"Now, please, Gardevoir ... Captivate. Espeon, I'd like you ... to use Morning Sun."

"Gar-deh!" shrilled the Pokémon. She swept her arms apart from her prayer stance and smiled at the crowd, forming red hearts to mix with the already-existing purple ones.

Espeon, meanwhile, brought extremely bright sunlight into the hall, which shone through the purple and red hearts to create a stunning glow. Just then, the Future Sight previously used by Gardevoir came true, bursting all of the hearts into a brilliant, almost blinding display of shimmering sparkles.

"Oh, what a simple yet gorgeous display!" Jillian cried out while the crowd cheered. She had her eyelids lowered to block the bright light. "Anabel's done with her appeal, so let's see what the judges have to say!"

-:-

Five minutes later, a sullen Anabel made her way back to the waiting room. As she slowly entered the room, she discovered that not only were Nando and Trista waiting for her, Rich, Olivia, Matt and Sheena had arrived there as well.

"Mom!" squealed Olivia joyfully, rushing to her mother's embrace. "Mom, you were great!"

"I'm glad you thought so..."

Anabel's sulking reply clearly confused Rich and the others. Wishing to understand his wife's mood, Rich asked of her, "What's wrong?"

"You saw my ... appeal. It blinded the judges and ... hurt my score. I won't be getting through..."

"The judges spoke well of you, though," Matt said while tottering forward on his cane.

"You didn't seem to do any worse than any of the other Coordinators," added Sheena.

Ignoring the encouragement being given by her friends and family, Anabel looked down to her daughter and droned, "Olivia, begin packing ... your things. We won't be ... here much longer today..."

"Stop talking that way!" Trista had made her way over from nearby, where Nando still sat, staring ahead at the monitor before him in intense contemplation. She was clearly agitated by Anabel's lack of confidence, perhaps moreso than Rich, even. "I saw a performance up there that almost put mine to shame, and I've been doing this a lot longer than you. Believe in yourself more!"

"That's easy for you ... to say," Anabel mumbled in response.

_[i]"Sorry to have kept you waiting! We're back!"[/i]_

Jillian's image had appeared on all of the television monitors in the waiting room, prompting everyone present to become silent.

_[i]"The decisions were tough, but finally, our judges managed to pick the eight best of the appeals you saw earlier. Of all thirty of our worthy Coordinators, these eight came out on top as the best of the best. Ladies and gentlemen, your quarterfinalists!"[/i]_

Rich's group, Trista and Nando all watched intently as the screen turned to complete darkness, as did Lloyd, who was standing with his arms crossed and one foot propped up against the wall he was leaning back on.

The first face then appeared on the screen from the darkness – Nando's.

Lloyd was next, as had been expected following his excellent performance.

Third came a girl in a witch's outfit, the girl who had used Wobbuffet and Wormadam.

Fourth was a young purple-haired man in a dapper black tux whose appeal consisted of Porygon2 and Corsola.

Trista came up fifth, soothing her concerns just as she began to fear that she might not have made the cut.

Sixth, the tomboyish-looking girl who had used Hippowdon and Swellow appeared.

The seventh place finisher, a user of Gengar and Poliwrath, was a bespectacled man sporting a flowing white kimono and brown hair.

Anabel turned, beginning to head for the door. One thing she knew was that it was perfectly okay to be confident in yourself, but also to be cautious and accept defeat. That was what she was doing, the perfectly logical step of simply admitting her failure and letting go of it.

That was why she was surprised when she was stopped by a persistent tugging at her arm.

"Mom, I told you you did great!"

Anabel gasped and turned around in shock.

There, as the eighth and final image in the block of eight quarterfinalists, was none other than the face of Anabel herself.

Just seeing that she did have some success after all caused Anabel's mind to relax greatly, and she almost fainted into Rich's arms. She came to quickly, however, and enjoyed a good chuckle about it with him.

"You should not doubt yourself, Miss Anabel," Nando said thoughtfully, having come up to the others. "I do not think you once handed out the Ability Symbol for nothing."

Anabel blushed slightly at Nando's compliment. "Aw, thanks, Nando. You ... did a good job too."

An attendant appeared at the door, calling out, "The eight quarterfinalists, come with me! Everyone else, please go to the stands!"

Rich and the others deferred to Anabel and stepped out of her way, allowing her to join Nando and Trista at the doorway. Before any of the three went through, though, they turned to each other.

"I suggest we make a promise," Trista piped up.

"What kind of ... promise?"

"A promise that says one of us will make it through to the end."

"I can subscribe to that, Miss Trista. May one of us be the Ace Coordinator of this Grand Festival."

Anabel smiled. "Me too. Let's ... show them what we've got."

While the trio along with Lloyd and the other Coordinators left the room, Rich, Matt, Olivia and Sheena looked on thoughtfully.

"Come on, you guys! Mom's gonna be back in the competition again! We can't be late!"

"How adorable," Matt choked out through his injured throat. "Let's follow her suggestion."

-:-

Shortly thereafter, Rich, Matt, Olivia and Sheena had filtered back to their seats in the main arena. This wasn't simple, as the crowding of the stands had made it quite difficult for Matt to move around with the cane he needed to walk. That challenge was quickly overcome, though, with Sheena's help.

"They said there was going to be a special second round, didn't they?" Sheena asked of Rich once the four were situated back in their seats.

"They did," Rich confirmed. "Very astute observation."

"You don't know what it's about, do you?" Olivia absentmindedly shoved past Matt's cane to address Sheena. "Whatever it is, I think my mom is gonna do a really great job!"

Rich chuckled softly at his daughter's innocent optimism. "We'll find out what's going on shortly, but until then, mind your manners and don't push Matt again."

Realizing her error, Olivia began to apologize to Matt, but she was interrupted by Jillian, who had come back out onto the stage.

"Sorry for the delay, ladies and gentlemen! We're now ready to proceed with the quarterfinal round of the Grand Festival, and here's how it works. Backstage, our eight remaining Coordinators have been taken to a studio where they will be given access to high-tech photography equipment and a treasure of Accessories and Backdrops. The goal is simple – create a photo of a single Pokémon that best accentuates that Pokémon in both setting and accessory. Our judges will then review the photographs, and the four Coordinators who receive the highest marks shall move on to the battle round."

-:-

At the end of a hallway with eight doors, four on each side, the group of Coordinators had just seen the same explanation. Now, the attendant was guiding each of the eight into their own room so they could individually prepare their photographs.

_[i]"Dressup, now?"[/i] _Anabel was thinking to herself. _[i]"I didn't come prepared for this, but I think I have an idea of what to do.."[/i]_

-:-

Rich glared down at his watch.

Just over an hour had passed since Jillian's explanation of the second round's rules, and yet, there was no sign of any progress in the Contest. While Rich found himself becoming quite frustrated, however, Olivia was completely unaware of just how much time had gone by, as she had been talking at length with Matt and Sheena about Dialga.

Finding himself bored, Rich let his mind begin to wander. With nothing to occupy his thoughts he quickly found himself beginning to doze off.

Suddenly a vision of Darkrai appeared to him, followed by Caprice pushing her body against Dragonite. This disturbing vision snapped him awake again instantly, and the gasp that escaped his lips caught the attention of the others.

"Dad? What's up?"

"I caught you dozing off there for a minute," Matt commented. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh, no, it's fine. Just feeling a little bored, since it's taken so long for the Contest to continue.

"I hear you on that," said Sheena in concurrence.

While Olivia, Matt and Sheena went back to their conversation, Rich quietly began pondering the meaning of his brief vision. The appearance of Darkrai in it made him believe that it was more than just a mere nightmare, that there had to be a reason he kept seeing Caprice and Dragonite in his dreams.

He did not have long to think about all that, however, as Jillian then came out on the stage, microphone in hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she announced, "I apologize for the delay, but we are now ready to progress to the next stage of the Grand Festival! All eight Coordinators have submitted their photographs, and the judges have given their decisions on them. Let's bring out our eight quarterfinalists and find out the results!"

A curtain opposite the huge plasma screen monitor hanging over the arena drew open, revealing Anabel, Nando, Trista and the other five Coordinators to the delight of the crowd.

Anabel's nerves were beginning to get the best of her while she walked out with her seven opponents. With all the emotional energy she had invested into this tournament, she felt on edge at all times, fearing an early loss. She could only stand on the stage and stare fixedly at the screen while waiting for her results.

"Anabel, I know you've done well!" Rich called out from his seat, feeling suddenly hopeful.

"Mom, you can win it all!"

Out of respect for Rich, Matt and Sheena did not say anything, but they gave strong encouragement to Anabel in their thoughts.

"Now, as you all are aware of," Jillian explained to the eight, "the judges have reviewed and scored your submitted portraits. This is the first time any of you will be seeing your scores." Turning up to the crowd, the Contest hostess called out, "Now, let's see the photo given to us by Nando!"

Nando's face appeared on the screen, then the image flipped over. On the other side, a Lopunny posing seductively on a pink, heart-patterned bed appeared. The Lopunny had a red ribbon tied around its neck, a lace headdress on its head, and pieces of yellow fluff attached to its arm.

"What the hell is that?" Matt blurted out, stupefied at Nando's bizarre submission.

That reaction was actually shared by a number of others in the huge crowd, though the overall reception to the piece seemed positive. A scattering of applause and a few cheers conveyed this.

"Nando is actually playing this round exactly how it was meant," Rich finally answered. "He is taking advantage of Lopunny's natural appearance to fulfill the goals laid out by this competition."

Down on the stage, while Nando was clearly proud of his work, Anabel was unsure of how to take it. It was clearly quite creative, but there was a certain disturbing quality about it that made the photo disconcerting to look at. However, that was not what the judges were looking at.

"Next up in the photography round, Lloyd!"

Like with Nando, Lloyd's face appeared on the screen, then flipped over to show his photo. He had gone with Metagross, which he placed a yellow headband on along with puffs of smoke and shining crystals around it.

The ensuing cheer left Lloyd feeling even more smug than he had been before, and he just stood there with his arms crossed, drinking it in.

"Up third, it's Glenda!"

This was the girl in the witch outfit. Her selection was an Alakazam standing on a tree stump, with small mushrooms added around it for effect.

"In the fourth position, Jamison!"

Following up his Porygon2 and Corsola, Jamison's Electivire appeared in his photo. It wore black sunglasses and stood on a surfboard while the backdrop caused the illusion of it actually surfing.

"Our fifth entrant is Trista!"

As she watched Trista's face appear on the screen, Anabel recalled the promise the two of them had made along with Nando.

_[i]"Don't fail now, Trista. Keep our promise."[/i]_

The photograph ended up being of Trista's Kingdra, placed on an ocean background while wearing a cape and being surrounded by bubbles. The audience loved this, and Anabel had to silently admit to herself that Trista had no intention of failing their promise.

"Sixth, it's Sandra!"

This was the girl with Hippowdon and Swellow. Here she was using a Dugtrio, equipped with swirl-eyed glasses on each of its heads along with a green mortarboard hat on the center head.

"The seventh Coordinator is Sosuke!"

Though he remained wordless, the white-kimono-wearing man's presence could be felt right behind Anabel, and she glanced back out of nervousness, only to see him standing with the lights completely engulfing his glasses.

Sosuke had photographed his Yanmega, placing it in a spotlight and putting flowers down its tail.

"And finally, the eighth Coordinator, Anabel!"

Anabel, Rich, Olivia, Matt and Sheena all held their breath, while Nando lowered his head, all awaiting the reveal of Anabel's photograph and her eventual fate.

She had produced a beautiful work of art.

It was using her Gardevoir. By positioning Gardevoir in the center of a flower field and giving it a flower in its hair as well as a bouquet to hold, Anabel had created an image so gorgeous that the crowd instantly erupted in massive, raucous cheers.

A tear came to Anabel's eye. She felt so gratified and happy then – for the first time in so long, she had worked hard at something, and it paid off greatly.

Up in the stands, meanwhile, Rich and Olivia jumped out of their seats in excitement. While Olivia was just overcome by the rush of seeing her mother do so well, for Rich, the performance held a good deal of emotional weight. He desired Anabel to win even more now just to give her something to smile about.

"We've now seen all the photographs submitted by our quarterfinalists! That means it's now time to reveal the rankings given to them by our judges. Remember, the top four scorers here will advance to the semifinals battling around and be one step closer to that Ribbon Cup and that mysterious Egg!

Now, without further ado... ladies and gentlemen, your top four!"

The screen went black, and accordingly, the entire Contest Hall went quiet. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop, and the tense anticipation in the air hung like a cloud over both the Coordinators and the audience.

With a ping, the first semifinalist's picutre appeared – Anabel. She relaxed her body and let out a sigh of pleased relief, while Rich and Olivia embraced excitedly in the stands.

The second face to be exposed on the screen was that of Trista, who clenched her fists and whispered 'yes' to show her pleasure.

Third, appearing below Anabel, was Nando. He merely shut his eyes and said nothing.

Finally, as the fourth and last semifinalist, Lloyd's face appeared beneath Trista and next to Nando. Like Nando, Lloyd's reaction was a more serious and reserved one.

"And there you have it!" Jillian shrilled over the roar of the crowd. "Our four semifinalists, Anabel, Trista, Nando and Lloyd! With the identities of that quartet now known, let's see how the first battle round will be laid out!"

A bright blue wave swept over the display on the screen, removing the block of photographs. In its place, the four mugshots were arranged horizontally to indicate the upcoming matches – Nando versus Lloyd, then Anabel versus Trista.

"Our promise came true after all!" Trista said joyously as she approached Anabel. "I have to admit, I was kind of hoping I would get a chance to battle you."

"I feel ... the same," concurred Anabel. "Our battle shall be ... memorable. I wish you the best ... of luck."

The sound of harp music got the attention of the two young women, and Nando came up to them, gently strumming the strings of his Mew-motif instrument.

"A covenant between friends, to encourage and to cheer, this oath between us all has brought our dreams to life. Now, for the upcoming battle, the light of our Pokémon shall guide the way ~ "

-:- 

A short time later, all of the Coordinators who had participated in any stage of the Grand Festival thus far were invited to a great banquet for their enjoyment. Relatives or other close supporters were also permitted entry, so Rich, Olivia, Matt, Amanda and Sheena all joined Anabel, Trista and Nando at one of the large tables. The dining room itself was immensely spacious and done up with red carpet and burnt orange walls, as well as with an elegant, grand staircase affixed with golden railings. Above the stairs hung a giant television monitor, and the dim lighting in the chamber contributed to the formal atmosphere even more.

While Nando and Olivia exchanged words about various Contest techniques, Anabel and Trista discussed their upcoming match, and Matt and Sheena talked about upcoming movies to see, Rich just absentmindedly poked at the roast on the plate before him. His mind was preoccupied with the vision of Caprice he had seen earlier, and the clinking of wine glasses all around him made staying sober even harder.

"Something on your mind?"

Rich jumped nearly two inches off his chair from being startled by Matt's sudden question. The now-cybernetic young man had innocent enough intentions and was honestly concerned about Rich's state of mind, but that all did nothing to make his question any less out of left field.

"What?"

"I asked you if something was on your mind," he repeated, placing a slice of his broiled fish filet in his mouth.

Realizing that Sheena was now looking his way as well, Rich decided quickly to tell the truth. "I'm thinking about a dream I had. A nightmare, really."

"Having a close encounter with Darkrai will do that to you," Matt said, pensively thinking back to his own meeting with the dark creature. "I can definitely sympathize with you."

"Are you seeing visions of things in your dreams?"

Sheena's question was polite enough, but it took Rich aback. "What do you mean?" 

"Sometimes, if a person is haunted by a particular vision in their dreams," Sheena explained through bites of her salad, "that sometimes ends up being the person's subconscious trying to tell them about something they really need to know."

Rich took a moment to have a mouthful of mashed potatoes and consider this advice. If indeed his nightmares were meant to be a message, what possibly could the repeated visions of Caprice and Dragonite be trying to prove? The whole thing was completely baffling to him. Yet, a single thought had started in the back of his mind and steadily grown.

"I know what I've got to do now," he told Matt and Sheena after swallowing the potatoes.

Anabel, meanwhile, had her conversation interrupted by a sudden cold and sinister presence.

"Heh heh heh... you're looking quite cute as always, Anabel..." Conway snickered, holding his glowing glasses like always as he emerged behind her.

"C-Conway!" gasped Anabel in terror. Her respirator quickly overloaded from the stress, leading her to break down in a coughing fit.

Angered by the suffering Conway was causing Anabel, Rich rose from his seat, pointed at the boy, and growled, "Conway, you've got three seconds to leave before I come over there and bash your face in. One..."

Rich's countdown was interrupted by a suave-sounding male voice. "Conway, stop interfering with the affairs of others. It is unbecoming."

The voice belonged to Sosuke, the bespectacled Coordinator in the white kimono. He approached slowly and did not stop, much to Conway's obvious chagrin.

"Aw, geez, Sosuke, not now!" he sighed angrily. "Don't come putting your moves on even more girls I'm trying to get!"

"You're doing it all wrong, Conway. You cannot win the hearts and minds of women with simple knowledge and tactics, you need to use more intricate strategy."

"Is that why you were thrown out of the Cerulean Gym that time, when you tried to do your hypnosis thing on the Gym Leader there?"

Conway's mention of this incident clearly got on Sosuke's nerves, and he raised his voice. "You're my younger brother, how dare you bring up such things to me..."

While the others looked on at this loud and rather sad scene, surprised to learn that Sosuke was in fact Conway's older brother, Rich had finally gotten fed up. He knocked both brothers down with firm punches to their heads.

"I don't care who either of you are, nobody's winning her heart and mind because I already did that!"

"Let's be frank though, Rich..." Conway had quickly recovered, risen back to his feet, and once again his glasses had a menacing glow. "I've qualified for the Grand Championship just like you have, and I have devised a team that will defeat anything you can throw at it. Heh heh heh..."

Rich simply sighed in the face of this taunt and turned to Sosuke. "How do you put up with this as your brother again?"

"I know he can be a handful at times." Much to Rich's displeasure, though, Sosuke then leaned forward, causing light to overtake his glasses as well. "I wouldn't want anyone to be made uncomfortable by him."

_[i]"Nando and Lloyd to the arena,"[/i]_ a robotic voice said through the loudspeakers in the room, mercifully allowing Rich to escape having to argue with Sosuke and Conway more. _[i]"Nando and Lloyd, to the arena on the double."[/i]_

"Well, there's my cue, I'd say," Nando intoned as he rose to his feet. "Please wish me luck in this first battle of the competition."

"You'll do great, Mister Nando!" encouraged an enthusiastic Olivia. "Go out there and win!"

-:-

The lights in the arena were down, and some of the only illumination in the vast chamber was coming from the spotlight honed on Jillian at the middle of the stage. A small amount of light came from the giant video screen as well, even though it was currently black.

"It's time for what you've all wanted, ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the battle round!" The moment Jillian finished her sentence, all the lights in the arena went on, creating a dramatic effect when combined with the mass cheer from the crowd. "Yes! We are almost at a point where we can find out who will be taking home both the Ribbon Cup and the mysterious Egg, so first, we have two semifinal battles to carry out.

In the first of our semifinal battles, we shall have as the opposing Coordinators... Nando, the Pokémon minstrel of Alamos Town, and Lloyd, Pendragon City's military madman!"

Nando, positioned on the left side of the battlefield, stood calmly with his eyes closed and strummed his harp with gentle, deliberate motions. Lloyd, however, was pacing around his box on the right-hand side restlessly.

"We'll fill up the point gauges for these two and put five minutes on the clock..." The video screen came to life, displaying portraits of Nando and Lloyd – each with '100' beneath them – as well as a countdown clock currently displaying five minutes. "Well then, with everything set, pay attention to the Pokémon we're about to see in this hot-blooded battle! The first semifinal match, Nando VS. Lloyd! BATTLE ON!"

/

Poké Bard Nando -vs.- Researcher Lloyd

/

"Enter the battlefield, Giar, Magneton!"

"Make your entrance, Roserade and Lopunny!"

Lloyd had taken the first initiative, sending out his Giar and Magneton once more. Nando countered this by deploying Roserade and Lopunny with a dramatic flair of his cape, setting the stage in his own favor through gratuitous usage of musical note Ball Seals.

Out in the stands, Trista had joined Rich, Olivia, Anabel, Matt and Sheena to watch the battle. They all looked on in eager anticipation for what promised to be an interesting match.

"I'd guess Giar is a Steel-type, so that makes both of Lloyd's Pokémon Steel-types," Matt observed with a careful but thoughtful voice. "Ostensibly, Roserade and Lopunny would be poor choices to face Steel-types but..."

"Mister Nando surely has a plan up his sleeve!" Olivia interrupted enthusiastically.

Rich joined the others in a good chuckle at Olivia's cheerfulness, but just under the surface, he was bristling, feeling a bit bitter at the fascination his daughter held with the bard, even if he was a friend. That feeling of mistrust against a friend, though, quickly led to a feeling that Rich identified as anger... towards himself. He hadn't felt outright jealousy towards a friend for a very long time, and he got an overwhelming feeling of guilt for regressing into it.

"Magneton, Shock Wave! Giar, take it and then use Flash Cannon!"

Only Lloyd's attack command was able to snap Rich back into the situation at hand and make him pay attention again.

As the first part of the combination, Magneton maneuvered behind Giar and disharged a jolt of electricity into it, much like the previously-seen appeal. Giar absorbed the energy similarly to before, but this time, it used the power it was receiving to supercharge its own attack.

"Roserade, Sunny Day, please. Lopunny, Jump Kick."

As the large, crackling sphere of light cut through the air towards Nando's Pokémon, his Roserade launched a flare upward that burst and expanded into a curtain of blinding sun. Then, in turn with its partner, Lopunny swung its foot out, stricking the powered-up Flash Cannon and knocking it up into the sunlight, where it dissipated.

The scoreboard was barely visible in the brightness, but it could be made out that Nando had lost five points while Lloyd had lost thirteen.

"Magneton, use Lock-On... target Lopunny!'

A crosshairs flashed in each of Magneton's eyes, followed by one appearing over Lopunny's body. As a result, Magneton's next attack would surely hit it.

"Please, Lopunny, I would like you to perform Jump Kick again."

"Giar, shield Magneton with Protect!"

Lopunny took too much time in thrusting itself at Magneton; there was enough of a delay to allow Giar to slip in and put up a shield between Magneton and its atagonist. Lopunny's kick struck the shield harmlessly, causing another seven points to fall off of Nando's score.

Nando wasn't fazed by this turn of events, however. "Go ahead, Roserade... go ahead and use Weather Ball ~ "

What Lloyd had failed to notice was how Roserade had drawn up close to his Pokémon by rushing behind Lopunny. Using Lopunny's head as a springboard, Roserade was able to leap into the air and throw a bright orange energy sphere right over Giar's Protect.

As it had been completely unable to anticipate this, Magneton was left a sitting duck for this Fire-type, sun-powered Weather Ball. The top head on Magneton's body was left with a large blackened patch and collapsed downward onto the two lower heads, leaving Magneton fainted in a heap on the floor. Half of Lloyd's remaining points vanished instantaneously, while a mere two points were deducted from Nando's total.

"ARGH! Now what?" screeched the lavender-haired scientist, clearly overflowing with frustrated anger. He was coming to realize he was ill-prepared for a match on this level, but didn't want to accept it. "Return, Magneton... Giar, use Gear Saucer now!"

Lloyd's increasing desperation was plain to see. Nevertheless, now fighting on its own, Giar laterally tackled Roserade, crunching its target's body between its two gears. The pain inflicted by this move only increased when Giar began to rotate.

"Just the opportunity I needed," Nando said with a smirk.

That smirk was the moment when Lloyd knew he had lost.

"I beseech you, Lopunny, Roserade... please use Fire Punch and Weather Ball!"

What Lloyd's attack had done was actually make Giar a sitting duck for Nando's Pokémon. Roserade struck first, forming another sphere of energy in such close proximity to Giar that the Steel-type was immediately engulfed in its pulsating boundaries.

Turning its faces upward, Giar let out a shrill cry, only to be quickly silenced when it saw Lopunny rapidly descending towards it with fists aflame. The sound of smashing metal could be heard, and a small explosion drove both Lopunny and Roserade back. It didn't matter, though, as Giar lie on the ground, defeated.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh! My weaponry has all failed!"

/

"And that's that!" Jillian declared, a row of red X's across the judging table emphasizing Lloyd's fate. "The first Coordinator to go on to the final round is Nando!"

While the crowd cheered wildly for him, Nando played out a few notes of music to treat them. Olivia, of course, was delighted by this, but while everyone around him seemed happy, Rich was not. Though he knew he should have been happy for his friend's advancement, he realized another fact: it meant that if Anabel managed to defeat Trista, she would have to fight Nando one-on-one for the title.

His insides twisted into knots. Sure, she had battled Nando before – but at that time, it was a two-on-two battle, not to mention that Nando won that time. Rich completely forgot that he himself was partnered with Nando, as well as that he had delivered the finishing blow himself too.

By the time Rich realized that Anabel had left his side with Trista to go for their battle, it was far too late for him to catch up and wish her well.

-:-

Anabel was oblivious to most of her surroundings. She had followed the guides that prompted her toward her side of the battlefield, but all the while, she was in a haze.

She questioned why Rich had remained so stoic and silent. Why he didn't wish her good luck, or even turn to look at her before she left him. Was he angry with her about something? She didn't know.

The floor was extremely cold against her bare feet. Only now was Anabel noticing this. Every step she took sent chills up her body, making her shiver subtly.

"And her opponent, Anabel of LaRousse City!"

Suddenly, Anabel realized just what was going on around her. A spotlight was on her, while another shone down on Trista, who stood across the battle stage from her with a determined, steely look. Only now did Anabel understand that she probably had been standing there like a fool for too long. It was time to get serious, though, so Anabel quickly tried to clear her mind.

"We've set up the clock with five minutes," Jillian declared, gesturing dramatically to the scoreboard, which displayed the clock as well as 100-point meters beneath face pictures of Anabel and Trista. "With all the preparations in place, it's time for our second semifinal! Anabel VS. Trista! BATTLE ON!"

/

Tower Maiden Anabel -vs.- Coordinator Lass Trista

/

"Nova and Nazar, come in!"

Clouds of black and white smoke burst from the two Poké Balls Trista threw, followed by the powerful emergence of her Typhlosion, Nova, and her Dusknoir, Nazar. Anabel noticed that Nova was wearing an odd blue scarf around his arm but thought little of it; she also noted that these were the same two Pokémon that Trista had used to win the Yache Village Contest, meaning that they were reliable members of Trista's team.

After a moment of contemplation, Anabel coughed, then gently pitched two Poké Balls of her own. "Go, my friends... Kingdra and Espeon!"

To face Nova and Nazar, Anabel's Kingdra and Espeon materialized amongst a flowing wind of red and purple flower petals. The two took quick looks at their opponents and knew right away that they were in for a fight, so they steeled their bodies for battle.

Immediately taking the opportunity for the first move, Anabel choked out the orders, "Kingdra, Waterfall ... Espeon, Shadow Ball!"

Like their trainer, Kingdra and Espeon did not hesitate to go on the offensive. The latter acted first, howling shrilly while forming a dark orb in the air before its face.

"Quickly, you two, you know what to do! Eruption! Shadow Punch!"

What happened next was stunning, almost unbelievable. Nova the Typhlosion - a species not particularly noted for its speed – positioned himself with movements so fast that he seemed to be teleporting through the air, then blasted out a flood of fire from the ignition area of its neck. Like a massive wave, the flames washed over Anabel's Pokémon, burning Espeon severely just moments after it released its Shadow Ball, as well as stunning Kingdra enough to delay its attack.

Nazar then took the Shadow Ball head-on before raising her arms towards Kingdra. She launched a pair of long-ranged shadowy projections in the shape of her fists to strike the Water-and-Dragon-type, completely disabling the attack that Kingdra never had a chance to fully prepare. The six points Trista lost in the end were spare change compared to the twenty-one point plummet Anabel's score suffered.

Already greatly frustrated and nearing anger, Anabel slowly began to lose focus. "Please, I beg ... of you... Kingdra, Dragon Pulse! Espeon, Shadow Ball!"

"You can't stop me that quickly! Nova, use Eruption again! Nazar, you do Thunderbolt!"

Showing no signs of letting up from the extreme rush he was in, Nova swamped the battlefield with flame once again, again capturing Kingdra in preparing its attack and Espeon having just launched Shadow Ball. The fur covering Espeon's body was, by this point, extremely burnt and blackened, making it plain to see that Espeon could not stand up to this withering assault for much longer.

Nazar's next move was the perfect compliment to her partner's miraculous speed and power. The knob-like horn on her head crackled with energy and then discharged a bright, arcing beam of electricity. Kingdra, already being not very agile on land, was completely immobilized by this.

Like before, Trista only lost a scant few points, dropping from 94 to 88, while Anabel free-fell from 79 to 53.

"What an exciting battle!" Jillian cried out, completely engrossed by what was happening. "Trista is taking a clear dominant hand!"

While Anabel and Trista launched themselves into yet another round of attacks, up in the crowd, Rich was watching with equal amounts of hope and depression.

"If she wins, if she loses... it doesn't matter. Nothing good will come of this. Attending this event seemed like such a great idea at the time..."

Rich was unaware that he had said this out loud, so he really wasn't ready for Sheena's reply. "Like I tell Matt, you can't be so negative like this. Your wife is down there with a shot at the finals of a Grand Festival, isn't that good enough?"

"The girl has a point..." Lloyd had slipped in behind the others, and was sitting with his face covered in shadows, his voice deathly serious in tone. "...but this situation isn't that simple. Anabel has no chance to win now. Look down at Typhlosion's wrist... do you see what it's wearing?"

Matt had to squint to see what Lloyd was referring to, but when he managed to spot it, he gasped. "A Choice Scarf! I should have known!"

"That little tool there is making Typhlosion exponentially faster," the scientist carefully explained. "That, combined with Eruption's great power, is rendering Anabel's ability to counterattack completely useless. The only downside is that it locks her into that one move."

Rich clasped his hands together in silent prayer, thinking, _[i]"Please, Anabel, find a way to persevere..."[/i]_

Smoke from an explosion caused by the clashing of Anabel and Trista's opposing forces slowly lifted from the battlefield, revealing that Trista's lead had held – the scores now were 72 to 42, and only a minute and twenty-one seconds remained.

"Come on, please... Kingdra, Espeon.." Anabel was nearly crying by this point, in between the labored wheezes from her respirator.

Thrusting her hand out dramatically, Trista gave what she expected to be the finishing command. "Nova, Eruption! Nazar, Shadow Punch!"

While the attacks were carried out, however, Anabel suddenly realized something. The moment she noticed it, time seemed to slow to a crawl for her as she absorbed its meaning.

She had finally noticed that Trista was using the same rigid tactic over and over – Nova using Eruption, while Nazar shielded him with various moves. The key was to break Nazar's tank-like defensive line and strike Nova.

"You know what ... has to be done, you two! Espeon, use ... Protect, and Kingdra, get behind Espeon, then ... use Waterfall!"

Espeon instantly encased itself within a shell of green light, immediately followed by Kingdra ramming it from behind while cloaked in water. Essentially, Espeon had become an invulnerable, water-powered battering ram, cutting through the storm of fire Nova was raining down with almost no injury.

"Hurry and stop it, Nazar!"

Grunting, Nazar released her Shadow Punch, but when it hit the front of Espeon's shield, all it did was propel the Psychic-type upward – allowing Kingdra a clear shot right into Nova's chest. A huge cloud of steam was kicked up from Kingdra's water entering the heated air around Nova's body.

While Anabel's score decreased to 35, Trista's fell to 66. At that point the clock passed one minute.

Gritting her teeth, Trista knew that if she got sloppy at this point in the game, she could still very well lose. Cutting her hand through the air before herself, she shouted out, "Nova, Eruption! Nazar, use Thunderbolt!"

Something significant happened this time – when Nova tried to use Eruption, firepower in the amount of only a few fireworks came out. Most of it was a sputtering waste, causing Trista to lose twelve points and fall to 54.

"Anabel's done it!" Matt exclaimed from his seat. "Eruption gets weaker if the user does... so now Nova is locked into using a useless attack!"

"That's just what ... I needed!" Anabel's confidence was returning, overwhemingly so. This sudden turn of events in the battle fired her up anew. "Espeon, Shadow Ball! Kingdra, Draco Meteor!"

Combining their strength, Espeon sent yet another Shadow Ball skyward while Kingdra surrounded it with a swarm of glowing meteors. Both attacks sailed through the air with great ease and fell crushingly down onto Nazar, who desperately tried to defend herself with Thunderbolt but failed to ward off the impacting objects. By the time it became clear Nazar had fainted, the crowd was whipping into a frenzy.

"What an incredible battle!" Jillian cried out. "For the first time, Anabel is now in the lead, staging an utterly unbelievable reversal of fortune to mount a comeback! With thirty seconds left, the score is now Anabel 35, Trista 27!"

Trista's eyes shrunk into her head. She knew that with her Choice Scarf locking her into using Eruption, all she could do now was keep using at and wait to be finished off. The Choice Scarf, once seemingly her most valuable asset, was now her undoing.

"Kingdra ... Hydro Pump! Espeon, Hyper Beam!"

Feeling victory in her grasp, Anabel took the chance to order some more powerful attacks. Espeon went first, letting loose a pulsing, sparking beam of energy from the gem on its forehead.

"Nova, Eruption!" Trista screamed, though she knew it was in vain.

With even less strength left than just before, all Nova could muster was a cloud of harmless sparks. He took the raw, full power of Espeon's Hyper Beam head-on, then had the agony compacted when the pressurized water blast Kingdra had used hit his stomach.

With the clock reading "0:01," Nova could take no more and collapsed.

"So that's it, then... I'm finished..."

/

"What a battle!" Jillian couldn't stop shouting. "What... a... battle! A war of wits and braun pitting two titans against each other, and in a show of spectacular power and genius strategy, the winner of this battle and our second finalist... is Anabel of LaRousse City! Tomorrow, meeting for the Ribbon Cup in a final battle, will be Anabel and Nando!"

Trista by now had walked to her defeated Pokémon and propped them up on the floor. "You guys did really well. I'm proud of you both... don't feel disappointed you lost..."

It was clear that Trista wasn't okay with losing on a personal level. Her words and sentiment were forced, and she furtively shed a few tears while lowered to the level of Nova and Nazar. Quite unexpectedly, though, a soft, silky hand brushed the tears away from her eye.

"Trista, please don't feel so upset with yourself," Anabel requested quietly, concerned with Trista's self-esteem after how she had let victory slip away. "If it wasn't for me realizing how to defy your combination, you would have won. And you would have deserved it."

Trista found Anabel's hand moving away from her face and extended out in a gesture of friendship and sportsmanship, and after only a moment of shock, Trista generously accepted, taking a hold of Anabel's hand so she could stand up and shake it.

Out in the stands, Rich and the others were rejoicing for Anabel's victory.

"My Mom is the best, I keep telling you! She's going to win it all, even if she has to beat Mister Nando to do it!"

Rich looked down at his daughter and smiled. Her innocent, sweet and naïve demeanor... he couldn't resist smiling when seeing her so upbeat and happy. Yes, even when there was nothing else, no light left in the world, Olivia's smile could keep Rich going.

Anabel, Olivia, Rich, and in another room of the complex Nando, all gazed toward the video wall which now displayed the simple, bare bones truth of what was going to happen the next day.

Two photographs. One of Nando, one of Anabel, a symbol reading 'VS.' between them.

**[b] END of CHAPTER 27 [/b]**

-:-

[Next Episode Preview]

Next time...

The Grand Festival reaches its incredible climax when Anabel and Nando meet on the battlefield!

[Anabel's Gallade and Slowking appear amidst a gust of flower petals. Then, a huge vortex of musical notes obscures Nando's two Pokémon – Kricketune flies out, but the other Pokémon is not clear.]

The combinations will be fierce, and the show brilliant to behold, but who will be able to come out on top in this showdown of beauty, brains and brawn?

[Slowking flies through the air with its arm cocked back, aiming Ice Punch at an unspecified target. Later, Kricketune and Gallade are skating at each other repeatedly on a floor of solid ice, exchanging blows, and even later, Kricketune is jumping around on snowflakes while Gallade spin-cuts through the air towards it.]

Next time, _[i] "The Same Old Familiar Kricketune!" [/i]_ See you soon!


	29. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**: The Same Old Familiar Kricketune

-:-

That night, Rich was barely able to sleep. The dreams were gettting worse, images of Caprice and Dragonite flitting in and out of his mind seemingly of their own free will.

These visions finally drove him to awaken. He groaned and rolled about the bed, quickly noticing that he was alone. When he sat up, the cottony green sheets draped down from his body and the bed creaked ever so slightly under his weight.

Rich looked around the room from this spot, hoping Anabel was nearby. What he found, though, was just an empty room – a small desk, a pair of end tables and a television cabinet, but only Olivia sharing the space with him. The desolate silence of the room unsettled Rich, so he stood, stretched, and shuffled out towards the nearby balcony.

A great sky of dark blue spread out infinitely over the Milokaross Tower and all the rest of Passho City. It was a night with surprisingly many stars, but what struck Rich particularly strongly was how bright the moon was.

As a cool gust ruffled his hair, Rich reflected upon everything that had been happening of late. He stared at the empty expanse of space, slowly contemplating his emotions over it all, and finally, he came to a conclusion about what he had to do.

His mind resolute, Rich turned back to the room. It was then that he discovered a small note left behind on a table. Stepping over to the table, Rich took up the note and glanced over it.

_[i]"Rich – _

_Went out for a walk. Matt said he was going to help me practice for tomorrow. If you want me, we're in the garden outside the hotel." [/i]_

"Always so helpful," Rich chuckled to himself as he went to put his shirt on.

-:-

Anabel and Matt, having finished their training, were standing on a pathway in the park overlooking a lake of lucid, crystalline water. Both of them were leaning on the ornate rail overlooking the water, and Anabel's Gallade and Slowking as well as Tanya and a Hitmonchan were behind them.

"Your combination is actually quite creative," Matt said out loud, though not facing Anabel.

"Hm?"

"I said it's creative... how did you think it up?"

"I saw Satsukoro use ... it during Rich's battle with him at the ... Battle Casino," Anabel coughed out, once she understood the question. "It gave me some ide..."

Anabel suddenly fell victim to a particularly nasty fit of coughing, requiring Matt to hurry to her aid as quickly as his artificial body could carry him. Luckily, he was able to reach her in time to prevent her from falling down.

"Anabel, are you okay?"

"I'm ... I'm fine," choked the lavender-haired girl in appreciative response. With support from Matt, Anabel worked her way out of his grip and back to leaning on the rail. "Don't worry about ... me."

For a brief moment, Matt considered ignoring that advice and pressing Anabel further. He quickly thought better of it, though, and returned to gazing out over the lake as well.

He then opened his mouth to speak, but stopped immediately before any words came out. He knew he had to be conscientious of Anabel's feelings after everything she had been through, so he carefully combed through his mind to find something appropriate to say.

"It must be nice being able to live your life with people you love and who love you."

"You can say ... that again. I don't know where I'd ... be if I never met Rich."

"Isn't it tough to deal with all of the chaos that seems to happen around him, though?"

"As much as I ... can deal with it, I wish it ... would stop. It gets ... harder and harder to ... get up every morning." Every word out of Anabel's mouth carried such a downtrodden, depressed sound. "I have to ... stay strong for Olivia... it's all that's keeping me going."

"I see..." Considering Anabel's words, Matt looked upwards toward the sky, the calm water of the lake glistening in his uncovered right eye. "Don't give up on life, Anabel. Face what hurts you and try to overcome it. If you surrender to despair, you won't be able to live each day at all, let alone enjoy it. Look at what you have... a loving family, a comfortable life... you can't give up on the future. Look up there at the sky."

Anabel did so, gazing up at the star-filled sky, but she failed to understand what Matt was saying. "I don't get it..."

"Every star in the sky is a light guiding you towards the future. So long as there are stars in the sky, there is hope that tomorrow can be a little brighter than today."

Something in those words touched Anabel's heart. She always loved the night sky, so beautiful with its millions of stars. The great wonder of it all was very calming to her, and her anguish and unease slowly began to disappear.

"Anabel! There you are!"

Anabel was expecting to hear that voice; she knew that Rich would awaken and search for her, so she left the note before heading to the garden. She turned and locked eyes with him, and for what felt like an eternity, they stared, lost in a deep sea of emotion. Finally, though, Rich ran to her and took her in a tight, warm embrace, gently running a hand through her soft, silky lavender hair.

"Aww, how sweet. Couple of real lovebirds, aren't you?"

This interruption wasn't coming from Matt; he was standing in respectful silence with his cane off to the side. Instead, it was actually Paul, much to the surprise of the three. He was there with a look of casual annoyance, one softer than his usual demeanor.

"Paul, what is..."

"Rich, you are not taking yourself seriously," Paul interrupted harshly. "I have spent the time since Subtropolis Island training, and unless you want to lose miserably, you should be too. All the trainers gathered for the Grand Championship had to win through the seven challenges just like you did."

"I know they did, Paul. What's the point of all this?"

"Warning you. You better not dare lose to anyone before we have another battle." Shifting his gaze downward, Paul spotted Matt's Hitmonchan, which was now hiding behind Tanya's leg. He was surprised by this, and quickly said, "I would know that Hitmonchan anywhere. I'm its original trainer."

"Is that ... true, Matt?"

"It is," Matt answered dimly, a shadow covering his eye. "I adopted this Hitmonchan from the Passho City Pokémon Center when I arrived back here from La Ciudad Dorada. The nurse there told me that he was brought in injured after his previous trainer released him in the woods."

"I would have been okay with it if Hitmonchan ended up with a serious trainer like Rich," Paul fumed, "yet it had to be with some scrub like you. All it'll end up doing is breaking rocks in caves the rest of its life."

Paul turned and walked off, the sting of his cruel words creating a rising rage within Matt. However, when Matt took a step forward with his fists clenched in anger, Rich immediately recognized what he intended to do and thrust out an arm to stop him.

"It's not worth it with him. Just disregard what he says."

After looking to Rich, to where Paul had been and back to Rich again, Matt sighed and held out a Poké Ball and a Dusk Ball. "Rocky, Tanya, it's time to go to bed."

-:-

The air in Passho City was buzzing with excitement in the early afternoon the next day. People packed the streets, catching glances at specially-installed television monitors as they went through their routines. Around the Go-Rock Gardens Arena, vendor carts selling a large variety of items were everywhere; their goods ranged from trading cards of the Coordinators in the Grand Festival to plastic Ribbon Cup replicas to pennants bearing stylized representations of the Coordinators and their Pokémon.

In the midst of this all, Rich – temporarily alone with Olivia due to the others going ahead while they looked at the merchants – was walking to the entrance of the hall when he was suddenly crashed into by an unknown person. 

"Dammit, Barry!" he growled, gripping the point on his back where he had fallen to the ground. "If you keep running into me, I'm going to fine YOU ten million!"

"Oh? What is this you are being talking about?"

The man who had run into Rich wasn't Barry after all, and Olivia recognized who it was quickly. "Dad, it's that funny policeman!"

Rich did a double-take, and much to his surprise, realized that it was indeed Looker standing before him. A faint smile crept onto his face, and he said carefully, "Oh, hi, Looker. It's good to see you, but I can't talk right now, I was just on my way to the Contest Hall."

"Please be hearing me out for a second of time," Looker insisted. "Continuing with my investigation of the Enigma Shadow and its ties to the Team Galactic I have been. But, during my travels, I realized I am needing that Rotom I traded you back, to be continuing examining back."

"If you want Rotom back..." Rich took out the Poké Ball containing Rotom. "...here. Rotom, I'm sorry to be giving you up like this, but Looker needs you back. It was fun having the chance to be with you while it lasted."

"Oh, no, no, no!" Looker blurted out when Rich pushed the Poké Ball towards him. "Thinking are you that I will not be replacing the Rotom somehow? You shall be thinking again. Trading to you I shall, the Ambipom that you once traded to me!"

Rich suddenly found a Poké Ball thrust back into his own face, one that after a moment, he did indeed recognize as his old Aipom's. Evidently, from what Looker had said, it had evolved under his care. Rich thought about asking just what Looker had used Ambipom for during the time he owned it, but realized quickly that there was no time for what would surely be a convoluted discussion, and therefore, he swiftly switched the ball containing Rotom with the one containing Ambipom.

As Rich sped off into the building with Olivia in tow, Looker chuckled to himself, but then became serious and took his cell phone out of his pocket. "Is there being any word yet on the interrogation? No? Fine, being I shall staying here for now, then."

-:-

The Contest Hall was packed to capacity with spectators; there was not a single empty seat left in the house. Nobody was on the stage yet, though, and the emptiness in the grand chamber's central space contrasted drastically with the mobscene around it.

It was not long, no more than fifteen minutes, after Rich and Olivia arrived at their seats that the lights went down in the that moment it became completely quiet, and the sound of high-heeled shoes hitting the stage floor echoed through the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." The voice was Jillian's. Despite the fact that she was talking, however, the lights remained down at first. "Many Pokémon Contests have taken place to lead us to this moment. The road here is paved with the hopes and dreams of Coordinators, some of them left in the dust, and others having followed the rainbow road all the way to its conclusion. That conclusion is now. That means... IT'S SHOWTIME!"

All the lights in the hall came up at once immediately after the last syllable left Jillian's mouth. The four judges were already seated at their desks, and Jillian was busy prancing around the stage while the audience gave rapturous applause.

"Okay, okay, quiet down! You can't have a good show if none of you ever let the emcee talk, you know!" Jillian deftly picked up on the failure of her feeble attempt at humor, so she quickly attempted to divert attention from it. "Let's get a quick word from our judges before this party gets started!"

Dexter, sitting with his hands folded on the desk, spoke up first. "This Contest season has been quite interesting. There have been a great number of competitions thus far that have shown us limitless possibilities. I expect to see a match now that will show me things I've never seen before."

"Well, I..." Jasmine was looking down at her desk. The fact that she had over a thousand eyes on her was clearly making the girl nervous. "I think that... given all the challenges these two Coordinators have had to go through... I think this match should be interesting."

"I'm really looking forward to it!" Marina chimed in. "The final stage of a Grand Festival is where we get to see the greatest performances!"

Sashay nodded in agreement, then added, "There's not much more left for me to say. With that point made, however, I hope what's about to unfold leaves me even more speechless."

"Wise words from all four of our judges. Now!" The lights dimmed, leaving spotlights only on Jillian herself and the two runways leading to opposite sides of the main stage. "It's finally about time we get started with this show, so let me kick things off by introducing the two Coordinators who have survived to the end. First, to my left... he's the Pokémon minstrel who has swept both the Contest circuit and Go-Rock Frontier up in his elegant, seductive song of harmony... hailing from Alamos Town, Nando!"

Nando appeared in the gateway on the left side of the stage, and appropriately, the path to the stage illuminated before him. He seemed serene, unmoved by the earsplitting adulations the crowd was giving him, and slowly walked with deliberate steps toward his necessary mark. In the stands, Rich, Olivia, Matt, Sheena and Trista – all sitting together in a cluster – watched Nando's advance, silently anticipating what was to come.

Once Nando was within the perimeter of the box, Jillian turned to the opposite side of the arena. "And opposing Nando... a woman of serene grace and burning passion, the Coordinator whose lilac hands deliver soothing yet crushing defeat to her foes... it's LaRousse City's Anabel!"

Anabel was off in her own little world, not even completely consciously aware of the spotlights going up before her. Her right hand was holding her fan, while the left was reaching into the sash around her waist. Inisde was the Ribbon Olivia had won in her stead during the Partnership Festival on Auraline Island, a keepsake that through everything had managed to keep Anabel going. That Ribbon held the promises she'd made to both Olivia and Rich over the years, and when she spotted them cheering her on in the crowd, she resolved to fulfill those promises.

As Anabel stepped into her box, Jillian resumed her overexcited narration. "That's right, we've got the two toughest Coordinators in all of Oceannia together to throw down now! Let me remind you all, there are more than just bragging rights on the line here. The winner of this battle shall take home not one but two prizes – the Ribbon Cup as well as a mystery Pokémon Egg provided by Professor Lilicia Araragi of Isshu!"

Another spotlight was activated, showing off the golden trophy and the white-and-gray egg next to it on a pedestal just offstage, then all the lights went up.

"That's just about all I've got to say now, so let's set up for our big clash, then!" On cue, the mugshots of Anabel and Nando appeared on the video screen, with the respective 100-point gauges beneath them and the five-minute clock in the middle. "It's time, it's finally time! Our final battle, it's Anabel VS. Nando! Battle..."

Rich's group in the front row of the stands. Lloyd, leaning against the wall in the Coordinator lounge backstage. The Go-Rock Quads in their personal luxury box. Even Harley, bitterly watching on a television in a Pokémon Center somewhere. All of them waited with bated breath for the next word out of Jillian's mouth.

"...ON!"

/

Tower Maiden Anabel -vs.- Poké Bard Nando

/

"Go, my friends ... Gallade and Slowking!"

Flower petals flew everywhere as the two Poké Balls thrown by Anabel released her Gallade and Slowking. Both of them knew how dangerous their opponent could be, so they took powerful yet elegant fighting stances almost immediately.

Plucking an elaborate melody from his harp, Nando sang in a voice that echoed through the hall, "My grandest performance of all begins here, for the victory I shall hold dear ~ "

At the end of that song, Nando threw two of his own Poké Balls high into the air, creating a tornado-like vortex of glowing musical notes over the stage. His Kricketune emerged from the spiral almost immediately, but the other Pokémon remained obscured until its cry rang out. That was when the mysterious creature blasted away the surrounding musical notes with a wave of energy, revealing itself to be of all things, a Dragonite.

"Nando has a Dragonite?" Rich spat in utter shock.

"He must have been saving it all this time for this exact moment," Matt wisely hypothesized. "He's surely got something planned."

[i]"Anabel, my love, please be careful... he is your strongest opponent yet."[/i]

With his fingers resting gingerly on the harp's strings, Nando called out his first command. "All right, let's get started just like we rehearsed. Kricketune, please, use Sing. Dragonite, perform your Dragon Dance."

Kricketune crossed its arms and began rubbing them together, producing a beautiful sound that it accented with soulful cries. Overhead, Dragonite thrust itself through the air with surprising grace, weaving in and out of the front of musical notes floating around from Kricketune's move.

As a result of this carefully-planned combination, Anabel lost eight points, falling to 92 from her base 100.

"That was a … good move," Anabel said from behind her paper fan. She didn't have a good feeling about how this was going to go, but she also knew she had to try. Resolving to follow through with the plan she had trained with Matt on, she called out, "Gallade, attack Kricketune … with Night Slash!"

Gallade let out a shrill cry and extended the blade in its right elbow, which took on a sinister black glow as it rushed its foe.

"Dragonite, Dragon Claw," Nando said coolly.

"This isn't good," observed Trista, her voice wavering with nervousness. "Dragon Dance not only looked good, it boosted his attack power as well as his speed. If she gets hit that hard…"

It was true that Dragonite was showing a surprising amount of agility in how it sliced through the air. Dragonite clearly intended to intercept Gallade, but the sudden spark in Anabel's eyes indicated things weren't going to end this easily.

"Just as I … planned. Slowking, use Trick Room!"

Nando had never seen it coming, and quite plainly, neither had Rich or anyone else except Matt. In the blink of an eye, blue light surrounded the entire arena, and much to Nando's extreme displeasure, Dragonite was forcibly ground to a halt. This knocked a good nine points off Nando's score, leaving him at 91.

"What a genius move," Rich finally managed to comment, with a mind full of awe and respect for his wife. "She observed Satsukoro's tactic from the Battle Casino and adapted it into a Contest technique…"

"Mom is amazing! Mom, go for it!" Olivia cried out.

Anabel heard Olivia's encouragement, and used it as motivation to push herself harder. "Gallade, follow up … with Will-O-Wisp!"

The newfound speed granted to Gallade through Trick Room allowed it to halt Night Slash instantly, and then switch over to bombarding Dragonite with blue fireballs. This not only neutralized the suddenly sluggish Dragon Claw, but also inflicted a painful burn on Dragonite. Nando's score fell further, stopping at 84.

"What a clever combination. You should be proud of yourself," Nando complimented. "However, I am nowhere near finished." Running his fingers over his harp, he commanded, "Kricketune, please use Swords Dance! Dragonite, Heal Bell!"

The roles in Nando's performance reversed; Kricketune adopted the part of dancer, while Dragonite provided the music through a glowing bell made of light. The music from the bell also healed Dragonite's burn, completing a combination move that devastated Anabel's points, causing them to plummet all the way down to 74.

"What a devastating and unexpected move from Nando!" Jillian cried out.

"Heal Bell?" Rich exclaimed incredulously. "How did he get a Dragonite with Heal Bell?"

"By training extremely hard, I guess…" It was clear that when he had helped Anabel train, Matt had never even thought of a situation like this. A bead of sweat was rolling down the side of his face as he said, "This must be the plan he wanted to execute by bringing Dragonite… Anabel is in trouble, he really came prepared…"

Down on the stage, Anabel wasn't about to let Nando win that easily. "Slowking, take the lead … and use Blizzard! Gallade, Swift!"

Slowking took a deep breath and exhaled a great gust of icy wind towards Nando's Pokémon, while Gallade, standing behind it, launched a wave of glowing stars into the Blizzard to assist it. Though this attack was both attractive in appearance as well as powerful, Nando seemed unconcerned.

"Impressive, Miss Anabel. Kricketune, please counter it with Silver Wind."

Suddenly breaking from its dance, Kricketune jumped in front of Dragonite and loosed silvery powder from its scales, filtering down some of the Blizzard and Swift combination before it made impact. Nando's clever defensive maneuver meant his points only fell to 75, while Anabel's score was reduced to 68 as the clock rounded the four minute mark.

"I've got to begin setting the pace … if I want to have a chance," Anabel said to herself. "Slowking, Ice Beam!"

Focusing the remaining cold energy from its Blizzard, Slowking took aim at Dragonite and fired a beam of ice straight for it.

"Kricketune, intercept with Bug Buzz!"

By vibrating its wings and antennae, Kricketune created red sound waves in the air, which it quickly began to focus between its arms.

Knowing what was coming next, Anabel commanded, "Gallade, use Psychic … and redirect it!"

The blue light from Gallade's eyes surrounded the Ice Beam, and just as Kricketune finished focusing and fired the Bug Buzz's energy as a laser, Gallade's psychic power twisted it away from the attempted interception. The attack swirled around past Kricketune and into Dragonite's side, making it howl in surprised pain.

"What a stunning combo from Anabel! That move puts her in the lead for the first time, with a score of 68 to 63!"

"I need … to go on the attack now. Slowking, Zen Headbutt! Gallade, Psycho Cut!"

With Trick Room continuing to assist their speed, Slowking and Gallade lept through the air, the former with its head glowing blue and the latter wielding a purple blade on its elbow. Dragonite was still struggling with its own effects from Trick Room, so it was left wide open to take the stabbing headbutt Slowking had directed its way. The unsightly gash left behind on the dragon's chest caused Nando to lose five points, falling to 58.

"Kricketune, counter with X-Scissor! Hurry!"

Just in time, Kricketune met the psychic-powered slash bearing down on it with its own crossed arms, stopping the steady drain on Nando's score and inflicting damage on Anabel's in the amount of nine.

"Just rounded three minutes and Anabel's holding on to a shaky lead, 59 to 58! How will this all end?"

"The pace of this battle is something I almost cannot keep up with." Running his quickly-tensing fingers over the strings of his harp to produce a strained melody, Nando called out, "Kricketune, Bug Buzz!"

"Gallade, counter it … with Thunderbolt!"

While Kricketune vibrated its wings to create the energy it needed for its attack, Gallade busied itself in a similar way, pulling mass amounts of static energy from the air into the horn in its chest. Simultaneously, the psychic warrior let loose a powerful jolt of electricity while the mustachioed cricket sent a red laser beam its way; the two met mid-stage and exploded spectacularly. Both scores were reduced by seven, keeping Anabel one point ahead at 52 to 51.

Sensing an opportunity, Nando thrust his hand out and commanded, "Dragonite, use Blizzard!"

"That's just … what I needed. Slowking … Surf!"

Squeezing a bit more of a boost from the Trick Room, Slowking managed to preempt Dragonite's move and itself attack by sending a giant wave of water towards Nando's team. He didn't realize what Anabel was doing, so he didn't stop Dragonite from making its move anyway; the blast of cold air from it ended up freezing the wave of water, turning the entire field into an ice rink.

"O-oh my… that was lovely!" Jasmine exclaimed, for the first time showing more emotion than merely being conscious.

"Such a simple and yet elegant play on her opponent's move!" Sashay added.

Just as Nando's score fell all the way to 39, the Trick Room over the arena finally gave out. Its cracking and shattering caused Anabel to lose four points as well, putting her at 47.

"That move is something I'd never expected…" Rich commented, feeling slightly in awe of Anabel's accomplishment.

"See? Mom IS amazing, she's my mom after all."

Anabel felt some pride at having thought so well on her feet too, but that quickly gave way to a steely determination once more. "What I need now … is a finishing move. Gallade, use Psycho Cut … on Dragonite!"

Gallade immediately lept into the air and aimed itself into a divebomb of Dragonite, its elbow blade glowing all the while.

Nando visibly tightened his grip on his harp. "Dragonite, Draco Meteor!"

Facing Gallade directly, Dragonite released a churning orange orb up into the air near itself; immediately upon reaching a fair height, the orb burst, releasing a heavy shower of brightly glowing meteors. Gallade attempted to evade the attack and actually managed to weave past a few of the meteors, but ultimately it was hit several times and sent crashing to the floor.

Preventing Anabel's attack from landing earned Nando the lead back, putting the score at 38-35 as the two-minute mark was passed.

"Kricketune, please, Sing now! Dragonite, I ask you to use Fly on Gallade!"

Dragonite quickly recovered from the strain of using Draco Meteor and rose into the air. Meanwhile, Kricketune once again sang while producing music by rubbing its arms together.

"You are continuing … to put on the most elegant … of moves." Indeed, Anabel's words were not false. She did feel great admiration for Nando's technique, but his moves left her with options to stay in the fight. "Gallade, use Taunt on … Kricketune, and Slowking, use Rock Tomb on Dragonite!"

While still lying on the icy floor, Gallade supported itself with its hands and knees and leered at Kricketune. The moment the two Pokémon met eyes, Kricketune lost its focus and became agitated, ruining its use of Sing. Slowking quickly followed this up by psychically pulling up several rocks from the ground and dropping them on Dragonite, pinning it to the icy floor. The Dragon-and-Flying-type reacted greatly negatively to the cold.

Both sides lost points in the exchange but Nando lost quite a bit more, leaving him at only 28 to Anabel's 31.

Beginning to become overwhelmed by his frustration, Nando's calm facade began to break. "Dragonite, Thunderbolt! Kricketune, you'll have to try to move on the ice and use X-Scissor!"

Exhaustion was taking over Anabel's body, but she just could not give up. "Slowking … Ice Beam! Gallade, Psycho Cut!"

Kricketune lept onto the ice and carefully gained its balance, then skated for Gallade with a cross-cutting blow readied. However, Gallade was able to jump up over the threat and land on its own feet, enabling it to counter by skating after Kricketune in an attempt to strike back. While the two Pokémon glided around the ice, continually bringing their blades together in violent clashes, Slowking and Dragonite fired respective blasts of ice and electricity at each other, which stalemated in a spectacular explosion.

The scores remained roughly the same in terms of proportion, with Nando holding on to 21 points while Anabel still had 24.

Nando held onto a steady, stoic demeanor while Kricketune and Gallade continually skated at each other, but Anabel's mind was a messy jumble.

First, her thoughts wandered to her battle with Harley, which pitted Gallade against his Banette. Back then, she had won by cutting through a Shadow Ball to create a stunning display of a knockout blow. That actually was the very first Ribbon Anabel had won on her Contest circuit campaign.

Next, Anabel reminisced about battling Tiffany of the Go-Rock Quads. She thought of that battle with great fondness; it was remarkably close in the end, and even though the audience had at the time rejected her for defeating Tiffany, Anabel was comforted in recalling how Rich defended her.

Finally, and most importantly of all, her mind came to the Partnership Festival Ribbon that Olivia had earned for her. Anabel had no way of knowing firsthand what had happened due to being in a coma at the time, but between Rich, Olivia and Nando, she heard all of it. That Ribbon gave her so much strength and confidence, acting as a token of the love and devotion that kept her going.

_[i]"Mom, you can do it… you're so close now!"[/i]_

Kricketune and Gallade finally met head-to-head on the ice with their respective X-Scissor attacks, driving each other back off the slick surface.

"We've just passed into the final sixty seconds of this incredible battle!" Jillian declared excitedly. "With Anabel holding on for dear life to a 17-16 lead, can she hold on just a little longer to put this match away?"

"You have pushed me to my limits, Miss Anabel. For that, I give you respect. However, I will not be defeated so easily." Throwing his cape dramatically in the course of playing several suspenseful harp notes, Nando issued the command, "Dragonite, use Blizzard! Kricketune, use the crystals to launch X-Scissor!"

Throwing her right hand forth, Anabel countered, "Slowking, stop Dragonite … with Hyper Beam! Gallade, jump and use … Psycho Cut to meet Kricketune!"

Taking the first move, Dragonite used its wings to help propel the blast of icy air it created forward. The field was covered with slowly-falling snowflakes just before a Hyper Beam from the gem on Slowking's crown hit Dragonite in the stomach, disabling it. That was all Kricketune needed, however, and it started using the giant snowflakes as stepping stones to quickly advance on Gallade, who had lept up into the air and begun descending with a Psycho Cut ready.

"I'm not going to lose, not now! Kricketune, point-blank Bug Buzz, go!"

Responding to its trainer's desperate plea, Kricketune quickly shifted out of its prepared X-Scissor and instead charged up a Bug Buzz. Kricketune was only about eight feet from its target when it realized time was running out and released the powerful laser beam; Gallade instinctually swung down its blade down in a last-ditch bid to cut through.

A stunning, nearly blinding blast of light filled the entire hall when Gallade's Psycho Cut began piercing through Bug Buzz. Just enough visibility remained to see Gallade slowly advancing into Kricketune's attack, both Pokémon staring each other down with the most vicious looks of determination imaginable.

And finally, with Rich, Matt and all the others looking on in hopeful anticipation, Gallade cut completely through and struck Kricketune. The subsequent blast was so epic and violent that it not only completely obscured the scoreboard, but caused wind so strong that Nando and Anabel were both almost blown over. Beneath the Pokémon, the ice melted from the heat. Outside of the explosion nothing could be heard immediately but the buzzer to indicate time expiration.

"And the time is up, but we don't know who's won yet! Is it Nando or Anabel? Let the smoke filling the air fade and reveal the ultimate truth to us!"

Anabel and Nando could do nothing but watch, neither able to breathe due to the tense wait, as two neon numbers appeared from the murk.

4 and 3.

"The winner of the Pokémon Contest Grand Festival's final stage, and the claimant of the title of Ace Coordinator…"

At long last, the two photos became visible again, confirming who owned which score.

"…Anabel! The winner is Anabel!"

/

Anabel just stared at the screen, oblivious to all the commotion around her. She just couldn't believe what was there – her own score stopping at four with Nando's at three, giving her the Grand Festival victory in the slimmest way possible. It was incomprehensible to her that she, a plain girl who had taken up Contests recently as a hobby, could best the Pokémon minstrel who had been forging bonds with all Pokémon for years longer in the competitions.

For a minute, Nando had trouble swallowing the result, too, but he quickly came to peace with it and closed his eyes. "You are truly remarkable, Miss Anabel," he quietly said with a serene smile.

Gallade and Slowking approached their trainer just as she fully realized the meaning of the events. Anabel embraced them, saying, "I love you two… you guys … helped me make my dream real…" The last misgiving in Anabel's heart disappeared when she spotted her husband, daughter and friends rejoicing in the stands. "Olivia… we did it… we did it…"

"I wish you the greatest of congratulations, Miss Anabel," Nando spoke as he went up to Anabel with his Kricketune and Dragonite behind him. Extending a hand, he furthered, "Your amazing and beautiful battle technique truly outclassed my own. You are deserving of everything you have. Continue to forge a path onward and upward to reflect in the eyes of the young one that looks up to you."

Nando's words inspired Anabel so much that she actually began to cry. "Thank you so much, Nando… thank you for … such a spectacular match … and such kind words."

The crowd's cheer got even more intense when Anabel joined Nando in a firm handshake to symbolize their friendship.

Jillian soon approached, with the judges behind her. Marina was holding the Ribbon Cup while Sashay had the Egg in her hands.

"Yes! Ladies and gentlemen, please continue to give your accolades to our excellent Grand Festival winner, Anabel! Anabel, what's going through your head right now?"

Suddenly finding a microphone thrust in her face, Anabel chuckled nervously before saying, "I guess I'm just … surprised. I didn't expect that … I'd win. I want to … dedicate this all to my daughter Olivia."

"How sweet!" Suddenly getting an idea, Jillian turned to the crowd. "Olivia Mistbloom, could you please stand up and come down here? Come join your mom!"

This turn of events made Olivia so excited that she jumped several proverbial feet in the air from her seat. With Rich's help she climbed down to the main arena floor and rushed up to join her mother in a firm embrace, filling both herself and Anabel with warm happiness.

"Isn't this just the most adorable thing you've ever seen, folks? I can't think of a more deserving person to win this title…" It became apparent that Jillian had forgotten about Nando, as when she quickly glanced aside and saw him, she panicked. "Well, uh, of course, our second and third place finishers, Nando and Trista, they did very well for themselves too, but for there to be a winner, there have to be losers too, right?"

Jillian desperately tried to laugh off her mistake, but seeing Nando's expression of clear indifference to it made her able to get past it. "Ladies and gentlemen, now, we'll have top-ranked Coordinator Marina present our winner with the glorious Ribbon Cup!"

Jillian stepped aside, allowing Marina to go to Anabel. The two nodded to each other and smiled, then Marina handed over the trophy, giving Anabel a physical representation of her victory. Overcome with glee, Anabel hoisted the Ribbon Cup into the air, prompting yet another raucous cheer from the crowd.

"And that's not all! Not only does she get the Ribbon Cup, Anabel also receives the special Pokémon Egg from the Isshu Region!"

"Please give it … to Olivia," Anabel requested of Sashay, who had approached to award the Egg.

"Mom, what?"

"Olivia… I have the trophy. I've also got … you and your dad. That's plenty for me … so I want you to have the … mysterious Egg."

Olivia accepted her mother's generosity and took the Egg into her arms. She felt a surge of excitement the moment the cold, hard surface of the Egg made contact with her skin, and squealed, "Thanks, Mom! You're the best!"

"And so this thrilling Pokémon Contest Grand Festival comes to a close. For Nando, Trista, our four judges, other Coordinators and most of all, newly-crowned Ace Coordinator Anabel, I'm Jillian, and someday, somewhere, we will meet again!"

-:-

Many hours later, Rich and Anabel stood in serene peace in the park, overlooking the same lake from the previous night. The setting sun cast a beautiful light over the water, and nearby, Olivia played with the Egg, which had not left her sight once.

"It's nice to … finally have some peace." Anabel uttered wistfully. "The press would not … leave me alone."

"I'm very proud of you, Anabel."

"Hm?"

"Well, I'm always proud of you. You know that. What I'm saying is, look at how you've triumphed over all the adversity you've suffered. I would have given up a long time ago…"

"Don't talk … that way!" Rich's moodiness clearly flustered Anabel, but she tried to remain as caring as possible. "I won because of how … I had the support of you and Olivia. We're near the end of … this story, so don't lose faith now."

"Yes, for it is your turn now."

The sound of gentle harp music made Rich and Anabel turn their heads, and naturally, there was Nando standing several feet away. The look on his face was one of complete serenity, even moreso than usual for him.

"The sunshine of the future lights the way forward for us all. Let us all ensure that we never turn away from the illumination of the path before our eyes." With a soft gaze, Nando lowered his head slightly to look more directly at Rich and Anabel. "Anabel, I thank you once more for giving me the most exciting match of my life. You are truly the most deserving of the title Ace Coordinator. I must renew my studies once more to find the light for my own path."

"Thanks, Nando… I'm humbled."

"What did you mean that it was my turn now?" Rich asked, confused.

"The announcement of the brackets for the first round of the Grand Championship is about to take place. The winner of the battles there will take on the Grand Champion for the national title."

It dawned on Rich that he had forgotten about just what was coming up the very next day. Because of that, Nando's reminder was helpful.

"Where do we need to go to find out, then?"

Before Rich could get an answer, a girl's voice interrupted them. "Anabel, are you over there?"

From the other side of the path, opposite where Nando had approached from, came Amanda, her wheelchair being pushed by Sheena while Matt wobbled alongside. Sheena was back in her peacoat as well.

"Oh, there you are, Amanda," Rich said. "I didn't see you during the competition."

"I can't really enjoy events in big crowds because I can't see," she explained with a surprising amount of frankness. "I have more fun just listening to it on TV. You were great, Anabel!"

A weak, gracious smile found its way onto Anabel's face when she heard this. "I did my best… I'm pleased it … made you happy."

"Look, I made you this!"

In Amanda's frail hands lay a small, carefully-prepared flower arrangement made of purple lilies. Even without vision Amanda had somehow known to associate these flowers with Anabel. 

Seeing this made Anabel's heart melt. Here was this girl, so isolated from the world around her, and yet she had enough empathy for others to go and make such a beautiful gift for someone she barely knew.

"Amanda, thank you…" Tears were rolling down Anabel's face, but she didn't even notice them.

"It's a craft passed down in the area of Sinnoh we were born in," Matt explained, without being asked. "One way she was able to soothe herself while getting used to her disabilities was through learning it."

"Now, may we make our way to the announcement?" Nando suggested.

"Good idea," replied Rich with a nod. "Olivia, come on. We're going."

-:-

By the time the group made it back to the Milokaross Tower, its lobby was quite busy, filled with people awaiting the imminent announcement of the tournament setup for the Grand Championship. Not all of them were there because they were actually in the competition; actually, most were merely spectators mingling and collecting information. The giant televisions around the vast lobby were all tuned in to the same thing, a news program with Jillian detailing battles from throughout the qualifications process.

"They've got her doing the battles now, too?" Rich sighed as the group moved toward the fountain in the center of the lobby. "I guess I better get ready for a lot of yelling…"

"Why are you acting surprised?" Matt asked, himself surprised at Rich's question. "She was hosting the Tag Battle competition, after all."

"You … saw that?"

"Of course I did, Anabel. I saw how well both of you did, and I was greatly impressed. All we need for a good battle is to put you on one side and Nando on the other."

"Oh my, Matt, there is no need to be so generous in your praise of me," Nando chuckled.

"THERE YOU ARE! I was SURE I'd find you here!"

As if the ear-shattering loudness of the voice wasn't bad enough, the sound of heavy shoes banging in stomping steps on the marble floor communicated clearly that there was about to be trouble. Sure enough, the shadow of a hulking, huge man overtook the group, but when Rich saw the man's blonde mohawk hairstyle, red, lightning-patterned tank top and camouflage shorts, his eyes widened in complete, utter shock.

"W-What are you… what are you doing here?"

"I see you haven't forgotten about me after all this time," the man sneered through clenched teeth. "I hope you remember styling on me, though, because I'm going to get my revenge on you now!"

"Rich… is this…"

Noticing Anabel for the first time, the man's sneer became more sadistic in nature. "So the word on the streets was true, you picked up another girlfriend. Have you told her or your little munchkin about your questionable past, huh?"

"What's done is done, Zook," Rich countered coldly, trying not to lose his temper against the figure from years gone by. "I've been honest with my family about what I'm responsible for."

"Hmph! Have you been honest with yourself, though?"

Rich furrowed his brow, confused at what Zook was now saying. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know, do you? You really don't know? Oh, this is great! Let's just say that Caprice didn't take it too well after you up and left. You might say that you really left her with a burden, in more ways than one! Why, you…"

"Hikarijask, X-Scissor!"

Out of nowhere, a familiar Hikarijask appeared and struck Zook with a cross-cutting blow using its claws, repelling him away from Rich. Of course, right behind it were Eldes and Lynn.

"Another one here on my hit list…" Skull mumbled.

Ignoring Skull, Eldes fixed his visor-obscured gaze on Zook. "You would best be advised to leave. You've caused enough menace to these folks already."

"You… you're the brother of that guy Ardos, the one who beat me up in Gateon Port all those years ago! You've got some real balls showing up here and stepping up to me!"

"And you've got some real balls to be so courageous against me. That said, would you like to get kicked in those balls?" Seeing Zook flinch slightly, Eldes sighed. "A wise choice. Back off."

"Remember this!" Zook spat as he turned to storm off.

Once Zook was gone, Rich wiped his brow and said, "Eldes, thanks for that."

"No problem. Couldn't let him keep bothering you, after all. Anyway, I heard that you beat the Casino Knight and got all your stamps."

"Of course I did. You got yours too, then?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't. Lynn's also going to enter."

"Rich, I want to battle you again!" the girl declared. "Let's make that happen! Oh… have you heard about the Grand Champion?"

"No, what about him?"

"It's apparently a her, actually," Lynn explained. "She won last year's competition and is supposedly really, really strong. I don't know her name but I've heard her called the 'queen on an electric throne.'"

Rich took a moment to ponder this. It was certainly an odd nickname. "What kind of…"

"Rich! Anabel! Nando!"

The eyes of the group turned in the voice's direction, discovering the Kimono Girl, Izumi, rushing up. Once she caught up to the others, she gasped for breath.

"I'm glad I … managed to find you guys!"

"Well hello there, Miss Izumi," Nando greeted politely. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"To the seven stamps I won, that's what. I'm in too!"

Both Rich and Anabel jumped in surprise at this news. The last time they'd met Izumi, she was quite nervous and unconfident, and now, only a few months later, she had her qualifications for the tournament fully completed.

"You should … be proud of yourself, Izumi," Anabel said. "By gathering those stamps … so quickly, you've … improved greatly."

"And I've heard about your accomplishments too, Anabel, or should I say Ace Coordinator?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's the time you have all been waiting for!"

Jillian's booming announcement echoed through the hall, bringing all eyes to the multiple giant television screens. A row of sixteen blank squares was displayed, with Jillian providing voice-over.

"It's all come to this. Now, we're about to learn the lineups for tomorrow's opening battles of the Grand Championship! Sixteen trainers qualified, and now, let's see how they all match up! Here are your lineups!"

At once, all sixteen squares – divided into eight blocks, ordered "A" through "H" from left to right – turned over.

In the A block, Rich found his own face shown alongside that of Conway. He sighed and rolled his eyes at the thought of having to face the annoying Super Nerd immediately.

As for the B block, it promised an interesting match of its own, as Paul and Barry were matched up.

Lynn was half of the C block, matched up against a man in clown makeup.

Ironically enough, the D block pitted Eldes against Zook, prompting an arrogant scoff from the latter.

E block had another ironic matchup, Nando VS. Izumi. Both silently absorbed this news, preparing themselves mentally for the challenge.

In the F block, the red-haired trainer who had been Paul's partner, Silver, appeared, battling against a beautiful blonde-haired woman.

As for the last two blocks, G block pitted a biker against a large man wearing sunglasses and an orange, flame-patterned coat, while H matched an old man in a blue robe with a woman in a black-and-white maid outfit.

"These are your first-round matchups! Remember, the Grand Championship begins tomorrow, so prepare yourselves! The battle shall rage on until only one remains!"

_[i]_

_After a long and epic battle, Anabel barely pulled out a victory against Nando in the Grand Festival, earning the title of Ace Coordinator. Now, the Grand Championship awaits Rich, but with Conway, Paul, Barry, Lynn, Eldes, Zook, Nando, Izumi and Silver all standing in his way, will he be able to pull off a victory of his own?_

_[/i]_

**END of CHAPTER 28**

-:-

[Next Episode Preview]

Next time…

It's the first round of the Grand Championship! Many notable trainers meet in a clash that only one will come out of, and the battles are epic!

[Rich throws a Poké Ball, sending out Porygon-Z. Conway is then seen commanding a Ditto. Later, Paul's Machamp and Barry's Infernape duel viciously. Lynn appears with her Luxray, and Eldes's Latios viciously attack's Zook's Seviper. Nando's Kricketune battles Izumi's Lopunny, and finally, Silver uses a Weavile versus his opponent's Butterfree.]

Next time, _[i] "The War of the Roses!" [/i]_ See you soon!


	30. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**: The War of the Roses

-:-

The two muscular prison guards roughly shoved their charge down the cold, dark hall of the holding facility. From the victim's wild blue hair and cocky expression, it was easy to recognize him as Ice, but without his familiar coat, something was missing. It had been replaced with a standard orange prison jumpsuit.

"Come on, loser, over here!" one of the guards grunted, pulling Ice in front of a heavy iron door.

"Hey, noob, not so rough, huh?"

"You're lucky I don't rip the hair out of your scalp," the other guard sneered while unlocking and opening the door.

Once the door was open, the two guards flung Ice into the cell; he landed with a violent thud on the cold stone floor.

"If you won't answer questions, you'll rot in a cell until you have a change of heart. Enjoy your new home."

With that, the guards slammed the door shut and locked it. Sprawled on the floor, Ice listened to their heavy footsteps as they walked off. He then looked around the cell slowly, acclimating himself with his surroundings – the walls were made of the same cold, dull brown stone that the floor was, and other than a stainless steel toilet and similar bunk beds, there was nothing inside.

Suddenly, another sound reached Ice's ears, one much more horrifying than any other thus far. It was weak, sickly moaning.

"Is someone there…?" Ice hissed apprehensively.

"Ugh… help… help me…"

Getting a response startled Ice, as he firmly believed he was the only one in the cell. He looked around again, and after examining the chamber, he found a human-like figure stuck into the darkness of the cell's far corner.

When he approached, he discovered that his cellmate was J, however, something was definitely wrong. Her cybernetic limbs had been removed, leaving her an immobile stump, and worse, the mechanical insides that had been contained within her body between her torso and hips were now hanging out of the bottom of what was left of her, too. Her face was flush, her eyes were lifeless, and her voice sounded like that of a woman on her deathbed.

"Aren't you Pokémon Hunter J?" Ice wondered, his stomach turning at the grotesque sight before him. "Why are you here?"

"L…listen… they told me they were going to take care of me but…"

"Who did this to you anyway?"

"It was those guys from Team Galactic… they turned me into this after I died… I was told I'd be safe in jail but… they just had me taken apart and left here…"

-:-

That morning, another lobby of the Go-Rock Gardens Arena was in use as a tea room for the sixteen Grand Championship participants as well as their friends and family members. Like the other chambers, this one was well-outfitted, with stately wooden tables filling the hall's main floor, a wide bar in the corner, and televisions throughout the area that even offered their respective users the opportunity to select programming.

At their table, Rich, Anabel, Olivia and Nando had on a Pokémon Backer match. It was between the White Knights – Lopunny, Delcatty and Dodrio – and a team comprised of a Gengar, a Poliwrath and a Jynx.

_[i] "Going into the halftime break, the score is seven for the White Knights, and five for their opponents, the Monochrome Masters…" [/i]_

Right in the middle of the broadcast, the Pokémon Backer match was interrupted, with Jillian taking its place on all of the screens.

"Aww, they cut it off at the good part!" Olivia fumed.

"Now, Olivia… this is important," advised Anabel.

_[i]"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to day one of the Go-Rock Frontier Grand Championship tournament! This is it, just what you've been waiting for over the past year, and now, the day has come. Let's jump right into it with an explanation of how things will work. _

_As there are sixteen trainers participating in the tournament, the competition will be over four single-elimination rounds. The first three rounds will be single battles, running under a best of five rule – the first trainer to lose three of their Pokémon will lose. As for the final round, that will be a full double battle, and after that, the winner shall go on to challenge the Grand Champion, who obtained her title last year, in another full double battle._

_Those are the rules. Now, we're ready to get started with our very first battle! Please await the arrival of the A block's matchup, Rich VS. Conway!"[/i]_

Rich rose from the seat, carefully adjusting his collar and taking deep breaths. He wasn't terribly worried about having to fight Conway, but he also knew he still had to take this seriously, or Conway could very well pull off a startling upset.

He suddenly found a small, smooth hand gripping his own. Looking down into Olivia's eyes, his nerves were soothed. With her support, even without words, he knew he had nothing to worry about.

-:-

Having ensured the loyalty of Maria's now-former subordinates and not caring whether that loyalty was willingly given or not, Yung was back to work in the castle's labs. No longer constrained to secrecy, he was able to move his projects out into the main laboratories, and was working with a huge machine with two massive tanks. One of them contained his Mewtwo and the other the cloned Giratina.

-:-

The arena for the tournament, though in a different part of the complex than the Contest Hall, looked virtually identical to it. Just like before, the masses of spectators crowded into the vast audience areas, however, this time Anabel was with Olivia and the others instead of Rich.

Rich was down on the battlefield in the center of the stadium, which was markedly bigger than the field in the Contest Hall. He was standing on one side while Conway was positioned, holding his chin, on the other. Up on the big scoreboard, a pair of hexagons with their pictures appeared – Rich on the left, Conway on the right – with six more hexagons connected to each one's sides. Completing this, an orbital hexagon in each cluster between the photo and the edge of the screen was blacked out, as only five were necessary for now.

"It's that time, that oh-so-special time!" cried Jillian, emerging from an entrance perpendicular to the battlefield. "Time for the battle that will open our spectacular tournament, and what a matchup it is! On one side of our arena is, of all people, the husband of the bright young woman who just yesterday went home with the Ribbon Cup as the winner of the Grand Festival. Will he be able to live up to the legendary battle his wife showed us only one day ago? We're about to find out. Welcome to the Grand Championship… Rich!"

The sudden swell of audience support directed Rich's way made him a bit nervous, and it was visible in how he shifted uneasily. He tried to calm himself by thinking more positively, but it failed to help much.

"Yes! And on the other side of the field… a brilliant strategist who has turned both our Go-Rock Frontier and the Sinnoh League on their ears! Hailing all the way from Veilstone City… Conway!"

Where Rich was nervous in a thinly-veiled way, Conway oozed cocky confidence. He scoffed smugly, then pushed his glasses up from the middle, making the lenses flash with the spotlights in the arena.

"Are you ready, Rich?" the creepy young man taunted, his glasses glowing all the while. "My research on you has helped me come up with a strategy that is sure to win."

"We'll see about that," Rich countered. "Nothing in the world is absolute."

"Don't forget about the rules for these first rounds of battling!" Jillian interrupted to announce, which quite plainly annoyed Rich. "The first trainer to lose three Pokémon in this max-of-five Single Battle is out, so do your best, trainers! The first round A block, Rich VS. Conway! BATTLE ON!"

/

Pkmn Trainer Rich -vs.- Super Nerd Conway

/

[Conway adjusts his glasses, then smirks in a menacing manner before throwing a Poké Ball]

"Hypno, appear!"

"Hypno, huh? I know who I should go with, then. Lucario, set sail!"

To oppose Rich's Lucario, a Hypno was sent from Conway's side. It was quite a bit taller than a regular Hypno, and its yellow skin covered a well-defined body.

"Lucario's Steel-type should help it weather some of Hypno's best attacks," Matt ventured, up in the stands.

"It could … be a liability too, though…" Anabel cautioned in response. "Hypno could … know some Fighting-type moves … as well."

"Mom, you know Dad will pull through it. Just like he knew you'd always come out on top!"

Though Anabel was sure that Rich had been rooting for her, hearing it from Olivia touched her heart and made her smile with warmth. Now she knew the source of the strength she had to overcome Nando.

Down on the battlefield, Rich had decided to seize his opening for the first move. "Lucario, Shadow Claw! Go!"

The spikes on Lucario's hands extended into three-pronged claws coated in darkness, then he sprinted in Hypno's direction, clearly ready to strike as cleanly as possible. All the while, Conway simply smirked, not saying a word until a gash had already been cut in Hypno's torso.

"We'll nullify that threat right now, Hypno," he directed. "Trick Room!"

Hypno swung the pendulum in its hand rapidly. The small metal object glowed with a soft blue light, which quickly expanded to encapsulate the entire battlefield within a Trick Room, granting Hypno exaggerated agility while Lucario's movements became sluggish.

"I do believe that my calculation has rendered me the winner already," Conway then said smugly, with a triumphant shine of his glasses. "Hypno, use Drain Punch!"

Wielding its newfound speed well, Hypno flew through the air with a mighty punch at the ready, intending to exact twofold revenge for the Shadow Claw it had just been hit with.

The problem was, Conway's calculations had a fatal flaw.

"You really didn't do your research, did you, Conway?" taunted Rich. "I've come prepared for this. Lucario, you know the drill! Use ExtremeSpeed!"

Before Hypno could deliver its attack, Lucario deftly used ExtremeSpeed to defy the Trick Room's influence and swiftly dodge every attempt Hypno made to hit. Hypno tried valiantly to have at least one punch connect, but it just didn't work. Lucario handily evaded until Hypno tired out.

"Now, Lucario, finish it with Shadow Claw!"

With literally no space between Hypno and himself, Lucario stabbed the still-extended claws on his right hand into Hypno's midsection, eliciting a pained groan from the Psychic-type. Hypno then collapsed before Lucario the moment the claws were pulled from its body.

"Hypno is unable to battle!" announced the yellow-shirted referee, who raised a green flag toward Rich's side of the field. "The winner is Lucario!"

While a shocked Conway called back his fainted Hypno without a word, the hexagon directly above his face, which had been displaying a Hypno icon, blacked out.

"I'm… actually impressed. You beat the first part of my equation. But my plan isn't done yet! Cloyster, appear!"

The hexagon to the left of Hypno's blackened space illuminated with a Cloyster icon as the imposing Water-and-Ice-type materialized in the battle. It carried itself with an arrogance that the look on its dark face made clear.

Without skipping a beat, Conway called out, "Cloyster, Surf!"

The spikes on Cloyster's shell glowed with a bright blue light, indicative of the power it used to call down a large wave of water to swamp the field. With no way of possible escape, Lucario simply braced himself, and did not seem to have taken much damage when the wave subsided. He merely looked as if he had the wind knocked out of him.

"Counter it with Aura Sphere!"

Lucario shook off the hit he had taken and formed a dense, pulsing ball of blue energy between his hands, which he then threw right into Cloyster's face. An explosion ravaged Cloyster's shell body, leaving it covered in burns and gasping for breath.

"Oh no…" Seeing that his options were running out, Conway began to panic internally. "You can't give up, Cloyster! Rock Blast!"

It was then that Rich knew Conway was in over his head. "Lucario," he directed calmly, "Finish up with Bone Rush."

In a flash, a long, glowing bone materialized in Lucario's hands, allowing him to rush forth into the barrage of rocks firing from Cloyster's shell. The bone made a handy tool for batting away the rocks when they became a danger, and then, once Cloyster was within Lucario's grasp, it became a weapon that was beat over the oyster Pokémon's head mercilessly until it fainted.

"Cloyster is unable to battle! The winner is Lucario!"

As the hexagon containing Cloyster faded and Conway recalled it, he began to fully understand the intensity of what he was involved in. He knew, too, that with Rich still having a maximum of five of his six Pokémon at his disposal, he had to pick the one that would somehow manage to defeat three in a row, or he would lose. Conway's situation was only made tenser by the sudden shattering of his Trick Room, meaning that if he was to win, he'd have to fight Rich head-on.

With that conclusion, there was only one Pokémon Conway knew he had a chance with still.

"Ditto, appear!"

Unlike his well-built Hypno or cocky Cloyster, Conway's Ditto was simple and straightforward. It merely sat on its side of the battlefield with an aloof smile plastered on its face while Lucario, still holding the bone, looked on.

"I'm sure you know what's coming next. Ditto, use Transform!"

Ditto chirped happily as its body stretched and contorted, ultimately becoming enveloped in a bright light for a moment. When that light faded, a perfectly-copied imitation of Lucario stood in Ditto's place.

"That dime-store imitation can't hold a candle to you, Lucario. Bone Rush again!"

Without hesitation, Lucario attacked again, but Ditto managed to sidestep the attempted strike using some of the fancy footwork its new body enabled.

"Ditto, Close Combat!" Conway cried out in desperation.

This time it was Ditto's turn to rush its opponent. Its accuracy was much better, but despite that, its attack wasn't effective – Lucario managed to block each of Ditto's punches and kicks using the bone still in his hands.

"Go in for one more Bone Rush!"

A renewed vigor filled Lucario's body; both he and his trainer felt victory in their grasp. He swung the bone viciously at Conway's transformed Ditto, grunting all the while, yet he just could not land the decisive blow. Ditto simply refused to let him, and was putting up a valiant struggle to block every attack with punches or kicks.

While the two Pokémon fought each other on the battlefield, just about all eyes were on the spectacle they were creating. Besides Matt, Anabel, Olivia and Sheena in their group in the crowd, Nando was standing against the wall of an archway in the stadium to watch as well. In the tournament waiting room, Barry, Eldes, Izumi and Lynn all stood crowded around the same monitor, while Paul indulged his loner tendencies to watch on his own and Zook was nowhere to be seen. Amanda too was listening, from another chamber where she had a personal attendant helping her. Finally, outside the Go-Rock Gardens Arena complex, Satsukoro and Luca stood watching on an outdoor screen, silently contemplating the meaning of this latest match in their expectations.

In the battle, Lucario and Ditto finally drove each other apart, both of them having become worn from exchanging even blows for so long. Seeing both of their Pokémon completely out of breath made it clear to Rich and Conway that whoever managed to land the next hit would most likely win.

"Now, Ditto…" Conway commanded with a gasp, "Blaze Kick!"

Rich shut his eyes the moment he saw flames surround Ditto's right leg. He pushed himself for a solution while vividly picturing Ditto's rapid advance on Lucario in his mind, and just in time, he arrived at the conclusion he needed.

"Hurry, Lucario, block it!"

Ditto was by now swinging its foot in the direction of Lucario's head, but with great agility and dexterity, Lucario intercepted the kick by simply grabbing hold of Ditto's leg. The fire still around it caused clear pain to Lucario but he held on steadfastly.

"Let's finish it… Aura Sphere!"

A blue light suddenly began to emanate from Lucario's hands, and as the light grew stronger, a soft wind accompanied it, which was only noticeable because the flames around Ditto's leg were blown out. Conway could only look on in helpless horror, as he was smart enough to know Ditto was utterly trapped.

A moment later, Lucario discharged all the energy he had been building up, causing a large and smoky explosion.

It took some time for the smoke from the blast to dissipate. When it finally did, Lucario, while being clearly exhausted, was still standing. Ditto, transformed back into its original form, lay on the ground fainted.

"Ditto is unable to battle! The winner is Lucario, and the victor of this battle is Rich!"

"I guess I didn't study enough…"

/

"That's it, the first round battle in the A block is over!" Jillian declared as the hexagons pertaining to Conway and his Pokémon all disappeared. "Moving on to the quarterfinals is Rich!"

Even though his victory was decisive, Rich felt a great weight lifted from his shoulders to be going into the second round. He graciously shook Conway's hand, then looked around in the cheering crowd until he saw Anabel and Olivia, whom he tipped his hat to as he was ushered off the stage.

"See, mom? I told you Dad would win, he's just that great!" Olivia almost could not contain the excitement she felt, and that was plainly obvious to all around her.

Moved by Olivia's cheerful nature, Matt couldn't help smiling himself. "Olivia, keep supporting your dad like that. If you give him all that love, there's no way he can lose."

"Good advice, I'll do that!" the girl replied with a giggle.

-:-

Rich was walking down the hallway leading from the battlefield when he suddenly nearly ran into Amanda, who had come down with her automatic wheelchair by herself.

"Who is it?" she shrieked, quite unaware of her surroundings. "I will defend myself!"

"Relax, Amanda, it's me, Rich."

The tension in Amanda's face disappeared as she calmed down. "I'm sorry. I actually came down from my room to see you."

"Did you listen to my battle?" Rich wondered with genuine interest.

"I did, it was great!" Amanda beamed. "You're really, really good, Rich. Why, I bet you might win everything and get to face the Grand Champion."

"Do you know her? What kind of Pokémon does she use?"

"Actually, I do know her. I won't tell you specifics about her team, but let me tell you that her power is extremely deceptive. Anyway, I should be getting back…"

Pressing a button on the armrest of her wheelchair, Amanda turned from Rich and rode off back down the hall from where she came, leaving him to ponder her advice.

"I better get going too. Anabel and Olivia are waiting for me."

-:-

"And that's the end of the first round! We've got our eight quarterfinalists all set and ready to go!"

It had taken about two and half hours, but the seven battles after Rich and Conway's were all finally over, and now it was up to Jillian to summarize the results.

"In the A block, the match was Rich VS. Conway, and we saw a decisive battle of power and skill that had Rich's Lucario sweep through Conway's team, despite all the carefully planned tactics and tricks that Conway threw! Will we continue to see that going forward?

Over in the B block, it was Paul VS. Barry, and what a match it was! Paul came out on top, but it was quite interesting!"

Jillian was overstating the closeness of the match vastly. Paul utterly crushed Barry even more decisively than Rich did to Conway, needing only his Magmortar to defeat Barry's Infernape, Torterra and Empoleon. Infernape was first, and didn't even get off a single attack before falling to Magmortar's Psychic. Torterra barely managed to land one Frenzy Plant before being knocked out by Fire Blast, and Empoleon met its fate at the hands of Focus Blast and Thunderbolt.

"Next, in the C block, the battle pitted Leonard VS. Lynn. That one was won by Lynn, and she's moved on pursuit of a dream come true in the Oceannia Region!"

Like those of Rich and Paul, Lynn's victory was quite handy. Her opponent, a man in a stereotypical clown outfit, sent out Bibarel, Castform and Sableye, the latter two of which were defeated by Lynn's Luxray. Luxray was then sent back in favor of Miltank, who dispatched Sableye by exploiting its special ability, Scrappy, that allowed it to hit through Sableye's Ghost-type defenses.

"The D block brought us the most decisive battle yet, Eldes VS. Zook. Zook never had a chance here, and was completely overmatched against our fourth quarterfinalist!"

Unlike before, Jillian wasn't exaggerating the outcome of the battle this time. Zook's loss to Eldes was just as devastating as she made it sound, and was much more crushing than even Barry's loss. His Seviper, Relicanth and Dodrio all fell near-instantly to Eldes's Latios.

"As for the second division of the tournament tree, the opening E block matchup of Izumi VS. Nando was quite the show. In his victory, Nando proved that elegance and strength can come together as one to create a unique battling style!"

Nando and Izumi had actually fought one of the more competitive battles in the round, proving just how much Izumi had improved since the Partnership Festival. His Kricketune faced her Leafeon first, and they had quite the joust, matching X-Scissor against Aerial Ace, until Kricketune finally overpowered Leafeon. Izumi's next Pokémon, Lopunny, also failed to defeat Kricketune, falling to the Bug-type's surprise use of Brick Break. With no more room for failure, Izumi sent out Ninetales, which finally managed to defeat Kricketune. In response, Nando brought out Roserade, thus prompting Izumi to switch Ninetales out for Starmie. Even with Starmie's ability to use Psychic and Ice Beam, though, Roserade still brought it down, sealing Nando's win over Izumi.

"Silver won out over Myra in the F block, laying down a display of pure, unadulterated power the likes of which don't come around very often!"

This battle had taken longer than it should have. Myra, a young woman with long, luxurious brown-blonde hair and a shapely figure, failed to knock out even one of Silver's Pokémon with her Persian, Furret and Corsola, yet the match took awhile because of Silver switching repeatedly. He ultimately used Weavile, Feraligatr, Drapion and Mamoswine at various points in the match.

"The G block saw Stewart win out over William, laying down a hot battle over his opponent's team! Meanwhile, in the H block, Kenny lost to Elaine in a most interesting battle of speed!"

In the case of the former battle, William, a hulking biker with shaggy brown hair and a beard, had used Weezing, Muk, Swalot, Torkoal and Magneton, losing Weezing, Muk and Magneton in the end to the Magmortar and Camerupt owned by his opponent Stewart, a rotund man in a flame-patterned orange coat accentuated by a pair of dark sunglasses.

As for the latter battle, Elaine, the redheaded young woman in the black-and-white French maid outfit, used her Clefable, Togekiss, Jynx and Granbull to defeat her opponent Kenny's Seaking, Pinsir and Glalie.

"That's it, those are our quarterfinalists! We've divided them up into four quads, Green, Red, Blue and Yellow, and up first this round, it's the Green quad!"

The gathering in the front row of the stands had increased in size a bit by the end of the first round, with Izumi and Barry joining Anabel, Olivia, Matt and Sheena. Though they had all known for a long time it was coming, when the green hexagons containing portraits of Rich and Paul appeared on the scoreboard, a feeling of facing grim fate washed over Anabel and her close friends.

"So Rich is finally … going to have his deciding battle with Paul, then…" she said, quite glumly. "I should have known … it would come to this…"

"Are you giving up hope on him?" Sheena boldly questioned. "Look at yourself. Don't you have enough faith in Rich that he can pull this off even against Paul?"

Anabel took this in for a moment. Something about it clicked and brightened her outlook enough for her to smile and reply, "You're right… thank you, Sheena."

"Bringing up the competitors for the Green quad, on my right, Rich from LaRousse City! And on my left, from Veilstone City, it's Paul!"

Facing his purple-and-black-clothed rival on a battlefield for the first time in a while, Rich realized quite quickly that there was something different about him. From looking into his eyes, Rich picked up a noticeable softening of Paul's demeanor; though he definitely did not seem in any way nice, he didn't have as cruel an air about him that he used to.

"Paul, I…"

"There's no need for words now," Paul interrupted. "I've taken a lot of time to think about what Satsukoro told us back on Subtropolis Island. I don't… really know if what that freak says is right or not, but we're going to find out once and for all which one of us is right. Come on!"

Momentarily stunned by Paul's words, Rich realized that much more was riding on this match than just passage to the semifinals. He realized that if he lost, Paul would consider his cruel methods validated.

"It's the Green quad match of the quarterfinals, Rich VS. Paul! BATTLE ON!"

/

Pkmn Trainer Rich -vs.- Rival Paul

/

[Paul simply stands for several seconds, then pulls a Poké Ball from his pocket and throws it.]

"Rhyperior, stand by for battle!"

The Rhyperior Paul sent out loomed over the battlefield, its hulking body casting a vast shadow across the area. It growled menacingly, attempting to strike fear into its trainer's opponent.

That tactic didn't work. "Roserade, come on and set sail!"

Though it was dwarfed vastly by Rhyperior, Roserade showed no fear as she emerged from her ball, standing proudly and courageously before her monstrous foe.

"The first round, Roserade VS. Rhyperior!" called the referee, raising both of his flags. "Begin!"

"Roserade, use Energy Ball!" Rich knew he couldn't let Paul get the first move.

"Sandstorm!"

Just as Roserade gathered up the power it needed to form the sparking green Energy Ball in the air before herself, Rhyperior swung its arms wildly, kicking up a vicious sandstorm around the battlefield. By the time the Energy Ball finally struck, Rhyperior seemed to shrug it off without a concern.

"I guess I'll have to attack a little more directly, then… let's try Giga Drain!"

By thrusting her right-hand bouquet out, Roserade shot out three vines that wrapped around Rhyperior's arm like whips. She used these to begin draining Rhyperior's energy.

This development still failed to move Paul. "Rhyperior, bring it in close and use Ice Punch."

"Rhyperior!" the Rock-and-Ground-type roared, jerking the arm that Roserade's vines were attached to backwards. Caught completely off guard, Roserade was pulled right into Rhyperior's grasp, an opportunity Rhyperior then used to swing its other, ice-encased arm into its victim.

Roserade, wounded gravely, was sent flying back across the arena, with her vines breaking off from Rhyperior's arm. She did not faint from the blow, but the heavy impact clearly left her close to defeat, judging from how she struggled to stand.

"This is bad for Rich," Matt observed, attracting his companions' attention. "Rhyperior has become a nearly unstoppable tank. Its physical defense is off the charts, and its usually poor defenses against special techniques have been boosted by Sandstorm. Even worse, its special ability, Solid Rock, is halving all super-effective damage leveled against it."

"Is there anything Rich can even try to do about this?" Izumi wondered aloud.

"Rhyperior might be … invincible…" Anabel sadly admitted. "This might … be the end…"

Even Sheena could not find something to say to encourage Anabel at this point.

Back down on the battlefield, Rich struggled with the pressure of the decisions he now had to make.

_[i]"Roserade can't stop Rhyperior alone. There's no hope for that. But, the rest of my Pokémon might not fare much better against it… no matter what, though, I have to switch out here."[/i]_ Raising up the Poké Ball, Rich called out, "Come back, Roserade!"

"Roseh? Roserrrraaaaade!"

It was obvious that Roserade wanted to keep fighting and didn't want to go back to her ball, but she was taken back nevertheless. Without a word, Rich sent out his new Pokémon, which was his newly-reobtained Ambipom.

"I'm sorry, Roserade, I had to give you a break… Ambipom, I want you to…"

"Return too, Rhyperior!"

A collective gasp of surprise went up amongst the crowd as Paul sent back his seemingly-invulnerable Rhyperior. Though many thought he must have been crazy to do such a thing, the cool, collected look in his eyes said otherwise.

"Garchomp, stand by for battle!"

"And a pair of Pokémon switches as we go into the next round of this fierce fight!" Jillian shrilled, the scoreboard above her adapting its display to indicate the new matchup. "How will Ambipom and Garchomp fare against each other?"

Rich had enough knowledge to understand immediately that Paul's pending strategy for Garchomp would be different from the one he used with Rhyperior. Rhyperior, with its heavy armored body, was built for tank-like combat, weathering the opponent's blows before dealing out its own calamitous hits. Garchomp, on the other hand, was fast, but fragile.

"We'll have to take this with a single hit, Ambipom. Ice Punch!"

With freezing air surrounding the hands on both of her tails, Ambipom bravely jumped into the still-raging sandstorm, intending to finish off Garchomp immediately by picking on its most apparent weakness.

But, when Ambipom swung, something strange happened – she barely nicked Garchomp's arm, as the Ground-and-Dragon-type was now suddenly at a seventy-five degree angle instead of right in front of her.

"Dragon Claw!"

Before anyone knew what was happening, Garchomp hooked its claw upward into Ambipom's chin, sending her airborne and driving her back quite a distance. A large scratch was left behind, tracking all the way across the bottom of her head.

"How did you pull off such speed?" Rich uttered, completely flabbergasted that his seeming sure-shot all but missed.

"I guess you haven't really done all your homework after all," Paul snidely replied. "I'll make it simple for you. Garchomp has the Sand Veil ability, and in this sandstorm I've created, its ability to evade moves is greatly boosted. Now, teach him more about what I mean! Brick Break!"

Once again directly in front of Ambipom, Garchomp raised up its right arm and began dashing straight for the Normal-type Pokémon.

Sensing that Garchomp's attack was leaving it open to be hit itself, Rich countered, "Ambipom, hurry and use Ice Punch!"

Unfortunately for Rich, however, making that assumption was a complete mistake. Ambipom did cooperate and attempt once again to hit Garchomp's chest with one of her iced-over tails, but this time, Garchomp simply weaved away from the attack before delivering its own, eliciting a pained cry from Ambipom.

"Oh no…" Anabel had her hands wrapped around her head, and her eyes were wide. "Rich…"

"It's not any good at all if none of his attacks can hit!" Matt sputtered in frustration.

Standing right up to the guardrail and clutching her egg tightly, Olivia glared at her father with watery eyes. "Dad, don't fail now…" she whispered.

Paul, meanwhile, shut his eyes in smug arrogance. "I guess it can't be helped, it's impossible for you to touch my Garchomp. I may as well finish this up then. Garchomp, Outrage!"

Instantly, Garchomp disappeared into the swirling clouds of sand, and other than its guttural growling, gave no indicators at all of its positioning. It obviously was building power for a devastating blow, but there was no way to halt the move if Garchomp couldn't be located.

Rich closed his eyes, unable to watch the inevitable brutal demise of his Ambipom. But then, something odd happened – with just a small amount of concentration, he was able to see the battle quite clearly in his mind. While getting a precise bead on Garchomp was indeed impossible, he now had an idea of what to do.

"Ambipom, prepare Ice Punch, but don't swing yet!"

The air surrounding Ambipom's tails became very cold as she gathered energy for her attack, but as she had been instructed, she did not move. Rich was concentrating harder than ever, trying to determine where Garchomp would attack from.

"Do it now, Garchomp!"

At the exact moment Paul issued this order, Rich countered, "Ambipom, spin around now!"

Ambipom tensed her legs and threw herself into spinning in place with her tails lashing around her. She wasn't even aiming in any particular direction.

However unusual as it was, though, this strategy actually worked – Garchomp charged in from a seventy-degree angle at high speed, but Ambipom's spinning allowed her to grab Garchomp's arms with her tail hands before any damage could be done. The energy from her Ice Punch combined with the power coursing through Garchomp's body, causing a blast that dispelled the weakening sandstorm.

Though both Pokémon ended up badly injured and driven back from the clash, Garchomp was overwhelmed and collapsed backward, becoming a gurgling, fainted mess.

"Garchomp is unable to battle! The winner is Ambipom!"

"An unbelievable turn of events results in Garchomp's defeat!" At the same time Jillian made this declaration, the hexagon containing Garchomp on the scoreboard dimmed out while Paul silently recalled it. "With his sandstorm gone, what will Paul do next?"

"Machamp, stand by for battle!"

Given the appearances of Rhyperior and Garchomp previously, seeing a bulky, muscular Machamp come out next on Paul's side was quite a surprise to Rich's supporters. None of them said anything, but their expressions registered how unexpected this was to them.

Needless to say, after the violent fight with Garchomp, Rich knew just how worn out Ambipom was. But he also knew that Machamp wasn't very mobile. "If I can keep Ambipom free of its grasp, I can do this. Aerial Ace!"

With a high-pitched shriek Ambipom launched herself through the air and used her tails to hit Machamp over the head. Machamp groaned and used one of its four arms to rub its head, but otherwise seemed affected very little.

"DynamicPunch!"

The energy surrounding Machamp's two upper arms made its fists appear similar to rockets, and it was with rocket-like force that it crushed them into the still-near Ambipom. She was sent shooting into the wall of the arena and then fell to the floor, fainted with a pair of large bruises on her body.

"Ambipom!" Rich cried out.

"Ambipom is unable to battle! The winner is Machamp!"

"And down goes Ambipom! The score's now tied, with both Rich and Paul having lost one Pokémon each. Who will we see next?"

Rich mentally reviewed his options. Roserade was too exhausted to serve as a suitable opponent for Machamp, while Melodic would likely struggle. Lucario and Porygon-Z weren't good choices either, so Rich realized that he had to just go with the one he felt most confident in.

"Lucario, set sail!"

"Is he crazy?" Matt shrilled. "Machamp will destroy Lucario!"

"Machamp, come back!"

Just as its latest opponent entered the battle, Paul elected to remove Machamp from action.

"A stunning development, Paul's decided to switch out his Machamp!" narrated the floored Jillian. "What will he do to replace it?"

"Rich, I know what you were thinking, sending out Lucario to take on Machamp despite its disadvantages. You were going to stay at a distance and use long-range attacks so Machamp could never catch up." Paul's explanation was spot-on, and Rich gulped, knowing that he'd been read perfectly. "Scizor, stand by for battle!"

"Paul's fourth of five Pokémon is Scizor! What kind of action will we see from this Bug-and-Steel-type?"

Rich blinked. _[i]"Did he just make a big mistake? No, that can't be it. He's planning something…"[/i] _Although he was suspicious of Paul's motives, Rich nevertheless decided to seize on the opening he was given. "Lucario, Blaze Kick!"

"All according to plan," Paul sneered. "Scizor, Sandstorm!"

Scizor swung its clawed arms about to kick up a fresh Sandstorm mere moments before Lucario delivered a flaming ninja kick right to its chest. Scizor cried out in agony and collapsed, instantly defeated by the blow.

"Scizor is unable to battle! The winner is Lucario!"

Only one hexagon remained on Paul's side of the scoreboard. The ones containing Garchomp and Scizor were blacked out, and Rhyperior and Machamp remained grayed. One of his Pokémon still remained unknown.

"Gliscor, stand by for battle!" Paul's fifth and final Pokémon, a Gliscor, erupted from its ball and landed near the middle of the field on its tail. Without skipping a beat, Paul ordered, "Earthquake!"

"It's time for me to end this once and for all. Lucario, use Ice Punch!"

Lucario wasted no time in leaping into the midst of the sandstorm, his right arm pulled back and completely surrounded in icy vapors. The hit didn't land, though – Gliscor had mysteriously vanished into thin air in the blink of an eye. It was immediately apparent that Gliscor had the Sand Veil ability just like Garchomp did, and when it rematerialized, it slammed its claws into the ground, creating a seismic shockwave that broke Lucario instantly.

"Lucario is unable to battle! The winner is Gliscor!"

"And just like that, Lucario's down, and Paul has once again tied the score! Both trainers have lost two Pokémon, which means whoever loses the next one goes down in defeat! How will this all end?"

Matt leaned forward in his chair and furrowed the brow around his one remaining eye. "Paul's been thinking on his feet at an amazing pace. This plan he implemented is coming to fruition much faster than Rich is able to deal with."

"He's worked his … way out of things like this before…" Anabel answered, albeit nervously. "I just … hope he can focus now…"

The intensity of the situation was not lost on Rich, and he clenched his fists, trying to run through the various possibilities. "I know all of Paul's Pokémon now. I'll have to beat Gliscor, Machamp or Rhyperior. If I send in Melodic here though, Gliscor might use Thunder Fang. Therefore, the correct choice is… Porygon-Z, set sail and use Ice Beam!"

Rich quickly sent out his Porygon-Z as his next choice, and it didn't hesitate at all to fire off an arc of freezing energy in the direction of its foe. Gliscor's Sand Veil ability once again helped it, but to as much of an effect, as its tail was still caught and frozen by the beam.

"It's worked out just how I wanted it," Paul said, raising up the Poké Ball he'd just thrown. "Gliscor, come back! Rhyperior, stand by for battle!"

"He's sending Rhyperior back out? But why not Machamp?" Izumi wondered aloud, confused by this turn of events.

"I think I know…" Matt began to guess. "He couldn't leave Gliscor out; Ice Beam would have destroyed it. And yes, it is true that Machamp would probably be able to hit Porygon-Z with one DynamicPunch and be done with it, but Porygon-Z could keep its distance and hit easily. Not only that, Machamp is actually harmed by this Sandstorm, which Rhyperior, on the other hand, benefits from…"

Down on the stage, Rich had arrived at the same conclusion as to why Paul had switched, and thus was preparing a switch of his own. "Come back, Porygon-Z. Melodic, set…"

Suddenly, the battle took a twist none could have anticipated – when Rich tried to send Melodic out, Roserade instead burst out of her ball on her own and reentered the fight.

"It's Roserade versus Rhyperior once again! The battle began this way and now it looks like it will end this way!"

"Roserade, why did you do this? Now of all times!"

"Rrrosehh!" Roserade snarled over her shoulder. It was clear she still had a lot of fighting spirit left and desperately wanted to settle the score with Rhyperior.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the field, Paul watched with a look of disgust on his face. "Such useless sentimentality… I will crush it once and for all! Rhyperior, Rock Wrecker!"

After Rhyperior brought its arms into alignment, small chips of rock began flowing from the holes in its palms, combining halfway into a gigantic, energy-charged boulder. Once this boulder was so large that it fit perfectly into Rhyperior's grasp, the Ground-and-Rock-type used all its strength to throw the boulder at its foe.

"Roserade, Protect!"

Just in time, Roserade put up a shield of green light around herself, blocking the boulder. It exploded against the barrier with enough force to create a gust that ruffled Rich's suit and the crests on his hat.

Seeing that Rhyperior had become temporarily tired from using Rock Wrecker, Rich realized he had an opening. "Giga Drain!"

Once again, Roserade lashed out vines from her left bouquet and wrapped them around Rhyperior's right arm. A green glow enveloped them both as Roserade absorbed Rhyperior's energy, but like before, the effects of the Sandstorm blunted the move's strength.

"What a useless act. You haven't learned at all, Rich. I'll defeat you once and for all! Rhyperior, pull it in and finish it off with Ice Punch!"

Rich had actually anticipated this, however. The situation had immediately come to his mind when Roserade entered the battle by herself; he knew that if she took one more hard hit, she'd faint, but he then realized a way to turn Paul's move back on itself.

"Switch sides and grab its tail!"

Just as Rhyperior snapped its arm back to throw Roserade into the air, she released her grasp on the arm and attacked Rhyperior's club-like tail with her right-side vines. This move set her on a trajectory right over Rhyperior's head to land behind it, safely away from its Ice Punch, allowing her to continue draining even more energy. The damage was beginning to add up on Rhyperior, evident in how it was now laboring to breathe.

"I have had enough of you!" Paul roared, swinging his right arm skyward. "Rhyperior, bring it forth and use Rock Wrecker!"

Rhyperior lashed its tail upwards, throwing Roserade off and over its head. At the same time, it began to charge up another Rock Wrecker attack, with the small chips of stone slowly forming a boulder in its hands.

Sensing victory, Rich made his move. "Roserade, Energy Ball!"

At this point it was a contest of speed, and in that department, Roserade had circles around Rhyperior. She landed right in front of her Ground-and-Rock-type foe, but before Rhyperior could finish powering up its Rock Wrecker, Roserade sent a crackling green ball of natural energy into the boulder's vortex.

Unable to contain the sudden spike of energy, the boulder exploded like a massive bomb right in Rhyperior's face. A deep, sickening bellow echoed through the entire hall, followed by the sound of six hundred twenty-three and a half pounds hitting the floor.

Rhyperior lay completely fainted and defeated, with Roserade standing triumphantly over it.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle! The winner is Roserade, and the victor of the battle is Rich!"

Paul said nothing, instead simply standing affixed in place by a mixture of anger, disappointment, and an odd sense of liberation.

/

"And that does it! Moving on to the semifinals after a vicious battle is Rich!"

While the crowd cheered for the battle as well as its result, which was also displayed on the scoreboard, Rich simply walked over to and knelt down beside his loyal Roserade, who was clearly exhausted but thoroughly satisfied at her accomplishment.

"Roserade, you have to stop coming out when you're not supposed to… but I owe you great thanks. If it wasn't for you, I would have probably lost."

"Rosehhh," Roserade said with a weak but broad smile.

"Feel like taking a good rest, then?"

"Rade!"

Rich sent Roserade back into her ball so she could rest, and then stood. He was just in time to see Paul walking over to Rhyperior, sitting glumly on the ground where it was defeated. When it saw Paul approach, it recoiled in nervous fear.

After several tense seconds, Paul raised Rhyperior's ball and said simply, "You did a good job, Rhyperior. Thank you."

Paul's sudden change of heart left Rich completely stupefied as the two left the stage.

-:-

"I want to see Queen Shadow, is that so hard? I'm the same rank as you!"

Snattle was playing block to Maria's door once again, this time preventing Candice from entering. The girl, of course, was unwilling to give up so easily.

"And I made it perfectly clear to you, Candice, you're not getting through here. We might both be Commanders, but I outrank you in the hierarchy."

"What if I let you go in there with me? Come on, Snattle, you know as well as I do that she hasn't come out in too long. Something's up."

Snattle pondered this momentarily. Candice's observation was true; Maria had been strangely absent from all tasks for quite some time. With his mind swayed, he whispered, "Fine, we go in. But tell noone I made this exception."

Turning on his heel, Snattle pressed the wall-mounted button to open Maria's door. The portal slid open, revealing to he and Candice the complete darkness inside.

"Queen Shadow?" Candice nervously called out.

"C-Candice? Is that you…?"

"Queen Shadow…?" Snattle's eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness in the room, finally revealing to him what was inside – the once finely furnished chamber had been torn apart, and Maria, facing away from the door, was on her hands and knees on the floor behind her fallen floating chair. Seeing this made Snattle abandon all pretense of decorum. "Maria! What are you doing?"

"How disgraceful that you might see me in this way…" Maria didn't even turn to face her two minions, instead talking weakly into the floor. A strong, festering cigarette smell became apparent to the two Commanders, who noticed the tiny cylinders scattered all about the room. "It's over, it's all over…"

"Queen Shadow, what are you talking about?" Candice implored earnestly. "The loss of most of the remaining Shadow Pokémon was only one roadblock! We still have this castle, our staff… we can get it all back!"

"And it's not like you to give up on teaching Rich a lesson for opposing us. What's going on?"

"Candice, Snattle… what is about to happen here is going to be terrible, and it is not something you two deserve to be caught up in. I want both of you to leave me and turn yourselves in to the police."

"What?" both screamed in unison.

"I can't have you getting dragged into what's rightfully due to me and me alone, not any further… Go! Both of you!"

While Candice shrunk back, Snattle stepped forth defiantly. "My queen, I refuse your command! I will not abandon you!"

"Snattle…" Candice whispered, "you have to do what she tells you. It's against the rules if you don't…"

"Listen to me, Candice. Queen Shadow needs me to help protect her. If something bad does happen, I've lived my life, I can accept death if in the name of my queen. You're young, you don't deserve to go down so early in life. Go. Follow Queen Shadow's orders."

"But…"

"GO!"

-:-

"Absol, Night Slash, let's go!"

"Latias, dodge it and use Ice Beam!"

In the final match of the next battle, Lynn's Absol and Eldes's Latias were locked in a fierce struggle. Both had landed significant hits on each other already, but both also seemed to have much endurance left.

Absol threw a glowing blade of black energy from its horn at Latias, but with its deft mobility in the air, Latias had no trouble in dodging before fighting back with a concentrated ray of frozen vapor that clipped Absol's leg.

"What an exchange!" Jillian exclaimed. "Both sides are showing us they're going to fight to the bitter end!"

Lynn and Eldes were perfectly evenly matched, as the scoreboard showed; besides Absol, Lynn had used Vileplume, Luxray and Altaria, with the latter two being the two that fainted. Eldes, meanwhile, had been through Hikarijask, Donphan, Lanturn and Hitmonlee in addition to Latias, losing Donphan and Hitmonlee in the process.

All during the battle, Skull had been grumbling about Eldes, but Rich, Anabel and the others all ignored him. They were more concerned with the battle itself, for whoever won this match would be Rich's opponent in the semifinals – a fact both Eldes and Lynn were also aware of.

"Outside of this stage, you and I are friends and partners, Lynn. That is a fact that will not change. However, once we step onto the field of battle, I must do everything I can to prove myself the superior of us. That is the way of a true warrior… are you able to live up to it? Latias, Dragon Claw!"

"Go for it, Absol! Show him what we're able to do!"

Latias drew back her right arm and dropped precipitously towards Absol, but the Dark-type was ready. Just before the forceful strike connected, Absol leapt into the air, landing on Latias's back and eliciting a frustrated cry from its target.

"Latias, hold on!" Eldes cried.

"And now Absol has Latias right where it wants her!" Jillian narrated while Latias writhed around in the air attempting to dislodge Absol. "How will Eldes respond to this?"

"Latias, use Thunderbolt!"

A great amount of electrical energy was discharged from Latias's body, and Absol was forced to take it head-on or risk losing its hard-won dominant positioning. The only way Absol could weather it was to let out a blood-curdling scream to get out the pain.

"You've still got the advantage, Absol! Use Shadow Claw, one after the other!"

While carefully balancing on Latias's back with electricity crackling in its fur, Absol started to rake Latias repeatedly, its claws encased in glowing darkness. Every slash cut away more of Latias's down-covered skin, making the Psychic-and-Dragon-type wail in utter agony.

"No!" the dismayed Eldes cried. With his panicked eyes barely hidden by his sunglasses, he threw forth his arm and screamed out, "Latias! Use Thunder!"

The electrical energy drawing into Latias's body aggravated the leftover static in Absol's fur, alerting Lynn to the impending danger her Pokémon was in. This, in turn, gave her time to improvise a counterattack.

"Flash!"

Just before Latias carried out her attack, Absol gleamed a bright light, blinding most everyone in the vast hall. That light only got slightly dimmer when Latias finally blasted out all the electricity she'd gathered, but it was enough to see that Absol was no longer there.

"What?" Eldes gasped. It took him one long second to realize where he had to look – up.

"Absol, bring down X-Scissor now!" Lynn commanded.

From the rafters, Absol came crashing down violently, swiping its front claws into Latias's back in a cross-cutting motion. Latias cried out as an X-shaped patch of her down was cut off her back and fluttered into the air, then finally, she lost the strength she needed to stay airborne and fell to the ground with a great crash.

"Latias is unable to battle! The winner is Absol, and that means Lynn from Port Emerald is our victor!"

"Incredible! After a hard fought battle, Lynn has emerged victorious over Eldes!" Jillian shrilled, barely managing to make herself heard above the crowd's loud cheering. "With that win, she moves on to the semifinals!"

In the middle of the stage, with their weary Pokémon at their sides, Lynn and Eldes shook hands firmly, with Eldes even taking off his sunglasses and revealing his world-weary eyes, all out of respect for someone he now saw not as an apprentice or equal, but as his better.

Rich had similar feelings, too. Completely disregarding Skull's usual complaints about Eldes abusing his Pokémon, Rich pondered just how long he'd known Lynn – over eight years now – and how far she'd come over that time. He was definitely looking forward to battling her one-on-one once again.

-:-

"Now, Kricketune, use X-Scissor!"

With barely a scratch on its body, Nando's Kricketune sprung towards Silver's Weavile, its sickle arms brightly glowing blue.

Panicking, Silver looked up at the scoreboard. Kricketune had singlehandedly taken down his Gengar and Mamoswine already, and now, if this last X-Scissor hit, he would be done for.

"Knock it away with Ice Shard, Weavile!" he cried desperately.

Several small chunks of ice materialized in the air around Weavile, and by swinging its arms, it threw these chunks at the rapidly-advancing Kricketune. However, Kricketune merely shrugged them off by flying right threw them, then delivered a blow similar to the one Absol defeated Latias with. The result was similar, too – Weavile, with a large X-shaped gash across its body, was left lying prone on the ground, defeated.

"Weavile is unable to battle! The winner is Kricketune, and that means Nando from Alamos Town is the victor!"

"We now have our third semifinalist!" Jillian announced. "Nando joins Rich and Lynn, and there's still one more battle to go!"

-:-

A short while later, Rich's group – himself, Anabel, Olivia, Matt, Sheena, Nando and Lynn - had reconvened in the tea room to relax and watch the last quarterfinal match on television.

_[i]"Blaziken is unable to battle! Floatzel is the winner, and the victor of the battle is Elaine from Hearthome City!"_

"_And that is that, ladies and gentlemen! With Elaine's victory over Stewart, we now have our four semifinalists! Now, the remaining competitors get divided into two blocks, Black and White. In the Black block, facing off will be Rich from LaRousse City and Lynn from Port Emerald, while in the White block, it'll be Nando from Alamos Town and Elaine from Hearthome City!"[/i]_

"I did not expect to make it this far into the competition," Nando intoned calmly while holding his white-and-blue teacup. "Naturally, if I win once more, that will mean I may face you in the final round, Rich."

"After I saw the number you did on Anabel, I don't even want to think how that'd turn out," Rich answered with a chuckle.

"Well I know what I think, and that's that you two would have the best battle in the history of ever!" declared Olivia, tenderly holding the egg in her lap.

"Come to think of it… Rich, I don't think … you've used one of your Pokémon yet. Who did you … go with?"

"It's a secret. I don't want you guys to not have any surprise, you know!"

"Maybe you'll show me during our battle?" Lynn asked. "I'd love it if you tried something completely new against me."

"Don't pressure him. Let him … come up with his own…"

Anabel was trying to tell Lynn to be surprised at when Rich would use the mystery Pokémon, but instead, she suddenly fell into a violent coughing fit that caused her to begin spitting up blood. Rich, Matt, Sheena and Lynn were around her in an instant.

Rich was in a frenzy. "Anabel, are you okay?"

Trying to nod, Anabel instead coughed again, causing more blood to gurgle out of her mouth. Sheena adeptly wiped it away with a cloth napkin taken from the table, but that did little to solve the actual problem.

"I should have realized this sooner," Matt muttered quietly, his face dark. "My respirator machine isn't a substitute for internal lungs. She's going to need a full-on transplant eventually and I can't do that."

"Then who can?"

"Rich, calm down, I can try to help you get this dealt with! I'll talk to Dr. Graceland as soon as I can and arrange to have him work on Anabel right away. I promise."

"Thank… you…" Anabel groaned.

"You're welcome," Matt answered, turning his head back toward Rich. "What we should focus on now is fixing her up so she'll get by for now. Come on, I'll help you get her over to the infirmary."

As if fate could not deal any more of a bad hand to Rich and his group at that time, though, the television screen nearby flickered, switching to show a suited man in dark sunglasses.

"Rich and Lynn," the man intoned with a voice that could not be any less enthusiastic, "it's time for your semifinal battle."

For a second, Rich stared at the image of the man, wanting so badly to slap him that he nearly forgot it was merely a video screen. "I can't battle now, you fool! I have to take my wife to the hospital!"

The man was unmoved. "If you do not report for your battle, you will be disqualified and Lynn will automatically advance to the finals…"

"What if I refuse to go now too?" Lynn's sudden, strong defiance surprised not only Rich and the others, but the previously-stoic tournament agent on the screen as well. "I won't accept a victory that I didn't earn like this. Disqualify us both or do Nando's battle first."

"…Hold on." The man disappeared from the screen briefly, having stepped away to apparently talk to someone else regarding this proposal. After a short while, he returned, still as emotionless as ever. "The idea is acceptable. We shall hold Nando VS. Elaine first."

"Thank you, sir," Rich said in gratitude as the screen turned off. Turning to Lynn, he bowed his head slightly, and acknowledged, "And thank you, Lynn. Your solidarity with us is a big help."

"I owe you guys one after all the support you've given me, after all."

"And now I shall away with great speed, to the arena where my future is at stake! ~ " Nando chanted while walking off, strumming his harp all the while.

-:-

Outside the arena complex, Looker was leaning his back against a wall of the building, casually observing the people walking past him. He was calm until he spied a pigtailed girl wearing a sweater around her waist and striped kneesocks, which prompted him to take a small notebook out of his coat pocket.

"Hmm, been seeing that girl before, I have been," he mumbled, thumbing through the book, which contained crude crayon drawings of many of the Team Galactic and Enigma Shadow members. "Ah ha! That girl, she is being the Commander of Enigma Shadow, Candice is her name! Officer in pursuit!"

Looker's 'pursuit' was much less than he made it sound – the moment he sent out his Toxicroak, Candice took notice of him and willingly approached. Nevertheless, he felt quite proud of himself for apprehending her.

"You're Looker, right?"

"Of course, that's the name they all call me and the name of the man who decisively brought you down, Commander Candice of Enigma Shadow! You are being under arrest!"

"I'm surrendering, so what's the difference?"

"Under arrest, you are!" Looker cried, completely ignoring Candice's capitulation.

-:-

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a bit of a change of plans. Due to a few unforeseen wrinkles, the order of the semifinal matches has had to be shuffled. For that reason, we now present to you in your first semifinal battle…" As she was now wearing a headset microphone, Jillian was able to throw her arms wide just as the lights came up in the arena. "On one side, from Alamos Town in Sinnoh, Nando! And from Daten City in Unova, Elaine!"

While the crowd all around them gave rousing applause, Nando and the redhead maid coolly stared each other down, both extremely confident in their chances of winning.

"The White block of the semifinals, Nando VS. Elaine! BATTLE ON!"

"Clefable, your service is needed!"

"And now our song begins anew ~ Ludicolo, make your entry!"

-:-

Right after Nando had gone off to the arena, Rich, Matt, Sheena and Lynn had all pitched in to help take Anabel to the infirmary within the stadium complex. She had quickly secured a room, and after a quick examination that confirmed Matt's earlier suspicions about her lungs, she joined the others in watching Nando's battle on TV.

While Olivia, her mother and their friends were enraptured with watching Nando's Ludicolo spar with Elaine's Togekiss on the screen, Rich noticed that Satsukoro and Luca had quietly drawn up to the room and were standing waiting for him outside the door.

"What has happened to her?" inquired the caped man as Rich left the room to meet with him.

"The respirator she received isn't capable of keeping her going forever. She's gonna need a lung transplant when this is all over, but thankfully Matt knows someone who can do it."

"I am sorry that this has happened," Satsukoro said in a muted voice, bowing his head slightly.

Showing a good deal of confusion in his face, Rich then asked, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to ask you about something I observed during your previous match. How did you realize where and how Garchomp would approach Ambipom during the sandstorm?"

The question caught Rich off guard, but he quickly recovered and pondered it. "Well, I just shut my eyes and focused on the battle. I was able get a decent lead on where Garchomp was inside the cloud."

"Lord Satsukoro, would that not mean…?"

"Yes," Satsukoro uttered with closed eyes, "my observation was correct. I sensed it in my battle with you at the Battle Casino, too. Whether you're aware of it or not, you've been using your Aura more and more."

"That's what let me see Garchomp?"

"Yes. Just be careful not to overuse it. Overuse of Aura can cause great damage to the body and…"

"You two! There you are!"

Surprised by the sudden interruption, Satsukoro turned while Rich looked around him, both seeing Paul standing nearby in the hall. Without another word he steadily and quite courageously approached them, radiating defiance.

"I didn't expect to see you again," Satsukoro scoffed. "What is it you want?"

"Take me on as your apprentice."

Luca instantly flew into a rage at this bold demand. "How dare you address Lord Satsukoro-sama in such a crass way!"

"LUCA!" roared Satsukoro, instantly cowing his sidekick. "Paul, I would like to know just what it is that makes you think you can make such a demand of me."

Leaning over to appear from behind Satsukoro, Rich added, "You know, Paul, you could have just said please, at least."

"I've… I've thought about it. I've thought about everything a lot. Everything I've done…" As Paul shrunk back during his statement, Rich and Satsukoro both noticed something completely different about him. He appeared, for the first time, pitiful and weak, nothing like the cocky, abusive young man the two had encountered before. "Everything I've done, to both people and Pokémon, was wrong.

I don't want to offer excuses, but I can explain where it all started…"

~:~

Veilstone City, a small but busy place with its buildings constructed on and around the many cliffs dotting its landscape. Winter in this place was always harsh, but this year particularly so; the blizzard raging for several days on end had dumped nearly a foot of snow on the entire eastern-central sector of Sinnoh.

Amid this setting sat a humble, stately brick home just outside the city. It was nowhere near opulent, but it was kept well enough to make it clear that its occupants were not impoverished.

On the second floor of the house, a boy of about six years nudged his way into the door of a darkened bedroom.

"Bro? Reggie, you awake?"

"Hmmph…" The owner of this muffled voice could be heard fumbling around in the dark, finally finding the lamp nearby. Its light revealed a second young man, a few years older, in a bed. "Paul, what's up?"

"Reggie, I had a nightmare and wet the bed again. Let me sleep with you."

"I had a nightmare too, actually," Paul's older brother replied, a hint of confusion slipping into his voice. "Isn't it strange that this has been happening a lot lately?"

Suddenly, there was a great explosion from the house's first floor, which shook the entire building. Reggie was immediately jostled out of bed, and along with his younger brother, rushed downstairs.

They discovered a strange man whose face was hidden by his extremely long blue-gray hair nonchalantly pouring gasoline around the kitchen. Next to him was a Darkrai and across the room a stove that was already on fire, ostensibly having been blown up by the Legendary Pokémon.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Reggie shrieked in horror.

"I am doing only what I must do," the man replied.

Paul and Reggie's father then took out a book of matches from a pocket underneath his waist-length red cape, lit one, and threw it.

Within the next fifteen seconds, the man had rushed to his car with his Darkrai and sped off, while his now-homeless sons could only escape the blaze before the entire building burned down.

~:~

"…that wasn't the only incident either; he abused us both for as long as I've been alive, at least. That's why I became a trainer in the first place – I have traveled all over the world to try and track him down and settle the score. That drove me to desire only power, but now… now I see that…"

Paul was cut off when Satsukoro set a bony but firm and understanding hand on his shoulder.

"Say no more. I understand now why you have acted in the way you have. Your heart in being able to confess to such terrible events and your own mistakes is impressive, and that's why I agree to take you on as an apprentice." Paul's eyes noticeably brightened upon hearing Satsukoro say this. "Your first task will be to apologize to the two Pokémon of mine that were once your own, Probopass and Kangaskhan."

"That is very generous of you, Satsukoro!"

Unnoticed by Rich, Satsukoro or Paul, Amanda had rolled up with her wheelchair and was now behind the latter two, who both turned. The moment he saw her, Satsukoro stiffened up.

"A-Amanda, I meant no disrespect in not noticing you," he said, stumbling over himself.

"Stop being so silly," she replied with a smile. "I just gave you a compliment, don't be so nervous."

"Hi, Amanda," Rich chimed in, "I didn't expect to see you again here."

"Oh! Rich, I didn't know you were right here, sorry. I came because I heard Anabel wasn't well, and I wanted to give my best wishes."

"She's doing better now, actually."

"That's good." All this time, Amanda never dropped her sweet smile. "Tell her I said hello, please."

Manipulating the controls on the armrest of her wheelchair, Amanda turned around and drove off back down the hallway.

Confused by what he had just noticed, Rich turned to Satsukoro and asked, "So you know her already? What was up with that?"

"Ah, Rich, you see… my honor dictates that I must show special obedience and respect to those superior to myself. I was raised to always observe that code."

Rich was even more confused now over what Satsukoro was talking about, but chose to drop the issue when he heard the voices on the TV inside Anabel's room. Peering inside, he saw Anabel, Olivia, Matt and Sheena all watching the battle with rapt attention.

_[i]"Ludicolo, Energy Ball!"[/i]_ Nando called out, thrusting his hand into the air.

_[i]"Counter with Ice Punch, Floatzel!"[/i]_

Elaine's Floatzel lunged at Ludicolo and attempted to hit it in the face with a freezing punch, but was pushed away just an inch from Ludicolo by the gathering power of Energy Ball, which quickly surrounded it. After several seconds of focusing the sphere around its opponent, Ludicolo punched it, causing it to explode, with Floatzel being blasted back.

_[i]"Floatzel is unable to battle, so Ludicolo is the winner! Nando from Alamos Town is our victor!"_

"_Yet another dominating performance from Nando brings him into the final round! Now, the question remains of who will be his opponent – Rich or Lynn?"[/i]_

Knowing that there would be no further postponements, Rich walked fully into the room and gave Anabel a kiss on her forehead before leaving with Lynn.

"Good luck…"

"Yeah, Dad, I know you're going to be awesome!"

Rich stopped for a second in the doorway and smiled. "You know what? You're right. I will be."

-:-

Once again, a lone spotlight shone on Jillian as she stood at the center of the stage. Her face by now had become flush from all the yelling she'd done throughout the day, yet, she still somehow had some energy left.

"We've reached that point where there's only one battle left to have today. That battle is the semifinal match that will determine who will go on to face Nando in tomorrow's final round full Double Battle, so let's get right to it! First, introducing once more the principled young woman whose demeanor betrays her overwhelming talent… hailing from Port Emerald, Lynn!"

Jillian thrusting her hand to her left acted as the cue to bring up the spotlight on Lynn, who stood in her box in a simple, determined stance with her arms at her sides and a courageous look on her face.

"And facing off against Lynn," Jillian continued over the continuous cheering of the crowd, "a man whose gentle hands wield the forces of water to create exquisite art… from LaRousse City, Rich!"

Rich barely reacted when the light on his side of the field went up, despite the vast applause for him. He only looked toward where he knew the camera focusing on his face would be, then waved to it and winked.

"Yes, now… it's showtime!"

As the rest of the lights in the arena came on, Paul, Satsukoro, Nando, Izumi, and all the others watched in eager anticipation from their various vantage points. Hexagons containing Rich and Lynn's faces appeared on the giant video screen as well.

"The Black block of the semifinals, Rich VS. Lynn! BATTLE ON!"

/

Pkmn Trainer Rich -vs.- Pkmn Trainer Lynn

/

"How's about we get started, then? Altaria, let's go!"

"Altaria, huh? I was expecting Luxray, but alright. Porygon-Z, set sail!"

From the respective Poké Balls thrown by Rich and Lynn emerged Porygon-Z and Altaria. The Dragon-and-Flying-type fluttered gently to the ground, carefully observing its Normal-type opponent.

"Porygon-Z, open with Ice Beam!"

Quickly realizing the situation she was in, Lynn panicked and called out, "Use Haze, Altaria!"

Altaria hastily surrounded itself in a cloud of black mist, apparently attempting to create a shield, but it was all for naught. Porygon-Z's Ice Beam broke through and struck it effortlessly, and after letting out a shrill, ear-shattering cry from the pain radiating through its body, Altaria fainted.

"Altaria is unable to battle! The winner is Porygon-Z!"

"And Lynn has already lost one of her Pokémon!" Jillian narrated while the hexagon on the scoreboard containing Altaria dimmed out. "Will she be able to recover from this early disadvantage?"

"You showed courage, Altaria, thank you." After recalling Altaria, Lynn readied another Poké Ball. "I messed up early, that's for sure. But it's far from over! Vileplume, you're up next!"

"A Grass-type now? I wonder what you're up to, Lynn… nevertheless, Porygon-Z, use Ice Beam again!"

Responding with great speed to the command, Porygon-Z let loose another Ice Beam, this one striking Vileplume's left arm. Though the flower Pokémon had to struggle to avoid losing too much ground, it was able to come out better than its companion Altaria had.

"That's right, Vileplume, good job. Sleep Powder!"

Vileplume responded by lowering the massive flower atop its head in Porygon-Z's direction, then shaking it. Clouds of blue powder emerged and drifted over their target, causing it to fall to the ground fast asleep as soon as it was exposed to them.

"That's your strategy?" Obviously, Rich wasn't expecting something other than some sort of direct attack, so a more involved tactic caught him completely off guard.

"Not exactly," Lynn said with a wry smirk, confusing Rich even further. "Use SolarBeam!"

Light began to filter into Vileplume's petals, and before long, its whole body was shining so brightly that it was nearly blinding.

Knowing that the pending attack would be devastating, Rich found himself at his own turn to panic. Not realizing he could switch, he simply screamed, "Come on, wake up!"

It did nothing.

"Now, Vileplume! FIRE!"

All the light in Vileplume's body congealed into an orb just in front of its face, which in turn became a very wide beam that swept over Porygon-Z's sleeping form with explosive force.

"What a devastating move!" Jillian called through the smoke from the blast. "Is that the end of Porygon-Z?"

When the smoke finally cleared, Porygon-Z was down on the ground, but not out just yet, much to Rich's relief. With an electronic growl it slowly rose up again, still ready to fight.

"We have to take that thing out before it uses Sleep Powder again, so… Hyper Beam!"

Suddenly regaining its former strength, Porygon-Z managed to gather up enough energy to form its own orb, this one red in color, and launch a powerful beam attack in response. Unfortunately for Vileplume, it just did not possess the agility to get away from such a swift maneuver, and it had to take the full force of the hit. Burned and wounded, it fell back and fainted.

"Vileplume is unable to battle, so Porygon-Z wins!"

"That's two down on Lynn's side!" As Jillian said this, Lynn silently recalled Vileplume and its hexagon darkened. "This battle's going strongly in Rich's direction, can he complete the domination? It all hinges on Lynn's last Pokémon!"

Instead of sending out her third Pokémon, though, Lynn simply stood still in silence with her eyes closed. Seeing this made Rich nervous in the belief that his performance was upsetting her.

"Lynn, I'm sorry to have done this to you so far, but you have to realize, that's the way of the battlefield. Always press for your greatest achievement!"

"Yes, your greatest achievement… and that's why…" Lynn snapped her eyes open and produced the final Poké Ball. "That's why I've made a decision. That's why I'm putting my faith… in this one!"

Lynn flung the ball high into the air, and it erupted in a flash of light.

"Shaymin!" shrilled the tiny, canine creature that appeared.

[i]

_The battles of the Grand Championship have been intense so far, and now, Rich and Lynn are locked in fight to the finish to determine which of them will go on to face Nando in the final battle. But, what else is amiss here? Who is the mysterious Grand Champion, dubbed "The Queen of the Electric Throne?" And what is going on at Castle Shadow? Stay tuned for the answers!_

_[/i]_

**END of CHAPTER 29**

-:-

[Next Episode Preview]

Next time…

Rich and Lynn's battle comes to its intense, fiery conclusion! With the final round in the balance, which of them will emerge victorious?

[In a series of scenes, Rich's Porygon-Z, Ambipom, Roserade and Lucario are seen fighting Lynn's final Pokémon]

After that, the winner faces off against Nando in a full six-on-six Double Battle!

[Nando sends out his initial two Pokémon, Blissey and Delcatty, and is later seen commanding Ludicolo and Roserade]

And finally, the Grand Champion is revealed!

[Spotlights scan over the closed curtain on the right-hand side of the arena, followed by scenes of Rich, Anabel, Matt, Sheena, Paul, Nando, Lynn, and Eldes all looking completely shocked, even while Satsukoro, standing next to Paul, is blank]

Next time, _[i]"Where I Was Blind, Now I See!"[/i]_ See you soon!

-:-

[Special Preview]

A brand new beginning… but the wounds of the past will not heal…

[An ancient Greek town. Inside a cave at the far side of the town, a red eye opens in the darkness, followed by the outline of a foxlike monster]

The emotions that tear across history rend the fabric of space and time, and the ripples of time send the planet to its destiny…

[Three humanoid Pokémon that appear to be men riding on clouds clash in a storm above a giant pyramid. One is green with purple spots, the second blue with purple spots, and the third orange with brown spots. Respectively, their tails are smooth with a few curls, thin and studded with spiked appendages, and extremely thick and brown like a branch. Each of them also have clouds on their heads, shaped as a tuft, a jagged spiral, and a hammer]

When the fate of all hangs in the balance, the best and the worst of men rise…

[A gray-haired, bearded man wearing a suit and a captain's hat stands at the window of his office in a tall skyscraper, overlooking a large city with marshes and canals in the less-densely populated area outside it, along with a large dam separating the city from the ocean]

The truth cannot be hidden forever. When the suppressed comes to the light, thousands of years of hidden struggles come to the surface and the world as we know it may not survive….

Project 'R,' 2011


	31. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30: **Where I Was Blind, Now I See

-:-

"It's the legendary Shaymin, of all things! Is this going to be the beginning of Lynn's comeback?"

"That Shaymin…" Rich gasped in awe, thinking back to the Shadow Shaymin Maria used back at the Pearl Tunnel. "It looks different from the one I battled…"

-:-

The general reaction in Anabel's room was the same as Rich's out on the field. All of them were completely surprised at Lynn having such a rare Pokémon, but only Matt was able to venture any explanation of it.

"That's a Sky Forme Shaymin. I didn't know what it was either until I encountered the one in La Ciudad Dorada… and while Shaymin is already quite strong, the Sky Forme is even more powerful and fast. This is a serious development…"

"He'll find a way to come out on top, I know it…" Even Olivia was shaken, though, and it came through in her voice. "He won't lose!"

-:-

For the first time, the pressure of the situation bore down fully on Rich. Underneath the hot lights, with the eyes of countless people upon him, he had to come up with a solution to counter an opponent that pulled a Legendary Pokémon out of nowhere.

"W-where did you get that?" he finally managed to sputter, stalling for time to come up with a strategy.

"I've had my buddy Shaymin here for a year or so now, ever since I discovered it at the Flower Paradise in Sinnoh. I've been saving it for this moment… this forme, its Sky Forme, came from the pollen of the Gracidea flower. So, now our real battle begins!"

"Fine!" Rich snarled, clenching his fists. "Porygon-Z, Ice Beam!"

Porygon-Z did not respond. Rich had forgotten briefly that after using Hyper Beam, his Pokémon would be immobile for a time, an opening Lynn immediately seized.

"Shaymin, Energy Ball now!"

A glowing, crackling sphere of green energy appeared before Shaymin, who used its power to send the sphere crashing into Porygon-Z. The Normal-type was crushed right back into the ground, but this time, it didn't get back up.

"Porygon-Z is unable to battle, and Shaymin wins!"

Accordingly, the hexagon containing Porygon-Z's face dimmed out on the screen, indicating Lynn's being one step closer to turning the battle around.

"And with Shaymin's Energy Ball, Lynn finally notches a score for herself in this fierce semifinal match! How will this all end?"

"Porygon-Z, return! You did well out there, taking down two of her Pokémon. You can't be faulted for losing to Shaymin. Let's see, if that's a Grass-type, then poison should suffice. Roserade, set sail and use Sludge Bomb!"

"Really, Rich, is that the best you can do?" Lynn taunted. "Shaymin, Psychic!"

Immediately upon entering the battle, Roserade began to gather poison in her bouquets, but quickly found herself being pulled off the ground and torn at by Shaymin's psychic power. Losing her focus, Roserade couldn't carry out her attack, being left only able to writhe and trill in midair.

"Come on, Roserade, you can do this! I know you've got the strength to get through it! Go!"

Those words of encouragement were enough to bring Roserade back around, and she slowly worked her arms in Shaymin's direction, the poison still remaining in her bouquets.

"I won't let you!" Lynn cried out while grabbing the air in front of herself. "Shaymin, finish it off with Air Slash!"

Blue light flashed in Shaymin's long ears, then it lashed its body forward, sending a tall, thin blade of energy right in Roserade's direction.

Seeing the Air Slash coming, and having no way to stop it, Roserade could only screech loudly in fear before being impacted. A long, pink burn mark was left all the way down the center of her body by the attack, which threw her back to the ground in defeat.

"Roserade is unable to battle! The winner is Shaymin!"

"And now the score is tied! This battle can't get more exciting! Who will win – will Rich manage to stave off this sudden swell of power from his opposition, or will Lynn complete her stunning upset comeback?"

"I can't fail now, even against a Legendary Pokémon! Roserade, return!" Despite his confident talk, the specter of failure suddenly loomed large in Rich's thoughts. Knocking out Altaria and Vileplume with little effort had given him a great deal of confidence, but that was all gone now, completely ruined by a Pokémon that, based on sight, would come off as harmless. "Lucario, set sail!"

-:-

"Go, Dad! Lucario will come out on top, I know it!"

Olivia's self-consuming enthusiasm blinded her to just how grim the situation her father faced was, a fact not lost on the adults sharing the room with her.

"I don't think it's possible for Rich to win," Matt furtively whispered to Sheena, taking great care to avoid letting Anabel or Olivia hear. "If this Shaymin is anywhere near as powerful as La Ciudad Dorada's Shaymin, not even a Steel-type like Lucario will be enough to stop it."

"You're saying that this is it for him?"

"Yeah, I am…"

-:-

"Rich, this battle has been worth the wait! I've traveled and trained with Eldes for so long hoping that one day we'd get to have a rematch from Orre Colosseum. I hope that what you're going to show me now will top everything before!"

"If you want to see something," Rich shouted loudly, "watch this! Lucario, Blaze Kick now!"

_[i]"Just what I expected,"[/i]_ Lynn thought.

Of course, Rich had no way of knowing that he was walking into a trap, so he never even thought once to tell Lucario to back off. The impact of Lucario's flame-engulfed foot on Shaymin's head not only left a rather wide burn mark but also kicked up a fairly large cloud of smoke. Shaymin's squeal was the only way to even tell it was still there.

"Now, Shaymin, use your Seed Flare!"

While Lucario landed and deftly regained his footing, Shaymin hurriedly absorbed all the smoke around itself into its body, causing the flower-petal scarf around its neck to change from red to black. This caused Shaymin great strain, but that strain didn't last long – mere moments later, Shaymin released a blast of energy with the explosive force of a small bomb, devastating the entire battlefield within its radius. Of course, Lucario was caught up in this, and even though his Steel-type resisted the Grass-type move, his body was injured quite badly.

Rich gritted his teeth at this turn of events, seeing that even with resistant Pokémon carrying super-effective attacks, he still wouldn't have an easy time winning. "Try a Flash Cannon!"

"Shaymin, Earth Power!"

Lucario cupped his hands and started to form a silvery sphere of light between them, but before he could accomplish anything with it, Shaymin used its own power to make the ground erupt beneath Lucario's feet, pitching him high into the air. The force of his landing didn't finish him off, but his heavy, labored breathing and trembling body made it clear he was too close to collapsing.

"Lucario, come back!" Just how close Lynn had come to winning was not lost on Rich, and he swiftly withdrew Lucario. "Ambipom, set sail! Use Ice Punch!"

"How about we give Hidden Power a try now?"

Rushing Shaymin with her tail-hands encased by freezing air, Ambipom leapt up to get within reach, only to find herself on the receiving end of a barrage of icy spheres. Ambipom was driven back, her Ice Punch neutralized.

"Air Slash!"

Shaymin hastily followed up by lashing down an Air Slash onto Ambipom, leaving a mark on her body very similar to the one Porygon-Z suffered. However, Ambipom suffered an additional effect – she flinched and hid behind her tails in fear, rendering herself unable to counterattack.

"Ugh… I can't… Ambipom, come back!"

Rich now found himself in a completely impossible situation. He couldn't leave Ambipom in the battle, as he already knew she wasn't fast enough to avoid being hit one more time, and that next hit would inevitably end with Ambipom fainting, resulting in Lynn's victory.

_[i]"I don't know what to do… if I send in Melodic, she might defeat me in one hit with that Seed Flare… but if I use my other Pokémon, she'll have an even easier time of it by using Ice Hidden Power…no matter what I do…"[/i]_

"Come on, Rich, don't you want to finish battling me? We've had so much fun so far, you can't give up on me yet!"

"Fine! Melodic, set sail!"

-:-

In Anabel's hospital room, all of Rich's friends and family could not have been more horrified at what they were seeing.

"What is that imbecile doing?" Matt screamed. "He knows Shaymin is a Grass-type and has a powerful Grass-type move! And then he sends in a Water-type?"

"He knows it's over… he's accepting defeat…" Anabel weakly sobbed. "I can't … take seeing him be so … utterly broken…"

"He's not going to lose!" Tears were flowing down Olivia's face, completely betraying the tough front she was attempting to put on. "He's beaten things so much worse! No matter what happens, no matter what corner he's backed into… he wins!"

-:-

Even Lynn was taken aback by the white flag Rich seemed to be waving. "Melodic…? I didn't think you would do this, especially with another Pokémon in the wings. All that said, however, remember what you told me about the rules of the battlefield… Rich, I apologize, but this ends now! Shaymin, Seed Flare!"

Hovering over the center of the stage, Shaymin again tensed its body, powering up in preparation for a Seed Flare that looked to be becoming even more vicious than the one before it. Seeing this all, Rich simply closed his eyes.

"Please survive, Melodic. Mirror Coat."

Just as Melodic steeled her body, Shaymin let its explosion loose, engulfing the entire battlefield in a blinding light.

Within the light, the force of the blast tore at Melodic's smooth, sinewy body, causing her great pain all over. She shook violently, emitting soft, agonized cries to try and release some of the suffering Shaymin's relentless assault was putting on her, but then she heard a voice from outside her sight.

"Come on, Melodic! I know after everything we've been through together we've seen worse than this!"

Rich's words opened the gates to a flood of Melodic's memories. It was true that they'd been through a lot before…

~:~

"Happy birthday, you two!" Rich's father declared, pulling the large sheet off of whatever it was concealing.

Beneath it were the birthday gifts for four-year-old Rich and his brother Wallace – a pair of Feebas, each one in its own tank. The two children rushed excitedly over to their new pets.

"You're gonna be my new best friend, Feebas!" young Rich immediately said, beaming to the fish looking back at him. "Dad, I love it!"

~:~

When Rich and Wallace had reached eighth grade, their Feebas were still their main Pokémon. Suddenly, though, one day Wallace's evolved, becoming a mature and beautiful Milotic while Rich's remained a comparatively ugly Feebas. This made Rich the target of much ridicule in their class, but he remained doggedly loyal to her, even when their antagonists made her feel like the most worthless Pokémon in existence.

At the end of that school year, Rich's Feebas finally evolved.

-:-

Years later, after they had gone through many intense battles throughout the region, Rich and Milotic managed to come in the top sixteen of the Hoenn League. Shortly after their final battle, they were approached by a young woman named Maria, who would quickly become more than a friend to them both. Of course, this was before Rich knew what kind of person she truly was.

~:~

Those memories and many more formed a torrential stream of nostalgia inside Melodic's mind, giving her the willpower she needed to fight through the last throes of Shaymin's assault. Finally, the intense, searing light faded, leaving just Melodic, Shaymin and their trainers on the battlefield staring each other down.

Melodic was still conscious, but she was completely still, her body crackling with all the energy that had just ravaged it. With nothing happening, Rich jumped to the conclusion that Melodic was merely trying to keep a brave face in defeat, and he stepped forward slightly with his hand on Melodic's Poké Ball.

"Melllloooooooo!" the Water-type suddenly screeched. Her body started to glow with an intense light, and in a miraculous turn of events, she had enough strength left to fire a catastrophically powerful beam from her chest at Shaymin.

The beam exploded in a spectacular shower of sparks and light upon hitting Shaymin, and from the smoky cloud it left behind, the Legendary Pokémon plummeted to the ground, its body burned all over.

"Shaymin is unable to continue, Melodic wins! That means that Rich of LaRousse City is the victor!"

Silently, Lynn closed her eyes and smiled in satisfaction.

/

"What a miraculous end to an amazing battle!" Jillian screamed, injecting so much enthusiasm into it that her face was turning red. "It looked for a minute like Rich was going to go through this one handily, then we watched Lynn's Shaymin nearly destroy Rich's entire team singlehandedly! But in the end, Rich finally managed to defeat it, and for that, he's going through to face Nando in the finals!"

Having made her way over to where it landed, Lynn got down and picked Shaymin up in her arms. "You did very, very well," she said with deep appreciation. "You did everything you could to help me, so how about we have a party to celebrate later?"

"Shaymii!" replied the Grass-and-Flying type happily.

"That's a good idea, Lynn. You should do it."

"Oh, Rich?" Evidently Lynn hadn't noticed Rich approach her. "Rich… thanks."

"I should be the one thanking you. For our very last battle, it was truly one I'll want to remember wherever I go in the future. So, thank you."

Rich extended a hand to Lynn, which she quickly accepted. He then raised his own hand, and hers along with it, into the air in a combined display of victory for both of them, eliciting a great response from the crowd.

-:-

Almost as soon as the battle ended, the television coverage that Anabel and the others were watching changed to a commercial. It featured an older, bearded, gray-blue haired man in a dark green business suit and captain's hat standing in front of a montage of various golden treasures with his hands behind his back.

_[i]"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen, I'm Captain Liam Everton. In these uncertain times, a good investment can be the key to protecting your future nest egg. That's why we of Everton International encourage you to contact us for a free brochure regarding gold shares. Paper currency can fluctuate in value wildly, and it is for that reason that governments around the world have supported their economies with gold. For information on how this precious metal can affect you and your life, visit /gold. Thank you."[/i]_

Of course, this obvious investment scam held no interest to Anabel or any of the others. They were all too busy celebrating Rich's victory, especially Olivia, who was jumping on the end of Anabel's bed. Matt and Sheena were locked in conversation with the mother and daughter while Nando watched from the doorway.

"So that is how it is," he said to himself, turning away. "I must make preparations for tomorrow's battle."

-:-

A beautiful moon hung in the clear, starry sky over Passho City that night. Like Matt had done with Anabel not long before, Rich was reflecting on the day's events in the lakeside park. This time he was standing at the rail overlooking the glistening water with Matt alongside him.

Though they had been making small talk about the day's battles earlier, a long silence had settled in over the two. It was finally broken when Rich, while still facing the water, said out loud, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"The water. Look how perfectly the moon and stars shine in it." Rich's voice was airy, as if his thoughts were truly elsewhere. "Perhaps it is due to my upbringing in Sootopolis, but water has always made me feel serene and at peace. That's how I feel now… at peace."

Matt raised the brow on his one remaining eye in confusion. "I don't understand what you're going on about, but I suppose it's no big deal." Turning his gaze to the limitless sky, he then said, "You're right about this beautiful scene, though. In my hometown, where it almost always snows, there's a tradition that says that on some nights of the full moon, the sky will clear of clouds and snow, exposing the vast sky and its millions of stars. I had the fortune to see it many times growing up, and this scene reminds me of it. They also used to say that every star in that sky was one of our ancestors, looking down to us through the perpetual snow."

"I wish that I could see it one day…"

Turning carefully on his cane, Matt responded, "I can take you to see it after this incident is over. It's the least I can do after you forgave me for what happened."

"Your generosity is well appreciated. Oh, I almost forgot something…" Reaching into a pocket inside his coat, Rich produced a fine paper envelope sealed with a golden circle, which he thrust into Matt's hands. "I need you to hold on to that for me for a while, but you have to promise me not to open it."

"Rich, what's going on? This isn't like you."

"Don't think too much about it. Just hold on to that and don't open it, it's very, very important."

-:-

Early the next afternoon, the appointed hour finally arrived.

As Rich and Nando had both been hurried off by tournament staff for final preparations, Anabel and Olivia were left to make their way to their seats on their own. By the time they got there, Matt and Sheena were already long since seated, and Eldes and Lynn were sitting in the row behind them.

"Is everyone ready for this?" Eldes inquired as the mother and daughter sat down. "I've got a feeling this battle will be the best one yet."

"Oh, you know I'm excited! Seeing my dad and Mister Nando battle is gonna be the absolute best!"

While Olivia conversed with Eldes and Lynn, Anabel set herself down in the seat next to Matt. Noticing the thick, hardcover book he was reading, she asked, "What's that you've got?"

"Oh, it's just a book on some current events I bought on my way here earlier." Matt shut the book and turned it to Anabel. On the cover was a profile picture of a man in a white suit with striking green eyes and blue hair fouled above his forehead by a star-shaped shock of blonde. The book's title, _[i]"Man of the Future: The Rise and Fall of Grings Kodai,"[/i]_ was written across the bottom of the cover in an elegant gold font.

Just then, the lights in the stadium dimmed. A great hush fell over the crowd, as they knew what this meant was coming. On the stage, Jillian stepped into the one spotlight that had remained on.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to day two of the Go-Rock Frontier Grand Championship! We were quite busy yesterday, getting ourselves through three whole rounds of the tournament. Starting right off today, we have the final round, which will determine who goes on to face the Grand Champion.

Much has led us to this point. The qualifying trainers had to defeat seven challenges to just make it here. The road through the facilities – the Battle Mountain, Battle Studio, Battle Museum, Battle Hatchery, Battle Court, Battle Tower and Battle Casino – was long and rough for them. After that, we made them face each other under this roof in what turned out to be a series of blockbuster battles, resulting in us being whittled down to the two that remain here now.

So, let's get started, shall we?

First, from LaRousse City in Hoenn, we have a trainer whose name should be known to all who hear it. He's the brother of former Sootopolis City Gym Leader and Hoenn League Champion Wallace, not to mention that he himself placed in the Hoenn League's top sixteen! Furthermore, he made it to the finals of the Colosseum Challenge circuit in Orre and is now the Tower Tycoon and Commissioner of the Hoenn Battle Frontier! Ladies and gentlemen… Rich!"

A burst of smoke erupted around one side of the battlefield, hiding the platform in the trainers' box as it rose up to bring Rich in.

"Looking back to our past with eager anticipation for the future, and coming together with our Pokémon to pave the road ahead! That's the kind of philosophy I live by!"

When the smoke faded, allowing the cheering crowd their first glimpses of Rich, he indulged them by waving back. Of course, he was really only waving to two people; the rest were just an extra bonus.

"Yes! And in the other corner… A man whose sweet song has seduced us through not only the Go-Rock Frontier but the Contest circuit as well! Among his many accomplishments, an appearance in the Sinnoh League on Lily of the Valley Island and a top four finish in the Lake Valor Grand Festival! Here he comes, the Pokémon minstrel of Alamos Town… Nando!"

On the side opposite Rich was a similar explosion, obscuring the box just like the first one had. Gentle harp music came echoing out from the cloud nearly immediately.

"What a brilliant honor it is to be standing here before you, now let the most spectacular show of all begin ~ "

The smoke around Nando dissipated on the prompt of a fierce note from his harp, playing to the crowd in a way only he could. With the stage set, the excitement in the air was palpable.

"I can hear how fired up you all are!" Jillian observed, having made her way to her perch off the field. "Let's just have a quick reminder of the rules. Unlike the other rounds, this match will be a six-on-six full Double Battle, but like before, the first to defeat all of their opponent's Pokémon will win. At stake is a match against the Grand Champion for the title of the Go-Rock Frontier, so let's throw down already! Final round match, Rich VS. Nando! BATTLE ON!"

/

Pkmn Trainer Rich -vs.- Poké Bard Nando

/

[Nando gently strums a note from his harp, then extends his arm to allow his cape to blow behind himself]

"And now… Delcatty and Blissey, take it away!"

One of the spheres Nando threw was a regular Poké Ball, the other a black-and-gold Luxury Ball. From the former came a Delcatty whose coat shone beautifully, while the latter summoned out a fluffy-furred Blissey. Both landed elegantly on their toes as if they were dancing.

"Two Normal-types… I can't say I expected that. Good job catching me off guard, but unfortunately for you, it won't make much of a difference! Lucario, Melodic, set sail!"

Leaping forth from the confines of their Poké Balls, Lucario and Melodic both struck fighting poses, plainly attempting to intimidate Nando's Pokémon.

Seizing his opportunity for the first move, Rich called out, "Lucario, Aura Sphere! Melodic, BubbleBeam!"

Both Pokémon focused their respective attacks in Delcatty's direction. Melodic sent a blast of high-pressure water bubbles, while Lucario added a pulsating energy sphere into the vortex.

"Protect!" Nando commanded, pointing forward with his right hand. Delcatty surrounded itself with green light, rendering the two attacks useless. Satisfied with this result, Nando strummed a few notes before continuing, "And now, Blissey, please use Stealth Rock."

A glowing, wispy white light surrounded Blissey's body, soon forming into a number of tendrils. By making a throwing motion, Blissey launched the tendrils, which flew into the air and then scattered on the ground around Melodic and Lucario. Once on land, each stream of light turned into a sharp, pointed rock stuck into the field.

"Nando's off to a strong start," Eldes observed. "That Stealth Rock trap will harass Rich every time he changes Pokémon now."

Rich was aware of the danger he was stuck in, but also knew there was little he could do to avoid it. "Lucario, try Aura Sphere again!"

"Delcatty, Sing, if you would."

While Lucario charged up another Aura Sphere to direct Delcatty's way, his target in turn began singing with a surprisingly pleasant feline voice, producing many musical notes in numerous colors.

"Melodic, hurry with a Safeguard!"

As Sing would put its victim to sleep, Rich had no choice but to hurriedly make this choice. Upon hearing it, Melodic produced a green bubble around herself that expanded to contain Lucario before fading, leaving both with a green aura. This aura, in turn, blocked Delcatty's Sing from having any effect, and the Aura Sphere hit it quite hard, leaving it with much of its fur burned.

Judging from Nando's pleased expression, though, this was just what he wanted. "Blissey, it's now time for you to use Skill Swap."

Blissey's eyes began to shine with an eerie blue light, and light of a similar hue formed a ring linking Blissey to Delcatty and back again. Simultaneously, one large orb traveled along each axis of the ring, each ending at the opposite of where it began.

"I'm not sure what kind of performance you're putting on, Nando, but it's about time I put a stop to it. Lucario, ExtremeSpeed now!"

With enough speed to become nearly invisible, Lucario rushed and sucker-punched Delcatty, leaving it knocked out with a bruise on its chin.

"Delcatty is unable to battle, meaning Lucario is the winner!"

Rich's family and friends rejoiced at his early lead while the icon of Delcatty on the screen faded. Nando, meanwhile, calmly recalled his Pokémon to the safety of its ball.

"Delcatty, thank you. You fought bravely and played your role in our performance well. Now, for our next act, Roserade, it's time for your entrance!"

Nando's Roserade pirouetted and posed dramatically upon entering the battle, clearly prepared to carry out whatever it needed to.

Rich was unsure of what kind of strategy Nando had planned for Roserade, but suspected he was simply going to target Melodic. Owing to that thought, he ordered, "Melodic, Ice Beam!"

Increasing her height by uncoiling her serpentine body, Melodic shrilled loudly and rained down an arc of freezing energy onto the comparatively-tiny Roserade. Though this was quite effective, Roserade managed to weather it by using her arm to absorb much of the blow. However, it seemed very tired for doing so.

Nando still didn't seem fazed, though. "Roserade, use Toxic Spikes!"

Thick purple bubbles started to float from Roserade's bouquets as energy gathered in them. Using this energy, Roserade ejected beams of purple light that scattered all over Rich's side of the field as small sparks; this entire process very much resembled the way Blissey set up Stealth Rock earlier.

"Nando's got Rich's hands tied when it comes to switching now," Matt pointed out, albeit halfheartedly. "He'll suffer damage and poison on every switch."

Running his fingers deftly over the harp's strings, Nando then called, "Blissey, I'd like a Thunderbolt."

Blissey discharged a wide blast of electrical energy from its body in Melodic's direction; the Water-type Pokémon was shocked enough to frizz her long, blue, mane-like eyebrows, but strangely did not seem as injured as Rich expected.

"Everything is going according to the bill," Nando said calmly, cutting in to capitalize on Rich's hesitation. "Roserade, Energy Ball!"

The relentless assault on Melodic continued with Roserade pitching a sphere of pure floral energy right into her face. While the odd Thunderbolt wasn't as effective as it should have been, Energy Ball was a complete overcompensation – the contact of the attack against Melodic's skin sent a surge of its power through her entire body. She fought the numbing effect on her muscles for a moment, but ultimately failed and collapsed.

"Melodic is unable to battle! Roserade is the winner!"

"The battle's now tied, as each side has lost one Pokémon! Who will Rich select to replace Melodic in this struggle against Nando's Blissey and Roserade?"

Ignoring the forced urgency in Jillian's narration, Rich simply recalled Melodic, saying, "You did well, my old friend. Have a well-deserved rest. As for this battle, I think I'll go with… Roserade! Set sail!"

It was now, with his own Roserade coming out into the battle, that Rich noticed for the first time that Nando's Roserade had a much shorter leaf cape than his did, proving that Nando's Roserade was male.

The moment Rich's Roserade appeared on the field, two things happened. First, the Toxic Spikes activated, flashing a purple aura over Rich's side of the battle floor, but nothing happened due to Roserade's part Poison-type. After that, the Stealth Rocks embedded in the ground also activated, causing a small amount of damage by zapping Roserade with lasers arcing from their tops.

"That can't be good, if that'll happen every time another Pokémon comes out."

"Don't worry, Sheena! It doesn't even matter if a little side damage happens! My dad isn't being beaten by something so simple!"

"I've had enough of this. It ends now! Lucario, Metal Claw, go!"

In a flash, the spike on Lucario's hand was transformed into a three-pronged silver claw, and he was quickly in Nando's Roserade's face, using his new hooked appendages to cut straight down the Grass-and-Poison-type's body.

With this powerful strike combined with the damage from the Ice Beam earlier, Nando's Roserade had only enough energy left to moan weakly and fall backwards to the ground.

"Nando's Roserade is unable to battle! The winner is Lucario!"

"And Nando's lost his second Pokémon! Will he be able to even the score, or is Rich pulling out too far ahead for him to catch up? We'll find out when we meet Nando's fourth Pokémon!"

"You did very well in fulfilling your role, Roserade. I am proud of you." After expressing his gratitude to Roserade, Nando seized another Poké Ball from his bag and threw it. "Kricketune, make your entrance!"

"So Rich has beaten Delcatty and Roserade and now has to face Kricketune," Matt observed, his voice and expression both brightening slightly. "He's got a good head of steam built up now."

Scenes of her Grand Festival battle with Nando flashed in Anabel's mind. "It's not going to … be that simple. I know … what he's able to do with … that Kricketune. There are no … sure bets right now."

"Alright, Blissey, Skill Swap."

Once again employing its mental abilities, Blissey linked itself to Lucario, and much like before, a bulbous sphere transferred along each half of the ring in a mid-battle exchange.

Oblivious to the meaning of what had just happened, Rich charged ahead with his next command. "Roserade, use Sleep Powder on Kricketune!"

Roserade obliged, and the tables of normalcy were quickly turned – Kricketune, the Pokémon that in every other circumstance was the one singing its victims to sleep, fell victim itself to the cloud of dust scattered around it. From inhaling just a little bit of the substance, Kricketune collapsed forward, trapped within the prison of sleep.

"That takes care of that. Now, Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

Taking aim straight for Blissey's chest, Lucario let loose with his greatest Aura Sphere yet. Blissey surprisingly made no effort to evade, instead opting to simply stand and take the blow head-on – emerging nearly unscathed from the aftermath.

Blissey somehow suffering nearly no effect from Aura Sphere was the turn that finally broke Rich. "What is this? How did you make that happen?"

"The effects of my Skill Swap chain have rendered all of Lucario's attacks into the Normal-type," Nando coolly explained. "By changing around the abilities of the Pokémon on the stage, I have arranged an even greater performance."

Up in the stands, Matt was left confused despite the provided explanation. "What is he talking about?"

"I think I know," Eldes chimed in. "Recall the beginning of the battle… he had Blissey use Skill Swap on Delcatty, switching the abilities of those two. Later, he used Skill Swap again, targeting Lucario. If what seems to have happened actually did, then Delcatty started out with the Normalize ability, which changes all its holder's attacks to Normal-type. Blissey swapped its Serene Grace in exchange for Normalize, then sent Normalize to Lucario."

"And he can't just switch Lucario out to cancel the effect because of the Stealth Rock and Toxic Spikes," Lynn added.

Anabel's eyes widened in horror as she turned back to the battle. "It wasn't just Kricketune … his whole battling style is … a giant performance, staged with Contest-level technique. Everything … is planned out and rehearsed perfectly…"

"It is time for me to go towards the lead, so Fire Blast is now what I need ~ "

Turning its attention to Roserade, Blissey inhaled until its lungs could not take any more, then gushed out a large fireball. Roserade was near helpless – she did at first try to run, then she valiantly attempted to use one of her whip vines to reverse the Fire Blast, but all these efforts failed, and the fireball swept forcefully over her.

""Rrrrossehhh…" she groaned, lying on the floor with her body charred.

"Roserade is unable to battle! Blissey is the winner!"

With Roserade's hexagon fading away on Rich's side of the scoreboard, it was clear that the battle was now tied once again. Nando had icons of his Delcatty and Roserade blackened on his side, and Rich also had Melodic fainted.

"These two just keep at it, staying neck-and-neck with four Pokémon apiece! What will Rich call upon next?"

_[i]"He calculated everything perfectly,"[/i]_ Rich thought, with every bit of his body and mind tense. _[i]"I have to thread this needle now… if I make one mistake, it's all over."[/i]_ Having mentally evaluated his remaining team against the force Nando was presenting, Rich decided upon which Poké Ball he wanted, and threw it. "Porygon-Z, set sail!"

Porygon-Z emerged with confidence, but that swagger was quickly and heavily reduced by the simultaneous activation of the Stealth Rock and Toxic Spikes, afflicting it with slight injury before applying poison as well. Without even suffering a single attack, Porygon-Z was quite visibly weakened already.

"I can't take any chances on this now. Porygon-Z, use Hyper Beam!"

Immediately raising its altitude several feet for positioning, Porygon-Z looked down onto the sleeping Kricketune, locked its eyes onto the Bug-type, and swiftly rained down a furious blast of crimson energy. Though it suffered a direct hit from this tremendous attack, it survived and was shaken from its sleep despite how little energy it had left.

"Lucario, Metal Claw, go!"

"Dodge it and engage Porygon-Z with Brick Break!"

Displaying a sudden surge of agility, Kricketune just barely managed to jump over Lucario's steel blades, landing on his head and using it as a springboard to its true target – Porygon-Z. The Normal-type was caught off guard, and for its lack of preparedness got Kricketune's arm smashed forcefully over its head.

"Blissey, Thunderbolt," Nando said calmly while playing another few notes.

Blissey carried out this direction to the letter by persistently shocking Porygon-Z with its electric power, happily chirping all the while. Porygon-Z, on the other hand, wasn't so happy; it was left to writhe violently within the agonizing grasp of Blissey's surprisingly focused electrical blast.

By the time Blissey let up, Porygon-Z could do nothing but fall to the ground and tremble while the excess energy crackled around it. Steam floated up from the defeated Normal-type's body.

"Porygon-Z is unable to battle! The winner is Blissey!"

As the hexagon containing Porygon-Z blacked out on Rich's side of the board, Jillian couldn't help but add one of her comments. "Porygon-Z goes down, putting Nando back in a four-to-three lead! That move was powerful… will Rich be able to counter it?"

"Porygon-Z, return!" Though he did not vocalize it, Rich felt gratitude for Porygon-Z's courageous performance. His frustration was just getting to be too much, and with little fanfare, he simply flung the next Poké Ball with so much force that it nearly threw his arm out. "Ambipom, set sail! Use Double Hit!"

Rich's Ambipom materialized, and nearly instantly, she was in Blissey's face, spinning to strike twice with the hands on her tails. This move finally put a noticeable dent in Blissey's formidable health, but despite the bruises left on her body, she stood ready to keep fighting.

"Fire Blast."

With no proximity to power up Fire Blast at all, Blissey simply exhaled the fireball, which immediately exploded and drove Ambipom back. It was at this point that the Stealth Rock and Toxic Spikes finally activated, afflicting her with both damage and endurance-sapping poison.

"Wait, if Lucario's moves are all Normal-type now," Rich suddenly realized, "then that can benefit me, too! Use Aura Sphere!"

Evidently, that wasn't something Nando was prepared for. "Kricketune, dodge it now!" he shrilled.

Even though it was on its last legs, Kricketune dutifully followed the direction given by its trainer by leaping high into the air. That didn't help it, though – the Aura Sphere that Lucario threw followed Kricketune skyward and then impacted it with enough force to send the screaming bug back down in defeat. Its Bug-type resistance to Fighting moves was meaningless because of Lucario now possessing the Normalize ability.

"Kricketune is unable to battle! Lucario is the winner!"

"And just like that, Rich makes it even again! This battle is just too close to call, folks!"

"Kricketune, thank you for the valiant effort you put in. Please get your deserved rest." After recalling Kricketune, Nando looked up at Rich and smiled. "I'm pleased you're giving me a chance to battle at the peak of my capability, and for that, I am most grateful. However, that does not mean I will not try to win. Ludicolo, enter!"

Ludicolo's cheerful dancing, which it began the second it came out of its Poké Ball, struck even more frustration into Rich. He knew how tough it could be to take down, and he knew that his own team was beginning to run out of steam.

"Focus on Ludicolo for now, you two! Ice Punch! Close Combat!"

"Ludicolo, pick Ambipom off! Focus Blast!"

Facing down a furious charge from Ambipom, Ludicolo attempted to drive her off with a densely-packed energy bullet, only for Ambipom to duck beneath it. Ludicolo was left wide open for Ambipom to hit it with her tails freezing the air around them.

Once she was done, Ambipom leapt out of the way so Lucario could step in; he barraged the Grass-and-Water-type with a flurry of swift punches and kicks, beating the strength out of it even further.

"Stop this madness with Fire Blast!" Having expected to be putting his win away by this point, Nando found himself getting carried away by the battle's pace too.

Luckily for Rich, Lucario was able to disengage from Ludicolo quickly enough to have time to jump back, causing Blissey's latest flame shot to fly widely out of range.

"It's not over just yet. I still have a chance to turn this around! Ambipom, attack Blissey with Double Hit! Lucario, Close Combat!"

Seeing the two Pokémon owned by his opponent rapidly advancing toward his own, Nando quickly realized what would happen if their attacks hit. "Fire Blast! Water Pulse! Drive them back!"

In Blissey's case, that order was meaningless. Long before it could get up any strength for another Fire Blast, Ambipom had used her tails to hit with a pair of devastating punches that bruised Blissey's body even further.

Meanwhile, Ludicolo attempted a defense utilizing many discs of water launched from its leafy sombrero. This was effective in slowing Lucario down, but after swaying around several of the discs, he simply began leaping on top of them to gain speed and altitude.

"My Contest tactic…" gasped a wide-eyed Anabel. Knowing that Rich paid enough attention to her battle with Nando to use one of her tactics in his own battle with the bard sent a wave of appreciation through her body, bringing a tear to her eye as she smiled softly.

Suddenly Lucario was in the air right above Ludicolo's head, leaving it a complete sitting duck. Filled with fear, Ludicolo screeched and feebly attempted to shield itself with its hands, but the downward piledriving kick Lucario landed broke right through that to impact Ludicolo's head.

"Ludicolo AND Blissey are both unable to battle!"

"I don't believe it!" Jillian screamed so forcefully that it almost seemed she'd burst a vein in her head. "Just like that, in just a minute, no, a second, the entire pace of this battle has changed! With Rich still possessing three Pokémon, Nando now is down to his very last one! It's truly impossible to figure out how this will end!"

"Come on, Dad! Go for it! You've got his back to the wall!"

"He's going to win!" Sheena exclaimed, adding to Olivia's optimism.

"Don't count Nando out just yet," Matt cautioned. He could see the two were getting into the idea of Rich winning and didn't want them to be let down if the worst happened. "Nando's last Pokémon is a true wild card. It could be something we've seen already, or something completely new."

"Maybe it's his Lapras or Dragonite?" guessed Lynn, thinking back to her meeting with Nando at the Battle Court. "Those two would be solid battlers. His Abomasnow too."

Matt nodded. "Those are good possibilities. But it might also be something we've not seen yet, maybe like a Tropius or Cherrim, or perhaps he might use that Lopunny he had in the Grand Festival."

All the speculation among Rich's friends and family in the stands would have no bearing on Nando's final choice, though. Down on the stage, he was sure that they were guessing what he had gone with, but he paid that no mind, instead simply contemplating his position in the struggle.

"So it's come to this, has it now, Rich? You've pushed me to the sheer edge of my arrangement, leaving me with but one Pokémon. I'm not leaving the stage just yet, there's still time to deliver a thrilling performance and turn this around! For that, I'm relying on you, Dragonite! Make your entrance!"

Lynn had guessed it correctly in the end – Nando's final Pokémon, much like in the Grand Festival, was his Dragonite. As soon as it emerged into the battle and spotted Rich, it was able to mentally connect him to Anabel, then lowering its head and growling to show how much it wanted vengeance for its earlier defeat.

Rich could see this, too. He also knew that both Ambipom and Lucario were exhausted, and would not last in a prolonged melee against such an opponent. Realizing he had to finish this up quickly, he wasted no time in ordering, "Ice Punch! Close Combat!"

"And now, Dragonite, dodge elegantly and counter with Earthquake ~ " Nando sang out in response, accompanied by some harp music.

Whatever fashion Nando used to train Dragonite the way he did was extremely effective. Without effort it curved around the swift and potentially devastating blows leveled against it by both of its opponents, then flew about ten feet upward before diving down and striking the ground with a devastating punch. The impact of Dragonite's fist created a great seismic shock through the arena floor, critically injuring both of Rich's Pokémon well past the point of defeat.

"Lucario and Ambipom are both unable to battle! The winner is Dragonite!"

"Nando strikes back viciously! His attack ties this score for the final time!" Jillian declared, all while Nando stood by with a smug smile. "This fight couldn't get any more intense if it tried! After a pair of powerful double knockouts, both Rich and Nando have fallen to their final Pokémon! We see Nando's Dragonite before us, but all five of the Pokémon Rich has lost are the ones he's used in the tournament already, meaning his sixth and final Pokémon is a complete mystery!"

"Come on, Dad, you can't lose this now! You can't!" Olivia's grip on the railing separating the stands from the battlefield had become so tight that her hands were reddening. ""I… I believe in you! Don't let me down!"

"What's going to happen?" Sheena wondered, her voice full of evident worry. "Can we even know that he has anything to use to pull this out?"

"Dragonite is a Dragon and Flying type," Matt elaborated. "If I know anything about Rich, he's likely not carrying a Rock-type move, and the only other weaknesses he can really pick on are Dragon and Ice moves…"

Anabel, meanwhile, could only sit there in emotionally-mangled silence, staring at Rich as he stood completely still in his area of the field. Both of their hearts were consumed with gloom and worry for the immediate future, emotions amplified in Rich due to his standing so the shade from his hat covered his eyes.

"Come, Rich, we cannot quit now," Nando finally piped up, breaking the awkward pause in the action. "Our battle has been most glorious thus far… it has proven that we are truly the two warriors most worthy of standing before each other in the heat of combat. We must now finish what has been started and finally decide which of us will reign supreme."

"You're right. This is our final battle. Never again…" Rich looked up, revealing a sudden, fierce and fiery determination in his eyes. "…never again shall this event repeat itself. We must embrace the future by looking back to our pasts… for to truly build a bridge to what lies ahead, the materials that came before it must be used. The raw materials that I possess with which to fulfill my destiny… I have chosen to finally embrace them!" Flinging the sixth and final Poké Ball straight up into the air, Rich shouted in a voice so loud and powerful it echoed through the hall, "Return! Return from the past and use Thunder Wave!"

High in the air above Rich, the ball burst open in a bright flash, and a loud but familiar howl pierced through the air, followed by a blast of electricity that numbed Nando's Dragonite's muscles into paralysis on impact.

It wasn't until the Stealth Rock on the field activated and damaged him that it became plain that Rich's final Pokémon was in fact his own Dragonite.

"What?" Anabel shrieked, getting herself worked up so much that she broke down into another coughing fit. She couldn't believe what was happening before her eyes. "How did he … deal with that Pokémon … that that girl loved so much? How'd he … manage to bring it back?"

"It all makes sense now!" Matt cut in. "When he said that he had a nightmare, he dreamt of that girl from Phenac City and Dragonite, then when he had something he had to do… it was make peace with his past and restore Dragonite to his team!"

"So this is why he sent out Melodic against my Shaymin. He was saving Dragonite for this exact moment…"

"Allow me to remind you that he has only evened the odds," Eldes warned. "Using a Dragonite of his own gives him more options, but Nando's Dragonite has those same options available to it as well."

On the field, Nando finally worked his way through the shock he felt at seeing this curveball get thrown, finally being able to speak once again. "I must say I did not expect that. However, it pleases me, for we shall now be able to resolve our clash in the most excellent way possible – a test of skill on equal footing. What will decide this fight now is which of us can execute their moves with more technique and power combined. Are you prepared, Rich?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Bring it on!"

"Your fighting spirit is spectacular. Very well, let us begin!" Strumming his harp, Nando announced, "Dragonite, Heal Bell!"

"Just what I wanted. Dragonite, use Roost!"

A bell made of pure white light materialized above Nando's Dragonite's head, and the pleasant ringing it produced while swinging side to side cleansed its user of its paralysis affliction. Meanwhile, Rich's Dragonite simply landed on the ground and relaxed its body, healing the damage that the Stealth Rock had inflicted.

"Dragon Claw. Please, get in close."

With its claws taking on a fierce, greenish glow, Nando's Dragonite lowered its head and rushed for its foe. Rich, however, was ready for this to happen.

"Stand your ground, Dragonite! Give it a Dragon Pulse to the face!"

Seeing the cluster of pink energy forming at the mouth of Rich's Dragonite was enough to make Nando quickly recalculate his move. "Get out of there with Dragon Dance!"

Nando's Dragonite came to a screeching midair halt and twisted itself out of Rich's Dragonite's aim, just barely evading the jet-like blast sent its way, perhaps by only inches. There was more than one benefit for Nando out of this – not only did his Dragonite avoid getting wounded, it got slightly stronger and faster, granting him a bit of renewed optimism.

"Use Thunderbolt and keep him at bay!"

"Try giving it another Dragon Claw!"

Rich's Dragonite generated and discharged a great amount of electricity, but its opponent rushed right in anyway, using the force generated from its great speed and strength to push back through the voltage. When Nando's Dragonite's claw reached the point where Rich's Dragonite's electricity was materializing, there was an explosion that afflicted injuries upon both, driving them back from each other.

"You're persistent," Rich conceded, his breath becoming shallower with each passing minute. "I think I'll need to up the ante here. Draco Meteor, now!"

An orange orb of light materialized before Rich's Dragonite's mouth. It was made up of many dozens of tiny tendrils of energy all coursing tightly around each other. After a moment of charging power into this globe, Rich's Dragonite swung its head to send the energy flying high into the air.

Knowing what was coming, Nando thrust his right arm forward and shouted, "Use every ounce of speed you have! Don't let one of those hit you!"

The sphere of light exploded, sending powerful blasts arcing down all around the battlefield. At this moment the gain in speed derived from Dragon Dance benefitted Nando's Dragonite even more, as it was able to bob and weave in and out of the storm its opponent was raining down on it. Despite the sheer number of blasts to avoid, it somehow managed to survive without being even grazed by any of them.

"Impossible!" Rich gasped. His patience was rapidly wearing thin, and as a result, his judgment was becoming clouded. "Fine! If he wants to fight up close, that's what we'll do! Dragon Rush!"

"I guess you are not thinking clearly now," Nando answered smugly. "Dragonite, use Dragon Claw, but keep your guard up."

Nando's Dragonite had the easier end of this exchange; all it had to do was ready its claws again and wait until its opponent charged into its grasp. Even though it was able to fight back the first charge, however, Rich's Dragonite had more determination than expected and continued attacking again and again, forcing Nando's to become airborne and actively struggle against its repeated strikes.

"Look at the two of them go," Sheena said in awe, watching the fight between the two Dragonite grow ever more intense as they slowly ascended.

"Be cautious in your optimism," Eldes uttered. "Whether you like it or not, Nando's assessment of Rich's current state of mind is accurate. He's not fully thinking through his actions and could walk right into a terrible error."

"I believe in my dad enough to think he'll win, so you should too!" declared Olivia, her voice surprisingly bold and resolute.

"This battle they're having is amazing…" While Matt gave his comment, he leaned forward and rested his head on his clasped hands, which were in turn rested on his knees. "Every move, every technique, they're all executed with such skill and grace that it inspires even me… This battle is a work of art, pitting two styles that clash yet create the most beautiful masterpieces of all."

The two Dragonite were now violently clashing many feet off the stadium floor, trading blows with continued ferocity. Every order given by both Rich and Nando was followed to the letter, but between the myriad Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rush and Thunderbolt attacks from the former and the latter's Dragon Claw and ThunderPunch attacks, the fight could not advance past a brutal stalemate.

"It's so incredible! I love it! Dad, Mister Nando, and their Pokémon… all of them are working so hard to be the winner, but whoever wins, it still made a great battle where everyone had fun and became even better friends… I want to do this! Everyone's taking everything they know… Dad's battling, Mister Nando's Contest moves… I want to be able to have this fun and put on this great a show myself! One day I'll be a great trainer and Coordinator and be as good as everybody!"

Anabel could not help but smile, albeit weakly, at Olivia's fearlessly upbeat enthusiasm. Even with all the tragic events that had befallen their close-knit family recently, Olivia's almost naive yet always cheerful nature remained an anchor for her mother's sometimes-strained grip on reality. Seeing her daughter so happy never failed to make Anabel feel better about the future herself.

Another explosion from the battle returned Anabel's attention to it. The two Dragonite had by now slowed their exchange as they both were getting worn, and it was obvious that both Rich and Nando were looking to end the battle finally.

"Dragonite, we have to finish this up! Dragon Claw once more!"

"Not so fast! Dragonite, ExtremeSpeed!"

Nando's Dragonite lunged once again with its sharp claws at the ready, but this time Rich had another trick up his sleeve – he had his Dragonite use the ExtremeSpeed move to shoot through the air at near-teleportation speed and move right behind Nando's Dragonite. With its foe's back wide open, Rich's Dragonite grabbed hold of it firmly.

"What?" Nando screamed, this development shattering the final piece of his stoic facade. "Don't let it get away with that, Dragonite! Use Sky Drop!"

"You're vulnerable now. Use Thunderbolt at the highest power you can muster!"

Despite the desperate attempts of its opponent to throw it off, Rich's Dragonite had little trouble in loosing a massive high-voltage charge. With the electricity enveloping and ravaging its entire body, Nando's Dragonite could do little but writhe violently and howl in pain.

"Grrrgghhh… come on, Dragonite, get it off! Sky Drop!"

Fighting through the effects of the electric shock, Nando's Dragonite managed to reach up and seize Rich's Dragonite's arms, giving it the opportunity to flip its foe over its head and throw Rich's Dragonite to the ground, where it landed with a forceful smash against the battlefield surface.

"Now, Dragonite, it's time to end this foolishness once and for all! Go forth and use Giga Impact!"

Just as it managed to recover and stand up from being thrown, Rich's Dragonite found itself facing down the furious downward rush of its enemy, who was now encapsulated by a bullet-shaped arc of red energy.

Rich knew time was running out and that he had to act. "Dragonite, do your best to catch it!"

Instead of mounting a counterattack immediately, Rich's Dragonite merely put up its arms, giving it the chance to capture Nando's Dragonite in its grip right before being hit by Giga Impact. Despite this, it was still damaged by the sheer power flooding out of Nando's Dragonite, and the force of the blow it was holding back began to push Rich's Dragonite back even against its greatest efforts.

"Point-blank Draco Meteor!"

With Nando's Dragonite's face literally inches from its own, Rich's Dragonite started to power up another Draco Meteor. 

There was nowhere either Dragonite could go. The energy from Draco Meteor quickly merged with the energy still surrounding Nando's Dragonite from its Giga Impact, creating a huge, flashing sphere of pulsating gold and crimson around them both. It continued to grow exponentially over the next three seconds, before it finally exploded with devastating force. The blast was so violent that both Rich and Nando had to brace themselves from being blown away, with the former holding down his hat and the latter's cape blowing behind him at a ninety-degree angle. Jillian, meanwhile, hid behind a planter on the runway adjacent to the stage, abandoning the referee to be the only one thrown to the floor by the explosion.

Once the blast died down, the smoke began to slowly clear. Beneath it, both Dragonite remained, standing perfectly still while leftover energy crackled around their bodies.

Rich and Nando weren't the only ones awaiting the outcome with anxious tension. Anabel, Olivia and the others in the stands obviously were, along with the rest of the crowd. Outside, Looker watched on a huge screen affixed to the building, while Satsukoro and Paul, who had gone to fulfill the latter's mission to apologize to Kangaskhan and Probopass, did as well. In a well-furnished, almost royal room, Amanda listened intently with an attendant. Even Glacia was watching, on an old rabbit-ears television in her bar on Auraline Island.

And then, with the whole world watching, one of the Dragonite had energy break around it one last time before falling backwards.

"Nando's Dragonite is unable to battle, so Rich's Dragonite wins!" cried the referee, who had recovered. "The victor of the final battle is Rich from LaRousse City!"

"So that's how it ends… yet, I feel content in my defeat."

/

"That's it! It's all over!" The raucous cheering of the immense crowd drowned out Jillian's own exclamations nearly completely. She knew it, too, prompting her to raise her volume so much that her face reddened to the point where it looked like it would burst. "What a spectacular clash! Really, it couldn't have gotten any closer, and in the end, the victor in this battle for the ages was Rich!"

Rich didn't have long to soak in the glory he was getting from all around, as almost immediately, Olivia jumped the rail and surprised him with a tackling embrace. Though initially caught off guard, he quickly received her overwhelming, joyous affection and returned it in kind, an act that sent a wave of warmth through the crowd.

Nando, meanwhile, had quietly walked to his fallen Dragonite and kneeled down next to it. "Your courage in the heat of battle was commendable. Please, take this rest that you have more than earned." After sending Dragonite back into its ball, he stood and looked at Rich and Olivia celebrating at the other end of the field, then over to a similar scene between Anabel and Rich's friends. "I understand it now. This is why I could never hope to defeat you. A simple wanderer such as myself could never hope to attain such a solid platform beneath his feet. And so it goes… for me, it will be another place and another time. Today, the spotlight is yours, and rightfully so."

With closed eyes and a peaceful, content smile, Nando turned and slowly left the battlefield.

-:-

On a tiny TV in their cell, Ice and J had seen the battle unfold in full. Only the former actually was able to register what was going on, though, as J's condition had worsened to the point where she was in a feverish daze all day.

The sound of loud footsteps betrayed the presence of several people in the dank hallway outside the cell. They were followed by a girl's voice, exclaiming, "Well, geez, you guys don't have to be so rude! I surrendered to you!"

"It can't be…!" Recognizing the voice, Ice rushed to the door just in time to peer through the bars and see Candice being ushered by Looker and two guards down the hall. She didn't see him, but he saw her, and that made him panic. "Hey! Noob detective guy!"

"Hm? Oh. You two, be taking her to the room of interrogation. Catching up I shall being." Separating from the guards and Candice, Looker walked over to the cell door, albeit with a scowl to convey his annoyance. "What is it you are wanting?"

"Who's that noob girl you just brought in?"

"Oh, that is the Commander of the Enigma Shadow, her name is Candice!" Looker proudly declared, puffing his chest up like a peacock. "Risking life and limb to capture her was I, now currently I am making a haste to bring her into the interrogation!"

Ignoring Looker's blatant lie about Candice's arrest, Ice stared at the floor, his eyes wide and glossed with fear-filled tears. _[i]"She surrendered… that was what I was warned about… if the Commanders begin to voluntarily jump ship, something bad has happened. Someone's making a power play for control of the entire world…"[/i]_ Looking up, Ice then said, "Your name is Looker, right?"

"That is what they all call me," replied the smug inspector.

"Fine then, noob. I made my decision. I'll talk."

-:-

A short while after the end of his battle with Nando, Rich was again sitting at a table in the lounge; Anabel, Olivia, Matt and Sheena were all with him. Matt in particular was interested in the news broadcast on their table's television, being presented by a gray-haired, bespectacled, suit-wearing man sitting at a desk with a city backdrop behind him.

_[i]"This is the main story you'll be talking about tomorrow. The financial instability of the Unova Region continues to worsen with a new round of damning charges against Nimbasa City tycoon Grings Kodai coming to light. Currently, Kodai, the president of the Kodai Network industrial media group, is in prison awaiting trial on international charges including attempted murder, egregious Pokémon abuse, Pokémon poaching and environmental terrorism. On top of all of that, though, in her new exposé "Man of the Future: The Rise and Fall of Grings Kodai," journalist Rowena Byrne, who spent years undercover within Kodai's inner circle, levels new and potentially damning accusations against him. Among the most sensational of the new allegations is the claim of wild parties frequently being held within the company's Nimbasa City headquarters involving prostitutes and drugs brought in from nearby Castelia City and Black City. Byrne goes on to allege that she was forced as part of her duties as Kodai's executive secretary to attend as his personal escort, and that shortly before Kodai's downfall and arrest, he refused to pay any support for the son he fathered by her as a result of these excursions. It is also currently believed that this may have a connection to the case of three missing women from Castelia City who were never found after disappearing.  
_

_The only stabilizing force in this tumultuous situation is majority shareholder Liam Everton, president of investment banking and petroleum exploration firm Everton International, which is based out of Whitegold City in the Kanto Region. Following a precipitous drop of seventy-seven percent in the value of the Kodai Network's stock in a single day, Everton stepped in. It is currently being reported that in order to stabilize the Kodai Network, Everton has made a sizeable proposal to buy out the other shareholders and bring the group's market value back under control by taking on full ownership of it._

_After this short break, we'll examine the consequences of the downfall of Grings Kodai and the Kodai Network, the emergence of Liam Everton as a major player on the global financial scene, and what it all means for you."[/i]_

"To think I'm going to have to step into this myself once my system is completed," Matt uttered, half-sarcastically, as the report segued into a commercial for the Pokémon Center. "If I can get my system to function as efficiently as I hope, I'll have potential deals from all sides coming in."

"You'll do fine," Sheena cheerily assured him. "It should be a great success."

"Rich."

As the group had all had their attention affixed to the television news report, not one of them had noticed Nando approach the table. He had his hands resting deftly upon his harp, and his face looked notably peaceful, even for him.

"Nando?"

"Rich, I want to thank you sincerely for allowing me to let my full power free in that battle. It has been far too long since I was truly able to use the apex of the techniques I possess. There is no shame for me in losing to you, and I bid you the best of luck in your upcoming match versus the Grand Champion."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

Suddenly, a bright light began floating up from Olivia's lap. It was the Egg she had been given, and it was wriggling around on its own.

"What's that?" Matt exclaimed.

"It seems the Egg is hatching," whispered Nando.

Indeed, a moment later, the Egg's shell shattered, releasing the Pokémon within. The light quickly faded, revealing it to be a tiny, rodent-like Pokémon with gray fur, large eyes and ears, stubby limbs and a long, feathery tail.

"Minccino?" it said, looking up at Olivia and the others with wide eyes.

"Oh, wow! You're so absolutely cute!" Olivia squealed, her joy overflowing nearly instantly. "Your name is Minccino then? You're going to be my best friend, I can tell!"

Olivia embraced Minccino tightly, but despite liking this affection, Minccino slipped out of her new trainer's grip, leapt onto Olivia's head and then onto Rich's. She then pulled Rich's hat off his head with her tail, jumped off Rich's head to the table, and began using her tail to brush it like a duster.

"Adorable!"

Anabel smiled weakly. "Your new friend looks … quite interesting, Olivia. The two of you seem … made for each other."

Right then the television screen next to the table switched from the commercials it had been showing to an image of one of the tournament staff. Noone within the group was very surprised to see him.

"Rich, we now request your presence at the arena for the final battle."

Rich nodded at the screen, then picked up his hat from the table and put it back on. Before he could get up, however, he felt himself being weighted down by something embracing him around the middle.

"Do your best out there, Dad!" Olivia exclaimed, not letting go of her grip on her father. "I know you'll be great!"

Looking down at Olivia, then up at Anabel, Rich smiled. "You're right, I will be."

-:-

Before the fully packed stadium, Jillian stood within a singular pillar of light at the center of the battlefield. Though she still had her earpiece, she now had a handheld microphone again too.

"Good afternoon, and welcome back, ladies and gentlemen! It's been quite a day so far, hasn't it? Just earlier, the first part of our Grand Championship wrapped up with a rousing match between Rich and Nando. As you'll recall, it came right down to the wire and couldn't have been closer, but in the end, it was Rich who came out on top!"

The spotlight over Rich went on, and the crowd cheered as Jillian made her way over to him. Thrusting the handheld microphone into his face, she asked him, "Do you have anything you'd like to say about your past battles? What about your thoughts on this upcoming match with the Grand Champion?"

"Aha, well, you see… every battle to this point had points to them where I learned things, so all of them were just as worthwhile as each other. If you took any of them out, I wouldn't have the experience I need to take on this next battle. But overall…" Glancing around, Rich managed to spot Anabel and Olivia – the latter with her Minccino sitting on one shoulder and Budew on the other – along with Matt, Sheena and his other friends. Seeing them gave him the boost of confidence that he needed. "Overall, I'd say that I just have to make the best of what I'm getting right here and now, that's what's important."

"Wise words from our challenger, wise words indeed!" Jillian exclaimed while making her way to her central vantage point just off the field. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, it would seem that Rich is ready to face off against what has awaited the tournament's winner from the start. Without further ado, let's get it on!"

The lighting in the stadium started to rearrange itself to focus the primary amount of illumination on the entrance opposite Rich, which was closed with curtains. Meanwhile, not only were Anabel, Olivia, Matt, Sheena, Lynn and Eldes watching with great anticipation, Nando had his own place, staying out of the way by leaning back inside a doorway within the audience seating areas. Satsukoro and Paul were outside the arena complex, watching on the giant screen mounted over the entrance.

"That time we reach only once every year has arrived again! Having decided a winner of the general tournament, the final step on the Go-Rock Frontier's cycle has finally arrived – the six-on-six, full Double Battle against the reigning Grand Champion! This promises to be a match above all others, as in the course of and after taking the title for herself last year, our Grand Champion has won many decisive victories in high-pressure battles. It's about time we introduced her so we can get this show on the road, don't you think?

Entering the battlefield to defend her title as Grand Champion of Oceannia's Go-Rock Frontier… the Queen of the Electric Throne, the mistress of illusions who confounds her opponents with unexpected tricks… ladies and gentlemen, here is your Grand Champion…"

The curtains drew open, and almost instantly, at least six hearts stopped due to who waited behind them.

"…Amanda!"

Rich could only stand there, mouth agape, as the frail, seemingly powerless girl advanced her electrical wheelchair forward towards him.

_[i]"Electric throne. I should have known it immediately!"[/i]_

-:-

Outside, Paul was quite surprised too, though Satsukoro was completely blank and unmoved.

"She's the Grand Champion?" Paul exclaimed. "How can someone like her become so powerful?"

"That is not for you to judge, boy," Satsukoro said, leveling a well-deserved scolding upon Paul. "You cannot become powerful yourself without accepting that everyone has the potential to unlock that great strength."

-:-

Perhaps nobody was more shocked, however, than Matt, who was now standing and gripping the rail in front of his seat to alleviate his shock.

"How could I not have known anything about this? My… my own little sister is… and all this time I neglected to pay attention to what was going on! I could have helped support her more during all of this!"

"Matt, calm down!" Sheena advised, though she was caught extremely off-guard by the truth about Amanda herself. "Let's see how this turns out, first."

Down on the battlefield, Rich finally managed to recover enough to speak. "Amanda, why didn't you tell any of us about…"

"Don't you think it was more fun this way?" A pleasant, light-hearted smile remained on Amanda's face the whole time. "I didn't know which of you I'd get to have a battle with, so I decided to not tell anyone. Now, you won't judge me for anything but what I show you I'm capable of, right?"

Rich blinked. There were still questions in his mind, but despite them, he still replied, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I won't go easy on you just because you're my friend, though!"

"I wouldn't want you to," Amanda answered, still retaining her grin, "because I really am capable! Jillian… Jillian, please, let us begin!"

"Yes, miss Grand Champion! Once again, this will be a full six-on-six Double Battle that will end when one side loses all six of their Pokémon. And now… for the title of Grand Champion, it's Rich VS. Amanda! BATTLE ON!"

/

Pkmn Trainer Rich -vs.- Grand Champion Amanda

/

"Hariyama and Gothitelle, please, come to the light!"

Amanda's first Pokémon was familiar enough to Rich; he'd seen plenty of Hariyama over his long career as a trainer in a variety of roles. The other one, though, which Amanda had called Gothitelle, was completely foreign to him – it looked like a young woman, standing just under five feet tall, wearing a segmented black dress, large white bows down its front and red lipstick. It also had four flat, disc-like protrusions on each side of its head.

"Gothitelle? I've never seen anything like that before!"

"I guess you haven't familiarized yourself with the Pokémon of the Unova region, then."

_[i]"So that must be where she went to train…"[/i]_ Matt thought.

"Okay, well, I might not know much about your Pokémon, but I can still do my best to fight them! Porygon-Z, Roserade, set sail!"

Rich's Pokémon both shrilled in eager anticipation for the battle upon being released. They also both reacted to Gothitelle with apprehensive surprise, but this did not largely affect their confidence.

"I might not be able to see them, but just listening to your Pokémon tells me they're strong! That means I'll have to take some measures to get ahead. Hariyama, Nasty Plot!"

Amanda's Hariyama clapped its hands together and growled, causing a black aura to surround its entire body. For the entire time this aura was present, Hariyama's special-attacking power increased.

"Nasty… Plot? A Hariyama that just used…" Unable to make any sense of Hariyama's move, Rich simply discarded the thought and pressed on. "Porygon-Z, Psychic! Roserade, Giga Drain!"

As the first to leap to the attack, Roserade lashed out her vines to ensnare Gothitelle's narrow body, then began to drain energy through them. While not unhurt by this, Gothitelle stood relatively firm against it.

What was strange was what happened when Porygon-Z struck Hariyama with an intense purple psychic bolt. Hariyama raised its giant hands in defense, as would be expected from a Fighting-type about to be hit by a Psychic-type move, but it quickly became overwhelmingly clear that the move had done absolutely nothing to its target.

"What's going on? Why aren't my moves working?" Already, Rich's confidence was beginning to become rattled. Amanda obviously had some kind of trick hidden in her sleeve all along and nobody had ever seen it coming.

"You can't break my defenses? That's disappointing… Gothitelle, use Psychic, toss Roserade aside!"

Blue light matching the color of Gothitelle's eyes surrounded Roserade and her vines, indicative of the mental power that Gothitelle then used to rip the Grass-and-Poison-type off of itself and fling her into the ground.

"Now, Hariyama, finish it off with Flamethrower!"

Things just kept getting more and more bizarre with Amanda's Hariyama. After using Nasty Plot to power up and somehow rendering Porygon-Z's Psychic completely useless, it used another move it should never have had access to – Flamethrower – to blast Roserade with a searing jet of fire.

"Rrrrroseehhhh…" Left smashed down into the ground with her body charred, there was no way Roserade could have hoped to continue fighting.

"Roserade is unable to battle! The winner is Hariyama!"

"How terrible…" Anabel listlessly whispered. "He barely got in … a single move."

"Dad will pick it up, you just watch!"

"Thanks for giving me a courageous performance, Roserade. You need a good rest now. As for this battle… if you're using a Hariyama that somehow has access to Fire-type moves, then I think there's only one solution for me. Melodic, set sail!"

For Rich, this was a no-brainer. He had already decided that Amanda's central strategy must have been planned around the strange Hariyama, so if he could use tactics to nullify the moves it used, he could get the upper hand.

Amanda then did something unexpected – she held up a Poké Ball of her own. "Gothitelle, come back!"

"The Grand Champion is switching out her Gothitelle," Jillian narrated, as hyper as ever, "what Pokémon will be next?"

"Sawsbuck, come to the light!"

The ball burst to reveal yet another unfamiliar Pokémon, this one a deer whose fur was brown with patches of cream color on its chest. Atop its head rested a regal pair of antlers with red-and-brown autumn leaves growing out of them.

_[i]"Another Unova Pokémon? At least it's pretty plain what this one is…"[/i]_ Rich thought to himself. Tensely, he called out, "Porygon-Z, if her defense was enough to weather the first one, hit it harder! Psychic!"

"Hariyama, Protect! Please!"

Porygon-Z valiantly attempted to attack Hariyama again in the hopes of this time infliction some damage, only to be thwarted by the light shield put up by the Fighting-type.

With Hariyama having fended off another strike, Rich turned his attention to Sawsbuck. "With that foliage growing out of Sawsbuck's head, it's plain to me that it's at least part Grass-type. And there's not much Grass hates more than a little ice! Melodic, Ice Beam!"

Aiming her icy glare right in Sawsbuck's direction, Melodic cried loudly, freezing the energy in the air before her. This quickly led to the formation of an energy cluster that spawned a sharp ray of ice, which then speared through Sawsbuck's body.

"Saw-bahhhh!" the deer bellowed, its voice deep and resonant. Rich was correct to pick on its weakness, because it was worn greatly from weathering the hit. However, Sawsbuck also had more than enough stamina left to keep fighting.

"I sense you've hurt my Sawsbuck… that's something I can't let happen. Use Horn Leech!"

In a move quite unfamiliar to Rich, Sawsbuck's antlers lit up, a shroud of green illuminating them all over. It lowered its head and then charged right into Melodic's chest, not only creating a pair of bruises on her body but shattering off an aura of light similar to that around its horns. Sawsbuck absorbed this light and recovered some stamina from what it had knocked off of Melodic.

Without skipping a beat in her relentless attack, Amanda then called out, "Hariyama, Dark Pulse, and Sawsbuck, follow it up with Wild Charge!"

In a continuation of its bizarre rampage, Hariyama next unleashed a Dark Pulse attack, and right behind the chain of black energy rings, Sawsbuck came charging, its body enveloped in a shroud of electricity. Melodic actually managed to fend off the former fairly well, only being stunned by blast hitting her chin, but when Sawsbuck headbutted into her chest again, that was it. With all the air knocked out of her, Melodic moaned and collapsed.

"Melodic is unable to battle! The winner is Sawsbuck!"

There was not even one supporter of Rich in the entire stadium that didn't feel the beginnings of dread due to what was happening. The scoreboard showed it perfectly – though Amanda had Hariyama, Gothitelle and Sawsbuck surrounding her face, they were all lit up. Meanwhile, Rich's icon had only Porygon-Z illuminated, while the faded likenesses of Roserade and Melodic connected in adjacent hexagons.

Rich couldn't himself believe this turn of events, either. Within minutes of being introduced to Sawsbuck as a species, his most loyal partner had fallen victim to one. It was quickly becoming painfully obvious to Rich that he had vastly underestimated Amanda's skill, and now he was paying the price for it.

"Melodic, I'm sorry. Putting you up against something you couldn't handle wasn't fair. Have a rest. I think for my next Pokémon, I'll have to go with an offensive matchup. Dragonite, set sail!"

Fresh off its intense, hard-fought victory in Rich's battle versus Nando, Dragonite entered the battlefield in his trainer's struggle against Amanda in the hopes of turning the tide.

However, in her own pattern, Amanda immediately picked up on Rich's intent and held up the Poké Ball, recalling Sawsbuck. "Well done, Sawsbuck, you did what I needed from you perfectly. Rest well. Vanilluxe, come to the light!"

As if Amanda's team wasn't unusual enough already, her fourth Pokémon was a truly bizarre sight – a two-headed creature resembling a white two-scoop ice cream float with a blue straw near its left-side face and icicles on its underside.

"Argh!" It was obvious to Rich that Vanilluxe had to be at least part Ice-type just based on appearance, so there was only one thing he could do. "Dragonite, come back! Lucario, set sail!"

Even in the face of the quick disappearance of Dragonite in favor of Lucario, Amanda pressed on with her plan. "Hariyama, can you use Dark Pulse for me?"

After nodding to its trainer, Hariyama turned its gaze to Porygon-Z and pointed, unleashing another Dark Pulse from its fingers. The area covered by the blast was much larger than Porygon-Z itself, rending the Normal-type trapped within the vortex of its foe's move.

"Fight it off!" Rich cried out, seeing Porygon-Z suffer within the effects of Dark Pulse. "Try Psychic again, but with as much force as you can possibly muster!"

Porygon-Z summoned up some of its last strength and fought against the force of Hariyama's mighty Dark Pulse, finally managing to repel the attack and counter with all its remaining power. However, while the Dark Pulse was blasted aside, Hariyama once again simply stood in place while Porygon-Z's psychic barrage struck its body.

"Rich simply can't damage Amanda's Hariyama!" Jillian called out. "This is impeding him quite severely!"

"Vanilluxe, hit them both with Blizzard! See if you can't take one of them down!"

The two heads on Vanilluxe's body chirped in turn with each other in sing-song voices while the air around it rapidly dropped in temperature and illuminated with blue light. Once that light completely enveloped Vanilluxe, it burst out in the form of an icy blast that swept over Rich's Pokémon like a frigid, gale-force wind.

Lucario's part-Steel typing helped him survive the Blizzard, but Porygon-Z, so weakened already by the beating it had taken throughout the battle, collapsed. It just couldn't go on any further.

"Porygon-Z is unable to battle! Vanilluxe is the winner!"

"This… this is terrible…" Anabel lifelessly whispered. "She can't … be stopped…"

"My little sister can't be this powerful!" Matt exclaimed, just as shocked as Anabel. "I shouldn't have lost track of her for so long… I never knew she'd gained such strength…"

Wordlessly, Olivia stood in front of her seat, holding the guardrail. She still wanted to believe that her father could get out of the trouble he was in.

Unfortunately, that was more faith than Rich himself was having at that point. Having sent Porygon-Z back with only a brief thanks, he forcefully flung out the next ball while roaring, "Ambipom, set sail!"

"An Ambipom? That's like my brother! My brother uses one! It excites me to fight an Ambipom, so let me go with something new myself… Vanilluxe, thanks for that knockout. Bisharp, come to the light!"

Fifth on Amanda's team was a humanoid Pokémon, mostly red in color with silver armor on its arms and legs as well as two silver hooks around its midsection. It had a yellow crescent dividing its head, and plate-like blades attached to its arms.

"Biiiiishhhh…" the new Pokémon hissed, eyeing up its opponents.

Seizing the first move, Rich commanded, "Ambipom, Double Hit!"

"Bisharp, please use Protect!"

Ambipom's effort was for naught, as Bisharp casually blocked her attack with a shield of green light. As a result, the Double Hit bounced harmlessly away, much to the visible frustration of both Ambipom and her trainer.

"Hariyama, take aim at Lucario and use Flamethrower!"

There was no time for Rich to figure out a way around Bisharp's defenses, not with Hariyama focusing its fiery rage on Lucario. With the assault coming at furious speed, the defensive line between Rich, Ambipom and Lucario was thrown into disarray, leaving Lucario to futilely try to escape on his own. Despite all his agility, however, he just could not muster the strength needed to leap out of the way. Seeing all his comrades mowed down by Hariyama and Amanda's other Pokémon just ruined all of Lucario's courage. He quickly found himself meeting a similar fate, being blasted all the way across the arena and into the wall by Hariyama's fire.

"Lucario is unable to battle!" announced the referee. "Hariyama is the winner!"

"Rich, I know you're really good," Amanda said while her opponent wordlessly recalled his Lucario; she said it politely, though one could easily feel some swelling pride in her voice. "Haven't you figured me out yet? You're losing only because you haven't solved the first mystery you were given."

"The first mystery… wait…" It wasn't until that moment that Rich finally realized what Amanda had been introduced as, and how this might connect to the problems at hand. "Dragonite, get back out there!" he shouted while throwing the Poké Ball containing Dragonite again. "Ambipom, I don't know what's going on, but if she was brought in as a 'mistress of illusions'… that's not a Hariyama! Hit it with Double Hit!"

In a flash, Ambipom was right in Hariyama's face, and without giving it a chance to defend itself, she spun around and lashed it twice with her tail hands. It wasn't hurt much, but did get stunned and repelled a bit.

Then, the curtain was pulled back.

Hariyama's body took on a bright white glow that ultimately encapsuled all of its features, then it began to morph. Its tall, fat body reformed into that of a much smaller and skinnier, foxlike creature with a long, bushy mane. The new Pokémon's body was primarily black in color, with some red.

"And there we go, it was Amanda's trump card all along! Just like last year, her Zoroark has fooled its opponents!"

"That Pokémon… what is it?"

"Anabel, as Jillian said, it's a Zoroark," Eldes explained. "It's a very rare Pokémon from the Unova Region that controls illusions. When sent into battle, it can take on the appearance of a teammate, despite retaining all of its moves and its Dark type."

"So that's why it took no damage from his Psychic attacks," Lynn said in wonder.

"I so badly wanted to let you see Zoroark in action fully, Rich. I couldn't just let you get by without seeing me in full flight. But, now that you've seen the ace in my sleeve… Zoroark, Dark Pulse!"

Seeing Zoroark turn for Ambipom, Rich hurriedly ordered, "Dragonite, intercept it!"

"I don't think so! Bisharp, Sucker Punch!"

After pushing back on its heels for just a split second, Bisharp sliced through the air at a blindingly high speed and struck Dragonite in the face, stunning him. While the two of them were entangled in their own combat, Zoroark's Dark Pulse shot past them both, mowing down Ambipom with great power.

Looking at his two injured Pokémon, Rich opened his mouth to issue another command, but his thoughts quickly caught up and silenced him. A peaceful feeling washed over him as he lowered his arm, accepting of a fate not only recognized by himself, but by Amanda as well. Anabel, Eldes, Lynn, Matt, Sheena and even Olivia all knew it too.

"Do what you must," Rich whispered, far too lowly for anyone but himself to hear.

"Bisharp, use Sucker Punch on Ambipom! Zoroark, Dark Pulse on Dragonite!"

Knowing what was about to happen, Rich shut his eyes gently. He never saw Bisharp's speedy attack on Ambipom after jumping off of Dragonite, who then took the biggest Dark Pulse yet right into his chest.

Rich didn't need to see any of it.

"Ambipom and Dragonite are both unable to battle! All of Rich's Pokémon have fainted, so the winner of this match is… from Snowpoint City, the Grand Champion, Amanda!"

Without saying a word, Amanda simply smiled widely, allowing a look of childish glee to come across her face.

/

"It's over, ladies and gentlemen! It's all over!" The crowd was roaring so loudly that Jillian was barely audible over their noise. "That one was a curb-stomp battle for the ages, for sure! Our beloved Grand Champion didn't even have to use all six of her Pokémon on her way to dispatching her opponent without losing even one Pokémon at all! That show of power is why Amanda remains our one and only Grand Champion!"

Dragonite and Ambipom were strewn on the floor from the immense impact Zoroark and Bisharp's attacks struck them with. When they looked up from their defeat, they found Rich standing over them.

"You two… our loss wasn't your fault at all. There was no dishonor in falling to such an opponent, especially one who I had not enough knowledge to properly guide you against."

A light whirring sound alerted Rich to the approach of Amanda's motorized wheelchair. Though she was driving it with her own control, Zoroark still walked behind it, in order to stop her from running into Rich or his Pokémon. Bisharp walked alongside the two.

"Rich, thanks for battling with me! I had a lot of fun!"

Rich chuckled gently, finding this compliment almost unwarranted. "Well, you're welcome, I guess. I'm sure I could have put up a much better fight though."

"Aw, don't sell yourself short. The guy I beat last year to win the title didn't even unmask Zoroark."

Suddenly, Jillian shoved herself in between the two, interrupting their conversation. "Rich, let me get your thoughts on the match! Amanda, what about yours? What are your opinions on the Pokémon used? And the way the battle flowed, what about that?"

While Rich and Amanda were subjected to Jillian's inquisition on the battlefield, Anabel and the others were left in the stands to elaborate on just what exactly they had just witnessed.

"He lost…"

Matt set a shaking metal hand on Anabel's shoulder in a feeble attempt to comfort her. "I know that didn't look good at all, but he really tried…"

"No!" she gasped in response, throwing Matt's hand off just before breaking down in a coughing fit. "I… I'm not upset… I couldn't have done any better … against such Pokémon that I didn't know."

"Shouldn't we see how Olivia feels?"

"That was so amazing!" Olivia's excitement answered Sheena's question easily. "Anyone else would have just run away, but he stayed and fought no matter how hard it got! That's why he's the best!"

Seeing her daughter's overwrought joy brought a weak but content smile to Anabel's face. "That's all … I could ask for."

-:-

Shortly after the battle, a great party was held in the main hall of the complex, a lavishly furnished room much like all the others. Delicacies from many lands were available throughout the room, allowing anyone who so wished to partake in an international flavor excursion.

Amidst all those coming and going from the various food stalls and snack bars, Rich and his group, along with Amanda, Eldes and Lynn, had taken up space at the corner of the room for tea, at a wide table with more than enough space to accommodate them all.

"Come on, sis, tell me how you got so strong like this!"

Amanda just giggled lightly at this. "Come on, it's not so hard," she cheerfully answered, her hand being guided to a biscuit by her brother. "Thorton went on a trip to Unova a while ago and took me with him. I got to meet so many amazing new Pokémon!"

"Wait," Rich cut in, putting his own teacup down noisily on its coaster. "You two know Thorton?"

"Amanda and I went to school in Rustboro City with him, and he was taking care of her for me while I was on my long trip to develop my energy device. How do you know him?"

"He's actually the Frontier Brain of the Battle Factory in the new Battle Frontier we're founding in Johto," Rich answered with a chuckle. "Small world, isn't it? When I met up with him before, I had no idea he was your old schoolmate."

"Wait…" Matt's face darkened as a sudden realization came to him. "You said you met up with Thorton recently? If he was wherever you were, who was watching Amanda…?"

"It's nothing to worry about now, big brother. That's in the past, and dwelling on the past won't get us anywhere."

"Can you tell me about the Pokémon in the place Minccino came from?" Olivia chimed in, with Minccino hiding in her hair. "Like, the ones you used?"

"Oh, it's nothing much really," Amanda replied, her bubbly smile never going away even for a moment. "Zoroark and Bisharp are Dark-types, but Bisharp is part Steel and Zoroark can disguise itself with the appearance of another Pokémon on your team. Vanilluxe is an Ice-type and extremely friendly, but you probably guessed that. What's neat about Sawsbuck is that while its type never changes, its appearance alters by the season. But my favorite is Gothitelle, who has helped me so much by telling me about my surroundings and detecting threats."

"Wow… Unova Pokémon are so awesome! Really!"

"Mr. Mistbloom, sir…" During the conversation, one of the arena complex's staff had approached the table. Like all the others, his features were largely obscured by his black suit and sunglasses. "There is a phone call for you."

"Can't it wait?" Rich irately answered. "I'm busy."

"It's urgent."

The color drained from Rich's face. Urgent? When calls were described as urgent, they never seemed to turn out well. "Is it possible to patch it through to this table?"

"I can do that. One moment, please."

The staffer spoke several low, inaudible words into a communicator located on his wrist, and a moment later, the video of the call was sent through to the screen at the table. Surprisingly enough, the person on the other end was Judy, the boss of the Ranger Base that Jackie worked at.

"Well, Rich Mistbloom," she said with a slight bit of haughtiness, "it has been quite a while, hasn't it?"

"I don't think we even spoke that much," Rich finally replied, his initial surprise at Judy's sudden call taking some time to wear off. "You calling me can't mean good news, can it?"

"Depends on what you want to make of it." Before continuing, Judy noticed Matt and Amanda at the table, and briefly scowled at them. "Your old friend Jackie was on a mission to destroy Enigma Shadow's secret factory, stem the production of Shadow Pokémon and arrest as many Enigma Shadow members as possible. We lost contact with him and too much time has passed without reestablishment."

"I suppose you want us to go look for him, then. Tell me, what's the part that could make this good to me?"

"We found a strong clue to the location of the hidden factory before Jackie disappeared. Head for Yache Village in the north of Oceannia, and seek out a couple named Ollie and Elaine. They helped the Rangers thwart Team Dim Sun's plot for Almia, and they seem to now know something about where Enigma Shadow is producing Shadow Pokémon."

"I'll check it out. Thanks for the tip."

Without another word, Judy disappeared from the screen, terminating the call. Rich then stood and positioned his hat atop his head.

"Lynn, Eldes, I need you two to stay behind here." Rich issued these directions with his hand still resting on his hat, which obscured his eyes. "You two need to watch Amanda and keep her safe."

"But…" Lynn started to say in objection.

"Ssh. Amanda might be the Grand Champion and stronger than any of us, but I couldn't live with myself if I brought her along for this and something happened to her."

"I shouldn't go either," Matt volunteered, his voice consumed by a self-loathing modesty. "I have no right to have anything to do with this anymore. This isn't my fight."

"It's your fight more than you think. Besides, you're an invaluable part of this team now whether you realize it or not. How do you think we're going to get up to the north if we don't have your vehicle?"

Matt was quite clearly taken aback. "A-are you sure? I mean, I…"

Rich turned and finally lifted his hat, revealing a face full of passion for what was about to happen. "Matt, you have something to contribute. And the rest of you… Sheena, Nando, and my dear Anabel and Olivia… all of you know, I'm sure, why this is so important. We're now taking the fight to their turf. This is it, the final battle… if we can't pull this off, Maria will have free reign over the entire world. Are you guys with me?"

While Matt remained silent and simply nodded with his eyes closed, Sheena spoke for them both. "We're in, count on us."

"Of course, after all that's happened, I must be present to assist in any way I can."

"Don't you think I want to watch my dad beat up the bad guys? Come on, right, Minccino?"

"Rich… you have to…"

Anabel stopped speaking when Rich firmly took her hand in his. She found him looking deep into her eyes, which gave her an unnerved yet secure feeling. Again, she attempted to speak, but the intense emotions radiating between the two of them muted all the words forming in her throat.

"Anabel, we've been through these things before. We can beat what's waiting for us up north. Has Enigma Shadow ever stood in our way before? In fact, it was Enigma Shadow's villainous deeds that brought us together in the first place. They will now provide a fitting end to our story."

With Anabel left in stunned silence by his bold words, Rich turned away from the group and again lowered his hat. "This fight will soon be over. Tomorrow, we will depart for Yache Village and Enigma Shadow's hidden factory!"

**END of CHAPTER 30**


	32. Chapter 31

This chapter was guest-written by Nekusagi. Please enjoy her generous contribution.

Chapter 31: Industrial Sabotage

-

After resting up from the eventful Grand Festival, Rich, Anabel, and the others began their way to Yache Village, following Judy's tip. The group was gathered in Matt's vehicle, discussing their next location.

-

"We're headed to Yache Village," Rich said. "It's the northernmost city in Oceannia." Rich had a map pulled up on a screen in Matt's vehicle, showing a satellite image of the village - a small town of quaint wooden buildings blanketed in thick white snow.

"Yache City is cold and snowy," Nando said, plucking a few strings on his harp, producing beautiful tones. "I hope you're all ready to bundle up~"

"Snow!" Olivia said, as she grinned, her eyes alight with cheer.. "I love snow!"

The group left a large swath of footprints as they waded through the frigid snow that covered the cobblestone streets and enticing, worn storefronts of Yache City. Each storefront glowed with a welcoming light through the windows tempting shoppers to come in and sample their wares.

"We're supposed to meet with Ollie and Elaine. They work with the Pokémon Rangers and it seems they have some some information for us," Rich said, trudging through the snow, his feet sinking in with every step as though it was frosty white quicksand. It was colder there than he'd expected and at this point he was feeling slightly jealous of Nando's long boots and cape.

"Ollie's a funny name," Olivia commented.

"I think it's a nickname," Rich replied, then saw Olivia was holding a large, round, white snowball in her hand. The snow was rapidly melting through her gloves and yet it was quite a large snowball for quite a small girl. Her eyes gleamed with a hint of mischief and Rich felt his heart melt a little from how adorable his daughter looked.

"Olivia," he said, "what were you going to do with that?"

Olivia blushed and dropped the snowball. "Awwww, Dad..."

"We'll have time for snowball fights later, Olivia. We have important business to attend to now."

"Ah, such childhood memories of winter fun~" Nando said, strumming his harp so that a few tones rang out from it. Even he was suspect to Olivia's adorable expression.

"Dad, have you seen Minccino?" Olivia asked. "I can't find her."

"She must be playing in the snow," Rich said. "Why don't you try calling her?"

Olivia did so. "Minccino! Come out, Minccino, we have to go!"

A moment later, Nando jumped, startled. His cape began to twitch underneath and a small gray snout peeked out from around his shoulder, then the Pokémon it belonged to skittered up his arm, perched on his shoulder, and jumped into Olivia's waiting arms.

"Minccino! What were you doing in Nando's cape?" she asked, cuddling her companion.

"Chiiii..." the fluffy rodent chattered back at her, shivering a little bit. Olivia petted her soft fur.

"Aww, is the snow too cold for even you?" Olivia asked. "Okay, I'll carry you the rest of the way there," she added, then clutched Minccino close to her.

~

Gorigan, Lovrina, and Volkner were bored and restless in a factory outside the village. Lovrina was doodling aimlessly on a whiteboard, and Gorigan was shuffling a pack of index cards, as Volkner paced the floor, irritated.

"This is totally bogus! Why did they stick me with you two here in this dark nasty factory? If I had any say around here..." Lovrina had been ranting in their office, a room full of security cameras and caged Pokémon, for what seemed like forever. Gorigan and Volkner were noticeably annoyed with her.

"Is there any way to shut her off?" Gorigan whispered to Volkner.

"I tried," Volkner said. "It doesn't work."

"I'll buy you lunch tomorrow if you can get her quiet," Gorigan said.

"And these Shadow Pokémon are TERRIBLE!" Lovrina announced, brandishing a green marker at the cages that lined the walls, shaking it furiously. "I'd never make something like-"

She stopped suddenly.

"Lovrina," Volkner said, finally sick of it. "If you do not shut up this minute I'm going to set Luxray on you." He gave her a threatening glare and motioned to the Poké Balls on his belt, meaning every bit to carry through with his threat to her.

"Yes, Volkner," Lovrina squeaked.

Lovrina closed her mouth promptly and returned to her dry erase masterpiece, a strange drawing of what looked like a dog with zippers on his head.

"You owe me a lunch," Gorigan said to Volkner, a nasty, smug grin on his face. Volkner groaned. He was never one to welsh on bets, and that meant as soon as they got back to Castle Enigma, he'd be buying Gorigan a sandwich.

~

As they neared the Yache Pokémon Center, a man bundled up in a long wool coat and scarf waved. "That must be Ollie," Rich said.

"Rich Mistbloom. Just the man I was waiting for," Ollie greeted him with a wave, as they approached the doors of the Center.

"How did you know it was me?" Rich asked.

"Judy told us your group would be by. Come on in, it's freezing out here." He opened the door to the Pokémon center for the group and beckoned them.

Rich, Olivia, Anabel, Nando, Matt, and Sheena all took their places around a huge, heated table in the middle of the Pokémon Center. "Have some hot cocoa, everyone. It'll warm your bones," a red-haired woman said as she walked into the room carrying a tray with a pitcher, some mugs, and a tray of cookies shaped like Pokémon native to the area. She set down the tray on the table and the group hungrily helped themselves to the confections. Minccino sat in front of a full bowl on the floor by Olivia's seat and happily nibbled at a bowl of premium Pokémon food, stuffing her cheeks full.

"This is Elaine, my wife," Ollie said, pointing to the beaming woman behind him. She wore a sweater with a brightly-colored Shaymin design knitted into it and a pair of blue jeans.

"Pleasure to meet all of you," Elaine said. "What brings you here to Yache Village?"

"Looker sent us here for information on the group Enigma Shadow," Rich explained, nibbling at a cookie shaped like a Snowrunt, complete with little frosting eyes and mouth piped onto it. "He said you had some leads on their activities."

"I do," Elaine replied. "There's been strange activities at the oil plant. We have reason to believe Enigma Shadow is behind it."

Everyone looked up at the mention of Enigma Shadow. Even Minccino pricked her ears up, despite not having been hatched long enough to know of their deeds.

"An oil plant sounds like something Enigma Shadow would do business with," Matt said, knowing the organization's past actions all too well. "Do you have any other leads on it, or just that rumor?"

"We can't confirm it, but questions have been raised as to the management of the Stormfront Game Corner. No one really knows exactly who runs it, and it does seem to make a great deal of money off gamblers there."

"Game Corner!" Olivia cheered. "That sounds like lots of fun! I like games!"

"These... aren't really the games you're thinking of, Olivia," Anabel said. "These are games where people throw away money to possibly make more. Shady business."

"Gambling," Skull muttered hatefully. "Humans are ridiculously stupid, putting their hopes and fortunes in the fall of the dice or the spin of the wheel. Losers deserve their punishment."

"...That's quite enough from you, Skull," Rich said, glaring at the Marowak. Skull grumbled something that sounded very rude under his breath in reply and raised a paw in an obscene gesture. "I wouldn't be surprised if Enigma Shadow is behind something like a Game Corner. It's not for no good reason they were banned in Johto and Kanto recently."

"Game Corners seem to be popular with criminal elements~" Nando said, putting down his cocoa mug, only half full. "It would be wise for us to look there first, I think~"

"Then that's what we'll do," Rich said. "Ollie, do you have directions?"

"Right here," Ollie said, taking a device out of his pocket. He pushed some buttons and a hologram projection of a satellite map of the area appeared above it. Ollie pointed to an area on the map and it lit up in a glowing blue-green hue. "This is the Pokémon Center we're in this very moment," Ollie said, then he wove his fingers down the streets and roads until reaching another, larger building, somewhat out of the way. "And this is the Stormfront Game Corner," he said, zooming the map in some until an ominous,rundown building was visible.

"That doesn't seem any good at all," Nando said. "It looks just as terrible as it sounds." He plucked a few strings on his harp absentmindedly. "It would be wise to prepare beforehand~"

Rich seemed to be in agreement with Nando. "I'm starting to see why you'd think that place is suspicious," Rich said. "I can't imagine any good coming out of a place like that."

"It seems easy enough to get there," Matt said, disregarding the misgivings of the other two. "We can leave right away and arrive there in under thirty minutes. Let's go, everyone."

-

The Game Corner was just as unsavory as Ollie and Elaine had described it, a building where smoke filled the air, and slumped over some of the slot machines were bedraggled gamblers in various states of intoxication. The carpet was tattered to the point hints of concrete showed underneath it and the wallpaper was yellowing and starting to peel away from the walls.

Matt's eyes narrowed as he surveyed the scene. "Good lord."

"What's wrong... Matt?" Anabel asked.

"My worthless father dumped large sums of both time and money into these machines," he replied. Merely the mention of his estranged parent caused the rage to rise within him and his voice reflected this. "Seeing all these people wasting their lives as he did his brings back some horrible memories."

"Let's just get this investigated," Rich said. "It's not smart to take too long here. People will get suspicious."

A man at one of the machines, clutching a half empty bottle of alcohol and smelling heavily of the drink and stale cigarette smoke, leered at Anabel as the group made their way through the Game Corner. Anabel held Olivia closer to her protectively.

"Rich, we have to get out of here as soon as we can. I don't feel safe around these people."

"Just keep yourself inobvious," he said, himself unnerved by the sleazy-looking patrons of the Game Corner. An idea came to him.

"I'm going to buy some coins," Rich said.

"What?" Anabel said, shocked.

"We have to blend in if we want to observe things long enough to pick up clues, Anabel." He eyed the rows of slot machines and their occupiers. Many of them were too absorbed in their game to so much as notice the large party that had now entered the Game Corner. Some were slumped over the machines, lifelessly, passed out from drinking or the fatigue from nonstop marathon gambling, or a combination of both.

"There are five rows of machines here. One for each of us. Everyone find one and take a seat at a machine, I'll buy some coins and bring them to you. Olivia, you stay close to me."

"Okay, Dad!" Olivia said, still not sure she fully understood what was going on. Rich walked nervously to the coin counter. The clerk was thin and wore a discomfiting smirk on his face.

"How can I help you, sir?" his oily voice spoke, smelling of stale cigarette smoke and cheap alcohol.

"Five hundred coins, please," Rich said, feeling ashamed he was partaking in this, even out of neccessity.

"That'll be $10000," the clerk said. Rich reluctantly fished his credit card out of his pocket and handed it to the man. The clerk swiped the card, went to a back room, then came back with a bag full of coins that clanked as he shoved them across the counter to Rich, a sneer on his face. Rich had the feeling his type was an unusual one around the game corner, and the clerk's suspicion made him uneasy.

"Five hundred coins," the clerk snapped. "Enjoy your stay."

~

"I... want... you..." At the factory, a ringtone sounded, and Volkner blushed and quickly reached in his pocket for his phone, scrambling to shut off the embarrassing dance music with its pulsing beats and Autotuned vocals. He pushed the green glowing accept button and answered it.

"Yes? ...Really?" His voice was one of sick fascination.

Lovrina and Gorigan ceased their bickering for a moment and glanced at Volkner, trying to listen in on the discussion with rapt attention, desperately wanting the juicy details. Volkner went quiet for a while, listening intently, then finally smirked, looking very satisfied.

"Really...?" he said. "What luck. Thanks for the little tidbit, I'll be sure to pass it along to the concerned parties," he replied to the voice on the other end of the line. He hung his phone up and returned it to his pocket.

"What was that?" Gorigan asked.

"It seems there are some... VIPs, shall we say... at the Stormfront Game Corner. Hopefully they'll get the VIP treatment they deserve..." Lovrina and Gorigan smirked darkly at each other, knowing instantly what Volkner meant by that statement.

"...And if I find out either of you said one word to anyone about my ringtone," Volkner added, "you will hear from me about it. That's not a threat, it's a promise, because that's against my rules."

~

Having given everyone their share of coins, Rich found his machine and sat down on the worn out seat cushion in front of it. He turned to Olivia, still at his side, seated next to him. In a chair next to her was Minccino, curled up in a furry ball and napping peacefully. Olivia petted Minccino's head as she purred happily.

"Olivia, what I am about to do is a very bad habit and I'm only doing it out of necessity. Don't ever do it, understood?"

"Okay, Dad!" Olivia replied, though it seemed clear she was more interested in Minccino than her father's warning. She continued cuddling her Pokémon as Rich inspected the contraption in front of him.

The device was a video slot machine, and a bright screen displayed the vividly colored reels as they spun about in demo mode. Rich reached into the coin case and deposited three shining gold coins into the slot, feeling a twinge of guilt as he did so. Even with his warning to Olivia, he knew what he was doing was shameful and the last thing a respectable trainer like himself should be seen doing.

Lights flashed, sounds came from the machine, and the reels spun on the screen, the images, and for Rich, the moment, a colorful blur.

The display stopped and prompted Rich to pull a lever. He did so, setting the reels in motion again. One by one they began their rotations and one by one they stopped, their images lining up in the windows...

A Master Ball, another Master Ball, and a Skitty appeared before him. Right above the Skitty's image was a third Master Ball.

Rich felt a slight exhilaration knowing how close he'd come to hitting the jackpot. As long as he didn't make it a habit...

He reached into the case and pulled out more coins, fed them to the game, then pulled the lever again.

Three Cherrim. Fifty coins, the screen said. The payout, more coins like the ones Rich had purchased earlier, fell into the tray at the bottom of the machine with a loud clang and Rich collected his prize, glancing around for fear of his reputation if someone saw him. He realized no one who held any respect for him would probably be here in the first place- hence his shame- but his misspent youth had taught him that if there was one constant in the world, it was always that word got out.

Over at the other machines, Anabel had quickly tired of pretending to play. She wandered around the Game Corner in hopes of clues, ignoring the catcalls, whistles, and rude comments from the other players.

She couldn't help but notice the various posters on the wall. The posters promoted a variety of things- alcoholic beverages, questionable services, local nightspots- and they were everywhere.

Enough places that she had a feeling one of the posters hid something important. Anabel looked to make sure no one was looking, then carefully peeled back one of the posters, not a hard task considering the age of the cracked, peeling paste on them...

There was nothing.

She moved the corner back then moved on to the next poster over, to repeat the process, which proved itself fruitless once again. Cracks came up once in a while, or small holes in the drywall the poster had clearly been stuck over to hide, but nothing truly useful to the group's quest.

"I told you before... I am not a woman!" Nando was busy fighting off an intoxicated patron with the smell of some drink heavy on his foul breath, while Sheena stood in a corner grateful it wasn't her instead. "I'm a man! How many times do I need to explain it?"

"You sure seem to be the prettiest man I've ever seen, then," the drunkard said, reaching for Nando's cape. Nando reacted by pulling away from him but only ran into a wall preventing him from escaping any further. The men laughed, looking him over for valuables. The minstrel suddenly never felt happier he'd left his bag and harp behind in Matt's vehicle.

"I have nothing of any interest to you gentlemen," Nando protested. "Please, let's work something out here..."

Sheena, who'd been watching the action all this time, would have no more of it.

"Leave him alone!" Sheena said, stepping between Nando and the man. "He's not interested!"

She quickly regretted this when the drunk man began looking salaciously over her curvaceous body.

"Well," the man said. "Looks like I just found a much prettier girl."

Sheena stopped dead in her tracks, with an uncomfortable feeling of what was to come. A chill ran down her spine.

"No..." she said. "I'm not interested either-"

The drunk grabbed her wrist and beckoned his friends. None of them looked much better than him.

"Hey, guys! Look who I found prowling around here!"

Sheena struggled but her captor was much, much larger than her, and stronger as well. She bit her lip hard as two other men approached. She was too strong to scream...

"Why don't we take her to the back room and... have some fun with her?" he said, smirking. Sheena realized exactly what he meant by this, and kicked him in the knee. It didn't do much good, but she continued to flail impotently against his harsh, stony grip.

"Put me down, now!" Sheena said.

"Quiet missy, or we'll be less inclined to be gentle," the drunk said. Sheena began to whimper when to her relief, a familiar voice rang out from a few feet away.

"Put her down, or you'll deal with me."

Matt stood at the end of the row of machines, glaring at the drunk, his fists tightly clenched. He wasn't going to just let Sheena be hurt by these wastrels.

"And just what can you do, boy?" Sheena's attacker sneered.

Matt pulled out one of his Poké Balls and motioned threateningly towards the men with it.

"I have a Heatran in this ball," Matt said to the attacker. "It's a very rare Pokémon from Kanto. It lives in volcanoes and has molten lava flowing through its veins."

Sheena's captor gave Matt a disbelieving stare and laughed at him.

"If you're capable of catching a Heatran, watcha doing in a place like this?" he asked.

"I could be bluffing," Matt replied. "Or I could be telling the truth. And if I am, that means that I can burn the three of you to a crisp the minute I open this ball. Remind me what you can do again?"

Sheena fell to the floor as the lead drunk released his grip on her wrist. She pulled herself up quickly and wasted no time rushing to Matt's side, prepared to defend him in return if need be.

"It's not worth it, boys," he said. "You got us this time, kid. Take your girlie, but don't touch us now. We gave you what you wanted." The men began making their way to the exit, trying unsuccessfully to hide their fear.

"He says that like I'd want to.." Matt muttered, a look of revulsion on his face. "It's not safe here, Sheena. I think we should find Rich, Nando, and Anabel and get out of here."

Rich was still working the slot machine. He'd managed a fairly respectable take- he hadn't reached the jackpot yet, but he knew he was close. The row of lit Moon Stones on the top of the machine indicated he was one away from the bonus round. Rich reached into his coin case and raised the coin to the slot. He could almost taste the payout-

"Rich Mistbloom. I never thought I'd see you fall to this level."

Rich turned his head to realize his hand had been stopped by Matt's, grabbing it tightly to keep it from traveling any closer to the machine.

"Matt, what are you doing?"

"What are YOU doing?" Matt demanded. "I tell you when we arrive here that I hate these places because of my father, and you happily sit down and play one of these accursed contraptions-"

"It's to blend in!" Rich halfheartedly protested.

"Maybe instead of 'blending in' you should consider more serious things. Like the example you're setting for Olivia right now."

Rich felt a knife go through his heart, as he realized his huge mistake. "Matt, I told Olivia before I even started not to ever do this."

"Really," Matt replied. "Then explain that." He pointed to the left of Rich, where Olivia was looking at a coin- doubtless one she'd found left on a machine- and beginning to put it in the slot.

The knife in Rich's heart twisted a little bit and he got up from his seat to try and stop Olivia.

"Olivia, no. Don't do that. Remember what I told you," he said. Minccino's ears pricked.

"Right, tell her NOW," Matt said. "You shouldn't have even set the example for her in the first-"

Olivia, ignoring her father's warning, proceeded to drop the coin in the slot and put her hand on the lever. Her eyes were fixed on the machine's glowing screen, and she looked genuinely excited by the contraption.

"Olivia Mistbloom! Don't!"

The young girl ignored Rich and pulled it anyway, as Matt shook his head. "Olivia, I thought I said- wait what's that noise?"

The floor rumbled, and Rich, Matt, and Olivia watched, confused, as the machine started to move back slowly on runners installed underneath it. When the process had completed, a small trapdoor, with steps leading to a dimly-lit, grimy basement, was revealed. The steps showed few signs of wear and tear, indicating that this was not a place too many people were supposed to know about. Rich and Matt exchanged looks that indicated they both knew this was a place relevant to their interests.

"Olivia," Rich said. "Gambling is still a very bad, filthy habit. But thank you for doing this. I think it's just what we were looking for." Matt rolled his eyes at Rich, still upset at his actions, and began following Rich down the staircase, with little Olivia and Minccino scampering along after the two men.

"I guess we should come too," Nando said to Sheena, noticing the commotion. "Whatever's down there it's better than this dump up here."

"Anabel, we're going downstairs!" Sheena yelled to Anabel, who was still looking around the casino, her quest for anything suspicious fruitless. "Are you coming?"

Anabel turned to Sheena and saw the rest of them on the staircase. "I'll... stay up here... and stand guard..." she said. "Rich... I'll give you a call... if anything comes up."

"Thanks, Anabel," Rich replied. "Let's go. We don't have much time." Olivia clung to Rich's leg. "Bye, Mommy! I'll see you later!" she said. Anabel waved at Olivia and the others as they began their quest downstairs.

"Stay safe..." Anabel said.

"It doesn't look like much of anything is down here," Matt commented to Rich. The hall was a stretching, sterile corridor of linoleum and harsh fluorescent lights, monotony broken up only by the occasional storage closet, or at least the locked doors were marked as such. Given the suspected connection to Enigma Shadow, Rich had the uncomfortable suspicion something far less innocent lurked behind the doors.

"Keep alert anyway," Rich said. "It's Enigma Shadow. I wouldn't put anything past those ba-"

"Dad!"

Rich was interrupted by Olivia's voice and spun around in panic. "Olivia what's- oh. What's that?"  
Olivia and Minccino were standing beside a small opening in the wall. "I think there's something here. Look, keys!" She was all grins, feeling special for her discovery.

Rich got closer to where Olivia was pointing and inspected the opening. A small numerical keypad was inside a console on the wall, which presumably slid back to reveal a hidden passage. A quick run of his hand over the wall confirmed this for Rich.

"Matt, do you know anything about this?" He waved his hand to beckon Matt over.

"It's a lock, it looks like," Matt said to Rich. "I think I might be able to hack the codes in. Give me a few moments."

Matt ran his hand over the console until he found a little tab sticking out from the metal, then pried it open with his finger, revealing a USB port.

"Just as I expected. It's got an override." He reached into his bag and took out a small machine. Matt plugged the machine into the port and switched it on, then began typing various numerical combinations into the keypad, the keys clicking rhythmically.

"Will this open it, Matt?" Rich asked.

"Just a little while longer. This lock is encrypted pretty tight," Matt replied, as his fingers flew over the keypad.

In the casino, Anabel was waiting for the others to return with their discoveries. She hadn't seen anything suspicious yet, and some of the patrons were giving her creepy, lecherous looks.

"Rich? Are you almost done down there?" she called.

There was no answer, just the sound of Rich and Matt's discussion as Matt worked at cracking the code on the keypad.

"I'm coming down, then!" Anabel said. She went toward the staircase when a horribly familiar voice stopped her and a chill went down her spine.

"You're not going anywhere," it said, and before Anabel knew what was going on she was surrounded by a group of men and their Pokémon bearing down on her.

The next thing Rich heard made his blood curdle.

A scream from upstairs. He knew whose it was, too.

"Wait here, all of you," Rich said. "Don't move." He raced down the corridor to the top of the staircase to find Anabel, slightly wounded and terrified.

"Anabel! What did they do to you?" Rich asked her.

"They... attacked. From nowhere," Anabel said. "I didn't have... a chance to try to hold... them... off... they acted too fast.. and... he... was with them." She collapsed on the hard floor.

"He?" Rich asked, extending a hand to Anabel to help her up. "Who is 'he'?"

"Me," a voice answered, and Rich turned towards it to find Yung, smirking at him through his blue bangs.

"You..." Rich said, angrily. "You keep your hands off Anabel..." He clenched his teeth and reached for one of his Pokémon. Yung simply shook his head.

"Pfffft, like I'd bother with that thing," Yung said, and Rich fought to restrain himself from doing anything rash. "What do I have to gain taking Anabel from you? No, my sights are set on something far more... valuable. To both of you. And to myself."

Yung took a few steps backward and pulled a remote out of his pocket, then pushed a button on it. For a split second, Rich and Anabel thought he was about to detonate a bomb, but he simply vanished through a trapdoor in the tile he stood on.

What was about to happen immediately dawned on Rich. Then screams from downstairs, screams that chilled his blood.

"Anabel, we have to go after him! Now!"

Rich ran down the stairs and to the end of the hall, where Yung had Matt pinned to the floor by his foot and held Olivia tight as she struggled against his grasp in vain, tiny squirming Minccino in his other free hand. The door Matt had previously been hacking was now open and revealing a getaway vehicle.

"Your friend was a real gentleman, Mistbloom. He saved me the trouble of opening this myself." Yung said, with maniacal laughter.

"Don't you dare hurt her, you bastard," Rich growled. "Touch her and answer to me."

"Hurt her? You mean, my bargaining chip? Now, why would I do that? I'm going to... hold on to her... for a while."

"DAD!" Olivia screamed, struggling against Yung's firm grip. "Dad, help!" Minccino let out a terrible cry and bit at Yung's hand. Yung responded by increasing his hold on Minccino to the point the small creature strained to breathe.

His hand clenched around a Poké Ball attached to his belt and he took a defensive stance.

"Easy now, Mistbloom. If you make one move closer, I may be forced to reconsider my last statement," he said, tightening his grip on Olivia, who was sobbing now. "Don't you worry. I'll see to it she's well taken care of. "

Rich was conflicted. For all he knew, Yung was bluffing... but if he wasn't... he didn't want to think of the possibilities...

They would have to follow him to the base and take Olivia back themselves. Yung was a dangerous man and Rich wouldn't put killing an innocent child past him for a minute.

Rich stepped back and returned his Poké Balls to his belt.

"Good boy," Yung taunted. "Clearly you know what's best for your daughter," he added, the words cutting into Rich's heart. Yung took his foot off Matt then delivered a kick to his stomach that was hard enough to incapacitate the trainer as he climbed into his vehicle, Olivia slung over his shoulder, and made his escape through a hatch.

"Olivia..." Anabel said. "Please be safe."

"She'll be fine," Rich assured her. "Olivia's a strong girl..."

Matt pulled himself off the ground. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more to stop him, Rich..."

"Don't worry about that now," Rich said. "We have to focus on rescuing Olivia now. Everyone, get out to Matt's vehicle. We haven't got any time to waste."

~

At the factory, the phone rang once more.

"Lovrina, you get it this time," Volkner said, disinterestedly throwing wadded up pages of an outdated phone book in the small trash can in front of him. Lovrina pouted, clearly not thrilled to be ordered around like that, and Volkner replied with a glare.

"Fine," Lovrina said, getting up to answer the phone. "Lovrina here, who is this?"

A smile lit Lovrina's face. "Really? They're on their way? Like, right now?" She giggled, in a way that unnerved even Gorigan.

"This is totally great news. Like, we'll totally take care of this. Bye bye!" She set the phone back on the receiver and turned to the other two.

"Good news, everyone!" Lovrina announced to the other two. "Mistbloom and his band of merry men are on their way. Yung says we should be sure to welcome them."

-

"I'm a worthless father," Rich said, as Matt took them to the factory. Tears were running down his face as he sobbed into Matt's shoulder.

"Don't say that," Nando replied. "No one is ever perfect. You can't let a fall like this get you down."

"This isn't a contest loss, Nando," Rich said. "I let that creep just... take her. I watched him take Olivia, the only thing Anabel and I have now, away, right there, as she screamed for help." He buried his head in his hands. "I don't deserve to call myself a father. After all the ways I've failed her. Who knows what they're doing to her now..."

Rich felt a sharp smack across the back of his head. He looked up to see Anabel staring at him, her hand still raised from the blow, and scowling.

"Stop this talk right now ... and snap out of it, Rich," Anabel scolded him. "If you'd done anything rash, she might be dead now ...You made a hard decision ... but it's for the best. How are you supposed to save her... when you're feeling sorry for yourself?" She put an arm on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. He softened immediately and thought over Anabel's words. She was right. If he failed Olivia this time...

"You're right... we have to do what's best for Olivia, even if it's hard," Rich said.

"I'll be right here for you if anything happens, Rich," Anabel reassured him. "You don't need to be afraid.

~

The factory seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. The land surrounding it was barren and the whole area lie ominously silent, even the factory itself, save for a few sounds of the various utilities running inside. "Good place for a factory," Skull muttered. "Nothing suspicious about this at all."

"Shut up, Skull," Rich said, not in the mood for jokes at the moment. "Help me push this door everyone. It's heavy."

Nando, Anabel, and Matt all put their hands on the huge door and Skull begrudgingly pressed his paws against it after some grumbling. Rich had the feeling, based on the resistance it put up, that it hadn't been used for its intended purpose in years, and neglected in favor of another entrance, perhaps a secret one, to give the impession the factory was still abandoned.

"Just a little more to go... " he said, putting all his strength behind it, and the door finally gave out, creaking open to reveal an empty, dark warehouse. The walls smelled heavily of mildew and decay, and a gust of cold air hit them all.

"Let's go," Rich said, and the team quietly crept into the factory. The halls were dark and cold, but any additional light would draw unwanted attention to them. "Olivia's in here... somewhere," he muttered, trying to hide his panic.

There was what sounded like the faintest echo of footsteps in the background, and an evil, high-pitched, girlish giggle. A familiar giggle.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Nando asked.

"Hear what?" Anabel asked.

"I thought I heard someone walking... and a... giggle?"

"Giggling..." Matt muttered. He looked at Rich and Rich returned the look.

"Do you think...?" Rich asked.

"Who else would be giggling around a place like this?" Matt asked him, a little nervous. If she was here, others would be close behind... "There's only one girl I know who sounds like that."

"Let's just find Olivia," Rich said. "Everyone, stay close. If we get attacked, make a run for it. I'll take them on myself."

Anabel grabbed Rich's arm. "No," she said. "We battle together... Olivia's my daughter too."

"Anabel," Rich said, "it's not good for you. You'll get hurt if you push yourself too much."

"I don't... care..." Anabel replied. "I want her to be safe... as much as you do... you don't have to do everything, Rich... you don't have to do all of this on your own... we're... a family..."

The words stung Rich, as he was forced to the realization his self-loathing was leading him on a destructive path. Turning down Anabel's offer of aid in order to quiet his guilt and regrets about the past... his pride wasn't worth it in the long run, he knew, but he felt very much like this was his fault. Still, he couldn't let Anabel down, not now. She had gone through so much today.

"You're right, Anabel. We fight together," Rich said. He protectively pulled her closer.

"How charming," a voice nearby cackled, stopping the group dead in their tracks. "Excuse me while I vomit."

Rich, Nando, Matt, Sheena, and Anabel all spun around to face the source of the insult. A teenage girl with a pair of long magenta ponytails and a mischievous grin across her face, her mouth painted with lip gloss that matched her loud hair.

"LOVRINA!" they said.

"Miss me?" Lovrina asked.

"Barely," Rich growled at her. "Give us Olivia. Now."

Lovrina giggled, a sick high pitched taunting giggle. "What, you mean the little brat girl?"

"Shut up... and hand her over..." Anabel said. She had to force the words out of her mouth- the journey to the factory had left her exhausted, but she still had a lot of fight in her.

"Uh-uh-uh," Lovrina replied. "You'll have to earn her first. I'm not going to just let you all by without a fight. "

Rich took out a Poké Ball. "Then bring it on," he said. Nando and Anabel did likewise, prepared to take on Lovrina's whole team.

"We've got your back, Rich," Nando said.

"Anabel," Rich said. "Are you sure you can handle this? I don't want you to get hurt."

"You know me better than that..." Anabel said, smiling at him. "Just let me handle it... I think a former Frontier Brain like me... knows her stuff..."

"Three against one?" Lovrina exclaimed. "Now, that's hardly fair. Volkner, Gorigan darlings, come out to play!"

Volkner and Gorigan appeared from nearby. "Don't you ever call me 'darling' again," Volkner snarled under his breath. "Or there will be consequences next time."

"Understood," Lovrina said.

Rich, Anabel, and Nando braced themselves for what looked to be a challenging battle. "Matt, stay out of this one," Rich said. "There's probably a security system hooked up somewhere in here- try and hack it if you can. Anabel, Nando, take on Volkner and Gorigan. I'll deal with Lovrina myself."

Matt quickly took out his computer, his hands flying over the keyboard as he got to work searching for a possible wireless signal to exploit. The computer hummed and beeped as it processed the data input to it.

Lovrina took a Poké Ball from the pocket of her dress. "Enough of this nonsense. You're intruders and we can't allow you to stick around much longer. Let's go, Manaphy!" A blue fairy-like creature emerged from the ball. Rich couldn't help but notice and be horrified by the blank stare it held and the dark aura surrounding the normally cheerful Pokémon. Manaphy's typical smile had been replaced with a half-open mouth, and the rings around its eyes were now glowing red.

Volkner and Gorigan followed up with Raikou, a huge gold hued beast with a jagged tail and majestic, cloud shaped mane, and Heatran, black smoke drifting around its huge form, respectively. Their Pokémon shared Manaphy's empty, haunting gaze.

"A Shadow Manaphy," Rich said. ""Nothing I've never taken on before and defeated. Let's go, Dragonite!"

"Go, Ludicolo!" Nando cried.

"Gardevoir!" Anabel said.

In a burst of red light, Dragonite emerged from its Poké Ball. It floated above the floor of the warehouse, small wings flapping quickly, creating miniature gusts of wind.

To either side of Rich, a jolly dancing pineapple and slender, elegant Pokémon with the form of a slender woman in a white dress appeared on the field. Nando and Anabel steeled themselves for the fight ahead. Volkner and Gorigan were hardly the types to play fair.

"You think you can scare me with that yellow kiddie dinosaur. I've made worse than that!" Lovrina taunted. "Manaphy, use Shadow Sky!" Manaphy let out a horrifying squeal as the antenna on its head twirled. A dark, ominous mist filled the entire room over their heads and Dragonite, as well as Anabel and Nando's Pokémon, showed visible discomfort, crying out and squirming in pain.

"Be careful, Rich!" Sheena said in the distance. "That move is going to deal damage to any non-Shadow Pokémon in the room. You need to take Manaphy out quickly!"

"You know about those?" Rich asked.

"Healing them is one of my specialties," Sheena replied.

"Dragonite!" Rich said. "Use Protect!"

A glowing shield of light formed over the dragon Pokémon. It wasn't much but seemed to protect from the brunt of the Shadow Sky's effects at least for the time being.

"No fair!" Lovrina said, stomping her foot. "That should never go wrong, ever! Grr, you won't be able to escape this!" She raised her right hand high in the air and brought it down swiftly, pointing at Manaphy.

"Use Shadow Chill!" she said.

"Dodge it, Dragonite," Rich ordered, and Dragonite quickly flew up to evade the icy crystals filling the area.

Meanwhile, Nando was making quick work of Volkner's Shadow Raikou.

"Kricketune! Use Bug Buzz!"

Kricketune rubbed his claws together and a loud hum was produced, the low frequency causing Raikou's tail to stand on end and twitch. It sparked wildly as Raikou tried to identify the source of its irritation.

"Raikou, use Shadow Bolt!" Volkner yelled, and Raikou summoned up enough strength to summon a huge dark bolt of lightning and direct it towards Kricketune. The volts surged through Kricketune's antennae like they were lightning rods and once the attack died down Kricketune still issued small sparks of residual voltage.

"Tuuuuuuuuuuuune..." Kricketune said, wounded but clearly with some fight remaining in him.

"Are you alright, Kricketune?" Nando asked.

"Krick," it replied, humming.

"Let's finish this, then," Nando told Kricketune. He strummed a few strings on his harp thoughtfully. "X-Scissor!"

Kricketune leapt in the air then dove downward, past Raikou, striking the beast with crossed blows from both claws. For a moment, Raikou froze in shock, then...

"Raikou!" Volkner watched in a rage as Raikou stumbled to the ground, his will to fight finally run out.

"How- how did you- that Raikou is the product of months of research and design and experiments," Volkner said, totally shocked to see Enigma Shadow's work go down like that.

"Hard work and training form bonds that no lab can," Nando said. "Perhaps if you had the same bond with Raikou I did with my Kricketune you would have been victorious."

For Anabel, it was a different story. She and Gardevoir were strugging against Gorigan's Heatran. "Hang in there, Gardevoir!" Anabel said. "Just... a little more..."

"Finish it, Heatran!" Gorigan ordered. "Shadow Fire!"

Heatran reared back on its stubby hind legs, then opened its mouth and unleashed a huge ball of orange flames, sheathed with tendrils of smoke-like shadow. The ball hurtled toward Gardevoir, who barely had time to teleport out of its path before it made impact.

"Gardevoir, use Psychic!" Anabel said. Gardevoir focused a set of lightwaves at Heatran, and Heatran winced as it was hit by the waves. The Psychic Pokémon was getting visibly tired, and Gorigan knew it was time to exploit that.

"Another Shadow Fire," Gorigan said, "and this time see to it it hits!"

Heatran nodded at Gorigan and aimed at Gardevoir, summoning another fireball from its belly and hitting Gardevoir in her chest plate. Gardevoir let out a shrill shriek and stumbled to the ground.

Anabel rushed to Gardevoir's side and embraced her. "Gardevoir..." Anabel said.

"Gar..." Gardevoir said softly, forcing it out.

"Is she going to be okay?" Rich asked.

Anabel returned Gardevoir to her ball. "She'll be fine... once we get her... to a Pokémon Center," she replied.

"Let me and Rich handle this," Nando offered, noticing Anabel wasn't in great condition either. She looked exhausted and almost a little wounded, clearly reaching her limits as a trainer.

"No... I can finish..." Anabel reached for another Poké Ball, prepared to fight Heatran to the end. Her hand strained for the ball and it was clear even that simple task tested her severely in her weakened state.

"No! I won't let you!" Lovrina said, as she clenched her fists and teeth. "Shadow Sky, Manaphy! Finish this!"

Manaphy waved its fins and a ball of shadow formed between them, then spread itself throughout the room, rendering it nearly impossible to see anything more than a foot away. Rich reached out instinctively to protect Anabel, but couldn't find her anywhere. Nando stumbled through the dark as well, nearly tripping over his cape.

"That's not fair!" Rich said, trying in vain to chase after them, but the sound of footsteps made his heart sink when he realized the three had made their getaway in the confusion.

"They got away..." he mumbled, feeling terrible again. Visibility returned to the area as the black clouds began to dissipate in

"Then... we follow them..." Anabel said. She was coughing now and fighting to stand up. "We have to... for Olivia..."

"Matt, did you manage to hack anything?" Rich asked Matt, who was still crouched over the computer. The screen showed a long line of complicated code that Rich couldn't make out, but he was positive that it meant something came of Matt's work.

"I found a really simple security exploit," Matt said. "I've disabled the cameras. We can search anywhere in here and they won't even find us."

"Perfect," Rich said. "We need to find Olivia. I want everyone to stick together."

~  
"They're coming," Lovrina said, watching the feed from the one camera Matt hadn't managed to hack. She, Gorigan, and Volkner had gathered in a conference room in the warehouse. A huge screen formed the centerpiece of the room, showing the security camera footage.

"Good, that's what I hoped for when we made our escape," Volkner said. "Gorigan, call Yung. I want to welcome them officially with some class."

~

Anabel stumbled.

"Anabel!" Rich said. "Are you okay?"

Anabel coughed. "I feel... unwell..." Anabel said, forcing herself to her feet and trying her hardest to stay up. Rich promptly moved in front of her so she could lean over his shoulders for support. Anabel let herself fall onto him.

"Hold on to me," he said.

"It's the Shadow Sky," Sheena piped up helpfully. "I imagine it has the same effect on weaker or injured humans that it does on Pokémon."

"Is there anything you can do?" Rich asked.

"The only way to stop the effect would be to Purify the Pokémon using the attack," Sheena replied. "As long as it's a Shadow Pokémon, its effects will continue."

"Lovrina's Manaphy," Rich said. "We have to find them to keep Anabel from getting too badly hurt."

"We'll have to set up a diversion, then," Matt added. "To distract them while Sheena does the ritual."

"Right," Rich said. "Anabel, do you think you'll be okay until we can reverse this?"

"...Yes," she replied, coughing. She held tighter to Rich, and Rich could tell despite her best efforts to hide it, Anabel was scared.

~

"This is so much funnnnnnnnnnnnnn," Lovrina squealed, spinning around in her chair and giggling. "They should have at least tried to take out Manaphy! Now they can't see a thing and if they take out any Pokémon..."

She laughed more, an annoying, grating laugh that was irritating Volkner and Gorigan.

"Yes, Lovrina. The Shadow Sky was a clever diversion. CAN YOU STOP TELLING US ABOUT IT?" Volkner buried his head in his hands.

Lovrina glared at Volkner and pouted. "You're no fun, Volkner," she said.

"Stop taking credit. I'm the one who suggested we make them track us down. After all, the doctor did say he wanted to see Rich personally." Volkner grinned smugly and Lovrina opened her mouth to protest when Gorigan interrupted them both.

"If you two would stop bickering for one moment and actually pay attention, you'd see our guests are right on time," he said, pointing to the screen. Rich's group was right outside the conference room, preparing to enter.

The door creaked open and a very angry Rich, Nando, Sheena, and Matt appeared, alongside the sickly Anabel.

"You're late," Lovrina said, as Rich entered with Anabel still clinging to his shoulders. "Given the Shadow Sky, I would have expected you to waste no time arriving."

"You try searching a warehouse with your sick wife clinging to you," Rich growled. "Stop the Shadow Sky, now. You're hurting her."

"Why should I, when you put it that way?" Lovrina asked, smirking at him viciously.

Rich clenched his fists. "You... you hurt my daughter and now you want to hurt my wife... You'll pay..."

Nando and Matt restrained him from attacking Lovrina, holding him back despite his struggles. "Don't," Matt said. "Sheena can handle things from here."

"Got it," Sheena said. "I'll need a diversion while I say the prayer to reverse the Shadow status."

"Let us take care of this, Rich," Matt said. "You just-"

The screen in the conference room flickered briefly, distracting Matt. A moment later, Yung's face appeared on the screen. Everyone but Sheena, who was deep into her purification prayer, muttering various verses under her breath, looked up at it, surprised and shocked by the doctor's unexpected appearance.

"You just don't know when to stop, do you?" Yung snarled. "You always have to be the big damn hero, don't you?"

"Yung..." Rich said.

"You followed me all the way over here," the doctor replied, smirking. "Ambitious. But ambition has a funny way... of getting people hurt," he said. "Your wife looks unwell."

"Shadow Sky to someone who's already very weak can do that," Rich hissed. "Credit goes to the pink haired brat for that one, if you're keeping score."

A strange noise was heard, and Rich looked behind him to see Anabel had a small amount of blood she'd coughed up, dripping out her mouth and down her chin. She moaned a little in pain.

"Well done, Lovrina," Yung said, and Lovrina beamed. "Rich, give it up. Your wife is sick. Your daughter-"

Rich's face turned red at this remark. It took Nando and Matt to restrain him again, and keep him from attempting to destroy the screen.

"Give her back, coward," Rich said. "Too scared to even face me here like a man... where are you keeping her?"

"Nowhere near you," Yung said. "I'm in another compound hundreds of miles away." He pulled up a hologram map and indicated his location to Rich.

"So your escape..."

"Was a front," Yung replied. "A trap, to be more exact."

"You..."

"Oh, don't worry, Rich, your little girl is being well taken care of." Yung switched the feed to a shot of Olivia tied up in what looked like a laboratory of some kind and crying. Mincinno was in a separate cage, running in circles and clawing and chewing madly at the bars, squealing out for help."See, not hurt in the least. A little uncomfortable however." He looked at Minccino's cage. "Shut up, you, or I'll give you something to squeak about," he threatened it. Minccino backed away into the corner and curled up into a terrified, quivering ball.

Rich and Anabel went pale at Yung's mistreatment of their daugher and her Pokémon. Anabel muttered something weakly that sounded like "stop."

"Let her go or I'll-" Rich went quiet all of a sudden, as did everyone else.

Over in the corner, Sheena had finished the ritual, and light shone over the conference room, as all its occupants were briefly blinded. In the confusion Nando, Matt, and Rich had pulled their Poké Balls and prepared themselves for a battle if necessary.

"What's going on?" Volkner asked. "Who's responsible for this?"

"My Manaphy!" Lovrina said, quite aghast and visibly upset. The dark aura around it had faded now, and the eyes returned to their normal coloration. "What did you do? Who did it?"

Sheena quietly came forward. "I am," Sheena said. "Your Shadow Pokémon weren't a match for the laws of time and space. A Pokémon's heart will always in the end answer to love over violence and force."

Lovrina couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"And then we'll all bake cakes with rainbows and happiness and teach the world to sing, right? Do you have ANY idea how long that took me? You totally screwed it up now! That Manaphy cost oodles of money to create and you change it with your... bogus magic spells."

"It's not magic," Matt cut in, "it's a special gift. Something that can't be made with a machine. A gift of the heart."

Yung coughed loudly.

"This is moving and everything," Yung interrupted from the screen overhead, "but can we kindly get on with this? Rich, if you want Olivia back, you'll have to come here and get her from me. Volkner, Gorigan, Lovrina, I'll leave the rest to you." He pointed to Olivia and Minccino. "Remember, my boy, the clock is ticking!"

He vanished and the screen flickered off. Rich hissed at the screen.

"Leave the rest to us? He saw that freak take down my trump card!" Lovrina squealed, pointing angrily at Sheena and stomping her foot. "Volkner, are you game for a retreat?"

"I suppose we have no choice now," Volkner grumbled. "It's fine. Mistbloom, you won't stand a chance." Volkner pressed a button on his watch. "All personnel, leave the premises immediately. We're done here."

Volkner threw a bundle to the ground- another smoke bomb- shrouding the trio in thick black smoke. When the smoke cleared, they had vanished.

"Yung.. if he hurts her, I'll never forgive him," Rich swore. Anabel's eyes lit up and she smiled a weak smile.

"Rich, we WILL get her back. I have faith in you- and us."

"So do I," Matt said.

"Me too," Sheena replied.

"As do I," Nando added.

"Hmph," Skull said.

Rich stared at the floor. So many had faith in him... so many willing to possibly lay life and limb on the line for him... maybe he wasn't such a failure? He had nothing to lose now, so what was holding him back?

"You're right. All of you. We're going to get Olivia back, and I swear it upon Arceus, we will succeed. Matt, I hope that vehicle of yours has enough fuel in it for another trip."

Matt nodded.

"Good. Because we're taking one."

-  
End of Chapter 31


	33. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32:** An Administrative Decision

-:-

Breaking through the door, Rich found Yung waiting in the lab on the other side. Upon seeing his frequent antagonist, Yung smirked broadly, for he had Olivia held in a cell nearby.

"You imprisoned her? Let her go!"

"See, Rich, that's gonna be up to you, whether she goes free or not. I'm not giving away my biggest bargaining chip for free. Surrender to me and join my cause, and your little girl goes free."

"Ugh…"

"…Aah!"

Rich snapped awake and sat up in a start. He'd fallen asleep in the co-pilot's chair inside HR-E's cockpit, and as a result, startled Matt, who was piloting the craft. Matt's hands tightened around the handles controlling the vehicle's manual engine output.

"Having a nightmare again?" Matt said once he was able to relax. This was obviously a rhetorical question, however, and he allowed Rich no time to answer it. "Please, I know I have no grounds to talk, but you have to calm down. We're going to get Olivia back now, and there's no benefit for Yung to hurt her. He'd just lose his leverage over us."

Rich grimaced. He had been about to say something, but he quickly realized that nobody knew about it except for himself, which made him reluctant to bring it up. "Actually, about that… back on Auraline Island, when you weren't with us, Yung tried to get me to join him."

"Right after Anabel's miscarriage, right? He tried to prey on your weakness?"

"What?" It was not that Rich didn't hear what Matt had said. He was actually just quite surprised that Matt was able to read the situation so easily. "Yeah… that's what happened… You don't distrust me because of it?"

"You didn't accept it, right?" Matt swiftly replied, his gaze remaining straight ahead. "Of course you didn't. Yung just did what someone of his level does. He saw a moment of weakness and swooped in to strike. We don't know who did it though…"

"I really don't think he did it. His offer was actually in the context of his planning to betray Maria and overthrow Enigma Shadow with my help."

"Then if he wants you to defeat Maria, maybe he has no intention of hurting Olivia at all. Maybe he only did this to bring you to their base."

"We can only hope…"

Glancing away from the controls, Matt caught sight of Rich making a soulless grimace. The lack of life in his eyes gave Matt pause.

After a moment that seemed to last forever, exacerbated even further by his own nerves, Matt shook his head and turned back to HR-E's controls.

-:-

Inside one of his labs within Castle Shadow, Yung stood with his hands clasped behind his back, observing a number of operations. Olivia and her Minccino were held in a cage in the room, and Yung's scientists each were working on an individual computer station of their own.

Without much warning, an alarm sounded, and the researchers became panicked.

"Dr. Yung, sir! We've got a breach in the core sector!" one of them cried.

"Hm? This must be what I expected. Report on the nature of the breach!"

Another of the scientists, a woman, clicked several keys on her own computer, ultimately bringing up a radar image of the surrounding area on a larger screen overlooking the room. "It appears to be a large mobile unit of some kind, sir. Type is unknown."

"That doesn't matter. I knew that he would show up here."

"That's right, my dad is coming!" Olivia blurted out, interrupting the scene. "If you don't let me out, he'll beat you up!"

Annoyed, but barely letting his expression betray it, Yung turned to her. "You listen to me. You're already ahead of the game because you're alive, which is more than what I could say for that poor Pokémon Ranger or his boss. Those guys were disposable. You, on the other hand… I couldn't just get rid of you. As long as I have you in my possession, I have leverage, and your body is something beneficial to us."

"W-what are you… what are you talking about?" Even in her young mind, Olivia knew that Yung's words likely represented a threat, and she reacted accordingly.

Yung, however, was uninterested in pursuing his apparent threat against Olivia further. He turned back to the scientists and said, "Has the ray dish been calibrated?"

"It's ready, sir."

"Good. Lock on to that thing and fire the EMP!"

"Target locking sequence activated, preparations for firing running, and…"

-:-

The tense silence between Rich and Matt still hadn't been broken. With the former lost in his own thoughts about the situation involving Olivia, and the latter unable to shake the feeling that something was very wrong with his friend, the tension in HR-E's cockpit felt ready to explode at any time.

However, an alarm suddenly began going off, and the entire craft jerked violently.

_[i]"Emergency. Emergency,"[/i]_ droned the robotic voice that represented the control system of the transport. _[i]"Critical interference detected in all four engines. Output currently reduced to eighty percent."[/i]_

This snapped Rich out of his daze. "Matt, what is going…"

He would get no answer. When he looked to his left, Rich instead found Matt sitting incredibly stiffly, with his arms and left leg trembling and a pained look plastered on his face.

"…Matt?"

"It's… an electromagnetic pulse… disrupting my machines…"

With that, the artificial parts of Matt's body gave out, causing him to let go of the control handles and fall off his chair to the ground. Rich frantically grabbed the handles in an attempt to stabilize the craft, but his efforts were not fast enough. HR-E lurched violently forward and to the left, and an explosion could be heard from outside.

_[i]"Critical damage reported in Engine 1. Output reduced to 10… 7… 3… 1 percent… Complete failure of Engine 1 reported. HR-E system balance destabilized."[/i]_

"Damn it!" Not knowing much about what he needed to do, Rich pulled back on the handles as far back as they would go. This shifted the weight of the vehicle towards the back and away from the destroyed engine.

"What's going on in here?" Sheena came through the door and yelled. She didn't immediately see Matt writhing around on the floor, but when she did, her eyes widened. She ran to him, knelt down, and said, "Matt! Matt, are you okay? What's happening?"

Rich did not afford Matt the chance to give a response. "Sheena, get back in there with Nando and…"

Suddenly, HR-E lurched again, this time backwards to the right. Much like before, there was an explosion, and Sheena was knocked to the ground.

_[i]"Critical damage reported in Engine 4. Output reduced to 13… 7… Complete failure of Engine 4 reported. Severe destabilization danger detected."[/i]_

"Sheena!" Rich roared, knowing that things were only getting worse. "Get back there and secure Anabel! Don't let her get hurt!"

"Right!" Sheena wasted no time in stumbling to her feet and making her way back into the other room.

Anabel's voice could be heard coming from within that room. "What is … going on? Why are we…"

"Anabel, just hold on!" Though she was interrupting, Sheena's genuinely good intent was easy to distinguish.

HR-E continued to wobble in increasingly exaggerated motions as Rich pulled on the controls in a desperate bid to bring the craft's steering under control. It was all for naught, however, and the engine in the upper-right quickly impacted the ground.

_[i]"Critical damage…. reported in Eng…ine 2. All functio…ns taken offl…ine. Severe ri…sk of c…ontrol loss es…timat…ed… Full sys…tem sh…utdow…n en…gag…ed…"[/i]_

With the power cut to most of its systems, HR-E crashed down into the ground, and was driven into a spin with the one remaining engine in the rear left propelling it. Rich was thrown forward into the operating console for the machinery and knocked out as the vehicle finally came to a rest by crashing into a large rock.

-:-

Candice didn't know how long she had been sitting in the interrogation room of the prison waiting to be questioned. All she knew was that Looker had left her there, then gone back to get another prisoner, who was to answer questions alongside her.

Her surprise, therefore, was understandable when the door finally opened, even moreso when she saw that her fellow prisoner was Ice. Rich's brother stumbled to the chair alongside Candice, the girl staring all the while, and Looker took his seat opposite them.

"Ice, you got arrested?" Candice's voice was a low, gasping whisper. "Does that…"

"Don't rub it in, you noob. I've been sitting in that cell with the cyborg stump woman for far too long. I should be asking you why you're here."

"Enough, that will be!" spat Looker, interrupting their exchange. "Now, talking to me shall be the two of you. What do you know about the plans of Enigma Shadow? What is their connection to the Team Galactic?"

"Team Galactic, huh? Those losers were working with us? I guess I'm the noob here this time."

"What has Team Galactic done, and who told them to do it?" Candice asked in a weak, faint groan.

"Answering your questions? No, no, that's not how it is to be! You are to be answering my questions! But… if you really are wanting to know, we had actually managed to arrest the leader of the Team Galactic, but he was hanging himself by the hair on his own head before questioning could be commenced. We are suspecting he was given orders to do that if he fell into the custody of me."

"I can't answer you if that's the case," Ice replied, "but I can tell you that there's something else going on here. Candice, did you surrender to the police?"

Candice nodded, but before Ice could say anything further, Looker interrupted again. "Halt this collusion of information between prisoners! Why is it mattering that someone may have been surrendering to my authority?"

"It's because something terrible is going on." Ice's faced darkened as his mood became extremely serious and sobered. "We had orders ourselves…"

Finally picking up on the fact that something important was coming to light, Looker leaned his elbows on the table, clasped his hands together, and rested his chin on them. "What type of orders might those happen to be being?"

"It was one of the most top secret, covert operations conducted within all of Enigma Shadow," Candice explained. "The order came from Queen Shadow herself, and not even all of the highest ranking officials knew it. Our Queen Shadow… was a very paranoid person, and she suspected that someone within the highest reaches of our group was planning a coup against her. Therefore, she directed us that if any member saw a Commander like myself in prison, assume we had been ordered to surrender and the coup had been staged."

Looker's eyes widened. This was the jackpot he was waiting for, the indication that some kind of internal power struggle was weakening Enigma Shadow. Choosing his next question carefully, he finally asked, "Were there not more Commander-rank members?"

"I'm really worried about them…" Candice's confession came with the gradual presence of tears in her eyes. It was clear that things were beginning to become too much for her. "They were always a strange bunch, but they were my friends… Snattle used to watch TV with me, and Brandon taught me things about battling, and… I'm just afraid that something's going to happen to them!"

"Please, be calm. We of the International Police are at work hard working to…"

"I never wanted things to end up this way!" Candice was now actually crying, ignoring Looker's attempts at consolation while Ice sat alongside her, dumbfounded. "I joined Enigma Shadow because I wanted to become stronger and do something to change the world! I always knew our methods were wrong, but I really believed in Queen Shadow! I thought she could do good for us somehow! Now… but now, now that Dr. Yung has overthrown her and begun transforming Enigma Shadow for his own ends…"

"Wait. You just did say the name Dr. Yung?"

"Yeah…"

"Be telling me, precisely where happens to be your headquarters base?"

"All the way in the northeast of Oceannia, where there's nothing else at all," Ice admitted.

With that, Looker jumped up from the table and rushed to the door. The speed at which he barreled out of the room left not only the two prisoners but Looker's own assistant in a daze.

"Sir, what is…"

"Be calling all reinforcements that are available! We must be engaging a massive operation on the northeast of Oceannia, posthaste!"

-:-

Whack!

Rich came to on the floor of HR-E's wrecked cockpit, but only because of the blow he suffered on the receiving end of Skull's bone. The Marowak scowled unflinchingly at him as he sat up, rubbing his head, and surveyed the ruined room.

"Well thanks, Skull," Rich said sarcastically, "just what I needed after crashing a multimillion dollar piece of machinery."

"I don't need to put up with this. If you don't want to thank me for waking you up, I can just as easily put you back to sleep. Maybe for good."

"That… won't be necessary."

A strange mechanical noise attracted both Rich and Skull's attention, and they looked to the side to see Matt, lying on his back with one of his mechanical hands trembling. He slowly came to and sat up as well, shaking his body profusely.

"That… that electromagnetic pulse…" Noticing Rich, Matt attempted to flash a weak smile. "Hi, Rich."

"What do you think that was?" Rich asked of him, after standing and extending a hand to help him up.

"It was an electromagnetic pulse of some kind. They must have detected our presence within their grounds and launched the pulse at us. It completely ravaged the electronics running HR-E, and messed up my body too. I guess it's over, though…"

Rich pondered this explanation as he helped Matt up. It made a certain amount of sense – they'd been traveling for some time, so it would be logical to think they were within surveillance range of Castle Shadow. An electromagnetic ray seemed like something Yung would have, too.

Suddenly, another realization snapped into Rich's mind and precluded all else. "Anabel!"

While his friend stumbled over the broken pieces of metal impeding him from the door, Matt struggled up to the computer keyboards surrounding HR-E's smashed controls. The damage was extensive, and most of the keys had simply shifted to a neutral, useless white.

One key, however, continued to flash red, and it was this one that Matt pressed. An information window materialized over the windshield of the craft, but it cracked with static and remained inconsistent in appearance.

_[i]"Ca…catastr…ic dam…age, compl…te sy…tem compr…mised. Diag…stic pro…gram running… Diag…sis compl…te. 92% per…cent of system off…line. Unable to rec…ver."[/i]_

"System, are you able to pinpoint our current location in relation to where we were headed?"

_[i]"Calcu…lating."[/i]_

After a second, a map appeared on the screen. A rook piece was used to mark Castle Shadow on it, along with a knight indicating HR-E's location – and the two were right on top of each other.

"Well I'll be damned. We made it after all."

Meanwhile, Rich had finally managed to reach the other room, which was just as wrecked as the cockpit. Seeing the damage filled him with horror, for in her fragile state, he didn't think Anabel could survive it.

"Oh no… Anabel… Anabel! Where are you?" 

A slight, weak cough from the far side of the room alerted Rich, and he darted to it with amazingly deft footwork to avoid the wreckage. The only reason he knew exactly where to look, though, was the fact that there was a pair of legs sticking out from underneath a large piece of material from the ceiling; these legs ended in feet wearing platform shoes with blue ribbons, making it obvious they were Sheena's.

With a grunt, Rich braced the fallen ceiling tile in his grip and hefted it up, freeing both Anabel as well as Sheena, the latter having jumped onto the former to protect her. Once freed, Sheena rolled over onto her back on the floor, while Anabel choked out another cough and struggled to sit up.

"Are you two alright?" Kneeling in worry, Rich put his hands on Anabel's shoulders in an attempt to snap her out of her daze.

"I… I am fine…" she finally replied, her voice hollow and quiet. "Please, help Sheena."

Sheena coughed. The dust from the collapsed tile scratched her throat, but aside from that and a few bruises, she was largely unharmed. "I'm fine too…" she assured. "What happened?"

"They tracked our positioning and fired an electromagnetic pulse at us, which shut down HR-E's systems and made us crash. Matt's in there trying to see if he can recover location data, but other than that, the systems are destroyed."

As if on cue, Matt hobbled into the room on his cane. "Everyone alright?"

"Yeah, the two of them are fine even though a tile fell on them. What'd you find?"

"If they were trying to stop us by launching that EMP, they failed utterly. It just so happens we skidded to a stop right at our destination anyway." To accentuate his point, Matt hit the button on the wall next to the exit door, making it slide open. "There's no more reason to wait. Let's go."

While Matt made his way out, Rich helped Anabel and Sheena to their feet. Once he had ensured that they were fine once more, the trio also disembarked the wrecked transport and joined Matt.

"Be glad I was okay, as you all forgot about me…" Nando walked out shortly behind the others. He had truly been forgotten during the tense incident, but only suffered a few scratches on his face. "How shameful. But at the same time, we are all fine and assembled…"

Nando's comments were cut off as he came alongside the four others, as he saw for the first time what they had already seen – before them was a giant, towering, jagged cliff laced with crystals similar to those in Satsukoro's garden. All of that would have been fine, though, if it wasn't for the metallic bridge at the cliff's foot that crossed the trench and connected the mainland to the gate inside the rock face.

More to the point, though, was that the group was also right face-to-face with Ardos. Eldes's blue-headed brother was standing casually at the beginning of the bridge with his arms crossed, looking impatient and bored.

"It's you, you cruel son of a bitch!" Skull snarled.

"Relax, I'm not interested in dealing with you." Ardos's voice was cold and stiff, all designed to be as dismissive as possible of Skull's anger. "It is Rich that we're interested in."

"You know that Yung is holding my Olivia here, right? Where is she?"

"She is here. Rich, I welcome you and your group to Castle Shadow. Please…" Ardos turned and took a step back onto the bridge. "…follow me."

"Why should I? You're leading me into a trap!"

Ardos stopped but did not turn around. "I have nothing to gain at this point by leading you to a trap. Things have gone way too far already."

-:-

"Ardos, you disobedient idiot!" Yung screamed at his computer screen. "You weren't supposed to invite them in!"

The doctor was sitting in his darkened lab alone, kept company only by the machines in the room. One of them was the tank containing his Mewtwo, which now had folded up, bat-like wings attached to its mutated body.

Yung slammed his fist down on a button within his console, which opened a link to the other lab where he'd been earlier. "Listen up! Dump all your data immediately using purge encryption code XX774254, then evacuate following escape plan Beta. Take these actions immediately!" With his message given, Yung deactivated the link and slumped down into his hands. "Great, these fools are all going to disobey me and make this difficult. Very well, so be it!"

After standing up, Yung used his right hand to type a short, coded command into the lab's mainframe. Once he was done he abruptly turned, his cape swishing against the chair that was now behind him.

-:-

For nearly fifteen minutes, Ardos led Rich's group through Castle Shadow. Mostly, the structure was just long hallways with many exits to other chambers, but none of these seemed to be what was on Ardos's mind.

What was more striking was that the castle was abandoned. Nowhere – not the lobby, nor the hallways – had even one soul dwelling within. It was unsettling, and that wasn't lost on any of them.

Finally, Ardos delivered the quintet into a strange, gatehouse-like chamber constructed entirely of stainless, polished metal. He stoically marched across the room to stand before a large exit before stopping and turning around, thus prompting Rich's group to halt as well.

"Why are … we stopping?" The weakness in Anabel's voice was exaggerated even further by the amount of time she had been walking.

"Anabel, Nando, Matt… I have been assigned to prepare a specific method for your passage through to Queen Shadow's inner chambers. Those plates behind you…" Ardos pointed to the three tiles before continuing his explanation, "I need you to stand on them if you want to open the door to advance. Anabel, take your place on the leftmost tile. Nando, in the middle. Matt, assume your position on the far right."

Something about this felt suspicious to Matt, and he made it known. "How do I know you're not leading us into a trap, exactly? You think I should trust you?"

"Nobody's saying you have to trust me. But, if you make that decision, you will have to walk back out of this castle and go home. Do you want to save Olivia and stop what is happening here?"

Matt grimaced. His suspicious nature was setting off red flags throughout his mind, but all of that was overridden by one simple thing: Ardos wasn't lying when he spoke of saving Olivia. When he looked back, he noticed that Nando had already made his place on the middle plate, and after a sad but understanding glance between himself and Anabel, Matt knew he had to give in.

Things were not that simple.

Anabel was the second to take her place, and therefore, Matt was the third. The moment he stepped onto the plate, however, three doors opened behind them, and the pedestals – which were actually built onto conveyor belts – swept them away. It was all over in a flash, and the doors were sealed shut again, leaving only Rich and Sheena behind with Ardos.

"You bastard!" Of course, Matt's prediction was right, and this infuriated Rich to no end. Ordinarily he would have physically attacked his nemesis in a situation like this, but he didn't know what other threats Ardos might have, especially if they involved Olivia. "Where did they go?"

Ardos did not answer. Instead, he simply turned ninety degrees and looked upward to a screen hanging over the gateway deeper into the castle.

The screen came alive, displaying the room that Anabel had been taken to. For a moment she frantically reviewed her surroundings, unsure of what was about to happen, but the answer to that question became clear when footsteps announced the presence of another person.

"Salutations, la fille Anabel! A long time since our last meeting it has been, tout à fait vrai!"

"That voice… F-Fantina?"

"En effet, it is moi! I was greatly impressed by your technique in the Grand Festival… it was magnifique! Je demande, show me that power you keep à l'intérieur!"

The image of Anabel and Fantina's confrontation disappeared. In its place, an exact duplicate of Fantina's room appeared; this was the one Nando was sent to.

"Where have I been cast off to?" he wondered aloud. "A secret chamber within Castle Shadow?"

Like with Anabel, however, a familiar voice broke the calm. " !"

The hulking, masked wrestler, still wearing his blue-and-yellow wristbands, spandex pants and boots along with his trademark mask, dropped down from the ceiling with a great crash. The sound generated by his landing was even enough to visibly startle the normally-calm bard.

"I know you. We have met before, no?"

"You got that right! You challenged my gym back in the day in Sinnoh! Even though you won a badge from ol' Crasher Wake back then, things will be different this time!"

Once again, the view displayed on the screen changed, this time to the third room, where Matt was. Unlike Anabel and Nando, he wore an expression of anger, not confusion.

"I knew it was a trap. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. I didn't really have a choice but…"

"You! I should have suspected you'd come here after us."

From the corner of the screen, Volkner casually entered the room with his hands in his pockets. His mood, like always, was unreadable, but this just served to make him even more unsettling than usual now.

"Where are Lovrina and Gorigan?" Matt questioned, half laughing as he did so. He suspected he knew the answer already.

"Well, they got away, of course." Volkner's reply prompted Matt to roll his eyes. It was the answer he predicted. "Lovrina and Gorigan no longer have anything to do with this. There aren't many Shadow Pokémon left, so I'm the one who has to shoulder the burden. It's a bother, but this is my final mission…"

With that, the screen deactivated. Rich, Sheena and Ardos were left alone, and the Shadow Commander turned back to his remaining two guests.

"That is their trial," he explained blankly. "They will each face a Shadow Admin individually for the right to progress deeper into this castle."

"What about me, then?" Rich snapped, accidentally spitting on the polished floor in anger.

Ardos quickly snapped his wrist, making a Poké Ball appear in his right hand from within his sleeve. "I will be your opponent. En garde!"

/

Pkmn Trainer Rich -vs.- Shadow Commander Ardos

/

[Ardos pirouettes on his right foot and extends his left arm in a ninja-like pose. He then throws the Poké Ball, releasing a Uxie.]

Rich and Sheena were both clearly surprised by the sudden presence of this Legendary Pokémon, but something about it struck Sheena even further. She shrunk back, a look of fear washing over her.

"Rich, be careful… that thing, it's not normal…"

"It must be a Shadow Pokémon," Rich reasoned, "created from the cloned DNA of Mysterial's Uxie obtained by Team Galactic."

"You're very perceptive indeed," Ardos said, confirming Rich's suspicions. "You can't Snag any of our remaining Shadow Pokémon anymore, but come on, I want to see you defeat the ones I have!"

Rich had heard enough. The lengths to which Ardos and the rest of Enigma Shadow had gone thoroughly disgusted him, and by now he was hungering for a chance to take one of their highest-ranking executives down. "Set sail, Lucario! Take it on!"

It had been quite some time since Rich's Lucario last faced a Shadow Pokémon of the caliber presented by Ardos's Uxie. He braced himself, preparing for a fierce fight.

"Lucario, if we take the initiative, we should have no problem, legendary or not. Shadow Claw!"

The spikes on Lucario's hands grew out, taking on the shape of three-pronged claws that were then enveloped in shadowy energy. With his weapons armed, Lucario rushed Uxie, prepared to strike.

"Uxie, use Shadow Down."

The darkness radiating from Uxie's body intensified greatly, turning into a thick, soupy aura that budded off into a multitude of waves. These waves formed a sort of shield in front of their creator, intercepting and slowing down Lucario's progress towards his target. By the time he was able to strain to reach out and hit Uxie, Lucario was barely able to scratch it before being repelled by the waves. Another effect of Shadow Down weakened Lucario's defensive capabilities, leaving him winded and more susceptible to attack.

"Well then, if a direct attack won't work, how about we try this… Lucario, Dark Pulse, go!"

"Block it with Shadow Half!"

Simultaneously, Lucario aimed a blast of black energy rings at Uxie, while Uxie countered by releasing numerous blades made of shadows. The two attacks collided halfway in a great impact, creating a violent gust that pushed Sheena back and messed Ardos's robes and hair.

The blades created by Shadow Half, however, were not thwarted, and they rose back up above the battle. Nearly instantly the energy descended onto both Lucario and Uxie, slashing their endurance in half. Both appeared weary, but not quite ready to faint yet; the difference between them was that only Lucario resumed a battle-ready stance.

"I don't understand," Sheena whispered nervously, "why is he fighting with such little regard to his Pokémon?"

"It's because that's how these guys operate. It's pitiable, this poor clone Uxie having been born only to be a weapon… all I can do I defeat it and end its misery by putting a stop to this. Lucario, your opponent's wide open, so hit it with Shadow Claw and then Iron Tail!"

In an instant, Lucario was bearing down on Uxie as it floated helplessly, recharging from using its last move. Shadow Claw had nothing to stop it from connecting and gauging slash marks into Uxie's chest. After that, Lucario swiftly followed up by whipping around and smashing his tail into Uxie's head, sending the Psychic-type Shadow Pokémon crashing to the floor.

Undeterred, Ardos thrust his right arm out in a sweeping motion. "Uxie! Shadow End!"

Uxie let out a dull, unsettling moan as its body became like a vacuum, sucking in shadow energy from all about the room. Once it could hold no more, it tackled Lucario at an incredible speed, creating an explosion that scattered remnants of the energy all around; Sheena had to dodge out of the way to avoid being hit by it. Lucario, on the other hand, never even had an opportunity to avoid the attack, and both he and Uxie looked completely exhausted by this point.

"I've got to finish this one off," Rich said quietly to himself. "Otherwise, it might get out of my control. Lucario, keep your distance and hit it with Dark Pulse."

"You think that'll be the end of it?" Ardos's taunt was delivered with a slight, arrogant smirk. "Final move, Shadow Sky."

Just before the Dark Pulse that Lucario launched cut it down, Uxie released a burst of shadow energy that covered the ceiling. The Dark Pulse hit right after, sending Uxie back to the floor. This time, however, it didn't get up.

"I can't even sense its heart… and I can't purify it if that's the case…"

"Sheena, don't worry about it. I'll fix all of this later."

"Isn't that sweet?" spat Ardos. The Shadow Commander held up his Poké Ball, sending Uxie back to its confines. "These Pokémon are ours to command as we see fit. I see I will have to teach you that myself…"

-:-

Anabel struggled for breath as she desperately tried to focus on her battle with Fantina. It was her Metagross pitted against Fantina's Shadow Spiritomb, and for as much as the scales should have been tipped in Anabel's favor on raw strength alone, she was having trouble keeping up.

"Ohhhhhh, décevoir, décevoir! Truly this is most unlike what I expected! Perhaps, are your true abilities cache?"

"Be… quiet…" Anabel's breathing was so labored that the mechanized whirring of the respirator suit giving her strength was becoming audible. Her face was flush, and her eyes were watering due to the strain. "I won't be outdone … that easily… Metagross, Meteor Mash!"

"Oh my! Such behavior, so provoquant! Let's make beauty together! Spiritomb, le beau Shadow Rave!"

The shadow energy released from Spiritomb's body took on the form of jagged spikes that cut through the ground. Metagross was undeterred by this, though, and cut through them with a calamitously powerful punch that caused Fantina's Dark-and-Ghost-type to scream when it connected.

-:-

Meanwhile, Nando's Kricketune was locked in its own fierce bout, against the Shadow Poliwrath held by Wake. The two repeatedly exchanged blows, with Kricketune's blade arms fighting evenly with the shadow-powered punches being thrown by its opponent.

"So, what do you think?" Wake arrogantly called out, grandstanding as if he were in the wrestling ring in front of a crowd. "I've gotten even more powerful since you last saw me!"

"I must concede that point. You are very skilled." Shadows lie on Nando's face in such a way as to accentuate his changing into a gritty, serious personality. Even his usually ever-present music was gone; his hand was merely resting tensely on the harp's strings. "You are very skilled, but why do you fight for an entity such as Enigma Shadow with your considerable strength?"

Surprisingly, this question seemed to take Wake aback, if by a little. "Well… to be honest, I just love fighting with my Pokémon! Queen Shadow lets me fight as much as I want, and pays me handsomely for it!"

"I sense that you are sincere about wanting to battle alongside your Pokémon. If that is the case, don't continue to fight for someone whose intentions are impure."

"I…" Wake was left speechless. The minstrel's words made a surprising amount of sense – they made Wake realize that he had consciously forced himself to remain ignorant of Maria's actions all along, She'd done many terrible things that his mind had forcibly rejected, all for the sake of holding on to her enabling of his battling addiction. "…then, I won't fight you as a member of Enigma Shadow. I renounce them, if that's what I must do! Let us fight as equals until the end!"

"So be it. I intend to come out the victor of our bout. Kricketune, Aerial Ace!"

"Yes! Excitement is flowing through me like the most violent of rapids! Shadow Break-powered Crushing Wake Punch!"

-:-

"Tanya, Earth Power!"

"Electivire, defend yourself using Shadow Rave!"

In the third and final chamber, Matt's Heatran, Tanya, faced off against Volkner's Shadow Electivire. Taking the initiative in the battle, Tanya stomped down on the ground and roared, sending power bursting through the ground. To disrupt this, Electivire released its own spikes of shadow energy.

The two attacks blended together and diluted each other. By the time they reached their respective targets, neither was injured much by the otherwise powerful moves.

"Why are you so attached to fighting for him?" the blonde-haired man suddenly blurted out, his question thoroughly swollen with bitterness. "He means nothing to you. Why do you care so much?"

"I care because it's what should be done." Matt's response was cool-headed and well measured, as unlikely as it would seem in the situation. "For every extra person he has in this quest to save Olivia, the more likely it is that that he'll win and she will be saved from your clutches. But… there is a truth I must know, too…"

Completely unrelated images replayed in Matt's mind; they were from his trip to La Ciudad Dorada while Rich, Anabel and Olivia were off the mainland. A sweet-faced, pleasant girl with light blue hair arranged into pigtails filled his vision, reminding him of how close his life was to finally taking a turn for the better. Then there was the unwanted visage of Cassy, who Matt knew all too late was really manipulating the entirety of the kingdom, both good and evil, in her pursuit of the mysterious Griseous Orb for Team Galactic. Somehow, everything tied together, of that Matt was sure.

"What did you guys know about what Team Galactic was doing in La Ciudad Dorada?" a flustered Matt finally demanded. "They were after something that you guys would have been able to use. What did you know?"

"You misunderstand. It was Dr. Yung that contracted Team Galactic, of this I actually know. After that, I was tucked away in that factory for most of this whole thing, so what Yung was actually using Team Galactic for, that's not something I have any idea of."

Nothing. No answers, and only one lead. The dead end in his search for truth and justice made Matt lash out in anger. "If he can't tell us the truth of everything, we have no need for him! Tanya, go ahead and use Magma Storm!"

"Hnngh…" Gritting his teeth and clenching his right fist, Volkner growled, "Electivire, Shadow Storm!"

-:-

Rich, Sheena and Rich's exhausted Lucario all stood in shock at the next Pokémon out for Ardos. It floated before them, perfectly still and serene, with an incredibly unsettling, glazed-over glare in its eyes.

It was a Shadow Mesprit.

"Rich… tell me that's not…"

Rich could do nothing but nod his head weakly in response to Sheena's question. "I should have expected this. If they took the time to clone Uxie, they surely cloned all three. This is disgusting… such beautiful, peaceful creatures of legend, being defiled in this way." Rich's face gradually contorted further and further as his disgust intensified. "Why? What makes you think going this far is necessary? What are you even after?"

"We go as far as we must to accomplish our goals," Ardos answered, conveniently ignoring the last question he'd been asked. However, a certain shakiness became apparent in his voice, betraying the fact that he wasn't ignoring it to avoid disclosing information, but because he actually didn't have the answer at all. "The Pokémon are merely our tools to do that. It matters not what arbitrary labels are placed on them by man."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Skull blurted out, having been lurking in the back of the group the whole time. "It sounds to me like you can't even get yourself to believe your own words!"

"It's not that hard a concept. If you can't understand, I will have to teach you… Shadow Break."

Catching both Rich and his Lucario off guard, Ardos's Shadow Mesprit lunged straight through the air while cloaked in a pulsating dark aura.

"Hurry, block it with Shadow Claw!"

Lucario extended his knuckle blades again, but it was too late. Mesprit was too close to him, and he could only get off a shocked glance before being struck with a headbutt to the chest.

The feeling was like a freight train barreling into his chest. Lucario let out a single choked cough and slowly fell back, his eyes wide with pain. Finally, he hit the ground with a loud crash, and moments later stopped moving.

"Lucario! Rich, is he okay? Please tell me he's okay…"

"Sheena, please be calm. Lucario fought bravely in the face of such danger and has fallen honorably." Turning to the still body of his defeated Pokémon, Rich raised up the Poké Ball Lucario belonged inside to recall it. "Well done. Fighting and defeating Uxie was beyond an accomplishment. Please rest. Now, Ardos, the question remains of what I should do with you. It's quite a puzzle, isn't it?"

The sudden calmness in his opponent put Ardos aback. Having just gotten Rich unhinged minutes earlier, Ardos was planning to get deeper under his skin, so having it seemingly blow up in his face now left him with no plans at the ready. "W-what? What are you talking about?"

"What I'll do about your Shadow Mesprit, of course. Who should I send out…"

It was almost as if Rich was stalling for time; like he was waiting for something. It was confusing to both Sheena and Ardos, but things became clear once what Rich was waiting for actually happened.

Finally taking her cue, Roserade erupted from her ball and struck an exaggerated pose between her trailer and Mesprit.

"Roserade… Rose-ehh!"

"That's it?" mocked Ardos. "That's your big weapon?"

"You would be remiss to dismiss her like you are. Roserade, show him what you can do! Shadow Ball!"

Before either Ardos or his Mesprit could react, Roserade was right in front of the Shadow Pokémon, charging a sphere of darkness at point-blank range.

"Ugh… Well played! Mesprit, block it with Shadow Storm!"

Clouds of shadow energy began spiraling around Roserade and Mesprit, and the latter let out a shrill but soulless cry. Just as the clouds started to congeal in on the two, though, Roserade released her Shadow Ball, which combined with the Shadow Storm to cause a large explosion.

The first to emerge from the blast was Roserade. She flipped backward through the air towards Rich and landed elegantly on her feet. Mesprit, on the other hand, was wounded badly and lost about a foot of altitude.

"Hurry, Roserade, use Giga Drain!" Rich called out, not affording Ardos the chance to reorient himself.

Likewise, Roserade lashed out the whip hidden in her right bouquet, ensnaring Mesprit well before it had a chance to react. Once it was within Roserade's grip, she began draining energy from it through the vine, causing visible pain to the Psychic-type.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Ardos growled and gave the order, "Reel it in and strike with Shadow Break!"

Mesprit was instantly surrounded by shadow energy, and using every ounce of energy in its tiny body, it pulled on the vine wrapped around it. This jerked Roserade forward, seemingly into the range of where Mesprit would be able to strike.

This was exactly what Rich wanted.

"Energy Ball!"

Though she was being pulled through the air with her right bouquet occupied, Roserade simply thrust out her left bouquet instead. The power focusing in that arm allowed a sparking green orb to form within its grasp.

Roserade then extended her left arm directly in front of herself, causing the Energy Ball to be the first thing to crash into Mesprit and its shadow energy field. There was another explosion, this one driving Roserade high into the air, while Mesprit hit the floor with a sickening thud.

"And now, Roserade, it's the final act of your grand performance! Hyper Beam, let's go!"

With both her bouquets raised above her head, Roserade started forming a pulsating crimson sphere between them. It steadily grew larger as it gathered more power, quickly becoming prominent enough to cast a dramatic light throughout the chamber.

Realizing his time was running out, Ardos went for a desperate move. "Block it with Shadow Panic! Don't fail!"

It was all for naught, however, for just as Mesprit managed to work up any shadow energy at all, the devastating blast was thundering down on it. Mesprit's body was lost within the violent maelstrom afflicted upon it, consumed in a sea of blinding red light. Rich and Sheena both shielded their eyes, while Ardos's sunglasses guarded his, but the outcome was not once in question.

A full ten seconds passed before the attack finally ceased. Out of breath but extremely satisfied with her work, Roserade landed and watched carefully as the smoke from the blast cleared, exposing Mesprit's still body at the center of a large area of charred metal flooring. Scowling widely, Ardos quickly recalled it.

"Had enough yet, Ardos? There's no shame in surrender."

Rich's honesty instead came off as taunting, and it angered Ardos further. "Where do you get off lecturing me in such a way? I'm fighting for something I believe in, which is driven by someone I believe in. Can you say the same?"

"More than you ever would think." Rich's face darkened, and he narrowed his eyes. His voice had become deadly serious. "I wonder about how much you actually know about Maria. Actually, you know what? I don't care. You ask if I can lay claim to the same motivations you do. My answer is yes, the ones I am surrounded by are the ones I fight you to protect!"

"So be it!" Ardos screamed, taking out his final Poké Ball and throwing it into the air. "In the name of Queen Shadow, I will not be defeated!"

-:-

Yung marched stiffly into the chamber outside Maria's room, with his Mewtwo floating behind him. The lights glistened on the diamond-encrusted armor coating its body.

Seeing Yung come in, both Snattle and Brandon leapt to the defense of Maria's door. They had been waiting in the chamber, watching the events surrounding Ardos and the three Admins with bated breath.

"Out of my way," demanded the traitorous doctor, his wicked eyes glistening behind his glasses. "I have business."

"Well, I have a mission too, you know…" Uncharacteristic for him, Snattle seemed shaken and unable to fully confront Yung. "I was told by Queen Shadow to guard this…"

"I don't care!" Yung interrupted. "Queen Shadow is no longer in charge of you. Now stand aside."

Brandon abruptly shoved Snattle aside and stood in front of Yung, standing up to him with nerve that Snattle never could have mustered. "NO! You will not pass! We have our orders and that is final."

"I see. Well then, I'm sorry for wasting your time." Surprisingly enough, Yung then turned to leave. It was short-lived, though, as he soon froze with his back to Snattle and Brandon. "Mewtwo, Meteor Mash."

In a flash, Mewtwo was eight feet in the air and aiming straight for the two Commanders. Its right arm transformed into a mass of jagged diamond plates, then extended rapidly, crashing into where they were standing.

Both Snattle and Brandon were thrown aside by the sudden attack's impact. Neither was injured all that much, but they were both stunned, and that was all Yung had been aiming for. With his goal accomplished he strode to the door and hit the button alongside it, causing it to slide open.

"Queen Shadow… I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…" Snattle weakly groaned.

The inner chamber past the threshold was dark, but the light bleeding in through the now-open door provided more than enough illumination. Yung walked deeper inside, an ominous shadow being cast in front of his body.

"Maria! Show yourself!"

A spotlight went up on the other end of the room, revealing Maria sitting on her floating chair once again. She was still quite unkempt, with messed hair and a damaged dress, but she wore a look of sheer defiance that she hadn't had in a long time.

"Well?" she hissed mockingly. "Is there something you want?"

"That depends…" Yung slowly advanced toward Maria's position without a hint of fear or nervousness. "I gave Ardos very specific orders and he disobeyed them. Snattle and Brandon just tried to stop me from coming in here. Did you tell them to disobey me at any cost?"

Maria only smiled in response to this question.

His suspicions confirmed, Yung flew into a rage. He seized Maria underneath her arms and spun around viciously, flinging her into the wall with a horrid crash. Her face was bloodied by the wound the strike inflicted, but she was still conscious and still smiling.

"What are you going to do about it? Rich is already here! You can't stop the inevita…"

Before she could even finish, Maria was pulled away from the wall, then kicked in the face, being punted back across the room. She screamed from the pain, but still appeared to be trying to resist.

-:-

In the gardens surrounding the Milokaross Tower in Passho City, Paul was training his Rhyperior and Magmortar against the Kangaskhan and Probopass long since adopted by Satsukoro. As his new mentor had directed, Paul did his best to make peace with the pair; Probopass accepted its old trainer's apologies quickly, while Kangaskhan was taking much more time to warm up to him. Paul had learned that he had to accept this, so he did and immediately started working to repair relations.

As for Satsukoro himself, he was leaning back against a nearby tree with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, Luca by his side. He was deep in thought, pondering what might be going on in the north with Rich and the others.

At least, he was until a sudden headache caused him to lash open his eyes. They were glowing, and a tight, pinching pain was shooting through his head.

"Master Satsukoro!"

"This feeling… I haven't felt it since…"

Paul noticed Satsukoro's strange state just as he stumbled away from the tree and put his hand against his face. The four Pokémon behind him appeared concerned as well.

"Teacher, is something wrong?"

"Paul, I…" The headache wasn't the reason Satsukoro was struggling to speak. It was the impulses bombarding his brain. "My Aura… I feel something I haven't felt in years. No, decades… even more, centuries… I'm feeling something I haven't felt since..." Suddenly, Satsukoro gasped and reeled back. "It's her! I can feel her Aura again after so long! It's just like how it was when her father spirited her away from me..."

With that, Satsukoro blinked, and the light in his eyes faded. Paul took this as a cue to get closer.

"Teacher, what is it that you felt?"

"It… it was my Rosina… she is still alive after all, and I can feel her presence. Something terrible is about to happen, and she is involved…" Turning to his student, Satsukoro raised his voice for what he said next. "Paul! Gather your Pokémon and prepare for battle. We must depart immediately!"

This confused Paul, and he showed it. "I don't understand. What do you want me to do? Where are you taking me?"

"We're going to the north. To where Rich is. If anyone knows where she is now… it's him."

-:-

"Shadow End!"

Ardos's final Pokémon – the Shadow Azelf that Rich expected – cloaked itself in a thick coat of darkness and lunged at Roserade. Roserade instinctually weaved to the side, but she was caught by the edge of Azelf's aura and cut on the face. The Shadow Sky effect left behind by Uxie had taken its toll all throughout her fight with Mesprit, and Roserade was tiring out.

Rich was able to perceive this, too. "Turn around and use Giga Drain! Refresh yourself so you can keep fighting!"

Azelf was only about a foot and a half behind Roserade, so when she turned around, her vine was around its body nearly instantly. Despite all the energy she drained from her new foe, however, its face remained stoic and wide-eyed.

"There's no need for you to declare victory just yet, Rich. Azelf… use Shadow Fire!"

All the air in the room started to flow into Azelf's body; it was a great suction tinged with arcs of shadow energy scattered within. Azelf used all this energy to create a fireball enclosing vast amounts of darkness.

Because she was so close to Azelf and still had her vine wrapped around it, Roserade had no chance of getting away. The Psychic-type Shadow Pokémon's attack caused a fiery explosion, sending bolts of fire and shadow bursting around the chamber. Roserade was trapped in one of these, and was left as a burnt mess, lying prone on the ground.

"Rich, are you sure Roserade's going to be okay after that?"

"There's nothing to be worried about, Sheena. Roserade's been through far worse than this." Rich sent Roserade back to her ball and looked at it in his hand. "You have, haven't you? Good job fighting, you showed a lot of courage. Now, for the next round… Ambipom, set sail!"

From the moment that Ambipom entered the battle, she bounced up and down while alternating feet, showing how much energy she had ready to go in with. Not even the unsettling gaze of the Shadow Azelf had much effect.

"Ambipom, I think a Shadow Claw would be in order right about now."

"Not so fast! Shadow Bolt!"

Ambipom took off like a shot with her two tails ready to strike, but was knocked back by a blast of dark electricity from Azelf. This rendered it impossible for Ambipom to get close to its opponent.

Rich's taking a moment to readjust his strategy left Ardos with another opening. "Hit it with Shadow Bolt again!"

The second blast discharged from Azelf's body was exponentially stronger than the first, and Ambipom writhed in pain under its harsh intensity. When the attack finally ceased, Ambipom was left paralyzed on the floor, her body crackling with dark electricity.

"You didn't think I would let you draw near Azelf, did you?" Ardos taunted, a sadistic smile teasing onto his face. "I've learned, you know. Those old tricks won't work!"

"You didn't earn your post for nothing," conceded Rich. "Looks like I'll have to step my game up. Ambipom, don't fight anymore, take a rest. I had hoped to not need to resort to you, but it looks like I have no choice. Dragonite, set sail!"

After retreating Ambipom to within her ball, where she'd be safe, Rich called out Dragonite, whose heavy body crashed down on the ground as he appeared. Ardos tilted his head back, showing subtle surprise at this turn of events, but quickly recovered his swagger.

"So the reports were true, then. You DO have a Dragonite. I bet you think you have my back against the wall, don't you?"

Rich chuckled. He knew this kind of attempt at humor and he wasn't going to play along with it. "Of course not. You've still got a Pokémon left."

"I guess I cannot get under your skin. Very well then, let's see what you've got."

"Gladly, I'll show you! Dragonite, Thunder Wave!"

"Hmph, more simple electric tricks? Azelf, block it with Shadow Bolt."

Both Pokémon took aim at each other and launched their respective electrical attacks. The two met midway and struggled against each other for a moment before bursting apart in a smoky explosion that obscured the battlefield.

Just what Rich had intended for.

"Now, Dragonite, Dragon Pulse dead ahead!"

From the smoke, a torrent of oblong pink energy rings crashed down onto Azelf, crushing it down into the ground. It was nowhere near a knockout blow, but as Azelf rose up, the scars on its body told of the injuries it did suffer.

"Fool. You think you're the only one who can employ that trick? Show him the truth! Shadow Fire!"

"Hurry and get off a Thunderbolt!"

While Azelf charged up another Shadow Fire, Dragonite's Thunderbolt cut through the smoke cloud. It shocked Azelf right after the fireball was released, but cut off after Dragonite was impacted by Shadow Fire. Azelf's move also cut through the smoke and dissipated it.

"Alright, Dragonite…" The tone of Rich's voice conveyed the presence of a plan he had to deal with the frustrating persistence of Ardos's Azelf, though what that plan was remained unclear. "Get in close and use Dragon Pulse!"

"Get in close? You think you'll do that? I guess you need another Shadow Bolt to convince you…"

Dragonite advanced on Azelf, but got a sustained Shadow Bolt to the chest before he could do anything. Even with the powerful electricity flowing through his body, however, Dragonite managed to not only stay on his feet, but continue slowly toward Azelf.

Ardos was horrified by this and recoiled back. He hadn't planned for this at all. "Intensify your attack!"

The continuing blast of electricity roughly doubled in intensity, finally grinding Dragonite to a halt. In the face of the pain that his longtime ally was going through, though, Rich remained steadfast, and that determination transferred over to Dragonite as well.

"Everything went exactly as I planned," Rich whispered, his smile broadening little by little. "Just like what we did with Nando… ExtremeSpeed."

The tide of the battle took a decisive final turn the exact moment Dragonite vanished from Azelf's view. In a flash he was behind his opponent and leering down, having taken a position that rendered Azelf helpless. Meanwhile, all Ardos could do was watch with the startled realization that he had no hope left of winning.

"Now, Dragon Pulse!"

From the point-blank range Dragonite had Azelf at, there was no chance his attack could miss. The only question was how hard Azelf would be hit.

Seeing Dragonite charging up the power needed for the energy blast, Ardos began to panic, and he made a stressed, ill-thought-out decision. "Azelf, Shadow End!"

Foolishly, Ardos had ordered Azelf to dive right into the Dragon Pulse, and because it was a Shadow Pokémon, Azelf mindlessly obeyed. The clash between Azelf's shadow energy and Dragonite's vicious attack created a small explosion that stunned the former.

With Azelf frozen in mid-air and badly injured, all the pieces for Rich's plan were in place. "Grab Azelf and finish it with Draco Meteor!"

With a sudden burst of power, Dragonite seized hold of Azelf and held it right in front of his face, then began powering up the compressed sphere of Draco Meteor right around it.

"A-Aze…" Left speechless, Ardos knew he was finished. "Shadow End! Break free NOW!"

Though Azelf once again filled its body with shadow energy – enough to shock Dragonite's arms with it – the Psychic-type Shadow Pokémon could not wrench itself out of its enemy's iron grip. Before long, there were many tendrils of orange light surrounding Azelf, and soon enough, it was being smothered within the orb.

At that point, the pressure from Azelf's failed Shadow End reacted with Dragonite's Draco Meteor, causing a bright, catastrophic blast. Dragonite's howling could be heard within the vortex, but outside of a shrill screech, Azelf's status was unknown; neither could be seen due to the factor of the bright light that forced everyone in the room to cover their eyes, even Ardos.

From the explosion, many streaks of orange lights rose up into the air and scattered about the chamber. Each one crashed to the floor with great force, but only one of them had Azelf inside it. When that meteor impacted, it left the Psychic-type completely still on the ground, its body burned and afflicted with many wounds.

There was no doubt about it, the battle was over.

"Impossible… for I, a Shadow Commander, to fall just as the endgame begins… The possibility of you defeating Queen Shadow must now be seen as credible."

/

In an abrupt motion, Ardos turned ninety degrees, facing away from the man he'd just lost to.

"Those Shadow Pokémon… they were made to be some of our best weapons…" Ardos's voice was shaky. It was clear that his beliefs had been shaken, an image furthered by the failing attempt he was making to mask it. "If they were some of the greatest in our arsenal… then they lost… does that mean that the entire idea of making Shadow Pokémon was wrong from the beginning? Was this plan doomed to fail no matter what? No, that can't be. It must be my fault. I took the weapons into battle but I failed to control them properly. This failure was due to my own lack of competence and discipline."

"Whatever, you know, don't beat up on yourself so much. It was a stupid plan to begin with." Ardos had actually briefly forgotten about Rich, so his speaking up made the Commander jump. "So what happens from here? Do you feel like giving me my wife, daughter and friends back yet?"

Ardos's breathing was heavy and labored, and if Rich could have seen behind his dark sunglasses, a pained, nearly-desperate expression would have become apparent. "This is not over yet… Anabel, Nando and Matt must still overcome their own trials, but don't worry about them. It's up to you to move forward. Go face what waits beyond me. Push forth and find who you're looking for… you might even have the power to end my queen's sorrow…"

That final remark left both Rich and Sheena confused, but Ardos ignored their quizzical looks and simply walked off toward the other exit, back the way he'd brought them in. Before the two knew what was going on, they were alone, and the door Ardos was guarding unlocked itself with a loud clunk.

"So that's it, then… we can move on now…"

"What about the others, though?" Sheena questioned. "If we leave and they come back, they'll get lost."

"That's why I need you to stay here and wait for them. I'll go on alone and do what needs to be done by myself. When they rejoin you, come through and catch up with me." Unexpectedly, Rich then leaned down to Skull's level, intending to speak to him. "Skull, I understand that you hate me, and I'm not trying to change your mind. I'm asking you this only as a favor – please stay here with Sheena and make sure she meets everyone safely."

"Why should I do anything for you? I'm being nice enough by not knocking you out right now!" Skull wielded his bone in closer proximity to Rich's head to accentuate his anger. "You should be out cold already!"

Surprisingly, Rich responded to this with a timid smile. "Can't say I blame you. But, don't do it for me. Please, do it for Anabel. I know she's the only person you've ever had anything resembling a connection to, and she needs someone to be there for her right now… and I, being the less than ideal husband I am, can't do that right now. Please make sure someone's got her back."

Rich's plea was heartfelt on a completely unexpected level, catching Skull well off guard. The earnestness of it actually made Skull consider what he'd been asked for a moment, and even when he caught himself he still actually remained begrudgingly open to the idea. To keep up his demeanor, he simply turned his head and grunted.

This satisfied Rich, and he stood back up. With nothing more than a simple nod to Sheena, he turned and headed for the entryway deeper into the castle.

"Good luck, Rich…" Sheena whispered once he was through the door. She was consumed with worry about what would happen next.

[b]

**END of CHAPTER 32**

[/b]


	34. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**: Clash of the Titans

-:-

With the battles raging only floors below in her castle, Maria sat on her floating throne inside her chamber awaiting what would happen next. She was now wearing a purple silk dress wrapped in a black cape, and held a jewel-tipped staff in her hand. She was clutching the armrest of the chair so hard that her other hand turned red.

Next to where Maria was, there was a holographic cage that Yung had set up. Inside was Olivia and her Minccino; while the latter ran around in circles endlessly to amuse herself, Olivia just sat there pouting.

"Why do you hate my dad?" The silence was pierced by Olivia's unexpected question.

"What?" Maria hadn't expected at all to be asked anything like this, and she was nowhere near ready to answer it.

"I said, why do you hate my dad?"

The full impact of this question took minutes to sink into Maria. When it did, though, it hit her with the impact of a truck. She didn't know the answer. Maybe even a year ago she might have been able to reply immediately, but now, she just could not justify anything anymore.

"I… I don't hate him," she finally admitted. "Am I annoyed by him? Do I not want to deal with him? Of course those are true. But I can't say that I actually hate him. Anything that might put me in a situation to hate him was taken out of my hands."

"I don't care! If you do bad stuff to my dad and mom, I hate you!"

Maria sighed and propped her head on her left arm. "I don't blame you."

-:-

Rich's path deeper into the castle was a straightforward one. It was mostly just one extensive hallway like before, but minus many of the laboratories in the side rooms. The sheer emptiness of the place made it chilling to be inside.

He traveled for quite awhile, following the path until he reached a large double door. Before going through it, he steeled himself mentally. From his assessment of the situation, he expected Maria to be behind it. After several minutes of internal preparation, Rich hit the button next to the doors, making them slide open and allow him to enter.

"Mufwofwo… so, you finally made it…"

It was the room right before Maria's, and appropriately enough, there stood Snattle and Brandon, impeding any further progress. Rich could only roll his eyes, having half-expected this to happen.

"Well boy, I must say I'm rather impressed you actually reached us here," complimented the former Pyramid King, wearing his ever-present scowl. "I assume then that you know you are near the end of your quest?"

"I should know better than to ask you what that means," Rich chuckled in response, "but I'm feeling adventurous today. Humor me."

Snattle stepped forward, gingerly descending from the short staircase he was standing on. "This is the anteroom of my lady Queen Shadow's inner sanctum. Beyond this door… beyond us… Queen Shadow is waiting, perpetually sorrowful. If you can defeat us, we will have no choice but to admit you."

"I figured as much, even if I don't understand all this 'sorrow' stuff you lot have been throwing around. The one thing I do care about is my daughter. Where is she?"

"Rest assured, little Olivia is safe," Brandon explained. "She's just beyond this door, being guarded by Queen Shadow herself."

This single bit of news completely changed Rich's mood. In a flash he went from bitterly calm to angry. "Then move aside! I'm tired of going through you goons to stop you from hurting people!"

"She won't be hurt, I promise you that. But we have some unfinished business, you and I…" As he spoke, Snattle slowly walked into position opposite where Rich was moving. His steps were stilted and his words airy. "I have sworn an oath to Queen Shadow, one that I took when I was given my current responsibilities. I am her shield… my life is to protect her. On my name and my honor, I will never allow you to reach her! This time, I will defeat you!"

/

Pkmn Trainer Rich -vs.- Shadow Commander Snattle

/

[Snattle takes several steps forward, points upward with both hands, then points forward with his left hand.]

"It's been so long that I've waited for this chance. I never thought I'd get it, actually. But now, it's here… funny, you were there when I got this Pokémon that now stands as my final Shadow Pokémon. I guess it's only fate that it will now be the one that sends you to your downfall. Let's go!"

Snattle took the sole Poké Ball in his possession into his right hand, then threw it with a cyclical, windmill-like motion. It erupted in a burst of light to reveal that the Pokémon Snattle was speaking of was in fact, much to Rich's surprise, a Shadow Cresselia.

"The Cresselia from the Battle Museum?" Rich guessed with a quivering voice.

"Correct. After I collected it, I brought it back here and had it transformed into a Shadow Pokémon, and luckily it survived when you messed with Dialga. A lot of Shadow Pokémon reverted automatically when you did that."

"So it's Team Galactic's fault that they weren't all purified, since Dialga was in the middle of doing that when it was attacked…" Rich reasoned. "Regardless, that doesn't affect our battle in the least. I have to take down that Cresselia now, no matter the cost! Porygon-Z, set sail!"

Opposite Cresselia, Porygon-Z broke out of its ball and materialized in a flash of light. It clearly recognized that Cresselia would be a strong opponent, but this fact did not faze it. Instead, Porygon-Z simply lowered its head slightly in preparation for battle.

"I think I'll start this one off. How about a Dark Pulse to get us going?"

Porygon-Z complied immediately, sending a torrent of interconnected rings of black energy over Cresselia's body. Surprisingly enough, Snattle made no attempt to direct it out of the attack's path, and there was very little evident damage aside from a few scratches on Cresselia's body.

"That's it? I'm rather unimpressed. You've gotten complacent with your old age, Rich! As for me, I think you're due to see something you've never seen before! Cresselia, Shadow Boundary!"

Snattle was right about one thing – Shadow Boundary was a move Rich had definitely never encountered previously. Like other Shadow moves, it caused Cresselia to become enveloped in the all-too-familiar cloud of darkness, but this time, instead of attacking Porygon-Z, the shadow energy exploded outward, landing in chunks around the chamber. No further effect seemed apparent.

As he glanced around the room carefully, Rich raised his hands in defense against something he wasn't even sure was there. Despite the seeming failure of Snattle's move, Rich knew enough to realize things weren't what they appeared to be. "Be careful and watch out. Get into a safe position and use Ice Beam!"

Like its trainer, Porygon-Z quickly and carefully evaluated the room before maneuvering into a spot it felt safe, which was at a roughly fifty-degree angle to Cresselia. Once there it began collecting chilled air in front of itself.

"Keep up with Porygon-Z, Cresselia! Use Shadow Chill!"

Cresselia turned to directly face Porygon-Z, then matched its action, powering up with icy air charged with shadow energy.

Simultaneously, the two fired their respective freezing blasts, which met midway in an explosion of ice and shadow. The icy bits and flakes of shadow energy buffeted both Pokémon as it drove them back.

Reaching for the Poké Ball he'd just used, Rich had already made a fateful decision. "Porygon-Z, you're doing your best, but I don't think it's best for you to stay out right now. Take a rest. Next up… Lucario! Set sail!"

Two things happened. First, Rich recalled Porygon-Z, having come to understand that it was not accomplishing what was necessary, and swiftly replaced it with Lucario.

However, that simplistic act also revealed the deviousness of Snattle's trap. The exact moment Lucario emerged into the battle, the shards of darkness scattered about by Shadow Boundary began glowing, then shocked him with black electricity.

"There, did you like it after all?" Snattle gleefully taunted as he watched Lucario stumble. "Now you appreciate the simplistic beauty of what I did!"

Indeed, Rich did now understand how the effect of Shadow Boundary worked. He thought back to his battle with Nando at the Grand Championship, and how the effect of his moves like Stealth Rock and Toxic Spikes operated. "So I can't switch as readily as I might like to. I'll just have to make the best of what I've got, then! Shadow Claw!"

"You do understand it then. Good." Snattle seemed unconcerned about Lucario baring down on Cresselia, instead casually issuing his command. "Cresselia, Shadow Sky."

Just before Lucario could reach Cresselia, the Shadow Pokémon enveloped itself in its dark aura again, causing Lucario's claws to lose some of their force before they could scratch Cresselia. He was repelled back by the backlash from Cresselia releasing a burst of light into the upper reaches of the chamber; this caused a cloud of shadows to expand over the room and begin pouring down flashing lights that injured Lucario.

"Don't you see? My battling style is just a little bit too elegant for you, I think. My tactics are too stylish."

For Rich, this insult crossed a line, but he showed it by laughing. "You want to talk about elegance? I'll tell you now, I've picked up a few tidbits myself from my dear Anabel if nowhere else. Don't press your luck here!"

-:-

A trio of Pokémon rapidly cut through the desert of central Oceannia, two of them bussing their trainers about and all three leaving clouds of gritty sand in their wake. The terrain was easy for all three of them – Paul's Garchomp was well acclimated to dealing with sand because of its trainer's Sandstorm tactic, while Luca and Satsukoro's Rampardos were simply used to all kinds of landscape due to their extensive training.

"Where are we going again?" Paul shouted over the wind breaking around the three.

"Master Satsukoro already… told you all of this!" snapped Luca. "Our target is the northern castle where Rich went!"

"But why? I don't understand why we need to…"

"This is the first time I've ever felt so sure about something in my search for Rosina after all these years!" Satsukoro blared. "I can feel it so vividly now… she is in the grasp of the enemy and may lose her life if I cannot save her! I won't let this chance slip through my grasp!"

-:-

Lucario and Cresselia were locked in vicious combat and repeatedly feinting toward each other, each hoping to find an opening against the other. The former, with his iron claws extended and coated with shadows, doggedly came in close to his foe over and over, though every pass was thwarted and repelled by the continual Shadow Chill counterattacks. The repeated hits from the flashing lights raining down from Shadow Sky didn't help matters, though the clouds cleared up just as this routine started to become visibly tiring for Lucario.

It was at this point that Rich perceived what he believed to be a weakness in Cresselia's defenses, and ordered Lucario to go in. "Strike directly with Shadow Claw now!"

"So you took the bait. Cresselia, Shadow Storm!"

Three parallel rows of the feathers on Cresselia's chest were cut away, exposing the resulting wound beneath them. It still wasn't fazed, though, and swiftly countered by manipulating the shadow energy around itself to form a funnel cloud. Lucario was immediately caught up in it, and dragged into the air above Cresselia's head while the twister intensified.

"Do it now, Cresselia!"

The power within the Shadow Storm condensed and then exploded, tossing Lucario's body across the room. He hit the wall with a sickening thud, then fell down and remained still.

"Lucario!"

"So now do you appreciate my stylish battling?" the Shadow Commander boasted while wildly gesturing around. "Face it, the darkness I control only enhances my natural appeal!"

While sending Lucario back, Rich grimaced heavily at Snattle's grandstanding. "You haven't changed much in all this time, have you? You'll still doggedly believe what you want right until the end… but that's something I can't blame you for, really. In that way we're a lot alike, but I've already said enough. Let's get to this already! Melodic, set sail!"

Right after appearing from her ball, Melodic was shocked by the still-active Shadow Boundary. This however did not visibly harm her much, and she glared at her opponent, waiting for an order.

"Quickly, use Aqua Tail!"

"Keep it back with Shadow Chill!"

Melodic lashed forth and swung her tail down in the direction of Cresselia's head, and without hesitating, Cresselia fired a ray of dark ice to counter. Melodic's tail cut right through the ice and struck Cresselia, eliciting a slight cry from the Psychic-type, but the effect of Shadow Chill was also apparent. A small but heavy block of ice with shadows visible within it was sealed onto her tail, and when Melodic realized this, she began to panic while attempting to shake it off.

"Melodic, calm down! Freaking out like that will only give him a chance he doesn't need!"

"Really now, Rich? That's it? A little ice and you get completely lost? If you can't handle this, it makes me wonder how you were able to handle Anabel so many times…"

That was the moment Snattle finally ran his mouth too far. Something inside Rich snapped, and his demeanor underwent an instant change. "Silence! I've heard enough out of you! Melodic, shut him up!"

Understanding immediately what Rich wanted, Melodic shook off her immobility and savagely lunged at Cresselia, a second Aqua Tail charging underneath the ice still frozen on her.

Caught off guard by the sudden move, Snattle could barely even try to parry it. "Shadow Chill!"

The beginnings of a new Shadow Chill took shape in front of Cresselia's mouth, but all this served to do was provide something for Melodic to hit. Between the energy in Aqua Tail and that in Shadow Chill, there was enough force to blast the ice off of Melodic's tail and throw Cresselia violently aside.

"Hydro Pump!"

Continuing her relentless assault, Melodic hit Cresselia with a blast of highly pressurized water from her mouth, shoving the Shadow Pokémon even further. Unintentionally, the Hydro Pump pushed Cresselia right into one of the Shadow Boundary orbs, causing it to discharge a great blast of energy that even further injured it.

Now it was Snattle's turn to react. "You devious little… using my trap against me in such a way, it ruins my entire image! Cresselia, get back up and use Shadow Storm!"

Cresselia struggled to lift itself upward, but finally managed to do so. Once it was back in the air, it used its power to form another shadowy cyclone, though this one was visibly weaker than the first. The Shadow Storm washed over Melodic, inflicting numerous cuts upon her body, but she still held firm.

"So the Shadow Boundary will hurt you too, then…" From the look on Rich's face, it was evident that he hadn't realized this until Snattle confirmed it, and thus, the advantage he now had was not entirely of his own making. "Melodic, take a rest. I know how to wrap this up once and for all. Roserade, set sail!"

When Roserade was switched into the battle, she obviously wasn't expecting to be sent out. She drowsily scratched her head and looked around like she didn't know where she was. The shock she received from the Shadow Boundary didn't help.

"That's it? You're going to wrap me up with tha-"

"You would be remiss to underestimate Roserade and I," Rich snapped, cutting off Snattle's chortling. "Show him what I mean! Giga Drain!"

In an instant, Roserade's persona reverted to its angry, dominating form, and she viciously attacked Cresselia with her vines. Once the vines were around Cresselia's body, they began draining energy from it, and it writhed painfully within their grip.

"Get those horrid things off with Shadow Chill!"

Instead of aiming for Roserade herself, Cresselia aimed its next Shadow Chill for the vines tormenting it. Immediately upon being impacted by the ice, the vines faded, releasing Cresselia.

"Just what I wanted," Rich said with a grin. "Blast Cresselia as hard as you can with Energy Ball!"

Roserade leapt grandly into the air and launched a larger-than-usual Energy Ball right into Cresselia's chest. The blow from the transparent, crackling sphere threw Cresselia back again, colliding with the Shadow Boundary once more.

"Get out of that!" Snattle cried out as he watched Cresselia get shocked seemingly endlessly by its own move.

"Roserade, I think it's about time we finished this up. Hyper Beam!"

Raising her bouquets above her head, Roserade began charging power for what was meant to be her final attack. A red orb of energy was created between her arms, which steadily gained strength as its size increased. Snattle was helpless to stop this. Finally, Roserade moved the orb to in front of herself, where it erupted into a catastrophically powerful beam. When Cresselia was hit, the beam's energy reacted with the energy surging through Cresselia's body from the Shadow Boundary and caused a blinding explosion so powerful that it rocked the entire castle. In the chamber the blast energy was so intense that Snattle's glasses cracked before it subsided.

In the aftermath, Cresselia, its body blackened, fell to the floor and fainted.

"My honor… it's gone, all of it!"

/

Behind his cracked glasses, Snattle's eyes narrowed and watered. He'd put every ounce of his being into the battle, all of his ambition and honor, yet he still lost. He couldn't believe it.

"If I can't win… if I can't protect Queen Shadow, then… who will…"

"Snattle, stand aside!"

Seemingly forgotten by both Snattle as well as Rich, Brandon stepped down from the stairs to the floor. Unlike his companion, he still had a confident hold on events, and it showed in both his booming voice and his solidly serious face.

"Snattle, you've lost for the final time," the former Frontier Brain said. "You may be Queen Shadow's bodyguard, but your strength is not enough to deal with this situation anymore." Turning to Rich, Brandon continued, "It is true that I am lesser in rank than Snattle is, but in terms of strength, I am without a peer within Enigma Shadow. Only Queen Shadow herself stands above me."

"Come on, Brandon," Rich tried to reason, "what have you got to accomplish by standing in my way here?"

"Because I'm doing my job, and I'm confident in my chances. Look at yourself. You're not fighting us because it's your job, you're fighting us for some misbegotten notion of right and wrong. And look where it's gotten you."

Rich lowered his head. Brandon's words struck many nerves, but at this point, Rich knew he had to take it. "Many bad things have happened, that's true… but I can't honestly say I regret how my life has played out. You're right though… I'm fighting you because you're doing wrong, and because you and your allies have hurt me and people I care about more than enough times! This is the end!"

"I admire your spirit. It's unfortunate that now I have to break it."

Brandon rolled up his right sleeve about two-thirds up his forearm, revealing a small device attached to his wrist. He pushed a button on it, and there was the sound of a large door opening far up in the rafters of the chamber.

Confused, Rich looked up. There was no need to think about it for long, though – a massive object came plummeting down, landing on the floor with an ear-splitting crash.

It was a Pokémon, mostly white in color. Its monolithic body towered at well over double the height of the men in the room, and its club-like arms – long and wrapped in black bands – hung at its sides. Each of its hands was disc-shaped with three elongated fingers, and its chest had a large, exclamation-point-shaped protrusion with three large dots on each side of it. On the protrusion itself, seven black dots – the top four in a diamond pattern, and the other three below it – flickered.

"This is the Pokémon you will face, Rich! Behold my Shadow Regigigas!" From behind the stairs, Brandon pulled out a red-tipped mallet. He then pushed another button on his bracelet, causing a hatch to open in the floor. A golden gong suspended on a wood frame rose out of it.

When he saw the gong, Rich quickly realized what it was and reacted with surprise. "A Shadow Styler? I haven't seen one of those in forever! I thought you guys gave up on those!"

"We did. This Shadow Styler was the very first one made. Naturally, I, as the strongest warrior in Enigma Shadow, own it. Now, put your mettle to its ultimate test and face my Regigigas! Show me if you are truly worthy to stand before Queen Shadow!"

"Fine, if that's how you'll have it!" Inside, Rich was nervous, but he tried to not let it show while he threw the first Poké Ball of his selection. "Dragonite, set sail! Use Dragon Rush!"

Rich started out strong, with Dragonite coming out immediately. Even though he also was intimidated by Regigigas's hulking size, he surged forth bravely.

However, Brandon remained unfazed. He hit the gong with the mallet, sending a resonating sound through the chamber while shadow energy surged through Regigigas's body. He then called out, "Shadow End!"

The swelling power within Regigigas boosted its power by at least three times, possibly more, and in the face of Dragonite's charge, Regigigas simply lifted and swung down its arm. Dragonite was struck with gruesome force and smashed into the far wall, from which he fell down fainted after only one hit.

Shocked by this display of stunning might, Rich looked back at Dragonite, then around at Regigigas, and finally returned to Dragonite, who he recalled. "You weren't kidding about that strength thing, were you. I'll just have to try something else, then! Lucario, set sail and use Close Combat!"

There was no hesitance in Rich's actions. As soon as Dragonite was out of the way, he sent out Lucario, who immediately sprinted at Regigigas. Lucario's movements indicated a complete lack of fear, despite the fact that he was well aware of Dragonite's crushing loss.

"That's fine!" With a complete lack of concern, Brandon hit the gong again, then commanded, "Shadow Break!"

The incredible amount of shadow energy enveloping Regigigas created a cushion around its feet, allowing it to float very slightly off the floor. This afforded it much more mobility, enough to glide forcefully into its opponent. Bits of energy shattered around the room, and Lucario crashed into the wall right next to where Dragonite had.

"What's going on here?" Two of his Pokémon were already defeated – both in one hit no less – and Rich was beginning to lose his confidence. "Dragonite, return… next up, Melodic! Set sail!"

Brandon picked up on what Rich seemed to be planning very quickly, and made sure to let it be known. "Think you're going to attack from afar? That won't work. Shadow Break!"

"You know how it works now, Melodic, so drive it back with BubbleBeam!"

Regigigas skimmed forward again, right into the face of a torrent of bubbles from Melodic's mouth. This slowed it, but did not stop it, and Brandon did not seem disappointed by his result.

"You're within reach, so use Shadow End!" Brandon roared, striking the gong again.

In response to the power surge it received from the gong, Regigigas took its shadow energy and used it to deliver a devastating uppercut to Melodic's chin. Despite weighing several hundred pounds she was thrown high into the air, then crashed down to the ground with devastating force, breaking the floor.

"Melodic!" The sight of his longest-held partner lying still in a crater on the ground turned Rich's stomach. The pace of this battle was long out of his control, yet even though he was rapidly becoming helpless to save himself, Rich was becoming obsessed with it.

"I'm disappointed, Rich. After all the trouble you've given us through the years, I was looking forward to our final showdown. You're not delivering on my expectations. So, what will it be? Are you going to show me what sets you and I apart, what you have that I do not, or are you going to curl up and surrender with only one door separating you from your goal?"

The reminder of Olivia was the final straw. Rich's composure finally snapped, and after recalling Melodic, he abruptly threw out the next Poké Ball. "Porygon-Z, Thunder Wave!"

"Regigigas…"

The flow of electricity loosed by Porygon-Z was effortlessly deflected by the exponentially growing shadow aura around Regigigas, and Rich instantly realized that Porygon-Z was now a sitting duck.

"…Shadow End!"

This time, Regigigas's Shadow End took the form of a straight-on punch that hit its target with explosive force. The pain from the hit was so great that Porygon-Z's high-pitched cry of agony started to fill with static, meaning the blow was nearly fatal.

"Porygon-Z, return!" Rich didn't even allow time for his Normal-type to hit the wall like its companions had, instead opting to pull it back quickly. In his mind, the different angles of his personality were clashing. With all the wisdom he'd acquired through all his trials, he knew he should try to find another way out of this mess before any more of his Pokémon got hurt, yet a tiny part of him – that cocky, arrogant young man who lived for danger – was resurging, spurring him on to continue.

Finally, with his willpower already compromised, he gave in. "Ambipom, set sail! Brick Break!"

Rich wasn't thinking anymore. Sending out Ambipom, he directed her to leap right into Regigigas's range, with the intent of hitting it with punches from Ambipom's tail hands.

Of course, Brandon had a counterattack more than ready. "Shadow End! Take it down!"

The outcome was never in question. When Regigigas batted Ambipom down, she fainted instantly, falling right into the hole left behind by Melodic hitting the floor.

"Ambipom… retun… you deserved better…"

"I see you've doubled down and pushed all your chips into the circle, Rich. I must say, though it is a foolhardy decision, it was a courageous one. I commend you for seeing your actions through to their end. Now, accept your fate! Send your final Pokémon in!"

"I won't give up… I won't run away… Roserade, set sail!" Unlike Lucario and the other Pokémon, when Roserade saw Regigigas, she shrinked back in fear. "Be strong! That's the only way we can ever have any chance of protecting what we care about! Come through for me, Roserade!"

"Rosehh…" Considering her trainer's words, Roserade shook her head and turned back to her monstrous foe, valiantly deciding to take it on.

"How touching. The time for words is over now… bring it on!"

"If you want! Roserade, Energy Ball!"

"Finish this once and for all, Regigigas! Shadow End!"

While Roserade powered up her nature-powered energy blast, Regigigas gathered up a final surge of shadow power and swung its arm downward, aiming to smash Roserade into the ground.

Rich saw this coming and shut his eyes. After the brutality of this fight, the very large possibility of Roserade being crushed into bits right in front of him finally became too much.

It was then that something unexpected happened. The sound of some kind of explosion filled Rich's ears, and he didn't hear Roserade suffering the blow she was about to.

Opening his eyes, Rich discovered a second streak of shadow energy holding back Regigigas's fist. It was Skull, having used his own Shadow End to give himself enough strength to stop the attack.

"Skull!" Rich cried out in surprise.

"Just… shut up! I only did this… for Anabel! Now DO IT!"

"Right. Roserade…"

"Metagross, Flash Cannon! Gardevoir, Focus Blast!"

"And now, the surprising climax of the concert! Ludicolo, please, Hydro Pump! Lopunny, participate with Blizzard! And Kricketune, complete the arrangement with Silver Wind!"

"We have to put this over the top! Stop that Regigigas with Flash Cannon, Tanya! Crusher, you use Rock Wrecker! Sally, Flamethrower!"

It was Anabel, Nando and Matt, who had arrived with Sheena and Skull just in time to save Rich from certain annihilation at Brandon's hands. Nando's trio were the first to attack, pummeling Regigigas's body with the harshness of water, ice and Kricketune's scales. Tanya and Anabel's Metagross followed this up with a pair of Flash Cannons, after which Anabel's Gardevoir fired a pulsating red sphere into Regigigas's chest. Finally, Sally cut a wide path across Regigigas's upper body with a jet of fire before Crusher used all of his energy to form a gigantic boulder that he flung at the goliath Normal-type.

From all of these harsh attacks, Regigigas reeled back, nearly stumbling over Snattle in the process. Brandon was stunned by the sudden turn in the battle's tide and thus left unable to attack for a minute.

"Anabel!" Rich exclaimed in relief. "Nando, you, Sheena and Matt too! You're all alright!"

"We weren't just going to leave you to finish this alone," Matt said while Anabel ran to embrace Rich. "All of our respective fights went pretty well once we put our minds to them. Now, our focus is winning here!"

"W-what's wrong with that Regigigas…" Something was making Sheena visibly upset. "I can feel something horrible coming from it… it's making me feel sick…"

"It's Brandon's Shadow Pokémon," explained Rich. "He's controlling it with that gong, which is really the first of their Shadow Stylers. I already had to beat Snattle's Cresselia to get to this point."

"How dare you!" Brandon's shouting snapped Rich and the others back to the battle. "Bringing four against one… even with my Regigigas, it isn't fair… Fine! I'll take you all out at once! Regigigas…"

Seeing Brandon begin to raise the mallet, Rich screamed, "If he hits that gong, Regigigas's power will get too strong to deal with!"

"Then I'll stop it!"

The savior of the group in this situation was an unexpected one – it was Skull. Powering up another Shadow End, he rushed the gong with his bone held out in front of him like a battering ram. Brandon caught the Shadow Pokémon's approach out of the corner of his eye and jumped back, and a moment later, Skull sheared right through the gong, causing it to explode in a shower of sparks.

Its power source gone, Regigigas's body started to convulse, and it became unable to move.

"You asked me to show you what I have that you don't, didn't you, Brandon? Well, here's your answer… I've got friends like these who have my back any time I need them. Even Skull. You might have raw power but that's all you have."

"Why you…"

"Brandon, that's enough!" Snattle interrupted unexpectedly by pushing Brandon's arm down. "We've failed, both of us. There's no reason to drag this pointless struggle on further and humiliate ourselves. I clearly see now that we were never meant to stop him from reaching his goal facing Queen Shadow."

"I… you… you're right." Humbled, Brandon raised up the one Poké Ball in his possession. "Regigigas, return. This is over." Turning to Rich's group, Brandon proclaimed, "Rich! Your quest is now at its endgame. It is now time for you to face your destiny ahead in Queen Shadow's throne room."

"How can I? You nearly killed all of my Pokémon!"

"That is true. Out of the newfound respect I have for you, I shall give you an opportunity to heal them." Using another button on his bracelet, Brandon summoned from a hatch in the floor a healing machine, like those in the Pokémon Centers. "I offer you the free opportunity to use this."

Rich was taken aback by Brandon's sudden generosity, but quickly accepted it. "Uh, okay… thanks. Come on, Roserade."

After recalling Roserade, Rich placed her ball along with the balls containing his five other Pokémon in the machine. It produced a whirring sound as it delivered energy to the six spheres.

"Anabel, there's something I want to say." Anabel hadn't expected to be addressed, especially by Snattle, so she jumped in surprise. "My experience working as Queen Shadow's closest confidant and bodyguard has opened my eyes to many things I didn't see before. Many things have happened in this castle over the past months. It was when I fought Rich that I finally understood, seeing him fight so fiercely seemingly for your honor and not his own… I guess what I want to say is, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I called you fat all those times, and I'm certainly sorry for the suffering my actions caused."

"I guess … I forgive you," Anabel uttered weakly, but politely. Snattle's sudden apology had caught her completely off guard. "If we are to finally put this … to peace, old grudges can't be held anymore."

"Put this to peace…" Considering Anabel's words, Snattle abruptly turned to Rich, who had just finished healing his Pokémon completely and taken the six Poké Balls back out. "My queen is entrapped in a cage of suffering not of her own doing. Please, liberate her soul and give her a chance to repent as I have."

"So let's see. Your queen and her henchmen have, let me go over it… kidnapped my daughter, probably poisoned my wife nearly to death, killed my parents, murdered plenty of other people and tortured Pokémon horribly and you want me to help her?"

"I understand your anger now. You're certainly right. But, please listen to me. Something profound and dangerous is happening. Queen Shadow is undergoing a transformation as a person. The only one who can stop what I fear is about to happen is you, and the only way you can do that is to defeat her in battle."

"I guess I can do that," Rich quizzically replied. Turning to his companions, he asked of them, "Are you all ready?"

"I will get to witness world peace being brought about with my own eyes," Nando answered. "I'm in."

"Maria might be connected to what happened with Team Galactic, why Cassy betrayed me and what happened in La Ciudad Dorada," added Matt. "Count me in."

"I'll join up too. It is the duty of Tenganist priestesses to ensure the stability of harmony in the world." Sheena clasped her hands introspectively as he said this.

"And I've got nowhere else to go. Let me see the face of the woman who brought this all on! She's the most vile human of all!" Of course, this was Skull.

"Thank you, all of you. Your support has kept me going throughout all of this. Let's do it."

"And so the die is cast," Brandon announced, pressing the final button on his bracelet to unlock Maria's door. "Queen Shadow awaits in her throne room beyond this door. Rich Mistbloom, with those who support you and your own burning heart, enter and face your destiny."

Holding Anabel tight, and with the others right behind him, Rich scaled the short stairway to stand at Maria's door, and set his hand on the button to open it.

**END of CHAPTER 33**

-:-

[Chapter Preview]

Next time…

It's the long-awaited finale!

[The moment Rich walks in the door, Olivia jumps against the barrier confining her in joy]

Having reached the inner sanctum of Castle Shadow, Rich confronts Queen Shadow Maria for the final showdown!

[Standing in front of her throne and facing away from Rich at first, Maria turns around sharply, spreads her arms, then pulls them together and spreads them back out halfway to create a dramatic pose.]

In the battle years in the making, the Pokémon held by Rich and Maria face off in a series of vicious clashes!

[Rich's Lucario and Maria's Shiny Shadow Lucario exchange blows in a brutal fight. Later, Rich's Ambipom fights an unusual new Pokémon that looks like a giant snowflake made of ice.]

It's all leading up to the dramatic conclusion, an ending guaranteed to generate controversy for long afterward!

Next time, last time, _[i] "Rich VS. Maria: The Waves of Truth!" [/i]_ See you soon!

-:-

[Special Preview]

Even when everything seems over, it is not the end. A new beginning always emerges...

~Operation GEAR: The Firestorm Rebellion~

[Stepping off an aircraft, a man with moderately long blonde hair in a blue longcoat with silver lining looks out over the area. He adjusts the wide-brimmed blue hat on his head, the feather attached to it blowing in the wind, then sets his hand on the ornate golden mask covering his left eye.]

"Ah, that crisp Kanto air. It's good to be back after so long!"

- Matt Chiaki | Actor: Liam O'Brien-  
-Pokémon: Heatran | Ambipom | Salamence-

Three years after the end, the gears of a new fate begin to turn. The Frontier Society, Rich Mistbloom's long-held dream, has finally arrived in the Tohjo Continent. To commemorate this event, a special tournament is being held at the headquarters of the continent's Pokémon League, the Indigo Plateau.

[A bald, mustachioed man in an elegant white-and-red suit stands at the microphone on a balcony overlooking the packed stadium.]

"The Frontier Society's generous sponsorship of this tournament will allow us to rebuild our beloved home! Cinnabar Island will rise again! And now, Frontier Society president Anabel Mistbloom will deliver some remarks on this occasion."

-Blaine | Actor: James Urbaniak-  
-Pokémon: Darmanitan | Heatmor | Ninetales | Volcarona | Emboar | Magmortar-

[The man steps away, allowing the woman behind him to step to the microphone. While her purple dress is finely tailored, her purple hair is unkempt, with bangs growing nearly over her eyes.]

"Yes, thank you... as Blaine said, this is quite the occasion. A region-wide Battle Frontier where trainers of all skill levels could better themselves... we both dreamed of it. It makes me unspeakably happy to see its inception with my own eyes."

-Anabel | Actress: Rachael Lillis-  
-Pokémon: Espeon | Gardevoir | Gallade-

As the tournament gets underway, new adventures come to light.

[Inside a dining area, Matt picks up an unopened RageCandyBar from a table, only to suddenly find a switchblade next to his face. It's held by a woman whose long black hair, accented with red streaks, falls over her body. She is wearing a revealing blue top with silver-accented tails, tight red pants that go all the way down to her black boots, and rose-colored glasses.]

"It would be a good idea for you to put that candy down right now. Otherwise, I'll open you up before I open it."

-Nekou Lalume | Actress: Trina Nishimura-  
-Pokémon: Duskull | Murkrow | Sneasel | Gothita-

[A young girl in a blue cape steps forward. She has large curls of purple hair on the sides of her head and a wide spread of it behind her.]

"Matt, just buy me my own..."

-Olivia Mistbloom | Actress: Bridget Hoffman-  
-Pokémon: Roselia | Minccino-

"OHHHH! You're so ADORABLE!"

[Nekou suddenly drops her weapon and lunges forward, grabbing Olivia in a tight embrace and squealing over her. Olivia initially looks confused but quickly comes to enjoy the attention, while Matt is simply baffled.]

"What are you doing? Who are you?"

"Well a girl's gotta protect her chocolate, right?"

However, not all is well. An old scourge from the past returns again...

[In a small cavern near the stadium, a man in a black suit and fedora conferences with three others: a redheaded woman in white, a green-haired, feminine man wearing a black uniform and beret, and a scientist in a lab coat.]

"This is the greatest chance we have to resurrect Team Rocket. If we fail here, it might be all over."

-Giovanni | Actor: Ted Lewis-  
-Pokémon: Hippowdon | Marowak | Krookodile | Donphan | Rhyperior | Excadrill-

-Ariana | Actress: Megan Hollingshead-  
-Pokémon: Arbok-

-Proton | Actor: Hank Matthews-  
-Pokémon: Weezing-

-Gideon | Actor: Liam O'Brien-  
-Pokémon: Porygon-

But, something else is going on...

[A brown-haired girl in a lab coat observes something in the corner of a ruined building.]

"That's... a Time Ripple?"

-Bunny Spruce | Actress: Caitlin Glass-  
-Pokémon: Ninetales | Drifblim-

On the other side of time itself, a 19th century revolution becomes terrifyingly real once again...

[A young blonde woman, covered completely in a blue shawl, shrinks back from a fiery attack in a ruin.]

"This is terrible... I was afraid this day would come... people of the future, please help us..."

-Agenta | Actress: Kate Higgins-  
-Pokémon: None-

[In a ruined temple, a group of soldiers surround their leader. He is a man with a cape slung over his shoulder and a red powdered wig with three hooked spikes on top. The plate holding down his cape has strange pipes sticking out of it.]

"Very well, prepare the sacrifice. We will initiate the process of awakening Zoroark ourselves... then we, the Order of Illusion, will take control of this country from that wretched woman!"

-Col. Nixon | Actor: Michael Sinterniklaas-  
-Pokémon: Magcargo | Typhlosion | Torkoal | Camerupt | Moltres-

[In the front of a zeppelin flying over a terrible war scene, a man with a large beard and looks out over the chaos.]

"How terrible. Nixon, you must be after the Life Orb..."

-Gen. Bjorn Zerossen | Actor: Marc Thompson-  
-Pokémon: Spiky-Ear Pichu | Magneton | Toxicroak | Muk | Ampharos | Electrode | Rapidash | Electabuzz

Two time periods, one story tying them both together. How will it all end?

[A young man whose identity is largely obscured by his dark coat, hat and scarf steps forward.]

"All of you who call Rich Mistbloom a hero... I will personally exact vengeance on all of you!"

-Renzo | Actor: Dan Green-  
-Pokémon: Drowzee-

[A red eye lashes open in a vast darkness.]

""Now! Now is the time, somewhere across the continuum... now is the time I return for my vengeance!"

-Zoroark | Actor: David Bowie-

Will history survive? Or will a simple attempt to study the past end up destroying it along with the present and future?

~Operation GEAR: The Triad of Revenge~

Nestled in the southern-central section of Kanto, a peaceful town rests. Cut off from the entire world, it sustains itself and chooses to stay withdrawn.

But now...

[In a tunnel beneath the town, an old archeologist and his two assistants - a green-haired young man and a girl with long pink hair - dig with an Excadrill and two Durant. Suddenly, they break through the wall to a strange chamber.]

"We've found it! The discovery of a lifetime!"

-Alfred | Actor: J. Michael Tatum-  
-Pokémon: Excadrill | Durant x 2-

"This is the tomb of Aldrick, isn't it? The treasures we'll find here... I wonder if they have anything to do with Pokémon."

-Nikolai | Actor: Troy Baker-  
-Pokémon: Gigalith-

"I'm more concerned with how the treasures relate to this land... yes, I wonder if they're connected at all. If they will help me better this town."

-Galatea | Actress: Michelle Ruff-  
-Pokémon: Stoutland | Chandelure | Liepard-

Their discovery holds the key to a horrible secret long since hidden away from the town, a secret that threatens to destroy the entire world...

[A robed old man with a long beard steps outside his house and looks into the sky.]

"It... it cannot be! The beasts spoken of in the legends of this town..."

-Marceau | Actor: John Swasey-  
-Pokémon: None-

[Up in the sky, two creatures - both humanoid and riding clouds, but one green and one blue, and with different tails - rampage, creating a storm with high winds and extreme lightning.]

-Tornadus | Actor: Kent Williams-

-Thundurus | Actor: Crispin Freeman-

With the two pendants that sealed them disturbed, Tornadus and Thundurus once again begin rampaging. Their cohort from olden days, Cofagrigus, returns as well...

[Several miners run down a mine shaft in terror while four ghostly hands chase them. They root back to a five-foot-tall golden sarcophagus with red eyes and a toothy smile that snickers at their fear.]

-Cofagrigus | Actor: Dan Green-

[In a mansion, Galatea is yelling at Marceau in front of a fireplace.]

"You have to listen to me! This is all because of those outsiders! Tornadus and Thundurus wouldn't have been unleashed again if not for them!"

"Silence. Their presence does not explain the appearance of Cofagrigus, nor should it. They only came here to repair their vehicle."

"You believe that?"

In order to stop the impending disaster, Matt and his friends will need help from an unlikely source...

[A third Pokémon, this one brown and with a branch-like tail, rises from the dirt and soil in the cave. It cries out powerfully.]

-Landorus | Actor: Sean Schemmel-

Can Matt and his group find the pendants and save the world from the storm?

~Operation GEAR: The Victory Star of Fate~

Whitegold City. A mysterious place of culture and intrigue.

In this place, a secret sleeps. A secret that could change the world...

[Inside an old trading ship marooned somewhere in Whitegold City's swamp, a small, yellow, foxlike Pokémon awakens. It is greeted by another Pokémon, one that looks like a large purple-and-yellow swan.]

-Victini | Actress: Rachael Lillis-

-Cresselia | Actress: Veronica Taylor-

Matt and the others are in the city for its annual festival...

[Matt, dressed in a fine, long-tailed white suit with a gray vest, blue tie and white fedora, is in a park engaged in a battle with a girl wearing a leather jacket, jeans, dark sunglasses and a baseball cap with her blonde ponytail sticking through the top. The match is Matt's Ambipom VS. the girl's Sigilyph.]

"Sigilyph, I command you, go forth and use Air Slash!"

-Katorena | Actress: Lisa Ortiz-  
-Pokémon: Sigilyph | Reuniclus | Beheeyem-

[Later, Matt and Katorena have been dragged into a show on a street float by a magician and his female assistant.]

"Ladies and gentlemen, these two volunteers joined the show just today, and we're going to show them the incredible possibilities of magic!"

-Butler | Actor: Wayne Grayson-  
-Pokémon: Salamence | Gardevoir | Mightyena | Dusknoir | Conkeldurr-

"Please, give them a hand!"

-Diane | Actress: Megan Hollingshead-  
-Pokémon: None-

...as well as a speech Matt is to give.

[In a packed reception hall with many banquet tables lined with various foods, Matt stands behind a podium on a stage, with a video screen behind him.]

"And so, the ALEA will one day replace the need for the limited supplies of oil and gas on the planet. The experimental implementation of this system in Snowpoint City was successful in reducing the town's oil consumption by sixty percent in only six months. The possibilities of expanding the system to the world are astounding! We may truly move forward into an era where we are severed from the chains of fossil fuels once and for all!"

However... not all is well.

Victini's mysterious power... the Victory Star. A power pursued by greed-filled men throughout history, what is its secret? What are the conditions of the contract to obtain it?

And has someone figured out a way to break the system?

[An elevator comes down and arrives in an underground laboratory. All the people in the lab - two dark-suited men who respectively have red hair and blue hair, and a young female scientist in a black lab coat with a flower in her purple hair - turn to it.

An older, bearded man wearing a blue captain's hat with a Cryogonal emblem on its front steps out. His blue suit has four golden arcs going around from front to back. He salutes his subordinates with a two-fingered "V" sign next to his face, which they return.]

"Victory Star!"

-Captain Liam Everton | Actor: Ned Beatty-  
-Pokémon: Cryogonal | Klinklang | Hydreigon-

"Victory Star!"

[After the three return their leader's greeting, the two men step toward him.]

"Captain Everton, sir, the latest reports are in. The device's effectiveness in sectors three and five has been at within 90% or greater of what we anticipated. "

-Foster | Actor: Parker Anderson-  
-Pokémon: Throh-

"Shall we prepare for security measure D-10, sir?"

-Baker | Actor: Jason Griffith-  
-Pokémon: Sawk-

[Everton nods to the two, then turns toward a dark capsule next to a large bank of machinery.]

"Show me the contents of my dream."

"Yes, Captain Everton, sir... activating the Dreamyarn Inceptor..."

-Fennel | Actress: Therese Plummer-  
-Pokémon: Musharna-

A dark day lies ahead for Whitegold City and all of its people...

[Matt, Olivia, Nekou and Bunny are sitting in an outdoor café drinking tea with a raven-haired, bespectacled woman in a hooded shawl.]

"I've been investigating Everton for some time now. He's made a series of unusual business transactions, beginning with his full buyout of the Kodai Network after Grings Kodai went to prison. I suspect that his pattern of acquisitions is leading to some sort of master plan of his."

-Rowena | Actress: Colleen Clinkenbeard-  
-Pokémon: Cinccino-

[Everton is on every television in the city.]

"This is an urgent emergency message from the Whitegold City government. Darkrai has appeared in the city and is currently engaged in battle against its mortal enemy, Cresselia. Citizens and tourists are now in danger, therefore, an evacuation has been ordered. Go to the Whitegold Dome immediately, with your citizenship card or tourist pass ready."

What is the truth behind Captain Liam Everton and his connection to Victini and the Victory Star? How far does his thirty-five-year drive actually go?

[A much younger Everton with a thick mustache walks into an empty square in a large city, with his Cryogonal, Klang and Zweilous behind him. He looks around for a moment, then smiles.]

"Victini! I know you're hiding here! Come out and face me! I will make that contract!"

The Victory Star guides the way to the end, but it's that very end that's in question. Will Matt be able to discover the mysteries of Victini before Liam Everton breaks the order of everything?

The stage will be set this year. The new show arising from the ashes of the old...

Operation GEAR  
The Firestorm Rebellion - The Triad of Revenge - The Victory Star of Fate  
Coming 2011


	35. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**: Rich VS. Maria: The Waves of Truth

-:-

"Are you all ready?"

"I will get to witness world peace being brought about with my own eyes," Nando answered. "I'm in."

"Maria might be connected to what happened with Team Galactic, why Cassy betrayed me and what happened in La Ciudad Dorada," added Matt. "Count me in."

"I'll join up too. It is the duty of Tenganist priestesses to ensure the stability of harmony in the world." Sheena clasped her hands introspectively as he said this.

"And I've got nowhere else to go. Let me see the face of the woman who brought this all on! She's the most vile human of all!" Of course, this was Skull.

"Thank you, all of you. Your support has kept me going throughout all of this. Let's do it."

"And so the die is cast," Brandon announced, pressing the final button on his bracelet to unlock Maria's door. "Queen Shadow awaits in her throne room beyond this door. Rich Mistbloom, with those who support you and your own burning heart, enter and face your destiny."

Holding Anabel tight, and with the others right behind him, Rich scaled the short stairway to stand at Maria's door, and set his hand on the button to open it.

The doors smoothly slid open, their starkly flat surfaces producing a cool gust of air as they moved. Of course, Rich wasted no time in stepping inside once the entryway was open.

It seemed like time slowed to a crawl as Rich penetrated the castle's inner sanctum at long last. Each of his steps felt like they took a century, and with all that time in his head, memories of everything that led to this point returned to him.

How everything had started with a leisurely vacation gone horribly wrong.

The adventures on the Go-Rock Frontier, which he secretly had hoped would salvage the vacation.

Meeting both new friends like Matt and Nando, and new enemies like Team Galactic and J.

All the exciting battles he'd participated in, and the Pokémon Contests Anabel entered.

And finally, how the growth of his family was cruelly taken from him right at the last minute, crippling Anabel and twisting his outlook on the entire world. Despite his cheery façade, it was this event that was still driving his actions. He still had to find out who did the deed of poisoning Anabel. He still had to know.

"Dad! You came!"

Olivia's joyous cry rang out through the entire cavernous chamber, snapping Rich into reality. Feeling his goal within reach he broke into a sprint until he stood right before the glowing cage holding his daughter – and the sinister black-haired woman sitting next to it.

"Maria… I knew you'd be here." This was true, but what Rich did not mention was that he secretly hoped Maria would be nowhere to be found. If he could have taken Olivia back without a fight, he would have preferred it.

"And I knew you'd come here," Maria deadpanned back. When she saw Anabel, Nando, Matt, Sheena and Skull come up behind Rich, she added, "and I see you brought company. Just like always, you're dependent upon others for your strength."

"So… so what if he…" Though she was valiantly attempting to show defiance, Anabel's body couldn't handle the stress, and she doubled over coughing.

Nando quickly went to her and propped her up, then turned to Rich. "Please, I do not believe she can take much more. This has to be put to an end."

"If I may venture it myself, she was going to ask on what grounds you can say that," Matt said, picking up Anabel's thought as he tottered forward on his cane. "And I'll add to it that you're not very different. You sit here in that throne of yours giving orders to your henchmen… it's not bad enough what you do, but you don't even do it yourself!"

Matt had unknowingly begun pushing Maria's buttons. "I don't have much of a choice! It's not like I can influence what happens outside of here!"

"Now that's odd, did you just say you couldn't influence what happens outside of here?" Rich's face contorted with the questions in his mind. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, it's a very long story you shouldn't care about."

"Then how about you return Olivia and I'll be on my way?"

"Yeah, you old hag, let me out!"

"Things aren't that simpl…" Suddenly, Maria realized what had just been said. "Wait, did you just call me an old hag?"

Rich laughed sarcastically. "That's my girl, she's already inherited her mother's mouth. Keep her around and you might be stuck hearing insults like that all the time."

"I've got something I want to know!" Matt boldly declared, taking another step forward. "I want to know what your connection to the group called Team Galactic is, and if you were behind the Pokémon Hunter named J. The latter stole one of my Pokémon, my beloved Hippowdon, Sandy, and I never got her back. As for the former, that organization is behind all of my troubles… they took my parents from me, and then…"

Seeing Matt choking up prompted Sheena to step over and set a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, you can do this."

"Thanks, Sheena. Maria… Team Galactic was behind a series of gambits to capture several Legendary Pokémon, they blew up the Battle Museum, and finally, they sent an undercover agent to procure that Griseous Orb in La Ciudad Dorada… that secret agent was the woman I thought I loved, Cassy. Queen Shadow Maria! Tell me, what do you know of these things?"

Maria sighed and shut her eyes. "You may not believe what I tell you even if I try. I had nothing to do with the summoning of the new Team Galactic, nor did I commission Pokémon Hunter J. I couldn't control them even if I wanted to."

"And what about what was done to Anabel?" Rich shouted. All the months of anger and guilt were coming to the surface at long last. "I know that someone involved with you did it! What did you hope to accomplish by trying to kill her and my daughters?"

"I didn't do it! I swear!" Maria's outburst broke her flat façade and shattered the strange relative calmness in the chamber. "I genuinely don't know who did that. I may be behind some terrible things… but even I have standards. I'd never do such a thing…"

"I don't know if I believe you or not. Either way, it's irrelevant. All I know now is that you have my Olivia in a cage, and I'm going to get her out of that cage at any cost."

"And so you will, that is the way of the world."

"What are you talking about?" Genuinely confused by Maria's strange words, Rich narrowed his eyes while glaring at her.

Maria stood and gestured around slowly, her eyes reflecting a lethargic mood. "Look at the world around you. Every one of us, we're insignificant against the size of the world we live in… no, the universe we exist in. We're just puppets on a stage, dancing at will for the entertainment of some observer… Why fight? Why struggle against the might of this forced arrangement that will rob us of what precious few happy moments we do obtain?"

"Rich…" Sheena whispered. "What is she talking about? She's scaring me…"

"I don't know what this is about. Maria! Are you having doubts now about your actions?"

"Truth be told, I'm having doubts about my very existence. I…"

"Whatever!" Ordinarily, Rich wasn't one to make a habit of interrupting, but this was an extraordinary circumstance. "And to answer your one question, we fight precisely because there is that chance of finding a moment of happiness. Then, we fight to protect that and gain more. It is through such actions that we survive in a harsh, unforgiving world!"

A slight grin played upon Maria's lips. "An interesting answer. You certainly haven't become any less intellectual, and your hotheadedness has become more focused and beneficial for you. Very well, I suppose it is high time for our climactic performance on the universe's stage. Let us take our places and dazzle that stage with role-breaking performances!"

/

Pkmn Trainer Rich -vs.- Queen Shadow Maria

/

[Standing in front of her throne and facing away from Rich at first, Maria turns around sharply, spreads her arms, then pulls them together and spreads them back out halfway to create a dramatic pose. She then pulls two Poké Balls from her cape and throws them, sending out a Shadow Crobat along with a new, unfamiliar Pokémon. This quadruped creature is made out of blue rocks pepped with jagged red protrusions.]

"Well now, that was unexpected," Rich gulped, jumping back slightly from his surprise. "What's it called?"

"I see no harm in telling you. This is a Pokémon from Unova called Gigalith. I want to see if you're smart enough to be able to take it on."

"Okay. Well, judging from its appearance, it's a Rock-type…" Rich's judgment was accurate. He had no way to know this for sure, but his hunch was strong enough. "So a Rock-type and a Poison-and-Flying-type. For these, I'll go with… Melodic and Porygon-Z! Set sail!"

Rich's Pokémon were as fired up for this fight as their trainer was. They both assumed battle-ready stances right upon being sent out, and they did not let Maria's unfamiliar Gigalith intimidate them. Furthermore, Melodic began growling at both the opposing Pokémon and Maria herself, recognizing Queen Shadow from their previous encounters.

"Your Pokémon are looking as impressive as ever," Maria complimented. "It's good to see you haven't gotten apathetic. You should give me a good match… Crobat, let's start things off. Shadow Sky!"

Taking swift action, Crobat induced the appearance of a churning black cloud in the upper reaches of the chamber using its shadow aura. Soon, a dark rain began to fall.

"That same old trick? It won't work so well this time! Melodic, BubbleBeam! Porygon-Z, you follow that with Ice Beam!"

Melodic shifted to the forefront of Rich's duo, taking dead aim at the largely immobile, hulking Gigalith. Combining the factors of Gigalith's large body and nonexistent agility, there was no point in it even trying to dodge the blast of bubbles, and so it did not. The attack buffeted Gigalith's body, but aside from a pained snarl the rock beast let out, it showed few signs of injury.

As soon as Melodic was done, Porygon-Z shifted to the front and quickly fired its well-practiced beam of freezing energy. Seeing as it possessed the mobility to escape, unlike Gigalith, Crobat was able to move out of the way in enough time to only get clipped on its bottom-left wing. It disappeared into the roiling haze above.

"I won't make this easy for you. Take this! Stealth Rock!"

The red protrusions on Gigalith's body illuminated and flashed, and jagged chunks of light began circling the Pokémon. When it stepped forward with one of its heavy feet and roared, the light shot out into the space around Rich's Pokémon, landing in the ground and taking the form of large, pointed boulders. Shortly after this, bursts of flashing lights rained down from the clouds, striking Melodic, Porygon-Z and Gigalith.

Immediately, Rich's mind flashed back to a very specific thing – Nando's Blissey in the Grand Championship. Like Maria's Gigalith, Nando's Blissey had used the Stealth Rock move. Back then, it served to harass Rich's Pokémon with damage every time one entered battle. That experience gave Rich the knowledge he needed to not be surprised this time.

"Well now, that's quite the tactic, isn't it? It was interesting the first time I battled against it, too."

"What?" It instantly became evident that Maria had no knowledge of Rich's battle with Nando, despite his estimations. She really did think Stealth Rock would surprise him. Shaking her head, she aggressively demanded, "Crobat, drop down and use Shadow Break!"

An ear-splitting cry could be heard from somewhere above the dark vapors in the air. It was the briefly-visible flash of black light from there that gave Rich his only hint of where Crobat was about to attack from.

That was all he needed, too. "Melodic, cover Porygon-Z with Aqua Tail!"

Crobat came shooting down from its vantage point in the sky like a speeding train with Porygon-Z right in its path, but it was met by Melodic, who swung her tail around to strike it. The two forces momentarily clashed before exploding in a scattering of shadow energy and water. Both Pokémon were thrown back, with Melodic injuring Porygon-Z by landing on top of it. Meanwhile, Crobat smashed against Gigalith's chest, hurting itself more than the Rock-type.

Sensing an opportunity with this, Rich called out, "Hit Gigalith with Thunderbolt!"

After rolling out from underneath Melodic, Porygon-Z loosed an arc of electricity from its beak, which entered Gigalith's body through the protrusion on its head. Both Gigalith and Crobat, who was still leaning against its chest, were shocked. Gigalith writhed in pain from this, while Crobat broke free once the flashing lights from Shadow Sky struck its Rock-type partner and Rich's Pokémon.

Maria had a hunch that Crobat would not last much longer, and as such, she decided to go out on a high point. "Shadow Break, one more time!"

Once again Porygon-Z was in Crobat's sights, but this time, Rich decided not to try and intercept it in the same way.

"Porygon-Z, hold it off with Thunderbolt! Melodic, you take your turn and try to finish off Gigalith with BubbleBeam!"

Both Melodic and Porygon-Z attacked simultaneously. Melodic's bubble blast riveted Gigalith's body more harshly than it did before, but once again, the Pokémon somehow weathered the blows.

Something more unusual happened with Crobat. Even though it was hit head-on by Porygon-Z's Thunderbolt, it inexplicably managed to continue advancing on its attack, pushing back the flow of electricity until it got too close to its source. At that point, the electricity reacted with Crobat's shadow energy, causing an explosion that cut down both Pokémon. Things only got worse for Maria when the third round of flashing lights fell, as it was at this point that Gigalith's powerful body gave out.

With both of her Pokémon lying fainted before her, Maria sucked her teeth and bitterly recalled them. Though she was showing her natural disgust with currently being on the losing end of the fight, however, Rich thought he perceived a hint of sadness beneath her forced exterior.

Trying to think little of this, Rich held out of his Poké Balls as well. "Porygon-Z, you did well and helped quite a bit. Please rest."

"Do you really think this is over yet?" Maria gasped, already becoming exasperated. "I won't lose to you! I'll be stronger than all of you!"

"What is with you? You're not acting like yourself. Last time we met, you were so smug, rubbing my face in what you were going to do with Palkia. What's happening to you?"

Maria's face flushed. She couldn't let on what had happened with Yung. It would have made her look weak, and right at that moment, she needed the vision of strength more than ever. "Take this! Cryogonal and Sigilyph, emerge from the darkness!"

Two more new Pokémon burst forth from the Poké Balls Maria threw. One of them, Cryogonal, was a three-foot-tall, floating creature with an icy, crystalline body in the shape of a giant blue snowflake. A pair of large blue eyes lurked within the upper part of its body, and circular ice crystals forming chains hung from a moustache-like opening just below the eyes.

The other was also airborne, but this was because it had large wings with feathers of yellow, red and blue to hold it aloft. Four more of these feathers hung below its spherical body, and an exclamation-point like black protrusion stuck up from the top, with a single, wide eye on it. Two more eyes appeared from the black midsection of its body, aligned with feathery forks on each side.

Rich took a step back. He hadn't seen anything like these two before – truly, the Pokémon of Unova were much more exotic than he expected. He tried to reason through how to counter them, quietly saying, "I think it's quite obvious that Cryogonal is an Ice-type. Sigilyph's a little more puzzling, though. It's definitely at least part Flying, but what's its other type? Psychic? Dark maybe? I can't tell… I guess I'll have to go with what I know. Lucario, set sail!"

To counteract Maria's Cryogonal and Sigilyph, Rich sent out Lucario as his third Pokémon. Despite the grueling battles he'd already been through that day, Lucario looked more ready than ever to keep fighting, and this remained true even after the small amount of damage he received from the activated Stealth Rock.

"Put everything you have into this, you two!" Rich called out. He wanted to make it clear that he would need their best efforts, but Lucario and Melodic knew this well enough already. "Melodic, Ice Beam! Lucario, hit Cryogonal with Close Combat!"

"Dodge it with Acrobatics!"

Though Lucario showed speed unusual for even himself as he rushed toward Cryogonal to strike, somehow the snowflake beast was even faster, simply vanishing before his eyes. Before he even realized it, Cryogonal was behind him and rapidly advancing on Melodic, who didn't even have time to fully process what happened before she was hit.

Mercifully, it wasn't harsh, and she was able to shake it right off. Taking immediate aim at Sigilyph, she launched her own Ice Beam, but Maria was ready for this, too.

"Sigilyph, counteract that with Psyshock!"

From the eye perched atop its body, Sigilyph released a strange wave of silver energy, one that took the form of a rippled beam resembling connected bulbous swells. What was even stranger, though, was that this attack did not clash with Ice Beam – it instead passed right through, causing both Melodic and Sigilyph to suffer the full force of their opponent's respective attacks. A fourth round of flashing lights fell just as this ended, afflicting all four

Watching Melodic tremble with the psychic-powered electricity she'd been hit with, Rich had to speak up. "So you've got new attacks I'm not familiar with, too? I guess you came more prepared than you even thought yourself."

"I…" Once again, Rich's mindless comments completely blindsided Maria, flustering her even further. She didn't want to hear that she came prepared for a battle she actually viewed as a pointless farce. "Cryogonal, Hidden Power! Now!"

"It's your turn to counter, Lucario. Aura Sphere!"

Both Lucario and Cryogonal formed their own spheres of energy; Lucario's was blue, while the multiple orbs surrounding Cryogonal were red and fiery. Both attacks were staged at the same time, but they did not meet, so both hit their targets. There was a vast difference in what each accomplished – Lucario was temporarily crippled within the flames of the Fire-type Hidden Power, but Cryogonal took Aura Sphere dead-on with little effect.

"What incredible defenses…" Refusing to let this turn of events stop him, Rich shook his head and then ordered, "Melodic, Ice Beam!"

"That again? How typical of you. Psyshock!"

Once again, Ice Beam and Psyshock poured through each other and hit their targets. For a Flying type, Sigilyph was handling the blows well, showing only some visible fatigue. On the other hand, however, Melodic finally gave out from the combination of injuries she received from various attacks in conjunction with the bursts from Shadow Sky. Finally, the Shadow Sky faded after dealing its last round of damage.

Maria's eyes twitched at the look she noticed she received from Melodic as the Pokémon fainted. It was a look of pure anger, the glare of someone who bitterly fought against their hated enemy. "Melodic…"

"Don't speak to her in such a way," Rich scolded, while he recalled Melodic. "You had your chance to get on good terms with my Pokémon years ago and threw it away. Don't think you can get that back now! Ambipom, get out there and avenge Melodic!"

Once Ambipom was released from her ball, she was impacted by the Stealth Rock, then there was a brief interlude in the fighting. For that short moment, all four Pokémon, two on each side, stared their foes down. The tensity in the air felt so heavy that it could be cut with a knife.

"Ambipom, Shadow Claw! Go!"

Maria realized quickly that Sigilyph was Ambipom's target, and had to swiftly improvise a way to deal with it. "Sigilyph, Psyshock now! Cryogonal, come in from the side with Acrobatics!"

The energy bolt barely left Sigilyph's uppermost eye before Ambipom pushed back with both of her tails, rebounding the psychic power with darkness.

Suddenly, Cryogonal came barreling down on Ambipom from her left. Despite the Ice-type's bulky size, it was amazingly agile.

"Lucario, repel it with Close Combat! Hurry!"

Before Cryogonal could impact Ambipom, Lucario got between it and his teammate. The snowflake Pokémon panicked and tried to slow itself, but could not, and found itself on the receiving end of a flurry of punches and kicks. These blows broke through Cryogonal's defense and threw it forcefully into the far wall, where it fainted.

The clash between Ambipom and Sigilyph finally came to an end a moment later when Ambipom cut through Psyshock and knocked Sigilyph back. Though it dragged back across the floor, Sigilyph managed to get back up.

"Cryogonal, return!" With half of her team defeated already, Maria was quickly coming to realize that she was very likely to lose. She wanted to give up, but knew she couldn't. "No, no, no, that's not even an option!" she screeched, baffling Rich with her seemingly random words. "Lucario, emerge from the darkness!"

A flash of sparkling lights accompanied the appearance of Maria's Shadow Lucario, as it was the same alternately-colored one she used in the Pearl Tunnel. The places where its body should have been blue were actually yellow, setting it apart from Rich's Lucario. Both Anabel and Sheena cringed due to how intense its shadowy aura was.

The familiarity of this Shadow Pokémon was not lost on Rich, though it took him a moment of thought to remember it. "That thing again, huh? I remember all the trouble it gave me last time… I guess I'll just have to work harder this time, won't I? Ambipom, go in for a good hit right away! Fire Punch!"

"Lucario, Shadow Break!"

Ambipom advanced on Maria's Lucario with her tail hands aflame, but the Shadow Pokémon countered by seemingly vanishing. In reality, it was moving with so much speed that it became impossible to see, and it simply got behind Ambipom and sucker punched her with a fist encased in shadow energy.

Taking a blow to the back of the head stunned Ambipom, and she cried out in pain and tried to reach back to the impact point.

Rich gritted his teeth. The memories of his previous encounter with this Lucario were flooding back, and they weren't exactly pretty. While desperately trying to focus, Rich took notice of Sigilyph once again. "Maybe it'll be better if I take that thing out first. Lucario, use Dark Pulse!"

By this point Rich had long since decided that Sigilyph's second type was Psychic, which in fact he was actually correct with. Because of a combination of that and the fact that Sigilyph was tired, it was unable to avoid the dark energy rings and took a direct hit. Once again it was thrown to the floor, but this time, it only twitched once before fainting.

"Well, Maria? How about we finish this up once and for all? Better yet, you could just give up, let Olivia go, and just wait for the police to get here and send you back to prison. What'll it be? Have you had enough yet?"

'Give up.' Those words again. The words that represented everything Maria wanted at that moment, and simultaneously everything she knew she could never have. Just those two simple words perfectly summed up all her torment and all of her fears. "Give up… give up… give up…" Suddenly, she turned her head up, seized her staff, and raised it into the air. "I don't even know where I came from! It doesn't matter, though, because I won't run away! Behold the sheer beauty of my ultimate Shadow Pokémon!"

A black light flooded out of the jewel atop the staff. It was so strangely bright that it actually blinded Rich and the others as it congealed on the floor in front of Maria.

Before anyone could see, a strange feeling washed over Sheena, one that made her feel quite ill. She turned to Anabel and whispered, "Do you feel that like I do?"

"Yeah, I do… an aura unlike any other…"

The source of that aura quickly became apparent, when a pair of sharp-clawed, black arms swung out to dispel the light.

Maria's final Pokémon, and the last Shadow Pokémon, was Darkrai.

"Darkrai?" Rich, Matt and Sheena all exclaimed in shock. Even Nando got in a much louder gasp than he'd been known for.

"She corrupted a Legendary Pokémon of Darkrai's caliber," Skull growled. "I'm not surprised that she managed to do it!"

"It's the Darkrai from the Battle Museum, isn't it?" When Maria affirmed this guess by nodding, Rich quietly added, "I thought so. Your wickedness truly does know no bounds. Now I want to stop you even more!"

"You do? I'd like to see you try!" Rich had no idea that Maria actually meant this. "Darkrai, use Shadow Bolt! Lucario, Shadow Mist!"

Leading Maria's assault, Darkrai released blasts of darkness-tinged electricity from the palms of its hands at Ambipom, who instinctually tried to defend herself by using her tails as a makeshift shield. This largely failed, and Ambipom was electrocuted, leaving her fur burned and sparking.

Meanwhile, Maria's Lucario put its hand onto its chest and focused its mind, creating a cloud of shadowy haze. This haze floated over to Rich's Pokémon and hung over them, slowing their movements.

"Come on, you two, don't let her power get you down! We're almost there now! Lucario, Close Combat, and Ambipom, you use Double Hit!"

"I won't take that! Lucario, Shadow End! Darkrai, Shadow Blast!"

Without wasting any time, Darkrai again extended its arms, this time allowing a cyclone of shadow energy to rip loose from its body. Ambipom, having tried to rush Darkrai, was caught up in the maelstrom and thrown far upward and back, smashing into a high wall and then falling to the floor with a loud crash.

Not letting Ambipom's fate distract him, Rich's Lucario charged right into the advance of Maria's Lucario. Once close, they began exchanging blows, with Rich's Lucario trying to land an assorted series of punches and kicks while Maria's just swung its shadow-radiating arms around violently. Every time the two struck each other, sparks of shadow energy scattered around them. Neither seemed to be gaining an advantage.

Seeing that he could not win like this, Rich decided to try something different. "Hit it in the chest with Blaze Kick!"

Rich's Lucario swiftly changed tactics and tried to swing his right leg, which was radiating fire, into his opponent. He was stopped – much to his shock – when Maria's Lucario simply reached through the flames and grabbed his leg.

"What?"

It was clear that the fire still flowing around Rich's Lucario's leg was hurting Maria's Lucario, but the Shadow Pokémon tried to not show it.

"Now, finish it off with another Shadow End!"

Maria's Lucario snarled viciously and flared up its shadow aura, completely engulfing both itself and Rich's Lucario. The latter was thrown back, screaming in agony, and fainted; the former simply was shoved back and seemed tired.

Suddenly, Rich was down to his last two Pokémon as well. He realized that if he didn't do something quickly, things might just turn around on him and Maria might win. Of course, if that happened, he could never get Olivia back. Just one look over Maria's shoulder at the glowing cage still confining his daughter gave Rich the strength he needed, and he silently recalled his two fainted Pokémon. "Maria, you might have kidnapped Olivia… you might have corrupted so many Pokémon, including Darkrai… but I will not let you stop me! What I've seen won't come true, and I'll walk out of here having gained back everything that you took from me! Roserade, Dragonite, set sail and put an end to this all!"

Rich's battle-hardened Dragonite and arrogant Roserade were the final Pokémon he deployed for this fight. After everything they'd seen throughout all the battles they had experienced, Maria's Shadow Lucario and Shadow Darkrai didn't faze them much. Both came off as completely ready for combat.

"I'll finish you first, then!" Maria screamed. "Lucario, Shadow End! Darkrai, Shadow Storm! Go now and hurry!"

Once again, Darkrai acted first, this time whipping up a tornado of shadow energy around itself. The tornado was wide enough to engulf both Roserade and Dragonite when it moved to Rich's side of the battle, tossing them both high into the air.

To follow this up, Maria's Lucario started to rush forward again, but beneath its shadow energy there was something else going on – it was, just like last time, becoming exhausted.

Rich didn't miss this familiar problem for Maria's Lucario, and seized on it. "Roserade, use Extrasensory on Lucario! Hold it down!"

Even while she was still in the air as a result of Shadow Storm, Roserade managed to shake off the initial shock and focus on staring at the Shadow Lucario. Once she had a good lock on the Steel-and-Fighting-type, her eyes glowed with a blue light, which surrounded Lucario as well. Suddenly, Lucario found itself held still, and struggled to break free.

"Now, Dragonite, finish Lucario with Thunderbolt!"

The words hadn't even finished leaving Rich's mouth before Dragonite was right in front of Lucario, electrocuting it with a sizeable discharge of energy. This finally broke the blank façade of being a Shadow Pokémon, making Lucario scream out under the harshness of Dragonite's attack. Once the attack finally abated, Lucario groaned and collapsed.

Maria could only stare blankly out at Darkrai, now her last remaining Pokémon. Inside she was a turbulent mess, torn between desperately wanting to lose to free herself and her undeniable drive to win. It was getting to where she couldn't handle the storm of emotions within herself, and finally, she snapped. "Lucario, return! Darkrai, go! Go now! Attack as much as you want! Just win this!"

Freed from its leash, Darkrai flew forward, readying a Shadow Bolt in its hands as it did so.

"Dragonite, Roserade, you do what you need as well!"

The two listened, separating in order to throw off Darkrai's aim. As a result the Shadow Bolt shot harmlessly into the wall.

Deciding to focus on Roserade, Darkrai turned and followed her as she ran to the right side of the chamber. Darkrai's pursuit was too slow, however, so Roserade was able to escape to the protection of one of the iron pillars near the walls. This frustrated Darkrai enough that it began firing repeated Shadow Bolts, just barely missing Roserade as she ran to the next pillar and continued hiding.

Meanwhile, Dragonite was able to gain a considerable amount of altitude as a result of being ignored by Darkrai. This, combined with the fact that Dragonite was behind Darkrai, allowed him to have a clear shot with Thunderbolt, shocking the Shadow Pokémon.

Angered, Darkrai turned. It began charging up a Shadow Blast, but then Roserade came running out from behind her pillar and started launching multiple Energy Balls, each one impacting and damaging Darkrai a small bit.

With attacks coming from two sides, Darkrai reached a point where it had had enough. It raised its arms into the air and started charging up energy, which in turn started manifesting as an absolutely massive Shadow Storm attack. It was apparent that this move, if it worked, would not only end the battle but likely destroy the entire chamber, so Dragonite improvised. He flew to Roserade, unnoticed by Darkrai, who was too busy gathering strength for its attack. Dragonite picked up Roserade and took back to the air, trying to get above the rapidly expanding tornado of shadow energy. He finally managed to do so, and threw Roserade straight down into the eye of the storm.

As she descended, Roserade created one last Energy Ball, which she crashed right into the top of Darkrai's head. In an instant, all the energy that went into Shadow Storm destabilized and collapsed, causing a catastrophic explosion only Olivia and Minccino were not affected by. Everyone else had to struggle to not blow over, especially Anabel, who needed Sheena's support to stay up.

The blast took seemingly forever to fade, but when it did, Roserade was lying on top of Darkrai, both of them fainted. Roserade had the widest grin possible on her face – she knew it was her final attack that brought Rich victory.

"Incredible… Enigma Shadow has fallen, it is truly over for every one of us…"

/

Maria took one step forward, then collapsed to her hands and knees. She was breathing heavily as well, with her body heaving up and down.

"A-amazing… simply remarkable…"

Of course, Rich didn't care about her any longer, especially once the cage surrounding Olivia faded away. It took the girl a moment, but when she realized she was free, she rushed right into her father's arms, her Minccino jumping atop her head.

"Dad, I knew you'd come for me! I knew you'd never leave me alone!" Tears were falling down her face, but they were tears of joy. "I know you'll always come to help me!"

"I will…" There were a few tears from Rich, too. "Just remember that. There will never be a time I'm not with you…"

By this time, Anabel had made her way over with Matt, Sheena and Nando. Skull was there too, but he was simply making gagging noises, so the humans ignored him.

"Olivia… I'm so glad you're … safe…"

"Well, Mom, we didn't have anything to worry about, right? Dad came and beat the bad guys just like you said he always does! I do want to go home, though…"

"That's a good idea," Rich said, nodding slowly. "We're done here. Looker will surely be along soon enough after we tell him about this place. Let's go home."

-:-

- Pokémon XD^3:

The Waves of Truth-

- Executive Producers –

The Great Butler

Nekusagi

- Assisting Producer –

Bay_Alexison

- Cast –

Rich Mistbloom … Billy Regan

Anabel Mistbloom … Bella Hudson

Olivia Mistbloom … Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld

Matt Chiaki … Tom Wayland

Sheena … Rebecca Soler

Nando … Billy Regan

Paul … Julian Rebolledo

Lynn Merrick … Michele Knotz

Conway … Billy Regan

Izumi … Emily Williams

Eldes … Craig Blair

Trista … Amy Palant

Queen Shadow Maria … Sonny Dey

- Assistants –

Lawrence S.

Olivia A.

Lisa V.

Irene B.

Thomas C.

Ronald M.

Orwell S.

Louis P.

Leigh G.

Y. Stewart

Oliver T.

Urawa M.

D. Cody Numburr

Production Code Number

23-8-5-14 23-5-18-5 25-15-21 21-14-4-5-18

20-8-5 4-5-12-21-19-9-15-14 20-8-9-19 9-19 15-22-5-18

THE END?


	36. Chapter 35

Did any of you really think this was actually going to end that way? Nope!

This is truly the final chapter. Not only that, this is one of the first things I planned for this story, back in early 2007. It was tinkered with here and there, but by and large, this is how it was always meant to go.

So sit down and brace yourselves. The end is now here…

**FINAL**: The Endless Goodbye

Completely defeated, Maria took one step forward, then collapsed to her hands and knees. She was breathing heavily as well, with her body heaving up and down.

"A-amazing… simply remarkable…"

Of course, Rich didn't care about her any longer, especially once the cage surrounding Olivia faded away. It took the girl a moment, but when she realized she was free, she rushed right into her father's arms, her Minccino jumping atop her head.

"Dad, I knew you'd come for me! I knew you'd never leave me alone!" Tears were falling down her face, but they were tears of joy. "I know you'll always come to help me!"

"I will…" There were a few tears from Rich, too. "Just remember that. There will never be a time I'm not with you…"

By this time, Anabel had made her way over with Matt, Sheena and Nando. Skull was there too, but he was simply making gagging noises, so the humans ignored him.

"Olivia… I'm so glad you're … safe…"

"Well, Mom, we didn't have anything to worry about, right? Dad came and beat the bad guys just like you said he always does! I do want to go home, though…"

"That's a good idea," Rich said, nodding slowly. "We're done here. Looker will surely be along soon enough after we tell him about this place. Let's go home."

With Olivia's hand in his right hand and his left arm wrapped around Anabel, Rich turned to leave Maria's chamber, with Matt, Sheena, Nando and Skull in tow.

They were stopped nearly immediately by Snattle, who was standing right in their way with his mouth agape. He'd witnessed everything that had gone on.

"Queen Shadow!" In a panic, Snattle charged right past Rich's group, directly to Maria's side. She did not acknowledge his presence, but he didn't care. "Queen Shadow, please, get a hold of yourself!"

"No…" Maria whispered. "This… this isn't… you're not…"

Realizing she was addressing him and not Snattle, Rich completely turned around. "What's that? Why should I care what you have to say now?"

"You beat me, but that isn't all… this isn't over yet… you haven't stopped anything…"

"What? You're bluffing, of course this is over! You're the leader!"

"And that is where you are wrong, my friend!"

The three video monitors overlooking Maria's throne all suddenly activated at once, with all three of them displaying Yung's face. He was standing in what seemed to be a dark garden, wearing a smile so smug that only he could pull it off.

"What are you doing, Yung?" Rich called out once he regained his composure. "Your leader's beaten. What are you doing up there?"

"Oh, how pitiful. Maria, you haven't told him yet?"

"Told me what?"

An unexpected touch on his side made Rich jump, but it was actually only Olivia curling up into him. "Dad, I'm scared… what's going on?"

"Let me tell you," Yung answered, cutting Rich off before he could open his mouth. "Long before you lot ever arrived here, I staged a coup and overthrew Queen Shadow Maria. That's right, all this time, you've been chasing a lie! What's better, Rich even knew about this!"

"He's lying, right, Rich?" Matt said through gritted teeth, staring straight up at Yung's face.

It took Rich a moment to remember what Yung was talking about, but when he did, it hit him with the force of a speeding train. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes!" shouted Yung, basking in his victory. "Back on Auraline Island, right after your lovely little wife nearly perished, remember? I approached you in the park and laid my hand down for you to see. And I invited you into my fold, too. But you turned me down, so I had to take another track… and I kidnapped Olivia, knowing it would bring you down on the trail of who you thought responsible." Though he had already caused Rich visible agony through his boastful explanation – to say nothing of Anabel's obvious emotional breakdown – Yung had to drive the nail in even deeper. "That's right, we've been on the same team from the very beginning. I had to keep you on track, though. That's why I set this entire chain of events in motion by trying to kill Anabel in the first place."

That was where the entire mood in the room changed. Rich went from sad to enraged and stomped forward, as if he was confronting Yung face to face. Behind him, Anabel started to shrivel into a lump on the floor, forcing Matt and Nando to rescue her again. Olivia was unaware of what any of this actually meant, and as a result her disposition stayed the same. However, Maria realized all too well that she had let the horrible deed Yung had done happen right under her nose, and a soft, silvery tear rolled down her face even while she still lay on the floor.

"So it was you after all!" Rich's anger manifested itself as a roar unlike anything anyone else in the room had ever heard before. He had often wondered about what he'd do if confronted with the entity who tried to kill Anabel, but now that that person was right in front of him, he didn't know what to do. "How did you do it? How did you get nobody to notice you?"

"Ah, the wonder of technology. It was a simple magic trick. I created a device that refracts light around the holder, essentially making me all but invisible. It would have taken a lot of focus to see me in that busy dining hall, so I slipped in and put a specially engineered poison I made onto Anabel's sandwich. You never knew the difference."

"How vile…" Nando mumbled, off to the side. "This man is truly disgusting…"

Still looking up at the screens, Rich continued yelling. "You bastard! Where are you? I'll kill you for this!" He wasn't joking, either.

Yung just laughed. "Will you now? Step into the inner circle surrounding Maria's throne. It'll bring you up to where I am."

Rich wasted no time in doing just that. Anabel followed, and figuring they had no other options, so did Matt, Sheena, Nando and Skull.

"I'm only coming because I want to be the one to kill him!" Skull blurted out, though nobody was paying attention. "He's got it coming from me too!"

Once everyone was within the circle, it lurched to life, and started to slowly rise – that whole section of the floor was actually a giant elevator.

Just as it started to pick up speed, however, Maria suddenly shoved Snattle off.

"What are…" Landing with a thud on the floor, Snattle looked up helplessly at the platform taking his queen upward. "Queen Shadow! Please, what are you doing?"

"You don't have to suffer through this, Snattle…" It was likely that Snattle never heard Maria actually say this, as the platform passed into an elevator shaft on its way up.

"Maria, I demand to know… you really knew nothing of what Yung did?"

"You know me, Rich. I have standards… why should I go out of my way to cause you unwarranted harm, especially to that of people you care about? I learned my lesson about doing that years ago. We have to stop Yung now though… if he succeeds, none of this will matter."

"Did you just say 'we?' You think I want to team up with you?"

"Rich…" Matt had listened to the whole exchange, and now had something to say. "It might be wise to accept her assistance. It's clear to me now that Yung is the real villain here, and she may have valuable information to give us."

After a moment of consideration, Rich nodded in agreement. "Maria, get up. Stopping him isn't going to be done by lying there feeling sorry for yourself."

Stunned, Maria worked her way up. She was absolutely shocked that Rich was actually giving her this chance, and she actually felt driven to make good on it.

"I'll do my best."

"Maria…" Surprisingly, Anabel now addressed Maria directly. The air between the two was extremely awkward, and Maria's discomfort was quite obvious. "Maria, I forgive you … for what you did. What … happened to me wasn't … your fault. His actions hurt … you too. Thanks for … supporting us now."

For several long, tense seconds, Maria could only stand there, staring at the woman she'd hurt so much that was now inexplicably forgiving her. Emotions like this were completely lost on her and she could not comprehend them. She did eventually start to understand, though, and shakily extended a hand to shake with Anabel.

"Look alert, meatbags," Skull growled, "we're nearing the top."

-:-

Less than three minutes later, the elevator breached the surface. Unexpectedly, it did not lead to a new chamber within Castle Shadow – it led to the top of the seaside plateau that the castle was built into. Rich, Anabel, Olivia, Matt, Sheena and Nando all stepped off the platform and looked around in wonder, for they found themselves in an expansive garden of large glowing crystals, much like the ones in Satsukoro's garden on Subtropolis Island. Maria hung back behind them.

They couldn't appreciate this beauty for long, though. Standing right in the center of the garden was Yung, with a giant robot built in the shape of a Regigigas behind him, alongside the Shadow Palkia and his recombined Mewtwo.

"You!" Rich growled, making a fist immediately. "I'm about ready to crush you into dust!"

"You mad? It would be worth sticking around, the greatest show of all is about to get underway!"

In the back of the group, both Anabel and Sheena doubled over in pain. Anabel coughed up a bit of blood, too.

"The evil aura radiating from Palkia… it's hurting me…"

"I feel it too, Anabel. What did they do to it… Palkia of all things…"

"Fine, if you won't do anything about this freak, I will!"

Suddenly, Skull rushed past Rich, holding out his bone and radiating the energy of a Shadow End attack aimed straight for Yung. Anabel cried out for him to stop, but it was too late.

Amused by Skull's gutsy nature, Yung chuckled and raised his right hand into the air. "Mewtwo, dispose of it."

Like earlier, Mewtwo's arm transformed into a jutting crystalline appendage and lashed out, battling Skull back. He was thrown into a nearby crystal, which cracked slightly under his weight. Seeing that he was bleeding, Sheena ran over to him.

"Skull, you're hurt! Let me help you…"

"No!" Skull hissed, shoving Sheena's hand away. "I don't want help from any of you!"

"Hmph. Such arrogance. Fine, I'll finish the Marowak off first. Palkia…"

"Stop, Yung! There's no need to waste any more time!"

Everyone assembled but Yung himself looked around in confusion, but it was Maria who stepped forward and said something about it. "Who just said that?"

In a wordless response to her question, Yung turned toward the Regigigas robot. The yellow part of its main body split apart and opened, revealing a fairly expansive cockpit with a number of various control devices.

Sitting at the center of it all and piloting the robot was Judy, the boss of the Ranger Base where Jackie had worked.

"Who are you?" Maria wondered aloud.

Rich remembered Judy, however. He stepped forward with a look of exhausted surprise on his face. "Judy, what are you doing here? Don't tell me you…"

"Yeah, don't even waste your time asking," she said, clutching the control handles of the robot so tightly her hands turned red. "I was behind everything from the start. I gave Yung his orders to get rid of Queen Shadow and overtake Enigma Shadow for me, and everything worked out perfectly according to plan."

"But why? What do you hope to accomplish by destroying the world instead of Maria?"

Something about this made Judy upset, and her eyes widened as her grip on sanity loosened. "Shut up, Rich! I'm not destroying this world, I'm saving it! I'm going to stop the Day of Reckoning and keep this world just the way it is!"

"Day of Reckoning?" Maria puzzled. She turned to Rich and the others and asked, "Do any of you know what she's talking about now?"

"I do," Sheena replied, shuddering. "It's something we were all taught about, every one of my people… the day the universe itself dies and all existence transforms into its final evolutionary stage of being."

Leaning on his cane, Matt angrily demanded, "Maria, were you trying to cause this event?"

"Absolutely not! I thought I wanted to rule the world, not destroy it!"

"So if Maria wasn't trying to cause the Day of Reckoning," Rich attempted to reason, "then Judy is trying to stop someone else from doing it? It must have been Yung then!"

"No, no, no, no, no! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Growing a little more insane, Judy released the controls and reached down beneath the control panel, finally producing an old, tattered and dusty book.

The Book of Pokélantis.

"Now what?" Nando exclaimed in surprise.

"That thing… it's the Book of Pokélantis!" gasped Rich. "We were sending you the pieces of that… you were playing us to find it, weren't you?"

"So you caught on, then. I didn't need you anymore because I found the last piece myself. Now, with the completed book in my hands, the last thing I need is a weapon to make my goal reality. This Dark Styler will do the trick quite well!"

"Dark… Styler?" Anabel groaned, her mind becoming very tired underneath the weight of all the things happening at once.

"Wait…" Matt stepped forward, his one remaining eye draining of all life. "That Dark Styler… it's built into something I designed!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Rich, when I was with Team Galactic, I created designs for a large robotic vehicle that could be used for heavy work purposes. They've clearly taken my original designs and reverse-engineered them to weaponize it…"

"Correct! Now, now, now watch me. With the Book of Pokélantis and the Dark Styler, I have everything I need to do what I must to save this universe!"

With that, Judy closed the Dark Styler's cockpit and started to turn it around toward the sea.

Rich, however, had heard enough. "Melodic, stop h-"

He never even got to send out Melodic, as in a flash, Mewtwo's serrated arm was at his throat. He froze, unwilling to press his luck.

"Stay back!" Yung ordered. "This is not your place to interfere!"

Almost immediately, a bright yellow light filled the sky, nearly blinding everyone on the hill. It sent a wave of fear flowing over Rich and his friends, for they didn't know what was coming, only that it was going to be bad.

"What is happening?" Nando choked out while trying to shield his eyes.

"The Book of Pokélantis is restored!" a gleeful Yung declared. "Now behold its power!"

-:-

Not far from Castle Shadow, Satsukoro, Luca and Paul saw the bright light, too.

"What's that?" Paul nearly fell off of his Garchomp in surprise at what he saw. "Do you think something happened?"

"I fear it may have… my Aura feels strange. It's not like anything I've really felt before except…" When he realized what was happening, Satsukoro's face turned even paler, and his red eyes widened in horror. "Paul! We have to hurry even more! Time is up now!"

-:-

In Passho City's Milokaross Tower, Eldes stood at the window of the luxury suite he was sharing with Lynn and Amanda while waiting for Rich's group to return. Therefore, he too saw the light.

Amanda heard him gasp, and drove her wheelchair up next to him. "Mr. Eldes, sir, what's going on? Something's wrong, isn't it?"

"I don't know, Amanda. Something may not be wrong, but something's definitely quite strange out there…"

"Something is happening, I can sense it. Big brother, please be okay…"

-:-

The light slowly faded shortly after it appeared. It wasn't until the light was totally gone that Rich and the others could see what produced it.

Standing before Judy and the Dark Styler was a towering goat-like Pokémon that was mainly white in color, with some places of gray on its body. A large, golden mantle accented with red jewels hung around its midsection. The beast towered over the humans with a grandiose air, only nearly equaled by the size of Judy's Dark Styler.

"Arceus?" Matt cried out in shock. "What's Arceus doing here?"

"Matt, you saw Arceus at the Golden City, didn't you?" Olivia naively asked.

"Yeah, I did. It fought Giratina there, but what brought it here?"

"It doesn't matter," Sheena interrupted, her voice quivering. "Judy brought Arceus here. That's enough reason to worry!"

"I concur," Nando added. "Protecting Arceus must be our first goal."

"This must be the tragedy that the Book of Pokélantis warned of should it be completed," muttered Rich as he tried to wrap his mind around what was happening. "Summoning Arceus to whomever joins all the pages together."

Lurking underneath a protrusion on its head, Arceus's narrow red eyes opened. It looked down on Judy, casting a harsh glare of judgment upon her.

_[i]"You have awoken me from my rest, human. For what have you done this?"[/i]_

"To stop the Day of Reckoning!" Judy boldly declared, showing no fear of the mighty creature before her. "Your power is the only one that can do that!"

_[i]"Listen, foolish human,"[/i]_ Arceus bellowed with all but Judy and Yung watching in stunned wonder. _[i]"The Day of Reckoning cannot be avoided. It cannot be stopped. The universe has a definite, inevitable end."[/i]_

"I was afraid you might say that… unfortunately, I won't let it happen at any cost! I'll force you to stop it!"

Suddenly, the lights on the Dark Styler's front flashed to life, unleashing intense, rainbow-colored beams of energy. Arceus took all six of them head-on – and much to the horror of all opposing Judy, even Maria, Arceus was actually hurt by them. It was thrown backwards into the air, shuddering violently.

_[i]"Hnnnngh…! Foolish human, dare not incite my wrath! Take this!"[/i]_

Arceus's mantle, forehead and pointed feet all shifted color to brownish-red, and it summoned up a great amount of power which it focused into a light-blue orb in front of itself. Against any Pokémon, this Aura Sphere would have been catastrophically powerful, but Judy simply raised the Dark Styler's hand, allowing it to catch the attack and dispel it with little effort.

"Arceus changed its color," pointed out Rich, who was completely stunned at what was happening. "What's that about?"

"It's the Life Plates," Matt replied, working furiously on the computer held from his bag by a robotic arm. He was trying to quickly find relevant information to the crisis at hand. "Arceus has sixteen shards of itself that contain all the energy necessary to maintain its life… the Life Plates. Each one represents a different type of Pokémon element, too. Just now, Arceus shifted into its Fighting-type form to use Aura Sphere." Finally finding what he was looking for, Matt pointed at the screen. "Here, see this readout? Currently, Arceus has thirteen of its sixteen Life Plates as a result of tiring while fighting Giratina at La Ciudad Dorada. It's missing the Spooky, Draco and Dread Plates, which represent Ghost, Dragon and Dark respectively."

"What's that light on the corner?" Olivia chimed in.

Matt hadn't even noticed the second tab on the screen until Olivia pointed it out. Once he opened it, his eyes widened. He was unable to believe what he saw. "Judy… that's how she's hurting Arceus… the Dark Styler is being powered by the stolen Plate shards from the Battle Museum, and using them as its weaponry!"

"We have to do something to stop her!" exclaimed Sheena as she turned back to the fight.

"But what can we do but stand here and watch?" Rich questioned, rubbing his eyes. "We don't have enough firepower…"

"Shifting into Fighting form, are you?" Judy remained unfazed by Arceus's attempt to fight back, in fact seemingly getting even less sane. "I'll save the world still! Take this!"

This time, the shoulders of the Dark Styler opened, and electrical coils rose out of each one. These coils discharged purple psychic bolts into Arceus's body, hitting it for super-effective damage. Arceus writhed desperately under the force of this attack, finding its body burning all over.

Finally, though, Arceus managed to fight off the strike by shifting into Steel form, in which the parts of its body that changed color became silver. With a fierce roar, it countered with a massive Flash Cannon blast, but Judy largely resisted this by raising the Dark Styler's arms in self-defense. 

"Judy!" Yung called out from the ground, having seen enough of the fight to know that he had to intervene. "We're not getting anywhere fast enough. Go to Plan B!"

"Plan B, huh? I agree, that will be most useful. Palkia, go!"

Having finally received orders to enter battle, the Shadow Palkia stomped forward mindlessly to face Arceus. It let out an ear-shattering, high-pitched roar at its opponent, but in response, Arceus only lowered its head.

"In the beginning, there was only a churning turmoil of chaos," Nando recounted. "And from the heart of the chaos, where all things became one, came an Egg. Having tumbled from the vortex, the Egg gave rise to the Original One… Arceus. From itself, the Original One created two beings. Time started to spin, and space began to expand… Yes, Palkia is itself a piece of Arceus, and now the two meet again… we may be witnessing the reverse of how the universe was created."

"The … reverse?" Anabel gasped. "You don't mean…?"

"Palkia, go! Use Shadow Blast!" Judy's command drowned out what Anabel was saying.

It was terrifying to see the state Palkia was in. Once violently independent, the great Pokémon now served only as a mindless slave to the machine and its pilot. Opening its mouth wide, Palkia discharged a powerful vortex of shadow energy.

In response, Arceus changed form again, becoming its yellowish-orange Rock form. It did this because it interpreted Shadow Blast as an Aeroblast attack, which was wrong – the surprise Arceus felt after getting hit just as hard was evident in its eyes.

_[i]"You wake me up and then you attack me with your wicked powers? Take this!"[/i]_

A large orb of energy appeared above Arceus's head, casting its orange light over the entire area. Though it was similar in appearance to how Dragonite powered up Draco Meteor, it was clearly vastly more powerful.

"That's Arceus's Judgment!" Sheena cried shrilly, as she had seen this move before. "Watch out!"

Arceus let out a scream loud enough to break glass as it faced toward the sky, throwing the sphere in that same direction. Once it was high in the air, the orb exploded with the force of a small nuclear bomb, sending countless tendrils of light raining down on the plateau. Both the Dark Styler and Mewtwo generated shields to protect their respective controllers, but a blast that landed near Rich's group scattered them, throwing Maria into the shrubbery nearby while casting the others in various directions.

"Anabel!" shouted Rich, overcome with worry. "Anabel, where are you?"

"I'm over here… Nando's here, so … don't worry."

Rich wiped his brow and sighed in relief, then looked around. Seeing Sheena nearby, he went over to her and quickly helped her up, then spotted from where Anabel was returning with Nando and Matt. Skull was actually unaffected by the strike, as he'd hidden behind a crystal before the meteor-like light hit.

"Idiot, if you are going to survive, learn how to not go out like a wuss!"

"For once you're right, Skull. We have to do something about this…" Rich rubbed his chin in thought, and there was a look of fear coming over him. "…but what can we do?"

"We'll do this!" Matt cut in, throwing out a Dusk Ball. "Tanya, make your mark!"

Much to the surprise of the others, Matt had decided to fight, and as such he sent out his Heatran. Immediately upon his doing so, however, Yung took notice and pointed into the air, prompting Mewtwo to strike the ground in front of Tanya.

"I told you, don't interfere!" the mad doctor warned, his face dark with shadows. "This is up to me!"

"Huh?" The whole group heard what Yung said, but it only sounded odd to Nando. He "

"Your powers are quite amazing, Arceus," Judy said with a slight, unhinged snarl in her voice. "I might have to try another idea. Palkia, Shadow Break!"

The pearls on Palkia's shoulders began to shine with a black light, and the rest of its body emanated shadow energy while it charged into Arceus.

After shifting from Rock form into its extremely pale-blue Ice form, Arceus lowered its head and took the blow from Palkia directly. What was surprising was what happened next – a soft light from Arceus's body surrounded Palkia, and Palkia's body began to break down and merge with Arceus's.

"Oh my… what's going on now?"

"I was afraid of this…" Sheena walked up next to Matt as she answered his question. "Nando was right. Palkia came from Arceus… and now it's returning to where it came from!"

"What's Judy trying … to accomplish by doing that?"

For her part, Judy simply sat at her controls, biting her lip as she gleefully watched the gruesome scene unfolding before her. Palkia's body was rapidly melting down, and quickly enough, there was simply nothing of Palkia left.

_[i]"That was extremely painful for me to do. Palkia's life was my life, so reabsorbing that much energy into my body was not easy. But, now you do not have your weapon any longer, human."[/i]_

"That's quite true. Your powers are truly incredible, and there may not be anyone on this planet that can equal you." There was a moment of silence, and then Judy smiled. "And wouldn't that be a great reason for you to save this planet?"

_[i]"What?"[/i]_

Suddenly, a burning feeling started to rise up within Arceus's body. Caught completely off guard, it began shuddering violently. The feeling was like that of intense rage, and Arceus felt its mind being assaulted.

_[i]"What did you... what did you do to me?"[/i]_

"Oh, now this is really bad…" Matt's ominous words attracted all eyes to his computer screen. "See that purple energy reading from Arceus? There is shadow energy welling up from within it."

"Are you saying…"

"Yeah, Sheena. Judy wanted Arceus to absorb Palkia… it was a damn Trojan horse."

"Judy!" Yung called up once more. "It's time now. We must progress to the ending phase!"

"I agree. Now, Arceus, you're mine!"

Judy made an unexpected move forward, forcing the Dark Styler's right hand around Arceus's neck. With its body paralyzed, Arceus could not fight back. To finish, Judy slammed her hand down on a large red button on her control panel, causing vast amounts of shadow energy to discharge through the hand choking Arceus. The high-powered bolts cut through the entire area around the plateau, burning trees and plants in various places all around.

Watching Arceus scream in agony, Matt decided he could take it no longer. "Tanya, Flash Cannon! Put a stop to this!"

Tanya stomped forward and affixed her gaze onto the back of the Dark Styler, then opened her mouth up wide. Light started to gather there, but again, Yung noticed.

"I keep telling you, stay out! Mewtwo, cut them down!"

Without hesitation, Mewtwo lashed out another crystalline arm. It was met halfway by the blast of light from Tanya's mouth, the explosive force of which held it back.

However, this afforded enough time for Skull to slip past Yung and Mewtwo and leap onto the back of the Dark Styler. He charged as much shadow energy as he could into his bone and started jamming it into the point where two metal panels on the machine connected.

"I've had enough… of you idiotic humans… and your asinine aspirations to control Pokémon! I'll destroy your machines with my bare hands!"

"That flawed specimen of a Shadow Pokémon!" Yung spat, turning back around.

Skull's efforts were all in vain, however. Before he could even pierce the first layer of metal, a sudden pulse of energy threw him off the Dark Styler and many feet through the air, finally landing right at Anabel's feet. She couldn't show him any concern at that moment, either, as whatever the pulse was was making her sick again. Sheena was also showing signs of illness from it.

"That… that feeling…"

"It's worse than what was coming from Darkrai and Palkia, Anabel… you don't think it is…"

As if to confirm Sheena's fear, Judy pulled the Dark Styler aside, allowing them to fully see what she'd done.

Arceus now stood perfectly still, with its eyes glowing red and shadow energy radiating from its body.

"She turned Arceus into a Shadow Pokémon!" Rich exclaimed, before his face became very dark. Strangely enough, he was not overly panicked, just dour about the circumstances. "I was afraid it was going to come to this."

Anabel was much more worried. "We can't fight Arceus… there's no way…"

Having remained silent for much of this ordeal, Olivia finally spoke up. Though she was scared, she did her best to sound brave. "You can do it, Dad! If there's anyone who can save Arceus, it's you! Don't give up now!"

"Olivia… I won't fail you. Let's do this! Melodic, Dragonite, Porygon-Z, Lucario, Roserade, set sail!"

"Sally, join Tanya!"

"I'll jump in as well! Ludicolo, Blissey, enter now!"

Watching Rich, Matt and Nando bravely send in their Pokémon stirred something in Anabel's soul, inspiring her to take up three of her own Poké Balls. "Gardevoir, Kingdra, Espeon…"

"Hold it!" Rich had his arm thrust back, blocking Anabel from being able to do anything. "I can't let you risk everything here. This trouble is all my fault and I won't let you pay the price for that."

"Don't be a … fool!" Exerting this much effort still strained Anabel, and she hacked out a sickly cough. "You can't do this alone!"

"It'll work out…" Anabel blinked as Rich bitterly answered her; she thought he was pulling his hat lightly over his eyes. "Don't get in any more danger than you're already in… it'll work out…"

"Well now, isn't this touching?" Yung called out, breaking their intimate exchange. "Standing up for your waifu even now. I think I'm so moved by this, I'll step onto this battlefield myself. Mewtwo…"

Rich, Anabel, Matt, Sheena and Nando all cringed, awaiting Mewtwo's sure-to-be-violent attack.

That attack never came. Yung instead did something much more shocking – he spun around on his heel to face Judy and the corrupted Arceus. "…let's really shock the readers now! Psycho Boost!"

As Mewtwo's right arm congealed and reformed into a diamond-encrusted, cannon-like appendage, it became very apparent that not only was Yung treacherous to Maria, he wasn't truly loyal to Judy either. She just watched as Mewtwo ascended into the air and let loose a terrifyingly large psychic blast from its cannon, striking Arceus right in the head. The energy from the purple blast actually bent the light around its impact point.

"He's on our side now?" Nando uttered in amazement.

"I thought so… I really knew this would happen…" Judy growled, her instability growing ever more. "They sent you to stop me from stopping the Day of Reckoning! But for once, someone other than you holds all the cards!"

Before the bent light could even correct itself, a vine ending with a thorn sharpened into a knife-like weapon jutted out from Arceus's mantle; the mantle itself was now green to indicate Arceus having shifted into Grass form. The vine's appearance caught Yung and Mewtwo off guard so badly that they had no counterattack for it, and it simply impaled Mewtwo right through the chest and out through its back. Black blood gushed from both ends of the wound, soaking both the vine and the ground below.

"NO!" Yung screamed in legitimate horror, witnessing Mewtwo die instantly right before his eyes. He took several prohibitive, nervous steps back and sputtered, "This wasn't supposed to happen… I prepared the ultimate weapon to fulfill my mission of stopping you…"

"And you failed! This world won't end on your terms, but your world will end on mine! Arceus, take him out!"

The next chain of events happened rapidly. Yung turned toward the bushes and tried to run, but Arceus – having already dropped Mewtwo's lifeless body to the ground – shifted back into its original form and aimed a superpowered Hyper Beam at him. Of course, on foot he had no hope of escaping, and he disappeared into the smoke created by the beam's explosion. A pained scream was the last that was heard of him, and all that was left behind were burned pieces of his cape and his cracked glasses. Even though he was their mortal enemy, Rich's group all felt a collective bout of stomach turning at how callously violent and careless Judy was in ending a life.

"You didn't have to do that!" Rich's shouting was flavored with bitterness, yet it was strangely devoid of any real feeling. "Even for someone like him!"

"Oh, you're defending the man who wanted the world to end? Could it be that you want the world to end too? I won't let you do it either!"

"Of course I don't want the world to end. There's too much worth saving here… but for someone like you to attempt to take over in the name of saving the world… that's something I won't allow. Melodic, Hydro Pump! Dragonite, Draco Meteor! Porygon-Z, Ice Beam! Roserade, Energy Ball! Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

Matt immediately recognized this as a declaration of war, and joined in. "Sally, I want you to hit Arceus with Flamethrower! Tanya, help her with Magma Storm!"

"Ludicolo, I implore you, use a well-placed Focus Blast! For your movement, Blissey, it's Thunderbolt!"

Judy watched from her perch as the attacks of the Pokémon held by her enemies took shape. Seeing all these people disobeying her goals – which were in her mind quite noble – infuriated her to no end, and finally, she lost all of her sanity.

"I'll wipe all of you out! Every last one! Go, Arceus, use Dark Thunderbolt!"

An intense aura of shadows materialized around Arceus as it turned yellow and changed into its Electric form. Immediately upon transforming it sent out a tsunami of electricity mixed with shadow energy, sending giant, powerful bolts arcing everywhere around the plateau.

The humans were lucky enough to be able to jump behind the crystals, but their Pokémon weren't as swift. In one sweeping attack, Judy singlehandedly decimated much of the forces opposing her.

"What do we do now?" Matt hissed to Rich, the two of them being caught behind one crystal with Anabel while Sheena, Nando and Skull were behind an adjacent one.

"I don't know. We really can't fight that…" Rich's eyes widened when a sudden realization hit him. "Where's Olivia?"

Rich and Anabel peered over the top of the crystal and immediately felt their hearts sink even further. Olivia was standing in the middle of the field, brazenly facing Judy and Arceus with her Budew and Combee alongside her.

"Stop trying to hurt my friends! You're being mean and I don't like you!" Olivia was pouting as hard as she possibly could, and probably would be pouting even more if she could. Her anger with Judy was uncharacteristic for her.

"Stop trying to hurt your friends, you say? You just don't get it, little girl. If not for me, there would not even be any so called 'friends' for you anywhere! You'd be trapped with yourself alone!"

"I don't care! Stop it!"

"Too bad then, kid. You did it to yourself! Arceus, Dark SolarBeam!"

Arceus changed back into its Grass form once more, then locked its sights onto Olivia and began forming a ball of light using all of its energy.

"Olivia, watch out!"

Not caring about what happened to himself, Rich rushed out from the safety of the crystal in an attempt to protect Olivia. He wasn't going to escape with her in time from the pulsating beam Arceus launched at them, but suddenly, a second bright light appeared and shielded them.

"That presence!" Sheena exclaimed. "It's…"

Towering over Rich and Olivia, its height even exceeding that of Arceus, was Dialga. Somehow it had known to come to save them.

"It's Dialga!" Olivia squealed, showing a level of joy inappropriate for the severe situation she was in. "Up close, too!"

Dialga said nothing to Olivia. It only looked down briefly to her, to confirm she was unharmed, and then it gazed straight at Judy and Arceus.

_[i]"Foolish human! What have you done to Master Arceus? What has happened to my opposite, too?"[/i]_

"I helped them get closer together, that's all. Wouldn't you like to join your brother?"

_[i]"What?"[/i]_

With the press of a few buttons on her control panel, Judy forced Arceus to produce a number of slimy, turquoise tentacles from its mantle, all to engulf Dialga. The Steel-and-Dragon-type Legendary Pokémon was caught off guard by this sudden assault and struggled to escape the solid grip of the tendrils. It was hopeless, though, and soon Dialga's body began to break down just like Palkia's did.

In front of the stunned eyes of Rich and his group, Arceus consumed Dialga, bringing both deity Pokémon back into its own body.

"You mean monster! Why did you hurt Dialga too?" Tears were flowing down Olivia's face at an alarming rate.

"Don't worry about it, Dialga didn't suffer much… and you two are next." Judy pressed another button, making Arceus shift back into Electric form, then smiled. "Farewell. Dark Zap Cannon!"

Static electricity filled the air as an utterly massive lightning orb formed in front of Arceus's head. The sphere was at least five feet tall and had width to match, making it quite clear that this would destroy Rich and Olivia if it hit.

Time seemed to slow once Arceus released the attack. Rich pulled Olivia as close to himself as he could and closed his eyes, preparing for the end.

"STOP NOW!" a familiar voice screamed out, echoing through the clearing.

Much to the surprise of everyone assembled on both sides of the clash, Satsukoro came leaping through the air with one of his blades protruding from his right sleeve. With pinpoint accuracy, he managed to slice up the Zap Cannon before it came close to its targets, nullifying it. He then landed dramatically between Rich and Arceus.

"It's Ses… I mean, Satsukoro! Olivia exclaimed. "He saved us!"

Without turning around, Satsukoro forcefully inquired, "Are any of you hurt?"

"Our Pokémon are pretty banged up, and the others have gotten scraped a bit," Rich replied. "They could use some help."

Still not turning around, Satsukoro flung his cape open, throwing three of his crystalline Poké Balls out to release Lickilicky, Dusknoir and Tangrowth. "You three! Heal their wounded. Paul, you and Luca assist them!"

"I didn't come here just to heal, I came to fight." Nobody had even noticed Paul and Luca arrive in the clearing, actually. "But you ordered it, Teacher, so I'll do it."

"But, Master Satsukoro, what about you?"

"I'll put an end to this myself, Luca," Satsukoro said in quite a cold manner, all while dissipating the crystal sword he'd just used and setting his hand on the hilt of the sword at his waist.

"Can Satsukoro … do it?" Anabel wondered to Matt, Sheena and Nando.

"Someone's got to be able to do something…" Hearing this from Skull was quite unusual, and the expression on Anabel's face when she heard it made that clear. He was never this pessimistic nor did he ever leave his hopes on a human, but this situation was so dire that even he would accept the help. He even let Satsukoro's Pokémon and allies try to heal him once they got to the group.

Up in the cockpit of the Dark Styler, Judy was shaking in madness and rage. "Even you… even you want to let the Day of Reckoning happen… why do you all oppose me saving this Earth…"

"The Day of Reckoning? That's what this is all about? If you know anything, you know that the Day of Reckoning is an inevitable natural event. It cannot be stopped. It can only be prepared for. Nature is designed in such a way that it does have a definite eventual end."

"But it doesn't have to!" Judy desperately pleaded. "If I use Arceus's power, the world can go on eternally!"

"That's insane and impossible. Give it up."

"I won't! I'll destroy all obstacles in my path! Arceus, take him out! Dark Hyper Beam!"

The moment Arceus changed into its Normal form and attacked, Satsukoro had his special golden sword out. The properties of the sword influenced the beam and drew it in, but he clearly underestimated how much force it had going – he had to hold the sword with both hands and brace his feet to even try to hold it back. Finally, after several seconds of holding the sword so it could absorb the Hyper Beam, the blade cracked and shattered as part of an explosion that threw Satsukoro back into one of the crystals.

He survived the blast, but was shaken. The crystal he crashed into began glowing due to his Aura, and soon all the other crystals did too.

"Satsukoro, are you alright?" Rich asked in worry, having already escaped with Olivia before the latest attack.

"I'm fine. We need a strategy, though…"

Meanwhile, in one of the bushes, a single blue eye opened from unconsciousness and could see out into the clearing. It quickly spotted Satsukoro, and just seeing him caused a flood of long-forgotten thoughts to return to the eye's owner.

Being rescued from a pack of wild Pokémon and falling in love with him.

Spending a day at the beach and helping him cope with his shoulder injuries.

Returning to her father, only to be beaten and forbidden from ever seeing him again.

Getting rescued by him and then going on the run from her father.

Reaching the cold northern parts of Oceannia, being so close to escape.

The night they spent closer than they'd ever been before in the frigid cave under his cape.

And finally… the day she was kidnapped by her father's men, returned to him and banished to the Distortion World. The last event before she forgot all these things.

"I… I remember…" she choked out, before shaking free of the bush and screaming out, "I REMEMBER EVERYTHING!"

That voice. It was the one Satsukoro was looking for for so long. He almost couldn't believe he was hearing it, but he was. Panicking, he grabbed Rich's collar. "Where is she? I can feel her Aura and now I hear her voice! Rosina is here!"

"Wh-what are you talking abo…"

"Koronaku! I'm here!"

Satsukoro, hearing the old name few even knew of anymore, became convinced he wasn't imagining things and turned around.

Almost immediately he found himself tackled by the woman Rich, Anabel and everyone else knew as Queen Shadow Maria. With all the others looking on in confusion, trying to figure out what was going on, Satsukoro embraced her tightly. The five hundred years of pent-up emotion boiled over all at once, and an unnatural amount of tears fell down his face as a mixture of relief, affection and joy filled his soul.

"I knew it… I knew you were still out there somewhere… I never stopped searching…"

"I know, Koronaku, I know… it's finally over…"

"Wait, what's going on?" Rich blurted out. "If I'm not mistaken, then…" Realizing the truth, Rich trailed off, his eyes widening greatly.

"Our enemy was the one Satsukoro was looking for all along…" Nando said, putting words to what everyone was coming to know. "At least their pain is at an end…"

"I've done so many terrible things to keep up my search, Rosina… I'm beyond redemption now… I used those urns from my prayer ritual to bond souls to my own and increase my life so I'd never age…"

"But you can set things right now, Koronaku. You can release all those souls and let your body age normally again."

"But then we'll be taken apart again quickly…"

"We'll meet again on the other side. Nothing will keep us apart forever again."

A brief, sudden earthquake served as a rude reminder that the world wasn't out of danger just yet. Angry that she was being ignored, Judy made the Dark Styler stomp on the ground in an attempt to exorcise her rage. That didn't work, however, and she leaned forward over the control panel to address the entire assembly of people opposing her.

"Enjoy what you've got in this life while you still can. I'm going to kill you all right here, right now, and then move on and wipe out all of them, the ones who would destroy life as we know it! I won't let any of you stand in my way and that you can bet your life on!"

With a deft flick of her hand, Judy opened a hatch covering one last button – a large red one blinking with fluorescent red light. She wasted no time in slamming her fist down on it.

Immediately, Arceus's body stiffened up completely. The shadowy aura around it intensified tenfold, and its mantle began to recolor itself in segments, one for every Life Plate it still held.

An alarm started going off on Matt's computer, alerting him to something else that was happening. "The energy inside Arceus's body is rising rapidly. This can't be stable…"

"It's not…" Satsukoro growled, separating from Rosina for the first time. "Stop this right now, you're doing something dangerous!"

"Try and stop me," Judy countered. "Now, Arceus… Dark Judgment!"

A horrible screeching sound filled the air as Arceus gathered all the energy nearby into itself. With shudders still wracking its body, it leaned down and started to form the orb that would serve as the nucleus of the attack once it was deployed, but it was clear from the size of this one – reaching the size of a small office building at the very least – that it would be much more intense.

"Energy spikes are off the charts!" Matt warned in a frenzy. "Arceus's very life force is becoming unstable!"

"Oh no…" Nando whispered softly.

Despite the warnings, however, Arceus just suddenly stopped cold. It no longer absorbed any energy, nor did it make any further movements beyond simple shuddering like before. This event was deceptively simple and led to the group wondering what would come next.

Judy wasn't one of the ones pondering anything, though. "Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why won't you work now of all times? Do it already!" She started slamming the button that started the Dark Judgment attack repeatedly with her fist. "DO IT NOW!"

It was the fifth time Judy slammed her fist on the button that did it. Arceus screamed in agony toward the sky, and an apocalyptically catastrophic amount of energy discharged from its body, with the entire burst pulsing through the Earth itself. The pulse that went through the land blew everyone and everything nearby away, including even the Dark Styler, which only avoided falling off the plateau by grabbing the cliffside as it went over.

-:-

In Passho City, the ground shook as the pulse reached the capital. It was felt even on the higher floors of the Milokaross Tower, where Amanda, Eldes and Lynn were sent tumbling in their room. The Grand Champion was thrown off her wheelchair while her two roommates fell to the floor as well.

"Eldes! Lynn!" Amanda called out, nearly crying in fear. "What's happening? Something bad is happening!"

"That's about the only thing I can be sure of," Eldes uttered. "Something's going on at Castle Shadow… I hope Rich, Anabel and your brother are okay…"

"If I know Rich, he'll be just fine!" Lynn confidently stated, before becoming meek and adding, "…right?"

Outside the tower, Museum Master Joe – long since back in his original body again – ran toward the skyscraper hotel in a panic of his own. He too was overtaken by the wave of energy, and when he looked up, he saw the hands on the clock above the tower's entrance spinning out of control. He then had to run away when the hands broke off and crashed to the ground.

"What's happening now? After everything else that's happened, how can this be?"

-:-

Rich and his allies slowly picked themselves up and regrouped. Though Judy had been blown away, Arceus was still standing there, meaning the struggle wasn't over yet. Despite that fact, the momentary downtime was well appreciated by all of them.

However, that's just what it was – momentary.

An even more high-pitched alarm started going off on Matt's computer, and simultaneously, Rich, Anabel, Sheena, Satsukoro and Rosina all started to visibly suffer from whatever was happening.

"What's this?" Matt said as he attempted to quickly pour through the flood of data he was receiving. "I'm getting massive energy readings from… from the atmosphere around the planet itself? Massive readings of energy collapsing inward?"

"I was afraid of this happening," Satsukoro shakily admitted. "The energy released by Arceus just now destabilized the entire fabric of reality…"

"You're saying…"

"Yes, Anabel," Rich answered, facing away from the others and toward Arceus. He had his hands in his pockets and his hat pulled down over his eyes. "Judy has just brought about the end of the world."

As if to accentuate Rich's point, Arceus collapsed right in front of him then, crashing to the ground with a loud smash. A large dust cloud came along with this, very briefly blinding the humans from what was happening to Arceus. Once it cleared, they could see that the mantle around Arceus's midsection was cracking and beginning to break.

"It's what I feared would happen," uttered Nando while he pulled out a sad note from his harp. "From the chaos, where all things became one, came an egg, and from that egg arose the Original One. From itself, the Original One created two beings. Time started to spin, and space began to expand. From itself again, three living things the Original One did make. The two beings wished, and from them matter came to be. The three living things wished, and from them, spirit came to be. The world was created, and the Original One took to an unyielding sleep. And so, when the Original One was born, so was the universe, and when the Original One perishes, so it goes with the world."

"Judy was trying to stop the Day of Reckoning and ended up causing it…" Looking up into the sky, Matt was stunned and horrified to see actual cracks forming in it. "The whole universe is about to collapse, Rich! How are you being so flippant about this all?"

Rich simply ignored Matt's question, not even acknowledging it with a motion.

Meanwhile, nearby, Satsukoro and Rosina embraced for what they believed would be the final time.

"I'm sorry, Rosina," he murmed quietly. "After everything I did, I could only find you with enough time left to allow us a few minutes together…"

"Even those few minutes were enough. We won't lose each other on the other side, either…"

Things weren't getting any better, though, and the end of the world wasn't going to be easy. The cracks in the sky continued to expand, until finally, pieces of the visible sky started to fall toward the plateau.

"Oh no… we're finished!" Anabel wailed, terrified by having to face her end.

"Mom, what's happening?"

Anabel just pulled Olivia close to herself and held onto her as tightly as possible, then shut her eyes. If the universe was going to collapse onto her, she didn't want to see it end for everyone. She only wanted to suffer her own end alone. Satsukoro and Rosina shared a similar concept of how they wanted it to go.

Matt, on the other hand, was showing a surprisingly cavalier attitude. He was scared, but he was much more accepting of what was going to happen. Sheena held his hand and cringed next to him wordlessly, preparing for whatever it would feel like.

All of these events were above Paul's head, and he remained off in the back with Luca, unable to understand what was going on.

Finally, Skull almost welcomed the end, also staring upward and growling to himself, "I'll take it! Bring it on!"

One thing none of them anticipated was the crashing sound that filled the area at that moment, followed by the sudden stillness in the air. It was almost like nothing was happening anymore.

Of course, this wasn't the case. Anabel slowly opened her eyes, and was immediately horrified at what she saw.

Standing in the middle of the plateau, Rich was holding his arms up with his hands open toward the sky. He was visibly straining greatly, and his body was glowing – all because of the large barrier he was creating to hold back a chunk of the sky that was on track to crush the entire field and all on it.

"Rich!" she cried out, choking and coughing afterward.

"You fool!" Satsukoro roared when he saw what was happening. "What do you think you're doing? You're going to destroy yourself!"

"You… told me that one of my abilities… was to generate barriers, right?" The severe strain that maintaining the Aura barrier put on Rich's body made it very hard for him to speak. "This is… how I choose to use it! Now… do something to stop this!"

"But what CAN we do about it?" the swordsman wondered.

Surprisingly enough, it was Rosina who came up with a solution. "Do you still have that Azure Flute, Koronaku?"

"You're suggesting we use it to save Arceus and reverse the effects of the Day of Reckoning? There's a problem with that. Nobody here is able to play it."

"What about me? There's a reason why I survived!"

Satsukoro swept his arm in front of himself and became visibly angry. "There's no telling what might happen to you! I cannot allow you to risk your life now, after everything else!"

"There won't be a tomorrow… for you anyway!" The pain of holding back the piece of the sky was getting to Rich, and it reflected in how ragged his shouting was. His clothes were beginning to burn up and his face had become extremely thin and dark, as if he'd not slept for years. "Hurry and do it!"

Rosina looked at Rich, then at Satsukoro, back at Rich again, and finally once more at Satsukoro. Both had actually done so much to help her, and for the first time, she felt truly grateful for both of their efforts for her sake. Feeling a sense of obligation to repay them, she drew close to Satsukoro as if to embrace him – but when he got close enough, she pulled the Azure Flute from his cape and shoved him away.

"Rosina, no! Stop!" he blared after her as she ran toward Rich, but it was in vain.

With the eyes of Satsukoro, Anabel, Olivia, Matt, Sheena, Nando, Paul and Luca on her, Rosina set the glowing purple flute to her lips. Much to the surprise of the assembled group, especially to Satsukoro, when she blew into it, she accomplished something that centuries of Satsukoro's ancestors could not – she got music out of it. A beautiful and calming yet haunting melody echoed through the air, filling the entire plateau with its sound. Shortly thereafter, Rosina's body started glowing with a bright golden light, and the song became recognizable.

"It's the song of Oracion…" Nando noted in awe.

As she continued to play, Rosina was raised into the air by about three feet. Her clothing was purged of all the dark colors it contained and replaced with stark white everywhere. Finally, when the song reached its climax, giant bursts of golden light burst from Rosina's back, forming a pair of overwhelmingly huge angel wings. By this point, the field was filled with the soft light emanating from her body.

"It's so warm now," Sheena said, spreading her arms to bask in the feeling that was flowing through her body. "I feel so peaceful."

"You're one of the Tenganist priestesses, aren't you?" Satsukoro inquired. When met by a confused look from Sheena, he clarified, "You've Transcended, haven't you? I can tell. I have done it too… and judging from what I feel right now, both Rich Mistbloom and Rosina have now Transcended as well, though neither of them should be able to."

"I agree," Sheena replied with a nod. "The Azure Flute doubtlessly is helping Rosina do it. But with Rich… is it that his drive to protect what he cares about has broken the limits around him, giving him the ability to truly Transcend not only temporal and spatial boundaries, but possibly the limits of being human themselves?"

Completely not understanding what Sheena and Satsukoro were talking about, Olivia simply blurted out, "I told you my dad was awesome! This proves it! He can do anything!"

Rosina's song finally trailed off, but not before the luminous wings on her back connected to Arceus's body, not only fully healing it but also restoring Dialga and Palkia. It also repaired all the damage to the world, including erasing the errant piece that Rich was holding back. Finally, once the light faded, Rosina fell from the air onto the ground.

"Oh no, Rosina!" As soon as it was safe, Satsukoro rushed to his loved one's side, kneeling down and taking her in his arms. "Please, tell me you're alright!"

"I will be…" she weakly replied, looking as if she was simply sleepy. "I can hold on for a bit longer… we won't be apart, I'll see to it…"

"Rosina… I love you… give me a chance to make everything right before you go…"

Satsukoro helped Rosina up, and together they slowly went to where Paul and Luca were waiting for them.

Then Anabel saw him. Right in front of the newly-arisen Arceus, Dialga and Palkia, Rich was lying face down on the ground.

While her mother made her way to her father alone, a voice behind Olivia made her jump in surprise.

"It is I! I am being here at the last that is long!"

"Mister Looker!" Olivia exclaimed. "Hi!"

Looker stopped cold in his tracks. At the same time that he heard Olivia greet him, he saw Anabel slowly lowering herself down next to Rich's still body. Thinking quickly, he did the same, so he would be eye-to-eye with the young girl. "Being okay are you? Things that occurred here have not been harming you?"

"Nope, it was actually kind of cool. There were lots of Legendary Pokémon and it was a little scary but my dad did some awesome stuff to stop it."

Over in the field's center, Anabel pulled on Rich to roll him over, then took him up in her arms. With her eyes watering, she pleaded, "Rich, wake up… it couldn't have been that hard…"

Rich coughed, then weakly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and he could not even see Anabel completely clearly, but it was enough to elicit a slight smile from him. "It's over… it's… finally over…"

"Come on, Rich, snap out of it! Don't… please don't give up on me now…"

Through his labored breaths, Rich turned his shaky eyes toward the now-repaired sky, which was filled with billions of brilliantly shining stars. "Where is… where's Olivia?"

"She's with Looker … and she's safe. Pull through this … for her!"

"That's good…" Once again, Rich smiled just a little. "There'll still be a world for you and her… so I'm okay. Even if I had to use up all my energy to… to ensure that… even if I had to, it was worth it…"

"Don't talk like that! Don't!"

Now the tears were flowing freely down Anabel's fair-skinned face, but what really shocked her was when Rich pulled his arm upward so he could brush them off. His touch was cold but still as soft as it ever was.

"Don't cry… you'll see another sunrise… and many more to come. It's knowing that you have that future… that makes me okay… and I'll never be gon…"

Anabel froze when Rich's fingers stopped moving on her face and his hand started to slide down her cheek. The thud when his now-limp arm landed in the grass may well have been the end of the world right there for her. Immediately after that, his eyes dulled, and with his last bit of strength, he gently closed them.

Rich Mistbloom was gone.

"Rich, no!" Anabel screamed, not even worrying about how horrible her wheezing was. "You can't go away! Not now! No, not ever! Come back! Don't leave me! COME BACK!"

Off to the side, Matt and Sheena had been watching this entire ordeal, and both of them were shedding a few tears of their own. Watching Anabel looking so hopeless, and then Olivia still cheerfully bending Looker's ear about her adventures, all of this was too gut wrenching for them to handle.

Feeling a sudden burst of anger, Matt turned toward where Judy and the Dark Styler had gone over the cliff and started walking in that direction. He walked past Satsukoro's group and didn't even notice that even Paul's eyes were watering a little.

While watching Matt cross the plateau, Arceus thought to itself, _[i]"So you are the one. We will meet again, in another time and another place, Matt Chiaki…"[/i]_

Feeling its business was finished, Arceus turned and flew away over the ocean, with Dialga and Palkia following it.

Reaching the cliffside, Matt peered over at Judy, who was still in the opened cockpit of the Dark Styler. The machine itself had its hands clenched into the rock at the edge of the cliff so it could hang on.

"Are you proud of yourself, you monster?" he said flatly. "All of this so you could prevent the Day of Reckoning, and instead, you ended up taking away a person that people depended on."

"It won't matter at all anyway," Judy answered, her entire body shaking. "You're all going to die anyway when the Day of Reckoning happens now."

"Whatever. This is a nice piece of machinery, though. Where'd you get it? Did Team Galactic sell it to you?" Matt narrowed his eyes. "Do you know something about the incident in La Ciudad Dorada? Did the people you want to stop do it?"

"It's all part of the plan," she replied enigmatically, "all part of the plan. Everything is leading to the Day of Reckoning… even this… I'm not sticking around to find out how it goes."

Judy had one last button left on her controls, and when she pressed it, the hands of the Dark Styler released. The entire mechanism went completely over the cliff and crashed to the rocks far below, exploding spectacularly as the final act of Judy's suicide.

Matt just looked coldly down at the flaming wreck with his one eye and mouthed the words, "Good riddance, you monster."

Just then, several large helicopters labeled with the logo of the Global Police swarmed the plateau, obviously having arrived to provide backup for Looker.

None of this could have mattered to Anabel, still kneeling there while crying into the chest of her now-perished husband. Her words were completely unintelligible at this point, being forced through a filter of tears and then another filter of poor breathing. She felt her world did end right there, and despite everything Rich said about her future, she didn't see anything like that.

Matt Chiaki once told both of them about the local folk tales from where he grew up, about the stars in the night sky. They were guiding lights and beacons of hope for a brighter tomorrow. The stars were also said to be the souls of peoples' ancestors, shining lights on the paths ahead for their descendants.

For Anabel Mistbloom there were no stars in the sky that night.

**END of FINAL**


	37. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Twenty-four hours following the events at Castle Shadow, the remaining survivors had gone all the way back to Auraline City. Rich's body had been spirited away outside of the notice of Olivia to carefully prevent her from finding out what had happened to him. With Looker's aid they traveled to the city on the International Police helicopters. 

-:-

The garden behind the city's cathedral, which had once been the site where Rich and Anabel renewed the vows of their marriage, now played host to something that was at once similar and yet incredibly different.

Dressed in pure white kimonos, Satsukoro and Rosina stood under the same arch that Rich and Anabel did. For what seemed like forever, they simply stood there, holding hands and staring into each others' eyes while a gentle wind rustled the plants around them. Nearby, Luca watched, feeling overwhelmingly sad.

"Is there any hope for a wretched man like me?" Satsukoro finally mused. "All of those souls I selfishly held to myself for my own desires…"

"You did what you had to do to keep your promise to me. And you're going to release them now, aren't you?"

"You're right… I just wonder to what depths I will be cast for punishment for my actions."

"No matter where you go, I'll be at your side. That's the promise we made back then… and five hundred years shouldn't make that invalid. I think it's about time we stopped running and found that place where we could go."

For the first time, Satsukoro smiled warmly, his body filling with a feeling of contentment. "I agree. I don't know where we'll end up… but this time, we'll be together…"

"But, sir!" Luca called out in despair. "What about me?"

"You're strong enough to stand on your own feet now, Luca. You have to go into the world on your own and make your own place in it… instead of serving someone else, now have your own dreams, and go out and chase them!"

"But…" Tearing up, Luca became unable to speak further.

Turning back to the deep blue eyes of his new bride, Satsukoro smiled once again. "It's time for us to go now."

"I'm ready… let's get going."

The two drew close to each other in a slow but firm embrace. A breeze blew a cloud of flower petals over this scene as Satsukoro and Rosina faded away into the nothingness they longed to face together.

-:-

There was no memorial service for Rich Mistbloom. Anabel would never have been able to get through it. The day passed like a blur to her, with seconds bleeding into minutes that bled into hours to form one long, incoherent chain of events.

One thing she was grateful for was that Matt was willing to keep Olivia occupied during this time. With his help, Olivia remained unaware of what was actually going on.

That evening, Anabel stood at the railing overlooking the sea from the lush gardens behind the cathedral. In her arms she held the elegantly-crafted golden urn containing the ashes that were what was of left of Rich.

"Isn't this sunset … beautiful?" she said to the precious pottery, mentally substituting her dead husband's ashes for his actually being there. "The ocean… I know how much … you love the ocean, so I wanted you … to see the sunset on it."

"Who are you talking to, Mom?"

Instantly, Anabel locked up. Olivia's voice was the last one she wanted to hear right then, yet, there she was, standing there alongside Matt and looking at her mother quizzically.

"Oh, Olivia… I'm just talking to myself. Don't worry … about it."

"I like that pretty pot you bought. I think Dad will like it too."

Those words hit Anabel like a speeding train, and she doubled over onto the railing in tears. Thankfully, Olivia didn't pick up on exactly why this was happening, and though Matt was sickened with sadness himself, it bought him time to craft a clever lie.

"Your dad went on a trip, Olivia. He's going to be away for quite a while, but it's important his job gets done."

"Oh, that's good, Matt! I'll see him when he comes back, then!"

Biting his lip, Matt tottered over past Olivia to alongside Anabel. He reached into his coat and produced the envelope Rich had bestowed upon him in Passho City seemingly so long ago, then handed it to Anabel. "He asked me to hold this for him. I think he wanted it delivered to you."

Anabel tore into the envelope like a savage animal, desperate for any positivity she could find. There was a letter inside, but as she read it, her eyes just kept getting wider and redder, with tears welling up more and more. Finally, she broke, and turned away after thrusting the letter back to Matt.

Feeling like he had no other choice, Matt read the note himself.

_[i]_

"_To my dear wife Anabel, my friend Matt, and all those I care about –_

_If you are reading this letter, my fears have come true and I perished in the final battle at Castle Shadow. Therefore, it will serve as my final wishes._

_First, an explanation. I meditated in Satsukoro's crystal garden on Subtropolis Island and had a revelation. I had a vision of many things, ending in my own death to protect everyone else from certain destruction. Right now I doubt if they're true, but I worry they are._

_To Matt, to whom I will entrust this letter: I am trusting you to help shape Olivia's future. I believe your intelligence and drive will make you the ideal person to set her on the right track. Together, you and her will go on to great accomplishments, so keep pushing forward with your goals – they will keep Olivia going too._

_To my beloved wife, Anabel: I'm sure you're wondering and wishing that I told you all these things when I first realized them. Please understand that I couldn't. You would never be able to accept the possible inevitability of my fate, and it would tear our family apart in the little time I may have left. I want myself, Olivia and you to be together and happy for as long as I can possibly squeeze out. I want you to always remember that I love you and Olivia, and I want you to remember I'll always be with you somehow. Continue my work with the formation of the Frontier Society. Let my legacy be one everyone can share in. I'll always have a hand on your shoulder to reassure you… and you are not alone."_

_[/i]_

Finishing the letter left Matt speechless, too. The revelations contained within it opened many unexpected doors within his thoughts, and he wasn't ready to deal with them. However, there was an interruption for him, too – the sound of heavy boots walking on the stone path nearby.

"Mister Nando!" Olivia exclaimed. "I haven't seen you all day!"

"Yes, it is quite pleasing to see you again, Miss Olivia," the minstrel said through a forced smile. "I came by to say that I believe it is time we split up as a group. I am going to head for the region of Hoenn, where there will be a Grand Festival in Sootopolis City in seven months that I hope to qualify for. After that, I'll try to earn the Gym Badges of Hoenn as well."

"Hoenn's where I'm heading, too, actually," Matt revealed. "Earlier today I received word that I have been given an incredibly generous research grant by the Angel Corporation to return to the Rustboro School and work on groundbreaking cybernetics experiments with my mentor, Doctor Graceland. It could benefit me by possibly repairing my injuries, and I hope that I can make discoveries that will grant Amanda her sight and mobility again one day. Sheena will be going with me, and…" Turning, Matt continued, "…would you like to study with me, Olivia? I am going to go into extensive training myself because I have truths of my own I must find…"

"Oh, of course I will! Mom, that's okay, right?" With all her energy, Olivia didn't notice Anabel failing to answer her. "That's that, then! I'll learn everything you know! And then I'll go on a quest and meet up with Dad, and then we can all meet up again, Mister Nando!"

Nando stiffly turned so Olivia could not see the single tear rolling down his face. "Yes. One day, we all shall meet again."

Out of respect, Nando then walked away without adding anything more. Olivia attempted to follow him, allowing Matt time to speak to Anabel alone.

"So… where did Skull go? You knew him the best out of all of us."

"He just went somewhere," came her deadpanned reply. "I think … he said he was going to find any remaining … members of Enigma Shadow."

This tense exchange prompted Matt to drop the pretense and small talk attempts. "I will do my best to give Olivia everything. I promise to make her future brighter than the brightest star."

"Don't talk … to me about stars..."

"I'm sorry. But please, don't let Rich's dream die. Continue the Frontier Society's creation, and I'll return with Olivia when the time is right."

"I guess I owe you … a bid of good luck on your research…"

"I appreciate it. I'll be in contact about your operation to get your lung implants, too, that way you can breathe normally again."

When Anabel did not reply, Matt pushed his cane forward and stumbled away. Once alone, Anabel looked emptily up at the darkening sky.

"I survived the storm… but why couldn't you… why must there be peace we can't live in together…"

A single blue star faded into view somewhere in the infinity of the sky as evening became night. Matt spotted it as he walked down the pathway and immediately theorized that if the folktales were right, the star was put there to give Anabel light.

Its light couldn't reach her through her tears.

**THE END**

[center]

-Pokémon XD^3:

The Waves of Truth-

-Executive Producers-

The Great Butler

Nekusagi

-Assistant Producer-

Bay_Alexison

-Starring-

Crispin Freeman … Rich Mistbloom, Palkia

Rachael Lillis … Anabel Mistbloom

Veronica Taylor … Olivia Mistbloom

Liam O'Brien … Matt Chiaki

Rebecca Soler … Sheena

Anthony Salerno … Nando

Marc Thompson … Skull, Ardos

Dan Green … Satsukoro, Dialga

Paul Dobson … Dr. Yung

Eric Stuart … Brandon

Sean Schemmel … Snattle

Kether Donahue … Candice

Jason Griffith … Looker

Laura Bailey … Pokémon Hunter J

J. Michael Tatum … Ice, Tobias

Trina Nishimura … Judy

Tom Wayland … Arceus, Reggie

Vic Mignogna … Museum Master Joe

Caitlin Glass … Trista

Michelle Ruff … Lynn

Jamie McGonnigal … Barry

Billy Regan … Conway

Julian Rebolledo … Paul

Sebastian Arcelus … Eldes

Brina Palencia … Amanda Chiaki

Frida Lyngstad … Queen Shadow Maria/Rosina

-Also Featuring-

John Swasey

Chiaki Takahashi

Tiffany Grant

Karen Strassman

Johnny Yong Bosch

Benny Andersson

Bjorn Ulvaeus

Colleen Clinkenbeard

Yuri Lowenthal

Mark Hamill

Donald Sutherland

Shoko Nakagawa

Koichi Yamadera

Ayumi Fujimura

"The One You Must Protect"

Lyrics and Composition: Yoshihiko Nishio

Arrangement: L.O.E

Vocals: Sowelu

24 –twenty four-

DefSTAR Records Album # DFCL-1290

[/center]

In the snowy northern regions of Oceannia, far from where any soul would find it, there was a cave converted into a secret base. Inside, a man in long, flowing robes – half yellow and half blue, with jagged lines and eye patterns on both sides – was kneeling before a large television screen. He had lengthy blonde hair reaching down to his shoulders and a red eyepiece affixed to his right eye. Finally, atop his shoulders and pinning down his robes was a garment designed to resemble the battlement of a castle. This garment extended down his chest, where it displayed a shield colored half black and half white emblazoned with a blue "P" logo overlaid on a backwards "Z."

Meanwhile, on the screen itself, there was another man, but this one was obscured by shadows, with the only light provided coming from his large, round, reflecting glasses.

These two had been having a discussion, but were interrupted when Mercury, Pluto and Cassy entered the chamber.

"Polaris executives Mercury and Cassy, and department henchman Pluto reporting, Father," Mercury announced while bowing briefly. "So, Ghetsis, I guess you failed your mission in Unova already?"

"What makes you think I did?" the robed man – Ghetsis – snapped.

"You're a terrible liar," said Father, the video transmission scrambling his voice to make it sound as if two people were speaking at once. "Ghetsis, not only did you fail in your endeavor to capture Reshiram and Zekrom, you failed to uncover the full secrets of the Meteonite and you came very close to exposing us fully to the public. Finally… and this pains me most of all… you had a bead on Azrael and lost her, AND lost Ramliel and Zuriel, both of whom were already in your possession!"

"Ahaha. It would take quite the bumbling oaf to pull off such a failure," snickered Pluto to Cassy.

"Shut up! At least I'm still the head of a section on the council!"

"Are you now? Ghetsis, for your failures you are being removed from the leadership position of the military division and your followers… Team Plasma, as you call them… are being stripped of all power within the group. The power that was yours will be transferred to Athleta and Praeses' divisions."

Ghetsis stood up in anger. "That is an outrage! I am the most brilliant tactician in all of Polaris!"

"And your brilliance will still be used after the restructuring of the council. Now, Mercury, about the report regarding your mission…"

"Sir. The accomplishment of the primary goals of the mission has been successfully concluded. The impeding organization, Enigma Shadow, has been dealt with. Team Galactic has been disposed of, and the traitorous leader of the tenth section, Judy, is dead."

"Good, good. What of our plans? Has any information about us been released to the outside?"

"Loss of sensitive data is minor," Cassy explained. "Some vague information about our plans was revealed by Judy, but none of us were named nor was any specific secret divulged aside from abstract concepts."

"I'm impressed." Father shifted himself in his chair and leaned forward slightly. "On personnel matters, I notice that your ranks are a little thinner than before."

"We have already sent Zero toward headquarters for reprimand due to his disobedience," Pluto revealed, almost enjoying announcing this news. He darkened considerably for the next part, though. "On the other hand, we lost Dr. Yung in the fina…"

"What's that about losing me?"

Standing in the entrance of the chamber - still recognizable despite his burnt clothes, lack of glasses and the huge, bloody gash across his face – was Yung. Mercury, Pluto and Cassy all looked at him in wide-eyed shock, all three of them having long since completely written him off as dead.

Yung knew this, too, and strode up to where his allies were with a smug look on his face. "Biology section leader reporting in, sir, and I'm quite alive after all. Being missed by a foot will fling you into thorny bushes, but it won't kill you."

"And the last three, Mars, Jupiter and Apollo, are accounted for. Apollo hung himself in his prison cell before the police could fully interrogate him. Mars and Jupiter are also in prison, where they will remain. Polaris has not fully converted all members of the International Police yet, so it would be too much of a risk to not cut Mars and Jupiter loose. Some elements of the International Police, like that agent who was active in Oceannia, are still dangerous to us."

"With all due respect, Father…" Cassy ventured, pushing herself to the front of the grouping. "Not all the pieces of our plan are in place yet. If we try to move forward now, we risk the entire point of Polaris."

Father lifted a champagne glass containing a red liquor in his right hand and moved it around to swirl its contents. The liquor mixed with the juice from the lemon impaled on the side of the glass, forming a double helix of red and yellow.

"A very astute observation," Father calmly answered. "For now, we will become like ghosts. The organization of Polaris will return to the shadows where it grows the strongest. When the time is right, we will emerge once again and bring about an eternity of glory for all of mankind."

[center] [-] [/center]


End file.
